Burn My Dread Complete
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: High School AU: Aang is a transfer student at a private school in Ba Sing Se, where he is drawn into a secret war to save the world from a wildly out of control Spirit World. Now he must restore balance while trying to have a normal life.
1. First Day of School

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Dreamless town, ticking clock. I walk away from a soundless room." _

_-- Yumi Kawamura, Burn My Dread_

_One fate out of place, either of great weight, or seemingly none at all,  
breaks the balance, leading the world down the path of destruction_

_A single grain of sand has moved out of place,  
Mankind has forgotten its place, and the World of Spirits grows in strength._

_You who would fight for the future, no matter how limited,  
you will be given six months to stop the coming disaster._

_Face this task before you with strength and will.  
Use this time wisely, for it is precious like water in the desert._

**Month 1: The Moon**

_First Day of School_

"Please keep moving, nothing to see here, keep moving."

"I heard someone jumped, last night."

"No!"

"Yes! Someone leapt off of the tracks, it was horrible. The trams were delayed for hours this morning."

"Good thing it was a weekend."

"Tell me about it."

"Please keep moving along, the police are handling things."

"What is going on? I can't walk to the upper ring! I need that train!"

And through this noise, a boy walked, not once looking up from the ground at his feet, taking step after step undeterred by the chaos of the station. The city of Ba Sing Se stretched out before him, and nervously proceeded to the address on the letter he held, clenched tight in his fist.

Elsewhere, the room, freezing. The water, icy. Her focus, shakey. They said she had the ability,but try as she might, her focus kept faltering. "Magic water," her brother laughed when she told him, and she had to agree, it seemed unlikely. Ancient fairy tales from the South Pole.

She moved her arm, a swift, fluid motion, and the water stared back at her. She shivered, feeling her body grow as cold as the room, and icy as the water around her.

"--ara, Katara!" she snapped from her reverie, "He'll be here any minute. Get ready."

She glared at the door, the ice water around her immediately melting and raising up about her. The girl's voice from outside continued, unaware.

"You know what it means to this operation, so make a good impression, all right? I'll be greeting him when he arrives."

"All right, Azula," she said, coldly, "I'll be ready."

And so, the door opened on the small residential hall of the Phoenix High School. And, like in a dream, Aang entered. Standing at the desk, a piece of paper in front of him, a kindly man smiled at him. "Welcome, Aang."

Aang looked at the man, and the paper, "Hello. Am I --"

"You are where you're supposed to be, yes. Please, sign here."

"What is it?"

"It merely states that you'll be accountable for your actions. The usual," he said, in a kind way. Aang, picking up a pen from a glass jar on the counter, signed his name in his best calligraphy. The man smiled, and the next thing Aang heard was a girl's voice.

"You arrived, finally."

Azula, beautiful like a tiger, walked down the stairwell. "Hello," he said, politely, running his hand through the short black hair that spilled only a little over the arrow-headband. "Am I late?"

"Not at all, after yesterday's incident," she said, with more interest in her fingernails than in whatever she was referring to. "But please, make yourself comfortable. This will be your home for the school year. My name is Azula Houou."

"Aang," he said, "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, trust me." She smiled, and then waved him forward, "I suppose we'll be schoolmates, though you are a first year according to your paperwork.

Aang nodded. "Right, about that. What was with that strange contract?"

"Contract?"

"The one I had to sign."

"All your paperwork was handled by your guardian, I thought. Oh well, I'll talk to Zhao about it later. Let's see you to your dorm room. Katara?" She looked very annoyed, "Where are you, Katara?"

"Right here, Azula," she said, toweling off her hair. "He's already here?"

"I told you he'd be here soon," she said, testily. "Anyway, I'll leave it to you. I'm sure Chairman Zhao will want to know he's arrived, so I'll go handle that end." She said so with great distaste. Even Katara's expression softened.

"Good luck. Come on, I'm Katara. And you are?"

"Aang," he said, smiling. She was pretty, wearing a blue jacket with an old Water Tribe pattern on it over a school uniform. Her skin seemed to be giving off the bitter scent of cold, and she even shivered once. "Are you all right?"

"Just took a cold shower. Really, uh, gets you going," she said, "Brisk."

"Right." Azula and Katara both seemed quite odd to him. He had a lingering feeling, like they weren't telling him something. "So."

"So." She hesitated, "Oh! Your room. Let's get that out of the way." She ducked behind the counter and opened a small case. She removed the keys to a room on the second floor, and led him up the stairs. "You're our first boy resident, since this is a rather new building. So, until we get someone else, the floor's all yours."

"Mixed dorms?"

"The only one run by the whole school. It's a pretty big boarding school since Ba Sing Se is, you know, the center of the modern world. And the Phoenix Group runs it."

Aang knew of the Phoenix Group. You couldn't go two feet without running into one of their subsidiary companies. The biggest Zaibatsou to come out of the Fire Nation. Some jokingly called the CEO the Phoenix King, since he was the closest thing to real royalty to come out of the Fire Nation in these days.

Back, a long time ago, they would have been Fire Lords and Ladies. Now, that position was little more than a figure-head after a long, pointless war, the real power lying in business, and the Phoenix Group had the most power.

"So, you excited to be going here?"

"Sure!" Aang said. "Gyatso said it'd be a good experience for me."

"Where did you live before? Omashu?"

"All over. Gyatso and I never stayed in one place too long. That's why he sent me here, I think."

"Yeah, moving around a lot can be rough. My Dad came out here from the South Pole when we were young for Mom's job." She said it with a little bit of bitterness. "But that was a long time ago." She stopped in front of the far room. "And here we are!"

She opened the door, and stepped into the room. "It's not bad. A little cramped, but we have the lounge on the first room and a few tables out on each floor if you need to get some space."

"Okay," he said, looking around. He had a good feeling about this room. "I like it. I think I can really make something of it."

"Well, we put your things here, so you can get to that. Let's see, what else was there." She tapped her chin, in thought, "Oh. The girls' dorms are a floor above you, and the fourth floor is for the Chairman when he comes and visits. We'll probably be seeing him tomorrow."

"Who is this Chairman?" Aang asked. "I don't think I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"Zhao. He's one of the chairs of the school board. Even Azula doesn't like him, and he calls me Katara like we're such great chums. I just don't trust him. But he's the one who arranged for you to get into this dorm even mid-semester, so I guess you should thank him."

"Okay."

"And that's pretty much it. I'm sure Princess Azula herself will want to go over the rules and regulations of the dorm in her own time, but don't let her get to you. She's a pussycat."

"More like a tiger."

Katara laughed. "I guess she does come off like that. She's in the same class as me, and even with her delusions of grandeur, she's reliable."

"Okay. Hey, Katara!"

"Huh?" she said, caught off guard by his friendly demeanor.

"Tomorrow do you think you can show me around town?"

"Tomorrow's not really good for me," she said, looking apologetic. "It's complicated. I'll try and find some time."

"All right," Aang said, disappointed. "I'll hold you to that."

"Right!" Katara said, "I'll make sure you get the whole tour." Aang laughed a breezy laugh and looked around his room. "Make sure you're ready for school tomorrow. Do you know what class you're in?"

"Class 1-2," he said, producing the letter from his pocket, "The homeroom teacher's name is Bumi?"

"Mad Scientist Bumi? Oh you poor kid," she said.

"What? That sounds fun!"

"I had him last year, too, and he's a little eccentric. Rumors say he once performed an experiment on a student. That student didn't come in the next day and Bumi had a pet gorilla-rabbit the next day."

"Yah!"

Katara laughed, "Just kidding. Except about Flopsy, but he usually doesn't follow Bumi to school." She paused, and unconsciously wringed her hair, "Usually."

"Katara," Azula called, from the stairway, "The Chairman wants to speak with you. Aang should get to bed to prepare for school."

"Good luck, Katara," Aang said, sympathetically. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, right. Night, Aang." She waved and when he closed the door, she seemed to grow an icy skin over herself. "What does he want, Azula?"

"Did you notice anything?"

"No," she said. "Maybe he's not got the potential."

"That seems unlikely," Azula said, "After all the work the Phoenix Group has gone through in detecting those with it."

"You could be wrong."

"I'm not the Phoenix Group." Katara glowered at her. "And Zhao wants to just hear the facts, not your opinions on his bosses' methods."

* * *

Aang dreamt, which was unusual in and of itself. Usually, his dreams were fractured and featured samurai lemurs, but tonight's dream was unfamiliar, and strangely imposing. He dreamt of a world unspoiled, and his body seemed so far away, his spirit standing before a great many spirits, each looking at him, expectantly.

At the fore, the strange man smiled warmly. "Welcome, Aang. We meet again."

"Where am I?"

"You are safely asleep in your bed, Aang. My name is Roku, and like you, I was once burdened with a great responsibility."

"What are you talking about?" He looked around, and found the ground beneath him farther than he remembered. The man named Roku road on a dragon, smiling the same, patient smile. "I've never met you before in my life."

"But you have," Roku said, "And, then again, you haven't. Do you believe in reincarnation, Aang?"

Aang paused, and cautiously said, "I don't know what I believe."

"Yes, that is more and more common these days," Roku said, sadly. "In ages past, we were revered as bringers of balance, keepers of peace, and a voice of undeniable wisdom. Now, people have forgotten the old ways. Like you, I did not know what to believe, but regardless, destiny found me."

"Wait, run that by me again."

"You are the Avatar, Aang. And you must uphold the balance of the Spirit World."

"What's the Spirit World? What does being the Avatar mean? I'm not sure I understand."

"And I do not expect you to, Aang, not alone. I am here to help you, to teach you what it means to be the Avatar, and what you must do. This world is on the verge of dying, young Avatar, and it is my fault."

Aang grew more comfortable to the idea of flying, since he reasoned he was dreaming, and paddled about the air around the dragon. "What happened?"

"I trusted someone I shouldn't have, and his actions have thrown the Spirit World out of balance. Thirteen years have passed since my trust was rewarded in treachery, and ten years ago you were here when this disaster occured."

"But I was only three years old. That was when my parents --"

"Yes, that is what I speak of, Aang. Look, behold the Spirit World beneath us. Once, spirits of all kinds lived in harmony with the world of men." Aang gazed down, and the fog seemed to clear a little, and massive, jutting rocks came clearly into view.

Red, black, and sickly greens, overgrown flora strangled the life out of massive old trees, and the creatures seemed wild, massive, and feral.

Things crawled through the old misty jungles, slick and insectoid. And the air around it seemed like a miasma.

"What happened?"

"The spirits now run wild, and dangerous, the very balance of the Spirit World is thrown off, and with it, soon the world of men will follow. As the Avatar, you cannot allow this to happen."

"Is this the destiny you meant?"

"Yes, Aang."

"What do I do?"

The old Avatar shook his head sadly, "That is your own path to make, Aang. I can merely tell you that no matter what choices you make, destiny does not excuse you. You are still responsible for your own actions, and I hope you keep that in mind."

"All right," Aang said, nervously, "I think I understand a bit more. But what can I do? I'm just one person."

"You do not have to face this destiny alone, Aang, and there are others who will teach you more of these gifts that you and you alone possess. The mastery of the elements."

"Whoa! Like, I can shoot fire from my nose?"

Roku paused, then, slowly, said, "That is but one of the many wondrous abilities you can, in time, control."

"What about using the earth to slide up and down the Omashu mail system."

"Again, but one of your many powers," Roku said, now looking a bit apprehensive, "In time, you will learn, but patience, Young Avatar, one thing at a time. First, you must learn to bend the air around you before you can proceed to the rest."

"Where can I learn that?" Aang asked, excitedly. "Can I jump really high or make little tornados with my hands?"

Avatar Roku rubbed his temples, "Yes, Aang, and you will learn in time, the same as your friends learn their own abilities."

Aang looked sullen, "I don't really have many friends, since I keep moving around."

"You will make them in due time, Aang, do not worry."

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "But now, the night is almost through, and you begin to stir in the real world."

"But I still have questions!"

Roku put his hand up, "If it is about more of your powers, I will say you'll learn it in time. And I will be here to help you understand as you grow to discover more of yourself."

"But where will I find you?"

"You need only look inside, young Avatar. I am you, and you are me," he said, smiling.

And Aang woke with a start, finding himself covered in a cold sweat. There was a furious knocking at his door. And an impatient Azula seemed to be calling for him to wake up. He mumbled, barely coherently, "I'm 'wake," and began to get dressed for school.

"You're late, and now so am I. Aang, my perfect attendance record is at stake here, so you'd better hurry and get to school or I will be forced to lecture you later tonight about the merits of punctuality and proper sleeping habits, do I make myself clear."

And the nickname Princess Azula suddenly became perfectly clear to Aang. He laughed, and headed out the door. "Is Katara already at school?"

"Her brother showed up at the door so she's left with him, and as both your senpai and a member of the student council, it fell to me to make sure you knew where the school building and your classroom are located." He was surprised when he saw her. She wore the same uniform as Katara, but something about it made her look regal. She wore a small phoenix pin in her hair that glimmed gold. "Is something wrong?"

"No! I wasn't looking at anything!"

Azula sighed. "Come on."

The walk to school was pleasant, and the chill of fall seemed light on their backs. It was the second month of the season, but summer did seem so far past. The color of the trees turned, and the school, a modern bit of Fire Nation architecture stood out amongst the traditional skyline of Ba Sing Se.

"Oh, before I forget, Aang, come straight home tonight after school. The Chairman wanted to speak to you about joining a club of ours. We think you might be just what we're looking for." She curled her lips up into a mysterious smile.

* * *

"Settle down, Children! I said settle! Even you, Bei Fong, I saw that face! All right," the Mad Scientist Bumi lived up to his name, hobbling up to the front of the class besides Aang, "We have a new transfer student ahead, boy, introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Hi. I'm Aang, and I'm from all over the place. I hope we have a good school year together!" he made sure to show them his brightest smile before he felt someone throw a paper airplane at his head. It stuck to his headband, somehow.

"Score."

"Bei Fong, that's it. I'm forced to give you..." He trailed off, menacingly,

Aang looked at the girl who didn't seem at all perturbed by the threatening aura around the teacher. He looked her over, and then his face suddenly contorted into a mad grin, "A round of applause. Nice shot!"

"Uh, about my seat, sir?" he asked, breaking the mad scientist's laughing fit.

"Oh, right. Oh, let's put you right in the middle, next to Teo, there. All right, anyway, any other orders of business? Class representatives? No? All right then, today I'm supposed to lecture you on the history of Ba Sing Se, but that's boring."

He paused, "I suppose I should, since it's going to be on your midterms next month, but, I'd much rather talk about the crystal formations in the catacombs. Who here's been down there?"

No one raised their hand.

"You really should, that's a bit of history the city doesn't want you to remember. Throwing people down there for no reason except to do so. Anyway, the crystals down there are an interesting anamoly."

Bumi droned on and on, but Teo, who Aang realized was sitting in a wheel chair, got his attention first. "So, first day, huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to Bumi. He's much better than some of the other teachers, that's for sure."

"I like him, he's funny."

"Toph's picking on you already. She doesn't get away with it when the other teacher's are here, but Bumi seems to like her. Don't let it get to you, she does it to everyone."

"She threw the airplane at me?"

"Yes, that's her. Though I designed it and taught her how to make it, so I guess I'm a little bit at fault."

"Can you teach me how to make one?" Aang asked, eagerly.

Teo seemed surprised, "Eh? You really want to know?" Aang nodded, "Well, you take a piece of paper."

A minute later, Toph Bei Fong had a paper airplane sticking from her hair, and didn't seem to notice until someone pointed it out to her at lunch time. Bumi, for his part, couldn't stop laughing through-out his lecture, which had veered further off topic than where it started.

"And that's why you should never go spelunking alone. Now!" a loud snort, "Oh, drat, that's the end of the period. I guess you'll all learn about something no doubt fascinating after lunch. Aang, if I could see you before you go, I'd like to talk to you, planely." He laughed uproariously at his joke.

Aang smiled nervously, "Yessir."

Bumi offered Aang a seat at the desk at the front of the room, and took a seat across from it, weaving his fingers together and leaning forward, "Aang, I know how it is. Young, foolish, playing innocent little pranks. I'm not an unreasonable teacher, am I?"

"Nossir," Aang answered.

"Good. You might notice I'm a little more lenient on certain students. And while it was very funny," he snorted, "Actually, I was distracted all lecture, could you tell?" He fell into loud guffaws, "But you should know that Miss Bei Fong couldn't actually see that she had a paper plane hanging over her face."

Aang paused.

"But."

"Yes?"

"How did she know I--"

"Know what?" Bumi asked. "Oh, Bei Fong is an interesting one, you'll find out. Now run along, and remember to do your homework. Attaboy. Bye bye now!"

Aang walked out of the classroom, wondering exactly what had happened when he heard someone call out to him in a low, angry voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Fancy Dancer?"

Aang looked, slowly and apprehensively over to where he heard the voice. The blind girl from his class, Toph Bei Fong, glowered. Aang paused, and steadied himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he stood completely still and didn't make a sound she'd forget he was there.

He was rewarded by a mean left hook for his effort.

"That was for thinking you could pull one over just because I can't see." She tackled him next, "And this is for making me look like an idiot in class!"

"Hey! You threw one at me!"

The two grappled around the floor of the hall for a minute before a loud, smooth, brutish voice yelled, "Stop it, both of you." Toph immediately froze.

"Okay, Twinkle-Toes," she said, slowly, "Follow my lead and we'll get out of this in one piece. Otherwise, I'm so pounding you into the ground. Like a post." She stood up, brushed herself off and brought Aang into a hug. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Long Feng!"

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Long Feng."

"Aang here was just helping me when I tripped and fell," she looked apologetic, "We kind of fumbled around and got all into knots, but it's all better now."

"Right! It was my fault, really, I wasn't really paying attention."

The disciplarian looked them over, and frowned. "Very good, Ms. Bei Fong. And you must be the transfer student, Aang was it? I see you're making the right sort of friends at this school already. I appreciate students who want to get ahead."

Toph sneered at Long Feng while he was facing Aang, making some faces, and creating what she imagined must have been his facial expressions as he spoke.

Aang couldn't contain a snort of amusement, "Yes sir."

"Something amusing?" he asked, looking briefly at Toph, who now appeared to be an angelic little girl waiting demurely

"Toph just told me this really funny story after class and I just got the punch line," Aang lied.

"Ah. Ms. Bei Fong, Mr. Aang, I'll trust there'll be no more mishaps from the either of you today." The man turned and walked down the hall. And as he left, Aang suddenly felt the atmosphere lighten. Toph punched him again, but this time it was more playful.

"I could use a kid like you," she said. "Most people just choke up when they have the Dai Li down their throat."

"The what?"

"The Discplinary Committee. Long Feng organized it. It's supposed to give students a respect for their peers and an understanding and dutiful adherence to the laws of the school, but the thing is they don't tell you they're part of the committee until it's too late."

Aang shivered.

"So we call them the Dai Li, like they used to have in Ba Sing Se. Long Feng was really born in the wrong time, and I think we're all the better for it." She laughed, "Nice save, though. We would have been in detention so fast your head would have spun."

Aang laughed, "Sorry about the airplane."

"Yeah, well, it was funny, I guess," she muttered, "But I'm going to give Teo a piece of my mind about him teaching that to other people." She rubbed her fist, and Aang had a sudden feeling of great pity for Teo. A piece of Toph's mind apparently involved her fists.

"Hey, Aang. I've been looking all over," Katara said, waving him over from the stairs to the second floor. "Want to eat lunch together?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Mornin', Sugar Queen."

"Lady Bei Fong," Katara said with a mock curtsey. The two followed each other with their eyes until they passed. "I see you met her most benevolent ladyship."

"Toph's not so bad."

"No, she's not," she laughed, "Since the year started Long Feng's been sure she's been causing trouble but for some reason no one's come forward with anything. And anyone who's an enemy of Long Feng is a friend of every student in the school."

"Yeah, we had a run in with that guy," Aang said.

"What a creep, right? Well, don't worry about it. You shouldn't have any trouble with Long Feng whatsoever." They walked up the stairway, but when they reached the second floor, Aang was caught by surprise. Instead of walking to her class, Katara walked up another set of stairs.

"We're going to the roof?"

"Nah, my brother's class. I thought I'd introduce you since he's been suspicious since Azula had to mention that this was a mixed gender dorm to him and he's a little," she sighed, "Overprotective doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Does he, er, brandish baseball bats?"

"Sometimes, when he's angry. Why?" Aang pointed at a boy standing by the window, holding a baseball bat menacingly. On his school uniform he had a patch for the Omashu Saber Moose-Lions stitched on, and he wore a necklace of some strange animal teeth Aang vaguely recognized as being from the poles.

And he had a ponytail.

"Sokka! Put that away!" Katara admonished. "I said you'd get to meet him, right? This is Aang. He's not some creepy pervert or anything."

Sokka paced in front of Aang, his eye critical, and his expression was -- Aang paused trying to think of how to describe it -- his expression was neither imposing nor humorous, but somehow managed to be both. "I'll be the judge of that. So, you're this Aang, right? Mr. Aang, I allege that you are living in the same dorm as my sister, how do you plead?"

"I guess I'm guilty of that much?"

"See! He's guilty, Katara. Guilty!"

"Sokka, stop being such a spaz."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that he admitted he was guilty. So, Aang, how do you wish for the punishment to be carried out. I recommend the baseball bat, it'll be painful and I'll get to work on my swing."

"Community service?" Aang squeaked.

"Do I have to call Dad, Sokka?" Katara asked, not amused. She wrested the bat from her brother's hands. "He can put you in jail, you know. He's got friends."

Sokka, at this reminded, stepped back, and resumed his pacing, "Aang, on further consideration I found my earlier judgment too hasty. I think what we'll have to do is chaperone you for the duration of say, one week."

"You come by the dorm every day. You practically live there. Azula's had to throw you out because you tried staying the night for a month straight."

"I chose to leave, thank you very much!"

"No, you didn't," Katara said. "Sorry, Aang. Sokka doesn't really have any brains, just a cobbled together assortment of systems and impulses that acts like one."

"That was harsh," Sokka bemoaned.

Aang shifted nervously, "So, Lunch?"

"Lunch. Yes. Very yes." Sokka smiled, "Dad packed you your favorite, again, Katara. You should visit more often. He misses you. And he can't cook so I went and bought you some at Cabbageway."

Katara took the plastic container filled with pickled sea prunes apprehensively. "Thanks, Sokka. That means so much to me."

"And I got some for me, and I didn't know I'd be having a third guest so, er, I got nothing, buddy. I can try and get something from Pipsqueak. Hey! Pipsqueak? You got some extra lunch bread today?" A very large boy threw a wrapped piece of bread at Sokka, which hit him square between the eyes, dropped to his open hand, and waved as the boy passed, "Thanks, pal!"

Aang couldn't help but gape. "His name's Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah? Isn't it great?" Sokka said with a laugh.

"Yeah! It's hilarious!"

"I know! And he doesn't answer to his real name, so we sort of forgot about it by second year. Don't ask me what his parents call him." Sokka handed the piece of bread to Aang, "Welcome to Phoenix High, kid."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Okay, male bonding time: good. But lunch is almost done." Katara smiled, "How was Bumi's class, Aang?"

"Bumi's the best!"

"I know!" Sokka said, excitedly.

"Okay, just creepy, now." Katara grimaced. Her expression turned icy as the door to the class opened and Azula walked in as elegant as a princess. "Don't look now, but Princess Azula's here." Sokka, of course, looked, food hanging out of his mouth.

"Katara, Aang," she said. Then, with a disdainful expression, "Sokka, was it? I hope you're enjoying your lunch. The chairman has confirmed that he'll be at the dorm tonight, so I expect you all back punctually after class. Except you." She looked at Sokka.

"Aw, Azula, I know you miss me." He gave her his best charming smile, which she scoffed at. "Anyway, I was just telling my Dad I was thinking I should go and move in there too. I mean, the trams aren't safe anymore."

"Quite, but our dorm is a special case," Azula said, crossly, "And as such, I don't think you'll fit in."

"Me and Aang get along great, right, buddy?" Sokka said patting the smaller boy on the head. "Best pals."

Azula glowered at Aang, and headed to the door, "I'll expect you two punctually, understood?" And she closed the door behind her as she left. Katara eased slightly.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sokka, why wouldn't I be?"

"This hasn't got to do with all this magic water stuff?" he asked.

"That's just a fairy tale, Sokka!"

Sokka looked at her, and shrugged, "If you say so."

Aang nearly spit out his bread as the clock ringed the end of the lunch period. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Thanks for lunch, Sokka," Katara said, getting to her feet, "See you after school!"

Sokka nodded, absently, and looked pensively at the front of the room.

"Sokka?"

"Huh?"

"See you after school." Katara patted him lightly on the shoulder and headed out the door. Aang started to follow her, when Sokka stopped him.

"Hey, Aang? Keep an eye on my sister, would you?"

"Sure, Sokka," Aang said. Sokka resumed his pensive staring at the wall, and Aang walked down the stairs to his class. As he walked, he swore he felt something like a newly forged chain reach deep into his mind, and shook him to the core,

_To be continued..._


	2. The Bending Club

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Trying to stop the flow, double clicking on the go but it's no use, hey, I'm being consumed." _

_-- "Pursuing my True Self"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_The Bending Club_

School ended quietly. Teo laughed apologetically at Aang, and complained of a headache. He looked like he'd been giving quite a large piece of Toph's mind earlier. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Aang said. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope. My Dad's coming to pick me up, so I'm good. I mean, with all these incidents you can't be too careful, right?"

"Right," Aang said, not sure what he meant.

"Oh, you're new to Ba Sing Se, aren't you? Well, whatever you hear, it's not usually like this. But, a young girl jumped from the tram a couple days ago, and it was in all the news. She went here, too. She was a third year, so didn't know her, but, still..."

Aang shivered, "Glad I don't have to take the tram, then," he answered, with a weak smile. "I should get going. Azula wanted me back at the dorm."

"You live with Azula and Katara, right?" Teo said. "Oh man, you're lucky. Katara's super-popular here. I'd be careful if I was you."

"Why? We just live in the same dorm."

"Yeah, well, you'll see I guess," Teo laughed. "See you tomorrow!"

Aang nodded, and as he stepped out of his class, Sokka and Katara looked up. They stood across the hall, and waved him over. "Hey!"

"Thought we'd all walk back together," Katara said. "We'll get Sokka going home first, to make sure he doesn't try and sneak in, again."

"I didn't sneak in that time, I just, just fell into Azula's room at midnight somehow. It must have been a spooky ghost! Oooh!" He wiggled his fingers and his voice modulated creepily."Katara! Your dorm is haunted!"

"Give it a rest, Sokka," Katara said, tiredly. "Just ignore him, Aang."

"Aang and me are buds, Katara. Right?"

"Right!"

"See?"

Katara sighed. She turned and began to speak again, when she paused, squinting her eyes, "Isn't that...?" She pointed to a beat up old car that sat next to the police blockade. The station was moving on without incident, but the presence of the Ba Sing Se police was still overwhelming.

Sokka cocked his head and nodded. "That's definitely Dad."

"I thought he had a case already. Did the police need to consult him again?"

"He doesn't tell me anything about work, Katara," Sokka complained. "But while we're here, we may as well see if he's okay." As they approached the police line, an officer brought his hand up to wave them along. Sokka stopped right in front of him. "Okay, pal, do you know who we are?"

"Sokka and Katara Floes, right?" the officer said. "You want to talk to your father, huh?" The officer grumbled. "Wait right here. Don't go anywhere."

The three looked around innocently. "So, crime scene, huh?" Aang said. "What happened?"

"Someone jumped, I heard," Katara said. She looked sad, "She was in the same year as me, I think."

"Heard she ran away from home a couple weeks ago. The parents were on the television and everything," Sokka said. "Surprised you didn't hear anything about it before now, Aang."

"I might have," Aang said, "But I don't really watch TV."

"Not watching TV is like, like," Sokka struggled for a simile, "Not eating meat!"

Aang decided to not point out that he didn't eat meat either, but instead smiled nervously. By this time, a man in a ragged old coat, wearing a similar necklace that Sokka wore, approached the three of them. Katara's face lit up when she saw him, and gave him a big hug. "Dad!"

"Hello, Katara," he said, his face weary and worn. "I wish I had more time to visit, but work's pulling me in two directions."

"Don't give them that line, Hakoda," another man said. He seemed similarly weary, but his face seemed to weather it much better. He calmly put a hand on Hakoda's shoulder, "I'll deal with the police. You spend some time with your family."

"Bato!" Katara gave him just as big a hug as she did her father, "You're working this case with Dad?"

"Well, he is my partner," Hakoda said, wryly. "I kind of drag him along most of the time."

"I do most of the work," Bato commented, to Katara. "Do you want me to visit the family, too?"

"No, that's my responsibility," Hakoda said. "I'm sorry, Sokka, Katara. You're already finished with school?"

"It is past three, you know," Sokka said. "And you forgot your watch on the counter again."

Hakoda gave a small chuckle, "And I bet you didn't bring it with you? Oh well. How's the dorm life been treating you, Katara?"

"Fine!" she said. "We just got a new resident to the boy's floor."

"Oh, yes?" He became much stonier in expression on hearing this, and he gave Katara a very clearly protective look. Aang decided to take a step back.

"Sokka's already scared the fear of the water spirits into him, Dad, don't worry!" Katara said, "And you're embarrassing me." Aang decided one step wasn't enough. So he took three more.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Oh, this must be him?" Hakoda said, sizing up Aang. "I could have sworn you were closer a second ago."

"Nossir!" Aang said. "My name's Aang, sir."

Hakoda laughed, "No need to be so formal, Aang, I'm not a police detective. Just a private eye. As you probably guessed, I'd been working to track down the girl who jumped." He looked like he was locking a lot underneath the expression. "The police have my full cooperation in investigating the circumstances, but it's sounding like all signs are pointing to a suicide."

"I guess you'll be late again, Dad, huh?" Sokka said. "I'll make sure the house is locked up."

"Thanks, Sokka. I'll send Bato around later with some dinner," he said. "He's the only reason I got any sleep last night. Needs a break, won't take one."

Katara gave her father another quick hug, "I'm really sorry to hear that Dad. Aang and I need to get back for our meeting," she said, "Azula's being very particular about punctuality because someone almost broke her perfect record."

"It's not my fault!" Aang said, on getting the evil eye from Katara.

"Katara, behave around Ms. Houou. She's the only reason I can afford to send both of you to as good a school as Phoenix High."

"I know, Dad," Katara said patronizingly. "I always do."

"Good," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sokka, you're going to miss the tram if you dawdle around the crime scene, and the detective in charge doesn't want you nosing around this one."

"It was only a little nosing around last time."

"That's why there won't be any this time, all right?" he said, sternly.

"Bye Dad, see ya, Sokka," she said, waving. She and Aang walked down the street, and Katara sighed heavily as they walked. "I didn't want to see Dad. I heard the family hired a detective, and Dad started a case around that time. When I heard that girl jumped, I just knew Dad would take it personally."

Aang looked over at her. "If I didn't have to stay in the dorms, I'd be home, helping Sokka take care of it. I mean, I'm glad I don't have to wash his stinky socks, but Sokka and Dad just can't run a house. You saw them," she laughed, "They always play macho."

She looked at the ground. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"It's okay," Aang said, "I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

She laughed, "You sure jumped ten feet when you heard my Dad go into Overprotective mode. Where do you think my brother picked it up? I swear, the two of them," she laughed. "I should call him, tonight, just to make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah!" Aang said, "I'm sure that would make your Dad feel better, too."

"You think?" she said, "All right, I'm going to. Thanks, Aang."

And there it was, that feeling again. Something like a link forming between the two of them. It faded just as soon as it came, but something inside him felt different than before. "Oh, uh, here we are," he said, coughing.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine!" Aang said.

"You don't sound fine," Katara said. "Oh, the Chairman's already here." She pointed to the red sports car parked on the street. "Don't know how he affords it. Probably some dirty Phoenix Group business I'd rather not know about."

Chairman Zhao, he was about to meet the man himself. He imagined him, gaunt, with grasping fingers that wrapped around your shoulder in an unfriendly manner, while perfect for plucking a long gray hair from in front of his skeletal face.

He didn't expect what he saw sitting in the lounge, calmly.

The man wore a muted red business suit, and wore his hair in a very clean-shaven, manageable style. He had strong, defined features and when he saw Aang he smiled. The smile, at least, he was right about. It oozed insincerity. And when he spoke, his authoritive voice seemed to try and hide behind familiarity. "Aang, good to finally meet you."

"Welcome back, the two of you. You're right on time," Azula said. "Sokka isn't with you, I trust?"

"We dropped him off," Katara said. "Dad made sure he got home. He was the private investigator who --"

"Yes, I know." Azula looked to Zhao, "The Chairman has confirmed the reports from the main offices. Aang definitely has the potential of bending."

"That's right. Aang, have you ever noticed that sometimes you can feel like you can move the air around you even without moving your hands? Or feel light as a feather, even while falling?" Zhao smiled, "We believe you have the rarest potential of all: that of an airbender."

"Airbending?" Aang murmured. "I guess I've felt those things."

"Katara is a gifted waterbender, and Azula is a prodigy firebender," he said. "Adding an airbender to our ranks brings us one step closer to our ultimate goal. But I get ahead of myself." He cleared his throat, "Understand, you do not have to join our cause, but let us explain ourselves first."

Katara sighed, "Really, Aang, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Hear us out, first," Azula said. "Katara, myself, and perhaps you will form a club of sorts. Zhao sponsors it, and we're known, on the official records, as the Bending Club. To the administration, we appear to be a historical club, interested in the ancient mysticisms of our nations. In reality, what we do is something much more exciting."

"As Azula said, I am the sponsor, and as such I was the one who acquired this dorm and funding for our mission."

"Aang," Katara said, pleadingly, looking at him. Her eyes told him one thing: _run, run as fast as you can_.

"We don't wish to force you into this," Azula said, "But without you, I fear our efforts may be doomed."

"What is this mission?" Aang said, sitting down. Katara looked to the floor, and Zhao smiled, broadly.

"Aang, what we are trying to do is nothing short of saving the world. You of course heard all about the girl who killed herself? It was not exactly a natural suicide. She was attacked by a spirit some time ago."

Azula and Katara looked suddenly very guilt-ridden.

"We tried our best, but unfortunately the spirit escaped back into the spirit world and we weren't able to follow it back. When we entered, we found that bending just doesn't seem to work."

"It was worse than that," Azula said, "The land around us seemed to try and stop us. We couldn't get further than a couple miles in before the twisting terrain became too much."

"I felt like my spirit was being devoured," Katara admitted.

Roku's words from his dream echoed in his head. And then he rose to speak. "Chairman, I'll help you if you think I can. But, I don't know how to bend air," he paused.

"Do you think we were granted teachers to learn?" Azula scoffed, "Learn if for yourself, or you really are no good to us."

"Azula!" Katara hissed, "You don't have to say it so cruelly."

"We can't afford someone who expects everything to be just given to them. If he's not willing to work for his power, then he can just go. So, Aang, tell me, are you willing to fight tooth and nail for every scrap of power to fight these spirits?"

"I, I guess, but why are we fighting spirits. I thought they were benevolent forces."

"Most of them were," Zhao said, "But that's changed. They're little more than shadows of what they once were. If there were a way to fix it, that was lost a long time ago. Now, we have to stop them from stealing the spirit-halves of people on our side." He frowned, "That girl was living without her very spirit, she was less than an empty shell."

Aang frowned. "Okay."

"What's wrong?" Katara said.

"This just feels wrong to me, somehow." He closed his eyes, "Why are the spirits stealing souls? I read stories of a forest spirit claiming people body and spirit both, but not just one."

"Their activity is a mystery to us," Zhao admitted. "Long ago, legends spoke of the Avatar who bridged the gap between our world and the spirit world. But, such things are sometimes just that: legends."

Aang could have laughed, he could have said, 'No, he's right here,' and spoke about his strange dream, but somehow, Zhao's attitude unsettled him, and he decided to remain quiet and let Zhao and Azula talk.

Katara looked at him, as if reading his thoughts. "Katara," Azula said, "Perhaps a demonstration will help Aang understand better. Here," she placed a glass of water on the table. "Bend the water in this glass."

Katara nodded, and moved her hands back and forth, "Push and pull," she said, "That's the basis." The water in the glass seemed to move gently back and forth in small waves. "You have to be careful, though, since the movement of the hands has to be as gentle as the glass allows. Or it'd go everywhere."

She maintained her pace. The waves started gently back and forth, and grew slightly stronger, "Katara, be careful."

"I am," she said, focusing, "I'm not doing that." The waves began to get strong, and stronger, "I'm not!" the water spilled out from the glass, and darted towards Katara like the movement of a whip. She pushed, as strong as she could, away, and the water fell to the ground with a loud splash, and began to crawl like a spring across the ground and towards the door.

"What was that?" Azula asked.

"I don't know, I think something stronger took over," she said. She frowned, and with a quiet voice, she spoke to Azula. "It's about that time, isn't it?"

Azula nodded, "A spirit must be trying to escape the Spirit World. Chairman, I leave Aang in your capable hands, Katara and I have business we must attend to."

"Oh, yes, it is that time of the month, isn't it?" the Chairman said. The girls stopped, and looked at him, blankly. "What? What's the matter? It's that time of the month in the spirit world, or am I wrong?"

"Never mind," Azula said, "I'll just tell father about that slip when it comes time to review your salary."

The Chairman watched them leave, and turned to Aang, "Ignore them. Aang, I think we need to be frank. This situation is delicate. The girls have managed to hold on to things by the barest minimum. Ever since we lost one of our members."

"I see?"

"There are some old books of Airbending forms in the office on the fourth floor. If you want to look at them, it may accelerate the process. We don't have time to wait for you to discover your powers, or else we wouldn't have rushed the process. While I'm a man who believes in due process, I also believe in results. Right now, due process isn't giving me results, so we must adapt. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Aang said. "I'll go look at those books now."

"Do that. I'll be down here if you need me." Aang rolled his eyes. He didn't plan to need the Chairman at all. The fourth floor, right above the girl's dorms, was less hallway and more meeting room. And the door to the meeting room was slightly ajar. He felt a cold breeze, and looked for its source. He peered up another flight of stairs. The door, which must lead to the roof, was open at the top of the stairs, and being held open by what looked like a baseball bat.

Aang crept towards the meeting room and quietly opened the door.

He could hear someone, and they seemed preoccupied with, "Ha ha ha! AIrbending slice!" Aang had no words, merely a sense of mortification. "Well, I don't know, you tell me, you stupid animal." He was talking to a lemur, too.

"Sokka," Aang said, quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Stand back! I've got a lemur!" Sokka held the creature out with both hands, pointing it towards the door. The small creature made a few noises, and tried to scratch his nose. "No, bad lemur, don't be cute now. Be menacing."

The lemur squirmed out of Sokka's hand and walked up his arm, resting on his shoulder. "And great, even the animal doesn't take me seriously. Who's there?"

"It's me, Sokka, Aang. I live here, remember?" Aang said. He walked in and closed the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently looking stupid in front of a lemur," Sokka said. "I had a bad feeling and decided to do some snooping around while no one was around. I saw Katara and Azula run off, and I just sort of forgot you were here."

"The Chairman's downstairs right now, Sokka. You could get in real trouble. You could get expelled!"

"Well, it's worth it if my sister's in danger. I swear, I thought they were heading to the Royal City for a minute there, Haven't you heard the rumors about the ghosts in the old catacombs?"

"Just moved here," Aang said, "And wouldn't it be spirits?"

Sokka stopped, then smiled broadly, "Yeah! I'm glad I thought of that. Spirits in the old catacombs, that makes perfect sense. Anyway, they went a different way, so I guess they were just heard there was a sale at the market and were in a rush."

"Sokka? I don't think --"

"Anyway, these old books are fascinating. I mean, I heard the martial arts were based on some old mumbo-jumbo about elements, but this takes the cake. Says here that by focusing on the air underneath your feet, you can jump at least twice as high, then fall slowly to the ground. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy," Aang said, quietly. "Can I have those books now, please?"

"Sure, you interested in all that old bending stuff, too? Katara was all about it for a while. She swore up and down that she could use her magic water. Ha!"

Aang took the books and began looking through them. He sat down on the couch, and Sokka sat beside him. "Still, it would be nice. I mean, Katara's pretty tough, but with those delinquints that hang around the station, I get a bit worried for her. Kind of glad there's a guy here to look after her."

"She can take care of herself, I think," Aang answered.

"I guess, but she's still my little sister." He scratched the little lemur behind the ears. "I don't know why this thing has been following me everywhere, but he's kind of cute."

"Hey," Aang said, reaching out to pet the lemur too, "Yeah, he's really well behaved. I wonder if he was someone's pet. I love lemurs. I did a report about them once back in elementary school and I've been a fan ever since."

The lemur appreciated the attention, and stared with wide eyes at Aang. "Well, he seems to like you, too."

"Let's call you," Aang thought for a second, "Momo."

"Momo, huh? Not very manly, but, eh, it fits." Sokka stretched out, putting his feet on the small table in front of the couch. "Nice digs, could really get settled in a place like this. Can see why Katara never wants to come home."

Aang didn't respond, reading voraciously.

"You seem to be really into that stuff. Hey, you're probably descended from the Air Nomads aren't you? That's pretty cool. So this is like your culture."

Aang nodded.

"This necklace I have is kind of an old relic from the rites of passage the Water Tribe used to have. I guess I'm not really a man by the old ways of the tribe. I'd have to do some ice dodging in a boat with my father, but, Dad's busy and we don't have any ice around here."

Aang looked at Sokka. "I guess so, but, I mean, it's not like all the old ways are best."

"Well, yeah, back in the old days women couldn't be warriors. And believe me, my sister gives most of the men from back south a run for their money on fierceness. But," he frowned, "Sometimes I wish I could be a warrior in the old days, defending my village."

Aang fidgeted.

"You'd probably be a monk back in the old days. That's cool, I guess." He frowned, "Hey, did the lights just flicker?" Aang looked up, and the lights in the room began to flicker again, and then, with a great loud crack, the lights turned off as thunder resounded right above them.

"This is bad," Aang said.

"It's just a little lightning. You scared of lightning or something?"

Aang shook his head.

"Aang's afraid of a little lightning, scaredy-Aang!" A loud crack of thunder broke his taunting, and he looked to the little lemur, who was curled up around him, and whispered, "Hold me."

"Stay here, Sokka, I'm going to go see what's going on." He got to his feet and ran down the stairs to the lobby. Azula and Katara were at the door, holding it closed. There was a loud sound, like something hitting it with a battering ram. Azula had one arm held limply, her back laid against the door with all her weight behind it. Katara looked winded.

"We need to get Aang out of here," Azula said, "He's in no shape to face something like this."

"Neither are you, Miss Azula," the Chairman said. He pressed his shoulder against the door and pushed to hold it down. "Katara, take Aang, be ready to use whatever means are necessary." Katara backed away, hesitantly from the door.

"Come on, Aang."

They ran towards the back, when Aang stopped her. "There's a little problem, Katara. Sokka's here. He snuck in through the roof."

Katara stopped and glared icy daggers at Aang, "Where is he."

"The meeting room, upstairs, by the office," he said. "Am I in trouble?"

"If we survive, no. But he sure is." She ran up the stairs. They could hear the door being broke down, and the sound of flames being thrown, searing the air with a harsh crackle. Aang looked back, but Katara grabbed his wrist. "They'll be fine."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Katara said, "I've never seen one that big before." She rounded up the stairs to the third floor with a stride. "All I know is that when we got there, it was already out and moving. Then this rain storm started and it's been following it."

"So that's why the lights went out."

"Yeah," she said, "If we can get to the roof, maybe we'll be able to find a way down. And then I'm going to take my brother aside, give him the biggest hug in his life, and I will kill him, slowly. Or, I'll give him to Azula and let her do it."

"If she's all right. What happened to her arm?"

"That thing swung her into a wall. She thinks it's broken, but, we'll see." She opened the meeting room door. "Sokka Floes, you are in so much trouble if you survive this."

Sokka and Momo stared at her with wide eyes.

She stopped, and, coughing, said, "Why do you have a lemur on your shoulder?"

Sokka, after a moment of thought, responded, "Why _don't _you have a lemur on your shoulder?"

"That's not important right now. We have to go, come on, Sokka," Aang said, "Bring Momo, too. There's something coming for us."

"What? Come on, Momo," he said, getting up. "Katara, stay close. We'll protect you."

Katara rolled her eyes. The sounds of the fire seemed to be coming closer. And Sokka looked down the stairs, seeing the blue firelight against the walls, coming in flashes, showing the silhouette of a lone girl with a broken arm.

"The roof's our only option," Katara said. They ran up the stairs, and Sokka picked up his bat as they ran past. He stood in front of the door, bat at the ready in case something came through. Katara looked down at the street below, and looked pale. "That's way too far down to jump."

She drew some rain drops into a water whip. "Aang, I'm sorry you had to come here."

"What are you telling him sorry for, we're not dead yet!" Sokka said. He looked at her, nodded, "You and I can hold them off, Katara, right? Use your magic water and send them back where they came from."

"Sokka," Katara said, smiling slightly. "Okay, we can do this. Aang, just stay back. You're not ready for this." Bubbles of glowing blue water climbed up the side of the building, latching onto the sides with long tendrils, and pulling themselves over the ledge and onto the rooftop.

Sokka charged, and with a swing of his bat he tore one into pieces. Katara's whip shredded another, but for every one they took, another two took their place. Regardless, back to back, the two fought.

Aang watched. He heard the door click, someone opening it, and running through the door. The Chairman and Azula, both out of breath, closed the door quickly behind them. "Curse the luck," Zhao said, "More of them."

"It stopped following us," Azula said, "I think this is why. It found what it wanted had come outside." She looked at Sokka, and seemed taken aback, "Chairman, is that boy fighting them with a baseball bat?"

"I believe he is," he said. "The boys at the lab will want to hear about this."

"Azula!" Katara yelled, "There's no end to them. We need to retreat."

"Working on that, Katara," Azula said. "She kicked a blast of flame into an incoming slime's arc, and looked over at Aang, "A little airbending would be appreciated right around now, if you think you can manage it."

Aang looked at everyone fighting, and tried to move the air around him. Nothing moved. He tried, as hard as he could, to emulate the positions the old bending books showed. The oozes, slowed, and then, they began to move back.

"Aang," Azula growled.

"He didn't have long to study those books, Miss Azula. Give him time. He may surprise us yet," Chairman Zhao said. "Anyway, I think they're retreating."

"That's no excuse," Azula said, "We would have been dead if they didn't suddenly run away."

Aang shook his head, "I don't think they're running," he said, "The storm's still here. And," there was a loud sound, like something massive attaching itself to the building. "That, too."

They all turned to look as the massive spirit climbed up to the roof, its tendril-like whiskers waving wildly in the air. It looked as though it were a massive catfish, glowing a pale moon blue beneath a large bubble. Its maw, an endless black hole, opened between the tendrils, and it roared, shaking the building around them.

"Aang, run!" Sokka said, throwing himself at the beast. The water spirit just threw him aside with a whisker, the other then smashed down at Katara. The blasts of flame Azula threw couldn't even penetrate the slimy surface around its skin. It turned at her and roared, a blast of water smashing her against the wall.

The creature moved.

His friends were prone, unable to move, and the creature slid slowly towards them. It seemed to glow a deeper cerulean, and then focused on Katara. It raised a whisker and something stirred inside Aang. "_I am you, and you are me,_" Roku had said. The winds around Aang started to pick up. The voice of the old man echoed in his head and he could feel his consciousness fade into a collective. The last thing he saw was Katara staring at him, mystified.

The storm was pierced by the winds, and underneath the full moon, the creature reared back, the bubble around it falling to the ground below. It started at Aang, like a cornered animal. It brought a whisker-tendril down at the ground but Aang raised his hand and the air cut through the tendril like it was nothing.

"Aang!" Katara breathed, mystified.

Aang raised into the air, the winds carrying him upwards as his hands brought the water on the rooftop rising into the air. Then, with his fists clenching into fists, the water turned to ice, and crossing his arms, plummeting to the ground, the ice pinned the creature in place.

Like a feral animal, its cry shook the building, but Aang didn't seem fazed. The monster heaved and water spouted from its mouth. The rooftop rose up, forming a barrier. Aang, behind it, punched forward, the wall shattering and a wave of fire seared the creature. It reared back, tearing itself out of the ground with a painful cry and with its tendril tried to strike.

It stopped. The wind cut it straight through, and Aang's face, devoid of emotion, watched as the body of the creature cut in half. It roared one final time, a painful, lonesome cry, and faced the moonlight. Then, like a massive tear, it feel slowly to the ground below, and splashed against the pavement.

Zhao stared at Aang, and his face twisted into a cruel, arrogant smile, "The Avatar."

"Aang!"

* * *

The Spirit World spread out beneath him, as wild and untamed as it was the last time he saw it. Aang looked around, and felt himself being watched. Roku's smile seemed out of place above the feral landscape beneath him.

"Aang, this will be the last time we meet like this."

"Er, I'm asleep again?"

"Quite," Roku answered. "You had to call upon the Avatar State, and now you are recovering. It seems things have grown further out of control than I first believed."

"That thing! What happened to it."

"Tui, the Ocean Spirit, was once a noble, peaceful creature, but for now, it has retreated back into the Spirit World. Whatever it sought in your world, it was thwarted. The ravages to the Spirit World have changed the spirits, Aang, but remember, they were once noble and may one day be noble again."

"I don't know," Aang said, "That thing seemed pretty monstrous."

"I will leave that judgment up to you," Roku deferred. "Anyhow, now you are about to begin your journey, and you'll be beset by many hardships. But, remember, you will find strength in your allies."

"Yeah, I," he paused, "I know."

"Good luck, Aang," he said. "The next time we speak, you will come of your own accord."

"But, but how?"

"You'll find a way."

And he opened his eyes. The hospital room was sterile, quite, and clean. And he looked to his right, then his left. "Katara?" he murmured. The Water Tribe girl raised her head from her reading and looked surprised.

"Aang! You're awake!"

"Yeah. Good morning. What hit me?"

_To be continued_


	3. Long Way

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"We are living our lives. Abound with so much information." _

_-- "Pursuing my True Self"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Long Way_

"You had us scared," Katara said. She'd been there, watching him, when he woke up. "I mean it. Don't do that again."

"How long was I out?" Aang asked. "What happened to that creature?"

"You happened. And, er, it's been two days. We called you in sick, and I've come by with your homework and to see if you woke up. You're lucky you woke up when you did, I was about to go home." She laughed, nervously, "But, I had to be the first one to talk to you."

"Why?" Aang asked groggily.

She looked at the door, and then out the window. Then, quietly, she said, "I want you to understand what you're getting into, before you get in too deep. Azula and Zhao gave you the company line. They didn't tell you about the accident ten years ago."

"What accident?" Aang asked.

"Your parents died in it, didn't they?" She smiled sadly, "My mother died in it, too. There were power outages. Dad got the news from some company phone jockey. _They _hid how she died from everyone. The person in charge of the accident was even Azula's uncle."

"And," she continued, "All the paperwork says that the spirit world disturbances started then." She coughed, "I sort of borrowed some of it from Zhao. I know, you don't have to give me that look."

Aang shook his head, "Sorry. I just don't know what to think."

"Maybe they're being honest, maybe they're lying, Aang. We can't rule that out. If you're going to join the club, you should know that. Will you, will you help me?" She looked pleadingly towards him.

That chain, the one he felt before, resonated, and he nodded. "I'll do what I can. Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"You won't jump to any conclusions. They might be telling the truth," he said.

She hesitated, but said, "All right." She looked disappointed, but suddenly brightened on remembering something, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "And Sokka's moved in while you were out. He can't bend, but apparently Spirits are usually invisible to those without a certain amount of potential so Zhao let him join. Azula didn't look happy when he came in."

Aang laughed. "I can't wait to get back."

"Well, we're all waiting for you to get back. Azula's anxious to get back into action. She's up to something, I just don't know what."

"How's her arm?"

"Just a fracture, but it's still going to take a while to heal," Katara said. "Apparently water bending has healing qualities, but I'm just not that skilled yet to do anything more than accelerate the healing. And," she hesitated, "Don't tell anyone, but I think my bending got weaker."

"What happened?"

She sighed, and sat down, "I guess I should tell you everything. It was like you were sleep-walking, but bending. And you didn't just bend Air." She continued describing the battle, how he was bending earth, water, and fire, and how, after the creature dispersed, she felt weaker.

"Like my bending was just halved," she sighed. "I wish I understood why."

"Hey, Katara," Aang said, "Could you help me with my homework? I'm going to fall behind at school if I don't do it."

Katara, at first, seemed a bit angry, but, seeing Aang's bright smile, she seemed defused. "All right, Aang. I'll see what I can do."

"And, Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"We'll find out what really happened, together. Don't worry," he said. Something about how he said it comforted her, and the bond forged between them grew stronger. And for a moment, in spite of the years of bitterness, she seemed relaxed.

"Yes. Together. Now, Aang, do these five problems and I'll check them."

* * *

It was a couple days later. Late Afternoon, the sun began to set, and Ba Sing Se started to slow donw. Aang walked into the dormitory lounge to find Sokka sitting in front of the TV watching the Omashu Saber-Moose Lions game. When the door slammed shut, he turned, saw him, and rose from his seat. "Aang! You're back!"

"Hey, Sokka. They let me out, finally." He laughed, "They wanted to keep me a couple days just to make sure I didn't just pass out again. What did Azula tell them, that I had narcolepsy?"

"Aang, after what you did, you deserved the rest. That big monster didn't know what hit it. First the wind, then the water, fire, earth. Bam, homerun. So, welcome back home, buddy. I'm your new dormmate."

"Yeah, I heard. Katara brought me my homework," he looked annoyed by it. "But, I think I'm caught up anyway, so now I get the weekend off."

"Yeah, about that. Azula said when you came back we'd be going to the old Catacombs on what she called a 'Field Trip.' I think she wants us to try something."

Aang's face fell from disappointment.

"I hear ya, pal, but," he sighed, "She's the boss. She also wanted to ask you something. Said to get her the moment you walked in. She's up in the meeting room, I think." He turned to the TV again, and cried, "Come on, Ump! That was so totally not a strike!"

"Aren't you coming with me?" Aang asked.

"What? Are you scared of a girl?"

Aang started to protest, then, stopping, said, "Hey, wait! You're the one trying to get out of this."

"Well, she scares the living daylights out of me, and besides, the game's on." He waved, "Good luck!" And Aang was forced to climb the stairs alone and when he arrived at the meeting room's door, he began to knock when he heard Katara's voice.

"What? That's crazy!" she said. "We can't bend there."

"And I'm saying I did," she said. "I couldn't get far, but I was certain I could bend there this time. That's why I want to go out and field test it. In my condition, the spirits would overwhelm me in a matter of seconds. Once Aang gets back," she laughed, "Well, we'll have some fun, all right?"

"I think this is a bad idea," Katara answered. "And are you sure Aang's --"

"There's no room for doubt. Who'd have thought he'd appear after all this time. It's been centuries since an Avatar has been discovered. And he just showed up on our doorstep. It's destiny, Katara. Now, if Aang is done eavesdropping, we can talk."

Aang backed away from the door, then opened it, "Er, sorry."

"Did you think I'd talk about you behind your back? Please, a proper lady never gossips," she said. "Sit down. I have some questions for you."

"Is it all right if I stay?" Katara said, looking protectively over Aang.

"That's fine by me," Azula said. "But it's up to Aang. Some of these questions he may not want to answer with someone else here."

Aang gulped, but nodded to Katara, "I don't mind. What's on your mind, Azula?"

"Excellent attitude. Firstly, how long have you known you were the Avatar. Records state that they must come of age in their own culture before they are informed of their destiny, but, we haven't had an official record about an Avatar being discovered since the Great War."

"Well, I guess a week ago?"

"A week, yes?" she said, "How?"

"It came to me in a dream. I thought it was just a crazy dream, but now you're saying 'You're the Avatar, Aang,' too, so I guess it must have been true." Katara stifled a giggle at Aang's impression of Azula. For her part, she seemed unfazed.

"Interesting," she said. "And your eyes began to glow while you fought that water spirit, too. Do you know why?"

"I don't," he half-lied. Roku had explained that it was the Avatar State, but what that really meant was lost on him. "The last thing I remember was that I felt like, like," he struggled to explain it. "Like something else took over for me. I knew I couldn't stop that thing alone, and something came to help me."

"Very interesting," Azula said. "And I suppose it's pointless to ask, but, where has the Avatar gone since that war?"

"I don't know," he said. "I, I guess people just didn't need the Avatar anymore."

"We need you now, Aang," Azula said. "They say there's a great destiny associated to the Avatar, and I think your destiny is to help us save the world from being devoured by the Spirit World. Which brings me to the next point." She grabbed a backpack from off the table, "We'll be going to the catacombs tonight. Get Sokka and meet me there at nine."

Katara got up, "I'll get the tape started, it's a double header and he won't leave the TV unless I promise to tape it."

Azula groaned, "That boy and his foolish games. Avatar, a moment if you would." After Katara left, Azula made sure no one was listening and closed the door. "Aang," she said, correcting herself, "I suppose you've heard from Katara already about my uncle Iroh's project."

"Only about the accident. Was it really the same one that--"

"Yes," she said, briskly, "And I'm sorry you had to hear it from her. She's convinced that it was some scheme hatched by the Phoenix Group, while Iroh only acted alone. His mad plan is responsible for all this, however. The Spirit World seemed content to remain isolated before the accident."

"I see."

"Please, I know asking you to trust someone who'll probably someday run the Phoenix Group is a little much, after what's happened to your family, but I just ask you for the chance."

"All right, Azula," he said. "I don't blame you."

She nodded, cordially. "Now, it's time to get prepared. Nine o'clock, Aang, on the dot. As our team leader, I expect you to be ready to lead through the Spirit World. And like I said, it seems to change its shape to confuse travelers."

"Me? Leader?"

"Consider it a sign of trust," Azula said. "I believe it's a two-way street, am I wrong?"

He shook his head. He felt something of a bond forming between himself and Azula, like he'd felt before with Sokka and Katara. Strange as it was, he found himself more willing to trust her. "I guess it is," he said.

"Good. I'm glad we're understood."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm missing the rest of that game. Why are we going out early? We've got til nine!" Sokka complained. But Katara was insistent, and Aang found himself dragged along to the local mall. Ba Sing Se had many of them, but this was the largest. Ba Sing Se Shopping Center, at this hour, was full of what would best be described as delinquents. Sokka didn't look happy.

"I mean, you know that they hang out here on the weekends, right? I mean, we could run into the Prince himself."

"Oh come on, that's just a legend."

"The Prince exists, I tell you," Sokka said. "Dad saw him once. They say he has a massive battle scar over his eye. This one thug, he went up to the Prince once, took a blowtorch to him. The Prince didn't even flinch. No one ever saw that thug again."

"Lots of people have scars, they're not all delinquents, Sokka," Katara scolded. "And besides, this is a free city. Anyone can come here and we don't have to bother them and they won't bother us."

"Yeah, you say that now," Sokka said. "Come on, Aang, back me up."

"Uh, I think Katara's right. We should just leave them alone. I don't think they'll care. Why did we come here, though?"

"Oh, Azula was talking to me earlier about how a baseball bat isn't exactly going to cut it against the spirits on the home turf. So, she said we should probably get something to defend ourselves. I mean, if it works for Sokka."

"Okay, so, weapons. But where are we going to find some here?"

"Aunt Wu's," she said. "The Antique Store."

"The one you go to when you want your palm read or a mystical reading from mysterious cards from a far off land? Oh great, Katara, we're not going to go get a reading while we're here, are we?"

"Wh, why not?" Katara said, angrily, "It's good to consult the future. I don't want to go in unprepared, and besides, she sells swords and I think she had an old Air Nomad staff on display last time I came. Aang might like that."

"An air nomad staff?" Aang repeated. "Like,a glider staff?"

"A what now?" Sokka asked.

"Gyatso told me that Air Nomads used to have gliders that were built into their staves. It sounded so cool, but I guess they'd be pretty expensive."

"Her Royal Highness did give me some money to buy supplies, so, we're good on the financial side. I mean, when Azula Houou gives you her daddy's credit card, you've practically get a blank check."

"Gimmit," Sokka said, holding out his hand.

"No!" she said, "Azula would kill me if a charge for a big screen TV or a new baseball glove showed up. I'm going to be responsible for the credit card."

"I just want to see it, Katara, geez." She reluctantly produced a gold Fire Nation Express card from her purse. "Oh wow! The spending limits on that are insane. And the annual APR alone would be Dad's entire salary!"

"Gimmit," Katara said, holding her hand out.

"But, but, shiny!" Sokka protested.

"Now."

He reluctantly handed it back. Katara snatched it from her brother's hand before he could draw it back. "But, precious!"

"This is why Dad doesn't trust you with credit cards, Sokka," she scolded. "Here, Aunt Wu's Antiquary. Let's go!"

"Hey, don't yank my arm off, Katara!"

"Come on, Aang, let's go!" He hadn't seen her this excited before. And when he entered the shop he was just further confused. An aging woman sat behind the counter, reading through half lensed glasses. She looked up, and her face immediately fell.

"Katara," she said. "What a surprise. I just yesterday predicted you'd come here and here you are." She groaned, "Again."

"Aunt Wu, we need help with, you know, that thing. Oh, this is Sokka and this is Aang, they're part of the club now."

"Are you, now?" she asked. Then she smiled, "Then I suppose you'll want to take a look at my special wares?"

"Yes please!" Katara said. "And maybe a little reading?"

"What is it, Katara," Aunt Wu protested. "I don't know what you should eat for breakfast tomorrow, if it's that again."

"No! I learned my lesson," she said. "It's just we're going on a special mission tonight, and I wanted to know if anything I should know about will happen." Aunt Wu nodded. "Yay!"

"All right." Sokka, busy with the selection of weapons, looked over. He was eying a boomerang with a critical eye. A Water Tribe Boomerang might prove useful, he thought. Aang's eyes were drawn to the staff Katara had mentioned.

She produced a deck of cards. "These mystical cards come from a distant land, and will reveal the mysteries of the future. They're also great fun at parties, and a good change up from the usual pai sho games."

Aang looked over. "You can tell the future with these?"

"In a way," Aunt Wu said. "There are many methods of divination, this is merely the least dramatic."

"Ha!" Sokka laughed.

"Now," she said, undisturbed by Sokka's lack of faith, "Let's begin." She drew a card, and flipped it over, "The Fool, right-side up. This card generally represents the first part of a journey." She flipped three cards, "The Magician, The High Priestess, and the Empress. These are part of the journey, The Magician represents the pursuit of knowledge, the High Priestess is a reliable, deep-thinking ally, the the Empress represents desire -- desire for power."

Katara nodded. "And?"

She turned the next card. "The Emperor, in the reversed position. Perhaps another ally on this journey who is currently powerless. He has no control over his domain, and will be led by those who do."

She flipped two cards. "The Moon and the Tower." She shook, "A great tragedy will occur."

"What?" Aang asked. "What kind?"

"I can only guess," she said, "But the Moon represents the subconscious. The Moon is the center of this tragedy, and may deal with one having to make a great sacrifice." She pointed at Aang, "You are at the center of this journey, young man."

The others looked at him. "Wait? What?"

"Azula did name me leader," he said. "I guess that's what she means."

"Hey! Why does Aang get to be leader?" Sokka asked.

"Because he's the Avatar."

"He's just a goofy kid, he's like our mascot," Sokka said. Pausing, "No offense, pal."

"Nah, you're right," Aang said.

"And who'd be leader instead?" Katara asked, "You?"

"Yeah! I'd be a great leader. Right?" Aunt Wu looked at him, then slowly shook her head. "Hey! Why don't you do me a reading. It'll prove how great my destiny is."

She sighed. "Your life will be filled with pain, most of it self-inflicted."

"But you didn't even use your card thingies."

"I didn't need to," she said, "It's written all over your face." Sokka's face drooped. She looked at Aang, "You would like the staff, wouldn't you? It's my gift. The boomerang and the club are not. And what would you need, Katara?"

"I don't know," she said, "I was thinking a whip, something that ties to my waterbending," she said. The old woman nodded, and rang up the amounts on the register.

"And Miss Azula will be paying, yes? Thank you. Have a nice evening. And Katara, be careful of bending unusual liquids."

Katara smiled, "I will be! Let's go, guys."

"What? We got like an hour before nine. What's the hurry?" Sokka asked.

"I'm just saying we ought to be early so Azula doesn't have a fit and yells at us before we go into the Spirit World."

"Oh man, she'd be so angry. 'I've been waiting her for fifteen minutes. How dare you!'" Sokka said, standing and mocking Azula's perfect posture and sharp voice. "And then she'd start the lecture." The others groaned. The punctuality lecture was Azula's favorite. She'd perfected it. Snipping out bits that were redundant, expanding bits when she deemed it necessary to keep the lecture a stunning, perfect thirty minutes.

Only Azula would make her lectures be punctual.

They walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se. A street musician played an old folk melody on his instrument, plucking the strings in a low, sad melody. The lights were being lit, an old relic of times before electricity. They were approaching the Royal City when they passed her.

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. He'd never seen a girl like that.

Under the pale moonlight, she looked like a goddess. White hair, dark skin, and her blue kimono shimmered under the starlight. Aang stopped when he noticed Sokka had stopped moving. Katara followed him back. "Sokka, come on!"

"Huh?" He looked back where the girl was, and she was gone. "Oh, right. Sorry. Just spaced out there."

Katara looked at him, and grinned snidely, "Oh, I'm sure Suki would love to hear that you were spacing out around a pretty girl."

"What? What's Suki got to do with anything?" Sokka asked.

Katara stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're hopeless." She sighed. "And at this rate we're going to be late, so can we move it? Please?"

An angry Azula wasn't something anyone wanted to face right now, so, without a word, the three broke into a dash into the royal city. Unlike the rest of Ba Sing Se, the Royal City was turned into a tourist location. The Earth King now lived in a more modern, and modest, palace in the upper quarter of the city.

The old street lights flickered under the warm spring breeze. A sign, advertising tours of the Horrible Haunted Catacombs had a sign that read. "We're sorry, but due to unexpected circumstances the tours have been postponed for tonight. -- Four Nation Tours (A Subsidiary of the Phoenix Group)."

"So that's why they're always being canceled," Sokka said, "I never noticed that before!"

Katara rolled her eyes.

They stood at the entrance of the Catacombs, looking from one to the other. "So, I heard the Dai Li had all sorts of entrances to the old tunnels all over the city," Sokka said. "So they could move in secrecy."

"Creepy," Katara said. "Earth Kingdom history is just full of creepy stuff like that."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I hear they don't teach it to regular students, it's because the Phoenix Group runs ours that we get it into the curriculum."

"Where is she?" Katara asked. "It's like nine."

"She's got three minutes, then we get to give her the punctuality lecture," Sokka said. "Won't that be great, Aang? Hey? Aang?"

Aang was looking down the street of the Royal City. He could see a light in the distance move closer. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. The others turned to look. The clock ticked down a minute. They could start to make out what it was. Someone riding a small motorized scooter was tearing down the streets.

Another minute, and they could see who it was. She stopped, just as the clock hit nine o'clock.

"Ah, good," Azula said, removing her helmet, "You're on time. Though it isn't good to be much earlier. You waste time just standing around."

Everyone stared at her. She seemed unperturbed. "Come on, Sokka, Aang. This will be your first time to one of the most spiritually strong areas in the city. Keep close, Aang. We don't want you to get lost, right, Katara."

"Yeah, keep close, Aang," Katara said. "This place is a maze."

"Er, thanks, I guess," Aang said. The three began to walk down the make-shift entrance to the catacombs. Sokka stood, speechless, outside. "Sokka!" Aang called, "Aren't you coming?"

"You better not ditch me, Aang, or my ghost will come back to haunt all three of you after I die from starvation in these tunnels."

"Oh, come on, Sokka!" Aang laughed, "Katara wouldn't do that."

"Well, yeah, maybe not Katara."

Azula sighed. "Would you two quit clowning around and come on." The cavern seemed to light itself with luminous crystals, shadows were thrown against the walls as they walked, creeping and large. Sokka kept close to his sister, keeping a wary eye around him.

"Relax, Sokka," she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, "Nothing's going to pop out and eat you."

"You don't know that. We could lower our guard and," he made some roaring noises and imitated a monster, "Snap! We're eaten up by a big fish monster again."

"We didn't get eaten up."

"Nearly!" Sokka said. "It was this close!"

"Aang's here, we'll be all right," Katara said finally.

"Oh, thanks, Katara," Aang said, smiling. It was nice to hear someone have confidence in him. "So, what's this spirit world like?"

Azula hesitated, "It's best if you see for yourself. We're almost there. Just, watch the first step. It's a doozy." She stopped suddenly, as did Katara. Aang and Sokka, however, didn't and found the first step quite quickly. A minute later, Katara and Azula heard Sokka's pained voice cry out.

"Aang, I think I've got your arm in my socket." The girls laughed.

"Told you!" Azula said, She threw down a rope and tied it to a stake. "I told you it was funny when you did it right, Katara."

"Okay, fine," Katara said grudgingly, "It wasn't funny when you did it to me."

"Yes it was," she answered, smiling confidently. The two climbed down and looked at the two boys who were scrambling to get themselves untangled. "When you're ready, we'll get to business, all right?"

Aang looked at Sokka, and sighed, "I don't think I like this club."

"Me neither," Sokka answered. They brushed themselves off and proceeded after Azula and Katara. The cavern that opened up in front of them was glowing brightly, crystals of all shapes and sizes shone their light in the room. It was blinding.

"Here," Azula said, "Was the best place to try and enter the Spirit World. Aang, if you would, sit down here. Sokka, beside him." Katara sat down next to Aang and smiled. Sokka, however, looked rather annoyed with Azula.

"This isn't going to be any more magic mumbo-jumbo."

"It's a spiritual attunement," she answered, tiredly, "And it's very simple. Clear your mind, and steady your breathing. That's it, Aang. Sokka, steady breathing, not huge gulps of air. All right, when your minds are empty, and you're ready, just let your spirit leave your bodies. I'll be here, keeping an eye on you."

"That's a comforting thought," Sokka said.

She resisted the urge to kick him. "Empty your thoughts, Sokka, or I'll empty them for you."

"Fine, fine, this is just --" he stopped and slumped over. Aang, similarly was in a trance-like state. Katara, as well. And Azula, fractured arm and all, kept a quiet vigil over the three.

* * *

"The Spirit World looks like a swamp," Sokka commented. He sniffed the air, "Smells like one too."

"Wow," Aang said, looking over the distorted landscape of the Spirit World, "Where did we end up, exactly?" The trees of the swamp seemd gnarled, and sinister, face-like knots seemed to howl as a still, cold breeze moved between them.

There didn't seem to be any life around, but sometimes, they glimpsed a shadow falling just out of the corner of their eyes. The three of them stood close together. "Don't let your guard down," Aang said, in his best leader-voice. "And stay close."

"No, really?" Sokka said, sarcastically. A loud noise, like an owl-creature, stopped him, "Still, there's merit to that plan, definitely."

Katara was much calmer, "This is nothing. We have to find a pathway further in. Maybe if we explore around we'll find a reason why they're taking people's spirits from them and put a stop to it."

"Okay, let's see if we can go forward," Aang said, pointing in front of him. They moved as a unit, walking towards the thicker foliage. The sound of mud under their feet, and the slick feel of sinking into the swamp not withstanding, everyone seemed on edge.

Katara looked around, "Azula said something to me earlier. Mind if I try something quick, Aang?" She looked to him for approval.

"You're going to try bending, right?" She nodded, "All right, be careful."

"I will," she said. She stood and started to push and pull the water around her. To her surprise, the water ebbed and flowed back and forth as she moved her hands. "It's working!" She brought her arm back and moved the water out of the swamp, spinning around in the air before letting it fall back into the swamp. "Aang, try airbending!"

Aang took a deep breath. The last time he tried it hadn't worked out so well, but, taking the staff in his hand, he tried to conjure a blast of wind. The water in front of him displaced as the winds rushed through.

"Great, you guys can bend, go team," Sokka said, "Can we get moving?"

Katara was too happy to complain, and the three continued moving. But behind them, the swamp seemed to grow dangerously still. The plants around them started to move on their own, and squirmed their way over to the swamp.

* * *

It seemed like they'd been walking for hours when they reached a dead-end. "Okay," Aang said, "I guess we just have to trace our steps and try another way."

"This was a spectacular waste of time," Sokka said, dryly.

"Sokka, can't you be quiet?" Katara said. She looked tired. "We've been walking forever. Maybe we should just go back and rest."

Sokka rubbed his eyes, "Man, what is with this place? It feels like we've been here all night."

"I feel fine," Aang said. "It's just a little walking, after all."

"Aang, it's up to you," Katara said, "But I think we should go back. Sokka?"

"I think so too," he said, in all seriousness, "We're walking around an unknown place without any kind of map or even a landmark to follow except where we came in."

"Okay, we'll head back, then." They turned, and a pile of vines and tree branches seemed to stop moving. Sokka looked at it, narrowing his eyes. "What is it, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I think this bush is following us."

"That's ridiculous, Sokka," Katara said, "Plants can't move."

"In our world, sure. But remember, we're in the Extra Fancy Spirit World. For all we know, plants may be the dominant species. Mushrooms may be our only friends, Katara, mushrooms!"

"You got into Dad's cactus juice again, didn't you," Katara said, with a long sigh.

"Sokka may be right."

"See?" Sokka said.

"I remember that plant, it was closer to the big swamp," Aang said. "And, uh, lots of places, actually."

"Maybe it's just a very similar looking plant," Katara said. Sokka brought his club out and walked over to poke the plant. "Sokka, leave it alone!"

"No, wait, this will work. Every modern advancement of mankind came from poking something," he said, "Ever since we learned that the stick was the best poking implement, mankind has seen advancements like we couldn't have imagined." He poked it.

It squirmed.

"Ew," Katara said, turning up her nose. "That was disgusting, Sokka."

"Well, guess that's that," he said, turning. He began to walk away when he fell flat on his face. "Hey! What gives!" There was a vine wrapped around his leg. "What the..."

The plant stood at its full size, roaring. "What is that thing!" Katara yelled. She brought her hand around to bend something. Aang brought his staff out to stop her.

"We got to get Sokka out first," he said. Leaping up into the air, Aang brought a disc of air down on the vine, snapping it in half. Sokka stumbled to his feet and readied his boomerang. "Okay, Katara!" Vines appeared along the creature's body, shooting out to grab Aang. He spun his staff around and deflected their advance.

Katara drew her hand out and threw a wave of the sludgy water at the creature. It turned, and looked at her. The creature seemed to grow and more vines appeared all around it.

"Katara, I know you want to help," Sokka said, "But stop throwing water on the swamp plant thing!"

"Sorry!" Katara said. "It's not like I see you trying anything."

"Shush! I'm thinking!" He pulled the boomerang from his pack and took aim.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Sokka zoned her out and finally, with his aim assured, he took shot. The boomerang arced through the air and cut down the vines before returning the way it came. "There!" Aang swung his staff free of the vines and blasted the creature with a burst of air, tossing it into the sludgy waters.

"Got it," he said.

"No, Aang, water is good for the monster!" Sokka said. "I propose a strategic retreat."

"You mean to run away," Katara corrected.

"Strategic retreat is much more manly."

"They're the same thing!"

Aang interrupted. "Guys?" he pointed at the swamp thing, which rose out of the water even larger than before, "If we're going to run, we should do it now."

"Running sounds good, right, Katara?"

"Right!"

The three broke into a mad dash. "Didn't we come this way?" Sokka asked. "I don't remember there being a big gaping hole here." They stopped, looking back. The creature hadn't seemed to follow them, but where they stood was a barren, windy badland. In front of them, a wide ravine stood over a dried out river.

"This is different," Aang said.

"This happened last time, too," Katara said. "The world kept changing and we got lost."

"Okay, uh, Sokka, what do you think we should do?" Aang said. Sokka was pensive, and looked back the way they came. The swamp didn't even seem to be there anymore, just more open expanses.

"Don't get distracted," Sokka said. "The Spirit World may be changing, but my instincts tell me that if we keep going further we'll make it back." He pointed across the ravine, "If we cross here, we'll be back and we can get home."

Aang steadied himself and leapt.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled, "Are you crazy! You can't jump that!" And then, gently, he landed on the other end. "Okay, maybe you can, but we can't!"

"Uh, right," Aang looked around. "Maybe I can find something to make a bridge out of."

"Maybe you can Earthbend some rocks to make us a bridge," Sokka suggested. Aang shook his head. "Why not? There's rocks everywhere!"

"I just, uh, don't feel like it?" He scratched his head. "I don't know, I don't think I can do much besides airbending right now."

"Great, and Katara's completely useless without her waterbending."

"I have a whip?" Katara suggested, meekly.

"That's real useful. We'll just swing to the other side with your whip and -- hey! That's not a bad idea. Katara, give me your whip."

"Now you need it? Just a second ago you said it was 'real useful,'" she said, hands on her hips. Sokka smiled broadly. "What?"

"That was then, this is now," Sokka said, ignoring that the difference between then and now was half a breath. "Aang, Come over here again." The boy leapt over. "Okay This thing is pretty long. And sturdy, so it should work."

"I really don't know how to use a whip," Katara said, "I just thought water-whip, whip, same difference."

"That's not important right now," Sokka said, "What is important is that it'll work. Aang, get over there and tie it to a sturdy rock." Sokka gripped the thing tightly. "And don't let go, whatever you do!"

Aang leapt. He felt the whip got taut and looked down. They were about two-thirds over the ravine. "Sokka, I don't know if this is going to work." He landed, barely, on the other end. "I don't think it's long enough."

"It's going to work, Aang," Sokka said. "Okay, tie it real tight." He looked down the ravine and gulped. "And pray this works. Hold on tight, Katara."

"Hold on? You can't be serious!" Katara said. "This is crazy!"

"Look, do you trust me or not."

Katara grumbled something unintelligibly, and put her arms around Sokka, "If I die, I'm killing you before I go."

"That's so sweet of you, Katara," Sokka sarcastically. "It's going to work. Ready, Aang?"

Aang fastened the whip, as best he could, to a jutting rock. "Yeah. I, I guess so."

"Don't worry, it's going to work." He whispered, quieter, "Come on, work." And then he stepped off the ravine and prayed the whip would hold.

Aang couldn't watch. The Spirit World seemed tomblike, quiet and empty, until he heard a very shakey Sokka's voice beneath him, "Okay, now step two is help Katara climb up, got it, Aang? You know, before I lose my grip and hurtle a thousand feet to my doom would be super."

"Oh, uh, right." He looked down and saw Katara already beginning to climb the whip, and stepping onto Sokka's head. He could hear Sokka's grunts and cries of complaint, but Katara brightened when she saw Aang peek his head over the ravine. "Here, take my hand." She reached out and he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Watch it!" Sokka cried, "Stop kicking me, Katara!"

And with a large pull, Aang pulled Katara over the edge. Sokka's grunts could be heard as he struggled to keep his grip. "Okay, go team, now, pull me out of here!" Katara and Aang grabbed the whip and began to pull.

"And this is why we always should bring rope," Sokka said, when at last he was sitting on solid ground. The badlands before them seemed to fade into grassy plains, and the jutting crystals and the faint pool of water appeared in the distance.

"You were right, Sokka," Aang said. "There it is!"

"Of course I'm right. When am I not right."

"Oh, let's see, Sokka, cars don't burn big lizard bones to move, the tram isn't haunted and what about the time you were convinced that the whole Midnight Channel rumor was real."

"I still maintain the first one is true! I saw it, Katara. In a dream! They were great big thunder lizards!"

"Anyway," Aang said, "Let's get there before the spirit world tries to block our path again, okay?" The cold calm of the Spirit World began to reassert itself as they walked through the green plains. The spirits weren't anywhere to be seen, and the world itself seemed to have returned to rest. "I think we need a map or a guide," Aang said, "So we don't get ambushed like that again."

Sokka nodded, "But with the world constantly changing, what can we do? Any map would be obsolete in minutes."

"And who could guide us? All the spirits have turned against us."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang looked down pensively at the grass. "I guess," Aang said, "We could see if Azula has any ideas."

They looked at the small clearing of rocks, and then, with a quick glance around, they approached. The spirits seemed to appear in every shadow, every nook, to watch them. The three broke into a sprint, and then, the spirits watched on as they disappeared from the spirit world with nothing but a gust of wind behind them.

* * *

Azula was well into her studies when Sokka started awake with a loud, "Here they come!" And then, looking around, he relaxed, "Oh we made it."

"Welcome back," Azula said, "How was the expedition?" Aang was next to move, and he shook his head.

"They were just waiting for us there," he said. "Did everyone make it."

Katara rubbed her head. "Yeah, that was, I don't want to repeat that." She looked at Azula. "We need to talk about going into the Spirit World. It's getting too dangerous."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Azula said. "You three look exhausted."

"Felt like we were talking for hours," Sokka complained, "Days, Months, even. Is it midnight yet? It feels like it's Midnight tomorrow."

"It's ten o'clock," Azula answered, matter of factly. "You were only in there an hour."

"You're joking. She's joking, right, Katara?"

"I don't know," Katara said, "I think time passes differently in there. What felt like hours to us probably felt like minutes to Azula."

"Yeah," Aang said, "Time probably doesn't matter much in a place like that. Spirits don't seem to live by the same rules as the rest of the -- ahhh," he yawned, loudly, "Rest of the world. Let's just get back home. I'm tired."

"You heard the leader," Azula said. "Let's go back. I'll inform the Chairman of the events and we'll have a meeting tomorrow evening. Until then, good work everyone."

The three climbed the rope back up to the main level of the catacombs, and Aang looked back as Sokka climbed up in front of him. Something was bugging him. "Aang? What's the matter?"

"Can you wait for a minute," Aang said. "I think I see something."

"See something, what are you -- hey, where did you go, Aang?"

Aang had pushed aside a small door in the walls. The room he stepped into looked like an ancient temple, with a statue of a long-forgotten Avatar in traditional Fire Nation robes standing upon a dais. "Hello?"

"Welcome, Aang," Roku's voice spoke. Aang looked around, and saw no one else.

"Where are you, Roku?" He approached the dais, and a ghostly image appeared around the statue. The image smiled.

"You came of your own accord this time," he said, "That's good."

"I saw a door, and --"

"Well, when I needed to speak to my predecessor, I meditated upon it, but it seems that for you the means are different. Maybe it has to do with how you were raised."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Aang, that's not important," Roku said, quickly. His image stepped off the dais, and looked around him. "Why did you come, Aang?"

"It's just, I was in the Spirit World, and it's so dangerous. How am I supposed to protect my friends from creatures like that."

"The Spirit World was not always that way, but, over the past century, things have changed greatly. Individuals have sought to use the Spirit World for material gains and corrupted the once unspoiled lands with their wishes."

"Iroh?"

"You've heard about the experiment ten years ago, then," Roku said sadly. "Iroh's involvement in it was a great disappointment to me. I thought perhaps he was different from his grandfather, but it seems I was wrong."

"Maybe you should tell me more about this experiment," Aang said, "I may need it to, you know, do Avatar stuff."

"No, young Avatar, it is of little concern to the situation you now face."

Aang couldn't shake the feeling that Roku was lying, but, regardless, dropped the subject. "But, how am I supposed to get around the Spirit World if it tries to kill me every step of the way?"

"You need to become stronger. You need to begin training in the other elements. Your airbending is starting to come to you naturally, isn't it?"

"I, er, guess," he said, "I read some old books about it, and I've done a bit of practicing when I find time."

Roku nodded, approvingly, "Now you begin to understand the basics of bending. You must master all four elements, Aang, and soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

Roku frowned, "Six months time, by Summer's end."

"But, it's taking me time to pick up Airbending. How am I going to learn all four in six months?" Aang couldn't shake the look of shock. But Roku smiled.

"You must find a mentor."

"But, who? Azula, Katara?" he looked at Roku, "Can't you teach me? You used to be the Avatar."

"Your friends may prove more valuable mentors than I ever could be. But, you must follow the Avatar Cylce, Aang. Water must be the next element you learn." Aang seemed to brighten considerably. "Whenever you need my advice, you will find a way to see me. You aren't alone in this battle."

"I, I know," Aang said, "But can I really do it?"

"I believe in you, Aang."

Aang bowed, politely, before Roku. "Thank you, Avatar Roku." The temple around him seemed to fade, and the cave became clear around him. He could hear Sokka crying out for him, and suddenly stop.

But, strangely, he felt a lingering feeling, like a bond. The door was gone, though, and Aang called out to Sokka, "Sorry! I'm here!"

"Don't just vanish like that. What if the ghosts got you? What would we do. How would I explain it to Azula without getting fried? Huh? You got answers there, Smart Guy?"

"Sorry," Aang said, apologetically. "Where are the others?"

"They went ahead. Katara said she and Azula needed some 'words,' so I guess they're arguing on the way back to the dorm. You okay? You look worried."

"Me? Worried? Haha," Aang's laugh rang empty. "I'm fine!"

"Well, if you're worried, don't be. We'll figure something out soon," the catacombs seemed deathly quiet besides them. "Anyway, I'm totally creeped out being here, so can we leave now?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go home."

_To be continued_


	4. Ties That Bind

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Heartbeat, Heartbeat, it keeps on pounding. Heartbreak, heartbreak, you tell me goodbye."_

_-- "Heartbeat, Heartbreak"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Ties that Bind_

Aang woke up the next morning and looked tiredly into the bathroom mirror. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, even after collapsing onto his bed the night before. He could feel the bags under his eyes, they were so heavy. He brushed his teeth listlessly and then, after he finished getting dressed, headed to the front door.

"Going out?" he heard Azula say from the sofa. She was reading the newspaper, opened to the business section. "The Chairman is coming at six, so please be home before then. He seemed pretty upset, no reason to make him angrier."

"All right, Azula," Aang said. "Have a good day."

"I'll try, Aang. Thank you," she said, politely.

The spring breeze felt nice, and he walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se, hands in his pockets. He'd never seen so many people walking down the streets, and he could hear the excitement in the voice of some of the people from his school as they ran off to see a movie or go to the malls. It seemed like a nice morning, but for some reason he felt bored.

"Hey! Twinkletoes!" He received a painful punch to his shoulder from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw Toph smiling brightly at him. "Thought I felt you walking around aimlessly."

"Hey, Toph," Aang answered, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I don't care if your parents taught you all the manners in the world, you want to hang out with me, you got to be direct. So, you're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?" Toph asked, hands on her hips. "Or are you going to let the blind girl go out to the stores all by herself."

"I think you could handle yourself, Toph."

She slapped him on the back hard, "I like you, Aang. But seriously, I need a set of eyes and yours work pretty good, right?"

"I, er, I guess."

"Great. Let's go." She took his wrist tightly in her hand. She was surprisingly strong and quick, yanking him along down the street to the shopping district. Aang had never been, but the area around him seemed more rundown. Some shops had set up outside their buildings, and people were looking at the various stalls of fresh produce. Even Cabbageway had a stall out here, peddling their world-famous cabbage products.

"Where are we?"

"You've never been out of the rich part of town, huh?" Toph said. "This is where the real people live. The people up there don't know what life is. Trust me, I know."

"So, are you from around here, Toph?" She laughed, and couldn't answer. Aang stopped. She didn't seem to be keeping up, she was laughing too hard. "What? Was it something I said."

"It's nothing, just -- snrk -- That's the funniest thing anyone's ever said to me. Why would you think I'm from _here_?"

"Because you seem like, I don't know." He blushed, embarrassed, "I just thought you were kind of a real person, so maybe."

Toph stopped, and grinned, "You thought I'm a real street-smart kid, huh? Glad someone doesn't just think of me like a Bei Fong."

"What's so special about your family, Toph?"

"You really don't know? Oh wow, Ever hear of a town called Gaoling?" Aang nodded. "The Bei Fongs have been part of that town's history since day one. And the reason is because we have more money than the entire Earth Kingdom put together. Not that I care, but I find it really funny when people think I'm some sort of sheltered princess just because my parents are rich."

"Really? Glad I didn't think that," he said, wincing, "I bet you'd beat up anyone who thought that way."

Toph grinned. She seemed quite pleased with Aang. "You know what, Twinkle-Toes? We're going to get along like a house on fire."

* * *

"Sorry, Kids," Bato said, looking a bit sheepish, "Hakoda's just stepped into a meeting with the police chief. Seems like something came up in the investigation." Sokka and Katara's face fell. They were standing in front of then police department's central office, "I know, he said he wanted to spend the day with you but until this thing is wrapped up to the chief's satisfaction, we're on call."

"We know," Katara said, sullenly, "Can you tell him to call us when he gets done."

"I'll make sure he remembers," Bato said. "You two run along, enjoy your day and don't worry about this."

The noon sun was getting pretty bright, but it did nothing to lift Katara's spirit. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Sokka?"

"Dad's always had to work on weekends, remember? Nothing we can do about it," he said. "He'll find time soon. I mean, what are the police going to do, launch an investigation for spirits? That'd be a fun line-up though."

"Yeah," Katara sighed, "But I still miss him. I've been going to the dorm since first year, remember?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "I remember. Don't worry."

"Who's worried? I'm not worried. If someone's worried here, it isn't me!" Katara protested. "Let's get back. No point just standing here."

"Yeah, right." The two walked home in relative silence. "Hey, I know, how about we go to the mall. Might be fun, get our minds off of this, and cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up, Sokka. I'm Happy with a capital H." She gave him the most forced smile she'd ever put on.

It looked like an oni mask's.

"Okay, sure, well, now I need cheering up. Boo hoo, bad day yesterday, got slimed by swamp monster. So let's go, okay?" He dragged her along. She was surprisingly willing despite her protest. "I mean, you got shopping, girls like shopping right? And Aunt Wu's. I know you like Aunt Wu's Fortune Telling mumbo jumbo!"

"Sokka, I'm fine. Really." She crossed her arms. "I thought you wanted to distract yourself."

"Yeah, sure. Look, there it is, the Mall. Man, look at that crowd!"

"Yeah, it gets busy on the weekend," she said. "I suppose, since we're here, we can look around and maybe say hi to Aunt Wu."

"Eh, eh, see? Good idea, Sokka." He patted himself on the back.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. Man, even Katara thinks my ideas are the best, I am seriously the greatest plan-maker to have ever made a plan in plan-making," Sokka said. "Why don't I just come up with every plan ever, right?"

She shoved him.

* * *

Toph and Aang left the paint supply store with a couple buckets of dark brown and lime green paint. "So you sure these are the ugliest colors they had?"

"Oh yeah," Aang said, "Though they did have an awful lot of competition for that title. What do you need paint for."

"You'll see. Well, should get back to the dorm before my minders wonder where in the Earth Kingdom I wandered off to this time. It was real, Aang."

"See you at school, Toph."

"You'd better be there tomorrow!" she said, "Or I'm coming over to whatever hospital bed you got yourself in and putting you in one for another six weeks!"

Odd as it was, he found that to be comforting, and distinctly Toph. "I'll hold you to it." The faint bonds of friendship lingered as she left. Aang looked down the shopping district street, and decided to stay just a while longer.

The stores were varied and they had all sorts of things for sale. Ancient Earth Kingdom relics, fruits from all four corners of the world, a miniature tram set, and a plush bison doll were just a handful of things that caught Aang's eyes.

He was looking at a very elaborate glider when he heard a familiar voice, "Anything I can help you with?" Aang turned and saw Teo sitting there in his wheelchair. "Oh! Aang! You're up and about? Heard you got a really bad case of the flu. Azula said you had to be hospitalized."

"Oh, uh, sure, flu, got it," Aang said. "Yes! It was awful. I was having fevered dreams. I think the samurai lemur won, though."

Teo laughed, "Good thing! Well, you interested in gliders? Dad's making one for me, I hear the old Air Nomad temples have great updrafts for gliding in, too."

Aang looked at Teo, and asked, in a small voice, "Your dad's making you one even though --"

"Oh, my legs? Yeah, we're working around that. Necessity, my Dad would say, is the mother of invention! I'm even helping him when I don't have school work and don't have to mind the shop. So, once we get it worked out, you and me should go gliding sometime."

"Sure!"

"Great!" Teo looked around, "Man, the store is empty today. I guess no one's really all that interested in my dad's inventions since those rumors started."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, Aang. I'm sure they're nothing. It really isn't anything important." Still, he couldn't shake that worried expression. "This shop was Dad's dream. He wants to share his inventions with everyone, and make life better for everyone. But, usually, whenever he has a big idea, someone beats him to the punch with it."

He looked down, "I mean, Dad thought maybe modernizing old Air Nomad gliders so anyone could fly like they did would be great, and wouldn't you know it? The Phoenix Group started their line of gliders not two weeks after Dad's prototype was made."

"Oh, uh," Aang frowned, "That sounds bad."

"Yeah. It kind of was. Dad's started selling his own custom gliders, but most people want a Streamline model straight off the rack instead. It's just ridiculous. They're stealing Dad's ideas, and no one knows it."

Teo looked pensive for a minute, before saying, "I'm glad someone likes Dad's models better, though!"

Aang looked at the glider again, "He made this one?"

"Yeah. It's a really close interpretation of the original gliders that Air Nomads used. It's amazing how they stayed afloat with smaller wings than this model, though."

"Maybe they airbended," Aang suggested. Teo laughed. "What?"

"Dad did say if there was any real proof that bending was a real thing, the gliders were it. It's just strange that you and my Dad are on the same wavelength."

Aang smiled. He felt like he'd begun to understand Teo better. And just like with Toph, he could get a sense of the bond being forged between them, and felt stronger for it.

* * *

Sokka was waiting outside of Aunt Wu's impatiently, when he saw her. The white hair, the dark skin, she caught his eye again, just like the night before. She was talking with some other Water Tribe girls and smiling and laughing and looking beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes caught his, and for a second, he felt like something had tied them together.

And then Katara walked out and the spell was broken.

"What's wrong?" Katara said. She looked at him, waving a hand in front of his eyes, "You look odd again. Did you see another pretty girl? Really, Sokka."

"Er, no, Katara, but I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Katara asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"Baseball practice. See you later, Katara!" he ran off, and through the crowds. Katara couldn't help but think the way out was the other way, too. She shook her head.

"Baseball practice? Why don't I believe that, Sokka," she rolled her eyes and reached for her cell phone. Suki's number was called so often, her fingers moved without thinking to dial it. "Hey, Suki? Yeah, it's me. My brother is just acting really weird right now. Does he have Baseball Practice? That's what I thought -- well, I don't know, but I think it's a girl. You sound calm. Oh. You're not calm. Yeah, sometimes when I get angry with him that happens to me, too. Well, don't be too rough on him."

She hung up, and frowned. She'd just been ditched by her brother in the middle of the crowded mall. At least the crowds were thinning, she said to herself. She crossed her arms, and finally deciding to go back, she walked out of the mall and onto the streets. The mid-afternoon seemed pleasant enough, but the kids hanging around were not exactly the best behaved. They were Ba Sing Se students, born and raised in the city.

And she looked out of place, her Water Tribe heritage making her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, little Water Tribe girl! Hey, don't just walk away, we're talking to you," one said. She stopped, and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello," she said, "I'm in a hurry to go home, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, little Water girl," he said. "I know you. You go to that Phoenix school, don't you? Man, you a Phoenix Company Girl?"

"N, no!"

"We don't like Phoenix Company Girls, right, boys?" the rest chorused in agreement, "And we don't like Water Girls thinking they're so much better than us." He looked at her, and tauntingly said, "You think you're better than us, huh?"

"No, I don't. I just go to school there. It's not like I like the Phoenix Group anymore than you do." He shook his head. "What? What is it? I have to get going and --" she started to leave when she saw the boys were surrounding her. "I don't want any trouble."

"Come on boys, let's teach her a little manners."

The boys moved to close their circle around her when someone approached. The lead boy turned to see who it was, and his face got two shades paler. "Oh, uh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Let the girl go," the person said. His voice was quiet, raspy, and yet all the same commanding. "Don't make me ask twice."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Boss. Hey, boys, leave the girl alone. How many times I got to tell you to leave them alone? They weren't hurting nobody." The boys dispersed, with the leader briefly apologizing to the man who approached.

She turned and looked at him. He couldn't have been older than her brother by much, but the very first thing that caught her eye was the scar on his face. Then, the cold, golden eyes that focused on her. She suddenly felt like she would have preferred the gang.

"You okay?" he asked, curtly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shook up. Thanks."

"Shouldn't come around here alone. What are you, stupid?" Her nostrils flared up.

"For your information, I came here with my brother, who decided to ditch me. And for another thing, where do you get off, calling me stupid. Who do you think you are?"

The delinquent looked aside, for a second, apologetic, and he nodded, briefly. "You're right. Sorry. Your brother should know better than to let you walk around here alone. This city's dangerous enough."

"Yeah, you think he would. Not that I couldn't have handled that."

The delinquent didn't respond.

"So, who are you? I mean, I don't even know your name."

He briefly muttered something. It sounded like he said 'Zuko.'

"Zuko? My name's Katara. Thanks." He grunted and turned to go. "I, I just have one question. Are you, I mean, you're the Prince of Delinquents, aren't you?"

Zuko paused, and crossed his arms. For a second, Katara was certain that he was wearing a Phoenix High uniform, even if it had been altered. The flames on the back of his uniform rose into a phoenix. "I don't know where that nickname started but don't call me that."

"I'm sorry, but, I just thought..."

"Never mind," his temper flared, and it almost seemed like smoke was coming out of his nostrils. Katara looked at him, surprised, but he turned away, "You go to Phoenix High, right? You should go back there now before you get into real trouble."

"Right! Okay, I'm going, but, still, thank you, Zuko. See you around."

Zuko watched her go, frowning.

* * *

Sokka planned out his approach carefully. In his mind, he saw him, ever so smoothly, walking up to her, flashing her a slick smile, introducing himself with a confident rehearsed line, and asking her for her hand in marriage.

In action, his plan involved many more false starts and then, finally, when he worked up the nerve, he walked out and tripped right in front of her. The other girls looked absolutely shocked, and tried to hold back their tittering just long enough for the white haired girl to ask, "Oh my goodness, are you all right?"

The giggling didn't help Sokka recompose himself in the least. "Yeah, great, I just," his voice cracked. He was glad Katara wasn't around to see this, "I just forgot to tie my shoe I think. Yes, that's definitely it."

"Here, let me help you," she said, offering a hand. He took it, sheepishly, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No! Not at all," Sokka said, "Well, okay, maybe once by the music store."

"No, before that," she said. "Oh! Yes, last night, I think you were going for one of those 'Haunted Tours,' they give of the old Catacombs."

"Yes, that was it," Sokka said, "Yeah! I remember now!" Sokka laughed nervously. He'd never forgotten. "You were walking the other way, though."

She giggled, "Yes, yes I was. I had an engagement all day in the Royal City and was finally on my way home. Did you get to go on your tour?"

"No, they were, er, closed that night," he said. "But I sure got a couple of scares anyway! Man, what a crazy town. You been here long?"

"No, just a few weeks."

"Well, if you ever need a hand finding your way around, I know this town pretty well. Got connections, too. Name's Sokka. Sokka Floes."

"Yue. Pleased to meet you, Sokka." Yue smiled at Sokka, and he was certain he'd never seen a prettier smile at that moment, and thought he'd probably never see another in his life. "And I'll consider it."

"Come on, Yue, let's ditch the loser."

"I think he's from the South, yuck."

"Sorry, Sokka," she said, apoloegtically, "I should get going anyway. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Sokka said, downcast, "Sure, that'd be cool. See you around, Yue." A North Tribe Girl, it figured. Commiserating on his luck, Sokka found his way back to Aunt Wu's. He also found that Katara was no longer there.

"It has been an hour, I guess she went home." He looked at his watch. The time read, very clearly, 5:30. "Okay, more than an hour. Okay, and I had to be back by -- oh geez. Azula's going to kill me."

* * *

"You took them on an unauthorized expedition of the Spirit World? Miss Azula, I thought you were smarter than that. Our best scientists haven't been able to provide an accurate map of the Spirit World, and any attempts to communicate with people inside it have failed miserably. You may as well have signed their death certification yourself."

Azula looked nonplussed.

"And the rest of you, well done handling yourself in there." Zhao seemed to beam with pride, "You managed to survive a spirit attack and with teamwork and perseverence proved you were capable of overcoming the spirit world itself."

"Signed our death certificates," Aang repeated, hung up on that one phrase.

Katara, likewise, was gaping in shock.

"They were fine, Zhao. I thought that you'd be happy that we managed to confirm that change in the Spirit World. We now have a weapon to use against the spirits when they strike next," Azula said. "And I'm sure you'll find us a way to move about the Spirit World."

The Chairman crossed his arms and looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Sorry, don't mind me. Tram was delayed like an hour," Katara shook her head. "What?" Sokka asked, sitting down, "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Zhao said. "Miss Azula had just informed me of your ill-fated expedition. I don't think I need to say it, but until we have a way to make sure you're not just wandering around aimlessly, you're forbidden from going into the Spirit World."

"Fine by me," Sokka said.

Azula frowned, "And why not?"

"Because, Azula, in this day and age, those born with the potential to battle spirits is less than in any previous generation. We can't afford to lose anyone with that gift."

"Yes! I'm indispensible!" Sokka shouted.

"Surely we can make an exception for him?" Azula asked, exasperated. She received a slow shake of Zhao's head for her answer. "Curses. Sokka, would you kindly shut it. Zhao, I hope you have something up your sleeve."

"Miss Azula, when don't I?" he said, with a big, insincere smile. "Oh, and Aang," he looked at the Avatar appraisingly, "Good work on dealing with that spirit. It's good to see the Avatar has returned after so long an absence."

"Yeah," Aang said, "Thanks." He felt very small right now.

"Anyway, good work. I've got business to attend to though, so I'll let you get back to your business. Miss Azula, a minute of your time before I go." The two rose and walked out the main door. Aang looked at Katara and Sokka.

"So, how were your days?" he asked.

"Great!" Katara said.

"Yeah, great," Sokka moaned.

"_Baseball practice_ not go well?" Katara smirked. "Oh well, you can't always get to first base, can you, Sokka."

"Hey, now, I didn't totally strike out!" Sokka protested. "It just didn't go so great. And hey! Where did you run off to?"

"I went home. I made it back all right no thanks to you."

"What happened, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Some punks took issue with me being from the Water Tribe," Katara said, "But I was saved by the Prince. So everything's all right, but no thanks to Sokka."

"The Prince?" Sokka asked, "Did he have a big old scar?"

"Yeah," Katara said. "But, I think he's got..."

"What? A tattoo?" Sokka asked.

"--Nothing, never mind," Katara said, as soon as she heard the door open. Azula walked in and looked at her, curiously. "So, Azula, what did you do all day?"

"Attempt to find a solution to the Spirit World problem," she said. "I didn't find anything yet, but I think I'm close. Zhao is going to test a few theories of mine. I expect you all to keep up on your training. Next time we go in, it will probably be for keeps."

"Hey, Katara, can I train with you?" Aang asked. "I kinda sort of need to learn how to waterbend." She smiled and nodded, "Great!"

"I'm not really all that great at bending yet, myself, but, I suppose I could teach you a few things."

"Aang, are you sure you don't want to learn Firebending instead?" Azula asked, "With me out of fighting condition, I think we could use one in the field."

"Yeah, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Azula. I'm supposed to learn them in a certain order, see, and Firebending looks really complicated."

"Well, of course, it is, but still, I think you're capable," Azula answered. "Still, if you change your mind, I'll teach you the very basics, and we'll work from there. You can't be any worse at it than my brother was."

Katara looked at her, "You have a brother?"

"I do," she said, "Well, I did. He's no longer with us, I fear. No matter. Katara, about what you asked last night. Do you have a minute to spare?"

"Sure. Sorry, Aang, looks like training will have to wait." She left with Azula, climbing the stairs. Sokka looked at Aang, then down at the ground.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Man, I blew it with Yue. Totally blew it."

"Who's Yue?"

"A girl. A pretty girl. The prettiest girl. Ever!"

"I don't know about that," Aang said, his eyes unconsciously following the path Katara took. "But, wow, she must have been pretty."

"Pretty doesn't do her justice. She was beautiful, but she's from the North!"

"What's wrong with being from the North?" Aang asked, "I visited there once or twice with Gyatso. They seem like really nice people."

"I'm sure they are, but when you're from the South, you don't really mingle well with the North. It's been like that ever since the war. People just assume the south is full of bumpkins and losers and the North is where all the good people went."

"Oh," Aang said. "But you're all from the Water Tribe, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Sokka said. "Anyway, I already made an idiot out of myself and she already knows I'm from the South, so man, I'm so mad! I had it all worked out and then I totally blew it!":

He growled in frustration, putting his head in his hands. Momo decided to land on his back. "Don't worry, Sokka," Aang said, "I'm sure she doesn't think you're a loser or a bumpkin. Maybe you didn't blow it at all, and you just think you did, making it seem worse than it really was?"

"You think so?" Sokka asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I know so."

"Whoa," Sokka said, suddenly straightening and throwing Momo clear off his back, "For a minute there I was worried I wasn't as great as I thought I was. Thanks, Aang!"

"Uh, you're welcome, Sokka. I think."

* * *

The next day, Aang walked into Sokka as they were heading to school. Aang looked like he'd just run out of the door, a piece of toast in his mouth. Sokka, meanwhile, looked like he was sleep-walking. "Man, back to school," Sokka said, "That meeting made the day seem so short. I hate this."

"I don't know, I'm kind of glad to be back in school. After all the time I spent in the hospital, I miss my school friends."

"Good for you, hooray," Sokka said. "Well, at least I got baseball club after school today. That'll let me take out some frustration. You should totally join up. You'd be a real good runner. I bet you could steal third with ease."

"Is that good?" Aang asked. His knowledge of baseball was sadly peripheral.

"Well, it's good if you're on my team. So come on, I'll introduce you to the team. It'll be fun, and it'll help keep you on your toes."

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

"You've never played Baseball before have you?"

"Not once!"

"Great, that means you're about on par with the rest of the team," Sokka said. "We meet out on the field after class, so come on down when you get done."

"Okay, Sokka, I'll be there!"

The school bell rang. The two of them parted, and Aang went to his classroom to see Bumi taking roll call. He sat down next to Teo and noticed Toph had moved her seat to right behind him. She shoved his chair and smirked at him.

"All right, now that we've got everyone, let's get to the first order of business. The Student Council Treasurer would like to speak to you about the school trip that's coming up in a couple of months. Won't that be exciting?"

The Treasurer stood in front of the class, looking entirely nonchalant, to the point of boredom. She was tall, a somewhat awkward looking second year girl with long black hair. "Hello, first year students," she said. "This is really just a waste of my breath, but as treasurer I have to inform you that currently we're still short our expected intake from the fundraiser events, though I couldn't possibly think of why. So, we'll be having another soon. We value your input and hope you don't waste our time with stupid ideas like speed dating cafe or mud wrestling."

"Whoa, Mai sure sounds excited today," Toph said. Teo chuckled. "I liked my mud wrestling idea. I don't know why it turned out so badly."

"It didn't do that badly," Teo said, "I remember hearing all the guys taking bets on who'd win in a fight between Katara and Azula. I think they were disappointed that it only happened verbally."

Toph grinned, "That was the best fundraiser ever. If we didn't get charged by the venue for destroying their property, we wouldn't have to do another oner."

"All right class, you heard Mai, time to make some suggestions, really get the ball rolling and push some paradigms! We'll then hold a ballot for the ideas I think we should vote on," Bumi said with a cackle.

Mai rolled her eyes, and began handing out papers. She reached Toph, and with the dirtiest look Aang ever saw, she said, "You don't get to make any suggestions anymore."

"Did I hurt the princess's feelings? Aww, poor Azula," Toph said.

Teo let out a low whistle when Mai had passed, "Wow, Toph, I think you've got half the school against you."

"I know, isn't it great?"

* * *

"So!" Ty Lee, bubbly as ever, said, "We expect you to put on a good effort and get us a fundraising even that's both fun and profitable!"

Sokka sunk into his seat more. Listening to Ty Lee talk was exhausting. For a student council member, she sure was perky.

"I'm going to pass out papers now, if that's okay, sir?" The teacher nodded, boredly looking through his body building magazine. "All right! Don't put your name on here anywhere, it's supposed to be secret so you can suggest anything you want. Even a speed dating cafe!" She smiled flirtatiously at Sokka as she put down his paper, and moved on.

Sokka couldn't shake the feeling that someone was glaring at him. He looked over next to him to Suki, and found her eyes were very, very hard and angry. "What?" he said, "She just does that, I don't know why."

"Oh, so you weren't out with a girl yesterday, is it?" Suki asked.

"What? Hey, how did you -- I mean, what are you talking about?"

She harrumphed, crossing her arms, and looking at the suggestion form with such a heated glance that Sokka wondered if it was going to explode if she got any angrier. He wisely decided to remain silent and wait for Suki to calm down.

"Mr. Xin Fu?"

"What is it?" the teacher asked, angrily.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce me to the class?" the girl at the front of the room asked. Sokka looked up and his mouth dropped. He didn't dare look at Suki, whose glare had moved from her paper back to him.

"Right, sure. Class, listen up. This is Yue. She's transferred here from a really exclusive school up North, so she's better than any of you will ever be. Treat her as such."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Yue said, "And I don't really think I'm better than you." She looked embarrassed. "Where should I sit?"

"Uh, she can sit here, sir!" Sokka said, pointing to an empty seat across from him. "That guy who was supposed to be in this class never ever shows up."

"Right. There you go. Now, listen up 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't want any more disasters with the Fundraisers. The last one got me a three week community service rap and I don't want to repeat it."

"Sokka, what a surprise," Yue said.

"Sokka, how do you know her?" Suki asked. Looking a bit disarmed.

"Oh, we met yesterday at the mall. I'm surprised we're going to the same school, but I'm glad that I already have a friend here."

"No kidding," Suki murmured. She looked at Sokka slyly, "Well, I'm Suki. Hope you like it here."

"It seems nice, but the teacher is a little, er," she stumbled for the words.

"He teaches physical education," Suki said. Yue's eyes widened and she nodded slowly, as if the pieces finally fit.

"It's, er, it's nice to see you again, Yue," Sokka said, with his voice cracking. Suki rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the room. Sokka looked over at Yue, and then back at Suki, then finally back at Yue. He whispered, across the aisle, "I think she's planning on killing me. Save me!"

Yue laughed, it was a musical sound to Sokka's ears. "Oh, Sokka, you're funny."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He broke into a cold sweat. "Well, uh, I guess we can, I dunno, hang out and maybe do an activity later?"

"An activity?" she asked, smiling. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm sorry," Suki said, "Sokka has practice today. So he can't make any plans for after school, isn't that right, Sokka?"

"Oh, right," he smiled, nervously, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good to me," Yue said. "I'll look forward to this mysterious activity you had in mind."

"You three got something you wanted to discuss with the class," Xin Fu yelled. "Cause I'm all ears if you want to teach this bunch."

"But, but, I don't have a lesson plan! I mean, this is too sudden, sir," Sokka protested.

"Then shut up and listen." Xin Fu paced in front of the room, lecturing the class on his ordeal doing community service. Sokka turned to look at Yue again, and she smiled at him. He blushed, and smiled back.

_To be continued_


	5. Afterschool Activities

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"When the stars're smiling at moon wonder how long they look in your eyes. Just dialing your number failing to press the last two."_

_- "When The Moon's Reaching Out to the Stars"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Afterschool Activities_

Xin Fu cut an imposing figure in front of the wiry members of the baseball team. Aang, standing next to him, made him look even bigger and menacing. "All right, we got a new member for your sorry excuse for a team. He's a first year, so make sure you don't go too rough on him."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure they keep in line," Sokka said.

"Okay, when I get back you'd better have whipped him into shape." Xin Fu walked away and the team simultaneously relaxed.

"Okay, guess we'll run a practice game. We'll split into two teams. I'll captain one, uh, and you can captain the other," he said, pointing to a rather wiry, quiet kid. "Okay, and for my team, I pick Aang."

The kid nodded at one. Sokka pointed at another. They continued until the teams were split evenly. "Hey, Suki, you do the coin toss. I call heads."

Suki rummaged through her pockets and grabbed an Earth Kingdom coin. She stood between Sokka and the quiet kid, and flipped the coin. She grabbed it and put it on her other hand. "Heads. Sokka?"

"We'll go up to bat first. Okay, let's put our backs into this one, people! After our last game, I expect the score to add up to more than three this time. Come on, Aang." He sat Aang down on the bench and took out a bat. "This is a bat."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't know," he said, "That this bat is useless because it's made out of metal. The only real way to play the game is with a solid, old, wood bat."

"Okay," Aang said, "So where are they?"

"This school only gives us metal bats. I maintain that this is the cause of the Phoenix High Blue Dragons' continual placement in the bottom five."

"Last year we were in last place," Suki piped up to say.

"Right, last, ow," Sokka said. "So, anyway. This is our manager, Suki. We've been friends since me and Katara first came to this school. But she's a Kyoshi Warriors fan, so, be careful what you say around her."

"Says the Saber Moose-Lions fan!" she scoffed. "Ignore him, Aang, his team hasn't won a pennant in ten years."

"Eleven and a half, thank you very much! And I maintain that if we hadn't thrown that colonel in the river, we'd have won more!"

"Colonel?"

"I don't know, some military guy," Sokka said with a shrug. "So I'll let you watch a few of us go at bat and then you can give it a go, Aang. If you hit the ball, you run to the first base over to the right, okay?"

"I know that much, Sokka!"

"I'm just making sure -- Hey! Hey! No, to the right!" He slapped his forehead with an audible sound. "Why did we let that hippy on the team?"

Suki laughed, and sat down next to Aang, "It's good to finally meet you, Aang. Sokka won't shut up about you. 'Aang said this,' or 'Aang did this,' whenever I ask him about his day. It's good to see him warm up to someone. Sometimes I think he's a little too, well," she gestured at the madly gesticulating Sokka, who was currently yelling at a player for swinging at a wide right ball.

"He does take things a little extreme, but he's a good guy."

"Yeah," Suki said. "Even if he is a dirty Moose-Lions fan."

"So what do you do as manager?" he asked, "Sure sounds important."

"It isn't. I clean up after the practice is over and do all the dumb jobs people should be doing for themselves. Still, I want to be a part of the club somehow, and since we don't have a girl's team, I just have to make do."

"Oh," Aang said, "Sokka's pretty good!"

"Yeah, he's actually got a lot of talent," she said, "Before he came here, he was voted MVP at his school in his first year of the club. Your turn, Aang. Just keep your eye on the ball, take your time, and don't worry if you strike out."

"I won't!" he said, putting on the helmet awkwardly. "Er, is there a smaller helmet?"

"I'll try and find you one," she said, "Just don't move your head too fast until then." He nodded, putting the visor over his face in the process. Suki choked back laughter. "Go get 'em!" Aang stepped up to the plate.

"New guy! Everyone move in!" someone yelled. Aang saw Sokka on first base, giving him the thumbs up. He looked at the pitcher, the other team's captain, and tightened his grip on the bat. The pitcher reared back to throw, and the ball came flying towards him.

Aang swung.

Aang hit the ball.

The ball landed clearly in the foul zone.

"Strike one!"

"Loosen you grip, Aang!" Suki called out. "Relax a bit, you're too tense!" Adjusting, he took a breath as the next pitch came. He swung.

The ball zoomed by without touching the bat.

Aang looked at the pitcher, waited for the next pitch. It came with the same silence as the ones before, and it came quick. But this time, Aang swung and Aang hit the ball and knocked it...

Somewhere in midfield next to a rather amazed fieldsman.

"Run!" Suki yelled. Aang dropped the bat and made a blind dash down the road, holding the helmet up as he went. He touched the base. He gave the first baseman a lopsided salute. Sokka looked absolutely besides himself from second base.

The game went on for a couple innings before the practice was called over by the surly physical education teacher. The players left eagerly except Sokka and Suki, who were cleaning up the mess left behind. "Anything I can do?"

"Nah, we got it," Sokka said. "Good work out there, Aang. You're a natural."

"I am?"

"Sure. Man, am I glad you're on the team. maybe we'll make it out of the bottom five for the first time in six years." He put an arm around Aang, "Stick with me, buddy, and we'll be unstoppable." Strange as it was, Aang was certain he was understanding Sokka better. He felt something spark between him and Suki, as well, another bond of friendship.

* * *

Katara had other ideas for afterschool. The Lower District of town wasn't exactly the best place for an out-of-towner like herself to wander, in full Phoenix High uniform, afterschool, especially when she got down to the tram station. She could hear the music blaring, the sounds of the local kids yelling and scrapping with each other.

But she had to find that guy again.

One of the kids noticed her, he removed the piece of grain from his mouth and smiled. "What have we got here? Someone's coming around the Freedom Fighter's hangout." The others looked up. They were younger kids, the one who spoke looked the oldest, but a bunch of first and second year students around him looked equally intimidating.

"What's that, Jet?" one asked.

"Hey, she's from that rich school up in the upper district. Man, Jet, what do you think? She lost?"

"Hey, if she is, that's no problem," he said. "Hey, miss, you need some directions? I think you've wandered into the wrong part of town."

"Oh, uh, no. Hi, I heard some kids from the school say that if you wanted to find the Prince, you'd be the one to ask, so I came here. Jet, right?"

"That's my name," he said, replacing the grain and leaning back, "And what does a nice girl like you want with that piece of work. He's Fire Nation, through-and-through," he mused, "They're not exactly my favorite kind of people."

"I know," Katara said, "They're not mine either, but I need to talk to him. It's important."

Jet stood and circled around Katara, "You got family that works for the Phoenix Group? Is that why?"

"What? Why would that matter."

"Just answer the question, Miss," Jet said.

"No. No one in my family works for that bunch of creeps," Katara said. "Why?"

"Okay, then. I see we're on the same page," Jet said. "Good to see a girl who knows where she stands." He gave her a wide smile, and returned to his circling, "So, why is a Water Tribe girl in Ba Sing Se?"

"My mother used to work here, but after she died, my Dad just stayed here," she answered, "There's no other reason we live here."

Jet frowned, "Okay, so you want the Prince. Yeah, I know how to find him, but I don't know if it's such a good idea to tell you. What do you think, Freedom Fighters?"

The chorus of 'No!' and 'Don't tell her!' was deafening.

"Well, my people have spoken." He gave her a bow with mock flourish, "Milady Water Tribe, I'm afraid you didn't impress them very much. So, your mother used to work for them, right? The Group."

She frowned, and nodded her head.

"Thought so. No way in the world you find Water Tribe girls just going to that school without being royalty or having someone that works at that company. So, why do you really want to find the Prince."

"What does the Phoenix Group have to do with finding the Prince? What does Zuko have to do with anything."

"She called him Zuko!" one of them yelled, "She's one of his!"

Jet raised a hand. "You know how he likes playing hero. The Prince thinks he's better than us Earth Nation kids. He got himself a reputation for being tough. There are legends of him fighting fifty guys without breaking a sweat. Do we believe it?"

"No!"

"We don't believe he's a good guy, either. Guys like that? They're snakes, through and through. And what do we do with snakes?"

"Cut their heads off!"

"See, I'm the real hero here, Miss," he said. "Do you really still want to talk to him?"

"I need to," she said, "He may know something about what happened to my mother, or, he could help me. Somehow, I can't really explain."

"Jet?" one of the more bold of the gang, a short, puggish looking kid. "You think she's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do, Smellerbee," he answered. "Okay. Tomorrow, meet me here. Come alone, and we'll track down your Prince." He brought his face dangerously close to hers, and smirked confidently, "If you've got the guts to show up, Miss Water Tribe."

* * *

Azula looked up as Katara entered. Aang and Sokka were busy at the table, talking at length about something Katara couldn't quite make out from the door. Chairman Zhao was there, as well, sitting behind the main foyer desk and going through some paperwork.

"Welcome back, Katara," she said. "Is something wrong? You look flushed."

"No!" Katara said. "I'm fine. Just peachy."

"That's good. It's unusual for you to be out so late," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Ah," she finally said, after a long drawn out silence, "You were on a date. Hope it went well."

"What?" Katara asked. She could feel her left eye twitch.

"It's all right, I won't pry," Azula said. For a moment, Katara was certain she'd caught her cat-like grin widen.

"Aang! Come on, we're going to practice!" Katara yelled. The Avatar stiffened his back and looked back at the enraged Katara coming his way. She was giving off steam.

"Okay, Katara," Aang said, "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of flushed."

"Not another word." Katara went up the stairs, and Sokka just gave him a confused and helpless shrug. Momo ate a nut. He seemed rather uniniterested in all the yelling, and scampered over to sit on Zhao's desk.

Katara led him to a room on the third floor that was filled with a tub of water, which she began to fill. She was wearing a light blue swimsuit, and looked at Aang, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you want to train in those?"

"Oh, uh, you want me to go change?" She shook her head.

"We'll just stand outside the water for today. Next time, bring some swim trunks. I've found it easiest to bend while surrounded by water. It makes me feel at ease." She sighed, deep breaths. "Stupid Azula, always thinks she's better than me."

"Are you sure you're okay, Katara?"

"Perfect." Her teeth were gritting together so tightly Aang could hear them grate. "My Father used to tell me stories about the spirits of our tribe. The Ocean Spirit gave us life, the Moon Spirit gave us strength."

Aang nodded.

"Now they're probably icky monsters," Katara said, sadly, "But they originally defended our tribe and no one could attack, well, until the Fire Nation did during the dark ages. Still, they represented two forces that make up Waterbending."

"Push and pull?" Aang asked.

"Right, Aang. So that's where we'll start. Push," she pushed her hands forward, causing the water to shift back, "And pull," and her movements fluidly pulled back, bringing the water with her. "Now, don't get discouraged if you don't get it the first time."

Aang was already pushing and pulling the water by the time she finished her sentence.

"Okay! Great!" Katara said. "You're, uh, you're a natural."

"Sokka said the same thing about me and baseball," Aang said, beaming with pride. She felt her jealousy subside a bit at his happy expression. "So, what else can you do?"

"This!" She pulled her arm back and a trail of water rose up from the surface and through the air towards her, she spun it around and then trailed it back into the tub. "This is really complicated, so, don't worry. It took me weeks to -- oh, and you're already doing it better than me. Super."

"Oh, uh, I guess you're just a great teacher, Katara," Aang said, sheepishly dropping the water to the ground.

"Thanks, Aang. I think that's enough for today. Good work." She sighed. Today was just not turning out the way she had envisioned this morning.

"Hey, Katara? Are you sure you're all right? Did Azula say something or...?"

"No, it's not that, Aang," she said. "It's just that I'm working so hard on this, sometimes I forget I'm not alone. Yesterday, I said I ran into the Prince of Delinquents, his name's Zuko and I think he may have the potential for firebending."

"You think so? But then why hasn't Zhao or Azula said anything about him. I'm new here and I already heard about him."

"I don't know, but," she stopped.

"But what?" Aang said, after a second had passed, and Katara finally turned away.

"Nothing. Never mind, Aang. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, if I'm right I'll tell you all about it, okay? That's a promise."

"Katara, I want to -- okay, fine. Tomorrow, if something comes up, tell me, please?"

"I'm sure nothing will happen. Don't worry!"

* * *

Bumi was lecturing the class on the history of the Great War. He had been going for so long, that Aang suddenly felt himself getting really sleepy. There were only so many mentions of comets and the mystical superstitions of the Fire Nation leadership at the time that he could stomach. "Aang! My favorite pupil!" Bumi suddenly screeched. "I have a question I think's right up your alley." He snorted a laugh. "The Air Nomads were neutral during the war, true or false!"

"False, sort of," Aang said, trying to remember.

"Go on," Bumi said, leaning forward. "Why do you say sort of?"

"Well, even though they were neutral, they were supplying aid and housing refugees for the Earth Kingdom and were attacked by the Fire Nation, so they weren't really as neutral as they said."

"Correct! Excellent! The Temples that served as refugee camps are no longer the great structures they once were. The most intact is the Northern Temple, and that's become a glorified resort. A pity, really, but the Nomads were never keen on standing still very long." He clapped his hands together, "Now, the Lunch Bell's about to ring, so I want you all to read more about the final days of the war, and about the famous invasion of the Day of Black Sun."

And as if on cue, the bell rang. Bumi hobbled out the door, his papers in hand, and the class began to talk amongst themselves. Toph began talking about the Earth Rumble she watched the night before, and Aang listened politely.

The door slid open and Azula walked in, approaching Aang. "I have a favor to ask you, Aang. If it's not too much to ask, would you come to the Student Council room after school?"

"Hey, Princess, I was talking here!" Toph yelled. Azula pointedly ignored her.

"It would be a real help, we're a little understaffed and with the fundraiser coming up, I need all the hands I can."

"Sure, Azula, I guess I can do that," Aang said.

"Good. I'll see you after school, then." She turned and left, ignoring the razzing from Toph as she went. Aang looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess when you go to the same dorm as the Queen herself you get roped into all kind of things, huh, Twinkle Toes."

"I guess," Aang said. "Things have been really weird lately."

"I hear that," Toph said. "Sugar Queen was asking about the local delinquents. I did not know she had a thing for bad boys before, but it totally fits. I wonder if he gets extra points for getting jukeboxes to start by elbowing them."

"She's looking for that Prince guy," Teo said. "That's what I heard anyway. I hear he used to go to this school. But he stopped coming entirely last year. But for some reason they didn't kick him out, they just held him back a year. And he didn't show up again this year."

"I heard he beat up like a hundred guys just for looking at him funny," Toph said. "And that he's got a big ugly scar."

"Do you think Katara could be in trouble?" Aang asked, a bit too excitedly. Toph shrugged,

"Want me to find out? I'll follow her after school. Might be fun, especially if she's going to go meet this Prince guy. I'd like to see if I could take him."

"I don't know, Toph. She seemed pretty sure she didn't want me involved. She wouldn't do anything stupid. She's Katara!"

"Well, she's usually pretty level-headed," Teo admitted. "Don't worry about it, Toph."

Toph sunk into her seat, putting her feet up. The soles of her shoes were so thin you could see her toes pushing down against them. "Fine, I won't do anything I wouldn't normally do. Fair?"

"Good," Teo said. "Hey, Aang, you ready for Math today? I didn't study at all." The boys began chatting about the math test, and Toph closed her eyes, grinning. She couldn't wait for school to end, things were starting to look exciting.

* * *

The Student Council meeting seemed pretty boring. Or rather, the Treasurer was incredibly boring. She seemed bored with the very act of being bored and had refined it, turned it into something of an art form. Her voice resonated with his boredom, and amplified it ten fold. And she was resentful at him, or rather, she radiated a resentment towards everyone in the room who dared thought they were more bored than she was.

It was something Toph would have found totally awesome.

"And lastly, the fundraiser will be a school dance that will take place next month. We've calculated the ticket price to be a thousand-en, and we'll be offering drinks for a hundred-en a piece. Man, who came up with such a dumb idea."

"Great, Mai," Azula said, "Thanks for the report. Long Feng said his disciplinary commitee will head up the project this time after the teachers' rather embarrassing display at the last three. Ty Lee, do you have anything to add?"

"Nope!" She was twirling her hair around her finger, and seemed quite happy despite looking bored out of her mind. "I think Mai covered everything."

"In excruciating detail," Aang muttered to himself. Ty Lee broke into a mad fit of giggles. It earned him a nasty look from Mai. Azula brought her hand up.

"Aang will be helping by organizing the fundraiser with you, Ty Lee. Mai, you'll be helping the disciplinary committee. I trust that's all right with both of you."

"Yes, Azula," they said, in unison. The other Student Council members stood up, and headed to the door. The afterschool period was just about reaching its conclusion. Azula didn't look pleased, but just went over the minutes at the front of the room.

"Hi Aang!" Ty Lee said. "Looks like we're going to be partners!"

"Hi, Ty Lee. Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, right now, I need to work within our budget. Azula does that," she thought long and hard, and made a good show of it, "Well, Mai also does that. Sometimes I think they just give me the easy jobs."

Aang smiled, "Well, I'm glad they stuck me on the easy job."

"Oh, you're on the Baseball team now, right? Wow, that's so cool. You get to play with Sokka." Aang nodded, "I go to all the games, so I'll cheer you on okay?"

"Okay," he said, "I'll look forward to it."

"Great! So, maybe what we should do is list all the things we'll need and then bring it to Mai, sound good?" She asked. He nodded, and she began listing things off the top of her head. Eventually, Aang stopped recording them.

Particularly after she mentioned something called a bear. Aang didn't know what that was. A platypus-bear, maybe?

"Okay, do you have any ideas? Anything I missed?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, that covers it. And then some," Aang said. "What would we need a fog machine for?"

"I don't know, they just make things more fun!"

"Okay," Aang said, crossing it off the list. "Now I think it's good. I'll take it to Mai." She nodded, and he walked over to Azula and Mai. The two were talking, and Mai didn't seem very happy -- which seemed pretty normal from what he'd seen.

"No buts, Mai," Azula said, "I asked him to join. Oh, Aang, good. What do you have for us?"

"Ty Lee and I made a list of things we might need for the dance for you to look over," Aang said. "You need us to do anything else?"

"No, this is all I need for now. Thank you, Aang. Mai, will you take a look over this for me?" she handed it over. "Delegation is one of the perks of being the president."

"Fine, Azula," she sighed, "Let's just get it out of the way."

"You and Ty Lee are good to go, Aang. See you back at the dorm." She turned back to Mai and began talking again. Their voices a hushed whisper. Aang shook his head and walked over to Ty Lee.

"Azula said we can go."

"Great! Want to walk home together?" she asked. Aang shrugged, and the girl ran out in front of him. "Hurry up! We don't want to spend all day here, do we?" She had a bounce in her step as she walked. The streets of Ba Sing Se seemed to part to let her pass. "I'm so glad we got a new face in the Council. It was getting as dead as the Drama Club."

"You're in the Drama Club?"

"Was," Ty Lee said, "We just didn't have enough support for it. I tried, really, but it just fell apart. Azula offered me a spot on the Council afterwards, so here I am. It's really not anything like the old club was, though."

"Oh, sorry," Aang said.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Just, since the club didn't stick around, I guess," he said.

"Nothing you could have done. Besides, Azula and I have been friends since we were kids. We grew up in the Fire Nation, and when she moved here, my parents did too. Back then, the Phoenix Group was going to tear down the walls of Ba Sing Se, well, that's what her kooky uncle said. He was so funny."

"Oh," Aang said. He'd heard about Azula's Uncle before, and it wasn't exactly shining praise. "But now it seems like the Phoenix Group is everywhere."

"Yeah, but you don't exactly go around yelling that here. People don't like it," she said. "I can't blame them. I remember the accident pretty well." She shrugged. "I like it here, though! So I stayed even when my parents went back to the Fire Nation."

"Because of Azula?"

Ty Lee's face briefly seemed to lose its shine, but she then smiled, and said, "Well, I'll say this. My aura has never been pinker, you know?"

"No, I don't," Aang said, very honestly.

"Well, it's okay if you don't. Anyway, this is my dorm. I'll see you around, Aang!" As she walked away, Aang wondered suddenly what sort of bond he'd made with her. In the pit of his stomach, it just didn't feel like the ones before.

* * *

Katara didn't notice Toph following her. Toph was good at remaining unseen. The rundown Tram station was the perfect place for punks and delinquents to hang out, she thought, and she could feel them moving all around her.

Katara stopped in front of one, who just looked at her for a minute, then said, "You got guts, Miss Water Tribe. I like that. Never did get your name."

"Katara," she said, "So, you're going to help me find Zuko, right?"

"Right," he said, "The so-called Prince. So come on. I banged some heads together and found out where he's generally hanging out. We should be able to find him somewhere there. But, I'm going to be straight with you, Katara, you might not want to come."

"I haven't got a choice."

He stopped, then, smiling, said, "Cool. Let's go." Toph followed after them at a distance. And from the soles of her feet, she could tell she wasn't the only one. She frowned, and picked up the pace.

The place they ended up at was a tea shop. Katara gaped, surprised. "Yeah, didn't expect it to be such a goodie-goodie location, huh? Apparently this is where the Prince is every weekday after school."

She walked into the tea shop, Jet beside her. They still hadn't noticed Toph, but Toph was certain at least four other people had followed them. Jet's confidence was off-the-scales, too. Definitely not a good sign.

"Where is he?"

"Zuko!" one of the customers called.

"Yes sir?"

"The usual," he said.

"Right. It'll be right up." The old men, playing Pai Sho, nodded appreciatively towards Katara, and Jet sat a table by the door.

"He works here?" she said. "Here? A tea shop?"

"Yeah, kicker isn't it?" he looked out the window, "See that? That's the Phoenix Group's main headquarters after the incident ten years ago. From there, they strangle anyone who wants to run an honest business."

"Jet?" she asked, "What does Zuko have to do with the Phoenix Group?"

"Nothing," Jet said, "Or maybe everything. I'm not sure." He glowered in Zuko's direction. "But with your help, I'm going to find out."

"What?" Katara asked. "What are you thinking?"

"You hate the Phoenix Group, right? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get back at them?" he asked.

She nodded, slowly.

"Good."

Zuko approached their table, and in a practiced, rehearsed voice, droned, "Welcome to the Scarlet Tiger Tea House, what can I get for you today?"

Jet flung the menu at Zuko, "I don't know, Prince, what's on the menu."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Jet. What are you doing here." It wasn't a question. He said it coldly, and even Katara shivered. Jet, however, pushed Zuko back. "I don't have time for you right now."

"Well, make time," he said. "I know what you're up to, and I won't let it stand."

"I'm not up to anything," Zuko said, "I'm at work. I'm busy. If you want to fight, do it somewhere else."

"Not up to anything, right," Jet said. "So why's this Phoenix High girl looking for you? You go to Phoenix High, right?"

"What if I did?" Zuko said, "I don't go there anymore."

"Pretty fancy school. Only employees' kids and the really rich can afford to go there, you know," Jet said. "Where you getting the money? Tea shops?"

Zuko frowned, "My Uncle."

"Yeah, your Uncle. Where is he?"

"He died," Zuko said. "My father, all right? What's the big deal if my Dad works for the Phoenix Group? Most peoples' do, now."

Katara spoke, quietly, "Jet, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Katara. I think I know exactly who this guy's daddy is." He smirked, "I'm right, aren't I, Zuko?" He grinned, "They don't call you the Prince for nothing."

Zuko glowered, "You really want to make something of it?"

"That's what I came here for," he said, "Let's take this outside. Just you," he pointed at Zuko, and turned the finger back to himself, "And me."

"Fine."

"Good," Jet said. "Katara here will make sure no one cheats."

Zuko looked over at her, and nodded, "Fine." He took off his apron and bowed apologetically to the man preparing the tea. "I'll make this quick."

The old man shook his head, "Zuko, what'd your Uncle tell you about picking fights?"

"I didn't pick this one," he said. "My Uncle told me never run away from your enemies, and face them."

"He didn't mean it like that. Fine, go on, but if you aren't done in five minutes, you're fired."

"I understand," Zuko said. "Come on, let's make this quick," he walked out the door. Toph straightened as she felt the shadows move. They were ready to strike.

Jet smirked, "Oh, this'll be quick all right. Smellerbee! Now!"

Zuko looked as four of the freedom fighters emerged from hiding. They all seemed ready to go. Smellerbee, at the lead, charged first, her fist up and ready. Zuko dodged aside and pushed her down. The next Toph recognized as Pipsqueak from school. He brought both his fists up to smash down on Zuko. The older boy just punched Pipsqueak in the gut, and kicked him aside. The next was a small boy, much younger than the rest. He was carrying a long stick and Zuko grabbed it, and looked at him.

"You have to be joking," he said, at last, breaking the stick and pushing the outrageously large hat down over the Duke's eyes. "Is that really the best you have?"

Toph realized that the fourth had moved during the fight, and was now a good distance, hiding. But, slowly, he moved. And it felt like he was rearing back to pitch something.

"Look out!" Toph yelled. Zuko, startled, turned, and saw the incoming knife before it reached him. Moving aside. He broke into a sprint and punched the large-nosed pitcher clean on the jaw. And turning, he saw Jet rushing at him.

"Jet, stop!" Katara cried. "What are you doing?"

"This guy is a no good-- hah!" he punched, then ducked under Zuko's own fist. "-- Lying, Phoenix Group scumbag. He thinks he can just waltz into our streets and take over? No deal." The two were pretty clearly matched.

"I don't have anything to do with them."

"Is that so, Houou?" Jet asked, with a smirk. Zuko's eyes narrowed. "So, that is your name, right? Zuko Houou?"

Katara looked at Zuko. "You're Azula's brother?"

"That's not my name, not anymore," Zuko said. Toph almost missed his heart skip a beat, the next motion was so sudden. He grabbed Jet by the collar and headbutted him. Blood gushed from Jet's nose.

"You, you -- Fire Nation scum!" Jet said, clenching his nose. "This isn't over, Zuko."

"Get out of here," Zuko said. He looked at his watch. "Blast, guess that's it for that job." He looked over at Katara. "What were you thinking?"

"I, er, I," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Know what? That Jet was dangerous? Most of us punks are," he said. "Why don't you go back to your good girl world and not get involved with this."

"Because, you've got the potential, don't you? Just like your sister --"

"I don't have a sister," he said. "I don't have a family. Why does everyone find it so hard to understand? My only family is dead."

"But Azula --"

"Azula," he snorted, "You're one of her little soldiers, right? Just walk away from it, Katara. It isn't worth the cost. We can't win, may as well just give up and wait for the end of the world."

"We have the Avatar on our side, now," she said, "We can win!"

"No, we can't. Don't you understand? No matter how many of us there are, there's always going to be more of them. And the Phoenix Group isn't trying to save the world, they're just trying to save their own hides."

"I know, I know," she said, "You don't think I know, after all they told me about my mother?"

He looked up sharply. "Floes. Kya Floes?"

She blinked, "You know my mother?" He shook his head. "What? You can't just say that and then act like it's nothing. What do you know?"

"I don't know anything anymore," he said. "Just walk away, Floes. Before you get dragged down like I was." He walked into the tea shop, and she let loose a long, drawn out sigh.

"Toph, what are you doing there?" she asked. "I suppose you heard that whole conversation."

"Nope," she said, "I was too busy admiring his masculine body," Toph said with a grin.

"You're blind," she said, "What did you hear?"

"Look, don't worry, whatever you were talking about just sounded like nonsense to me. What are you getting so tense for?"

"I'm not tense," Katara protested.

"You're a real bad liar," she said. "I thought I'd follow you since Aang was so worried. Pretty smart of him. But that guy looked like he could take care of himself anyway. Did you see how hard he punched that big guy? Wham!"

"Let's just get out of here, Toph," Katara said. "I think Aang and I need to talk."

"So, what's an Avatar?"

* * *

"'Love and Passion During the Great War' is classic," Sokka announced, walking out of the movie theater with Yue. "'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.'"

"It's a very romantic movie," Yue said, appreciatively, "Thanks for taking me, Sokka. I feel at home already." She took a breath, "I think it's time I get home, though."

"I'll walk you," Sokka said, "It's not safe to go down these streets alone, especially after dark." She nodded, appreciatively. He noticed, though, that as the sun fell further, she seemed to lean heavier against him. "Is everything all right, Yue?"

"Oh, yes," she said, sadly, "It's just that I'm feeling a little sick."

"Well, we'd better get you home in a flash!" Sokka said. "Where are you staying?" The two walked down the streets under the glowing street lamps. She held onto him for support. They looked like a couple walking through the upper quarter. Sokka didn't mind in the least.

"Sokka," she said, suddenly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I shouldn't have come with you tonight," she said, "It's just not fair to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "If, if this is because I'm from the Southern Tribe, I don't want to hear it. I'll just pretend it's something else, okay? Like my breath smells. It doesn't smell does it? I used mouth wash like twenty-times."

"No! Your breath doesn't smell," she said. "And it's not because you're from the South either. It's just, well," she lifted her necklace from underneath her shirt, letting the pendant hang. She couldn't finish her sentence, and just waited for Sokka to respond.

"Oh." He sighed, "Well, er, that's fine! Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's," she sighed, "I don't really know him as well as I should."

He blinked, "What? Why not, Yue? What's going on?" He stopped, and nodded, "An Arranged Marriage."

"That's right," she said. She stopped, "Here."

Here, Sokka soon found, was the Northern Tribe Embassy in the city. It was quite, for lack of a better word, impressive. "You're staying at an Embassy?"

"Yes, well, I'll see you at school, tomorrow. Good night, Sokka." She waved and approached the Embassy gates. Sokka raised an eyebrow, and rubbed his chin. He couldn't quite make out what this feeling in the pit of his stomach meant.

Maybe it was just hunger, but it was a very empty kind of hunger if it was.

_To be continued_


	6. Matters of Trust

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Withered flowers forget what they wept for day after day. Withered flowers must blossom in this stream of tears, they still think of that cause."_

_- "Your Affection"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Matters of Trust_

The next full moon approached slowly.

That night, Aang slept fitfully. The moon hung in the sky, like a silver eye half closed. In the morning he'd fall into his routine again, and think nothing of the sense of dread that pervaded the midnight air. Things seemed strangely still, and there was only one person still awake.

Azula walked down the stairs and out into the moonlight.

She walked her scooter down the street a few miles before starting the engine and driving down the empty midnight Ba Sing Se.

Three hours passed quickly.

Aang woke with a start. He heard someone moving just beneath his room. The sound of the door being fastened echoed coldly in the dormitory's hallways, and he peeked out his room to see Azula enter. Her hair was a mess, she looked battered and she was clutching her arm as if it was in pain.

She didn't see him.

The moon hung dangerously in the sky.

And something counted the days.

* * *

The next day at school passed without incident. Bumi's lecture put Toph fast asleep and her loud snoring unsettled Teo, who excused himself soon after class ended. Aang was about to wake Toph when the door to the room swung open and a cheery voice called out his name.

"Ty Lee?" Aang was surprised to see the student council girl practically skip up to him. 'What's wrong?"

"Aren't you happy to see your senpai? I'm wondering if you were busy this afternoon. I know the student council doesn't meet but Azula gave me the budget and the go ahead, so I was thinking we could go shopping for the supplies!"

"Sure," Aang said. "Sounds fun."

Toph murmured, sleepily, "Who thinks they can beat the Blind Bandit? I'll flatten 'em --" and the loud 'snrk' confirmed that she was still fast asleep.

"Is she all right?" Ty Lee asked. Aang gave her a helpless shrug and picked up his bag. They walked down together, Ty Lee relishing in their small talk, until they reached the shoe boxes at the front of the school.

There was something going on. Azula stood outside with Mai, and a boy he didn't recognize was yelling at both of them. He was holding up a piece of paper, waving it threateningly at them, before turning and leaving. Ty Lee grew quiet, the usually bright aura around her dimming.

"Come on," Aang said, "Let's not worry about that. That fundraiser isn't going to set itself up, is it?" He thought for a second, "I wish I could see one that could, though!"

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked. She seemed perplexed, but distracted by his comment. "A fundraiser that did all the work for you?"

"Right! I bet even Azula could handle that."

Ty Lee laughed, "Maybe not! She'd be hopeless without Mai and me!" She seemed totally distracted from the commotion outside, and happily put on her walking shoes. "Well, let's hurry before all the shops close!"

She skipped to the trams, and hummed a little tune while riding it, never stopping, like a perpetual motion machine. Aang couldn't help but feel tired just watching her, and he wasn't exactly a slouch himself. "So, you've got the list, right?" Aang asked.

"Right. We'll stop at the party supply store. I know the owner so they'll be able to help us get this at a good price," she said. "That's why Azula gives me this job. Mai is no good with people, but she's good with details."

"She doesn't seem to like me."

"Oh, she's like that with everyone. Well, except for Zuko," she commented, aside. "I wonder why he was at school. He hasn't been since -- oh, don't mind me!" she sighed. "You know, Azula and me have been friends forever, but she's been really distant lately. Do you think she doesn't like me anymore?"

"No! She's just busy. Isn't her dad the head of the Phoenix Group? She's probably just thinking about the future."

"Well, I guess," Ty Lee said, not fully convinced. "Do you ever wish things could be simpler, Aang? I do. I don't know what I'll do with myself if I can't make it into show biz. That's all I wanted to do since I was small."

"I think you can make it! Maybe you could show me your chops sometime!"

Ty Lee laughed, and blushed, "I'm really not sure I'm that good, though. Azula says I have a long way to go, and Mai just doesn't care."

"I think you'll be great, you just need to keep at it."

"You really think so? Thanks Aang," she said, "You're a real nice kid."

Aang smiled, and he could feel the bond with Ty Lee grow stronger. She suddenly spoke up as the tram came to a slow and steady stop. "We're here! Let's go, Aang. Time's a-wasting!"

* * *

"Hey, Aang," Sokka said as the door swung open and Aang came in holding a whole bundle of bags from various party stores in the city. "Whoa, looks like you're planning a birthday bash. Is it for me? How did you know!"

"It's actually for the fundraiser. Ty Lee roped me into going," he said, sheepishly. "I had fun."

"Going for an older woman, eh, Aang? Following in my foot steps no doubt," he swelled with pride. Then he sat up, "Hey, seriously, Aang. Have you noticed anything odd happening at night here? I keep hearing sounds downstairs. Do you think the girls are doing something?"

Aang blinked. Vaguely, a foggy memory came back to him of the night before, but he shrugged, "Could be. Did you ask them?"

"Katara said I'm crazy and paranoid," he answered, "But Azula just told me to buzz off in so many words. What's her problem, anyway?"

"Maybe I should talk to her," Aang said. "You just seem to have a way with her."

"My animal magnetism," he said, a cocky smile in place. "Chicks dig me. Well, anyway. I guess I must be going paranoid. There's something about this place at night that just gets to me. Maybe I'm just getting antsy about another monster coming to eat us all."

Aang nodded. He'd felt it too.

"Well, good to know I'm not alone," Sokka said. "Maybe you just get used to it. Or maybe Azula's really one of them, in disguise." He tapped his nose conspiratorially,

"I don't think that's right at all, Sokka."

"Hey, I'm going to go out, think you can hold down the fort, be the man of the house for a few hours? Thanks," he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Aang stared at it for a few seconds, until Momo leapt onto his back.

Katara laughed, "Momo seems to think you look silly, Aang. Welcome home," she sat down. "Sokka's gone out already?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"He was going to go see Yue," she said. "He's obsessed with her. He could do worse, I guess," she shrugged. "Azula's been really busy lately, have you noticed?" She leaned forward, "Do you think we should be nervous?"

He promised Katara he'd find the truth behind the Phoenix Group, and he intended to. She seemed to look as though she was about to fall apart from anticipation. "I don't know, she just seems to be really busy all the time anyway. And there's the fundraiser at school, too. It could be anything, Katara. Let's wait a little bit longer until we jump to conclusions."

"Oh, right, she is the Council President," she said. "I guess that must be it." She seemed disappointed. "Do you want to try training again tonight? I'm sorry about last time, I was just surprised."

"It's all right. I'd love to!"

"Great. Well, get ready and meet me upstairs in ten minutes. Momo can come too, maybe he'll learn a new trick."

"Ready boy? We're going to be master waterbenders in no time with Katara teaching us." The lemur cocked his head to the side, for a moment reminding Aang of Ty Lee. He laughed, and Katara blushed.

"Stop it, I'm not that great."

"Sure you are! I already learned a bunch." She smiled. "I'll be right there, I made sure to pick up a pair of swim trunks!" He rustled through the bags of party goods and pulled out an orange pair of swim trunks with a large black arrow on the right leg.

"Great. We'll really get into feeling the water this time," she said, "It's an important part of waterbending. I'm going to go get set up, and you should get changed."

The lemur followed Katara upstairs, and Aang picked up his bags and made a difficult trudging climb up the stairs. As he opened the door to his room, he saw Azula walking down the stairs, coat already on, and a determined expression on her face.

"Azula!"

She didn't respond. Aang shook his head and entered his room. After getting changed and sneaking back out of the room, he saw Azula again. This time, she was on the phone, at the foot of the stairs, sitting on the bottom steps and talking in an increasingly frustrated voice.

"Azula?" he asked, quietly.

The girl looked at him with cruel, angry eyes which softened when she saw him. "Aang, sorry," she said, "I was just talking to the Chairman. He seems insistent that I remain off-duty until my arm has healed."

"Well, it won't heal if you really break it all over again," he said. "Maybe Katara can use some waterbending healing on it."

"Thanks, but I prefer to do this on my own," she said. "Besides, Katara doesn't trust me, why should I trust her."

"Trust is a two-way street," Aang said. She furrowed her brow, and looked cross for a moment. "Someone who I trust told me that."

She looked surprised, and then smiled, "Not many people give me their trust so easily or quickly, Aang. Thanks. It's almost disarming." She stood up, "Anyway, I'm going out. Don't flood the building while I'm out."

"I won't!"

Azula looked at him once more, and, flushed, turned back, "Aang, I didn't expect you to be the sort to have tattoos."

"Oh, these? I'm not really sure when I got them," he said, "Since I've been with Gyatso, I guess." The blue arrows ran up his arms, ending at his fists. "It's why I usually wear gloves, actually. I kind of hate them."

"I see," she said. "Anyhow, Aang, have a good evening. I may not be back until late, so don't wait up. You have enough difficulties rising in the morning as it stands."

Aang shrugged. He was late for training anyway, and so he hurried to meet Katara. She was busy splashing away in the tub when he arrived, and brightened to see him. Then, she furrowed her brow, her eyes tracing the tattoos on his arms.

"Okay, I don't know where I got them, so don't ask," Aang said, a little annoyed, "But I cover them up most of the time."

"I, I wasn't going to ask," she said. "Sorry, didn't know it was so touchy. Okay, hop in and we'll start on our first exercise."

"Thanks, Katara," he jumped into the tub causing a big splash to hit Katara, and Momo leapt for high ground, instantly distrustful of anything containing that much water. She made a small globule of water and moved it from side to side.

"We'll pass this around and around until someone drops it. It'll help us learn control." She pushed to globule to him, and it fell to the tub with an unceremonious plop. Katara's laugh echoed in the moist air of the bathing room.

"Wasn't ready," he said, sheepishly.

She created another, and he passed it back and forth with her for a few minutes. "Good, Aang." She smiled, "You're getting it." They continued, and for a while, the only sound was the loud echo of dripping water from the faucet. "Aang, did you see Azula heading out earlier?"

"Yeah," he said. "She seemed upset that Zhao wasn't letting her go in with us."

"We're not going in at all," Katara said, "I feel useless in there anyway. Everything is strong to my element or there's none of it there at all. If I didn't have that stupid whip we'd have been trapped in there."

"It's not your fault, Katara," he said. "I'm sure there are plenty of big hulking flame monsters in there that Azula'd be useless against."

"She'd find a way to outsmart it," she said, jealously. "She's perfect in every way."

"She doesn't think she's perfect," Aang said. "She's just a little, er, different is all."

"Why are you defending her, Aang? She could be the enemy!"

"She could be our friend, too," Aang said. He dropped the globule again, and grumbled, "Stupid water, I pushed when I should have pulled!" Katara sighed.

"I think we've had enough basic exercises for today, Aang. Let's spend a minute and just feel the water moving around us. Take big, calming breaths, and just close your eyes." Aang did so, and he could hear Katara's calming voice say, "Do you feel how the water moves around you passively? It doesn't move unless something makes it move."

Aang nodded.

"It's a reactive element, unlike air," she said, "So you have to control it differently. Move with it, and let it move with you."

Aang took a deep breath.

"Can I use it to make snow people?" he asked.

Katara splashed him. It was a pretty big splash, too. She probably waterbended it.

* * *

The moon seemed to be brighter that night, and Azula hadn't returned by midnight. Aang frowned, and laid his head down on the sofa. The moonlight filtered through the windows, casting a cold silver shadow on everything.

Outside, only a few vehicles made any sound.

Aang felt tired, but he wasn't going to bed until Azula came home. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he told himself, it's that he was worried.

Still, Katara's paranoia was infectious, especially when he remembered that his parents died. Gyatso was great, but sometimes he wondered if he would have been happier without all the moving about.

The hours slowly ticked past, and Aang found it harder and harder to stay awake. He loudly yawned. Bags sagged under his eyes, and his eyelids drooped heavily. The clock struck three, and he started up the stairs.

When he heard the sound of a key scraping against the tumblers. It was such a sudden sound that he couldn't help jumping. The door handle turned.

And the door stayed firmly locked in place.

Aang had kept the door unlocked, for Azula. Now he could hear her on the other side let loose words no proper lady should ever use. He heard her practically jam the key back into the lock, turn it, and pushed the door down with such a loud crash that he looked upstairs to see if everyone else would come running down.

Azula, for her part, looked absolutely terrified.

"Azula?"

She turned, jerkily, towards him, "Oh, Aang. Hello, why are you still up? I was just preoccupied with work and I," she hurried to straighten her hair, "I just got back."

Aang looked at her.

Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess. She looked like her arm was hurting, but she desperately acted as though nothing was wrong. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Yes, Aang thought, a very nasty cut.

"Aang, why are you looking at me like that. Oh," she put her hand to her face and pulled away a little blood, "Oh, this. Papercut."

"Azula, where were you really?"

"Me? Working. It just took longer than I expected."

"Azula."

He crossed his arms and stared at her. She shifted under his gaze, before turning from him, "You know, I was the first. I was alone, a prodigy, and until Katara, I stayed alone for the longest time. Now they're telling me I can't fight now that we have a chance?"

"It's just until you've recovered. You won't ever heal if you don't watch your arm."

"I can fight with my feet if I have to," she said. "I don't need or want your concern, Aang. Go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

* * *

Katara ran up to Aang as he reached the school gates. She smiled and fell into step with him. "I heard Azula came in really late last night. Where do you think she was at that hour?"

"The Spirit World," Aang answered.

"Why would she go there?"

"To fight, apparently," Aang said. He described her as she appeared last night, as well as her fidgety behavior. "I guess this injury is getting her down."

"If that's all it is, then," she sighed, "Maybe I should offer to try healing it again."

"She doesn't want the help," Aang said. "I tried."

"Well, I have my ways."

The school bell rang and the students hurried to their classes, some in a bigger rush than others. The first class of the day, Literature, went by like a breeze, and Toph pushed Aang's seat forward in the middle of it, causing him to have to answer the teacher's question.

Aang got her back during lunch by balancing a ball of paper on her head. She didn't notice until someone flicked it off in the hall. Aang himself made a hasty retreat to the third floor, but he couldn't find Sokka anywhere.

Katara, on the second floor, seemed equally confused. "He definitely came to school. Maybe he's on the roof eating lunch with someone?" she suggested. Aang shrugged. "Well, if he's busy he's busy."

"I just wanted to know if he was coming to practice. I think I've got a new pitch worked out!"

Katara laughed, "He'll be happy to hear that. Well, check the roof. If not, then I don't know. Maybe he ditched school again." Aang climbed up the stairs to the roof. Many students ate out there during the nice days. The chain fence obscured the view somewhat, but one could see Ba Sing Se stretching out in all directions on a good day.

The breeze felt good.

He looked around and spotted Sokka.

"Sokka, I'm sorry," he heard someone say. It was a pretty white-haired girl. "We can't keep doing this. I like you too much and it's too hard."

"But, Yue," Sokka said, helplessly as the girl turned and ran from him. Colliding right into Aang in the process, no less.

"I'm sorry," she said, apologetically.

"It's okay," Aang said. The girl bowed her head and scurried down the stairs as fast as her feet could take her. Aang turned his attention from her and back to Sokka. The older boy looked out at the view of Lake Laogai on the horizon.

"Hey, Aang," he said when the boy approached. "Saw that, huh?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I was just talking to her," he said. Aang could tell Sokka was being less than truthful about that. "Maybe we got a little close. I mean, she's beautiful, isn't she? But it was totally platonic. Nothing was going to happen. Most certainly wasn't trying to kiss her, no sir."

Aang had to hand it to Sokka. When he was trying to hide something, he went out of his way to display it with bright neon letters.

"Look, I'll go talk to her for you."

"Aang!" but it was too late, even as Sokka called out for him with outstretched arm. The Air Nomad ran to the stairs and descended them by sliding down the rails. Finding her was easy, there wasn't another person with hair as white as hers.

"Hey," he said, and the girl turned and looked at him. She smiled slightly, politely, but obviously she didn't seem pleased with the interruption. "Sorry to bother you, but what happened with Sokka, he's really sorry. He just thinks you're really, er, neat, is all!"

She looked away, "It's nothing he did. It's all my fault."

Aang hesitated. He didn't expect that. "Why is it your fault? I mean, Sokka's great!"

"Yes, he is, but," she sighed. "I have my duties to my father and I can't be selfish no matter how much I want."

Aang scratched his head, "But Sokka --"

"I'm going to be married."

"Oh," Aang said. It came out leadenly, and made a nice large thud when it hit the ground. "Married? But you're only in high school!"

"In my tribe, when a girl turns sixteen she is old enough to marry," she said, "It's very complicated, and very political, but I have that responsibility. I'm sorry, please, tell him how sorry I am but there's nothing I can do."

"I'm Aang," he said, "I, er, I don't really know much about your traditions, but if you need someone to talk to or, well, anything, I'll help."

"My name is Yue," she said, "Pleased to meet you, Aang."

Aang smiled, and excused himself, even as the new link forged itself. The lunch period was ending, and everyone hustled back to their classes. He passed a first year who was currently stuck in a trash can, muttering about a little blind girl in a daze.

He shrugged, since it looked like he was going to get let off easy by Toph.

* * *

The afterschool bustle was made even louder by the squealing excitement from the girls. Aang scratched his head, and looked at Toph. Toph seemed the same as ever. "Is something going on with the other girls?"

"How should I know?" Toph asked. "Sounds like some actor was spotted going to the third years' class. I don't know. I'm going home," she said. "See you 'round, Twinkletoes."

Aang said goodbye, and headed for the door. The flood of girls going up the stairs was overwhelming. They seemed to be gossiping loudly, He could make out something about an actor, so he moved in closer.

"He's so cute, though," she said, "Even if he is Water Tribe. I wish they all were that hot. Most of them just look like Sokka."

"I don't know, Sokka's cute, too," the girl said.

"You have the worst taste. Hahn is so much cuter."

"I know!"

Aang blinked, sneaking past and squirming through the mob of girls. Near the center, he could see a young man, probably a third year student himself, giving a lazy smile to the girls while signing a bevy of autographs.

Beside him was Yue, who politely waited for him.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Don't worry ladies, I'll be here all week. Come on, Yue, let's go grab some dinner." As Hahn and Yue moved through the crowd, he could see Sokka on the other side of the swarm of girls. His jaw was dropped to the floor.

"Sokka!" Aang called, "You coming to practice today?"

"Aang?" he sputtered, barely in control of his tongue, "Oh, right, practice. Nah, go ahead without me. I've got things I have to do today."

Aang sighed, and headed out to the field. Xin Fu was out there, lecturing the team on their horrible performance last year. Suki sighed, and brightened when Aang arrived. Xin Fu continued yelling, but Suki pulled Aang aside.

"Did you see Sokka? Is he coming?"

"He's," Aang started, then paused. "I don't think so. He looked pretty crushed when I saw him."

"Oh, right, superstar Hahn decided to grace us with his ego. Sokka was lucky he wasn't there when he called Yue his fiancee in front of everyone. The poor girl," she said, her eyes downcast, "She looked mortified. I can't imagine what it's like to be in an arranged marriage. I can't blame her from trying to hide it."

"Isn't it really old fashioned?"

"The Northern Water Tribe _is_ old-fashion. They never really came into the modern century. The way you hear it, they even still perform rituals to their spirits. Isn't that weird?"

She didn't notice Aang's expression turn very nervous. "Yeah, silly, spirits aren't real."

"Exactly," she said. "So, looks like Xin Fu the Angry is about to finish his morale booster. Ready to really practice? I won't go easy on you!"

* * *

Aang helped Suki clean up after practice. She seemed appreciative of his help. When they left, the sun seemed to already be setting. Aang bid her a quick goodbye, before rushing to the dorm. A familiar car meant that the great and wise Chairman had decided to grace them with his presence again.

The lobby was quiet, with Sokka being absent and Katara watching the news.

"Welcome back, Aang. The chairman's upstairs with Azula. She seemed excited to see him. I wonder what's up."

Aang sat down and leaned his head back. "Sokka back yet?"

"Not yet," she said. "I heard Hahn showed up at school."

"Yeah," he said. "He was signing autographs."

"What an egotist," she said. "I can't stand that guy. Sure he has nice hair, but his personality sounds like it stinks. I heard people actually pay him to show up at clubs."

"He doesn't seem very nice," Aang agreed. "But he was there to see his fiancee, I guess."

"I thought he was marrying some princess. His parents are really important political figures up in the Northern Tribe. I heard all about it from Bato. It's really huge news," she said. "Wait, you don't think --"

"Maybe," Aang said, shrugging.

"That's too weird," she said. "I mean, we'd know if she was the Princess, right?"

"Would we?" he asked.

"I guess we wouldn't," Katara said. "She may be laying low, like in _Omashu Holiday_."

Chairman Zhao descended the stairs, and smiled at them in about the same way a shark smiles at its prey. "Good evening, Avatar Aang. Katara," he nodded cordially to them both, "I have some great news. We'll be testing a new piece of technology today. Tonight, we'll begin our first official expedition into the Spirit World in ten years."

"We're going back?" Katara asked. "But it isn't safe!"

"We'll be evening those odds tonight," he said. "Miss Azula is busy running the final diagnostic, and with luck, we'll be looking at a new way to level the playing field once and for all."

"Super," Katara said. She was clearly not enthused.

"We'll also be more accurate with tracking spirits outside of the Spirit World as well. In other words, with the Avatar and this technology," he slammed his fist into his open palm, "Victory is clearly within our grasp."

"But Sokka isn't back yet, and Azula can't fight," Katara said. "We'll be at a disadvantage."

"I assume you have his cell phone number. Why don't you call him, Katara, let him know the good news." She sighed, but pulled her cell phone out and dialed her brother. While she waited for the answer, the Chairman nodded appreciatively at Aang.

"It's really all because of the change in the Spirit World. I think perhaps now that we have the Avatar things are finally coming to our side."

"I didn't do anything though," Aang said.

"Maybe nothing directly, but I am certain you're a sign that we're meant to defeat the forces of the Spirit World once and for all."

"Maybe," Aang said.

"I'm not getting an answer," Katara said. "I left a message, but I don't know if he's even got his phone on. He probably forgot to plug it in, again."

"We'll have to go with two," Zhao said. "We aren't going very far. We're merely running a field test." He seemed clearly disappointed. "When Miss Azula comes down, we'll be leaving, so be prepared."

"Ready," Aang said, fetching his staff from behind the desk. He even grabbed Katara's whip, and handed it to her. "And so's Katara, right?"

"Right," she said. "I hope we'll be all right."

"Excellent," Zhao said "I hear Miss Azula now." She was carrying a bag containing some kind of device, and wore a headset on her head.

"I think this will work, Chairman. Shall we, then?"

"Yes." They were ushered into Zhao's car. It was impressive, especially compared to the other car Katara had driven in. She explained, in hushed voices, how Bato's car was known for creaking sounds and loud klunks that preceded things falling onto the road and colliding into oncoming cars.

Zhao's car was sleek, fast, and -- for Katara's money, most importantly -- quiet. The Royal City Catacombs were in the middle of being closed, and Zhao flashed an ID card at the employees as they passed the cordoned off areas, into the deeper regions of the catacombs.

Azula settled herself down in the catacombs, and produced the device from the bag. It looked like a large screen, with a variety of dials and doohickeys sticking off of a console beneath it. As she set it up, it suddenly flickered to life, revealing the Spirit World on its monitor.

"Wow," Katara breathed, "It's working."

"Of course it is," Azula said. "Phoenix Group technology never fails"

Katara's mouth broke into an evil grin. "Azulon Brand Vehicles."

"Silence!":Azula said. "Never mention those things to me again. It was merely a fluke. A fluke that we will never imitate again!"

"Sure, Azula," she said. "So, you'll be able to monitor us from out here?"

"Not precisely," she said, "Remember, time is a bit confusing between the two worlds. However," she flipped a switch, "If I come in with you, I'll be able to monitor you as you go further in."

"How are you going to get that through?" Aang asked, "Will it even work? I mean, it looks kind of tech-y."

"We actually ran tests on that," Zhao said, "It works based on its own internal battery similar to Azula's vehicle. While Spirits tend to shut down nearby technology, we've designed these to work even under those conditions. And the other question, Aang, is the really tricky part. That's why we've made it so portable. Just like you're able to carry your staff with you, Azula should theoretically be able to carry this with her as well."

"Okay," Katara said, "So if we get it through, then what?"

"Then, we will proceed to explore about fifty meters around the entry point," Zhao said. "I expect you'll encounter spirits within that distance. That's where we'll test the most important function of our monitors."

Aang took a seat besides Azula, "Well, let's give this a try."

"Okay," Katara said. "I'm trusting you, Azula. If you say this will work, it better work."

"Why, Katara, did you just say you trusted me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Azula."

* * *

Sokka sat outside the embassy, looking forlorn. The moon shone down, getting ever so slightly larger every night. Right now, it looked almost full, Shining down on him, he felt like a movie star. All that was missing was the rain.

"Excuse me," a man said, approaching Sokka from the embassy's gates, "Are you, by any chance, Sokka Floes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you've heard of me?"

"My daughter spoke of you before. My name is Arnook," he offered his hand. "May I speak with you, Sokka?"

"Sure, I guess. I was just, er, oh man, I must look creepy. I was just wondering if Yue was coming around. I wanted to meet her fiance," he said. He was lying, since he didn't really care about meeting him. "I mean, we go to the same school, and she's kind of a friend so I thought it'd be rude not to congratulate them."

Arnook put his hand up. "No need to explain, Sokka." He looked up at the moon, "Of late, the moon has seemed ominous, when to our tribes it should be a source of strength. Even our Spirit Oasis has frozen over. In this day and age, it seems people want us to move to be more like our sister tribe to the south."

"Yeah, I'm from the South, you know," Sokka said. "It isn't so bad. It's not like we've completely forgotten about spirits and junk."

Sokka felt like he smoothly dodged that iceberg, failing to notice that he was navigating towards another.

"Well," Arnook said, "Regardless of the Southern Tribe's feelings, the Spirits Tui and La are still the center of our society, even though they seem to have forsaken us."

"Why do you believe that?" Sokka said, "It's not like you've turned your back on them. They should be happy with you. Like, super-happy since their spirit friends keep getting the cold shoulder from humanity."

Arnook arched his brow. "I don't think it works quite like that. And to answer your question, I've seen miracles occur, Sokka. A very personal one, as well The Spirits saved my daughter's life when she was but an infant."

Sokka looked down at the street. "Yeah? They saved Yue's life?"

Arnook nodded. "As a child, she was very near death with sickness. No medicines, no modern treatments seemed to do anything. We took her and placed her in the oasis and begged the spirits for their mercy. She recovered instantly, never before have I been so relieved to hear a child cry. And yet, now, her health is declining. That's why she will be staying here for the semester. But, I fear it will do us no good. I'll be returning by the end of the week to the Northern Tribe. The duties of the Chieftan are heavy, indeed, when one cannot even spare the time to spend with their family."

"Chieftan?" Sokka lifted his face with a sudden jerk, "You mean you're -- and that means Yue's a --"

"You didn't know you were talking to Water Tribe royalty all this time?" he laughed. "Sokka, my daughter spoke highly of you. I hope you'll continue to watch over her when I cannot."

"I'm sure her fiance will -- no, huh? Okay," Sokka said, his face straightening into a serious expression. "I'll be there for her."

The moon stared down on them, emotionless.

* * *

It blinked at the sight. Then, scurrying down, it melted into a little puddle, the moon-like orb rolling out of view. The people who suddenly appeared weren't very interesting. A boy, wearing a headband with an arrow on it, a girl with a water tribe coat tied around her waist, and another it recognized.

Rolling away, it returned to its hiding place.

Biding its time.

"Azula, did it work?" Katara asked. They were back in the swamp, but something seemed different. The pools of water seemed much smaller, and the plants had turned brown and brittle. The gnarled trees fell back on themselves. Katara took a step back, surprised by the sudden change. "What happened? Did the Spirit World...?"

"I don't know," Aang answered.

Azula sighed. "We've got a signal," she said, "But it's not reaching as far as I'd like. Maybe a good ten miles. The good news is I'm getting a reading on some nearby spirits. They're faint, and they shouldn't be any trouble if they move to attack."

"All right! Let's go," he pointed his staff in a random direction, "That way!"

"All right, Aang. Before you go, take these," she handed them both a small earpieces, "I'll communicate with you from here. Be careful."

The walk was moist and unpleasant, and the breeze almost scorched from its heat. The sound of the leaves moving with the gusts was loud, and sometimes Katara jumped, saying she thought she heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"_Aang,_" Azula's voice came out across the earpiece loud and clear, "_There's a spirit approaching you. Be prepared_," she said. Aang turned to look.

"There!" Katara said, pointing above them.

It was a bird, of some kind. It's three wings flapped furiously, kicking up a gust of wind that blew Katara and Aang back. "_It seems pretty weak,_" Azula said, "_I trust you won't take long dispatching it._"

"Sure, easy for her to say," Katara said. She bended the water under their feet, whipping at the bird with a quick snapping motion. It squawked angrily as the water knocked it to the ground. Its damp feathers prevented it from taking flight.

"_I think it didn't like that,_" Azula said, "_Probably something to note, Katara._"

"Hey! My bending actually did something. Aang, let's finish it quickly." Aang nodded and the two of them moved in to strike at once. The spirit cried out, but was quickly silenced as it broke into small embers that fell to the ground.

"_Good work. I'll tell you if I get any other readings_," Azula said.

The core rolled its way out of its hiding spot, and proceeded to follow the two of them along their patrol, discreetly. At times, the waterbender turned to look, but saw nothing. The core burrowed its way under the leaves again, and waited for their footsteps to start again.

"Hey, Aang," Katara said, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the mist around here is pretty heavy?"

Aang looked around. It was very heavy, moving in large clouds between the trees. It was difficult to see too far ahead. Though a large shape could be made in the far distance, it was impossible to tell what it really was.

"Maybe there's something causing it," Aang said.

"_I'm not seeing any other spirits in that area. Do you want to head back?_"

"Yeah," Aang said, "Let's go back. Tomorrow we can bring Sokka here and we'll try and find out what's causing all of this mist." They returned to the entry point. Azula was already packing up the equipment when they arrived.

"We should move quickly," she said, "We dealt with one spirit easily, but they may attack in numbers next time."

"Right," Aang said.

The strange spirit conjured up a small membrane around its core, and wrapped itself around the water tribe girl's waist. Hiding beneath her coat, it waited. The field around them changed, and they opened their eyes to the bright crystal light.

Zhao looked quite pleased. "I take it the test was a success, then?"

"It works," Azula said, "But the range needs work."

"All right," Zhao answered, "I'll see what we can do to improve that. Otherwise, I expect you'll be making regular expeditions into the Spirit World from now on. I expect updates as you discover more of the mystery behind it."

"Yes sir," Aang said.

"Let's return home," Azula said. "We've had a long day."

The hidden spirit dripped down to the ground and rolled away behind a nearby crystal, watching as the people left it behind. Then, it grew larger. It sprouted arms and legs, and fins sprouted out of the membrane. It formed a head, featureless, but long and alien. The core hovered around there like a large eye.

It moved away from the cavern, making good its escape from the Spirit World.

_To be continued_


	7. The Tower in the Mist

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_Author's Note: This chapter turned out monstrously long, but I felt like I couldn't really cut anything out. Sorry for the delay, but this "month" is drawing to a close fast, so I hope this extra-special chapter will make up for it._

_"Far in the mist a tower awaits like a merciless tomb, devouring the moonlight."_

_- "Burn My Dread"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_The Tower in the Mist_

Another morning passed, and the clocks ticked past midday. The group met on the roof for lunch. Azula passed out individualized lunch boxes to everyone, and sat, cross-legged, on an airduct.

Sokka ate his lunch ravenously, "So, you can detect Spirits now?" he asked, while the others ate quietly. Azula nodded. "How does it work, exactly?"

"The Phoenix Group's experimental All-Purpose Propulsion Accelerator acts as a power-source for the system, which allows it to work in the Spirit World while normal electronics just shut down. The range is limited, but we were able to shrink down the sensors we use to monitor spirit activity in our world." Azula took a breath, "It's really quite complicated, and I doubt you'd understand, but the important part is that it allows us to see their movement."

"It was amazing. Azula was able to warn us before we ran into them," Katara said. "We were able to fight back!"

Aang nodded, in agreement.

Azula shook her head, "But we'll need to improve the range before we can really explore. The mist being so thick is another problem."

"I wonder what's causing it," Katara said.

"Perhaps something was bending it," Aang suggested. "A water spirit!"

"It's possible," Azula added, "That it's been created to stop outsiders from exploring. And didn't you say that the Spirit World seemed different from the last time you'd been there?" Katara nodded, "Explain."

"Well," Katara said, "The swamp wasn't so drained the last time we were there. It was hot, but humid. Now, it felt really dry and those creatures were different. We ran into a big plant spirit last time, instead we just had some bird-creatures hanging around."

"Bird-creatures are good," Sokka said. "I'd rather have those than big ugly plant spirits that don't seem to want to die."

"But something changed it," Katara said. "I think that's something to be concerned about."

"Maybe. We're going back in, right?" Sokka asked. "Maybe we can explore a little more tonight."

"That's up to Aang," Azula answered.

"I think we should," Aang said, looking up at them. "It's dangerous, but, we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Precisely," Azula said. "All right. We'll meet there tonight."

"Hey, who made these lunches anyway?" Sokka asked, stealing a vegetable roll from Aang's box. "They're great."

Azula paused, arching her eyebrow, "What if I said I prepared them for you."

The three all looked up at Azula suddenly. Katara hesitated, then asked, "You really made these?"

"Yes, it only took me an hour," Azula said, "You're all very welcome." She took her leave from the group, and the others all looked at the lunch boxes suspiciously. Sokka poked one of Katara's rice balls.

"Why is Azula being nice to us?" he asked.

"I don't know." Aang scratched his head, "Maybe she's trying to be more friendly?"

"She has a really weird way of showing it," Katara muttered. "Still, it was nice of her. I'm going to thank her when I get back to class."

"Yeah! I'll wait for her after school to say thanks!" Aang said.

"I just want her to make more."

"Then thank her, Sokka. I swear, you can be such a dummy sometimes," Katara said. Aang laughed. It felt like the first time the club really felt like a group of friends, as far as he remembered, and he knew even then that after the battle was won, he'd always think back to it as one of his fondest memories.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly. Aang fidgeted anxiously through Math. Toph smacked him for being distracting. The passage of time crept slowly until after school. When the bell rang, he headed to the second floor and stood by Katara and Azula's class room. The students milled about outside aimlessly.

The Treasurer from the Student Council was waiting outside, looking bored as she always did. Aang noticed Katara come out of the room, and she smiled at him and waved at him. "Azula's already left. She said she had some important family business to see to before tonight. I said everyone really appreciated lunch before she went, though."

"Oh," Aang said. "I'll see you tonight. I'm going to see what Mai needs."

"All right," Katara said, "Aren't you just a responsible student council representative?" Aang blushed in embarrassment. "I'll see you tonight, then. Don't be late. We have a lot of work to do tonight!"

"I won't be, see you, Katara," he said. He approached Mai, who looked at him almost as though he wasn't there, then turned back to the doors. "Are you waiting for Azula?"

"None of your business," she said.

"Well, I'm just wondering since she's already left. She had family business." Mai frowned, and looked at him, appraisingly. "What?"

"You know, I still don't get why she wanted you to join the student council."

"You don't? She said you were understaffed, and wanted me to help out at least until the fundraiser is over with."

"Yeah," she said, "How boring. We're not understaffed, they just don't show up. Sometimes I don't want to show up."

"Is it really that boring?"

She nodded.

"Why? It's fun! Ty Lee really knows how to make things exciting, too," he said, "You're her friend too, right? She talks about you a lot."

"I guess."

"Hey, I'll tell Azula you were looking for her tonight when I see her."

"Don't," she said. "Never mind. It's not important."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Mai frowned. "Just go away. You're boring," she shooed him away, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Aang cocked his head, furrowing his brow, and frowned. Whatever ties he tried to make with her were thin and vague.

* * *

Sokka stewed at his desk and lingered as the rest of the class hurried to leave. The massive pile of homework in front of him mocked him, as did the looming threat of entrance exams. Suki tapped his shoulder, and he shot her a look. "Suki, why am I drowning?"

"Drowning? It's time to go home, you know."

"How am I going to go home with all of this!" he showed her his neat pile of homework, which she frowned at. "It's like a little tower. A tower of demise!"

"Oh grow up," Suki said. "If you weren't always slacking off you'd get through it in five minutes flat."

"You say that now, but," he pulled out one and cleared his throat, "And I quote, 'A train leaves Ba Sing Se at Six-Thirty. At Seven thirty, a train leaves Omashu. Assuming the Ba Sing Se train is traveling at 100 kilometers an hour, and the Omashu train is traveling 120 kilometers an hour, when will the two trains collide in a horrifying firestorm which will have no survivors.'"

"You're kidding, right? It doesn't really say that, does it?" she looked at the sheet.

Her face turned white.

"This is like some kind of nightmare math homework," she said. "Who'd write questions like this? At least the problems themselves aren't really hard. Want to go to the library and study a little?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Teach me, oh Sifu Suki."

"Sifu Suki? Oh man, where do you pick up this stuff?" she laughed. The two of them headed downstairs. Many students were heading to the library, and the first floor hallways were crowded from students straggling around afterschool.

At the front door, Yue stood looking lost and unsure. Sokka stopped suddenly, seeing her, and Suki stopped a second after, looking back at him, then, following his gaze, to Yue. Biting back jealousy, she asked him, "Does she look even sadder than yesterday, or is it just me?"

"I don't know, something looks up," he said. "Hey! Yue! You want to come help Suki overcome Mission: Make Sure Sokka Finishes his Homework?" Suki jabbed him with her elbow, but put on a bright smile for Yue.

"Yeah! It'll be much easier if we both help this guy."

Yue smiled, faintly, "I'm sorry. I really should be getting home. It's getting awful late, and I think Hahn had plans for us to go out tonight."

"Hahn, huh? Okay, uh, keep safe, Yue."

"I'll try, Sokka," she said. She walked nervously towards the door. The two of them watched her, and Suki shook her head.

"We should follow her."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, Sokka, that now that her and Hahn are officially an item, the paparazzi are probably all over her. It's too dangerous for her to go walking alone. I've read the papers, I know what kind of vultures they are."

"Suki, I think you're overreacting," Sokka said, "Still, I guess it'd be all right if we just happened to be heading to the embassy a few minutes behind her just in case. You know, better safe than sorry."

"Wow, I had to really twist your arm there,' she said, jabbing him again with her elbow. "Come on. She's going to leave us behind."

* * *

Katara's walk home was uninteresting. The city seemed warm and welcoming, so she walked around the shopping district. Passing by the tea house where Jet took her for his ill-advised run-in with the Prince, she smiled.

"Well, Katara, it isn't like you got a chance to enjoy any tea last time," she said to herself, and walked into the small tea house. The business was largely the same as last time. It was quiet, but the tea smelled good, and she sat at a window stall and waited patiently for her server to come.

About ten minutes afterwards, she hadn't been served and looked a bit irate. The door was flung open and she looked over at the commotion. Zuko walked in, looking none too happy. "Again, Zuko? You have a customer waiting already. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, something came up. I tried to call," he said. He ran back, and put on his apron and bowed to the store-owner. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Yeah, well," the store owner looked at him, frustrated, but finally relenting, "Just serve that poor girl before she walks out."

"Yes, sir," he said. "Welcome to the Painted Lady Tea House, how can I help you today?"

"Zuko?" she asked, "I thought you got fired because of me. I'm so sorry about last time."

"Don't mention it," he said, coolly. "Really. I guess I got lucky. My clock was fast or something," he said. It was clearly a lie. But he continued, "I recommend the Jasmine tea. It's our most popular blend."

"That does sound tempting," she said. "I'll try it. And do you have those little cookies with the wafers?"

"This is a traditional Earth Kingdom tea house," Zuko said, "Sorry, we don't."

"That's all right," she said, "I'll just have the tea." He nodded. When he returned a while later with her tea, she smiled, "Would you like to sit down for a minute, Zuko?"

"I just got here," he said, "I really shouldn't be slacking."

"No one else has come in since me," she said, "I'm sure it'll be okay. Come on, just for a minute."

Zuko, awkwardly, sat down. "What do you want?"

"Why were you so late to work? Isn't that treading on thin ice?"

"Couldn't help it," he said, "Someone ambushed me."

"Rival gang trying to squeeze in on the Prince's territory?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm used to that by now."

Katara nodded. "So," she said, pensively, "If it wasn't some gang trying to beat you down, it must have been the police?"

"I keep my nose clean. They don't bother me much."

"Not the police, not rival gangs," she said, tapping her chin. "I give up. Tell me."

He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh? Did you lose?"

"No!" Zuko said, "It wasn't a fight. She just came and --"

"Oho, she? Was it your girlfriend?"

Zuko paled, looking disgusted, "That's so far from right I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

Katara snapped her finger, "Your sister!"

"What?"

"Azula ambushed you, that's why she had 'family business' to deal with today. What did she do?"

"She wanted me to come back," he said, "Join your little club again. I told her no, but she wouldn't get off my back."

"So what happened?" Katara asked. "Why aren't you in the Bending Club anymore?"

"It's complicated. And private." He stood up. "I need to get back to work. Please enjoy your tea." He bowed courteously, and disappeared behind the counter. Katara mused, and sipped her jasmine tea lightly, feeling it burn her tongue as she swallowed just a little too much too quickly.

* * *

Suki took her tailing someone seriously. Sokka was taken pretty off guard by Suki's dogged determination. "Do you want me to ask my Dad if he needs a junior assistant?" he mentioned at one point, "Because I think you've really got what it takes."

"Shush! We can't draw attention to ourselves!" she said.

"Right. I don't see any crazed blood-thirsty photographers around," he said, "Maybe we're wrong and things are fine and she's just nervous for different reasons. I mean, it's not like I care that she's getting married to a vapid jerk-face."

"You care," Suki said.

"Do not! I am too manly to care."

"It's not un-manly to admit you care," she scolded. "Besides, she's a pretty good fit for you I guess. Oh, she's looking around. Act casual!"

Casual for Sokka seemed to mean standing rigidly and acting like a small insect was buzzing around his face. "I don't think she saw us," he said through clenched teeth.

"No thanks to you, Mr. Casual," she said. "She's definitely paranoid. I mean, watch her, she's scared of something. Maybe not paparazzi. Maybe she has a stalker."

Sokka looked at her, arching his brow.

"Besides us I mean!"

"Fine," Sokka said. "Maybe. But I still don't feel right about this. It's too sneaky."

"Oh, fine then. Let's go do your math homework, then."

"Okay, sneaky is good," Sokka said, immediately. "Hey, we're almost to the embassy, no problems. I think we did pretty good for ourselves."

"Yeah," Suki said, "But I was kind of hoping for a chance to do something cool, like save a celebrity from an evil stalker."

"Yeah, that would have been cool." He kept his eyes peeled, looking around at every alley they passed. "I mean, yeah, I'm glad this was really just a nice walk, but some action would have been great."

"Right."

"I'm even imagining seeing shadowy figures coming out of the alleys now," he said. "Man, so weird."

"Yeah, weird."

The shadow in the alley didn't move. It remained very still. And when Sokka finally passed, it made its move through the crowded streets, tiny, living inside the shadows of people, and moving ever closer.

It was so close, now.

* * *

Nine in the evening rolled around.

Everyone met in the catacombs, and looked around apprehensively. When Azula arrived, carrying the sensors, the group tensed even further. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Just a little scared," Katara admitted. "No idea what we'll see in there tonight."

"No," Azula said, frowning, "There really isn't. Still, we've come a long way already, we'll have to keep on moving forward. Tonight, I propose a full sweep of the active range of the sensors. Does everyone agree?"

"Sounds good," Aang said, the others throwing in agreement as well. "Let's go, team!"

"Yay," Sokka added, far less enthused.

Entering the Spirit World always left him with a lurching stomach. He didn't see the others having any difficulty, though, as Aang stood right up in the Spirit World and surveyed around them. It was the Swamp, once more, and tonight, it looked dry as a bone.

"This is bad," Katara said. "I don't think there's anything for me to bend here."

"You should start bringing your own supply," she said. "Regardless, there seems to be some major activity about thirty yards north of here." She pointed to the north. "And those clouds look ominous."

"A storm," Sokka said. "Looks like you'll have some water to splash around with after all, Katara."

"I'll splash you around," she said.

"Anyway!" Aang said, standing between the siblings, "We'll investigate that first!"

"Right, Aang," Katara said. "Any objections, Sokka?"

"I'm always up for getting my spirit soaking wet," Sokka answered, blithely. Aang started to trek north, with Katara behind him. "That was sarcasm, you know! I don't really want to have a soggy spirit!"

"_Just go,_" he heard Azula echo in his ear and his earpiece. She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Going, going. Sheesh," he threw his arms up. "Does everyone here have to be so picky?"

"_You know we can all hear you. Hurry up, Sokka_," Katara's voice came across the comm-line. The older boy let loose an exasperated sound and trudged across the dry swamplands. Azula, meanwhile, read the device.

The concentration of Spirits was off the scale.

* * *

"Go on home, you bum," the tea house owner said, looking over at Zuko, "Just got to shut down the lights and head home myself."

"All right, have a good night," Zuko said, quietly. He walked out the door, and when he moved to cross the street a red car pulled up in front of him. The owner pulled down the window and looked out at him.

"We have to talk," Zhao said, opening the passenger side door. "Get in."

"I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?" Zuko said, distastefully. "What is it?" He crossed his arms, and looked over at Zhao. The Chairman drove the car out and down the street. He didn't turn to look at Zuko.

"Zuko, you know, if I had any choice in the matter, I'd not even be here. But, the powers that be are leaning hard on me and I've got to tell them straight that you're complying with our conditions. Your sister hasn't been as cooperative as we would like, either."

"After you threw my Uncle aside as a convenient scapegoat? You expect me to keep quiet about what I've seen?"

"I've taken measures to limit our school group's progress in the Spirit World. They'll do what we want them to, keep the corrupted Spirits in, and prevent anymore bad publicity from coming up. After that Earth Kingdom girl killing herself, we don't need more bad news." The boy clenched his fist, glaring at Zhao.

The man didn't respond, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who do you expect me to tell? Those Bending Club fools?" Zuko growled. "No one would believe me if I told them."

"That was the other part," Zhao said. "I want to know, for my own business, about the Tower. Tell me everything you saw in there, Zuko, and we don't have to worry about accidents. Ba Sing Se traffic is killer, you know."

Zuko closed his eyes, unclenching his fist, and then he looked away. "All right, Zhao. I'll tell you."

* * *

The Spirit World changed beneath their feet. They didn't notice it writhe or scream in pain, but as they moved closer to the storm, the land beneath their feet transformed. Gone was the dry dirt of a dying swamp, and in its place, drowned forest floors, muddied, and with a shallow pool of water forming around them.

The storm overhead whipped about, lightning crashing onto the bamboo and while it burned, the flames never moved from that lone stalk, it danced unnaturally and cast a light in the darkened landscape.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sokka said. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," Katara said. "Azula, are we still coming across?"

The static on the other end of their comm was the only answer. If they listened hard enough, long enough, they could hear Azula, but with all the interference there was no way to understand what she said.

"Peachy," Sokka commented.

"Just," Katara added. "Well, we're on our own. What do we do, Aang?"

"Maybe get out of this storm. I don't like this."

The water beneath their feet, placid for the time being, suddenly began to flow northward. "Guys," Sokka added, "With all this lightning and stuff, maybe standing in water is a really bad idea. Sitting around and talking is just asking to be zapped."

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "Let's try and find some dry land, and quick."

They ran, their footsteps making loud splashes and they didn't notice the fourth set of footsteps, coming from somewhere behind them. The speed of the water began to speed up as they went further into the drowned forest.

There, in the distance, a great noise, a rushing waterfall, and the stream became quicker. They found a clearing in the forest, and waded out of the water. Behind them, something like a dam broke and a great wave of water washed down the stream.

Sokka frowned, "More of the Spirit World's darling attempts to murder us horribly?"

"Maybe," Aang said, "But I don't think the Spirit World is trying to harm us. It feels," he sighed, "No, it's just my imagination. It must be trying to keep us out for some reason."

"Then we're on the right track," Sokka said.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Aang, show some confidence. Okay, so we're stranded in the middle of some crazy spirit forest in the middle of monsoon season, and fine, we don't have contact to the person with the fancy Spirit Radar. And yes, we're probably walking closer and closer to some horrible monster that could eat us whole, but we're a team, and we need to stick together. And we need you to lead us."

"Gee, thanks, Sokka. I never thought of it that way."

Katara's glare could melt ice. "Yes, Sokka. Thanks for that. And did you forget, I'm a Waterbender. I could freeze the water and -- why isn't it freezing?" She tried again. "I've frozen water lots of times!"

"The speed of the water," Sokka surmised. "Don't worry, Katara, we'll just go through the forest. It's still risky, but less risky than being swept up in that."

"Right," Aang said. "Through the forest, then."

Katara frowned. "I'm sure I could have frozen that water before," she said. "It feels like my bending's weaker than ever."

Aang didn't let his uneasiness show. He smiled brightly, and waved the others to follow quicker, as he leapt over fallen shoots and overgrown brambles. Sokka cut them apart with his boomerang, and kept an eye behind them. He felt on edge. Something felt wrong, and he could hear footsteps whenever they stopped moving, carrying on just a second too long.

Katara focused on the feeling of her power waning.

"Aang?"

Aang looked back at Katara, and said, "What's the matter, Katara? You've been quiet."

"Do you know about the spirits Tui and La?"

Aang shook his head, "I didn't really believe in Spirits or anything before I joined the Bending Club. Sorry, Katara."

"I was trying to remember what they stood for."

"The Ocean Spirit, Tui, is the Life of the Water Tribe, and the Moon Spirit La is its strength," Sokka said. "Legends say that they blessed a small pool of water deep in the Northern Tribe's capital. And even longer ago, they used to live there, watching over the Water Tribe."

"That's right. Wow, Sokka, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I did a little research," he said.

"Trying to impress Yue, huh?"

"Something like that," he said. Katara was a bit surprised. His expression was serious, and pensive. She didn't press him further, seeing clearly that he said all he was going to say. They continued again, this time in a pensive silence.

"The water's getting louder," Sokka said. "We must be near."

Aang looked a little excited, and Sokka let loose a drawn out sigh. He brought his hand up, and motioned with his head. He'd heard something, for sure. "What is it, Sokka?" Aang asked, and Sokka hushed him. He nodded his head slightly towards the overgrown ferns nearby, where in the distance some rustling sound could be heard, getting closer.

Katara nodded, and Sokka took point, Katara watching his back.

He pulled the ferns back.

The cold barrel of a pistol was put right to his face. "Don't. Move."

"I'm not moving, why do I have a gun pointed at me?" Sokka asked. The gun trembled, but from a low chuckle. The weapon was brought back, and he could see the person who had pointed it. "Azula! What's the big idea?"

"I said I was coming to meet you guys," Azula said, "My sensor was getting strange readings and the comm-line was dead. The storm is interfering with the equipment, but I'm sure a massive spirit is just ahead."

"We kind of thought so," Sokka said. "But why do you have a gun?"

"A girl needs to defend herself," she said. "Now, what's the big idea sneaking up on me?"

"You were the one sneaking up on us!"

"That's not important. What is important is we not just sit around arguing," she said. "Aang, take point. I think wherever that water is leading is our destination."

"Probably," Sokka said. "But maybe we shouldn't engage a gigantic spirit in its home turf. Just an idea. Especially now that we've got an injured person with us now."

"I can still handle myself," Azula said. "Now I wish I had shot you."

"That's not funny, Azula," Katara warned.

"Isn't it? Sorry, Katara," she said. It was rather insincere. "But still, I don't need another big brother worrying about me. Stick to your own sister, Sokka."

Sokka frowned, "Fine. See if I care," and with that, he took position besides Aang. "I don't get these girls, sometimes. She comes all the way out here to help us?"

"Maybe she was worried."

"She doesn't look it," he said.

"She's just bad at showing how she feels," Aang said. "We're almost there." The sound of the waterfall was deafening, like distant thunder. It was brutal, it washed over all other noise, and but for yelling, they couldn't hear each other.

At the bottom, its stomach about ready to burst, the Ocean Spirit Tui lay.

* * *

Ba Sing Se's streetlights provided a romantic atmosphere, but something felt uneasy to Yue as Hahn walked her home from their dinner party. The night, she admitted, was fun, but Hahn had spent so little time with her, and she felt like she was being watched the whole time.

She could sense it, in her very being, that something followed behind her, just out of sight, but never out of reach. The moon in the sky, so very close to full, cast a silvery shine on the street. Hahn put his arm around her. "So, I told them, 'Yeah, I don't go out for less than ten grand these days.' Should have seen their jaws drop, Yue."

"I guess I had to have been there. I spoke to this fascinating gentleman. He says he teaches the Ba Sing Se martial arts to the children of some of the most respected people in the Earth Kingdom. He was terribly interesting," she said.

"Hey, you don't sound like you had fun at all."

"I did," she said, "It's just, I don't feel safe being out this late."

Hahn smiled broadly, "No one would dare pick a fight with me. Don't worry, Yue, I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you, Hahn, but," she sighed. It didn't make her feel better. She looked behind, and saw a shadow pass overhead. She looked up, and saw the clouds moving slowly over the moon, obscuring it for a brief period, and sighed. "I'm just a little jumpy, that's all."

"Hey," he said, "We'll be right home. It's a beautiful night, and I just thought we could do something, just the two of us."

She felt sorry for him, "Yes, I understand, but, not tonight. I'm just not feeling all that well."

Hahn sighed. "Yeah, I got you. Thought that the warmer weather was supposed to make you feel better."

"And it has," she said, "But I'm still recovering."

La, the Moon Spirit, watched from the shadows cast by the streetlamps. The large spherical core blinked, and rolled around after the two. It waited, but every time it saw a chance to strike, something got in the way.

The boy threw a look in its direction, following the girl's gaze. "What is it?"

"Something," she said, "It must be my imagination. It's just been such an exciting night that I need to lay down."

"Right, sure," Hahn said. "I'll get a cab."

"Thank you," she said. La and Yue looked at each other, and the creature could do nothing except watch like a starved lion.

* * *

The large scar across the creature's face, the catfish-like appearance, the Ocean Spirit still lived, even after facing the Avatar State. The mist that rose up from Tui's body was thick and reached out all over. The water crashed against it, and it would sometimes move its maw to drink it up, growing bigger, and the mist growing thicker.

"Well," Azula said, "That answers a few of our questions."

"So it's been absorbing the water?" Katara said.

"And probably a good number of spirits," Sokka said, "Look at its stomach." He pointed at it, small creatures could be seen moving about. He shivered, "Guess going toe-to-toe with the Avatar at full power was too much for it."

"Not enough to finish it," Azula said. "I don't think it would be wise to engage it at our current state. If the Avatar at full strength wasn't enough, what good can we do?"

"But if we just leave it, the entire Spirit World is in danger," Aang said.

"We don't know that," Azula retorted.

"Trust me, I feel it," he said. "This isn't just the swamp from before that's suffering, it's everywhere. It's throwing the Spirit World dangerously out of balance. If we don't stop it soon."

"So? The Spirit World is trying to destroy us," Azula retorted.

"We don't know that," Aang said.

She sighed, "Fine. You're our leader. It's your decision. Do we fight it, or do we go back and figure out a strategy."

"We can't beat it head on," Aang said, after a long silence. "But if we leave, it's probably only going to get stronger. Sokka, do you have any ideas?"

He looked around, and thought for a second. "Maybe, maybe one or two."

"Azula?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Can you think of anything?"

"Maybe," she said.

"All right," Sokka said, "I think if we use a little electricity to get this guy prone, we can probably get to the stomach and maybe force some of that spirit water out of it. The lightning from the storm would conduct pretty well through those tendrils, but it's just a matter of getting it from one place to the other."

"I was thinking something along the same lines," Azula admitted, "But I wasn't going to leave it up to chance."

"I thought you said traditional electronics and stuff just didn't work in the Spirit World."

"Bending, however, does," she said.

"Bending lightning? Can Aang do that?" Sokka asked.

"Not me!" Aang said. "I didn't know you could bend lightning."

"I can."

"Azula?" Katara spoke up, "You're not going to try that again, are you?"

"I'm ready this time," she said.

"Last time, you nearly died!"

"I lost control, for a second, I won't make that mistake again," she said. "It's our only option if we're going to fight this thing here and now. Unless you have some idea like bending the water out from its stomach."

"I can't," she said, "I don't know why, but my bending just isn't working. But that still doesn't mean I think you should just try this. It's stupid! There's no way you can concentrate."

"It may be our only chance, unless we want to try and bet on lightning striking when and where we want it to," she said. "Aang, it's your decision."

"Don't, Aang. There has to be some other way," Katara said. "She could hurt herself, and with her injury."

"We have sacrifices we need to make," Azula said in counter-point. "Decide, Aang. Decide now."

"Aang, I hate to say it, but Azula's right. With Katara's bending out of the equation, she's our best bet if she really can bend lightning," Sokka said. Aang frowned. "Azula needs concentration to do this, so we're going to have to keep him distracted while she does it. If we do this right, there's no danger."

"I don't like this, Aang."

Aang shifted. "Azula," he said, "You have to promise me if you think you can't control it, that you'll just stop. Okay?"

"Conditions? Fine, if I feel like at any point I can't control the lightning, I'll stop," she said, "Does that make you feel better? Can we begin, now?"

"Aang," Katara said, with a shake of her head. "Okay, if you really think this is for the best. Azula, I hope you know what you're doing."

"On your word, Aang," Sokka said. Aang took a deep breath and a moment's hesitation.

"Go."

* * *

"That's all?" Zhao asked.

"I didn't go very far, but I know what I saw wasn't real," he said. "There was no way that could have really happened."

"Fine," Zhao said. "Remember, this is only between you and me. No one else needs to hear anything about the tower. It doesn't, officially speaking, exist. And don't worry, as long as it remains our secret, Vice President Iroh will be remembered as a hero of industry and a philantropist loved by millions."

"Yeah, sure," Zuko said.

"Trust me, Zuko. We're on the same side, there." Zhao pulled the car over, and pulled out his cell phone, which vibrated noisily. He looked at the number. The phone merely said, 'Boss.' Frowning, he answered, and said, "Sir?"

His frown began to turn into a smile. "Yes, sir. This is certainly very interesting. I'll follow up on that right away."

"What was that about?"

Zhao pondered for a minute, and just as he about kicked Zuko out of the door, he instead said, genially, "A spirit has been discovered acting in our world. It's a faint reading, probably nothing, but me? Without any bending of my own? I may not be able to do much against it. Especially since my bosses think it's following someone."

Zuko looked over at him.

"Someone may be in danger at this very minute. Can you walk away from that, Zuko?"

He didn't say anything.

"You can walk out that door, I know you said you wanted no part in this. But if you can step out of this car, what does that mean for the heroic Prince?"

"Shut up and get driving."

"Of course," Zhao said. "As you command."

* * *

"Hey! Ugly!" Sokka yelled throwing his boomerang at the fattened Tui. The creature roared in rage, lashing its tendrils up at Sokka. The water it lay in heaved up in waves at the creature's movements, crashing into the great cliffs around it. Tui lashed one tendril up, and began to pull itself up.

"Well, that worked," Aang said. "Azula, get ready. We'll lure it over to you."

As Aang ran off to join Sokka, Katara lingered behind. "Azula, I swear, you're not thinking straight. There's still time to figure out a safer way to do this."

"Safe never won any battles, Katara," Azula said. "The big prizes come from big gambles. That's how my family has lived for generations."

"But this is your life," Katara pleaded, "Try and find another way."

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Azula said. "What happened that time was a fluke."

"I won't just stand here and watch you kill yourself."

"No, you won't. You'll see me control lightning itself," she said. "Your brother and Aang may need a little help keeping the spirit occupied. Maybe you'd be better off making sure I can concentrate so I won't mess up."

"You're so stubborn," Katara said. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

The massive tendrils wrapped around Sokka's waist, and Aang brought his staff around to knock him loose. The creature lashed out, and he moved with all his agility, dodging and diving through the air as the tendrils wrapped around each other.

Sokka fell to the ground and brought his boomerang up, he aimed and flung it, and the little metal projectile lodged itself clean into the creature's scales, with a loud, wet plop. "Boomerang, you're supposed to come back!"

Tui let loose a low sound, and the water around it rose into the air, turning to ice as the water sprayed out, turning into small, sharp pieces of ice that flew through the air.

Aang whipped his staff around him, the air rising up like a shield, knocking the ice shards away. Sokka ducked behind him, and looked around. "You think they're ready?"

"I don't know."

"Well, they better be. We're almost in position."

"This thing really doesn't look happy with us," Aang said. "Hopefully it won't notice Azula until it's too late."

"You think Katara's overreacting?"

"Maybe, but I don't know," he said. "She really seemed scared. And she doesn't even like Azula."

Katara watched the creature lunging at her brother. She felt helpless without her bending. And she wondered why. Tui moved slowly, diving through the very earth itself to swim forward, to try and get the boys from behind, but all the spiritual water it had absorbed left it slow.

"It's in position!" she called.

Azula was already focused on the spirit, her mind a complete blank except to focus on the power she already felt flowing through her veins. The sound of the rain a constant, pleasant patter, and the smell of the electricity wafted into her nose.

Then, the spirit turned and wriggled around. "No! Over here!" Aang called, throwing a blast of wind at the creature. It shrugged it off, not even turning to look at him. Its empty, blue eyes stared at Azula, and at the blue lightning coursing around her. It rose up from the earth, crackling as she brought her arms around, the motion perfectly rehearsed.

"Azula, it's coming for you!" Katara shouted.

Azula didn't respond.

"Do you think we should abort this?" Sokka asked.

"No," Aang said, shakily, "She must think she can beat it."

Azula opened her eyes, looking at Tui with calm, but fiery, eyes. And she brought her arm forward, letting the lightning course through lancing forward lighting the stormy forest with a pale blue light.

"Where's she aiming?" Sokka asked.

"Got you," Azula said, satisfied. Tui had only a brief second of confusion before it felt the lightning zap him with ten-thousand volts. It moved under the skin, through the boomerang, and left the creature prone on its back. "Well, what are you waiting for!" She said as she winced, "Finish it off before it gets back up!"

Sokka grabbed his club and ran at the Ocean Spirit, "Take this!" he said as he swung his club at the creature's stomach. Once, twice, and then once more and Tui began to wretch. It opened its maw and the water came gushing out.

"This is really gross," Aang said, as the rush of water started to dry out. "But it had to be done."

Katara was already checking on Azula, looking at her arm. "You idiot," she said, "You could have really damaged your arm."

"It's fine, just a little bit of pain," Azula said.

"Azula, are you a part of this team or not?" Katara said, almost naggingly.

"Yes," she said, through gritted teeth,

"Then let me look at your arm."

Sokka looked at Aang, "We shouldn't just let it get up. We ought to go all out."

"I don't know, Sokka," Aang said. "We're not really in the shape to fight back right now. I say we should retreat while we have a chance."

"And let it do this again?"

"I don't know!" Aang said, "I'm trying to think of a way that doesn't involve killing it!"

"Why not? The Spirit World tries to kill us, Spirits are trying to destroy us, why shouldn't we fight back?"

"I don't think it's that simple, Sokka," Aang said.

Sokka looked at him, and then sighed, "You're probably right. Okay, Katara, Azula, we're getting out of here."

"Okay," Katara said, "Sounds good. Come on, Azula. Easy on your arm," she said, "I think you'll be okay, but we should see a doctor tomorrow just to be sure."

"Fine," Azula said. "But you saw, right?" she smirked, "I controlled it that time."

Katara sighed. The four of them began to walk away. The storm subsided around them, but Tui let out a low moan, and rose up, Diving into the earth it vanished, then, its fin raised above the ground, like a shark, moving towards them.

"Incoming," Sokka said. The Ocean Spirit rose out of the earth, loosing a large wave upon them as it moved south before them. "Where is it going?"

"It must be the barrier," Azula said, "It's weakening again."

"There's no way we're catching up to that," Sokka said. "At least the mist is clearing up now that it's been cut down to size, right?" They looked around. The area was brighter with the storm clouds gone, and the mist that pervaded the entire Spirit World was beginning to clear.

Aang turned to the northern horizon and looked up from the horizon line. "Guys," he said, pointing, "What is that?" A tower rose up in the distance. Its construction was uneven, jutting out of the horizon almost endlessly.

"The Tower," Azula breathed.

"You knew about this?" Katara asked, suddenly turning on her. "And didn't tell us?"

"I thought Zuko was going insane," she said. "But if he's right, then Zhao -- come on. We need to investigate this. Now."

"What?" Sokka said, "I'm exhausted, soaked, and my feet hurt. I think it's time to go home!"

"We need to press on," she said, "That tower changes everything."

* * *

Yue stepped out of the cab and gave Hahn a quick good night kiss. "I'm sorry, maybe some other night."

"It's cool. We'll have a private dinner, just tell me when you're feeling better."

"Thank you," she said, tiredly. "Good night, Hahn."

"Night, Yue. Sleep tight," and he closed the cab door behind her. The cab drove off into the distance, and the lights suddenly seemed much dimmer. She anxiously approached the gate, and the gatekeeper opened it for her.

"Evening, Princess," he said, cordially.

"Good evening." She yawned. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"I suppose, ma'am." As she walked inside, La scurried between the gate, and moved to climb the wall of the embassy. It knew where she went, it was now only a matter of time. It waited, if it breathed, its breath would have been bated.

The lights of a red sports car sent it scurrying. The gatekeeper walked up to the gates and the driver walked out of the car, approaching the gate. "I'm Chairman Zhao, from Princess Yue's school. We've been hearing reports that she's been having a difficult time adjusting to her new environment."

"I haven't heard anything like that, sir," he said.

"Of course not. It's typical, especially amongst teens in boarding schools to keep up the facade that everything's all right to their loved ones and to the people at home. But, inside, it's really tearing them up inside."

"Oh," the gatekeeper said. "Do you really think Princess Yue's having that much trouble?"

"Yes. In fact, one of her schoolmates is with me right now. He said he saw her looking very distressed, and he was wondering if he could have a word with her. I'm just here to look out for both of our students' well-being."

"Well, Mr. Zhao, your ID checks out," he said, "I suppose you can go in. Is this the student? What happened to his --"

"Nothing," Zuko said curtly. "I'm just here because I'm concerned."

"Right," the gatekeeper said, unsure. "Well, welcome to the Northern Water Tribe Embassy, Mr. Zhao."

"Thank you."

Zuko frowned. "You're too good at lying for your own good."

"Am I?" Zhao said, looking back at the gatekeeper. "It's not really lying, but really. Best not to cause them to get unduely alert. If Yue is this spirit's target, that means we have the upper hand."

"What?"

"You'll understand soon." He walked in, and gave the receptionist the same line he gave the gatekeeper. The receptionist nodded, and he called up to Yue's room. "It's very urgent," Zhao added, upon hearing the receptionist talking to Yue.

"She'll be right down."

The girl was down soon after, and looked at Zuko confused. And then, to Zhao, "I'm sorry, do I know you gentlemen?"

"My name is Zhao, I'm a chairman on your school board. I apologize for the lateness but," he said, coughing, "It's really quite important that we saw you tonight."

"Why?" she said, nervously.

"We're afraid you may be showing signs similar to recent disappearances," he said, "You seem to be having trouble adapting to your new surroundings, start to fall into a depression, and some believe a fugue that causes you to leave home, and finally, most of the disappearances have ended," he paused, seeking the words, and in the end, decided upon, "Tragically."

"What?"

"Trust me," Zuko said, "If we told you the whole story, you wouldn't believe us. Just, I know you feel like you're being followed. We're trying to catch the individual," he said, grimacing, "Or otherwise."

"I," she stuttered, then, said, "I thank you for your concern, but I'm all right. Really. I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'd like to offer you protection, for the time being," Zhao said, "But it's ultimately your decision."

"Zhao," Zuko said, "Give me a minute, to talk to her."

"Very well, Zuko," Zhao said. "I'll be outside." The Chairman stepped out, and Zuko sighed. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you really a classmate of mine?"

"Yes and no," Zuko said. "I haven't been in school in months. I just don't have time or money to. Look, Yue, right?" she nodded, "Zhao's dancing around the issue, but you're in real danger. That stuff about fugue or whatever? It's lies, something to make everyone feel safer. But the truth is something is out there and it's going to take something from you. I've seen it happen, and I've tried to fight it, but," he sighed.

"But?"

"Look, I shouldn't even care," he said. "But I can't stand by and give you half the story and let you make a bad decision." He laughed, a low, sullen laugh, "Now you think I'm crazy."

"Some _thing_, you said," she said, thinking, "I did see a strange little ball. It looked like a little moon, I think, and I'm sure it was staring at me."

"That must be the Spirit."

"Spirit? Why would a Spirit be in our world?" she said.

"You believe in spirits?" Zuko said. "That makes this a lot easier. The Chairman will explain everything, but," he stressed, "We don't have much time."

Yue thought through her options, and Zuko waited for her.

Outside, Zhao looked up. The creature stared at him, and he just smirked at it. "I can see you," he said, lighting a cigarette, "What are you going to do about it?"

La blinked at him, and sunk into the shadows around the building. Zhao watched it go, and then saw the lights go out inside. "Resourceful, aren't you. Guess you don't like light," he thought, "Good." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number on his speed-dial. "I need something made up for me quick."

Inside, the building turned dark suddenly, shocking Yue from her revelry. "What happened?" she asked, looking around. She could barely see anything, but she could barely see anything further than the hand in front of her face.

"Power outage," Zuko said. "Nothing to be alarmed about."

And as La crept in, creeping along on hands molded like distended fins, Yue's eyes darted in its direction. "It's coming," she said. "Whatever it is, it's coming now."

"What?" Zuko ignited the air above his hand and lit the room. The creature jerked back, walking along the walls, moving across the flickering shadows, a jackal, waiting for its moment to fight back.

And Zuko struck quickly, searing the spirit's body with a quick succession of fire bursts. It ran back, heading towards a window, and with its bright orb's focus clearly on Yue, departed. Yue shook, and looked at Zuko, "How did you do that?"

"It's complicated," he said, "Look." He shifted, trying to appear less intimidating, but he just came off as more so. Yue hesitated. "I know, this looks bad. But Zhao, and those Bending Club kids, they'll keep you safe."

"All right," she said, "All right."

"Come on," Zuko said. "We'll get you someplace safe." The lights began to flicker on, and a small security detail opened the door.

"Princess, are you all right?" the head officer asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We think a prowler snuck in somehow, we're securing the area," he said. He turned to Zuko, "Who's this?"

"A friend," Yue said. "He protected me from that prowler. It's all right, it's gone for now. You can stand down."

"Princess, all due respect, but we don't know it's left."

"I'm going to go with the chairman," she said, continuing, "He's a trusted official at my school, and I think if a prowler got in here, it would be safer for me to be elsewhere, yes? Until we can close the security hole, at least."

"If that's your wish, Princess."

She winked at Zuko, "Thank you, Captain, that's all."

The two walked out to find Zhao waiting, impatiently. He put out his cigarette when he saw them approach, and nodded, cordially, at Zuko, "So you've decided to come with us? Good." He lead her to the gate. "Our Lake Laogai facility is a little isolated, but it's also the best place for the time being."

"Laogai? But," Zuko said, pausing. "Nothing, never mind. Princess," he bowed his head, "I'll see you around. Zhao, just get her there as quick as possible. That thing attacked once tonight."

"I will, Zuko," he said. "This way, Princess."

Zuko walked up to the gate with them, but as soon as they stepped into Zhao's car, he walked down the road towards the old district. He looked at the moon, looking large and near-full, and frowned, and thought of Lake Laogai.

* * *

"We're here."

They looked tired, like they'd been running all night. Aang, at lead, besides Azula, leaned heavily on his staff. Looking back, the shifting landscape made it all the more difficult, but they'd passed through the forest into a desert and back into plains, which the tower laid in, the various plants of the spirit world twisted around the concrete foundation and the stairwell was covered in sand.

They all gazed upwards. "It's so tall," Katara said. "This is amazing."

"It's all modern looking, too," Sokka said. "No way this is a natural part of the Spirit World. Azula, do you think it has anything to do with... then?"

"Probably," she said. "We should go inside, look around, and then," she took a long yawn, "Get some rest. If this tower is really what I think it is, we'll have to proceed differently from here on."

"Let's go, then," Aang said, climbing the steps up to the door. It was a mismatched set, one from an obviously wooden door, the other from a laboratory, and it looked like it had seen some use. He pushed the doors forward, and walked into the foyer.

_"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today, sir?"_

It was Zhao's voice, it seemed to be coming from a good distance away, but it was getting closer. Footsteps, two people, were walking down the stairs that circled around the main room. Aang looked up.

"What's Zhao doing here?" Sokka asked.

_"I read the report," the voice belonged to someone else, he was short, stout, and hearty looking. He seemed to be very pensive. "It's heartening to know we've come so far. However, I have some concerns and I want to confirm things for myself, first hand."_

Azula's eyes widened, then, she hid her expression behind a frown. "This isn't happening now, Sokka, this must be some memory. Something about this tower feels," she hesitated, "Off."

_Zhao frowned, stopping at the foot of the stairs, and looked around. He seemed younger, ten years younger than the others knew him, and he seemed stressed. "Concerns? Vice President, we're making the discovery of a lifetime. The potential is limitless. Mining technology would become obsolete, the power of a handful of earthbenders could do the work for millions cheaper. Waterbending could advance naval and medical technology in ways we never imagined."_

_"Then why did we forget how to do this years ago?" the Vice President asked._

_"I don't know, sir," Zhao conceded. "But if I may say, perhaps our ancestors merely overestimated technology."_

_"I would not put so little faith in the past generations, Zhao. That is why I wish to begin a new, related project. I want to see if the potential exists to visit the Spirit World. I'm reassigning you to our Upper Ring Research Lab."_

_"Sir?" Zhao said, perking up, "That's an honor, to work beside you."_

_The Vice President laughed, "Then we'll be working together."_

"Who's this Vice President guy?" Sokka asked, as the images faded away. Azula shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know Zhao worked in the Upper Ring Research Facility," she said. "That's where the incident happened. That was my Uncle," she said. "Vice President Iroh Houou, the man responsible for it."

Katara looked quietly around the foyer. "So, what else?"

"We should go home," Aang said. He couldn't help but feel his eyes droop. "I'm exhausted and we must have been in here for hours. Let's go home."

"All right," Azula said. "Let's go." She looked back at Katara, and shook her head, "There's nothing we can do about it, Katara."

"Do you think we'll find out what really happened if we keep climbing this tower?" she asked, Azula shrugged. "I think we should make this tower our priority."

"Agreed," Azula said. "For the time being, we should see how far we can climb. Maybe we'll find an answer to what we're fighting against."

Aang nodded, and looked back at the tower as soon as they all walked outside. It looked massive, and against the skyline, he could see a hole in the sky where the moon once hung.

_To be continued_


	8. Moonlight Melting

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Yeah the naked truth lies, only if you realize, appearing in nobody's eyes til you sterilize. Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair."_

_-- Reach Out to the Truth_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Moonlight Melting_

Two days until the full moon.

It was strange that they didn't know it, but the Bending Club was becoming anxious as it drew closer. The "Barrier" between worlds weakened; it had a noticeable effect on them. They were on edge, they were tired.

And Aang had a cold.

He slept in, and when he realized he was late for class, trudged into the bathroom and looked at himself. he looked like he'd not slept at all. The Spirit World was oppressive, it drained you, and it left you looking like it had chewed you up and spit you out.

He yawned and started out the door. He was only an hour late, at this point. As he walked out towards the school, he found himself sneezing madly. He rubbed his nose, looked at the school clock, and sniffled.

The school halls were empty when he arrived, and Long Feng, the "Dai Li" leader himself, stared him down as soon as he entered. "Aang, isn't it?" he said, circling Aang like a snake. "You are quite late today, young man. What's the matter?"

"N, nothing," he sneezed, "But I slept through my alarm. I think I'm coming down with -- with -- with," he sneezed again, practically flying backwards, "With a cold," he finished, embarrassedly. "But I didn't want to miss school."

Long Feng smiled, he looked Aang up and down, and said, "That's an excellent attitude to take, Aang. But, may I offer you some advice?"

"Yes, sir?"

"That's a good attitude. Aang. This school, no, this society is based around rules and guidelines. People expect you to follow them, rigidly. You need to be in school at this time, you need to mind your manners, you need to defer to those above you," he smiled, "But I've found it's a lot simpler to bend the rules where you can. Testing those boundaries, careful not to break them," he patted the boy on the shoulder, "I think you'd make a fine addition to the Disciplinary Committee, Aang. Come around sometime, and we'll discuss it. Or if you need my advice, just ask. I'll overlook your tardiness this one time."

Aang nodded, "Thank you, sir," and he scratched his head.

Long Feng's advice rang hollow, but for some reason, he felt drawn to hear more of it. If only to understand how someone could believe that..

* * *

Lunch was a mess. Toph kept with him, when he went to the roof, and kept laughing at him everytime he sneezed. "Man, Twinkletoes, you really did a number on yourself. What did you do, stand in a rainstorm all night?"

"Yes," Aang muttered.

"You're funny, funny man," she said, slapping him on the back.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka asked, approaching from the door. "You haven't seen Yue around, have you? I got a message on my phone from her, but she wasn't in class this morning."

"Maybe she's not feeling well?"

"Maybe, but, when I called her it just went to her voice mail," Sokka said. "Maybe I'm overreacting. She's not my girlfriend or anything, right?"

"Calm down, Snoozles," Toph said, "She probably just turned off her phone and took a nap. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"It's just something," Sokka said. "You feel it too, Aang? Like something's about to happen?"

Aang nodded.

"I feel it too!" Toph announced. "Man, Earth Rumble XXIX is coming up! Oh, and Midterms," she said. "I hate those things. You studied for them, Aang?"

"Midterms?" sneeze, "No. I forgot all about them."

"Me too. Great!" Sokka said, "As if I didn't have enough to do. Thanks, Toph. You sure do know how to brighten the mood."

"That's my job!"

"Well, I'm going to go to the Embassy after school if I can't get a hold of her, anyway," Sokka said. "It'll help me focus if I know she's okay."

"I'll come too," Aang said. He sniffed,

Sokka laughed, "You look like you went toe-to-toe with the Unagi."

"The what now?" Aang asked.

"Big fish," Sokka answered. "More of an eel, actually. Suki told me about it. They feed people like me to it, apparently. I think she was joking." He recalled the conversation, and then, with a smaller voice, said, "I hope she was joking."

"Yeah, well," Aang said, looking at Toph and making a clear gesture. They weren't really at liberty to talk. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Right. Hang in there, little guy."

"He's so in denial," Toph said. Aang nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aang felt like the day would never end. Bumi the Mad lectured intently on the lead-up to the Great War. Everyone knew about it, certainly. The Fire Nation attacked the rest of the world, and the war could have lasted for a hundred years if it weren't for the swift retaliation of the Earth Kingdom with the aid of the Northern Water Tribe.

"As everyone knows, the main grievance between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world was Colonization. Now, a show of hands, who here knows why the Fire Nation claimed they needed these 'colonies.'"

No one raised their hand. Toph yawned loudly.

"Miss Bei Fong, glad you volunteered!"

"Aang," she hissed, "What's the answer?"

"Huh? Why me?" Aang asked, quietly, back.

"Just give it to me," she said. "Or I'll beat you up!"

"Fine," he said. "I think it was about natural resources."

Toph answered, and Bumi laughed, a maniacal cackle, "Aang does know his stuff, doesn't he? Yes, most of the Fire Nation is built on Volcanic rock. Not exactly the safest place to live, and it doesn't lend itself to having things like coal. The rise of technology was another issue."

Bumi looked at his notes, then said, "So, who wants to hear about the Siege of the North?"

No one raised their hands. Or yawned, Toph made a point to not repeat the same mistakes twice in a row. Bumi looked around, and said with a cackle, "Well, in that case. We'll discuss the more interesting rumors surrounding the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. Apparently, the admiral in charge of the siege was a superstitious sort."

He nodded, sagely, "He tried to defeat the Moon itself to take down the Water Tribe. The way the myth tells it, the moon gave the Water Tribe their strength. Now, we know, that isn't the case. But still, interesting, yes?"

Aang raised his hand, "Well, did he succeed?"

"Funny you should say that. A lunar eclipse occured the night of the final assault. So some would say he did. But, it was nothing but a normal phenomenon. You see, this planet just got in the way of the light that reflects off of the moon. Fascinating, really."

Aang sighed. "Here we go again."

"Thanks a lot, Aang," Teo said, commiserating.

"We're so failing this test, it's going to be awesome," Toph said.

"He could at least say if they won or not," Teo added.

The lecture dragged on until the bell rang, and he hadn't even answered Teo's question, or came remotely close. The class shuffled out, drained, into the hallway, and towards home. Sokka waited near the gate, and he fell into step with Aang as he approached. He started to say something, but noticed Aang sniffle, and offered a tissue.

"Looks like we shouldn't push ourselves in there, huh?" Sokka asked.

"Definitely not," he said, "I'm already feeling better, though."

"Well, we'll probably take it easy tonight," Sokka said. "Let's get to the Embassy and get home. We can watch Baseball and hang out, or something." He grew silent as they walked, and at times, Aang saw him start to speak, but cut himself off, trying to think of what to say. He finally sighed, and said, "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were just a weird kid. Now I think I'm getting why Azula decided to make you field leader."

"Huh? I don't know," Aang answered, "You seem to have better ideas than me."

"Yeah? Well, at least someone thinks so," he said, beaming with pride, "But you actually seem to care about everyone. Even Azula. Sure, we can come up with plans til the chicken-pigs come home, but the point is, you keep us together."

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang hesitated, then asked, "So why bring this up?"

"Well," Sokka said, "I used to think I was a natural leader. I mean, when I see my Dad working a case, he's always at the front, making the decisions, and I guess I kind of want to be like that myself. But, sometimes, I get a little carried away. So, I guess, I just want to apologize for doubting you out there," he finished.

"Oh, it's, it's nothing! I think you'd be a better field leader than me, honestly."

"Maybe," Sokka said, "But I think I need to learn a thing or two before that. I'll figure it out." And as he said that, the bond between them became stronger. "So, we're almost there, buddy."

"Right! I'm sure she's all right, Sokka."

"I hope so. Can't shake this bad feeling. Remember what Azula said? The barrier between our world and the Spirit World is getting weaker. I'm just worried Yue'll be the next victim." He frowned, shook his head, and approached the gate. "Hey, uh, hi? I'm Sokka, a friend of Yue's?" he called through the gate.

"Princess Yue's not here right now," the gatekeeper said. "Security reasons. Sorry, but we're not allowing visitors today."

"Where is she?" Sokka asked, letting his nerves show a little, "Can I go see her?"

"Don't know, sir," the gatekeeper said, "Some Phoenix Group guy showed up last night and asked her to go with him."

"That so?" Sokka said. He looked at Aang. "Well, thanks."

"You think it's Zhao?" Aang asked. "Maybe he came to the same conclusion as you."

"Maybe," he said, "But that doesn't mean we can trust him. Remember what we saw last night. He was working at Ground Zero. He may have some other reason for taking Yue. My instinct tells me we should assume the worst."

Aang frowned. "So, we talk to Azula. She could figure something out."

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe my sister's paranoia is rubbing off on me, but we can't be sure she didn't really know about all of this."

"So, who else can we ask?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. "We'll figure something out. Come on, let's get home."

* * *

The dorms were quiet. They all sat around the table, and Azula looked at Aang and Sokka, "What was it you wanted to ask me, again?" she said, idly playing with her hair. "Do speak up, I need to tune up the Eh-Pi-Pi-Eh Bike tonight."

"Well," Sokka said. "We're wondering. Zhao working at that one research lab, that's kind of a big deal, right?"

"It's amazingly big," Azula said. "He never mentioned that to me. Not that he was required to mention something like that, but it does change a few assumptions I had. I believed he remained at the Laogai facility, which focused on the Bending research."

"Okay," Sokka said, "That makes sense. Being transferred to the school as a cover for him following up on his research on that."

"Right, we don't exactly want bending to get out since," she hesitated, "To put it simply, it would freak people out in this day and age. It'd be viewed as magic." She bit her lip, "The long and short of it was that I assumed he was being assigned to clean up someone else's mess, but if he was personally involved, he may have greater knowledge about the situation."

"He may have known about the Tower, right?" Aang asked.

"Precisely, Aang, and that he hid that means he knew what it must involve. He silenced my brother on that matter very quickly. Following it, he changed," she sighed, "Father was disappointed. He was disowned, you see, it just wasn't... proper to have him being so vocal."

"He isn't that bad," Katara said. "He's a little quiet, and kind of surly, but he's a good guy, I think, anyway."

"He believes that our Uncle wasn't at fault," Azula continued, "I love my brother, truly, I do, but my Uncle was resonsible, and confusing the issue ten years later isn't helping our company any. That's not important right now," she said, "If my Uncle is innocent, that tower will exonerate him and I'll make sure my father recognizes that he died honorably."

She looked at Sokka, "That answers my question," he said, "So now I got another for you. What is he doing taking Yue in?"

"In? I wasn't aware we had interest in Yue," she said, "She didn't show any Potential."

"How do you know about that?"

"Chairman Zhao screens certain persons of interest for the Potential for Bending. That's why Aang was sent here instead of to the regular dorms. A few students showed signs, but not many were deemed fit," she said. "Yue wasn't one of those. She was normal."

"So then why did he show up last night at the Embassy and take her?"

"I really don't know, Sokka. I'll call him," she said.

"Yeah," Sokka nodded, "But don't mention any names."

"I wasn't about to do something foolish, Sokka. Do I look stupid?" she said, rather annoyed. She picked up her phone and dialed Zhao's number. After a couple rings, someone answered. "Chairman, hello. I was just curious, did we have any new potential candidates for the Bending Club? Yes, well, I'm just wondering. Anyone brought in?: To Laogai, I suppose. No? Well, I was just wondering. I did try and contact you after our mission. Yes. Nothing of interest."

She hung up. "He says nothing. He was waiting at home all night for us to report, though, and was disappointed that I didn't call to inform him."

"So, do we believe that?" Sokka asked.

"No. He's lying through his teeth. He gives my father the same song and dance," she said. "He's a sycophant, through-and-through. The problem is, I don't know where he'd take her. The new Inner City building seems the likely choice, but, for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that Laogai may be our best bet."

"So, we investigate both?"

"Sokka, we're not talking just walking up and going in and looking around. While I am the president's daughter, I can't just waltz into Zhao's labs and loot it for clues." Azula thought, pensively. "Still. Katara and I will investigate the Inner City Lab, in the meantime, Aang, take Sokka and investigate Laogai."

"Roger that," Sokka said. "Come on, Aang. We're going fishing."

"Never been to Lake Laogai. Is it far?"

"Not incredibly, but it's still going to be a bit of a run," Sokka answered. "Used to have a facility down there, apparently. But it caved in during the war. No one knows exactly what went on down there, though. Guess they built the research facility out there in case something like that...incident happened."

"Guess so," Aang said. "Man, there are so many questions I can't answer."

"Me neither," Sokka said. "But one thing's for sure, Zhao's got some explaining to do when we find him." He punched his fist into his palm, "And if he hurt Yue I'm going to --"

"We have to find out if he took her first," Aang said. "Even though it does seem like he must have." Sokka stopped at the bus stop and looked around. "We're taking the bus?"

"We'll get there quicker this way, and it'll give me a few minutes to get something ready." He flipped out his cell phone. Aang sat on his hands and looked for the bus to arrive. He could hear Sokka gabbing away with someone on his phone, and when he turned, Sokka said, "Thanks Dad." And flip the phone shut. "Okay. Now, we wait."

"Wait. Great."

"Well, Mate, nothing we can do about it," Sokka said. "Oh, that was a good one. Wait-Great-Mate. I'm too clever for my own good, I tell you."

Meanwhile, Azula and Katara were already riding through the streets. Azula seemed focused on something, and was very quiet, Katara hung on for dear life as she rounded a corner sharply, and paused in front of a large Phoenix Group building. It looked like any other business skyscraper, built tall, overshadowing the Old Ba Sing Se buildings by a good thirteen stories.

"So here we are," Azula said. "We'll see what sort of welcome we get."

"You really think they're not going to let us in?"

"Zhao has a lot of influence," she said, "And I do not.": She walked up to reception and began to chat with the man on duty there. Katara looked around. On the wall, a photograph of an elderly man sitting in a dignified manner was hung prominently.

"In Memoriam," she read, "Iroh Houou, the Dragon of the West."

"Katara," Azula called, "According to the receptionist, Zhao hasn't been seen here in months. I asked for a status on all of his projects, and according to the head researcher, all of the ones under Zhao's supervision had been moved to Laogai."

"I, I see," she said. "So it's in Laogai?"

"Probably," she said. She looked at the photo, and sneered, "That old fuddy-duddy left us a huge mess to clean up and they still call him the Dragon of the West."

"What does that mean, Azula?"

"It means my Uncle served in the Fire Nation military when he was younger, and earned the title for his service. They said not since our ancestors of legend went around slaying dragons had one man served his nation so selflessly. Look where it got us."

"He seems kind," Katara said.

"He was a consumate actor, so what? Let's just get going. There's someone I want to talk to about Zhao."

* * *

"This is a big lake."

Sokka's powers of observation weren't to be underestimated. It was a big lake. The building around it was also quite large, covering a good quarter of the shore around the lake. The gates to the facility, however, were very closed and some very armed guards were standing around.

"Hi," Sokka said, casually, "We're here to investigate this facility."

"Excuse me?" the guard asked, taken aback.

"See, there's a person, she went missing. And, well, I'm trying to find out if she was here recently. Perhaps you know my father, Hakoda Floes? He worked a bunch of missing persons cases around here."

The guard scratched their head. "You want to investigate a missing person all the way out here? I think you've got the wrong place."

"Well," Sokka said, "Maybe, but if it comes up during our investigation that you knew something about her that may have saved her life, well, your bosses are going to hear from the parents, and the parents are very affluent, very influential people from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Uh," the guard said.

"And, well, " Sokka said, "I'll have them know that this guard named," he read the guard's nametag quickly, "Teng, told me that I had the wrong place."

"Oh, er," the guard said, "I'll escort you to our visitor's center," he said. "And get you someone who'll answer your questions."

The guard opened the gate, and took them to a large foyer. The walls were made of glass, and you could see the moon on Lake Laogai. Aang looked over at Sokka, and, once the guard was gone, noticed Sokka break into a cold sweat. "Sokka?"

"Did he actually buy it?"

"I think so. That was amazing."

"Thanks," Sokka said, sitting down, "I can't believe he bought it. This bluffing stuff really works. Dad's going to have the best Father's Day present ever if I get out of this alive." The visitor's center was quiet at this hour. Most of the workers had gone home for the day. A few scientists could be seen milling about on the upper floors, passing by only briefly on the way to some other part of the facility.

"This place is creepy," Sokka commented. "Makes you feel like someone's going to creep up on you."

"Welcome to Lake Laogai!"

"Ohgeez!" Sokka said, jumping behind Aang. "Who's there?"

"Hello, I am Joo Dee. I've been asked to assist you gentlemen during your stay here tonight at our fine research facility on the shores of the beautiful Lake Laogai. Please follow me."

"Actually, ma'am," Sokka said, peeking out from behind Aang. The woman's smile was affixed as though my some sort of torturous implement. It was wide, unwavering, and white. It looked painful. "My associate and I are on here on behalf of Floes Detective Agency. We're just wondering about a missing person."

"Please follow me."

"I think she wants us to follow her, Sokka."

"I know that, Aang, but it's just going to waste time."

"Please follow me."

Sokka stopped, waved a hand in front of her face, and whispered, to Aang, "Be very careful. I think she's a robot and she's caught in a recursive loop." Then, to Joo Dee, he smiled and said, "I guess a tour couldn't hurt."

The woman led them along through the visitor's center into a long hallway. "Here at Lake Laogai, we pride ourselves on our cutting edge research into many of the Phoenix Group's finest products. It was in these very halls that our exclusive line of skin care and hygiene products was created."

"That's great," Sokka said, "I use your hair gel all the time, really, but the important thing is we're looking for someone and maybe you could help us."

"On your left, you can see our research teams working into the early hours of morning to bring us advanced pharmaceuticals. The Phoenix Group cares about the health and well being of people of all nations, and our ethical and safe research procedures have yielded amazing results, even in the most isolated parts of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Poles."

"I don't think she's listening, Sokka."

"Miss!" Sokka said. "Can you take us to someone in charge? This is a very important matter."

"I'm sorry, but currently, our administrator -- Chairman Zhao -- is on vacation and has requested not to be disturbed."

"Not to be disturbed? You mean he's here?" Sokka asked.

"No!" the woman said, suddenly looking very nervous, "I mean he is at home, resting. We were told not to disturb his time off. That is all I meant by that."

"Well, why not whoever runs the place while he's away?"

"Why, sir, that would be me? In times that our Administrator is away, I am asked to handle the responsibilities and ensure that our head researchers have proper clearance and funding for our many important and life-altering projects."

"Okay," Aang said, "So why are you giving us a tour? Wouldn't you be really busy?"

The woman paused, again, and for a second, they thought her smile faded, but it was back when they blinked. "Please follow me."

"Aang, I think we're being bamboozled," Sokka said. "And I don't like it one bit."

Aang shook his head.

"So, Joo Dee, was it?" Sokka asked, casually, "How's Zhao been? Working hard?"

"Our Administrator is a fine example in his commitment to advancing and improving our way of life in Ba Sing Se for many years."

"Right," Sokka said, "And of course, he's a Chairman on the board for the Phoenix Group school system, as well."

"Yes, he is always working to give our children a fine future," Joo Dee said.

"I mean, I'd love to shake his hand right now," Sokka said. "Do you think you could tell him that when you see him next?"

"I do not think --"

"Yeah!" Aang said, "He's such a great guy. I think he's done so much for us at the school. And here he is working for the future of everyone day in and day out. He must never get a chance to just take time to himself."

"He does not have much time but," she said, "I mean, he is on vacation right now and..."

"That's really sudden? Is he feeling okay? I mean, he's our club's supervisor," Aang said, "And we care about him. He does so much for us."

"But, he's fine. Very busy, and vacation and --"

"I think we broke her brain, Aang," Sokka said.

"And we didn't even get started," he said, upset.

And Zhao, above, frowned. "The Avatar and his friend aren't supposed to be here," he said. "Call the Police. Get me Sergeant Ji, he owes me a few favors for keeping him instated after that incident. I want him here now to give those boys an escort home."

* * *

Azula stopped at an old apartment complex in the lower district of Ba Sing Se. The town looked like built itself up around it, and forgotten it in the shadow of larger buildings. The sign was falling into disrepair, but the name 'Maisson Mushi' was still legible. As they walked closer, she realized why. Someone had vandalized the sign, and written that over the overly faded old name.

"Why are we coming here?"

"There's someone here who knows more about that tower and Zhao than we do." She said. She rang the buzzer and waited for the tired, angry voice that came up over the other end. "Morning, Zuzu, it's me. We need to talk, now."

"You brought us to talk to Zuko?"

"Yes." She tapped her foot, and waited for Zuko. He emerged from the hallway, looking like he'd just woken up. His hair was out in all directions, and he only had time to throw his jacket over his shoulders. It looked like almost like a regal cape, if not for the tag sticking up prominently over the back of his neck. "Zuzu."

"Azula. Don't call me that," he growled. It wasn't a belligerent sound, but it seemed he'd really just been woken up. "Katara too? Is this another recruitment drive?"

"You'll know when you're coming back. You'll see it coming a week in advance," Azula said, tiredly, "But it's about Zhao?"

"What about him?"

"We've seen the Tower," Azula said, "We know he made you hush up about it, and I think I know why." Zuko seemed more alert than he'd been, eyes widening, then narrowing into slits, glaring menacingly -- downright evilly with the scar -- at his sister.

"So, come to gloat?"

"Hardly. We've come for a more important reason," she said, "The fact is, Zhao has been hiding important information from us. Why?"

"Why?" Zuko repeated, "You think I know that?"

"Please, Zuko," Katara said, "We think he's taken someone and --"

"You think?" Zuko repeated, shaking his head. "Azula, what's going on?"

"Zuzu, please, your interrogation techniques were always substandard." She sighed, straightened herself out, and paced, "From your surprised reaction, I imagine you don't know much more about this than me."

"Zhao's always been hiding stuff, you knew that back then, too."

"Right. He was tiresome," she said, "And yet, you had to have seen that he was assigned to the same facility that Uncle was. Why didn't you tell me that?"

He remained quiet. His expression was resolutely stoic.

"Fine, I see how it is. He's held that over you? Aren't you tired of it?"

Zuko smiled wryly, "I didn't need to see any visions of the past to know Zhao worked there, Azula. If you'd done your research, you'd have seen it too." Azula paused, then looked at Zuko's scar, straight at it, until he grew uncomfortable and turned around. "You're looking for the Water Tribe princess, aren't you?"

"Yes," Katara said. "She's gone missing."

"Zhao took her to Laogai," Zuko said. "Didn't you ask him about it?"

"I did. He didn't tell me anything of the sort," Azula said. "She's the target isn't she?"

Zuko nodded. "Saw it come after her myself."

"We need to check with the guys about it later," Azula said. "Anything else you want to tell us about Zhao or that tower before we go, Zuzu?"

"No."

"Then, we'll be off. Take care, brother," she said. "Oh, sorry, was that a low blow?"

Zuko clenched his fists and shoved them into his pockets. "Just tell me one thing. That Yue girl, why do you think she's in danger?"

"Only people with the Potential can combat spirits effectively, Zuzu, you know that." She paused. "And Sokka." Then, she carried on, "But Zhao doesn't have the potential. He can't protect her like we can."

Zuko frowned.

"And really, who trusts Zhao? Idiots, all of them," Azula said. She turned, and walked away. Katara looked at Zuko, then followed her. When she got close to Azula, she noticed something. Under her breath, in a very quiet voice, she said, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

"Wait."

"Yes, Zuzu?"

"Laogai," he said, "Last time I went there, it was the highest security facility we had."

"I'm aware. I'm sure I can manage with Dad's clearance. Why, Zuko? Do you know a better way into the facility?"

Zuko grinned. "Maybe. Tomorrow night, after sundown," he said, "I'll show you the way. Meet me at the Laogai bus stop. Bring your army."

"I intend to. See, Katara, my brother can be perfectly reasonable. Come on." She turned and headed to the bike. Katara looked at Zuko, apologetically.

"Sorry, she's just on edge after all this."

"Don't worry," he said. "Be ready, Katara."

"Of course I will. It's by a lake on the night of a full moon. I'm in my element!"

Zuko frowned. "Right," he turned, "Katara, just --" he began to say something, and sighed in frustration. He continued, resignedly, "Nothing, just be careful."

* * *

Being escorted off the premises of Lake Laogai was expected. What wasn't expected was how much fun Sokka was having now that they'd gotten away with it. "Oh man, you're taking us home, Officer?"

"That's right," Sergeant Ji said.

"Oh man,"

"I'm supposed to give you kids a talking to about not disturbing the Phoenix Group while they're busy and all, but if it were up to me, I'd have told them to forget it." He frowned, "What were you kids really doing out there anyway?"

"Looking for a missing person," Aang said.

"Well, you can forget about that. Next time we catch you there," he said, "You're going to be seeing charges courtesy of the finest lawyers to grace our spirits-forsaken planet."

"Okay, just drop us off here, the dorm's down that road there,' Sokka said. "Thanks Sarge. We'll keep in mind your lecture," wink wink, "So don't you worry."

"Good kid," Ji said, with a smirk.

As soon as he drove away, Aang said, "But the dorm's a good hour walk from here!"

"Exactly," he said. And my phone was going off like crazy for the past five minutes. Give me a sec." He opened his phone and saw a list of ten missed calls, all of them from Azula. "And here I was hoping it was the lottery calling." He dialed her back, and answered, "Rogue Leader to Mama Bear, come in Mama Bear." He nodded, and uh-huhhed, "Well, yeah, we know that. Zhao's got that place locked up tighter than the Gaoling Treasury. So, what's the plan? Uh-huh? No way. No _way_. Yuh-huh?"

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Oh, that was just Aang. Azula says Hi," he paused, as a loud, angry voice could be audibly heard across the cell, "Yes, I know you didn't say that, I was translating from Azula. Well, anyway. Your brother? Tomorrow night. Okay. We'll meet back at the dorm."

"Well?"

"They managed to confirm what we already knew," Sokka said, "And we've got ourselves a way in."

"Sounds fun!"

"Doesn't it? This is going to be great. Aang, you and me, we rock. But next time, we need more props."

"Uh, Sokka, I don't think that's necessary."

"Shh," Sokka said gently, "Just trust in the power of stuff."

* * *

And the group met in the Dorm Meeting Room. Azula was busily fiddling with the keys to the door to Zhao's personal office, and frustrated, threw them at Sokka. Sokka, by way of miracle, was two inches too far away for the keys to have a remote chance to hit him, but Azula was hopeful he'd at least step on them.

"Well," Katara said, "Now that we're all here, I think we should get this under way so we can get to bed."

"Yeah. Aang sniffled his way through our mission, the little guy needs his shut-eye."

Aang was happy to have some fresh tissues, but looked annoyed at being singled out, "I'm fine now! Really!"

"I agree," Azula said, "We do need our rest. Tomorrow is the full moon, which is beneficial for us. Katara's Waterbending will be at its apex." She furrowed her brow, "But that doesn't mean we can just assume we'll have the advantage. Zhao must have a reason for hiding this from us. Whatever he intends, you can be sure it can't be for the Bending Club's benefit."

"There's so many things I want to ask him," Katara said. "Why did he do this? What's the purpose in kidnapping the next victim? Does he think he can protect her?"

"There's no certainty," Azula said, "But it may have to do with the Spirits themselves. It's hard to pursue a spirit because they move in unnatural ways, but if you knew where they were going it's possible to stop it -- maybe even capture it."

"That would be bad," Sokka said. "Wouldn't it?"

"Who can say?" Azula said with a shrug. "It's impossible to tell at this point. There's no guarantee that's even his intent."

"Until we know, we should be careful," Aang said. "Gyatso used to tell me that in order to succeed, you can't assume anything for sure and plan for any eventuality."

"Indeed," Azula said, smiling, "That's precisely my next point. The barrier that keeps the Spirits in the Spirit World and us in ours has become weaker lately, and I'm sure that giant carp monster is just waiting for a hole big enough to sneak through."

"So, we'll be dealing with that spirit as well?" Katara asked. "This is sounding better and better! Maybe we should expect a third or a fourth, as well."

"It's always possible, but it seems unlikely. Only one has snuck out before, however, there's some hope. If the spirit after Yue is already on our side..."

"... then it's going to be a lot weaker than Carpzilla, right?" Sokka finished.

The group grew silent, thinking over this. Azula frowned. "We have to assume the worst. If Zhao is after that spirit to capture it, this is his best chance. If the barrier is weakened enough, we'll be forced to deal with that fish."

Aang yawned loudly.

"We should get to sleep," Katara said. "If we spend all night worrying, we'll be in no shape for anything tomorrow."

Azula nodded. "Good night, everyone. Be ready. Tomorrow evening, after sundown, at the Laogai Bus Stop."

The group dispersed, to their own floors, quietly. Aang approached his room, and opened the door. To his surprise, he barely made it to his bed when his eyes drooped closed and he fell fast asleep.

And his eyes opened. He could feel Roku's presence, and the old man stood at the foot of Aang's bed, looking out at the window. As Aang began to speak, Roku turned, smiling. "Aang, it has been a while."

Aang tried to answer, but he felt paralyzed.

"The Full Moon is approaching. It is then that the Spirit World and this world are most connected. Tomorrow, you will face a great peril, and should you prevail, you will be one step closer to the reality of the threat this world faces."

He walked over to Aang, "Rest, young Avatar, we'll speak more tomorrow should you succeed."

Aang's eyes drooped closed again, and he woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm, and a knock on his door. It was a different knock than the oens he was familiar with, and then, a loud, familiar voice said, "Wake up!"

"I'm up," he said. Then, pausing, he asked, cautiously, "Toph?"

"Hey, good, he's up in time to get to school today," Toph said, to someone else. "We decided to check on you. Can't let our pal get roped into Long Feng's detentions."

"Th, thanks, Toph. Is Teo out there?"

"Hi Aang," Teo said, bashfully, "Sorry about this. She pushed me all the way here." She pounded on the door again. "Toph, you're going to break it down!"

"I don't care. Get a move on, soldier, that's an order!"

"Uh, y, yes ma'am," Aang said. "I need to shower though!"

"Who needs to shower? Just throw on any old thing and let's get to school."

Teo's pause was followed by a suddenly enlightened exclamation, "I _was_ wonder what that smell was."

It took twenty minutes for Aang to be ready, after assuring Toph he wouldn't be late for school today. He walked down into the foyer to meet Azula speaking with Toph and Teo surprisingly cordially.

"Why, Aang," Azula said, "I was just having the most fascinating conversation with Miss Bei Fong. But, it is time to head off for school. I'll see you tonight, Aang."

Toph looked vaguely in his direction (A little high and off to the right), but the gesture made its point. Aang, bashfully, said, "Club Activity."

"Whatever," Toph said. "Come on, race you to school."

"You're on!" Aang said, hopping out the door, while grabbing his school bag on the way. Toph looked at Teo (this time to his left but about eye-level), and grinned evilly. Anyone walking on the sidewalk who wasn't bowled over by the fleetfooted Air Nomad was knocked down by the blind girl using Teo and his wheelchair to close the gap.

They crossed the finish line -- the school gates -- neck and neck. And Teo, alas poor Teo, was looking pale and just a little green. "I can't believe you, cheater!" Toph said, yelling at Aang. She'd forgotten all about Teo, who used this time to sneak away from her. "No fair,

"You lost fair and square!"

"No way, I would have won if you didn't cheat, instead, we tied."

"All right. We tied."

"Yeah, we tied."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She paused, and smacked him over the head, "I bet I could beat you up."

"Uh," Aang paused, then said, "I bet you could."

"Wanna see?"

"No," he said. "I'm good, thanks."

"Wuss."

And when they entered the room, Teo whispered, "You managed to get away unscathed? Wow, I'm real impressed."

"Yeah, it came close," Aang admitted.

"Well, be on your guard," Teo said, "I think she's plotting your demise as we speak."

"I can hear you."

"Sorry, Toph!" they both said, sitting rigidly. The girl smiled, putting her feet up and crossing her arms. She let a contented grin creep on her face as Mad Scientist Bumi began to read roll call, but in Anagram form.

* * *

Afterschool, the night of the full moon. Aang couldn't focus on anything. He considered going to the Baseball club or to the Student Council, but both had been canceled. Apparently, Sokka and Azula were feeling that same feeling of ill-ease.

Tonight, Tui would break through, and at the same time, they needed to break into Laogai to rescue Yue.

"How did we get into this mess?" he asked himself, softly.

Distracted, he found himself bumping into someone. "Why, Aang, I didn't expect to ... _bump_ into you!" The voice belonged to Bumi, who was carrying a lot of papers. Or, correctly, had been carrying a lot of papers, which were now all over the floor.

"Sorry, sir!" Aang said. "I'll help you pick those up."

"Thank you, Aang, this old back isn't what it used to be." He cracked his back, standing taller than he usually did, but settled back into his humped huddled position. The man then snorted, "But don't look! Close your eyes! Those are your tests!"

"Oh, er," he closed his eyes and began floundering for them.

"I'm kidding, Aang, they're not the tests," he said. "They're a pop quiz. Go ahead and peek, I know I haven't exactly been teaching on-subject this past week. So, what's got you bumping into people?"

"Well," Aang said, handing the papers back, "I'm just in a bit of a spot."

"Oh, a pickle, eh? Maybe a little fix? Between a rock and a hard place? I know the feeling. Now, Aang, let's get to the meat and potatoes. See, let's play a game."

"What?"

"Trust me, it'll help. Imagine, for a minute, you're in a deep, scary, dark cave. Can you see it? Smell the mossy water? Okay, you're there," he said, "And above you is a key. Let's say it's for my lunch. And I tell you to fetch it for me."

"Okay. What's the catch?"

"The catch is it's in the middle of a big old waterfall. The only way up is an old ladder, Very rickety, probably could hold your weight, but who knows? Now, how do you get it?"

"Well," Aang said, thinking, "I don't think I could just climb up there."

"Mm, would be hard," he said. "Think about it, and when you think you've got an answer, come back and see me. We'll have a nice little chat when you have your answer."

Aang nodded. "Well, sir, I should get back home. I've got a lot of work."

"Yes, work," Bumi said, ponderously, "Don't forget to study, Aang, the test is coming up. First week of next month, very big, very important."

"I won't forget, thanks Mr. Bumi!"

* * *

Sundown.

The full moon loomed overhead, reflecting off of Lake Laogai. The facility was pitch black, but guards were posted at all entries, in their arms strange rifles, They patrolled, their eyes obscured by night-vision goggles.

At the bus stop, the last of the night's workers were on their way home.

They stared at the boy sitting on the bench, who waited quietly for the bus to approach. He glowered at them, and they turned around, frightened. He scoffed, closed his eyes, and leaned back.

The bus pulled up, its airbrakes heralding its arrival. He looked up, and saw the Bending Club walk off, one by one. He frowned, rolling his eyes, and sneered once more at the workers as they boarded.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come as a group," he said, "But you're here. That's good."

"Did you think we'd miss this?" Azula asked. "All right, Zuzu, how are we getting in?" Zuko grinned, and pointed at the lake.

"Hope you brought a change of clothes."

_To be continued_


	9. It Came From Lake Laogai

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Lost destiny. Far outcry. They hear you. No more. Numb feeling. Whole Dizziness. Deep scars. No Pain."_

_-- "Backside of the TV"_

**Month 1: The Moon**

_It Came from Lake Laogai_

The Full Moon.

For generations, the Water Tribe took its strength from the moon, and at nights like this, when it hung at its apex, full flow, whispers of terror filled any who dared stand against a waterbender. Tonight, the sole Waterbender walked across a slick platform made of ice across the imposing Lake Laogai.

Behind her, she could see the two Firebenders growing restless. Aang, himself looked particularly anxious. If she spent a second to study his expression, it clearly went beyond anxious. It fell clearly into expectant.

Sokka, on the other hand, was the very model of determination.

"Okay, here," Zuko said. He stood besides Katara and pointed down. "That's where we're going." He received a sharp elbow from Sokka.

"For your information, we can't breathe underwater!"

Zuko glared.

"Uh," Sokka backed away. "Mr. Prince sir, how are we supposed to get into the facility with no air?"

"Let him finish, Sokka," Azula said. "Zuzu always had a flair for the dramatic at the worst times." Zuko grimaced.

"Down there," he said, pointing again, "If you look closely, you can see there's a passage into the research labs. The Water Tribe Princess was probably taken there, if Zhao's planning something. The doors aren't locked on the inside, but once we're in, we're in. So are you ready?"

He looked at Aang, who just hesitated, "I think so," he said, "But, what about the Ocean Spirit?" Zuko frowned, "What?"

"Avatar," he said, "Are you telling me you came here without a plan?"

"I've got a plan!" Aang said, "But now I'm not so sure."

"We'll get her and get out," Sokka said. "Anything comes out of the Spirit World, we'll be out before it can get what it came here for."

Zuko nodded. "Sounds good. We'll probably be fighting our way out."

"Yeah," Sokka had the club at the ready, "I'm ready."

Aang hesitated, but nodded after a moment. "We'll go, now." Zuko jumped into the water, and the others followed. They swam under the blackened facility, where Zhao sat, in a room protected by bright white light, the only lights still on in the entire facility.

A large machine bleeped and blooped a map of Ba Sing Se displayed on a monitor as long as the wall of the room. He looked like a general, surveying the battlefield, pensive, passive, and always ready.

9:43

Zhao frowned. Ba Sing Se was empty. "I want a report from all security teams. Any sight of the Spirit?"

It took only a minute, "Sir," the report came in, "No signs of the Spirit yet. Security Team Alpha did mention teenagers matching the description noticed loitering by the bus stop."

"As I figured," Zhao said. "Keep an eye open, and if you find them, bring them to me immediately. I want to have words with them."

"Yes sir."

He sat at his desk and pulled out a disc. He smiled at it, and placed it on top of the pile of paperwork that was beginning to climb up high. He didn't have time for administration, right now. But looking at his clock, and then at the door. "I'll be stepping out to speak to the patient."

"Yes sir," the secretary said, "Shall I light the pathways for you?"

"No need," Zhao said. "I'd quite like to see this Spirit in action."

As he walked the halls of the main level laboratory, the Bending Club and the Prince emerged from the lake, soaked. "This was a bad plan," Sokka said. "We'll leave a trail everywhere and -- hey, what are you doing, Katara?"

A large orb of water was dispensed back into the lake, and Katara's hair and clothes were dry. She began bending the water out of Sokka, as he noticed Azula and Zuko were letting off steam, very literally.

Aang even managed to bend the water out of his clothes and hair. "Okay, you and your 'magic' can go jump in a lake for all I care. Let's move."

Zuko looked to Katara, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. Come on."

The basement labs were black as the rest of the building, and only the small red diodes from some massive machine testing Spirits-knew what lit the main lab they had wandered into. Zuko opened the door, and proceeded out, with Azula close behind him. They proceeded to ignite flames in their palm, casting an eerie light over everything.

"Clear," Zuko said.

"Same," Azula answered. "We need to split up. Zuko will lead one group, and I'll take the other."

"Hey, why are you guys leading? This is our rescue mission, not his," he said, pointing his club in Zuko's direction. Zuko shook his head. "What?"

"I didn't know Water Tribe men could see in the dark," Zuko said. "That's all."

"Oh," Sokka frowned, "Right, I guess that makes sense."

"You get him, Zuzu," Azula said, testily. "Aang with me. Katara," she began to speak, but Katara already moved to join Zuko and Sokka. "Well, fine. That works as well."

"Someone needs to keep these two from getting too into their testosterone competition," Katara said, shrugging. "Good luck, guys."

"Same," Aang said, looking a little disappointed.

"Keep in touch," Azula said, taking off down the south hall. Zuko went the opposite way, and as they got out of Azula's earshot, he seemed to relax noticeably. Azula, similarly, seemed more at ease.

The two groups descended further into the darkness as the Full Moon lit the lake sinisterly in pale silver.

* * *

Yue looked up sharply as the door to her cell opened. She didn't even need to look up, she knew who'd arrived. "Zhao. I don't want to hear it."

The Chairman smiled, confidently, "Why, Princess, you wound me. I came to see how you were. It's strange, you clearly lack the potential --"

"Potential for what? I don't understand why you're doing this to me!"

"Two reasons," he said. "Firstly, you've been targeted by a spirit, and for our research, the opportunity to capture a living Spirit is something that we've never gotten before. Excuse the conditions, the room was created at a moment's notice."

"And the other reason?" she asked. She seemed angry, she was clearly not cooperative. Zhao took this as a bad sign. He sighed, and leaned against the doorframe. He turned his face to look down at her.

"Simply because you seemed able to sense the Spirit. It's worth studying, not many have the capability to even see Spirits, and not only have you seen it, but you've managed to sense it at a range that puts out best sensors to shame." He sighed, "If you cooperate, once the Spirit is captured and kept away from you, I'll release you."

"And if I don't?"

Zhao didn't say anything. He threatened with silence like other men did with words. Yue grew pale, she felt her body wrack with pains, and she huddled together for warmth.

"You're sick, aren't you? Most unusual. More unusual is that our sensors detect you as an anamoly." He pushed off of the doorframe. "I wonder if these two things are connected. In our initial interview, you stated that you'd come to the Phoenix School because of your health. Medical records show a surprising downturn starting ten years ago."

She didn't speak back, but she listened.

"Your father is a very spiritual man, isn't he, Princess? Chief Arnook is known for his reverence for the old ways. Very strange for a leader in this day and age to revere Spirits like gods." He sighed, loudly, "I wonder what would happen if the Spirits continue to decline. You're very lucky to be alive."

She shivered.

"So, do you feel it drawing in?"

She nodded, very slowly. Zhao consulted his watch. It was getting on 10:30 now, and he was getting impatient.

"Good."

* * *

"So, Zuko is it?" Sokka said. "How do you know my sister so well, anyway?"

"I don't."

"Sure you don't," Sokka said suspiciously. "But humor me. You know her name, and as far as I know you've never met before. So what happened at these secret meetings."

"For the love of -- Sokka!" Katara hissed, "This isn't the time to be drilling Zuko."

"Exactly, Katara," Sokka said, "Which is why I'm interrogating him instead. So, when did you first meet my little sister?"

Zuko groaned, "She was getting in trouble. I helped her out. I seem to recall it was because you were too busy chasing skirts." He said it with a certain vindictiveness that came across with his grin, cast in firelight.

"What? I never -- Katara! Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he thought I was stupid for walking around alone in that part of town. If you hadn't ditched me to chase after Yue, I wouldn't have been in trouble, now would I?" She then turned to Zuko, "And I don't see why you think you can say things like that to Sokka."

The boys said, in unison, heads bowed, "Sorry, Katara."

"Anyway," Zuko said, "We should be focused on the mission at hand."

"You were part of the Bending Club before, Zuko," Katara said, "Why did you leave? You seem like you could be a huge help." Zuko grew silent, and Sokka rolled his eyes. "What? Was it something I said?"

"It's complicated, and it isn't just one thing or another," Zuko said. "I'm helping Yue because it's because of me she's in this mess to begin with. Once I get her out, I'm done for good. No more Spirits, no more Spirit World, and no more bending."

"Well." Katara said, breathlessly.

"All right, then," Sokka said. He tried to give Katara a knowing glance, but, in the dark, it figuratively fell on deaf ears. The group continued until Zuko suddenly turned and opened a door. With a loud creak the door opened and blasted the group with a damp, cool smell. The room was a stairwell, with concrete protecting the stairs from the elements.

"He'll probably have her on the main floor." Zuko started climbing the stairs and the Floes siblings ran to keep up with him.

"Good place as any to start," Sokka said, in response.

The main floor was not as empty as the basement. Zuko extinguished his flame as a security team passed by the door. He opened the door slowly, and ducked out into the hall, motioning for the others to follow him.

"So, what now?"

"We get caught, this is over," Zuko answered. "We keep moving in the dark for now." He moved forward, keeping low, creeping along the sterile hallways. The place smelled medical, and the low hum of machines was omnipresent.

"Guys?" Katara whispered, "I think I hear people coming."

Down the hall, the crackle of static across walkie-talkies preceded the black-clad security detail walking down the hallways. Zuko ducked into a shadowed sideroom, and Sokka was quick to follow.

Katara as she snuck into the room, heard them stop.

"This door open a minute ago?"

"Don't know. Should check in there. just to be safe." Security peeked into the room. It was a storage closet. Zuko frowned. There wasn't anywhere to hide. They wore night-vision goggles, the darkness was no good. "Hey! What are you kids doing in here?"

It was the only question the security team got to ask before Zuko slammed them with a dust mop.

* * *

"This is pointless," Azula said, "We'll be looking everywhere until we find her. I bet my brother's thinking a simple canvasing of the place will do it. We need to find something definitive." The two of them walked down the main hall in complete darkness.

"Yeah, especially with all these security guys."

"Exactly," she smiled. "I do think we work together splendidly, Aang. You seem to understand exactly what needs to be done."

"Er, heh."

"Now," she said, "Zhao's office would be on the second floor, probably near the stairwell. He was always a busybody."

"Is it all right," he asked, "I mean, he works for your father."

"I don't care. If he's taking independent actions without consulting me, he may as well be not consulting my father. Now, hurry. We're taking far too long to locate that girl."

They walked out onto the second floor just as the intercom sparked to life. "_Attention, attention. All security teams on Code Red. Be on the alert for four high-priority juveniles, possibly a fifth unknown. Repeat, we are on Code Red._"

The message repeated several times.

"Zuzu, you idiot. What did you do?" she asked. "Fine, bring them all on."

"Azula!" Aang yelped, surprised. The girl was surrounded in an aura of blue flames. With the sounds of footsteps getting closer, Aang only hesitated a moment before kicking up a large gust of wind.

A security team rounding the corner was knocked down, but the sound of the doorway in the stairwell opened up and the loud cries of "Up there!" and "Get them!" below as well as the sound of running feet from the halls deeper on the second floor sank Aang's spirits.

"Azula, what do we do?"

She sighed. "Surrender." Aang could see the calculated smile on her face, but he couldn't shake the feeling of unease. The Security teams surrounded them, and they brought their hands up high. Azula took to the fore. "We surrender."

"All right," the chief officer said. "Take them to Zhao's office. The other three are still out there."

"Yes, you'd better hurry. My brother isn't one to surrender, though, I should warn you," she said, calling after them. "Now, Zhao's office was it? Sounds splendid." She whispered to Aang, "When we get there, we should be able to ascertain where Yue is one way or another."

"What was that?" the guard asked.

"Nothing, why, except that I was wondering if we'd be meeting with Zhao."

"He's busy with the subject right now," the guard said. "Not to be disturbed were his orders."

They were thrown into Zhao's brightly lit room and the door was locked behind them when the guard finished depositing them there. Aang crowled to his feet and looked around. The clock on the wall was approaching 11 quickly.

"A large-scale Spirit Radar," Azula breathed, "There must be sensors all over the city. No wonder Zhao's always so quick to locate them. Ours only has sensors around the catacombs and the dorm's immediate area." She frowned. "But this is odd."

"What is it?"

"The sensor is set to read large-scale signals only. Is he expecting the same thing we were?" Azula asked. She started fiddling with the controls. "Password protected, but," she grinned, "I think I know the password."

E C L I P S E.

With a beep, the controls unlocked, and Azula began fiddling with it. "How did you know that?"

"Zhao once admitted he had a famous relative. A distant great-great Uncle or something. He fought in the Siege of the North. The whole Lunar Eclipse story was his thing, I guess," she said. "Anyway, this is odd. We have two signals coming from this building if we set it to pick up any Spirit."

"Two?"

"It's impossible to tell from this scale," she said. "But I'd assume one is after Yue. But the second isn't moving." She walked over to the desk, and went through the papers. She took the disc, looked at it, and then pocketed it.

"Why did you take that?"

"Well, he won't miss it, will he?" Azula asked. She laughed. "Ah, here we are. Strange," she read the paperwork. "Main floor, a modified lab room -- 22b -- I'll tell Zuko and the others, Hopefully they haven't gotten caught yet."

"What's so strange?"

"The lab was modified a couple days ago to use high voltage lighting on the floors. They literally put a second floor over the old one."

"That is odd," he said.

"Spirit is believed afraid of light," she read, "If we can isolate its possible routes, capture is possible."

She frowned, then opened up her comm link.

"Zuko, this is Azula. We've been captured, but we've found something very interesting."

* * *

"Twenty-Two B?" Zuko confirmed over the comm. "We're by Lab Seven A and B," He looked back at Katara. She'd frozen a security team to the wall. "We're moving. Where's your brother?"

"Hiyah!"

"There," Katara said, pointing. She seemed very annoyed for some reason. He looked at where she pointed, and saw Sokka facing down two large Security Guards with his club, the weapon bouncing harmlessly off of their bullet-proofed clothing.

"For the love of Agni," Zuko groaned and ran towards the fight. He grabbed Sokka's club from his hand, clobbered one right in the goggles, and threw the man's head into his partner's. The motion took him only twenty seconds.

He put the club back in Sokka's hand.

"I could have totally done that," Sokka said. Then, after roasting under Zuko's fiery gaze for a minute, he finished, "I just didn't wanna."

"Right. We aren't going to get anywhere fast just fighting off the security guards all night," he said. "We don't have time!"

"Hey," Sokka said, "It'd be pretty hard for someone to tell who was wearing one of these uniforms, wouldn't it?" He started putting on the unconscious guard's helmet and goggles. "Okay, can you see my face?"

"That's a good idea, Sokka!"

"Too bad Zuko broke that other pair. We're going to need to use just the one. Hey, how about I say I captured you two?" There was a pause, then, the two agreed with a quick nod. "Okay, sorry about this guy I don't know, but it's for the greater good." Then, taking off the uniform, Sokka into a room and began to change into it.

Zuko paced. "It's pitch black, why does he need to go into a bathroom to change?"

"I don't know. He's just my brother," Katara said.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Then they heard Sokka cry out, "How do you put these things on? Oh. Oh! Never mind, I got it."

She laughed, "He's a little, er, strange, I admit."

"Yes. Very."

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry, I'm just getting weirded out by all this blackness. Azula and Aang are okay, right? I mean, they got captured, but they didn't get hurt, right?"

"Doesn't sound like it," Zuko said. "For now, Zhao's more focused on the spirit."

"That jerk! We trusted him."

Zuko sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sokka announced, emerging dressed as a security guard. "Let's get to that lab and rescue Yue."

Zuko and Katara began to laugh. "Aren't you a little short?" Katara asked, between snorting giggles.

"I'm so intimidated," Zuko said.

He received a club on the shin for his effort. "That'll teach you to respect my authority. Come on, no time to clown around."

Zuko winced, but walked after Sokka. The hallway seemed to go on forever. A passing security team stopped as they passed. "Captured two of them, huh?"

"Yes sir," Sokka responded.

"Well, get them to Zhao's office."

"Negative," Sokka said, "New orders, told to bring them to a separate holding area. These kids are benders, you know."

"Right," the security officer said, "Good thinking. Where's your partner?"

"Taking a nap," Sokka said. "The big one took him out before I could subdue him."

"Shame," the officer said. "Carry on."

Zuko and Katara were sweating bullets, but Sokka seemed calm. "Way to go, Sokka," Katara whispered. "I didn't think he'd buy it."

"I had my hand on my boomerang the whole time," Sokka admitted, his voice weak and terrified. "We're almost there, right? Eleven B." Then he stopped. "Which way do we go?" Sokka asked. They were standing in front of an intersection. Another hall ran perpendicular to the one they were on.

"I don't know. Maybe we should split up?"

"No," Zuko said, "We need to stay together or our disguise is pointless."

"Okay. I have a way to figure this out," Sokka said. "Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Moe."

"We just came from that way." Katara looked unimpressed.

"I'm not done yet!" Sokka said. "Catch a moose-lion by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eenie meenie miney moe." He coughed. "Moe." He adjusted his finger back to the left. Zuko shook his head and sighed heavily. "I don't see you having a better idea."

"Let's just go," Zuko growled.

"Fine, I'm going. No need to rush."

* * *

Zhao was not a happy Chairman.

Yue was not cooperative. The darkness was beginning to grate on his nerves, and to make matters worse, the Spirit he was waiting for had not shown itself.

And the clock was getting on midnight.

He walked into his office, and stared at the two prisoners that the security team left for him. Azula sat in his seat, and Aang was busying himself looking at the shelves upon shelves of books. When they saw him enter, they didn't move.

"Miss Azula, Aang," he said, nodding, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Azula leaned forward in his seat, resting elbows on his desk and smirking, "That's really the question we want to ask, Zhao. I've figured out that this is a big trap for the scary shadow that's chasing the Water Tribe girl."

"I would expect nothing less," Zhao said.

"What I want to know is what business of yours it is. Spirit research was discontinued after what happened ten years ago."

"Discontinued," he scoffed, shaking his head, "Miss Azula, I was brought on by your Uncle to monitor his stupid Spirit Research. The discoveries I made were fascinating. If we had simply harnessed this power during the Great War, we would have been unstoppable. Instead, we wasted it on technology," he clenched his fist, "But I, Zhao, have been handed the chance to further that research again."

Aang frowned. "What makes you think you can get away with this?"

"I already have. The minute that Spirit enters Yue's cell, that's when we'll have it. I'd invite you to watch, but, I'm afraid you'll have to be sent home."

"When my father learns of this, Zhao --"

"Ozai? What do I care if you tell the President?" he laughed. "After tonight, he'll be begging me for the data from this project."

Azula sighed. She pushed the chair back, stood up and paced. "What am I going to do with you, Zhao? It's clear that you'll be endangering the Phoenix Group's future with your delusions of grandeur."

"Madness and genius are only separated by success," Zhao said. "And I'm sure you're just as interested as I am in what we can learn from this spirit."

"Azula, don't listen to him," Aang said. "He's gone crazy."

Azula nodded, and drew her gun. Zhao looked at it, and smirked. "Really, Azula? Do you think you'd get away with that?" Azula shook her head. "And why use a gun? Can't you just bend fire at me? Much harder to prove than a gunshot."

"Firebending can't do this."

She turned the gun and fired it upwards twice.

Zhao narrowed his eyes, "What was that for?"

"Aang, get ready," she said, nodding towards the door. Zhao's secretary threw the door open and cried out flustered for the Chairman.

"I heard gunshots and --"

"You fool!" Zhao said. It was too late, Aang and Azula already pushed past the secretary, and into the hallway, leaving the Chairman standing dumbfounded. "Call in the security teams. I want security around Lab 22b fortified."

"Should I send someone after them?" she asked.

"Let them go," Zhao said, "They've got nowhere to hide now." He turned with a heavy sigh and trudged towards his desk. They had taken the disc, he noted, satisified. He looked at the radar along his wall, and noticed the sensors had been touched.

He walked over to the console, and began to set it again.

His eyes were drawn to something coming from the main city streets, It was moving at a good clip, but it was a large signature. He watched it for a minute, before sighing, angrily. He walked back out into the darkened halls standing tall and dignified. Zhao would not surrender tonight.

* * *

"_All Security teams to Lab 22b, repeat, all teams._"

"What's going on?" Katara whispered.

"Looks like it's time. Good," Zuko said, "This time I won't let that Spirit get away."

"Calm down," Sokka said. "I think this is it, look at all of those guys just milling around. And that door is wide open."

"Do Spirits even need doors?" Katara asked.

There was a loud sigh as they approached, "Forget where to take those kids? Retsu, you're useless." The man speaking seemed to be in charge. Sokka looked down at his uniform. Indeed, the name Retsu was printed on its breast. "Suppose it's all right just to hold them here."

"Right, sir," Sokka said.

Zuko looked around at their numbers. Most of the teams must have already arrived, he counted, and there wasn't any way he was going to get them all down, even with back-up. "Hey," he said, "I said I wanted to see Zhao!"

"Shut it," the head security officer said. "You don't get to see the Chairman unless he says so. No good punk." Zuko's knuckles itched.

"Hey, that's not fair. We want to see Zhao, now!" Katara said.

"Look, girlie, he's a busy man and you're trespassers."

"Tell him to make time, you son of a --" Zuko started.

Sokka frowned. "Cool it, You don't get to talk that way to us." He grabbed Zuko and brought him up face to face. "Any bright ideas?" he asked, in a whisper.

"I thought you were the ideas guy," Zuko hissed back, before pushing. "Hands off me, jerk."

"That does it!" Sokka said, putting him into a headlock, before whispering, "Maybe if we catch them off guard we can take them out by surprise."

"Too many, more coming," Zuko said, throwing him off. He threw a punch at Sokka, who grabbed his fist and pulled him close. "All this can do is buy us time."

"We don't have time. I don't like praying for a miracle," Sokka answered, knocking him down. "And stay down!"

"Retsu, stand down," the head officer said. "You did good. Let's get him restrained. No good punk kid."

Zuko glared at him. And counted down from ten.

Sokka frowned. This was not part of the plan, "Uh, I'll get him cuffed, sir." He looked desperately for a pair of handcuffs or something. "Just, can I borrow yours?"

"Something's funny about your voice, Retsu," he said. Looking closely, "I thought you were a little taller."

"Nosir, I just didn't have any platform shoes in black," Sokka answered.

Katara exhaled a long breath of air. Things weren't looking good. She reached for the canteen she had slung over her side, loosening the cap as slowly as she could. "Hey," one of the guards said, "What's that you're doing, girl?"

"Just thirsty," she said. "Want a sip?"

The guard took it, sniffed it, and then tasted it. "Just water. Wait, feels like it's --" and the gush of water knocked him flat to the ground. Katara drew it back towards her and let it circle around her. "She's one of those benders!"

Zuko finally counted one, and punched the head security officer clean in the face. "Guess we can't worry about numbers. We just have to hope for a miracle." He threw punches left and right, knocking down guards, and deflecting their attacks back.

One moved to strike him from behind, but Sokka's boomerang struck him right on the helmet, knocking him down for the count. "Okay, keep together, team."

"Right, easier said than done!" Katara said. They were back to back, and the guards seemed countless. "We did pretty good."

"Nice knowing you, Zuko," Sokka said.

"Same."

The guards moved forward.

The teens crouched low, ready to strike.

The guards began to charge.

The teens began to attack. There was a loud sound, like sweeping winds..

The guards toppled forward.

"Hey, what do you know, miracles do happen. Zuko, you're a good luck charm!" Sokka said. "Can you hang around more often? I got midterms coming up real soon and --"

"Shut it," Zuko growled. "That wasn't me."

"Guys! Looks like I was just in time." It was Aang. Behind him was Azula, who looked disappointedly at the guards at her feet. "Is everyone all right?"

"I think so." Katara looked herself over, "I feel fine. Could you have cut it any closer?"

"We were perfectly punctual," Azula said. "Now, let's get the Princess and leave." She walked up to the lab door. She looked around. The floor was raised somewhat. Large tiles underneath a translucent surface. She looked closer, and could almost make out light bulbs underneath. She nodded. "Princess Yue."

The Princess looked up. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Let me handle this," Sokka said, pushing forward and removing his goggles. "Yue, come on. We don't have time."

"Sokka!"

She ran forward to him and embraced him tightly. "Er, glad to see you, too, Yue." He blushed. He could hear Zuko chuckling. "We really don't have time to sit around. That Spirit's on its way and --"

"I know. But," she said, "There's something even bigger coming right here."

"What? What's coming?" Zuko asked.

"A large Spirit," she said, unsure of herself, "I think so, anyway. It's like the smaller one, only not. It's really hard to explain."

"Great, as if Zhao and one spirit wasn't bad enough," Sokka said. "We need to get Yue someplace safe, first."

"The Spirit has to be dealt with," Azula countered. "Aang, what's our move?"

Aang hesitated, "Well, I think maybe we should split into two teams again?" he said, uncertain. "Sokka can take Yue back, and I'll stop the spirit."

"I'll go with Sokka," Katara said. "She may need my healing, and -- Zuko?" the delinquent prince was already walking down the hallway. He stopped, and looked over.

"Hm," he grunted, "You do what you want. I'm not part of your club. Besides, I've got a score to settle."

"Wait!" Aang called, but Azula put an arm up. "We need all the help we can get."

"Let him go," she said, somberly, "We don't need him. I'll accompany Aang in case he needs back-up. I doubt the Avatar will need my assistance, however." Aang bristled at being called the Avatar, but said nothing.

"We'll meet at the Dorm if all goes well," Sokka said. "We'll hole up in there. No Spirit's going to get in with the Sokka Security System in place."

"Thank you," Yue breathed.

The Bending Club stood facing one another, and Aang smiled confidently, a smile that soon appeared on all of his friends' lips. The bond between them strengthening as they parted once more into the darkened halls of the Laogai Research Facility.

* * *

Yue was barely keeping up. She breathed heavily, and she looked pale. They walked at a brisk pace, and even that was proving too much for the winded Princess. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that I'm not feeling well tonight."

"It's all right," Sokka said, "You're fine, we're almost out of here. The exit's just around this hall."

"No!" she said, "Not that way. That's just going to take us closer to it."

"We're going to have to risk it. I wish we brought Azula," Sokka said, "A little fire would keep it away."

"Yeah," Katara said. "Don't worry, Sokka and I have fought plenty of Spirits before. We'll be fine!" Yue nodded, but seemed about to pass out. They rounded the corner and came across nothing but an empty hall.

"I don't see anything. How close is it, Yue?"

"Very close," she said. "And, it's above us!"

They looked up. The ceiling was empty.

"I don't know," Katara muttered. She felt Yue's forehead with the back of her hand, and pulled away suddenly, "Yue, you're burning up!"

"I, yes," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you're just imagining things," Katara said.

Sokka shook his head. "No, she's not." He pointed to the wall, right below the ceiling, "There're air ducts running through this place. It must be in there!" He watched the vent carefully.

Then, it peeped out. It's orb-like core glowed a weak light, dying out. Yue watched it, and whispered, "So much pain. It's so weak, Sokka."

"That's when lion-seals are at their most dangerous," Sokka said. Yue nodded, and looked at him and Katara. They seemed ready. "If it moves, we strike fast. Got it, Katara?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," she said. The water was at the ready, forming a whip. The creature looked at them, and then at Yue. The despair it radiated was only dwarfed by its desperation. It leapt out of the vent, knocking it to the ground, and it rolled across the floor. Its membrane followed it, forming its body as it ran to Yue.

The club knocked it clean into the wall, but it rebounded off.

The water whip knocked it to the ceiling, but it rolled across the floor. It looked like a dying animal, the way the membrane oozed across the ground after it, crawling on all fours, looking like a starving child.

Yue backed away, but stumbled. Sokka charged, bringing its club down to strike the core.

La reached out to Yue.

She could only scream.

* * *

"Where do we go?" Aang asked.

"The roof. If this thing is as big as it was last time, it'll be easy to spot coming a mile away," Azula said. They rushed past flights of stairs and stood on the roof.

Then, things slowed down. The city of Ba Sing Se looked beautiful from this distance, glowing like a firefly in the warm spring evening. The smell of the lake wafted on a breeze, and the facility below, totally black, let the moonlight fall upon the lake.

"Nothing," Azula said. "I don't understand."

Aang frowned. He could see the bob of the water on the lake, the glimmering reflection of the moon shimmering and changing, and the soft starlight.

In the town, the chime of a bell called the hour of Midnight. Aang felt a shivering chill run down his spine, and looked. Azula shivered as well, perplexing her. "Something doesn't feel right," Aang said. "That full moon..."

She nodded, and looked at it. "It seems bigger, doesn't it?"

It was unnaturally quiet. The lake seemed unnaturally still. For just a moment, time seemed to slow down, and then, the lake began to move. It seemed as if things were normal, for the first minute, but Aang couldn't help but feel drawn to it.

The waves began to rise higher and higher, and soon they crashed against the facility with a great noise. "It's here," Aang said.

The water rose up, a great shape taking form. Tui was massive, as if it was drawing all of Laogai into its body. It glowed silver and blue, shimmering with the breeze. "This is it," she said. She crackled with electricity."I just need one shot."

Tui's body continued to take shape, long arm-like appendages erupting from its main body, and rising high in the air, it smashed it down upon the roof, sending Aang and Azula flying to the ground, dripping wet.

"Ow," she muttered. "I can't concentrate."

Aang rubbed his shoulder, and looked up at Tui. The Spirit was tearing up the side of the building, crashing waves and smashing down on it. "Why isn't it coming after us?" he wondered. "It seems like it's trying to get inside."

"It chose the wrong size if that's the case," Azula retorted. "We need to pull it away from the lake!"

"On it," Aang said, taking his glider and jumping into the air. "Hey! Carpzilla!" He landed on the creature's head, and found himself slowly sinking. The scales were more like a viscous fluid. "Gross," he muttered. "Come and catch me!" He blasted the creature with the biggest burst of air a kick of his legs could create. It sent him rocketing up into the air, and caused the creature's head to expand violently outwards.

It roared in discomfort, and turned to follow Aang as he glided towards the bank. It swung at him, trying to bat him out of the air, but Aang dodged around each swing, diving down dangerously close to the lake. He could see it churn, but before he could move, it blast upwards in a violent spray, knocking him down into the water below.

"Aang, Aang," Azula called on the comm. "Are you all right?"

She cursed, loudly.

"Aang!"

"_Azula,_ _what's going on?_" it was Katara's voice.

"Aang, he's not responding," she said, a little out of breath, "What's your situation. I need someone out here to look for Aang. He might be in the lake, and that spirit is --"

"_We have our own problems,_" Katara said. She was obviously breathing heavily. "_Sokka!_"

Azula looked at the lake. She could probably make it if she jumped. "I should have brought the APPA Bike," she muttered. She threw off her school jacket and looked at the water below. And then she jumped.

000000000

Sokka looked up. His head was spinning, and his ears were ringing, and all he could see was that Spirit, La, hunched over to make its way down the hallway. It was massive, its body glowing a bright silver, lighting the hallway.

He looked for Katara. She was in a similar state to him, but she was furiously calling on the comm-line. "Katara," he murmured, "Where's Yue?"

Katara shook her head. "I can't get Azula," she muttered. "I was just talking to her."

"Katara. Is Yue all right?"

Katara looked up sharply, then, frowning, she nodded her head towards La. The girl was inside the creature's belly, and she looked so pale, almost blue, her brown hair falling down and clinging to her face. "I'm sorry, Sokka, I just can't..."

"Get back here!" Sokka yelled, charging at La. The Spirit turned to look at him as the club went through the body like it was going through air. "Let go of her!" The creature made a high pitched sound and swung at Sokka. It knocked him clear into the wall, and Sokka slid down it, landing in a pile on the floor.

"Sokka! Wait!"

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, though obviously in pain. "I can take you. I can, I can take you with one hand tied behind my back."

He had La's complete attention. Part one of his plan was complete.

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

"T, trust me, Katara," Sokka said, "I think I know what I'm doing." He stumbled down the hall, barely dodging by another slam from La. "What are ya, blind?" He laughed. "Come on, can't you go any faster?" The way Sokka was weaving down the hall, he had taken one too many hit to the head, but he moved as quickly as he could.

Katara furrowed her brow. He was running back the way they came.

La was bounding afterwards, causing Yue to bob inside its belly. Katara ran after, trying to bend the water just enough to pull her free.

Just a little, and she fell out to the ground. Katara immediately ran over and turned her around. There was no breathing. Katara paused, and carefully went over the routine in her head. Pound the chest, then breathe into the mouth.

Once and again, repeating with careful rhythm.

Sokka didn't have time to notice. La was right on his tail, which was exactly what he wanted. The security guards were barely getting up when they were thrown aside by the Moon Spirit. And Sokka ducked into the lab. La followed, and screeched again. He charged at Sokka, and Sokka weaved to the side, moving back towards the door.

"Come on, a switch, a knob, anything." He yelled at the guards, "Any of you know how this thing works?"

The head officer murmured, "Gotta pull the switch outside the door."

"Great, can you do that for me?" he asked. "I kind of have a spirit trying to kill me in here!"

The officer stumbled over and pulled the large switch wired outside the door. Sokka heard the hum of the generator coming to life. Then, the flickering of lights. La looked down at the floor, for just a second, before it was blasted with bright white light.

The screech was deafening. And the creature was giving off a dark steam as it stumbled about the lit room. "That didn't finish you?" Sokka asked, bewildered. He looked at his club, and then at the creature's orb shaped core. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

He brought the club down and there was the sound like glass shattering.

As desperate as Katara was, she never once stopped the rhythm, she was too focused to notice Yue's hair begin to turn white, and the color returning to her cheeks. She only noticed when she thrust down on her chest, that she coughed up water and started to breathe.

"Ka, Katara?"

"Yue, oh thank whoever," she said, exasperated. "You're okay. We, we must have.. your hair!"

"What?" she looked at it, "I don't see anything wrong wtih it?"

"It was brown, I thought," she said, "When that Spirit grabbed you, it turned brown and now it's white. That must mean -- Sokka!" The boy stumbled out of the lab. The guards were letting him pass.

"It's over," Sokka said, back to the guards, "You guys may want to go home. Is Yue all right?"

"Ask her yourself. You crazy -- I was worried about you!" she yelled. "Don't do that again."

"I'm okay, aren't I?" he asked. "Yue, you look a lot better. Good," he seemed so mechanical, "We need to get you home. Your fiance'll throw a media fit if you just vanished on him." Yue looked hurt, but nodded.

"That's right."

Katara bit her lip. "I'm going to see how Azula's doing," and she left the two of them alone. She cast her eyes back, to see them standing like some wall was between them. She shook her head. "Not my problem, just leave it alone, Katara."

"_Katara, Sokka,_" It was Azula over the comm.

"Azula, are you all right? Where are you?"

"_I'm currently being suspended several feet above Lake Laogai by a very large carp monster. I think that answers both questions, doesn't it?_" She seemed surprisingly calm about it, Katara thought, but Azula continued before she could say anything else, "_I'm more concerned about the fact that about five minutes ago the moon disappeared from the sky._ _And I don't see Aang anywhere._"

"I'll look for Aang," Katara said. "Sokka's taking Yue back. We had a close call, but that spirit that's after her is taken care of."

She expected Azula to say something else. Maybe a relieved expression of gratititude, or surprise at what they'd done. Instead, she sounded almost contemplative, "_That certainly explains a few things._"

"Where did you last see Aang?"

"_He fell into the lake near the southern bank_," she said "_And please hurry. I think I may need some rescuing. This spirit seems very angry right now._" The building shook. Katara ran out to the main entrance. Glass was scattered everywhere, as the glass around the visitor's center had been broken down. More shaking, more sounds, and she could see what was causing it -- Tui seemed massive, monochrome. She looked at her hands, and it was the same.

The moon was nowhere to be seen in the black and white sky.

* * *

Zhao knew from the rumblings that it was time for a retreat. Things were unraveling around him faster than he could put them back together, and though he felt the world falling down around him, he walked tall and proud to his bright red sports car.

Which was no strangely a dark gray shade. He furrowed his brow, but didn't question further. He walked up to the door, and noticed that the window was shattered. The door swung open, and he was pushed back by Zuko.

"Zhao," he said. "Going somewhere?"

"Zuko, what a surprise. I didn't think you had the guts to come here." Zuko growled, but Zhao didn't falter, "You're nothing but a spoiled rich boy pretending to be some kind of trouble-maker as pointless teenage rebellion. You don't scare me."

"You lied to me."

Zhao frowned, "I just told you what you wanted to hear."

"I want the truth, Zhao!"

"You couldn't handle it then," Zhao answered, "What makes you think you can handle it now? Your tough lot in life? You could have gone home at any time. All you had to do was say you were wrong, you didn't even have to believe it yourself."

"Don't make me ask again."

"You want the truth? Here it is. Iroh caused that accident. He killed every single one of those people because of his old stupid beliefs in the Spirit World. Every single one of them are on his head, and it's only because no one would believe us if we told them that we've covered it all up and kept Iroh the big hero that he's always been."

"And what about you? You're just as responsible."

"You tell me who flipped that fateful switch," Zhao said. "Don't you remember? You were there. And you have the scar to prove it."

Zhao grin faded as soon as the monochromatic fire bounded right by his face. He expected tears, he expected him to walk away, to deny it, he didn't expect him to push back. It called for one course of action.

Zhao ran.

* * *

Tui, the Ocean Spirit, roared and turned. Azula felt sick, looking down on the black water beneath her. The creature was moving her back and forth with such speed that it was all she could do to keep her stomach from jumping up her throat.

"Aang!" she could see Katara on the southern bank, looking for Aang desperately.

She could see Zhao trying to run for his life, Zuko behind him, throwing fire that cast no light. And she saw, coming out the building, Sokka and Yue. And the spirit lurched after it, carrying its massive body forward.

She closed her eyes. She formulated a hundred plans in her head, but none of them seemed like they would work. "Katara, Sokka, if you have any ideas what to do, they'd be very much appreciated right now."

"_I can't find Aang, he's --_"

"Katara? Come in."

"_Aang!_"

Azula opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was blue. Even in the monochromatic night, the light around the Avatar was bright and colorful. At the center of the light, Aang stood, like a dark shadow. His eyes glowing, he launched himself at Tui.

The creature froze, and then went limp Azula dropped, but she didn't scream. Screaming was for lesser women. The next thing the creature did was grab her again, and place her on the bank of the lake. Then, it turned.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked at Tui, and saw Aang, standing in the middle of it -- no, the Avatar -- and it was clear. "He took control of it. Can he do that?"

"Apparently," Katara breathed.

The Avatar did not, however, deter Tui from its pursuit of Yue. Azula realized this shortly, and she looked absolutely furious, "What is he doing?"

"He doesn't have any control, remember?" Katara said. "Whatever controls him in this state, I don't know what, must want Yue."

"I don't care. Let's go, we'll stop that creature right now if we have to."

* * *

Sokka looked helplessly at Tui.

"You'll get her over my dead body," Sokka yelled. Tui just stood there, as if battling two wills. And Yue stared up at it, and through it, she saw the black moonless sky and felt strangely no despair.

"No," she said, "It's not like that other one." She looked at the Avatar, and frowned. "But what can I do? I'm just a mortal."

"Yue, who are you talking to?"

"Can't you hear it talking?" she asked. He shook his head. "Am I going crazy?"

"There's a giant carpzilla here, my sister and I got beat up by the Amazing Moon Amoeba, and my friend is currently glowing blue while we're all black and white. I think hearing voices that are' there is the least crazy thing I've heard all night!"

"It said I've been touched by the Moon Spirit before," she said, "Before what happened to it. When I was just a child, it lent my some of its power."

"Did it say something else?"

"Tui, the Spirit, was wounded," she said, "That's what it's saying. And," she frowned, "It started to consume its partner. But without the Moon Spirit, it can't survive."

Sokka looked pale, "And I killed it."

Tui looked at Sokka.

"I didn't have any choice! It was going to kill Yue!"

"Please," Yue said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Sokka looked at her, and stepped back, "Yue?" She looked at herself, and found herself surrounded in a bright light that seemed to siphon out Tui's body. "What's going on? Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Sokka," she said, "It's all right. I understand now," she said. "We can't bring back the old Moon Spirit."

"So? What do we do?"

"What _I_ have to do," she said, "Is take his place." Tui nodded, slowly. Sokka stared at her, and she looked like a goddess, resplendent and bathed in the finest silvery and white garments. "I'm sorry, Sokka. After all you did to rescue me."

"Yue!"

She was rising up into the air. Around her, color and light returned to the night, and as she rose higher, the blackness subsided, and the moon hung in the sky, bright, warm, and silvery. Sokka watched her as she turned into moonlight, and stared at the space where she was for what seemed an eternity.

Tui turned, and began to trudge back into the depths. However, as the Avatar receded from its consciousness, it moved with one last piece of unfinished business. Aang, his consciousness returning, stumbled and looked shaky on the ground.

"Aang?"

"Sokka, what happened? I remember feeling like I was going to drown, then --" He looked at Tui, "Where's it going?"

"Home, I think," Sokka said. "But Yue..."

"_Sokka! We're almost there. What just happened?_" Azula sounded livid.

"Azula? It was-- it was nothing," Sokka said. "Everything's back to normal now. Mission accomplished. Sort of."

* * *

Zhao stood at the bank of the lake. He looked out of breath, and he looked cornered, but the gleam in his eye was dangerous. The moon returned to the sky, and Zuko saw Zhao reaching into his suit jacket. "Zuko, did you really think I'd be defenseless?" He drew a gun, and moved forward. "Do you want to bet I can't fire this thing before you can shoot another blast at me? I don't think you do."

Zuko tensed, bringing his hand back. "I'd risk it."

Zhao smiled, "You're just too much, Zuko. You've stood in the way of my progress for too long. Discovering the Tower, brainwashing the new Benders, conspiring with Azula to bring me down. You know, this shouldn't be so personal, but it really, really is."

Zuko frowned. "You can't risk shooting me. You can't do your research in jail."

"Like I'd go to prison. Suicide is so easy to fake with the right help," he said. He stepped forward. "I'm just sorry that your power is wasted on someone as pathetic as you." Zuko stepped back. "Look at you, a frightened child."

"Zhao!" he cried. "Behind you!"

Zhao turned his eye carefully never moving his arm. What he saw made him drop his weapon. Tui's arm reached out and grabbed him as it sunk further into the water of Lake Laogai. He was being dragged into the depths.

He looked wildly around, for something, anything to hold onto, but found nothing but boulders and crushed sand. Then, Zuko's hand, extended. "Come on, grab hold!" he barked out, like an order.

Zhao wouldn't surrender tonight.

With a proud face, he vanished into Lake Laogai.

Zuko, hand still held out, looked at the Lake. He saw nothing swimming beneath its surface. No Spirit, no Zhao. The Delinquent Prince left Laogai behind, never once looking back.

_To be continued..._


	10. Some Urgent Moon Business

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"When the moon reaches the stars, if you hold me tight, feeling heaven so close..._"

-- When The Moon's Reaching the Stars

**Month 1: The Moon**

_Some Urgent Moon Business  
_

"Last night, the unprecedented lunar eclipse left many people wondering if we may be undergoing a planetary axis shift, but scientist stress that there is no cause to be alarmed." The television reporter droned on about it.

Azula sat in the study, looking over the disc in her hand.

She'd watched it twenty times, and still was hesitant to show the others. She even thought of destroying it once. It seemed so simple.

But, still, she concluded, perhaps this was something they all needed to see.

She placed the disc at the desk, and then turned to the more pressing matter at hand -- sorting Zhao's office..

"In other news. The Chairman of the Phoenix School Board has been reported as missing, and police are wondering if last night's power outage at the Lake Laogai Research Facility is connected. Chairman Zhao was a renowned administrator at the facility in years past, and had kept close ties even after beginning his tenure at Phoenix School."

She flipped the television off, disgusted.

* * *

Aang and Katara were at a loss.

"He's just locked himself in there," she explained. "I tried everything, but I can't get him to come out. Maybe I should call my dad."

"He just needs time," Aang said. "But," he hesitated, "What exactly happened out there. I was in that weird Avatar State the whole time. He yawned, "And I felt like I'd need ten days to catch up on my sleep."

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. You just went into that state, and took over Tui. Then, Tui left adn the moon went back up and things were normal-ish. I couldn't sleep a wink last night, though," she said. "We couldn't protect Yue. I felt weak."

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have guessed --"

"Don't try and comfort me, Aang!" she snapped. "My brother was devastated, and I couldn't even do anything more than patch up a few of his bruises. I could have done something more! I should have been able to stop it from getting her."

Aang backed up, looking down at the ground.

"Just because you're all-powerful doesn't mean we are, and --" she stopped, looking at him, he seemed so small then, and she felt her heart sink. She, very quietly, said, "I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want to feel helpless, not when so many people rely on me."

He didn't respond.

"I know you didn't mean to get me angry, but," she stuttered, "I can't just accept that it isn't my fault for being so weak. I couldn't do anything against those Spirits, but you and Sokka, and even Azula did so much. I don't want to be a burden to the team."

"You're not. You're just as important as anyone else."

"Thanks, Aang," she said. "I know you mean that." The bond between them strengthened and he could feel her trust in him. "I'll do whatever it takes to no longer be a burden on any of you. Even Azula." She paused, "Speaking of. She's been acting strange all morning. Maybe you should check on her while I talk Dad into coming."

"Oh, okay."

Momo hopped onto Aang's head and scrambled down his back. "Oh, hi, Momo!" he said. "How are you doing, boy?"

The Lemur looked at Aang inquisitively.

"I'm doing good, too," he said. "I guess I'm just a little confused. We got Yue's spirit back, but then she became the Moon Spirit or something, according to Sokka. Now he's not coming out of his room, Katara yelled at me, and I don't know what Azula's doing."

The Lemur jumped off of Aang shoulder and scratched at Sokka's door.

"I don't think he's in a playing mood, Momo."

The lemur cocked his head to his side, and then walked off. Aang scratched his head. The dorm seemed somber today, with all that happened yesterday, and he was so tired that he dragged his feet up the stairs.

He entered the meeting room, and saw Azula laboring over large boxes. She was packing things in there. "Who's there?" Azula asked. It was terse, but not impolite. "Can I help you?"

"It's me, Aang," he said. "Need any help? I'm pretty handy."

"No, Aang, I'm quite capable of handling my own workload," she said. She sounded almost insulted. "You go and have fun with your friends, I'm quite all right."

"You're my friend too. And you asked me to trust you. How can I do that if you're just going to go and be by yourself all the time, Azula?" She turned and looked at him, curiously. It made him vaguely uncomfortable. She really did look like a mountain lion deciding just how quickly she should disembowel him.

"Aang. You understand of course I don't have to trust you with everything," she said. "Trust isn't an absolute. I trust you with my life, but I don't trust you with what goes on in that life. I'm the daughter of the CEO of the Phoenix Group, Aang, there are expectations. I'm probably going to take over the company when he dies."

"So why can't you let me help you?"

"Because, Aang, people trust me to do this on my own, without anyone's help. If I fail there, what use am I to anyone? I must be perfect, in every possible way."

Aang sighed, "Azula, no one can possibly expect you to be perfect. I mean, you do so much already. It's not fair to you!"

Azula looked shocked. "Fair to me?" she asked. "I'm not the one who thinks it's unfair, Aang. Thank you for your concern. I won't be needing any help. You can see yourself to the door."

Aang sighed, deciding to go downstairs. He'd blown that one. But, still, he understood Azula a little better now. It wasn't all a loss. Still, it felt like she was hiding something, and it didn't quite sit right with him.

When he walked into the main lounge, he found a Phoenix Group man standing there, looking nervous and shaky. "Is, is Miss Azula Houou here?"

"She's up in the meeting room. Is something wrong?"

"Nossir!"

"Then, why are you shaking?" he asked.

"Cold," he admitted. "Excuse me." He pushed past and ran up the stairs. Aang watched him for a second before shrugging and walking out into the streets of Ba Sing Se. He needed to get out of the building. He still felt exhausted, but walking through the city seemed like it would be fun.

He headed down to the Tram station and got onto the tram. The weekend shuffle always left the tram busy, but to his surprise, he found an untaken seat under the opposite window. He looked around, happily assessing if anyone more deserving was looking for a seat. Seeing no one more worthy, he happily collapsed onto it, sitting between a young mother and an older gentleman. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

The rush of the tram moving down the rail, and the quiet cooing of the young babe in the mother's arms must have lulled him asleep, for the next thing he felt was someone prodding him in the stomach.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes, but they drooped back closed. This annoyed the voice.

"Hey, dummy!"

The prodder was a young man -- or woman, he couldn't tell -- who looked angrily at him. "You're in Jet's seat."

"I am?" Aang asked, yawning, sleepily, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Do you know who Jet is?" she said. "You're in so much trouble."

"Cool it."

The voice was calm, confident, and brash. Aang looked over behind the prodder, to a young man chewing on a piece of grain. "But, Jet!" The boy, Jet, smiled at the prodder, and shrugged. "You got lucky this time."

"Sorry about that. Think you can scooch over a bit, though, my man?" he asked. Aang looked to his side. The young mother had gotten off, and there was a little space near the arm rest. Aang shrugged, and moved. The boy sat down. "Much obliged. Name's Jet, but I guess you figured that out."

"Aang."

"No kidding. Well, Aang, Pleasure making your acquaintance." He dressed like a delinquent, but something told Aang mentioning Zuko would be a bad idea. Besides, Zuko wasn't exactly a friend, anyway.

"So," Aang said.

"So. You heading to the shopping district? That's cool. With all those malls and department stores, it's seen better days. Been doing my best to get customers to come around, though."

"Show Jet some respect," the androngynous looking one said.

"Smellerbee," Jet said, "She can be a bit -- well -- rough."

"Jet, but," she stuttered, "He's being disrespectful!"

"I said cool it," Jet said. His voice had an edge Aang didn't notice before, and his eyes were steely and cold. Then, relaxing, he turned back to Aang. The change was immediate. If speaking to Smellerbee he reminded Aang of steel, talking to Aang he seemed to be easy as a breeze. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Aang said, nervously. "So how do you help the stores?"

"We keep the Phoenix Group out!" Smellerbee declared.

She received a glance, but Jet closed his eyes and nodded, "We got to. They keep buying up the stragglers, and we can't have that. Usually they either close down or get shut down. Neither's an option in my book."

"Yeah," Aang said, nervously.

"So, Aang, guess this is our stop," Jet announced, standing. "Come on, Smellerbee. We got work to do. Catch you 'round, Aang."

The older boy led Smellerbee off the tram. Aang got up and scurried off the tram himself. The feeling like he'd formed a link with Jet lingered, but he couldn't understand why. There was something unnerving about Jet.

* * *

Aang spent some time walking down the street and looking at the merchandise for sale on the Shopping District street sale. But the sun was beginning to set, and he looked at his phone for the time.

He sighed, and decided to head home. He put the phone back into his pocket when he felt it suddenly whirr to life, vibrating like someone was calling.

He pulled it back out and found that there was no one calling.

Still, it was vibrating.

He opened the phone, and, feeling kind of silly, he put it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

It was a moment or two before he got an answer. "_Aang?_"

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. The street lamps were being lit as he walked down the street, asking, "Who is this?" as he walked to the tram. The voice, a girl's, giggled in a carefree way.

"_Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Aang,_" she said. "_Yue._"

Aang nearly dropped his phone.

"_Aang? Are you still there?_" she asked. "_It's very important that I speak with you as soon as possible._"

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Not like this," she said, "I can't really contact you unless it's almost evening, this way. In the Spirit World. Can you bring everyone to meet with me?"

Aang frowned. "I guess, if it's important. We'll be there tonight." Aang looked down the street. It was closer to the catacombs out here. "I'll call the others and tell them to meet up there. How will we find you?"

"I'll find you," she said. "See you, then." And then the phone went lifeless for a second. When it came back on, Aang dialed Azula's number. He received no answer. Then, Sokka's. Similarly, no answer. Finally, he tried Katara's number.

He hesitated but a second when Katara answered. "_Aang?_"

"Hi Katara nice night can you get everyone together so we can go to the Spirit World tonight? Okay? See you there bye!"

"_Aang, wait!_" she said. "_What was that? I didn't catch it._"

"We need to go to the Spirit World. It's an emergency."

"_Okay, I'll get the others. Azula's not going to be happy. Dad's almost done talking with Sokka, though._"

"I'm sure it'll be okay! See you soon!"

Aang hurried to the Catacombs as day turned to night.

* * *

Katara nervously approached the meeting room, when she saw the Phoenix Group salaryman burst out of it looking terrified. He headed down the stairs, leaving Katara with no choice but to knock on the door.

"I said, no!" Azula roared.

"It's me, Azula," she said, calmly, "Katara, you know? We're in the same class."

"Oh," she seemed calmer, "Katara, excellent. Come in." She opened the door for her, and ushered her in happily. "I've just gotten the plans for the spirit Radar. The range on the sensor was intentionally hampered in the one Zhao gave us."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Probably to hide the tower from us," she said. "Little did he know we'd defeat Tui. Probably for the best that it ended up the way it did with him running off like a coward."

"Er, yeah," Katara said. "I wonder where he's gone, and if he'll be back."

"Doesn't matter. Now we can explore further in the Spirit World. I can't wait to test it," she said. She frowned, "Probably means I'll remain on the back lines for a bit longer."

"I'm sure we'll find someone to help us, soon."

"I've already been looking over the files Zhao had on the student body for an Earthbender. I haven't found anyone yet, but I think it's only a question of time," she said, confidently, "We're in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, the city that embodied its power for generations. It shouldn't be hard at all."

"Well, Aang called."

"Yes, I gone one too. Just about to call him back," she said. "What did he have to say?"

"He wanted to go to the Spirit World," Katara answered. She looked a little unsure, "I don't know why. He wouldn't say. He sounded nervous."

Azula looked at her, "Yes, he would be wouldn't he." Katara wasn't sure she ever saw Azula shoot anyone that look before. She wasn't sure what it was. Azula straightened her hair and nodded, "Well, we'll meet there then. Get your brother."

"He's with Dad right now," she said. "He needed a man-to-man man-chat, he said."

"What did your Dad say to that?" Azula said, smirking.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't clear," she said, "That's what my Dad said. Sokka said that it was man-time for the next man-hour and that no girls could come into the man-room."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard anyone say, first-hand or otherwise," she said. "Well, regardless, get him and let's not wait around. We've defeated a powerful Spirit, we've _never_ done that before. I wonder what changes will await us in the Spirit World."

"Yeah, exciting -- say what was that man here for?" she asked.

Azula grew quiet.

"Oh, nothing important, I guess," she said, nervously. Azula was like an angry lioness, and the shine of her perfect-shade-of-red lipstick just looked like blood for a second. "Forget I asked."

She nodded. "Just get your brother and meet me at the Catacombs."

Katara walked to the boy's floor, and saw her father and Sokka talking. Sokka seemed much mroe relaxed, and he even laughed a bit with Hakoda. She smiled at them and waved them over. "So, you guys finished your man-only man-talk?"

"Yes, Katara," Hakoda said, with a laugh. "Sokka and I had a long discussion on the matter. And I agree with him."

"Agree with him?" she looked perplexed.

"I was just telling Dad that this thing with Yue may be serious," Sokka said. "Don't worry about it, Katara."

"While I'm here," Hakoda said, "Some free time's come up on my schedule, and I was thinking we should spend a weekend together and take a trip to the South Pole. It's been forever since we've visited Gran Gran."

"Hey! That'd be great!" Sokka said.

Katara nodded, but seemed quiet. "Gran Gran probably misses us terribly. We've all been so busy."

"Your spring break comes up soon, and I've already made arrangements," Hakoda said, "So think about it, Katara."

"I can't wait,"

* * *

Katara, Aang, Sokka and Azula stared at the Crystal Cavern with a degree of apprehension. "So, why are we here, Aang?" Sokka asked. "Are we going to just jump in or what?"

"We shouldn't need all that equipment, Azula," Aang said, "We're not going to go far."

"Still, I'd like to test it," Azula said. "I'm curious too. Why the sudden urgency to go into the Spirit World. I don't think we've all fully recovered from last night's battle against Tui and La."

"I know, but, trust me," Aang said. "Okay? It'll make sense real soon."

"Well, when you're ready, Azula," Katara said, "I'm good. Sokka?"

"Me too."

"There, finished," Azula said. "On your word, Aang?" He kneeled down and closed his eyes in meditation. The others awkwardly sat down around him, and found themselves in the Spirit World, and gaped at the surroundings.

What was once an overgrown swamp, drained of all its waters, now seemed to be in perfect order. Lush plants were blooming, the sound of spirits darting about through the foliage was calming, and the moon hung in the sky.

"What happened?"

"We must have restored this place to order," Azula surmised, "Perhaps the Avatar did more than simply control Tui, perhaps he brought him back to his senses."

"And Yue. I wonder if she's happy here," Sokka asked, wistfully. "There's a lot I wish I could have said before she went. I just choked, I couldn't think of what to tell her --"

"What sort of things?"

"Like how I really wished there was a way for us to be together, how I felt for her," he said, turning to face the speaker, "And I just made a complete idiot out of myself right now." The speaker giggled. "Yue!"

The others stumbled back, "Where did you come from?" Aang asked.

"Up there," she pointed at the moon. "Hello, everyone. I was hoping you'd all come. I know this is sudden, but I contacted the Avatar as soon as I could."

"She contacted you?" Azula asked. "That's why you brought us here?"

"Yes, well, she gave me a call," Aang said, "And I thought if I told you I got a phone call from the Moon, you wouldn't come."

"Amazing. Moon. Amoeba." Sokka repeated.

"Seriously, at the point you could tell me that the sky was green and I'd believe it," Katara said. "We've seen our share of weird things in the past month."

"Well, we're here," Azula said. "Now, what is it the Moon Spirit wants from us mortals?"

"Oh, don't be like that, President," Yue said, patiently, "I'm still Yue, Third Year at Phoenix High. It's just that I'm also the Moon Spirit now."

"All right, what does Yue, Third Year at Phoenix High want with her Underclassmen. We're very busy at our dorm."

"Azula!" Sokka protested. "Yue, what did you call us here for?"

"I wanted to offer my help," she said. "You all risked your lives to save me. And, now, I have a way to return the favor."

"I'm listening," Azula said.

"Remember how I was able to sense La when it was chasing me?"

"Yes," Sokka said, "Back in the lab, you were able to see it even though we weren't. Wait-- can you do that with any spirit?"

She nodded. "It's like I can see the Spirit World, it's actually quite painful right now. That Tower in the center is -- it's actually painful. It must be what's driving all the other spirits mad." Azula frowned. "What's the matter, Azula?"

"Nothing," she said. "You're offering to help us explore the Spirit World, then?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Perfect," Azula said. "Then we're one stronger."

"So, I can help?" Yue asked. "Oh, thank you. I won't let you down. Any of you!" she bowed deeply. "If there's anything you need me to do, just let me know."

Azula nodded. "I actually have a request for you, right now. Can you sense how high the Tower is? I know it's painful, but this is important if we're going to scale it."

"Of course. Give me just a minute," she said. She concentrated, and was enveloped in a warm glow from the moonlight. She opened her eyes, and stumbled backwards. "That was much more difficult than I thought it would be. The tower is so tall, I'm not sure. Over two-hundred floors, but they're constantly changing like this world is."

"I see."

"Except -- it's blocked off. Probably about twenty floors up, there's a barricade. I'm not sure who put it there, though."

"Excellent," Azula said. "By this time next month, I want to see us at the twentieth floor, Aang. And, as soon as the doctor gives me the okay, I'll be joining you on the front line. Together, it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Oh, great," Katara said, feigning enthusiasm, "I'm sure with Azula by our side we'll send those evil Spirits running."

Aang nodded. "Welcome to the Bending Club, Yue."

"Thank you, Aang. I'll do my best!" The Bending Club grew stronger, with Yue joining them. Aang smiled, knowing he'd always treasure the memory, but he could begin to feel a change in the group, somewhere underneath the surface that he didn't completely understand.

"All right," Azula said. "Every minute we spend here is exhausting, so we should get going home. Yue, if you notice anything, anything at all out of the ordinary, contact Aang."

"Of course,' Yue said.

Azula's spirit returned to her body, and Katara's followed shortly. Sokka smiled at Yue, "So, guess we'll get to work together."

"Yes!" Yue said, "It'll be lots of fun, I think."

"Me too. Can you actually leave the Spirit World?"

She frowned, "Only on the night's of a full moon," she said, "The barrier is too strong for me to cross."

"Oh," he said, crestfallen, "I guess that's good for us, that the barrier's strong. But, uh, yeah. I guess I'll see you round!"

"Yes. You will!"

Sokka faded from the Spirit World, leaving Aang with Yue. He kicked up the dirt around the crystal formation awkwardly. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why is the Spirit World like this?"

"I don't know, Aang." She sighed, "As far as I can sense, the tower is where the corruption started. I don't know much about it. But, maybe if you reached the top we'd know the answer and find a way to stop it."

"Okay," Aang said, sighing. "I was afraid of that."

"Why? Do you know something about that Tower?"

He nodded, "Azula's Uncle made it."

Yue frowned. "I see."

"I'm afraid what we'll learn there, now," Aang said. "Sometimes, I really wish I wasn't the Avatar. It's overwhelming!"

"You can do it, Aang," she said, "Your duties may seem insurmountable now, but you helped me fulfil mine so I'll do what I can to help you fulfil yours."

Aang nodded, and she put her hand on his shoulder. He could feel the bond of her trust in him, "Thanks, Yue."

"You need rest. You look tired. I'll call you if anything comes up."

* * *

Aang settled into bed for the night, setting his alarm for tomorrow. He sighed, and looked out the window at the waning moon, and after a moment, felt a yawn. He suppressed it as much as he could, but he felt weariness taking over him.

Just as he'd pulled the covers over himself, Momo popped his head out from behind Aang's television. Aang jumped up, "Momo, get out of there!" he said. "You know that's dangerous!" The lemur hopped over and sat on Aang's lap. "That's better. What's gotten into you? You should be asleep now."

Momo peered at Aang.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Really," he said. "I'm just thinking about this whole thing about being the Avatar. The way Azula makes it sound, I'm supposed to be all powerful, but I just feel like a kid most of the time."

Momo's fur became much more interesting to the lemur than Aang.

"Gyatso never told me anything about this. He taught me so much but I just don't know if I can make him proud. Do you want to know why he really sent me here?"

Momo peered up from searching his fur.

"He's not feeling well. Like, sick not well. Real sick. And he can't keep traveling like we used to. So we're staying in Ba Sing Se. Since he's stuck at the hospital, I had to go to a boarding school."

Momo hopped onto Aang's shoulder as a sign of solidarity.

"He always told me I was an Air Nomad," he said, "And that I have a wealth of history behind that. He also told me I shouldn't let it stop me from being who I want to be. Air Nomads never stay in one place very long," he sighed, "And I like being here, in one place."

Momo nodded.

"It's time for bed," Aang said. "Thanks for listening, Momo. You're a real friend." Aang laughed, "I guess we've got our own bond now!"

Momo nodded, and scurried over to his little bed, Aang had set it up besides the bed post. "Good night, Momo."

And he fell asleep.

Then he opened his eyes. He must have still been sleeping, but he could see everything, hear everything normally. He couldn't even wiggle his toes, however, and he felt as though he was somewhere between reality and the Spirit World.

"Hello again, Aang," it was Roku. He stood at the foot of the bed, looming over him. "It seems you have past your first odeal splendidly. I'm very proud of you."

"I," he found his mouth worked, and continued, "I guess."

"You shouldn't be so modest. Tui the Ocean Spirit had turned into a glutton, absorbing La's life force and forcing it to steal that girl's soul after it had saved it when she was a child. That is the paradox of the Spirit World. It does so much for our world, and yet, now, it seeks our destruction."

"Then, wouldn't fighting Spirits be bad?"

"Would it or wouldn't it, that's a question I can't tell you the answer to. I don't know," Roku said, he appeared, sitting on the bed. "When I was your age, the idea of the Avatar had vanished from our world. Discovering that it was my duty to bring Balance to the world was surprising. Kyoshi told me, much like I told you."

"What did you do, as Avatar?"

He laughed, "I worked with my friend, Sozin. We were great friends, and we saw eye-to-eye on most things. But, time changes men, and our work turned into something I never wanted it to be."

"What happened?"

"It's something that won't help you, Avatar. It will only make your struggle that much more difficult," Roku said. "Rest, now. We'll speak again, when you need my guidance you need only call me."

Aang closed his eyes. His dreams were restless.

_So ends your first Month._

_You have taken your first step towards the truth._

_The fog has risen, and you see the tower rising._

_One who sought to obscure the truth is defeated, but how many more await you?_

_What waits at the top of the tower?_

_And what price will you pay to find out?_

_Next Month: The Chariot_

_To be continued..._


	11. Rumble

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Fueling the fire with a burning desire. Get up off of that thing, dance, shake and swing. Come on girl, let me rock your world."_

_-- Iwatodai Dorm_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Rumble_

"Miss Bei Fong?"

Master Yu furiously rapped upon the Bei Fong dorm door, "Miss Bei Fong, it's your private tutor. I was hoping to go over some of your classic Earth Kingdom history with you. The Phoenix School midterms are coming up. Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph's room. It was filled with posters of her favorite wrestlers. Even though she couldn't see them, everyone else could, and it let them know clearly that she wasn't some weak girl. She was not in the bedroom.

The light in her bathroom was on, and her shadow was cast long against the floor.

The running of water, her face staring at the mirror blankly. Her eyes were dead, useless things, she didn't have any use for mirrors, but it still hung over her sink. She clutched the porcelein and leaned forward. She felt sick.

"Miss Bei Fong!!"

The stupid old teacher her parents sent, she didn't even register his voice, but she felt him pacing outside her door. Her stomach was lurching.

Something was wrong.

She felt wrong.

Something was watching her, she just knew it, but she didn't know who or what. She grabbed the soap dispenser and shoved it into mirror in front of her. She could feel the glass cutting her, but she didn't care.

"Miss Bei Fong! Are you ill? Should I call a doctor? Miss Bei Fong?"

* * *

There was a loud pounding on Aang's door while he was tying his headband on. "Aang?" it was Azula's voice, "Would you mind accompanying me to school today?" Aang opened the door and stepped out. "Good, you're ready. I would have to reprimand you if you caused me to be late."

"What's up, Azula?" he asked as they walked out the front door.

"In regards to Zhao. Father has contacted me and requested that we cooperate with any police questioning as to his disappearance."

"We are?"

"Yes. However, that is to say," she said, "We're to tell our cover story to them. Zhao was called back to the Fire Nation to oversee a new project. I don't think I need to remind you that we can't allow anyone to know about Yue's kidnapping, or the Bending and Spirit World research."

"Yeah," Aang said. "That's kind of sad, though."

"I know. I wish we would have just let Zhao rot," Azula said. "The man was a traitor, but his actions have left us with no other choice. Wherever he is, I hope he's scared that we'll find him and make him pay."

"Do you think he's going to come back?"

"I doubt it," Azula said, "But you never know with such foolish men."

* * *

Class.

Aang was nodding off. And received a prod from Teo for his efforts. "You see Toph this morning?" Aang shook his head. "Maybe she did skip class after all."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Teo said. "I didn't say anything."

"Mr. Aang!" Bumi said, "Do I need to remind you that next week Midterms start? I'd pay attention if I was you, this is going to be on the test!"

"Midterms," Teo said. "I can't believe it's midterms time already."

"Want to study together?" Aang asked, hopefully.

"Can't. Dad's really pushing to finish that glider. Don't you go to the same dorm as Azula? She's the top in her class. She's famous, actually! Her test scores are off the charts."

"Maybe I should ask her if she wants to help me study," Aang said, pensively. The entire class jerked awake as one collective unit when the door was slammed open by a very irate looking Toph Bei Fong.

"Miss Bei Fong, you're late," Bumi said, "Do you have an excuse."

"Yeah, yeah, right here," Toph said, handing the crumpled up note to Bumi and taking her seat. "Stuff it, I don't want to hear your lectures. Just get back to teaching."

"Well, fine," Bumi said, looking hurt, "But it was a real good lecture on showing respect to your elders and you just ruined it. Thanks a lot."

"Toph?" Teo looked worried, "Are you feeling okay? That wasn't like you at all."

"I'm fine, okay?"

"What happened to your hand?" Teo asked.

"Nothing. Accident, nothing," she muttered. "Leave me alone!" She hid her hand behind her back, and sat, rigidly, paying absolute attention to Bumi.

"Okay, she's acting really weird," Teo said.

"Yeah," Aang muttered, "I can't believe she yelled at Bumi."

"I can hear you two," Toph said with a low rumble.

"So, Toph, how'd this weekend go?" Aang asked, quietly. The girl suddenly lit up. "Something good happen?"

"I'll tell you all about it after school!" she said. She leaned forward, "Unless Teo already blabbed like I knew he would."

"I didn't say anything," Teo complained, "I'm much more reliable than you give me credit for!"

"Sure," Toph said. She seemed like her old self. "After school, on the roof. Be there or be prepared to face the fury of the Blind Bandit."

"Who?"

"You'll see!" she said, impishly.

Aang sighed. And sunk into his seat as he was called on to answer a question he hadn't even heard asked.

* * *

Aang arrived on the roof first, and waited by the chainlink fence and looked out at the courtyard below. He could see the students walking home from school flow out from the school's main doorway.

He didn't see Toph approach him stealthily from behind. He heard someone's breathing for a second, before it erupted into the loudest noise he'd ever heard. "Hiya, Twinkle-Toes!"

He leapt a good foot in the air, and Toph laughed. "Wow, you're really easy to scare!" she said, and then she grinned at him. "I brought something to show off to you!" She pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "Presenting for you!" she unrolled it. Aang looked at the backside of the flyer puzzled.

"The Blind Bandit!"

"Toph, you have it facing the wrong way," he said, politely.

"Oh."

She turned the flyer over. And there she was, a rather impressive photo of her standing over a very large man in tights. He looked a bit like a hippo, actually. Her hand was being raised by a referee.

At the bottom of the flyer, it said, "Introducing the Blind Bandit."

"Who? But, you?"

"Yes! I'm a wrestler now! See, they held auditions this weekend, so I thought I'd go and try out. They liked the blind angle a lot, and wanted to see me fight. I pounded that hippo into the ground!"

The door slammed shut.

Aang looked at it, but no one had come out. Toph paused. She brought her voice down to a low whisper and put her arm around his shoulders, bringing her head close to his ear. "I don't want the whole school finding out though. I could get suspended. And then my parents would find out and then kill me!"

"That'd be bad. I hope that was just the wind."

"Er, yeah, me too." She looked nervous, "Still. I'm being brought in as a new face, since the current big face they're pushing is a total loser that only idiots like. That Hippo's a heel, right now. It was billed as a battle of mythic proportions, and I put on a show! You should have seen me!"

"So, it's all just staged?"

"Well, yes and no. I still get to hurt people!"

She put him into a headlock. "Ow! Toph!"

"See?"

"I see, Toph! Let go!"

"Pansy," she said, releasing him. "So, come and see me tonight. They're putting me up against some Iron Sand guy. It should be fun, and if things go well, they'll be putting me in Earth Rumble!"

"That's great!" Aang stopped, "But wouldn't that blow your cover?"

"I'll insist that I need a mask for televised appearances, to keep with the bandit motif. Should do it, right?"

"I hope so," Aang said.

"I'm glad you're not freaking out about this, Aang."

"I just feel bad for the other wrestlers."

"You should!" she laughed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sokka wasn't used to being accosted in the street. As far as he knew, it was something that only happened to other people and he was strictly in the not-other-people category in his mind.

But, today, he was being accosted in the street by a famous star. If he was going to be accosted, he may as well be accosted in a high-profile fashion. "Who?"

"Yue, you jerk!" Hahn yelled. "She's been missing for days."

"How should I know?" Sokka asked. "Did you try asking the embassy?"

"They said she was with some school official guy, but he's gone missing now too. And last I hear, you got way too cozy with Yue. So, what do you know?"

Sokka sighed, "Zhao got reassigned to the Fire Nation. I didn't know Yue was involved in this."

"Look, if Yue shows up hurt -- or worse -- I'm holding you personally accountable. So you'd better get a good lawyer, pal." He was shoved -- by a movie star no less! -- into a wall, and Hahn passed by.

"What was that guy's problem?"

It was Suki, coming to his rescue, "Hey," he muttered, "He was just getting mad because he thought his girl ran off with me somewhere, I guess."

"I haven't seen her around, though," Suki said. "I'm a little worried myself. The gossip rags are saying she broke off the engagement, but I don't know. Yue doesn't seem like the sort. She totally should though."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "It's complicated anyway. Want to go grab something to eat? Maybe get some studying done? Man, Xin Fu was really something today in homeroom, wasn't he?"

"The way I hear it, the second years got it worse. Katara's homeroom teacher is Pakku, remember?"

"Oh man, I remember Pakku's exam speech. That _was_ painful."

"So, you finally want to put Mission Get Sokka to Graduate back on the rails? What brought this on, Mr. I'm Suddenly Too Busy to Answer My Phone," she said, with a cocked eyebrow. Sokka looked at his phone. It was dead. No batteries.

"Forgot I had this thing," he muttered. "Last month was really busy. Azula had to drag me into her stupid historical club thing."

"The infamous Bending Club," Suki said with a laugh. "Azula's own little army."

Sokka paused.

"What?"

"What have you heard?" Sokka asked.

"Just that you guys are on her beckon call. Just because her dad owns the place, she throws her weight around. But, still, a second year winning the election for Council President was something. You saw her speech, right?"

"Yeah. She was something else," Sokka said. "Totally not my type, but most of the guys totally got smitten with her right then and there."

"The Principal even stole her speech!"

"I remember that!"

"So, are you on her personal army? What coup does she have planned for this semester?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Sokka said. The two of them laughed heartily. Things seemed to finally be calming down. Sokka smiled at Suki, and she smiled back. "So, let's get some food. I'm starved."

"When aren't you? Come on. You're paying, though."

* * *

The girl's bathroom was empty except for Katara and Azula. They were at the sinks, and Katara was focused on the water that was washing over Azula's arm. It glowed, brightly, and should anyone walk in they would be exposed as magic freaks.

Azula didn't care. The pain in her arm was subsiding more and more every day. "There, that should do it," Katara said. "The arm's healed a lot this past month, but I'd still go easy on it until you get a doctor's okay."

"Which will be tomorrow," Azula said. "Walk with me, Katara."

The two girls walked outside and to the main entrance. Katara looked at the floor, completely unsure of what to do or to say. Azula walked like a princess besides her, head up, straight ahead. People were watching them.

"Katara, we'll be starting to climb the tower. Tomorrow, I'd like to take our first steps up the tower, and I'll speak to Aang about it."

"Aren't you going back to leader if you get the doctor's approval?" she asked.

"Hardly. It's more convenient to let Aang make the decisions, and besides," she said, "I'm sure he'll do a much better job than I ever could. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose," Katara said, looking to the side. "What's this about, Azula?"

"I wanted to know if you're all right with climbing the tower. It's undoubtedly going to reveal much about what happened with the accident. And I'm sure it'll provide some answers onto what happened to your mother."

She froze.

Azula watched her carefully. She anticipated for any reaction for that. But, Katara's expression remained icy. "I guess it will, won't it. I hope you don't think you're going to replace me on the front line, Azula. I'm going."

"I'm glad to hear that, Katara. Really, I am."

Azula frowned. She tapped her chin, then started for the stairs, "If you don't mind, I have a Student Council meeting to attend. I'll see you tonight, Katara."

* * *

"Hi, Aang!" Ty Lee's voice was very, very high pitched. "Coming to Student Council today? I hope so. We have so much to do!"

"Sure, I guess," Aang said, shrugging. "Let's go."

"Great!" she said, "You know, about that one time? Forget I said anything, okay?"

Aang paused, "About what?"

"About Azula," she said. "Sometimes it's me who gets frustrated. I just couldn't cut it as an actress, or a dancer, or anything. When I was little, I wanted to run off to the circus. Silly, right?" she sighed. "They don't have circuses like they used to anymore."

"I saw one, once," Aang said, "It was bright and colorful, and they had so many strange animals dancing on little balls."

Ty Lee nodded, "Wasn't it great? When I was really little, my parents took me to see one. We all were so excited, but I think I was the only one who still loves the circus. It has a way of taking you away from all the bad things in your life, even if it's only for an hour."

"An hour's a long time," Aang said.

"It can be," she said, "That's why I want to be a performer, to take people away from being themselves, even if it's just for that little short period of time."

"I still want to see you act!" he said. "I'm sure you're great."

"Aang," she said, blushing, "You're embarrassnig me. I'm not! But," she nodded, "I'll show you my skills sometime! It's a promise. But right now, I'm so busy I just don't have the time. We have fliers to make! And we need volunteers to run the dance, too. The dance is only a month away!"

"Right. Okay, so, fliers!"

"Fliers it is!"

"I think you should design them, and I'll make and distribute them around the school." Aang said. "I'm sure you're better at creative things than I am."

"Oh, Aang, please," Ty Lee giggled, "You'll make this girl blush with talk like that. Come on, Azula's probably throwing a fit because we're late now."

Ty Lee ran ahead, and Aang just watched her for a second, scratching the back of his head. The link between them was growing stronger, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

* * *

The Dorm was quiet tonight.

When he walked in, Sokka greeted him, but otherwise the place was empty.

"Azula said she'd be out, so no Spirit World today," Sokka said. He sounded disapppointed. "Hope Yue's doing okay in there."

"Me too. Anyway, I had plans tonight. Toph gave me some tickets to some wrestling thing tonight. Want to come?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked at him, looked at the tickets, and squealed happily, "Aang, you are officially the greatest person in the history of forever. Oh man, do you think the Boulder will be there? I hope he's there. He's the coolest!"

"Uh, actually, I'm going to cheer on the Blind Bandit," Aang said. "But maybe?"

"The Blind whoosit? Aang, you have no taste in heroes."

"She beat up a hippo guy?"

"That's nothing. He's past his prime," Sokka said. Aang wondered, for just a second, whether Sokka knew that the whole thing was staged, but, shrugging, he listened to Sokka for a bit. "The Boulder's the real deal."

"Let's just go before we're late, Sokka," Aang said, annoyed. Sokka eagerly snatched up his jacket and followed Aang out to the venue. It was a small, well, Aang wouldn't have called it a dive, but it definitely seemed seedy.

The tournament was being held underground, in a large ring. The area was caged off with a big chainlink fence, and people were eagerly shouting and cheering at the people below. There was already a fight going on when they arrived.

"_And the Million-En Man is down. Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, Aruk of the North!_"

"Oh man," Sokka said, "It's really busy tonight. We must be on for a good show. Hey, what's the big draw tonight? Tell me it's the Boulder, please, tell me."

"No way, kid," one of the patrons said, "There's a blind girl supposed to be fighting the Iron Sand Sheikh."

"Oh." Sokka paused, "What's a Sheik?"

"I don't know," the patron said, "Sounds rich, though. Hope she whallops him into the ground." Sokka laughed. "What?"

"You want a little blind girl to beat up some guy with Iron in his name? I don't know, seems unlikely."

"Yeah, but I got a bet riding on it."

"Oh," Sokka said, "Good luck then, sir." Sokka looked around, "Aang? Where are you?"

"Down here!" Aang called, waving, "I got really good seats!" Sokka walked down and looked around. "Wonder why no one else is sitting here."

The answer to that came in the form of a man being thrown out of the ring. He landed just to their right. Aang and Sokka looked at him, for just a second, and then turned their attention back to the ring as though nothing happened.

"_That was quick_," the announcer yelled. "_But now, the fight you've all been waiting for. He hails from the deserts, riding the sands like others ride the waves. The Iron Sand Sheik!_"

"Wow, he's big," Aang said. The man was wearing a mask common to those who travel the desert. But he wore only a pair of tights besides that. He was muscular, tall, and bulky. He compared him to Toph, who just now walked into the ring.

The difference was like a very small insect walking up to a man's boot.

She stared straight ahead, at his legs.

"_And in this corner, the mysterious little girl with the pale green eyes, the Blind! Bandit!_" The crowd cheered. She smriked.

"You hear that, Iron whatever? I'm the crowd favorite."

"In the desert, we don't go easy on the blind. Or the young."

"Oooh, scary!" Toph said, "I bet I can take you with both hands behind my back."

"_Now there's a challenge! The referee is separating the fighters so we can begin the match._" The Sheik looked at the girl The girl waved.

"Fight!"

The Sheik ran up to grapple the girl, but she just moved aside and pushed him back with her foot. He stumbled and nearly teetered right out of the ring. "_Already, the Blind Bandit is showing the same level of confidence as her sensational debut against the mighty Hippo!_"

"Wow, she's fast," Sokka muttered. "Like she already knows what they're doing before they do it."

"I know," Aang said.

"Still, how can she? She can't see them, can she?" Sokka laughed, "Or is that blind bit just her angle?"

"She's really blind, Sokka," Aang said. "Don't you recognize her?"

Sokka blinked, then squinted his eyes. "Wait," he said, "You don't mean. Oh no," Sokka bit his lip, then said, "You're telling me that's Toph? Like, Toph Bei Fong? As in the girl who's rich enough to buy us, Azula included, three times over?"

Aang nodded.

"I did not know she was that good at grappling." She currently had the Sheik in a chokehold. Down in the ring, the Sheikh was desperately trying to break out of the hold.

"Girl, you don't have to do it so hard," he said, "I'm really hurting here."

"Oh, sorry," Toph said, throwing him down to the ring, "Is that better?"

"Much," he groaned.

Aang stood up as the Sheik grabbed Toph in a hold, she looked like she was really in pain. "You think she's okay?"

"They aren't going to hurt a Bei Fong."

"You think they mentioned who she was?" Aang asked, incredulously.

"Oh, that'd be bad, then. What am I saying? This is all made up, Aang. Sorry if I'm ruining the illusion."

"_The Sheik seems confused. He's breaking the hold. You can hear the boos. The crowd is not happy. But, wait, what's this? The Blind Bandit's up, and she hits him wtih a nasty blow the the stomach._"

And then she kicked him off of the ring. "_And the Sheikh is disqualified. The Blind Bandit wins her second match. Wait, wait a second. What's this?_"

"Oh my spirits, the Boulder! It's the Boulder!" Sokka squealed. The big, clean-shaven wrestler stormed the ring, and looked at the Blind Bandit.

"The Boulder saw what you did there, little Bandit," the Boulder said. The Boulder seemed to like to refer to himself as The Boulder, Aang surmised. But who was he to tell The Boulder what The Boulder could or could not do. "That was a dirty trick, and The Boulder is not going to stand there and let it go."

"What are you going to do about it, Pebble?" she grinned, and settled into her stance, "Wanna fight it out?"

"The Boulder will not dignify that with a violent response. While you are a blind and a tiny child, The Boulder challenges you to battle The Boulder at Earth Rumble. And The Boulder will not fall for your childish tricks."

"We'll see about that, 'The Boulder.' The Blind Bandit accepts The Boulder's challenge. And The Blind Bandit challenges The Boulder to use a first-person pronoun, too."

"The Boulder does not use those pronouns," he said, simply.

"Wow, she got challenged by The Boulder," Sokka said. "That's amazing. She must be making them a mint." He scratched his head, "But how is she doing that?"

"What?"

"She's seeing them but she's blind," he said, "Look, didn't you notice when the Boulder got on the ring but before he said anything? She turned to face him. Sort of."

"Maybe she just heard him get on?"

"Maybe," Sokka said. "But you know what? She's always seemed like she could see. Ever see her run down the halls? She'd be able to avoid crowds easily."

"She did throw a paper airplane at my head once."

"Exactly," Sokka said. "These are things blind people can't really do without help. But I've never seen her with a seeing-eye animal or a cane. Not that there's anything wrong with being blind. But, I wonder if Azula has a file on her."

"You think she may have the Potential?"

"I bet she does," Sokka said.

The event was winding down, and people were beginning to leave. Aang and Sokka thought to, as well. "Maybe we can go see Toph, and ask her?" Aang said. "At least, you know, to come down so we can talk to her about it."

"Sounds good, Aang," Sokka agreed. "And maybe I'll be able to get the Boulder's autograph."

The two of them went down to the backstage area. Aang smiled at the big burly bouncer, and showed him the tickets Toph gave him. He looked at them, and nodded them through. The backstage area was full of people going about. The Sheikh was walking around, without his mask, and didn't look very much like a desert-dweller to Aang.

"So, you kids looking for the Blind Bandit?" he asked.

"Yeah, where is she? We're friends of hers," Aang said.

"Back in her room. Turn down the hall, it's first on your left. You can tell because she's screaming about that whole Earth Rumble thing."

"Nice guy," Sokka commented as they walked down the hall. "This must be it. I can hear her from here."

They knocked on the door, and they heard the yelling stop. Then, a moment later, Toph peeked out through, sticking a foot out the door. "Oh, Twinkle-Toes and Snoozles. Come on in. Can you believe it? Me! In Earth Rumble!"

"You really impressed me," Aang said. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, grats. Look," Sokka said, sitting down, "Toph. How are you able to do that?"

"Do what?" she asked. "Beat a guy up? You just grab them in a choke hold and --"

"No!" Sokka said, "The whole sensing them coming thing. The way that guy looked you really deviated from the script there."

"So?"

"Well, you couldn't know where he was coming by seeing him --"

"Watch it."

"-- But, just how do you, er, see?"

"I can feel them moving, can't you?" Toph asked. "Since I was little, I could just feel when people moved about. That's why Twinkle-Toes here is Twinkle-Toes. He walks like he's on air."

"No kidding. Toph," Sokka said, "Come down to the Dorm tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to move in. We have some open rooms and it's got to be cheaper than where you're staying right now."

"Er," Toph said, "Money's not that much an issue, or did you forget who I am?"

"Yeah, just." Sokka said, "Come down. Azula'd probably want to talk to you about your sensing people move thing."

She shrugged, "Whatever. I'll show."

"Great. We got to get home and study now, but congrats again," Sokka said. "Come on, Aang, let's go."

They walked out into the hall, nearly bumping into a man on the way out. Sokka looked to apologize, but the man had already walked down the hall. He scratched his head. "What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"That guy," Sokka said. "Anyway, if Toph really does sense people move, it'd be like how scientists think Badgermoles see. Vibrations through the Earth. And some people say that Earthbending was originally based on Badgermoles."

Aang nodded, "An Earthbender. I need someone to teach me how to Earthbend, and if it's Toph, then that'd be great!"

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Toph's mirror image stared at her.

She stared back. That feeling was back, that paranoia. She hated this. She couldn't sense anyone around, except for someone pacing the halls outside. Most of the other wrestlers had gone home.

"Blind Bandit? It's me," someone said, approaching the door. "The Boulder. Wanted to say congratulations on getting to Earth Rumble. Took me months to get half the fanbase you got tonight."

"Oh, uh, thanks," she said. "Don't take me personally out there, okay? It's part of the gig, right?"

"I got you," he said. "Good luck, Bandit."

Then he walked away. The feeling was still there, like a creeping finger down her spine. Her hairs were on end. She looked towards the door. Whoever was pacing was just standing there, now. Then, a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she called.

No answer.

"Who is it?"

Nothing.

"I said -- What are you doing here? Hey! Don't open that door. What are you doing?" She was grabbed, very suddenly. She didn't have time to react, but she could hear the man breathing heavily as he pushed her, very strongly, against something.

The sound of very distant glass breaking was the last thing she heard before she opened her eyes.

And she saw something crawling in a dark, deep cavern.

_To be continued..._


	12. Cram

_**My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Loading loading loading, quickly reaching maximum capacity..."_

_-- Pursuing My True Self_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Cram_

Study group, after school, they sat in the library.

"I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to be that large a number."

"No," Aang said, to Sokka, "I think you're completely right."

"Which means he's wrong, naturally," Katara sighed.

They furrowed their brows collectively over the puzzle in front of them. "Well, it could be worse," Sokka suggested. "It could be Calculus."

* * *

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Sokka moaned, walking down the path out of the school. "I got none of those questions right."

"Yeah," Katara said, "It's a good thing you're not a first year, or you would flunk for sure."

"Hey! Tomorrow we do Third Year stuff, okay?" he said. "I'm sure you'll be even more confused than I was with it."

"I don't know," Aang said. "I looked over your homework one night, remember? It wasn't that hard."

"Well, good for you. Not only are you the master of all four elements and a practical deity walking amongst mortals, but you can do my math homework for me," Sokka said, waving hsi hands and gesticulating wildly as he said it. "Do you intentionally try and make me feel awful?"

"Sorry, Sokka," Aang said.

"Sokka, lay off him," Katara said. "He's just trying to help. So you're rusty with your first year math. We'll do yours and mine tomorrow. Hopefully Azula won't go ballistic if we flunk these exams. I'm so out of the loop with all that happened last month."

"Me too," Sokka muttered. "I was doing pretty well, too."

"Sorry," Aang said.

"Hey, just because this all started to escalate when you came doesn't mean it's your fault. I don't think. Though, maybe," he received a sharp jab to his side from Katara's elbow, "No, not your fault at all!"

Aang looked down at the ground.

"Speaking of Azula," Sokka said, eager to change the subject, "Isn't she at the hospital today getting a check up on her arm?"

"Oh, that's right!" Katara said. "We should go visit her, see if she's doing okay."

"Come on, Aang, that'll be fun," Sokka said, ribbing the upset Avatar on, "She'll be happy to see us, naturally."

Naturally, Azula wasn't pleased to see them when she arrived in her room. The reason being sat stoically in her room while she was speaking to the doctor. He was a tall man, probably in his forties. He had long black hair and wore an expensive looking suit.

"Ah," he said, "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Is this, er, Azula's room?" Sokka asked. "Sir?"

"It is." He stood up, drawing himself up to his full height. Aang felt much smaller than he naturally felt when he walked by him. He paused, and looked Aang over carefully. "You must be that boy Azula's told me so much about. Keep up the good work."

"Er, you don't have to leave on our account, uh, sir," Katara said, awkwardly. She kept her eyes on him, focus unwavering. "I mean, after all, who are we to force you out?"

"It's no problem," he said. "Miss Floes, correct? I had heard you'd been recruited, but I would never have imagined that you would look so much like your mother."

"So I've been told."

"And Sokka Floes," he said, nodding at the boy. "I was just leaving, anyhow. Leave a message for me. Tell Azula to come home tonight, it's been far too long."

The man walked out of the room. And Azula entered a second later. "Ah," she said, frowning, "You all. What brings you to visit me?"

"How'd the check-up go, Azula?" Sokka asked. "Everything all right?"

"Thanks to Katara, I have fully mended my arm," she said. "But where did--"

"He had to leave," Katara said. "Better that way. He said to visit the house tonight. Sokka however had something to tell you."

"He did, did he?" Azula said. "Let me predict. He wants to take the week off to study? Granted, provided you study."

"No!" Sokka said, "You think I'm that lazy? No, it's about finding more people with the Potential. I think Aang and I found someone."

"Intriguing," Azula said. "Go on."

"Toph Bei Fong ring any bells?" Sokka said. "Small, loud, and obnoxious first year?"

"I know the girl. Her parents own a good deal of stock in our company. Are you saying Miss Bei Fong has the Potential? An Earthbender?"

"That's what we think," Sokka said. "Aang said she's able to find people without seeing them. And when I saw her fighting that guy, she was able to see him move before he even got off the ground."

"Yeah, it was pretty intense," Aang added.

"I'll interview her tomorrow," Azula said. "My other engagement takes priority. If he wants me to visit, I visit. No questions asked."

"Who was that guy?" Aang whispered to Katara.

She looked at Azula then back to Aang, "Azula's father. The President of the Phoenix Group, Ozai Houou. The so-called Phoenix King himself."

* * *

Evening fell, and the group was continuing to study. Azula left early in the evening, bidding them a good night and telling them she would see them at school the next day. Aang scratched his head over his Literature study-packet.

"Okay, so 'Little Soldier Boy' is used in _The Great Siege _to illustrate the general's eventual abandonment of the ideals of his nation in response to what?"

"Oh," she said, grabbing the large book and flipping through it, "I had this marked in my copy. Let's see," she made an excited anouncement, and said, "The death of his son in the final assault on the inner wall."

"Right! I remember that," he said. "Let's see. It says to be able to cite moments in the book that use foreshadowing."

"_The Great Siege_ was boring," Sokka said. "Literature is just plain boring. Didn't it have some plot with some younger soldier ending up all alone at the end even after giving up everything to be with some dumb girl?"

"No, that was _Na Sing Se_, which was about the Fire Nation's infiltration of the city some ten years later." Katara sighed, "We're reading it now. It's awfully romantic."

"Yeah, girly stuff. Wait, was _The Great Siege_ the one where the guy totally gets his head blown off?"

"Yes." Katara sighed. "I swear, Sokka, you're such a boy. I bet you'd say 'Brightest in the Dark' was a boring poem."

"All poems are boring. This is fact. Here, allow me to make you one. I hate this Lit Class. Bordering on asinine. It is a real drag."

He bowed.

"Uh," Aang said, "Katara, it says that we get to bring the book and use it to cite our essay. So, can you help me mark the important parts?"

"Sure. What are the topics?"

Sokka yawned and looked at the clock. It was getting on eight. "You think Toph is going to show?" Sokka asked. "I mean, sure, Azula's out, but we did ask her to come."

"Something must have come up," Katara said. "It's nothing to worry about. Now, Aang, we'll use different colored notes for each topic."

"Thanks, Katara," he seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"She wasn't in class this morning either," he said. "Teo and I had a bet how late she'd be and she just didn't show." Sokka yawned loudly again. "Sokka, don't you have any topics you could work on?"

"Oh, all of them, but it's more fun to complain."

"I hope Toph's in class tomorrow," Aang said.

"Don't worry, Aang, she will be. So, once we do this, want to help me study for my science class? Can't wait to learn more about these creepy crawlies."

"Oh man, bugs? I love bugs. Let's do the bugs!"

"Fine," Katara said, looking annoyed in Sokka's general direction. "We'll do my science now, is that better?"

"Terribly so," Sokka said, gravely.

"Well, let's see. Invertibrae," she said, "That means --"

"No spine," Sokka said. "Bugs don't have spines because of their whole exoskeleton thing."

"Yuck," Katara said. "Look at this thing!" She pointed at the picture of a large millipede. "Can you believe things like this really exist? I mean, this one's huge!"

"It's a close-up. They're not that big in real life. If we ever saw a bug that big, it'd probably try and squish us!"

"Don't ever want to see one that big."

* * *

After school, another study session. Azula sat at the head of the table and rested her head in her hands. She was glaring vaguely upwards at Sokka. "You mean to tell me you haven't been taking any notes on your math class?"

"It's numbers, right? What's the problem. We just look at the problems."

"You don't know how to solve them, that's the problem. You're going at this all wrong. And why aren't you copying down the i's? They change the whole nature of the problem!"

"Well sorry," Sokka said. "I mean, even I remember you can't get the square root of a negative number!"

Azula's head fell from her hands and collided with the table. "How am I a year below you, Sokka? How?"

"Because life isn't fair," Sokka observed.

* * *

"So, no sign of Toph?" Sokka asked.

Aang shook his head.

"That's bad." He frowned, "Think maybe Zhao got her? He probably had a whole file on her. Remember what Azula said about him screening students?"

They were walking home quietly. Aang was getting a little antsy. "Maybe she's sick, though. I mean, she doesn't exactly keep the best hygiene, between you-me."

"Yeah, I hear you," Sokka said.

"I wonder what happened to Zhao that night," Aang said. "I mean, he left without his car."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I wonder if Zuko knows. But I don't know about that guy, either. He's a good fighter. I mean, he's a great fighter. He took down like four guys before they could blink. With a dust mop! You should have seen it."

"Wow? Really?"

"But, you know, I get the sense that he's got some big problems. Like, the way he looks at Katara is kind of creeping me out."

Aang bristled.

"Yeah, I thought that at first, too, but he looks more upset than that," Sokka said. "I wonder why. Maybe they know each other better than I thought."

"I guess. I wonder where he went. He didn't tell us what he was planning on doing. Just that he had a score to settle."

Sokka frowned. "Maybe," he said, "Maybe he went after Zhao."

"Then, he'd know for sure," Aang said, "You know, what happened."

"We don't know if he even found Zhao," Sokka said. "It's not like we have the police report or anything."

"This whole cover-up thing bugs me," Aang admitted.

"Me too. I wish we could tell everyone what happened to Yue, but I don't know. Hope Azula's got a cover story for that, too."

"No one would believe us if we told the truth, though."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they returned to the Dorm, they were greeted by the sound of three girls quizzing each other on some math problems. Azula was quietly moderating, while Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara asked each other questions.

"Looks like we got to fend for ourselves on the studying, Aang."

"That's okay. I have a lot of reading on Earth Kingdom history for Bumi's test. It's so much memorization. It's not even just one Kingdom, it's two! And I have to remember who was the king of which at what time and who tried to conquer which one."

"I've got Water Tribe history to go over," Sokka moaned. "It's boring. I mean, who cares what ancient polar creature we named a blasted ice rock after. The Water Tribe got along too well. I want in-fighting. I mean, Fire Nation history is the best. Everyone was backstabbing each other to become Fire Lord."

"Air Nomad history's just a little boring," Aang said, "It's basically a collection of old legends. Gyatso used to tell me some if I asked about it."

"Well, could be worse," Sokka said, "We could have to do modern history like the Second Years. That was painful. And next semester you'll be onto the good stuff. And I'll be onto Economics."

He looked dismal. "They say that Pakku has no sense of humor. This is a lie. He has a cruel sense of humor. That's why they have him teaching economy in addition to Literature. It's the ultimate joke."

Aang laughed, "Come on! It's not that bad. Let's see, I know a little bit about economics."

"Yeah?"

"First rule, in fact. There's no such thing as a free lunch."

"There isn't?" Sokka said. "Man, I hate economics even more."

Aang laughed, "It's an expression. It means even if something appears free, someone has to pay for it."

"I knew that. Was just, ah, testing you." He smirked. "Of course I knew that." Sokka opened the door to his room. "Now it's time for serious studying. You need any help, come and ask. I remember a bit about history at least."

"Okay, Sokka." Aang headed to his own room. The moment he stepped in, it seemed, his phone started to ring. He didn't recognize the number, but answered. "Hello?"

The man on the other end was named Yu, a tutor from Gaolin, and Toph's personal tutor. He explained to Aang the reason for his call.

"Is she here? No, sorry. I don't know what to tell you. Did you try Teo?" He listened for a little while longer, then added, "Well, I'd give him a try before you call anyone about this. Toph's a little bit of a handful, but she wouldn't go too far without saying anything."

Still, it didn't sit right with him. He tried to focus on his studying, but it kept nagging on him. Sleep didn't come easy either.

* * *

Another day, another study group. Today, they focused on the composition homework. Sokka was surprisingly adept at it, and even Azula admitted that she could safely call him 'Senpai' on this subject matter.

"Okay," Aang said, frustrated, "I don't get this class at all."

"It's easy, Aang," Katara said. "Look at Sokka. He's awful at school and he's acing it."

"I take exception to that," Sokka said. "I'm much more than awful at school!"

* * *

"Aang, where are you going?"

It was Katara, coming up with a large book on entymology in her hands. "Oh, hi, Katara. I was just looking for the faculty office. I haven't been there since the first day of school."

"Oh, it's right down that hall. Is something wrong?"

"It's Toph," he admitted, "She's been missing for three days. And last night, her tutor called wondering if she was staying with us. Apparently she's done that before, gone to someone else's dorm without telling anyone. But she'd always show up a few days later."

"That's not good," Katara said. "Is there some trouble?"

"I don't know," Aang said. "I'm kind of worried she's involved in something bad."

"Nothing we can do about it. We have the Spirit World to worry about -- and school -- so let the police take care of it," Katara said. "We're not superheroes, you know."

"I know. But she's still my friend."

"Okay, I'll tell the others you'll be late. We'll try and help Sokka through third-year Literature. Azula's calling it her greatest challenge yet."

Aang laughed, "I'll bring you guys back something to eat. I think Azula's going to need something special."

"Extra-spicy Fire Flakes. It's her favorite," she said.

"Really?"

"Really. Remember, I've been at the dorm longer than either you or Sokka. You pick up things like that from people. Sokka once tried some," she said, "I think he doused his rongue in the sink for an hour."

"Wow, that's hot."

"Very," she said. "If you see any kelp crackers, get me and Sokka some, okay? Thanks Aang. See you later!"

Aang nodded. The Faculty Room was easy to find, but the only teacher in there was Xin Fu, the gym teacher and Sokka's homeroom teacher. He was reading a magazine about bodybuilding when he walked in, and looked up from it with a large frown and distrusting eyes. "What do you want, Aang."

"Hi, sir," Aang said. Xin Fu was in charge of the Baseball Club, too, so the two knew each other in passing. Still, this was the first time he'd been alone with Xin Fu, and the man was intimidating. He had the build of one of those wrestlers from the rumble. "I was wondering if you could give me Toph Bei Fong's address? I'm a friend of hers and I'm worried since she's been absent for so long."

"Bei Fong. Rich girl, right? Sorry," Xin Fu said, "I can't give out that information, even to a friend who's concerned." He went back to his magazine. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, kid, but I don't find it funny."

"Huh?"

"Bei Fongs may be rich, but they aren't exactly generous. Bet they'd only pay up if someone kidnapped their little girl. If they even noticed, that is," he said with a smirk.

Aang backed up to the door. He opened it and saw a much friendlier faculty member standing otuside. Bumi.

"Hi!" he said, "You look like you're in a hurry. Study bug bite you? Better get it looked at!" he snorted. "But really, Aang, you don't look so good. Maybe you should see the nurse."

"No! I'm fine!"

The nurse, he'd met. She was a cackling old crazy woman who made catfood out of her medical herbs. Which she grew in the nurse's office.

"Well, yes, most students say that, but when they get there, whoop, pass out or start sneezing. Maybe it's the cat," Bumi pondered, "Anywhoo, I'm a busy man, Aang, with these tests coming up. How's the studying going? Need any pointers?"

"No, sir, I've been studying! But," he steeled himself, "Can you tell me Toph's address? I wanted to visit her, since she's been out so many days."

"Yes, I missed her rambunctious antics," Bumi said. "It's strange, that, isn't it? She acted differently since about that full moon. They say that the moon causes people to go crazy, you know. Not that I'd know, I'm already there!" he snorted, "But you are pretty close with Miss Bei Fong and I don't see the harm."

He was given the address and walked there. The distance wasn't so bad, but the building was impressive. The main gate was almost as elegantly wrought as the school's, and there was a fountain in the main drive up to the door.

He buzzed himself in, introducing himself as a friend of Toph's.

The door opened shortly. Master Yu was the first to greet him. he was a self-important looking man, dressed in green. He bowed to Aang, "Thank you for coming all this way. You came at a most fortunate time."

There was the sound of someone yelling down the hall, and sobbing. "I did?"

"Yes," Yu said, "The Lord Bei Fong and his wife have just arrived. They are not pleased at all." Aang didn't want to ask why that was fortunate for him to be here, but in the back of his mind he wondered if it would be fortunate for Master Yu.

"Who is this, Yu?" the man demanded, "Another idiot who let our daughter disappear."

"No, sir," Yu said, "This is young Aang, a friend of the young lady's."

"Hi," Aang said.

"Mr. Aang," the father said, "You wouldn't happen to know where our daughter is, by chance?" The man's attitude had changed completely. Now, instead of angry and demanding, he was polite and seemed desperate for any answer at all.

"I wish I did," Aang said, "But I'm really worried about her. The last time I saw her was at the start of the week."

"Ah," Master Yu said, "It was the same here. We saw her last the morning of that day. Then she made it to school all right?"

"Yes," Aang said, neglecting to mention her being late. "And after, too. I think it was about eight when we went home."

"Then you're the last one to see her?" the woman said. She was drying her eyes. "Was she all right? My poor little Toph, so alone, so afraid. Who could do such a thing?"

The man eyed Aang, "So, you saw her last?"

"I guess," Aang said. "She seemed fine. Excited, even, I don't know what happened after that. Sokka and me went home."

"This Sokka, who is he? Another one of Toph's friends?"

"Sort of. He's my senpai, we go to the same dorm," Aang said. "I guess she hasn't been back here since?"

"Not that I've seen," Master Yu said.

"What about the other students here?"

"There are none," Yu said. "This is the Bei Fong's private residence in Ba Sing Se."

Aang couldn't help but give a low whistle. The place was extravagant, but huge. A single girl would feel very lonely here, especially one as tiny as Toph. He sighed. "Maybe there's a clue in her room?"

"We checked there," Master Yu said, "The room was the way it was, I haven't touched a thing."

"We have informed the authorities," the lady Bei Fong said, "But they say there's very little they can do for a few more days."

"I've impressed upon them the importance," the lord Bei Fong said, to his wife, "They will be here tomorrow if we haven't heard anything."

Aang walked down the hall, "Her room is on the first floor, down the left hall on the right at the end." The room was there, door slightly ajar. He pushed it open and saw a mess of a room. Things were strewn everywhere. The posters of her favorite wrestlers adorned the wall, and the bed was an unmade mess.

"She certainly," he hesitated, "Gave this room personality."

Lady Bei Fong sobbed loudly. Her husband put an arm around her, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder, "She was in a phase," he explained, "Rebelling. It's just a natural stage, especially since she's blind and fragile. We tried to keep her as protected as we could while she grew up."

"I see," Aang said. Fragile was the last word he'd put to Toph. Still, looking around, it seemed like things were as he'd expect of Toph. Until he peered into the bathroom. Some blood had dried on the sink, and the shattered pieces of glass were all over. "What happened in here?"

"Miss Bei Fong broke the mirror," Master Yu explained. "It was an accident, I think." Aang shook his head. "We didn't notice until Miss Bei Fong was missing that it'd been shattered, so we didn't pick up the pieces. Please be careful in there."

"I'm really worried," Aang said. "I hope the police move fast."

"I do too," Lord Bei Fong said. "She means the world to us."

* * *

Extra spicy fire flakes, kelp crackers, Aang stuck out his tongue in disgust and picked up his own favorite candy on the way out from Cabbageways. He walked in silence to the dorm, which was alight with activity when he walked in. Suki joined them today, and Azula was apparently attached to the table. Her head kept falling to it every time Sokka said something.

"But really, what's the point to this story? It's like in that, what is it, _Na Sing Se_. The guys' alone, in the rain."

"Same author," Azula said, her head again lodged on the table.

"Really, Sokka, you knew that," Suki said.

"Sure I did," Sokka said, nodding.

"No he didn't."

"Oh, Azula, be quiet."

"You be quiet, Katara."

"Hi!" Aang said. "I've got food!"

The situation defused, and they were soon sitting on the couch talking about things besides schoolwork. Suki and Sokka were eagerly talking about the latest baseball news, while Azula was happy to engage in reading her copy of _Na Sing Se_.

"So, how was Toph?" Katara asked.

Aang darkened, "No idea."

She frowned, "That's not good. She wasn't there?"

"Her parents were. They're a mess," he said, "But the police will be looking for her tomorrow, so I guess everything will be okay."

"I don't think it's that simple," Azula said. "Maybe you should call our mutual friend."

"Mutual friend?"

"The moon friend," Azula said with a smirk.

"Oh! Yeah, that's a good idea... wait! You think she...?"

"It's a distinct possibility," she said. Suki looked up, confused. Azula smiled at her, and said, "Nothing you need to worry about. It's club business."

"Oh," Suki said, "Sorry. It's just, you were talking about Toph Bei Fong? I heard something about her yesterday after school."

"You did?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Suki frowned, "Seems like there was a ransom note delivered to the Bei Fong place. But no one knows for sure. The police said it was just a rumor, but according to someone in the know, that tutor of hers took it."

"Master Yu?"

"I've heard that name,' Azula said. "He's a con-man, frankly. His tutoring is sub-par and my father let him go after only a month of service. But to hear him tell it, he was simply too advanced for me."

"That's about what I heard too," Suki said. "They think he's using this as a way to make a good severence package from the Bei Fongs."

Aang frowned. "Ransom? She's been kidnapped?"

"It's just a rumor," Azula said. "Call her, and we'll see."

Yue's number was mysteriously enough in his phone already. He dialed it, and after only a single ring, Yue's voice answered, delicately, "_Aang!_"

"Hello," he said. "Yue, I have a question for you." He kept his voice low, sitting on the steps outside the dorm. He looked at the waning moon, "Do you sense anyone in the Spirit World besides the normal spirits?"

"_Someone? I'll see if I come up with anything_," she was only a minute before answering, "_I'm sorry, Aang, but I don't sense anything out of the usual. I'll call you if something comes up. I don't think anything's gotten loose, either._"

"Thanks, Yue," Aang said. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He scratched his head. "Guess it really isn't any of our business."

* * *

The week was fast closing, and today's study session was back at the perenial stumbling block of math. Azula was amazing, going through problems with such a speed, that Aang could barely follow.

"Do you understand how I solved for x?"

"Not at all."

"Aang, pay attention! We need to begin with the equation in the parantheses,"

"Yeah, and that's where you start going really fast," Aang complained.

"Fine, we'll go at Sokka-speed."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this. I already understood what you said!"

* * *

It was getting close to exam time, and everyone had gone to their room to study. The quiet of the main room let Aang sit and focus on his literature reading, so he sat down and began reading the last few chapters of _The Great Siege_. The book's final act was fun. It described the Spirit World in a lot of detail, as the General sought in vain to reclaim his son.

It was a book by a Fire Nation author, but through-out the Fire Nation was depicted as the villains.

The stillness of the lounge started to grate on him as he reached the final fifty pages of the book. He flipped on the television and watched the news.

"_-- Still, no signs of Princess Yue after all this time. The Phoenix Group is denying any responsibility for the disappearance. Another high-profile disappearance has been reported as well. Toph Bei Fong, famous for her appearances during her father's run for councilman ten years ago has disappeared. The girl, who was born blind, was used in campaign ads during the famous election. Critics called Lord Bei Fong's tactics underhanded and cloying, but the tactic seemed to have worked, as Lord Bei Fong now holds the governor-ship of the city of Gaolin._"

"_He had a lot of political capital after his term on the council, if I remember._"

"_That's right, Miss Bei Fong recently started school at the Phoenix Group's Phoenix High, like Princess Yue. The Phoenix Group has again issued a release saying they are deeply concerned for their student's well being, and they had nothing to do with it. -- This just in, the Bei Fong case has had a break--"_

Aang looked forward, eagerly.

"_A ransom note has been found, asking for 200 Billion-En for the girl's safe return. The Police are urging the family to remain calm and allow the authorities to do their job. In other news, the rise of Apathy Syndrome among young students is --_"

Aang sunk back in his seat. "Please be all right, Toph."

* * *

The library was quiet. Whispers were the only thing you could hear, everyone was busy and buried in books or tombs. The Bending Club sat at a large table and conducted Tomorrow was the last day of school before the weekend.

"So," he whispered to Sokka, "How's it going?"

"Sh," he hissed.

Aang frowned. He just couldn't focus on studying. He thought about Toph, and wondered where she was, and what she could be doing.

He left the Library first, and went straight home. He turned on the news, and they found him watching it when they went back to studying.

* * *

The last day of school was tense. Teo looked at Aang, and poked him. "You have bags under your eyes. You been sleeping okay?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "I stayed up real late last night. I just can't stop worrying about Toph. Someone kidnapped her," he said.

"I know," Teo said. "But we have to trust the authorities. They're trained in this sort of thing."

"Yeah," Aang said.

Bumi was also not his usual chattering self. He was going through the actual material, for one thing. He seemed listless, just going through the motions. As the class was about to end, he cleared his throat.

"Now, before you all rush out that door," he said, "I'd like to take a moment to implore any of you with any idea as to Miss Bei Fong's whereabouts to go straight to the police with that information." The whispering among the class rose to a quiet din, "Now, now, I don't expect any of you to know anything, but if you heard something, or saw her with anyone you didn't recognize, that could be very important information for the authorities to know, you know. Even the most innocent thing can be the keystone of the crime."

Aang frowned.

* * *

The next day they were home from school. Everyone in the dorm was busy studying. Even Azula had retreated into her room to study. Aang could hear a pin drop. Momo the Lemur did, apparently, his ears popping up as he scurried out the window.

Aang decided to head out. He put on an orange windbreaker and headed out into Ba Sing Se. It was a windy day, and Aang was thankful for it. The main Police District was downtown, and the long tram ride was comforting.

"And if it isn't my friend," Jet said, sitting down with him. He had appeared out of the crowd The girl, Smellerbee, wasn't with him. "What's a good little schoolboy doing out the day before exams?"

"Huh?"

"Phoenix High has exams starting tomorrow, right?" Jet laughed, "Asked a few of my Freedom Fighters about you. You're on the baseball team, right? Right on, one of my guys is too. He's a pitcher."

"Oh," Aang said. "I got the feeling you didn't like--"

"Don't like the Phoenix Group, but if you're just going there, that's cool with me. So, Aang, why are you out on such a nice day? Shouldn't you be home studying?"

"No," Aang said, "I'm going to the police department."

"What did you do? Shoplift and feel guilty?"

"No," Aang said, "It's about that Toph girl."

Jet nodded sagely, "Phoenix Group's making a name for themselves and rich girls vanishing. First that princess, now the media darling." He chuckled, "Couldn't believe that was the same girl."

"Huh?"

"I've seen her around, you know, but didn't know she was the little girl from those old political ads. That's a trip," Jet said.

He shook his head, laughing. Aang sighed, "Well, I may have been the last one to see her."

"Nah, that Boulder guy was," Jet said. "He went down to speak to them yesterday. Heard he wasn't their man, though."

"So," Aang said, "They know about the whole Blind Bandit thing."

"Guess so," Jet said. "Can you believe the Phoenix Group's cover-ups, though? I know they have something on that Yue girl. And they're protecting that guy who took her in for whatever reason."

"Zhao," Aang said.

"Said he's in the Fire Nation and unless they get real hard evidence, they're not producing him for questioning," Jet said. "Typical."

"You really don't like them, huh?"

"They swindled my old man out of everything," Jet said. "He abandoned me, been making ends meet on my own ever since. So yeah, course I hate them."

Aang frowned. It seemed sometimes he felt bonds with people who lost their parents one way or another. This brought them closer, strange as it was, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Jet said, "We make do, right?"

"I guess," Aang said.

"Still going down to the police department?"

"Yeah," Aang said. "I want to help. I won't get any sleep tonight if I don't."

"That's cool," Jet said. "See you 'round. Building's just down the street from the station. Can't miss it." He closed his eyes as Aang walked off the tram. The station was bustling with activity. The department was right by the station, like he said. And you really couldn't miss it. Policemen were milling around outside. They watched him pass, shaking their heads.

"What can I do you for?" the sergeant at the desk said. Aang peered at him. "Hey, I know you," the sergeant said, "Got in trouble with Mr. Zhao a while back, right?"

"Sergeant Ji?"

"Got desk duty today," he said, shaking his head, "Regular guy called in sick. So, what's happened now? You got some news on our old friend, Zhao?"

"No," Aang said.

"Good. Between you and me, the guy was a snake and the longer he's out of this city, the better it'll be. So, you must be here for one of your classmates, huh?"

"Yeah, Toph and I are in the same class," he said.

"Sad. Well, come on. I'll take your statement."

Ji sat him down and smiled at him in a friendly manner. "Okay," Aang said, "I heard you brought in the Boulder."

"Dong Hwan, yeah," Ji said, "Nice guy. Really helpful."

"She'd been acting odd the day she disappeared," Aang said. "Like something was wrong."

"No kidding," Ji said. "So, did you talk to her much?"

Aang nodded, describing her behavior and what they spoke about at school and at the fight. Ji took notes dutifully, and nodded to him. "And then we went home. Didn't hear from her after that."

"So, you invited her over to study?"

"Yeah," Aang said, lying.

"Right. Okay," he tapped his pen, looking around, "Your description of her behavior fits with Mr. Hwan's. Do you have any idea why she was jumpy?" Aang shook his head. "Okay, did anything seem out of place when you spoke to her last?"

"No," Aang said, then shook his head, "Some guy was wandering about outside. I didn't really see who, Sokka seemed to notice him more."

"Sokka Floes, huh? I'll ask his dad to speak to him," Ji said. "He's hanging around here somewhere."

"Mr. Hakoda's here?"

"Yeah," Ji said. "Probably out front by now. That meeting should have ended like, fifteen minutes ago. We asked him here to consult. Missing persons' is his specialty."

"Yeah," Aang said.

Hakoda was out front, and had his jacket on, ready to leave when he saw Aang walk out with Ji. He looked to Ji, who shrugged with a smile, then smiled at Aang. "What are you doing here, Aang?"

"Just," Aang said, "Helping with the Bei Fong disappearance. Toph's my classmate, and--"

"Understood," Bato said, having put on a coat and walked up behind them, "Hakoda here just thought you'd been arrested, nothing special."

"Hey, you don't have to say that outloud," Hakoda said.

"Sure I do. It was written all over your face."

"Hakoda, your son was with him last time he saw her," Ji said, "Think you could ask him a few questions for us about what he saw?"

Hakoda scratched his head, and sighed, "Sure," he grunted. "Not like I got that Lei Fang case to worry about. Come on, Aang, I'll give you a ride home."

"You mean I'll give him a ride," Bato said with a sigh. Aang paled.

The car was as Katara described it. The pieces seemed to be held together by glue and tape. The Phoenix Groupn logo was on the grill, and on the back the name of the model was clearly written:

'Azulon'

And Aang had a sudden feeling of terror and an understanding of the fleeting nature of life.

"It's not that bad," Bato complained, hopping into the driver's side. "Come on, get in."

Hakoda looked at Aang with an expression that said everything. It was that bad. He settled in the front seat and Aang followed into the back. The interior was quite well kept, even if some things were being stored on the back seat that he had to push aside.

"So," Hakoda said.

"So."

"Aang," he continued, "How are Sokka and Katara?"

"They're good," Aang said.

"Good."

More awkward silence. The car's struggling motor was loud enough to drown it, but once they got into gear, it was noticeable. Hakoda was the first to break the silence. "School going all right?"

"Yes," Aang said. "Exams start tomorrow."

"Right," Hakoda said. "Are my kids helping you study?"

"Yes sir," Aang said.

"No need for that," Hakoda said, laughing. "Don't go around calling me sir. It makes me feel old."

"You are old," Bato countered.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to feel old." He looked back at Aang. "It's a good thing you did, coming down here to help with the investigation. Too often people think just because they weren't involved they can't help, but sometimes that information gets to us too late."

Bato sighed.

"Well," Hakoda said, "That case was... it left a bad taste in my mouth, too."

"I know, Hakoda," Bato said, "But you weren't to blame. No one expected her to jump."

Aang remembered that case. A spirit had taken her and left her body behind. Just before the full moon, the girl had jumped. They didn't know that, as far as they could tell, it was a runaway case. "I won't let that happen again," Hakoda said.

Bato sighed, "Maybe you need a vacation, Hakoda."

"I do," he said. "I really do."

Aang sighed. He could sympathize with Hakoda's pain. The powerlessness formed the bond between them, and Aang said nothing in sympathy with Hakoda's silence the rest of the car ride. Hakoda entered with him and entered Sokka's room. Aang went next door.

Through the walls he heard them talking.

"Toph? I'd heard, but," Sokka said. Hakoda cut him off, asking him just to say what he saw, "Nothing much. She seemed edgy, but she was just fighting some big guy in that ring. There was that guy out there, though," he said, "I didn't recognize him. Could have been a wrestler, maybe. He looked older, though. Skinnier."

"Didn't see his face?"

"No, sorry, Dad."

"Don't worry about it. Tell your sister I said hi," he said and walked out the room. Aang sighed, and stopped listening in. He collapsed on his bed and a lemur hopped onto his stomach.

"I should study."

He didn't, though, he just stared at the ceiling and thought about things, until it became dark. He looked at his desk, sat up, and opened a book half-heartedly, and soon, he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

Out in the streets of Ba Sing Se, a man walked alone, looking at the power lines and the street signs, and the windows beneath that lead to darkened stores. He stumbled along, he seemed drunk.

He turned to a window, and the light behind him lit his reflection.

The man stared at it in rapt attention. Then, he slammed his hand against the glass. "You want more?"

The reflection stared back at him.

"Yeah, fine," he said, "Just remember your part of the bargain."

The sun began to rise, behind him, and he hurried for the shelter of the shadows. At the Dorm, Aang stirred from his sleep, looking at the words in the book he'd fallen asleep on. He raised his head and walked out the door. When he finally cleaned up and dressed he realized what day it was.

Today was the first day of exams.

_To be continued._


	13. Deep Down

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Down, down to the base. The sound you're about to hear is the deep down hip-hop, what you gonna do when they start to come up?"_

_-- Backside of the TV_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Deep Down_

"How did today's tests go?"

Azula didn't look fazed. At all. She sat at the table in the lounge, eating some fire flakes while attending to some complex paperwork that Aang assumed was homework. It was the final day of the school week, already. He felt murdered.

The first day wasn't so bad, he had his strength up, but the second day he felt an ever increasing drain that left him, by the past few days, absolutely listless when waking up in the morning.

Sokka was next to come in. He looked like a zombie.

"I'm assuming your blank looks mean that they did not go as well as you'd like," she said, dabbing the side of her mouth with a napkin daintily.

Aang paused, pointed at himself, and then, slowly, nodded.

"That's to be expected. Running around the Spirit World all the time, you haven't really had a chance for a normal school life. C'est la vie, non?" She grinned, offering a fire flake. Aang put a hand up to refuse, and bowed his head. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, I'd like to begin exploring the Tower, if you're up for it."

"Tower sounds good," Sokka said, from his current position. Somehow he'd managed to throw himself onto the couch. "I don't have to think about math there, right?"

"I shouldn't expect you to, no," Azula said. "Now, where is Katara?"

Aang shrugged, and walked upstairs. He needed a nap, and he needed it desperately.

* * *

"The Spirit World has so many interesting variety of plants, wouldn't you say? I found that the leaves of this kind are most suitable for tea. They have a rich jasmine aroma."

"I, er, I guess."

"So, young lady, how are you enjoying your tea?"

"It's nice."

"I'm glad. Imagine my surprise seeing a girl here, of all places."

"Okay. I got a question for you."

"Ask, and I'll answer if I can."

"What is the Spirit World you're talking about?"

"Look around you. All of this is the Spirit World. It lives and it breathes. I fear humanity has taken its toll on this place."

"You sound sad."

"I am, young lady, I am. When I was a boy, my caretaker would read me stories of the Spirits, and how they lived in such an unspoiled land. Now, though--"

"Looks spoiled to me."

"Perhaps. Perhaps someday it won't be."

"How did I get here? I was -- somewhere -- and then there was a mirror and -- great, I can't even remember where I was before I was here. It's got to have been years since I got here. It feels like years."

"Time does not pass as simply as in our world, it is more complicated than simply saying so much time has passed. I think it's better to say that anywhere from a day to a week could have passed. One cannot see the moon clearly in these surroundings."

"This place doesn't feel like anywhere I've ever been before. And it keeps lurching about underneath my feet."

"Lurching, you say?"

"Yeah. Like it's about to heave. It's kind of gross, but kind of cool, too."

"But, how do you feel -- aha, so it was you."

"Me? What?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my friend. First, tell me, what happened when you arrived here?"

"It's a long story. I'll try and tell it as best as I can, but you'll have to be patient with me, got it? No rushing me, because I don't tell stories much, and if you even think about laughing I'll pull that beard of yours so hard it'll come off."

The kindly old man laughed, and Toph began to tell her story.

* * *

"There were ten of us, at the start. Anyway, I didn't get to know them very well, because soon after I came the first one disappeared. It was weird. I was getting adjusted to the place I ended up in, and I heard a boy scream. Like, a scared little girl scream, too. I didn't know his name, but he was gone anyway so I didn't care.

"But, the next thing I knew, I realized something really strange. I could see things, like, at first I didn't really think about it. It was dark, and I was a bit out of it, so I didn't even realize it at first. Then, after the shock of that loud scream wore off, I realized I was actually seeing rocks and weird plants. They were, I guess they were withered, anyway. They were really limp.

"And after that, I noticed that there were other people. Eight boys. I was the only girl. Weird, huh? Anyway, let's see. I remember Lee best. He was the one that was there longest. He'd been there just a little bit before me, he said, and the others were weird. His words, not mine. I'd say they were crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Hey, what did I say? No interrupting. But, yeah, crazy. Like, they weren't right in the head anymore. One gave me a warning right at the start. 'Okay, girl,' he said, and he said it just like that, all gruff and paranoid, 'You're new here so I'll fill you in.' He sounded like he was trying so hard to be tough I almost broke out laughing, but he shook me really hard before I could.

"He seemed terrified, and said, 'You can't do that. He may be looking, and if he sees you doing that, he'll take you, like that kid just now. He frowned. Girl, I don't know who you are, but if you smile or frown or even look funny, you're in trouble.'

"So he said, anyway, but I didn't care. I took a bit getting to know the others, but they were just as nuts. Talking about how they were being watched. I didn't feel anyone around, anyway. Okay, I see you about to say something. I know, people think I'm weird because I see with my feet, but hey, someone told me other senses are heightened when one doesn't work, kind of to make up for the difference.

"Anyway, didn't feel anybody around. And since I was feeling super-exhausted, I just found a comfy bit of moss and fell asleep. Wasn't so bad. I think I slept like a log. Next time I woke up, I realized that I had to be underground because there wasn't any sunlight. None that I could feel, anyway. So, I decided to look around. The others were milling around, or trying to sleep, but, I swear, that kid who harrassed me when I got there wasn't there anymore.

"First time I started feeling nervous, too.

"See, I don't get scared. I know I'm kind of small, and my parents used to say I was real fragile and they got sympathy votes out of me. But I'm not fragile, and I don't let things bully me around. I don't take that kind of stuff from anybody, right?

"But things just didn't seem right. There were a bunch of tunnels and they ran all over, kind of like how an earthworm goes around the ground. So I picked a tunnel and walked around it for a while. Got really dark, and I don't know, I started feeling a little more comfy without all that sight stuff interfering with me.

"Walking up those tunnels, they were really long, and they seemed to have been made by something really big. I mean, the main cavern I was in was huge, there was even an underground lake there, but these tunnels were big in their own right. They went on forever, and I felt like I was

totally alone in the middle of a huge tube.

"And then I heard something, and I looked for it, but there was nothing. It was like something scurrying, like a big bug. I thought about looking for it, but I'd been walking for hours, and I didn't think I'd stop. Maybe it wasn't hours, though. Could have been about twenty minutes if I stop and think about it. Or maybe it was days. This Spirit World is confusing. Of course, I had no clue that I was in the Spirit World, so, I just thought I'd been moving forever, because I got really tired.

"I turned back, and when I did, I heard someone shouting for me. They didn't know my name, but they were calling for 'Girl' which was me, for the time being. It was really annoying.

"When I got back to the main cavern, Lee was really relieved to see me okay. I think he was getting creeped out by those others. They'd been here too long, it affected their brain, and they just got used to people vanishing too easily.

"And I was getting used to it, too. Really, really easily.

"Lee and I knew each other's names because I thought we should. Help us remember each other, and when one of us disappeared, we'd know it meant something. Another vanished while we slept that night.

"We were dwindling really fast, but I continued exploring the tunnels. I didn't take Lee, because he was scared of the dark. The dark isn't anything to be scared of, I said, but he just said, 'I know, but what if that bogeyman comes and takes one of us? We wouldn't even know!'

"I said, of course I'd know! But he still refused. So I went up the tunnels every day after I woke up, and I'd come back before what was known as dinner time. I never ate, never felt hungry. The others, though, they'd eat the weirdest things. Like cave mold."

"The Spirit only requires will to sustain itself, hunger in this place is only a memory of the hunger of the body."

"Okay, hold up, what do you mean?"

"The Spirit and body are separate. You are and are not here, at the same time."

"So, you mean, that's why I can see? Because my broken eyes are back on my body?"

"I would believe so."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No. Uh, no. Not at all. Anyway, where was I?"

"You were exploring the tunnels and eating cave mold, I believe. More tea?"

"Huh? Sure. Okay, tunnels, cave mold -- oh! Yeah, I think the next time something important happened was a couple days or hours or weeks or whatever after. A couple units of time later, I found a rock."

"I'm sure you had to look very hard. Oh, we need more brewed. Give me just a minute, please, continue."

"Hey!! Don't laugh, I said! I mean it was a big rock. It was a boulder. No, it was the Omega Boulder, the boulder of which all boulders aspire to be. It was the biggest single solid piece of earth-matter I'd ever seen. And it was in my way!

"So, I looked at it, and I tried to find a way to get around it, but it took up the whole tunnel. I don't know why, but I felt like someone put it there deliberately to keep something out. But, still, I wanted to get out of there. I like caves, really, but I'm not really happy being trapped anyway.

"When I got back, I noticed our dwindling group was down to me and Lee. The others had all cracked, but me? I wasn't going to. Lee, though -- Poor Lee."

"What happened to Lee?"

"That monster got him, that's what happened."

* * *

Katara stopped at the tea shop. Her reasoning seemed odd, even to her.

And yet, Zuko wasn't there today. He wasn't working the tables. She asked the owner, thinking for a second that he might be around back, but the owner said he'd called in sick today. She was disappointed.

Then, she remembered Maisson Mushi, the place Azula had taken her to. It wasn't too far from the shop, maybe about a thirty minute walk. And when she got there, she could hear the sounds of yelling and of crying and screaming and shouting from men and from women who fought and tore each other up.

And she saw Zuko, sitting by the curb, his head in his hands. He didn't notice her, so she called his name. He didn't respond at first, and lifted his head only after she called to him a second time. He frowned, and sunk back into the position she had seen him in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting besides him.

"The neighbors are fighting, can't you tell?" he said, with a wry smile.

"Why do you stay here? You could come to the dorm and--"

"No. It's been made clear to me, I'm not wanted there. Why are you here, anyway? Did Azula think you could convince me to join her little crusade again? What a joke."

"No! I'm not here to do that. Even though we did work together pretty well," she said, "I think you'd bring a lot to the group, and Aang needs all the help he can get."

"Aang's an idiot, no offense."

"Hey," she said, looking cross, "He isn't an idiot! You're being a jerk."

"Yeah," Zuko said. "I am."

"Why, Zuko? Something's wrong."

Zuko grunted, and stood up. He looked up at the apartments, and frowned, "The yelling's stopped. That's not good."

"What's wrong, Zuko?"

"Probably hit her again--"

"Stop ignoring the issue!" she said. "Tell me, why did you help us if you don't want to be involved?"

"I got involved because of Zhao," Zuko said. "Same as when we started. He told me, he promised me, that we'd prove to my father the truth of what happened -- he lied. He knew, and then -- look, it's complicated. Okay? Can we leave it at that?"

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Then stop being so evasive. You came and helped us, and you said it was to help Yue, and if that was all it was, why did you go off on your own?"

"Because Zhao needed to be stopped."

"Okay, so now you wanted to stop Zhao? You're talking in circles."

"Zhao lied to me, he lied to Yue, he's lied to each and every one of you, and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. I knew he'd try to run, so I got to his car before her could."

"Zuko?" she said. "Where is Zhao?"

Zuko let loose a wry laugh. "I don't know."

Katara shook, knitting her brow as she stared at him, looking for some answer for his attitude. "You, you stupid jerk!"

She stood up and stomped off. She didn't look back at Zuko, who just buried his head in his hands again, and thought again. The image of that man, proudly refusing his hand. Why had he tried to save him? It ate away at him, but not so much as the other, unspoken question.

Why did he refuse?

* * *

"A monster?"

"Yeah, it was big, I didn't get a good look at it, because it kind of blended in with the cave, but he was huge. I could feel it walking on like a bazillion feet, and when it saw the terror in poor Lee's eyes, it struck.

"And then it looked at me. Waiting for me to do something."

"And?"

"I didn't do anything. I wouldn't let it see me look scared. But I was really, really scared. I've never seen anything with that kind of face before --"

"What kind of face?"

"A lot of them! It then just vanished into the shadows, it didn't even wait for me. It took me a few minutes to get my legs to stop shaking, and then, when I looked around, I knew I was really alone for the first time since I got there. Nobody was around. I was angry, too."

"Why?"

"I couldn't save him! Wouldn't you be angry if you couldn't save someone? So, I ran up that tunnel, with no other thought in my mind except I got to get out of here before it came for me and I knew it would. I didn't stop until I was in front of that boulder. I pushed it, I punched it, I did anything, just to get out.

"But I was so tired I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I heard someone coming up the tunnel. I didn't want to look back. Either someone else ended up in that cave or that monster was coming for me.

"So, with just that boulder between me and probably certain doom, I went back to trying to get it loose. I could feel it in my toes, every single crack and mark on it, see? Like, how would you put it for someone who sees with their eyes? Imagine, for a second, that you could see through something, and had complete and total understanding of how it's made.

"I never realized before how clearly I could see. Taking off my shoes helped, too. It was like taking off a blindfold. So, right," she cleared her throat and stood up. "Imagine me, like this, standing facing the boulder. I suddenly knew, like I'd forgotten before but now it came back and hit me, how to strike the boulder. Head on! I thrust me hands forward, like this, and with my palms open, I pushed it. Not to push it out of the way, or to punch it, but to just bring my hand on a big old crack. And when I pushed, I knew I wanted it to shatter, and it listened to me, like, I actually commanded a rock to blow up. It was totally awesome!

"And that's when everything stopped. I just, I ignored my feet and ran! Fast as I could, just paying attention to which path led to a dead-end, and which would take me to freedom. I swear, I ran for days!

"And then, I was here. And you were there. And here we are. Course, I've gotten some sleep since getting out of there, but since I left that cave, things have been really quiet here."

"That is because of the legends surrounding this place. A great Spirit was sealed away by the Avatar years ago, in retribution for the spirit stealing something of the Avatar's."

"The Avatar? I've heard that before -- recently, too."

"The Avatar is supposedly the bridge between this world and our own. But I would not believe in such myth if I was you. The Avatar has forsaken this world, and has been gone for a long time."

"Oh, that's kind of sad.."

"This world has been ravaged by man, and the Avatar has stood idly by and allowed it. I suppose I am just bitter." He laughed, "Listen to this old man talk about such things. You have been through so much already."

"I just want to go home."

"I know."

"How do I get back?"

"For you, that is easy. You can find gateways all over this place, and though usually the barrier is too strong for powerful spirits to escape a human spirit can slip through without any trouble.."

"Huh. So, why haven't you left?"

A long, drawn out sigh, "I cannot."

"Why not?"

"I am not a spirit."

"So? Just go through a gate!"

"No, I do not believe I can."

"Oh. Then, I'm sorry."

"For what? I am here through no one's fault but my own."

"What happened?"

"An accident, or maybe not. I have my suspicions. Maybe it was fate."

"I don't believe in fate. Hey! What's with the laughing?"

"You do not need to believe in fate, my friend. Fate needs to believe in you."

* * *

Aang's sleep was restless, sifting through questions in his brain. Waking, he stared at the ceiling. He thought hard, and realized, someone may have the answers. He bolted to his feet. There was that door again, the one that appeared before. Just like before, he needed to speak with Roku.

Approaching the door, he put his hand to the knob and turned. It opened into a bright light. The temple was still there, and Roku stood, watching the fires around the temple rage. Aang wondered what was causing the heat, but sat down.

"Aang, you've come again. Welcome."

"Hi," he said. "I don't know why I've come here."

"You must need my counsel," Roku concluded. "But you're apprehensive about asking for it. It's good that you came, however. The time before the next ordeal is rapidly approaching, and I fear this one will be much more treacherous for you than the last."

"Oh?"

"Yes, there is a Spirit that we banished to the deepest depths of the Spirit World. Only the Avatar could move that which sealed it away, but time and the spirit's own might have been weakening the seal."

"And now it's broken?"

"Yes, and the Spirit is free," Roku said. "I wish I could speak more of it, but unfortunately, the Spirit has been lost to time. However, perhaps you can seek out Avatar Kuruk and ask him his counsel on the matter."

"How do I do that?" Aang asked.

"The Avatar merely needs to search himself, deep down," Roku said. "Perhaps next time this door appears to you, you will be in the presence of my predecessor's predecessor."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku," Aang said, standing and bowing. "About why I sought you. I'm wondering what to do for my friend. She's missing."

"This friend of yours," Roku said, "Is tied to your coming ordeal. When the time comes, the path to finding her will become clear."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. Remember this, Aang, that you have duties set before you that must come before everything. In my life, I sometimes forgot that. Always keep your duties close to your heart and know what it means, and never be guided by self-satisfaction. To be Avatar is not a privelige, it is a sacred and heavy burden."

"Yay," Aang said, frowning. "I know this, already."

"I know, Aang," he said, "But I also know there will be times when you are tempted to act for yourself. While it seems easiest, it is not always best. I suppose that is what came between me and Sozin."

"Your friend?"

"I let him guide me far too much, in retrospect, and I agreed with things that I regret agreeing with."

The old man looked heavy with doubts. "Even now, I don't know if I did what was right," he admitted. "While we are touched with a great divine power, never forget that you are only human."

"I won't," Aang said. He wondered if he would feel that burden too, someday, as heavily as it seemed to weigh on Roku. The bond between them strengthened.

"Go now, Aang," he said, "You have much work ahead of you."

"I know," he said. "I won't let you down, Avatar Roku."

"I know you won't," the old man said, with a smile.

* * *

Aang visited Teo the next morning. He was busy at his father's shop, attending to a strange looking cooking device. The thing looked like it was military ordinance, and radiated red heat off of it.

"It's for heating rice," Teo said.

"I'm sure it is," Aang responded.

The two of them talked about the events, especially with Toph's absence. Teo became agitated as they spoke, "I don't want to think about that, right now."

"I know."

"I wish I knew what to do. I know Toph has been acting weird since she got told about that Earth League fighting thing, but this has gotten way out of control. I bet it's that creepy tutor of hers. Have you heard about him?"

"Huh?"

"Man, don't you watch TV? He's been on the news. Police think he may be responsible for the whole thing."

Master Yu, the shady tutor. Aang shook his head.

"I know, hard to believe." Teo wheeled himself over to another device of his father's. It seemed quite familiar to Aang. "No one wants to even try this thing out, you know. It's a humidifier, but my Dad made it work even better than the previous models."

"Yeah?"

"It's got to do with his design. See," Teo said, picking it up. He detailed the inner workings of the machine, the various efficiency changes he'd made, and everything that Aang didn't possibly understand.

"Everyone's just saying he stole it from the Phoenix Group's new humidifier models, that's why," he said. "They steal everything of my Dad's. I hate them, and I hate their school and everything."

"They're not that bad, are they?"

Teo sighed. "I'm just angry. I just found out about them. And when I asked Dad about it, he didn't even seem worried. Can you believe it?"

"I don't know," Aang said, feeling uncomfortable, "I don't think I really should say anything."

"My Dad should take it up with a lawyer, and get the rights to his inventions. They should be thanking him for all of the things they stole, at least. You agree, right?"

"Sure," Aang said, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I knew you'd agree! Great!" He laughed, "Come on, let's go grab a btie to eat." And as they left the store, Aang felt the link between him and Teo strengthen. Teo called to his father that he was going out, and then he opened the door.

A Fire Nation man walked in, bowing his head respectfully at Teo. Teo apologized, moving out of the way, and then followed Aang out into the street. "Who was that guy? He's been coming around a lot, but he doesn't ever buy anything."

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's with the Phoenix Group," Teo said. He seemed pensive. "I'm sorry, Aang, I'm going to go find out about that. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"O, okay," Aang said. Left alone, Aang decided to go back to the dorm and get ready for their Spirit World expedition.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fade away, and night time loomed impressively quickly. Aang found Sokka playing video games in the lobby, and spent much of that time talking with him about random things that popped into their heads.

"Hey," he said, suddenly, "About Toph? They say that Yu guy is being questioned today. Dad said he doesn't buy the case against him, though."

"Oh."

"Katara says she thinks it's The Boulder, which is just crazy." Sokka frowned, "And you know, the more I think about that suspicious guy, the more I think it may be someone I know. He just seemed real familiar for some reason."

"I think we'll know when the time's right," Aang said.

"That may work for your fancy Avatar-nature," Sokka said, "But I like being proactive. I'm going to look into it more. I mean, any friend of Aang's is a friend of mine. And she could be a big help beating up evil Spirits if she is a Bender."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem, buddy." He looked at his watch, "That the time? We better get to the cave before Azula chews us out for keeping her waiting. You know her majesty."

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

"I should go."

"Good luck finding your way home, young lady."

"Thanks. Hey, why are you out here, anyway? Do you live here or something?"

"No, not here. I was searching for something. My son and my nephew, actually."

"Are they lost?"

"Perhaps, but I keep looking..."

"I hope you find them."

"I do not."

He said that with a sad smile and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, confused. "Well, okay, then. Go ahead and look for people so you don't find them. You're a strange old man."

"And you are a strange girl. But thank you for sharing your company with this old man."

* * *

When they entered the Spirit World, Yue was expecting them. Azula took something out of her bag, "Since Yue is now officially part of the team, I thought I would bring something to make her feel more part of the team," she said, as she handed an armband to her, "We all have our Bending Club armbands, now, so we can proceed."

"Thank you, Azula," Yue said, "This is ... nice."

"Don't start gushing on me," Azula muttered. "So, we'll be exploring the Tower. Aang, since you've been doing such a good job heading up the field team, I'm going to let you decide how to proceed."

"Okay," Aang said, shaking a bit.

"So, same as always, but with you bringing the fireworks now?" Sokka asked. "I'm cool with that."

"Good," Azula said. "We can begin."

Yue nodded. "I'm sensing a lot of spirits in the tower. Very few are out in the open in a couple of days. It doesn't feel as safe as it used to be for us."

"So, not many spirits to worry about outside, but when we get into the tower a whole bunch of scared and desperate ones waiting for us," Sokka said. "Super."

"Well, it's a good opportunity," Katara said. "We'll be able to get to the Tower without worrying about being attacked. Fighting takes so much out of me here."

Aang nodded, "We'll take it slowly up the tower, today, just to get us used to it. I think that's a good idea, right?"

"Sounds fine to me," Sokka said.

Azula followed behind the group as they walked, keeping a small distance between herself and everyone. Yue looked back at her, and furrowed her brow. "Why is she being so distant?" she asked, quietly.

"That's just Azula's way," Katara moaned, "Always having to do it alone."

"It's still dangerous, even if the spirits are in hiding," Yue said. "I think she should be closer."

Aang nodded, "Hey, Azula? Could you keep up with us? Yue's saying it's still dangerous." Azula looked up, and picked up her pace, now standing at the rear of the group, she smiled.

"There, better?"

"Yes," Yue said, with a stuttering start.

"Good. It's unusual, the Spirit World has always been full of spirits, I never thought I'd be so unnerved to see them gone. Even if they're just hiding."

"Yes," Yue said, "It's been uncomfortable the past few days."

"Do you know what caused them to go running scared?" Sokka asked. Yue shook her head. "That's not good."

The Tower seemed unchanged since they last came. The door was open, still, and the foyer was still as empty and vast as it was. The ghostly echoes of the past were silent, though, and Aang looked up the winding staircase with apprehension.

Azula looked to Yue, "Do you have a better sense of things inside of the tower?"

"Yes, actually," Yue said. "It's like it's in a different plane, almost. Outside it's a lot of nothing, but inside, I can sense things clearly. Let me see," she concentrated, eyes glowing white for a moment, before returning to their usual shade, "There's someone in here!"

"What?"

"Whoever it is, they're high up. maybe thirty floors. And the barricade from before -- it's gone." She knit her brow in concentration. "No, it's not just one person. It's at least ten. They're definitely alive, too, but something's wrong."

"We have to get up to them as fast as possible," Aang said.

"Before their bodies back home do something," Katara continued, looking nervous.

"Let's not rush," Azula said, suddenly. "We're no good to anyone if we get ambushed while we're tired. Slow and steady. We have time before they develop their suicidal tendencies."

Sokka nodded, "I know it seems weird, but Azula's right. We can't rush up there."

Aang hesitated, but then said, "You're right. Let's try and get as high as we can, today, though." The four began to climb the stairs. "Yue, are you coming?"

Yue looked up at the top of the stairs, into the looming shadowy labyrinth. She nodded, very slowly, before following behind them. "I sense something, something evil in this tower."

They took their first steps into the maze.

_To be continued._


	14. Tightening the Noose

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"The enemy you're fighting covers whole society -- damn right. Mommy's not here, gotta fight -- all night."_

_-- Mass Destruction_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Tightening the Noose_

The gate was made out of crystals. They seemed to form some kind of door, and Toph Bei Fong was relieved to see it. The lurching of the world around her slowed down, and she seemed to be on safe ground.

She puzzled the gate for a minute, and placed her hand in between the crystals. She wasn't prepared for the massive vacuum effect, as she was pulled through the gate, and woke up in a dark room. She was blind again, and she never felt so relieved.

Surprisingly, she wasn't tied up, but the room was very distinctly unfamiliar. The creak of the floor panels made her think it was kind of run down, and she could feel someone moving around outside. Whoever it was walked in a familiar way. The footsteps -- where'd she hear those footsteps before?

Whoever it was, they walked up to the door and opened up the door. Toph tensed.

"Still a thousand miles away, huh? Hope your parents miss you enought to pay up."

Toph could have stayed quiet, waited for this man to go, and made her escape stealthily. But Toph was Toph, and such thoughts made her sick to her stomach._ Kidnapping for ransom, was it? _she thought to herself, _Well, we'll see_.

"Here, some grub. If you can see it, that is." He laughed gruffly. Toph felt like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. "Why aren't you scrambling for it? Not hungry? Look, I don't want you dying on me yet."

Toph felt her teeth grit together, it was almost painful, but she was angry enough to overlook some discomfort. She shoved the man down. "Get away from me, you, you --"

The man didn't budge. He just cracked his neck -- that was familiar, Toph thought, but where -- and the grabbed her. "I don't know how you escaped from that mirror monster, but I promise you --"

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

"Shut up!"

"Why? Aren't we alone in your secret base?" Toph said. "You're a really bad kidnapper, aren't you?"

"That's it," he said. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her across the room.

"Let go of me!" she cried, desperately trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. She flailed her legs, trying to knock over something, anything at all. She felt her foot hook something, and she pulled it back and the sound of breaking glass and the kidnapper's gasp of pain made her grin. "See what you get? You don't mess with the Blind Bandit."

"You don't have a clue. Stop struggling and go along like a good little spoiled brat!"

"No! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, brat." She felt his hand grab her head and thrust her forward. She felt something like glass just seconds before she faded out of consciousness.

* * *

They'd been in the tower for about an hour, and they were beginning to feel the pressure against them. Though behind them spirits were retreating further into the shadows, in front of them another group had leapt out like cornered animals/

"This is ridiculous!" Sokka said. He slammed his club into a serpentine spirit. "There's no end to these guys!"

"We're almost twenty floors up," Azula said, "Just a little longer. Though it would be good to take a rest."

They were in a narrow corridor, walking across fine, stained carpet. The walls seemed to be made out of mismatched wallpaper wrapping around in an eratic fashion. Whoever constructed the building was insane.

"There are still spirits wandering around here," Yue said. "But the next floor is... nearly empty. I think. There's something there, but it isn't any spirit I recognize."

Aang nodded, breathing hard, "I think we'll get up there and take a break."

The spirits crawled like shadows across the ground. They watched the group run by, and even as they tried to run a blue burst of fire knocked them away. "We need to hurry. We can't keep fighting these things," Azula said. "My flame is getting cooler with every attack."

"The stairs are down this corridor," Yue said, pointing. "Just a few rooms down."

"Which door?" Sokka asked, running down the hall. "This one?"

"That one," Yue confirmed. "Be careful, the spirits are regrouping behind us. We should hurry and get out of here."

"This place is like nothing I've ever seen before," Katara said. "It's like home, but it's not. Look at these stairs, they're beautiful." The spiral staircase seemed to be made from glass, with red railings. The light from some old chandeliers cast prismatic colors across the wall.

"I know," Azula said. "These floors seem to be made from a hotel or some sort. I wonder if somehow they were dragged into the Spirit World ten years ago."

"Is that even possible?" Katara asked.

"There's no way to know for certain." They climbed up to the twentieth floor and stopped, a grand double door was standing in their path, and there was a lock on it. Aang walked up to it, and looked at it.

"There's no keyhole," he said. "But there is something written here."

"What does it say?"

Aang began to read, "'Those children who do not behave and stick out their tongue and make monstrous faces ought best beware.'"

"Weird," Sokka stepped forward, saying, "I wonder if there's a trick to it." He took the lock and stuck out his tongue, observing it. On the bottom, a tiny mirror reflected his face, and the lock snapped open.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I don't know!"

"This must be where the barricade was," Yue said. "I wonder how we broke it." They walked into the room. It did look like a grand hotel room. There was even a bed. _The woman sitting at the desk was calling someone, her voice was quiet and unobtrusive to the men speaking just outside, in the hallway._

Yue took a step back, and looked around in surprise. She saw the others looking around, unshaken by the strange ghostly appearance. "This is strange," Yue said. "These aren't spirits, are they?" she looked at the ghostly figure at the desk, and at the figures just visible through the crack in the door.

"They're like memories," Aang said, "We saw some when we first came in here."

_The men in the hall were talking. "--So, Ozai isn't happy. But you understand Iroh's feelings about his nephew."_

_"Vice President Iroh is fond of the boy. You know how he spoils him."_

_"Yes. But right now, Ozai still feels passed up for Iroh's position. I fear he may try to pull something when we least expect it."_

_"Ozai? Ozai doesn't have the spine."_

_"You say that, but let me ask you a question. Would you do anything at all, no matter how desperate, to claim a position like President?"_

_"In a heartbeat. But I'm not Ozai."_

_"I see. I commend your honesty, it is just human nature to covet what other's have, even if it is distasteful. Iroh's research is the same way. I question if the accident has clouded his better judgment."_

_"His Spirit World research has merits," the shadow of Zhao said._

_"Maybe. Anyway --" _their voices started to fade, and the door opened up. It led into a narrow hallway that branched at the end.

Though they moved slowly, there were no spirits shadowing them. The group stopped at the end of the hall, and Katara whispered, fearfully.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

The faint sound of something clicking may have gone missed, but the next sound did not. It started off quiet, and distant, but it soon built up into a terrible screech of metal against metal. At the end of the hall, a metal grating opened up as a large elevator rattled down from the top of the tower. As it slowed down to stop, flashes from sparks illuminated the bars, casting an imposing shadow on the floor.

"An elevator!" Aang said, cheerfully.

"I don't think that's a very safe elevator."

"You have any better ideas, Sokka?" Azula said with a superior smirk. "This is the perfect time to call it a day, anyway. We've made good progress. Tomorrow everyone rest up. I think we've deserved a break."

They all entered the elevator, Sokka taking the rear as he apprehensively approached the grating. As soon as he stepped in her turned back to look at the grate.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I thought it was going to slam shut." He sighed in relief. "It'd be a really loud noise like --" and the grating slammed shut.

"Like that?" Aang suggested.

"Hardy har har," Sokka said, steadying himself. "That wasn't very nice."

"This tower isn't," Azula retorted.

"Hey, Azula. Was your father angry with your uncle about that, like those people were saying?" Katara asked. Azula sniffed, indignantly, "What?"

"That was nothing but idle gossip. Zhao is a liar, remember? We can't believe anything he said. That other man, I don't know for certain who he was, but I'll try and find out who, tomorrow." She frowned, and looked at Sokka and then back to Katara, "Not that you two aren't keeping your thoguhts to yourself about that memory."

"Oh?" Sokka said. "What about it?"

Katara frowned, "That was Mom in the room," she said, looking at Azula angrily. "I didn't think it was important since all she was doing was talking to Dad on the phone."

"Why did the Tower remember that, then?" Azula said.

"You have something you want to say, Azula?" Katara bristled, "Then say it."

"Your mother may have more to do with the accident than simply being a victim of it. That's all," she said.

"Are you -- you're not even daring to imply that -- I can't believe you!" Katara said.

"Whoa, calm down, Katara," Sokka said, but the look in his eye was clearly clouded with anger, as well, "I'm sure Azula was just saying it's possible."

Azula seemed pensive.

"Well, Azula?"

"Yes?" she said, startled.

"You're just saying it's possible, right?"

The elevator reached a screeching stop at the ground floor, and the grating opened up with its terrific screech. The Bending Club stood inside, however, not noticing. All eyes were focused on Azula.

"Tomorrow, after school," Azula said, at last. "I'll have the name of the other man, and the answer to your question by then."

"You're accusing my mother, and you're telling us to wait?" Katara said, clearly angry.

"Katara, Azula, calm down," Aang said, finally interposing himself between the two girls. "We're tired from being in here for so long, and we all just need some rest."

"Precisely," Azula said. "I don't take making such accusations lightly, Katara. You know me. I'd never simply shift the blame."

Katara frowned, "Sometimes, I wonder how much I know you, Azula."

Azula frowned. The group began to trek across the Spirit World, and Azula began to linger near the back again. Aang paused, and looked back. Sokka stopped as abruptly as Aang did. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Sokka sighed, "Yeah, she did have to make a splash there. Katara's still fuming."

"I am not!"

"Maybe you should calm her down," Aang said, under his breath, "Before they get into another fight."

"Okay, okay," he said, "But next time I call dibs on Azula. At least I know she'll burn me. I don't even want to imagine what Katara's crazy water powers can do."

Sokka led the group, pulling Katara alongside him, and Aang fell into step with Azula. She looked at him, then looked back at a point in the horizon just above Sokka's shoulder. "What is it?" she said.

"You didn't have to say that, back there."

"I know. But if Katara's mother has something to do with this --"

"Then what? You're willing to break up your friendship so you can be right?" Aang asked. She looked at him, again, and cocked her head to the side, and laughed. "What?"

"So I can be right?" Azula said, between chuckles, calming herself with a deep breath, "You're so off the mark it was funny. I'm sorry. I didn't say that to be right, I said that because it's important and it changes so much."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to come after school tomorrow to see, won't you?"

"Okay."

She laughed. "Besides, she was just looking for an excuse."

"You may be right, but you provoked her!"

"So I did."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I don't like Katara, all right?" Azula said. "Is that so terrible? I just didn't want her to go and put the blame on my father and then get away scot-free. So I'm vindictive, get used to it."

"Katara was just asking you're opinion--"

Azula frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I trust Katara to--"

"You trust her, but you don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have. I've shown you that I trust you, but if you're going to doubt me, then--"

"I didn't say that!"

"Do you trust me, Aang."

"I -- yes, I do. Okay?"

"Then trust me when I say I had a very good reason for it." She sighed. "All right?" Aang hesitated, but then nodded. Azula looked relieved. "Thank you, Aang."

* * *

"There was an awful racket, officer."

"Just awful, I heard it from downstairs. Our Midori, that girl said someone was screaming bloody murder up there. Just awful."

Sergeant Ji looked at the two old women. They called in a disturbance, but there didn't actually seem to be anyone home at the time. The old apartment complex was in disrepair, anyway, and it was probably just another case of spousal abuse.

He knocked on the door again. "If there is anyone in there, open up right now. This is the police." There was no answer.

"Why, I swear I saw that young man go in there earlier --"

Ji silenced the woman with a finger. The door creaked ever so slightly, as if someone was pressing against it. He looked at the old peephole at the center of the door -- and then he said, "Stand away from the door." And he slammed against the door with all his might. It took several slams to break the door down, and when he looked around, there wasn't anyone there.

"Oh, spirits preserve me," one of the pair said. "That was quite manly."

Ji flushed, and looked around further. The living room was a mess. There was a broken table and a broken lamp on the ground besides it, and the signs of a struggle all around. Even the TV looked like it had been slammed against in the fighting.

He looked around for a window, and found one out back. It was still open, and large enough for a man of Ji's size to get out. He cursed. The man must have made a break for it out this window while he was breaking down the door.

As he turned to leave, something caught his eye in the kitchen. There was some glue and some scissors by a pile of a magazines. Leafing through the periodicals, he saw that letters had been cut out of article titles and advertisements.

He saw a small fire burning in the oven, and ashes on the floor.

"This is Sergeant Ji. I need a team out here. The 'Mushi' Apartments. Yes, seems like I've found where our Bei Fong Kidnapper has been hiding out. ...No, he got away."

He looked at the old biddies outside. "Can you offer a description of the man who was renting this room?"

"Oh, my, a real kidnapper? Here?"

"Yes, ma'am, now, that description --"

"Under this roof the whole time? Living right above you, Obaa, can you believe it?"

"Oh no! It's just dreadful. He seemed like such a nice young man, too."

Ji sighed. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Zuko was woken by knocking at his door.

He peered outside, and saw the sergeant, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked exhausted, and from the peephole, Zuko could see he was carrying a well loved styrofoam cup of coffee. Shrugging, he opened his door. "What did I do this time, Sarge?"

"Nothing," Ji said, "But imagine my surprise when I get a call about a disturbance in your neighborhood that didn't involve you."

"I don't cause disturbances," Zuko muttered, "I end them. I try and keep trouble out of this part of town. Usually works."

"Yeah? Look, Zuko, the boys down at the precinct want to root for you, but you're not helping your case when you act so disrespectful to us. Just help us out, all we need is for you to answer a few questions."

"Fine," Zuko said. "Ask away."

"You seen a man matching this description?" he asked, holding up a police sketch. Zuko tilted his head, scoffed at it, and shook his head. "How about this?"

"No. Never seen anyone like that around here."

"That's basically what I thought you'd say. This man came here about two weeks ago, maybe three," he said. "You go out and meet your new neighbors, Zuko?

"No," Zuko said. "But if you're talking about that guy." He scratched his head, "Okay, I know who you mean. He's been coming around here most a few hours a day, early in the morning. Don't know what he's doing in there."

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, didn't get a good look at him," Zuko said. "Long hair, kind of shabby clothes."

Ji nodded. "You sure?"

"More so than whoever gave you those descriptions. Let me see them again?" he frowned. "He didn't have a beard, so that first picture's way off. I think the other is just that Boulder guy from TV."

Ji groaned. "You know, I thought he looked familiar. Thanks, Zuko. Got anything to add?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I'll tell you if anything comes up, okay? What did this scumbag do?"

Ji looked around, and pulled Zuko close, "Keep it quiet, but this guy might have kidnapped Toph Bei Fong."

* * *

The next morning brought with it an increased feeling of tension in the building. Azula left first, before the others had risen, and left a note saying she would not be in school. Katara was angry, and despite her balanced breakfast, seemed tense.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka said.

He looked tense, too, and nervous. "You okay, Sokka?"

"Yeah, sure, you know? What Azula said," he said, "You think she had a reason for it?"

Aang nodded.

"What reason could that be?"

"I don't know," Aang admitted, "She just told me to trust her."

"Trust her?" Katara said with an angry tremor in her voice, "She's accusing my mother of blowing herself and this city sky high!"

"You _did_ imply her father was responsible first, Katara," Aang said, quietly.

He hated keeping the peace.

"What? When did I--"

"You kind of did, Katara," Sokka said. "Since mystery man and Zhao mentioned him."

"That's no excuse for --"

"Hey, look, I don't like it either, but I'm going to give her until this afternoon to make her case before I go off on her," Sokka said. "See? Model of calmness."

"Your fist is trembling."

"Model. Of. Calmness."

"Okay, Sokka," Aang said, with a sigh. "Whatever you say."

The door looked oddly inviting right now. He wondered why he didn't think of leaving before the sun rose before Azula. He looked at Katara, "What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face or--"

"No! You just seem angry."

"I am!"

"At me?"

"No, of course not. I mean, you're taking her side but--"

"I'm not!"

"He's really not, Katara."

"But, yeah, okay." She took long, deep breaths, "I'll wait for tonight."

"Can you stop glaring at me?" Aang asked in a quiet hushed tone.

"I'm not!"

"Katara," her brother said in warning.

"Sorry, Aang," she said, looking down at her breakfast. "Hungry?"

"Not right now," Aang said. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry." The clock on the wall chimed 7.

"We don't have long. Move it, Katara!" Sokka was at the door in a flash, grabbing his bag and holding the door open. Katara barely had time enough to clean up before rushing to the door, with Aang coming from behind.

They arrived barely in time, and they all fell into their classes quickly. Pakku gave Katara an icy glance as she slid into her seat just as the morning bell rang, Bumi laughed and congratulated Aang for his impeccable timing, and Xin Fu --

-- wasn't even there.

"Wow, I beat the teacher and I was almost late," Sokka said, looking at Suki, who had just hid her face in mortified embarrassment.

"Where were you?"

"Breakfast conference. My sister and Azula are about to start a war that could tear this school in twain, I say. And this house divided can't stand!" he slammed his hand against the desk. "So, you understand."

"Sure. I wanted to ask you if you'd heard anything about that rumor going around."

"I'm all about the gossip, girlfriend," Sokka said in complete earnestness.

"Not that kind of rumor! I just heard that the police got a big lead on that Toph kidnapping!"

"Whoa, really?"

"Last night, apparently," she said. "No one knows for sure, but they say that the police were interrogating that Prince of Delinquents guy about it."

"Zuko? He isn't a kidnapper."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure he knows something about it. Since when are you on first-name basis with the Prince of Delinquents?"

"Zuko and me? We go way back. Been keeping it real, spinning the old school paradigms, East Side for life, homeslice, yo."

"You have no idea what you just said, do you."

"No, but I saw a documentary once --" he was about to continue when a man cleared his throat and began to write on the board in a pristine handwriting. "Who's this guy?"

"My name is Piandao. You can call me Teacher, if you have trouble pronouncing it," he said. "I'm here today to fill in for Xin Fu, who's sick today. I will not do role, so please keep quiet and be courteous to your classmates."

"Xin Fu? Sick?" Sokka said.

"Yeah, never would have seen _that _coming."

Meanwhile, Teo whispered to Aang, "Hey, Everything okay?"

"Super."

"Hey, uh, I just thought of something, you know, about Toph. Do you think I should tell the Police about it?"

"What?" Aang asked, looking at him. Teo shrugged, and shook his head. "It could be important. What did you remember?"

"I remember she said something about that Earth League Fighting thing she's been all going on about. Apparently a teacher here at this school mentioned it to her. Said she'd be perfect for it. Kind of shady, I know, but I didn't really think anything about it at the time. For some reason, it just seemed normal."

"Maybe you should say something," Aang said.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Aang."

"No problem." Aang sunk into his seat. "I can't concentrate on this assignment. Can I just go home?"

"Hey, it's not so bad. We just have to write an essay explaining the importance of the Fire Nation giving up its Fire Lord and replacing it with an Earth Kingdom bureaucracy after the Great War ended."

"What does that even mean?" Aang said, looking at the sheet of paper blankly.

* * *

After school, Aang walked back to the dorm alone. As he walked, sirens went off, and police cars were on their way rushing past him as they drove somewhere deeper in the city. He sighed, and walked across the street.

Azula was waiting for him when he arrived. Katara and Sokka both were looking anxiously at her, and it seemed as though they'd just stepped in themselves. Their shoes were still on, and Katara even still had her bag hanging beside her chair.

Azula, however, seemed professional. "Good of you to finally get here, Aang. I think it's time to start this meeting of the Bending Club."

"Hear hear," Sokka said, "So, out with it. What's going on?"

"First, I'd like to say I think I've identified the man Zhao was speaking with," she said. "His name is Jeong Jeong, and he is a former employee of the Phoenix Group. He left shortly after the accident, and that's all I have at this time."

Katara frowned. "Okay, but what about--"

"Wait."

"--my mother, I'm not waiting, I'm serious, Azula, you better have a good--"

"I said, wait!"

"-- reason, and I said I'm not. I want an answer now!"

"Katara," Sokka interjected.

"Don't 'Katara' me, Sokka."

"If you'd just wait, Katara," Azula said, "I could finish. I wasn't finished with the first order of business. Jeong Jeong quit because of a perceived change in direction with the company. He wasn't a fan of my father's, it seems. He was also one of the biggest supporters of Bending research."

"He sounds, er, important," Aang said.

"He was also my uncle's friend from his days in the military," she said. "I'm continuing my research into it. That brings me to the next point, the one Katara was so eager for us to get to. I've been -- reluctant --"

"What do you mean, reluctant?"

"-- to speak about this. I mean that I wasn't even sure it was real," she said.

"What's real?" Sokka asked.

"A recording from the day of the accident," she said. "Zhao left this disc just floating around in his office. It largely contained nothing of interest, but after searching through it, I found the recording."

"So?" Katara asked. "What? Does it say my mother did it? She just flipped the wrong switch? She wasn't even a researcher. She was a secretary!"

"I know," Azula said. "And -- maybe it's better if you see it."

She took a laptop out of her bag, and placed it on the table. She placed the disc in it, and with a few button clicks, lined up the video. It started with a grainy sound, silenced, but soon afterwards a large explosion rocked the screen and sound could be heard over the static.

"--_To whoever sees this,_" a woman's voice said, out of breath, "_I'm so sorry. We didn't know, we really didn't know. But it's too late. Whatever happens now, you cannot -- llow the -- to-- break free from their world. Sokka... Katara... forgive me._"

The video suddenly went, and all that could be heard were screams and shouting. "_Get her out of here._" It was an old man's voice. "_-- troy this camera._"

Azula frowned, "And now you know."

"Mom," Sokka said. "She couldn't have been--"

"I don't know," Azula said. "It's still vague, and much of the sound is unrecoverable. Zhao must have taken years to place together that much of that recording."

"I don't understand."

"I don't, either," Azula said. "But, for what it's worth --" she stopped, and composed herself, "I'm sorry if I accused your mother recklessly."

Katara looked shaken. "That was the last words mom said to us. 'Forgive me.'"

"That was the other reason I didn't want to show you," Azula said. She seemed strangely distant, in spite of her compassionate statement. "It would be difficult for you to watch that, I understand."

"Maybe we should take today off from exploring the Spirit World," Aang said. "This is a lot for us to digest."

"The one thing that's clear," Azula said, "We can't let these Spirits get through to our World. The last time a powerful spirit came through was during the Full Moon, and we have about a week until the next one comes."

"Right," Aang said.

"And we need to rescue those people before then, or they may not survive," she said.

"Understood."

"But yes," Azula said, looking at Katara and Sokka, "They need time alone."

* * *

"This is insane," the kidnapper said, locking the door behind him. He looked at the limp Toph Bei Fong, "You're almost more trouble than you're worth. I oughta double the ransom, just for the mess you caused me."

He looked around, desperately, "Can't stay here long. The police already came too close." He threw open the doors in the hall, finally finding what he'd been looking for. A large bathroom mirror. He looked at it, and shouted, "I know you can hear me!"

"And if I can?"

The response was calm.

"You said you'd give me real power if I got you enough people, I think I more than filled my part. Where's my payment."

"Why the sudden urgency?" his reflection taunted.

There was a knocking at the door. "Hello? Sir? This is the police."

"I'm about to end up rotting in a cell. You have to take the rest of that girl, not just her soul or whatever it is you wanted." The reflection pondered this for a minute. "You owe me," the kidnapper growled.

"Me? Owe you?" the reflection said suddenly, angrily, "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"A guy who owes me."

"The bargain was power, I recall," the reflection said. "There's a way to escape your pursuers, mortal, if you're truly that desperate.

"Sir, stand away from the door."

"Tell me," he growled.

"Fine. Close your eyes, and don't make a sound." The reflection began to deform, bulging out of the mirror and taking on a larger shape as it did. The kidnapper closed his eyes and waited. He did not make a sound as the door burst open, and the police scrambled inside.

There was no one there for the police to find except the prone Toph Bei Fong, who stared at them blankly through blind eyes.

"I can't believe this. How did he get out this time?" Sergeant Ji looked around, and picked up Toph. "You're all right now, miss. He can't hurt you."

"... coming... it's...coming..."

"What's wrong?" one of the officer's asked.

"Get an ambulance," Ji said, "Get an ambulance, now!"

* * *

Aang scrambled to work on his homework, still not sure how to answer the essay question. The history book was big and heavy, and it mocked him. He pushed that aside to work on later, and instead focused on his composition homework.

He didn't get too far when a knock on the door startled him.

"Aang," Sokka said. "You got to come quick. We're heading down to the hospital."

"What?"

"Toph was just found. They took her down to the Sozin Memorial Hospital, so we're all going to go see what we can learn

Aang put his books away and darted to the door. "Let's go, right now!"

"Hold up," he said, "The tram'll be there when we get there, don't worry. Azula's already headed down to find out what's going on. She took the bike."

"Aw, I wanted to ride on Appa."

"That's a weird name for a bike," he said.

"Like All-Purpose Propulsion Accelerator is a better name?" Aang asked.

"Touché"

"Katara, let's go!" Aang called. Katara had already put on her sweater and was putting some things in her bag. "I can't believe they finally found her!"

"Aang," Katara said, "I hate to bring you down, but, it's not that simple."

"What? They got her back, and--"

"She's come down with Apathy Syndrome," Katara said. "You know what that means, right?" Aang turned pale. "She's one of the people in the Tower."

"Let's go see her," Sokka said. "Just to make sure she's okay in this world before we go back to the Spirit World and beat the tar out of whatever Spirit has her. Okay, buddy?"

"O, okay," Aang said, suddenly looking somber.

"We'll do it. She may be a royal pain, but she's my friend too," Katara said. "And Sokka's, too, right?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "Even if she's a grade-A brat."

"Thanks guys," Aang said.

* * *

Azula had quite enough of Toph's family to last her a lifetime. The woman was a mess, and the father was a coniving sort, and she distrusted him. He'd use this as publicity in his reelection bid, she wagered. There was something admirable in that tenacity, but right now all he did was get in her way.

The others were on their way, but she'd arrived ahead of time.

The head detective was talking to the parents, and she'd just about given up on getting his attention. She turned her attention towards one of the officer's securing the room. "So, who can I talk to about this."

"Sorry, Miss, we can't give any information," the officer said.

"You don't understand. My name is Azula Houou, my father owns this hospital, and we made the effort to open up a nice, private room for Miss Bei Fong."

"We appreciate that, miss, but just the same --"

"--Hey, show that girl some respect," another officer said. "Sorry, Miss Houou. Sergeant Ji, I was one of the officers who helped in the rescue. What can I do for you?"

"Finally, someone with sense. Are you certain this was a kidnapping? I've heard that those wtih Apathy Syndrome just have a tendency to wander. In fact, those disappearances have all become attributed to this disease."

"We're aware, yes," Ji said, "But this was definitely a kidnapping. We received a tip that a suspicious man was dragging a girl matching Miss Bei Fong's description. We pursued, but he managed to sneak into a home and lock us out."

"Someone's home?"

"Yes, it was an upscale neighborhood, close to the school. We think there may have been a second apartment in the area that we intercepted him getting to."

"Do you know who this man was?"

"No. He disappeared when we got there. Honest, vanished into thin air. No trace of him using any window. They'd all been closed. The owner was around back and didn't see anyone. Gave him a big surprise when we came bursting into his garden."

"_Disappeared_? Sergeant, I'm disappointed in you. Using such fantastical descriptions," she said. Still, in her head, the motors were turning. "Still, excellent work. The Bei Fongs are important stockholders in the Phoenix Group, and we're so relieved that their daughter has been found."

"Thank you, miss."

"Some friends of mine are friends with her. Could I request you take the parents elsewhere for a bit when they arrive?"

Ji hesitated, then, nodded. "Sure. I think we can give them a private briefing on what we know --"

"That'll do. Thank you."

She waited for Aang and the others to arrive in the lobby. When they finally came through the door, she nodded to them, and led them to the elevator and to the Bei Fong's private room. "She's in guarded condition, but I think we'll have a few minutes to talk to the doctor when we arrive."

"Good," Sokka said. "How is she?"

"She's surprisingly aware for an Apathy Syndrome patient, but they've been noted to become exciteable as the full moon approaches." She frowned. "We made good progress, but we need to reach them before next week."

They got off the elevator, and walked down the hall. The Lord and Lady Bei Fong were being led down the hall by the Sergeant, and Azula and the others snuck into the hospital room. Toph was staring at the ceiling, muttering, and the doctor took a surprised step back when Azula spoke.

"Give us the important details," she said, commandingly.

"Oh, yes. You were right. She definitely exhibits the signs of the Potential. She's off the scales, actually. One of the strongest Earth Bending Potential studies we've had. The Apathy Syndrome is -- confusing. It matches the recent cases, but not the rest."

"Is that good?"

The man shook his head, "Much more severe. It may not be as simple as recovering their Spirit bodies from whatever took them."

Azula frowned. "All right." She looked at Toph and shook her head, "We'll try anyway. No one deserves to be in this state." Aang put a hand on Azula's shoulder, and she looked back at him. "What's the point in living like that?"

"We'll cure her," Aang said. He seemed more clearly resolved and focused. "Right?"

"Right," Azula said.

"Naturally," Sokka said. "We're super heroes, man. It's what we do."

"Maybe not super heroes," Katara said, rolling her eyes, "But we'll save her, don't worry." Aang could feel his friend's resolve again, unshaken. He'd always remember that feeling. The moment was interrupted by the doctor.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over, and we're pushing the rules a bit much as it is. The parents will be back soon, and if they see all of you --"

"Right," Aang said. "Sorry."

The group snuck out of the hospital room. They could hear Lord Bei Fong talking, and his voice seemed to get closer with every step. "--And ever since Master Yu vanished, we've taken the matters of investigating his background very seriously."

"We understand your concern," Ji said, "We're searching for him, as well, among other leads."

"You'll have our complete cooperation, after all. Oh, it's you again," he said, spotting Aang. "Are you here to see Toph?"

"I was -- " he said, hesitatingly, "But they said I couldn't."

"She needs her rest," the Lord Bei Fong said, "And I think it best if she doesn't have any visitors whatsoever. So please, go home. We'll inform you when she's better." He turned to the Sergeant, "Really, this town is awful. We're thinking of moving back to Gaolin."

Aang sighed.

"What a dreadful man," Azula muttered.

"Yeah. You hear that, though?" Sokka said. "Yu's gone on the lam. You think he's got anything to do with this?"

"The kidnapping isn't important," Azula said. "What's important is tomorrow we climb that tower as high as we can."

"Yeah, you're right," Sokka said. "The police will nab whoever did this, right?"

"Right," Azula said.

Katara pressed the elevator button, and smiled, "We have her body back, and we know where to find her spirit, so, let's keep positive, right, Aang?"

Aang was startled, and took a minute to recover. "Right, yeah, positive!"

Positive or not, Aang felt a knot in his stomach, telling him that things weren't going to get better anytime soon.

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: With the next chapter, the oh-so-secret identity of the kidnapper will be revealed! PM me your guesses, and the first one to get it will get a mention in the next chapter. This chapter's also the first appearance, as far as I can tell, of profanity, and it's not even mine. Fourteen chapters without a single strong word, not bad.  
_


	15. Mass Destruction

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Don't ease your pace 'cause enemy's brutal. Moment of truth, there ain't no truce. You're the only one, one word, one love, but the battle goes on. Shadows of Mass Destruction."_

_-- Mass Destruction_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Mass Destruction_

"Old man Gen was here. Said you beat up his grandsons," the owner of the teashop said to the pensive Zuko. Zuko stared out the window and shrugged. "What's going on in that head of yours. You're going to get yourself into a real fix, and your Uncle, may hsi spirit find peace, would really give me grief about it."

"You're not my uncle. You don't have to worry."

"You're still young," he said, in response, "You got lots to learn, and I feel responsible, as your employer, to make sure you don't get yourself into a world of pain by the time you turn twenty-one." Zuko sighed, and went back to looking out the window.

"They got on my case, that's all," Zuko said. "I didn't want to get into any trouble, but they wouldn't leave me alone until I got into it one way or another."

"Well, Zuko, you better get your head together. Your sister's been worried about you. There's a good girl, for you, worrying about you even when you're acting like you're in exile."

Zuko sighed. He knew he could come back at any time, apologize, his father would probably take him back. It was just like Zhao said. But Zhao died, and Zuko didn't feel like crawling back home, tail between his legs, and having to lie.

He still believed in his Uncle. And he didn't believe in Azula. She had her own reasons for wanting him back, but he couldn't even begin to fathom them.

"So, I heard the police are looking for anyone who saw that Zhao character that hounded you. Seems like he never got to the Fire Nation. They're saying foul play," the old tea owner said. "You know anything? He seemed to know you pretty well."

Zuko looked pale, staring out the window watching as the people pass by, living their lives guilt free in a way he envied, he said, "No. I don't know anything."

* * *

The school day flowed by like a river, unobstructed. There was a brief mention of Toph's safe return on the announcements, and there was a sense that something had eased up among the faculty.

Piandao dismissed the gym class, and Aang walked to the locker room. He buttoned up his uniform and tied up his headband again, and prepared to return to class when he walked into someone in the hall.

He rubbed his back, and jumped to his feet. "I'm so sorry."

"Great, just what I needed," the other person said, boredly, "First years getting in my way." She dramatically sighed, "It's fine. Just get back to class."

"Mai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sound angry."

"You did bump into me, but I can't think fo why I'd be angry," she said. She tried to cover it up behind ennui, but Aang cocked his head to the side, confused.

"You sure you're okay? I mean, usually you don't seem bothered by anything."

"Aren't you late for class?"

"Come on, Mai, what's wrong?" Mai watched him critically for a moment, then rolled her eyes and strted to try and walk past him. "Was it the fall? Something else? Can I help out?"

"No," she said.

"Did you talk to Azula?"

"No."

"You probably should," Aang said. "Is it about that?"

"Leave me alone."

Mai brushed by him, but Aang reached out his hand to stop her. He reached short, but he grabbed hold of her bag, knocking some loose papers out of it. "Oh, sorry!" he said, blushing and he reached down to pick them up.

On one of the papers, he glanced at some elegant woman's handwriting, 'Remember to ask about the transcripts. You only have a until next month. Loves and kisses --' he looked up at her. And she glared at him, if she had any daggers in her poofy sleeves, Aang was sure she'd be throwing them right then and there.

"I can't believe you! You're scum. Looking at someone else's things like that --"

"It was an accident!"

"Give me those!" she said, grabbing them. "If I hear that you said anything, anything at all, to anyone, I'll make sure no one hears from you again." Aang shuddered, wondering if there was anything he could to to make up for that.

The bell rung for the next period and he was late.

He ended up holding buckets of water outside of his classroom utnil the last bell rang. He could hear the teacher lecture outside, and bored as he was, he made little swirls in the buckets by spinning his finger around.

Sokka stopped by, after the last bell, and looked at him.

He then looked around.

And then he laughed.

"What?"

"Oh man, what did you do?"

"I was late, and Pakku thought it'd be really funny to make me stand outside with these buckets." This just caused Sokka to laugh harder. "What?"

"Oh man, you just look so stupid, standing there. I mean, when I got told to do that by Pakku, I --"

"You did what, Mr. Floes?"

Pakku emerged from the room, carrying a suitcase, and adjusting his jacket. "Uh, I did it dutifully and without question, sir!"

"That's what I thought. Very good, Mr. Aang. I hope you learned your lesson about showing up late for my class. I understand that Summer is nearly upon us, but that's no excuse for tardiness. I'll expect you on time tomorrow. You can put the buckets down, now."

Aang dropped the buckets and rubbed his shoulders, grinning, "All right. Have a good afternoon, sir!"

"Quite. Good day, Mr. Aang." He looked at Sokka, "Mr. Floes,"

"See ya, sir," Sokka said. He held his breath as Pakku walked away, and once he was gone exhaled a long, relieved breath. "So, Baseball club! Let's get going."

"Huh?"

"It'll do us good. Build upper body strength. You haven't been swinging that staff around enough while we're in the Spirit World, so come on! It'll build character."

"F, fine, sure!"

So Aang was dragged to Baseball practice. The field was full of activity, as they went through their drills. Piandao was overseeing the club in place of Xin Fu, and the atmosphere of the club was much less terrifying because of it.

"You boys get changed," Suki said, looking at Sokka and Aang bemused, "Aang, you're covered in dirt, and Sokka, I can smell you from here."

"It's a manly musk!" Sokka said.

"It's gross sweat smell, that's what it is," Suki said. "I can handle this myself. I'll meet up with you guys afterwards." Sokka furtively sniffed at his armpits, while Aang headed to the locker rooms. Sokka frowned.

"She's lying, I don't smell anything at all."

"Uh, Sokka, I can smell you too," Aang said.

"Anyway, we worked up a sweat. What's so bad with that? Yup, without me, this team would totally be falling apart."

"-- This team would be so much better without that Floes kid."

"Tell me about it. He's lording over his old team's record to get the captain spot. Xin Fu fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Wish he'd just go home, you know? What do you think, Longshot?"

Silence.

"That's a good point."

Sokka frowned. "What? They don't like me?"

"Uh," Aang hesitated, looking for an answer. "I like you!"

"Maybe I am a bit hard on them, but -- man, this is too much. Am I that bad at being captain?" he asked. Aang shook his head. "Well?"

"No! Of course not, don't let them get to you."

"I don't know, man," Sokka said. "Look, I need time to think about this, Aang." He shrugged. "I mean, my Dad seems well-liked by everyone, even if he's bossy sometimes, how come everyone just gets mad at me?"

"I don't know," Aang sighed.

Sokka shuddered, and then, with a breath, calmed down, "It's fine. I know, I shouldn't get mad at you. But I'm not sure I'm cut out to lead anyone. I'll see you later, Aang." Sokka waved and hit the showers. Aang sighed, and grabbed his things and changed.

He waited around for Sokka afterwards, but after some time had passed, he was giving up on that ever happening. He headed over to the front of the building, and spotted Suki fumbling with her shoe box. "Stupid thing-- oh, hey, Aang. Looking for Sokka? He headed back home already." Aang scratched his head.

"But how--"

"He took the long way around the school, said he needed time to think. Is everything okay?" Aang shrugged. "Well, I hope that big dolt doesn't do something rash."

"Want to walk home together?" Aang asked.

"Sure. Let's go and grab some food," she said. "My treat. I've been dying for a chance to meet the mysterious Mr. Aang. You're getng a bit of a reputation around school, you know that?"

"No?" Aang said. "Is that bad?"

"No! It's all good things," she said. "Relax. It's not like they're saying 'he'll steal your lunch money if you're not nice to him.' Besides, the way Sokka talks about you, you sound like you're fun to be around."

"Oh? What does he say?"

"That you laugh at his jokes. No one laughs at his jokes. Not even me."

"They're pretty funny..."

"No they're not." She stared at him, quite serious, and he blinked. "The really, really aren't. Anyway, come on." She dragged him along to a fast food restaurant. Aang surveyed the menu, looking desperately for something vegetarian.

"What's a Duck Burger?"

"I'unno," she muttered.

"But you ordered one. You're eating it, right now."

"So? It's a mystery. It's the whole gimmick. It's not bad, either. Aren't you going to order anything?"

"I'd rather not," he said. "So, Suki, how'd today's practice go?"

"I think it went well. We only lost one bat, I don't know where they threw it. And I looked everywhere. Still, better than last month's twelve."

"We lost twelve bats?"

"And fifty balls, but I kind of just gave up on some of them. That one kid just steals them, though, so it's a little bit bigger because of that."

"Oh."

"And of course we can't even put the helmets back, we have to just leave them in a pile -- ugh. Men, I don't get you."

"Sorry!"

"And dusting off the plates--"

"-- You really don't enjoy being the manager, do you, Suki?"

"What? No, it's not that, really!"

"You seem like you know almost as much about the game as Sokka, so why are you just managing the team?" he asked.

"Almost? I know twice as much! But -- it's because there's no girls' team at school. I would join on in a heartbeat if I could, though."

"Really?"

"Really!" She took a bite out of her duck burger. Aang looked ill. "Oh, it's the special mix today. Lucky!"

"I, er, what's in that?"

"Meat. Other stuff. Want some?"

"No thanks -- so, why don't you see if anyone will sponsor a girls' team?"

Suki sighed, looking aside. "I'd do it, but I kind of like being on the same team as Sokka. He's about the only person in miles who loves Baseball as much as me." She offered a fry, which Aang refused. "Well, anyway, I should get going. I'm going to miss my shows if I'm here any longer. See ya!"

Aang looked at his phone. It was time to go home.

* * *

"So, we're going in tonight, right?" Katara asked when Aang walked in. "I'm worried about Toph. Seeing her like that really makes me angry."

"Hello to you, too," he said, a little upset. He sat down. "I guess we can go, I'll talk to Azula about it."

"Thanks, Aang. I wonder if we'll run into anymore of those memories in the tower. I wonder what causes them."

Aang shrugged, looking around. "Is Sokka coming?"

"Yeah," she said, "But he's busy moping in his room again, for some reason." Aang scratched his nose. "What? You know something about it?"

"Not really," he answered. "Where is Azula, anyway?"

"Up in the meeting room. She'll be down in a minute, she just had to run some checks on our Spirit Radar. She thinks the next Spirit attack is coming up -- I hope not. Last time was terrifying." She shuddered, "Those dark halls, and it giving off that light after it ate Yue? I don't want to go through that again."

"I know. But, we'll manage somehow."

"Right, we have to keep fighting. We're the only ones who can."

Azula came downstairs a little while afterwards, her hair tied back, she carried some tools in a small toolbet, all very fine-tuned. She nodded to Aang and looked at Katara, "About what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"I'll have to postpone, the repairs are taking longer. I can't believe the damage Zhao still is doing to us."

"All right -- if you say so."

"So, Aang, welcome home."

"Thanks, Azula. We're going out tonight, right?"

"I'll let everyone know. Katara, are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Then just Sokka and Yue. I'll give her a call, the moon's getting fuller so the connection's much better, even this early." She nodded and headed back upstairs, "I'll be in the meeting room until then, please don't disturb me, it's very delicate work."

"All right," Katara said, waving her off. "Man, what a busy-body."

"She does seem to be always doing something."

"I think if we told her to go on vacation, she'd just say 'Let me just bring my work with me,' or something in her snooty voice," Katara giggled. "You know, maybe you're right. She's not so bad, when you give her a chance. She even apologized again for accusing my mother, even if it does sound like she may have--"

"Hey, we don't know that! It was really vague," he answered.

"Yes, it was. But -- still. It does seem pretty clear. I wonder what they were researching there," she said. "The information is apparently super-classified, like, Azulon's last actions as president were sealing them, forever. And he died not long afterwards," she frowned, "It seems so sordid, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Aang sighed. "Poor Azula. She grew up in it, no wonder she always tries to stay busy. I wonder if she thinks about it a lot."

"The accident?"

"Everything? Half the school hates the Phoenix Group, and they're going to a Phoenix Group school," he said. "It's like she's inheriting the job of Most Hated Person in the World."

"Yeah," she sighed. "At least we know her, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, yeah, that's right! You didn't hear," she said, "But the police just cleared Master Yu of suspicion on the kidnapping. Turns out he's got a solid alibi for that time, and he'd been laying low because of the blackmailing accusations."

"That's -- I thought it was him!" Aang said.

"Me too." She frowned. "But who else could it be? Another wrestler?"

"I don't know," Aang said.

He thought about it. "The Boulder could have done it, but I don't think he did. He seemed really cooperative, and it sounded like he liked Toph." He scratched his head, "Master Yu had the motive... but if he has an alibi."

"Sokka's better at this than I am. And, it's not like we have to even worry about this."

"I just want to know," Aang said, "As long as they're out there, they could do it to someone else, and I don't want to have to go through that."

Katara nodded.

"What was it, Sokka said something about recognizing someone in the Earth League backstage area, and then Teo mentioned something about Toph learning about the auditions from someone at school."

He mulled it over. He grew quiet, and time ticked closer to the meeting time. Sokka came downstairs at 8, and looked at Aang and Katara. "You guys look like you're solving a brain-teaser. Come on, gimmit," he said.

"Who kidnapped Toph?"

"Ooh, that's a tough on, Aang. Let me think."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked around, lost in thought. Aang stared at the floor, Sokka to his side, and Katara fiddled with her hair-loop. "Well, Master Yu? Didn't he get cleared?" Sokka asked. They nodded. "Not him."

"I thought it could be a wrestler," Katara suggested. "Like The Boulder, or the Iron Sand Sheik."

"No way," Sokka said, "Those guys would have been first to the interrogation room, it wouldn't take this long for someone to be noticed as missing in action. I mean, the guy literally vanished off the street."

"Okay, so not one of them. Aang, do you have any ideas?"

Aang frowned.

"Xin Fu."

"My homeroom teacher? Whoa, that's out of left field!" Sokka said.

"Teo said Toph learned about the Earth Rumble auditions from someone at school, but he didn't think it strange, right? Which means it couldn't have been Bumi, even if he's weird he teaches history."

"But... Xin Fu teaches gym," Sokka said.

"Right! Which wouldn't seem all that odd, right?"

"Right," Sokka said.

"I don't know," Katara said, "Toph barely knows Xin Fu."

"Everyone knows Xin Fu," Sokka said. "Aside from Long Feng, he's the most hated man on campus! The guy gives out detentions for sneezing out of turn. I'm sure Toph would know him. She'd get in trouble somehow."

"I don't know," she repeated.

"And he wasn't in gym today--"

"--He's been missing for days. Said he called in sick, but I don't know. That guy never gets sick, he's a machine and-- Oh man."

"What?" Katara asked. "What's wrong?"

"Aang's right, it's him." He shook his head, "I knew that guy looked familiar. It was Xin Fu, he was backstage that night, hanging around in the halls."

"But she didn't have Apathy Syndrome then," Katara said. "She may have been attacked by a spirit first, and then wandered around and the kidnapper found her. It doesn't have to have happened backstage, does it?"

"Maybe not, but I think we'd have heard about her wandering around if she had. I mean, The Boulder saw her the night before, right? He said she seemed fine, not even worried, but kind of nervous." Aang shook his head.

"Maybe he gave her Apathy Syndrome?"

"What?" Katara said, "That's impossible."

"Well, Yue got cured as a baby because of a Spirit's intervention," Sokka said, "At one point Spirits had to communicate with the outside world, so maybe one's doing it right now, using Xin Fu as a convenient way to get the Human Spirit-y goodness it craves."

"Then why was Toph the only one he targeted?" Katara asked. "You'd think if a spirit had access like that, it would use it."

"Maybe it did," Aang said. "There's more than one human spirit in the tower, right? Maybe he just didn't kidnap them because they weren't rich like Toph. She's really well known because of those commercials, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. But wouldn't they talk?"

"Apathy Syndrome saps the will of the person," Sokka said. "Remember? Toph barely even focused on us when we visited."

"So, how'd he know Toph was --"

"Even if he barely talked to her, he'd know her and her parents," Aang said. "So he kidnapped her."

"That's -- that's actually pretty good, Aang," Katara said.

"He does me proud," Sokka said, nodding. "Okay, so we know Xin Fu did it, but -- where is he?"

They all shook their heads, "I've got no idea," Katara said. "I try and steer clear of him." Sokka and Aang agreed. Xin Fu was someone every steered clear of, so it wasn't unusual. "Maybe the spirit ate him," she said with a laugh.

Aang smiled, "I bet it'd be having indigestion right now!"

They all began to laugh at that. Sokka wiped a tear from his eye, "That's too good," he said, then glanced at the clock, "And Azula's going to be super-angry in like ten minutes, guys. We have got to stop being late for things."

"Oh no!"

* * *

Azula frowned.

It was minute twenty-nine of her punctuality speech.

"I admit, it can seem confining, but if you leave people waiting, well, you lose time either way! In the future, I hope you are more considerate of others and try to be on time."

"I can't believe that was exactly thirty minutes," Sokka said.

"I can't believe she wasted thirty minutes for us being a minute late," Katara muttered. The three bowed their heads. "Sorry, Azula."

"There, now," she said, "Yue is waiting for us, so let's be quick." Entering the Spirit World, they found themselves standing in a strange, dark forest. It was unusual, lately they'd ended up in the swamp.

Yue wasn't around, so they sat waiting for her. "I wonder why this is shifting around so much," Sokka said. "After Yue took over, the area seemed to shift less."

"I know," Katara said. "Maybe there's something more powerful than Yue?"

"Guess so," Sokkan said. His face brightened as he saw Yue approaching from the distance, "There she is!"

"I'm so sorry, I was at our usual place when the plane shifted again. It's getting worse. I think whatever spooked those spirits is getting really, really powerful now. But I don't know." She smiled, "So, we'll be trying to rescue everyone today, right?"

"Right," Aang said.

"Well, this area isn't very crowded by spirits, so I think we'll be fine," Yue said. "Though, there's something massive underground."

"Massive?" Aang asked. "Like Tui?"

"Bigger," she said. "It feels... oppressive. It doesn't seem to have noticed us, though, so if we hurry through I don't think we'll have to worry about it." The group moved in formation through the forest, talking about things in hushed voices.

"So, Yue," Sokka said, "How'd you like being the Moon?"

"It's not so bad, actually. I get to watch over the whole world," she said. "I'm watching it right now, actually."

"But you're here?"

"Right! I'm here, but I'm also in the sky," she said, "It took some getting used to. The first few nights I was just standing still."

"But now?"

"Now I think I have a good handle on things, don't worry," she said with a laugh. "I won't just stop moving because some cats catch my attention back in your world. I mean -- the human world -- my world, I guess?"

Her expression turned pensive, "Or is this my world now?" she asked, quietly.

Sokka sighed, awkwardly. "Maybe they're both your world?"

She shrugged, and smiled, "Maybe. Thank you, Sokka."

"No, no problem."

"How's Suki?" she asked.

Sokka blushed a bit, "Hey, do you listen in on our phone conversations?"

Yue giggled, "No! Not at all! I'm glad you have Suki there for you."

"It's, it's not like that."

Aang was quiet, and though Katara spoke to him sometimes, he remained focused on the area around him. "So," she said, "Any ideas what that big thing is?"

"Maybe," Aang said. "I spoke to Avatar Roku about it."

"Avatar Roku?"

"He told me that another Avatar sealed a spirit away a long, long time ago. An Avatar Kuruk, I think?" he shrugged. "That name mean anything to you?"

"No, but it is a Water Tribe name," she said. "Maybe Yue'd know. Hey, Yue!" she said.

"Yes, Katara?" she said, looking over at them.

"Do you know someone named Avatar Kuruk?" she asked. Yue blinked, in surprise, and nodded, "Really?"

"He's a folk hero back in the Northern Tribe. They say he was youthful and boastful, and he possessed great power. The legends around him are all very interesting, he's a trickster figure of the mythological tradition."

"He's real," Aang said. "He sealed a spirit away."

Yue nodded, "I suppose so. I don't remember much about the story -- but maybe you can check the Embassy! I think we even have the armor he fashioned for himself."

"Maybe," Aang said.

"We're almost there,' Azula said, speaking up. "I think research will have to wait. Don't forget, peoples' lives ride on our success tonight."

"Of course I remember!" Aang said. "I'm the Avatar, right?"

Azula nodded. "I want to check something before we start," she said, running up the stairway to the door of the tower. As they approached the door, Sokka looked over at Yue, who seemed to be having trouble splitting her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Something," she said, "It feels odd about the tower. That evil I sensed before is still there, but there's something new in there, I'm sure of it. Let's get inside, it's easier for me -- in there, I mean." She hurried up the steps.

Aang looked at Sokka and Katara, and shrugged. "Everyone's acting crazy," Sokka said. "It's the full moon. I hear it gives you the Madness."

Katara nudged hiim in the ribs, and climbed the stairs. When they walked in, they saw Azula looking at the elevator they came down on, which was open and ready for them. She smirked, quite pleased, "I think we've managed to activate this machine, somehow. This will speed things along." She looked over at Yue, "Give her a minute, she's been like that for a while now."

Yue was staring upwards, eyes glowing white, and an aura of moonbeams around her. They grew quiet, and then, she spoke, "Someone else is in here."

"Another human spirit?"

"No," she said. "It feels like a complete person. Body and spirit," she looked confused, "I didn't think anyone could--"

"That's unimportant," Azula said, cutting her off. "Where do you sense them?"

"Hard to say from down here," she said, "We need to get closer." Azula indicated the elevator with a flourish.

"Our chariot awaits."

* * *

The rickety elevator screeched to a sudden, jolting stop on the twentieth floor, and they shakily walked onto the floor. jolted by its unshaking solidity. They walked towards a stairwell, they could see straight across from them and began to climb the tower.

Spirits, spirits from deep down in the earth hid themselves in the shadows. These floors seemed different than the ones below, they were made of stone and seemed almost sacred, like a temple. Large columns lined the doors, large solid masses of stone.

"What a difference, I wonder what's causing all this," Katara said.

"I don't know," Azula said, "I assumed that these things were taken from the real world, but maybe it goes further than that."

"Sokka, go down this hall," Aang said, "Katara, this way." He pointed them down the halls. "Azula, stay with me, we'll explore up here." The tower's floors were a living maze, turns would appear where a wall was once, and sometimes a door became a hallway, or a staircase an empty room. It was hard to trust anything in the Spirit World. Another fork in the road, and Azula and Aang separeated.

"_I found the stairs_," Sokka called. "_Want me to stay here?_"

"Yeah, we'll regroup there," Aang said.

"This is certainly an unusual floor," Azula commented, as she ran back down the hallways, "The spirits here are also remarkably different than the previous floors."

Katara joined them, as well, and looked worse for wear, "Ambushed," she muttered, "Nothing I couldn't handle, but they're everywhere."

"Well, we're almost to Sokka's position. Let's hope our luck holds out," Aang said. Azula sighed. "What?"

A spirit leapt out from below them, separating them. "That's what," she said. "You had to say something."

"Sorry!"

The spirit curled into its large shell and rolled across the floor at Katara. Several bullets ricocheted off of the creature, but it shook and wobbled as it rolled, slowing down considerably as it did. Katara created a water whip and knocked it on its side.

"There! We can finish it!" she said.

"It's time for a decisive strike, Aang. Ready?"

"Ready!"

The three charged the creature down, and it seemed to fade back into shadows as the dust cleared. Aang grinned, "Wow, am I strong or what!"

"Don't let it go to your head," the girls muttered.

Sokka was waiting with Yue by the steps, "What took you? Come on!"

As they walked up the stairs, the floor seemed to vanish into the shadows. They walked onto the next floor, and they saw one long, narrow hallway. Yue frowned, "That person, he's only a few floors above us, I think. But there's something about this floor."

"_So this is real power,_" the voice said, echoing across the floor. "_Who'd have thought that television monster would have given me so much power. I feel like I can shatter mountains with my fists!_"

"Who's saying that?"

"Xin Fu!" Sokka yelled. "That's Xin Fu!"

"_If I only had this back then, I wouldn't have been stuck being a gym teacher for those lazy brats._"

"Xin Fu," Yue said, with a shudder, "He's an awful man. But why is he here." They walked across the floor, and reached the door on the far end. "I sense something," she said.

"That's vague," Azula said. "Good or bad, Yue."

"I'm not sure."

"Great," Azula said. "Okay, Aang, open the door."

"It could be a trap," Katara said.

"Good point," Azula conceded. "Sokka. Open the door."

"You're not the boss of me," Sokka said.

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang said, "I'm sure it's okay." He pushed the door open, and the room beyond it was black as night, except for bright spotlights that shone down on them as they walked in.

"_So, we have some challengers to my power? Excellent. I've been hungry for some good competition._"

"Xin Fu, what are you doing?" Aang yelled.

"_You won't be fighting me without proving yourself first,_" he said. He laughed, a low chuckle, "_We'll have to start you off small. In the blue corner, some brats who think they can challenge me. And in the red corner, weighing in at twenty tons, the New World Stone Weight Champion, the mighty Cliff Behemoth!_"

It was a walking cliff. The spotlight barely revealed most of its body. The spirit charged forward, even before Xin Fu yelled, _"Are you ready to rumble?_"

Aang ducked out of the way, and found himself staring at the creature's back, a series of beautiful carvings, with eyes that seemed to follow him. "Oh great," The creature reared around and tried to smash him with a strangely stump-ish arm. "Wait, guys, get behind him, I'm going to distract him for you."

"Okay, what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, push him?"

"This plan is good," he admitted. "Katara, how big a wave of water can you make with your little water bottle?"

"Er, pretty big?"

"Good, Azula, can you--"

"Giant explosion coming up," she said, with a grin.

"And I'll form the head," Sokka said. "Go, Aang!" Aang was already ducking and weaving around the room. "Just a little more to the right. Make him reach for you!"

The spirit thrust its stubby arms forward as Aang ducked down and slid back. "Now?" Azula asked.

"Now!"

The two benders unleashed an amazing show of their respective elements aimed square at the creature's back. It desperately tried to right itself, to move in time, but all its weight prevented it from moving in time. The explosion rocked it, and the wave shoved it forward.

Then it saw the club coming for it, followed shortly by a burst of air out of an airbender's staff.

"_One. Two. Three. Pin_," Xin Fu's voice said. "_An impressive victory for the Brats. But can they make it up to me?_"

The stairway was in front of them. As they walked towards it, the room shifted and changed. Gone was the earthen tunnel, and instead, the hotel's soft carpeted floor and mismatched wallpaper walls replaced stony floors and craggy walls. "Okay, what happened?"

"No idea, Sokka," Aang said. "Let's keep moving."

They ran through the next floor as a group, and spirits kept moving to attack them. "This is annoying," Azula said, throwing the flames to block the spirits from following,

"I know, who'd have thought the Spirit World would be full of spirits," Sokka said, sarcasticaslly.

"Aang, a tactical suggestion, if I may," Azula said, sharply, "Throw Sokka to the Spirits and let the rest of us escape."

"Hey!"

"Excuse me," Yue said, quietly, "But I sense the exit is down this hall. Perhaps we should hrury instead of threatening each other."

"Agreed," Katara said. She looked at Sokka, "And stop being a pain in the butt, Sokka."

"I can't help how I am. I'm all about the sarcasm."

The next floor was earthen and somber, a long narrow tunnel leading up to a massive door. "It's the same as before," Yue said. "I think we should expect another ambush from Xin Fu."

"_Stupid brat. She had to be good at it, too. I thought I'd manage her, but then that idea came to me -- she's worth more being eaten by that thing and ransomed off than as that Blind Bandit gimmick._"

Xin Fu's inner thoughts continued as they walked down the tunnel.

"_So what if she'd probably end up with that Apathy whatever, not my business._"

Sokka snarled, "That -- I can't believe this guy."

"We'll get him, and good!" Aang said.

"He's just a man," Azula said. "What can he do?"

"There's a Spirit beyond that door," Yue said, "It's not as big as the last one, though, so I wouldn't worry."

Aang approached the door nervously, and pushed it open.

* * *

"So I wouldn't worry, huh?" Sokka moaned, looking the worse for wear. "You didn't tell us it'd be that small!"

The spirit was a little big-sized creature, maybe six inches tall. It was also impossible to hit, "Sorry! I didn't think it'd be this fast!"

"_It seems like the Brats are on the ropes._" Xin Fu's laugh echoed through the tower. "_I should have expected as much. Finish them off, Chibodee_."

Aang stumbled, leaning on his staff, "Okay, anyone got any ideas?"

Katara stepped forward, "Let me handle this, Aang. I know what to do." The little insectoid spirit charged at her and found Katara moving out of his way with one fluid step, the water from her water bottle flowing out as she did.

The little spirit seemed annoyed, and turned to attack her again. Again, with the gentlest of motions, she moved out of the way. They danced around in this fashion, moving in slow motion, while the others just watched them.

Katara's attack came suddenly, as soon as the creature charged, she slipped to the side as she had done before, but the water remained behind, turning into a tightly-spun net. The spirit swam through it, but found it wouldn't break to let him pass.

The small crystalization of water spread, turning the net into a cage of ice.

"And that's how it's done. You got anything better, Xin Fu?" she called.

"Wow, Katara," Aang said, "That was amazing. I need to practice my waterbending more!" She blushed, looking aside.

"_The brats continue winning? This is ridiculous,_" he said, "_Fine! The next challenge will finish you off, you can count on that!_"

"He's so cute when he's desperate," Sokka said. "Let's move, people!"

They climbed the next floor, and then another. The tower really did seem endless, stretching upwards into the abyss of space. They were growing weary, but they did not stop. They climbed the stairway up another floor, and saw the long narrow tunnel.

"Our next 'challenger' awaits," Azula said. "I wonder what trick he'll pull now?"

"He's done big, he's done small," Sokka said, "What's left? Invisible?" They laughed, then, the laughter turned nervous, and finally stopped all together. "Okay, so maybe it's invisible. Yue can sense him and we'll throw out an airbending slice and that'll be that."

"Oh, I guess," Yue said, embarrassed. "That's odd. I don't sense a spirit beyond the door. Something's interfering with my senses, I think."

"That's bad," Aang said. "It's definitely a trap, but, let's go."

Aang threw open the door. The spotlights on them blinded them, at first, then they looked around. It was an actual ring, like the one at the Rumble that night. Aang stepped onto it. The others started to climb up, but were thrown clear.

"What the?"

"_It wouldn't be fair if we had you all fighting in this round, would it. In this corner, weighing absolutely nothing of worth, the so-called Avatar himself!_"

Aang shuddered, it felt like the spirits were all watching.

"_And in this corner, the Spirit World Wrestling Champion. The one. The only._"

The spotlights moved around the room, an anticipatory silence fell over the room. The Bending Club looked at the opposite side, waiting for something, something terrifying.

Then, they settled, and what they saw was, "_The Blind Bandit!_"

_To be continued._


	16. New World Fool

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"I'mma put it down, grabbing this crown. Lay the dollars on the ground, gonna double up now."_

_-- Deep Breath, Deep Breath_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_New World Fool_

Toph stared at them from behind a full-face mask, she seemed different, like she wasn't herself. She was in another world, entirely, and she seemed ready to fight. "_I think we're ready to rumble!_" Toph's movements were like a marionette's, moving jerkily, she charged at Aang.

Aang hopped around the room, every time she would get close he'd move, bending the air beneath his toes to soften the sound of his fall.

"_What should we call you? The Fancy Dancer?_" Xin Fu laughed, as Aang danced around the ring, avoiding Toph "_We need to see some action here, or I'm afraid things are going to get exciting outside the ring._"

Aang darted his gaze to the outside of the ring.

He heard Katara scream, as the floor came to life with a million grasping hands. "What are these things?" she said.

"Spirits?" Yue exclaimed, "But they -- I didn't sense anything!"

"_You brats underestimate me, I'm able to control this entire building!_" Xin Fu laughed. "_There's nowhere you can run to escape me, so if you want your friends to not become a permanent fixture here, I suggest you start fighting back._"

"Oh, dibs on this guy," Sokka said. "So dibs."

"Aang, just knock that girl down or something," Azula said, coldly, "I don't particularly feel like becoming a statue in this place."

"Sorry, Toph," he said, as he moved across the floor on a small ball of air. As he approached her, he realized she couldn't see him. He stopped the air scooter, putting it between his hands and landing hard on his feet. The girl turned suddenly and brought her hand up to strike. The gust of wind knocked her clear back, and she slid upon the ground. The edge of the ring was close, and the arms started to reach onto the ring to grab her.

"I didn't mean to --" Aang grimaced, and To

"No!" Sokka said, "Don't ring-out!"

ph stood on her feet. She slammed her feet into the ring, and Aang didn't have time to react as a large stone wall jutted out at him. He was knocked into the air, and he saw the ring far below him. His back smashed against the ceiling, and he began to fall.

"She can Earthbend," Azula commented.

"Clearly," Sokka muttered.

"_Is this the end of the Avatar? He shouldn't have shown any mercy, because the Blind Bandit surely won't._" Aang spun to right himself in the air. He bended the air and moved to the wall, and then kicking off of the wall he darted back to the ring, WIth a large gust of wind, he leapt off the ground again.

Toph turned to where the wind hit the earth and punched forward, a large rock jutting forward. Aang however, landed behind her just as she moved, and struck her. The girl rolled across the ground and turned back to him, she crossed her arms, putting a wall between them, then the walls shook, quaking, finally flying forward with great speed.

Aang leapt over one half, kicking himself off the back of it, and with a spin, he twisted the air into a large tornado, buffeting Toph around in the wind.

She backed down, falling to her hands and knees, and the mask she wore fell to the ground. "Toph, I don't know what's going on, but please -- fight it."

"_She can't really answer you,_" Xin Fu said.

"What did you do to her?"

"_My associate decided that she escaped once, so we took precautions this time._"

Toph looked up at him, climbing to her feet again. Aang's stance shook, and he looked absolutely terrified at what he saw.

* * *

Laogai, at night, was peaceful. The only lights on its placid waters came from the nearby research facility, and the moonlight that fell from the sky, waxing closer and closer to full. Tonight, however, there was another small light in the distance of the lake.

A small boat rocked on the surface, neglected fishing supplies just sitting there, as a convenient alibi should anyone come across him that night. Zuko peered with a small flashlight, into the depths, looking for anything.

"So," he muttered, "Are you happy, Zhao? How could you make a choice like that?"

He'd been searching since nightfall, and there had been no signs of anyone ever having been underneath the waters. The gentle rocking of the boat under the starlight would have been peaceful except for the turmoil that he was feeling.

"Why am I so worried?" he laughed, "I didn't kill anyone."

But his heart ached at his lie, he knew differently.

The dark waters churned, as a small fish grew attracted to the light of his flashlight, he looked at it, and laughed. He'd been, for just a moment, terrified. The water gave off a cool, silvery reflection. The memory of that night, the sudden blackness in the sky and the monotone colors around him came back, and he remembered the black-white flames he tossed at Zhao, he remembered the gun in his hand as the man poised himself to kill him.

And the giant creature that grabbed him and dragged him down into the silvery lake.

Zuko sighed. "There's no proof," he said. "I'm not guilty, so there's no proof."

He looked out onto the lake again. His reflection reminded him of the burn, which stood there as a bitter reminder of his failure to do anything at all, and what a mess he'd made of himself. He was still in his uniform, because it was the best coat he had, and his hair was an untamed mess. He chuckled, "Now's not the time to be self-conscious, Zuko," he berated himself.

Behind him, someone was standing, quietly, watching.

Zuko turned, suddenly, causing the boat to wobble and tip. He steadied himself, and when he finally caught a glimpse behind him, he saw nothing but the expanse of the lake. "I'm getting paranoid, too," he muttered. "And I'm talking to myself. There's no one out here, Zuko. We're totally alone."

He began to row towards the shore, "I'm just tired," he said, As he did, he saw, on the shore, someone standing there. It was the same person he'd seen before. He was wearing a blue mask, it looked like an oni.

He began to turn, and when he'd finally righted himself, he saw no one on the shore, at all. The only sound were the insects, chittering and making low humming noises. He laughed. "I'm going totally insane."

"Uncle," he muttered, "Why did you leave me? I need you here. Tell me what I should do."

* * *

"Aang!" Katara called, "Watch out!"

The Earthbending attacks were coming fast and furious now, and Aang's reaction time was dulled. He seemed shocked, and unsure of himself now. "What's happened to him?" Azula said. "Before he was in excellent form, now he's just going through the numbers."

"Aang! Beat her up!" Sokka yelled. "She's just a little girl, it isn't that hard!" Yue, Katara, and Azula all turned their glares to him. "Er, go equal rights, yay."

Aang shook, "Yue," he began, apprehensively, "That Spirit that Kuruk sealed away in the legend?"

"Yes?"

"It didn't happen to steal, I don't know, people's faces, would it?"

"Yes, it would actually! That's exactly it. Its name was Koh, the Face Stealer," she said. "Wait, why do you know that, Aang?"

The charging Toph Bei Fong, faceless face exposed for all the world to see, slid across the ground, kicking up stone in front of her as she came to a stop. Aang ducked around it and spun his staff around to knock her down. "Just a hunch," he said. "What do I do? How do I get her face back?"

"I don't know," Yue said, "I only know how Koh steals faces, not how he gives them back." Toph turned to slam Aang, but found herself held in place by Aang's grip.

"Don't worry about that," Sokka said, "We're about halfway down into statue zone, here, Aang, beat her fast!" The hands were dragging the Bending Club down further into the stony floor, and they were beginning to look nervous.

"_This fight's done. Blind Bandit, finish him off,_" he said. She reeled her head back and brought it down on Aang's face. The Airbender was taken by surprise and his grip fell. She pushed him down and began to put the finishing touch on Aang. But just as she reeled her arm back, she suddenly jerked forward, the high whistle of the whirling boomerang made its way back to Sokka. "_Cheating!_"

"This is wrestling, remember? It's all fake. Or did you bump your head," Sokka said. "Aang, just pin her, or something!"

Aang nodded, knocking the girl onto the ground and pinning her down with his staff.

_"I refuse to believe this. The Blind Bandit? Defeated?_" The girl squirmed underneath the pin, but soon went limp, just laying there. "_That's it, I've had enough of you brats. Come up here and face me, if you have the guts."_

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Just fine, Aang," Azula said. She was already pulling herself out of the floor. "It's not unexpected to have the tower try and kill us. After all, the Spirit World already tried this."

"I think someone should make a statue of me," Sokka said, "Always said so, even. But I didn't mean like that." He crawled to the ring, "Oh sweet, not-killing-me floor, I have missed you!"

"Sokka, grow up," Katara muttered as she crawled out, she looked over Toph, backing away in shock as she looked closer at the featureless face. "I can't believe this. Why would it take her face?"

"Well," Sokka said, "It could have started as a warning to kids. You know, 'Don't make that face or Koh will steal it from you,' or something, and then evolved into this. I think. Isn't it that Koh? The one who'll steal your face if you make a face at him?"

"Something like that," Yue said. "Poor girl, she probably didn't even know what she was dealing with when she came here. I wish I'd sensed her sooner, maybe then we could have saved her from this."

"I bet the others are like this as well," Sokka said. "If Koh is Xin Fu's benefactor, then he's probably stolen all of their faces already. Which means even if we stop Xin Fu--"

"Koh needs to be stopped, too," Aang said.

"Ugh, what a disgusting spirit," Azula muttered. "Xin Fu should be just ahead, if his words are true. Yue, can you sense him?"

She nodded, "He is right above us, the next floor." She seemed to be focusing on something, and then, her expression turned sour, "But, I can't be sure, he feels like he's different than before. Stronger."

"He'll be a pushover," Sokka said. "He's an old dried-up has-been who's been teaching gym because otherwise he'd be a janitor. What can he do to us?"

"Don't be so cocky," Azula reprimanded. "He did make a bargain with a Spirit. Who knows what power he has in this world now." Sokka mocked her movements and posture as she spoke, "Are you done?"

"No." He made a mock of her hands-on-knees lecturing pose, and mockingly said, 'Are you done?' in a high pitched voice. "Okay, now I'm done."

Azula glared at him. He smirked back.

"Ah, everyone? Maybe we should continue moving. We're all a little tired and a little cranky right now, and," Yue tried to be peaceful, "We need to stop Xin Fu before her hurts anyone else."

"What about Toph, though?" Katara asked. "We can't just leave her."

"We'll take her with us," Aang said. "Yue, can you keep an eye on her while we stop Xin Fu?" Yue nodded, "Okay, everyone, let's go upstairs." The group moved forward, climbing the staircase up to where Xin Fu was waiting for them.

* * *

"He's definitely here, just beyond that door," Yue said. "We're getting further and further up, doesn't it feel like the tower is changing as we go?"

"Don't know," Sokka said, "But I do know we can't turn around until we beat Xin Fu into the ground for what he's done. Right, Aang?"

"Right, Sokka."

"Okay, boys, calm down," Azula said, "We need to take this slowly, and have a plan. We need to know where Koh is hiding, and how we can reclaim these peoples' faces. I don't know what returning their spirits still faceless will do to their bodies."

"Okay, plan," Aang said, thinking.

"Hit him hard and fast before he knows what's happening, that's what we'll do!" Sokka said. "Got it, Aang? On three. One. Three!?

He threw open the door and ran straight towards Xin Fu. The man was standing there, arms crossed, and watched with an almost amused expression as Sokka came running at him, "Really, Sokka," Xin Fu said, grabbing his arm as it came down, "You thought that'd work? I read you like a story book!"

He tossed Sokka aside, "What? Isn't the Avatar going to try? Or how about you, Student Council President Azula? Maybe the transfer student girl would like to offer some amazing insights into my weaknesses? Or how about Miss Popularity? Is she going to command her legions of boyfriends to attack me?"

The Bending Club were frozen to the spot, unsure of their next move, "Pathetic," Xin Fu said, cracking his neck, "I've seen more spirit from corpses than you guys." He uncrossed his arms, "Weren't you just saying how you were going to punish me? Bring it on."

Aang stumbled forward, He awkwardly brought his staff up, spinning it up into an airbending slice. Xin Fu looked at it and stomped the ground.

Three feet of solid stone jutted up in front of him, the wind slice dissipating harmlessly against it. Aang stumbled back a few feet, and the stone wall fell back to the ground, Xin Fu smirking confidently. "That the best you got?"

"This is incredibly bad," Yue said, "I really can't get a read on him. He's definitely bending Earth on his own power, though."

"See if you can't find something, anything we can use against him," Azula said, and she turned to Xin Fu and snarled, "You were always a pathetic faculty member. I should have told my father to get rid of you a long time ago."

She kicked up a blast of blue flame, and then with a straight, strong punch, sent it flying towards Xin Fu. The gym teacher brought his hands up, earth jutting up to block the fiery blast from reaching him, and then he kicked it towards her. Azula dodged to the side, and moved forward, trails of blue fire following from her arms as she brought her hands back and with a stomp she pushed a burst of fire forward.

Xin Fu grabbed at her through it, looking as though he felt no pain. "That's the best you've got, 'Princess'? Really?" He slammed her into the ground and stomped, knocking her up in the air with a column of stone, and then he turned to Katara, "You next?"

"I, I'm not scared of you."

His smirk widened, "You're shaking. What are you going to do with that water? Splash me to death?" She growled and lunged with a water whip. He knocked it aside with a large jutting stone, and charged her, She brought her water up as a shield, but he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground.

"Stupid kids. What, did you think I didn't know how to fight? I used to be in the Earth Fighting League, until they said I was too old. Brats, kids, ingrates," he said, "I made the League what it is today, and that was the thanks I got. Couldn't even buy spit with the pension, so I needed a new job."

He growled, "I hate kids, I hate teaching more."

It was like throwing themselves against a brick wall. Every move they made, he countered it. When Sokka ran at him, and Aang flanked him from the right, he covered himself in a shield made from the ground, and slammed it down on them when they approached. Katara's water splashed helplessly against jutting rocks, and boulders thrown through the air pushed back Azula's flames.

Xin Fu frowned, cracking his neck. "My turn."

He kicked the ground, rocks floating up around him. He punched two forward, and he grabbed two more in his hands throwing them upwards. The Bending Club ducked around the attack, but the thrown rocks came crashing down close behind them.

He smashed the ground, a fissure running from his fist down towards them. The ground split wide beneath them. Barely holding on to the ground, Azula called back to Yue, "Get Toph to safety, we'll finish this."

"Come on, Toph," she said, as quietly as she could. "It'll be all right." The faceless girl broke out of her grip and walked towards Xin Fu. Yue reached out to stop her but the girl brushed her hand away, "Wait, please!"

Xin Fu looked at Toph Bei Fong, "What? I didn't order you to do anything." He cracked hsi knuckles, "Step aside."

Toph Bei Fong moved her foot across the ground, and with absolute certainty, she struck. Xin Fu wasn't ready for the first ruptured rock flying up from underneath her feet, but the second one he grabbed with his bare hands and shattered. "So, you're going to help them?"

"Toph --" Aang said as he ran to help her, but she put an arm up. "We'll help --"

She shook her head, and stamped the ground. She punched the rocks that she kicked up towards where Xin Fu was moving. The teacher took the first hit surprised and moved to dodge the second, just barely in time, as his hair was blown back by the stone passing. As he moved to counter-attack, Toph created a wall of earth behind him, and with a sudden jerk backwards, caused it to move towards him.

"Amazing," Azula breathed, "She'll make a great addition to the Club. She has such control of her element, already."

"Man, look at Xin Fu, he looks like you could boil an egg on his face," Sokka laughed. "Who's the man now, dawg?"

Xin Fu growled Shook off balance by her last attack, he was barely able to counter her follow-up. He closed in on her. "Maybe you have a lot more power than I do, but you're still a faceless little girl!" He brought his hand up, "And I'm still bigger than you."

Toph -- if she had a face -- would have been grinning. She exuded confidence. It unsettled Xin Fu, who's hand shook as he brought it down. The earth jutted up beneath him, and he was sent flying into the ceiling and down to the ground again with two loud slams.

"That does it," Xin Fu growled. He looked furious. He stamped the floor, "I'll bury you alive. All of you!" He smashed the floor and fissures shot forth from all sides. "None of you are getting out of this tower alive."

"Stop!" Aang yelled, "If you keep doing this, the ceiling will--"

"I know that," Xin Fu said, "I don't care."

"You'll be crushed too," Sokka yelled, "Are you that stupid that you'll kill yourself just to beat us? Guys, we need to get out of here, now!" The Bending Club ran towards the door, dodging the fissures as they opened up around them. Xin Fu laughed, monstrously, as the ceiling began to shiver and shake from the stress.

Toph stood there, rather helplessly. Fissures forming around her. She seemed blinded by all the shaking, and Aang stopped. "Toph!" he called out. "Guys, go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Aang, be careful!" Katara called as Aang leapt back towards Toph. A large piece of the ceiling fell down around him, and he pushed it away with his airbending. It made a loud noise as it cracked the already brittle floor. Pieces began to shatter and fall through beneath them. Katara watched Aang dive helplessly further into the quake.

"Katara, come on!" Sokka said, "He'll be fine!" He took her wrist and ran down the hallway. The shaking was less intense here, but there were still cracks forming on the floor and ceiling around them. "This is bad," he said, "Do you think he can take out the tower?"

"I don't think he can," Yue said, "I've been sensing a presence here since we stepped in, one that I can't quite identify, but -- I think it may be the tower itself."

"You mean this place is alive?"

"More or less," she said, "It's much more powerful than Xin Fu is. If he's breaking this floor, it's because the tower is allowing him to."

Aang meanwhile leapt between unstable columns of flooring as the rest collapsed into an inkly darkness beneath. He jumped again, and landed with no grace on the floor besides Toph. It was definitely on its last legs. "Toph, grab on."

She latched onto him, and he leapt into the air. Her grip tightened as they left the ground, and flew through the air effortlessly, with the wind at his heels. He landed, roughly, on another small ledge, and then off again as it tumbled down into nothing.

Xin Fu yelled wordlessly, a ferocious roar, as the ceiling fell down around him. Aang looked back in fear, pieces of the ceiling were coming down on him as he descended to the earth. He rolled on the ground and put his body over Toph's.

The rock should have hurt, but instead, Toph pushed him away and he rolled, disoriented across the ground. He turned to look at her, and saw she had put a barrier around her and him, and he smiled at her, "Sorry, didn't think," he said. She nodded. "Oh, uh, this way!" he said, taking her arm. He lead her down the corridor, to where the others were.

"Way to go, Aang," Sokka said, "But we've got a problem."

"Problem?" he asked, confused.

"Right," Azula said, "We can't get the door open. It seems that either Xin Fu or the Tower itself didn't want us to leave this floor. As far as we can surmise, anyway. I've got no idea how to open it. Perhaps you, being the Avatar, can--." Toph pushed Aang away and shoved her way to the door.

She felt it with her hands, and, nodding, she kicked it. The door collapsed under her foot. "Or we just needed an Earthbender to kick it," Sokka said. "That works, too, right?"

"I suppose so," Azula said.

Katara smiled at Aang, "I'm glad you're all right. You really scared us there."

Azula nodded, in agreement, turning to Aang, "You were quite heroic. I must say, I was impressed."

"Hey," Aang said with a blush, "I'm the Avatar. It's what I do."

"Aang, stop flirting with the girls, and let's get going," Sokka said, "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and we still have a face stealing monster to chase."

"Yue, do you sense Koh in the Tower?" Azula asked, glaring in Sokka's direction as she took to the fore, "Perhaps he's had a hand in this."

"No," Yue said, "I only sense the same evil presence as I sensed before. Xin Fu's -- I don't sense him anymore, either." She looked sad, "I think that means he's--"

"Yeah," Sokka sighed, "I guess we're stuck. He must be out in the Spirit World somewhere -- hey! That foresty place."

"You mean that forest?" Azula asked. "Perhaps -- we'll check there when we get out of here. And before we can do that, we need to find the other prisoners."

Yue smiled, "They're right above us, so it won't take us long! But there's something about the next floor. I think -- another one of those memories maybe?" The group climbed the staircase, and approached the door that met them on the other side.

The lock was broken, on the floor, and so they pushed the door open, cautiously.

_Two children ran through the door, the eldest at the lead shouting in excitement, "Uncle!" he called, and embraced the wise looking older man. "I haven't seen you in forever."_

_"Zuko," Iroh said, with a smile, "I'm glad to see you, too. And even your sister has come. Hello, Azula, you look so ladylike today."_

_"Thank you, Uncle Iroh," Azula said, glancing around, boredly, "Father said we should go say hello. It's so boring here."_

_"Yes," Iroh said, "There is only so many people with imagination in this line of work, I agree. So, why has my brother graced me with his presence?"_

_"Don't know," Azula scoffed. "He doesn't tell us stuff."  
_

_"Uncle, I want to see the test," Zuko said._

_Iroh thought, running his hand through his beard, "Zuko, the experiment we're conducting here today is very dangerous. One wrong calculation and we could have something terrible happen. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  
_

_"I'm sure," Azula scoffed._

"Wow, Azula was a brat," Katara said, quietly.

"Aw, it's cute widdle Azula," Sokka said, with a laugh. Azula glared at him, her eyes reflecting harshly.

"Be quiet," Azula said. "I remember this day. I was so fed up with the trip. Father brought us along because Zuzu insisted on going to ask Uncle Iroh that dumb question of his. Of course, I knew he'd say no, but Zuko wouldn't give up."

_"I'll be good, I promise," Zuko said. "I won't get in the way, or anything!"_

_"Zuko, please," Iroh said, "I know all too well the pain of losing someone, and I wouldn't inflict that pain on my brother. Perhaps our next project, I will bring you in to help your old uncle, all right?"_

_"All right, Uncle," Zuko said, deflated._

_"Now, let us find my brother before he causes undue stress amongst my staff," he said. _He headed towards them, and vanished into the memory of the tower

_"Why won't he let me stay?"_

_"Pft, why are you even listening to him, Zuzu? You want to watch? Then sneak in. I'm sure everyone'll be too busy to notice._"

The memory faded away, and the door across from them opened up, a creaking as it swung wide open. Azula strangely looked shaken. As the others walked along, she kept looking at the spot where the memory of her brother stood.

Aang stopped, and looked at her, "Aang," she said, "I didn't think he'd -- I didn't think he had it in him to -- I didn't mean to, Aang, believe me."

"What?" Aang asked, "Azula, you don't mean --"

"It's nothing, Aang, let's just continue. We have people to rescue."

* * *

"There's an elevator here," Sokka said. "Have you guys gotten everyone?"

"Yes," Azula said, "They're all like Toph. Koh is definitely behind this, but I wonder to what ends. These spirits are acting increasingly erratic."

"Maybe something's happening," Sokka said, "Like the Spirit World's getting worse so they're trying to get out."

Azula shrugged, "Our priority is restoring their faces," she paused, "I can't believe I had to say that."

"Like it's any weirder than giant moon amoeba," Sokka said. "Okay, so, we get everyone out of here, and then we look for the big spirit and get their faces back. I think we're missing a step. How do we get their faces back?"

"I don't know," Azula said. "Yue doesn't remember if the written legend mentioned any particulars about that, so I'm thinking we should let Yue track him down while we do some research on how to fight him. It seems the best way," she yawned suddenly, "And we have been here for some time. I'm thinking an hour or two has elapsed back home."

"Yeah," Sokka said, stretching, "Funny, it isn't affecting me as bad as it used to."

"Same," Azula said. "We're getting used to being in this world. How unusual."

Aang and Katara were escorting the kidnapped students towards them. Toph was at the front, looking down at the ground, just out of lack of anything else to do with her head. Sokka frowned, "Man," he said, "Poor Toph. You just know she wanted to trash talk Xin Fu back there."

Azula suddenly lit up, "That reminds me. Really, Sokka, 'Who's the man now, dog?' That was the best you could do?"

"Hey, I will admit that I wasn't on my a-game tonight," he said, "But that was still a good bit of trash talk."

"Whatever," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" Aang asked, brightly.

"Never mind," Azula said. "It's nothing important. Anyway, I was just saying to Sokka --" she said, detailing her plan to Aang as they stepped aboard the elevator. Sokka was about to join them, when he saw Katara staring back at the room the memory played out in.

"Something up?"

"No, not really," she said, "I'm just thinking -- did Zuko see all these memories?"

"Maybe," he said. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering," she said, "What could have shaken him so much. He seems really strong, driven, but --"

"He's just sort of doing nothing? Yeah," Sokka said, "He was close to his Uncle, right? It must be like with us and Mom," he shook his head, "Kind of."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we've had Dad to help us, but," Sokka looked towards the elevator, Azula was calling them, "But I don't know if Zuko had anyone else but his Uncle. The Houou family isn't exactly famous for being the most stable family in the world."

Katara paused, then nodded. "We're coming, Azula!" And with a smile she turned to her brother and said, airily, "Well, let's go."

_To be continued._


	17. Myth

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"I won't deny that I used to play, young days I did things that I can't even say.."_

_-- Deep Breath Deep Breath (Reincarnation)  
_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Myth_

They met on the rooftop the following lunch period. Sokka ate ravenously, and Azula watched him perplexed for a minute, "You seem to be enjoying it."

"Yeah, did you make this yourself?" he asked. She nodded, slowly, "Again, I am humbled by your culinary skills, Chef Azula."

Azula looked taken aback, for a minute, then, her face flushing, she nodded, "Anyhow, now that we're all here we can begin our meeting to discuss the latest developments As you know, I have asked that the Sozin Memorial Hospital admit teenage Apathy Syndrome Patients and place them under surveillance."

"So, how did Toph react after --"

"Her face has -- well, faded away. Whatever Koh did to her has left her in a strange Apathy state. She's incomplete in her head, and her body is reacting. I don't know if she'll attempt to end herself like the other victims before her. We're in uncharted territory. We need to find Koh and a way to steal back their faces before things get worse."

"Okay," Aang said, "Well, I was thinking of trying to contact Avatar Kuruk. I just don't know how."

"I've reserved time at the Ba Sing Se Royal Library," Azula said, "There are books with ancient records, and I think I may have tracked down a few books on the Face Stealer."

"I was going to go down to the embassy," Sokka said. "How about you come with me, Aang. Yue said they had some of his gear there, and you should never, ever underestimate the power of stuff." Aang shrugged.

"And, Katara?" Azula said, turning to her, "What will you do?"

Katara looked up, and smiled sheepishly, "I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, sure, I'll help out, but I don't really have any plans one way or the other."

Azula frowned, thinking, "I had another lead, but I didn't think I had enough time to follow up on it. But, if you haven't anything else to do." She tapped her chin, pensively, "Very well, Katara, if you want, I can let you handle this."

"What is it?"

"A professor from the Ba Sing Se University has been studying Water Tribe legend recently, in fact, he just returned from South Seas School of Music and Arts," she said, "He specializes in ancient myths and legends, actually. When I phoned about him, it was stated in no uncertain terms that he was familiar wtih Kuruk in all of his myths."

"So, I'll go and see this professor?"

"Would you?" Azula asked.

"Sure," Katara said. "It might be nice to see Ba Sing Se University, too."

Azula nodded, "Perfect. Then we have our tasks. Excellent. Tonight we'll meet and discuss our progress."

* * *

Aang was on his way out of the school when he bumped into Ty Lee. She looked somewhat sad, and forlorn. "Ty Lee?" he asked, quietly, "Are you -- are you all right?"

"Oh!"

"Ty Lee?"

"Aang, sorry," she said, putting on a painted smile, "You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It's just not polite."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, scratching his head.

"It's all right. Are you going home? I'll see you tomorrow, then. We have a meeting, remember. We have to discuss next month's dance!"

"Oh, is it already coming up?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! It'll be so exciting. We'll have tickets on sale first of the month, so we need to get flyers up. Oh, I wonder who'll ask _me_ to the dance. Maybe Yun'll," she said, "Yang's way too shy to ask, but maybe--"

"Uh, Ty Lee," Aang stuttered, "Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't it be?"

"You looked really sad there," he said, "I was wondering if something was wrong?"

"Oh," her expression melted, replaced by a rather morose look, "I told my parents about how we were coordinating the school dance. You know, how Azula gave me the responsibility of decorating and preparing the flyers, all of this stuff."

"Yes? I bet they were proud. I can't wait to see the gym!"

"Oh," she said, "Maybe, they were a little busy with my sisters at the time. Some of them were visiting from University, so they didn't really seem to notice me. Not when my eldest sister is about to graduate with honors."

She laughed, bitterly, "I shouldn't be so jealous, but --"

"Well, it's just for a little while. I'm sure they just missed her."

"My second-older sister was very busy, too. She'd just come back from a study-abroad trip at the North Pole. She was teaching me some Water Tribe plays, which was nice, but --"

"Oh, uh, that's exciting."

"Then my third eldest was telling about how the Phoenix Group already wants to hire her for their research teams --"

"Ty Lee, how many sisters do you have?"

"Six," she murmured.

"That's -- that's a lot of sisters."

"Yeah," she said. "My parents would always seemed to find time for everyone but me. It's awful. That's why -- that's why I went into Drama. If I was the star, I'd be the center of attention for everyone. Not even my parents could ignore that."

"They're not ignoring you," Aang said, "But you should tell them how you feel."

"Tell them?" Ty Lee smiled, "I try, but they never seem to notice."

"Well, keep telling them! Never let them forget that you don't want to be put aside for your sisters!"

"Aang?" she said, quietly, then, she nodded, clenching her hand into a fist, "You're right. I just have to keep doing that, I'll make them notice me someday, even if I have to become the world's biggest movie star to do it!"

"Right!"

Then she started laughing, "I guess I am being too mopey. My aura was getting all foggy, but now it's better thanks to you."

"Well, I'm glad. Your Aura should stay pink, right?"

"Right!"

"Hey, Aang," it was Sokka calling to him, "Oh, hi, Ty Lee. Aang, you coming to the embassy or not? I've been waiting for like ever."

"Sorry," Ty Lee said, "I held him up. Guess I got you in trouble, Aang."

"No trouble," Aang said, bashfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure!" Ty Lee said. "Have fun!"

She walked off, and Sokka raised a brow appraisingly at Aang, "I see," he said, "Never figured Ty Lee to be your type."

"We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh," Sokka said, nodding, "Oh, Aang, you're growing up so fast. You're lucky you have Sokka to teach you the ways of women." Aang flushed. "Well, first rule is -- er-- I forget, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Let's just get to the embassy, okay?"

"Oh, right, yeah," Sokka said. He looked a little nervous, "Truth is, I didn't just ask you along to check out Kuruk's stuff. It's just -- Yue, you know? We know she's all right, but we can't tell anyone that. No one would believe us if we did."

"I know," Aang said. "She seems very happy as the Moon Spirit."

"Yeah, it's killer," he said, "She's so happy, but she's causing a lot of people pain just because they don't know that she's all right. I'd feel awkward going alone, so I thought you'd be good to help me out."

"I think you'd do fine on your own."

"I know," Sokka said, "But sometimes, I get doubts if I'm really any help to anyone. I mean, look at you guys in the Spirit World. You wham-bam-pow with your bending while I hit things with a club. Even Xin Fu tossed me aside like I was nothing."

"He did that to everyone except Toph," Aang said, "And she's --"

"She's Toph. Yeah, always knew she was something else. But that's just more of it. Feels like maybe I should sit out and let you Benders do the heavy lifting."

"Don't think that, Sokka! You're an important part of the team."

"Yeah," Sokka said, somewhat distracted, "Sure, thanks, Aang. Let's get going."

* * *

Azula entered the Royal Library with a sense of awe. She'd never visited before, and the library was massive. The halls were high, and shelves filled with ancient tomes were stacked high. Ancient scrolls, yellowed from age, were in glass cases specially prepared to protect them from the elements. She looked at them, down through the glass, and breathed in a sense of wonder.

"Thank you very much for letting me have this time," she said to the Earth Kingdom soldiers accompanying her.

She looked around the old tomes on Northern Tribe legends, and found one that suited her purposes and sat down. To her amazement, the building was largely empty. Though the soldiers were around, they gave her space to do her research in private.

There was another man there, and he seemed to be researching things of the same nature. "Excuse me," she said, "But I was wondering if you were done with _The Great Library and other Legends_?"

The man turned, surprised, then he smiled, adjusting his glasses, "Oh, Miss, yes," he said, "I had just finished it. Most fascinating, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know--"

"Spirits, I mean! You have an interest in them, I assume."

"Yes," she said, "But I hardly would call them fascinating."

"Ah," he seemed disappointed, "That book is a fine one. It's a first edition, and I believe contains some notes from the author. He was good friends with the Earth King, as I understand it."

"Does it contain anything on the Face Stealer?"

"Koh the Face Stealer? That's an interesting story," he said, "It doesn't, but it does contain a few notes referring to him. But, if you're really interested in the Face Stealer, you cannot go wrong wtih _The Darkest Places_ by Lin Xu Fei, it's an interesting book. The essays on Koh are mostly speculative, but they provide a few legends involving him."

"I see," she said, "Thank you, Mr. --"

"Call me Kuei," he said, genially, "I insist."

"Thank you, Mr. Kuei." She bowed, "Now, where is it--"

"Here," he handed her the book. "Also, you might want to look at _Kuruk the Legendary_," he said, "It's down in the section containing records of the Avatar. He's believed to be one of his past lives, you see."

"Yes," she said, well-aware, "I'll definitely look that up. Thank you, again." She flipped through _The Darkest Places_ and found the legend of Koh and Kuruk, and she wrote her notes. Then, she found _Kuruk the Legendary_ and read in detail the nature of his life.

"Fascinating," she said, "Someone so unlike Aang, and yet, so like him in many ways." She skimmed through the book for more of the legends associated with the Avatar Kuruk. She found it, near the back.

The book described it as "The final story of Kuruk to be discovered was also the final in his cycle."

It read as such:

* * *

_Kuruk, son of the North, traveled for many years, visiting many lands in his time. In this time, his pride grew such that in every land he traveled to he sought great challenges to overcome. And so, it was with this in mind that he returned back home to the North, carrying many trophies of his past successes and his heart full of boasts of his exploits._

_And it was here in the Northern Tribe's land, that he saw the beautiful maiden Ummi for the first time._

_So enamored with her for her grace and beauty, Kuruk sought her hand, and so he spoke to her father. "Grant me the right to marry your daughter," he said, "And you will have a son who has fame in all nations."_

_And the father spoke to Kuruk, saying, "While I have no objections, the final decision does not rest with me but with my daughter. Speak to her and plead to her your case."_

_Kuruk went to Ummi with confidence, and said, "I am Kuruk, as I do not doubt you know, and I come to ask your consent to marry me." And she turned away from him. Saying, "I could not marry a man such as you."_

_"But why?" Kuruk said, "In the lands of the Earth Kingdom, where their kingdoms are high atop the most treacherous peaks, and where their fields bear many fruits, I am called the Invincible. I have faced Earthbenders who can tear down stone as though it were fresh snow, and stood unscathed. I am so strong, that they could not even scratch me. Is that not a great feat?"_

_"It is, my lord," Ummi said, "But I could not marry a man such as you."_

_"I ask you again, why?" Kuruk said, frustrated, "Amongst the Fire Nation, where no snow ever falls and earth melts like it were ice, I am called the Illustrious. No man who faces me in Agni Kai has ever been victorious. I have faced swift warriors who toss fire like snowfall, and I have faced mighty men who cause the very air to explode, and not one has even come so close as to singe me. Even you cannot say that it is not a great feat!"_

_"No, I cannot say that," she said, again, "But still, I could not marry a man such as you."_

_"Why not?" Kuruk asked, his anger growing, "Among the Air Nomads, who flit about the air with no ties to the ground, they call me the Hurricane. Not one of their Airbenders could shake me, even as I stand grounded as you or I, and yet they would blow like a snowflake caught in a strong gust, before they could even touch me. Marry me, and such prestige would be upon you."_

_"No," Ummi said, "I would not marry a man such as you."_

_"Even amongst our people, I am legend. This spear was forged for a great warrior, one who could slay the legendary lion-whale, and it was I who stood forth with bravery to defeat the beast. They called me the Legendary, and so I am legendary and so why do you continue to spurn me, fair Ummi? Marry me, and you would be as legend, too."_

_"No," she said, "I would never marry a man such as you."_

_And so Kuruk was crushed. His spirit broken, he got down on his knees, "Fair Ummi. You have scarred the Invincible, you have made a fool of the Illustrious, shaken the Hurricane, and spurned the Legendary. But I, Kuruk, beg you, what need I do to win you over."_

_Ummi knelt down and looked the shamed Kuruk in the eye, "I would never marry a man such as the Invincible, who boasts that he has beaten that which moved mountains. That is a man who breaks, not one who creates. So I would never marry a man such as the invincible."_

_She thought, and said, "The Illustrious may make such boasts that he is undefeatble, that he takes all challengers, regardless of skill, and defeats them, but why does he fight if not for his own fame? That is not the man I would marry."  
_

_"So too with the Hurricane, who stays grounded but does not look up the skies, but down upon the birds. He is a man who would only hurt others for his own fame, and so, I could not marry a man such as that."_

_And finally, she said, "Nor could I marry a legend. Because a legend is gone far too quickly, and remains but a memory, when I would marry only a man who would stay, a precious memory only for myself."_

* * *

Katara entered Ba Sing Se University with a feeling of hushed awe. The campus was beautiful, hiding behind the walls were long stretches of green fields, a beautiful lake behind buildings that looked to be from the era of the War.

Students walked from their classes and their dormitories, talking and laughing and looking without a case in the world. She smiled, walking towards the main building that loomed in front of her. "Wow," she said, stepping into the building, "It's beautiful."

"Can I help you?" the man at the security station asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Professor Zei?"

"Oh, right," he said, "He's in his office, Faculty Building's down the campus road a ways, heading towards the dorms."

She looked at the map pinned up nearby, and nodded, "Thank you very much," she said, and walked out and down the road. She walked for quite some time when she approached the dorms, and realized she'd missed it. She turned around and looked for any signs of the buidling.

"Excuse me, miss?"

He was an older boy, surprisingly, she found him quite handsome even with the beard he was growing. "Y, yes?"

"Are you lost?"

"Yes!" she said, "I was looking for the Faculty Offices? I'm here to see Professor Zei and--"

"Oh," he laughed, "Yeah, most people miss it. It's kind of obscured, but if you look just to the left of the old trees there, you can see it. Want me to show you to it?"

"Please, that'd be a big help."

"Well, right this way, Miss --"

"Katara, Katara Floes." He nodded.

"My name's Haru, I'm a Freshman here," he said. "I'm actually taking Professor Zei's course right now. You're from the Phoenix School, right?" She nodded, "I hear it's a good school. Ba Sing Se University's entrance exams shouldn't be too hard for someone going there."

"Really?"

"Test scores seem to think so," Haru said. "I actually had to study incredibly hard."

Katara nodded. "I'm sure I'd have to, as well."

"So, are you thinking of going here?"

"Oh, maybe," she said. "I hadn't really decided on it."

"Well, don't listen to Zei, I think you'd enjoy here more than South Sea." He smiled. The walkway to the Faculty Building was shaded by trees, and when they arrived at the door, he bowed and stepped back, "Well, here you are. He's on the second floor, I'm sure you can find his name on his door."

"Thank you so much, Haru."

"All right. Maybe I'll see you around!"

"Maybe," Katara said. She flustered walked up the stairway and to the door marked Professor Zei. She knocked nervously against it. "Hello? Professor Zei? It's Katara Floes. Azula said she'd scheduled an appointment?"

The door opened, and a rather strange professor peered at her, curiously. Then he nodded, "Come in! Great, I was worried you'd gotten lost."

"So, Professor," she said, "I was hoping we could talk about Kuruk?"

"Ah, Kuruk of the North," Zei said, wistfully, sitting down, "I was fortunate enough to witness the discovery of an old carving of him from the Earth Kingdom. He's quite famous, though the locals seemed to capture him using their own local form of the mythic bending arts."

"I see?"

"Well, I'm sure you're not overly familiar, but there are four known Bending Arts --"

"No! No, I'm aware. I'm part of an after school club called the 'Bending Club' after all," she said with a laugh. And after all, she thought to herself, she's seen all four bending arts up close and personal.

"Oh, a student of the old ways," he said with a chuckle, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. It's good to know the younger generation is taking an active interest in our culture. So, Miss Floes, are you from the Northern Tribe?"

"Southern," she said.

He nodded, "Many interesting legends there. Kuruk is often said to be 'of the North' but that's not entirely accurate. While it's true a majority of records claim he was native of the North, some records show him being native to the Southern Tribe. Many believe that stronger 'benders' are born of the South. In times past, you may have been trained as a master at a young age!" he said with a laugh.

"If only! Then I could really show my brother some splashing."

Zei laughed heartily, "Yes, I know I wish sometimes that I had a better understanding of the ancient beliefs in Bending. Many people have simulated it, but its presence in such an astounding amount of legends leads some scholars to believe it may not just be ancient folk-legend."

"No?"

"Who knows. I for one remain convinced that it's firmly an exaggeration. Kuruk was said to move the seas to pilot his ship through the icebergs in his rite of passage, notably on his own. He made quite a name for himself there. Some others, usually recorded by members of other nations or kingdoms, say that he used their own bending arts. Despite legends being clear that one can only use one--"

"But what if he was the Avatar?"

"Aha! I see you do know your stuff. The Avatar theory has been thrown around a bit, but I don't believe it."

"No?"

"I believe that we had legends of the Avatar, but most records do not refer to him as such for some reason. Though, Kuruk was born in a time of peace and the war started years after he died, it's entirely possible that he was just an incredibly bad Avatar."

"Possible, but?" she said, finding the unspoken caveat in his tone.

"But I don't believe it. I believe he was merely an incredibly prolific figure of myth. The legends may not have anything to do with the real Kuruk, though we have records of his birth and death, we don't have anything but fairy tales about him as a trickster figure in the mythological tradition."

"How do you mean?" Katara asked, leaning forward.

"He would use his wits to defeat his opponents more than he would use his muscle, which legend states he had much of. Faced with a mighty foe like Koh, the Face-Stealer, he did not battle the creature directly, he outwitted the creature. The myth is sublime, actually. I have a copy of _Kuruk the Legendary_ floating around here somewhere. Anyhow, I can't find it -- the legend basically ended Koh as a major figure in legend."

"What about Koh? Is he a common figure of legend?"

"Quite! He started as a sort of warning story, for young children. You know, how today we tell them their faces will stick that way when they make faces at us? Well, back in ages past, the warning was a little more sinister."

"Koh would snatch their faces, right?"

"Correct," Zei said. "It's a common enough things. Some cultures say a scissorman will cut your fingers off if you suck on them, for example. Koh wasn't unusual in that regard, but he was unusual in that he appeared in many legends as an antagonist."

"I guess he struck a chord," Katara said.

"I guess so. It's likely that the figure, one of the few to transcend cultures, was just a simple antagnostic force, particularly since he showed a degree of playfulness with his prey."

"So, how did Koh and Kuruk connect?"

"Well, let me see," he said, "It deals with Ummi."

"Ummi?"

"Yes," Zei said, "The Bride of Kuruk. She denounced his boasts, and then he tried his hardest to woo her over."

* * *

_"Tell me what I must do, for I'll go to any length," Kuruk said, "I would travel to the highest point of the Earth Kingdom to pluck the Panda Lily, a sign of my love." And without a word more, he was gone. Ummi waited, and the next day, he had brought her a panda lily. "This is the rarest flower in the Earth Kingdom. I heard tale of its beauty, but now that I bring it here, it pales in front of you."_

_"Honeyed words and sweet flowers," Ummi said. "But still, would I marry you?"_

_"Say no more," Kuruk said, "Until I travel to the Fire Nation and bring you the most elegant gold. They build their kingdom on it, to them, nothing is more precious. I'll bring this to you, as a sign of my devotion."_

_And so he went to the Fire Nation, and Ummi awaited his return. He brought it before her, "This is gold, crafted in the shape of a tree. In the spring, they say, its petals turn the sky a soft shade of pink, but this gold renders it in a cold, glimmering shade. It is a precious memento, but I feel it is nothing else."_

_"Spring time in this land must be beautiful," Ummi said, "But still, could I marry you?"_

_"Make no decision yet," he said, "I will travel to the Air Nomads and seek their wisdom, and bring it back to you. To the Air Nomads, there are no material needs, but those of the spirit are more precious than this gold, and a more treasured rarity than the Panda Lily."_

_He traveled to the Air Nomads and sought their wisdom. And Ummi awaited his return. He did not return until the second day, and he shamefully brought his head low, "I sought the Air Nomads, and they gave me their wisdom, but I am too foolish to understand it. I could speak their words, but I feel they would mean nothing coming from my lips."_

_"Perhaps," Ummi said, "But you sought it anyhow. Should I marry you?"_

_"No, no decisions, nothing yet," Kuruk said, "There is still one thing I would do for you before you decide. Once I bring this last gift to you, you may spurn me aside if you desire, but not before then. When you hold it in your hand and you speak your decision, I will respect it without question."_

_And so Ummi awaited his return. He came back not the next day, nor the day after. It was a week when he returned, humbly falling before her and in his hand he'd carved a necklace. "Please, marry this fool, Kuruk, who was called the Invincible among the Earth Kingdom, the Illustrious among the Fire Nation, the Hurricane among the Air Nomads, and the Legendary among our people, but to you is nothing more than a boastful fool that you have humbled."_

_Ummi spoke, at last, after a minute. "Do you deny you are Invincible, Kuruk?"_

_"In an instant. I see too well the scars now."_

_"And the Illustrious?"_

_"I have not defeated a foe but for my own benefit, what is so illustrious about that?"_

_"And the Hurricane, too?"_

_"I am not a storm, unfeeling, nor should I have ever thought myself one."_

_"And do you deny that you are legend?"_

_"It is not my place to call myself legend or not, let history decide if my actions have merit."_

_"Then I will marry you, Kuruk," she said._

* * *

"Why, if it isn't Sokka Floes and Aang," Pakku's voice rung out when they entered the North Tribe Embassy, "What a surprise. What brings you two around here? Bumi assigning first-years Water Tribe history?"

"No, sir," Aang said, "Personal research."

"We're all about expanding our horizons, sir," Sokka said. "Especially want to know more about my culture. Aang, too."

"Right, more about his culture."

"So we cam here. And you're here, which is great!"

"Great!"

"Why are you here, sir?"

Pakku sighed, "Boys, school isn't in session. There's no need to be so rigid. I'm honestly curious and I do have a fair amount of skepticism towards your reasons, but I don't see the harm in humoring you. I'm quite well acquainted with the legends of my homeland."

"You're from the North, sir?"

"Quite," Pakku said, "Did you think I was born here, Mr. Floes?"

"No, sir," he said, kind of frustrated, "So we're looking for stuff on Kuruk. Ever hear of him?"

"Of course. A rather reprehensible character in some regards," he said, "But his heroism is undeniable. He is often said to be something called an 'Avatar,' which I'm sure you two have no idea about."

"The Bridge between the Spirits and Man," Aang said, "Master of all four Elements and keeper of the balance. Right?"

Pakku arched his brow, "Very good, Aang. That's about right. Kuruk was an Avatar in a time of peace, so his duties often seemed more like a distant, far off concern that he'd never have to worry about. To be fair, the next war was the Great War, and he was long since dead. But," he said, "He did have a tendency to abuse his powers."

"They have his armor here, right?" Aang said. "Could I see it?"

"I don't see the harm," Pakku said. "It's down the hall to the east wing. You can't miss it. Mr. Floes, will you be joining him?"

"Actually," Sokka said, "I'm interested in hearing more about Kuruk. Didn't he have a run in with Koh the Face-Stealer?"

"Mr. Floes, I have misjudged you," Pakku said, earnestly, "You are correct. It is one of his finest moments, in my opinion. A true defining moment for the Avatar. Though, to be fair, it was through his own doing. Though his final confrontation with the Face-Stealer was spurred on by the incident at the wedding, it began much sooner than that."

"Tell me more," Sokka said, "I'd like to know the details."

* * *

_And so the wedding was to be held that very week. Through-out the world, news went of the famed Kuruk and his beautiful bride, who had humbled the boastful warrior and they all too held their celebrations. But there was one who had no celebration, one who in his place, darker than darkness, lurked and pondered and plotted._

_His name was Koh, he who stole faces, and Kuruk had once shamed him greatly. His anger was godly, and his retribution was meticulous and slow. He sat and waited, and waited, and waited. Every day passed, and he thought to himself, "One day closer, my patience will be rewarded with the greatest prize to reclaim that which I lost."_

_For Koh, in his anger, had made a bet with Kuruk, who made his boasts that no foe could beat him, no matter the contest. Koh, at this arrogance, believed he found himself an easy mark and made himself known to the boastful warrior._

_"Kuruk, of all lands and all peoples," he said, "I humbly come to offer you a challenge, one that I so humbly submit you will never beat me in."_

_Kuruk was boastful, yes, but he was no fool. He saw in Koh a trap, and he knew well that Koh's games invariably held one price: a face. "Well, Koh, Great Spirit, tell me, what challenge do you offer?"_

_"We will take turns," Koh said, "And we will do what we can to cause each other to react. Even the faintest twitch of your eyebrow will not escape my eyes."_

_"And what should happen if I defeat you in this challenge?"_

_"Nothing but fame," Koh said, "You would be the man who defeated the Face Stealer at his own game, after all. No one has ever bested me before, and I am certain you will not take that fame for yourself."_

_Kuruk knew such a challenge was great, and its stake was high, but he accepted the challenge. "Come on then, not even a sniff of your nose will escape my notice, do not think you will win, Koh." And so the two began their game._

_It went on, day and night, for three days. Even as Koh, tireless, continued, and Kuruk wearily felt his resolve shake, neither would concede to show a trace of emotion, until, Kuruk said, "You have many faces, but show me your own."_

_"I will do this," Koh thought, "And his fear will be so great, he will concede his face to me." And so he changed his face, and Kuruk looked at it, unmoving, despite terror filling every corner of his mind. Koh, then, shouted in rage, "What mortal dares look upon my face and not fall to fear!"_

_"And you have lost, Koh," Kuruk said, as he drifted off into sleep. Koh roared, but did not do anything, his retribution being slow and his bargain being binding. So Kuruk returned to that deep dark place and returned the day of the wedding._

* * *

"Kuruk," Aang read the description, "In his traditional warrior armor, prepares to battle the Face-Stealer for the face of his beloved." Aang stared at the sculpture of Kuruk, dressed in his actual armor. It wasn't a very good likeness, Aang was immediately struck. The face was far too thin, for one, and he didn't seem to fit very well into his armor.

"Kuruk," he said, "I need your help. I need to speak to you." Aang paused, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He looked around, and saw no one. He could see Sokka down the hallway, speaking with Pakku. He looked the other way, and saw no one in the far room. He looked behind him, and saw no oen.

There was a door there, it wasn't there before.

"Thank you, Kuruk," he said. And he stepped through the door. The room he stepped into was azure and ripples. Aang sat down at a seat that had been pulled for him, and across the table, he saw Kuruk, who looked haggard and tired.

"Avatar Aang," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Avatar Kuruk," Aang said with a bow, "I'm glad I could speak with you. It wasn't easy to speak to you, after all --"

"You just needed something to focus on, you did fine," Kuruk said. "I'm not here to listen to you go on about your inexperience. Considering the situation you're in, you've done good. This is about Koh, I assume."

He nodded.

"That legend," he muttered, "It gets the gist of it right, but there was more to it. Ummi did tease me about my arrogance, and I tried to show her that I wasn't just some arrogant fool. Sometimes, I think I did, but there were times I doubted it, maybe me being who I am pressured her into saying yes after I ran halfway across the world to find something, anything to show her I cared."

"Do you know what it's like, to fall in love?"

"Maybe," Aang said, bashfully.

"Well, when you figure it out, you'll know why I'd go through that for her. She was right, I was a boastful kid. Had no right doing half the things I did. I once challenged a Fire Nation commoner to an Agni Kai, an ancient Fire Nation duel of honor."

"Why?"

"Don't know," Kuruk said, "Didn't really think it through."

"So," Aang said, "What happened?"

"I married Ummi in front of the Spirit Oasis. Bet you've never been, but," he thought for a minute, before describing it, "Tui and La used to live there, and so the place was a spiritual nexus, where the Spirit World leaked into our world, not like it's doing now, but in a positive way. It was -- well, it was harmonious coexistence."

"So, that's how Koh--"

He nodded, "He has a lot of ways to reach into our world. Mirrors and reflections are one of them, and a mirror-like spiritual nexus? He grabbed Ummi from me, body and face without a moment's hesitation. It was just that easy for him."

Aang frowned, "I need to know, Avatar Kuruk, how do I defeat him?"

Kuruk sighed, "The legend says I beat him. Doesn't sound much like I did."

* * *

_He holds all men and women to an unspoken contract, that their faces are his should they show any trace of emotion, even the knitting of the brow or the tremble of the lip, so faint that man would fail to notice. And so, he took from Kuruk the face of his beloved on their wedding day._

_Kuruk vowed to return it._

_And so he sought out the deep dark place that Koh called home, and he traveled for years seeking its entrance. He fought many foes, and the years turned the boastful young man into a wizened warrior, who descended into the deep dark to find the place Koh called home._

_The Spirit was lurking for him, having waited many years to finish his vengeance. And he spoke, in a voice that came from everywhere and from nowhere, "Oh, so he comes to rescue his beloved." He said, then, "Do you enter a contract with me, another challenge for you to boast? That you bested Koh not once, but twice?"_

_"No," Kuruk said, "Today I come with no purpose but to free my love from your grasp."_

_"So you claim," Koh said, "But what of Ummi? Do you wish to know what lies in her heart of hearts, Kuruk of the North?" And in truth, his curiosity nagged at him. He sought out the Face Stealer in this darkest of dark places._

_"What trickery do you intend to bring upon me, Face Stealer?"_

_"No trickery," Koh said, "Merely truth." And Koh's voice changed, into a sweet, honeyed voice, "That Kuruk is a fool. How could any woman love a man so boastful, so interested in only himself. He comes to me with empty gifts and claims to have changed, but he still woos me for nothing but his own benefit. If it were not for my father's urgings, I would have sent him away long ago."_

_Kuruk was enraged, and his heart sagged from betrayal, but he remembered himself and did not allow any trace of such emotion appear on his face, not a knitting of the brow or a trembling of the lip. "I will not enter any contract with you," he said, "But I will not allow you to bring such pain to anyone else." With his rage, the darkest place, where the face-stealer hid and plotted, and the home he kept, began to shudder with great movement, "I am the Invincible, whom no man can scar, the Illustrious, who no man can defeat, the Hurricane, which moves but will not move, and the Legendary, for history shall remember my actions today."_

_Koh, in his rage, cried, "How dare you! You come to my home, yet you play not by my rules?"_

_"There will be no more games, Face-Stealer," he said, "I owe Ummi that much." And so, the great Kuruk, who no man could defeat, defeated the Face-Stealer. He shook down the walls of his home, and brought a close to the doors._

_They say Kuruk returned to the North, but never left again, his heart shattered by Koh's trickery, for Ummi never once believed those words Koh said through her, and in her heart of hearts she loved Kuruk, not because of his boasts or his actions but for his intent._

* * *

"I foolishly fell for his trick," he said, "But Koh didn't win in the way he thought. I sealed him inside that place he called a home, it was a dense cavern, back then, and he was never able to steal another face. But, recently, someone moved the barriers I put there."

"What did these barriers look like --"

"Boulders, a Spirit like Koh wouldn't be able to move them the way I put them there. No way he could dig through or around them. I made sure of it."

"So," Aang said, "Can I -- can I get their faces back?"

"It won't be easy," Kuruk admitted, "It will take patience, it will take an understanding of yourself and how you react to things, and it will take sheer force of will. He spots even the smallest change, and he'll claim that it fits his terms, you must turn that on himself, make him make a bargain, and turn it around."

"So," he said, "I have to --"

"Beat him at his own game, yes." Kuruk nodded, smiling, "But we've done it before, so I don't see why we can't get him back once and for all. I only have one request of you."

"What is that, Avatar Kuruk?" Aang asked.

"Apologize to Ummi, for me," he said, "Tell her I was a fool who let his anger get the best of him when he should have trusted in her."

Aang nodded.

"Never forget that," Kuruk said, as Aang rose, "Never forget that he will like, he will put words into the mouths of anyone he's taken from you. You must trust them, or you'll fail like I did. Perhaps even worse than I did, if you aren't prepared."

"I trust my friends," Aang said, "I trust Toph. I won't be fooled."

"We'll see, Avatar Aang," Kuruk said. "We will see."

_To be continued._


	18. Faceless

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Right here, Shadows 10 o'clock: direction. Seize the moment, they destroy the nation. Your rhyme's slow motion, gives me motivation."_

_-- Mass Destruction_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Faceless_

"A deep, dark place?" Yue said, with a very quiet voice. She looked at the rest of the Bending Club. They were stretched thin, very obviously, "The full moon is approaching, and the Spirits are getting restless. The Spirit World is a dangerous place right now. I don't think searching for Koh is an option."

"No, it's not, it's the only thing we can do!" Aang said. "If we don't, Toph and the others may--"

"I know," Yue said, "I know how it feels to have your spirit ripped out of you. It's so cold, and you don't want to move, but your body does it anyway, because it feels like it has to. But that's not the point, Aang. Going out there now will get you killed."

"She's right," Sokka said. "We haven't been here this close to a full moon. Two days are all we have. Tonight and tomorrow."

"And tomorrow will be worse tha tonight," Azula countered. "We have to search."

"Please," Yue said, "Reconsider."

"Do you have another option?" Azula asked, "We're ready to hear it, Moon Spirit."

"Azula!" Katara said, her eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

Yue reared back in front of Azula's golden glare, "Well, Moon Spirit? Grant us your wisdom. What do we do to save _our _people? Sit on _our _hands? Perhaps _we _should sit outside with a big fishing pole and some faces on it for bait? Would that work? Us mere mortals are waiting."

"No, no," Yue said, "Azula, please."

"We're waiting!"

"Azula, calm down," Sokka said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off, glaring at him. "We know things are coming down to the wire, but Yue's right. We can't risk getting ourselves killed."

Azula bristled, "Sokka," she said, coolly, "I know what I'm doing."

Yue's eyes glistened from unshed tears, and she bit her thumb nervously, "Azula, don't call me that. Please."

"You've made your point, Azula," Aang said, his eyes trained on hers. He didn't flinch under her glare, "Leave it at that."

Azula did not break the gaze at first, but slowly, her expression changed, and she turned sharply. "If that's what you think is best, Aang."

"Yue," Aang said, "Please, you have to help us."

"I'll find him," she said, "I'll search for the Deep Dark place you mentioned. If, and this is a big if, if I can find him then I'll tell you."

"If?" Sokka asked, "I thought you could find anything--"

"It's not that easy. I can feel Koh moving, I'm sure it's him, but I can't sense where he is. It's -- oh, how to explain it." She covered her ears, ":Imagine you're underwater. Your ears are covered by water, and you can't really hear right, but you feel the noise somehow, anyway. It's not really clear, but it's there."

"So, you know he's here, but he's hiding."

"It's like the Tower," she said, "I can't get a clear feel for what's going on from outside. I know this just makes you say I should let you go and explore, but powerful spirits are moving about, and I'm really scared."

"We'll leave it to you," Azula said, suddenly. "Yue. Don't fail us, all right?"

"I won't."

"Well, I suppose that means our mission for tonight is canceled," Azula said. "Everyone go home and have a good night's sleep. We'll prepare for tomorrow's Koh Hunt in case we hear anything from Yue."

Azula left them behind, and Aang sighed. "I don't get it, Yue," he said, "I'm really sorry that she--"

"She's right," Yue muttered, "I know I should feel concern for these people, this Toph, the other students, but it's odd. It feels almost like it's not my concern anymore."

"Yue?"

"Aang," she said, "I have a duty, as the Moon Spirit, just like I did in life. I have to fulfill it, and yet, is this part of my duty? I can't even begin to question it."

"You're a great moon spirit," Aang said, "And a great friend. Right, guys?"

Katara nodded, smiling warmly, and Sokka, bashfully, agreed. "Thank you," Yue said, "But it doesn't change the fact that I gave up being human to fulfill a bargain made long, long ago. It's becoming hard to remember what it meant to be me."

"Don't worry so much," Aang said. "You're here, helping us, instead of just giving up. See these armbands?" he said.

She nodded, looking at hers. It stood in stark contrast to the rest of her attire, white and imacculate. Bright red, with old Fire Nation characters etched into it. _Earth, Wind, Water, Fire_. She smiled at it.

"Think of that like it's a reminder," Aang said, "And it'll be okay. You're a spirit now, but you're still Yue, and nothing can change that."

"Yes," she said, "You're absolutely right, Aang. Thank you. But, I should get to searching. I have a bad feeling about all this, Aang. I'd be very careful on the full moon. I'll try and meet you to help track any loose spirits."

"Good luck,' Katara said, as they vanished back to their world. Yue looked longingly, wanting to join them, but strengthening her resolve, she began to look out on the Spirit World. Something about its expanse seemed very different, but obscured as it was by clouds, she couldn't be sure what it was.

With eyes like an eagle's, she dove down to the deepest depths, feeling spirits moving about. There were so many, some feral, some more tamed, others corrupted beyond saving, while others remained pure and isolated.

She dove deeper through the earth and stone, and sought out a deep dark place. The Spirit World jerked about as she moved, she suddenly could sense great heat, and realized that where there'd been solid stone before, a river of magma had replaced it, lurching up from some unseen place.

"Don't fight me," she pleaded, "I'm trying to find Koh, the Face-Stealer. You wouldn't protect such a wicked creature, would you?"

She felt the earth relax, and she dove deeper. It was dark, she could feel the dark fragment and part, and merge and form, like some living velvet, soft and inviting. And in this deep dark place, she could feel something move, stirring from some kind of slumber.

"Koh?" she murmured. The darkness of that place made it unclear, but the force was so immense she was certain. "I'll have to see for myself, to be certain." And she began to trek across the Spirit World to a cave in the darkest reaches of the world.

* * *

"Hey, Aang," it was Katara, on the other side of his door, "Are you awake?" The young Avatar wiped out the sleepiness of his eyes and answered the door. "I'm really sorry to bug you so late, but I was wondering if you'd like to do a training sesson. We're really close to another full moon," she said, "And while your Waterbending's come along, you haven't really used it much yet in actual fighting."

"Oh," Aang said, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah. A little training couldn't hurt." He yawned. "Let's do it."

"It's too late," she said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and thought maybe -- I'm sorry."

"No! I'm good, I'm good. Let's do this, you and me, training session, right now," he said. "I'll go get changed and we'll do this." She nodded, and closed the door. Aang stretched. He hadn't really gotten much sleep, and he was already waking up.

Dressing, he headed up to the baths to meet Katara, who was already there, moving the water around. "Oh, good, you're ready." She looked happily at him. "You've made astounding progress so far, so I think we can do some harder stuff."

"Oh! Cool! Maybe you can teach me how to do that healing thing you do?"

"I don't really feel confident teaching that," she said, "It's really complicated, actually and I don't really understand it fully myself. There's a lot about Waterbending that I wish I had an actual master to learn from."

"I'm sure you can teach it if you tried," Aang said.

"Well, maybe," she said, bashfully, "But for now, we'll do some basic forms. I've named them myself," she said, "But they come from old illustrations from ancient Waterbending Scrolls the Phoenix Group found."

"All right!"

She stretched herself out, and then raised the water around her, "This form is the most versatile, but it's also the hardest to keep up." The water around her began to form into tendrils, looking almost like tentacles. "Want to guess what I call this one?"

"Uh, Squid?"

"No!" she said, "Octopus. See, there's eight of them."

"Oh," Aang answered, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to that." He was a little distracted by other things, at present, but he wasn't going to say that. "Okay, how do you do it?"

"You have to focus on bending the water eight ways, it takes massive amounts of concentration to keep up, but with practice," she focused and the tentacles moved into a defensive position, "I can basically," she shifted again, and the tentacles lashed out, "Deal with any possible situation."

"Nice!" He took a stance in the water and concentrated, "Okay, ready."

"Remember, feel the water, trust in it, and let it move with you, don't force it to move. It'll do it itself, as long as you tell it where and how far." Aang nodded, and focused on the water, feeling it wash against his legs, and move around him. Slowly, at first, the water began to rise up, forming a single tentacle. He tried a second, and a third, and both slowly rose out of the water. It wasn't until his sixth that he began to have trouble holding them up.

The second collapsed first, then the sixth as he rushed to hold the second back up, and then, they all began to drift back into the pool, and the water moved slowly back and forth.

"That's all right," she said. "It takes practice. Keep trying. I'll be doing a little practice of my own while you do that."

"Okay," he said, disappointed. He attempted it several more times before giving up with a sigh of annoyance, "It's impossible!"

"No it's not," she said, "But maybe you're not quite ready for that form. We'll do on changing water to ice, instead."

"I know, I know, focus on making the water solid, not on making it colder," he said. "I remember."

"Good! Then do some practice waves," she said. Aang nodded, upset, and continued, "You're doing excellent. Your stance is perfect, and your movement is fluid. You'll get the Octopus form in no time if you keep at it."

"Thank you," he said, bashfully.

"Aang," she said, "I'm afraid it's more my fault than yours. I shouldn't have introduced such a complicated form so soon. It's taken me months to even get to the point you're at now. I'm afraid you're going to surpass me before too long."

"I couldn't! I mean, you're so much better, and nicer, and pretty and stuff, I couldn't surpass you if I tried!"

"Thanks," she said, giggling. "I don't know what being pretty has to do with anything, but still, thanks just the same." Aang flushed, and Katara looked down at the water, "Compared to Azula, though, I'm nothing. That girl is a bending prodigy. Even without teachers, she's mastered Firebending. That lightning trick? She nearly killed herself learning it, but she kept doing it in secret."

"How, how did she bend lightning?"

"She made a theory," she said, "About some old scrolls. She said they were Firebending forms, but the image wasn't fire at all. She managed to master the stance without even realizing what she was going to call. The lightning surged out of her hand, but it then arced and she nearly electrocuted herself. She didn't let it go quick enough, she said, but," Katara frowned, "That was when I first realized I could heal, too."

"You healed her?"

"Yes, it took her weeks to recover. She spent most of the time in Sozin. But, it scared me and I told her I never wanted to see her try that again. She told me, in that way of hers, 'Lightning isn't going to kill me. Not with you around,' and I don't know, I lost it."

"Lost it?"

"I told her I wouldn't heal her again if she did that. After that, I guess she just did it where I wasn't. You saw her use it against Tui," she said, "I wonder if she took what I said seriously. She's never used it since or before."

"Maybe," Aang said. "Azula's strange."

"Definitely."

"I wonder if I could learn to shoot lightning," Aang said, pensively.

"Don't. You don't need to learn anything so dangerous," Katara said, crossing her arms, "I'm sure with a mastery of Air and Water, you'll be more than enough to stop lightning."

"Maybe!" Aang said. He yawned, "I think I'm done for tonight."

"We did get some good practice in," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you, Sifu Katara."

"You're teasing me," Katara said, "What did I say about that?"

"Sorry, Sifu Katara."

"Go to bed, Aang," she laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day of school went slowly. Bumi approached Aang at lunch time, looking concerned, "Aang, your performance in class has been slipping all month. You're sitting in the seat, I know, but your mind is flitting somewhere far, far away, drinking exotic fruit drinks and receiving back-massages from beautiful women," he said, "Ah, how I wish I was there. But still, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aang said. He scratched his head, "Hey, Bumi, sir?"

"Mm?"

"That key," he said, "From your question. Couldn't I throw something at it to get it out from under the waterfall? I don't actually need to climb up the ladder, right?"

Bumi grinned, "Very good, Aang. Full points," he nodded sagely, and looked at the student, studying his face. "You need much more sleep, though. When I was a boy, I slept most of the day. Missed school sometimes, but I had enough rest."

"Why did you ask me that riddle, anyway, Bumi?" Aang asked.

"Well," Bumi said, "What's the fun in telling you. You should figure it out for yourself. Need another one to get you going?"

"Sure," Aang said.

"Well, say I lost Flopsy."

"Flopsy?"

"My pet! Flopsy! He's so cute, with his big floppy ears," Bumi said, quite happily, "How would you go about finding my beloved Flopsy?"

"Uh," Aang said, quite eloquently.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. Take some time, think about it, but don't take too long, this time. And stop worrying about Miss Bei Fong, and start worrying about yourself. It's all well and good to help others, but if you do it at a cost to yourself, who are you helping anyway? Nobody, that's who."

"O, okay, sir," Aang said. There was a sense that he knew Bumi better now, even if the man was still an enigma.

"Go, get some food, talk with your friends, and come back here with a fresh outlook on life. Even if the school lunch food doesn't have one." He snorted, "Oh, yes, that's a ripe conclusion I jumped to." More snorting, and Aang decided speaking to Bumi any further was a lost cause. He ate lunch, and sat through afternoon class, and when it was time to go home, he lingered about a little too long.

Long Feng loomed behind him, "Mr. Aang, is there something wrong?"

Aang turned around, and panicked, "Sir!"

"Yes?"

"I was just trying to figure out what I should do after school today." Long Feng smiled at him, amicably, "Oh, just remembered, Student Council!"

"Wait just a minute," Long Feng said, "A word of advice, Aang, Don't spread yourself too thin. I knew a boy like you, once, always rushing about, never thinking exactly where he was going, too busy trying to stay busy."

"Oh, right," Aang said. "What happened to him?"

"He got himself into quite a lot of trouble. He wasn't a very rich boy, you see, and he ran wtih quite a few bad crowds. It got him into a world of trouble. He ended up going to juvenile hall, in fact, for a crime he wasn't even responsible for."

"Oh," Aang said. "I'll try and --"

"Let me finish," Long Feng said, "When that boy realized there was more than just the next step, he began to move into a much better circle, and began to take steps with clear purpose. You, moving about choosing one task one day, another task the next, you're going everywhere but you're standing still where it counts."

"I'll think about that, sir," Aang said. "May I go?"

"Certainly," Long Feng said. The mysterious Discipline Council administrator's advice continued to ring a strange hollow way to Aang, but he continued to be drawn to it. With it in mind, he sat through the Student Council meeting.

Azula was absent, but Ty Lee was there and more than eager to give him loads of work to do.

As he left the student council room, he felt like he was being watched. As he walked to the door, he'd glance behind his shoulder, but see no one there. It was creepy, and his hair stood on end. As he approached his shoebox, he felt someone behind him and turned.

Mai crossed her arms, "Who did you tell?"

"What?" Aang said, shocked.

"Who did you tell?"

"I didn't say anything," Aang said, "I promise!"

"Then how did Azula find out?" she asked. "Does she read your mind? Maybe interrogate you until you crack?"

"No!" Aang said.

"I want answers," she did not look pleased.

"I didn't say anything to Azula. Maybe she just found out from administration?" he said, desperatrely. Mai stopped, and put her fingers to her lips, pensively tracing them, "Her dad is the president of the company that runs this place, right?"

"You're right," she said, "There are so many ways for her to have learned. I'm... sorry."

"It's okay," Aang said. "How did she take it?"

"Typical Azula. Pretends she doesn't care, but she still makes her vague threats if you even think of going against her wishes. I suppose you're all too familiar with that by now."

Aang wanted to retort, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," she said, "Tell her something for me, okay?"

"Tell her what?"

"I'm not just going because my parents are," she said. "I'm bored of this school, I want to go someplace new, exciting. Maybe Omashu's not exciting, but at least it's not here."

"All right," Aang said. "But, are you positive you want me to tell her that?"

Mai nodded.

"Then, I'll tell her," he said.

"Thank you. I guess I should apologize for my attitude, but," she shrugged, "Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Yeah," Aang said. The thoughts in his head were centered on just how strange she was. "Well, see you around, Mai."

"For a while anyway," Mai murmured. He waved her goodbye, wondering what he felt about this. He didn't really want to hurt Azula's feelings, but he made a promise he had to honor.

Finally, he walked home, alone, trying to focus on the looming Full Moon.

* * *

Yue's search continued, and she found the cave where the dark swamp plants grew their most monstrous, and the buzzing of insect-like spirits was loudest. The tunnels that extended deep beneath the earth around this cavern were empty, and as she stepped further in, her senses of this dark place grew more concrete.

She could sense that most of the tunnels were empty, but near the bottom, it opened up into a wide area, and there, something lurked. She crept, hoping to not be discovered, and as she walked, she could sense the powerful force move.

The large room was far down, and she was feeling tired being so far from the sky. "A lost spirit, in my domain?"

"Are you the one named Koh?" Yue said, her breath heavy.

"Poor little lost Moon Spirit, are you not well? Your breathing is shallow, your pulse is racing, and you look quite pale."

"Where are you?"

"Here, and there," he said. "Shall I appear for you? I think not, not yet."

"I've come to reclaim the faces you've stolen. The ones Xin Fu gave to you."

Koh seemed quite angry, the rage barely hid behind his calm voice, "Yes, Xin Fu. Terrible tragedy. The fool decided that he needed to escape. And since his usefulness had long since vanished, I decided I'd help him."

"What?" she asked, "You brought him to the Spirit World?"

"Body and spirit, yes," Koh said. "I have that power. In the world of men, I've found little ways to peek out, to see, and Xin Fu, poor man, he was so devoid of hope, it was a simple task to make him do my work for me."

He laughed, and then, still a smoldering tone to his voice, "The faces he gave me are mind, and you have no claim on them!"

"Please," she begged, "They're innocent."

"No one is innocent," Koh said. "But if you truly wish for their faces back, then how about a little game? It's been some time since I've added a Spirit's face to my collection, and you are a rare treat. A traitor to our kind."

Yue flinched, but said nothing.

"What is your answer, Moon Spirit? I imagine it's very uncomfortable for you down here, with no moonlight to sustain you. Do your powers feel faint? Your sight seem limited?"

"Koh, I'll accept your challenge."

"Oh, then, we shall begin." He appeared before her. And though she tried to fight it, the words he spoke were enough. "And like that, your face is mine."

* * *

The next day was the day before the Full Moon. Aang was glad that the moon fell on a weekend this time. The day at school moved by quickly, and he was met after school by Azula, who entered his class room, with Katara and Sokka in tow, "We need to plan. Something has come up," she said.

They walked home together in a group. Aang looked down at the ground, listening to what Azula said.

"We haven't heard from her since, but," she said, "That's not necessarily a reason to be concerned. Yue is the Moon Spirit, first and foremost," she said, "But it is certainly an unusual time for a communication black-out."

"Tomorrow is the Full Moon," Katara said, "We need her."

"I'll try to contact her tonight," Azula said. "If we get nothing, we'll hurry to the Spirit World and track her down. She's one of us, and I won't let anything happen to her."

"You'd better not," Sokka said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your attitude last time was really something," Sokka said, angrily, "You really hurt her feelings, Azula. You think it's easy to be the Moon Spirit, or something?"

"Hardly," Azula said. "But she needed to be reminded what was at stake. She's apart from this world, now. Something inevitably will change."

"You didn't have to be so cold about it," Katara said.

"Excuse me," Azula said. "In case you've forgotten, we're at war with the Spirit World. This cannot be overstated, we need to recover those faces before the full moon. It's a miracle they haven't already --"

"I know," Sokka said, "But just -- lay off next time, Azula."

"Please?"

Azula sighed, "Fine. Aang, your thoughts?"

"It's complicated," he said.

"It is, indeed," Azula agreed. They returned to the dorm in relative silence, and though they all remained in the lounge, all looking anxiously at the clock, no one said a word to anyone else. There was a tension in the air, one that Aang would remember for as long as he lived.

* * *

The call came at 9. It was on Aang's cell phone, and the number was the same strange combination that he'd come to associate with the Moon Spirit trying to get in touch with him. "Yue?" he said. Everyone looked up.

"You're all right. Wait, what happened? What?"

He nodded, "We'll be ready. Come here as soon as you can tomorrow." He closed his cell phone and looked to everyone. "Koh is going to try and break through tomorrow."

They all looked down, "Koh, the Face-Stealer," Azula murmured, "What I learned about him is how twisted his sense of games are. The stakes are far too high, but he's impossible to fight in conventional means."

"He's vengeful," Sokka agreed, "And that was before the Spirit World became like that. Who knows how he's changed."

"This isn't going to be like Tui and La," Katara agreed, "This time, we can't just bumble our way through it. We need a plan." She looked at Azula, "What do you think?"

"Me?" Azula said, looking surprised. "I suppose if your brother is willing to assist me, I may be able to come up with a strategy."

"What? Huh?" Sokka squawked, "You want me to help?"

"Yes," she said. "Your sense of strategies and tactics intrigue me. I think it may be the element of surprise we need to get an upper hand tomorrow." He bashfully nodded. "Aang, you'll definitely be the lynchpin. Did you manage to contact Kuruk about the matter?"

"Yeah," Aang said.

"Perfect. Did you receive some insight?"

"Yes," Aang nodded. "He'll lie, he'll make anything up, create any matter of illusion to keep you from winning his prizes. Even if you don't make an expression, he seems to find ways to find that which scares you most and use it against you."

"We have to assume he's always lying," Sokka said. "Keep that in your mind. Repeat it as much as you can."

"Exactly," Azula said. "We'll have to challenge him to his game, and win. If Avatar Kuruk did it, then I'm certain at least one of us can."

* * *

The next morning came too quickly. Aang woke up, far too excited about tonight, that he couldn't get back to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, thinking for an hour at least about what he was about to face.

He knew he'd beaten him before, in a past life, but Koh had adapted his game the second time. No matter what, Koh would shift the odds in his favor. But Toph, among others, was in danger if Koh wasn't stopped.

"Aang?"

There was a knock on the door, three loud raps, "Hey, Aang. Wake up." It was Sokka. "We're meeting down at the hospital tonight. Azula's worried about the facelss Apathy kids. Koh may try and pull something with them."

"Okay," Aang said.

"We should head down there right now. Toph's apparently not doing too well. She's been trying to get out." Aang jolted and headed to the door, "Whoa," Sokka said as Aang pushed by him, "Right, man, see you down there."

Aang nodded.

When he set out into the streets of Ba Sing Se, he could feel the weakening of that barrier. It was definitely tonight, and Koh, the Face-Stealer, was going to break out and who knows what would happen with a spirit of that magnitude causing havoc around Ba Sing Se.

The people walking down the street had no idea what would await them. They were at war with the Spirit World, and no one but them knew. Night was approaching slowly, the sun barely at noon, and yet, the world seemed just a little darker today.

Sozin Memorial Hospital was still as sterlized and uncomfortable as it had been. The first-floor room where the patients suffering from Koh's face-thefts was behind guard and key. They looked at Aang, apprehensively. They were young Fire Nation boys, employees of the Phoenix Group, and they seemed surprised at Aang's approach.

"Sorry, this hall is off limits."

"My name's Aang," he said, "I'm supposed to be here."

"Sorry," one said, "We haven't gotten any clearance to let some guy saying he's named Aang through. Real sorry."

"Is Azula here?"

"Maybe," one said, getting an elbow from his partner, "Hey!"

"Fine, she is," the other said, "But what do you care?"

"Get her for me, please?" Aang asked. "Really, could you? Now?" The other guard jabbed his partner again. The first looked helplessly at Aang, and then took out his keycard and entered the protected wing.

"You better not be wasting our time," the other guard said. They waited for a few minutes, and the next sound they heard was a very not-pleased Azula.

"I told you to let him in," she said, "I repeatedly told you to expect an Air Nomad boy named Aang, two Water Tribe siblings, named Katara and Sokka, and an albino girl named Yue whenever she arrives. What parts of those instructions are so hard?"

"I thought you said Yang. You know, that guy with the hair," the other guard said. "He works for his uncle or something."

"I will fire you both," Azula said, in a tone Aang realized was a little too literal. "Let him by, now." She looked apologetically at Aang, and once they were through she led him down the hall to the ward.

"So," Aang said, "Is everything under control?"

"They're getting restless," she said. "I was afraid this would happen. I've tried to call Yue, but it's too early for her to receive our messages. Once the moon is in the sky, I'll try again. We'll be facing him here," she frowned, "It's less than preferable, but it's adequate."

"Right," he frowned. "And Toph?"

"Surprisingly, we had a little scare this morning. Seems she's coming along pretty well for someone without a face, actually. She went for some fresh air, opened her window and gave the guard a scare."

"Oh," Aang seemed relieved. "She definitely wouldn't let missing her face stop her."

"No," Azula said with a smile. "You know, it's odd, you seem to attract exceptional people to you. Myself, included. I was losing hope for our Club until you arrived. I really thought we were going to lose."

"Oh."

"But now, we have a fighting chance," she said. "And it's because of you. Tonight, we won't lose. I am certain of that."

Aang fidgeted, nervously, "I want to get this over with." Azula nodded in agreement. "When are the others getting here."

"Shortly, I hope," she said, "We could use the exttra set of hands. Sokka said he had made plans with Suki, so he'll be a little later. I don't know exactly where Katara was going, but she said she'd be here as soon as she could."

Aang nodded. "Where can I help out."

* * *

Katara didn't like the look of the Mushi Apartments, any time she came here there seemed to be yelling or some insipid smell. The place was probably better off demolished, in her mind. She approached the complex nervously.

"You again," the voice was gruff, tired, but familiar. "You really don't get the hint."

"Zuko," she said, "We need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes,' she said, angrily, "Koh is coming tonight and--"

"Koh?"

"Yes! He stole Toph's face, Xin Fu had been working for him, giving him spirits so he could get stronger and now he's going to break out of the Spirit World and --"

"Katara."

He crossed his arm, and she grew quiet. The boy motioned her to follow him, and she walked up to the door to his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stared at the place. She expected a boy's room, unclean, and with the surroundings, probably filthy, but his room was orderly and clean.

A scroll with the symbol of the Fire Nation hung beneath a pair of decorative swords and an Oni mask. He went over to his oven and began to brew some tea. "I don't know what you want me to do," he said, "But I'll listen, at least."

"Okay," she said. She sat down and waited for him to join her. He carried over two teacups, and soon brought over the tea. He set it down for her and sat down across from her. "So," she began her story, telling him about Xin Fu and Koh, and everything that had transpired, and he nodded. He sipped his tea and took a breath.

"I'm not going to help you this time," he said, clearly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've already done too much," he said. "I'm making this harder for you than you need it to be." Katara shook her head, but he put his hand up, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but soon, you'll understand."

"Zuko," she said, slowly, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing important," he said. "I just don't believe--"

"No, not about the Club, or between you and Azula. I can figure that out, Azula makes me want to run away from it all sometimes too. I meant -- ten years ago."

He straightened, "You've already made it that far up, have you?"

"You snuck in to watch the test, right? What happened. Is it why you won't help us now?"

He shook his head, "I can't talk about it, not to anyone, and especially not to you."

"What? You don't think I can take it? I'm not some weak little girl who'll start crying just because you say some mean things, Zuko. I'm tired of you avoiding helping us out. You have a gift, you should be using it."

He looked down at his tea for a minute, and shook his head. "I don't think you're weak. None of you are, if you made it that far already." He looked at her, staring at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were drawn to the scar. The twisted flesh looked painful, and his eye, half-closed, looked mistier than the other. "I can't go back, Katara. I'm staying out of it. This time, for good."

She stood up. "Fine. I won't ask again. Are you going to help us fight Koh? Help us stop the Spirit World from destroying our world?"

"No."

"Then you're a coward, Zuko." She turned to leave. But as she opened the door she looked over her shoulder, "Thanks for the tea."

Zuko stared at her back as she walked out the door, and thought deeply.

* * *

The light of day slowly faded into twilight and the clock chimed the hour. Azula was calling Yue every fifteen minutes, but she received no answer. Closing the phone, she paced about. "She isn't answering. Is it still too early?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. He'd arrived last, and looked like he ran the whole way there. "Maybe one of us should go to the dorm. I volunteer, of course."

"Of course," Azula said dryly. "All right. But remember, be prepared for anything. And keep your communicator on at all times. If Koh appears, remember the plan."

"Yeah, yeah, no emotions, all lies, beat him at his own game. Easy," he said, waving her off dismissively. She looked at him, angrily, as he walked away and then turned to Katara. Katara only shrugged.

"Brothers, right?" she said.

"Indeed."

"Aang," Katara said, "Are you ready? It's almost time." He nodded. "Okay, then. We should stay together. Koh's less likely to trick us if we're all here watching each other's backs." She looked quite proud of her idea.

"He'll probably attempt to split us up," Azula said. "Stay with the patients. They're his likely targets. Reclaiming the rest, so to speak."

"Okay," Aang said. "I think I got it after the second time."

"It bears repeating," Azula said.

They waited. It was getting darker and darker, and Azula still couldn't contact Yue. "This is a major disadvantage," she said, when she put her phone away, "If Yue isn't here, we have no idea if Koh has broken through, if at all."

"Sokka?" Aang called across the comm, "Is Yue there yet?"

"_No signs. Wait, someone's at the door. I think it's her._" Some time elapsed, but the line was covered with static.

"Aang?"

"He cut off," Aang said, "I'm just getting static." Katara looked nervous, and he tried to smile comfortingly. Azula, however, looked lost in thought. "Give him some time. It's probably just interference."

"Unusual," Azula said, but after a second, she concluded, "But probable. We'll give him some time."

The crackle of the static slowly subsided. Sokka's voice could be heard loud and clear over the comm. "_Spirits are everywhere_," There was a loud, angry curse, "_They're coming out of the walls!_"

"Do you need assistance?" Azula asked.

"_Desperately. Come on, Katara, Azula, anyone, help me here. Yue's injured and I --_"

"I'll go and see if he's all right," Azula said. She moved to the door. "Do not leave the patients alone. I will not be calling for assistance. If I fall, I fall. The patients are our priority. Understood?"

"Azula --"

"No complaints, Katara," she said. "If spirits have broken out, that means Koh may have." She grinned wryly, "That may not even have been Sokka on the comm, you understand?"

"You mean--"

"It's possible," she said, "I doubt it, but it's possible. So please, do not help me. Even if I call for assistance, disregard."

"Good luck," Aang said. Azula shrugged, and headed out into the night streets of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"No signs," Sokka said, he looked around, He heard a voice, and some knocking at the front door. He approached it, and continued, "Someone's at the door. I think it's her." He opened the door and found himself pinned to the ground.

The creature, a giant centipede by appearance, was covered in row upon rows of strange, mismatched limbs. Each limb seemed to carry something, and the creature flipped them around, faces -- like masks -- in every hand. "Sokka Floes, I presume," the voice was deep, and cold like the underground it emerged from, "Pleasure to meet one of the illustrious Bending Club."

"Pleased to meet you too," Sokka said. He was careful not to betray a hitn of emotion on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Shouldn't you be guarding the poor little souls you think I'm after? The Earthbender who freed me is also there. Don't you think I ought to thank her?" The voice sneered. "Why, then, are you here."

"Yue --"

"Ah!" the creature said, "Yue! Of course, how could I forget," he said, the face seemed to blink, and when it opened, Sokka barely could restrain his eyes from widening, "A face like hers. A relatively new item, a couple days old. It's a fine acquisition. Northern Tribe girls are quite beautiful. This is my second."

"You monster," he said, carefully deadpan, "Aren't you going to challenge me?"

"No," the monster said. "But I assume you want to play for your girl's face? Fine, let's get this over with."

"All right."

Koh moved his massive form around, moving behind Sokka. His voice hummed a deep sound, as if in thought, "Well, Sokka, it's your move."

"My move?" he asked.

"To get a rise out of me, as it were,' Koh said. "I'm giving you a sporting chance. What fun is it if you don't even get a turn?"

Sokka's mind raced. What could he possibly do or say to cause Koh to show even the slightest bit of emotion. "Did you hear about the chicken-pig who crossed the road."

"Oh, this is classic," the Face-Stealer said, "You're trying jokes, on me?"

Sokka studied his opponent's face. It was a different one, A little boy's with a large gap in his teeth. There was no show of any emotion on it. "It got ran over, you see. By the shrine maiden, the priest, and the monk who were on their way home from the bar."

"Quaint," Koh responded. "Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. It's my turn now." The centipede body twisted around the room. Sokka braced himself. Koh's face was eye-to-eye with him. "Yue doesn't care for you in the slightest."

Inwardly, he winced. "Is that so?" he said, aloud.

"Indeed." The face was swallowed and replaced with Yue's, "My," he said in her voice, "He's such a dweeb. A real pain in my butt. Maybe he should get a clue --" Koh moved closer. He felt Sokka's resolve against this lie, but, like so many mortals, he underestimated Koh.

"-- And just stick with that mannish Earth Kingdom girl he's always hanging around with. They're a perfect ugly match."

"What? What did you say about Suki?" he said.

"Oh, Sokka, too bad," Koh laughed. "You lose."

The spirit twisted one of its corrupted hands to grab the comm out of the boy's ear. He tried on Sokka's face for size, and after making several expressions with it, he began to speak into it. "Spirits are everywhere. They're coming out of the walls!"

He began to crawl out the door, towards the hospital, as he continued to speak into the comm. Mortals were such a predictable lot. They would act, even if they knew they were being lured into a trap with the arrogant presumption that they could trigger it and have no harm come to them.

They were going to learn, all of them.

Under the street lamps, Azula drove on the APPA, The roads were abandoned this close to the schools. Alongside the road, her eyes were drawn, and she came to a sudden stop, ignoring the cars behind her. The large centipede crawled across the roofs, down along the sidewalk, brushing past people who moved without even noticing him.

"Koh," she said, turning her bike around and driving after him. "Koh!"

The spirit stopped. "Shh," he said, "We're in the middle of the street. You don't want me to grab one of these people's faces, do you?" He wore the face of an Earth Kingdom general. And he moved down an alleyway, "Let's do this somewhere more private."

She ventured down the alley, looking behind her only once as she did. "Koh, the Face-Stealer, yes?"

"Quite," the Face-Stealer said, with monotone, "Are you going to try the same game your friends tried?"

"So you did steal Yue's face. This has been a trap since the beginning, hasn't it?" she said, coolly. "Fine. We'll play your game, Koh."

"Excellent." The Face-Stealer wouldn't underestimate this one. "Azula Houou, yes? Beautiful name. And your blue flames, you're quite a Bender. In ages past, you'd have been the perfect Fire Lord."

"Maybe," Azula said. "Fire Lords are a thing of the past. Too patriarchal."

"Indeed," he said. Flattery was getting him nowhere. "Your turn, I suppose."

"Indeed," Azula said in return. She faced away from the beast. "You are a pathetic spirit, you know. Playing games to win faces? Why not just take them, no matter what."

"Oh," Koh said, his voice crying in pain, "If only i could!"

She turned around, grinning. Koh's face was neutral, a Fire Nation Lord's stern expression loomed on her. "You cheated," she muttered.

"Does that answer your question, girl?" he asked, as he stole her face.

* * *

"Azula hasn't called in yet," Katara said. "Do you think she's okay?" Aang shrugged, checking in on the patients. They were making quite a series of strange sounds, despite having no mouths. "This is the worst part," Katara said. "According to Azula, they scream before they -- you know-- do that." She looked really uncomfortable about it.

"We need to get their faces back, soon," Aang said.

Katara nodded, "Midnight," she said, "By midnight, no doubt."

Aang shuddered, "Maybe I should try and track Koh down. We don't have time to waste!" Katara shook her head. "Y, you're right. We have to wait right here. Together."

He smiled at Katara. He was secretly thankful to be left with her, but his concern for the Faceless was the more immediate concern. Katara sighed, standing and looking to the door. "You think she'd be there by now, if not back here. The way she rides that thing, you'd think she'd have had an accident by now."

Aang smiled, "Maybe she had one?"

"I'd hope not. After the whole 'not-calling-for-help' thing, that'd be embarrassing."

They laughed. "Poor Azula," Aang said.

"Poor Azula," she said in agreement. The noise from the patients was strange and hollow. "I wish there was at least something I could do to help them."

Aang nodded.

"Well," Aang said, "Want a soda or something?"

"Yeah," Katara said. "Something to drink would be good." Aang rummaged his pockets for some change. And he walked over to the nearby vending machines. "Gen. Fong's, if they have it."

"They have Dr. Zin's," he said.

"Bleh, I hate that brand," she said. "Just get me some water, then."

"Okay." Aang fumbled with the machine, while Katara anxiously called across her comm.

"Azula? Is everything okay?"

"_No_," was the response. It wasn't Azula's voice. It was cold, and deep, "_Things are most certainly not well. I'm coming for your patients, children. Run away now, and maybe I'll spare your faces from joining your friends' in the collection._"

Aang paused. "Azula and Sokka?"

"_And your Moon Spirit, too, Avatar. You're lucky I'm feeling especially driven tonight, or you would be my first target._"

"Come and get me, then!"

"_Are you trying to distract me?_"

"You're a coward," Aang said.

"_Fine, I'll come after you,_" he said at last, a long drawn out sigh, "_Don't bother looking for me. I'll find you. Just like the good old days, yes?_"

"Aang?"

"I'm going to keep him away from here," Aang said. "Keep them safe, Katara." He ran down the hall and disappeared. Katara watched him go, and looked into the patients' rooms. She couldn't hear it, over the cries, but the soft sound of scuttling legs moving across the walls came from behind her.

Someone brushed against her shoulder, and she, slowly, turned around, "Aang? What is it?"

The monstrous centipede form took up most of the hallway. He lowered his head to hers, and choose her brother's face to show her. "Katara Floes, I presume? Yes, a Southern Tribe girl. A nice contrast to the other Water Tribe girl I've collected."

Katara was having difficulty hiding her disgust. It was a giant centipede. One of the most ugly creatures she'd ever seen. Its skin shimmered under the bright, white sterile light. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Aren't you going to play the game, too?"

"Give my friends their faces back, please. Please be merciful."

"Mercy?" Koh said, bringing a corrupted claw to his face. "My, that's a new one. I haven't heard one like that ever before." He brushed up closer to him. "Something about me makes your skin crawl doesn't it."

She fought to keep her face straight, she shut her eyes, trying to not imagine it.

"That's a lovely face you've just made," he said. "I think I'll keep it."

She realized too late her mistake.

* * *

Aang waited on the rooftop.

He saw the streets of Ba Sing Se, lit up with street lamps and building lights, even the candlelight from the fountain square in the upper district was visible from here. Aang swallowed, his nerves getting to him. Koh would find him, inevitably.

"Aang?"

It was Katara's voice.

"Katara, get back down," he said. "He'll be here any minute."

"Yeah," it was Sokka. "He'll definitely find us up here."

"Agreed," Azula said.

"Aang, please, you're not ready." Yue's voice.

"Twinkle-toes can't even beat a blind girl, what hope does he got against someone as mighty as Koh?" Toph's voice -- Aang made a stone of his face, and turned around. Against the black sky, Koh seemed to be a massive brown coil. In his many hands, he held up mask-like faces of his friends. They were talking amonst themselves. Laughing, and saying things about him.

"He's hopeless," Katara said with a cruel laugh.

"Totally going to get whipped," Toph said. "It won't even be fair!"

At the center, her gorgeous hair blowing in the wind, was a woman he'd never seen before, but who he recognized very clearly. "Do you like it, Avatar?" Koh asked, "I couldn't decide which face to greet you with, so I decided on all of them."

"How -- you couldn't do that before," Aang said, keeping his face and his voice carefully flat.

"He's changed," Sokka said, "He's better than he was before. This 'corruption' of the Spirit World you're fighting? It's making us better. We're becoming a new breed of Spirit, one that's ready to take over your ingrateful world!"

"You stupid, prideful moron!" Azula laughed, "Did you really think you could do anything against us? For every one you strike down, ten more will take its place."

"Indeed, Avatar, what do you do now?" Koh said. "You have power, yes. You could summon up the strength of your antecedents, use their knowledge and wisdom to strike me down, but without their faces, your friends will inevitably end up the same as those patients you tried so hard to protect."

"What did you do to them?" Aang asked.

"Absolutely nothing. They're useless to me. A spirit doesn't give me strength, just the face. It's my nature."

"Can you believe it?" Katara asked, "I mean, really. All these questions about why he does what he does when you should know. Humans decided what he was, so that's who he is. You made us!"

"What?" Aang asked.

"Humanity and the Spirit World," Azula said, "They're inextricably linked. They can never be separated."

"Indeed, Avatar Aang," Koh said, "You know that you're the bridge between the worlds, but you don't even know what that really means, do you? How pathetic."

"Koh," Aang said. "I challenge you to a rematch."

"Finally," Koh said, "But really, you have nothing I want, and I have everything. What's the point in accepting such a challenge?"

"You want my face," Aang said.

"No, not particularly," Koh said. "Your face is just a temporary thing. Even if I took it, more would come to take its place."

Aang looked Koh straight in Ummi's eyes. "You want Kuruk's face. I can do that."

"Ah, now you put down an interesting wager," Koh said. "I was hoping you'd take the hint. Good, good, we'll play for Avatar Kuruk's face. If you win, you can have -- oh, why not the blind girl? Fair?"

"Fine."

Koh smiled. "Avatar Aang, you have just made the second mistake of your very short career as Avatar."

"We'll see," Aang said, not flinching. "Was that your first turn?"

"Not intentionally," Koh admitted, keeping Ummi's face calm and serene. "But yes, why not. I'll be merciful."

"You aren't going to win this time. I beat you once before," he said. Koh didn't even scoff. He remained steadfastly neutral in expression. "Your turn."

"Hey, Twinkletoes," Toph's voice said, "You know what? I could have totally saved myself, you're a really pathetic Avatar. I mean, really, pitiful. You got showed up by a blind girl!"

"Toph's more than just blind, Koh," Aang said.

"Very well, your turn," Koh said.

"You know, you've never won a single match against me," Aang said, "Why would that even change?"

"I defeated you," Koh said. "I have this face to prove it."

"But you don't have Kuruk's face, which is why we're here, isn't it?" Aang said. Koh looked surprised, and then, realizing his mistake, he cursed. "I win. Care to play again, Koh?"

Koh threw aside Toph's face angrily, "Fine, we'll play again. Who to play this time? Oh, I know." He brought Sokka's face in front of his own, "Your 'best friend'.'"

"Your turn, Koh," Aang said, a little bit of impatience creeping into his voice.

"Do you want to know how I claimed his face? It was quite easy. I simply mentioned to him how much you despise him. It really hurt him, you know, deeply."

"Did it."

"The pain in his voice, it was almost tangible. I can't wait to return that pain onto you."

"Is that all you have, Koh?"

"Your turn, Avatar," Koh said.

"How did you break out, anyway?" Aang asked. "You couldn't do anything against my barrier."

"It wasn't your barrier, boy," Koh said, his voice even, "Don't presume to think you and Kuruk are one and the same. You aren't even half the Avatar Kuruk was, and to be quite fair, he was one of the worst."

"Aang, you're an idiot," Sokka yelled. "You call yourself the leader, but you don't even lead. You just let Azula tell you what to do. And she's Azula. Her uncle killed my mother, how can you trust anyone from that family?"

Aang remained steadfast.

"Your turn," Koh said, bowing. He uncoiled, moving around the rooftop. Aang stood still, he wasn't going to flinch, he repeated it mentally, he wasn't going to flinch.

"So, what is your obsession with Kuruk, anyway?"

"He defeated me in one of my games," Koh said, "And he did not show the proper respect. What else am I to do?"

"And you claim you had revenge on him," Aang said, "But you're still here, trying again?"

"This is a different sleight," Koh retorted, simply.

"Your turn," Aang nodded.

Koh slithered about, his breath was hot, and strangely, even the masks had breaths of their own. "Koh," Sokka's voice said, "What will you do to us when you've finished the Avatar?"

"Excellent question, Sokka," Koh said, mockingly, "I'll put you on display in my lair. I think here would be wonderful. I'll make sure everyone can see my collection, and I'll add to it every day. Won't that be wonderful, Avatar?"

Aang was angry, but he didn't le it show. He made sure of that. "Koh," he said, "You won't have a lair after tonight."

"Oh? Do you think you'll destroy me, boy?"

"I won't," Aang said. "But you will."

"How dare you!" Koh screamed, "Show the proper respect --"

"Sokka's face, return it." Aang watched Koh, as the spirit reclaimed his composure, and dropped Sokka's face unceremoniously to the rooftop. "Are you going to walk away after that? It was a fluke, right?"

"You're a crafty Avatar," Koh said, "But I'm craftier."

"Then, your turn. Who will you wager this time."

"The Moon Spirit is quite lovely," he said, "I won't be parting with it. Same with this Fire Nation girl. She's quite passionate. But," he paused, "You'll be wagering two faces as well, Avatar. Your own, in addition to Kuruk's."

Aang nodded. He was getting close. Koh was beginning to get desperate. "You're on."

"Aang, Aang, Aang," Yue's voice said, chastisingly, "You thiink you understand what a Spirit feels? Do you even begin to see the damage your world is doing to ours?"

"Aang!" Azula's voice cried, "How dare you listen to her! It's our world that is in danger. Their world is destroying our own."

"You're telling me I have to choose?" Aang said, straight and even. Koh loomed over him, A blue mask appearing in the place of Ummi's face.

"You've doomed both if you don't decide," it said, its voice stern, but even.

"My turn," he said. "You aren't looking so well, Koh. Are you running out of tricks? All out of cheats to use on me?"

"I don't need to cheat to win against you, Avatar. I only needed to speak the truth to the Moon Spirit, and with a relieved face, she didn't even realize until it was too late the mistake she'd made. What makes you think I won't turn around and do that same to you?"

Koh wrapped around the rooftop, looking down on Ba Sing Se, "Aang," Azula's voice said, very clearly, "You realize I'll betray you one day, right? This talk about trust? This is nothing but a lie I've constructed, to lure you to my side. If you continue the way you're going, I'll have no choice but to end your life. By lightning, by fire, or by bullet, I promise you, I'll end you."

"You lie," Aang said.

"No," Koh said, "I do not lie. How can you trust a girl like this?" He shoved her face into his. "Do you not see the eyes of a predator there? They are twisted, empty eyes of a girl who has nothing in her but the desire to kill, to murder, to fall prey to those base emotions she claims to hate!"

Aang bowed his head. "Koh."

The Spirit moved to face Aang, looking down on his bowed expression with a girn on his face, "And so, you lose --"

Aang's head rose, and his face remained neutral.

"--How dare you." Koh said, backing away, throwing the masks to the side. "That's it, I'll keep this last one, this Katara you hold so dear. She'll make a companion to Ummi's face. I walk away, Avatar. I walk away."

"You can't," Aang said, "Not from this wager."

"I can, and I do," Koh said. He crawled to the side of the roof and began to climb down. "I am walking away, Avatar. You will not claim complete victory."

"All of my faces. From past to future, every one."

Koh stopped.

"All of them."

"You do not lie, Avatar?" Koh said, "You will honor this wager?" The greed that shone in Ummi's eyes clearly belonged to the Face-Stealer himself. "Very well, and what do you require I wager in return?"

"Every face -- even your true face."

Koh stopped. "That' is a hefty wager. Without my face, I do not exist. You wish to lay our lives on the line in a game, is it?"

Aang nodded.

He chuckled, a low chuckle at first, and then rising. "I knew it would come to this, Avatar. I knew from the moment the barrier let me through that today I would be victorious or I would never return to that place."

Aang remained calm outwardly, but inwardly, he realized that he had stepped into Koh's final trap. Everything, the faces he cast aside, were waiting for this moment. Aang stepped forward, and looked Koh straight in the eye. "My turn. Koh, your arrogance will be your downfall. I'm the Avatar, Master of all Elements, Bridge between the Spirit World and this one. I will bring balance to the world, and you will not stop me."

"Bold claims from one so foolish," Koh said. "You walk with a tigress who would maul you, an idiot who pretends to be wise, a girl who fears death above all things, and a Spirit who would turn her world over to you because she is naive and easily swayed. You saw for yourself what men truly are. Xin Fu, I promised him power that I never intended to give him, and he willingly betrayed his kind to me."

"That's just one person," Aang said, "They're not all like that."

"Yes they are," Koh retorted. "They are wretched, they are dishonest, and they will all betray you in the end. They did it before. Kyoshi, beloved in her time, was cast out because of her sorcery near the end of the war. The world turned their backs on the Spirit World, and left it to die."

"I don't believe that's true."

"It is true, I have lied to you tonight," Koh said, facing out into the city, "But every word I've said since this wager began has been the absolute truth, these matters are too grave, even for me to ignore. Your actions have doomed the Spirit World, and it is too late to change that."

"You have always lied," Aang said.

"Says Kuruk, yes? He is a fool."

"I am no fool."

The voice startled Koh, but he remained as calm as he could. He turned around, and Aang was gone. In his place, glowing a pale blue he recognized as once existing around all spirits, was Avatar Kuruk. "You show your face at last, Kuruk."

"The young Avatar has shown much bravery, but it is my turn to finish what I started, like I should have years ago."

"You turned your back on me!" Ummi's voice cried. Koh's voice echoed from behind, a chuckling laugh hidden deep in his coiling throat, "Yes, Kuruk, you betrayed your love. You hadn't faith in her so you doomed her. How does it feel to know this?"

"It pains me," Kuruk said, "But I've had lifetimes to come to terms wtih that pain. I will not stand idle any longer. Destiny has brought us this far, and now, it is my turn to shape it."

"Yes? You had no faith in your successor to finish this," Koh said, "What makes you think you can finish me?"

"Aang told me your weakness, Koh," he said. "Your arrogance will be your downfall tonight."

"So, I'm waiting in anticipation."

Kuruk grew silent.

Koh watched him. His expression remained neutral, moving closer. "Say it, Kuruk. What is my weakness? What words did your successor tell you to say to me?"

Kuruk remained silent.

"You think this is a child's game, Kuruk?" Koh asked. "Your silence wastes time. Midnight will be here soon, and I can wait all night."

Kuruk looked up at Koh. His eyes were fiery, and Koh felt the pangs of fear welling up inside him. The great Spirit kept his face neutral, though, but he backed away. "This is no game, Kuruk. This is the final confrontation between me and you. Speak your words, make me tremble, but be silent no more!"

Kuruk shook his head.

"What, what are you doing?"

Kuruk stepped forward.

"Take another step," Koh whimpered, "Take another step and I will take your face, I do not care about the rules, I am not defined by humanity any longer, I am not--"

Kuruk stepped straight eye to eye to Koh, and Koh felt helpless. He tried to grab the man's face, but his hands did nothing, nothing at all. Kuruk looked at Koh, and finally spoke, "You lose to me, Koh. You always lose to me. It's how Humanity decided."

"No." Koh's face twisted in agony, "I refuse your rules! I will not hand over my face to you!" Koh reared back and lunged at Kuruk. The Great Spirit stopped, he could feel Kuruk's icy breath, and he couldn't move. Faces melted off of his face, peeling apart to show layers upon layers. Boys, girls, men of means, men with nothing, women of beauty, ugly animals, spirits and lastly, a large gaping eye, his true face.

"I refuse your destiny," Koh cried weakly, in the face of inevitability.

The great spirit's face fell to the floor, and its mighty form vanished into the night. "And so it finally ends. Thank you, Avatar Aang, for bringing a proper end to this story at long last."

The clock chimed midnight.

_To be continued_.

_Author's Note: Next chapter ends the second month. This was planned to be six chapters at the start, if you can believe it. The final fight with Koh was one of the first things I planned out when writing this story, and though it came out on paper much differently than I anticipated, I think it turned out better. I hope you enjoyed my take on Koh and Kuruk._


	19. Saving Face

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Feeling all pressured by the peers and the media."_

_-- Deep Breath Deep Breath_

**Month 2: The Chariot**

_Saving Face_

The clock chimed midnight.

The fight was over, Koh was gone, really and truly gone. Aang stumbled to the stairwell, and clung to the wall as he walked down. He was exhausted. There were doctors running down the hall when he got down, and his eyes widened, strickened with panic. "What, what's going on?"

"You're with Miss Houou? She was just brought in, collapsed on the street. Same thing with the boy in the dorm. Miss Floes informed us that something had happened just a few minutes ago."

"They're all right, right?"

"Yes," the doctor said.

"So what's all of this about?"

"The Apathy Syndrome patients --"

"What? What happened?"

"Mr. Aang, calm down," the doctor said, he put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye. "They're all fine. They all miraculously seemed to recover. I don't know exactly what happened, but Miss Houou was saying you were probably to thank."

"Ah, really, it wasn't anything--"

"We aren't told the specifics, but everyone who works for the Phoenix Group is rooting for you kids."

"Thanks," Aang said. "What rooms are Azula and Sokka in?"

"Just down the hall," he said, pointing. Aang thanked the man and walked down the hall Katara was there, with a icepack on her head, looking at Aang apologetically.

"I wasn't much help. No one told me he was a giant centipede," she said. "He was disgusting looking."

Aang nodded, "He's gone now."

"Aang, is something wrong? You look -- I don't know, but you look worried about something. Did something happen?"

"No," he said, sighing, "Nothing happened."

"Well, Azula just woke up, I was telling her what happened. She seems upset that we fell into that trap."

"We got out," Aang said, "That's all that matters."

"Sokka's more worried about Yue, but if we got our faces back--"

"She has hers, don't worry," Aang said. "I made sure tha Koh would wager everything on his stupid game. He's gone, now, and he's never coming back. We don't need him anymore."

"Huh? We don't need him anymore...?"

"Nothing," Aang said, smiling, "Just thinking to myself. It sounded cool, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Aang, are you sure everything's all right? You really look different -- maybe you're just looking more mature."

"Huh? No way! I'm still me, Katara, how many times do I have to say it?"

"You're right, sorry," she said. "Come on, let's give Azula the report in full."

* * *

Toph woke up. She could feel she was in a bed, and she could feel lots of things around her, but her head was woozy and she couldn't quite figure out what they were. There were people there, too, very familar, and very welcome at this moment.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Toph!" Lady Bei Fong cried, grabbing the girl into a large hug, "Oh, my little Toph, you had mommy so worried!"

"It's such a relief," her father said, "The doctor's said you'd make a full recovery."

"How long?"

"A month," her father said, quietly. "We thought we'd never see your face again." Toph tried to recollect her thoughts. In the muddle, she remembered an old man, and a strange world she'd been sent to, and a large centipede creature.

"I had the weirdest dream," she said.

"Oh, my darling, oh my sweet little Toph," her mom cried. Usually, such a show would embarrass Toph, but her mother's earnest cries and the fear behind them made it clear that they were living their own nightmare.

"I'm all right, Mom," she said, "I was wondering when you'd come and find me."

"The doctor's say they want you here another day," Lord Bei Fong said, "But tomorrow, you'll be coming home. To Gaoling."

"Gaoling?" Toph asked. "We're leaving Ba Sing Se?"

"I've requested time off to spend with my family, back home. So, yes," he said, "I think this has taught us all a lesson."

No, Toph realized, it hadn't.

"I want to stay here," Toph said. "I'm not running away!"

"I won't hear it, Toph," her father said. That was the end of that discussion. Toph, angrily, pulled away from her mother. She realized the woman wouldn't be able to fight off her father.

"I'd like to get some more rest," Toph said, lamely. She'd rested enough. But it seemed to work. He felt his father kiss her forehead, and her mother kiss her cheeks. Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, kisses. Go on."

When she was alone, she stared vacantly upwards with useless eyes.

The door creaked open, slowly, "I said I needed rest!" she yelled. And then a small, familiar voice spoke up.

"Toph?"

"Aang?" She felt more people walk in behind him, "Who's there?"

"Hi," Sokka said, lamely, "We heard you got better, so we thought we'd stop by. We've got, er, we've got more gifts from the kids at school. We were rooting for you. Through the whole kidnapping thing and all."

Toph nodded. She vaguely remembered someone -- the gym teacher! -- kidnapping her. She couldn't believe it. Everything else seemed a blur. A strangely vivid blur, but a blur nonetheless. "So, you've been bringing in flowers for how long?"

"Since yesterday," another voice said. Azula, the Studen Council president was here, too? "You've made quite a news story. The most successful recovery from Apathy Syndrome in history."

"We knew it wouldn't stop our Toph Bei Fong," it was Katara. Sugar Queen, her rival, her sworn enemy, here!

"What is with you guys? All of you, here?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "They insisted."

Then, another, even vaguer memory stirred. She remembered the feel in her feet of these people, besides her, even when she couldn't feel her face. "Guys," she said, "You guys -- what the heck are you guys doing all the time? It sounds totally wicked cool and awesome. I mean, I could shoot rocks out of the ground!"

The others sighed, "I was hoping to approach it gradually," Azula admitted, "But I suppose if you already remember. I shouldn't be surprised. You are a resilient little kid, aren't you?"

"That's right. And I may be short, but I'm not little, sister. I could kick your hoity-toity butt across the room if I wanted to, and don't you forget it."

"Fine, fine," Azula said.

"Well," Aang said, "What happened was..."

* * *

Yue awoke with a start. "What happened?" she wondered, and looked around at her surroundings. A sudden, sharp pang made it clear that she probably shouldn't move so quickly. She felt the back of her head, and noticed a large bump where she had hit the ground. Woozily, she stood up and looked around.

The last clear memory she had was of a deep dark place. Where she was, however, was not a deep dark place at all. It was actually quite light. The trees cast a light shade across the ground and the bright light of day shone down through the light mist that surrounded the spirit world.

She looked around, a cave or something should have been here, but, she saw nothing. Realizing she was lost, she began to trek through the forest. She noticed a small baboon spirit running across, screeching happily. She laughed at it, and it looked at her and howled. It watched her walk past and scratched its side.

She was slowly beginning to feel her connection to the Spirit World return, and she began to feel the multitude of spirits around her, watching her. She must have been a stranger in these parts, because the few spirits that did pop up in sight just stared at her as she walked by.

"Excuse me," she said, apologetically.

The path she walked across grew narrow as she walked. Beneath her, she could see the expanses of a large ocean-like area. She scratched her head. "The Spirit World is certainly agitated right now. It's shifts are becoming so much more pronounced. I should probably inform Azula of this tonight."

As she came to a clearing in the woods, she became aware that something had been following her. Turning around, she saw nothing, but the feeling still persisted.

She realized, suddenly, that she could not see the tower from here. She was in the far reaches of the Spirit World. "Is someone there?" she asked, quietly, "I'm afraid I'm quite lost. I'm not very good at navigating this place yet, I fear."

Then came a voice like a muffled laugh.

Yue approached the sound, frightened. She'd seen Koh willing to devour her even though she was the Moon Spirit. She wasn't safe just because of this. This fact, in mind, she snuck up close, until she could see a figure behind a tree. The laughter, she realized, was anything but.

The figure, a girl of some sort, was sobbing.

"Excuse me?"

The girl looked up. Yue was taken aback. She'd thought the girl was somehow like her, but her face told a different story. A tell-tale infection, a kind of corruption, was creeping up her neck, and her face had the markings of a badger-mole. "Who's there?" the girl asked.

"I'm Yue," she said, "The Moon Spirit." The corruption could mean anything, could do anything to this spirit, and Yue approached slowly, her hands in plain sight. "What's your name?"

"I don't quite -- I can't remember," she said. "I'm frightened. I was supposed to see someone, but now he'll probably fear the worst for me."

"The worst? Why, we're safe here, Miss," Yue said. "Trust me. I've got a sixth sense for these sorts of things."

"Yes, but does he know that? Oh, if I could only find him."

Yue sat down by the girl, "Tell me what happened. I'll try and help you out in anyway I can."

* * *

Toph stood up, and suddenly regreted it as her body's sense of balance hadn't quite settled back in. She stumbled, and found that she'd rested against another body. "Aang," she muttered, "Did I ask for help?"

"Sorry," he said. "It's just, I thought --"

"Yeah, okay," she said, crossing her arms, "I'm okay, I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy. I have a few questions for you all, anyway." She went over to Azula first, and got right up into her face, "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? This is seriously the coolest thing I've ever heard. Forget Earth League Fighting, this is where it's at."

"Well," she said, "We had no idea you were a bender, nonetheless one so capable."

"Why not? You knew Airhead here was one, even before he could Bend."

"Well," Azula said, "We were given bad information on a few potential members by Zhao because he deemed you unfit for the job. I suppose if anyone's to blame, it would be him."

"And where is he?"

"We don't know," Azula said. "We're abandoning our cover story. We expected him to show up by now, but if he hasn't, there's the distinct possibility that he will never be found."

"Okay, so," she said to Katara, "Is that Zuko guy you're sweet on in this too?"

"What?" Katara said, looking absolutely scandalized. Aang's expression wasn't much happier either. "No. I mean, I'm not sweet on him. I mean, he's not part of this. I mean, I mean--"

"Okay, I got it," Toph said. "That kind of sucks. I was hoping he'd teach me to pull off some of those moves. I mean, I'm pretty tough, but he's got some slick tricks I'd like to pick up from him."

"My brother is not currently involved in this," Azula said. "But I have put plans in motion that should effectively change his mind."

"Oh yeah," Toph said, "That's right, he is a rich boy, isn't he. Cool." And then she turned to Sokka, poking him in the chest, "And how can you fight spirits even if you can't bend."

"I'unno."

"Fair enough," Toph said, moving to Aang, "And you're the Avatar? What does that even mean?"

"It means a lot of things," Aang said, looking a bit confused, "I have a responsibility to preserve Balance, so --"

"You're just repeating lines out of a book, right?" she said, surprisingly tenderly, "Figure it out for yourself before you keep spewing that stuff."

"Is that all?" Azula asked.

Toph nodded, "'bout sums it up. So when do I start?"

"When your parents give their permission to move into our dormitory," Azula said. "Our activities lie on the fringe of the law, and we need to be careful not to cause anyone to attempt to discover precisely what it is we do."

"Yeah," Katara said, "We kind of do have to do some strange things. We broke into a research building last month, for example."

"And keeping Toph and the other Apathy Patients under quarantine was a little -- well -- shady," Soka said. "Even if it was for good reason."

"The no-face thing, right?" Toph asked. "Well, er, okay, who needs parents' permission!"

"What?" Azula said, sharply, "I just explained to you why. Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, sure, but, I mean, I want to do this. It's not like my parents can say no to what I want, right?"

* * *

"No."

"But, dad!" Toph said. "I want to stay at the Phoenix School. I've got so many friends there anyway. Look! I got flowers! Lots of them!"

"No means no, young lady," her father repeated. "Miss Houou, I understand you want what's best for your family's business, but I have to do what's best for my family as well."

"Of course," Azula said, "We won't stop you."

"Thank you, for understanding," Lord Bei Fong said. "Toph, the arrangements are already made. Please, just accept that I want what's best for you, even if you can't see it now."

"You don't get it," Toph said, angrily. "Fine! Do what you want. I hate you, Dad. I hate you!"

Sokka whispered to Katara, "This is awkward." Katara only nodded, and began to sneak away. Sokka behind her. He grabbed Aang by the arm, and lead him off. "We can't really get involved in this. It's disappointing, but we're going to have to find someone else to teach Aang Earthbending."

"No," Aang said, shaking his head, "I know it's Toph. We need to find a way to convince her parents to let her stay without scaring them off."

"I don't know, Aang," Katara said, "They seem pretty decided."

Sokka thought for a minute, then, he looked as if a lightbulb had come on in his brain, "Not so sure about that, Katara. Her dad seems pretty dead set on Gaoling, but did you watch her mom while he was saying that?"

"No," Katara said, "Was I supposed to?"

"Well, I guess not, but if you had watched her, you'd see she doesn't seem to be so certain about it herself. Maybe we can't get to Toph through her father, but maybe, just maybe, we should approach her mother."

"I agree."

They turned and saw Azula, looking quite confident, "Oh, Azula. How did it go?"

"They're arguing amongst themselves. The woman is quite -- well, weak willed would be the best word for it. But, she does honestly care for Toph's happiness. Her father does, as well, I think, even if he does not show it in the proper ways," Azula said. It was strangely, Aang thought, bitter.

"So, right now, we're stuck," Sokka sighed.

"For now." Azula nodded, "We'll go home for now, and get some rest. Yesterday night was exhausting, to say the least. Wouldn't you say, Aang?"

"Hm?" Aang was half-asleep. He hadn't slept since last night, "What was that?"

"Precisely. I'll take you on the APPA," she said. "You deserve the rest." She nodded to Katara and Sokka and led Aang out to the front. Sokka scratched his head and sighed.

"Well, we'll figure this out. The important thing is we have our faces back, right?"

"Right," Katara said, sighing.

* * *

Aang woke when something climbed onto his bed. Something small, crawling on four legs, towards him, curiously. He opened his eyes and saw his pet lemur staring at him, mysteriously cocking his head curiously.

"Hi, Momo," he said, sleepily, "What's the matter?"

The lemur responded, in its usual chirping gibberish. Aang laughed, rubbing his eyes. The clock by his bedside told him he'd been asleep for a couple hours. He scratched Momo behind the ear, and looked at Momo.

The little creature seemed to be attentive, so Aang decided to talk, "So, Momo, I beat another Spirit this month. This one's name was Koh. He'd steal your face if you weren't careful."

Momo leaned close, and Aang made a scary face. The lemur darted off backwards with such speed Aang thought he'd lose his fur if he wasn't careful. "Calm down, Momo! I'm just joking. Come here!" The lemur snuck back, apprehensively, frightened of another face-change by the Avatar. "So, it was pretty scary."

The lemur seemed to nod as it bit at its fur.

"But," Aang said, "I mean, thinking about it, I don't get it, Momo. Why do these spirits keep attacking people? Koh was always like this, but Tui and La weren't, and after last month," he sighed and shook his head, "Something big's happening. And I feel really, really small right now."

Momo climbed up onto Aang's head and played with his headband. "Hey, stop that!" Aang said. the little creature Momo was swatted away, and his attempt to steal the headband thwarted. Aang went to the mirror to adjust it.

Just underneath it, he could see the point of the strange arrow tattoo peeking underneath the headband. He pulled it down, straightening it, and pleased, he looked back at Momo, "Yeah, I have a tattoo up there. All over," he shrugged, "I don't know where I got them. I've had them since I was three."

Momo was at the door, eagerly looking to get into the dorms, "Okay, okay, let's get some food." Aang led Momo down to the kitchen, and grabbed some fruit from on the counter. He handed it to the little lemur, who nibbled on it excitedly. "You've got life so easy, Momo. I wish I was you."

* * *

"Uh, so, Poppy," Azula said, awkwardly. She'd managed to get Toph's mother alone, and the woman was quite friendly after a few minutes of conversation. "I know your husband means well, but really, I'm concerned for Toph's happiness."

The woman nodded, and seemed quite unsure of what to say, "Well, I understand your point of view. Toph has been quite happy since she started here. But, with all these kidnappings..."

Azula felt a vein burst. Kidnapping, singular, implying this was an isolated incident.

"...well, I think Lao is right. We should go back to Gaoling. It's a much safer city than Ba Sing Se." Azula nodded. "You agree, don't you, that big cities are worse with crime and more dangerous, right?"

"I grew up in the Fire Nation Capital," Azula said, flatly, "I believe it gives us...perspective." Perspective, she wryly thought, this woman clearly lacked.

"Of course," the woman seemed to be backpedalling. This was going magnificently. "But, you know, Gaoling isn't quite so small, either."

Azula was beginning to feel claustrophobic. The room was getting smaller, wasn't it? "You don't say."

"But it's much safer."

"I see," she said. "Our facilities here are the finest around, though. Even Gaoling can't begin to compare with the quality of education your daughter would receive. Please, speak with your husband, on all of our behalves, and try and persuade him to let her stay."

"My, you are insistent," Poppy said, flustered.

And you, Azula thought, are a weak-willed nusiance. "Yes, well," she said, "You are one of our most valued stock holders." She smiled, because if she did anything but smile right now, she might be tempted to cry.

Poppy smiled back, "I'll try and speak to my husband about the matter."

Azula nodded and excused herself politely. She was out the door as fast as she could politely manage, and had her cell out and began dialing a number. "It's me," she said, "No, she isn't going along with it. I can just tell."

She sighed, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but if it wasn't important, I wouldn't be asking."

"Thank you," she said, at last, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Aang," Sokka was looking at the kitchen. "I know you're the Avatar, master of all Elements, mediator between man and spirit and all that wonderful stuff. But when I come into the kitchen and see what I'm seeing now, I question all that."

"Sorry," Aang said. Momo popped up on his head and looked at Sokka.

"When I say I want toast, for example," Sokka continued, "I don't want you to burn my bread."

"Sorry. Momo did that --"

"No, no, Aang. We can't blame Momo for everything. For example, Azula said that to me after Momo broke the monitoring device in the meeting room. I mean, sure, he was spotted by Azula in the lounge while I was alone at the time in the meeting room, and sure, all evidence points to me, but I maintain my innocence and you!" he pointed at the lemur, who squeaked, "You know someone's taking the rap for that and it isn't me."

Sokka was projecting onto him, Aang realized with a sigh. "Okay, Sokka. I'm sorry for burning the bread. Can we please just clean this up and forget it ever happened."

"Huh?" Sokka said, breaking eye contact from the lemur. "Oh, right, that. Sure, let's get right on that."

The two boys cleaned up the kitchen, with Momo offering his helping hand to slow them down even further. It took them a good twenty-five minutes to clean the fruit from the wall, and there was more on there when they'd gotten done with the dishes.

"That lemur is evil," Sokka said.

"Hey, Momo isn't evil. He's just misunderstood."

"Maybe it's artistic expression?" Sokka pondered.

"Momo! Bad lemur! No fruit art on the walls." The lemur looked thoroughly scolded, and began eating the fruit it had grabbed. Aang sighed, and began to clean the fruit off the wall. "I can't believe him, sometimes."

"Hey, they're traditionally associated with you guys, so I blame you, naturally."

"Do you boys always fight over the monkey?"

"Hey, it's a lemur, first off, and us men have our pride in our dealings with lemurs. And-- hey, wait a second. Toph?"

The boys attention turned to the door, where Toph, bag slung over her shoulder, "That's my name, don't wear it out. So, boys, what's the deal here?"

"Well," Sokka said, "What are _you_ doing here, Toph. Your parents will kill us --"

"Whoa, relax, Snoozles," she said, "It's fine. My parents changed their mind."

"They did, did they?" Sokka said. He seemed to calculate something, and nodding, said, "Well, that's good. Welcome aboard."

"Yeah!" Aang said, "Welcome to the team!"

"Glad to be here," Toph said. "So, this is what you guys do. Clean dishes and make fun of poor Momo. Poor, poor Momo." The lemur looked at Toph, and apprehensively approached her. "Anyway," she said, her sudden change of voice startling Momo away, "I hope you guys do more exciting things."

"Do we ever," Sokka said. "Hey, we should take her down to Aunt Wu's. We can get her something to defend herself with."

"Huh?" Toph said, cocking her head to the side. "Something to defend myself with? What are you talking about. I can move earth with my mind!"

"Not exactly," Sokka said, "I haven't really been studying it too much, but it seems more about sympathetic movements. Anyhow, some of these monsters aren't going to be frightened by a little bit of stone. So, you should probably pick up something to defend yourself with."

"Fine, fine," Toph said. "I'm not going to use it."

"Still," he said, "I'd feel better about bringing you along if you had something you could use."

"Then, we get to check out this Spirit World, right?"

"Right," Sokka said. "Come on, Aang, let's head down to the Tram station."

* * *

"Are you lost?" Yue asked.

"No, I was told to wait right here. What if he didn't survive, what am I to do?"

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My beloved," she said. "We are from two warring families, and this feud has made it so difficult for us."

Yue looked the badgermole girl in the eye, and saw a distant, far off look, like someone speaking of a long, far-off memory. Still, Yue, politely, nodded, "So, this young man has been meeting with you in secret? My, how romantic."

"Isn't it? I can hardly bare to think what I would do if some harm should come to him."

"These parts are very dangerous, though," Yue said. She could feel the movement of the spirits in the area become erratic. A loud roar bellowed from somewhere, carried across the ground, and echoing far off into the distant mountains. "It's best not to stay here."

"Maybe you're right," the girl said. She rose, "Will you come this way again, if you should see my love?"

"Of course," she said, "I'll look for him for you. I have a talent at finding things."

"Oh, thank you." The girl took Yue's hand and shook it, "I'm in your debt, Moon Spirit. I won't forget this."

This distant roar came again, and when Yue turned back to find the girl, she was gone. She frowned, and looked around the Spirit World, trying to get a sense where the girl had even gone. It was as though she had never been there at all.

* * *

"Sokka, and Aang. I was expecting you. Come in, Miss Bei Fong, do come in," she said, issuing the three inside her small shop. The woman opened the door to the private collection and sat at the door. "It has been a while since you children have stopped by. Has your journey been proceeding well?"

"Yes!" Aang said. "We've made a lot of progress."

"Be wary, young Avatar," Aunt Wu said, "There are still many dangers that lurk ahead of you. I consulted the cards on you when I found you would be visiting. The Chariot is in your future, but such victories are never permanent."

"Fortune telling, huh?" Toph said. "Okay, do me. What's my future say?"

Aunt Wu sighed, and produced a deck of cards, "Very well, we'll consult the cards on Miss Bei Fong." Sokka, busy looking over the various pieces of battle gear, looked over when Aunt Wu moved over to a small table and began to lay out the cards.

"In your near future, Miss Bei Fong, you will face a great deal of hardship," she said, "The Chariot is your symbol, you have always overcome these obstacles, but more always take their place. You remain undeterred."

"Well, yeah, naturally."

"Maybe, but you must learn to rely on others for strength. The Priestess in the reversed position, you are not knowledgeable enough to proceed alone."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"I think she's just saying you need other people's wisdom," Aang said. "Right?"

"Er, yes, of course!" Aunt Wu said, suddenly quite alert in the face of the very irate blind girl. "That's precisely what I meant. Thank you." She smiled at Toph, even if it was a wasted effort, and turned over another card. "Oh my."

"What?"

"The Devil -- a great malevolence will come to your aid."

"Uh," Toph said, "That's bad, isn't it?"

"I'm not quite sure," she said, "Anyway. You are now linked to the Fool, meaning the beginning of a journey. This one is quite progressed, but you are new to the path. Do not be afraid to rely on others for aid."

"Okay, let Twinkletoes do the heavy lifting. Got it."

"Quite," she said.

"Anything else? Maybe you got a Death card in there for me? Bring it on!"

"No," she said, "That's all I can see for your future, Miss Bei Fong." She moved the cards off the table. "Of course, this is just a parlor trick, take from it what you will."

"Okay!" Toph said. "That was kind of fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Hey, Toph," Sokka said, "How about a spear. It'll make up for you being such a squirt."

"Who're you calling a squirt, squirt?" Toph yelled, walking over to him. Aang sighed, and gave an apologetic glance to Aunt Wu. The woman smiled, and nodded, sadly.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"I fear I did not speak fully of what I saw. The Death Card," she said, "But it was a definite end, Aang. Your end. And it is fast approaching."

"But it's just a parlor trick, right? No need to be afraid?"

"I do not know," she said. "There are other means, I tried other methods of fortune telling, but all of them gave me the same reading. You'll face a powerful opponent, and though your might will be great, they will prevail."

"Oh," Aang said. "And--"

She nodded.

"That's kind of heavy," Aang said.

"I know. But there is still time to act. If you are prepared, you will be able to stop it," she said, "The trick to fate is that it isn't as set in stone as people want you to think. Never give up without a fight."

"A blindfold? What do you need a blindfold for?" Sokka asked, incredulously.

"This is my weapon," Toph said. "Trust me. Hey, how much are these?" She'd come in from the main part of the store. Aunt Wu cocked her eye, and looked over at Aang. He shrugged. "Hey, no giving me looks I can't see. What's the price?"

"Five-hundred-en," Aunt Wu said. The girl handed the cash to her, "Thank you. Are you sure you aren't interested in something a little more -- well --"

"I can't see, what am I going to do?"

"I know, but," Aunt Wu stopped, and shook her head, "The customer is always right, right?"

"Right!" Toph said. "See, she knows the score, Sokka."

"Okay, whatever," Sokka said. "Come on Aang. Let's get back to the dorm. Give Azula a call, would you?"

"Okay," Aang said. The three departed the store and began to walk to the tram station when they felt like they were being watched. Aang dialed Azula's number, but received no answer. He sighed, and looked over at Sokka. "Busy."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "So are we."

"Heh," Toph said, spitting, "We can take 'em."

The delinquents surrounded them, and the leader looked them over. "Well, well, looks like we just found ourselves some reward money. You're Toph Bei Fong, right?"

"And what's it to you, buddy?"

"Whoa, calm down. We're your rescue party."

"I don't need a rescue party," Toph said, "But you're going to need one after I'm through with you! Come on guys, let's beat his face in!"

"Hey," Sokka said. "What do you mean, reward money? And rescue party? What's going on?"

"Didn't you guys kidnap her?" the leader asked. He was looking confused too. "The Prince was saying we should help find her last I talked to him."

"She already got rescued. She's been in the hospital for a couple days, though," Aang said. "We're her friends, that's all."

"No, no," the leader said. "Whoa, you guys really don't know? Hey, Jing, cool it. Guys, scarface is going to eat us for lunch if we hurt the Bei Fong girl, let's just take this easy. Look, you guys really, really don't know, do you? The Bei Fongs said their daughter got kidnapped -- again."

"Again." Sokka nodded, then paused, "Again? But I thought you said --"

"Er, whoops. Lemur's out of the bag, huh?" she said, big smile. "Yeah, I kind of sort of ran away. Sorry for not telling you guys."

"Toph! We're going to be in huge trouble," Aang said.

"Hey," Sokka said, "Where is Zuko anyway?"

"The Prince is busy," the delinquent leader said, "He's trying to organize the gangs to help find her. You don't say no to the Prince."

"Toph, we have to take you back before things get worse," Aang said. "Sorry about this, guys. Really. Thanks for, er, not making this really complicated or anything."

"Hey, if you guys are on first-name basis with the Prince, I'm just glad I'm not dead," he said. "Come on, Jing, get the guys together, we're going home."

"Zuko's already got everyone looking for you, so the police are probably out and about looking for us too," Sokka said. "We can't use the Tram, or we're going to get arrested before we can sort this out."

"Whoops," Toph said, again.

"I'm so angry at you right now, I can't even form sentences to tell you how angry I am," Sokka said. "Aang, get Azula ASAP. She'll be able to smooth things over. I hope."

"Trying," Aang said.

"I'm getting Dad," Sokka said. "Maybe he can get us a ride."

Toph frowned, "Well, in that case, I'm out of here." The girl made a dash for it, and Sokka barely had time to stumble after her. She led them out into a crowded street, and cried out, "Help! Help! They're trying to kidnap me!"

"Toph!" Sokka yelled. "Get back here!"

"Uh," Aang said, to the onlookers, "We're not really kidnapping her, really! Please, believe us!" The phone chose that moment to ring. Azula was calling. "Hey, Azula. We found Toph, if you're curious. And she's running away."

* * *

Sergeant Ji was getting a promotion, if things went well today. Things were not going well. Miss Bei Fong was supposed to be going home. She'd run off. She was now sighted in downtown Ba Sing Se, escaping two youths who she claimed to be kidnapping her.

Sergeant Ji hated days like this.

Poppy Bei Fong was in hysterics, and he told one of the beat cops to get her some coffee and calm her down. One of the detectives was busy with Lao, and he was more than happy to let the senior officer handle that duty.

That led him to wonder what Azula Houou was doing there, talking angrily on the phone.

"No, just -- yes, find her! I'll tell them she's just running away. The Bei Fongs are blowing this out of proportion and the media is swarming on top of it."

"Miss Houou?"

"What is it, Officer?"

"Sergeant Ji," he said, "I was one of the officers who located Miss Bei Fong the first time."

"Oh, yes," Azula said. "I remember you. Still hounding my brother to be on the up-and-up, yes?"

He scratched his nose, "Well, sure, when I'm on the beat. But look, the important question is what are you doing here? The police have everything well in hand."

"Yes, clearly," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "Sergeant, I'm here because I'm a concerned party. This isn't a kidnapping, I assure you."

"We can't rule that out presently," Sergeant Ji said. The detective made sure that he knew to repeat that to everyone.

"Sure, but you don't believe that," she said, smiling. She prided herself on being a people-person. "Now, would you be a help and make sure that my father has clearance to get here?"

"President Ozai -- here?"

"Yes," she said. "Didn't you hear that he was in town? Why, he's been here for months. And he'd like a couple words with the Bei Fongs about their decision to leave our school."

Ji didn't want to get in trouble with his superiors, but Ozai Houou was another matter entirely. If he told you to jump, you'd not only ask how high, but also ask him if he wanted to know how the weather was up there when you came down.

"I'll get right on it."

"See that you do," Azula said, smiling.

* * *

"This traffic is insane," Toph muttered. She looked back, and saw Sokka and Aang were still behind her. She frowned. She wasn't about to let them take her back. "Help!" she cried. "I'm so scared!"

"She's worse than Azula," Sokka said.

Police officers were drawn to the sound, and when she pointed at Aang and Sokka, saying, "Those men are trying to kidnap me!" the boys suddenly looked very, very pale.

"So long, suckers," Toph said, waving. She saw a clearing across the street as the traffic light turned, but to her surprise, a car moved in the way to block her. A man walked out of the back seat, and looked at her, carefully.

He gave off an imposing aura.

"Miss Bei Fong?" he asked. "Come with me."

"What? Who are you anyway? You can't boss me around!"

"I can," he said, grinning. "Officers, release those boys. This has been a grave misunderstanding. One I am going to end right now."

"Oh man," Sokka said, in hushed awe, "I recognize that guy."

Aang nodded. They'd met before, hadn't they? "You're Azula's--"

"Ozai Houou, President of the Phoenix Group, yes," the man said. "We're going to sort out this misunderstanding about this kidnapping matter right now." He then looked at Toph and grinned, "As well as the misunderstanding about your transfer out of the Phoenix School."

"Huh? You mean, you're going to make my parents change their mind by force if necessary?"

"No," Ozai said, laughing, suddenly, "No! That won't be necessary. One merely needs to know the right language with which to speak to people. You three, hop in, it's time for the lesson to begin." The limousine door was held open for them, and Toph, Sokka, and Aang stepped in. Ozai sat down in the front seat, next to the driver.

He looked at the chauffeur. He nodded. They drove to the Bei Fong's estate, passing traffic lights like they were nothing. As they approached, a sergeant saluted and directed the driver to the estate proper.

Toph spoke in hushed whispers, "This guy is kind of scary."

Sokka nodded, "Definitely. But if anyone can convince your parents it's him. Why did you run away, anyway?"

"I want to stay here," she said. "You guys are really cool, and you treat me like I'm just Toph. Not the blind little porcelein doll people treat me like at home, in Gaoling. They still think of me like I was in those stupid commercials my Dad made."

"Your parents just want what's best for you, Toph," Aang said. "And we were going to do whatever we could to convince them."

"It's impossible. They'll never change their mind," Toph said. "That's why I ran. Okay? And if you weren't going to take me, I was going to go join a street gang or something."

"You really didn't plan this through," Sokka said, shaking his head.

"Just like that fortune said, huh, Sokka?" Aang said.

"Right. It's amazing how -- Hey! I don't believe in fortune telling, and you know that, Aang!"

"I know."

"You're all evil and against me," Sokka said, "I knew it! From the moment I started spying on the club, I knew you were evil."

Aang sighed.

"We're almost there," Toph said. "Well, nice knowing you. My dad's probably going to kill me, so, it's been a good run."

Ozai stepped out of the car. The chauffeur walked up to the back door and opened it for the students. They took slow steps out of the car, and looked at the crowd of police officers in front of them. "Oh man," Toph said, "Dad really went overboard this time."

"Toph, oh thank the Spirits you're all right!" her father said, stepping forward from the crowd. "Ozai, what is your explanation for this."

Ozai put a hand up, smiling. Lao grew silent. Ozai walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "Lao. You and I have been friends for a good long time, haven't we?" he said, pulling him aside. They spoke in hushed whispers.

"You're sure?" they overheard Toph's father exclaim.

"What are they talking about?" Toph asked.

"Can't read lips," Sokka said.

"Then what good are you?"

"Hey!"

"Well, yes," Lao again exclaimed, "But, you have to understand my position."

"You understand mine," Ozai said. "I think you also understand your position changes if mine does. So, let's consider that before you make any overhasty decisions."

"Of course," Lao said. "Perhaps I was a little hasty in reaction to this kidnapping business. I'm sure Toph merely went to say goodbye to her friends."

Ozai looked at him, and cold sweat broke out on his face. "Yes, not, of course, that she needed to. After all," he lookeed to his wife, "Poppy and I were just discussing how bright and promising a future she has ahead of her. And there really is no better education one can buy, is there, darling?"

"Uh, I suppose. But what about...?"

"Ozai is a trusted family friend. He would sooner die than let harm come to her," he said, desperately saving face, "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed," Ozai said, slowly. "Azula herself lives in the building. She would be as safe there as my own daughter is."

"Whoa," Toph said. "Whatever he said, it worked!"

"Yeah," Aang said. "That was incredible."

They heard Azula laugh as she appeared from the crowd, "That's my father for you," she said. "No one denies him. I hope you appreciated what I had to do to arrange this, Toph. You're mine now, lock, stock, and barrel."

"Er," Toph said, "How about we just say we're even after I beat the tar out of that guy who really kidnapped me, even without my face on."

Azula pondered, and nodded, "Very well. Even. For now," she said. She looked at Aang and Sokka, "It's lucky for you that I was here when the news broke. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No," Sokka said, "Nearly got arrested, discovered that your father has a really, really nice limo, and had Toph nearly kill us. So, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good," Azula said. "Tomorrow, Toph, we'll introduce you to the enemy we're fighting. For now, however," she yawned, "I'm tired and would like to take a small rest. We'll call that enough for today."

Aang sighed, looking over at Sokka and Toph. He nodded to Azula, and shrugged. "So, what do we do?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked. "Help Toph move in."

"Sweet," Toph said. "Chop chop, boys! We got stuff to move!"

* * *

Aang fell against his bed and closed his eyes. Moving in Toph had been an ordeal all of its own. She was a slave-driver, for sure, and Sokka said she and Azula got along far too well for his liking. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded ominous.

When he fell asleep, he suddenly felt himself seized in his bed. Awaking, he saw the image of Roku standing by the foot of his bed, smiling. "Aang, it's good to see you survived your ordeal against Koh. He was an ancient spirit, gnarled and twisted by anger and hatred as well as the corruption that seizes the Spirit World."

Aang said, quietly, "Is he gone?"

"For now," Roku said. "In time, perhaps people will begin to rebuild him. He is a spirit shaped by the desires of humanity, but his origins were in the primal creation of the world. You begin to understand, now, how the Spirit World and our world are connected, do you not?"

"Yes," Aang said.

"It took me much longer to learn that lesson. To think I was but an observer was the first foolish assumption I made. Sozin, however, discovered much sooner that we could control the Spirits to do what we wanted. He built his company upon it."

"The Phoenix Group is built upon Spirits?"

Roku nodded.

"So, doesn't this have to do with what I'm dealing with now?"

"Yes," Roku sighed. "I suppose it does. For now, let me just say, we'll talk about it more at length when you do not have anymore pressing ordeals to deal with. The next full moon is approaching even as we speak."

"I know," Aang said. "I'm ready."

"Perhaps," Roku said, smiling. "I put my faith in your judgment, Aang. Perhaps you will redeem me just as you redeemed Kuruk."

"What will I face next?"

"I'm not sure," Roku said. "It's quite odd. The Spirits seem ill at ease, moreso than usual. Perhaps the defeat of Koh has unbalanced things further."

"You mean --"

"You had no other choice, Avatar Aang," Roku said, clearly, "But remember, all your actions will have consequences, no matter how small. You agreed to hold yourself responsible for these decisions."

"I, I know," Aang answered.

"When next we speak, you will seek me out," Roku said. "I look forward to speaking to you, Aang."

The figure faded as the light faded, and Aang fell into a dream. He woke up the next morning trying to remember what he had dreamt.

_And so ends your second Month.  
You take another step to disperse the lies of the past._

_The lurking darkness is cast away, but the tower continues to rise.__  
Men are willing to sell their souls for power, will this greed consume you as well?  
How much further can you climb before you realize your limits?_

_What are you willing to give to succeed?_

_Next Month: The Lovers_

_To be continued._


	20. Social Links

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"In the light, men are crossing over lone shadows, wearing veiled slight hopes for intimacy.."_

_-- Want to be Close_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Social Links_

"Don't think. Feel."

Toph pumped her arms in the air, as the spirit faded into nothingness. She looked at the rest of her party. Aang was scratching his head, looking out of it. Katara was dealing with a scrape Sokka took in the fight. Toph rubbed her neck and sighed. "You guys are wimps."

"We've been in here for quite a while," Yue said. "I know you're very excited to do this, Toph, but this is really tiring for most humans."

"Right, right, okay Snowflake, I get you," she said. "So where do we go now?"

"Back home," Azula said. "Yue, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"The tower, can you sense any new floors open up?"

Yue stared at the tower, and her eyes glazed over with white light. "I think so. It feels like a barricade has fallen on the floor where everyone was held captive before."

"And are there any new active spirits we should be aware of?" Azula asked, her voice carefully business-like.

"No," Yue said, shaking her head, "I haven't sensed one. Though -- I did hear one a few days ago. It made a great big sound, but I don't know where it is."

"Peculiar," Azula said. "Aang, take the lead back. I'll watch the rear." With that, the group began to trek through their surroundings. It looked like a desert, devoid of life. The solid stones cropping out of the ground were sundered and broken apart, like from some great bolt oof lightning.

Toph made her annoyance at this well known.

"Can barely see with all this."

"Hey, Toph," Aang looked at the girl, who wore the blindfold over her eyes. "Why the blindfold. I mean, aren't you--"

She removed the blindfold, and looked around. "Oh, right. I can see here."

"You can -- what?"

"Yeah," Toph said, "Took me by surprise too. You look different than I imagined, Twinkle-Toes. The blindfold is because being able to see totally messes with how I fight. I second-guess myself, and that's no good. Like I said: don't think. Feel."

"Wait, so you're not blind here?" Sokka said, looking at her. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four."

"Hah! I'm holding up five!"

"One's a thumb," Toph said. "Technically, you're holding up four."

"She's got you there, Sokka," Katara said, smiling. "We're here. Well, Toph, what do you think of the Spirit World?"

"Eh. I've been to better."

"Well, everyone," Azula said, taking the lead, "We'll be investigating the new floors of the tower next time we come here. Aang will inform me when he wants to explore, so be ready."

"Okay, Princess," Toph said, saluting.

"I hope you all have a safe trip home," Yue said, bowing.

"Remember what we discussed, Yue," Azula said, and with that, the group left. Yue looked around, for a minute, her brow furrowing. She could have sworn she felt something move. She moved towards the direction she felt it come from.

She climbed a ridge, and looked down.

A massive hole. Something very large dug it. "Oh my," she said, "Could that be--"

* * *

The next morning, when Aang woke, he could have sworn he had that dream again. He could hardly remember it, Roku's words were some distant echo in the back of his mind, but he couldn't help but feel like something was different today.

Toph was eating breakfast when he got downstairs. "The others already hit the road," she said, "We probably should before we're late for school. Apparently, Sokka was telling me, anyway, that Azula's got this lecture about punctuality."

"It's true," Aang said, "And it's as frightening as it sounds."

"That girl's insane. Even her heartbeats are regular like clockwork. It's totally cool, but just a little creepy," she said. "So, what's bugging you?"

"Huh? Bugging me?"

"Don't lie to me when I got my shoes off, Twinkle-Toes, I know you're hiding something," she said. "What's bugging you?"

"Huh? Oh, just, I had this weird dream that Avatar Roku was telling me something, but I can barely remember what it was. It's happened a lot lately."

"Huh? No kidding. So, as Avatar, you're probably super-powerful and know all kinds of big secrets that us normal folk can't even begin to comprehend."

Aang looked hurt, "I'm not that different."

"No need to be modest," she said, "I bet you could, oh, I don't know, bend my soul."

"Toph!" he said, "Can we just get to school?"

Toph shrugged. "What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?"

"No," Aang said, curtly. "Let's just get going."

"Hold up," she said, grabbing her dirty old sneakers from the pile by the door, "Takes me a bit to get these things on. There, one and -- good to go!" she grinned at him. "Man, living in a dorm is the best. No one ever tells you what to do."

"I guess," Aang said. "We're kind of a special case."

"True, Azula means business. Still, the freedom you get here can't be beat. I should have moved in months ago. Now if I can only get Katara to lay off me about bathing, I'll be happy." She grinned at Aang.

"So, how are your parents dealing with it?"

"I don't know what El Presidente said to them, but it got through. They're sending me care packages a bunch. It's a little annoying, but -- it's nice, you know? For once, they're treating me like an adult."

He nodded.

"I asked about the news that was running while I was kidnapped. Worse than I figured. Man, those adds are old. Look, I didn't even know they were filming me. I wasn't even told. I hate my dad sometimes."

"You don't," he said.

"I do. He always just wanted to use me for politics." She spit. "Hey, Aang. Thanks for sticking through all this. It's a brand new month, I'm going to make the most of it." Their bond grew stronger as they talked. And when they walked into class, the bell chimed the beginning of a new day.

* * *

After school Aang went to Baseball practice. Sokka was waiting for him, and they ran a few drills with the rest of the team. The day was fun, but Sokka kept approaching him, nervously, before laughing it off and telling him, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it!"

Shrugging, Aang went to clean up when he noticed Suki was having some difficulty. She was trying to pick up the loose balls, and she was fumbling with the bag she was carrying them in. The balls fell out and rolled all around her. She made a loud grunt of annoyance, and began to pick them up.

Aang walked over and crouched down, picking up the balls with her. "Hey, Aang," she said, "Don't worry. I've got it."

"I don't mind helping," he said. Suki smiled at him, and seemed quite happy. She stood up, closing the bag and looking around. "Well, looks like the field's cleaned up now, right?"

"Yeah," Suki said. "Hey, Aang, mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind pitching for me. I don't usually have someone stay after with me so late," she said. "It'll do me good to practice my batting."

"Sure!" Aang said. "I think I'm a pretty good pitcher. Not as good as Longshot --"

"Let's just get practicing, before Piandao yells at us for loitering," she said. Aang nodded, and threw a pitch at her. She held the bat in hand and it went right past her. "Try again, wasn't ready." He nodded, and pitched another. Suki swung, and it hit with a solid crack. The ball went flying, "Yes!"

"Wow! Ready for another one?"

"Bring it, Twinkle-Toes," Suki said. Aang looked annoyed. Toph was getting that nickname around, somehow. He clenched the ball in his hand and threw the ball as fast as he could, bending the air just a little to curve it.

Suki didn't hesitate, and hit the ball again with a solid sound. It flew overhead, and landed even further than the one before. She pumped her fist. "You hit my curve ball!"

"I didn't expect that," she said, "You sure you're not gunning for the mound? Let's do a few more. Mix it up a little, keep me on my toes!"

Aang nodded. They practiced for a few minutes before Piandao arrived to check on the field. He cleared his throat, and looked at Aang and Suki. "I am aware that Xin Fu used to run this club, correct?" he asked.

"Oh, er, sir. Sorry. I was just helping Aang with his pitching. Always could use a back-up in case Longshot has another bout of nosebleeds mid-game, right?"

"Indeed," Piandao said. "Suki, I'd like to speak for you a minute. Aang, go fetch those balls and bring them back in." Aang nodded, and trekked out to the far end of the field. Suki's shots were all deep in the field. And she hit a few homeruns there, as well. Fumbling with the bag, he managed to pick them up and he headed back.

"Okay, I will!" Suki said, excitedly. As Piandao left, she turned and waved at Aang, hurrying him over. She cried out, happily, "Aang!"

"What?"

"You'll never believe this!" she said. "Piandao was saying we should think about starting a Girl's Softball team. He said he'd never seen someone as good at the game as me."

"Really?" he said, "That's great! Wait until Sokka hears."

"Er," Suki said, "Let's wait and see if we can get enough interest first, okay? I mean, Piandao's sponsoring it, but we need people to join the club or else it's just a pipe-dream."

"Okay," he said, "When we know more, okay? He'll be excited, I know it."

Suki looked apprehensive, "I hope so. Thanks for your help, today, Aang. Let's get going home. It's late." Aang nodded, and parted company from each other and went their own way home. Aang walked into the dormitory and was greeted by Katara, who was carrying some school things in a book bag.

"Hi, Aang. Sorry, just leaving. Pakku has a big test coming up tomorrow, and my friends and I have a study group. Maybe we can investigate tomorrow," she said. Azula looked up when she heard Katara greet Aang.

"Actually," she said, "Aang, I have a favor I need you to do. Could you run to the store and pick up some first aid supplies? We're running dangerously low, and it wouldn't do us good to have injuries from our expeditions."

"Okay," Aang said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I can do that."

"Perfect," she said. "We'll take tonight off. Sokka said he wasn't feeling very well, and I'd rather we not have anyone sick while we're exploring. A cold travels fast."

"Sure. I'll be right back!" Aang said, and he turned and opened the door. Azula nodded, cordially, and went back to her reading. By the time Aang had arrived at the store and paid for his purchase, the light outside had dimmed and the sparkle of starlight and the flickering of the street lights shone down on him, while the waning moon lit the night.

Outside, spring was slowly bleeding into summer. He was getting ready to change his uniform for the warmer months, and the wind was pleasant and warm and he relaxed as he headed back to the tram.

Once there, he was prepared to wait, when he saw Hakoda and Bato talking to a young man. "You sure you haven't seen her?"

"Hakoda," Bato said, his voice very strained, "Leave the kid alone. He doesn't know anything."

Hakoda nodded, "You're right, Bato. Sorry for taking up your time." He turned around and saw Aang. He smiled and walked over. "Aang, isn't it? How have you been. Heard about Miss Bei Fong's showing up."

"Yes, it was very stressful," he said. "She's doing fine, now, though."

"Good," Hakoda said. Bato nodded at Aang, and then looked at Hakoda, "We really don't have time to chit-chat. You haven't seen this girl. Her name is Jin. She's been known to hang out around these sorts of areas."

Aang shrugged. "Not sure." He looked at the picture. "No, never seen her."

Bato sighed, "Sorry, Aang. Hakoda's been working this case for a few weeks, and we've been coming up empty. I'm starting to think this is a dead-end."

"We don't know that unless we exhaust every inquiry," Hakoda said, testily. "Bato thinks we should go back to scratch and find new leads. But, you agree with me, right, Aang? You can't leave any stone unturned."

"It's not that simple," Bato said, "We're chasing a wild goose-swan with this one, Hakoda, and you know it. We need to expand our inquiries, not doggedly go after one single option." Aang looked at Hakoda, and then at Bato.

"I think it wouldn't hurt for you to do both, right? I mean... Bato and you would cover more ground that way, right?"

Bato sighed, "I suppose that's true. Hakoda, your call."

"Okay," Hakoda said, "I'll follow this lead, you go and dig up some new ones. Keep in touch. Aang, say hi to Katara and Sokka for me, will you?" Hakoda walked down the steps out of the tram station, and Bato sighed, a long sigh. He understood Hakoda better, but Bato still seemed a bit of a mystery.

"Bet you're wondering why I'm doing all this," Bato said, grinning. "Yeah, Hakoda and I have been friends for as long as either of us care to remember, but that doesn't mean he's not wrong about this."

"I guess," Aang said. "I mean, there are lots of people in this area."

"Precisely," Bato said, "We're chasing a way too-broad lead. We need to narrow it down. I'm going to speak to her mother about this. I had an inkling of something she wasn't telling us when she asked us to find her."

"Good luck," he said. Bato nodded. Aang wondered exactly what Bato meant, but shrugged and headed back to wait for the tram. It was getting late, and he could hear the machine coming up the tracks.

* * *

The next day, Aang sat boredly through Composition when Teo nudged him. "Talk to me after school, okay?" he said, in a whisper, "I need to tell you something."

Aang nodded, and felt a sudden wave of drowsiness. The teacher was droning on and on, and not really telling him anything. He decided to close his eyes and fall asleep. Toph kicked his seat, next he knew, and class was over.

"Enjoy your nap?" she teased. "See you later, Twinkle-Toes!"

"Hey, Teo, you wanted to talk?" Teo nodded, and wheeled himself over to the window. "What's the matter?"

"Can you keep a secret, Aang?"

"Huh? Sure," he said.

"My Dad -- those designs that were stolen from him?" Teo said, quietly, "They weren't stolen. He's been selling them, to the Phoenix Group." The hollow quality to his voice, and the crushed expression, he was devastated. Aang sighed. "That man who came over, he was there to buy up a new design from him. A new propulsion system for their airships."

"Oh," Aang said, "That's --"

"I can't believe this," he said. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't. Aang, what do I do? I need your help."

Aang nodded. "Talk to your dad," he said. "Gyatso always used to tell me that if he ever did something I didn't understand, or if he ever did anything that made me angry or scared, that all I had to do was talk to him and he'd do everything he could to help me understand it."

"Talk to him?" Teo said. He looked pensive, "Maybe, Aang, maybe. But it's not going to be easy. Could you -- could you come with me when I do? I think I need someone to back me up in there." Aang nodded.

"So, are we--"

"Not right now," Teo said. "I'm not ready to talk to him. I just want to yell at him."

"I have an idea," Aang said, smiling. He helped Teo move outside and brought him to the far outfield of the baseball field. There was no practice today, and so the area was deserted for miles around. "Okay, yell."

"What?"

"Yell! It doesn't even have to be words. Sometimes, it just helps to yell as loud as you can." Teo looked at him as though he were crazy. Aang shrugged, and cried out, a loud, wordless yell. He then laughed. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay," Teo said. He yelled out, "Stupid old man! I don't care if we're poor! You shouldn't have to sell out to those slimeballs!"

He kept yelling, eventually his voice grew hoarse, and he coughed, but he was smiling. "There, better, right?"

"Yeah," he said, with an embarrassed smile. "I, I didn't really mean all that. Especially not that thing about Toph."

Aang laughed, "She gets on everyone's nerves sometimes. I think she likes you to be annoyed with her once in a while."

"She probably does," Teo answered. He looked bashfully at the ground. "I still don't know if I can think of anything to say to Dad, but, when I do, you'll come with me, right?"

"Sure," Aang said, "Anything to help."

"Thanks, Aang. For everything." They walked back to the school building, with a stronger bond than when they came out. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Aang nodded, waving at Teo and saying his goodbye. It was late, so he returned home for the day.

* * *

The dorm was quiet, and evening had fallen outside. The only sound in the lobby was the television broadcasting a baseball game, and Toph was listening to it intently with Sokka. Azula and Katara were upstairs, talking at a table they'd set up on the boy's floor. "So, I said to him, 'No way. Pakku would eat you alive if you put that down.' Even though I said that, he told me that he wrote it down on the test. Tomorrow, Pakku's going to murder him."

Azula laughed, "Really. if he's having trouble with _Love in the Time of War_, he should probably just start a remedial class on the language."

"Oh, hi, Aang. What's the matter? Baseball game boring you, too?"

"Hi," Aang said, sitting down. "What's going on up here?"

"Azula and I are just talking."

"One of our classmates is having difficulty with our reading assignments," Azula said, "Katara just told me about her study-session. How are your academics coming along, Aang?"

"Well enough," Aang said, his face sinking. "I'm keeping up, at least."

"Yes," Azula said, "But don't ignore your academic pursuits while we're exploring the Spirit World. I won't have our team leader repeating his first year because of it." She tapped her chin, thinking, "Oh, yes, that was it. Aang, Ty Lee was looking for you. She was wondering if you were coming to Student Council tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"She's eager to start making flyers for the school dance," Azula said. "You remember, Katara, the one we voted on as a fundraiser for this year's student field trip? I imagine you have a line just waiting to ask you to it."

"Huh? Oh, some people did mention that," she said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Hm, some people have all the luck," Azula said, distastefully. "Aang, do you have anyone to go with to the dance?"

"Not yet," Aang said. He looked over at Katara. "I've got an idea who I want to ask, though."

"Oh, come on, Azula," Katara said, "You have a fanclub! I'm sure if you didn't look like you'd kill them for approaching you, they'd ask you out to the dance in a heartbeat." Azula shrugged.

"No matter," Azula said. "Sokka will undoubtedly be going with Suki, another year of masquerading as 'Just Friends.' I've already nominated them for King and Queen of the dance. Will you be voting for them, Katara?"

"Sounds good!" she grinned, "Give those two a hint that we're tired of them beating around the bush."

"Agreed," Azula said. "Aang? Who would you vote for King and Queen?" In his head, a couple options presented themselves. He could vote for Katara. She'd make a great queen. Azula had the regal bearings, but she'd probably just consider it a waste of time. He could even go along with Suki as the queen.

He grinned, however, and said, "I don't know. Toph would make a real good Queen."

Katara laughed, "She'd murder you for saying that! But hey, that's not a bad idea. I'm going to nominate her."

"Indeed," Azula said, "An anonymous nomination for Toph Bei Fong? Whosoever could have submitted _that _idea?" The three of them laughed. "So, who would you vote for king?"

Aang thought about that. He could nominate Teo. But something about that just didn't seem right. Sokka was an easy choice. He could even nominate himself. But, suddenly, a weird idea struck him.

"Doesn't Zuko technically go to our school?"

"Hm," Azula thought, "Why yes, yes he does. I'm sure he wouldn't miss his coronation to King of Delinquents for anything."

Katara shrugged, "He's weird. I'd rather not have him show up."

"This Dance is sounding fun," Aang said. "I can't wait to go."

"It's still a while off," Azula said. "Ty Lee will be waiting for you tomorrow. Please don't be late. Hopefully we'll meet our target. We were going to the Fire Nation Capital this year for our school trip."

"We'll sell as many tickets as it takes," Aang said.

"I trust you will." Azula stood up, and nodded cordially to the two of them, "I think I'll retire for this evening if you aren't going to the Spirit World tonight. I'm falling behind on my rest, and it will do me some good. Good night."

Aang smiled, "Night, Azula." He looked at Katara, "So, do you have anyone in mind to go to the Dance with?"

"Not yet,' Katara said. "Hey, if I can't think of anyone, will you go with me?"

"Huh?" Aang said, crestfallen.

"That's if you didn't have someone else in mind. You and Toph are kind of close," she said, pensively, "Though, maybe not. Or, Spirits forbid, Azula."

"Er," Aang said, "Well, I'd like to go with you." He felt his nerves buckle, "But that's only if you can't decide on someone, I guess, okay? It's fine! Fine! Totally fine! I should got to bed, too. Night, Katara! Bye!"

He hurried to his room and closed the door. "I'm an idiot," he admitted to no one in particular, before laying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Aang awoke and looked around. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, and it was still somewhat dark outside. He walked downstairs, hearing someone busy at work with breakfast. To his surprise, Katara was cooking.

"Oh, good morning! You're up early!"

She was dressed and ready for school, and smiled brightly at him. "Hi, Katara," he said. This was the last person he wanted to see right then. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, thanks," she said. "I didn't expect you up so early, so I don't have anything vegetarian. If you give me a minute, I'll put something on."

"Th, thanks," Aang said. She smiled, and hummed happily as she began to prepare another plate. "Who's usually up at this time of the morning, anyway?"

"Azula and me, usually," she said. "I used to like to sleep in, but ever since I started staying here, I just got used to getting up. Azula and I usually have breakfast and a little extra ready for you guys when you wake up."

"Oh, so that's where those biscuits come from," Aang said. She nodded. "Well, here you go!"

"You like cooking?" Aang said, trying her meal. "This is really good!"

"Thanks! I do," she said, "It's something my mom used to do all the time when we were kids. I really started to take to it after she died. I'd try out all her old recipes. It reminds me of her, and it makes me feel like I'm doing her proud."

She sighed, "Well, it did before I saw that video."

"It'll be okay, Katara," Aang said, "There's got to be a reason."

"I know," she said, "And besides! I've made myself useful to my brother and Dad because of what I learned from her. She's taught me so much, I just wish I could thank her one more time." She smiled, sadly, and sat down.

"Where's Azula?" Aang asked, looking at the empty seat with a plate in front of it.

"She's busy checking the equipment. She'll be down soon." Katara offered him some tea, "Well, welcome to the Breakfast Club, Aang."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll try and be up earlier. This is really, really good!"

She blushed, and began to eat. A silence fell upon them, but their friendship grew stronger. The silence was broken by Azula, who came downstairs, and looked startled to see Aang sitting there. "Oh, good morning," she said. "Good to see someone waking up earlier. Is that your alarm that just went off?"

"Oh no!" Aang said, "I'll be right back down before Sokka kills me!"

Aang hurried upstairs, and Azula sat down, and looked at Katara. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted your opinion."

"What is it?" Katara said, looking over.

"Zuko," she said. "I think it's long overdue that he get out of his self-pity and join us. Don't you agree?"

"Leave him alone," she said, in response, casting her eyes down at her plate, "It's just not worth it. He won't listen."

"Not to you," she said, "But I have ways. Trust me. Still," she said, "Two firebenders may be a little redundant."

"If you could get him to help us, an extra set of hands would go a long way," Katara answered, "But I think it's impossible."

"Right now, maybe," Azula said, "But I think that'll change very soon." She began to eat, and she smiled mysteriously as she took a drink of her tea. Katara watched her for a minute, before turning back to her own meal.

* * *

The bell rang ending the school day, and Aang shuffled out of the room looking upset. He didn't have any particular plans that day, except to go see Ty Lee about the school dance.

She was waiting for him in front of the student council room, tapping her toe impatiently. When she spotted him, her face brightened, and she smiled widely, showing off her bright white teeth. "Aang! Your aura's so blue! What's the matter?"

"Bad night," he said.

"Well, I'll listen. Ty Lee's a real good listener, that's what my friends say," she said. He shrugged, and she looked him straight in the eye. "We're not doing any work until your aura lightens up, so spill it."

Aang shrugged, "So, there's this girl I like."

"Oh! I get it, you asked her to the dance and she said no."

"Not exactly," Aang said. "She said she wanted me to be her back-up before I even asked." Ty Lee nodded, and frowned. "What?"

"You need to be more assertive. I think she'll say yes if you let her know you're interested, okay?"

"Okay," Aang said.

"I expect progress reports, Aang. I want to see you going to our dance with your dream girl. Incidentally, I was working really, really hard on these flyers. So you're going to help me put them up around the campus, okay?"

She handed them to him.

They said 'Full Moon Ball' on them.

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Is this right?" he asked. "Full Moon Ball?"

"Sounds better than Fundraiser Dance, doesn't it? Wait until you see the decorations. I'm putting my all into this project."

"Yes, but--"

"You're coming, right? of course you're coming, you wouldn't be asking a date out if you weren't coming, right, Aang?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"I expect you there. I'm putting my heart and soul into this, and it'd break my heart if one of my best friends skipped out on it, after all the work we both put into it."

"I'll come, but --"

"Great! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun."

"Ty Lee, can I please ask you something?" Aang said, his voice cracking with exasperation. "Did you choose the name because it's going to be a full moon that night?"

"Mhm. What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing," he said, weakly, "Just, surprised."

"It'll be very romantic," she said. "You'd better bring that girl there. You could totally make her your girlfriend." Aang sighed. Suddenly thoughts of asking Katara out were pushed from his head.

Replacing them were thoughts of his next ordeal.

_To be continued._


	21. A Deep Mentality

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Signs of love, overshadowed by dreams. Baby don't worry 'cause you ain't alone."_

_-- Signs of Love_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_A Deep Mentality_

"Hey, Suki, did you hear?"

"That boy in my class, he asked me out!"

"He did not!"

"Did too! We're going to the dance!"

"Suki, did you ask Sokka yet? I know you too are practically married!"

"What?" Suki said, shook out of her revelry, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." The girls sighed, and shook their heads. "What? What's wrong?"

"The School's hosting a dance. It's coming up, and you haven't even asked you-know-who, have you?"

"Hey! We're just really good friends, okay?"

"Oh, sure, really good friends.I bet that's why he's always so tired in the morning. I mean, you're really good friends, right?"

"Huh? Hey! What are you implying!" Suki yelled, outraged.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Hey, Suki, that guy asked me out!"

"Stop spreading lies like that!"

Suki stood up, "Girls, really sorry," she said, "But I need to go home. I'm feeling sick, or, something. Don't give me that look!"

"Say Hi to Sokka for us!"

"I'm not going to Sokka's!" she yelled, as she walked away. The group of girls she always spent time with were getting on her nerves today. The Dance was advertised all over the campus, but she hadn't really put much thought into it.

The last dance they went to, Sokka was her 'date' in name only. Most of the evening, they spent arguing over girls playing baseball. He was so dated, in so many ways, but he did admit by the end of the night that she could beat him at the batting cages where they ended up, looking ridiculous.

Still, sighing, she sometimes wish he'd treat her just a little smidge different.

Shrugging, she walked home, unaware of the lurking shadows that came out when the sun went down.

* * *

Sokka yawned.

They were trudging through the Spirit World, and away from the usual destination. "Hey, Yue, what's the deal? We're supposed to be exploring that tower, right?"

"Yes," Yue answered, "But there's something I think we need to investigate right away." She lead them up a small hillside, and pointed to the valley below. "I saw the first the last time you came to explore, but ever since then, I've been seeing more and more."

"Oh wow," Katara breathed, "What's causing them?"

"I don't know."

The valley was quite peaceful, with a faint blue hue to the grass blowing in the wind. But in that valley, there were holes, great, massive gaping spots dug into the hills and into the valley, like someone had decided to drill deep into the ground.

"I'm glad you told us of this," Azula said. "This may be connected to that Spirit you'd heard. Perhaps we'll be able to ascertain what kind of Spirit it is if we investigate, yes?" She smiled and looked to Aang.

Aang looked at the tunnels. He recognized them, somehow, but he couldn't quite place why. "Hey, Toph?" The girl looked over in his vague direction, blindfold over her eyes, "Can you sense anything moving underground?"

"Don't feel anything. And if Snowflake hasn't felt anything, then I really don't think I'm going to find something she missed."

"Oh, don't worry on my account," Yue said, "I'm not very good at sensing things underground. Moonlight has a harder time reaching down there."

"Still," she said, "Empty. We going in?"

"Sure," Aang said. "Let's see where these tunnels go." The approached the nearest hole, apprehensively, and began to walk down its winding passage. The incline was steep, and Toph put her hand out.

"We can't go any further," she warned, "Not if we want to turn back. What's your call, Fearless Leader?" Aang looked back at the others. "I'm all for diving in if you are."

"I think we'd best see where this tunnel leads," Azula said, "However, it is your call, in the end."

Aang nodded, and looked to Katara and Sokka, "I'm not going if you guys don't want to."

"We should explore," Katara said, "But Toph, how far does this tunnel go?" Toph kicked the ground, and waited for a second. "Well?"

"Shh," she said. "Couple of miles. It comes up on a steady incline after a bit."

"Okay," Sokka said, "We're ready."

Aang nodded, and the group jumped down.

* * *

The girl stood lonely by the tea shop. The waiter served her, and looked at her. He frowned, and, with his rough voice, said, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes," she said, "Could you bring another cup? He should be here soon."

Zuko nodded, "Sure." He walked back to the kitchen, and picked up an extra cup. He walked back to the table and frowned. "You've been here for quite a while. Are you sure he's coming?" She nodded. "All right. Well, you should think about going home. It's not safe on the streets at this time of night."

"Thanks for your concern," she said, her eyes were looking out into the street. The streetlights were flickering. The moon looked lonesome up in the sky, with the clouds overhead blotting out her companion stars.

Zuko sighed. The shop was closing down. He'd cleared off the other tables, and already the place was ready to close for the night. But he didn't want to force her out into the night. And yet, and yet, he couldn't help but wonder who would stand her up like that.

Sometimes his mind went to force far too quickly, but he wanted to teach whoever did this some respect.

"Look, Miss," he said, "We're supposed to close soon."

"I'll leave when you have to close," she said, "But I want to wait a little longer."

Zuko grumbled something, then said, quietly, "May I join you until he shows up?" She nodded, surprised, and he sat down. "Is this boy your boyfriend?" she nodded. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"A couple months."

He frowned, "I really hate to say it, but I think he stood you up."

"He wouldn't He just forgot," she fished in her bag for her cell phone, "I've left a hundred messages, but he isn't answering. I hope he's all right."

Zuko sat at the table, quietly, as the minutes ticked past. Closing time was fast approaching, but there was no signs of the boy in the darkened street. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk you home." He took off his apron. "It isn't safe out there."

She sighed, sadly, and nodded.

"I'm sure something came up," Zuko said, quietly. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him. "Maybe he came down with a bug."

"He was at school today, though," she said. "You don't think it's that Apathy Syndrome? I heard it's been going around a lot lately."

Zuko sighed, "No, it probably isn't."

"Isn't is scary? Someone you care about could just stop being themselves, just like that," she said. He nodded. Of course, it wasn't 'just like that' but he didn't want to scare the girl anymore than necessary.

"People recover," he said.

"I know, I just hope he's all right." Zuko frowned. The streets seemed empty, but still, he kept his eye out. Most of the gangs in that area had given up after he showed up, and he wasn't about to let them harass customers. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little on-edge, I guess," she said. "Is this part of town really that bad? I thought that guy, that Prince of Delinquents scared everyone else out. You think we'd run into him?"

"No," Zuko said.

She smiled, "Thanks, I hope my boyfriend calls me back." She left another message with him, and sighed. "Well, I think I can manage from the tram, thanks." He nodded, and looked back.

"Just helping out a customer," he said. "Get on home."

She nodded, and he turned and walked away. As he walked down the street, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a large pale animal, but when he turned to get a better look, all he saw was a person walking down into an alley.

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked. "It's late," he muttered, "I should just get some sleep."

* * *

"We've been in here for like an hour!" Sokka yelled. "How much further does this go on?"

"I don't know," Toph said. "We should have been out of here by now. What is with this tunnel? It just keeps going."

"The Spirit World does have a tendency to play tricks on us," Katara said. "Remember the first time we came here, and we were attacked by that vine monster?"

"Oh man, that thing nearly finished us off!" Sokka said. "I don't want to meet that thing ever, ever again. Toph, you should have seen it. Every time Katara did something to it, it'd get bigger and stronger."

"Hey! Not like you had any better ideas, Boomerang Boy."

"Boomerang and I at least did some damage to it!" He took out his boomerang and petted it along the blunt edge, "There, there, Boomerang, the mean lady didn't mean anything by it."

"Okay, you're weird, Snoozles. There!" She moved and pushed the wall of the tunnel away, "We can get out through here! Hurry, before this crazy place traps us in here again!" Aang jumped up and helped the others climb up the hole. They landed in moist ground.

"Yuck," Azula said, distastefully.

"Where are we?" Katara said, bending the water out of her clothes and depositing it back on the ground.

They looked around, and saw the Tower nearby. The tunnel seemed to weave around the building, forming a massive ridge about it. "Do you think whatever it is -- whatever dug all those holes -- do you think it's trying to stop us from reaching the tower?" Yue asked. She looked back around the ridges.

"Whatever did that didn't just dig," Toph said, "They were Earthbending."

"How can you tell?"

"It's way too neat. There weren't any bits of rock on the ground, it was like whatever it was just pushed the ground forward as it went."

"Perhaps," Azula said. She thought, "Size may not be so easy to determine, then. Yue, are you sure you don't sense any large spirits active?"

"Positive," she said.

Azula frowned. "Well, we're near the tower. We may as well explore a little in there, if no one has any objections."

There was a chorus of muttering, but no one made any outright objections, and so Azula began to walk towards the tower. They ground around them shifted and moved, wiry vines wrapping and forming into a large shape behind them, and it watched them, and lurked -- waiting.

Inside, the Tower seemed unchanging, a strange bastion of permanence in a spiritual world.

Toph looked around, removing her blindfold and observing the structure of the lobby. She frowned, and scratched her head, "So, really, what is this place? It looks like something out of a bad sci-fi movie or something." She tapped her feet on the ground, and frowned, "There's earth everywhere, but I can't see it. Weird."

"We don't know," Sokka said, opening the gate to the elevator, "We're trying to figure that out ourselves. The Spirits in here seem stronger than the ones outside, though."

"There are a lot of unanswered questions," Azula said, darkly. "Some questions we may not want answers to. But there's one undeniable truth, and it must be here, somewhere."

"Right," Toph said, replacing her blindfold, and grinning, "Just point me at what you need beat up, and I'll beat it up, okay?"

Azula smiled, "Very well," she said. "Aang, let's proceed quickly. Yue, do you sense another floor with a strong presence on it?"

Yue nodded, "Ten floors up. The way's clear," she said.

"Ten floors? That's not even a challenge," Sokka said. "Let's make this interesting. Whoever takes out the most Spirits wins."

"You're on!" Toph said.

"Oh no," Katara said, shaking her head, "We're not doing that."

When they first started climbing the tower, they moved slowly, their exhaustion wearing them thin very quickly, but now, ten floors seemed to go by in a flash. Katara sighed, healing another wound on Toph's shoulder, "You should have been more careful!"

"So what? I got it, didn't I?"

"That's not the point. The point is, I can't keep this up forever. It's draining enough fighting, never mind healing your scratches."

"Yeah, yeah, complain all you want, Sugar Queen. At least I get results." Katara glared at Toph, who stuck her tongue out back at her. "Hey, Aang, slow down!" Aang walked down the corridor in front of them, touching the walls delicately. "What is it?"

"This floor is different than the last few," he said.

Azula looked around, nodding, "Definitely a different atmosphere. The Tower seems to have been shaped by objects and places from our world. It almost looks like a school building, actually," she said.

Though there were bits of lab equipment thrust into the walls, the doors all seemed to be familiar. "This does look like school," Sokka said. "Our school, even."

"That's odd," Azula said, "The Phoenix School is nearer to the outskirts, and well out of range of the explosion from ten years ago. Though --" she shrugged, "No point discussing architecture, right? Let's just move forward. We still have floors to cover and not much time to do it in."

The group continued down the hallways but Azula dragged behind, looking at the walls. A thought played in her mind, and she recalled Xin Fu and the faceless students. Something drew them here, and Yue spoke of some great sentience the Tower possessed.

Still, she thought, grinning, it wasn't necessarily a trap they were walking into.

The last flight of stairs came up to a grand barricade of school desks and chairs, stacked up in front of a gateway. Aang approached it, "Do you think we can break this down?"

"I don't think that's going to be necessary," Sokka said, "Look!" A chair was moving up into the air, as if by magic, turning rightside up and placing itself neatly aside. Then, with greater frequency, the rest of the barricade followed. "That was handy."

"I wonder," Azula said. "Carefully, everyone."

Aang took the lead, staff at the ready as they entered the gate. The room they approached was almost like an auditorium, tall and voices carried, and voices could be heard, echoing from long ago. Aang lowered his staff as he saw the ghostly apparitions.

_"Hello, Kya," Jeong Jeong said, cordially, "You look in good spirits."_

_"Shouldn't I be?" she said. "Mr. Houou is very excited about today's test."_

_"I see," Jeong Jeong answered, shrugging. He looked her over, and nodded, "Still, it's a little odd to see you here. I expected a lab assistant to be running the diagnostics. That is what you're doing, yes?"_

_"Oh, me? No," she laughed, "I'm just double-checking that the numbers are just right. Lab Two and Three are both perfect, and how are yours?"_

_"My numbers are fine," Jeong Jeong snorted, angrily, "But if you're going to see Mr. Houou again, I again repeat my objections to this experiment. It's far too early and the risks are far too great."_

_"Mr. Zhao disagrees, sir," Kya said, smiling in the fashion of a person accidentally caught in a large-scale argument. "But I'll let Mr. Houou know, again."_

_"Zhao is an administrative lackey and an idiot," he grunted. "But Iroh is no fool. I trust he'll listen to reason."_

_"Of course. If you excuse me, Lab Four still hasn't reported, yet," she said, smiling. The woman turned to leave, but stopped._

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"I thought I heard something," she said. "It must be my imagination. Never mind."_

"What's happening?" Toph asked. "Sounds like people are talking about stuff." She removed her blindfold and looked. "Ghosts!"

"No," Azula said, "Memories. The truth I was talking about. You remember the accident ten years ago, right?"

"Not really," Toph responded, scratching her head.

"I suppose I should explain that in more detail," Azula said. "I'm sorry, Yue, I'd forgotten that we had members of this group not personally affected by it. I'm surprised you didn't ask about it."

"It seemed a painful memory for everyone," Yue said, shifting slightly, fidgeting under the attention, "I didn't want to unearth any bad memories."

"No," Katara siad, shaking her head, "You should probably tell them, Azula. It's important that they understand exactly what happened."

"As far as we know, anyhow," Azula said, "The accident ten years ago was the culmination of a year of research by my Uncle, Iroh Houou. He was an ingenius man, a legendary military man and a shrewd businessman. When he died, the Phoenix Group did two things. They heralded his legendary status to the world at large, and made it known that it was a tragic accident that took his life, along with countless others."

Her expression grew darker, and she took a breath to brace her nerves, "Internally, however, there was a different opinion. Iroh Houou had doomed us all. Whatever madness seized him, whatever reason he had, he'd delved into a dangerous field of research. He wanted to find a way to harness the Spirit World for our benefit. In the end, the experiment failed, and the situation we've inherited has asserted itself."

"Okay," Toph said, "But how is this personal? I mean, it's Azula's Uncle, fine, but how do you guys fit into it, anyway?"

"That woman just now was our mother," Katara said. "She died in the accident."

"And so did my parents, even though they weren't involved," Aang said. "Just two of a whole lot of innocent bystanders."

"And this is my family's mess, and I've inherited the responsibility of cleaning it up," she said. "Naturally, I intend to do this quickly and professionally."

Toph looked sheepish, and sighed, growing very quiet and hanging closer to Yue. She whispered, quietly, "Did you know?" Yue nodded slowly. "Oh, great, now I feel like a real big jerk."

"I think that's enough exploring for tonight," Aang said. "Let's go home. We have a lot to think about."

"Yeah," Sokka said, stretching. "I'm feeling pretty good, but we have to pace ourselves. Come on, let's get that elevator working." Sokka walked down the room towards the corridor, and Toph and Yue slowly moved after him.

Katara looked at Azula, and sighed, "Azula, can I -- can I ask you something?" The other girl looked over, her sharp eyes focused on Katara. She nodded, slowly, and Katara hesitantly continued, "You really believe you're responsible for this?"

"You don't understand the grief my family has gone through because of this 'accident' my uncle caused. My father only barely managed to hold onto the Phoenix Group, and even then, his powers were diminished greatly. My grandfather resigned in disgrace, and died shortly after, and my mother left us. I know you've suffered," she said, "But this has been my cross to bear as well. And no one can take this task from me."

"Azula," Aang said, quetly.

"So let's keep moving forward together," Azula said. "All right?"

"Guys!"

"Sokka?" Katara said, head whipping over in the direction of his scream.

"We have a problem!" Sokka's voice was cut off as he grunted, and slammed against the wall. Around the corner, a shadow danced, with many tendrils and a massive shape. "It's that thing -- that thing is back."

Toph shouted, rocks being tossed at the creature. "Let her go!" she shouted, and slid a rockalanche and the Spirit lurched forward.

"It's also grabbed Yue," he said.

"That's a problem," Azula said. The Vine Spirit slammed Toph backwards and charged after Sokka. The Water Tribe boy ducked, and slammed the creature's leg with hsi club.

"Why don't these things have bones?" Sokka bemoaned, as the club seemed utterly useless against the mass of vines. "Azula, think you can do something?"

"No," Azula said, "I could hurt Yue if I did. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Aang?" Sokka said, "A little help?"

"Oh, sure!" Aang said, He created some slicing air blades and spun them out at the vine creature. The spirit moved back trying to duck out of the way. The vine carrying Yue whipped out of the way, avoiding it cleanly.

"Urp," Yue said, "Everyone, please, hurry! This is making me feel ill."

"Don't worry, Yue," Katara said. "Well, guys, do something!" Sokka's boomerang spun through the air, but the vine moved out of the way.

"That thing knows we can't burn it to cinders while it has Yue," Azula commented, "So we need to find a way to distract it."

"I can do that," Toph said. "Hey! Ugly!" The creature turned to look at Toph, and received a faceful of dirt in its face for its trouble. The creature for its part didn't seem at all perturbed by it. Toph frowned, and kicked up a big stone to hit it clean between the eyes of the mask. The Spirit lurched backwards and Yue teetered back and forth with it.

"Help!" she said. Sokka's arms wrapped around her and held her. Their eyes met and her face gew hot, "Sokka!"

"I've got you," he said, cutting the vine with the boomerang. "Azula!"

"Yes, I see," she said. She kicked her feet, blue sparking flames dancing through the air and hitting the Spirit straight in the face. It desperately tried to snuff out the flames, but they burnt through its arms and spread wildly.

"Now!" Azula said, "Finish it. Let no Spirit survive!"

Aang led the charge. The creature writhed and with each blow it seemed to stretch and bend and move. The vines tore, its form collapsed, and fell to the ground like discarded clothes. Sokka approached it warily, hovering protectively in front of Yue. "Is it dead?" he said, poking it.

"I don't know," Toph said, "Why don't you just keep poking it with your club until you figure it out."

"I don't think that was even alive," Yue said. "I can sense the Spirit, a floor above us. During the confusion it must have escaped. It was using these plants like some kind of armor."

"Can people bend plants?" Katara asked.

"Maybe," Azula said. "We should pursue it. Aang, let's continue."

"No," Aang said, "It's beaten, and we already decided to call it a day."

"That was before we were attacked," Azula said. "That thing is a Spirit, and it's our job to defeat them wherever they are before they hurt people in our world. If you're not going after it, then I am, alone if I have to."

"Azula," Katara said, "We beat it. Let it go We have to pace ourselves. Yue, how much further to the next memory?"

Yue focused, and after a minute, said, "About twenty floors up," and she frowned, "More. it's going to be some walk."

"See, Azula? Aang's right."

Azula frowned, and looked at Aang. He kept eyecontact, never wavering. "If that Spirit comes back to haunt us, I'll hold you accountable, Aang."

"Fine," he said.

"Whoa," Sokka said, "Azula, calm down."

"I am perfectly calm," she said. "Well, let's go." Azula turned and walked down the corridor. The others followed her shortly, while Aang stared at the pile of whithering vines on the ground. He was startled when he heard Katara's voice.

"Aang? Are you all right?"

"Did I really make the right call?" he asked. "What if it does come back."

"We'll beat it then, too, obviously," she said. "So, don't worry about it, okay? It'll all turn out all right. Believe me."

"Okay," Aang said, not entirely convinced. She smiled, tapping him on the shoulder, and turning to join the others.

"Don't worry so much. Let's get going." Aang nodded, and turned back to the pile of vines. He raised his head towards the stairwell down the other end of the corridor. And he frowned .

* * *

The school bell echoed through the emptying courtyard of the Phoenix School. Students had begun to change into the summer clothes, and Sokka was no exception, enjoying the coolness the light white shirt offered. He came into class yawning. "Sokka!" Suki said, "What are you doing that makes you so sleepy?"

"Huh? Oh, practice with Aang," he said. "Why?"

"You're giving me a reputation, that's why," she said, angrily. "Could you get some more sleep instead of reading comic books and playing video games until who knows when?"

"I'm not playing video games," Sokka said. "And how am I giving you a reputation?"

"Never mind," Suki said, flushing red, "You just wouldn't understand."

"Sorry," he said, slamming his head into his desk. "Suki, did you hear that?" She looked at him, surprised and embarrassed, "That was my skull cracking, I think." She looked at him, once over, and pressed her hand to the large bruise on the center of his forehead. "Ow!"

"You're fine."

Piandao looked over at the two of them, and shook his head, "Class, I have several announcements. Xin Fu has been formally removed from the faculty at our school. I can't say why, exactly, but I can tell you I will be taking over on a permanent basis. So, let me formally introduce myself as your homeroom teacher."

The class burst into gossip.

"This is so much better than Xin Fu," one boy said.

"I don't know," his friend answered, "I've heard Piandao can be really weird. I mean, he's taught caligraphy during PE before."

"Ugh," one of the girls said, "That Xin Fu was so creepy. I heard he ran from the police because he'd been smuggling drugs or something."

"That's not what I heard, what I heard was--"

"Quiet," Piandao said, "I'm not finished. I'd also like to introduce -- reintroduce, I suppose -- one of your classmates who has decided to come back after an extended absence. Please come in, Mr. Houou."

Sokka looked up.

Zuko was standing there, in his very-not-regulation school uniform. He nodded to the class. "Nice to be here," he said, and looked at Piandao, "Can't I just take my seat."

"Everyone, this is Zuko Houou," Piandao said, regardless, "Zuko, will you say a few words to the class to introduce yourself?"

"You know me," he said, "I know most of you. Let's just get through the year, okay?"

"Very good. Your seat is --"

"I know my seat," Zuko said.

Sokka's eyes widened, and he whispered to Suki, "He's coming this way!"

"Yeah, so?" Suki asked. "I thought you and Zuko were friends?"

"Friends is an exaggeration," Sokka said, "Acquaintances, maybe. I kind of gave him a lot of flack over being friends with my sister, actually, and you know, now that I think about it, he could probably break me over his knee without breaking a sweat."

Zuko took the seat next to Sokka, and looked over at him, "You're in this class?"

"I could say the same for you. I thought you were busy being the Delinquent Prince or whatever it was."

"Don't call me that," Zuko said. "I've got my reasons, okay? Just lay off and let's get through this school year."

"Finals for this semester are fast approaching," Piandao said, "I know most of you saw your test scores the day it was posted, but for those who have forgotten, they're still up, and they're still important. If you placed in the bottom twenty-five percent, I want you to take after school remedial studying classes. Zuko, I'd like you to attend those as well, to catch up with the rest of the class."

"Fine," Zuko said, "I got work, you know."

"I'm aware," Piandao said, "If anyone else has other responsibilities. Baseball club, for example," Sokka winced, and saw Piandao looking right at him. He didn't see his scores posted, but he had a sinking feeling that was aimed at him, Piandao cleared his throat and continued, "Let me know in advance, we'll be offering several opportunities."

Piandao droned on about the school announcements, and Sokka looked over to see Zuko glaring at him. "What?" Sokka hissed.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're failing your exams, that's all," Zuko said.

"I've been busy, okay? Really busy," Sokka said. "You'd know that if you didn't decide you didn't want to help us out, too."

Zuko grumbled irately. "Not my business," he said, somewhere amongst the unintelligible complaints. Sokka sighed, and looked at Suki.

"What?" he asked, noting her expression.

"Quiet, so I can listen. You two boys can go beat each other with testosterone after class is done, okay?" She looked over at Zuko, and gave him the same glowering expression, "That goes for you, too, 'Prince' Zuko."

"Er," Zuko looked at her, and blinked, twice. "Yes, ma'am." He whispered aside to Sokka, "She's kind of scary."

"Tell me about it. All the women in my life are."

* * *

"Hey, Zuko!"

"Zuko, welcome to our class!"

"Zuko, are you going to the school dance?"

"Zuko! Zuko! Is it true you once beat up a guy for sneezing while your favorite song was playing on the radio?"

Zuko was being swamped by girls, as he tried to get his way out of the class. Sokka laughed, shaking his head, "I say he's getting what he deserves for acting so cool about everything." Suki ribbed him, "What?"

"Let's go help him out, okay?" Suki said. "Hey, Zuko! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Zuko looked confused for a second, and then his eyes widened in understanding. He gruffly excused himself, and pushed through the throng of his classmates who'd surrounded him. There were even some boys near the back looking to befriend the mythic Delinquent Prince.

"Thanks," he said, when he finally left the mob behind. "I wasn't expecting _that._"

"It's always this way," Suki said. "We've had a couple transfers this year, but none who stuck. I'd heard Yue went back to the Northern Tribe. Did you know that, Sokka?"

"Oh, uh, hadn't heard," he said.

"I thought you and her were close," Suki said, teasingly, "Did you two have a lover's tiff?"

"What?" No!"

Zuko smirked. "Anyway, I got to get going or I'm going to be late for work. See you tomorrow, I guess. If I have time," Zuko said and pushed his way out the door, knocking someone down on the way.

"Weird guy," Suki said. "I didn't figure him for a part-time job, either."

"Suki, I know that look," Sokka said, "You get that look whenever you start digging up dirt on someone. Well, not today. Because I actually know where he works!"

"You do?" Suki said. "Impressive. Where did you find out?"

"Well, I don't know where, exactly, but I know someone who does," Sokka said. "My sister. She's been following him around for a while now. I've been keeping an eye on her, but Zuko's pretty reliable, so I don't see the problem."

"Katara? Really?"

"His sister probably knows, too, but I don't keep tabs on her," Sokka said, coughing.

"Azula, too," Suki said, thinking, "I'll be right back. I just remembered I had to go do something."

"Something on the second floor, right?" Sokka said, cocking an eyebrow while keeping his voice cool, "Right. I'll be right here waiting if you want to go do something after school. Maybe?" he added the last part with a small, hopeful voice.

"I'll think about it," Suki said.

Sokka shrugged, and tried to remain composed. When she'd left, he looked around, and rested against the shoeboxes. He spotted Toph heading his way. He waved, and then, slapping his forehead, said, "Hi, Toph."

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there," she said.

"Yeah, I was just being incognito -- hey!" He looked flustered, "What's up?"

"I heard a rumor," she said, "That Zuko was in school. You see him?"

"Sure did," Sokka groaned, "All day I had ole scarface next to me glaring daggers at everyone. And would you believe it? He gets swarmed by girls wanting to go to the dance with him. Some guys have all the luck."

"That's okay, Sokka, I know you've been having a hard time, but yes, yes I will go to the dance with you." She waited for him to compose something resembling words before she couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! I've been thinking of asking Suki, since Yue is, you know," he sighed. "SHe can only leave the Spirit World on the Full Moon."

"Uh-huh," Toph said. "Okay, I know I can't read, but from what everyone's been saying, isn't this dance going to be held on a Full Moon?"

"Uh," Sokka said, "It is?"

"That's why it's called the Full Moon Ball, isn't it?"

"I guess that makes sense, so if I wanted to, I could ask Yue to -- wait! No, no! Bad Sokka, think for a minute. That means something big, bad, and ugly are going to go wild on Ba Sing Se."

"Not if we stop it first," Toph said, smashing her fist into her palm. "Now that I'm on this team, we're going proactive. Stop the Spirits before they stop us."

"Hm, you've got a point," Sokka said, "But now I don't know what to do!"

"Eh, you'll figure it out. Twinkle Toes is who I'm worried about. Everytime anyone says Full Moon Ball, he gets really mopey. You notice that?"

"No," Sokka said, "But I have to try it out sometime."

"Yeah, don't go overboard, though."

"Me? Go overboard? Please, I'm the paragon of restraint," Sokka said. "Is Suki back yet? Man, I hope she'll go out with me. Wait, but Yue and I -- what are we, anyway? I hate girls sometimes, so much!"

"Yeah, we're a pain," Toph said. "Well, Snoozles, see you 'round." Sokka waved her off, then stopped himself, realizing how stupid he looked. Sighing, he continued to wait. It only took three more minutes for him to get tired of waiting and he decided to head upstairs.

In the hall, he saw Katara, Suki, and Azula talking. They seemed to be talking about something very intently, and he could see Aang to the side, ducked into the neighboring class room, looking suspicious.

"Hey," he said. The Airbender nearly jumped ten feet in the air if not for the doorframe. "Ow, that looked painful. Hey, what's the idea, Aang? You look like you're eavesdropping."

"No! No I'm not. I'm just waiting for them to finish so I can--"

"Well, let me tell you something about eavesdropping. You have to be quiet when you're eavestropping, or it doesn't work. See, we can't even hear them now. But if we get quiet."

"... I still say you're pulling my leg."

"No, it's true. He works at a tea shop."

"He was always Uncle's favorite. And Uncle loved his tea something fierce."

"No, really. A tea shop. I thought he took a flamethrower to the face. What's he doing there? Shouldn't he be at, I don't know, an underground fight circuit?"

"My brother's ways are mysterious, even to me."

"I can't believe he came to school."

"Me either. This merits investigation. Suki, would you like to join us for some tea?"

"I don't know. Sokka said he wanted to do something."

"Ah, yes, indeed. Speaking of Sokka, has he asked you yet?"

"Not yet, Azula."

"My brother is just being slow on the uptake. Give him a few hints, and I"m sure he'll ask."

"I say it's best to play hard to get, but that's just my opinion."

"Your fanclub eats it up, huh, Azula."

"Quiet. Like you don't have one."

"Huh," Sokka said. "Interesting."

"Did you hear something?"

"What is it, Suki?"

"Nothing. Actually, tea sounds good right about now. I'm sure Sokka can reschedule."

"I'll make sure he does," Azula's voice was drawing nearer. "And besides, my brother isn't good at many things, but serving tea is one of the few talents I think he should continue to work on." She laughed, and Katara and Suki joined in a second later.

Their voices passed, echoing as they went down the staircase, and Sokka peeked his head out. "Well, Aang, looks like the girls are going out for tea. Should we follow them?"

"I don't know--"

"Come on! It'll be fun. And you'll learn something," Sokka said.

"I really don't know about this," Aang protested, but it was too late. Sokka was already off. "Sokka, wait a minute, Sokka!" The warm, just-breaking summer sun sparkled and the afternoon slowly began to unfold.

_To be continued._


	22. Despair and Dread

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"I never felt like -- so miserable. Never felt like wishing this would last forever."_

_-- When the Moon's Reaching Stars_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Despair and Dread_

"It's already been a year, hasn't it?"

The shimmering afternoon sunlight, warm and welcoming, turned cold and unwelcoming as Zuko Houou heard those words.

"I'm glad you decided to finally go back to school full time."

Zuko nodded, his eyes like amber, preserving some far off emotion.

"Meet any nice girls there? You haven't been bringing in as many pretty customers this past month. I was getting to like that Water Tribe girl."

He nodded.

It had been a year, hadn't it? He could hardly remember, now, it seemed a long time ago. The scorching heat of the brittle building, the crackling flame and the -- but no, he wouldn't spend today recalling that day. He'd made his choice. He'd faced that spectre.

"We have some customers waiting in your section, Zuko, get to it."

Zuko blinked, and looked at his boss, cocking his head to the side, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Yes sir, right on it."

He went to the table, and he just about turned and walked back out the door. Suki, from his class, his sister, Azula, and Katara, his sister's friend, were all sitting at the table, attempting to remain inconspicuous.

They reeked of suspicion. But he would not turn and run.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The girls smiled innocently, and exchanged looks. This was getting off to a roaring start.

"Zuzu! Why else would we come to a tea shop? For tea, naturally. Stop being so supicious and take our orders, why don't you?"

"What can I get for you?" he asked, testily.

"This oolong tea sounds divine," Azula said. "I hope someone else makes it. I've tried your tea once before, and I think tossing it was the only merciful course of action."

Suki looked over at Azula, "Be nice to your brother. I'll have the same."

"Why not all of us share," Katara asked.

"All right, get us a kettle ready, Zuzu, chop-chop!" They were hiding their giggles behind wide smiles. Zuko rolled his eyes and took their order round to the back when the door opened and more customers came in, and slinked over to a table near the girls'.

Zuko rubbed his temples and approached. "Can I take your order-- what the -- why are _you_ two here?"

Aang and Sokka smiled innocently, much too innocently for anyone who was truly innocent. He began to feel his pencil shake and shudder under the pressure of being between his tensing fingers. "Oh, hi, Zuko, could you scooch a little to your left?" Sokka asked, genially.

Zuko didn't move. He just stared at the two of them. "Are you going to order something?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Could we have something to eat?"

"I think you came to the wrong store," Zuko said, tiredly.

"Nah, this is the right place," Sokka answered. "Right, Aang?"

"What's this Dragon's Breath Tea?" Aang asked, obviously ignoring Sokka. Zuko nodded at Aang and began to describe the tea.

"Oh, that sounds really good. It's actually red?"

Zuko nodded, "It's one of our specialties, here. Would you like to try some?"

"Yes, please!" Aang said. "Sokka will try it too." He leveled a glowering stare at his sempai.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I can't hear what they're saying. Hey, Zuko, could you like look inconspicuous over there and find out what those girls are doing?"

"No."

"Great," Sokka said, as though he hadn't heard Zuko. Zuko brought the order to the back and stood by the counter looking at the two tables of people he knew. Why they picked today of all days was beyond him, unless -- he narrowed his eyes at Azula, who smiled, and laughed, and looked over at him. "Hey, Zuko," Sokka said, startling him. "Can we keep the menus?"

"Whatever."

He turned back and saw his sister turned around, disinterested.

Azula would remember. Azula wouldn't let him forget.

* * *

Zhao looked awkward in that red suit. He looked over the dormitory, like he'd done many times that past year, and he leveled praises upon Azula. The girl was bright and happy, dressed for her first year at the Phoenix School, and having already gotten involved in both the Student Council but several athletics clubs.

She wore her hair differently then. She looked more like a girl back then.

"You haven't touched the scanners, have you, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up, and over at Zhao. He was glowering. Whenever he didn't praise Azula, it seemed he was blaming Zuko. The second year student sighed and shook his head. "You know I don't go in there on my free time. Lay off."

"Zuko, you may be President Ozai's son, but while you're working on this assignment, you're under my command. Show a little respect."

"Fine," Zuko said, "Sir." He unbuttoned his uniform jacket and took it off. "I'm going out. I'll keep an eye open for any of those Spirits."

Zhao looked him over and nodded, "Very well. I'm sure Miss Azula and I can be more productive without you lazing around this dormitory like some run of the mill student." Zuko rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

It was nearly summer. He felt the warmth in the air, and while the sun was setting, it made him feel strong. He took off towards the Tram, taking the time when he arrived to redo his long hair into its ponytail, and stepping aboard for the mall.

The moon was waxing closer to full, he noticed idly, but he hadn't thought anything about it. Nine years ago, the moon was full when that day too. Nine years past, his life was put on this path. Like the tram, he felt led, compelled by some mysterious force, to continue on the track.

He didn't doubt. His Uncle wouldn't want him to waver. He was going to save people.

The nights had become his own personal stomping grounds. He'd take to the city, and he'd scour for spirits high and low. Tonight, his patrol took him downtown, and the mall was the first place he started.

The people walking around, talking, were blissfully unaware. He intended to keep it that way.

"Zuko!"

He turned, and saw Ty Lee waving happily at him. Besides her was Mai, looking disinterested, except for a vague glimmer in her eye that Zuko couldn't place. "Hi," she said.

"Oh, it's you two," Zuko said. "What's up?"

"We were just shopping for Mai. She needs a new wardrobe desperately. Baggy sleeves are definitely out this season."

"I told you I don't care," she said. She looked flustered. "What brings you to the mall, Zuko? You don't strike me as the shopping-type." Zuko smirked, and nodded.

"I'm just here to get out of the dorm."

"I totally hear that," Ty Lee said. "It's so claustrophobic. So many people. And my roommate --"

"Hey. I'm your roommate," Mai said.

"--Is the only sane person there." She leaned forward, and conspiratorially shook her head at Zuko, indicating that this was far from the truth. "So, I guess I'll just leave you two... I just saw the darlingest pink tank top!"

She practically cartwheeled away, leaving Mai and Zuko to awkwardly stutter at each other.

"So."

"Yes, so," Zuko said.

"You, uh, you come out here often?"

"No," he said.

"Oh."

"You?" he added, trying to be polite.

"Not if I can avoid it. Hate it here."

"Me too," Zuko said.

"Huh, funny that," she answered.

"Yeah, funny."

Mai sighed, and looked over Zuko's shoulder, "Nice talking to you, Zuko, but I better stop Ty Lee. That tank top is my size, not hers."

"Oh," he said. "Well, uh, okay. You'd look good in pink, though."

She flushed and excused herself with a muttered tone, and pushed by him. He watched her go, and embarrassedly tried to vanish into the crowd. He didn't know exactly when it started but he'd started having a hard time relating to normal kids.

And Mai may not have been normal, but he had a hard time relating to her anyway.

He had work to do, though, and he couldn't be wasting his time wondering why he felt so detacfhed. People needed him, so he'd be there. Regardless. That night, as the hours moved closer to midnight, and the stores closed and the lights went down, he saw the shadows move, and knew that once again, a Spirit was loose in Ba Sing Se.

The hunt began.

* * *

Azula sighed as Zuko returned to the back of the shop. He was being obstinately boring today, which ruined her fun somewhat. She hadn't planned out exactly what she was going to do, but she sometimes liked to just play it by ear, as they said.

Who said she couldn't be spontaneous?

"So, Suki obviously is still waiting for her ever faithful pet boy to ask her to the dance," Azula said, "Have you decided which of her plentiful cavalcade of amorous admirers are you going to take, Katara?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't even know half of the ones who ask me. I try and be polite, too, but I've turned them all down."

Azula grinned, as something came into her head, "Well."

"Well?" Katara asked. Suki looked confused, as Katara's expression grew more worried. Not that she knew much about the second year who managed to take the traditionally third year Student Council President position, but what she heard would make her nervous if she were in Katara's position. Azula's eyes danced like sparks, a playful and deadly fascination lurking in them

"Why don't you ask my brother? I'm sure he'd need a _friend_ to take him to the dance. And I really can't leave my brother at the mercies of the third year student body. Really, disgraceful lot, present company excluded."

"Huh? They're not that bad," Suki said, even though she had her own grievances with some of them of late.

"What? You want me to _what?_" Katara gasped, looking flushed.

"You two look good together," Azula said. She smiled, "And it will only do wonders for your already stellar popularity." She did her best to leave the bitterness inside her mouth, but it seemed to slip out of her tongue as she spoke. "Suki, you agree, don't you?"

Suki looked at Katara, and then at the approaching Zuko, who carried with him a tray with some cups, and a kettle of tea. She looked back at Katara, and nodded, "You would look good together. Definitely."

"Traitor," she muttered.

"Says the girl trying to set me up with her brother," Suki retorted.

Zuko put the kettle down on the table and passed the cups to the girls. "Enjoy," he said, curtly, and turned to go.

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula said, as innocently as she could muster -- which turned out to be quite innocently. "Zuko, brother, we were just talking about you."

Katara flushed bright red as she said it, and whispered, "Just drop it, Azula."

"Oh, please, look, Zuko's all ears, isn't that right, Zuko?" Zuko stood stiff and his head turned to look over his shoulder back at Azula. "Well, Zuko, I was just saying that you should come to our school dance. Ty Lee, you remember Ty Lee, naturally, has been working very hard on it, and I know she'd be tickled pink...well, pinker... if you came."

"Hmph," Zuko said.

"I know, I know," Azula said, waving her hand, dismissively, "You don't have a date. That's understandable, since you've been gone from school a year now. You haven't gotten a chance to meet many people."

"Oh Spirits," Katara said, sinking into her seat.

"Katara, did you want to say something?" Azula asked.

Cursing her lack of control, Katara rose up from her seat and sighed, "Do I have to?" she asked, and Azula shrugged. It was a surprisingly commital shrug. She sighed, and nodded,."Zuko, I'm not doing anything. Maybe you and I could just go as a friends thing?"

Zuko sighed, and shrugged, "Fine, I guess, is that all you needed, Azula?"

The animosity between the two of them was muted by Suki's sudden surprised reaction, "This tea, this tea," she said, "This is really good tea."

Azula paused, and tried a sip.

She looked at Zuko, and frowned, "I know this tea."

Zuko looked at her. She stared back.

"What? Where from? I've never had tea this good!" Suki said. "I don't usually even like tea."

"Someone -- someone we knew made tea like this, all the time," she said, at last, looking at Zuko, and seeing his breathing steady. Katara tried some, and smiled, nodding. "He loved his tea. I see, Zuko, I thought as much."

She sighed, and she could hear Zuko walk away.

"Well, whoever this guy was, give him my compliments," Suki said. Katara nodded as well, and Azula smirked.

"I don't pass compliments along to the dead," she said. "How long has it been since I've had this tea -- ten years? I used to hate this stuff, but I guess you do acquire a taste for it, after all. I thought he was just being kooky."

"Ten years ago?"

Azula nodded. "Zuko finally figured out how to make tea, huh?" She laughed, it was a quiet, hollow laugh.

* * *

In a year's time, she'd sit in a tea house and enjoy it, but tonight, she threw it aside into the water basin angrily. "What is this stuff?" she asked, undoing the ribbon in her hair, and putting the gold-lined black jacket of her school uniform aside. "Zhao, did you make this?"

Zhao looked over to the kitchen. He was sulking about the dormitory today. It was getting to be quite annoying, Azula thought, and the Chairman could spend his time much more wisely. He looked perplexed, but walking over, he examined the tea kettle.

"Ah, your Uncle's favorite," he said. "Looks like the mix is wrong. Working with the old man, you did learn one thing useful: tea preparation. Why he couldn't drink coffee like a normal man I can't fathom."

"Zuko's doing, then," she said. "I should have known."

"You two have been living her for some months now, I wanted to ask you, how would you like a new roommate?"

"A new roommate -- another one with Potential, then?" she asked. "What kind of Potential does this one possess?"

Zhao frowned, "She's a native of the Southern Water Tribe. She moved here when she was five, and is in the same year as you are in school. We've offered her and her older brother a full tuition to the school, their father seems quite amazed, he doesn't seem to care that we made up the test as an excuse."

"What's the problem, then?"

"Zuko," he said. "I'm afraid he may not take to this one."

"So? I don't care. A Waterbender's healing arts and control over water would allow us to definitely explore the Spirit World for the first time."

"Her name is Katara," he said.

Azula looked at him blankly, and after a pause, she asked, "Is that name supposed to have some significance? She's a water tribe peasant, isn't she? So what?"

Zhao coughed, "I'm sorry, I thought you were aware of the personnel involved -- her name is Katara Floes. Her mother's name was Kya Floes."

Azula paused.

She nodded, rhythmically, as she thought it through, "Yes, Zuko is a problem."

* * *

"Your tea," Zuko said, putting it on Aang's table. He looked at Sokka, and he grew instantly suspicious, "Are you _spying _on them?"

"No! No, nothing at all like that," Sokka said, waving his hand, "Okay, so yes, but I've got a reason. Really."

"No you don't," Zuko said.

"Wow," Aang said, "Zuko's really good. He's already figured you out."

"Sh, Aang, don't tell him that!"

"So, why are you spying on them, anyway?" Zuko asked. He wasn't very angry, but he let a small growl come out under his voice. He'd perfected it as an intimidation tactic a while back, and it had served him well.

It continued to do so, as Sokka suddenly became very pale, and spoke very slowly. "Okay, so, see, here's the thing. I'm trying to ask Suki out."

"Your neighbor in class, right," Zuko said. "So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that my sister's around, and she tries to make Suki hate me or something because really everytime they talk it's like 'Oh great, Suki hates me again.' And, there's also another problem."

Zuko motioned for Aang to move over, and when Aang scooched to the wall, Zuko sat down. "What's this other problem, anyway?"

"Er," Sokka said, "There's this other girl I like."

"The Moon girl."

"Okay, really, Aang, don't tell him stuff!"

"I didn't!"

"You totally did, how else would he guess that?"

"You acted like a man on a mission that night," Zuko said, "And I'm not dumb, okay?"

"Could have fooled me, hothead," Sokka said, off-handedly, "Anyway, Yue's really, really nice, but there's this barrier between us now, and I feel like maybe, maybe I should let go. But then I'd feel like I betrayed her trust."

"Dude," Zuko said, "You were dating for like, what, a month?"

"We weren't really dating, but -- half a month."

"I'm sure you can just talk to her, let her down easy if it even comes to that," Zuko said. "I mean, I don't even know how to talk to girls and I can figure that out. Why can't you?"

"Look I know everything about women, I just don't know how to use that information effectively, okay? Lay off!"

Zuko smirked, "You're telling me you know everything, huh? Go talk to them. Right now. I dare you."

"You dare me?" Sokka said, raising an eyebrow. "You _dare _me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do it, do it!" Aang said, chanting.

"Traitor!" Sokka said.

There was a cry over from the other table. An outraged, indignant shout. "Sokka Floes, why are you _here_?"

"Suki! Wait, I can explain! I really like tea. Yeah, that's it." He took a long sip of the Dragon's Breath tea and immediately regreted it. His face contorted, his jaw set in an uncomfortable position, and one eye was clenched shut. "Mm-mm, good."

"He does it to himself, I take it," Zuko muttered.

"Yeah," Aang sighed. He took a sip of the tea, "It's bitter, that's for sure."

"Redemption is bitter work."

"What?" Aang said, confused.

"Something someone important to me used to say. Redemption is bitter work. When I asked him why his tea tasted so bitter, that's what he told me. He was a wise, good man."

Aang nodded, sullenly, "Oh. I see."

"You're the Avatar right? You have your own bitter work in front of you. Disappearing for so long..." Aang sunk into his seat, unable to draw his gaze away from the scar that contorted Zuko's eye into a terrifying glare.

"Hey, uh, I am... I beat Koh, and..."

"Spirits are still out there. I've seen them. What do you do all the time, play like you're a normal school kid? Hmph."

"Hey, I, I didn't ask for this, okay? I shouldn't have to give up my life just because some dead guy appeared to me and said 'You got the job, now do it,' to me."

Zuko looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Sorry," Aang said, "But I don't see what's so bad with having a normal life. We can't fight all the spirits that come out, but when we stop a big one, the little ones run away, too. Azula said it was proven fact!"

"Maybe," Zuko said. "But if you listen to Azula too long you'll forget what reality is like."

Aang paused. He looked at Zuko, who stood up as the door to the store opened, and a couple elderly men entered and took their usual seat around the Pai Sho table. He began to leave, when Aang spoke up. "Why did you quit, Zuko?"

"It's complicated," Zuko said. "It's really, really complicated."

"Was it the Tower. Azula said you found the tower first--"

"No! No, yes," Zuko said, "The Tower was the first time I realized how unimportant everyone was in this. My father, you, me, _my Uncle_, the man who they think started this, all of us are just playing a game, but this isn't a game -- these are real lives we're destroying."

He walked away, and Aang looked at the tea. He sipped it, and found beneath the bitterness of the tea, that fruits danced sweetly. "Bitter work, huh?" Aang said.

* * *

The Spirit looked at Zuko as it approached, and it hissed like a serpent. It was long, and it walked on its belly, but it had a humanoid torso, and a long, draconic snout. If it could speak, it didn't, and just lunged at Zuko.

He drew his weapons from underneath his uniform's long jacket. Twin blades that stopped in the snake-man's jaw, the spirit biting down on it and moving away, hissing, and circling around Zuko. The second year's confident smirk was heightened as the spirit saw the dancing flames on the ends of his swords.

The next strike came up short, and the serpent man yelped, the heat seared its scaly flesh, and it backed away, clearly now on the defensive. He was used to fighting these things by now. Spirits had a unique rhythm, but once you'd come to understand their weaknesses, Zuko found it was easy to knock one prone. The next strike came quick, and the spirit couldn't dodge the red flames he'd shot out.

Writhing on the floor, Zuko was about to put the finishing touches on it when he spotted another similar serpent creature to his right, another moving to flank him on his left. Zuko didn't hesitated, he turned his blade to his left, striking the serpent man there and incinerating it, and without a beat, he struck the one to his right.

Then, he turned back to the prone serpent.

Except he was no longer prone, having crawled and righted itself, and already it began a retreat. Zuko frowned. He wouldn't let the creature get away.

As he ran after him, the comm in his ear went off. "_Zuko, where are you? We have a major reading_."

"I'm a little busy right now, Azula," Zuko said, "Care to fill me in while I deal with these guys?"

"_Zuko, this is important. We think a spirit may be attempting to break through before the Full Moon._"

"No, really?"

"_A big one, Not as big as the one that showed up last full moon -- but bigger than whatever it is you're fighting. It's downtown, near the mall. Upper Ring Shopping District, near the Lower Ring gate,_" she said. Zuko paused. and grunted, "_What is it_?"

"Good timing, Azula. I was about to finish off my lead. This one's going to lead me right to its nest," Zuko said. "Maybe you'd like to get on your fancy bike and help?"

"_Since you asked _so _nicely_," she said, annoyed, and cut off the transmission. He grinned. Not often he got one up on his sister.

The Upper Ring shopping district was very different than the Lower Ring, where he felt more comfortable. Stores with rare Badger Mole fur, and he assumed even more rare and illegal furs like Sky Bison, on sale, jewelry the size of his fist.

The serpent man didn't notice Zuko behind him, and it scurried into a drain, compressing its body to squeeze through.

Zuko frowned. And he looked under his feet. A nearby manhole cover made it clear what he had to do. But he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

The door the the tea store opened up, and Song walked in. She looked better than she had that night her boyfriend had missed their date, but she still seemed very nervous and jittery, heading over to her table, and waiting for the waiter to come greet her.

She didn't seem perturbed by the large scale argument being had by the couple in the corner, in fact, her focused seemed to be clearly focused on just moving, and when Zuko saw her sit down he excused himself from the Pai Sho discussion he'd been roped into, and came to her table.

"Hi," he said.

The girl raised her eyes and looked at him. With a long sigh, she nodded and said, "I'm sorry. Could I just have some water --"

"Something happened, didn't it?" Zuko said, cutting her off. "Your boyfriend, right?"

"How did -- you're that waiter from before. Oh," she smiled, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. It's just that, my boyfriend -- his mother called us last night wondering if I'd seen him, and then the next morning they found him, and I just don't know what to do he's in the hospital now and I don't know what to --"'

"Whoa, whoa," Zuko said, "Calm down. Slowly."

"My boyfriend's mother called us last night," she said, "She couldn't find him anywhere, and she was worried he'd gotten in trouble on the way to meet me. It wasn't until the next morning that someone found him loitering about outside the mall."

"And then what?"

"He was -- he was like _that_," she said, "That Apathy stuff."

Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said. "Could I have some water, please. I -- I came here hoping you'd be here. You seemed to know a bit about Apathy Syndrome, and I don't mean to pry, but did someone you know come down with it?"

Zuko sighed, "No. My family just has a history in... stuff like that."

"Oh," she said. "It's been rough in Ba Sing Se like this, yeah? I guess someone would be researching it."

"Yeah," Zuko said, looking away.

"Can I ask," she said, quietly, "But that scar -- you weren't caught in the big fire last year, were you?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, and he grunted, simply, "No."

"Oh, but I was sure I'd seen you before--" she said, but he put up a hand. "Sorry, I guess it must be personal."

"Was your home -- I mean, that fire was a long time ago."

"No, it's all right," she said, "You can ask. And yes, mine, several others. The whole area was a huge fire hazard. It was a miracle it didn't spread to the Upper Ring. The Mall was only a short walk from where I lived."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right, the new house is much nicer than that old place," she said, "Accidents happen, right?"

"No one found who burnt it down," Zuko said. "Doesn't sound like an accident to me."

"The Phoenix Group was very kind, too," she said, "Coming to our aid afterwards. Oh, listen to me talk about it like you care."

"I, I do," Zuko said. "I'm glad to hear everyone was taken care of..."

"Thank you," she said, quietly. "Does Apathy Syndrome get better?"

"Depends," Zuko said.

"Oh. On what?"

"I don't know," Zuko said. "I'll get you that water."

Zuko walked away, unaware of Azula's eyes following him. Katara was now involved in breaking up the argument between Suki and Sokka, which had degenerated into the comical very quickly, and was beginning to give Azula a pounding headache.

"Katara, I think it's getting late. I'm going to say goodbye to my brother. You should probably separate those two," Azula said, standing.

"Yeah, well maybe I was going to ask you!"

"Oh yeah? So spying on me is your way of saying you _like_ me?"

"Maybe it is!"

"Well, then maybe I should spy on you, too!"

"Maybe you should!"

Katara sighed, "Good idea. I don't like where this is heading. Come on Sokka, time to go see Mr. Foofoo Cuddly-Poops."

"But it isn't bed time yet," Sokka said.

"It is now. See you tomorrow, Suki."

With the rest of the group leaving, Azula approached Zuko. He was coming round from the back, turning around with a glass of water in his hand. He nearly dropped it when he met Azula's eyes. He steadied himself, and looked at her. "What?"

"Zuko," she said, "That girl, what was that she was talking about."

He grimaced, "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Azula, it isn't nice."

"When have I been nice, Zuzu?"

"Look, she's just a little upset because her boyfriend ditched her," he said. It wasn't necessarily, a lie, but Azula's grin widened and he knew he hadn't gotten away with it. Stuttering, for a second, he added, "And he may have been attacked by a Spirit. Happy?"

"Hm," she said, "And what was that about the fire? I thought people had forgotten about your little incident."

"Azula..."

"Zhao swept it all under the rug, remember."

"Azula."

"Oh, but Zhao's not around to clean up for your messes, is he?"

"Azula!"

"Yes, Zuzu?"

"Lay off," he said. "I couldn't have -- I didn't have a choice."

"Whatever happened to Zhao, Zuko? I thought I'd ask since, well, you know, I hear the police are starting to wonder about his disappearance again. After all, he hasn't been seen anywhere in months."

Zuko frowned. "He was taken by that spirit."

"I'm sure the police would totally buy that," she said, frowning. "Anyhow, Zuko, do take care of yourself, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my dear brother." She patted him on the cheek and walked out the door. Zuko sighed, and continued over to Song's table.

"There,' he said. "If you need something, just ask."

"Thank you. Was that a friend of yours?"

"No," he answered, turning and walking away.

* * *

The stench was overpowering.

He chased after the slinking snake-man and the loud echo of the liquid splashing under his feet seemed to cause the creature to pick up its pace. It squeezed through a small pipe and Zuko frowned.

"Azula," he called on his comm. "I've chased him through the sewers, but I've lost him."

"_Well, well, my brother has finally met a spirit he can't hunt down. Why, is the sewer overpowering your might nose?_"

"Ha ha, very funny, Azula."

"_I'm on the APPA en route, Zhao's given me some coordinates. Seems like it's an abandoned part of the Lower Ring. I'll be there soon. Wait for me, Zuko._"

"Not happening," he said, climbing up the ladder and pushing the manhole cover out of his way. The city's sewer system was one of the newer conveniences of the city, but he didn't want to dwell on the particulars. He was in the Lower Ring, now, he could see the gate from where he stood, and he could see row upon row of old buildings.

The refugees who came to Ba Sing Se congregated in this ring, it was something of a mark of honor to the old city. Now, it was hard to tell which of these buildings had residents or not. Most moved to the newer apartments, which were much better connected to the new conveniences like the high-speed trams and the electricity grids.

Still, a few places had lights in the windows.

He shook hsi head, and tested the doors in front of him. One of them opened, and when he looked at it, he saw signs that it had been broken down by someone. Proceeding inside, he moved quietly. There was no signs of anyone living here.

The kitchen was very basic, only a few modern conveniences were rigged up, and none of the pantries were filled. Still, something hissed, like a gas line or something from the basement. He approached the door, an old wood door hobbled together in a basic style. He crept down into the basement, and into the blackness.

However, even plunged in darkness, he could sense something slithering. Snake men, lots of them, he'd wager. And not much room to maneuver if his shoulders brushing against stone was any indication. In the distance, something like a blue light drew his eyes over, but it didn't cast any light on anything else, simply there, a small point of luminescence in utter dark. He lit a flame on his fingertips, and glanced around, covering the flickering light with his other hand.

The snake men were busy, circling around what looked like a mass of crawling snakes. It pushed out from a hole in the wall. The hole glimmered blue, casting the single light he saw in the pitch. On closer inspection, there was just one, large coil, but many smaller coils coming off of it, and if he traced the large coil around, he could see it split apart into eight parts, and one part, the only part that was clearly through, had a large, red snake head on it, lashing about angrily.

Unfortunately for him, the flicker of his flame caught its eye, and it hissed, loudly. The hiss was joined with a chorus of hissing, and the snake men lunged. He was in no place to fight, pushed back by the oncoming snake men, who were able to squeeze about the narrow stairway with ease. They pushed him up the stairs and he grabbed the door to shut it on them.

It broke off its frame, so he decided to improvise. He took the door and slammed the lead snake man, who crumpled and vanished into nothing as the door cracked against its head. The next received the first strike from the twin blades.

The snakes came one at a time up the narrow stairwell, and found themselves cut down in short order by Zuko, who breathed heavily. He'd never seen so many before, and he wondered why he hadn't found them early.

Sword at the ready, he kicked his way down the stairwell, and into the damp basement. Lighting a flame around him, he approached the creature, just as another one of its heads emerged, an azure shade. This one hissed at its partner, and the red shade head blew a gust of flame outward. Zuko brought his blades up, and dispersed them with his own firebending.

"Azula, hurry it up," Zuko muttered. He struck at the creature with his twin blades, but found the creature's scales to be far too thick to simply slice through. Backing off, he lit a flame on the edge of his blades and struck again. This time, the blue head bit down on them, and threw him aside. One blade unceremoniously tossed aside. He rolled across the ground, and he barely dodged the snake's strike.

The many-headed serpent kept one set of eyes on Zuko, while the other seemed to be grabbing on something to pull further through. Another head barely squeaked out from the Spirit World, this one black in color. It grinned, wide and serpentine fangs dripping with venom, and its neck seemed to well up. Zuko's eyes widened, and he prepared to dodge as a massive glob of acid flew through the air, searing the ground where it landed.

Without its twin, the blade was useless. He tossed it aside, and he struck with his Firebending. It was always with a bit of shame that he felt he couldn't rely on it. Whereas Azula's control and heat were incredible, he was considered more lacking. But if he focused on the old Fire Nation martial arts he'd learned, sometimes he'd manage to put something together.

Now wasn't a time for concentration, it was a time for action. The more heads this creature pulled through, the deadlier it became. Already the red head was looking for a way to widen the gate and pull out the next head, and who could tell what deadly venom it would use.

Acid, again, flew through the air, and Zuko dodged it, punching forward with a simple firebending blast. The black head hissed angrily, and tried to lunge, but its coils were too far inside the Spirit World, and it gnawed at the gate trying to open it just wide enough.

"No," Zuko said, "That's not happening."

He struck, this time with a blast that took all his breath control to unleash. Its flames reached high enough to the ceiling that small flames began to form, right above the serpent. The black snake turned up, and stared at it, desperately pulling at its length of coil.

Zuko, however, was too focused on keeping his breathing regular, and the flame steady. He punched again, with a small wind up, flames billowing at the snake, and causing its blue head to rear back in fear.

"You don't like fire much, do you?" Zuko grinned, focusing his attacks on the blue head. The flames roared, the snakes hissed, cinders, pieces of wood beams falling on top of the hole between the Spirit World and the human world, the creature desperately moved to strike. The blue head struck Zuko, and pinned him down.

Zuko looked up, and saw the little flames had grown.

Above ground, Azula pulled her bike in, and looked at the building. The flames spread from roof to roof, increasing with frequency as they burned hotter and brighter. She was calling emergency numbers as soon as she arrived, and, frowning, she looked around for her brother.

What she did next, she'd tell him later, was no act of charity.

She found the building most alight, and she ran into it without hesitating. Firebending kept the heat at bay, and she kept low, avoiding the smoke as she walked down the narrow stairs. They were giving way under her feet, the little sparks having set them aflame. "Zuko!" she called.

She saw him, wrestling with the spirit's blue head, jamming his remaining blade into its mouth and slicing.

"Zuko!" she yelled, "We have to get out of here. The entire district is on fire!"

Zuko looked up at her. "What are you doing _here_, then?"

"Trying to save your butt, dum-dum," she said. "That Spirit isn't getting out of this."

"Don't know that," Zuko said.

"I don't care if it survives, we're not going to die in here. Hurry up, before the stairs really start burning!"

He hesitated, but followed her out, his feet falling through one of the stairs as he climbed. He grabbed a railing, which was incredibly hot to the touch, and pulled himself out. Azula waited for him at the door, her expression, though covered in ash, was darker than usual. "If you'd waited --"

"If I waited, we'd have to deal with more than three heads," he said, angrily, "I did what was right!"

"Really?" she said, pulling him outside. "This was what was right?" she waved her hand across the street. The fire was spreading out of control. "You really are a dum-dum."

Zuko watched the flames spreading. "I didn't -- I didn't have any other choice."

"You could have done _nothing_," she said, "That'd been much better than this."

He wanted to yell at her, but bile was rising up his throat and if he said anything, he thought he'd vomit. He clenched his fist, and grit his teeth against each other, fighting back the anger. He could hear sirens in the distance, and fire fighters were coming down the street.

"You're luck these buildings are abandoned," she said.

"No," he said, "They're not."

"What?" her eyes widened, "This is a disaster, Zuko. You really screwed this one."

"No, really, Azula?"

"What are you standing there for?" she asked, "Let's try and get some people out."

He watched her go, and he just fell to his knees, energy drained. What was the point? What he did would just make things worse. Whether it was nine years past, or now, he helped no one with action. So, he decided, there was only one choice to make.

When Azula came back, coughing and tired, she didn't see Zuko anywhere.

She looked at the smoldering buildings, and she saw Zhao arrive, talking to the police and the fire chief. He looked very angry, and approaching Azula he asked, "Who did this?"

"Zuko," she coughed, "Some snake creature from the Spirit World was coming through, he fought it, but he couldn't --"

"Azula, listen to me carefully. Never breathe a word of that to anyone. The official word is that it was a faulty electric line. The building where it started had fallen into disrepair, there's infrastructure damage unrelated to the fire, people will accept that. If Zuko were linked to this--"

"Then so would the Phoenix Group. I understand."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Zhao frowned. "What is it?"

"These were found in the building," he said, holding up the sopping wet, but otherwise undamaged twin swords. "They're Zuko's right?"

She nodded.

"I'll dispose of them --"

"Wait. Let me," she said. "So, I guess as of this moment, I'm an only child, hm?"

"That depends on Zuko," Zhao said. "President Ozai was not happy to hear about the fire. He's already begun talks to move the survivors into some new accomodations. Very expensive."

She picked up the dual blades and nodded. "Poor Daddy, oh well. He'll get over it. I'm going to get on back to the dorm."

"Indeed. Let me remind you, you'll be showing the new student around the Phoenix School tomorrow."

"Oh yes, Katara Floes," Azula said. Frowning, she looked at the dual blades, and nodded, "Not a minute too soon, This just simplifies matters, Zhao."

He nodded, and when she was gone, he chortled to himself.

Simplifies matters, indeed.

_To be continued._

.


	23. Spirits in the Material World

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Atlus's Persona 3 and 4._

_"Your affection, your affection -- taking pride from fear."_

_-- Your Affection_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Spirits in the Material World_

Aang's school days passed by swiftly.

How he ended up in the library with the Student Council Treasurer, he wasn't sure. He vaguely remembered that she came up to him at lunch and asked him to see her after school, he went, and now, he was sitting here. He wasn't precisely sure what he was doing there.

"Azula seems upset," Mai commented. She looked at him, "But I'm not exactly sure why."

"She probably just wants you to stay in her own, weird, way," Aang said. "She's not exactly a people person."

Mai smirked, chortling in a low voice. Aang looked to see if the seat besides him was unoccupied and slowly began to make his way to that one. "So, did you tell Azula yet?"

He hadn't, and he though he briefly considered lying and saying he had, he shook his head, "We've been really busy lately. Things are just calming down." She shrugged, and went back to her books.

"Well, Aang, I was just thinking," she said, "Omashu looks boring. More boring than here."

"So why are you going?"

"Because I want to," she answered, evasively. He could sense something was being hidden from him, so he tried to pry a little deeper.

"Why do you want to? Is it the school? I think it's really good here."

"Good here? Maybe," Mai said. "It's nothing to do with the school, anyway. It's personal, that's all."

"Is it Azula?"

Mai straightened, and became quiet. After a minute, she said, "The sales are pretty good, don't you think? I believe we'll easily make up enough money for our school trip. I think Ty Lee will be happy with the turn-out."

"Er, yeah," Aang said. He must have struck a nerve. "You know Mai, you can talk to me about it if you want. I'm not going to tell Azula if you do."

She sighed, and straightened, "Aang, you just wouldn't understand, sorry. I think we're done here. Please, bring this to Azula, and I'll see you at our next meeting."

She handed him a portfolio filled with numbers, and rose from her seat and drifted soundlessly across the Library and out the door before he could get up and follow. Something odd was going on there.

* * *

Zuko's days at school were moving along at a much slower pace.

"So, Mr. Sokka, Mr. Zuko," Piandao said, pacing in front of them. "I'm glad you made time for your remedial study course. We'll be starting today with Composition, one of my personal favorite subjects."

"Uh, Mr. Piandao, sir," Sokka said, waving his hand, "Why do we have to go through Composition? I think I did really, really good on that subject. I passed it, even!"

"Indeed," Piandao said, "But we're not here just for you, are we?" He looked over at Zuko, whose face was resting in his hand, as he slumped over, bored to tears. "Mr. Zuko, how do you feel about your composition work?"

"Huh?"

"Well, let's see. I've prepared a practice test for you two to take, and we'll figure out our study plan for the subject around that, yes?"

Piandao passed the booklet to the two of them, and then the worksheet. The two of them shared glances for a second, before Piandao clapped his hand once, "Begin."

It seemed like hours dragged on as they wrote in their booklets. Their pens scribbled out answers as quickly as they could, and when the clock finally struck the hour, Piandao said, "Pens down. Now, tomorrow, Zuko will be working, so, Sokka, we'll have a private lesson."

"Okay, sir," Sokka said.

"Finally, we're done?" Zuko said. "Why did I even come back to this dump?"

The boys walked out of the classroom together, and Zuko, grunting, began to pass by when Sokka said, "So, how did you do on that?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, "We didn't have time to correct them, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you got to have a gut feeling, right?"

"I don't trust gut feelings," Zuko said.

"Yeah? Well, I work based on instincts, and instincts tell me I bombed that. I mean, I know my composition stuff, but I get so nervous and my pen kind of trembles too much and I make a shi when I meant to make a no."

"Great for you," Zuko said. "I know how to write."

"Yeah, great, so you did fine. Awesome," Sokka said. "Hey, so, yeah, sorry about us all barging in on your workplace yesterday, Zuko."

"It's fine," Zuko muttered. "Your girlfriend forgive you yet?"

"Suki? Oh man, Suki's great, you know. She -- no, no she hasn't."

"I thought so," Zuko smirked. "Well, just ask her to the stupid dance already."

"Who are you taking, anyway?" Sokka asked. "Or are you too busy to attend a school dance?" Zuko smirked, and glanced over at him. "What? Oh man, you've got a date, already don't you. Who is it? That Jin girl who's been like stalking you since the day you showed up?"

"What? No!"

"Then who? Come on, you can tell me," Sokka said. "Probably some super-popular girl, I bet. Zuko Houou doesn't settle for anything but the best, right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, and dryly retorted, "Oh, yeah, she's real popular. Pretty much the most popular girl in school the way I hear it."

"Oh man, don't tell Katara that," Sokka said, "She's got this whole thing about being popular here. She'll act like it's no big deal, but if someone, say, Azula, says she's more popular -- oh man, don't want to be in the blast radius, that's all I'm saying." Sokka thought some more, "She must be pretty, too. Oh man, did you get Ty Lee asking you out?"

"No! And yeah, she's pretty, I guess," Zuko said. "I mean, she's definitely got a ...unique charm to her."

"Oh, I get you, I get you," he said, "So she's definitely not Fire Nation, then."

"No, she's not," Zuko said. He was beginning to wonder if he could just tell him and he wouldn't notice. Or think he was joking.

"Is she a Third Year, too?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head, "Oh, younger girl. I get you. Man, I didn't figure you the type."

"What type did you figure I go for?" Zuko asked, almost frightened by the answer.

"Someone creepy, like Mai," he admitted.

"Er, yeah," Zuko coughed.

"So, okay, I give up. What's her name."

Zuko sighed, and shook his head.

"What? Come on, tell me, man, I won't go about blabbing it to everyone."

"Her name's Katara," he said, drawing out her name plainly, "We're going as friends -- I guess."

"Oh, so you're going with Katara, I see -- wait! Oh man, oh man, you're joking, right? You can't be going with my sister because she said she's going with a friend and -- you're going to the dance with my sister!"

"Yeah, we established that, right?" Zuko asked. "It's nothing serious."

"You understand of course that this means war," Sokka said.

"Does it now."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Okay," Zuko said. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey, come back here! War! This is war, Zuko!"

* * *

In Cabbageway's Grocery department, the next day, Aang eyed the cabbages with a degree of uncertainty, a distinct distrust of their structural soundness, as the one on the top teetered treacherously, threatening to topple ontop of them.

Katara didn't seem to notice, and seemed all the more focused on her chore for the day, picking up food for the Dorm. Somehow, Aang felt there was a distinct awkwardness in the air between the two of them.

"So," Aang said, quietly, "Did you get someone to go to the Dance with?" He tried to be nonchalant -- Sokka advised him that girls dig the cool, detached thing. He wasn't certain that it was working, as Katara looked over at him, and titlted her head.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said, er," the recovery was the hardest part, and his face was flushing red from the first time. Every flag in his head was saying 'Abort' but he continued on, ignoring them. "Do you have someone to go to the Dance with yet?"

"Oh," she said, looking awkward, "Azula roped me into escorting Zuko to the dance. She's being sisterly or something. I don't get it."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah," she said. "Said we got along pretty well. Though I did call him a coward last time I talked to him."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess."

"So," she said, smiling, "We're almost done. Sokka's list of desserts aside, we've got everything on the shopping list. Did you want to pick up anything?"

"Er, no," Aang said.

"Well, okay then," she said. "I'm going to be making a special dinner tonight!"

"Really? You cook a lot, already," Aang said.

"I enjoy it. It makes me feel like I'm really helping out around the place. Back home, I was the only one who could really cook, you know. Or do laundry, or darn socks, or help Sokka when he got those fishhooks caught in his thumb."

"Ow."

"That was before I discovered how to Bend, but now he keeps bringing it up," she laughed. "Waterbending is great. I can help the team out in so many ways beyond just whipping people with it."

"Er, yeah," he said, "I've been practicing. It's really useful."

"Good! I'm glad you're practicing," she said.

"You're the best teacher, Katara, really," he said, smiling as best he could.

"I'm glad you think so. We better hurry home so I can get started making dinner. Thanks for the help, Aang!"

As they hurried to Cabbageway's registers, Aang felt their bond strengthen, even as his jealousy towards Zuko rose.

* * *

Zuko was working.

The store was quiet, weekdays usually weren't the peak business times that the weekends were, and so he was mainly left to his own devices.

It'd been a while since any thugs tried to take him down a peg. He grinned, in spite of himself. He was a little proud of his title 'the Prince of Delinquents' after all this time. Still, he thought he could use a little distraction like that.

He sighed, wondering if that girl would be by again.

"Hey, Zuko," the owner said, "Quiet night. You may as well take the rest of it off. I've got things under control here."

Zuko nodded and undid his apron. Throwing it back in place, he headed to the door and opened it. There was Azula, waiting outside, she seemed to be expecting him. "Heard some news you might be interested in."

"Yeah, what?" Zuko said, coldly.

"There's a Spirit in our World. I thought you'd like to know, since your little friend's boyfriend was attacked by one recently."

"None of my business."

"Oh, Zuzu, you can try and play that forever," she said, "But you can't fool me. I can see your blood boiling in anticipation. Those punks aren't any challenge to you, after all."

"I don't fight for fun."

"Then why do you beat them up? For the good of the city? Please, don't act so high and mighty."

"Why are you here, Azula?"

She held out a briefcase, it was a long metal case, and he looked at it. "These are yours. Take them."

He took the case and opened it. He closed it again. "So that's it, huh?"

"Yes. I'm taking the choice out of the equation."

He narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I won't refuse you this time, too? If I wouldn't do it for your teammate, what makes you think I'd do it for you? You were the one who sold me out."

"Zuko."

He looked her in the eye, and she stared back, unwavering. He was first to break the gaze, and he looked down at the ground. "Well, guess that's that, then. No choice at all?"

"None."

"Fine." He took the case and closed it. "We'll do it your way, then."

"I knew you'd see reason. Come on, Katara's cooking a special Water Tribe menu for dinner tonight. It will be a good chance for you to meet your new dormmates." Zuko grimaced. "And then you can hunt down this spirit."

"Fine, whatever."

At the dorm, Katara was busy setting the table, while Sokka was folding the napkins. Toph sat happily at the table, her feet up. She was wearing her usual green afterschool clothes, having thrown off the boy's uniform she wore as soon as she got in.

"Toph, please, get your feet off the table--"

"Sure thing, Sugarqueen."

"Aang, dinner's almost ready. I prepared a special vegetarian plate just for you," she said.

"When are we going to eat, Katara? I'm starved!" Sokka said, putting the silverware at the table. "And why do I have to do all of these napkins? We're just going to tear them apart."

"Azula should be back soon. I know it's a little late, but Azula was insistent that we have dinner now."

"And, another thing," Sokka said, "Let me count. One, two, three, four, and Azula makes five. So why are there six plates?"

"We're having a guest, apparently," Katara said, shrugging.

"Oh goodie, a guest," Sokka said. "That means one less filet for me."

"Oh poor you," Toph said. "From what I see, Sokka needs to lose some weight, anyway."

"Hey! I keep a trim figure and -- hey, stop doing that!"

Toph broke into a racuous laugh. "Man, Snoozles, you never learn, do you? That's got to be the fifth time this week!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh. I'm just very sensitive about my weight, okay? Is that so bad?"

Aang took his usual seat, and looked at the setting. The smell of grilled fish wafted from the kitchen, and Katara and Sokka were carrying in the plates of food. True to her word, she even carried in a special plate for him, a vegetarian version of the meal.

"So, can we eat?" Sokka asked.

"Not yet," Katara said. "Azula will be here any minute. She said she'd be home by 7:15."

"It's almost 7:15 right now," Sokka said. "She won't mind if I just have a little taste." She slapped his hand away from the food, and looked at the door. They heard the roar of the APPA as it came in, and looked to the door.

"Thank you for waiting," Azula said, as she came in. "I think it's time to introduce our new team member."

She stepped aside, letting Zuko in. The group all turned and looked at him. He grunted, shrugging. "We'll be working together, I guess."

"Welcome, Zuko," Katara said, smiling nervously. Aang shot her a quick glance, and then looked at Zuko critically.

"Well, if you're really joining up, that's great. It'll be good to be not alone up front with those weird creatures," Sokka said. Zuko nodded at him. "So, let's eat! Katara's a real good cook. She doesn't cook this meal often enough, if you ask me."

"Yes, food sounds good," Toph said. "Welcome, Sparks, to the nuthouse!"

"Er, yeah," Zuko said. "Thanks." Zuko sat besides Aang, and looked at him. "I trust you'll get this over with quick, right?"

"Huh?" Aang stuttered, confused, "What do you mean?"

"The Spirit World invasions," he said. "I don't want to waste time when we can get this over with." Aang looked bashful. "Well?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best," Aang answered, embarrassed. Zuko nodded, and turned to the plate in front of him. Aang looked around at the table and the people sitting at it. Katara sat across from them, with Azula besides her. Toph was at one end of the table with Sokka at the other, and the two of them were yelling at one another from across the table.

"So, Zuko," Katara said, between their heckling, "What made you change your mind?"

"Azula can be persuasive," Zuko said, flatly. "Anyway, the quicker this gets done with the less people get caught in the middle of it, right?"

"I guess so," Katara said, "Didn't really think of it that way."

"Zuzu has a tendency to be a little dramatic," Azula said, dismissively. "But in a way he's right. A lot of people get hurt in these conflicts. Xin Fu, even if he deserved it, for one. And the Phoenix Group can't keep making cover stories for all of our incidents. We need to be more discreet."

"Oh, yeah," Aang said. "Sounds good."

"When are we going after that Spirit?" Zuko asked.

"After we eat, geez," Sokka said. "Azula, what's up with this spirit breaking free? I thought the barrier was supposed to stop this except on Full Moons."

"Usually, it does," Azula said. "I'm not sure why, except that it doesn't seem incredibly powerful."

"Spirits break free all the time," Zuko said, "Usually they're nothing major. Just because there haven't been any here recently doesn't mean it's unusual for them to show up."

"Yeah, that's true," Katara said. "It wasn't until Aang showed up that the Spirits started to break out less."

"They're scared of his raw Avatar power," Sokka said.

Toph scoffed, "Yeah, right. It's probably just coincidence. I mean, it's not like Ba Sing Se is the only city in the world connected to the Spirit World."

Zuko frowned. He looked at Azula, and she shrugged. Knitting his brow, Zuko chose to say nothing, and ate quietly. Aang looked over at him, and, confused, started to ask him something when Azula spoke up.

"We shouldn't spend too long eating if we hope to catch this Spirit tonight before it can do more harm." Zuko nodded, and finished up his plate. "You should probably get settled, too. Sokka's only on his second serving."

"Hey! I'm a growing young adult, and I need my energy. It's not like you're swinging a club at these things, Miss I-Have-a-License-for-a-Firearm."

"Indeed,' Azula said, rolling her eyes. "Aang can help you move some of the boxes out of there. I'd been using it for storage, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Zuko muttered. "Come on."

"Er," Aang followed along, "So you really did used to live here?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "Back when I started my second year. Azula and I were the only members back then. It went poorly."

"I'd heard."

"Well, then don't make me repeat what you already know, okay?"

"F, fine," Aang answered, looking put out. They climbed to the second floor and Zuko walked over to the first door on the left. It was on the opposite side that Aang's room was, across the ways a bit from Sokka's.

He opened the door, and looked at the room. "What a mess."

The room was covered in boxes, labeled with Zhao's name, assumably from when Azula cleaned out the Chairman's office. Otherwise, the room looked unchanged. The Fire Nation flag was on the wall, there were dual swords put up as decorations, and the room had a very military, spartan feel to it.

Zuko frowned, and looked at the boxes. "Help me put these out in the hall, for now."

Aang nodded and started carrying boxes out. The two of them filed in and out of the room, carrying a box out, going back for another and repeating until the side of the hall was covered in boxes, and the room was empty of them.

Zuko looked at the bed, and at the desk. He sighed. "Thanks, Aang."

"So, er, did you want to be in the Fire Nation army or something?"

"Navy," he answered, "But that was when I was seven. I wanted to be just like my Uncle. My father was always busy with other things -- "

"Oh. So your Uncle was in the Fire Nation Navy?"

"He was a general, went to military school, everything. About twenty years ago things weren't quite as stable as they are now. If it wasn't for my Uncle, we could be in the middle of another war. After Lu Ten -- well, after the incident I decided I'd rather follow my father's footsteps."

Aang didn't need an explanation for what Zuko meant, he just nodded. "So, why did you want to be in the Navy?"

"Protecting the Fire Nation is easiest in a boat," Zuko said, "And I've always wanted to command my own ship. Looks like I'm drafted into protecting the world again, though." He grinned, wryly, "Let's just do what we can to make this quick."

"Er, sure," Aang said. There was a feeling like a bond being formed with the Delinquent Prince. He nodded at Zuko, and said, nervously, "But I bet Sokka's finally finished eating, so we'll be going out. Me, you, and Sokka."

"Boy's night out?"

"Sokka called it a manly man trip, actually."

Zuko grinned, "Works." He threw the metal case onto his bed and opened it, removing from within a Bending Club armband. "Guess I better start wearing this thing again."

"So, are we taking Appa?"

"Who?" Zuko blinked, "Oh, you mean the bike -- no, we'll do this my way."

"Your way?"

* * *

"We've been searching for _hours,_" Sokka whined, "It's almost midnight. I want to go home!"

Zuko was on point, looking through the streets of the Lower Ring's shopping district. The rattling of cans being knocked over by some nocturnal creatures, distant sounds of music being played at some nearby tram station.

Zuko's method of searching was, in Aang's opinion, a little dated. He seemed to be ducking and weaving out of the streets and byways of Ba Sing Se waiting to feel something out of place. But, Aang hated to admit, he was good at it.

The way Zuko moved over the pavement, the way he looked at a house, nodded affirmitively, and moved on with a sense that this place was fine, that _his_ city was okay was almost regal. In times long past, they said, the Houou family would have been the Fire Lords and Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation.

Zuko seemed more than that. Like an Emperor, he surveyed the city, ready to draw arms to defend it, Aang's revelry was drawn quickly to a close, Zuko moved, not with the confident swagger of before, but a quiet, stalking lurch.

"Wait, wait!" Sokka said. He ducked after Zuko down an alleyway. "What was it? What's the matter?"

"Here, keep moving, and shut up!"

Zuko glided through these streets, and Sokka's plodding run could barely keep up with him. Even Aang had difficulty following, despite moving with the wind always at his back. "Zuko, you saw something?"

"It's there," he said, pointing down the alley.

"Here?" Sokka said, his face started to turn bright red. "Oh Katara's going to kill us."

"Why?" Zuko said, "We're here on business."

"What? What's the matter, Sokka?"

"Sokka's nervous because we're entering a certain part of town." Aang looked around. There were a lot of hotels around, and they all seemed to be charging two different rates for rooms. Aang scratched his head, confused.

"I don't get it," Aang said.

Sokka whispered in his ear, and Aang's face turned redder and redder. "So, it's here? Why is it _here_?"

Zuko looked around. There were men and women walking around in and out of these hotels, laughing and seemingly oblivious. He smirked, hiding his disgust. "Perhaps it came for the local color. Let's not stand around."

"Yeah, er, let's not look like total creeps," Sokka said. "Man, if I see someone from school here --"

"Shut it," Zuko said, "Aang, take the main street, Sokka, search the left alleys, I'll take the right. Don't engage until we're all together. We don't know how strong this Spirit is."

"Well, we'd know if you didn't seem to want to play Jungle Boy."

"Lay off, Sokka," Aang said. "Let's go." Aang walked down the main street, while the two older boys split apart in separate directions. The people on the street cast him looks, and some of the women seemed to smile mockingly at him.

He wish he didn't know what this part of Ba Sing Se was about, and he tried desperately to drown it out. He wished he had Zuko's sense of something being wrong or right. The older boy lived the past year on the streets of Ba Sing Se, independent, and it showed. He may have only been two years older, but he had the look of someone much more experienced.

Though right now, Zuko would have traded it for a way to hide his embarrassment. There were people in these alleys, using them for privacy after one too many drinks. He grimaced, apologizing and moved again down the alleyways. The rambling district wasn't too far from the Shopping District, only a couple tram stations away, but he'd never been there, himself.

Why a Spirit would want to come here -- he thought about it. There was definitely a primal energy to the area. But it was so turned in on itself that it felt draining. Sokka on the other side of the district seemed to agree.

"Why am I doing this? This place is for weirdos, and I think maybe we should just let them have their Spirit."

The lights from the hotel glimmered and lit the ground in the alleyway in mutliple shades, and the sounds of people yelling and calling left him very nervous. "I feel like a weirdo." He turned around, paranoia setting in.

There was someone in this alley, "Hey, uh, you haven't noticed anything strange going on here, by chance?"

He expected a drunken snarl, a dismissive hand wave, and nothing more.

Instead, he got a faceful of white and red.

Whoever it was moved in close to him, faster than he could see, and stared at him, eye to eye. He could see the bleeding, worn make-up on her face, it seemed to be long-since dried and flaking, but where the make-up had worn away, it seemed like the face underneath was missing.

"Whoa, whoa," Sokka said, backing up. "Guys, I've found it!" He barely dodged aside a spinning fan that passed through the walls behind him. He stared at it, "Whoa, why are you throwing girly fans at me...ee!"

The fan returned spinning dangerously close to him. He ducked aside, and watched the spirit snatch the fan up. He'd seen that make-up before, he knew the face distinctly, but for some reason he couldn't quite place it. "Hey, hey, stop it. Why are you here?"

He wish he'd brought his club or his boomerang, carrying a baseball bat in his backpack left him feeling very underwhelming. Still, he removed it, and held it out, "Don't make me use this." The spirit seemed to be dancing, weaving from side to side, anticipating Sokka's counterswing, He looked down the alley for signs of Zuko or Aang, but he seemed alone, and the Spirit seemed more ready to strike.

"Fine, you want me to bring it? I'll totally bring it. It's brung now, spirit-thing! Hii-yah!" He swung the bat at the warrior spirit, who grabbed it between the fans, and spun him around. He landed on his back, grunting at the sudden impact against the ground. "Ow," he managed to say as he scrambled to his feet. "Let's try that again?"

The spirit seemed almost friendly, waving the fan towards herself. Sokka grabbed his bat, fiercely in both hands, and swung it at her. She ducked underneath, but he'd expected that. To the spirit's surprise, Sokka began to run towards her, and he brought his bat back up in a wide, weak arc. It was enough to cause the spirit to jerk back quickly and trip on the back of its tattered green robes. "How you like me now!"

The spirit didn't seem hurt, just confused, but she moved for the first strike this time. With swift, but defined and striking movements, she elbowed forward, then moving on her weight brought her shoulder at him. Sokka dodged, ducked, but he was too slow to move out of the way of her extended palms. He was knocked flat to his bottom again. "Okay, okay, guys, any second now would be super."

Aang ran down the alleys, looking desperately for Sokka. When he found him, he was on the ropes, the spirit struck with skill and Sokka was only acting off of instincts with no training. She was relentless, but he remained steadfast.

Zuko approached from the other direction, and saw Sokka being hoisted against the wall, a fan hoving by his throat. He just smiled, a wide, nervous grin, with the chattering of his teeth audible even at such a distance, "Can't we just be friends?"

Zuko looked up, and saw Aang watching raptly. He motioned, and signaled for Aang to strike. The Avatar took his time getting his bearings, but he struck, He blasted the fan out of the spirit's hand with a gust of wind, and prepared to attack, bending some water into a makeshift stance. The first strike seemed to disorient the warrior spirit, but the next was useless. It struck clean, but she didn't move.

"What the...?" Zuko was next, taking a heavy swing at the spirit.

She took it clean in the back and barely moved forward. "What's with you guys?" Sokka asked. "Hit her hard!"

"Oh, yeah, great plan, we'll get right on it." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Aang, try an airbending attack!"

Aang nodded and summoned a large gust of wind. The tatters rustled in the breeze, but the Spirit turned back to Sokka, more interested in her first playmate than the two new ones who'd emerged. A small explosion of red fire singed the ends of her robes, but she didn't turn to Zuko, who shook in his text book stance.

"Earthbending?"

"I don't know how to do that!" Aang protested.

Sokka looked at the spirit again, and certain he had seen it before, he assumed his battle stance, "Okay, let Sokka the Master show you two newbs how to fight spirits." He swung his bat at her with such a force that he was certain he'd fall on his back if he missed. But he was lucky, the aim was true and she was struck and knocked to the ground. "Oh yeah, told you I was the man!"

The Spirit shook. She rose to her feet before Aang could signal to attack, and she looked at Sokka strangely, as if pondering something. Then, with one last glance at the three Benders, she took off in an inhuman sprint.

"Should we go after it?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head. "What? Why not?"

"Only you had any effect on it," Zuko said. "We'd be as good as useless."

"That's true," Sokka said. "But you have to admit, I'm pretty awesome." Aang cleared his throat, looking at Zuko pointedly. "Man, how did you track it all the way out here? That's some kind of gift, isn't it?"

"No," Zuko said, "Just practice. You learn a thing or two about Ba Sing Se if you really live there for long enough."

"I've been here ten years, and I don't know the place that well," Sokka said.

"I bet you only go to the arcades or the noodle shops with your girlfriend," Zuko said. "I meant really getting to know the place." He looked around, and grinned, "Speaking of... you guys want to pick up some real good Earth Kingdom dessert?"

"Wait, what? You're taking us to get snacks?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "Why not?"

"Sounds good!" Aang said. "Lead on, Zuko!"

* * *

Yue found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. The Spirit World heaved in such a strong fashion that even she felt it, and she was disoriented, and felt as though she'd fallen from the sky. The area around her was covered in claw marks, like a creature had gone feral and rabid, tearing apart everything in blind rage.

Torn down trees and large rocks overturned littered this landscape, and it looked as though this place was full of holes, large spiraling passages deep into the earth. And she felt someone was near, and heart the distant sound of crying.

She approached, warily. The spirits here felt different, and while the presence wasn't precisely threatening, something about it left her hair standing on end.

And there was that woman again. She looked scared, confused, she looked like a wounded animal who didn't know whether what approached was salvation or death. The wide-eyed look from her badger-mole patterned face slowly changed, becoming more calm, and more comfortable. "You again."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again."

"It is," she said. "I still haven't found the one I've waited for."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's my own. I made this foolish arrangement. He shouldn't have come, not with the fighting the way it was."

"What fighitng?" Yue asked. The woman seemed confused, and then, strangely, she seemed grim and nodded.

"How foolish I sound. I was lost in the past again," she said, "Isn't it strange how this place plays tricks with you?"

"I guess so," Yue said. She definitely felt like somedays she was back at school, dreading her eventual fate and trying her best to run away. And yet, then, she'd hear someone familiar call to her and she'd be back.

"I remember now," she said, "My name is Oma. I'm sorry to have worried you. I must seem all out of sorts, crying like this over nothing. But things have changed so much. I don't know where my head is. I'm sorry."

"These cuts look recent, and I can feel all sorts of crazed spirits running around. Are you safe here, Miss Oma?"

"Quite safe," she said.

"I think maybe you should come with me. I know a place that's safe for peaceful spirits. Tui and I protect it."

"No, I'm quite fine here."

Yue put a hand on her arm, gently, "I insist. It'd be my honor, Miss Oma."

"Let go of me!"

The woman reared, snarling, and she seemed more like a Badger Mole in that moment. Her face bobbed with breathing, heavy and labored, and behind grit teeth that seemed sharper than a human's teeth should be.

"I'm sorry," Yue said, backing off. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Leave me alone! I'm fine here, he'll find me here, but if I leave, he'll never find me!"

Yue paused. "But that large Spirit that's been making these tunnels -- you mean you're waiting for him? Oh, Oma --" the woman looked very tiny again, and she sniffed the air, in an animal fashion. "What is it?"

"Is that him? No -- it's something else --"

Yue could sense nothing. then, she saw the corruption again. She'd seen it the first time they met. It was running down her face, giving her a strange black and white pattern that extended down, but this time it seemed to have grown.

"Oma, I think maybe you should come," she said, "We can help you."

"No, you can't!" she rose, "I see now, you're trying to keep me from my Beloved. It won't happen, I won't _let_ you." And she rose her hands high into the air and the ground around Yue rose up with it. She was thrown down, behind a large wall that looked like sharp teeth.

And the roar, a massive, sound from the distance, preceded unnatural calm.

The Spirit World lurched again, and the shift carried her along with it. Yue stared blankly ahead of her. She saw the Tower, standing as ominous as always.

And the door was thrown open by those very same claw marks she'd seen before.

_To be continued_.


	24. The Spiritless

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Voiceless town, tapping feet. I clench fist in pockets tight.."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_The Spiritless_

A man lived in this apartment once.

Once, he was a young college student, his head filled with many thoughts, hopes and aspirations. He had ambition, he had drive, and while he struggled to make ends meet, he was happy.

Things changed. He sat outside his door, listless and empty. he stared down the hallway without ever so much a blink of his eyes. When his neighbors passed him by, if they gave him any glance, it was out of pity, most averted their eyes in disgust.

"Apathy Syndrome," one whispered to her friend, "Disgraceful, isn't it?"

"Drugs, I hear," her friend said. "They're just throwing their lives away. Get what they deserve."

But the man hears, incomplete as he is, he hears and he waits, expectantly. The feelings inside him are muted, covered in some static that he can't turn down. So he just sits there, waiting for something to clear away the static.

It is before dawn, and there is something different.

Another man, a white collar desk-job worker for the Phoenix Group, walks out into the hall, stomping down the hall to knock on the landlord's door, his voice already rehearsing for his grand complaint. He hardly notices it, but something in the back of his head is different. He doesn't notice..

If he cared, he could hear a voice, and if he listened, he could make out the very faintest of words. "...Coming... coming... time..." Repeating a few phrases over and over, then, his voice stopping suddenly, the murmurs fall into silence again.

Elsewhere, a student and his girlfriend stare at the wall outside the school. Day in, day out, it's the same, and then, just before dawn, things change. Their minds have clarity, and they know what they must do. A middle aged teacher stumbles down out of the alleyway she'd fallen asleep in, and into the cold, dark morning.

Into the streets, these people flood and by the time the sun rises, they return, and they act as though they never left.

The man sits down again in front of his apartment door, and the angry salaryman whose hot water just isn't wanting to run that morning, is now dressed for work. He walks out his door and sees the man sitting there.

He dismisses him, same as always.

And then, things resume the way they were. The disgust, the pity, and the static, all unchanged. But the Spiritless know. They wait for the call.

The Spiritless grow restless.

* * *

Aang woke up, he brushed his teeth, showered, and went to school.

He was unaware of two things the near future was going to bring. The

Morning dew and the smell of car exhaust, mixing in his nose, the sound of people talking loudly as they walked down the street towards the large school building. Things seemed normal, for the first time in a while.

He smiled, and stopped at the gates.

"So, did you hear?"

"About that? Yeah! I can't believe it. People are really getting that weird disease more and more. It's like something's causing it. Maybe they watched too much TV?"

"I heard that it's happening to couples. Like, one day one of them gets it, then a couple days later the other gets it too. it's really creepy."

"I'm so glad I don't have a boyfriend, now!"

Aang stopped, and he grimaced. All he wanted was to be able to go to school one day, at least one day, without having to think about the Bending Club. His mood ruined, he walked into class and was greeted by Toph.

"So, Mr. Sleepy, you finally decided to get to school?" Toph asked, smacking him across the back, "You should be up way early, get some training in. In fact, we should do our whole training thing. I know you're all about Katara's lessons where she wears those bikinis of hers, but you need a real education."

"What? Wait!"

"No, we're doing this. Tomorrow morning, bright and early!"

"Oh, okay," Aang welped in defeat. Teo looked over at his neighbors, and shrugged. "Sorry, Teo. Toph's on some new exercise kick I guess."

"So that's what that was," he said. "Hey, did you hear that the school Principal has an assembly planned tomorrow? Apparently the School Administrator had called him up and made him do it. Heard the poor guy complaining about it. Must be awful to be Principal and still get bossed around."

"Really?" Aang asked. "What's it about?"

"Well," Teo said, "You know those suicides from a few months back?"

"Yeah?" Aang said, well aware of them.

"Apparently they think they're tied to this Apathy Syndrome stuff. It's like, well, it's like if you have it long enough, you just start -- well -- that sort of thing."

"Oh," Aang said.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Oh, I am!" Aang said. "Toph, I'm obviously surprised by this, right?"

"Even I can see he's surprised, and I'm blind. What's your excuse, Teo? Can't you tell how surprised Aang is by that totally suprising fact?"

"What? I -- yeah, now that you say that he does look surprised."

Aang knew he was going to be paying Toph back for that save, but he smiled in relief, "So, I guess that's what they're going to be talking about?"

"That's what I heard, anyway," Teo said. "But there's a rumors going around. I mean, we're getting our break soon, right? Maybe it's just about being careful during that."

"I hope so," Aang said. He didn't exactly want to suffer through the Principal's attempts at sounding knowledgable about something everyone was being lied to about. Spirits caused Apathy Syndrome, a convenient name for the state someone took when they lost their own spirit.

Toph sighed, slumping over in her seat, and closing her eyes. Apparently being up early made her very tired later, and Aang wasn't looking forward to that either. He needed as much sleep as he could get!

Bumi started the class a little late, coming in with a piece of toast in his mouth. He nibbled at it with what teeth he could spare, and started talking, spitting bread crumbs in front of him as he spoke, "Sorry for that, class. Flopsy and I had a little disagreement. Anyway, open your textbooks to page 233, and we'll begin discussing the formation of the Dai Li and their role in the Great War."

"Yay," Toph groaned. Apparently she was awake,

"Anyway," Bumi said, "I think I'll ask Bei Fong. Bei Fong! What was the Dai Li's initial purpose?"

"Oh great, pick me, why don't you?" she leaned forward, "Hey, Twinkle-Toes, why were the Dai Li formed?"

Aang shrugged, and looked at the book in front of him. "Er, it says they were created to defend the cultural values of the Earth Kingdom. They were rumored to be powerful Earthbenders hand selected by Kyoshi."

"That's right, Aang. Sorry, Bei Fong, I just like teasing you," he said, with a laugh. "The Dai Li however overstepped their purposes and Kyoshi was forced to forcibly dismantle them in the middle of the Great War, an action that nearly cost Ba Sing Se during the legendary siege."

"Man, Bumi's actually teaching. Something must be up," Teo muttered.

"He must be losing it," Toph muttered. "He's not making enough jokes."

"Yeah, this is weird."

The class continued normally -- a shock for all involved -- and as the bell rang, Bumi looked up, "Could I speak with you for a moment, Aang?" Aang nodded and walked up to the front of the class while everyone else filed out for lunch. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Aang said, shrugging.

"Must be busy lately, with your multitudes of clubs and activities," he said. "Your scores were pretty good considering you'd missed like half a month of classes. Term exams are about to come up. You ready for them?"

Aang nodded.

"That's good to hear!" His smile seemed forced, "You know, I'm starting to get tired, Aang. Tired of teaching these same courses year in and year out. Wanted to do Science, that would be fun. But no, Bumi, you had to choose History to major in at Ba Sing Se University."

"Er," Aang said, "Sorry."

"Why for? Sorry, this old man sometimes forgets where he is. So, Aang, did you figure out how to find my beloved pet?"

"Well, I'd call for him, I guess."

"And if what approached was a hideous monster?"

"Does it have floppy ears?" Aang asked, almost nervously. Bumi nodded, his grin widening, "Then, I guess that'd be Flopsy?"

"Well, you'd be right. Good on you, Aang. Let's see," he shrugged, "Nope, I've got nothing. You've got the makings of a mad scientist in you. You're not looking at the obvious answers, you're thinking outside the box."

"I am?"

"Yes! But it's kind of a small box," Bumi said. "Really crowded." He snorted, laughing.

Aang couldn't help but wonder what else he'd learn from Bumi, and awkwardly asked, "Are you sure there's no way you could teach Science? I think you'd be more fun than the other guy."

"Oh, Aang, the naivete of youth," he snorted, laughing,

"Well, I'm just saying," Aang said. then he was seized by hesitation, nerves locking. He quickly added, "Never mind. I'm just thinking out-loud and sounding dumb!"

"Go on," Bumi said.

"Well, maybe there's some way you haven't thought of yet," Aang said.

"What way is that?"

"I, I'm not sure," Aang said. "Yet."

"Yet, that's a good answer," Bumi said. "Well, Aang, when you turn that I'm Not Sure Yet into I've Got It, let old Bumi know about it!" He shooed the boy out the door, "Now I've got work to do, busy busy busy, can't hang around and chat."

* * *

"Psst, hey, Zuko!"

Zuko peered over at Sokka. He didn't respond with words, but an annoyed grunt, as he tried desperately to stay awake in the middle of Pakku's lecture. Sokka leaneover, and said, "I think I figured out something about that Spirit."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Can't it wait?"

"Pakku's classes are the best time to ignore the teacher, Zuko, you'd know that if you'd gone to this school more than once a semester."

The Delinquent Prince looked over, eyes narrowed, and said, "Make it quick."

"I thought I recognized the make-up, and I did. Look, hey, Suki, can I borrow that?" He grabbed Suki's bag and pointed to the logo sewn onto one of the pouches. It was a woman in white face paint, war paint, and it was definitely familiar to Zuko for some reason. "The Kyoshi Warriors! She's a Kyoshi!"

"Kyoshi is a person, not a thing," Zuko said. "Don't you remember your history? She was one of the heroes of the Great War."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka said, "But she was supposed to be tall, right? Taller than me, anyway. This one was shorter! And she had really tiny feet."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Or maybe she's a Kyoshi _Warrior_, like the team's named after!" Sokka frowned, "Hey, Suki, what do you know about the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"This is so not the time to be gossipping, Pakku's glaring right at us, Sokka," she hissed. Sokka looked forward and saw Pakku's eyes centered right on him. He smiled nervously, "After class, if you're still really curious about my hometown."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and slumped back into his seat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Aang headed home after class, deciding to stop by the mall by the tram station. It was a small, outdoors mall, similar to the shopping district in the Lower Ring, but unlike there, the shops were mainly small franchises. Books were out for sale at the local comic shop, and he knew Sokka stopped by there sometimes.

As he leafed through an old copy of a familiar sounding magazine, he heard some commotion coming from down below. Looking down, he saw Jet, the delinquent from the tram, talking with an older looking Fire Nation man. "So, you think you can open your little shop here in my backyard?"

"Hey, Jet," the girl said, "You're getting a crowd."

"We'll talk about this later, old man," Jet said, glaring suspiciously at the Fire Nation Man. He looked up at Aang, and waved him down, "Come on, let's chat."

"Er, hi," Aang said. Being around Jet made him nervous. Something about the boy was always on edge, like a creeping paranoia that never let go, and sometimes reached out to grab those around him. "What were you talking about with that man?"

"Him? He's Phoenix Group, bet my money on it. Trying to horn in on this area. Shopping District is a mess these days because of them," Jet said, chewing down on the piece of grain he always seemed to have in his mouth. "Something the matter with that?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit confused, Aang," he said, "This place is run by good, honest Ba Sing Se businessmen. None of that Phoenix Group high-powered, big money business. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I made sure of it," he said. "I keep an eye on everyone who comes here. It ain't a pretty job. Been plenty of them that come around here, acting like they're honest, independent businessmen, but I've seen that song and dance before."

"Uh, maybe they _are_ honest, independent businessmen, though," Aang said. "This place looks brand new."

"Hey, Jet," Smellerbee spoke up, "Maybe you ought to go check on the others. I'll talk to this guy."

"Right, Smellerbee," Jet said, he glared over at Aang, "I'm starting to wonder about you. I thought you were cool."

The delinquent leader vanished into the crowd, and Smellerbee looked at Aang, cracking her knuckles. Aang looked panicked, and then, the girl's posture changed to more of a slumped, defeated pose, "I don't get him sometimes either, you know?"

"What?"

"You're probablty right, that guy has no ties to the Phoenix Group as far as I can tell, but Jet is psycho about things like that."

"Why is he like that?" Aang asked, "It's kind of intense."

"His parents used to be pretty well off," she said, "Thriving business in the Upper Ring, connections in Ba Sing Se, the works. That changed about ten years ago with the Phoenix Group coming in force. The great illustrious Iroh, the Dragon of the West, they jokingly said he broke down the walls of Ba Sing Se like the general from that book."

She grinned, wryly, "Well, for us kids, we know that ain't a joke. Jet's family was bought out by the Phoenix Group with a real bad deal. They were bamboozled. Same with my old man. Longshot, Pipsqueak, even the Duke, all of their families were ruined by the Phoenix Group. Jet told us we could do something --"

"So you go around harrassing business owners?"

"No!" she said, "We fight back at the Phoenix Group! That's what we're doing--"

"You don't believe that." He said it in his kindest voice, and for a second he thought he was getting through to her, but her face hardened and she spit at him.

"Don't give me that. You don't know what it's like to live with the Phoenix Group logo plastered on everything you own. Or maybe you do, and you just don't notice it, Phoenix School brat."

Aang felt anger grip him, and he yelled, "Don't."

"What? You're a Phoenix Group shill, for all I care." She leaned forward mockingly, "Did I hurt your feelings? Then good." She turned around. "Get lost, shill."

Aang couldn't help but feel angry, but somewhere underneath that, he seemed to understand Jet more. He just didn't know what to think, so he headed back to the dorm, and tried to calm himself down.

* * *

Sokka, meanwhile, was waiting for the after school study session to start. Suki was there, talking to him. "You really want to know about the Kyoshi Warriors? This isn't just you making fun of my favorite baseball team?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. He looked wounded, "Me? Insult your favorite team? Never!"

She smirked, "Fine. Well, the Kyoshi Warriors were named after an all-girl fighting squad that protected my hometown for generations. There's still a bunch of them now -- I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, actually, but we don't actually dress up in the ceremonial garb anymore, or wear the heavy make-up."

"Oh," Sokka said, "It wouldn't be like a green dress, little head-thingie, and heavy white make-up with like red markings or something, would it?"

She looked at him, biting her lip and raising an eyebrow, "You're joking, right? How do you know about that?"

"Just a wild guess," he admitted.

"Well, we wear the traditional garb in honor of Avatar Kyoshi, who founded the island before the beginning of the Great War. Legend says she made it to stop a conquering army from invading."

"The town?"

"The island," she elaborated. "Anyway, that's just the myth. But it's still a sacred tradition even if it means I have to dress up in heavy armor and do a dance based off of the old fan fighting style for tourists."

Sokka's mind was elsewhere, and he suddenly pulled himself back with a bright red face, "Oh, I'm sure it's awful. So, Kyoshi founded these guys? Er, women?"

"Well, yes and no," she said, "Kyoshi was kind of a larger-than-life figure, you remember Earth Kingdom History. She was everywhere and may not have even existed. The first Kyoshi Warrior was named Mu Lan, and several others followed her lead and the group grew into what it is today."

"Oh, neat," Sokka said.

He wondered, briefly, if the Spirit could have been Mu Lan, but he shrugged. It seemed outlandish, since that means she was a human once, and became a Spirit. Maybe she was just a spirit who was inspired by the whole tradition of the Kyoshi Warriors, but it certainly didn't explain much at all.

"So, Zuko's ditched you today, too, huh?" she grinned, "Solo lessons with Piandao sound rough. He's a little eccentric."

"He's not so bad. I got to do drawing last time!"

"That's super," Suki said, "I bet you'll pass your exam this time for sure with your drawing training."

"It's to teach me focus," Sokka said. "He says I could get through my exams fine if I wasn't always elsewhere. So he's going to teach me how to be focused."

"Okay," Suki said, "We'll see how that works for you. Good luck, Sokka."

"Er, Suki, wait, I wanted to--" and she was gone. This wasn't going to be easy at all. He walked into the classroom, where Piandao was standing. He had something in a case, and he smiled at Sokka. "Hello, sir."

"Come on, let's go to the field. I wanted to teach you something," he said, leading the boy out the door. When they arrived, Sokka looked around, and saw the place was empty. "So, Sokka, I can tell you have a good deal of respect for the warrior culture from your Tribe's history."

Sokka looked at his necklace, and pulled on his warrior's wolf tail, "Yeah, I do."

He was handed a sword. "This is a Fire Nation warrior's weapon. Balanced, refined through generations of technique, built to be the most elegant of weapons."

"Wow," Sokka said. He wasn't an expert on swords by any stretch of the imagination, but even he could tell this blade was something else. "Where did you get one of these? Aunt Wu's?"

"No," Piandao said, "I made it."

"You made it?"

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine. It's how I came to teach here, actually. A friend of mine requested my help forging new minds, he said. Well, that was years ago," Piandao looked wistful. "I'm sure you're aware that I don't expect you to turn a blade onto any living person. A weapon is a responsibility."

"It is," he answered. He was well aware what a weapon meant.

"I can tell you've already learned that. Good, we can begin with technique, then."

* * *

Azula and Katara found themselves walking home from school together, to their surprise. "Class was rough, today," Azula offered.

"Yes, it was."

"I don't exactly think things have been smooth this semester. I've been so busy I haven't had much time free to study. An hour or two, perhaps, on any given night."

"That's rough. I haven't been studying as much either."

"I'm looking forward to finally stopping the Spirits who are breaking through."

"Me too."

"Perhaps we can fix the barrier soon, even if things seem very bleak right now," she added.

"Oh, yes. The rising number of people being attacked by Spirits," Katara said.

"Yes."

"That's bad."

"Definitely."

"Very bad."

"I am not debating that," Azula said. She sighed, "What is the matter, Katara? You and I actually used to talk, and not even just about school things, even if we weren't the best of friends. Nowadays it seems like we barely talk, and when we do, there's a third person there."

"I don't know, Azula," she said. "I guess it's just --"

"Wait," she said, studying Katara's face for a minute, before pointing at her, "You're embarrassed? Because of this whole thing with your mother?"

"Hey! I didn't say that--"

"Katara, I'm a people person," she said, "I know when you're hiding something. So that's why you've been all evasive these past few weeks?"

"No! Well, okay, maybe," she said. "My mother couldn't have been responsible for that, that's what I keep telling myself, but then I think about that recording, and I know that's her, I remember her just like that, but then she says those things."

"It's Iroh's fault as well," Azula said, "You can focus your anger at me if you want. I'm used to that. But your regrets? I am just as confused as you are about that day. All of us are acting only on what was pieced together."

"Right," she said, "But I don't want to be angry at you anymore. I need to stop blaming others for this."

"Maybe," Azula answered.

"We need to keep moving forward. All of us."

"Agreed," Azula smiled. "Well, now that that's out of the way, don't you feel better?"

"Actually, I do. Thank you, Azula."

Azula nodded, and smirked, "And there's Toph. My, how time flies, we're almost home." She called out to Toph, and the blind girl looked over -- moving her feet to get a clearer view in their direction more accurately, but it involved her head turning -- and she walked over to them. "Getting into trouble again?"

"No!" Toph said, "I wasn't doing anything."

"You sound so guilty, Toph," Katara laughed. "'I didn't do nothing.'"

"I didn't!" Toph protested, "You stopped me before I are you two doing, acting so buddy buddy?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all," Azula confirmed, looking over Toph, "You have dust in your hair. Were you playing in the construction again?"

"No! I'm not ten. I was practicing in the construction yard again."

Azula sighed, "I did warn you to keep a low profile with that, didn't I?"

"I'm sure you did, Azula. Toph's very low profile, though."

"Incredibly," Azula said. "Subtle, too."

"Tactful."

"Exactement, tactful."

"You guys are scaring me," Toph said.. "Hey, Katara, get angry with Azula for no reason, now! Before you turn into her!" Toph's sempai's broke into a shared laugh, while Toph sunk further, "This is totally creeping me out."

* * *

Zuko's after school schedule was taken up by work an inordinate amount of the time. He enjoyed working, actually. It kept his mind off of other things, and it taught him how to connect to people. It was something he only reluctantly fell into, but when you see an old man mulling over a Pai Sho board, day in, day out, you start to see things that are only implied.

So when he saw a woman walk in, look around, and then sit, very tensely at a table close to the door, he immediately went over and, as though he'd seen nothing, asked her if she would like to order.

"Oh, uh," she said, "Do you know Song, by any chance?"

The girl flashed into his head, and he nodded, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you'd seen her around here today. I haven't heard from her since she went to school, and I tried calling her and I get no answer."

A sense of deja vu washed over him, and he sighed, "I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her, ma'am."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry to bother you like this."

"Not at all," Zuko said, bowing. "I'll keep an ear to the ground."

"Thank you so much," and with that, she vanished out the door. And Zuko looked pensive. He'd overheard rumors at school as well, about the rise of couples contracting that "Apathy Syndrome" nonsense. If Song was missing, after her boyfriend went missing at the start of the month, then there was a chance -- but he didn't want to consider it.

As the afternoon turned to twilight, and the night, with its waning moon nearly empty, he decided to take his time getting back home.

the dorm wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. Memories of Zhao and Azula and all that happened in that first year, the tower, and the fire and everything that just weighed him down, were strongest in that building.

And besides, it was a beautiful night. Spring was slowly turning into summer, and loathe he was to admit it, he enjoyed getting back on the hunt for the Spirits that broke through. He'd track down that Spirit. In the back of his mind, he added, quietly, he'd track Song down as well.

He desperately counted down the hours until closing.

When the lights went off in the old tea shop, Zuko took to the streets. There was electricity in the air, and his hair stood on end. Zuko envied Yue, who had that natural sense of things. While he was here, in his element, he could sense something was off, but not what. So, walking down the streets, his coat flapping in the breeze, he kept his eyes open for anything that was amiss.

He was out of practice.

He was desperately out of practice.

The image came back to him, the night he'd walked Song to the Tram station, he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye. A ghostly figure, pale under a paler moon, walking into a dark alleyway, but there was something else.

That alleyway, he wasn't sure which it was, he'd only seen it from the corner of his eye, but he walked down the labyrinth of back streets and passages, underneath fire escapes that creaked when the wind blew, covering his nose as he passed garbage left out for collection.

And as he walked between the backs of two buildings, he saw it, just a glimpse, of pale blue robes and he heard that quiet sigh of tears, and he followed after the trailing foot of the robe. He turned around the alleyway.

"Maybe," he thought, "It's that spirit from before." Though he couldn't get a good glimpse at the spirit, he followed it, stalking it from a distance, playing the careful predator.

And he heard the scream. It was inhuman, a mangled sound almost like a strangled shout, catching in the throat painfully and permanently, coming out only garbled and muted. Then, it rose in pitch, into something feral, animalistic. And the sound was punctuated by a loud bang against the stone buildings.

Zuko hurried his pace, and darted out of the alleyway.

Under the blackening moon, it gave off an eerie, ghostly light. Fumbling blind, the creature turned to the sound of footsteps. It stepped forward.

A Badger Mole.

That's what it looked like, and while Zuko was not particularly familiar with Badger Moles aside from visits to Ba Sing Se's famous zoo, he could see that it was far different from a usual badger mole. It was smaller, for one, but its claws were larger to compensate. Its fur was a sleek white covered in the pale blue glow.

It was fast, and its claws dug deep for a glancing blow. Zuko barely stepped to the side in time. He wasn't expecting that attack. He only had his fists to defend himself with, but still, he wasn't one to back away from a fight, and in the wide open space of the street, he felt like he could let loose.

Flames shot out of his hands, and the Badger Mole spirit cried. The road beneath it rose up and dispersed the flames, but it already began to retreat. Zuko grinned, and pursued. The creature bounded through the streets, and then, stopping, turned and struck.

Zuko skidded and turned on his toe.

It wasn't graceful, but the Badger Mole's attack slide right by him and lodged itself in the street. Pieces of rubble scraped against him, and he could turn his foot and feel the claws against his shoe.

The opportunity, however, wasn't lost on Zuko. He struck the creature, and it screamed in pain, and lashed itself out of the ground, knocking Zuko aside with flailing limbs. He slid across the ground, stopping feet away from the spirit.

The creature snorted, and charged.

Zuko braced himself for a painful, goring strike, but found himself trampled instead. The creature made its escape deeper into the city, and made it right through him.

Trying his best to climb to his feet against the protest of his aching joints, he found himself amazed that nothing was broken. He wanted to follow it, but his body refused. Moving at a labored pace, Zuko, quietly, traced his steps. In the alleyway, he heard voices. "...Unifiy..."

"...almost... complete..."

Approaching the voices, he saw them. They were marking the walls with a strange symbol, one he'd seen before. It was uncommon, but the graffiti wasn't unseen around the Lower Ring. The people marking it carried with them the signs of the Spiritless, and among them, he saw her.

Song walked by him without noticing, eyes hollow.

"...he's...coming..."

"Uni...ty..."

Zuko watched them as they split company in the street with a rapt fascination. The Spiritless acted as though called, and they answered.

"The...Unification...is... now..."

_To be continued._


	25. Like Paradise

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"He said 'I'm the one who's gotta leave.' I said 'Nobody's really got to leave.'"_

_-- Signs of Love_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Like Paradise_

"The sun's not even up," Aang yawned.

"Stop whining. Take up your stance. Wait, wait, you call that a stance? I can feel your feet shaking."

"It's cold, okay?"

She pushed him over with a gentle shove and laughed, "You think you can be an earthbender if you can't even push back? Man, go back to bed. I'm not going to teach you if you're going to suck this hard."

Aang stood up and took the stance again. It was an awkward fighting stance, and he was certain Toph didn't use it herself. "Where did you learn this?"

"Azula explained it to me. She read the old Earthbending scrolls to me," she said, "Interesting stuff, not exactly what I'd have done, but good enough for government work, like my Dad always said."

"Why not just teach me like you do?"

"Uh, hello? I'm blind?"

"So?"

"And you're not. You wouldn't be able to even grasp the basics. Why do you think I wear a blindfold in the Spirit World? Just because my spirit isn't blind doesn't mean I can just magically fight with my eyes open. What I see throws off what I feel, and it's like being pulled in every direction."

"Oh," Aang said, quietly.

She wiggled her toes, happily, "Okay, now that we've gotten question time out of the way." She shoved him again, but this time he pushed back. "Whoa, that was a wussy push. But it's better than nothing. You've gotten the first rule of Earthbending already."

Aang paused, trying to think about what she meant. He tried to vocalize his thoughts. "The first rule of Earthbending is -- er -- don't talk about Earthbending?"

"That's a good first rule," she said. "It's wrong, but it's not bad. The first rule of Earthbending is when the world pushes at you, you look at it and say, 'No, you.'"

So Toph was the model personality for an Earthbender. Aang shrugged. Katara's calm, comfortable and easy-going personality resonated with his image of water, and people say he came off as flighty and easy-going, so maybe people's personalities fit their element.

Azula was the exception.

"Okay! We lost Twinkle-Toes."

"Wha, what?"

"Good morning!" she was shouting. "Are you ready for your next lesson!"

"Y, yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes!"

"That's better!" She pulled up some rock from underneath the dirt, and hovered it in the air in front fo her. "Okay, for this lesson--"

"You're going to teach me how to do that?"

"What? No!" She punched the stone, sending it flying at Aang. "I'm going to teach you defense!"

Aang leapt up itno the air, "I think I've got defense down!" he said, another rock went wide, as the blind girl tried to find him. "Really! I'm good!" The rocks stopped and he gently landed.

"Oh no you don't." She felt the vibration of the Airbender landing. She was prepared. The boulder was as big as she was, and Aang couldn't exactly figure where she found the time to make it that big.

She pushed it.

He tried to leap, but Toph already shifted her feet, sinking him into the earth. "Sink or swim, Twinkletoes, sink or swim."

He sank.

* * *

"Okay, maybe I need to practice the basics a bit more," Aang said, rubbing his head. He had a nice bump on his head where the boulder crashed against him.

"You kidding? These are the basics!" she said. "You need to face that rock head on."

"Yeah, I did. It didn't work out so great," Aang moaned.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby." She stopped, hearing another moan, "What is it this time?"

"Huh? That wasn't me."

They walked into the dorm, and Aang saw a bloody handprint on the desk. Narrowing his eyes, he looekd around. "Someone's in the kitchen." They approached the kitchen and opened the door. He backed up, surprised, and saw Zuko standing with a first aid kit, bandaging up his hand. Zuko looked like he'd taken a beating. There was blood on his uniform, and he'd tossed his cut up coat onto a chair.

"Get in a fight?" Aang asked, warily.

"Got trampled by a badger mole," he said. Something about how he said it made it clear he wasn't joking. Still, stranger things had happened to them.

In Sokka's words, 'Giant Moon Amoeba.'

"Want me to help?" Aang asked. Zuko shook his head, and cut the bandage. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," he grimaced. "Badger Moles are very, very heavy, that's about it. I was lucky it just grazed me on its way out. Some strange Badger Mole Spirit. That's the second one we've seen."

"Okay," Toph said, "You know what I want to know? Why you went after it alone!"

"Force of habit," Zuko grimaced. "I've always worked alone."

"And look what it got you this time," Toph said. "If I'd been there, BAM! I would have knocked that thing out."

"Glad to see you're enthusiastic," Zuko murmured.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Zuko," Aang said. "I'll get Katara. She can get those cuts looked at."

"I'm fine," Zuko answered. "Going to bed."

"No," Toph said. "We're getting Katara to look at those."

"Yeah, that's some really sloppy bandaging, Zuko. Toph, could you go wake up Katara?" Toph nodded and headed up the stairs. Aang looked at Zuko, who looked at him, eyes narrowed. "We're a team, Zuko. One person doesn't go and do their own thing."

"Fine," Zuko said.

Aang tried to dull his nerves, stepping towards Zuko, "Please, make this easier on me? I'm really not good at this leader job, and if you're going to make it harder for me, I'll probably go a little crazy."

Aang expected a laugh, but instead, he received a sigh, "At least you're honest. My Father gave me the job leading this club. Probably to make fun of me. I didn't want to be a Firebender. I didn't want any of this to happen -- But I still went along with it."

"Why?"

"Because my father told me to," Zuko shrugged. "I don't really have an answer. My Dad and I don't exactly... get along."

"Oh." He understood Zuko a little better now. He didn't pry as to what went on between father and son, he just grew quiet. Zuko spoke again, breaking that quiet.

"You're doing fine. I just made a stupid mistake," he said, grunting, "Won't happen again."

"It'd better not." That was Azula's voice. She crossed her arms, entering the room. "You went after a spirit alone? Way to go, dum-dum, you got what you deserved."

Katara entered behind her, still dressed in her pajamas. She looked Zuko over quickly, "These are some bad gashes. Worse than your bandages," she said. She turned on the faucet and bended the water over to him, starting to heal the wounds on hsi side. "A badger mole did this?"

"Badger Mole spirit," Zuko muttered. "That's the second spirit I've seen outside of the Spirit World this month. This is getting bad."

"Agreed," Azula said. She paced. "Still, it doesn't excuse your lack of judgment."

Zuko grimaced. "I didn't come back to listen to you nag me, Azula. You're not the leader."

"Yes, but I'm your sister," she said, "I get to nag you. It's my job."

"She's got you there," Katara laughed. "There, all better. Now was that so bad, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Zuzu," Toph added, "But it's a good nickname."

"Stop!"

"Think of it as your punishment," Aang said. "For today, we're all calling you Zuzu."

"This place is run by children," Zuko muttered, a sour expression on his face. He crossed his arms and glared sidelong at Azula. "I blame you for this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zuzu," she said, "But you heard the _leader_, you're Zuzu today." Momo then jumped on Zuko's head.

"This is so degrading."

* * *

School that day went by slowly. He'd fallen asleep during class. Morning rituals with Toph were exhausting, and he could still feel the bump on his head from the _accident_ that happened during it. He swore he heard Toph sniggering whenever he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, Aang," Teo said, "Mind coming with me after school today? You remember what you promised, right?"

Aang looked over at Teo, who looked very conflicted. Aang nodded, "Sure, Teo, I'll help out."

"Great. I'll meet you after school by the front gate. Don't be late," he said. "And, is something wrong with your headband? You keep rubbing it."

"Nothing! Toph! Stop laughing!"

After school couldn't come fast enough. The day's classes just left Aang drained, and he hurried to the front gate. Teo was waiting there, looking nervous. "My Dad's coming to pick me up," he said. "Waiting for this is the worst part. What do I say? How should I act?"

Aang mulled it over, and said, finally, "Be patient."

"Patient? But my dad's selling his designs to the Phoenix Group!"

"Well," Aang said, quietly, "Maybe he has a reason."

"I don't know what excuse he'll come up with," Teo said, "But it makes me feel betrayed. He worked so hard on those designs. I helped him with them! And he just signs the whole rights of the product away."

Aang frowned. "I guess."

"Look, here he is. I'll try and be patient," he said. Teo's father looked like he'd been in one too many explosions, Aang thought. With his eyebrows practically nonexistant, but he had a large, friendly smile. "Hi Dad."

"Hey, you've got a friend with you today?"

"Yeah, this is Aang. He's the one I told you about."

"Ah, m'boy, good to finally meet you. Teo tells me all sorts of things about you. You've made quite an impression on him. Good to see someone who appreciates my glider designs."

"Speaking of that, Dad," Teo said. "Why did you sell them?"

"Sorry, m'lad, didn't quite get that--"

"Why did you just sign them over to the Phoenix Group? They're making millions off of your designs!"

"Teo --"

"Teo, calm down," Aang said.

"You're right, Aang," he said. "Dad, I just want to know why you did it. Tell me, help me understand why."

The man's smile faded, and he looked away, guiltily, "I suppose hiding it from you wasn't the best idea. You're a smart lad, and you've already figured it out. Why I did it, though?" He sighed, heavily. "Even before I sold those designs, our shop wasn't doing well enough. And after your mother died, I had trouble keeping things together."

"Dad," Teo seemed taken aback by his father's quiet, sullen tone.

"And knowing you'd be confined to that chair for the rest of your life was too much. Teo, I didn't really have much choice. Our shop didn't pull in enough, and when that man came offering to buy the designs for mass production, I said no, at first, but--"

"But, what?" Teo said, he couldn't keep up his anger. He looked his father straight in the eye, and saw how shamed he was.

"A paid tuition to the Phoenix Group schools," he said, "And royalties for my designs. The offer was too good -- I thought I'd be able to give you a future with it. Yes, maybe I won't be known as the one who designed them, but, at least I'd be able to leave you more than a little curiosity shop and a wheelchair."

"You did it for me?"

The Mechanist nodded.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to--"

"It's all right. I should have told you."

Aang smiled. "Well, er," he nervously laughed, "Sorry for intruding."

"Aang, thanks," Teo said, aside to him, "I think I would have said things I would have regretted later if you weren't here to help keep a cool head on things."

"It's all right," he said. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Teo's Dad, sir."

The Mechanist, sheepishly, offered a hand, "Nice to meet you, too, Aang." Aang accepted the hand, shaking it, then the Mechanist turned to Teo, "Well, let's get going home. Your glider isn't going to build itself, now, is it?"

"Right, Dad. See you later, Aang!"

"Bye!" Aang waved. When the two had left, he picked up his things and walked back to the Dorm. It was getting late by the time he opened the door. Everyone else had arrived. Sokka was busy reading a book about sword making, while Azula was looking at the door.

"Oh, good," she said, when he entered, "We can begin."

"What's up?" Aang asked, taking a seat by Katara. Katara shrugged.

"She won't tell us," she said.

"I talked to Zuzu about his incident last night," Azula said. Zuko grimaced.

"Poor Zuzu," Sokka said. "Getting trampled on by a badger mole." Sokka apparently had bee3n updated on Zuko's punishment by Azula or Katara. He grinned at Zuko, relishing it, "How's Zuzu feeling?"

"I hate you all," Zuko said, crossing his arms. "Look, I think this is important, so can we just be serious? And stop calling me Zuzu."

"Nope," Toph said, "I'm having too much fun listening to you squirm."

"Zuzu's right, though, this is important," Azula said. "He mentioned that he came across a group of Apathy Syndrome patients. These Spiritless individuals were not, as one would expect, just lying around. They were marking walls with strange graffiti. I'm trying to find an example that hasn't been smeared or washed away, so we can do a little research as to what it means."

"Spiritless doing graffiti?" Sokka asked, "I think Zuzu hit his head harder than we thought."

Pointedly ignoring his nickname, Zuko glared at Sokka, "I was fine. They were definitely making those markings. I've seen them before. But this is the first time I've seen someone making them. They were also talking more than usual."

"What about?" Toph asked.

"The usual," Zuko said, "Something about unity and unification, some mumbling about someone coming, nothing out of the ordinary, but they were definitely more alert."

"Toph," Azula said, "You were Spiritless for some time. Do you recall what it felt like?" Toph shook her head. "Nothing at all?"

"It's like waking up from a dream. It's hard to figure out what really happened, and whether it happened in the Spirit World or the real world. I think I remember my whole body being very fuzzy, like I'd been drugged. Kind of like being underwater. All my senses were kind of muted."

"You might have been," Sokka said. "Xin Fu did kidnap you."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you," Toph muttered. "But even after you got most of my Spirit back, I don't remember it getting much clearer. It was like the static on the TV got muted, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying.".

"Well," Azula said, "Perhaps we should investigate these Spiritless individuals more closely."

"I guess," Aang said. "But if there are more Spiritless, that means there are more spirits out there. Maybe we should explore the Spirit World and see if we can find any clues there."

"Ah, perfect," Azula said, "My thoughts exactly."

"No they weren't," Zuko muttered.

"Quiet, Zuzu," Azula snapped in a harsh voice. "We'll explore the Spirit World tonight, if there are no objections. Anyone?" The room was quiet, so Azula said, with finality, "Then it's settled. Tonight at Nine, as always."

* * *

"So, you say the Spiritless are rising in number?" Yue sighed, and closed her eyes. "It's very odd, I can't actually sense any spirits here, but perhaps --"

"They would be put in the tower, again?" Azula said, interrupting. "I already assumed that. Let's make our way over there quickly and try and avoid incident, okay?"

"Yes," Yue agreed, "That sounds wise. It's odd that you've come here now of all times. I recently ended up by the tower, and I saw the strangest thing."

"You did?" Aang asked.

Yue continued, "Markings on the doors. Like they'd been torn apart by some large claws."

The group immediately looked at Zuko, "What?" Zuko asked, when he noticed he'd been thrust into center stage. "You mean you think it might be the same Spirit I saw?"

"What kind of spirit...?" Yue asked.

"He saw a giant badger-mole," Azula answered. "Which certainly accounts for a couple things. Most notably the tunnels make perfect sense."

"Yeah, Badger Moles are fantastic Earthbenders," Toph said, "They're like the guys who made it. What was that old legend about -- the two people and the badger moles and a tunnel?"

"Yes, the legend of Omashu," Azula answered, dismissively, "And now the tower? This definitely can't be simple coincidence."

"No, it certainly isn't --" Yue paused, and opened her mouth as though to say something else, when she stopped, and grew quiet. "Shall we get going, then?"

The group moved in relative quiet. Toph put her hands behind her head and peeked out from under her blindfold. Sight, by her estimation, was a grossly overestimated sense. Still, it was interesting to finally get a new perspective on people. Aang moved as she imagined he did, lightly, practically hopping from foot to foot with the greatest of ease. Katara looked around their surroundings with a sense of fearful wonder, and Toph wondered if it ever diminished.

Sokka was near the front, his watch ever vigilant. Yue stood near the middle, walking mostly comfortably through the Spirit World. She'd been there a while, Toph figured, she was probably used to her new home.

Toph usually saw Azula as a stalking predator, it was surprising to see the caged restraint she wore when moving. She still walked like a predator, but she kept it hidden well behind an almost icy exterior. Then, she looked at Zuko.

"Hey," Toph said, speaking up, "Zuzu. Why do you got your scar here?"

"Toph," Katara was immediately scandalized, "Don't --"

"Hm," Zuko muttered, not answering. He looked away, and grew quiet. The others gave him a little space, and Toph looked confused.

"I'm just asking, since I can see here, I'd thought your spirit-self wouldn't have the scar. Something wrong with that?"

Zuko grumbled, and said, "This scar is a reminder."

"Just drop it, Toph," Aang pleaded, quietly.

"Fine, fine," she answered, sighing heavily, "Hey, Yue, you coming to the dance?"

Sokka tensed up, "Toph, let's not talk about that dumb old dance and enjoy our nice, calm, relaxing stroll through untamed wilderness that has shown a sense of willingness, one might even say gusto, to kill us or send us spiraling into a place we can't even recognize with no way out."

"Hey, I'm just asking. Teo and I are putting together a group to go and sort of heckle the sempai. You want to come, _sempai_?"

"Oh, my," Yue said, "I don't know if I can."

"It's on the full moon -- it'll do you good to get out!" Toph answered. She liked how it felt underneath her wriggling toes, Sokka squirming in discomfort.

"Well, I suppose we'll see, then!" Yue answered.

"Can we please focus?" Zuko said. "We don't know if or when we'll be ambushed here." He was on edge. This was the first time since the incident that he'd been in the Spirit World. The lack of mist was disconcerting, but Azula had braced him for it. Among other things, the place seemed much more stable. The ground under their feet remained quiet, flat plains for longer than he'd ever seen.

And the Tower was clearly visible.

He'd never seen it from this distance, but it certainly looked like a hobbled together piece of construction. Still, it didn't make it look any less disturbing. It rose high, and vanished into the clouds.

"You look really serious," Katara said, causing Zuko to start. He could hear the others talking amongst themselves gaily. She laughed, "Sorry, just getting worried. You got so quiet."

"Sorry," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really," Katara said. "It's still a little bit of a walk from the Tower. Considering how much of our time here is spent in that tower, you'd think we'd find a way to get closer, but Yue's had trouble finding us once already, I wouldn't want to make her run around any more than necessary."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Are you thinking about the Tower?"

He shrugged.

"You're a gripping conversationalist, Zuko."

He grinned, "Oh, I only do the silent act around people I like." She paused, and seemed taken aback. "Not funny, huh?"

"Surprising, but it was better than anything Sokka's ever done."

"I heard that!"

"Ignore him," she said. "How are your cuts feeling? Do you want me to go over them again when we get back?"

"No, they're fine," he lied. They still hurt, but Waterbending healing caused a unique sting all its own that he didn't particularly want to revisit so soon. "I'm more worried about what we'll run into in the tower."

"We've seen a lot already," she said, "The memories, a spirit that followed us in and nearly abducted Yue, Xin Fu and Toph without her face under Xin Fu's control -- or maybe it was under Koh's -- all sorts!"

"Sounds like I've got a lot of catching up to do."

She smiled, "Well, welcome to the team, Zuko. Try and be a little more sociable, okay? It helps morale."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The small talk amongst the main group stopped suddenly, and Zuko looked over. "What is it?" he asked. Sokka signaled for silence. Yue was standing still, unnaturally so, and her eyes were a pale white.

Then she pointed, "It's over there."

"A spirit?" Katara said in a hushed whisper. Sokka nodded.

"Not just any spirit, either," he said. "It's the one Zuko, Aang, and me faced. The Kyoshi Warrior." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I don't like this one bit."

"Me neither," Zuko said. "Last time, only Sokka was remotely effective against it."

"Hehe," he said, flexing a muscle, "Anyway, let's chase it down!"

"No," Azula said. "We have people we need to track down. The rise in Spiritless means a rise in the number of human spirits brought to the Spirit World. And if we can rescue them before the full moon, we can avoid pointless deaths."

"And if we destroy the spirit, we stop more people from being taken," Zuko pointed out.

Aang grumbled, "Okay, guys, give me a second, okay?" He looked over the group, and counted. "Toph, how good are your senses here?"

"Out in the wilderness? Forget it. Too busy. It's hard enough seeing around me."

"Okay,' he did a few more calculations. "Yue, Sokka, and Zuko are group one, Toph, Katara, Azula, and me, we're group two. Think you can follow that spirit, Yue?" She nodded, affirmatively.

"Fine," Zuko said.

"I hate to point out the problem," Azula said, "But I think I have to. Without Yue, I don't think we'll be able to tell at a glance if there are human spirits in the tower."

"Oh, right," Aang said, looking red in the face. "I guess that's a big problem. But we can't just let them go blind after that spirit."

"Hey, Princess Perfect," Toph said, "I got an idea."

"Why must you persist with these nicknames," Azula said, rubbing her temple, "Go ahead, Toph."

"Why do we need to know at a glance. We can do some poking around and climb the tower a bit. If we find them, we find them, if we don't, least we got a few more floors explored, right? I can sense any spirits coming at us and give them a surprise or two!"

"Okay," Azula said. "Sounds fine."

"Good," Zuko answered. "We'll begin hunting down the Kyoshi Warrior."

"Report when you've finished," Azula answered, "And meet us on the ground floor of the tower. I'd still like Yue's perspective on this."

"Okay, let's go, team," Sokka said. As the group left,

Azula laughed. "Well, there go the sempai," she said. "Well, the tower isn't getting any more explored just standing here, yes?"

"Oh, uh, right," Aang said. He led his group to the Tower and when he approached the doors he paused. "Didn't Yue say there were massive gashes here? I don't see anything at all."

"It's possible that the tower regenerated," Azula suggested.

"It is alive, at least, Yue thinks so," Katara added.

Aang examined it closely, and then, seeing no signs of any clawmarks, nodded in agreement. "Let's go in." He threw open the doors and walked through into the main foyer. It always looked the same. The massive steel gate in front of the elevator still looked, and sounded, rickety and dangerous.

The elevator made a large crashing sound as it stopped, and the gate opened with its usual creak. The group stepped onto the elevator, and proceeded upwards with startling momentum.

* * *

The dense foliage of the jungle they'd found themselves in was an amazing hinderance to hunting a spirit. Sokka took the lead, using the sharp edges of his boomerang to hack branches and vines away. "Man, it's hot," he said. Yue looked like she was having a similar epiphany, "What's with you, Zuko, you seem totally fine."

"It reminds me of home, actually."

"Oh, right, you're from the Fire Nation. Bet it's a real blast, living there. Get it? Because of the volcanoes and -- oh, you're no fun, Zuzu."

"Aren't we done with that yet?"

"I guess so, but it's so cute. Zuzu!"

"What is with everyone calling you 'Zuzu,' Zuko?" Yue asked, hiding a giggle. "I've been wondering, but I've been afraid to ask."

"Aang decided it would be my punishment for going after a spirit on my own. Stupid airbending dweeb," he muttered.

"Oh, Aang's so funny sometimes," she said, in response. "He probably just worries about you getting hurt again."

"I guess," Zuko said. "Still, being bossed around by someone younger than me?"

"You'd rather lead, Zuko?" Sokka asked. "You've got seniority, why not?"

Yue shrugged, "I think Aang's a great leader. He keeps a real good pace, he keeps everyone happy, and it's even kind of fun." She squeaked out the last word as though she'd just admitted a scandal.

"Fun?" Sokka asked, "It's a riot! We're saving the world!"

"Are we?" Zuko muttered, dour. "Let's save the world, then."

"Hey, what's with that?"

"Focus," Zuko said. "We can't afford to lose her."

"Yeah, that's right," Sokka said, distracted from his query, "Yue, where is she?"

"She's -- Wait! I don't know!"

"What?" Sokka asked, "How don't you know?"

"It's like she's everywhere," Yue said, "I can't get a good sense where she's hiding."

Zuko grinned, "Well, this is a really good place for an ambush."

"Oh, thanks for mentioning that, Mr. I'm So Tough I Wear a Phoenix on my School Uniform!" Sokka yelled, he drew his club and looked around, "Kyoshi Warrior, come out to pla-ay!" There was a rustling of leaves, and more from around them. The group moved, back to back. "Yue, stay behind us."

"Right," Yue said. "Be careful, Sokka."

"Hey, worry about Zuko. I'm going to be fine."

"Oh," she said, "Well, then! Be careful, Zuko."

"Thanks," Zuko responded, curtly. "Here she comes."

"From where?" The blur of vision from the corner of his eyes was the only warning of the incoming attack. It was brutal and quick, and just as quickly, the spirit was gone from their sight, and more rustling."

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka said, clutching his stomach, "Think you can use a little Firebending to give her a little less cover."

"Are you crazy?" Zuko yelled, "I'll burn this jungle to the ground if I do that! I don't particularly want to die in here."

"Just trust me, okay? Try that vine over there," Sokka said. Zuko frowned, but with a thrust of his fist, he shot a blast of fire at the nearest vine. The vine caught fire, and the flames trailed up its length onto a tree. Strangely, the fire seemed contained, not a spark caught the tree aflame.

"That's strange."

"Back when we were dealing with Tui, we ran into a storm. Lightning caught bamboo stalks on fire, but they kind of just stayed there. Let's use it to our advantage, okay?" Sokka shrugged, and watched as Zuko took his stance again.

More flames were shot about, and the fires caught on the leaves and vines, and the Kyoshi Warrior descended from the tree tops, looking at Sokka curiously. She struck, and he countered with his club. Fan and club, locked together, the two looked each other in the eyes. Small, hollow points of light stood in for eyes behind the flaking make-up that seemed to comprise the spirit's face instead of covered it.

"This is a strange spirit," Yue said, "I can't get a good sense of its strength."

"That's not good," Zuko said. "Sokka --"

"I heard. I got it, okay?" He pushed back at her. "Okay, girlie, I'm going to show you how a _warrior_ fights -- yaaaah!"

He was thrown aside by the Kyoshi Warrior, who smirked. "I'm impressed, at least," Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "If this is the essence of a Water Tribe Warrior, it's no wonder they held out against the Fire Nation navies so long."

"I'm from the Southern Tribe --"

"Oh, I know."

"Shut up, you Jerkbender," Sokka said, getting up. The Kyoshi Warrior tittered behind her fan, and then threw it at Sokka. Sokka deflected it with his club, and threw his boomerang in return. The warrior reached up and plucked it from out of the air.

"Okay," Sokka said, while the Kyoshi Warrior flicked the boomerang casually aside, "That was kind of cool."

* * *

"This is, what, fifth, sixth floor?" Katara asked.

"Seven, actually," Azula said. "Katara, you don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, these hallways never stop creeping me out," Katara muttered. "It feels like we're walking through the school, one minute, the next, there's some kind of red stuff all over the floor."

"No kidding," Azula said. She didn't seem all that impressed by the tower. "It is certainly peculiar. It's also not quite so helpful that we're going in practically blind here."

"Hey!"

"No offense to present blind company," Azula finished.

"If you girls are done being girly, I'm getting a lot of movement," she said, "Probably from spirits. We are making a whole heckuva lot nof noise, guys. So maybe you'd like to keep your spooked out talking to yourselves?"

"Oh, right," Katara said.

"Where are they coming from?" Aang asked.

Toph stopped as they came to an intersection. The hallway continued on into inkly darkness, and Toph put her hand up, slowly. "That way," she said, pointing down the left corridor. "And they're coming fast. Be ready."

"Katara, let's make sure they can't get to us."

"Gotcha!" She bended the water she carried with her. Aang moved in sync with her, pushing the water forward into a great wave and freezing the water at the entrance. "There, that ought to buy us some time."

"Good, let's get moving. I think I can feel the exit somewhere down this way." They burst into a sprint down the hall. Toph kicked the ground, bending the earth into a column and kicking it forward, knocking an unsuspecting Spirit flat into the wall. "Follow me!" She rounded the corner and kicked open a door.

"Hey, it's a stairway," Katara said.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week."

"No time for self-adulation," Azula muttered, "We can't expect an ice barrier to hold angry spirits for long."

"Yeah," Aang took to the stairs, motioning for them to follow, "Let's get going out of here."

"This is pointless," Azula said, "There's no clues to be found here."

"I'm not so sure about that," Toph said. "I think the fact that we're not finding anything is kind of scary. Doesn't this tower kind of respond to human spirits?"

"Yes," Azula said, "We confirmed that with Xin Fu's alterations to the Tower, and his destruction of a complete floor."

"Well," Toph said, "We haven't noticed anything like that, right? So I'd say the chances of spirits beind here are pretty slim."

"We'll confirm that with Yue," Azula said, "But assuming that's the case -- where are they, then?"

"Maybe the spirit ate them?" Katara said.

"What?"

"Well, Koh was all about faces, so he kept them with him," Toph said, "Eating them sounds a little weird, but whatever, Sugar Queen, do whatever you wanna do."

"I'm just saying, that's what La did to Yue."

"Gross."

"It really happened!" Katara protested. Stepping off the stairs, she looked back and noticed that there wasn't a staircase down. "That never stops creeping me out."

The floor was quiet. Toph felt around, putting her hand on the walls, and she shook her head, "Nothing. This floor's dead quiet."

"Okay," Aang said. "Then let's look around for clues."

The floor was like a large lecture hall. The floor dipped down, and stairs led to a large desk in front of a massive projection screen. Toph pulled up her blindfold and snuck a peek at it. "Well, this is school-y."

"Indeed," Azula answered.

"Funny, I don't see a way out of this room," Katara said. "And we're nowhere near the top of the tower."

"Well, let's keep looking around for an exit," Aang said, "There's got to be one around here somewhere. Toph?"

"I've got something, but, I think my feet are playing tricks on me." Toph felt around by the back wall. "There's definitely a room back here, but I can't figure out how to get there."

Aang moved over besides her and felt around the wall for something, a depression or switch that was hidden. He looked over at the lecture podium. It was made of gnarled wood, aged and starting to fall apart, like much of the hall. There was an assortment of switches on the underside of the shelf Reaching under, he pressed one, and looked behind him.

There was the sound of a projector whirring to life, and a light shot out from somewhere in the blackness. Azula and Katara looked over.

_"The Spirit World. A Brief History."_

The projector seemed to be playing an old orientation video from the days of Iroh's research The video showed an image of their planet, with each nation in their colors. "_Our world is one of unlimited beauty and potential if you take the time to look at it. The four nations have lived in harmony since the end of the Great War, and we've come to appreciate what we have more."_

_"However,"_ the image was suddenly replaced with one of shocking beauty, it looked like an artist's rendition of the afterlife. "_There is more than just our world. The Spirit World, long thought to be a thing of myth, is real. Here, there are no boundaries, merely unlimited, new resources that will help our environment, feed the hungry, and provide a foundation for our continued peace and prosperity."_

"What is this?"

"I don't know," Azula muttered, fascinated, "It looks like an old propaganda film. I'd say it was from when the project started. It was probably used to recruit young researchers from out of Ba Sing Se university."

"_Iroh Houou, the Dragon of the West, is the brave trailblazer in this new frontier."_

The image wasn't the old man Katara expected, it was a young, slim, handsome man, wearing a business suit, and looking quite energized. "_Tell us, Mr. Houou, about this new discovery."_

_"Yes," _he said, in a hushed voice, "_It's quite an honor to be the first living person to discover this Spirit World in over a two-hundred years. My grandfather, Sozin, founded the Phoenix Group as a means to assuring a prosperous future to the Fire Nation, and today, we are on the brink of not only ensuring that his dream comes to fruition, but also to spread that dream to more than just the Fire Nation."_

_"Explain to us what the Spirit World is,_" the narrator said.

"_To understand the scientific explanation would require several doctorates," _Iroh laughed, "_But, what my team hypothesizes, in terms even I can understand, is that the Spirit World is a kind of parallel development of our own world. Imagine that those of us who have left us have come to this parallel dimension, this 'Spirit World', and they form the basis for this alternate world._"

"_You're basically saying that the Spirit World is some kind of afterlife._"

"_I suppose in a vague way, you could say so. Discovering that it existed was akin to discovering Agni exists, but he was from Ba Sing Se._ _What we've discovered proves that there is some kind of soul, but that it isn't at all a divine or spiritual thing, but merely a building block for another world, connected, but separate of ours."_

"That guy sounds familiar," Toph said.

"That's my Uncle," Azula said, "But he's far too young. Was the research really started that early?"

"_The Phoenix Group was founded by Sozin Houou. Sozin, here pictured with lifelong friend and fellow founding member of the original Phoenix Company that would grow into the multinational conglomerate we know today, Roku, was the first to hypothesize the truth of a sort of Spirit World._"

An old recording of Sozin played, "_Roku went in for liberal arts, and he was something of a philosopher for as long as I remember. He and I used to argue about the existence of something like a Spirit in all living creatures. He was insistent that it existed, so I said to him, 'Matter can't be destroyed, it can only change state. If this Spirit really exists, there must be somewhere it must go somewhere.' And Roku just nodded, and said, 'The Spirit World.'"_

"_For years, this anecdote was told amongst the research teams dedicated to discovering a new form of energy."_

_"The Spirit World became something of a joke. If we couldn't figure out where part of the equation went, it went into the Spirit World._"

"_Jokingly, Jeong Jeong, chief researcher on the Spirit World project, tells us --"_

The film cut off, but the bright light still illuminated the screen. From behind it, a shadow grew larger and larger. It looked like a human, at first, but then the shadow's arm suddenly fell to the ground, far greater in size than any human's arm. There was a scream, human at first, but slowly turning animal in nature.

The shadow bulked up, what looked fur shooting up from its hunched over back. It moved, and cut through the screen. "Is that a badger-mole?" Katara asked.

"It certainly seems like one," Azula said. "A Badger-Mole Spirit --"

"Okay, taking it down," Toph said. She stomped the ground and kicked up earth that burst up from the flooring. She thrust her fists against the column of earth, and pieces flew at the badger mole. It roared, and the pieces fell to the ground, harmlessly.

"That didn't seem to work out so well," Aang commented. Toph stood, dumbfounded for a minute. Her sputtering came closer and closer to words until she finally shouted wordlessly. She righted herself and moved.

"Oh, that's it." She stomped towards the Badger Mole. She stomped some earth up, and plunged her hands into it, pulling them out covered in stone. "This is going to be personal, squinty."

_To be continued._


	26. I Am Thou

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Your love's still with me. You gotta tell me, you're looking over me."_

_-- When Moon's Reaching Out Stars_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_I Am Thou_

Crack!

"And another!"

Another, louder crack, echoed in the empty lecture hall. Aang stood, staff at the ready, but the weapon was falling out of his fingers at the scene in front of him. Azula and Katara watched equally dumbfounded.

Toph was boxing a badger mole.

"Come on, come on, just going to take that! Bring it!"

Correction, Aang mentally added, she's beating a badger mole in a boxing match. The Spirit looked absolutely dumbfounded, as much as a badger mole could look, anyway, and as it roared, she punched it straight in the nose.

"Toph, uh," Katara started, slowly, hesitatingly adding, "Maybe you shouldn't provoke it--"

"Maybe you're right, Katara," Toph said, matter of factly. She paused for a second, and then said, "Nah, this is too much fun. Hey, I just saw the nicest badger-mole fur rug for sale, was that your mother?"

She threw another punch and her fist stopped mid-air, just short of hitting the Badger-Mole spirit. At first it seemed like Toph was playing a trick on the Spirit, but she grunted, trying to pull her hand back. "What the --"

The badger mole craned its head and the stone gloves -- with Toph still in them -- were sent flying across the room. "Well," Azula said, watching the arc of Toph's trajectory, "That was certainly pointless."

"Well, at least the spirit is punch-drunk now," Katara said.

"Yes, indeed. Let's be positive, yes?"

"Er, y, yes!" Katara said. She muttered, under her breath. "We're in so much trouble now."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Azula!"

Aang tightened his grip on his staff, and with a wide swing, he shot out a bursst of air, knocking some of the chairs into the creature's path. The Spirit knocked them aside, blindly. It seemed to be sniffing around for a scent, and it located one, moving slowly towards Katara.

"Oh great," she said. She bended the water out of her water bottle, and it snaked up to her hand. "I can do this!" She whipped at the creature's snout, and with a loud crack, it connected. The creature reared back, and sniffed around some more. "That didn't seem to hurt it."

"No," Azula said, "It wouldn't. This thing is thick-skinned. It's going to take more advanced Waterbending than just your Water Whip, Katara." Azula took a running start at the Spirit, "Let me show you." She kicked, blue flames igniting mid-air, and she landed with a fiery burst.

The Spirit squelched the flames with its claws, and swiping at Azula, who dodged expertly. "All right, perhaps this is going to be tougher than I imagined." Aang blew more chairs in the Spirit's path, and he ran at it with his staff at the ready.

He smacked it in the snout, and then striking again with a blast of air aimed at its claws. "This thing is tough," he muttered, as it launched back several feet, and climbed back ot its feet. "No matter what we do, it just doesn't seem to want to stay down."

He took position in front of it, ready to face it down, Avatar to Spirit.

"Move aside."

Before he could make any protests, the ground beneath him slid him to the right and Toph walked forward, rolling up her sleeves. "Toph? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Didn't I say this was between me and the Badger Mole? Leave this to me."

She stared down the Badger Mole, as best she could when blindfolded, and she punched the ground. A fissure extended from the point of impact across to the Badger Mole. It erupted with a massive stone spike, and the Badger Mole was knocked aside. It recovered, destroying the spike and bending it towards Toph.

Toph grinned, punching it mid-air and shattering it completely. She then turned on her heel, bending the earth beneath the Badger Mole, and causing it to sink into the floor. The creature climbed back up, bending the floor around it upwards like a barrier, and then knocking the bits out in all directions.

Aang leapt up into the air, and looked down as Toph tore apart the barrier flying at her and rushed at her opponent, punching it square in the snout. As he landed, the creature was still reeling underneath a barrage of punches, the earth underneath Toph heaving under her attacks.

"Toph, do you need any --"

"Handling it, Twinkletoes."

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe you should make sure Power Princess and Sugar Queen aren't buried under that rubble."

"Oh! Oh, good idea." Aang turned to the others. Azula seemed to be all right, pushing off pieces of stone with relatively few injuries. "Azula, where's Katara?"

"Somewhere," she muttered, "How should I know?"

She grunted, "Are you okay?" he asked her, as he helped her to her feet. "You look like you got hit hard."

"Maybe," Azula said. She pulled her hand away quickly, "Find Katara, I'll be all right."

"Okay," Aang answered, turning to look for Katara,

"Aang, wait," Azula called, suddenly, "I think I see her." He turned, and saw her pointing at a large piece of the floor that had been wedged up by the main corridor. "Katara! Are you okay?"

"I'm -- I'm okay, but I'm kind of stuck. I can't move my arm."

"Does it hurt to move it?" Aang asked.

"No, it's just," she grunted, as she pulled at her arm, "My forearm's too big to fit in through the space. Oh, my spirits, that was close --"

"Don't think about that,' Azula said. "Aang, I know you've been practicing your Earthbending, but I don't think you have the precision to move this without hurting Katara."

"Yeah," Aang said. He was barely grasping the basics as it stood, but he didn't want to tell Katara and Azula that, "But Toph's busy with that Badger Mole."

"I'll be okay," Katara said. "I can wait until Toph's done."

"G, great," Azula said, leaning down against the wall, "That'll be great. For you."

"Azula?" Aang asked, eyes widening, "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," she muttered.

"You need healing."

"No, really? I need healing, well, I suppose I'm just a fool for foolishly thinking I'd be fine. Katara is our only healer, we just have to hope Toph deals with that spirit fast."

"Aang could do it." Aang looked up, and back at Katara. "It's easy, Aang. You know the basics." She grimaced, "First, you need to see how severe the wound is." Azula's face flushed. "Where are you bleeding, Azula?"

"My abdomen."

"Uh," Aang said, "So, I need to look at it?"

"Yes," Katara said. "Azula, trust me, Aang can do this."

"Fine." She lifted up her uniform's blouse enough to show the wound. Her blood was covering the majority of the scrape, but it was a deep wound. "There, see it? Is that good?"

"Wow, Azula," Katara said, "You sound embarrassed. Aang, how bad is it?"

"It's a big scrape, and it's bleeding a lot."

"Okay, that's good, Aang. Really!"

"What?"

"It means it's not a severe wound," she said. "But we have to stop the bleeding. You have your water bottle on you, right?" Aang answered, and she made a relieved sound, "I was worried you'd have to bend it from mine over here. Okay, bend the water over the wound."

He did so.

"Is it in place? Now, this is the tricky part. You have to use the water as a focus for her naturally energy. Her 'chi', to use an old Earth Kingdom medical term. It flows through the body, just like water, so you'll be able to bend it towards the water on the wound."

Aang nodded, and focused. As he did this, the water gained a pale glow. He gasped, surprised, but kept his focus as best he could. "Aang, is it working?"

"I think so -- Azula?"

He turned to her, and found her watching him with a critical expression on her face. Upon his eyes meeting hers, she looked embarrassed, "I'm fine, now. I must say, Aang, I'm surprised you picked up that so quickly. It took Katara months, and meetings wtih old Water Tribe healers who still remembered the old traditions."

"Hey!"

"Katara's just a... good teacher, I guess," he said.

"Indeed." She pulled down her blouse over her stomach, and stood up. "Well, I feel much, much better. Katara, are you going to be all right here?"

"Yes," she said, "Though my arm is killing me. This is so not comfortable." She laughed weakly. Azula frowned, and waved Aang away dismissively.

"I'll stay here with Katara. It's pretty obvious Toph can handle this without me. Go."

"Okay --"

Azula sat down by the slab of rubble. "You know, you're a horrible liar. Your arm's fine, how about your legs?"

"Okay, one of them's definitely pinned under here," Katara said. "But don't tell Aang."

"I won't," she said. "I just hope Toph stops toying around with that thing."

"Let's be positive," Katara murmured. "This dumb spirit -- why'd it have to be an Earthbender?"

* * *

"Okay, Boomerang is somewhere," Sokka said, going down a mental checklist, "Club is ready to go. Spirit is beckoning me to attack. And it's got both fans at the ready. Okay, this will go terrific if I just charge blindly."

Instead, he put away his club. "Hey, Zuko!"

"Yeah?" Zuko said. He stood in front of Yue, acting as her protector. Though the spirit seemed entirely focused on Sokka, he didn't know when it was going to get bored with him and decide that the defenseless spirit would be a fun plaything.

"Think you can give me a hand here?"

The spirit cocked her head, and looked at Zuko. It smiled, though it wasn't the threatening smile Zuko imagined it would be giving him. It seemed almost peaceful. "Okay," he said, tentatively, "What do you need me to do?"

"Tackle her."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Sokka said. The Spirit waited expectantly, he looked over at Sokka, who shook his head and waved his hands, telling him not to look over at him. The Kyoshi Warrior turned to look over at Sokka, who whistled innocently, and then back at Zuko. She put a hand on her hip and waved him over.

Zuko prepared to lunge, when he noticed Sokka was right behind her with his club at the ready. He tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late. The Warrior noticed his gaze, and turned behind her, finding the club coming down on her hard.

With a crack, she doubled over. make-up flaking to the ground. She looked up, and a whole side of her face was gone. There was nothing underneath it, it looked like a doll had been smashed in by an unruly child.

She rose to her feet and struck, Sokka ducked under the first strike, but was blindsided by a sudden kick to his stomach.

He struggled for breath, and when he looked up, she came at him with a fan aimed clearly at his face. He brought his hand up to hold hers back, and found himself amazed as she struggled to break his grip.

Zuko frowned. "Idiot, I'm an idiot."

"Don't blame yourself, Zuko," Yue said, putting a hand on his shoulder, He shrugged it off, but she didn't seem offended. She looked to her side, thinking. "We need to think of a way to help Sokka. Can't you attack it?"

"I don't think it'll do much. It seems resilient to everything but Sokka's weapons. Sokka's -- his boomerang!"

"Oh, good idea. But where did it land," she muttered, looking around. "There!" she pointed to some dense plantlife. Zuko ran there, rustling through the branches, and grabbing it. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Not a clue," Zuko said. "I'll figure it out."

"Okay, if you say so," Yue said, unconvinced. "You can't afford to miss, Zuko!"

"I know!" he grunted. "Just throw it, right?"

"At an angle," Yue added. "You want it to arc."

"Arc, okay," Zuko said, rolling his eyes, "This thing sounds so easy to use!"

"I don't know much more than you," she apologized.

"Well, let's just hope someone up there likes us, okay?"

He threw the boomerang. It didn't fly quite as fast or as true as when Sokka used it, but it still flew through the air, and hit the warrior in the back of the head. Reeling forward, pieces of make-up fell on Sokka, and when she looked up, only her eyes remained. She stumbled backwards, and struck with a desperate swing of her fans.

Sokka deflected it with his club, and struck with his own attack.

The spirit didn't have time to react as the club struck her straight across the eyes. The make-up shattered, and in its place, nothing. Falling to its knees, the spirit vanished. Sokka looked around. "Did we destroy it?"

"I don't know," Yue said. "I still sense something -- be on your guard, everyone."

"We should tell the others," Sokka said. "I don't know what's going on, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Right," Zuko said. "Still don't like this."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Mr. Gloomy doesn't like something, stop the presses," Sokka said. He received a growl from Zuko for his joke. "Some people don't appreciate good humor."

But from behind them, something laughed. _I am thou... _

* * *

The Badger Mole spirit roared in pain as it struggled to keep its footing. Toph's attacks came relentlessly, and she'd left her humor behind. She was angry, and it showed. She stomped and spun her heel, and the earth underneath one of the Spirit's legs sunk, and with her hand she raised up its claw with a jutting column of stone.

Unable to hold its balance, it fell flat to the ground,

"Toph, we need to hurry, Katara's in trouble --"

"Right, Aang, I'll just finish this thing off right now, why not?"

"Really?"

"Not really! No matter what I do it just seems to want to keep going," she said, "Whatever it is, it's really persistent." She grunted as the earth beneath her jutted up. She smashed it down with a solid punch. "And to make matters worse, it's almost impossible to read what it's going to do. Badger Moles don't bend earth like Xin Fu did."

She paused, and grinned, "But I know what it reminds me of!"

"What?"

"They see like I do," she said. "But I've got the advantage here." She removed her blindfold. "Oh, I'd hold onto something. This is going to get a little quakey."

"A little -- are you nuts? Katara's --"

"In trouble, I know."

"She's under a rock slab!"

"She's what -- oh, boy, this just makes this more fun."

"You're going to --"

"Make this floor rattle so that vibrations are all fuzzy," she said. "Try some of that Airbender thinking you keep using."

"That could cause the rock --"

"Relax, Fancy Dancer, I know what I'm doing," she answered. She took a breath as she dropped into her stance. The earth around her began to shake, the sound of chairs moving left and right, rattlng as they went.

The Badger Mole looked around, sniffing. It dug its claws into the ground, and it seemed to brace itself ro an attack. Toph frowned, "This isn't going to be easy, actually."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I trust this looking thing."

"Relax, you're Toph. You'll do fine, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "Sure, I'm all confident most of the time, but this is kind of new ground I'm crossing here."

"Just take it slow, okay?"

"Yeah, good idea," she said. She slid her feet out into a wider stance, more like the one she'd shown him earlier that morning. Then, she struck with a jutting rock attack from both sides of the creature. The shaking stopped as the rocks burst out from underneath the flooring, and it turned to strike one, tearing its claws out of ground to cut it in two.

The rock on the other side struck it clean, and there was a clear cry of pain as it pierced the badger mole's flank.

"Got you." She grinned at Aang, "Okay, let's go get Katara out of there."

"Are you sure you got him --" he stopped, watching the Spirit. "Toph, something's happening." She turned, and narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Like I'd know."

The Badger Mole shrunk. Its claws became fingers, and its snout moved back into its face, arcing into a human nose. The markings on its face remained, and the person looked up. He was young, fair, and he seemed to be clutching his side where he'd been struck as a Badger Mole. "What the --"

He smiled at them, but without a word, he fell to his knees and vanished.

"That was weird --"

"No time, Twinkle-Toes. Katara needs us, remember?" she said.

"Yeah, let's go."

Toph looked at the rock slab, and frowned. "Ouch, that's a big one." she pulled down her blindfold and closed her eyes, frowning, "This is going to be tough. Good thing the Amateur here didn't give it a try, or Katara'd be needing a wheelchair by now."

"Toph --" Katara muttered.

"Don't worry, I can do this," she said. She felt the rock with her hands, and then slammed down on it, The rock crumpled up under her hands and she raised the slab's lower edges up, and opened up a larger hole for her arm.

"Katara!" Aang cried out, "Your leg."

"I'll be fine, I just need to heal it," she said. "That rock took me by surprise, that's all. Did you beat that spirit?"

"I think so," Aang said.

"You _think_ so?" Azula said, raising her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? Did you _think _you defeated Koh, too?"

"It just kind of vanished," Toph said. "After turning into a guy."

"A guy?" Katara asked, bending her water over her leg, "What do you mean?"

"Like he looked sort of human," she explained, "But not. It's really hard to explain. Anyway, after he did that he kind of disappeared, and not in the usual way Spirits do."

"Very peculiar," Azula said. "Regardless, when Katara's ready, I think we should find an exit. I think we've done enough exploration for now. And hopefully with that creature defeated, we'll see less cases of Apathy Syndrome."

"I hope so," Katara said. "Okay, I'm ready. Where do we go? The path back was a dead end anyway, and now we can't even go back that way with all of this rubble."

Aang looked over towards the wall they were exploring before they were attacked. The projector was still on, its light cast down a long passageway behind the screen. "There," he said, "We'll go that way."

"Lead on," Katara said, smiling as best she could.

Behind them, something lingered.

_...Thou art I..._

* * *

"I sense Aang and everyone about seventy-five floors up." Yue continued to look around, eyes glowing with her spiritual energy, as she tried to sense higher up the tower.

"That's pretty high," Sokka said. "Do you sense anyone else in here?"

"No," she said. "No one is in this tower except Aang, Katara, Azula and Toph."

"That's not good," Sokka said. Zuko just grunted, looking at the elevator. He cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"This thing's working now?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "Why? Wasn't it working for you? How'd you get out of here before?"

"I don't remember," Zuko said. "I must have used this, but I don't know how."

"I have good news!" Yue said. "The elevator can carry us up to the seventy-fifth floor! We can meet up with them and decide our next course of action. And we can tell them about the strange behavior of that spirit."

"Sounds good to me. Come on, guys, we're going to go up and give them some back-up."

Zuko nodded, grunting. He looked around the foyer. Besides the elevator it looked much the same. The main stairwell circled up the tower, and at the top, dangling seemingly in mid-air, a clock spun around.

The clock was closer to midnight than he remembered.

"Coming, Zuko?" Yue asked. The door to the elevator was behind held open for him. He walked on, and looked around. "Don't worry, I know it looks like it's about to break, but it works just fine."

"Hrm."

"Oh, don't be a big grouch," Sokka said. "It's fast, too." The elevator creaked to life, and began to climb the many floors of the tower. Zuko looked around. Through cracks in the tower, he could see the Spirit World, briefly, and as he got higher and higher, it became more obscured in cloud. "Pretty high, huh?"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed.

"Well, there's a lot more to go."

"We're here," Yue said. "I sense them, just outside. But they seem on edge."

"Well, I don't see why. I mean, Elevator floors are generally pretty safe, right? Spirits don't hang round there. Let's go out and say hell- oww!"

His face was dripping wet, and a red welt where his face had been stung by Katara's water whip just made the swelling cheek look even funnier. "What was that for?"

"Sokka!"

"Katara, I know you have your magic fun water time," Sokka said, "But now isn't the time for it, okay? Everyone all right? What's going on?"

"We thought you were a spirit," Azula said. "Toph told us she felt some things inside."

"Whoops," Toph said, whistling innocently.

"You knew it was us, didn't you!" he accused. Toph looked over at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Me? Do that? Oh, Sokka! That's so mean!"

"You are so evil, Toph Bei Fong. _So_ evil."

"Lay off her,' Zuko said. "It was funnier than your 'Stop the Presses' joke."

"See? See? Someone gets it, Snoozles. Thanks Sparkplug," she laughed. "So, you guys finished off that spirit, huh? Took you long enough. And here we were dealing with a badger mole."

"You fought the spirit that -- "

"That ran you over? Sure did, Sparks," she said. "I beat it up, solo, naturally." She laughed in a confident manner. "So we were just about to get out of here and you guys show up. Sorry, Snoozles, but it was too much fun."

"She told me it was weak to water," Katara said.

"See? I could have told Azula to burn your face off," Toph said.

"Indeed," Azula said, rolling her eyes. "I think we need to be serious. Your spirit is terminated?"

"Well, yes and no," Sokka said. "We don't know exactly what happened. It disappeared after I broke its face off."

"We helped!" Yue interjected suddenly.

"Yeah, those two helped me. Okay, so, after I beat it, and it's busy groveling at my feet, it just sort of disappeared suddenly. Not like your usual disappear into a cloud of spirit energy type thing that spirits usually do, either."

"Yours too?" Katara asked.

"Wait, you mean yours did it too?"

"Yeah!"

"That's odd."

"Ours turned into a guy," Toph added. "Looked like he had a badger mole face, though, which is just totally weird."

"A man with a badger mole face --?" Yue asked, and then quietened herself. She looked around, and no one seemed to have heard her. She sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Zuko said. "I think they retreated. We should wait and see. If the situation back home improves, I think we can say we've dealt with the problem ahead of time."

"I hope so," Katara murmured. "I want to enjoy being a normal student and go to a dance without having to worry about some weird monster ruining it."

"Me too," Azula said. Everyone looked at her, shocked. "What? You think I don't wish to be done with these responsibilities so I can live a normal life?"

"Well," Sokka said, "No, actually."

He received a sharp elbow to his ribs for that, and Katara smiled as warmly as she could manage, "Sokka's being dumb. Of course we know you want a normal life, Azula, but it's still a bit weird to hear you say that."

"Yeah," Toph said, "You just seem like you naturally fit into the whole Bending Club thing."

"Well, what about you, Toph?" Azula spoke, sharply, "You seem to fit naturally into it, too."

"You kidding? I love this! I'd like a spirit to crash the party, it's going to be a drag anyway. I mean, you two are so transparent even I can see what you're hoping for at the dance. You two are total girls."

"Wh, what?" Azula said, going pale.

"What are you talking about?" Katara said, blushing.

"El Oh Vee Ee," Toph said, and she broke out laughing, "I mean honestly, you're both so painfully obvious. Right, Yue?"

"Oh," she said, quietly, "I guess so. It's quite naturally, though. Dancing together, the lights all low, who wouldn't want a little romance. I bet even you wouldn't be able to resist it, Toph."

"Oh, yeah, me, in love, that's a good one."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "We're sitting here and gossiping? This is a waste of time."

"Of course, Zuzu doesn't have a normal bone in his body," Azula commented.

"I want this done with, I wish I hadn't ever become a Bender," Zuko said, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go around making believe that I can live a normal life because of it. If I'm going to be forced to do this, we're going to get it done quickly."

"Look," Sokka said, putting his arms up, "We're all a little tired. I think it's time for us to go home and get some rest. I mean, sure, we all want normal lives, but we've got a job to do. The world is counting on us, even if they don't know it."

"You're right," Azula said. "Let's get home."

Aang sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked him.

"I want a normal life more than anything, but I'm the Avatar. Even after this is done, I don't think my life will ever be 'normal' again."

"It'll be all right," she said. "You'll see. When all this is done, you can go back to a normal life. And you'll have made lifetime friends with me, Sokka, Toph, Yue, Azula, and even Zuko."

"Yeah," Aang said. "We'll always be friends, won't we."

"Of course," she said.

"I, er, I -- " he hesitated, and then, quietly, said, "Never mind. it's nothing."

"All right," she said, looking aside. "Toph's just being silly. We don't really have time to think about love with all of this. We never know what'll happen next."

"Oh, oh, yeah," he said.

"It's confusing," she continued.

"Definitely. But after this is done --"

"I want to get a boyfriend when all of this is done," she said, "I haven't had time because of this stupid club and the swimming team after school."

"You're on the swimming team?"

"Mhm," she said, laughing, "Didn't know? Can't blame you. I keep it secret. There are some admirers at school who are a bit too ardent, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, right," Aang laughed.

"But it helps keep me in shape for our trips. Azula encouraged me to join it. But it takes up so much time--"

"Hey!"

Toph sounded impatient.

"Can we get going, you two?" she asked. "I've got an appointment with my pillow that I don't wanna miss."

"Oh, right, sorry, Toph," Katara said. "Just discussing something with Aang."

"I see that," she muttered, "Come on, Twinkle Toes. We got to be up bright and early."

"Again?" Aang moaned. "Toph, can't we take a break?"

* * *

Aang had a few more bumps on his head the next morning. He was found on the couch by Zuko when he came down for breakfast. The weekend was upon them, and he was dressed in something far more casual than his usual phoenix coat. The weather was getting very warm, and summer was just on the brink.

"Hey, wake up," Zuko said, poking him. "Some Avatar, sleeping on the job." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair.

"Oh, Zuko," Aang said, rubbing his head, "I had this awful dream. I dreamt Toph was hitting me with rocks all day."

He wanted to say something, but instead, he just rolled his eyes, "Get some breakfast."

"But I want to sleep some more," he sighed.

"He who sleeps all day wastes half of his life accomplishing nothing," Zuko said in a turn of uncharacteristic wisdom.

"Who told you that?" Aang asked. Zuko shrugged, and offered him some cereal. "Oh, thanks. You're up early for a weekend."

"Force of habit," he answered. "Yesterday was busy, so I think taking a few days off from traveling in the Spirit World may be wisest. We should wait until we have a better idea of the progress we made."

"Yeah," Aang agreed.

"Azula will probably try and encourage you to explore more," he grinned, "She's impatient, and it doesn't do us any good just aimlessly exploring an empty tower."

"Oh," Aang said. "So Yue didn't sense anything?"

"Nothing," he seemed angry, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel about that. I guess it's good that they're not there, but at least we had an idea where they went. Katara may be right, the spirits just ate them --"

"But --"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "No luck with them, either. Which means they either really ran away, or we got the wrong spirits."

Aang sighed, "I hope not. I don't want to fight anymore of them. I feel bad for those poor spirits. Their home is being destroyed."

"While maybe if we were able to negotiate your compassion would be helpful, Avatar," Zuko said, "We're at war. Total destruction is their goal, and we are the last line of defense."

Aang nodded, gloomily. "I have a headache."

"I can tell."

"Thanks," Aang muttered. "Toph is so rough."

"So?"

"So, I'd rather learn Earthbending from Katara."

Zuko sighed, "Doesn't work that way, Aang. Different bending styles, different personalities, different ways of doing. Earthbending has a few fancy moves, like making the earth beneath you give way, or shaping rocks, but it's pretty direct. Waterbending is more about movement, so it can't be taught the same way."

"And Firebending?"

"Firebending requires a lot of drive."

"That's why Azula's so good at it?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, distastefully. "She's a natural. Born lucky."

"Well, I bet you're really good at it too, but I never see you bend," Aang said. "Why not?"

"Not good at it," he said.

"I bet you're better than you think. Come on, you should show me!"

"No," Zuko said. "Like I said, Azula was born lucky -- I was lucky to be born."

Aang frowned. "Who told you something like that?"

"No one," he muttered in a clear lie. "Look, never mind. I'm just bad at Firebending, okay? I don't have a drive or reason, just a lot of anger."

"Zuko," he said. "You need to have more confidence in yourself."

"Whatever. You kids keep yourselves out of trouble today, I'm going out," he said, getting to his feet. "See ya." He left through the front door, and didn't look back. Aang sighed, trying to figure out what he learned about Zuko there.

* * *

Aang went out that afternoon, riding on the tram down to the Upper Ring shopping centers. The ride was enjoyable, and his head felt less like Toph took a drill to it now that he'd taken some medicine. Looking around, he saw a girl looking around sheepishly. She seemed familiar somehow.

"Hi," Aang said, as a friendly overture.

"Oh, uh, hi," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Not really," Aang said, getting the sense the girl wanted to be left alone. "Is everything okay? You seem nervous."

"Not nervous! Okay, maybe a little bit nervous," she admitted, "But it's nothing. Er, sorry."

"That's okay," Aang said, confused. He sighed. The girl seemed to be in her second year of high school, at least, if Earth Kingdom schools were anything like the Phoenix Center School. She fidgeted nervously, and at the next stop, got off the tram.

At the following stop, he got off the tram and started to head down the stairs when he heard someone approaching him. "Aang," the voice belonged to Hakoda. It sounded very winded, and he turned around and said hello. Hakoda ignored his greeting, "Did you see this girl on the tram?"

"Huh?"

Hakoda had shown him the picture before, but this time he recognized heer. The picture was the same as the second year girl he'd seen on the tram. He nodded. "You saw her? Where did she go?"

"She got off at the last station," he said, "Why? Wait! That's the girl you're looking for?"

"Aang, did you talk to her? Did she say anything?":

"I said hi, that's about it.; Uh, Mr. Floes? Is everything all right."

He grimaced, "Yeah, just barely missed her. We've been trying to figure out where she's been staying. Last lead was a dead-end, but Bato's working a new lead, and said she's been spotted in this district a lot."

"Oh," Aang sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Floes. If I'd known--"

Hakoda looked angry for a moment, and then sighed, calming himself down, "Not your fault. Maybe I've just been working this case too hard. Did she seem hurt, or scared?"

"No," he said, "She looked perfectly fine, just like she was shy for some reason. Maybe a little jittery."

"Hey, do you know this kid named Zuko by any chance?"

Aang nodded.

"Yeah, he's Azula's brother, isn't he? So you'd have known him. Apparently the girl spent a lot of time at that tea shop he works at. Can you ask him to come talk to me when he gets a chance? I think he can give me a new lead or two."

"Sure!" Aang said.

As Aang walked away, happy to help Katara's father and feeling a better understanding of him, he was stopped by Bato, who looked more distressed than Hakoda did. "Did you happen to see that old idiot around here anywhere?" Bato said, after greeting Aang.

"Yeah," Aang answered, "He just asked me if I saw that girl you're looking for, and wondered if I could--"

"Great," Bato said, in a very dry voice, "He's making a bigger idiot of himself than I thought. Look, whatever he's asking you to do, forget it. From what I've been finding, this case isn't quite as clear cut as it seems."

"Uh, Bato, why are you angry with Hakoda. He's just worried about this girl."

"No he's not," Bato said, "He's worried because he's picturing his daughter in the same situation and acting like a father, not like a detective. We're supposed to be investigators. We discover the truth, we don't let our personal problems get involved. He's letting other things cloud his judgment right now."

"You really think so?"

"I've got a few more follow-ups to do," Bato admitted, "But I've got a pretty good picture of what's really going on. What did he ask you to do for him, anyway?"

"Talk to Zuko."

"Hah, so he's actually getting some progress after all," Bato grinned. "Even when he's being an idiot he's got that natural luck of his working for him. Well, don't worry about that, I did talk to Zuko already. Said he'd seen her in there a bunch. Last time, though, he saw her yelling with a woman."

"What?"

"Turns out she was yelling with our client, her mother. He couldn't make out much, but as far as he could tell, they were arguing about her father."

"And?"

"Split up," he said. "Sort of sad, in a way. He lives around this way. When we got the job, I put in a request for some information on him, but Hakoda went about it in his pigheaded way. You're Sokka's friend, right? He takes after his old man, so you can just imagine how it must be for me to work with him."

"Oh," Aang said, "I'm real sorry."

"It works sometimes," he admitted. Aang nodded. "But anyway, don't worry about Hakoda. I'll keep him in line."

"Okay, Bato!" he said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Got a feeling I'm going to need it." He seemed to understand Bato better, as well, and wondered if the two of them would ever really solve that case.

Aang headed to the mall, and stayed there until it grew late. Taking the tram ride home was uneventful, and he entered the dormitory just after the sun set. Azula was in the lounge when he arrived. She looked up, "Welcome home," she said, and looked back down.

"Hi, Azula. Where is everyone?"

"Katara and Sokka have decided to go home for the evening," she said, "They'll be back later. Zuko is Agni knows where, and Toph said she was going to go do some training at the old construction yard. It's just you and me for now."

"Ah," Aang said.

"Yes, uh, I was wanting to ask you something," she said, rigidly. She seemed altogether uncomfortable. "That is, I wanted to ask you, if you aren't busy, of course. I understand if you have other plans, as well."

"What?"

"Just -- never mind," she relaxed, "It's nothing important at all."

"What? Now I'm curious." She frowned and shook her head, "Oh, fine. I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

She turned pale, "You can do that?"

"I'll just ask Sokka to teach me how to be a detective! It'll be like learning another form of bending." She visibly relaxed, and let loose her bated breath. "What?"

"Nothing. For a moment, I thought you were being serious." She was reading a book, the front was obscured by a folder she held over it. "Incidentally, would you like to help me prefer for the end of term exams? They are coming up shortly."

"Oh, right," Aang said. "After my midterms, sure."

"Great," she said. "Let's go to the meeting room. It's a little distracting down here." She led him upstairs, and sat down on the sofa. Aang took the spot besides her. "So, I am preparing for my history exam right now. I feel I did well on my last exam, but I want to be doubly sure."

"Oh, right."

She read, aloud, about the aftermath of the Great War. "The Fire Nation's royal family became little more than a figurehead that was abolished several years later after the Fire Lord failed to produce any suitable heirs."

"Suitable heirs?"

"They were all girls," she said, wryly. "Didn't you know Fire Nation girls were useless?"

"You're not useless," Aang protested.

"How sweet. Would you like to tell me that I could lead the Fire Nation though its post-war state as Fire Lady?"

"Why not?" Aang said.

She sighed, "Male heirs are something of a tradition amongst the Fire Nation. My brother was disowned by my father for -- well, it's complicated and not my place to say -- but even so, people are against my taking over. That's why I strive for perfection. If I show one failing, they'll use it against me."

"Oh," he felt like he couldn't say anything, but still, he tried, "Then they're idiots. You're like the most capable person I know."

"Thank you, Aang, but unfortuantely, we can't change the world so easily."

"I think you'd be perfect to take over the Phoenix Group."

"I do, as well," she said, "But it's a matter of perspective, and the board has rights as well. We'll see how it transpires. Wouldn't it be ironic, the Phoenix Group's family tradition destroyed because my father produced no suitable heirs."

"Don't talk so negatively."

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm not always proud to call the Fire Nation my home. At least the gender roles aren't so pronounced as in the Northern Water Tribe. Anyway, Avatar Kyoshi was outcast following the war, and there was, in the following generations, a sharp decline in those called Benders until it became none."

"And Avatar Kyoshi?"

"She died at a ripe old age, and her successor in the Fire Nation was born, whoever that was. Thirteen years ago, he died, and you were born," she said. "But of course, that's not in the history books."

Aang sighed.

"You have a great power," she said, "You should be proud of it! The Avatar should command respect from all people."

"I don't really want to be worshipped," Aang said. "I just want a normal life."

"Indeed," she said. "Strange. I would like a normal life, but if I had your powers, I would most certainly use them."

Aang frowned.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a productive area to study, is it. Let's move on." She began reading about various trade laws that were made during the following years, but Aang couldn't focus, thinking about the strange feeling he had about the bond they formed, as if it was changing in some undefined way.

It nagged at him, until he decided to go to bed.

And he dreamed of the Avatars past.

_To be continued_.

_Author's Note: We're well into act two of this story, now, and so I've tossed up a poll to see which characters people would like to see focused on in a spin-off or sequel to this story. For everyone who's been reading to this point, I appreciate it a lot and I'd like to hear your thoughts. This month is about to wrap up in the next couple of chapters, and we're going to ramp up into the third, and final act of our story._


	27. Not So Ordinary Lives

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Ohh, yes, they're in love, ohh.."_

_-- Deep Mentality_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Not-So-Ordinary Lives_

Aang could hear them. They were talking about him.

"There's the Avatar."

"Our savior!"

"He's quite handsome, even though he's bald--" he was bald? He rubbed his head, and couldn't feel his hair, or his headband. He looked down at his clothes. They were unfamiliar robes, vestments of some long forgotten order.

"Is he going to fight the monster, Mama?"

"That's right, dear."

"Save us from the beast, Avatar Aang!"

"Aang, we're counting on you," the voice sounded like Katara's. He turned, and he saw all of his friends. They didn't look like they usually did. Zuko looked regal, smiling brightly -- something Zuko never did -- while Sokka was wearing armor like an ancient Water Tribe warrior, nudging Zuko in the side.

"Aang, we trust you," that was Toph's voice. She was dressed in old fashioned Earth Kingdom peasant clothes, fitting for a young boy.

"Why have you failed us?"

He turned, and looked to the new voice. Avatars from before all lined up before him. At the front, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and an Airbender he'd never seen before stood -- his most recent lifetimes watching him with judgmental eyes.

"You let destiny shape you, someone else's destiny." Kuruk crossed his arms.

"A thousand lifetimes and you are our greatest regret," Kyoshi said, disapprovingly. "You cannot decide who to save, you just act without focus."

"Avatar Aang, why have you failed us?" Roku asked, in a pained way.

"I didn't -- I haven't -- I won't!"

And then he was alone. The world around him seemed so far below. He looked around, seeing the land sprawling far beneath him. He was on top of the tower, and a dark, foreboding presence loomed behind him. He turned, slowly, and saw a light in the darkness.

**Avatar Aang**

The voice struck him without a word being said. It was inside his mind, tearing it apart. "Who are you? What are you?"

**Who am I? You really don't know?**

"What do you want?"

**Want? I want you to open your eyes and see the truth.**

The voice laughed, the laugh was familiar, and the darkness took a form. He had short black hair, a school uniform and wore a headband. On his hands, he could see blue arrows tattooed on the back of his hands.

"No," Aang said, stepping back.

"That's right, Aang. I'm you. And you're me. The Avatar, the great hero who will save the world. That's who we are."

"I'm just an ordinary kid," Aang protested, "I never asked to be the Avatar."

"Does a bird ask to fly? A fish ask to swim? We were born to be the Avatar, whether you like it or not."

"No! I --"

_Wake up_

"I just want a normal life."

"You can never have a normal life," the Shadow Aang said, stepping towards him. "You say you want a normal life, but look around you. You want this even more. You want everyone to rely on you, you want to be important."

"They're my friends, I just want to help them."

"Friends? We don't need friends. We never needed friends!" He stepped even closer, "We've always pushed everyone away Why is now so different, Avatar Aang? Can you tell me that."

"Stay away from me!"

_Aang, wake up!_

"Oh, Aang, class is over. Wake up," the shadow Aang said. "Don't make me hit you."

Aang stared at the shadowy figure for a second, confused by the strange posture and alien expression that he'd taken, and then, he felt like he'd been shocked. He wasn't atop the tower, he was in the classroom, sitting at his desk. He'd fallen asleep, and he could feel the drool on his chin. Rubbing it off, and looking around, he saw Toph's arm reared back ready to strike.

"Toph!"

"Oh, you're awake." She put her hand behind her back nonchalantly, "How super. You were zonked out there. You're lucky you don't snore. What, you not been sleeping lately?"

"Sorry," he said. "This week's been rough."

"You're lucky I don't whip you into shape tomorrow morning. Really, Aang, is everything okay? Have a nightmare?"

He shrugged, "You could say that. Sorry."

"Well, good thing you're up. Let's get back to the dorm before they find me."

"They? Who's they?"

"Them."

"Them?"

"Those who should not be named lest they appear!" Toph said. "The bad ones."

"Bad ones? Toph, you're not making any sense, even for you. Have you been hanging out with Sokka lately?"

She smacked him across the back of the head, "Atara-Kay and Zula-Ay," she motioned vaguely, "They're coming to get me. I just know it. They're plotting against me."

"What? Atara -- Katara?"

"Shut it!"

"Katara and Azula are out to get you? Toph, you're getting paranoid. What do they want you to do?"

"Don't say their names again, Twinkle-Toes!"

"What? Don't say Katara and Azula?"

And as though summoned by some dark forces, the door opened and Katara and Azula appeared. Toph did her best to remain inconspicuous, but she stuck out like a sore thumb, especially in the near empty room. She was the only girl in a boy's uniform, for one, and she was hiding behind the potted plant.

"Toph! Where have you been? We've been waiting forever," Katara said. "I told you, right after school."

"What's going on, Katara?" Aang asked, "Toph's saying you're planning against her!"

"She's overexaggerating," Azula said, dismissively, "All we're doing is getting fitted for the dance. As a member of my social circle, I expect Toph to be fashionable and feminine at the dance."

"No! I've got an F-Word for you --"

"Don't be such a big baby," Katara said, "You'll look great, and you'll have fun. I promise."

"No. Aang, you're the Avatar, right? Stop them!"

"Aang, please, tell Toph how pretty she'll look when she's all dressed for the dance," Katara said, "Please?"

"Oh no, Sugar Queen, you don't get to pout at him," Toph said. "I'm not losing this argument because you bat your pretty little eyelashes at him."

Azula sighed. "This is an official outing of the Bending Club. Failure to comply will mean a suspension from our expeditions."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," Azula said. "Try me."

Toph sighed.

"If it's any help, I think you'll look pretty cute in a dress, Toph."

"Not helping, Twinkle-Toes." She threw up her hands, "Fine, but I do it under protest, you hear me? Under protest."

"Duly noted," Azula said. She looked at Aang, "You're still coming to the dance, aren't you?" Aang nodded, "Very good. Do you have yourself a date yet? There's only a few days left " Aang shrugged. "I'm in a similar conundrum--"

Toph coughed, "If you're done, Princess, can we get this over wtih."

She shot Toph a glance, and sighed, "Quite. I'll talk to you later, Aang."

"Yeah, see you, Aang," Katara said.

And the girls left, and Aang finally had time to let the images of his nightmare sink in. They seemed vague now, but it was like looking into a mirror, except the eyes of that shadow Avatar seemed hollow and faded.

And they seemed to look through him.

* * *

"The art of the Swordsmith is not as lost as it may appear to be," Piandao said, mysteriously, "This is a fine blade, Sokka," Piandao handed the weapon over to him, and continued, "With diligence and hard work you can accomplish feats like this, you see."

Sokka looked at it. The blade shimmered. He'd seen swords glint, and shine, but never shimmer. The black blade looked intimidating and elegant. And he'd been the one to forge it. "You're certain it's okay for me to take this?"

"Quite all right. That meteor fell on my property back in the Fire Nation. A friend of mine said that it was an omen. I think that was close to ten years ago now," he stroked his beard, "Yes, it was the same day, too."

He trailed off, and Sokka gave the sword a few practice swings.

"I see you're already eager to test your blade," Piandao said with a laugh.

"Oh, uh," Sokka looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "That's not exactly it, but it feels so light. I was worried it'd break if I swung it around."

"Indeed," Piandao said, looking it over, "We are working with alien materials, after all. I think a sparring match may be what's in order."

* * *

Suki wasn't sure what happened.

A minute ago, she could have sworn, she was heading to the front gate to go home after school, then, in a tornado of activity, she'd been talked into going along with Katara and everyone to find dresses for the dance.

She'd been meaning to, anyway, but she kept putting it off.

So, they were departing the tram station and following Azula, who took the lead with her nose up in the air, and she led them through the Upper Ring's shopping district to their destination.

Panda Lily's Dress Boutique, the premiere Upper Ring dress shop, was a small building nestled into the historic Upper Ring shopping district's main street. There were kimonos of every tradition from all corners of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation dresses of the modern style, and Fire Nation kimonos of the old style. There were even dresses in the style of the Air Nomads and Water Tribes.

Katara's eyes widened in fascination.

"This place is amazing," she whispered, in awe, "But they're so expensive."

"Tell me about it," Suki said, in distaste, as she put back another dress. "I don't think my Mom earns that much in a month. Let me guess, Azula's idea."

Katara nodded, "You know how she is."

"I've heard rumors. What's up with you two? Did the Cold War end?"

"I guess," Katara said, laughing, "I'm just getting over an old grudge I had with her. I mean, why not, right?"

"Uh-huh," Suki said, slyly, "Does it have something to do with her setting you up with the flavor of the month for this date?"

"What? You mean Zuko? That has nothing to do with anything," she said, "Azula just thought it'd be good for him to have someone he can trust there. You know how antisocial he is."

"Uh-huh," she said. "I thought Aang was going to ask you."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah? Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know, Suki. It's hard to figure what's with Aang. He's kind of different, in a good way, but at the same time..."

"Off in Never-Never Land at a moment's notice, right?"

She nodded, "He's a little immature."

"You being totally oblivious to Aang's crush aside, at the very least, Miss Popular will be _more_ popular with scoring the date half of the Third Year student body wanted as a second year."

"Oh," Katara sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying I'm popular? I barely hang out with people."

"Part of the mystique, Katara," she said, patting her on the back.

"Will you two girls stop gossipping so we can get this done with? I'm missing my TV time. Snoozles is so going to put on his dumb Baseball games." Toph tapped her toe irritably.

"Hey, Toph, where'd Azula run off to?"

"Like I'm paying attention," Toph said. "She said something about You Know Who's measurements being questionable, and then wandered off."

"You Know Who?"

"Never mind," Katara laughed, nervously. "Just another friend we've invited, but she couldn't make it so we're buying her something."

"Oh, I see," Suki said. "What's her name."

"Y'know," Toph said.

"I know?"

"Yeah, y'know... her."

"I do?"

"What are we talking about?" Toph asked, innocently.

"I thought we were talking about -- never mind. I'm confused enough," Suki said. "I bet you could afford a dress here, Toph. Come on, Katara, let's doll her up and have guys swooning over her like in a bad romantic comedy."

"Oh, yes! My favorite part!"

"Guys," Toph said, shrinking back, "Stay back. I'm warning you. I know kung fu!"

Her protests were futile. Suki and Katara grabbed her by her arms and dragged her into the shop's Earth Kingdom section. They looked over all of the options they could find. "I think green's a little passe," Suki said. "I mean, I don't think I've ever seen her in anything but those green rags outside of school."

"Don't bad-mouth my clothes!" Toph said. "I'm doing this under protest."

"Maybe we should try another color," Katara said while she looked over some of them, "Maybe pink!"

"Don't even dare, Sugar Queen."

"Not pink," Suki said. "Maybe she should try and go Fire Nation, Red and Gold."

"What do you think, Toph?"

"No. Green."

"You're so dull. Well, if you want Green, maybe we should find some of those new-ish Fire Nation dresses."

"What?"

The Fire Nation dresses were all very elegant, but in a very foreign way. Unlike the traditional Fire Nation kimonos, the dresses were a little more provocative, and Katara grinned at Suki, who returned the look with enthusiasm. "Yes, I think this one will look perfect on you, Toph."

"Let's see how it looks on you!"

"Wait, wait," Toph muttered, "You're serious?"

"Yes!"

"I hate today so much."

* * *

A training match, in Sokka's mind, would be done with padding thick enough to stop a blade going at top speed from decapitating your head from your body, to prevent any loss of any other extremity, and to top it all off, would be done in a rigid and professional manner.

Which is why he stopped calling this a training match.

He was fleeing for his life down the garden way, and he found himself nestled into the bushes, trying to get the drop on his crazed opponent, the teacher who had helped him forge this blade. "Trying to ambush me, then?" Piandao asked.

"Among other things," Sokka said weakly, "Like, you know, staying alive."

"Nonsense, you're doing fine!"

"Oh, sure!" he said, deflecting the attack, "This is doing fine? I'd hate to see what doing poorly would be like."

He ran down the narrow area between the bushes turning and lunging at Piandao, "Using your size to your advantage? Fine move."

"Okay, I'm not sure we're on the same page, here. What are we doing?"

"Training," Piandao said. Sokka leapt out of the bushes and tried to find some high ground to use against his opponent. "I think your luck's run out, Sokka."

"I'm full of surprises -- hyah!" And his attack was parried expertly. He hooked his blade around the hilt, and thrust it out of Sokka's hand. It spun and landed blade first into the dirt besides a tree. "Quite well done for a beginner."

"Well, at least I know that blade won't break." He picked up his weapon and sat down. He looked it over again, "Funny. I made this blade myself." He grinned, "I think this thing could strike down Koh the Face Stealer if he ever rose from the grave-- uh, you know, metaphorically speaking."

"Of course,"

"Sir," a servant said, approaching, "Your Pai Sho game is about to begin."

"Ah, that's the cue I was waiting for," Piandao said, getting up. "Come on, Sokka, you should be getting home anyway. You have school tomorrow, and I expect your best effort in class from now on. Consider the sword an incentive. I'll take it back if you fail your exams."

Sokka grinned, "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

Sokka approached the main building. He'd not gotten a good look at it because of the sudden flurry of a sword approaching his face, but now that his teacher wasn't trying to kill him, he noticed it was a great old building with a fine Pai Sho table off to the corner.

Principal Chey seemed to be overlooking a man playing a game with Bumi. "Is this a private club of some sort? Is it okay for me to be here?"

"I vouched for you," Piandao said. "In fact, if you want, I can give you a pass to come back should you wish to practice some more."

"Uh, that's okay, thanks," Sokka said.

"I insist," Piandao said, "It may come in handy some day." He handed Sokka a small Pai Sho tile. "Show that to the security guard and I'm sure he'll understand." Sokka looked it over.

"But doesn't the White Lotus tile kind of suck?"

"It can turn around a losing match if used at the right time," his teacher said. The man Sokka didn't recognize called Piandao, "Excuse me, I should get going."

"Er, yeah, sorry if I got you in trouble."

"Good luck, Sokka. I hope you've learned something today."

"More than you'd think," Sokka said, with a grin. He failed to notice the twinkle in Piandao's eye as he watched the young man walk out the door.

* * *

The Spirit World was calm today.

It was rare to hear the spirits in such a harmonious state in these days of war and corruption. Yue's domain had become something of a paradise, an oasis in the desert, and she always felt safest here.

But today, in spite of the perfect harmony of everything about her, she was feeling strange. A sense of uneasiness, of worry, had been washing over her every night for the past few days. Toph's description of the man with a badger-mole face made her think of Oma. The girl with the Badger Mole markings on her face -- the one whose appearance always came before the Great Badger Mole Spirit appeared -- could she have been hunted by that man?

Or was there something else?

She had not seen or heard from Oma for many days, and now her worry was overtaking her judgment. She set out into the Spirit World, and into the darkest reaches of the Spirit World. The stone here was alive, gnarled, but still breathing labored breaths, and the ground beneath her feet moved.

Rocks burst from the ground as the earth quaked. And Yue stumbled, landing to the right of a fissure that opened up and swallowed the earth. She let out a cry, and then the rumbling stopped. The earth grew still, for a moment, and then came a loud, haggard cry, "Who's there?"

"My name is Yue," she called in response, "I've come seeking Oma, a friend."

The voice suddenly changed, it was not so much of a growl as a quiet whimper, a woman's voice echoing and frightened, "Yue? Why have you come?"

"Oma, that's you? You sounded different -- I was worried. After my friends came here, they were attacked by a spirit with badger mole markings on his face."

"It wasn't me!" she said, "I would never-- Could it have been Shu?"

"You know the spirit?" Yue said, she sounded afraid..

"His name is Shu," Oma said, sobbing, "He's gone now. I sensed him, so close, and now he's gone." Then, her voice changed into an angry snarl, "Did your _friends_ take him?"

"Oma, what's wrong? Who is Shu?"

"Shu -- my beloved Shu -- I was hoping we could be together again, but fate had different things in mind, I see."

"Where are you, Oma? I can't see you."

"I don't want you to see me!" she hissed. Her voice was deeper, it echoed, coming from everywhere at once. "No one can see me like this. I refuse to be seen like this!"

"Oma," she said, in a quiet voice, "You're frightening me. What's happened? You can tell me."

"Can I really?" Oma asked. It had a nasty edge to it, but on some level it seemed to be truly curious, and, for a moment, "Yue, I knew what it was like, to be human, once. I faced challenges that would become legend, and instead of becoming a memory, I was turned into a spirit. I searched for my other half for so long, but every time I came close, this world pulled us apart. Now, even if he was still here, why would he want me? I'm a monster--"

"Oma, I was human, too, I know what it feels like --"

"You know nothing!"

"I know how it feels to be separated from everything!"

"You're a little girl, presuming too much."

"And you're hiding, scared!" she shouted. "Let me help you, Oma. I can, I feel it."

"You can't help me now," Oma said, "If you're really my friend, leave me alone. I need time to grieve." As Yue slowly backed away, and turned herself to walk away, she heard Oma's voice, quiet and grief-stricken. "Thank you for reaching out to me. It's been so long since anyone remembered me."

But Yue couldn't help her.

* * *

Zuko paced angrily. "Aang," he said, looking up as the Avatar entered the building, "Have you spoken to Azula lately?"

"Yeah, just after school," Aang said, "Mind if I get settled before you launch into a game of twenty questions." Zuko grunted. Aang kicked off his shoes. He sat down on the couch and Zuko moved besides it. "So, what's wrong?"

"Azula said the rise of Spiritless has been stopped," he said. "Something doesn't feel right. Do you think we should be ready for something to happen on the Full Moon." He shruged, "Maybe we should skip the dance."

"Zuko, anything could happen, but wouldn't it look really suspicious if two members of the Student Council and all of the people who are in the Bending Club didn't show up to the dance? Not to mention Ty Lee."

Zuko nodded, "I guess you're right. We have to make sure we appear normal," he grinned wryly, "Even if we have nasty scars or strange tattoos."

Aang rubbeed his arm self consciously, "Hey, I don't go around poking fun at your scar. Don't go around making fun of my tattoos. I don't even know where I got them."

"Which makes you even stranger," Zuko said. "What are the odds that the Avatar would appear just when the Great Spirits would begin to make their move."

"I, I'm not to blame, really."

"Sorry, you're right," Zuko said, "It's still a strange coincidence. Maybe this is what they call Destiny. Always thought it was an excuse."

Aang nodded, "We're responsible for our actions, Zuko. We can't hide behind destiny like it protects us from our own mistakes."

"That's surprisingly wise for a kid to say." He smirked, "It reminds me of my Uncle. He always had stupid sayings like that."

Aang grew quiet, and awkwardly looked around, "I guess I picked it up somewhere, that's all."

Zuko nodded. "I'm going to see if I can't smuggle our weapons into the school for the Dance, just to be safe. If something does attack, we need to be ready to go at a minute's notice and running back here to get our stuff just seems stupid."

"Hope Azula doesn't mind."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "What are they going to do, suspend me? Disinherited or not, I'm still Zuko Houou."

The door opened, and Sokka entered, he looked out of breath and a little scuffed up. "What happened?" Aang asked.

"Study session."

"You look like you got trampled by a sky bison," Zuko said.

"Says the guy who got trampled by a Badger Mole," Sokka snorted, "Look, I'm going to take a nice, long bath and maybe collapse on my bed and sleep through tomorrow. Good night, guys."

And Sokka trudged up the stairs. "That must have been the study session to end all study sessions," Aang commented. The door opened again, and Toph trudged in. "How'd the dress fitting go?"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate Snoozles, and I especially hate the two I won't name," Toph said. "They made me get a flower-y kimono."

"Oh," Aang said. "Is that bad?"

"Do I look like a pretty little flower to you?"

Zuko looked at her, and said, "I think so." She turned to look in his general direction, glaring. "The most beautiful flowers hide behind the sharpest thorns."

"Just something you picked up?" Aang asked.

"Somewhere," Zuko said, smirking and shrugging.

"Okay, now you two are acting creepy," Toph said. "But, yeah, thanks, Sparky, I'll keep that in mind. Thorns, huh? Never thought about that." And behind her, Azula and Katara came in talking and laughing.

"You two enjoy your shopping trip?" Aang asked.

"That was a lot of fun. Toph looks so beautiful in her dress," Katara said.

Zuko spotted the name on the bag, and looked over at Azula, "Does Dad know you're using his credit card for buying dresses." Azula laughed. "It's not funny, Azula."

"Sure it is," she said, "Dad's totally fine with me putting a couple of dresses on his card. It's not like he can't afford it."

Zuko sighed. "Okay, fnie. Sorry for worrying that you're going to get yourself in trouble."

"How sweet, you're being fraternal," Azula said, with a smile, "It'll be fine, dum-dum, trust me. Katara's dress is quite fetching, you'll be the luckiest man at the dance. Aren't you glad I set up your date?"

"We're just going as friends, Azula," Katara whispered. She blushed.

Zuko shrugged, "I'm sure Katara will look great. I'm more worried about you. The last dress you bought was hideous."

"It was quite fashionable," Azula said.. "Last year's Spring Collection by Choi, if I remember correctly."

"It looked like someone took a shredder to a piece of red fabric," Zuko said.

"You just don't have a sense of fashion. And don't worry, this time, I've picked something more flattering."

"Do I have to remind you that this dance is on a Full Moon?" Zuko asked. "We have to be ready for everything. I'm taking precautions, but you can't get too involved in your popularity contests and other stupid things like that."

"I know that, dum-dum," Azula said.

Katara sighed, "And I thought Sokka and I were bad."

Aang laughed, "I'm thinking of getting to bed early, I've been having some trouble sleeping lately. See you guys tomorrow," he rose and excused himself. Zuko and Azula continued arguing while Katara tried to diffuse it.

Aang entered his room and sat down on his bed.

"The Full Moon's only a few days away," Aang said, looking at the moon outside, "I wonder what kind of ordeal I'll have to face this time."

The moon waxed above, and the days passed. When the sun rose on the day of the Full Moon Dance, the school was already bustling with activities. Aang could hear girls trading gossip with each other as he passed the gate.

"I heard on the news that Apathy Syndrome has been on the decline again. I wonder why that is."

"Who knows? I'm more interested in who's going to be voted King and Queen of the Dance. Maybe even I could win this year!"

"Who are you kidding? Katara's going to be Queen, that's for sure."

"You never know! Besides, I've heard someone's trying to rig the vote --" Aang couldn't figure out what they were going on about and headed into class. Toph looked dismal when he arrived. Teo looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"I think Toph's lost it," he told Aang when he sat down, "She's going on about how they're coming to get her."

"She means Katara and Azula are coming to get her ready for the dance," Aang said with a smile. "Apparently they picked out a really cute dress."

"Toph in a dress. This I have to see."

Toph glared at him, vaguely, in her usual way, "Well take a good long look tonight because you are never seeing it happen again."

"And here I was thinking it would be the start of the new, girlier Toph," Aang said. "Oh well."

"I'll show you girly, Twinkle-Toes."

"Settle down, class, settle down. I know you have your little shindig tonight, so I'm going to make today nice and easy for everyone with a -- Pop quiz!" The entire class burst into a chorus of disappointed moaning.

* * *

Ty Lee looked over the gymnasium and a lot of the decorations were all set. She smiled, and waved over another bunch of volunteers. "We're going to make this the best dance this school has ever seen!" she said, excitedly, and looked over at Mai, who glared vaguely ahead.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no, nothing. It's not like Zuko hasn't said word one to me since he came back or is going out with Miss Personality from Class 2-E. "

"Oh, uh, you heard about that, huh?" Ty Lee said.

"No, I just pieced it together -- of course I heard about it. Azula was oh so proud of herself there."

"Oh yeah," she said, "Well, the way I hear it they're just going together to help ease Zuko back into the school life. You know how shy he is."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well, cheer up. He'll be there! You should totally ask him to dance," she said. "I mean, you still like him, right? I remember how much you went on and on about him during second year. Yeah, you should totally tell him."

"You're right, it's so easy, I'll just go up and tell him I've had the biggest crush on him since first year even though we haven't said a word to each other in a year. Great plan, Ty Lee," she said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm glad you think so," Ty Lee answered blithely, oblivious.

"I hope something awful happens to him," she muttered.

"You don't mean that and you know it. Can you help me with these streamers now?" Ty Lee asked. She held up the streamers and Mai picked up some pins from the ground besides her, Without looking, she threw them, piercing the streamer and pinning it to the wall.

"Oh wow, that was totally wicked," Ty Lee said. "Can you do it with the rest of these streamers?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Suki left class early that day.

Sokka sighed, pacing nervously outside the classroom. "Okay, Sokka, relax. Sure you don't know if this is a date or not, but it's cool. Yes, totally cool. It's not like Suki's been your best friend since you started at this school or anything." He laughed nervously, "In fact our whole relationship could be ruined if I do something dumb tonight. I got everything set up, I even have one of those corsage thingies. What can go wrong?"

"Hey Sokka," Zuko said, approaching from behind, "Why are you looking so nervous?"

"Suki's gone back to get ready for tonight. What does that mean, man?"

"Means you've got a date," Zuko said, sighing, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I was born ready. I mean, I'm Sokka," he said with a sultry voice, "Lady's Man."

"Not what I was talking about," Zuko said, cracking his knuckles, "And don't ever say that ever again. I meant with the whole Full Moon thing. You said you wanted me to hide that new sword of yours too, right?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"They're in the gym," he said, "We'll be ready if something goes down. Boy's locker room," he said.

"You put it in the old hidey hole?"

Zuko nodded, "Covered it up, too. Gym's closed for the dance anyway, so no one's going in there."

"Great. Always good to be prepared. Speaking of which, man, I gotta get ready for this thing don't I? I hope I don't say something stupid."

"Oh, you will," Zuko said, "I've known you for only a couple of months, and I already know you will."

"Well, hopefully I won't say anything suicidally dumb," he said, in response. "Suki knows me, she'll be cool."

Zuko sighed. "Look, come on, let's get going. If you don't want your girlfriend to kill you, I'd better give you some advice."

"Oh, good, advice from the guy who grunts angrily at everyone. What's the advice, Hot Head?"

"Don't be you."

Sokka stopped walking with Zuko and yelled, "Hey, well, right back at you, Zuzu! Jerkbender, bending like a jerk all the time."

"Are you coming or not?" Zuko said, turning to look at him with a withering stare.

"Yessir."

_To be continued._


	28. Some Enchanted Evening

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Sorry, can you make the music louder? I cannot hear it because of my dream."_

_-- Striptease_

**Month 3: The Lovers**

_Some Enchanted Evening_

The Moon was full, hanging low above the city of Ba Sing Se, shining a pale, silvery light on everyone. The Phoenix School was alight, students were everywhere, talking and laughing while music played, loud and pulsing.

At the Dormitory, Zuko looked over Aang and Sokka. He shook his head. "Aang, straighten that tie. Sokka -- why?" He stuttered, looking for some word to describe what he was seeing. But failing that, he just repeated, "Why?"

"What? This is my dad's Tux."

"It's blue."

"So?"

Zuko took a long, deep sigh, "Are you sure he's ready for this, Aang?"

"I'm more worried about the girls. They've been in there for a long time. I think I heard Yue scream."

"Well," Zuko said, "Girls tend to be fashionably late."

"That's lame," Sokka said, "Can't we just get there and enjoy our one chance to be normal teenagers? I mean seriously."

Aang sighed, kicking his heels. There was a knock on the door, and Sokka went up to open it. "Hello, if you're here to meet with any of the above named individuals -- Azula, Katara, Toph -- then you're out of luck, they're still getting... dressed... uh," he looked at the girl who stood at the door for the first time.

Her auburn hair was tied up into a bun, and she covered her face with an elegant, ornate fan. She green kimono she wore made her look elegant and refined, and he was stricken and dumbfounded.

"Sokka," the girl said, putting the fan away, "Are you all right?"

"Suki, you look great," he stuttered, trying to find the words, "Like some kind of queen."

She laughed jovially, "You're just saying that because I'm your date for tonight."

"Date, right, yeah, this is going to be fun. So, uh, wanna come in and wait for the rest of our gang to get ready?" There was a yell from up the stairs.

"Is that Suki? Tell her to come up. Toph's hair is totally not cooperating!"

"Oh no, that's an emergency," Suki said, "I'll be right back and we'll get this show on the road. Excuse me."

"Toph's hair?" Sokka muttered to himself after she went upstairs. There was another knock at the door and he opened it again. "Once again, if you're here to meet with any of the above named individuals -- Azula, Katara, Suki, Toph -- you're out of luck, they're untangling Toph's hair."

"Oh, that's okay," Teo said. He smiled, "Can I wait in here?"

"Hey man," Sokka said, "Sure thing. Come on. You know Aang, obviously, but have you met Zuko?"

Zuko nodded curtly at him. He was busy adjusting Aang's tie. "That's the famous Delinquent Prince, right? I didn't know he knew how to tie a tie."

"Yes, he's multi-talented, in fact, once, I saw him juggle a live boar-q-pine baby and a flaming wheel of death."

Teo laughed, "No fooling. Nice to meet you, Zuko."

Suki emerged from upstairs shortly afterwards, "Hair emergency is dealt with. And now, may I present the lovely Lady Toph Bei Fong!" Toph yelled from upstairs.

"Not coming."

"Oh, stop it," Suki said, "You look beautiful."

"I look like a dork. I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, if you do, Sokka will be sure to tell you, right, Sokka?" She nudged him sharply under the ribs.

"Ow, Suki, what's that for?"

"He said he'd be brutally honest. Now come on," Suki said. Toph belabored every step down the stairs. Until she finally came into sight. She wore a kimono with a flower design, it was pale green of several shades. Her hair was down, and it looked like the braiding was what took so long. She groaned. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Wow!" Sokka said, "Toph looks like a girl!"

He got kicked in the shins by both Suki and Toph for that one. "Nice one," Toph said aside to Suki,

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, Toph, Sokka just doesn't think before he says things," Katara said descending the stairs. She wore a more modern dress, with an old Water Tribe pattern along the hem. She smiled at everyone, "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful," Aang managed to say, from behind a beet red face.

"You look great," Zuko said, smirking.

"Ah, before we go," Azula's voice said, from upstairs, "I have to admit we have a little surprise visitor tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Aang said, "Suki and Teo didn't hear."

Yue walked down the stairs, wearing a long, flowing white dress. She smiled at everyone, "It's so good to see you again, Suki. Hello, Toph's friend."

"You're that Water Tribe Princess," Teo said, "I remember seeing you around school."

"Wait, she's you know who?" Suki asked. "You could have told me. I would have spent more time choosing something for her to wear!"

"Yeah," Toph said, "It was a surprise." Toph muttered to Katara, "I can't believe Azula's getting away wtih this."

"Me neither," Katara said, "I could have sworn there'd be questions about this."

"You don't have to worry," Yue said, "I'm just happy I'll get to go to this dance with everyone. Come on, Azula, now it's you who's holding everyone up."

"I'll be down there in a second, "Azula said, "I swear these shoes will be incinerated by the time the night's through." She walked down the stairs in a dark purple dress, with her hair down. "All right," she said, "I think we're ready to get to this dance."

"You look presentable," Zuko said.

"Quiet, you."

"Off to the dance!" Teo said. taking the lead.

"Get it over and done with!" Toph said, cheering. "And get out of these stupid clothes and back into something comfortable!"

"I hope tonight goes well," Katara said. "I'd hate to have this interrupted."

"We have to be ready for that," Zuko said. He offered his arm, "But let's at least try and enjoy what time we do have."

"Huh, thanks, Zuko," Katara said, "That's nice of you to say. Did our delinquent prince get replaced with someone else while I was getting dressed?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Trust Zuzu to act like a total dweeb," she muttered to Aang. He couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Those spirits were already dealt with. Tonight will be just a normal high school dance."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I hope so." He didn't seem convinced. Something told him Zuko was right. But he wanted to believe that Azula was right so desperately that he convinced himself that she was.

She smirked, confidently, "So, let's try and be normal for just one night."

"Right!"

Sokka found himself stuck between Suki and Yue. The two of them were speaking across him. "You look beautiful, Yue. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you meant my illness? I've recovered thanks to Ba Sing Se's wonderful climate," she said, "That's why I went -- er -- home. Toph told me about this dance, and invited me, so I decided I'd try my best to make it."

"You know Toph?" she asked. "How did you meet her?"

"Uh, extracurricular activities," Yue said, vaguely.

"Oh? What kind?"

"Bending Club," Sokka interjected. "Love to tell you, but then we'd have to kill you sort of thing. You know Azula, all secretive. Keeping secrets all the time. Never know what crazy thing she's going to say next!"

"Er, yes, always top secret," Yue said.

"Oh," Suki said, "Maybe I should join. Sounds fun."

"Oh, it isn't," Sokka muttered.

"So, Yue, have you been keeping in touch with Sokka? Did he know you were coming and just decided to not tell me?"

"No, it was kept between us girls," she lied. "After all, I wasn't sure I could come until just yesterday, or, uh, something."

"Huh," she looked over at Sokka, "Is that so."

"Yes," Yue said, "Oh, look at the time, I should let you two get some quality time together. You both look so happy together, and here I am, taking up your time." She laughed nervously, "We can talk more later, Suki."

"Uh...huh..." Suki said.

"Okay, Yue, thanks for visiting," Sokka said. He looked over at Suki. "What?"

"Oh, no, I see how it is," she said. "She looks like a goddess, doesn't she?"

"Not an entirely inaccurate description," Sokka muttered to himself, "Not that anyone should know that -- er, I mean, she looks good, yeah. You helped pick out that dress, right? You've got good taste, Suki!"

"Trying to avoid the question, Sokka?"

"Oh this is awkward," he muttered. "I asked _you_ to the dance, didn't I? She's just a friend, Suki, really. I'm just happy to see her in this wor-- I mean this fine city of Ba Sing Se once again." He tried to smile, but Suki's glare didn't subside.

"Oh, I believe you, but didn't you just learn about her coming here tonight?"

"That's, that's not important!"

"Isn't it?"

She seemed jealous.

Sokka sighed. Tonight was not getting off to a good start.

* * *

The gymnasium was transformed into a kind of crystal wonder-land, with reflecting lights off of silvery orbs hung up around, the light danced off of streamers and spun and played on the ground. The music was loud, pulsing, and rhythmic, and it gave Toph a pretty good idea what everyone else was seeing without needing her eyes.

Teo wheeled himself over the refreshments table and brought her and Yue over a couple of drinks. "I have to say, I didn't expect to be accompanying two pretty girls here tonight, but you don't see me complaining!"

"Oh, thank you, Teo," Yue said, smiling, "You go to the same class as Toph and Aang, right?"

"Yes, we are the unfortunate dregs serving under the ever watchful eye of Bumi the Mad," he said, "See us and know pity in your heart."

"Oh for the love of -- hey, uh, guys, can you guys, y'know, see anything?"

"Huh?" Teo said, "Sure, I guess. It's a little dark."

"This music sucks," she glared, "It's making everything all vibrate-y."

"Oh, uh, is that bad?"

"Yes!" she said She muttered to herself, "That's why you look like you have three heads."

Yue laughed, "Oh, Toph. You are such a kidder. Do you want me to describe the dance to you, is that it?" Toph shot her a warning glance, but she continued regardless, "There are people dancing on the dance floor. We're standing by the refreshment table, and I see Aang over there. He's talking to a pretty girl in a very, very pink dress."

"Huh? Oh, that's Ty Lee. She's on the Student Council, I think Aang's on it, too."

"Oh, so that's why," she said. "Oh my, Sokka and Suki seem to be arguing over by the door, and I don't see Katara, but Zuko is talking to his sister."

"No kidding?" Toph asked. "Hey, Yue. C'mere." She motioned for Yue to follow her, and with the cover of the pounding music, she felt safe enough to say, "I think Zuzu's hiding something from us. And I don't think it's just him."

"What do you mean?" Yue seemed sincerely surprised. "I don't know if Zuko would hide anything from us. He seems very reliable."

"Yeah, but he keeps to himself a lot. And I know he's been trying to say stuff, but someone keeps cutting him off. Someone like our illustrious Student Council President."

"Azula? But why would she?"

"I don't know," Toph said. "I just know that --"

"So that's where you two went off to," Katara's voice was loud enough to cause Toph to jump. "Was it something I said?"

"Katara, we were just talking about Zuko," Yue said. "Do you think he's hiding something from us?"

"What kind of something?"

"Something important," Toph answered. "I think it's Azula, though. She's the one putting the kibosh on saying anything and he's too scaredy to stand up to him."

"You're sounding paranoid, Toph," Katara said. "Aang told me that we have to be willing to trust each other to work together, once. Still," she frowned, "Zuko was adamant about not helping us last time I spoke to him, but Azula just goes up to hiim and tells him point blank to come back, and he does..."

"See! See! There's something going on."

"I don't know what's going on," Katara said, "But let's not jump to conclusions."

"I agree," Yue said, "We can't risk causing arguments because of misunderstandings when we have the Spirit World's wild growth to contend with."

Toph kicked the ground, angrily, "Okay, fine, we'll do it the subtle Waterbender way, then."

"I have been meaning to ask you something," Katara said, suddenly, "Why is Aang coming to school with all those bumps?"

"He's failing to be an Earthbender," Toph answered.

"I've been teaching Aang for a few months already," Katara responded, "I think I know a few things that may help. He responds well to positive reinforcement. A gentle push, not shoving him face-first into a rock."

"I only did that fifty-eight times! I stopped before the fifty-ninth," she protested.

"Let's leave all our work aside for now, all right?" Yue said with a bright smile, "Let's just enjoy ourselves." She excused herself and approached Teo as the music changed to something slower, "Shall we dance, Teo?"

"Huh? Oh, well, honestly, it's a little hard for me to get up and dance considering --"

"Nonsense! You can't come to a dance and not dance at least once!" And with him protesting, she wheeled him over to the dance floor. Toph began to laugh.

"Poor Teo's got no left feet," she said.

"Actually he's not doing half bad," Katara said. "This is more like it. That last song was so loud I couldn't hear myself think."

"Still too loud," Toph muttered.

"Hey! Zuko! Let's get in a dance, okay?" Katara said waving over to the Delinquent Prince. He sighed, heavily, and nodded. "Talk to you later, Toph!"

Toph frowned. This was a challenge. And she wouldn't take it lying down. She walked over to where Aang was talking to Ty Lee and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Come on, Twinkle-Toes, let's show them."

"Wha? What? Show who? And do what exactly?"

"Dance, come on," she said. Ty Lee giggled at the scene in front of her. The dimunitive blind girl dragging an equally short kid in a tux and a headband. "No good show-offs don't know what they're getting into. Sorry."

Toph stepped on his toes so much, Aang's feet were getting swollen. Meanwhile, Katara was surprised to find Zuko was quite good at dancing. "So, where did you learn?"

"My mom taught me back in elementary school. Sixth grade socials, was so scared I nearly didn't go." She nodded. "Am I that bad?"

"No! Not at all," Katara answered. "I just didn't figure the Delinquent Prince of Ba Sing Se to be the kind to learn to dance, or be scared."

"I'm scared out of my mind right now," Zuko answered.

"Couldn't tell."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he said, frowning, "It's nothing."

"You can tell me, Zuko," she said, "If you keep this up, you'll start looking suspicious, and then I'll tell Toph to interrogate you until you talk. She has some techniques I'm sure she's dying to use outside of training."

"Bashing my head into a rock face-first?"

"Among other things," she laughed. "So you heard that too?"

"I saw it," he said, "It was more of a boulder, though, and she told him to face it head-on. So he did."

"Ow," Katara said, wincing in sympathy, "Poor Aang. Guess being the Avatar isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"No kidding."

"So, Zuko, what are you hiding now?"

"It's complicated," Zuko said, "And not important. I can see you take after your mother, the family resemblence is uncanny."

Katara knit her brow, confused, "You met my mother?"

* * *

Unseen in the city streets, the woman seemed drawn to the lights of the Phoenix School Dance. People passed by her almost instinctively, veering without knowing why or for whom. In her body, she felt the pangs.

Withdrawal, she hadn't gone out for so long.

The full Moon shone down on her, making her pale and beautiful in its light. Senses seemed heightened, the world seemed to be alive with scents and sounds that in the back of her mind she knew she experienced before, but somehow, blacked out.

And she hunched over in pain.

Her body changed, slowly. First, her hands were ripped apart by massive claws, and her mouth and nose pushed out into a long snout. Her eyes turned black and her skin was punctured by a million tiny bristly hairs. Her dress was torn apart as her muscles bulged, her skeleton snapped and creaked into a different posture.

Oma the Badger Mole charged into the city, her hunger ravenous. Her howl echoed across the city. It could be heard, faint like a whisper, drowned out by the sound of music coming out of the open gymnasium door of the Phoenix High School, as Suki trodded out angrily.

"Suki, please," Sokka pleaded, as he followed Suki outside of the gym and into the field. "Really, I don't know what's gotten you so angry. I'm here, spending time with you, right now. See? I wanted this to be a nice date."

"Sokka," she sighed, "You say that but you keep hiding things from me. How am I supposed to believe you when you won't even tell me what you and your 'club' do together."

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Sokka sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Okay," Sokka looked around for a place to start. "There's a lot. Azula's dad paid my tuition and Katara's tuition here. That's because my sister is special. And so is Toph, Zuko and Azula, and especially Aang."

"And you?"

"I'm just weird," he said. "My sister and her friends are, honest and no lie, benders. We fight Spirits who want to take Human spirits and turn them into Spiritless, which is really more accurate than that Apathy Syndrome nonsense the news calls it."

"And why is Yue a part of your little club?"

"She's the Moon."

"You're right. You do sound crazy."

"Zhao, the guy who went missing? He was working with us to stop the Spirits, but he was really doing it for his own reasons. He kidnapped Yue, and then the old Moon Spirit came after her because she had parts of his power because when she was a baby she was sick and her dad begged them to give her strength and turned her hair white, and the spiirt ate her to get it back, and became a giant moon amoeba and then I beat it using bright lights that Zhao wanted to use to capture it and then Yue became the moon spirit to restore balance to the Ocean Spirit, who was running around like Carpzilla."

"Okay," Suki said, incredulously. "Let me guess, Toph's kidnapper wasn't a human, it was a spirit."

"No, she was kidnapped by Xin Fu, who made a deal with a spirit named Koh the Face-Stealer, and Aang totally beat that guy using his brains."

"I'll give you points for creativity, Sokka," Suki said.

"You don't believe me, huh?"

"Explain to me why I've never seen a spirit, then."

"Because most people can't, not outside the Spirit World," he said. "It's really confusing and Azula's the one who understands most of it. This all happened because of that accident ten years ago. We're trying to save the world, but it's got to be secret because no one would believe us."

"That's awful convenient."

"Okay, sure, fine," Sokka said, "Don't believe me. I'll figure out some way to prove it to you, Suki. I'm not lying, I'm not making excuses, this is the real deal."

She sighed.

"I want to believe you, sure, but that's just silly. Bending isn't real. It's just old superstition."

"Ever notice how when Aang jumps, he jumps high? Airbending. My sister gets angry and her drink will slosh about even though the table is perfectly still? Waterbending. How Azula literally can make the room ten degrees hotter when she's angry? Firebending. How Toph doesn't need a walking stick or anything to find her way around? Earthbending."

Suki furrowed her brow, "Or you're just imagining things. Spirits aren't real. They're just superstition."

"Tell that to Zuko. Guy got trampled by a Badger Mole in the middle of Ba Sing Se."

"And for another thing, why would the Phoenix Group trust this to a bunch of kids?"

"I -- I don't know," Sokka said, "Maybe they can't just make Benders. Maybe something goes wrong when they try."

"I'll give you points for telling a heck of a story, Sokka," she said with a slight smile "Even if you did make all that up, it's nice to imagine you fighting some big carp with a baseball bat."

"That wasn't exactly my finest moment--"

"If you seriously did fight a giant carp with a baseball bat you are my hero."

He beamed.

"Sorry, Sokka," she said, "I don't know if I can believe you, but, you know, I guess I am being just a little bit harsh today. Yue just showing up out of nowhere surprised me. And I know you had the hots for her."

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's get a dance in before the DJ goes back to that pounding techno stuff again."

"I like the pounding techno stuff."

"You can't slow dance to it!"

"Sure you can!"

The two laughed and walked back towards the gym. Suki turned to look back out. She heard something moving outside, and shrugged. "Must have been my imagination." She laughed, "Spirits -- what a bunch of nonsense."

"You coming or not?"

"Coming!"

And in the noise and din of the gym, there was a sound of a loud slap. Azula's cheek was red, but she seemed to be smiling confidently. "Really, Mai, that's your answer?"

"Don't make me do it again," she said. "You knew."

"Of course I knew," Azula answered, "Now, ask me if I cared. Like I told you before, I had my reasons."

"This is why I'm going to be glad to get out of this dead-end city and dead-end school."

"Guys, why are you fighting? We're here to have fun!" Ty Lee stepped between the two of them. And Aang and Toph approached. "Please, Aang, say something."

Why she turned to him, he didn't know. But he knew he had to say something quickly to stop this from escalating. "Mai, Azula, this isn't the time or the place to have an argument like this."

"Maybe not," Mai said, sighing,

"Yes, this is hardly the time," Azula said. "I wanted to take to the dance floor. I just need a partner. Aang?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Actually, Aang promised me the next dance."

She received a sharp glare from Azula for this. Aang just stuttered out, unintelligibly, until managing to ask, "I did?"

"Yes, don't you remember? Come on."

She dragged him off, and left Azula glaring at them as they left. She crossed her arms and surveyed the room. "This is a lousy dance."

"I worked hard on it, me and Aang both!" Ty Lee protested. "If you didn't have to make everything about you, you'd see it too. Everyone worked so hard to get this place looking just right, and it looks great. Right, Toph?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."

"The music sure is, er, original," Toph lamely added.

Azula sighed.

Aang was confused, "Did I do something, Mai?"

"No," she answered flatly, "But thanks for letting me get back at her."

"Oh. I don't know if I can approve of petty revenge, though."

"Just for tonight, forget that you're the goodie-two-shoes and enjoy it," Mai muttered. "She does that to everyone. Sometimes she forgets we're not tiles on a Pai Sho board."

"Is that why you're leaving."

Mai sighed, "Yes. I guess," she said. "But you know, you're right. It does sound petty. In spite of herself, she's still my friend. I guess."

"I think you ought to give her a chance," Aang said. "I believe in her. She's not as bad as you think she is."

"I'll... I'll try. I did get the last laugh tonight," she smirked, "That's a first."

He laughed, and felt his bond with her strengthen. He was about to say something else when he saw Yue cover her head out of the corner of his eye. Teo looked surprised, and tried to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly turned to Aang.

"It's here," she whispered, in a very meaningful tone. She looked back at Teo and said, "I just need to sit down."

"Well, okay. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, that would be nice," she said, and looked for Aang to follow her.

"Sorry, Mai, guess I'm going to have to cut our dance short," he said with a blush, "I'll talk to you later, okay? Emergency."

"Hm," she raised her eyebrow curiously, "An emergency? Right."

It took only a few minutes for the Bending Club to be rounded up, and Sokka was the last. Suki was trailing behind him, and as she approached, she excused herself, "Bathroom. You go talk to your club quick, and get back to me, okay?"

"Er, yeah, sure," Sokka said, and he approached, not noticing her slip out of sight but into earshot of the group. Toph tapped her toe, looking over in the direction she was standing, but Toph shrugged, not able to see clearly with all the bouncing and vibrating the music was causing.

"So, what's up?" Sokka asked.

"The Spirit is coming here," Yue said. "It's close. Probably outside right now," she said, "I don't know why, but it feels very familiar. Please, be careful."

"Where are Zuko and Katara?" Toph asked.

"I don't know," Azula answered, curtly, "Looked everywhere. Nothing."

"I saw them dancing earlier," Yue said, "But they went off somewhere privately. I think they went into the school halls."

"Date going well, then," Toph said with a wide smirk.

"I really doubt Katara would do that," Yue said.

"And I'd kill Zuko if he did!"

"Calm down, Snoozles, I'm just kidding. I know Zuko's not the type," Toph said in response. She shrugged, "Just trying to lighten the mood. So, what's the plan, Fearless Leader?"

Aang looked up, out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, I think we should find Zuko and Katara, then maybe track it down before it can get inside here and hurt anyone."

"I agree," Yue said, "It's familiar, but it's much more powerful than anything I've felt in a long time. It's at least on par with Koh at his strongest."

"That's bad," Toph muttered.

"You have no idea," Azula scoffed. "Okay, let's track down our missing teammates."

Toph nodded, "Yeah, you guys do that. I'll wait here. I can't see anything in this dance hall. It's like everyone's a three-headed lemur on a sugar-rush." She sat down and looked vaguely off to the side of the room Suki had nestled herself in.

As the group pushed by her, she sighed in relief.

"So, what do you think?" Toph asked her.

Suki bolted straight up.

"Yeah, I know I can't see very well, but three-headed lemurs don't usually sit still long enough to eavesdrop on us. So, tell me, what do you think? I don't know who you are, but I can make a few educated guesses -- _Suki_."

"How--"

"Oh, hi, Suki, didn't see you there," she said. "Why are you eavesdropping on us, anyway?"

"I didn't mean to --"

"Oh, you just sat out of sight in a busy gym during a dance waiting for your boyfriend to finish chatting with his friends, but still close enough to hear what we were chatting about. Fact that you're answering me proves that."

"Okay, so I was. I didn't think Sokka was serious about all that stuff about bending and--"

"Wait! Snoozles _told_ you?"

"I didn't give him much choice --"

"And you still didn't believe him? Oh man, you're _dense_," she laughed. "I mean really, when they told me maybe, maybe I had the advantage of having my face stolen by a jerk spirit, but still!"

"So it's really true," she said.

"Oh yeah, it's a full moon tonight, too. That means it's _on_, sister," she said, "So keep your head low and pray to your ancestors that it doesn't want a Suki Snack."

"No, I can fight with you guys or --"

"This is way out of your league. Sparky and Snoozles may be able to go toe-to-toe with them with only their bare fists if they had to, but they're special. You can't even see them--"

"I can see Yue."

"_Teo_ can see Yue. Yue's special -- oh for the love of-- he told you about Yue? Look, that's super, super classified, okay?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone -- what's that noise?"

It was loud, and it came suddenly. And with it, the power went out. The lights in the dance hall dimmed, and the music stopped. Toph sighed contentedly. "Oh, much better, I can see."

"It's pitch black..."

"Earthbenders represent," Toph said cockily. "Oh, okay, this is bad. Suki, you wanna help? Get everyone out of here. I think I can feel a fire alarm on the wall. That oughta do the trick."

"But won't I get in trouble --"

"I'll make sure to get Azula to start a few fires."

* * *

While Suki and Toph spoke, and the others were looking for them, Katara cornered Zuko in the hallway and crossing her arms, she paced in front of him. He, for his part, looked aside, and he stuttered curt responses to her questions.

"So how did you meet her?"

"She worked for my Uncle."

"I know that, but she never mentioned meeting her boss's nephew ever. I'm sure I would have remembered if she had."

"Okay," he said, coldly.

"So tell me, when did you meet her."

He didn't answer.

"When, Zuko. Why are you hiding this from me? Don't you trust me?"

"This isn't a question of trust."

"Everything is a question of trust. All of this, this Bending Club, this whole fight against the spirits, we're working on trust. If you don't trust me, I can't trust you, and that means we can't work together as a team."

He narrowed his eyes, "This is why I didn't want to come back."

"Okay, fine. Why did you come back? Because Azula threatened you?"

"_Yes_."

She paused. The answer came quickly, and his temper was flaring, but something about how he said it made her certain that he wasn't lying. Maybe it was in the undisguised anger in his voice, and the fact that the temperature had increased around them by a good fifteen degrees. "Zuko, if she's threatening you -- she's your sister! Why would she?"

"Because she gets what she wants, and doesn't care how. That's how she's always been. She _always_ lies."

"Zuko, I know siblings fight," Katara said, "But isn't that a little extreme? She's your family."

Zuko sighed. "I don't want to talk about family."

She sighed, "Fine, fine. But why won't you tell me about my mother. I need to know."

He sighed. "You don't need to know, and I don't think you want to, either."

"You're right, I don't want to. But you're also wrong, I need to. I need to know how my mother lived, and how she died, and lying to myself, making her perfect and good in my heart, that's dishonest to myself and to her. I don't want to just remember Mom, I want to know Kya Floes, too."

He sighed. "Swore I'd never tell another soul."

"Zuko?"

"You're right. You have a right to know." He looked her dead in the eye, and his eyes were intense, fiery, and golden. She'd never seen that luster in his eyes before, usually glazed as they were with an ennui and despair so heavy that it clouded everything else.

She waited, anticipating what he was about to say.

"Your mother is dead because of me. In a way, I killed her."

"That was ten years ago, you couldn't have been older than seven --"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I made a stupid decision and no matter who I blame, it isn't going to bring anyone back. My Uncle, your mother, they're all dead because of _me_."

And then the lights died.

He lit the hallway with a gentle red glow. The tips of his fingers were covered in small flames. The passion in his eyes were once again clouded by despair, and he looked around. "Something's happened."

"There you guys are!" Aang said, appearing from down the hall, covered in a pale blue light from a small flame on Azula's hand. "It's here."

"Thought so," Zuko said. "We have to act quick."

"Zuko, what about--"

"Now's not the time," he said. Katara's protests died on her lips. He was right, and looking around, she noticed a distinct lack of Toph in the group's make-up.

"She couldn't see," Aang explained, when he realized the source of her confusion. "Well, now that the power's dead, she should be able to. But we need to get back quick. Yue, where's the Spirit?"

Yue was busy scanning the area when he asked, and when she finished, she said, "I'm not sure. It's odd, but something about the real world just confuses my senses. I think it's come inside, though. Which means we were too late."

The alarm rang.

"Toph must have gotten the alarm set," Azula frowned, "Which means we have only so long before the fire brigade arrives."

"This is good," Sokka said, "We'll be able to keep the Spirit indoors now, which is kind of easier than trapping it outside anyway. Toph's got a good plan. Let's just hope she's okay."

The run back to the gym was accompanied by screams of terror and blind fear. And then the noise like a loud roar shook the building. "A Badger Mole!" Sokka said, "We dealt with that one, though."

"No," Yue murmured, "This can't be --"

"Yue." Azula reared on the Moon Spirit, "What is going on? What are you not telling us!"

"It may just be the same Badger Mole spirit. Maybe it laid low and we didn't really defeat it?" she suggested. "I'm not sure, I can't tell from here."

"You can't be sure, fine. But what are you hiding!" Azula asked. Her flame flared up, and it was only Zuko's quick movement that stopped it from growing out of control. "Let go of me, Zuzu."

"Control your temper, Azula," he said.

"Funny hearing that come from you," she snidely retorted.

"I befriended a spirit," Yue said, "It was a poor badger mole faced girl who was confused and lost. She didn't seem to be any danger, but last time I spoke with her, she was different. She was like a different person."

"You're telling me we're dealing with a Were-Badger Mole in Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. "That's it, I'm totally trademarking that name." He looked at Zuko and nodded. "Good save," he said, grudgingly, "For a jerkbender."

"Thanks, I guess. Even if it's coming from a Water Tribe warrior," he grinned.

Aang frowned. "Azula, please, Yue was just trying to protect her friend. What if one of us got in trouble with, I don't know, with the police about something. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Zuko looked over at Aang, his eyes narrowing and then following his glance over to Azula. She nodded, and looked to Yue.

"I'm sorry, Yue. This is just an important matter. We wouldn't jump to conclusions, but these are important details we need to know."

"Right now," Zuko interrupted, "It's more important that Sokka and I get back our weapons. They're in the locker room. Think you can pin down the spirit until we're ready to fight back?"

"Naturally," Azula said. "Be quick, Zuko. This is a full moon, Spirits are at their peak on these nights, don't forget."

"How could I?" he snorted. "Come on, Sokka."

The boys disappeared into the hall entrance of the locker room, led by Zuko's flames. The door to the gym was held open, and inside, crashes from overturned tables and the sniffing of a large, blind animal echoed and peeking in, Azula saw it.

The creature looked like a Badger Mole from a distance, but upon closer inspection, there was something more feral and uncontrolled about it. Like the one in the tower, its claws were massive and overgrown, but unlike that one, it seemed to be almost able to stand on its hind-legs and walk like a human could.

Jutting bits of its spine snuck out of the thinning black fur that bristled on its back rough and mangy. A large trail of blistered skin went up to its face. Yue looked aside, and nodded, "Oma. Poor, poor Oma."

"Oma --" Azula knew that name, "Then this must be the mate of the other Badger Mole, the one who turned into a man. Shu, no doubt," Yue nodded. "Well, this is just great. We're fighting the original earthbender."

"Correction," Katara said, "Toph's _already_ fighting it."

It was true. The creature was blinded by a series of vibrations, and Toph was desperately trying to keep it away from something. Concrete jutted out from under the boards and Toph quickly moved to disintegrate it.

"This is far from ideal for poor Toph," Yue said, "She mustn't be able to bend the earth well when it's so far underground."

"She'll manage," Azula said. "Katara and I will do what we can to assist. Aang?"

"I'm ready," Aang said.

"We may need your Avatar State," Azula said, "Be prepared."

"I, I can't enter that thing at will!"

"Well, figure it out!" Azula retorted. "Come on Katara."

"Aang," Katara said, "Good luck." She followed Azula into the frey and the light of the blue flame illuminated the gym, casting it in a pale, azure tinge. Aang watched from a distance. Katara bended the punch at the creature, spraying it in the snout and causing it to rear back in pain.

Yue seemed to be fretful, "This is not good," she repeated quietly under her breath. When she saw Aang standing there, unsure of how to proceed, she smiled at him, and said, "I think they're going to need your help, Avatar State or not."

In the lockers, Zuko pushed a heavy locker aside and began to rummage in a hole that seemed to have been there for a long time. The building rumbled, and Zuko felt pieces of rubble fall into his hair. Sokka muttered angrily about it, but Zuko was too busy pulling out the bundle he'd hidden there.

"There, that's everything," he said, pulling out Aang's staff last. "I'll get this to Aang. You got everything set?"

"Give me just a second," he answered as he strapped the black edged blade on his back, "Okay, let's do this."

They entered the gym and were immediately pelted with concrete that seemed to rise up through the floor. "This thing's tearing up the foundation," Zuko said. "Keeping it inside doesn't seem to be the best plan."

"Yeah, okay, shoot down my cage it inside plan," he said. "How was I supposed to know it was another earthbender."

"Okay, then," Zuko muttered. "Now that it's shot down, any ideas to get it outside?"

"Thinking," Sokka said. He looked over at Toph, who was busy keeping the creature at bay. "Why is Toph not moving from that corner. Hey, Sparks, a little light over in that direction?" Zuko rolled his eyes but sent a stream of fire in the direction of the corner.

"The DJ's stuff," he said. "Why is she so concerned about a bunch of CDs and music devices."

"She was complaining about it all night, too, I thought she'd be glad it was gone -- That's it!"

"What?"

"Badger Moles are functionally blind, right?" he said.

"Yeah," he said, "They kind of get by with vibrations and smells, kind of like Toph."

"So, you seeing where we're going with this?"

"Not at all."

"Keep up, Zuko! We'll get the music started and get the party going!" he said, "That'll drag the thing outside in a snap, just to get away from the music!"

"So we're going to blind it with music?" Zuko asked.

"More or less. But how do we get power back on?"

"Back-up generator just needs to be kicked in," Zuko said. "It's in the basement. I'll get that." He handed the airbender's staff to Zuko and gave him a quick smirk. "See you in a few minutes."

"Good, I'll help out with the Were-Badger Mole." The two split and Sokka charged in with his club and hacked away at its hind legs. "Hey, mind if I cut in?" he shouted, and Oma turned with a wide swipe; He barely was able to bring his club up in time to deflect it, but the weapon went spinning out of his hand.

"Thanks," Toph said, "Keep it away from the speakers!"

"I got you," Sokka said. "Zuko's on his way to give us a little light."

Azula's flames seared the creature and a large burst of water came out of the ground aimed at the Badger Mole. It knocked it clear into a wall, and it seemed to be dizzied by the impact. Water leaked out of a water main, and Sokka spotted Aang standing besides Katara, both in waterbending stances.

"Hey, good timing," Sokka said, "Got something for ya. Catch!"

He tossed Aang the staff and Aang looked at it, smirking, "Okay, now I can do some real damage." He spun the staff, and undid the clasp on the glider wings. He hopped into the air and glided over to the wall, grabbing a rope that was bound up to the wall.

As flames danced around Oma, she stood up and clapped her claws together. Concrete crashed upwards through the floor and crashed down in a landslide over Azula. The girl narrowed her eyes at the rubble and with a centered explosion, knocked it, and herself, away. She crashed into a table covered in food, and found herself covered in it.

"This dress is ruined, now I'm really angry."

The crackle of electricity illuminated her, and she brought her fingers forward to strike. But even as the arc of lightning traveled straight at the Badger Mole, it didn't seem to even remotely affect it. Claws dug into the ground, and the lightning moved straight to the earth, only singing Oma lightly.

But just as it lifted its claws out and prepared to strike, Aang's voice echoed through the hall, "Watch out below!" He traveled at such a speed, the wind whipped around him, and just as he came within a breath of Oma, he stopped, mid air, with a large blast of wind knocking her into the ground.

The rope's swinging slowly slowed down, and he grinned. "Hey, that worked! Totally cool."

The lights flickered on, it wasn't bright, but they gave them some room to see. "Seems like Zuko got to the generator," Sokka said. He hurried over to the DJ's table, and put in the loudest song he could think of.

And the speakers began to pound with heavy vibrations through the floor.

Oma howled in pain and turned towards the broken down gymnasium door. Outside, the night air was crisp and cool, and the Bending Club followed Oma out. Slabs of Earth surrounded the Badger Mole and she sniffed the air. Dark black eyes that saw nothing closed, and she burrowed under the ground. "It's beneath us!" Toph cried.

"Oma, please, stop this," Yue called. But there was no answer.

"What the -- it's moving away!" she said. "It's trying to escape!"

"Lead the way," Azula said. "Katara, make sure the area is evacuated. I don't want anyone getting hurt during this. It's bad enough we're going to have to explain the damage to the gym!"

"Okay," Katara answered before heading down across the field towards the front of the school. Large chunks of earth were pushed up underneath them, and Aang barely could hold his balance as the earth shuddered from the speed.

Toph looked furious, "Coward! Come back here! How are we going to catch that thing. Aang! Fly or something."

"I can't go gliding in the middle of Ba Sing Se!"

Sokka grimaced. "Toph, can you tell where she'd heading? Can we cut her off?"

"Well, she's going that way," she pointed.

"North?" Azula frowned, "But if she were escaping, why would she go away from the --" She frowned. "After her! I don't care if we're too slow. We need to be ready in case she goes for innocent bystanders."

"What do you think's happening?" Aang asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's going for a 'snack.'"

"If she's the spirit who's been acting since the start of the month, then she's going to be going after couples, according to the rumors I've heard," Sokka said, "And we've just offered her an all-you-can-eat buffet of couples!"

"Then what were those other spirits?" Toph asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "But I get the feeling they're nothing to be worried about right now. Since, y'know, that one's here, now, and hungry for happy human couples!"

Aang pushed himself forward with a burst of speed, and he approached the front of the school, where fire trucks and people clamored about. Just as he arrived, a fire truck teetered over and fell just as Oma emerged from underground.

Suki could be seen hustling people out of the area, and Katara was there helping her. Katara's eyes were straight on the Badger Mole, who moved in a sweeping gesture, knocking people around with her claws.

The people seemed to be reacting to an earthquake, the unseen Badger Mole spirit loomed over them. "Is this a spirit?" Suki asked. "Is that's what's causing this?"

"Uh," Katara nodded slowly,

"What does it look like?" Suki asked.

"It's a pretty big Badger Mole," she said, "Sort of."

"We need to get everyone away from here, right?" Suki asked. Suki yelled out, "Everyone, please, get to a safe distance off of the school campus until the earthquakes stop!"

The fire brigade looked confused, but when they saw Suki leading people away despite the quakes, they soon followed suit. "We've had a problem with earthquakes recently," Katara said, weakly, "We've gotten used to the drill."

This seemed to be enough for the fire chief, who coordinated the evacuation. Katara turned her attention back to the Spirit, and she subtly moved her hand. The Fire truck's hoses suddenly came to life, shooting water at high velocity at the Badger Mole, pushing Oma back.

Suki looked back at Katara, "Katara, come on!" she said, grabbing her arm, she whispered, "You can slip away when everyone's safe, but it's going to look ultra-suspicious if you just stay here!"

"Suki, I'm coming, just get going."

Oma looked over in Suki's direction. Katara turned back to face the creature, bending the hose over to face it, and while the blast slowed it down, Suki unaware of the threat, stood as the creature approached her. "Suki, run!"

Suki started to lift her feet and go, but the earth began to quake and slabs of earth blocked her path. Another rock jutted out, stopping the hose spray, and while Katara worked on bending around the earth, it lunged closer to Suki.

Suki stood petrified for a moment, before slumping down on the stone.

Oma was blasted back by the hose and seemed to shrink as she moved above the earth. She slammed hard against the ground, and slid. "Suki!" Katara cried. Aang rushed over to Katara and looked around, "Aang, Suki's --"

"She'll be all right, Katara," he said, "We just need to stop Oma and--"

"Where'd it go?" Katara asked, looking around. She grabbed water from the puddles on the ground and it wrapped around her arm like a whip, ready to strike. She looked around, but despite being several tons and towering over them, the Badger Mole had vanished.

"Keep your guard up," Aang said. "The others will be here soon."

The earth rumbled, and a hand reached up from the ground to grab Katara's leg. She moved aside, and a large claw broke the earth. The ground was torn apart with a vicious cry, and a woman crawled out.

"More," she said, "I need more!"

Aang nearly screamed, and Katara did, stumbling away from her. The woman was hardly human. She had dark black eyes and parts of her body were covered in a thick black fur. One of her hands was twisted into an overgrown claw, and her other hand was covered in blisters and sores. "I can smell him -- he's coming here." She grinned.

"Who, who are you?" Aang said. He tried to get a ready stance but the woman looked at him dismissively.

"Oma."

"You're Oma?" Katara stuttered, "But I thought you were --"

"Hungry," she murmured. "I can't keep my beauty without something to sustain it. Where is her love?"

"Sokka's right, you are the one who's been taking those spirits from all those couples--" He readied his staff, "Give them back!"

Oma seemed hurt, "But they're here, within me," she said, "Forever together. Isn't that a wonderful thing for me to do? To give them eternity? I know how it feels to be apart from the one you love for so long --"

"Don't try and justify it, you're killing them!" Katara shouted. "And for what? Your own vanity?"

The feral snarl was the only warning Katara had as the earth moved to swallow her. She sunk into the earth, but wrapped the water around a rising outcrop of stone. "How dare you say that to me!" There was a burst of red fire, and then a crash of thunder as blue lightning coursed through the air.

Oma whipped around, her claw hand crashing into the earth and grounding the lightning before it could do any damage, earth jutting up to disperse the fire. Her barriers were thrown apart and a rock flew at her. She barely had time to stop it before a boomerang struck her in the arm.

"Sorry," Zuko said, "I was running behind." He grunted, angrily, "That robe -- she's the one I was chasing when I was following that spirit."

"So, this is the Badger Mole who trampled poor Zuzu," Sokka said, "Oh man, you got run over by a girl. You know what they say about women drivers, though."

"Sokka, you need to run!" Katara cried.

"What? I need to run where?"

"Away!" Katara cried. "She's already gotten Suki --"

Oma looked at Sokka and her eyes glimmered menacingly, "So this is the one? Yes, I can see it now. Come to me, and be together with your love forever, Sokka of the Water Tribe," she said, sweetly. Her voice seemed to change, and her features morphed. "Sokka, don't you want to be with me? Or is there someone else?"

"Suki?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Suki?" Aang looked at Oma, and saw no changes, she seemed just as feral, as caught in-between Badger Mole and human as before. "Sokka, she's not Suki! She's just trying to trick you."

"Aang -- you're right. But, uh, guys," Sokka said as he walked forward, "I can't seem to stop myself from, y'know, walking!"

Oma's smile brightened, "It's just an eternity of happiness, why so scared?" Her claw seemed to shine beneath the moonlight. She brought her hand out, motioning him closer, "Only a few more steps, and you'll be together with your one, true love."

"Guys, please?" Aang struck him with a gust of wind, knocking him three feet backwards. "Thanks, Aang."

"S, sorry."

Zuko held Sokka down, and tried to stop him from moving. To his surprise, Sokka managed to burst free and knocked him back. "Sorry, Zuko!"

"She's got a strong hold on Sokka," Yue said, "There's nothing we can do to stop him. We need to try and stop her!"

"Right." The smell of electricity filled the air, and another arc of lightning shot at Oma. Oma struck the ground with her claw, and the lightning passed down harmlessly to the earth. Azula frowned, "Again? Useless Firebending techniques," she fired a burst of flame instead and managed to distract Oma for a moment.

Toph spun her heel and pushed down on the earth. Oma's foot was snagged in a small sinkhole in the earth, and Toph moved her body to strike with a rockalanche. The stones were bended to the wayside.

"Sokka's still enraptured," Yue informed them. "Oh, this is bad."

"Guys, don't worry about me. Just beat her! Aang, use some Avatar action or something!"

"Toph, a little help," Katara cried.

.

"How'd you get stuck down there?" Toph joked, kicking the earth and sending Katara back up to solid ground with a surprising degree of force. "Better? Okay, Aang, give us the word and we'll strike her down. No time to waste!"

Aang hesitated, "Okay, okay, uh, everyone, attack!" He charged in with his staff, and found her surprisingly easy to knock down. Oma fell to the ground and got up. "We won't let you take anyone else!"

"You're admitting impediments to the marriage of true minds?" Oma asked. She was clearly deranged. Her claw struck forward and she crawled back to her feet. "I won't let you keep these two apart any longer!"

"Oma, please!" Yue called.

But it was no use. Yue's pleas fell on deaf ears, and the claw was risen high in the air to strike at Sokka. Despite their best tries, everyone was too far from him. The attack seemed clean, clear. And they turned their eyes.

And there was the sound like metal against metal.

Sokka looked straight in front of him, and saw her. She looked different, now, but it was clearly the spirit he'd seen before. The woman in the make-up's fan deflected the claw, and Oma looked jealously at her. "No! No! No!"

Sokka found himself able to move again, and just in time to move aside from the ground beneath him, which heaved upwards into a massive barrier around Oma. "I, I won't leave. I'll stay here forever if I have to. No one can break this barrier."

Toph grunted as her fists seemed to do nothing but dent the large barrier of earth. "This is stupid. This stupid spirit is really starting to tick me off!"

Sokka grabbed his sword and looked ready to attack. "Toph, get me an opening!"

"I can't," she said, "She's bending the earth actively, it won't listen!"

Lightning struck the barrier, but it did nothing to break it, fire and air just crashed against it, uselessly, and even a strong blast of water did little but erode away a thin layer of the barrier. Oma's angry voice cried, "Stop it! This is my burrow!"

"Oma, it's me, Yue," Yue called, "Please stop this. We can help you, just return the spirits you stole and I'll do everything I can. Katara's a healer, maybe we can fight back at the corruption."

"Yue," Oma said, "I told you to leave me alone!" The earth under her gave way, and Yue was barely pulled to safety by Zuko. "I just want to be alone!"

"I'm confused," Sokka said, "Does she want to be alone or does she want to bring together people in perfect harmony?"

"She's clearly insane," Azula said.

"Yes," Yue said, "It pains me to see this. There's no other choices but to put her out of her misery," the words caught in her throat. "She's little more than a wild animal in human clothes now."

"Yue," Katara said, quietly, "Spirits aren't just animals --"

"Katara, I know what I am," she said, coldly, "But if I ever became like that, I'd want you to put me down like the animal I'd become."

"Toph, you're the only one who can do this," Aang said. "I can't break it."

"I'm trying!" Toph answered, "I really am. Or do I look like I'm busy twiddling my thumbs? I hate this wall so much!" She punched it, and to her surprise, someone else's fist moved with hers. She turned around. She readied herself, "He's back!"

The Badger Mole markings on his face moved into a peaceful expression and he pointed to the wall. "Wait, what? You're _helping_ me?" She readied herself, "Fine then. Mr. Badger Mole, tear down this wall!" She struck, and he struck in sync with her, and the vibrations from their strike sent cracks along the wall.

"Toph! You're doing it!" Katara shouted, "Keep at it!"

"Sokka, get ready to attack, because this isn't going to last long." She steadied herself, kissed her fists, and pounded the wall with both of them at the same time.

The wall shattered like glass, and Oma, wild eyed, looked over at Toph. "Shu? But -- my love, why? I just wanted to be beautiful. For you."

Sokka broke into a dash. sword at the ready. He leapt and held the sword high above him, and it shimmered in the moonlight as it came down on her.

"All I wanted was to be beautiful again," she repeated, as the sword cut through her, and her body began to vanish into the night, leaving nothing behind but the shadowed light of what remained of her spirit dispersing into the night sky.

For a moment, the rest of the group seemed to be having difficulties processing what happened. "Toph, what did she mean, calling out to Shu?" Yue breathed, mystified, "Did I really sense him here?"

"He, er, he seemed to be _helping_ us," Toph said. "Which makes no sense."

Sokka shook his head, "That's not important right now. Suki! How is she?"

"Suki's not here right now," a dazed voice cried, "Please leave a message after the tone."

He rushed over to her, and looked at her as her eyes tried to focus on him, blinking twice before finally seeing him. "Suki, you're okay. You don't know how worried you made me there."

"So, you really are saving the world. And you did beat a carp with a baseball bat, didn't you?" she muttered. "You're my hero, seriously."

"I also totally slashed a Were-Badger Mole in half."

She smirked, "You really know how to tell a tall tale, Sokka," she tried to get to her feet but found she had little strength left. "Thought the earth was supposed to stop moving after you beat it. You did beat it, right?"

"Oh yeah," Sokka said. "I think that's your legs shaking there, Suki."

Yue looked where her friend once stood, and looked distraught. Aang placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. "Aang? We finished it, we saved the world for another month."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I guess. But -- I wish there was something else we could have done."

"No," she said, "It was clear she wasn't herself anymore. But she was like me. A human who became a spirit. Humanity gave her immortality, and then turned their back on her. It's a little different for me, but still, the same thing could happen, couldn't it?"

"No," Aang said, resolutely, "Because I'm always going to believe in you."

She smiled sadly, "Will that be enough?"

"I'm the Avatar," he said, "Us people who represent the harmony of Spirit and Man got to stick together, right?"

She laughed, "So we do. Aang, your duty and mine are worlds apart, but, I"m happy I'm able to lend my skills to help you accomplish it."

"Thanks, Yue, I'm glad I can live up to your trust in me."

"Is that a jackhammer?" Toph asked. She stomped the ground, and the many jutting stones and raised slabs suddenly cracked and began to crumble as the sound of a jackhammer pounding grew louder and louder.

"Is everyone all right in there?" it was Ji, who seemed to be wearing a nicer uniform than last time they'd met. "Miss Houou? The Phoenix Group informed us of a series of tremors in the area. Is everything all right?"

The stones were cleared away, and Ji stepped over. "Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm just a little woozy," Suki said, "I think I'm okay."

"No, sir, we're quite all right," Azula said. "The gym was damaged more severely due to design flaws. Please make sure to note that in your report."

"Yes ma'am," Ji said, nodding. "We appreciate your assistance."

When the jackhammers were shut off and the movement of people had slowed, the pounding music could still be heard, even though it was now softer and slower. Sokka laughed, "Hey, Suki, wanna get in one last dance before we go home?"

"Oh, now you want to dance, while my legs are jelly?"

"Well, you can say no."

"Are you stupid? I'd love to dance," she said.

Aang sighed, and looked over at the rest of the group. Azula was busy complaining about her dress and Toph was laughing at her. There seemed to be lots of reporters swarming the area now, and the police were trying to handle things.

"Hey, Aang," Katara said, "You want to get in a dance too?"

"Uh," he wanted to say yes, he blushed beet red, and tried to stutter out an answer when he heard someone crying out.

"Everything! Everything was ruined!"

"Can I take a raincheck?" Aang asked. "I'd love to, but I think someone needs a shoulder right now--"

Katara smiled warmly, "Ty Lee, right? Yeah, I think she needs someone right now. Go on. But I'll be waiting on that raincheck, Mr. Popularity." She pushed him along, playfully, but when he left, she sighed.

Ty Lee was a wreck. Her dress was ruined, her hair was out of place, and she was looking over the devastation with a empty, vague expression. "I don't believe this. Why did my dance have to be ruined. I worked so hard!"

"Uh, Ty Lee?"

"Oh, Aang," she tried to smile, "I, uh, I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did," he said. "Hey, this is like the last dance, right? I was kind of saving it for you. If, er, if you want to."

"Aang," she smiled, a genuine smile, "I'd love to. Especially after my date ditched me right before the power went out." She sighed, "Oh well, I wasn't really interested in him anyway." Aang found himself awkwardly dancing with the slightly taller girl. He wasn't sure how to move his feet, but she whispered to him how to move.

"Th, thanks," he managed to stutter.

"There, when you finally get a dance with your dream girl, you can wow her with your moves. See? Aren't I the nicest?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm glad I got to help you with the dance. I don't think I'd have appreciated how much you put into it if I didn't."

"Aw, thanks, Aang. That's sweet of you."

"I'm serious. I've never seen anyone give so much of her energy and time to make something come together like this. You're pretty amazing, Ty Lee."

"No, I'm not," she said, "But you are. Thanks, Aang, you really came right in the nick of time."

"I'm a heroic individual, it's what I do," he said with a laugh.

She laughed, weakly, and then, growing quiet, broke away from him. "It's time to get going home. Midnight, pumpkin time."

"Oh," he said, "Yeah, guess so."

"Thanks Aang," she said. "I can't say it enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She bowed her head and headed into the night. And Aang watched her go. As he headed back to the front himself, he saw Katara standing there, waiting for him.

"Ready, Aang?" she asked. He nodded. "How's Ty Lee?"

"She's dealing with it. I guess it was just bad luck."

"You're a good friend, Aang," she said. "Let's go home. It's been a long night. Everyone's already headed off." She looked down at the ground. "Tonight's been really, really confusing."

"Tell me about it," Aang muttered.

"Next time, you're taking me to a dance," she said, nudging him with her elbow, "But you're going to have to ask first before someone else does. Remember that."

Aang blushed. "Oh, uh, sure! I'll remember!"

Aang wondered if he'd ever get a chance to, as he passed the devastation Oma had left in her wake. The school looked like it had been pounded with bombs, and the fire department was busy examining the building.

"On the plus side," Katara said, smirking, "We get some time off from school!"

Aang smiled weakly, "No kidding."

_And so ends your third month_

_You march onwards towards the truth_

_0_

_The Spirit World remains a mystery, as you climb its Tower of Memory_

_You have defeated many spirits, but still some come to your aid._

_Do you continue to battle them? Why do they aid you?_

_0_

_Why do you fight? Because someone told you to?_

_0_

_Next Month: The Empress_

_To be continued._


	29. More Questions than Answers

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Snooping around will get you nowhere, you're locked up in your mind."_

_-- Pursuing my True Self_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_More Questions than Answers_

"We have a lot to discuss."

There was a general nod of agreement from the group. The rooftop was generally quiet after school, and Zuko glowering in the general direction of the door guaranteed that no one would interrupt the impromptu meeting of the Bending Club.

Azula had a bowl of soup she was eating while looking over to Sokka, "Well, let's begin then."

The group all looked around at each other, waiting for one to say the first thing, to throw the first stone. It came down to Toph, "What just happened?"

"I've been trying to work that out," Azula admitted. "Our sojourns to the Spirit World have left us even more questions than answers. Spirits are still actively out to get us, and the Tower is still a winding maze of corridors and tunnels."

It was the first day of school since the school closed to repair damages from the earthquakes on the Full Moon Dance. Principal Chey even held a morning-long presentation on earthquake safety, an exercise in and of itself considering the Principal's lack of presence on stage. And until they returned, the group climbed further and further up the tower.

No answers, only questions.

"So, okay, those spirits were helping us?" Toph asked. "Doesn't that go against everything else that's going on?"

"Yes," Azula nodded. "Anyone have any thoughts? Avatar?"

"Uh, me?" Aang pointed to himself. He shrugged, "Maybe they're on our side?"

"I'd like to think that," Katara said. "It would make me feel a whole lot better about all this. You could see how much this is hurting Yue on the inside when she saw someone just like her acting like that."

"Impossible," Azula dismissed, "It's just not realistic!"

"Isn't it?" Aang asked. "Why not?"

"The Spirit World is fighting for survival, just like we are. No quarter asked, no quarter given. We have to acknowledge that as the start of our conflict."

"Well, let's start at the beginning, as far as we know," Sokka said, "And then put in what we've learned and what we're trying to figure out and see what we can make of it."

Zuko grunted, "Sounds fun. The start was the accident, ten years ago. Whatever happened that day, no one's really sure. But what we do know is that it's made life in Ba Sing Se a bigger mess than ever."

Azula interjected, "Not to say that attacks have been this frequent. Before Aang came, Spirits attacked more randomly. I have to admit, it's a relief that there's a rhyme and reason to this madness now."

"Since -- since, I came?" Aang asked. "Everyone keeps saying that. What do I have to do with the Spirits?"

"We'll get to that," Sokka said. "So, ten years back, we had an accident. Over the past ten years, there have been spirit attacks. All here in Ba Sing Se?"

Azula nodded. "As far as we are able to tell. The only confirmed attacks have been in Ba Sing Se over the past ten years." She didn't seem happy to admit it, but she shrugged, "Why that is, we can't say."

Zuko frowned. "I think they have a right to know."

Azula sighed, "You're right. The accident did have one confirmed, well, aftershock. Ba Sing Se is now sitting on top of a hole into the Spirit World."

"What?" Katara suddenly jumped up, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because until now, it wasn't an important detail," she said. "It's not as bad as you imagine. The Spiritual energy trapped in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se are a direct result of the accident. We don't know why it happened, either. The experiment was, as far as I understood, to create a means for humans to enter the Spirit World, whole."

"You mean, not just their spirits, but their normal bodies?" Sokka asked. He made a note on a piece of paper, "That fits with what I was thinking."

"So, now you see," Zuko said, "Ba Sing Se became our base of operations because it's the place where it's easiest for both us to enter the Spirit World, and Spirits to escape it."

"What is the Spirit World, exactly," Sokka said, writing down a note, "That's something we don't know. We can be sure it's a living breathing world, but because of all the corruption, it's hard to tell what it used to be like."

Azula nodded.

Toph spoke up, "So, this has been going on for ten years. Why didn't anyone do anything until now?"

"Bending Potential," Azula answered.

"Even I remember that," Aang said, laughing. He received a punch in the shoulder for his efforts, "Ow, Toph, that hurt!"

"Serves you right," she said. "I know about _that_. That's the stuff we've all got, lets us fight back. Sure, but why didn't you have anyone who could bend before us?"

"We tried," Azula answered, "The results were not pretty. Needless to say, we discovered very shortly on that we could not actually artificially induce the potential. But, my brother and I displayed an aptitude for the Fire Nation's bending forms, and with tutelage from ancient scholars and practice in traditional Fire Nation martial arts, my brother and I were deemed capable of acting two years ago."

"I started in my first year, Azula came the year after,' Zuko said, "Father wanted to be sure we were mature enough to handle the responsibilities."

He snorted at that, turning his head.

"So, two years ago, the Bending Club came into existence. That leaves eight years of training and of failed induced bending potential."

"That's about right. In those times, Spiritless were uncommon, and we didn't really realize the connection. It wasn't until we had an 'epidemic' of Apathy Syndrome that we realized what was causing people to fall ill."

"Apathy Syndrome," Sokka said as he jotted down a note, "To the world at large it's just a result of overworking or high stress. We know better, though. Zuko had a weird run in with the Spiritless last month, too."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, "They were more active than usual. Even after we stopped that Spirit, the numbers didn't decrease, either. We're finally seeing the number hit bottom again."

"They were marking some graffiti," Katara said, "But we really haven't had much of an answer of what it means."

"I've asked some of our researchers to look into ancient cults, I think the symbol may be tied to ancient religions."

"And they kept mentioning something about a Unification," Sokka said, tapping his chin with his pen. "That strikes me as something to figure out as soon as possible."

"Indeed," Azula said. "In additionj, the Spiritless have a tendency to become restless, suicidal around midnight of the full moon, though sometimes a day or two in advance, or later, depending on the individual. But the suicide reports have been dwindling and are usually unrelated."

"Around the time Aang showed up, actually," she added, mysteriously.

"Then there's the full Moon and the attacks by spirits on those nights," Katara added. "That's kind of scary. They're really powerful."

"The Phoenix Group has named them Great Spirits, massive spirits usually cultivated by a large cultural identity. Oma and Shu were the founders of Omashu and connected to young lovers by way of the folk legend about the tunnels that lead to Omashu. Tui and La held a massive significance for the entirety of Water Tribe culture. Koh was a boogeyman created and shared amongst cultures."

Azula cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I'm going on. But you're right. Their appearance on the Full Moon -- it's connected to the barrier weakening, I think, but maybe it goes further than that."

"And then our bending started working in the Spirit World."

"I nearly forgot about that," Azula said. "Zuko used to have to go in with his swords to even stand a chance."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"How else do you think he got so good at fighting? Zuzu was a slow learner but he's resourceful, I'll give him that much."

"I'm standing right here."

Sokka frowned, "And that leaves us with the big issue. Why are spirits helping us?"

Aang frowned, "I think they're on our side. Just because we're fighting for survival doesn't mean that we're at odds. Both worlds are connected, without one the other would just die."

"But we don't know that," Azula said.

"I dunno, Princess. This is the Avatar, remember. Twinkletoes knows his stuff!"

"That's true," Zuko grinned, "I'd trust him more than the girl who does her dad's homework for him."

"You mean your homework. You were the one supposed to lead the Bending Club, not me."

He sighed, throwing his head back, "Fine, sure, I guess you're right. Thanks Azula for doing all that unnecessary work."

She threw him a dirty look, before looking back at Sokka. "What do you think?"

"This all started ten years ago, after several years of experimentation and training, the Bending Club was formed. Then Aang appeared, then we were confronted with a whole lot of shaking to the usual order of things. Spirits appeared regularly when the moon was full, and they were bigger than any before. Spiritless suicide rate declined. Bending started working in the Spirit World. And Spirits are now helping us."

"That can't be coincidence," Katara said. "What's so important about Aang?"

"He's the Avatar," Zuko said. "That's something Uncle thought would never appear. The last Avatar to appear to the world was Kyoshi, and she died a long, long time ago, and she was a total recluse besides."

"So?" Katara asked, "What does that mean?"

"Besides the fact that we're missing a generation of Avatar," Zuko asked, "I don't know. My Uncle just said he was sure if the Avatar still existed, things may actually become more difficult."

"The fact that he was in the city at the time of the accident -- left for ten years -- then returned," Azula said. "What could it mean?"

Sokka scribbled down a note. "Okay, I got all out big questions. And a pretty doodle of me holding my new sword! Aren't I awesome looking? See? The lines are for my radiance."

"Very nice, Sokka," Toph said, "I can see the resemblence."

"I am not falling for that this time."

"I'm sorry," Toph said, "But it looks like garbage."

"That hurt my feelings, Toph -- _Hey! Stop that!_"

"Well, what are the big questions?" Aang asked.

"Okay. What are the Spiritless doing? This is the whole thing with the symbol and the 'Unification' stuff they're going on about. Then, I ask, 'Why are the Spirits helping us?' and I put a note saying that it may be because they don't want our world to be destroyed for some reason. Lastly, what is Aang's connection to all of this? Sorry, buddy, but there's no denying it, you're like a corner piece in a puzzle. We can't finish it without figure out which goes where, first."

"Yeah, you're right," Aang said, "I want to know, too."

"Perhaps you can discover it by conversing with your past lives," Azula suggested.

"Maybe," Aang said. "But I'm not so sure. They haven't exactly been helpful."

"Okay, are we all caught up?" Sokka asked. "I'm going to copy this to a big whiteboard or something so we can all make notes and stuff, like detectives do. If we're going to find the truth, we got to do it professionally."

"That's a pretty good idea, Sokka," Katara said, "I knew you had a brain in there somewhere!"

"Well, then," Azula asked. "What shall we do tonight? Continue our investigation in the Spirit World or dedicate our time to our studies?"

"Studies?" Sokka's eyes widened, "Oh, oh no, oh no way. That's next week isn't it?" Azula nodded, "I am so not ready for my tests."

"Ugh," Zuko muttered, "I'm not exactly going for top of the list, but, I think I'm going to take the time off to actually pass these stupid things."

"At least afterwards, Spring Break!" Toph said.

"Oh, yeah, wasn't Dad saying something about taking us to see Gran Gran on our Spring Break?" Azula frowned.

"Yeah!" Sokka said. "I haven't seen her in so long, and you just know she's going to make our favorites when we get there."

"Oh, I haven't eaten real Water Tribe food in so long."

"Excuse me," Azula said, "You reminded me, and I wish you'd told me sooner about your plans -- I can't exactly allow you to go on Spring Break with your family. There's a, ahem, there's something I should tell everyone."

"Huh?" Sokka said, "What is it? We have to be here on guard?"

"No," Azula said, "But I received word several months back that father wanted to see us at his summer home on Ember Island on our Spring Break. He wanted to give us a vacation, and also to let him know how we're proceeding."

"Wait! That Ember Island?" Sokka's eyes widened, "Spring Break Capital of the World Ember Island?"

Azula nodded.

"Oh man," Sokka said, "I'm so torn."

"I'm afraid it's not a choice," Azula said. "Father was insistent. And when Daddy gets insistent, people get their tuitions slashed if they don't obey."

Zuko groaned, "Do I have to come?"

"Yes," she said, "In fact, just a few days ago he specifically asked to see you on Ember Island. I told him only good things, Zuko. Only good things."

Her words carried some kind of weight, and he shut his mouth, looking furious but keeping his eyes focused on the door. "I think we should spend tonight studying, Aang. It'll be good for everyone," Katara said. "Plus, we need to make sure Zuko doesn't totally flunk out."

"Huh? Wait! I'm not that far gone!" Zuko said.

"Come on, Zuzu," Toph said, taking one of his arms, Katara took the other, "Us girls are going to give you a crash course. It'll be like my bending training, straight and to the point."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't slam your head into a boulder -- too much."

* * *

"So, uh, Ember Island, huh?" Aang asked, "What's it like?"

"What's it like?" Zuko repeated, scratching his chin, "Well, it's like a big resort town. There are theaters, there are beaches miles long, it's always warm. My parents used to take Azula and me down there when we were little."

"Huh," Aang looked at the sheet before him and paused, "Uh, what's the Earth Kingdom's chief export?"

"I don't have a clue," he answered.

"Hey, so, you think there'll be a lot of hot girls on the beach when we get there?" Sokka asked, looking over and copying from Zuko's sheet. "I mean, it's Spring Break, right?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Zuko muttered.

"It sounds like fun. I want to go see a play or something!"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be a good way to get a date," Sokka said. "I'm going to take you under my wing, Aang, chicks aren't going to be able to keep their hands off of you."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Zuko cried in frustration.

* * *

"Good news, everyone!"

"Oh boy, this ought to be good," Toph muttered. Ty Lee was practically bouncing off the walls, and she was holding a piece of paper. "What's gotten the amazing lemur-monkey girl excited?"

"I don't know," Teo said, "But she seems especially, er, pink today."

"Well, as you know, the gym is still closed for renovations, but with the weather being so good, gym is going to be just held outside for now. Whoopee! Right? Okay, but it gets even better. A lot of you thought, like me, that all that damage would come out of our budget for the school trip. But no! The Headmaster just said that the school trip to the Fire Nation Capital will be going on as planned!"

"Oh, hey, that _is _good news!" Teo said, "I get so used to my dad saying it whenever he had something bad to tell me, I guess I just expected the worst."

"Tell me about it," Toph said. "One of my dormies decided to give me the 'good news' speech a couple days ago. Oh that didn't go well, right, Aang?"

Aang grinned, "Oh, she didn't even see it coming, did she?"

"No." They shared a high five.

"I have no idea what's going on," Teo said, "But if you think it's funny, it must be. How's the studying going, Aang?"

"Slowly. I hate studying about trade relationships," Aang said. "Why do we got to memorize all that, anyway?"

"Ooh, that's a good question, Aang," Bumi said suddenly from the front. "One I'll be glad to answer. Thank you for your energetic announcement, Ty Lee, but it's time to start classes. Okay, class, today, we'll be reviewing trade relationships between the four nations of the world."

"Aang," Toph suddenly said, "Your death is imminent. When the bell rings, you will be no more."

"Oh great," Aang said, sinking into his seat, "I get to listen to Bumi lecture _then_ die. Couldn't you just kill me now?"

"I want you to suffer like I did."

* * *

Sokka was getting sidelong glances from Suki all day.

They hadn't really had a chance to talk much since the dance, and now things were just getting right awkward. He could see Zuko glaring at them, and he was definitely not happy. His good eye was about as open now as his scarred eye was normally, and he could only see the smallest bit of gold in his scarred eye, and it screamed anger and loathing.

"So, Suki, you wanna, uh, go study together, uh, tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, uh, I guess, I mean, I had something -- uh -- washing my hair?"

"Suki?" Sokka sighed, "Did I say something?"

"What?" Suki looked confused, "I don't think you did. I'm just, uh, it's just, how to put it. I'm really, really busy right now?"

"Busy avoiding me, or busy busy?"

"Uh," she sighed, "That first one. Look, we've been friends for so long, and our date wasn't exactly conventional. I don't know, Sokka, I don't know what I want, not right now."

Zuko groaned, "Would you two knock it off? I don't know what I want is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, and I've given out my share of lame excuses."

"Oh, wise Prince Zuko of the Delinquents," Sokka said, "Bestow your wisdom upon us."

"You know what Sokka's up against," Zuko said, "All of us. You got a chance to make a stand or sit down. I figured you to be the sort to make a stand. Guess I was wrong."

"What?" Suki looked down at her desk. "Let me think about it. I'll call you, tonight. We'll talk, for real."

"O, okay."

He looked over at Zuko, and whispered across the aisle, "You think I screwed myself over there, pal?"

"No," Zuko said, "I think she just needs to think this through."

"Uh, thanks," he said, "Can you keep those things I said about vacation secret?"

"I'll think about it. Can I have your lunch money?"

He glared at Zuko, and Zuko grinned back. Zuko rubbed his fingers together, and his grin widened. Sokka glared harder, "I hate you, so much."

* * *

After school, Aang was given his sentence. Training, until death. Or until he moved that boulder, one of the two, Toph added. And then she bended the earth and formed a large rock. "You ready, Aang?"

The boulder built up speed, rushing down a hill towards Aang, who stood, blindfolded, and faced in the direction the boulder was approaching. He could feel it, the rumble was getting closer and closer. "Feel the earth! And then, when the time's right, attack!"

Aang furrowed his brow and shivered with anticipation. The rumbling sound was so close. He had to attack, or he'd be crushed, or he could -- and he jumped. The rock went rumbling right by, and as he landed, the earth around him gave way.

"No! Wrong, wrong, and wrong!" she paced in front of him, and frowned, "Okay, that's it, you're staying in there."

"What?"

"Until you can learn how to think like an Earthbender, we can't get any further." She removed the blindfold. "This time," she stamped the ground and he suddenly spun to face the hill, "You don't jump. You either strike, or you get flattened. See what I care if you become thinner than one of Katara's dim sum."

Toph prepared the boulder. Aang watched her do it, and he couldn't move his feet.

He suddenly was overtaken by how much he honestly still wanted to do in life. And then he heard it rumbling towards him. It seemed to move faster when he was watching it, which just made it harder. Shutting his eyes, he listened for the sound.

"Come on, Aang, show me how you think!"

He tightened his fists.

He moved to strike.

It was a little early, but the boulder connected with his outstretched fist and shattered with all the force of will he'd stored in it. "Well, I'll be," she said. "The Mighty Avatar can break a rock. Miracles do exist." She paced in front of him. "You know, maybe you do have the ability to be an Earthbender somewhere in there."

"I guess I do," Aang said.

"Good, now I can do some more fun training exercises than hitting you with a bunch of rocks."

"Uh, you really seemed to enjoy that, though."

"This is going to be more fun. This time I get to punch you a lot."

"I think I hate Earthbending," he squeaked.

* * *

"Welcome home, Aang," Katara said, happily, "I'm getting nowhere in my studying. All I can think about is how we're going to Ember Island. I'm going to miss seeing Gran Gran, but, well, Dad understands that it's important for us to keep the Houou family happy."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I don't really have any family. Gyatso, sure, but, he's kind of -- er -- different."

Katara laughed, "You talk about him like he's some kind of weirdo. I'm sure he's a nice man."

"Yeah, he is," he said with a grin.

"Hey, Sokka, you feel like going to the Spirit World tonight?" Katara asked. Sokka looked over and stretched. "That a yes?"

"I guess," he said after a long yawn, "Could use the warm-up."

"No point in spending all week studying. We'll just cram so much info in that it'll all come spilling back out," Katara said.

"I'll tell Azula," Aang said, and looked around, "Where is she, anyway?"

"She's up in the meeting room," Katara asnwered. "She's been busy transcribing and, frankly, deciphering Sokka's notes."

"Hey, my notes were great!"

"They were also illegible. One of the sentences read, and I quote, 'SW' squiggly line, the number ten, a word I could only make out as 'Acme' and then finally 'Eye Row.'"

"Oh, that's saying Spirit World and then tentatively connected with the accident ten years ago, and then saying Iroh."

"You do not spell Iroh with an E!"

"You don't know that for certain. Maybe he spells it that way, as a private joke."

"I really doubt the Dragon of the West was a goofy, kooky old man," Katara contested. "Never mind him, Aang, let's go get everyone ready so we can do some actual exploration!"

Climbing the stairs, and entering the meeting room took Aang only a couple minutes with the wind at his back, and he found Azula there, looking over the notes with a curious expression. She seemed to have pieced together most of the notes somehow.

"Oh, Aang, is there something you needed?"

"We were thinking of taking tonight to go explore the Spirit World."

"Yes, that sounds wise. Our last few outings have not been as productive as I'd like. Let's make sure to reach the next level tonight. Try not to over do it, though, If you become sick, well, then we're going to have a problem."

"Okay, understood," Aang said.

"Well, I'll inform everyone. We'll meet at the usual time."

And nine rolled around much slower than he'd hoped.

* * *

The Tower was the same as always, looming ominously overhead, gray clouds blocking the top of the tower from sight. They approached it in a quiet, orderly fashion, no one speaking. No one was quite focused on the tower, their thoughts wandered.

Aang's thoughts were focused on that question. Why did everything seem to revolve around him? And why, though he'd thought about it, had he not been able to contact Roku. Maybe, he thought, he didn't really want to know.

They boarded the elevator, and Zuko spoke in a quiet, sullen voice. "I doubt we've seen all this tower has to offer."

"Another barrier is down," Yue confirmed, "We should be prepared for anything."

The clank and rattle of the elevator slowly stopped and the door opened up. The floor was empty, but there were sounds echoing from the distance. Shouts and screams, inhuman and loud, reverberated off of the walls.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Katara complained.

"This place is just creepy," Toph added. "I mean, honestly, I wish you guys could feel the place. It's like it's made out of rock and then, bam, metal and concrete just wedged right in. And the way it creaks gives me the heeby-jeebies."

"Enough about the dumb tower," Sokka said, "We need to explore. Get this show on the road!"

"Agreed. Aang, please, whenever you're ready," Azula said,

Aang led the group onwards, upwards, deeper into the labyrinth. The halls were barely lit at this floor, and it seemed like they were just walking into ambush after ambush. Toph slammed a spirit into the wall and looked around.

"We're making like zero progress here, Yue. Tell me there's a stairway nearby!"

"I'm looking!" Yue said, her voice rising from tension. "Oh! I found it!"

"Great!" Toph punched another spirit straight in the gut and sunk it into the ground. "Let's get moving, Aang!"

He managed to slam a spirit into the wall with a blast of air. "Retreat! Everyone, follow Yue's lead."

The retreat sounded, everyone made a dash after Yue. She led them through winding corridor after winding corridor, and threw open a door. "Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to see stairs so much in my life!" Sokka cried.

"No kidding," Aang said. "Let's go."

The next floor confronted them with a new obstacle. The gate was blocked off by a pair of giant robotic sentries.

"Uh."

"Yeah," Sokka said, pointing at the slack-jawed Azula, "My thoughts exactly."

"Please tell me we don't have to fight giant robots," Katara said. "I blame you, Sokka. You and your stupid toy robots."

"What? I didn't build this stupid thing!"

The sentries moved and buckled, and their bodies began to rust, and fall apart, "This must be the barrier. What a peculiar choice -- are we really seeing parts of the human world thrown into the spirit world, or is it something else?" Yue wondered.

The gate behind the rusted sentries came to life, opening with a loud sound. Sokka pushed one of the sentries and it fell to pieces, The other soon followed. The way behind the door was a massive metal corridor, with outcroppings of stone that had been built around it.

"A secret laboratory," Azula murmured. "We must be getting close to the top. Let's hurry, everyone."

Aang took the lead again. The stairway to the next level was nearby, and they soon found themselves on a floor with many corridors and the low, red light of the laboratory emergency system. There was a klaxon going off.

"There are many spirits around, but the noise is confusing them," Yue mentioned, "We may be in luck!"

"Good, because this noise is making my head ache," Azula yelled.

"I think the stairs to the next level are nearby, as well," Yue said. "This way!"

* * *

"I think we're good to stop," Aang said, when they climbed up the stairs, "Just need to find an elevator." The others nodded in agreement, while Katara healed a small cut on Zuko's arm. "This place is more crowded than I remember."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "But we kind of have been slacking off lately with all the dance stuff and the whole Badger Mole business."

"Maybe," Aang said, "Still, I got a bad feeling about this."

"No kidding," Katara said. "There, everyone's healed and ready to continue." With that, they headed through the corridors. Another stairway, and then another floor followed, until Yue stopped, suddenly, "The next floor, there's something up there."

"A spirit?"

"No," she shook her head, "Something else. A memory?"

"That may be it," Azula said. "Then we're near our ride home. Let's go, Aang!" They hurried through the floor. The spirits gave chase, some of them coming out of ventilation shafts along the ground to follow them.

"Guys, we have company!" Toph yelled, but Katara already moved. She shot out a blast of water, knocking them backwards, and then, with a change of posture and a twist of her wrist, the water spread out and iced over, like a large ice slick behind them.

"Nice," Sokka said, "We got to hurry, though. Yue, where's the exit?"

"Down this hall," she signaled, "We're almost there!"

Spirits burst out from the ceiling and lunged at them. Zuko grabbed one out of mid-air and slammed it into the wall, the other found itself in the path of a large wall of flames. Singed, it began to retreat, but another stream of fire stopped it. "Okay, getting tired of the science lab already," Sokka muttered.

"Deal with it," Zuko said.

"That doorway over there, it leads to the next floor," Yue said. Toph stood at watch as the rest hurried itno the room. She kicked up some stone that burrowed its way out of the floor and hurried after them.

"Okay," Sokka said, "Definitely a work-out." He stopped, and leaned heavily against the railing as they climbed, "I'm thinking I'm going to need to sit out any other trips here this week. This is too much."

"We did climb at least thirty floors," Yue said, "You did quite well!"

"Vacation, please."

"Oh, suck it up, Sokka," Katara said. She yawned quite unexpectedly and said, "Okay, maybe this was a bit much."

"We've fallen behind on our training," Azula said, "But no worries. I'll make sure our Bending experts on Ember Island give us a training regiment when we arrive."

"Ugh, no, please, no more," Sokka complained.

"Hey, no, that sounds cool. I want to see what Earthbending tricks they think they can teach me," Toph said, grinning. "'sides, this was easy. You guys just use up too much energy yapping away. I mean, even Aang's got the sense to be quiet and he's usually gabbing away during class."

"Hey," Aang said, rubbing his head, "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh sure, whatever," Toph said, waving dismissively. "This one time, he managed to talk two hours without stopping. Bumi tried to yell at him, but he just couldn't get a word in. Aang kept talking in one long breath. It was something else."

"She's lying!" Aang protested.

Katara shushed them. "We're here," she said.

_"And what are you doing here?_"

The voice caused Zuko to suddenly stare straight forward. They approached the doorway and the gate opened up. They looked inside, and the memory was facing them. Aang jumped back, but not as far as Zuko.

_The seven year old seemed to be looking for a way out, and he turned around slowly to look at the woman who had found him. "Uh, hi."_

_"Hello," she responded. "What's your name?"_

_"Z, Zuko," the boy answered._

"Zuko?" Sokka seemed confused, "Why are you talking to my mom?"

"Quiet," Azula said, sternly, "I'm trying to listen!"

_"Zuko? That's a nice name. Why are you here, Zuko? You know this is no place for a boy your age."_

_"I'm not a little kid!"_

_"No, you're not," she said, "You're about the same age as my own son. He's quite a grown up young man, too. But still, you shouldn't be here."_

_"I, I know that, but," he protested, "But, I wanted to see Uncle's experiment!"_

_Kya Floes seemed to process this quickly, and then, finally, said, "Your Uncle Iroh let you come here, then, did he?"_

_"Not exactly," the little Zuko said after a minute of hesitation. "But I don't see why not! My Uncle's the smartest man in the whole world. He wouldn't make any mistakes!"_

_"You don't know that, Zuko," Kya said, "And neither does your uncle. But," she sighed, "Come along, we'll get you to go someplace nice and safe. If you behave, I'll even make sure your Uncle tapes the experiment and we can all watch it together."_

_"You promise?" Zuko asked._

_"You have my word."_

_He hesitated, "Uh, so," he said, flustered, "You're really nice, lady."_

_"Call me Kya," she said, "I work for your Uncle. He's a very good man." She was leading him away, and they chatted. "Do you have any sisters or brothers?" he nodded, "Oh?"_

_"Azula. She's mean, but she's my sister, so Dad says we have to get along."_

_"Oh, I'm sure your sister's not mean. She's just teasing you because she loves you."_

_"You have a sister?" Kya shook her head, "Then how do you know?"_

_"I have a little girl, too, she's a little younger than my boy is. She teases him all the time,"_ Katara flushed, and Sokka grinned at her.

"See, she's the mean one," Sokka whispered.

"_But they still love each other. Why, when Katara was just learning to ride a bicycle, Sokka would go on about making sure she was all padded and protected -- poor Katara looked like she'd gained twenty pounds by the time he was finished 'prepping' her, I think he said."_

_Zuko laughed._

_And then there was a crash. "What was that?" Kya said, suddenly looking worried._

_"Uncle!" Zuko cried, running down the hall._

_"Zuko, wait, please!" Kya yelled, following after him._

Zuko grimaced. "Let's just go home." He could feel the eyes focused on the back of his neck as he walked away, full of questions he didn't want to answer. Katara frowned, and looked away, and Azula was just silent.

Aang followed Zuko.

_To be continued_.


	30. Avatar Aang vs Cumulative Testing

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Can't get my mind off of those memories, but now it's time to tell them, 'Don't take my dream.'."_

_-- Heaven_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Avatar Aang vs. Cumulative Testing_

Sokka's phone rang the second he had collapsed on his bed. Fumbling with the phone, he managed to open it and, dozily, answered with a half yawn and a half, "Hello," before turning over and facing the wall.

"_Sokka? You sound exhausted. What happened?" _ Suki asked.

"About fifty spirits of random shapes, sizes, and elemental affinities decided to jump us tonight. Just an average day for a Bending Club field trip," he answered. "Sorry, Suki. I'm okay, I'm okay, just a little sleepy."

"_Is this a bad time?_"

"No! Not at all, let's chat," he said.

"_Okay,_" she said, and then seemed to think about something, "_Okay, I thought I figured out what to say, but now I'm not so sure. Uh, let's see. Sokka, I'm sorry I've been kind of weird about all this lately. I mean, I didn't believe you when you told me, but after that whole thing at the Dance, I can't exactly go back to thinking the world is the way I thought it was._"

"I know what you mean. Giant Moon Amoebas, big centipedes with face fetishes, and were-Badger Moles aside, it's kind of scary when you think about it."

"_But, you're going to stop them, right?_" She seemed relieved, "_And I can't run away from it any less than I can run away from, well, us._"

"Us, right," Sokka sighed, "I mean, er, I think Us is a good thing. Right? I mean, it's cool if you want to be you and me, but Us, that's something we could work with."

Suki laughed on the other end, and sighed, happily, "_So, this Us thing, that's Us as in we'd seriously be going 'steady', is it?_"

"Uh, yeah, sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"_That's the best you can do?_"

"At my current brain capacity, yeah. Gimme til morning, I'll ask you properly, okay? Just let me know that I won't be making a total idiot out of myself then, okay?" he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight if he didn't get an answer, and he knew it.

"_Well,_" she said, teasingly, "_I guess I can say I like Us too, if you're serious about it._"

"Serious as I've ever been," Sokka said. He yawned, "Can we talk more tomorrow? I just had to get done watching a seven year old Zuko talk to my deceased mother."

"_Do I even want to know?_"

"Maybe not," Sokka said, "Er, yeah, I got something to ask you tomorrow, too. But I got to make sure it's cool with Azula."

"_What?_"

"I'll tell you tomorrow! If Azula doesn't eat me alive for asking, anyway."

He hung up the phone and rolled back onto his back and felt sleep come and take him away, Just as he sneezed as loud as he could.

* * *

Katara sneezed.

"I hate being sick," she said through a stuffed nose. She grabbed a tissue, "Azula, how come you're not sick?"

"Hard to say," Azula said. "But anyhow. A little cold is nothing to worry about. I hope it doesn't negatively impact our study session tonight."

"Me too," she said after blowing her nose, "I really need to ace these tests. I'm so behind!"

"Don't worry," Azula said, "I can't imagine it being that bad."

"I hope not."

Toph yawned through Bumi's lecture downstairs, and kicked her feet up. Aang looked like he'd needed a nap, and had fallen asleep about halfway through the lecture after desperately trying to keep his head up.

"Rough night?" Teo asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She laughed, "It was a special study session us Bending Club kids get. I missed the midterms one."

"Oh yeah, you missed your midterms entirely," Teo said. "Er, sorry, didn't mean to bring it up."

'"Eh," Toph said. "The School Board gave me a pass on those. Due to, what were their words, highly disturbing and unforeseen events. Meaning because I got kidnapped, I got an automatic C on my tests."

"Uh," Teo muttered, "That doesn't sound so great."

"I wasn't going to study anyway."

"Well, then good for you. What are you doing for this one?"

"Got a study session tonight," she said. "Should be good. If Twinkletoes doesn't snore through it, anyway."

And up in the third year classroom, Suki was trying to check for a fever, "Ow," she said, "You're burning up, Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, coughing, "I know. Katara told me to stay home, but now? Before tests? Not happening. I'm acing these ones, and that's final."

"Good attitude!" she said, "But you could have stayed home. I'd have come over with your review sheet."

"Thanks Suki," he said, "You're the best."

"And don't I know it. Huh? Zuko? You're looking a little ill yourself, over there."

"Oh, I'm good," he said, muttering, "Just found out that the two of you together is making me sick to my stomach, nothing major."

She smirked, "Oh, you're just jealous." He waved his hand dismissively."You are too jealous, well, too bad, Zuko. I'm spoken for. And so is Sokka."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zuko snapped.

"You heard me."

"I'm confused."

"Sh, Sokka, it's all right. Suki's handling the bully."

Zuko looked offended, "Why are you making me out to be the bad guy here? Fine, whatever," he closed hsi eyes and faced the front of the classroom. Suki smirked and turned back to Sokka, who seemed to be consuming tissue after tissue.

"Uh," she managed to stutter, "What were you going to ask Azula about."

"Didn't get a chance to ask her. Katara ambushed me this morning about being sick. I'd really, really rather ask her first than make any promises right now. It's kind of a big deal."

Zuko looked over and rolled his eyes. "What do you need Azula's opinion for, anyway?" Sokka leaned over, and Zuko leaned away. He said a few words, and then Zuko looked over at him, and back at Suki, "I don't see the harm in it. I mean, Azula's taking Mai and Ty Lee with her, I know that much."

"Really? Hey, Suki, I'm going to ask Azula at lunch if you can come on Spring Break wtih us."

"Huh?" Suki seemed confused, "Where are you going? The South Pole?"

"Get this, we're going to Ember Island! The Bending Club is having a big meeting with the boss man himself about all this, and in exchange, we get a week off on Ember Island!" He sneezed and excused himself to the class at large. "Er, anyway, if Azula's taking her pals, then she can't really say no if I bring it up."

"Okay," she said, "I'll have to go swimsuit shopping then. I didn't think I'd be doing anything on the break this year."

"So you'll come?" Sokka asked, "Awesome!"

00000000000

The school library was full of students studying. In a quiet corner, Aang and the rest of the Bending Club met with text books at the ready. Zuko seemed to be looking over his book for modern literature, while Sokka had been begging Azula for help on his math assignments.

Aang looked over at Katara, "You feeling any better?" She sniffled, but nodded. "That sucks, getting sick. I'm sorry, Katara."

"What? You got me sick? I knew it!"

"No! But we were kind of in there a long time," she laughed, "What?"

"Your face. You really thought I blamed you?"

"No, no, well," he sighed. He did, for a second, "No. These tests are going to be hard. We have to know everything we covered this semester. That's a lot of stuff!"

"You'll do fine," Katara said. "Toph, on the other hand."

"You worry about yourself, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "I get by somehow. It's cool."

"You should really take this more seriously. Now, I've been helping you with your math assignments at home. Do you remember your Quadratic Equation?"

"My what-now?" Toph asked. "That's crazy talk, Katara. What the heck is a quadratic?"

"This is going to be a long weekend," Aang moaned.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko," Katara said, walking up behind the delinquent and smiling, "Want some company on the walk home?" He shrugged, noncomittally, and she fell into step with him. "How was your study session?"

"Fine," he said, "Surprised that Sokka read the book."

"Me too," she said with a laugh, "He's really been busy turning around his grades. Maybe he actually has something he wants to do now."

"He's smart," Zuko commented, "But maybe now he's focused."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

He waited a second, and when she didn't continue, he said, "You're dying to ask me about what we saw in the tower, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted, sheepishly. "Is that so wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"But you brought it up," she said, "Meaning you're going to let me ask you something. Why do you think you're to blame? As far as I saw, you were just being a seven year old boy who wanted to visit his Uncle. And it was Azula's idea anyway, right?"

He started to ask her how she knew that, but thought better of it. He knew the answer, anyhow. "Yeah. Maybe. But I should have been smart enough to know better."

"You're saying that because you know that now, but ten years ago is a long time ago."

He grunted.

"I'm just wondering," she said, "Is there more to it than we saw?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I think we'll be seeing soon enough. There's definitely more of those memories hidden in the tower."

He nodded.

"Think about telling us about it, okay, Zuko? We're your friends. We won't make you out to be the bad guy or anything." He sighed. "Really, Zuko. All of us think of you as part of the team. Why don't you start acting a little more like it?"

He smirked, "Yeah, maybe."

"No two ways about it," she said, hands on her hips, "You're a part of this team. Remember that. You'll always be a part of this team."

"Thanks," he said, quietly. "In a few days, we'll be in testing."

"Yeah," she said, "Scary, huh. We're holding an evening study session in the meeting room. Azula and I are making sure Toph passes this exam or die trying."

"Good luck," he said, with a smirk. "I'm sure Toph will resist every step of the way."

"That's why Azula added the 'die trying' to the mission statement. It's a very real possibility with Toph," she said, laughing.

He nodded, and hung his head, looking at the pavement as they walked.

"is everything okay, Zuko?" she asked. He nodded, and looked over at her sidelong, not sure what to make of her anymore.

0000000000

"So, let me get this straight, not only do they expect me to read a book, they expect me to write a paper on it? That's discrimination, that's what it is!"

"Sorry, Toph," Katara said, "You're not getting out of it that easily. They bought you the audiobook, remember?"

"That's neither here nor there, the fact of the matter is that these tests discriminate against the sight-impaired."

"You mean the blind," Azula muttered.

"Right! Only when I say it like that, I sound politically active."

"Oh, yes, very much so," Azula said, blowing a lock of hair away from her face, "You're a right politician, Toph Bei Fong. Now, can we stop complaining about the book you didn't read and start reviewing it?"

"Oh, right, go for it!"

* * *

Aang never took to meditating before. It wasn't that Gyatso didn't tell him that it was a way of finding calm in the middle of a storm, but he'd never had to deal with a storm like Gyatso described. Momo on his head as he centered himself, he tried to turn his focus away from the activities of the past few months.

Being the Avatar was something he'd never anticipated becoming, he never even knew such a thing existed.

It made sense that Zuko and Azula were unaware that their family's company traced its origins back not only to their great grandfather, but the previous Avatar as well. Roku had said as much before.

The Avatar wasn't exactly a necessary part of the world anymore, and yet, somehow, the fate of the entire planet was rested on his shoulders anyway.

Momo cooed softly, sleeping.

"It used to be a whole lot easier, Momo, trust me."

The lemur didn't respond, but Aang continued anyway. Talking to his pet seemed like a better way of going about this than meditating.

"I wish I knew why this all seems to revolve around me. And I can't seem to contact Avatar Roku no matter how hard I try. I've done meditating, focusing on old pictures, everything I can think of, but nothing works!"

He stood up suddenly, and knocked Momo off of his perch. The lemur screeched in terror while he fell, and landed on Aang's bed with a muffled cry. Aang walked over to the door, and opened it. "Maybe I need a snack --"

The room he'd entered wasn't the hallway. It looked like Avatar Roku's temple, and after a minute adjusting to the low light, he was certain it was. "Avatar Aang," Roku's voice sounded from the front of the room. He was kneeling, and seemed to be drinking a cup of tea.

"Avatar Roku," Aang bowed, "I've been trying to reach you for so long."

"Are you certain?" Roku asked, and he sounded confused. "I'm certain I would have answered if you truly needed or wanted to speak to me."

Aang tensed, and kneeled rigidly, "Maybe it's because I don't want the answer to this question, but, I think I need to know."

Roku nodded, "The question that haunts you, perhaps, would be why you seem to be at the very center of this conflict?"

"Uh, well, yeah!"

"I suppose this was some time coming," Roku said. "You've faced many ordeals now. These ordeals have been set before you because you are the Bridge Between the Worlds. Your presence here has opened the door for the most powerful of Spirits to break free."

"So it is my fault!"

Roku put his hand up, "You speak as if this was something avoidable. In time, the barrier would have weakened and this world would have been overtaken by these Spirits. Yet, here you are, ready to fight to save this city from them."

"I see," Aang murmured, "But that doesn't explain why--"

"It will in time make perfect sense to you, Aang. But for now, the importance of your role as defender of this world outweighs your other tasks."

"Roku, I was wondering if you knew anything about the tower in the Spirit World," he said. "I mean, we saw an old tape and you were on it."

"Where did you see a tape like that?" Roku asked. He leaned forward slightly, and raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that the Phoenix Group had any videos with me on it."

"It was more like one of those old film reels. Sozin was there, and he talked about you. And--" Roku raised a hand, and shook his head. "But you must know something about the tower."

"That tower did not exist until ten years ago," Roku said, "What I do know of it is merely the name that has come to be associated with it. We call it the Tower of Memory, Yomi."

"Yomi," Aang murmured. "Isn't that some kind of, like, afterlife?"

Roku nodded, "Indeed. It is a tower where the dead live."

"It's full of Spirits though, more than anywhere else in the Spirit World." Roku nodded. "Why?"

"I cannot say," Roku said, "But I certainly have felt a pull from that Tower, myself. In a way, it may be drawing spirits to it, for what reasons, I can't fathom, however," Roku said. "When I was working withi Sozin, many years ago, the Spirit World was something even I doubted the existence of. Imagine my surprise when, years after Sozin had left the mortal world, his grandson would discover that it truly existed."

"But you were the Avatar--"

"Would you have believed in the Spirit World if you hadn't seen it first hand?"

"I guess not," Aang said, rubbing the back of his head, "But still! It's weird having my past life telling me he didn't know for sure if he believed in the Spirit World."

Roku laughed, "Yes, I guess that does sound strange." He looked to the ground, and said, "But in the end, it was me who started the project that would lead to the discovery, and so, in my way, this disaster is my own mistake. I gave the keys to the kingdom to a man who I thought was my friend, and he in turn betrayed me."

"Sozin betrayed you?"

Roku sighed, "That's all you really need to know. Avatar Aang, this month, you will face another ordeal, but your time is drawing to a close. Summer is beginning soon, the cataclysm is approaching fast."

"I know," Aang said, "I won't fail you."

"I trust that you won't, Aang." And that was the last thing he heard before some cold, ice cold water was splashed in his face. He screamed and an impish girl's voice laughed.

"Do it again! I think it's working!"

"Oh, Aang!" Aang tried to focus his eyes, and saw a bashful Katara, hands still outstretched for the follow-through, looking absolutely red in the face, "We were worried. You were just collapsed on the floor."

"I was?" Aang said, rubbing his head, "I guess I just sort of zoned out."

Toph laughed, "Zoned out, went into a coma, one of the two. Hey, what were you doing just sprawled out there in the hallway? New Airbending technique you were just dying to practice?"

"No," Aang said, "I was going for a snack and got ambushed by the Avatar Spirit. Ow, my head hurts. Couldn't he have waited until I was sitting down?"

"Oh, that was Toph. You were just sort of standing there and she slapped your back and down you went," Katara said. "Sorry. We didn't realize."

"You didn't see my eyes glowing blue?" Aang asked, angrily.

"Well, obviously not," Toph retorted.

"Er," Katara looked bashful, "I was kind of panicked when she knocked you down."

"Thanks a ton, guys, really," Aang muttered, sarcastically.

"Uh, I'll go make us a snack," Katara said, through an awkward laugh, "And get our minds off of this simple misunderstanding. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, so, if the square root of the variable is equal or greater than hypotenus of a right triangle then we're what?"

"We're completely lost. Where are you getting these numbers, Sokka?"

"I don't know," Sokka admitted, "It just sounded intelligent."

"Only if you're not paying attention," Azula muttered.

Aang whispered to Zuko, quietly, "Wow, Sokka's really a lot smarter now than he was back during midterms."

* * *

Azula examined the white board and looked at the timeline apprehensively. She didn't particularly know why, but something in the pit of her stomach was churning when she looked at it, and it was an unfamiliar sensation.

Still, she was about to take her pen and mark it when the door opened.

"What are you up to?" Toph asked. "We're all waiting for you to get started studying, Princess. You going to stay up here all night or what?"

"Oh, Toph," she put a hand to her chest, her heart was beating wildly, "I guess I shouldn't keep everyone waiting, but, still," she let her voice hang in the air, as she continued to look over the white board.

"Still what? You up to something, Princess Powerpuff?"

"Uh," Azula didn't know what that meant. "No, not at all. I'm just thinking, something about it seems off, don't you think?"

"Does it?"

"If this accident ten years ago was the start of it -- what, then, was the purpose of this experiment? I can't help but wonder how much further this goes back."

"Okay, keep talking, you got me interested. You think your old man has any ideas?"

"Why, that's a good idea. Maybe, just maybe, my father knows a little more about his brother's crazy experiment than I do. I do think you should bring it up to him when we meet him next week. That'll be a great help to me. I have so much I already have to speak with him about."

"Er, I guess," Toph said, scratching the back of her head.

"Great. Let's get going. The others will probably become too enthralled with the television if we don't hurry back downstairs."

"Hey, wait up. What else do you have to speak to him about?"

"The usual," Azula said, "Nothing you'd be interested in. Progress reports, collateral damage numbers, various small bureaucratic details that would take me hours to expound upon in any degree of useful length."

"Okay, sure," Toph said, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds boring."

"Oh, it is, it is," Azula said, quickly, "Now, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you familiar with proper essay form, Zuko?"

"Huh? I guess," Zuko shrugged, "Why?"

"Your outline for this paper is at best, er," Katara looked for the right word to use. "Well, to say it's an insult to essay writing may be a little harsh."

"What's wrong with it?"

"When asked for a thesis, you put down 'I don't know' and under supporting details, for every paragraph, you seem to have sketched a little picture of yourself winning a gold medal."

"Huh? That's not mine -- Sokka!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Stop sabotaging my essay!"

"I didn't! What? Why would I -- he's on to us, Toph. Run for it!"

* * *

The week went out very slowly. And it was a constant battle to keep everyone focused on studying through-out. But in the end, testing began. And Aang looked down at the sheet in front of him.

It mocked him. It was laughing at him.

But he'd she it.

The stupid test didn't know what hit him. Answers flew out of his pen, and he was moving quicker than he'd ever moved before.

He felt pretty confident walking out of his tests that week that he was a little surprised to see Sokka and Zuko looking a little perplexed. "Wow, that was something else, wasn't it?" Sokka asked.

"How did you guys do?" Aang asked.

"Not bad," Zuko said. "I'm a little out of practice, but I remembered a lot more than I thought. The review sessions after school and the study group were a big help."

"And I think I totally aced those. Man, that was so cool. I saw a question, I read the question, I understood the question and then, and then! I answered the question."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Toph said she had a test tonight with her whole blind-girl thing," Sokka said, "It takes longer since it's all done orally."

"Katara and Azula are waiting for her. They planned a girl's night out to go shopping for swimsuits or something," Zuko added, shrugging, "Azula's got plenty, I think she's just doing it to keep an eye on the others."

"Oh, let them have their fun. We're going to Ember Island! I have a girlfriend! It's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah," Aang shrugged, "I don't know. I kind of will miss the old dorm while we're gone for the week."

"Oh come on, Aang. Ember Island," he said, smiling so wide his face seemed to split in two, "It's Ember Island! All expenses paid! Prime real estate on the beach!"

"Really?"

Zuko nodded, "Our summer house is right on the beach. It's a little on the isolated side, but it's not that long a walk back to the main beach."

"Swimming'll be fun!"

"Oh, it will be," Sokka said, "And Zuko and I can teach you the ways to woo women."

"We can?"

"Yes, we can!"

"But, I --"

"Shush," Sokka said, "Say no more. We have to get packed. Man, I am totally psyched!"

Sighing, Zuko headed upstairs, "Don't forget, you're going to be meeting with President Ozai Houou to talk about just what we've been doing here in Ba Sing Se. So don't act like it's going to be just a vacation."

"Oh man, you got to put a downer on everything!"

Zuko grunted and he vanished up the stairs. Sokka headed over in that direction as well, "Well, Aang, we got those exams out of the way. Next semester's going to be rough, especially if these Spirits keep attacking like they did, so, let's just relax. Not like we're going to have the time to do it later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Aang stretched out and reclined on the sofa. Momo scurried over and landed on his stomach. He looked at the little lemur, who stared back at him. "Hey, Momo. You're coming too, you know," he said. The lemur seemed confused.

"I know I should be packing, but I'm getting a head start relaxing. Those tests were killer."

Momo purred contentedly as it made itself comfortable and the two of them dozed off. About an hour passed, and Toph announced her presence loudly.

"I'm back!"

Aang and Momo both simultaneously jolted awake.

"Oh, wow, you two were sleeping? Sorry!" Toph said, grinning, "Hey, we got new swimsuits, too. We are totally ready to take this beach by storm."

"I didn't think you'd be buying one."

"Well duh, I'm buying one. You think I'm going to splash water in Snoozle's face and kick down sandcastles in these things? Nuh-uh."

"Hey, Aang," Katara said with a wave as she entered the dorm with Azula behind her. "You all packed and ready?"

"Well, er, got more work to do, I'm just a little sleepy."

"We leave first thing tomorrow," Azula reminded, "Don't be late. Father will be waiting for us when we arrive."

"Uh-huh, sorry," Aang said. "I'll get right to it."

"Woohoo! Vacation!" Toph said, hands up in the air.

"I hope Yue will be all right while we're out of the city," Katara mentioned to Azula in passing, as the two girls headed up the stairs.

"I told you, she'll be fine. We can still call her in case anything comes up, after all."

"Yes, that's true."

The dorm became quiet as everyone headed to their rooms to start their packing. The anticipation for tomorrow was building fast, and even Aang, as he packed his suitcase and got ready to go, looked like he'd forgotten the questions they needed answers to.

"Woo, Vacation," he said, quietly, petting Momo, and putting the last few things he needed into his bag.

* * *

Not that Yue wanted to be a bother.

She knew that everyone was working so hard, but right now she wished she could call them and let them know. But she'd wait until their vacation was over. It was, after all, really nothing major. She'd seen it before.

The plantlife of the Spirit World was, even in its natural state, somewhat overgrown. It was more of a natural mirror to the real world, where man had not taken over the spans of land for lifetimes after lifetimes.

It was, after all, natural, for plants to die. While the Spirit World was eternal, it was also cyclical, like all things in life. Birth, life, death, in a kind of repeating cycle. So she shouldn't have been surprised to see the bamboo forest so whithered and decayed.

But this wasn't natural, and she could sense it.

The bamboo wasn't there before, which, admittedly, wasn't much of a statement. She could turn around and be far underwater if the Spirit World picked that moment to shift itself around. But it was the fact that it moved in a straight line, like a trail, that had her concerned.

Something was creating these bamboo forests and it wasn't anything she'd seen before.

She desperately scoured the Spirit World for some sign, but she knew already what it all meant.

"Another spirit's woken up. Oh, just when they were about to go on vacation -- what do I do?" She searched for the Spirit, scouring the whole of the Spirit World for an answer. "I'll find it for everyone," she resolved, "And then, when they get back, they'll be ready to face it."

Elsewhere, in the Spirit World, the Great Spirit wandered, and in its footsteps, bamboo shoots burst out of the ground, and then, just as quickly as they grew, they whithered away.

_To be continued_.


	31. Full Disclosure

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Fear not. Jump in the fire. Gotta burn my dread, let my soul aspire to a higher place..."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle - Reincarnation_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Full Disclosure_

"Ember Island!" Sokka cried out, pointing to the distant island in the sea mists. Theere was sun in the sky, there was heat, a nice summer warmth that surrounded them, adn the breeze off of the sea was just the right temperature.

The others came out to watch the boat come in close to the legendary Ember Island, home to Spring Break among other vacationing events.

"There's father's summer home," Azula said, pointing out an elegant old Fire Nation mansion that was just off to the side of a secluded section of the beach. "The area around it is private, so if you don't feel like dealing with throngs of university students, I believe that it'll be the best place to actively relax."

"Oh, that sounds good!" Katara said. "The beach all to ourselves! I bet we can even practice waterbending, Aang!"

"Yeah, private is best," Toph said, "Hard enough time seeing with all the sand between my toes. I don't want it kicked in my face too."

"Oh you guys are going to miss out," Sokka said. "The main beach is where the action is, right, Suki?"

"Eh? Private sounds fine," Suki said, stretching. "Though, us girls should totally try and pick up some University guys while we're here." She watched Sokka's jaw drop to the ground, and laughed.

Zuko remained at the back, and when he looked up, he saw Mai approaching him, and she looked a little peeved. Which, to be honest, wasn't an unusual expression for her. "Hm?" he grunted, and she sat down with him.

"Everyone's making a fuss at the front. It's noisy."

"That's why I'm staying here," he said.

She nodded. "It's been a while, Zuko. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to school?"

"Just decided to go back one day," Zuko said, "Not like it was a big plan or anything. Sorry. Didn't know you cared."

"Well, I do," she said, suddenly a little sharper than she anticipated. She grew quiet, and he did, as well, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. It lasted for a few minutes, until Ty Lee burst in and yelled in her loudest voice.

"We're here! Come on, guys, stop being so lazy!"

"Whoa," Zuko said, standing, "Calm down, Ty Lee."

"Well that was certainly, uh, loud," Mai commented. "Well, looks like we stopped. Let's get going." Zuko nodded and hesitated. Though Mai had already gone ahead, Ty Lee remained, tapping her toe impatiently.

"Come on, come on! More time on boat means less time on beach, Zuko! Hurry --"

"You can go ahead. I'll be a second." She hesitated, and then nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hide on the boat the whole week."

"Well, you'd better not. Or I'd be forced to hunt you down and make you have some fun!"

Girls were certainly weird.

A line of servants were waiting at the dock, and at the front, in his best suit, was Ozai Houou. Aang was a little humbled, looking at the stern-faced man who welcomed them to the island with a quiet, but deliberate voice.

He'd met him twice before, but now, he really did look like he was the so-called Phoenix King. Besides him, he caught glances of Azula and Katara, both looking entirely rigid and composed, but he could see there was a certain degree of fear in both of their polite postures.

"I expect your trip was pleasant. Ty Lee, Mai, it's been a long time." He nodded to the two of them, "And this is Mr. Floes' girlfriend, is it?"

"Hi," Suki said, quietly, "Sir. My mom works for your company and--"

He nodded, "It's my honor to welcome you to my little piece of paradise. These servants will lead you three to the guest quarters. Your friends will join you shortly, I would like to welcome them more appropriately inside." When the servants led Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee into the building, Ozais' expression changed.

"I'm pleased to see such a large group of those with the potential here," he said, in a business-like tone that Azula must have learned to copy a long time ago, "I expect we'll have much to talk about this evening."

"Tonight, then?" Azula asked. "What do you need us to do until then, Father?"

He closed his eyes, "Ember Island is a resort island, I expect you to enjoy it for what it is. I'm sure, after your exams, you are all a little wound up tight, and it just won't do to have our last, best hope for a future bogged down."

"Yes sir!" Sokka said.

Ozai looked over at Sokka and sighed, "I see, Sokka, wasn't it? Very good." He looked over as Zuko disembarked off of the ship, "And Zuko, surprising to see you actually came instead of hiding with your tail between your legs."

Zuko grimaced. "You said I was expected."

"Indeed. The servants will show you all to your rooms," he said, "Do make yourselves at home."

He disappeared back up the stairs to the main house, and Zuko tried to steady himself. The servants were quick to take their things and led them up the stairs that Ozai Houou climbed up, and they got their first look at the massive summer home.

It was expanded upon with many modern fixtures, but the exterior still had a beautiful, ancient Fire Nation elegance to it. Aang had never seen a place so beautiful. The windswept trees gave a cool shade under the hot island sun, and the sound of birds far in the distance and the crash of waves against the bluffs to the east gave a sense of life to the otherwise quiet private beaches.

"Isn't it nice?" Azula asked him. "Well, I suppose it's a good time as any to enjoy the private beaches. We have some time until we speak with father. Anyone care to join me?"

"I think I'll go for a swim," Katara said. "Toph?"

"Got an umbrella and a towel to lay on, so I'm good," she said. "Let's get going and get this vacation started!"

"Boys?" Azula asked. Zuko was already trudging into his room, "I guess Zuzu's more interested in being a mope. Aang? Sokka?"

"I'm going to check on Suki, but yeah, beach sounds good."

"I'll be there!" Aang headed to his room, and the others went as well to their own. Aang was the first down at the beach. He wore a white shirt and his orange and blue swim trunks, and looked a little awkward.

The arrow tattoos he had on his body were a little embarrassing, and he tried his best to hide them. He even wore his headband down on the beach, even though he was sweating fiercely underneath it.

The first to join him was Toph, who were a pair of jean shorts over a one-piece, and who promptly impaled an umbrella into the sand and rolled a blanket down. "There, now it's all nice and one piece," she said as she sighed happily. "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh good, it's you."

"Who else could it be?"

"The abominable sand man." She groaned, "It's like something's really interfering with my vision, all of this sand is too flakey to get a real good vibration over here."

"Oh," Aang said, "Sorry."

"S'cool. Azula's probably trying to decide which swimsuit looks better, and Katara's probably just taking her sweet time to get down here. I saw her out in the halls talking to Sokka."

"Oh," Aang said, "That's cool."

"Oh, I get it. My swimsuit isn't sexy enough for you. Can't wait to see her in her bikini, huh?" she laughed. "Don't try and lie, I can sense if you are!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whoa, Twinkle-Toes, you're so bad at this lying thing that I don't even need to use Earthbending to tell if you are or not. You really need some help."

Aang's expression sunk. "You make me sound dumb when you say it like that."

"Aww, poor baby bruised his ego?"

"Wow! This beach feels great!" They were interrupted by Katara calling out as she approached the beach. "The breeze is perfect. Toph, come on, you should totally take a swim with me."

"Oh no, I'm not going in there and going totally blind," she said, "It's bad enough you're all fuzzy like some kind of puppet."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You coming in, Aang?"

"In a minute," Aang said. "i'm stretching."

"Good idea," she looked him over, "And why are you wearing a t-shirt? Are you embarrassed about your tummy or something?" She looked confused. Katara herself was in a brand new bikini she bought for the trip.

Toph grinned, "Oh, I'm sure it is!"

"No! It's just... you know --"

"Oh, right," she said, nodding, "Forgot."

"Forgot about what?"

"That's not for me to say," Katara said. "If Aang wants you to know, he'll tell you."

Aang shrugged, "I have these weird tattoos --"

"Aang? With Tattoos? Oh man, the image in my head is him as a total biker," she said, between sniggers, "Do you have a leather jacket?"

"What? Not those kind of tattoos, Toph!"

"They're like arrows all over his back and his arms," Katara said.

"Oh, so you've been studying his back, Katara? Interesting, interesting," Toph said, causing Katara's face to flare up red.

"Not like that! Can't you take this seriously for a second? This really bugs Aang."

"So someone got him some tattoos, what's the big deal?"

"I don't remember ever getting any tattoos. I've had them ever since, y'know, the accident."

Toph got quiet for a second, and seemed to look even a little sheepish. But the moment of humility was broken with her face splitting into a wide grin and a guffaw, "Aang totally needs a leather jacket and a motorbike. He could be riding around Appa with it! It'd be awesome!"

"I don't think she feels human compassion," Katara muttered. Aang shrugged.

It was a little while later, while Aang waded into the water that the rest of the group arrived. Azula looked incredibly elegant in her swimsuit, though it looked pretty unwieldy to swim in. Sokka pulled his sunglasses up and looked around, while Suki set up a couple of towels in the shade.

Mai seemed to be less than pleased to be there, while Ty Lee was already running into the water and waving to Katara.

Zuko was absent.

"Hi Aang!" Ty Lee turned her attention to him, "You going to take a swim, too? The water's so nice and cool, I could get used to this."

"Uh, I was going to, later," Aang said, rubbing his arms subconsciously, "But not right now. So, how's it feel to be back in the Fire Nation?"

"It's all right. I prefer the Earth Kingdom in a lot of ways. There are so many different people, all of them so interesting, while the Fire Nation's a little more, how to put this, uh, yeah, a little more centralized."

"Oh, I see," Aang said, nodding.

"Hey, Katara, wait up!" Ty Lee yelled. "Sorry, Aang, looks like Katara's going to leave me behind."

Aang looked over to the beach as Ty Lee swam off, splashing him from behind with her furious pedalling kicks. Zuko still hadn't arrived, and he shrugged, walking over to the beach and sitting down in the sand.

"Looking for Zuzu?" Azula asked, "Don't, he's not coming. He's decided to be difficult and has barricaded himself up in his room. Get used to it, he's such a child sometimes." She sat besides him. "I'm surprised you're not out there swimming with Katara."

"I don't really feel comfortable in a swimsuit," he admitted.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you look fine," she said. She frowned, "Is there something on your arm? You keep rubbing at it."

"No! It's fine."

She looked at his arm, and noticed the markings, "What are those?" she asked. He blushed and floundered about.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"Are you sure? You know, it's odd, but you do seem to wear long sleeves often, even when the weather is far too warm for them. And that headband of yours," she peered at it, "Isn't it unbearable?"

"No! I'm _great,_ really!"

"If you insist," she said. And then she looked out at the sea. "It's very beautiful here, especially at night. A romantic rendezvouz point, one could say. Father insists this is where he asked our mother to marry him on one of his more sentimental moments."

"Ah?"

She nodded, "Odd, I don't really miss my mother that much, but she hasn't been around in over six years now."

Aang didn't know how to respond.

"It's not the same as with your parents, I know," she said, "Ten years ago, you were barely old enough to remember them. But allow me a moment to be... sentimental, Aang. You're about the only one whom I trust."

"You trust me that much?" she nodded, "Oh, I'm honored."

"Of course you are."

"So, uh, we've got the whole week here, right? What else is there to do?"

"I was thinking of a trip into the city tomorrow," she said, "There's a club I can pull a few strings with. It might be fun to go and just enjoy ourselves. After all, when else are we going to have a chance to just be us."

"Oh, that'll be fun, right?"

She nodded, "I'll get us into the VIP Room," she grinned, "It'll be exciting."

Aang blinked, and she stood up, "Hey, going in already?"

"Father will probably want to speak to me privately before dinner, and we'll all meet for dinner inside at five precisely." She looked at her watch, "I would say come in and change after another hour. Father is particular about punctuality."

"Oh, so that's where you picked it up from."

"Picked what up from?"

"That whole thing about being punctual?"

"I honestly have no idea of what you're speaking."

"Oh, never mind then," Aang said as Azula went back up the stairs to the manor. He shrugged and lay back in the sand. It seemed like it took forever for the sun to sink into the ocean.

* * *

Zuko, on the other hand, seemed to be looking around his room with familiar contempt. Old books on Fire Nation naval history, a picture of himself and his cousin, and one of his mother around his desk.

He had to turn up the picture of his mother, someone placed it face down on the desk. The computer looked untouched. He hadn't been here in so long. Familiar memories of late summer days and the colors that bled into faded memories like the sun into the ocean on a clear summer's dusk.

He sat at the desk, and turned on the television.

"Is this how Zuko spends his vacation?"

Zuko turned around in his seat. His father stood in the doorframe, scowling with thinly veiled contempt, "So what? You invited me here. Not like I had anything else planned."

"Indeed," Ozai said. "From what I've heard, you buckled under the pressure of your assignment, you became something of a legend among Earth Kingdom peasant boys as a Prince among Delinquents, you engaged in pointless scuffles, and then, suddenly, you come back. Have you finally grown tired of your self-imposed exile and return seeking forgiveness?"

"Who said you had anything to do with it?"

"Then explain to me, your father, just what his son is getting at."

Zuko just turned back in his seat, "I don't owe you any explanations, father." He sighed, and looked at the picture of his mother with a quiet contemplation. "All I'm doing is fixing the mess we made. I'm not a leader, I'll never be a leader."

"You're my son. Your destiny is to lead."

"Is that why you're here? To get me back on track? You come here, thinking I _want_ something and then you're telling me what my destiny is? What kind of nonsense is that, anyway -- destiny to lead."

"Your sister shows herself to truly be a prodigy," he said, "I expected my son to show at least a little promise, but, again, all I see is disappointing."

"Go away."

He heard the heavy sigh, and the rustling of clothing, and though he was certain that his father had left, he didn't move his eyes from the picture of his mother. She was younger than she was when she left, it was taken shortly after he was born, he recalled, and it his favorite memento.

He sighed, hearing the door swing open slightly, "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Now, Zuzu, that's not nice."

"Azula," he said, his voice murderous, "You've got some nerve."

"Father was angry with you, I thought I'd see if you were in the same sort of fix. Seems you are. Figures. Even before you screwed up, you were always disappointing him. I mean, not that I personally mind, but --"

"But nothing, what do you have to commisserate about, you're the favorite, good for you. Go away."

"Zuko," she said, her voice serious, "I know I don't act like it, but when the chips are down, when it comes to people we can rely on, it's family. Everyone out there, right now, could leave us, betray us, they've got nothing tying them to us. But family sticks together."

"Is that why mom left?"

Azula sighed. "I see you're still sore about that."

"This place just brings up bad memories. Last time we came here was when Lu Ten was still alive, Mom was still here, Uncle wasn't so obsessed with that stupid Spirit World project --"

"Unfortunately, my memories of that time are a little foggier than yours, dear brother," she said, "I was little older than a baby, remember?"

"We were happier then. You even seemed like a normal kid back then."

"So, I'm not normal now?" she asked, arms crossed, "Zuko, please, try and enjoy yourself here. The others are going to wonder why you're so upset, and frankly, do you want them to know about how miserably you've failed to impress Father?"

"I don't care what Dad thinks."

She raised her eyebrow, grinning, "Right. Whatever you say, Zuko. If you're going to spend your whole week watching television, that's fine by me, but I make no guarantees that the others are going to let that go so easily."

"Whatever."

"Indeed. You're still expected at dinner, Father wanted you to know."

"I'll be there."

"Of course you will." She smiled, and closed the door behind her, her eye was the last thing he saw, vanishing like a cheshire cat.

* * *

"A private dinner?" Suki muttered, just perfect." She sat at a smaller table and looked at the door to the main dining room. The food was exquisite, but she was curous about what was going on behind those closed doors.

The dining hall was filled with ancient Fire Nation artifacts, and the low light and flickering candles gave it an eerily holy aura that left the Bending Club silent. There were glances around the table, and Aang could see Sokka and Katara sharing something of a quiet, secret message between honed out over the years by the two siblings.

Zuko looked down at his plate and never once up, while Azula was the only one speaking, in a low voice, to Toph across the way. Ozai was at the front of the table, his presence overwhelming. He was the first to truly address the table.

"I trust you are enjoying your meals."

"Yes, thank you," Katara politely said.

Aang felt like the attention had been brought onto him, and he hesitated, "It's very good."

"Azula was insistent that we prepare you a vegetarian meal. Most unusual customs, you Air Nomads have," he said, in a conversational tone, "They fascinate me, you know. Severing earthly ties, and living close to the clouds. Ages ago, this was something they alone claimed."

"Oh, yeah, well, Gyatso and I didn't really live in any of the old Air Nomad reserves," he said, "We kind of just traveled around."

"So I heard," Ozai said. "When Zhao brought your name forward, I was a little unsure how well you'd fit in with the school, but, from what I've heard, you're quite the man of the hour."

"Oh, it's nothing," Aang said. "I think I'm just pulling my own weight, same as anyone else here --"

"But you lead them, and that's an admirable trait," Ozai said. There was a loud clang as Zuko's chopsticks hit the bowl. "Indeed, some here are less qualified than others."

"I think anyone at this table could lead us," Aang said, "I'm just the Avatar. I'm a... normal kid."

"And yet, you're an extraordinary kid," Ozai said, smiling. "Now, if it's all right with everyone, I do have a few matters of business that I want to take care of. Firstly, Zhao." The expression of everyone at the table darkened. "Were there any witnesses besides members of the Bending Club at Laogai that evening?"

Everyone shook their heads, slowly.

"Then, there will be no issues," Ozai said. "I understand that his actions may reflect poorly on us in your eyes. Let me make it clear to you, he was acting on his own with the same delusions that polluted my brother's mind. He was everyone's enemy."

"Yeah," Katara said. "I can't believe he hid so much from us for so long."

"Next order of business," Ozai said, without missing a beat, "Following your victories over the Great Spirits these last few months, there's been a notable change in the Spirit World according to our top researchers. I'm not precisely sure how to put this --"

"Huh?" Sokka muttered, "A change?"

"The Spirit World has a void in it," Ozai said, "A hole that needs filling."

"So you're saying," Sokka started, and stopped, "What you're implying is that there'll be things trying to fill that space up. So, if we thought they were bad before, they're just going to get _worse_?"

Ozai nodded. "Astute," he grinned, "I like that."

"Sokka's unique brain and knack for organizing and executing plans have been a great asset to our team," Azula said, proudly.

"Indeed. Besides that matter," he continued, "There's also the matter that the tower is rather a large bit of news to us here at the main branch. There was a large number of notes among Zhao's files referring to it."

"Uh," Aang raised a hand. Ozai seemed perplexed, and Aang put his hand down, slowly, "Force of habit -- uh -- did he call it Yomi?"

"That he did," Ozai commented. "The Tower of Yomi, a tower built by the memories of the lost and forgotten."

"Sounds familiar --" Sokka said. He was cut off by an irate Katara.

"That's because you probably heard about it in our history classes. Yomi's where the dead went when they passed on. According to an ancient myth, a God sealed it after he was chased out by a vengeful demon."

Zuko smirked, "His wife."

"But then you're repeating Katara," Sokka said. He began to chuckle, "Oh, I kill me."

Aang wondered. It couldn't be a coincidence that Zhao and Roku called it the same thing. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about the tower seemed strangely sinister when given a name.

"So, the Tower of Yomi," Toph said, "Sounds spooky. I wonder what's at the top."

"According to Azula's reports, you have been seeing visions of the past," Ozai said, "Interesting. We'll be wanting to do more research into the tower. I encourage you to push upwards after your vacation is over."

"Yes sir!" Toph said, enthusiastically.

"And then there is the problem of Yue's disappearance," Ozai said. "In my opinion, this was unavoidable. This may in fact be the simpler of the two options."

"Two options?" Sokka asked, his voice concerned, "What two options?"

"If you had simply destroyed the Moon and Ocean spirits, it's highly likely that Yue's condition would be inflamed following years of being suppressed. She would likely have gotten sickly, and then --"

Sokka frowned, "But it's not much better for her."

"Maybe not," Katara said, "But at least she's alive to live her life."

Ozai nodded. "I've made requests for Yue's father, Chief Arnook, to speak with me privately. I plan on disclosing the exact circumstances and hopefully he will agree to keep things quiet for the sake of continued peace."

"Continued peace -- what?" Toph seemed surprised.

"Some nations frown upon the Phoenix Group," Azula said, "They would see the disappearance of the Princess of the Water Tribe as an act of aggression and the Fire Nation could receive undue blame."

"The other issue I bring up," Ozai said, "Involves the true nature of the accident. But, not here," he said. "I think we should retire to more suitable surroundings."

"You're going to tell us that?" Katara asked. She looked aside, ashamed, "I don't know if I really want to know, but it's probably best if we do."

He nodded, and rose. "I'll ask our guests to please wait out in the porch for us. We'll be out soon. I'll join you in the sitting room shortly." Azula led them to the sitting room, and Ozai seemed to be taking his time returning.

"So," Aang said, "What did you tell your Dad about us?"

"Only good things, I assure you," she said, placidly. "Though he did mention something to me that was interesting. Apparently, the Airbenders in days long ago used to give certain markings to those who attained the rank of Master."

"Huh?" Aang said, suddenly looking pale.

"Blue arrow tattoos," she said, "All over the body. I'm not exactly sure why they chose arrows, perhaps to match their Sky Bison? No matter, it was just an interesting fact I learned about your culture."

"Oh, uh, news to me, too," Aang said.

Katara was looking over at Aang cautiously, when the door opened and Ozai joined them. He sat down and leaned forward, looking very weary, like an old man at the end of his days. "My brother's experiment ten years ago sparked some concerns," he began, "Its purpose was, on the books, an exploration of a parallel dimension to our own. That was what the company as a whole viewed it as, but my father, who allowed the project, had his suspicions that my brother had ulterior motives."

"Back up! Ulterior motives? Like what, world domination?" Sokka asked.

"No," Ozai said, "He was seeking someone in that other world." Zuko looked up for the first time, and his expression seemed neutral, and unchanging. "I cannot confirm if this is true, but my father believed it, and so do I. My brother began that experiment to find and bring back to life his son."

"What?" the collective gasp across the room was punctuated by Sokka's surprise, "That's crazy! He risked everyone's life just to play God?"

Ozai nodded. "Regardless, I think you children deserve to know exactly what you're fighting against. The experiment was an absolute failure. The technical explanation was that the power reactor in laboratory four shortcircuited, but, what happened after that was much more deadly."

"What happened?" Katara asked, in a small voice.

"A Spirit escaped from containment."

"A Spirit escaped and did all that -- wait, a spirit _escaped_?" Sokka said. Azula seemed just as shocked as anyone and shook her head.

"Surely you mean he escaped from the Spirit World --"

"No," Ozai said, "The experiment used live Spirits to create a gateway to the Spirit World. Among those who survived the explosion that soon followed, they all described the Spirits as acting as if in pain, and changing. They seemed drained by the machine my brother had created, and in reactor four, one of them broke free."

The Bending Club reeled. And Zuko seemed to be stunned most of all, almost losing his cool expression for a look of complete and total awe as a realization dawned upon him.

"The corruption," Azula said, as if suddenly understanding. "These spirits must have started the corruption we've seen around the Spirit World."

"So that means that it really was caused by the accident," Sokka said, in agreement. "This is bad news, but what about -- what did Mom do?"

"We believe she may have been the one to let the Spirit free," Ozai said. "But we can't confirm it. We only have the corrupted data that Zhao left behind that details the exact events that day. There are large gaps, but," he sighed, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you all this. I can understand that all this secrecy made it seem as though we have something to hide."

"Well," Aang said, "You're telling us now, so, we can't really say anything."

"Miss Floes," he said, looking her over, "You have every right to hate us. I know you may have joined us only to learn the truth of what happened to your mother. Now that you know, I hope you won't simply abandon us."

"No," Katara said, quietly, "I have to fix what my Mom did. I have to."

"You have no idea how sorry I am for everything. If I could have stopped my brother, I would have, but I failed to do that. It's partially on my shoulders as well."

"No," Katara said, "You did what you could. I'm sorry." She stood up and excused herself. "I need some fresh air."

She hurried out of the sitting room, and Aang rose to follow her. He stopped, looking at the rest of the group. "Talk to her," Zuko said, "She needs a friend right now. Besides, you're the leader, right?" he grinned in a self-loathing manner.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mr. Houou, but I think she needs someone right now."

"That's all right. I think we should all retire to the porch anyway," Ozai said. And Aang walked out the door and followed Katara out to the beach. The moon hung in the sky and reflected off of the water, and Katara looked out over it.

"Who's there?" she said, suddenly, the water coming to her hand as a force of habit. "Oh, Aang, sorry." She dropped the water onto the sand, and turned back to watching the waves. "I guess I made a scene. Is Azula furious at me for embarrassing her? Or is Sokka trying to apologize for my behavior."

"No one's angry," Aang said.

"So, why did you come out here?"

"You looked like you needed a shoulder," Aang said. "This must be hard for you."

"You have _no idea_ what I'm going through," she said, suddenly letting her rage build up. "I spent years hating these people. I knew it was their fault. They made it sound so innocent. They didn't even bother to call us personally, it was a calling list, some University Student who never met my mother telling me she'd been killed in the accident."

Aang frowned.

"You lost your parents, that's right," she said, "I'm sorry, Aang."

"I barely knew them," Aang answered.

"Still," she said, "You didn't blame the Phoenix Group for it. You're so much stronger than I am. Instead of hating, you forgave them. And then you come and tell me to let it go and I tell you I won't. I couldn't! I knew I was right. Azula was lying to me, smiling, pretending to be my friend but she was just keeping me out from finding some great conspiracy that would ruin their lives like they ruined mine."

She laughed, bitterly, "I sound crazy, right? Until now, I never realized just how stupid it all was. And there he is, the man who I blamed, the Phoenix King himself, telling me he was sorry for everything, that he failed, everything I wanted to hear."

She breathed, a heavy, hefty breath, that trembled so slightly that he thought it may have just been the sound of a wave crashing into the shore, "And I didn't want it. I didn't want him to say he was sorry for my mother's mistake."

"Your mother was a good person," Aang said.

"And she still ruined everything. She killed your parents, Aang, why can't you be angry with her?"

"I, I can't be. We all make mistakes," Aang said. "I'm sure that's all it was, a mistake."

"No," she sighed, "I can't keep believing in her. It's been too long, it's been too hard as it stood. I can't, Aang, I have to let her go."

Aang tried to think of something to say, something to do. He fought the urge to slap her, to hug her, to tell her it was all going to be fine, none of them seemed right. He instead stood beside her. "Then I'll believe in her instead."

"What?" Katara said, taken aback.

"If you can't, I will. I'll carry that burden until you can take it back up. Okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to --"

"Someone has to believe in her," Aang said, "And if it's got to be me, then I'll be the one to do it." He looked at her with a small smile. "You can't convince me otherwise. I believe in Kya Floes, one-hundred percent, okay?"

Katara looked surprised, and then, there was a tear in her eye, ever so tiny, she turned away before she embarrassed herself. "Aang, thank you, but, right now I need some time alone. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything crazy. I said I'd make this right, remember?"

Aang nodded. "Come to the porch when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Okay, Aang."

* * *

The Porch looked over the beach, and it was a beautiful sight. The moon's reflection shimmered with the waves, and the multitude of stars were so clear in the sky. Ozai excused himself, and the Bending Club and their guests were alone to talk.

Zuko seemed to be lost in recollection while Mai spoke to him. He was courteous, but his mind was elsewhere. He could see Ty Lee counting the stars and lost in her own world. Azula was rather annoyed with her, and he smiled, a little sadly, though his eyes were far and away.

"What?" Mai said, "Did I say something to amuse you?"

"Sorry Mai, just thinking," he said. "This is like the good old days, right?"

She seemed surprised, but nodded, "So you did understand what I was getting at."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Took me a while. Sorry."

Suki rubbed Sokka's back as he stared down at the beach below. He could see Katara standing there, looking forlornly towards the sea. And when Suki tried to get an answer out of him, he grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he finally said, in a civilized manner, "I just heard the truth, and it hurt. But it hurt Katara most. I don't think she ever doubted Mom before that stupid video, and now Ozai's just confirming it. Mom's responsible."

"For what?"

"Everything. The accident, the spirits, every little thing is her fault," he said, "But you know what? Something doesn't add up. Mom wouldn't do something like that. She just wasn't the kind of person to want to hurt anybody."

"It could have been a mistake --"

"She wouldn't make one that big. I'm sure there's a reason, and I'm going to find it out one way or another."

"I'm sure if anyone's pig-headed enough to find out the truth, it's you."

"Nah," Sokka said, "I don't think I could do it. Not alone, anyway. Aang's going to help me. I bet he's already thinking about ways how to get up that tower and find the truth once and for all."

"I hope so," she said. "Katara looks so lonely out there."

"Aang's probably already talked to her. She needs her space," Sokka said. He looked down on her once more before stretching and looking at the clock, "I think I need some sleep. Long trip and a big vacation. Tomorrow I promise I'll be less tied up, okay?"

"You'd better be."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "I just hope we can all put this aside and enjoy ourselves for one week." And with that thought, Sokka vanished into the manor. The wind was becoming cold, and one by one the people left the porch, and Katara finally turned to climb up the stairs to the manor, her eyes red from crying.

_To be continued._


	32. And the Living is Easy

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"'Cause I don't hear enough explanation, all I need is admiration."_

_-- Signs of Love_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_And the Living is Easy_

Sunrise was the easiest part of Zuko's day.

Tranquil, the ocean breeze and the red rays of the rising sun warmed his heart and made the rest of the day seem promising, and he felt hopeful that today would be better, and that was enough.

And then he heard Sokka.

And saw Sokka eating a whole spoonful of Fire Flakes.

"Sokka, uh," he began, but it was too late. Sokka already bit down. And for a minute, things seemed to be okay. Sokka looked over at Zuko, and smiled in a fairly pleasant way.

"What's up, Zuko?"

"Nothing, never mind."

In the back of his mind, he had some newfound respect for Sokka. He'd never seen anyone eat Fire Flakes like they were some kind of breakfast cereal, but Sokka seemed oblivious to it. He shrugged, Sokka was looking over the box when he suddenly looked redder in the face than before.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, fine," he said, wheezing, "Can we drink the tap water?"

Zuko nodded.

"Great."

He was in the bathroom screaming within the next five seconds, a cloud of dust in the shape of Sokka being the only reminder that he was there. Zuko shook his head and went back to meditating upon the promise of the new day when he heard Aang yawning and walking down the hall.

"Hey, Zuko."

"Hello, Aang," Zuko said, tiredly.

"You okay? You sound a little, well, tired, I guess."

"No, Aang, I'm perfectly fine. I enjoy the quiet of the early morning before everyone gets up and things start getting busy."

"Oh, that sounds good. Uh," he suddenly realized what Zuko was talking about and bowed his head, "I'll leave you to it, then!"

"Thank you, Aang," Zuko said, and turned back to the promise of the new day. Yes, today would be better. There wouldn't be any awkward moments and no sudden pangs of guilt, today, today would be --

And there was Katara and the familiar aches of guilt that had been bothering him since yesterday. The girl looked happier, but she pointedly didn't extend any greetings to anyone. She was going through the motions.

He wanted to say something, but whenever the words came to his lips, he'd become suddenly very afraid. She was sitting, eating, and when he approached her, she looked at him with red eyes and he'd given up all hope of being free from guilt.

So, the promise of the new day thus tarnished, Zuko began to focus on the hope that today would be better than yesterday, and that was enough for now. His father was nowhere to be found, and according to a servant, had taken the day to attend a board meeting over recent allegations in Ba Sing Se.

Suki arrived in the main house and joined Sokka out by the porch, and Zuko wandered over to find them looking over the newspaper. "Ba Sing Se disappearances on the rise?" Suki said, shaking her head, "Lost individuals showed the tell-tale signs of Apathy Syndrome days before they vanished." She continued reading it, while Sokka looked pensive.

"Another Spirit already?" Zuko muttered.

"Sure looks it," Suki answered. "Take it from me, us normal people who can't actually see those spirits? This is scary. There's a little article by the side commenting on the rise of good luck charms and other superstitious new-age spiritualism stuff really getting a boost from the disappearances. People are scared enough to eat _granola_," Suki said, "And that's really scary."

Sokka shuddered. "Hippies."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I take it you had some traumatic experience with a hippie when you were a child."

"Something like that," Sokka said. "Only it was only a couple years ago, and traumatic is kind of an understatement."

"Oh yeah," Suki said, "The incident."

"We don't speak of the incident, Suki, not ever."

"Oh, grow up, Sokka! It was just one song."

"Not one song," Sokka said, "It was the Omega Song. When music dies, it appears to it and ushers it into the dark realms of oblivion, forever. It doesn't end, it simply begins the next part of the round of disaster!"

"Wow," Zuko grunted.

"Sometimes, when the wind is blowing, I can hear it," Sokka said, his voice frightened and small, "And it keeps telling me about that Spirit-Forsaken tunnel. Shh! I hear it now, taunting me."

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't hear anything," Suki said.

"It's coming," squeaked Sokka. Suki looked at Zuko for just a minute and shrugged. Zuko shook his head ever so slowly.

"Moving along."

"Right," Suki said, "So, I convinced the girls to go into town today. We're going to do some shopping. You guys doing anything special while we do that?"

"Yes, very yes," Sokka said, suddenly jolted out of his fear-induced stupor. "We're going to give Aang a crash-course on the public beaches."

"Oh, I see," Suki said, looking smug, "You're going to teach him how to make a complete idiot of himself in front of large crowds of people? Good thing he's got the expert to teach him how."

"You wound me, madam, cut me to the bone," Sokka said.

"Wait, I'm involved in this, too?" Zuko asked, pointing to himself, "No way. I don't want any part of it."

"Look, Zuko, here's the deal," Sokka said, "You can stay here and be at the girls' mercy when they come back from their shopping trip, listening to them talk about shoes or something, or you can come with us, enjoy some sun-bathing eye candy, and come back and have us here to look busy around when the time to talk of shoes has come."

"Oh yeah, we're all into shoes," Suki agreed.

Zuko grimaced. He didn't quite buy Sokka's reasoning, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Suki was in on this, and that was enough to make hiim grudgingly snort, and said, "Fine."

* * *

It was at about nine in the morning that Azula entered the house looking like she'd just finished a marathon. She was drinking a water bottle and looked a little tanner than when she'd set out. Aang was the first to notice her while he was talking with Toph, who also turned when he stopped talking.

Momo also looked over, but Azula didn't seem to notice him.

"Good morning. Good to see everyone finally awake," Azula said, in a plain, even voice. "We have a lot planned for today, so hopefully this will be the first real start of our vacation."

"I hope so too," Toph said. "After Katara ran off last night, everyone's been a little grumpy." Aang nodded in agreement. "Did your Dad have to drop that on us at the start of the vacation? Now things are going to be all awkward."

"I understand," Azula said, "But it was important that we knew exactly what happened. I'm still surprised by this myself. I'd thought things were a little odd. Now, even more than before, I'm at a loss."

"Yeah," Aang murmured. "So, Toph was saying she was being dragged shopping this morning, and Sokka gave me a mysterious warning."

"What sort of mysterious warning?" Azula asked, crossing her arms.

"Eh, they're going to the beach," Toph said. "Sokka's just being stupid about it, like usual. So, you suffering through Suki's 'Make Katara Feel Better By Buying Stuff' plan, too?"

"I suppose I must. Considering I'm the one with the money," she said, with a drawn out sigh, "I know my father is rich, but I would appreciate if you didn't just buy whatever catches your eye while we're out. Er, so to speak, of course."

"Of course," Toph said.

"Afterwards, we'll meet up here and go out on the town," she said with a smile, "I'll speak with the owner of Excite. I'll pull a few strings, and tonight will hopefully make everything all the more fun."

Momo was eating a fruit when Azula looked at him.

"When did Dad get a lemur?" she asked, shrugging, and headed upstairs.

"I can't believe she didn't figure out you snuck in Momo," Toph said. "I can't believe you won that bet, too."

Aang grinned. "Okay, you know the deal."

"Fine, I'll get a stupid dress," Toph said. "But this isn't over."

"Okay, what are we doing now?"

"Okay, okay, let's see," Toph thought about it for a minute, "Okay, here it goes. I bet I can get Azula to buy the ugliest hat in the entire island."

"You're on! If I win, you have to buy that hat," he said, "And wear it, all week."

"And if I win, you've got to lend me Momo. I've got some ideas, and a lemur is just what I need for my scams to work -- I mean, never mind, just lend me Momo if I win," Toph said. Aang looked over at her suspiciously, and she smiled with a bright smile, and pleaded, "Please?"

"Okay, fine. But you're not winning that bet. Azula would never buy anything like that. She's got high standards."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Hey Momo, can you dance? Hm? Can you?"

"Hey! Don't use my lemur for evil, Toph!"

* * *

The Beaches of Ember Island were thriving in the early summer heat. The sand was hot and coarse under their feet. There were games being played, balls being volleyed over nets, discs being thrown, there was laughter, shouting, and splashing.

"Wow, this place is alive," Sokka said, taking it all in. "This is Summer."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zuko said. "Can we get this over with, for my sake if not for Aang's?"

"What exactly are we doing here?" Aang asked, hopping from foot to foot, "It's really hot today. I think swimming would be more fun than walking around a beach. The sand is hot!"

"Yes, yes," Sokka said, waving dismissively, "Anyway, Aang, what we are here to do today is learn the subtle art of picking up girls."

"Oh for the love of Agni."

"Quiet, you," Sokka said, rearing on Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Okay, Aang, see all the beautiful women out there? They're just waiting for a Prince Charming to roll up to them and sweep them off their feet."

"No they're not. Off-hand, I'd say at least five of them are waiting for their boyfriends to stop goofing around," Zuko said, "And I think one may be married."

"You make my life harder, Zuko."

"I try."

"Uh," Aang muttered, "I don't know, guys. I'm kind of already interested in a girl and--"

"All the better to practice and get that fear of rejection out of your system. I have no fear of rejection, and look at me. I have a girlfriend, don't I?"

"Yeah, sure," Zuko said. "But you didn't get a girlfriend by randomly harrassing girls on the beach."

"Yeah, whatever, okay, watch the master -- and learn."

"Oh this ought to be good," Zuko muttered, his head firmly stuck behind his palm.

Sokka approached a girl who rested underneath an umbrella. He put on his deepest voice, and said, "Hello."

The girl looked up. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I wish we could get to know each other. Say, over some milkshakes?"

The girl laughed, "You're in High School, right? Wow, what's with this?" she seemed more concerned with her tan than Sokka. "Think you could move, you're in my sun."

"Huh? Oh, uh, uh, sure, sorry."

"What's a High School student doing here anyway?"

"I, uh, just came with some friends and--"

"Kid, here's a tip, we're all University students here. Only the really desperate are going to even respond to any of your lame pick-up lines. Go home and get studying so you can get into a good University, then we'll talk."

Sokka bowed his head. "Yes'm."

"Wow, Sokka," Aang said, when he approached, "I never knew you could get advice from girls like that before. She was a little mean, though, so I wouldn't let it get you down too much." Sokka sighed.

"University Girls are so stuck-up," Sokka said.

"Yeah, sure," Zuko muttered.

"You've been nothing but critical," Sokka said, "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I bet I could," Zuko answered.

"Prove it!"

"Maybe I will."

"I'm waiting."

"I said maybe, didn't I?"

"Oh, I get it."

"Hey!" Aang interrupted, "Come on Zuko, any advice would be great?" Zuko sighed, and walked up to another girl. She looked over at him, and smiled.

"Oh, you've come to hit on me?" she asked.

"Uh," Zuko muttered, flushing, "I, Hi."

"Hi," she said, giggling. "This is so funny. You're in High School, right?" Zuko nodded. "What school?"

"Phoenix Center High School in Ba Sing Se," he answered.

"That's a pretty good school. You should get into a pretty good University," she said. "Where are you thinking of going?"

Zuko shrugged, "Haven't decided yet."

"You should, don't be like me and end up with your fifth choice in a dead-end major," the girl said. She started rambling about her school and the program she was in while Zuko just stared at her in amazement.

He'd never seen someone talk so much in his life.

"So, I guess it worked out in the end," she concluded, and then, remembering, she asked, "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Handsome?"

"Uh, no, I think you just about covered _everything_, thank you," Zuko said, bowing his head. The girl looked disappointed as Zuko retreated back to the group.

"Zuko, she was totally into you, and you bailed. Total failure," Sokka said. "Worse than mine."

"Did you hear her? She wouldn't _stop_," Zuko said, his voice hiding a tiny bit of terror. "What was I supposed to do? It was all so boring!"

"Suck it up!" Sokka said.

They saw a bunch of girls talking, and Sokka's eyes lit up, "Hey, Aang, we're going to go in as a group this time. Just follow our lead, okay?"

"This is the worst idea ever," Zuko complained, but was ribbed by Sokka's elbow, and hard. "Hey, lay off." Zuko braced himself. "Can we get this humiliation over with?"

"Yes, let's," Sokka agreed. "Hello, ladies."

The three girls looked up at the boys, looked confused for a moment, and then turned back to talking to themselves. "I, er, I apologize for him. He's a little," Zuko grasped for the word, "High-strung."

"That's an understatement," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Zuko said.

"Oh, I get it," one of the girls said, "These guys heard that girls like a guy who makes them laugh and are trying a comedy routine. Nice approach, but it's been done."

"This isn't a comedy routine!" Sokka said, "This isn't fooling around!"

"Yes it is," Aang said. "Excuse him, he's been hit by one too many baseballs."

"Traitor!"

"Uh, can we help you or something?" one of the other girls asked, in a disinterested fashion. "I mean, you're still standing there and you haven't even asked one of us anything."

"What brings you fine ladies to this fine beach," Sokka said, in his smoothest recovery voice, to which his two red-faced wing men turned to eye him in an angry fashion. "I'm Sokka. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but I'm a Ba Sing Se guy at heart. Sophisticated. My buddy Zuko here is letting us stay at his family's private summer home. You may have heard of the Phoenix Group?"

"Uh, duh?"

"Zuko here is the son of Ozai Houou himself," he said.

"So? You get a private beach, super for you."

"Sokka, what's the big idea?" Zuko said, pulling Sokka violently over to him, "Why are you going around name-dropping like it's going out of style."

"I just thought it'd help."

"The only reason I went along with this stupid -- wait," he paused, "You know what, I'd rather hear about shoes than this. I'm out of here."

"Yeah, I'm done, too, Sokka. I don't think this is working."

Aang and Zuko left him behind, and Sokka just stared vacantly forward. The wind blew. The sun shone. The girls looked at him in a curious manner, before the last one, who hadn't spoken yet, finally said, "So, uh, your friends left."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Shouldn't you be going with them or something?"

"Probably, but I'm currently crippled by rage."

"Can you go do that elsewhere or something? Our boyfriends will be back soon."

"Yes, yes I can. Good bye."

* * *

Ember Island's resort town was hardly a large city when compared to Ba Sing Se. The labyrinthine streets of Ba Sing Se had made the planned development of the town itself much more pleasant to navigate.

They were checking out a local fashion boutique that Mai told them about.

"Not bad," she muttered, "Totally gaudy, but not bad."

With that glowing review in mind, they glanced around at an assortment of beautiful dresses, but somehow, Katara didn't seem very happy. Suki pulled her aside, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, you know we can just go home if you're not really feeling up to this."

"I'm fine, Suki, really," she said with a forced smile.

"Look, I know what happened," she said, "Sokka told me about it. He also told me your mom wasn't the kind of person to do something like that without a reason, so chin up. I'm _sure_ things will look up soon."

"Thanks Suki," Katara said, tiredly, "But really, it's nothing. I'm fine. Why don't we just look around for something nice. It'd be a real shame to come to a place like this and get nothing." Suki nodded, and they headed down the aisle of clothing, and Toph headed towards the cashier.

"Ma'am," Toph said, with a discerning customer's voice, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your discerning, trained eye to help me find a gift for a friend."

"Oh, of course, how can I help?" the girl asked, perkily. Toph's eye twitched at the sound.

"Yes, very good, very good. I'm looking for a hat."

"Our hats are just over there --"

"You may not be aware that I am blind," Toph said, "And as such, I will overlook this. But regardless--"

"-- but you knew I was a woma--"

"_Regardless_, I need your eye to tell me which of these hats is not only ugly, but the ugliest in the city."

The woman seemed taken aback by the request, "I'm not really sure I'd call them _ugly_."

"I know there's an ugly hat here somewhere. Every store has at least one, to sell to that crazy old lady who feeds medicine to her cats. But enough about our school nurse, how about it!"

The woman looked around. There had to be hidden cameras or something. This was surreal. The blind girl stared up at her expectantly -- or rather just to her right -- and the woman pulled down the hat third on the right. It was the hat she hated most.

It was red, but a garish shade. There were flowers, but they were plastic, fake, and glistened in a sickly yellow sheen under the light. The flowers were so sparse, that it seemed like the hat was balding.

The hat must have been made from leftover fragments of other hats, because there was no way anyone in their right mind would buy it.

"This is honestly the ugliest hat in the building. Take it. Take it so I don't have to look at it anymore."

Toph took it, and felt it, and, nodding, she said, "Thanks. But I can't buy it. My friend will, though, trust me."

The woman twitched. The hat seemed to be staring at her.

Elsewhere, Ty Lee was looking at a beautiful kimono when she bumped into Mai, who seemed elsewhere. "Hi!" Ty Lee said, undeterred, "What's going on, Mai? You didn't see me there or something?"

"No," she said, "I'm thinking. About what Azula told us?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it seem just a little odd."

"Maybe, but," Ty Lee shrugged, "Azula wouldn't lie to us about it, would she?"

"You never know with her."

"That's true -- hey, Azula!" Ty Lee said, suddenly louder than before. Azula turned and looked over, nodding cordially. "See anything you like? Mai sure did know of a good store, didn't she? This one is so cute. White is totally my color, too."

"I thought it was pink."

"That one, too. But this one is my serene aura, but in dress form!"

"Great, good for you," Mai said. "Better than your hippie clothes."

"Hey, those reflect my happy aura to the world of the aura blind," she said, cheeks puffing out in anger. "And what about your clothes. They look painfully dreary. And we're on the beach. Why did you bring something that black and heavy?"

"I like it, okay?" she said with her voice suddenly trembling with anger.

"Good for both of you," Azula said, "Could you stop arguing over which of you has the least fashion sense. In my opinion, you both need a new wardrobe." The girls sighed, and Toph approached them, carrying the ugliest thing anyone had ever seen.

"Hey, Azula!" she said, "You totally should buy this!"

"Why would I buy something that hideous?" Azula asked, voice dry from repulsion. "It looks like a three fingered blind-man constructed it. No offense."

"None taken, I bet I'd make an ugly hat, too, but that's the in-thing, isn't it? The uglier the better, and I found it, the ugliest of them all!"

"How do you know it's ugly, Toph?" Ty Lee asked, "I mean, it is, it's the ugliest thing ever, but I'm sure you can sense its inner beauty or something since you lack conventional sight."

"Yeah, sure, I see through echo-location," she said, dismissively. She wasn't here to trade barbs with the peppy, happy one who wanted to be everyone's friend. "Come on Azula."

"Why do you want me to buy this?" Azula asked, suspiciously. "Are you working here? Or is this some kind of bet?"

Okay, Toph mentally added, she's good. "No, nothing like that. You see, I just heard, you know, by way talk around town that Aang said something about being a real big fan of that kind of thing. He really admires someone who sees beyond the whole physical imperfection."

"What?" Mai asked.

"That's not important!"

"Yes it is," Mai said, "That's the crux of your argument -- and why am I arguing over this?"

"I don't know why, and I don't know what a crux is. I'm just saying," Toph said, "That whoever bought this hat would win major points with Aang. That's all."

Azula looked at it, and sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll buy it."

Ty Lee and Mai both looked about to say something, but decided against it after Toph threw them a look. She began to formulate plans, until, suddenly, she remembered -- and paled. "Oh, uh, Azula, since I was really nice about that, think you can pick me out a not-ugly dress?"

"You, wearing a dress?" Azula asked. "I thought that went against everything you stand for or whyever you're so against wearing girly clothes."

"Look, okay, I lost a bet, okay? No thanks to you, may I add, so, yeah, Aang wants me to buy a dress and wear it."

Azula looked suspiciously at her, and then at the hat, and back at her again. "Fine. I'll be nice this time. But please, never make a foolish bet again."

"I promise!"

Suki looked boredly at some sundresses and then back at Katara, who stared at the window and watched the people passing by. "Bored, too?" Suki asked, and Katara nodded.

"I wonder what Azula's planning for tonight."

"Sounds like she's got a party planned!" Suki laughed, "It'll be fun."

"I hope so," she said, "I'm thinking of taking a swim before that. Want to come?"

"Sure thing," Suki said, "Try out this new bathing suit and get a work-out in. Got to be in top shape with the Girls' team forming!"

Katara nodded, "Swimming is the best. I feel like part of something bigger when I'm swimming."

"No kidding? Because you're a Waterbender, right?"

Katara nodded, "It's amazing. The water breathes, and welcomes you in, and it feels accepting. I hate having to fight all these spirits, but learning I was a Bender, and what it really meant to be one, that's one of the happiest memories I have about High School."

"And you weren't going to tell me about it?"

"I couldn't tell _Sokka_," Katara said, "He snuck in and almost got killed trying to stop the Ocean Spirit from eating me. It was him, a baseball bat --"

"And Carpzilla," Suki finished, "He mentioned it."

"Yeah, heh," she blushed, "I sort of wanted to tell everyone, but Azula made it clear that there would be problems with that. Imagine if the media got wind of it. Ba Sing Se would be a ghost town the minute the real reason for the Apathy Syndrome outbreaks became known. All those suicides --"

"Yeah," Suki said, "I understand, really. I was just trying to tease you about it. So waterbenders have that whole community and connection thing going on. That's cool. Wonder what it's like for the others."

"I don't really know, but you kind of get an idea," she said, "Knowing Toph, the whole thing with Earthbending makes it so she feels unbeatable and strong. I guess that's why she's so confident about everything.; And Azula's driven like no one I've ever met."

"And Airbending?"

"That's really hard to say," she said, "Aang's Aang. That's just who he is."

Suki laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm totally seeing that. Airbending is Aang."

Katara smiled, "He's certainly special."

"I know what you mean. When he's around, I feel like I can trust him with anything. I've told him things I haven't told Sokka, and that's saying something."

"I've told him some crazy things too," Katara said in agreement.

"We need something awesome for the night out," Suki said. "Let's look over here." The girls hurried further into the store, looking at clothes critically for that one special outfit. It was mid-afternoon when they came home.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly, and evening rolled around. The city was different at night. In some ways, the sleepy resort came to life in the night. Excite was a building on the east side of town, surrounded by many similar clubs.

The music was pounding, lights strobing, and it was surprisingly quiet. It wasn't exactly a peak day for club attendance, but there were still people dancing and hanging out by the bar. The group entered together, with Azula at the front.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure, Katara," Azula said. She smiled at the bouncer, "I called earlier about the VIP room, think you can show us the way in."

There was no need for introduction. Azula Houou was known well enough, but the looming shadow of Zuko Houou and his distinctive scar confirmed that this group was connected, and he took them up the stairs to a balcony overlooking the dance floor.

"Wow!" Sokka said, looking at the private balcony, and looking down on the dance floor, he grinned, "You really did it!"

"Of course," Azula said. "You think I was lying?"

"I remember when we got in a club. It was five years ago?"

"They were so confused," Azula said, grinning, "That was fun. Why didn't we ever do it again?" And the answer was clear in a second, and she frowned, "Never mind. Look, I've made sure we got legal drinks, since no one here can actually legally drink."

"Right," Aang said, looking at the soda bottles that they brought up. He didn't recognize any of the labels.

Suki opened one up, "Bottom's up!"

"Stop goofing around, Suki," Katara said. Ty Lee also drank one down very quickly, and the group began to talk amongst themselves. Aang sat by the balcony, looking over pensively, and was surprised when Toph sat down besides him.

"I got her to buy it. But you better say you like it."

"Huh? Why?" Aang said, "Oh, the bet -- wait, why?"

"Because it'll make her mad, or hurt her feelings. I don't know which. I told her you'd like it." Aang hesitated, and nodded, "So, I was thinking next week would be good for me to borrow Momo. I know this great little street corner, and I've got this grind organ rental lined up--"

"Wait! You can't make Momo dance for money!"

"Yes I can, you lost the bet." She pointed down at herself, "See, I even bought that stupid dress you made me get. How do I look? Speechless by my unparalleled beauty?"

"Uh... huh?"

"You're an awful liar. Work on it!"

"I'm confused, Toph, really confused!"

"Well, good!" Toph said, hotly, "Keep being confused and don't answer me, why don't you?" Aang cocked his head to the side looking a little bit like Momo, his brow arching. He was about to say something further when there was a loud cry.

"Okay!" it was Azula, and her voice sounded slurred. "Let's get this party going."

"Azula, are you feeling okay?" Aang asked. "You sound a little --"

"She sounds drunk," Sokka finished. "And so do I. I think. I sound drunk, right, Zuzu?"

Zuko looked at the bottles curiously, and sniffed one, "This is alcohol? But, it doesn't --"

"Hey! Everyone -- everyone... ev-ver-ry-one," Azula said, suddenly losing focus, before announcing in her loudest voice, "Everyone! Listen to me now. I told them not to, really -- you got to believe me."

Katara smirked, and then laughed maniacally, "Azula, you sound like ... like a very drunk thing. Doesn't she, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee sat on her hands looking confused, "I really don't think --"

"Shut it! I can't think. Okay, I got it," Azula said, and then, loudly, shouted, "King's Game!"

"King's Game?" Mai asked, looking over from the bottle she was drinking. She was trying to figure out why she wasn't feeling drunk at all. She was certain she'd just drank a soda, and nothing else. "What kind of game is that?"

"Look, I hear all the adults talkin' 'bout their big parties," Azula said, "Well, we're alone here, now, so we're the adults, see? So we're goin' to play an adult game. An' that game's the King's Game."

"Okay," Mai said, getting up, "I'll be right back." She headed down to the main level while the group tried to regroup. Suki scratched her head.

"So how do you play this game?"

"Okay, see," Katara said, between a snicker, "You take a bunch of chopsticks or something, and one's painted red on the tip, and the others are numbered. Everyone picks one, and then the one with the red stick is the King, and the King is the King, so he gives orders. It can be _anything_ and whatever number he calls has to do it, or else they're _out_ and are boring and no fun."

"Katara, you know how to --"

"Yes! Very yes!" Sokka said, "I am so there. So there and... square."

Katara giggled at Sokka, and Azula brought her hands up, "Ty Lee, I don't remember how to count, so, can you go and get the sticks ready for me?"

Ty Lee shrugged and bounced over and began preparing the chopsticks for the game. It was about this time Mai returned with another drink, and she seemed to be even more perplexed, but didn't say anything.

"Mai, you gotta pick a stick," Azula said, "I command it."

"You the king, Azula? I don't _think_ we started, but I'm not sure. Zuzu, tell me, we started?" Sokka asked, leaning heavily onto Zuko. Zuko pushed him off.

"What nutty kind of game is this anyway?" Zuko muttered.

"Shut it! I didn't invite you -- er -- here for your lip, Zuko." Azula looked over at Katara, "Did we invite him here for his lip?"

"I dunno, I wasn't involved. Azula, you're silly." She giggled madly.

"This is a little awkward," Suki said, "But I guess it'll be fun."

Aang up until this point watched quietly, "Well, what about Toph? She can't see." Toph nodded. "And I think she wants to play."

"Yeah! Let me play, you jerks!"

"Well, uh, If you get a number," Sokka said, "They don't gotta keep their numbers secret, right? Only the king can't know. Okay, so, maybe somebody goes and tells her what's her number, and that'll make things all better." And he hiccuped.

"I am totally okay with that," Toph said. "Let's get to picking!"

The chopsticks were distributed, and Aang picked his up and looked at its tip. Ty Lee wrote the number three on his, very finely on the tip. He looked over at Toph's, and saw she'd picked the number eight.

"Oh, oh," Sokka said, happily, "I'm the King! The King is me." He cleared his throat, "And as your duly elected king, I will be making a few changes around here. First off, Zuko can no longer hog the bathroom in the morning."

"That's not what it means to be King, you idiot!" Zuko yelled in complaint. "Just pick a number and let's go."

"Okay, fine, geez," Sokka said, he rubbed his temples and looked around. "All right, The King has a command, and the King expects this command to be followed with the utmost efficacity. The King commands you to smooch the King, post-haste. Okay, okay, gimme a girl, here, fate. Number six!"

"Gah!"

Zuko stood up straight.

"Zuko! I _should have known_."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, okay, fine then. But be gentle." And with his arms otustretched, Sokka leapt at Zuko, who grabbed Sokka by the arm almost instinctively and plowed him face first into the couch. "Whoa, Zuko, no wonder the girls are into you. You are one fiery kisser."

"And one of our contestants is already out of the runnin'! This is-s-s-s-s, what is this, Katara?"

"I dunno, Azula," Katara said through a laughing fit, "This is hilarious, that's what it is!"

"Right, right, but that's not the word I -- never mind, who cares. Let's go, next round!" The sticks were again distributed and Aang opened his and saw it was the number one, and to his surprise, he checked Toph's stick only to find nothing but red.

"Toph, I know I'm going to regret telling you this, but, uh --"

"I'm the King! Awesome! Now, how to abuse my newfound powers. Oh, oh, oh, I got it, I got it, yes, yes," she looked at everyone and said, "I, your King, command numbers one to give number seven a piggy-back ride. I don't care what kind of piggy, just do it!"

"Uh, why me," Aang said, sorrowfully. "Who's number seven?"

Zuko raised his hand slowly. "I swear she's cheating somehow." Zuko climbed on Aang's shoulders, and the smaller boy buckled under the weight. "Sorry, Aang."

"It's all right," Aang said while under the pressure. The two of them wobbled about, but, eventually, they were able to stand straight to the girls' applause. Sokka remained dazed and did not pick up a chopstick again.

"Who's the king this time?" Katara asked. "C'mon, you can tell me!"

Aang sighed.

He raised his hand.

"Oh, thank you, someone reliable," Suki said. "He won't make us do something crazy." Ty Lee nodded, though looked a little disappointed.

"I wouldn't mind if he did the smooching one again, that one was fun," she said.

"Rules don't work that way," Katara said, sniggering, "He's got to outdo them all. So come on, Aang, what's it going to be? You should totally have someone sit on your lap!"

"Or lay their head on your lap!" Azula commented, gleefully.

"Or give you a hug," Ty Lee said. Suki eyed her, to which she only responded, "What?"

Aang looked at his chopstick and cursed the cruel fate. He tried to divine which chopstick Katara had chosen, and said, in a very quiet voice, "Number five," and then, deciding his fate, he said, "Give me a hug."

Azula grinned, holding her chopstick up triumphantly, "That's me. Take that, Katara!"

"Aw, lucky you, Azula," Katara said, then she giggled, "You look so funny with your face so red! Why is your face so red?"

Azula approached Aang and wrapped her arms around him, placing herself on his lap and resting her head against his shoulder. "Whoa! Azula, what are you doing?" Suki shouted, surprised. Azula looked over at her.

"Well, you got a _better_ idea how to hug someone who's sittin' down, Senpai, I'd like to hear it." Aang blushed bright red and look flustered.

The game continued for a while longer, until Katara finally announced triumphantly, "I'm the King! No, no, the Queen, yeah, that sounds better," she giggled happily. "Okay, okay, who to ask, what to do, got it! Zuko, I'm gonna pick on you!"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have that big ole scar over your eye?" Zuko flinched, and looked hurt. "It's kind cool, and all, but I heard like a bazillion rumors so I want to know the truth. Did someone take a blowtorch to your face or what?"

He sighed, and looked at the assembled group; Aang was trying his best to move away from Azula, who had fallen asleep while she was still in her compromising hug and he did not want her to wake up from her stupor.

Mai was looking at him, eyes narrowed. Ty Lee and Suki were busy trying to rouse Sokka from his dazed state on the far couch, and weren't really paying attention, and Toph was more interested in heckling the dancers below. He sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. I've had this scar since I was seven. There was an accident and I got burned pretty badly. Because of how long it took for them to treat the burn, it scarred and left me looking like this. Okay? It's a bit of a sore spot, and I don't like talking about it."

"Aww," Katara looked deflated, "I was hoping it was something dramatic, like your father burned you to teach you honor and respect! Or, or, or a giant dragon monster attacked you and burnt your face with its fiery breath."

Zuko flinched.

"Hey," Toph said, looking over, "Leave him alone, Katara. He told you the story, so that's fair. We didn't even draw chopsticks, you're just doing whatever you wanna do now."

She didn't get an answer, she got the sound of snoring.

"And now we have to take them home," Zuko said, muttering. "Mai, can you help me with Katara. Aang, looks like you've got my sister. Suki, you got Sokka, right?" She nodded. While Mai helped Zuko carry the sleeping Katara on his back, she suddenly spoke up.

"I'm still wondering why they even think they're drunk in the first place. This place doesn't even sell alcohol."

_To be continued._


	33. Childhood's End

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Childhood's End_

"It's almost time to go home," Sokka said, sadly, as he stared out at the sea. He could see Suki and Katara splashing water at each other and laughing, while Aang cannon-balled into the sea. Zuko, besides him, nodded.

"I can't wait to get back. Between the whole club incident, that _hat_, and Toph wearing a dress for the last couple of days, I think Ember Island just brings out the worst in people. Not to mention the fact that we can't even go on the beach anymore."

"Look, I said I was sorry."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me how great your vacation has been?"

"No," Sokka said, "You and me are pretty much eye to eye on it. Incidentally, you owe me for plowing me into the couch. Or kissing me. That night was a total blur."

"Yeah, sure," Zuko said.

Zuko reclined back and looked up at the sky with a forlorn look. He missed Ba Sing Se. The vacation would be over shortly, only a few days remained, and the group fell into a more relaxed way of passing by the days.

Zuko hadn't seen Ozai since the dinner, apparently the old man had the good graces not to ruin their vacation any further.

The house was being kept by the servants, and Azula's old minders were the head of the servants there, Li and Lo, and neither of the old hags had bothered him, so by his count, they were okay.

Mai reclined besides him, keeping herself fully in the shadow of her umbrella. "I don't know why you're out here if you hate the sun that much," Zuko said with a teasing voice. She just kicked him for that one.

"Well, Zuko, I think I'm going to take a swim," Sokka said, "You two behave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and all that. Toodles." He got up and left, leaving the two of them alone to stutter and try and respond.

"So," Mai finally said, "Do you have anything going on for lunch today with your club friends?" Zuko grunted.

"They're not my friends, they're just teammates," Zuko said, "I trust them, but it doesn't mean I enjoy spending all my time around them. I'm not doing anything for lunch."

"Good," Mai said, "Let's go grab something to eat. I'm getting bored of this beach." Zuko nodded. And the two of them left the beach behind.

* * *

The streets of Ember Island were a different kind of hot than the beach. It was a dryer heat, and there was a bustle to the streets and Azula was convinced they were all doing the same thing. Not the exact same thing, since she doubted they were escorting a hyperactive third year go shopping for souveniers aided by a blind Earthbender, but the principle of the matter.

Last-minute souvenier shopping, and the souvenier stores were loving every second of it.

The buildings were loud, crowded with sweat-drenched tourists, and Azula hated it. It wouldn't have been too bad if it had been anyone else. She'd even helped Katara find some souveniers for her family, but for Ty Lee --

"Oh, this will go so well with my biggest sister's collection!"

-- Ty Lee had a family to lend out to anyone who needed an additional sibling. Toph was suggesting things in her usual fashion.

"This feels very breakable, how about for your grandparents?"

"Ooh! This is so cute!"

It was an unusual kind of divine punishment, but Azula couldn't exactly figure what for, but pegged today's down to her steadfast disbelief in higher powers. "Hey, Azula, maybe you should get a t-shirt for your Dad."

"Uh, tacky," Azula said, pointedly, "But maybe one for Zuzu, he needs new shirts. He's been wearing the same ones since first year."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Ty Lee said, excitedly, She bounded over to the t-shirt rack, "Oh, my littlest bigger sister would love this one!"

"Toph, do you intend to just agravate the issue of shopping for Ty Lee's souveniers? Why don't you suggest she just buy the infernal store and be done with it!"

"I'm building to it, Princess, please. You got to work slowly with this kind of thing. She's playing right into my hand."

"You're evil, Toph," Azula said.

"Right backatcha, Princess." The two exchanged looks, before Ty Lee bounded past and Toph followed after, "Hey! I got it! Why don't you get a T-Shirt for everyone in your family. It'll make group photos uniform!"

"Oh! That's such a good idea!"

Yes, the rage in her blood was boiling over. "Toph, I'll leave you to that. I need some air, this place is far too crowded for my liking." She headed to the door and stepped outside. She took a breath and leaned against a wall.

The others were taking their time in there, and she was afraid what Toph had convinced Ty Lee of buying now. She was about to turn and walk in when she noticed Zuko and Mai walking down the street.

Salvation.

"Zuko! Am I glad to see you," she said. Zuko looked over and was immediately distrustful of his sister. She took a second to compose herself, and finally said, "Not that I'm ever not glad to see you, of course, but especially so. You see, I have a little request."

"Yeah?" Zuko asked, looking over at Mai, who just shrugged.

"Could you, maybe, tear Toph away from Ty Lee so I can make this souvenier shopping trip painless for everyone?"

"Ty Lee waited for the last minute again," Mai said with a heavy sigh, "I'd be surprised, but I'm not."

"Okay, that can't be too hard, can it?" Zuko asked. Mai shrugged. "Okay, fine, we'll do it. But you'd better pay me back."

"Oh, of course, Zuko, of course,' she said. As he walked off, she just thought to herself, "Dum-dum."

* * *

Sokka yawned and lazily glided across the water's surface with an easy backstroke. He didn't notice the huge wave Aang and Katara were building until it was too late. He was cast into the ocean and found himself coming up on the shore.

"What the -- Katara!"

Katara and Aang laughed happily while the boy began to wringe out the water from his trunks. He stomped his foot, and found himself jamming it onto a rounded stone beneath his feet. He jumped on the foot, his voice a high pitched series of yells.

"Poor Sokka," Suki muttered. "He didn't even see that one coming."

"That was pretty good, Aang. I think it's safe to say you've mastered Waterbending in record time. Way to go!"

"Thanks Katara!" Aang said creating a ball of water and flinging it at Sokka. The already beset Sokka found himself hurtling back into the sand and half-buried in it. Aang looked sheepish. "Uh, Katara did it!"

"Aang! I can't believe you!" Katara said. "You've been spending way too much time with Toph. Help Sokka out of there -- before he hurts himself any worse."

"Okay, Katara," Aang answered, his expression downcast.

"That was a little mean, teasing Aang like that," Suki commented when Aang had returned to the beach. Katara shrugged. "Oh, as if you're much better. And look, Sokka's fine. Except now the gulls are dive bombing him --"

"Oh, Sokka will be fine. And so will Aang."

"Well, almost time to go back to school. Ugh, test scores will probably be up as well! And I did lousy on my tests --"

"Hey! No worrying about that yet." Katara suddenly brightened, "I have an idea. Let's go check out the public beach. It may be fun, and maybe we'll find out exactly what the boys did to get banned from it."

"I don't even want to know," Suki said, "But sounds fun. Let's go!"

As the girls left, they could hear Sokka's pained scream, "No, give those back! They're not food! Ah! Aang, help me, buddy!"

* * *

"Azula!"

Azula looked up from her tea to see Zuko approaching with a heavy stomp to his step. She shook her head, sighing. "Oh, Zuko, how did it go?"

"Ty Lee is in tears right now, that's how it went," Zuko said. "You ditched your friend back there and hoisted us off on her. She obviously didn't take that well. I think you should go apologize to her. Now."

"I probably should," Azula said, pensively, and she sipped her tea, "But I just got this cup and it's very good. Would you like to try some?"

"No."

"It'll calm you down, Zuzu."

"Azula, don't make me count to three."

"Why? You think that'll work. Newsflash, Zuzu, it didn't work when mom did it, it won't work when you do it."

"One."

"What are you going to do, drag me by the ear? Really, that would just be degrading for the both of us."

"Two."

"You're really going down that route? Funny, I figured you'd had some sense. I'm not a little girl anymore, Zuko. And you can't just order me around like you want."

"Three."

"Oh, here it comes. I'm waiting."

Zuko grinned, "Cuddleflops will be in a better place, soon."

Azula suddenly went rigid. "Don't bring Cuddleflops into this, Zuko. I'm warning you. Whatever you do to him, you'll feel ten-times."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to leave Ty Lee with us."

"Fine, fine, I'll apologize, but just -- leave Cuddleflops alone. He's innocent."

"That's yet to be established," Zuko said. "No one's innocent."

She glared at him, and stood up. He followed behind her, hands in his pockets. She looked over at him from over her shoulder, and picked up the pace. The store she'd left them at had a crying Ty Lee desperately holding onto Mai and making what amounted to unintelligible complaints.

"Yes, I know, it's okay," Mai said, her compassion was notched at zero, but the thought was there.

"Ty Lee," Azula said, hesitantly, she looked back at Zuko, who nodded, "I'm sorry for leaving you here." She really couldn't understand Ty Lee's response, and even Toph just shrugged at her. "Ty Lee, please, calm down. I wasn't trying to ditch you."

"You weren't?"

"I just needed a moment to myself -- I thought you'd be happy to spend a little time with Mai."

"You could have _told me_," she said, now mad, "I would have understood, I mean, these stores are like mega ultra crowded and -- I can't believe you!"

"Whoa," Toph said, "Mood swing girl. Deep breaths, Ty Lee. Go to your happy place! Pink bunnies in cotton candy!"

Ty Lee took a deep breath, "Youre right, Toph, it's messing with my aura to be mad. What's done is done. I forgive you, Azula."

"Okay," Azula answered, confused, "Let's go get something to eat and take a break from trying to get through these crowds." Ty Lee nodded, and the group as a whole came back to the cafe where Azula had stopped at.

She looked forlornly at her cold tea, while the others ordered their own desserts.

"So, Zuko and Mai were out on a date and you just interrupted them? Azula, I knew you were cold, but that went above and beyond." Azula glowered at Toph, but the small girl continued undeterred -- and why wouldn't she be? She couldn't see. "I got to hand it to you, you're smooth. Sometimes it scares me."

"Huh? Scares you, hm?" Azula asked. "Why's that?"

"I can never tell when you're lying," Toph said. "Usually people start acting differently. Like Aang gets a little heavier on the ground, or Sokka will begin to shake in his right leg. But everyone at least has the same thing happen -- their heart starts beating a mile a minute."

"And I suppose you'll say I don't."

"You kidding? Your heart never misses a beat. It's scary, it never raises or lowers, even when you're firebending. I'd respect it more if I didn't know for a fact you've lied before."

"Oh, I've lied, have I?"

"Sure. Like just now. You didn't want to get away from the crowds, you wanted five minutes away from Ty Lee, right?"

"No, I didn't. Don't be ridiculous, Toph."

"See? Didn't miss a beat!"

"Then maybe I'm not lying, did you consider that?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense. The way I see it you expected Ty Lee to just latch onto Mai and Zuko, not expecting her to want to spend some time with you, one of her best friends. You thought no one would notice you slip out, but you were wrong."

"Okay," Azula said, playing along, "And so you're implying I made a mistake."

"Hard to believe, but it makes more sense than what you're saying."

Azula smiled, mysteriously, "Well, then, we'll never know, will we."

"Maybe not, but I got to say this," Toph added, "Your Dad's just as good at it as you are."

* * *

The Public Beach was crowded.

Katara's first instinct was to run, but she found Suki's first instinct was to go in for a closer look, and Suki's instinct won out in the long run. They walked across the beach. They received some glances from some of the boys there, and Katara's face turned red at the attention.

"Knew I should have worn my other swimsuit," Katara muttered.

"What's the matter? You look great," Suki answered.

"That's the point."

"Miss Popular of Phoenix Center School is afraid of a little attention? Gasp. What is happening, my world view, it's shattered!"

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Hey! A volleyball game. Let's see if we can't play a round!" Suki raised her hands, waving them, "We call winner!" It was enough to distract one of the teams and the ball landed squarely between the two boys.

"That's game!" one of the other team said. He was a brash, handsome Fire Nation boy. "You girls called next, huh? Well, I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, we're so grateful," Suki said. "Come on, Katara, let's show them what we're made of." Katara was dragged into the line before she could protest, and the brash boy served first. Katara saw it coming in right by her, and moving with all the grace of a master waterbender, she positioned herself under it and knocked it up into the air.

Suki leapt forward after it and knocked it high into the air.

The boys scrambled to grab it, volleying it over again. Suki grabbed it first, knocking it up, and Katara whipped it around with a spinning spike.

The boys watched her mystified as the volleyball came down right by their feet.

"That's our point, fellas," Suki said. "Going to take us seriously now?"

"Yeah, Chan, I think that may be a good idea," the other boy said. "These girls got real skill. Never seen someone move like the tan one does." He smiled at her, "That was something else, girl."

Katara blushed pink, "Oh, uh, it was nothing."

"Yeah, okay. You serving or what?" Chan asked, arms crossed. "Ain't getting any younger."

"Oh, your serving of humility is coming right up," Suki said and served the ball over the net. The volley came back, and Katara knocked the ball back into the air and Suki knocked it over the net. The ball moved back and forward, with increasing speed.

Suki was the next to score. Katara volleyed the ball up and Suki brought it down on the far end of the playing field, with a sizzling spike. Chan was covered in sand, as he tried to catch it, but he was short. He coughed out some sad that got caught in his throat, and stood up.

"That your best?" Suki asked, hands on her hips. "You're being beaten by High School students."

"We won't let you get the point this time!" Chan said. "Come on, man, get your head in the game and keep your eyes on the ball, not the Water Tribe chick."

This time they served, and it was an embarrassing match. Suki knocked it up, Katara smashed it down, and the two rushed to catch it, bumping into each other. The knocked it up once, but it went wild and landed out of bounds.

"Ooh, too bad, so sad," Suki said, "That's what you get for treating us like you did."

Chan rubbed his head, and sighed, "Yeah, okay, we deserved that. Hey, we're having a party tonight. You guys should totally come."

"A party?" Suki's eyes lit up. "Can we bring a couple of friends?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. You see the big house there?"

"Yeah?" Suki said, waiting for him to continue. It was large, a little smaller than Ozai's summer home, but when you're comparing size to the Phoenix King's house, it was an impressive size. "That yours?"

"My dad's an old admiral, got himself some renown back during the day. He pulls down some serious en, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I can see that," Suki said with a whistle, "It's almost as big as where we're staying."

"Hah, as if. The only place bigger is The Phoenix King's place."

"That's where we're staying, though," Katara said, meekly.

Chan gave them an incredulous look, "Sure thing, babes. So, you in?"

"Sure, count us in," Suki said, "As long as you never, _ever_ call us that again."

00000000

At the summer home, the group reclined around the porch, while Sokka held desperately to his trunks, looking warily at any bird that planted itself on the rails. Zuko looked over, confused, while Azula spent her time reading a book.

Katara and Suki were the last to return, and they had grins as wide as their faces. "Hey guys," Suki said. "Katara and I totally scored us an invite to a party."

"Oh?" Azula asked.

"Yeah," Katara said, "We were playing this Chan guy --"

"I've heard of him," Azula said. "His family is well known in certain circles of the Fire Nation. So he's holding a party, is he? Interesting. I assume you're telling us to invite us along, is that it?"

Suki nodded, "Right -- like always. They said we could invite a couple of friends, so, let's get going!"

"Okay! This is perfect!" Sokka said, shooing away another brid, "We go to this party, we have fun, and get our minds off of our tests." The group had a unified shudder of fear. "So, let's do it. Zuko, I know you're in."

"Fine," Zuko said, crossing his arms, "But don't expect me to be the life of the party."

"Aang?" Sokka asked, "Be good to have a party that doesn't involve you having to save the day from an evil spirit, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would!"

"Azula, uh -- so, I guess you're going to stay here, right? Toph! You're a real party animal, aren't you!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, wait," Azula said, suddenly slamming shut her book, "You think I'm staying? I'm coming too, Sokka, and don't try and simply write me off because I enjoy my academic pursuits. Unlike other members of this club."

"I don't know, Azula," Katara said, "You kind of strike me as a stay-home kind of girl."

"Well, I can party perfectly fine," she said, sticking her nose up into the air, "I'm coming and you cannot stop me. I am Azula Houou, remember."

"Well, fine, but don't blame us if you hate it," Sokka said. "Ty Lee and Mai coming?"

"I'll tell them," Azula said, "We'll meet you down there."

"Okay, the party starts at eight, so be there," Suki said. She slapped Sokka upside the head, "And don't even think about saying it." Sokka closed his mouth abruptly and began to whistle to maintain his innocence.

Azula stood up and left the porch, she seemed to be glowering just a little as she went. "I think we ticked her off," Suki said, quietly. "I didn't know she was so sensitive about that sort of thing."

"She's just competitive," Katara said, "She doesn't want to be seen as lacking in any way, since she's absolutely perfect. Right Aang?"

Aang hesitated, and said, "She has a lot of people always watching her. It isn't perfect just to look perfect, if she doesn't, they'll dismiss her without a thought."

"Fire Nation culture has never been very man oriented," Zuko said, "But it is true, the Phoenix Group heirs are always under scrutiny, even my uncle and dad were being observed by the board since they were old enough to talk."

"And you don't have to worry about it, too?" Suki asked.

Zuko grinned, "The nice part about washing out is no one keeps judging you. It's over and done with when they decide you're not good enough to take over."

"Oh," Suki said, turning pale, "I didn't know you'd washed out."

"Not many do," Zuko said. "Dad doesn't let me forget.; It's why I walked out in the first place. I'm a failure to him, I don't matter. I'm as good as disowned."

"Poor Zuko," Suki said, quietly. "No wonder he's so cold."

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Don't worry about it."

"Still, sorry. I really had no idea."

"I said it doesn't matter," Zuko said.

Suki nodded. And she looked at her phone. "We've got a couple hours. We're going to get ready for this party. Come on Toph."

"Oh no, not again!" Toph said, suddenly freezing.

"Oh, don't worry," Katara said, "We won't make you wear a dress for this one."

"Oh there are benevolent spirits after all!"

The girls vanished into the house, and Zuko sighed, and looked down at the beach. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, Zuko, relax," Sokka said, "It's going to be fun."

"I hope so, Sokka, believe me."

* * *

When they arrived, the party was already underway. Chan was at the door when they entered and seemed a little surprised when he noticed how many people they'd brought. "That's certainly a lot of friends you two have."

"Yeah, hope you don't mind!" Suki said. "This is Sokka, my boyfriend."

"Yo."

"And his friends, Aang and Zuko." The two of them nodded cordially. Katara smiled and introduced Toph and Azula. "And there's Mai and Ty Lee with Azula."

"Hi," Ty Lee said, cheerily.

"Azula -- Azula Houou?"

"That's me," Azula said, tiredly, "Don't act so surprised."

"So you really are staying at the Houou place -- er, let's get inside. The party's already started." The main foyer of the buildnig was crowded with university students, and Toph was having a hard time seeing due to the music, but she persevered anyway, taking a seat by the refreshment table.

"Ah, this is the life," she sighed contentedly.

Zuko moved over besides her and leaned against the wall. He looked around at the crowds, and grunted.

"You seem cheery," Toph said. "You want grab me some food?:"

"Fine," he said, kicking off of the wall and walking over to the refreshment table and taking a plate of food, brought it over. Toph took a bite of it, and nodded happily. "Glad you approve."

"Should try some, Sparky. And smile a little."

"I am smiling," Zuko muttered, behind a frown.

"You're lying and I can tell!"

Zuko sighed. He continued watching the crowds. He felt a pang of jealousy as the girls seemed to fit right in, talking with these people as if they were already a part of their cliques. He'd been bad at social functions before, now, he was just bitter.

"We can just wallflower it up together," Toph said. "I prefer it here."

"Yeah," Zuko said, surprisingly touched by Toph's perceptive comment, "Glad to have some company over here."

"Anytime, Sparky, anytime." He heard a gasp and a crash, and then turned to look over. Toph also turned in the general direction of the commotion. "What happened?"

"That was Sokka," Zuko said, "Someone pushed him over."

"You've got a lot of nerve," the attacker said, "After what you did, you haven't turned yourself in to the police or anything?"

"Hahn," Sokka said, "What's gotten into you."

"You kidnapped my girlfriend," he said, "And what's worse, you decided to let her go to your stupid school dance. I've seen the pictures, they're all over the web."

There were photos taken that night, Sokka remembered, but shook his head, "You don't know who that was. That could have been anyone!"

"I recognize Yue. I'd recognize her anywhere."

Sokka stood up, brushed himself off, and frowned, "Hey, Hahn, get over yourself. If Yue wanted to tell you about what happened, she would have by now. It's none of your business what she does."

"I'm her fiance, I'm entitled."

"Yeah, see, you're not and you're not," Sokka said. "Not anymore, anyway."

Sokka was punched square in the jaw, and Chan was over there in an instance, "I can't believe you'd do this, man," he said to Hahn, "You should probably go chill, man, before you do something you regret."

Hahn shook, angrily, and turned to go. "I'll make sure you pay, Sokka."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard you say that before."

Suki watched the event quietly, and shook her head. Katara already was over by Sokka, making sure he wasn't hurt. "Get him some ice, please, Chan," she asked. Chan sighed, and nodded. "Sokka, I'm proud of you. You didn't even try and beat him up."

"Wanted to," Sokka said, "That guy ruins everyone's fun. Living in his own world."

"Well, you did good."

"Thanks, Katara. I think I'm going to sit down and get some rest." Chan handed him some ice, and he nodded, "Thanks," he muttered and sat down besides Toph.

"Making a scene already?" Zuko muttered.

"Hey, lay off, man," Sokka said, "How was I supposed to know Hahn the Almighty Jerk would be here of all places? I don't know who this Chan is, but he's got some really lousy friends. And like you're any better, Mr. Delinquent Prince."

"Yeah he is. He coulda beat up Hahn with both hands tied behind his back," Toph said. "I saw him take out like six guys once. It was awesome."

"Yeah, whatever," Sokka said.

"Don't call me that," Zuko muttered.

"I'm sorry if your little rebelling against your Dad bit gave you a nickname you can't stand, Delinquent Prince, but deal with it."

Zuko nearly punched him, but held back his anger. "I'm going to go get some air."

"Yeah, run," Sokka muttered.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Toph asked, "Maybe he wasn't being a hundred percent supportive, but was that called for?"

"Like you're one to talk?"

"Yeah, maybe not," Toph said, "But at least I got some sense."

Aang approached the refreshments table when the yelling got loud, and he looked over as Toph and Sokka argued. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"He's being a jerk because he got embarrassed by another jerk," Toph said, "And he already was a jerk to Zuko. So yeah, things are a little tense right now, Aang. We don't need your whole 'Why Can't We All Get Along' speech, okay?"

"We shouldn't be angry at each other, though. It was Hahn who caused the scene, right?"

"Yeah," Toph said, "But Sokka's not stopping at Hahn."

"Hey, Aang, tell Toph she needs to cool it herself. She's defending Sparky because they're all good at that brooding loner thing. If she was half as interested in being part of this team as she was in fighting, we'd be in a better spot."

"Guys!"

"Fine." Toph stood, "You can go and jump in the ocean for all I care." She stomped off, and Sokka got up after. Aang looked at where they went, and looked desperately lost. He approached Toph first, and she looked over. "What?"'

"You okay?"

"Never better. I just love people telling me I'm not a team player. Yeah, sure I like fighting, but I like fighting with you guys most. I could have gone back to the Earth League, but I said no because I was a part of the team. Who does he think he is? The leader?"

"He's worse than my parents. Stop trying to control me already," Toph yelled.

She grimaced, as another shouting match started, "I think you probably should go check on your girlfriends. They seem to be fighting over you."

"Who?"

"Azula and Katara? You know -- oh man, you're so oblivious. Just go and talk to them. I'll be fine, Twinkletoes."

"If you're sure --" there was another yell. "-- I'll be right back."

The fight in the middle of the room was escalating, "What do you mean, I'm the selfish one?" Katara asked. "I invited you along, I'm just trying to smooth things over with Chan here. I'm not trying to -- I can't believe you'd even _think_ I'd do that!"

"Like you don't love the attention," Azula said. "How many chocolates do you get on Oma Day?" Katara hesitated, "And I don't think I've ever seen you give any back on Shu Day." Katara shook her head. "Oh no?"

"No! I just -- I don't have time. I've got swimming club, and the whole Bending Club thing you dragged me into."

"You agreed to it!"

"Well then stop calling me out. It's not like you give any chocolates to boys on Shu Day, either, and I know you get them on Oma Day. So, what about that, Azula?"

"Guys!" Aang said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Aang," Azula said, "Except Katara's attempting to use her charms on Chan, and honestly, it's like she doesn't have enough boyfriends already."

"She's just being petty tonight for whatever reason." Katara glared across at Azula, "What is your problem, Azula? I don't have a boyfriend, you know that."

"Is that so? What about you and Aang?"

"Uh, that's -- er -- we're not dating! Right, Aang?" Aang felt like his heart was struck by an arrow, "Come on, tell her."

"Er, we're not dating, Azula," Aang said.

Azula sighed, "But you want to be, which is more than anyone else can claim," and she stalked off. Aang sighed.

"Katara, what's going on with everyone?"

"I don't know!" Katara said. "I -- Aang, I'm sorry about -- I know, this isn't easy, but --"

"I understand, Katara, okay? Azula shouldn't have made dumb assumptions like that. I mean, I don't even have a shot with you, right?" He laughed weakly. "I'm going to go get some air." And he headed out of the house.

He heard Katara call after him, but he didn't respond, trying to fight back the hurt.

And he found himself on the beach.

"Get tired of it, too?"

Zuko was sitting by a fire, watching the smoke rise up itno the clear summer sky. "Yeah," Aang said, sitting near him, "That was nuts. It was like that game with the little rectangular things. One fell over, then the rest of them."

Zuko nodded, "That's just how people are. We're all connected, a maze of relationships. One affects another, then another, and we just get lost in it, not realizing how what we do or say may affect someone else."

"You know, Zuko, for a delinquent, you're pretty wise."

Zuko grinned, "Learned it from my Uncle when I was young. He always told me to trasure those relationships, but, I guess I never did. Seems like the only real friend I've got in the world is you. Strange, kind of feels like destiny has stuck us together."

"Destiny isn't an excuse," Aang said, "We're still responsible for our own actions. I'm your friend because I want to be your friend."

"Now it's your turn to be wise," Zuko smirked.

Somehow, on that cool summer night, he felt that he'd gotten closer to Zuko. And while they sat there, they didn't see the others approach. Sokka sat down first. "Hi," he said, "I was thinking, while I had this really cold thing to my face, that I was being a jerk. So, Zuko, I wanted to say sorry. You too, Aang, I put you in a bad spot."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said.

"Aang, I've already apologized to Katara," Azula said as she sat down, "But I'm sorry to you, too. I said something -- er -- unusual and I hope you don't misinterpret it."

"We all said some dumb things in there," Toph said, "Let's just say we're sorry and move on."

"Agreed,' Katara said, sitting besides Toph.

They all looked around, and laughed. "We all ended up here even though we came here to party," Sokka said. "Funny how it works."

"We're just connected," Katara said, "It's a safe feeling. We're a community, just us six. The Bending Club." She looked up at the moon, and smiled, "Seven -- Yue's here with us too, looking down at us."

Azula smiled, in a very small way, "You all have been the closest thing to a family I've had since our mother left us without saying a word. Zuko ran off, Father was buried in work, and I was asked to carry on a hopeless mission. And then Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph appear, Zuko comes back --" she looked confused, "My Mother, my own Mother thought I was a monster."

"Azula," Zuko said, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Their mother did seem distant from Azula, even, just a bit, frightened.

"You're not a monster," Sokka said. Everyone nodded. "You're one of us."

"Thank you," Azula said, bowing her head, "I know I seem strict sometimes, but it's because I want us to succeed. If we fail, all of this would be in vain."

"Azula," Katara said, casting her head down, "I have a confession to make. I joined the Bending Club to find out what you all did ten years ago. I thought if I got close, I'd be able to find out, and I knew you were behind it. After all this, all of it," and she sighed.

"It's okay,' Azula said, "I understand. I knew you disliked me from the start, that's why I respected your space."

"It doesn't make it right, and I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I do think of you as my friend, now."

"You guys are so sappy," Toph said, "But you know what. Family -- that's nice. Too long it's meant people who take advantage of my disability for their own purposes, or people who don't want me to be me. You guys don't try and change me."

"Well, yeah," Zuko said, "Who could change you, Toph?"

"No one I've ever met," she said, "But really, don't get so sappy. Just say it like it is, don't sugar-coat it. Especially you, Sweetness."

"Okay," Katara said, "I won't."

"Man, we're all so weird," Sokka said. "We go into the Spirit World, we're shooting lightning and swiping swords and punching Spirits to pieces, and we act like it's just part of our normal day to day routine. Let's face it, no one's going to understand us like we do."

"Don't group me up with you," Zuko said, "It's embarrassing."

"Right back at you, buddy," Sokka said. "But really," he hesitated, "I'm glad we all got thrown into this thing. Even you, Zuko. We're a team, forever. I think Yue's looking down on us right now and thinking how stupid we all sound saying this."

"Maybe," Aang said, "But I think she'd say you're exactly right. I'm glad too."

"Thanks man," Sokka said.

Zuko hesitated, "I wanted to say something. But I don't know how to say it."

"So just jumble it our like Snoozles did," Toph said, "We'll figure it out somehow."

"Fine," Zuko said. "I lost my Uncle ten years ago. Most of you probably think he's the bad guy after all you've heard, but I don't know that man they're talking about. I thought for so long I'd never really be able to come back to this."

"So, why did you come back?" Toph asked.

"I didn't have a choice," Zuko muttered, "But now that I am back here, I never thought I'd feel so at home like I do. I've never felt at home in that dorm before, that's why I left. Feels like you guys took that empty, cold building and turned it into a home while I was gone. So, guess what I'm saying is, thanks."

"Aang," Katara said, "Do you have anything to add?"

Did he?

He felt something in his heart that he hadn't felt before. It was strong as lightning, gentle as a summer breeze. He knew now that he'd remember these people for as long as he lived, and possibly beyond. He formed a bond here, with this club of misfits, that could never be broken.

"We're a family," he said, "Like you all said. All I have to add is that no matter what happens now, we'll always be friends."

There was silence among them. It was a stark contrast to inside the building, with the loud noise disguising how distant they felt. Here, in the silence of the beach, with the only sounds being the distant roll of the waves, they felt that connection Aang felt.

And that serenity was broken by Suki.

"Guys!"

"What are you doing out here?" Mai asked. "Ditching us?"

"Hey, what's with you guys. You look different, somehow," Ty Lee said. "Like, happier. Your auras are so bright!"

"We're just reaffirming something," Azula said. "What's wrong? Are we missing something back at the party that we just can't miss?"

"Yeah," Mai said, yawning, "Someone started a big fight. There are pieces of vases everywhere."

"Awesome!" Toph exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Well, team," Aang said, grinning mischievously, "Who wants to crash that party!"

And thus the summer evening chaos would fade into morning and the sobering reality that their vacation was drawing to a close. They would be returning to Ba Sing Se the next day, and back to their responsibilities, to fight the Spirits that invaded the city.

It would be in the nick of time.

_To be continued._


	34. Tower of Suffering

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Windless night, moonlight melts, my ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Tower of Suffering_

Ba Sing Se. A city on the go.

The streets were full of cars going from place to place, and so many myriad kinds of people walking and running to and fro, alive with a rhythmic, real sense. Life in Ba Sing Se was real, it was harsh, it was cold, but it was comforting.

Aang missed it.

The Bending Club Dormitory looked unchanged, it was still the same as when they left it. And they carried their things to the door to return to the Phoenix Center School for the first day of the new semester.

Aang could hardly contain himself.

"Whoa, Twinkletoes, stop hopping around," Toph said, "Remember, we're trying to not let everyone know you can jump twenty feet in the air with a sneeze."

"Oh, right," Aang laughed in response, "But we're finally going back to school, we're going to have to tell Teo about Azula thinking she was drunk."

"And Katara, too. Oh, and the party we totally wrecked!"

"Don't forget Ty Lee having to mail half of her souveniers because they were sinking the boat!"

"Or how you guys totally got banned from going to the beach!"

"Okay, you two!" Sokka said, stepping towards the door, "Yeah, we all had a great time on Ember Island and we'll treasure those memories forever, but if you two don't quit going on about it, you're going to be late."

"And you?"

"You kidding? I got to be late. I've got a reputation to keep up!"

"He's got a point," Aang said, "It is kind of late."

"Well, let's get moving!" Toph said. "Put some oomph into it!" The two of them walked to school while Sokka burst into a run in front of them. Toph shrugged and laughed, "Snoozles sure has some weird habits."

"Well, yeah."

"You know him pretty well, right?" Aang nodded, "That's cool. You know, all that talk, on the beach, y'know, kind of makes me miss my Mom and Dad, just a bit. You saw what they're like, but they're still my parents, right?"

Aang nodded.

"Well, still, I can't exactly go up to them and say 'sorry' or anything. I bet they'd try and keep me from going back!"

"You don't know that," Aang said, "It's best not to leap to any conclusions."

"Yeah, yeah. Still! I don't want to risk it. Maybe I could write to them -- well, 'cept the whole 'blind' thing."

"Well, I could help you write it!"

"You would do that?" Toph asked, surprised. "Okay, it's a deal." He could feel the bond between them growing stronger. "Oh, and Twinkle-toes, don't tell _anyone_ about this."

"That Toph gets Homesick? Why not?"

"I've got an image to maintain, too," she said. "And I'll beat you up if you do."

* * *

"Okay, class, okay, settle down," Bumi said, taking a seat in the row of seats in the auditorium. "I don't want you getting us into trouble during the reception. I have Long Feng breathing down my neck about it enough as it is."

Toph sighed, "An assembly? I hate these things!"

'"Me too," Teo said from the aisle, "Principal Chey's speeches are always so boring. The last one was entirely pointless."

"I don't know," Aang said, "It's nice to get out of morning classes!"

Toph laughed, "Yeah! No more boring Lit classes!"

Mai was at the front of the auditorium, approaching the podium, "Testing. Is this thing on?" She tapped it, and then, finally, said, "Hello. Today's assembly was called to usher in a new semester. Great, huh?"

"As always, Mai seems so happy to be here," Teo said.

"We'll begin our assembly with a speech by our Student Council President."

"Wait, Azula knew about this?" Aang asked, suddenly. Toph shrugged. Azula approached the podium, and seemed a little nervous, an unusual trait for her. She cleared her throat and set down a small piece of paper on the stand.

"Welcome to our new semester, everyone. I admit, I was taken a little by surprise by this assembly, so I didn't have time to prepare anything, but that gives me the chance to speak off-the-cuff."

She looked over at the Principal, "Principal Chey asked me to speak today because today is a brand new start for the Phoenix Center School. Last semester, we lost a great friend to the school, Chairman Zhao. He had been a part of the school since it began, and he was always involved in its students' lives."

"Yeah, right," Aang muttered.

"Today, we'll be welcoming a new Chairman who will be taking us forward as we proceed through this semester, and the rest. For some of us, we won't be returning here again after this semester. Our Third Year class this year is full of promising young people who will go on to do great things. We must support them even as we must focus on moving ourselves forward."

"What does it mean to learn? Many of you go through your days here overwhelmed by the monotony of school, when there's so much more that you can take out from it. I encourage you all, whether this is your second semester or your last semester, to be involved with the school. Join the Student Council, the Disciplinary Committee, one of our many athletic clubs or one of our renowned extra-curricular programs. We're only young once, and it's our duty to make the most of it. Thank you."

The Principal came over to the podium after her, leaning forward and looking at the class. "Hey." He nodded, and then continued, "Isn't that Azula something else? Right, well, I got news this past week that a man I respect decided to accept our invitation to the school board. He asked to speak to the school, so, well, I said yeah, why not? You know what you're doing, man. And he's here today."

"I'd like to introduce the new Chairman, Mr. Jeong Jeong."

The old man with white hair walked forward, and Aang and Toph's eyes nearly bugged out. Aang waved over to Sokka who nodded back, and shrugged. Even Azula seemed taken aback by this. She'd obviously not heard.

"Chey, sit down," Jeong Jeong said, tiredly. "The Phoenix Center High School Auditorium has been standing for twenty years. Twenty years ago, this was my friend's ambition, to give his family a place to learn, to grow, and to be a part of his culture even as he was abroad. Twenty years ago, this place was almost exclusively for Fire Nation children in Ba Sing Se. Time changes everything."

"I see Water Tribe, I see Earth Kingdom, I even see Air Nomad among you. I think my friend would have smiled at this. It was what he would have wanted. My friend passed away ten years ago, but when I was asked to come here and be your Chairman, to develop this school, I asked him in my meditation and my prayers, what would he want of me to do?"

Jeong Jeong cleared his throat, "So when I stand here in this auditorium, I find myself asking again, 'How can I further the vision of this school?' And I find myself with one answer, I must be here to take you forward, and not dwell on the old direction of my predecessor. I do not hesitate when I say I am glad to be here with this distinguished honor."

"Welcome to your new semester," he said, "I will be available for questions at any time, about anything you wish to speak about."

Chey stood up and shook Jeong Jeong's hand, and said, "That's that for the assembly, sorry for the big wait, but your lunch period's just about five minutes from being over, so, uh."

"Hey, he's right!" Aang said.

"Uh, what do I do?" Chey asked, Jeong Jeong in a whisper carried across the auditorium by the microphone. "Oh, yeah! Good idea, and what? The mic? Oh! Hey! Sorry about that everybody. Your next period's gonna become your lunch, so uh, enjoy! You're all dismissed!"

Bumi gave a dry laugh, "Good ole Jeong Jeong sure knows how to make an entrance, don't he, Aang?" He put an arm around Aang, "Come on, let's go say Hi."

"Huh?"

"He wanted to speak to you, so I said I'd bring you right on over. But it seems that Chey brought time over first, you get it? 'Cause the assembly ran over time?"

"Yeah, ha, got it."

Jeong Jeong was standing by the stage as Bumi approached. The two shared a few words and Bumi brought Aang forward, "Here he is, my prize pupil. Okay, Aang, I expect you back in class by the time Lunch is over, so don't dally while getting pally with the new boss."

"Bumi, please," Jeong Jeong said, "I won't keep him. Aang, it's good to meet you. I read in your file that you were involved in the accident ten years ago, I don't like to mince words. I wanted to speak to you about that."

"Uh, you do?"

"I wanted to be clear that I was involved in the accident," Jeong Jeong said, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss because of it."

"Why are you telling me this? It was ten years ago. I've moved on --"

"We never truly move on from the scars of the past, though, do we?" Jeong Jeong said. For the first time Aang noticed the scars on his face. "I never thought I'd be back here, for example, but it seems destiny has decided that I'm not finished with that incident anymore than you are."

Aang paused. He hesitantly began to draw out the question, "How do you mean?"

"I think we both know full well how I mean," Jeong Jeong said, "But that's not for us to discuss here. My predecessor made careful notes about this club he sponsored, the Bending Club was it? I'd like to visit your dormitory in the next few weeks to see how you all are doing."

"Well, we'd be glad to have you, but you'd have to talk to our club president about that."

"I don't much care to speak to Azula about these matters," Jeong Jeong said. "And as I understand it, you're more the leader of the club than she is."

Aang laughed nervously, "Well, sort of. But I'll let her know you're coming, then."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to sponsoring your club this semester. It's nice to see people so young take an active interest in the spiritual development of our peoples."

Aang bowed, "Thank you, sir."

"Now go, your lunch period is half over already and Bumi will never let me hear the end of it if you're late."

Aang said his goodbyes, and went back to the classroom. it was empty except for Azula and Toph, who were talking. Toph looked over when he walked in and Azula stopped and turned around, "I heard you'd been taken aside," Azula said. "So, what does he want?"

"I think he knows," Aang said.

"I'm not surprised. From what I've heard about him. We''ll discuss it more at home, but we have a more pressing problem. I have been trying to contact Yue since we came back and haven't had any luck."'

"So we're talking about going into the Spirit World and tracking her down," Toph said. "Be good to get back into the swing of things, yeah?"

"I hope Yue's okay,' Aang said. "Did you tell the others about this?"

"Yes, they just left," Azula answered. She looked at Toph, "We were just discussing how to track down Yue if it comes to it. I admit, I'm a little worried for her. Furthermore, these disappearances worry me. They're not like the usual cases of Apathy Syndrome runaways."

"Yeah?"

"They go missing right in front of people," Toph said. "You look away, and your wife is missing from your bed type stuff."

"A new Spirit -- maybe it's trying to fill that void," Aang said. Azula nodded. "Then we need to move quickly!"

"Exactement," Azula said, "Toph was just saying the same thing."

"Aang and I share wavelengths when it comes to kicking spirit butt," Toph explained. She grinned and punched Aang in the shoulder, knocking him clear into another desk. "Whoops, sorry, Twinkletoes."

"It's cool," Aang said, getting up. "I only landed on my spine."

"All right, I'll leave you two now, and get back to class. Everyone should be on their way back soon." She nodded curtly and left the room. Aang sighed, rubbing his back, while Toph grinned at him with an air of superiority.

"So what do you think of our new Chairman?"

"He's something else, anyway."

"Nice speech, though. I gotta hand it to him, made me believe this school wasn't just a tax-dodge by the Phoenix Group."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I almost want to believe he's on our side, but after Zhao, I have a hard time believing anyone really is."

"Never knew him. What was he like?"

Aang tried to descrfibe him to her. He remembered him clearly, despite the fact that it had been three months since he vanished without a trace. The red suit, the well-kept hair, the insincere smile he wore whenever he came to visit, all of it was still clear, but what was even clearer was the reality.

Chairman Zhao never told them that he'd been part of the experiment that caused everything, in fact, he hid that fact and Yomi from them, for whatever self-serving interests he had. Even in death, his presence was always continually felt. He suppressed the truth so well, they were only just now beginning to see reality.

"Worst of all," Aang concluded, "He kidnapped Yue to capture a spirit. He wanted a new guinea pig, maybe even to try and restart the experiment! Who knows what he wanted to do, but in the end, he vanished without a trace."

"Without a trace, huh?" she asked. She rubbed her chin. "Well, the stampede is coming. Back to school. Hooray."

Aang grinned, "Hooray."

* * *

They met in the meeting room when they arrived back in the dorm in the evening. The group looked at each other. Azula hadn't arrived yet, and there was some talking amongst themselves. "Can't believe Yue's not responding," Sokka said. "Kind of worried."

"Tell me about it." Toph scratched her head and yawned loudly, "Boring! Let's get going to the Spirit World already!"

"A new spirit has already appeared?" Katara asked, quietly, "I wonder what it could be this time."

"We'll probably find out sooner than later," Zuko muttered. "Never get a break."

Azula entered the room, putting down her phone on the table, "I haven't had any luck reaching Yue. I'm worried about her, so I'm proposing a mission to the Spirit World to make sure she's not harmed. All in agreement, say aye."

The entire group chorused, "Aye."

"That's what I thought," she said. "We'll go at the usual time. Until then, I think we all know the other important bit of news."

"Jeong Jeong," Katara said, "He was there at the experiment."

"Indeed," Azula said.

"He didn't try and hide that, though," Aang said. "He spoke to me, and said he was looking forward to sponsoring us. And I think he knows we're not like we appear on the books." Azula nodded. "He told me he'd be coming here sometime in the next couple of weeks, too."

"That's annoying," Azula sneered, "I don't think we can trust him, even if he's being so up-front about this right now. After Zhao, I think we all agree." The group nodded slowly. "But still, what I've learned about Jeong Jeong is interesting. Like we all know, he was one of the few to speak against the experiment."

"Right," Katara said, "He wanted my mom to talk to Iroh about it."

"But he's the one to propose the experiment in the first place. While we were on vacation, I put in some requests for some files with the main branch, and I received them when we came back yesterday. Imagine my surprise when Jeong Jeong shows up today."

"So, he suggested it?" Sokka asked. "Like, the whole spirits-to-open-a-portal idea?"

"Yes," Azula said, "One from each element. He created means to see, capture, and contain spirits to facilitate it. He was the pioneer of the whole thing."

"But he spoke against it," Katara said, "Maybe we should give him a chance. He could have had a change of heart."

"Zhao considered him a mentor," Azula added. The others flinched. "Still, perhaps you're right, Katara. You generally have a good sense for people, after all."

"Thanks, Azula," she said, bashfully looking aside.

"So, he's here and he's trying to get involved," Zuko said, "He was a friend of Uncle's, though, wasn't he?"

"Seems like they were in the same class in Military Academy. Jeong Jeong showed a knack for engineering amongst the recruits, second only to his command experience. They held the same rank, but Jeong Jeong ended his time in the military before Uncle, and as far as Father said, he was the reason Iroh gave it up."

"Just who is this guy, really?" Sokka asked.

Azula shrugged, "Everything I hear just sounds like a contradiction. I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves just who this Chairman Jeong Jeong is." She cleared her throat, looked at the club, and nodded, "I think that about does it for this meeting of the Bending Club. I expect everyone to be ready to enter the Spirit World at the usual time."

* * *

The Spirit World seemed different.

This wasn't unusual, Aang figured, it always felt different after defeating a Spirit. The balance of the Spirit World was a delicate thing, and even as out of balance as it began, it shifted with even the smallest change.

The Tower, Yomi, stood menacingly in the distance, reaching up into the clouds, a mismatched abomination of progress.

"Okay, we've been here five minutes and first off, even this place is giving me the willies," Sokka said, "And Yue hasn't found us, which means she's not in the immediate area."

"No," Azula said, "In fact, I think this tells us something important." She pointed at Yomi, "The Tower, that's where I bet she is. It's the only place in the Spirit World where her senses are limited."

"Oh yeah, she did say something about that," Sokka recalled, rubbing his chin, "But assuming she's there, why is she there?"

"I don't know," Azula said, "But we'd better be prepared. Toph, can you keep an eye out for any ambushes?"

"Figuratively speaking, sure, I prefer to go blind here," she said, pulling down her blindfold. "Let's move it, team! Hup two! Hup two!" The team hurried to Yomi, and along the way, Katara's eyes looked at the strange bamboo shoots that rose out of the ground.

"Were these here before?"

"Who knows?" Sokka said, shrugging, "This place is always changing. I've given up trying to remember if we had bamboo or ferns or whatever that is," he said, pointing to a tree with a bunch of large, brown seed-looking objects.

"I'm sure I didn't see any before," Katara muttered, but no one paid any attention to her as they approached the tower and saw the door wide open. "That's definitely new."

"Yeah," Aang said, "Last time was when Shu broke in. The Tower seems to draw spirits in, somehow. It's hard to explain."

"Seems it," Azula answered. "Perhaps it drew in Yue while we were away. I'm worried for her. Let's hurry up and begin investigating."

It did not take long for their investigation to reach a close. Yue was standing right in the center of the foyer, looking around. She spoke in a distant voice, aware yet not completely alert of the group's presence. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire," she murmured, "The Avatar Cycle. You can see it drawn into the floor. How peculiar."

"Yue," Sokka's voice was quiet, but she didn't respond.

"Came here, because I sensed people. I thought if someone was brought here, they would come here, but they haven't. Waiting for them, they're supposed to come here, aren't they?"

"Yue!" Katara called, louder.

"But, I can't help but feel this presence has gotten stronger. What is it --" she stopped, and turned to the Bending Club, "Everyone?" Her eyes welled up with tears and she approached them in a hurried pace, "I've missed you all so. Things have gotten bad in the Spirit World since you left, and I didn't know what to do."

"It isn't going much better at home," Aang said. He explained about the disappearances, and finished, "We've also gotten a new Chairman. That Jeong Jeong we've seen here, in the tower's memories."

"Oh my," Yue said, pursing her lips together in thought, "Well, I can say that I've sensed people coming to the Spirit World, but then nothing. It's most peculiar. I thought they came here, so I came to investigate, but I've been here so long and nothing has happened."

"You scared us, Yue," Katara said, "We couldn't get in contact with you."

"I'm sorry, I suppose this place must interfere with my contact with your world," Yue said, "I didn't think of that." She looked at them all in a relieved fashion, "It's been lonely here. You could have called, you know." Though she tried to look cross, she failed miserably.

"We missed you too, Yue," Aang said. He still remembered the moment everyone came together on vacation, and how Yue was present in their hearts at that moment too. "You're a part of the family, just as much as Sokka or Zuko."

Zuko nodded. "Anyway, now that we're reunited, I think we should continue our investigation of the tower."

The group seemed to agree, and they set off up to the highest floor they'd visited. "Seems like we've visited so many floors of this building," Katara said, "And it never stops getting taller and taller."

"We've gone at least a hundred floors up," Sokka cried, "And there's supposed to be a hundred more? What's up with that?"

"It's called climbing a tower," Azula muttered, "Get used to it."

The color of the walls was different on the next floor. It was marked in orange light, and the words, 'Lab 1' were written in large, rounded block letters. Another hallway intersected, with blue lighting and the words 'Lab 2' jammed into the pathway. "So, seems like everything here's just crashed together," Sokka said.

"A total maze," Azula muttered in anger. "Let's move quickly."

"I'm sensing a lot of Spirits on this floor," Yue said, anxiously, "Please be careful." The sterile quiet of the laboratory floor seemed eerier with that in mind, and every corner seemed like a prelude to a disaster.

It finally struck only a few feet from the stairway, a creature emerged from the shadows before anyone could react, and struck Aang into a wall. "Aang!" Toph called smashing the ground and earth jutted up from beneath the sterile floor.

The Spirit was knocked aside as the rest moved to circle Aang, "You okay?" Zuko asked, gruffly. Aang rubbed his head and stood up.

"Fine, it just got the jump on me."

Blue lightning arced at the spirit. Azula stood at the fore, fingers outstretched as the creature shivered from the shock, and vanished into the ether in a small dark cloud. "Be more careful," Azula said. "We can't risk you getting hurt."

"I know," he said, quietly, "I'm fine."

"Good," Azula answered. "We need to continue upwards."

"Yeah, I know," Aang said, still trying to get his bearings, "Sokka, could you take the lead for a sec. My feet are kind of wobbly." Sokka shrugged, and nodded. He took to the front while Aang leaned heavily against the wall.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Katara whispered, and he nodded. "Well, I can heal you if you need it.:"

"Fine, just shaken, is all." The Spirits on these floors were strange, they seemed almost torn between their true nature and the nature of their surroundings, somewhat confined and chained. Aang wryly thought, it was just like the experiment.

"This part," Zuko murmured, "Gives me the creeps. Let's move quicker." They approached the staircase and climbed up the next floor. Though the spirits seemed to be everywhere, the team moved swiftly up the next floors,

Then they reached a barrier. "There's something on this floor," Yue whispered, "Something different than before."

"A Spirit?"

Yue shook her head, "Not exactly. It feels somewhere between that and the memories we've encountered."

"So, how do we get by this thing?" Sokka said, poking the barrier with his sword. The touch caused a severe amount of sparks to go off. "Not that way, obviously," he said. Everyone looked around, but Sokka threw his hands up after a minute and said, "We're stuck,."

"There has to be some way --" and before Aang could finish his statement, they were blown back by a large gust of wind. Yue looked up first, and let out a whimper. "What was that?" Aang asked as he got himself back on his feet.

"That thing I sensed is immensely powerful," Yue said, quietly, "And it's here."

The spirit was woman-like in shape, but it was wrapped up in the tattered remains of cloth in Fire Nation colors. From the spaces between, there was nothing beneath it but dust caught in the wind. It looked at them and from the air it created a staff.

"A Spirit," Azula asked, "Is this what's been causing the disappearances?"

"No," Yue said, "I don't believe so. If it were, then they'd be here. This is something else. But I can't get a good sense of it."

The Spirit spoke in a strange, whispery tone that passed directly into their minds.

_so much pain so much so much stop it i want it to stop why won't you stop hurting us_

"What's it talking about?"

From beyond the barrier, memories appeared. The man at the front was all too familiar. Chairman Zhao, flanked by his security team, approached the lab team that seemed to appear from beyond the barrier.

_fire nation comes again again and again why do you come stop coming go leave me alone i leave you alone now_

_"So this is the infamous ghost witch," Zhao said. He removed from his face strange glasses and put them in his pocket. "I see laboratory one has proceeded smoothly. Jeong Jeong is getting too anxious for his own good."_

_"Sir," one of the security teams said, "We're expected in lab two in two minutes to begin the procedure with the Ocean Spirit."_

_"I'm aware," Zhao said, with a resolute sneer on. "I just wanted to make sure things were running smoothly. The visit that Water Tribe wench made has me worried Jeong Jeong is going to try something."_

_"Sir," the lab one leader said, smiling, "As you can see, the procedure is working perfectly. There's nothing to be afraid of. No wires have been crossed."_

_"Well then, we'll see," Zhao said, and he departed from the room._

_evil man evil man go away stop hurting me i don't hurt you do i_

"It's in so much pain," Yue said, reeling. Everyone fell to their knees one by one. "You can feel it, too?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "It's like piercing into me with every word it says."

"What is this feeling?" Zuko murmured, "It's like being torn apart."

"Is this what the experiment did to these spirits?" Katara asked. "It's even more horrible than I imagined."

_The light from Lab Two went on, and the Lab One leader smiled, "Tonight we make history, gentlemen. Everything is going perfectly."_

"Stop it!" Azula screamed. "Stop doing it, now!"

_please don't hurt more hurt more and more and more_

The spirit's voice became less and less coherent and it was hard for the Bending Club to focus. The pain jolted further and further, spiralling out of control, and lab three's light turned on in the memory.

_"And now, all it takes is Lab Four,_" _and the klaxon went off. "What happened? What's going on?"_

_must get out, must must must get out_

The Ghost Witch struck the barrier and jolted backward from the shock, but its desperation fueled it to strike it again.

_"The Spirit is going out of control, sir. It's trying to breach the containment field._"

_"Then make it stronger! Fool!" the leader said, about to knock the man into the containment field himself. "Do not allow a breach. We went through much to shackle this one, I do not want to lure another one out of that abominable catacomb."_

_no more no more i want to stop want to not stop want to don't know what just want_

_And with a great heave of her staff, the Ghost Witch broke the containment field. The pain subsided and its voice could be heard, triumphant,_

_i am free now fire nation flee while you still can if i feel merciful stay and know the wrath of the spirit world_

_"Evacuate!" one of the lab men cried._

_"Evacuate now?" the leader said, "Contain her again. Use any means necessary."_

_"Sir! There have been breaches in the other laboratories too," one of his men said, "We should leave."_

_"Should we leave or should we evacuate?" the leader asked, testily._

_"I don't think it matters, they're the same thing--"_

_"I will tell you what matters," the leader said, throwing the man towards the broken field. The Spirit raised her staff to the air and there was a stillness as the men suddenly gasped for breath, and found nothing._

_The leader, in fear, began to claw at the door, and found himself blown out of it by the sudden return of air to the room as the spirit moved after him, invisible._

The memories faded, and the barrier was gone. Aang was the first to rise up. He wasn't feeling the same ache and shocking pain that he'd felt before, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he never wanted to feel that again.

"What happened?" Katara murmured.

"That was the most, well, visceral memory yet," Azula said, mildly.

"Visceral my butt! That hurt!" Toph cried. She was trying hard to hide it, but there were tears of pain streaming down her face. "I don't ever want that to happen again! How could your uncle do something like that to anyone?"

"They're just spirits," Azula muttered.

"I'm _just_ a spirit, too," Yue answered coldly.

"And I wouldn't let that happen to you, Yue," Azula said, "But do you think my uncle understood that? Or anyone?"

"I suppose you're right," Yue said, "It's still too cruel."

"I won't deny that," Azula said. "Zuko, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"So? Then tell us," Azula said, hands on her hips.

"There's just something that's bugging me, that's all," Zuko said. "I don't know what it is."

"Fair enough," Katara said. "But can we get out of here? I don't think I want to go up any further." The others seemed to agree, in less commital terms, and Aang finally nodded after a they finished.

"Don't think we're going to get any further up." Aang moved forward, The way back down and home was punctuated by silence. No one had words to really say what they'd just felt there in the tower.

One thing was clear, the path they chose was one full of pain.

_To be continued._


	35. Aang's Day Off

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"I said one, two, three, four, c'mon y'all, get on the floor. Jump around, jump around, jump around now.."_

_-- Joy  
_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Aang's Day Off_

"Aang, can you please answer this question?"

"Aang, I'd like a word with you after school."

"Hey, Aang, you busy after school?"

"What's up, Aang? Can I talk to you."

"Aang, I need to discuss a matter from Student Council."

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Aang sat in Aunt Wu's Antique Shop and hid out from the hordes of friends he'd somehow managed to build up over the last few months. "So, that's my problem, I don't know what to do about it."

He even had a strange link to the old woman who ran the shop, but it wasn't particularly obtrusive. She never asked anything of him, and he never of her. Until today, anyway. She offered an ear, and a reading.

"You are certainly tied up in your friendships," she said, "But that is not a bad thing. That said, taking a break from them is not bad either. You may be the Avatar, but you're still Aang, too. What you need is some 'Me-Time' as my assistant used to call it."

"Assistant?"

"Oh, yes, once a young girl ran this place with me. It wasn't a job, like that, but she would come here and I'd give her a couple dollars to mind the place and welcome visitors while I was busy keeping up the whole mystique. Clever girl, about your age, a little on the awkward side."

"Huh," Aang said.

"Oh, I'd tell you more, but I'm intruding on your 'Me-Time' now. My advice to you is to take the next couple of days to yourself. Do what you want to do, and just let the world be itself for a while. It's not going to end just because you're not there."

"You're right. I need to get some time alone."

"Good," Aunt Wu said, "Now," she looked at his palm, "Your happiness line just grew an inch! Isn't that good fortune?"

He smiled at her. He knew it was a trick, but she was a good shyster if that was the case. "Well, thanks, Aunt Wu."

"You're most certainly welcome, Aang. Please come again."

* * *

Katara and Toph were walking back from school together, in a bit of an unusual twist of circumstances. "Has Aang seemed a little, I don't know, stressed out since school started?" Katara asked.

"He's always stressed. If it isn't Bumi breathing down his neck with some questions, or Long Feng trying to get him coralled for something, it's Teo trying to get him to try some lame invention or the Student Council begging for his wisdom orn that weird punk kid bugging him or --"

"I get it, I get it," Katara said. "Aang certainly seems busy."

"Tell me about it. He's almost as popular as you are, Sweetness."

"Maybe we should give him some space," Katara said, "My Swim Club membership is kept top secret just for that reason."

"That and the Swim Club isn't going to be able to make a profit by selling photos of you in your swimsuit -- legally, anyway."

"Toph!"

"What? It's true. I'm pretty sure there's laws against that kind of thing," Toph said, "Although..."

"Don't even think about it!"

They stepped into the dorm, and Zuko looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Oh, you're back. What's gotten into you two, you look like you've got something to hide."

"Eh," Toph said, "We're just talking about how Aang seems to know everyone in Ba Sing Se and they're always bugging him for something or another. It's kind of crazy."

Zuko shrugged, "Let 'em. If Aang wants space he's got to make it himself. Man's got to take care of his own problems."

"I guess you're right, but we could do him some favors too," Katara said. "We haven't exactly given him much space for himself here at the dorm, either."

"You do what you want," Zuko said, "If you think it'll help you, do it. Don't do things for other people, they won't appreciate it."

"Whoa, we hit a nerve," Toph said.

"Shut it, shorty."

"Ooh, tough guy mode, huh? I see how it is," Toph laughed.

Zuko grumbled, and went back to his magazine. The girls continued talking and walked into the kitchen. Azula was busy trying to prepare herself something to eat when she looked over, "Welcome back," she said, "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of," Toph said, "Something smells good! I love it when Azula cooks."

"Hey, what about my cooking?" Katara asked.

"Eh."

"Thanks a lot, Toph."

"Well, I'll put you aside something, Toph," Azula said. "Were you two in there trying to argue with dum-dum? I imagine he just shut you out after a while."

"Yep," Toph said, "He's being a dum-dum, all right."

"Hey, no need to be so mean. Zuko just isn't a people person."

"No kidding!"

"Zuko's never been especially good with people, yes," Azula said, "If he trusts you, he'll speak for hours, though, so be careful where you tread. You'll find yourself missing the silence after a while."

"No kidding," Toph said, rubbing her chin pensively, "Yes, this is information I can use." The door to the dorm opened again, and Aang stepped in. Zuko looked up, and nodded cordially to him as he went upstairs straight away.

"Huh, something got into him," Zuko muttered, and went back to reading.

Upstairs in his room, Aang found what he was looking for. He hadn't taken out his old headphones since he arrived. He used to listen to them all the time, but since he'd arrived, he kind of left them in his room.

He put them around his ears and turned on the music player.

* * *

As midnight fell, downtown, things seemed still for Akijiro.

Akijiro is not someone who would normally be drawn into these events. A student from the boondocks, University bound, washed out, and now sitting out with a half-dying cigarette in his mouth, he watches with disgust the other people passing downtown.

He would not be seen the next morning.

He didn't see what grabbed him, but he could feel it. Long, smooth bristling fur and contorted fingers pressing against him fiercely, the hot breath of whatever it was in his ear, and he could see the pavement beneath him moving faster than he'd ever seen before. He saw it leave the tram behind in its frentic gallop.

He would be reported missing.

The same happened all over town that night.

When morning came, it was Zuko who heard about it first. Ditching class was not something he usually did, but today he woke up and moved out the door and downtown. The Lower Ring was much less constricting than the routine of the Phoenix Center. And with Jeong Jeong as Chairman, things were a little more hectic.

The chaos of Lower City, though? Familiar, and welcome.

So welcome that when a bunch of rival gang members approached him, cowed down, he couldn't hide the smirk. Delinquent Prince? Okay, Zuko admitted, he could get used to that. "What do you bums want?" he asked, sneering.

The leader, from behind a mop of brown hair stifled a nervous cry, and fell to his knees suddenly, "Please, Prince Zuko, you got to help us!"

"Help you?" Zuko asked, taken aback, "Why would I do something like that, anyway?"

"I heard from 'round, the guys, y'know, picked up that you were all about that supernatural thing, right? You can see spirits and you can like make fire out of your hands, stuff like that. I don't care of that junk is rumor or not, you're the only guy we can turn to!"

Zuko frowned, "Stop blabbering! Tell me what you want now!"

"Akijiro, he's went missing. Before that, we lost Junpei and Takezo!"

"Don't forget Jouhei, boss," one of his subordinated added.

"Yeah, Jouhei, too. Man was gonna be a teacher, man, you gotta believe us! We don't know what happened."

"So, another gang bumped them off. Not my business."

"No! That's the thing, all of us are on a truce 'cause of these vanishing people. The police aren't trying to find them, and nobody's takin' any credit for it. This is crazy, man, Jun saw Akijiro last night, though. She's one of the Pink Panda Lilies, best tracker they got, and she was on the tram last night."

"So?"

"She said he was flying across the ground, and he wasn't riding anything."

Zuko stopped. "Where's this Jun now, anyway?"

* * *

"Hey, Aang."

Aang didn't respond, nodding his head to the beat.

"Er," Teo looked at Toph, "Is there a reason he's wearing those?"

"No idea," Toph said, shrugging, "But let him be. He's been really, really busy lately. Guy's got to have some time to himself, right?"

"I guess so."

"Still, didn't even know he listened to music. It's pretty loud, too," Toph muttered. "Hey! Aang! Turn it down, will you?" Aang looked over and nodded, pulling down his headphones.

"Hey, Toph, what's wrong?"

"Just that we can hear whatever it is you're listening to."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Just thought it'd be good for tuning things out."

"Hey, man, if you needed time off, you could have told us!"

"I didn't really think about it until yesterday," Aang admitted. Toph rubbed her hands together, "What is it, Toph? Cold? But it's summer and--"

"No, this is my scheming face," she said snapping. "Okay, we got to be fast and we got to be subtle. Everyone, follow my lead."

"We're doing something?" Teo asked. The first bell hadn't even rung yet, and he looked at the busy classroom that was minutes away from being settled into another class. "Toph, where are you going?"

"Follow me, nonchalant-like," Toph said. She slumped over in her best nonchalant pose. Aang shrugged, and followed with an even bigger slouch. Teo looked around, and wheeled himself after them. When they were outside, Toph looked around with her feet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Long Feng, Looks like he's standing by the door," she said.

"Oh, so?"

"So that's where we'd be going. If we wanted to be caught, anyway. Let's get to the field, pronto!" The group huddled together and moved - nonchalantly - to the door. When they got there, a voice called out to them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They turned, slowly, it was Mai, the student council treasurer, looking at them lividly. "We're skipping class," Toph said. Aang and Teo looked at her, shocked. "You want in?"

"Uh," Mai hesitated.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said, waving them along. As they turned to go, she raised her voice, and Toph turned around, "You coming or not?"

"Yes, er," Mai shrugged, "What a pain. Why not."

The group made their way to the field and vanished by the time first bell had rung.

* * *

The Pink Panda Lilies. Zuko knew of them, but he'd never really went to this part of Ba Sing Se. Not that anyone could really control all of Ba Sing Se's streets. The city was a labyrinth, winding as far and wide as the catacombs underneath where spirits were waiting to crawl up from. The only difference was in the daylight, the streets seemed friendly.

Seeming and being are two different things.

"Hey, it's the Delinquent Prince," one of the Panda Lilies said, brushing violet highlights out of her hair, She was standing in front of an unmarked building, standing watch. "What's he doing 'round here. Thought you packed it up, old-timer." He looked at her. She was a first year by any indication.

"Yeah," an older woman said, "Jun'll get a kick out of this."

"Came here to see her," Zuko said, curtly. The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "And I'm not in the mood for anyone trying to tell me who I can't and can see, okay? I don't get guys just running up to me in the street begging on their knees for me to help them often."

"Oh, so you're being magnanimous today," the older girl said, rubbing her shaved head. "Fine, okay, we'll get Jun for you." The two girls headed into the building, and when they were gone for a minute, there was a bunch of shouting and yelling.

The door swung open, and Jun swaggered out, a cocky grin on her face. She was hardly pink, in fact, she seemed more monochrome, with dark eyes and pale skin, and she moved confidently up to him, "So, you're this Zuko kid, right? I'd heard lots about you. Glad to see you care about our problems, benevolent Prince Zuko."

"Shut up." He grunted, angrily, "Just give me what you know about these disappearances."

"Lots," she said, coyly, "But you have to be a little more polite. You're on Pink Panda Lily ground, here, we don't take kindly to your attitude here."

Zuko grimaced, and nodded. "I'm here to help, not to cause trouble. I need your cooperation so the idiots around my neck of town can get back to their usual boneheaded activities and I can leave you alone."

"Fine, I'll help," she said. "But you got to remember you're not the Prince around here, boy. You're just an ordinary school punk that we don't like."

"Fine," Zuko said, "Never asked to be prince."

"You're the son of Ozai Houou, right? The Phoenix King?" she asked, "Seems like you lot have some kind of weird business on the side in town. Supernatural business, right? Oh, I see, secret. Fine. I don't divulge that kind of info for free, anyway, so until someone comes along with twenty-million en, your secret's safe with me."

"You think I'm involved with some supernatural things, you saw something that scared you, now you want my help, huh? And then you act like I'm just some punk. What is it, Jun?"

Jun moved herself closer, and looked him in the eye. "Listen to me closely, kid, I'm playing nice with you since you got some kind of talent we can't get elsewhere. But you don't show me the proper respect and I don't care what kind of powers you have."

Zuko pushed her away, and lit his hand on fire. "That's the kind of power I have," he said, dispelling it with a bang, "And it's the power you need. So it's your turn to show me respect." Jun looked at him a good long time, and then stood up, laughing.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to like you, kid," she said. "I've seen some crazy things in my time. Whatever trick you just pulled was pretty fancy. Was it for real?"

"My business," he said. "You keep this secret, I deal with your disappearances. Now tell me what you know."

"Good deal," she said. "Okay, these have been going on all month, they started off as nothing. Even I thought they were just people getting caught up in some dumb gang war on the west side of town, until one of my own went missing. Girls said she was there, and next minute she was gone. Looked for her, tracked her to the catacombs, and that was about as far as I got."

"Impressive," he said.

"I trained a pet of mine to track people by scents. It's pretty useful, even if they grow a little big for zoning permits."

"So, you found your way to the catacombs, then what?"

"Nothing for a while. Most of the disappearances happen at midnight, from what the other gangs say. Usually people in groups go missing, maybe about twenty a night. It's been getting ridiculous. It's usually people who don't got anyplace to go home to, too, so no one cares."

Zuko nodded, "So, you all said you'd work together, right?"

"It was that jerk, Jet's idea. Have to admit, he was right, though," Jun said, crossing her arms. "The gang scuffling just interfered. Couldn't tell if someone got grabbed, or just jumped. Been trying to figure out some kind of reasoning to this, and I'd just given up a week ago, Then, lucky me, I get a glimpse of someone being nabbed."

"Okay, what did you see?"

"Guy was hoisted in the air, but he was being run across the city. Faster than I've ever seen anyone go, he was flying."

"How fast?"

"He passed by the tram I was riding, going the same way."

"Okay," Zuko said, "So?"

"Let me repeat that, since you didn't catch on. He passed _us_, and I only caught a glimpse of him. Wasn't sure what I was seeing. That's how fast he was going." Zuko frowned. "One of the kids at the little peace summit we held? He thinks it's Hei Bai. So when I heard about your supernatural club at Phoenix High, I thought I'd put out the rumor and someone would bring you to me."

"Clever," Zuko muttered.

"Lots of people are believing in the supernatural now because of this," she said. "It was easy. So you're here, now you know. What do you think?"

"It's definitely a spirit," Zuko said, "But it's acting erratically."

"You don't say," Jun muttered, "How so?"

"My business, and it's kept secret. Just let's say it doesn't fit the pattern," Zuko said. "Got it?"

"Fine, works," she said, shrugging, "What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure everyone stays indoors around midnight. And tell me exactly who thought it was Hei Bai."

Jun thought about it for a second, before answering, "Tatsumi, the mama's boy. Gonna figure out who this Hei Bai is, huh?"

"It's my only lead."

"Well, good luck, Delinquent Prince. Show me why they call you that, maybe us girls will swear loyalty to you after this." She headed back towards the building, "See you 'round, hot stuff."

Zuko reiterated the mantra he'd started since he was young.

"Girls are weird."

* * *

"And the trade tariff act was enacted by, anyone?" Bumi asked, looking around his nearly catatonic classroom, "Anyone? Aang...? Aang?"

"He's not here."

"Hm, that's peculiar, I could have sworn I saw him earlier. Anyone? Anyone? Bei Fong? Bei Fong?"

At this time, Aang and Teo were busy enjoying themselves, involved as they were in a time-honored ritual chant passed down generation to generation from father to son as long as human civilzation can remember. Its variations were plentiful, but in this era, it was simply, "Hey batta-batta, swing batta-batta, _miss_ batta-batta!"

"And it is out of here!"

"Wow!" Aang said, "That guy knows how to hit a baseball!"

"Yeah, this is really exciting for the blind girl," Toph muttered. "Why did you want to go see a Ba Sing Se Imperials game, anyway?"

"They're playing Sokka's team!" Aang said, "The Omashu Saber-Moose Lions! They're the ones who just knocked it clean out of the park!"

"Good for them," Toph said. She looked over to Mai, who also looked intensely bored. "I'm so tempted to ditch the boys here and let them fend for themselves." Mai yawned, and closed her eyes. "Oh, now you're bailing on me, too!"

"Toph, it's the bottom of the ninth, relax," Teo said. "Look, see? The game's over. The home team fans are rioting, already, it's time to go."

"What? And miss the riots? Fine, fine. Mai, hey, wake up, we're going!"

Mai's eyelashes fluttered open and she looked at Toph curiously, "What did you say?" she asked while suppressing a yawn. "I wasn't really paying attention." The group headed out of the stadium. It was just getting on in the afternoon, and Aang felt his stomach grumble.

"Hungry, huh?" Toph asked. Aang nodded. "Let's go eat! I know just the place!" And with that, they were whisked down the streets of Ba Sing Se in the warm afternoon sun, and found themselves in an incredibly high-tone restaurant.

Mai's jaw nearly dropped, "Why are we going here?"

"Because we can."

"Huh," Teo said, "Looks busy."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Aang noticed Teo and Toph talking, and Toph suddenly spoke out, "Oh! Excuse me, could I ask just really quickly, do you have a phone?" The waiter grimaced, and said, "It's over down by the bathrooms, miss."

"Could you help me, I'm blind and it's awful hard to navigate. I don't want to make a mess." The waiter nodded, and sighed, and he led her over towards the phone. While he was gone, Teo read the list of reservations and made a note of it. When Toph returned, she looked quite happy.

"Thank you, now, was that all, or did you have a reservation."

"Of course we had a reservation! I wouldn't come here and use your phone if we didn't have a reservation." Teo nodded, and there was an exchange of information. Then, Toph put her arm around Aang. "This is Daigoro Cabbageway, Mr. Cabbageway himself, the Cabbage King of Gaoling."

"You are Daigoro Cabbageway?"" It waws a party of four like the reservation said, but still, "Aren't you a little young."

"Me? Young? I'm older than I look, I'll have you know!"

"I can't believe it, he doesn't know the Cabbage King!" Toph said, incredulously.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

"Okay, bring out your manager," Toph said, crossing her arms, "He's going to hear how we were rudely left here to wait and wait because some uppity, snot-nosed waiter doesn't believe that Daigoro here is the Cabbage King."

"Now, there's no need for that--"

"I think there is," Teo said, "I think we should speak to your manager, sir. I don't like your tone."

Mai yawned, and whispered to Aang, "Are they always like this?" Aang nodded. "How tiresome."

"Just play along, it's fun," Aang said. And louder, he said, clearing his throat to sound important, "I think, my friend, if you were to seat us with no more questions, we'd be able to overlook your attitude."

"Oh yes," Mai said, "It's, uh, unbecoming."

"Fine, this way, _sir_,"

The table was in quite a nice place, secluded and private, and the waiter handed them the menus. The listing prices made Aang's eyes nearly pop clean out of his head. One of the meals was somewhere close to 5000 en.

"Oh," Teo said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Hey, I got it covered, okay? So, order whatever you want."

The four teens read the menu, and when the waiter came for their orders, they gave them. "And the cabbages in this do come from Cabbageway, don't they?" Aang added with a grin when he ordered his meal.

"Yes sir," the waiter said with a patronizing voice.

"Because I can tell if they don't."

"I'm certain you could, sir," the man said tiredly.

"Hey, there's that tone again," Teo said. "Maybe we really should speak to your manager about your attitude. What do you think?"

"Probably," Mai yawned.

The waiter grumbled, "I'll make sure the chef uses only the finest _Cabbageway_ cabbages, sir, personally. My apologies."

"I love that guy," Toph said after he'd left. "Seriously, I want him to propose to me so I can just torment him day in and day out."

"You're weird," Teo pointed out.

"So what!"

Mai sighed, and looked over at Aang, who was laughing at his friends' antics, "So, this is what you do with your time?"

"Sometimes, why?" Aang asked, surprised.

"Just so different than how I thought it'd be. I could have sworn you were the center of the world, guess I was wrong. Sorry."

"Yeah, sometimes things seem a little too centered around me," Aang laughed, "But I don't try to take center stage all the time. Toph has a tendency to steal the spotlight from everyone whenever she finds an opportunity."

"I see that."

"I mean, you hang out with Azula, right?"

"Sort of," Mai said, "It's not really hanging out with Azula, it's doing what Azula wants and when Azula wants. And don't even think about stealing attention from Azula," Mai said, "Poor Ty Lee gets the worst of it."

"Er, you know, you and Azula probably had good times together, too."

"I know," Mai said, "I don't know, Aang. As much fun as she can be sometimes, especially in this boring town, sometimes I find myself being friends because she scares me." She sighed, "But either way, I can't run away from that. If I run away, I'm just losing. That's why I'm -- obviously -- finishing my semester here and graduating from Phoenix Center."

"That's great!"

"You sure?" Mai muttered.

The plates were served and the group looked at the plates in anticipation. "And we made sure they were fresh from Cabbageway, sir," the waiter said, distastefully.

"Very good!"

"And here is your bill, whenever you're ready," the waiter said, and vanished. Teo took a look at it and nearly droped it.

"What?" Toph asked, looking up.

"Twenty-four thousand en!" he said, "That's with four zeroes!"

"Yeah? So? We're not paying," Toph said. "Once we eat, we're ditching!"

"Uh, how are we going to do that?"

"There's a side-door by the phone, I heard someone opening it when we were there. We just make like we're going to the bathrooms, and dash."

"This can't possibly go wrong," Mai muttered.

The waiter was by the bathroom when they approached, "Going somewhere, sir?" he asked in his snooty voice. "I wasn't aware you'd paid the bill yet."

"Are you telling the Cabbage King he can't go to the bathroom, shorty?" Toph asked, belligerently. "Okay, that's it, that's it. Go fetch your manager. I want words with him." The waiter narrowed his eyes.

"I think I will fetch him, miss." He hurried back further into the restaurant, and Toph sighed in relief.

"Okay, book it!" The four of them wasted no time arguing, and made a mad dash into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Zuko was pondering the information.

Tatsumi paced in front of him, bleached hair brushed back, revealing a sharp widow's peak, "So, you believe me? Man, you don't know how glad I am to hear that. Hei Bai's a big spirit back from where my old man came from. Said that long agi, an Avatar came and saved his village from being captured by an angry Hei Bai."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "That sounds about right."

But it didn't make sense. Hei Bai didn't sound like a major spirit, quite the opposite, he sounded like a local spirit that had very little in common with the massive spirits like Koh or Tui and La. "Well, I know what you're thinking, this is just some country bumpkin thinking, but you got to believe me."

"I do," Zuko said, "It's the only logical explanation. These aren't normal disappearances."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Swear, like, five of my friends disappeared in one night. They were all spread out in the town. That ain't natural, man."

"Tatsumi, tell me," Zuko said, "You said they disappeared in the same night?"

He nodded.

"At the same time?"

"Y, yeah, why?"

"Not even Hei Bai could be everywhere at once, right?"

"You think there's more than one?" Tatsumi said, frightened. "Man, that's not funny."

"I don't know what, but put out the word to this part of town. No one's to be outside at midnight until the full moon passes."

"Yessir, Prince Zuko."

And Zuko nodded, returning the way he came to the Tram Station. The Lower Ring gave him wide berth, and some awed stares as he passed by. Was he really that big a legend around here? He shrugged it off, and boarded the tram.

Back at the dorm, the rest of the Bending Club was just getting in. Katara's hair was wet, and she was brushing her hair when she entered, "Oh, hey, Zuko. Why weren't you in school today. Sokka said you didn't show."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Just couldn't get into it. Decided to check out what's going on with the disappearances instead."

"Well, you shouldn't skip school. Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, going to call a meeting when Aang gets in. We got to get ready," Zuko said, "We've got spirits on the move. And I've got a plan."

"Well, that's good."

Aang and Toph ran into the dorm afterwards, laughing. "What's got you two so excited?"

"Oh, we just skipped class," Toph said. "We even managed to hijack a parade!"

"Zuko! See? You're a bad influence on Toph!" Katara said.

"No I'm not! She would have done it anyway," Zuko protested. "Stop blaming me for her lack of scruples! She's the one being a bad influence on Aang."

"Aang needed the day off, so we took it, Katara. Chill."

"I'm chill," Katara protested, very weakly, "But it's still important to stay in class and not get in trouble! What if you get suspended!"

"More time to beat up spirits," Toph said.

"Or expelled!"

"_Especially_ more time to beat up spirits!"

"It was just a one off thing, Katara, don't worry!" Aang said. "I'm just getting overwhelmed by everything."

"I know, but couldn't you have done it some other way."

"No time," Zuko said. "We need to have a meeting, Aang. I want to get out on the streets by midnight tomorrow, and find out what's behind these abductions."

"You found something out about the disappearances?" Toph asked, surprised. He nodded and she punched her fist into her palm, "About time! I'm itching for some real action!" When Sokka and Azula arrived a little later, the group met in the meeting room and sat around the main table. Sokka took to the white board and mulled over what Zuko had told them.

"Multiple disappearances at midnight," Sokka said, "That definitely makes me think you're on the right trail. A bunch of smaller spirits are acting, but, still something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Azula said, "This is far too coordinated to simply be a case of a bunch of small spirits like this Hei Bai emerging from the Spirit World."

"Yeah, well, I'll let you guys do the thinking. I did the legwork for you, so show some appreciation."

"Okay Zuko. I appreciate you, baby," Sokka said, distracted though he was by the notes on the whiteboard. "Well, I think we can safely say that considering past months, there's definitely a similarity."

"Oh?"

"Koh," he said, "He arranged abductions using a surrogate."

"Xin Fu, I remember," Toph said. "How can I forget? I was one of them."

"But that case, he only took their spirits, excepting Toph here," Sokka said. "But these ones are all acting with the same MO, meaning that they're probably acting as surrogates for a more powerful spirit."

"Yue did say she felt something in the Spirit World," Azula mentioned. "But she wasn't sure what."

"We also checked Yomi," Katara said, "And we had no signs of any of the missing persons. That doesn't make me confident."

"Well, we can sit around and debate this, or we can do something," Zuko said. "Azula, do you think you can get a message out to make sure no one's out on the streets at midnight, We got to make sure we're the only ones out there."

"So they can hunt us down? Are you crazy?" Sokka exclaimed.

"I like it! It's simple and to the point."

"Toph, don't encourage him. Aang," Sokka said, "Say something reasonable. We need to actually not get ourselves killed by rampaging Spirits in Ba Sing Se, right?"

"No," Aang said, scratching his head, "I think Zuko's right. This is the best way. Tomorrow night, we'll go hunting spirits."

"This close to the full moon," Katara murmured, "I'm a little nervous."

"We'll manage," Zuko said. "But we need to prepare for anything. Tomorrow night, midnight, remember it."

The group remained anxious.

_To be continued._

_I don't know why I parodied Ferris Bueller, honestly._


	36. Ghosts and the Bamboo Forest

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Those long days passing by from the door, like late summer they slowly fade away..."_

_-- Heaven_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Ghosts and the Bamboo Forest_

Walking to school that day, Aang was surprised by Zuko walking up beside him. He looked very focused, and strangely dour. "Hey, Aang," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling things aren't quite as set as they were after vacation ended?"

"Set? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Things feel different in the dorm than they did before, and not for the better. Azula especially seems to be mulling over something."

"We're a team, remember, Zuko?"

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, "But that doesn't mean we can trust each other unconditionally. You shouldn't let your guard down around anyone, Aang, not even me."

"What?"

"Midnight, tonight, remember. We've only got a few days until the full moon, so the sooner we can figure out where these people are, the sooner we're ready to face the Great Spirit."

"Oh, okay," Aang said, nervously. "But what do you mean, I can't let my guard down -- Wait up, Zuko!" but even as he called after Zuko, he vanished into the crowd of students preparing for the school day.

He was trying to settle himself down in the classroom when Mai approached him, she looked a little nervous, and when she spoke, she was uncharacteristically alert. "Aang, could we talk before class, really fast?"

"Sure, Mai!" Aang said, and he hopped to his feet. She walked outside the door and bowed her head. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to thank you," she said, "After all we didn't get to the best start. You didn't give up on me, which says just how stubborn you are," she smirked, "You're lucky it's something I like in a person. You're certainly not boring."

"Yeah?"

"But," she paused, "Staying here may not have been the best thing, in the end. But I can't escape it, can I? I must be true to myself, and I know Azula's my friend. Life's confusing enough, sometimes I just can't figure it out."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Aang, good luck with what you have to do now," she said. "Maybe we'll see each other around. Try and keep out of trouble, all right?"

"Okay."

"Not that I care or anything, but it'd be boring here without you."

"Thanks, Mai."

He felt that bond he made with her. It was one that could never break. "Goodbye," she said, and she made it sound more final than maybe she intended, but she still vanished a moment later without waiting for him to answer.

The rest of the morning was slow. Bumi went on and on about his homework assignments, and Aang nearly fell asleep in class. It wasn't until lunch time that things began to pick up. A girl from his class hurried into the room, excitedly, "They put up the results from the exams!"

Aang looked to Toph and Teo, and the group hurried to the board where the school's exam listings were posted. Sokka and Katara were busy looking at it, and he spotted Zuko heading over.

Azula came from behind them, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well done, Aang. A fine showing this semester."

He'd scored in the top ten of the class. "Wow, Azula, you're at the top!"

"Naturally," Toph said. "Where am I?"

"A solid middle-of-the-road score," Teo said. "I'm pretty high up there, too. Not as high as Aang, but wow, Katara and you were close, Azula."

"Indeed. But we did study together, after all."

"That would do it. Congratulations."

"Incidentally, Aang, may I speak with you for a moment?" Azula asked, walking aside. Aang followed her, and in the quiet nook, she looked him over, and nodded. "I have to admit I'm growing concerned about these spirit attacks."

"Tonight we're going to find out what's causing it, don't worry," Aang said.

"Well, I do worry. I'm a little worried about the group's resolve, too. We can't keep simply stumbling through to success like we have before. One of these days, the spirit is going to get us at a disadvantage, and we need to do everything we can to survive. Don't you agree?"

"Well, er, I guess," Aang said.

"Good. I'm glad we agree, then," she said. "Remember, our goal is to save humanity from the Spirits, don't get distracted by the idea of saving both. I know you're noble, and I respect you for wanting to save everyone, but if you continue trying to do that, you won't save anyone, Aang."

He looked at her, incredulously for a second.

"What?"

"No, that just sounded familiar, somehow," he said. "Sorry, am I weirding you out."

She shook her head. "Go back to class, lunch is nearly over. Congratulations again on your score."

"Hey, Aang!" Katara said, passing by. She watched Azula walk away, and seemed confused. "What was that all about. Sokka's on cloud nine since he scored in the top ten. Zuko is quite happy with his solid B, you can't help but see him smiling."

"You did really well, too."

"Yeah, but that was mainly Azula's tutoring."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks! But, was it just me, or did Azula seem really on edge this morning?"

"She still seems 'on edge' I think. Do you think we need to focus on just saving this world, Katara? Azula seems to think we have to choose."

Katara shook her head, "You're the Avatar. If anyone can save both worlds, it's you. And besides, we have to! Yue is counting on us. After all we've done to the Spirit World, we do kind of owe them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So chin up. You can do it!"

"I guess you're right."

Still, it weighed heavily on him. He sat through afternoon class thinking about it at length. The words replayed in his head. 'You'll doom them both,' someone had told him, but he couldn't remember who.

Pakku was long-winded, and Aang found himself tired beyond belief. He fell asleep listening to Pakku talk in one long incredibly unbroken sentence.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, the representatives of the four nations bring you tribute," a voice called from somewhere. He recognized this place. though he wasn't sure why. High above him, the clock was almost on midnight, though nothing held it there.

The first representative, Aang idly thought, looked familiar. He was an older man, with wise, kind eyes. "Avatar Aang, I come from the Air Nomads and bring you a tribute." Aang looked at the gift, a small lemur that looked familiar. "These creatures share our life, and we share theirs. We seek peaceful coexistance, that is the way of the Air Nomads. With this tribute, I hope you will understand the wisdom of the Nomads."

Aang looked at the lemur, dreamily, and it seemed to vanish again.

He was dreaming? That was the only explanation. And yet, it seemed so real. "The representative of the Water Tribes comes to you now." And he looked and saw a girl, serene and smiling. He thought for a moment that she seemed familiar, her piercing blue eyes washed over him with a kind of tranquility.

"The Water Tribes bring you tribute, Avatar Aang." And she marked his forehead with a strange symbol. "Trustworthiness is highly valued amongst our tribes. We struggle for every inch in the deep cold, but we remember that even when things seem their harshest, that is when we need the deepest trust. I hope you will learn the trust of the Tribes with this humble tribute."

"The representative of the Earth Kingdom's here, Avatar. You want your tribute, right?" the representative was familiar. Her pale eyes echoed a kind of unyielding, uncompromising strength. She put before him an ornate belt. "Only the strong can survive when things are down, you know that, right? No matter what, don't compromise, ever! If you do? Well, then you'rre a disappointment, Avatar."

And then, the Fire Nation representative approached. The scar on his face was so familiar, yet, in his half-asleep state, he couldn't think of why. "The Fire Nation brings its tribute, too. Take what you want, don't let anyone stand in your way. That's the ambition of fire."

The man moved and struck, fires seemed to burn him, and yet he didn't feel anything.

**This is the fate of the Avatar.**

"You again," Aang said as the fires burned him. "This is just a dream!"

**Yes, that's right. You're asleep in the real world. Does that make you feel better?**

"This is just a nightmare. I'm not burning."

**No, you're not. You're freezing to death.**

The cold winds struck him just as suddenly as the flames had burnt him. He looked at his skin, turning a sickly pale blue. "No, I, I'm not." He looked up, at the blue figure on the icy waters before him, and she moved with a fluid strike.

**Fine. If that's not to your approval, you're being torn apart by the winds.**

And the tornado came. He was buffetted around, objects knocked him down and he tumbled as he tried to right himself in the air. "No! This is a dream."

**Or how about buried alive?**

The claustrophobia gripped him intensely. The shadowy mirror image of himself was all he saw in the dark tomb of earth. "No, why this --"

**Because Aang, it's time for you to wake up. I'm you, you're me. We both know that you can't choose because no matter what, you'll fail someone.**

"No!" Aang punched the figure in front of him, and found himself doubling over as though he'd punched himself. The figure before him gave him a pained smile.

**I told you already. I'm you. This is just a dream, remember? It's time for you to wake --**

"--up! Aang!" Teo said. "You were mumbling in your sleep there. You feeling okay? Want me to take you down to the nurse?"

"No!" Aang said, suddenly, jolting up. "I'm fine. I don't need to see the nurse."

"Okay, if you say so," he said. "See you later, man, I'm heading home." And Aang looked around the quiet classroom. Afternoon seemed so dreamless, a restlessness set in on him, and he didn't want to go home quite yet.

And so he went to the roof. To his surprise, Ty Lee was there, as well, looking out over the city with a jittery expression. "Oh, Aang," she said, when she noticed him sit down, "Did you come up here to think, too?"

"Yeah," he said, quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually, before things got too busy for you. Is it okay if I sit down?" he nodded, and she sat beside him, and gave him her brightest smile, "I'm so happy I got a chance to talk to you. You were such a big help with the Dance."

"No, I wasn't. You did all the hard work, Ty Lee.'

She shook her head, "But you were there telling me honestly what I was doing was right or wrong every step of the way. It wouldn't have been the same if you weren't helping, so don't you dare try and make it all my fault, Mister."

"Okay," Aang said, a little off-put and confused. "I'm, er, sorry?"

"That's better. I tried so hard to stand out, like I was some kind of special flower but all the time, and maybe people notice me more because of it, but it doesn't mean it's the right kind of attention, either, and you were the only one to say that to me."

She hung her head, slightly, "And all this time I kept trying to make an impression on my parents, and not just be one of their daughters but really be Ty Lee. I need to realize that I'm always Ty Lee, even if no one notices it except you."

She kissed his cheek chastely, "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome," he said with a flush of pink on his cheeks. "I was just trying to be a friend."

The bond he formed was unbreakable, and he smiled at her with that knowledge. "Well, Aang." She stood up. "This'll probably be the last time we'll get to talk. I'll always be your friend, though, never forget! I'll be angry if you do."

"I won't!"

"Aang." She took his hand in hers. "Be careful. Be careful of Azula."

And she left suddenly, without saying anymore. Aang watched her go with a growing uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. And he didn't know where he stood anymore.

* * *

"Midnight," Zuko repeated to the assembled group, "The only constants in these disappearances are the time they occur and the fact that they all occured outdoors. That's what I learned anyway."

"So we'll be testing this?" Sokka said, "I'm telling you, Zuko, this is a bad idea."

"We should stay together," he said, "There doesn't seem to be any indication that they go for lone targets. The only reason my source saw someone being carried off was because she was going the same direction in a tram, and even then it was barely a glimpse."

"Okay, uh, that's a math thing. Considering the speed of the trams, subtracting that from the moving object, and -- oh man that's fast."

"Very good, Sokka," Azula said. "Your studies have paid off. But there's no time for self-congraulations yet. We need to track down this spirit, immediately and locate where it's taking the people it's capturing."

"Guys," Aang said, quietly, "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"I know," Katara said, "Same here. But Zuko's right, there's only one way to find out what's causing this." Her blue eyes were amazingly piercing tonight, Aang thought. "So, brave face, everyone. Let's be positive!"

"Yue will be monitoring this operation on the Spirit World side," Azula said, "I've contacted her to make sure things are all right."

"And we'll be watching each other's backs."

"What happens if this spirit grabs one of us," Sokka asked, "I bet it'll be _me_ if it's anyone, so that's why I want to know."

"Your optimism astounds," Katara said, tiredly. "We'll pursue! That's why Yue's there, to wait for us in the Spirit World in case we do get nabbed. Try and keep up, Sokka, I thought you were good with plans."

"I'm good with good plans," Sokka said, pedantically, "This is a very bad plan, and I'm a hundred percent against it."

"Fine, noted, let's do it," Zuko said. "Did you get the message to the cops?"

"The Police are enforcing a curfew based upon the disappearances," Azula said, "And as such, there should be no one around."

"The gangs are laying low, too," Zuko said, "So that just leaves one group I'm worried about."

"The Spiritless," Katara breathed. "They're constantly going out at night, now. I've seen more graffiti now than ever. But do you think a spirit would target them?"

"Maybe," Azula said.

"Well, yeah, this one's taking them whole. Not just their spirits. This is really getting me more and more nervous," Sokka said. "Okay, okay, let's get it over with. The Spiritless or not, we're not finding out where they are by sitting here."

"All right," Zuko said. "Guess it's my turn to start an operation. Feels like old times. Okay, team, move out."

The group headed out on the tram to downtown, and they all sat around the main square by the mall, looking around at the milling of people about aimlessly. It was nine o'clock, and it was almost curfew time.

A man in the corner stared absently up at the stars, and he sat next to the graffiti of the Spiritless. Katara averted her eyes from him, "No matter how many times I see one, I can never get used to it."

"The Spiritless are a pathetic bunch," Azula said. But despite her cold pronunciation, her eyes were focused on the ground, and she looked a little pale. "Disgusting. I hope no one has to end up like that."

"Still," Sokka said, "They're people. We can't just let them suffer."

"... unity..."

"I wish we knew what they were talking about!" Katara said. "Maybe the unity they're talking about is reuniting their spirit and their body? Maybe that's what all the suicides were."

"No," Azula said, "I don't think that's it. I've done some research on the symbol they make, and while it's still unclear, the researchers noted a similarity to the old seal of Agni."

Zuko nodded, "I can see it. Like the phoenix on my coat," he grinned. "The old Fire Nation symbol."

"However," Azula said, "That's about where the similarities end. Though there was one other thing the researchers had discovered." She drew the symbol in the graffiti roughly on the ground. "These symbols were associated with an old cult in the Fire Nation, as well. A doomsday cult."

The group sat uncomfortably for a moment. "A doomsday cult. Great."

"Well, it wasn't an exact match, but, yes, Sokka," Azula answered, "It is a little disconcerting to think that our Spiritless are speaking of the end of days."

The crowds thinned out as the hours ticked along, and it was nearly midnight before too long. People had been replaced by the Spiritless, who mulled around in the alleys around the mall aimlessly. One even began to mark the door of the mall with the symbol.

"Creeping me out," Katara said, quietly. "Gotta be positive. They're not going to hurt us."

"Guys," Zuko said, standing, "It's time to be focused. Five minutes until midnight." They all stood ill at ease as the clock ticked down the seconds. As the fifth minute passed in excruciating slow-motion, each of them tensed visibly.

The bell in the distance chimed the hour.

"Nothing so far," Sokka whispered.

"Give it time," Zuko answered, anxiously. But, the Bending Club didn't noticed two immediate affects as the last bell chime faded into the night sky. The Spiritless stopped gazing aimlessly and suddenly moved with a startling conviction.

And they grabbed Azula from behind. "What the -- " she turned with fires blazing blue and hot. The Spiritless were burned, falling to the ground and nursing their burns. "I thought the Spirit -- what's going on?"

The group formed into a tight circle as the Spiritless began to move towards them. "You had to say something, Katara. See what you did? It's your negative thinking that caused this!"

"Mine? What about yours, Sokka?"

"It doesn't matter who was negative, right now," Zuko said. "We need a plan, and quickly." He cracked his knuckles. "I vote we just take them down," and he looked pointedly at Azula, "Without bending or lethal force."

"Fine," Azula said. She dropped into a low Fire Nation martial arts stance, "We'll do this the hard way, then."

"Wait!" Aang said. "Let me speak to them first." He stood forward. "Please, we don't mean you any harm. We're trying to help you!"

The Spiritless stopped and stared at Aang, suddenly. They seemed alert, even aware, but they spoke no words and standing motionless, they didn't even seem to be breathing. "Please, we do not want to hurt you, but we will defend ourselves."

Then one by one, they turned to each other, "... bridge... unification..."

"Unifier... will... bring Him here..."

They lunged at Aang and Zuko was the one to defend him with a quick straight. "Knew diplomacy wasn't going to work." He moved to knock down a few more, and Katara's water whip knocked a few harmlessly away.

"How come she gets to bend," Toph said, annoyed, as she readied herself to strike down a man twice her size. She took him down in a few swift punches, "I mean it's not like a concussion ever hurt anyone."

"Katara knows restraint," Zuko muttered, "Something you and Azula could really afford to learn."

"Coming from the Delinquent Prince, that's funny!" Azula scoffed. "There," she said, putting another into the wall, "That seems to have calmed them down." She laughed as the other Spiritless moved back.

"No, that's not it," Zuko said. "They look scared."

"Of our power, maybe?" Toph grinned. Then her grin faded slowly, "Oh man, guys, I think I know what's gotten them so spooked all of a sudden."

"What?" Azula asked.

"I don't know! But we'll know in a second. They're coming this way!"

The second immediate effect of the hour descended upon the center of the city now. They were moving from all directions. One came from the Royal City, another from the Lower Ring, yet another from the direction of Lake Laogai. And all three appeared downtown at the same time.

They were massive figures, Black and white, each nearly identical. One had no eyes, and moved about with an unseen sense. Another's mouth was sealed, the last had no ears. They moved on fours, with an extra set of arms, steadying themselves as they looked down on the Bending Club, hungrily.

"Okay," Aang said. "That's what's been kidnapping these people."

"They're huge!" Sokka squeaked. "I told you this was a bad plan."

"Well I never was one for plans. Let's improvise," Zuko said. "Now you can bend."

"Excellent!" Azula said. She kicked a blue flame at the one with no sight, and it reared back with a loud roar. The four moved in unison, rearing back. "So they're connected," she said, "Good to know."

"Let's focus on the one with no eyes," Aang said. He leapt up at it, and to his surprise, the creature watched him move into the air, and opened his mouth. The pale blue light that was beginning to rise from its throat was the only warning Aang had to kick himself out of the way. A large blue beam of light tore into the night sky, tearing apart the clouds as it struck.

"Okay, new plan," Sokka said, "The one with no mouth!"

The spirit with no mouth watched through strange white points that appeared like eyes on its smooth form. Suddenly, from these points more light shot forth, carving a path towards Sokka. "Great! They're loaded with tactical laser beams!"

"Let me guess, this one has both types," Toph said. "Okay, buddy, I'll take you on! I wanna see if you're any challenge for the amazing Toph Bei Fong." She kicked up the earth, and to her surprise felt the creature move before she could finish her attack. It was right behind her now, and when she tried to attack, it reached out to grab her.

"Out of the way!" Sokka yelled, and pushed her down to the ground.

"What was that for? I had it!" Toph cried. And then she felt Sokka's feet leave the ground. "Sokka!"

"Let go of him!" Aang cried, slicing the air with an airbending blade. The creature, however, moved out of the way, deparing further into the city while the other two prepared their lasers. "Guys, we need to chase that one!"

"Not really an option. We need to stop these two from causing any damage," Azula said.

"We'll go get him," Zuko said, "Come on, Katara. You guys hold them off." Toph nodded placing a barrier of earth around them as the beams struck it. She shuddered as the impact caused the shield to shudder.

"They're almost out of gas," Toph smirked, even as the shield crumbled, "When they're done, you two better run. I'll get their attention." The shuddering stopped. "I'm dropping the shield. Go!" She pushed out the barrier and the two spirits were hit squarely in the snout by the debris.

Aang struck at the blind one, while Azula moved on the mouthless one. Katara watched them, and found her arm taken forcefully by Zuko. "I wish we could help them, somehow."

"We will," Zuko said, "When we get back with Sokka, these spirits are done for."

"The city seems so lifeless," she murmured as they ran down the usually crowded streets towards the Royal City. "It's creepy."

"I know," Zuko said. It seemed like the only light was the nearly-full moon above. It seemed even larger than life in the empty sky. "These things might be the Hei Bai spirit I was told about. If that's the case, it's a spirit of the forests."

"Why is it here, then?" Katara asked.

"Don't know. Don't want to know," he said, "Let's get into the Spirit World and find your brother. I hope Yue's got a track on him."

"I've got a really bad feeling," Katara said. "I hope Sokka's all right."

"I'll kill him for you if he's not," Zuko said, with a smirk.

* * *

"Yue!"

Katara almost collapsed from running up to her so quickly, but Yue grabbed her and steadied her. "Did you see him?" Zuko asked. "The Spirit was coming towards the catacombs." Yue nodded, but she seemed at a loss.

"What is it? Come on, Yue, tell us!"

"It's not that I didn't sense him, but," she paused, "It's just that when I sensed him it was very faint."

"So he's far away? Maybe he's in the tower, Zuko, we should get down to Yomi and --"

"Katara, please," Yue said, her voice strained, "I mean it was faint like he was faint -- he's fading fast, even now. We need to find him and I can't pinpoint where he's gone!"

"Fading -- fading how? Yue, don't just say things like that! I'm nervous enough as it is. You make it sound like he's --" She looked at Yue with wide eyes, and the girl looked downcast, and averted her glance. "-- Oh by the Spirits."

"We find him, you heal him," Zuko said, never once blinking, "There's no ifs in this equation, Katara."

"But what if we --"

"There is no question of if," Zuko said, coldly, "What part of that don't you understand? We find him, we heal him. That's what needs to be done."

"Zuko?" Yue seemed bewildered, and almost a little humbled. "Ah, I've always wondered but now I think I know why they call you the Delinquent Prince."

"Which way did he go?" he asked.

"This way," Yue said, lifting her kimono and bursting into a dash through the forest. They climbed down a small cliff face, and through an open field that had appeared. "There," she said, pointing at the path in front of them, overgrown with bamboo, "That's where I sense him, but I warn you, it's peculiar."

"A bamboo forest?"

"I know, Katara," Yue said, "They have been appearing everywhere. I think the Spirit has something to do with it."

"Hei Bai was a Forest Spirit, it's not a surprise. We stay together, this is a spirit's woods. We're entering their realm, we're playing by their rules."

"Okay, Zuko," Katara said, steadying herself. "It's okay, right? Sokka's okay?"

"I can still sense him," Yue answered. "We have time, but it's slipping away ever so quickly. We don't have a minute to lose." The three entered the Bamboo forest together, warily pushing aside the shoots to follow the path. As they entered, it seemed like a fog began to enshroud the area around them, and Yue's eyes widened.

"People, everywhere," she said, "This must be where the Spirit is taking them."

"That makes no sense," Zuko muttered.

"But I'm serious. I can sense people all around us."

"I don't see any, Yue."

"But, Katara!"

"We don't have time to worry about anyone but Sokka," Zuko reminded them. "Which way do we go?"

"Towards the withered bamboo shoots," Yue pointed, and Zuko pushed them aside as they passed. "Sokka!" she called out, as they moved, "Please, answer us!"

Katara joined in, but Zuko remained silent, watching the shoots around him. As he pushed forward, he suddenly felt like the Spirit World had shifted around them. "What is it?" Yue asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I think we're going the wrong way."

Yue paused, and looked around, "You're right. I sense Sokka from behind us. But I did not feel the Spirit World move."

"This forest," Katara said with a shiver, "Does it feel cold to any of you?" The others turned to look at her, and then startled they stepped back. "What? Is there something behind me?" They nodded slowly. The color faded from Katara's face, and she turned around.

A man's hand was grasping at her arm, extending as it was from the bamboo shoot. "What's going on?" Zuko asked. All around him, the hands of men and women emerged from the bamboo, and then faces, twisted in torment, cried out.

"Ghosts?" Katara squeaked, "There are ghosts here?"

"No," Yue said, "They're the people who were kidnapped! Their bodies must have been turned into the bamboo."

"Then Sokka must be as well," Zuko said. He broke free of a ghostly hand and pushed aside a bamboo shoot. "I don't know what we're going to do, but we keep moving! Yue, keep alert in case we're turned around again."

"Yes sir," Yue said, standing rigidly at attention.

"And stop making fun of me."

"Yes, sir!" she said, with a salute.

"Sokka's a bad influence on you," Katara moaned. "Can we stop making jokes when there are ghosts moaning all over the place. Aren't they suffering enough without it?"

The forest was a maze, moving forward did not seem to work, as the forest seemed to pivot on their location, turning them every which way as they passed by the moaning ghosts. There was some distant sobbing as the moans grew quiet, and then a scream of pain. "Sokka, please be okay," Katara whispered, quietly.

"We're getting nowhere!" Yue shouted.

"These ghosts, are they the cause? Or is it the spirits --" Katara was cut off by Yue suddenly exclaiming.

"There's something here!"

"A spirit? Now?" Katara cried. "We don't need this!"

"That Hei Bai monster," Zuko concluded. "It's nearby." The rustling of the bamboo seemed distant at first, but finally the nearest shoots were pushed aside and out stepped the spirit. It was not Hei Bai, but Zuko's guard still rose. "Who are you?"

The Spirit pointed to herself, and then wrote in the dirt "Mu Lan."

"Mu Lan? The Kyoshi Warrior --" Katara breathed, "Wait, you're answering our questions?" The spirit nodded. "Do you know where Sokka is?" The spirit nodded again. "Then lead us to him, please. He's in danger!"

The spirit nodded and then with a wave of her fans motioned for them to follow. She darted into the parted bamboo and moved like a phantom across the ground, casting aside the ghosts with a sweeping motion of her hand.

"Amazing!" Yue said, "She's the one we saw before, yes? But she seems so different. She reminds me of Sokka, somehow."

"Didn't she appear before?" Zuko asked, "I could have sworn she appeared when we faced Oma. But she vanished so soon after --"

"I didn't sense her, then, but maybe --" Yue shrugged. "We should try and keep up with her!" Mu Lan motioned them forward into a clearing in the forest, where there was only one bamboo tree, a sickly sprout that was withering.

"Sokka?" Yue called, "Where are you?"

"Right here," Sokka moaned. "Who's there?"

"It's us," Yue said, "Zuko, Katara, me, and --" Mu Lan was nowhere to be seen. "I guess just us three. We're here to help you, but I don't -- Ah!"

They approached the sprout, and on the other side, they could see Sokka. He seemed attached to the sprout, as if it was growing out of his arm. His leg seemed planted into the ground, and he looked to be in a good deal of pain. "So, I found out what happened to the people who were abducted. You're not going to believe this, but it's turning us into _trees_."

"Sokka, please, I'll heal you, maybe we can stop it --" Katara grabbed water from her bottle, and washed it over the plant, but while Sokka's pain seemed lessened, the plant was still there.

"Not really a normal wound, huh?" Sokka asked. "It's okay, Katara. But Zuko, I told you this plan sucked."

"Sokka, stop acting so brave," Zuko said, arms crossed, "We're here to save you, not to listen to you be self-sacrificing."

"If only there was some way to heal more than just physical wounds," Katara murmured. Yue walked forward, and took Katara's hand, placing it again on Sokka's arm. "What? You want me to try again?"

"Yes," Yue said, "I think there's a way."

"Hey, if you can stop it, that'd be super. I really never liked gardening."

The water washed over the arm again, and it glowed a faint blue. Then Yue placed her hand over Katara's. The light brightened and the sprout started to recede from Sokka's arm. His leg seemed to respond similarly, the creeping bamboo started to fade away ever so slowly.

"It's working," Sokka said, obviously relieved, "Because believe me, I never wanted to go out like a hero."

"How did you want to go out?"

"Old, surrounded by my great-grandchildren, and possibly drugged to dull all the pain. A lot of drugs."

"Why am I not surprised?" Zuko asked. Yue seemed to shudder as the plant finally disappeared and Sokka moved around freely. "See?: Told you we'd save you."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks Katara, thanks a lot, Yue."

"Thank Zuko, too," Katara said from behind tired eyes, "He was the one who kept cool during all this."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks man," Sokka said, offering a hand, "You three saved my life, even if it was your plan that got us into this mess." Zuko took Sokka's hand, hard. "Ow, man, watch it, I bruise easily!"

Yue laughed, and Katara smiled in relief. "So, we should get out of here."

"Not yet," Sokka said. He pointed forward, "The forest is expanding as it goes. I want to see why."

"Okay, we'll make it quick," Zuko said. "You all need your rest."

"Easy there, Zuzu," Sokka said, "You're going to be taking over as leader at this rate!"

* * *

"Aang!"

Aang was blasted across the square by a stray blast from the mouthless Hei Bai, and he bounced and rolled. Toph was quick to create a barrier around them, and she looked him over. "You okay?"

"Fine," Aang said, grunting, "I can't believe how bad this is getting."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "This is ridiculous."

The lightning arced across the sky, and the sightless Hei Bai cried out in sudden and severe pain. Azula brushed a lock of hair out of her face angrily. "You spirits are dead, do you hear me? Dead!"

Toph dispersed the barrier, "Azula, we're thinking we need to force these guys back. We're at half power without the rest of the team and--"

"Quiet!"

She was covered with electricity, and she struck with sudden precision. Aang couldn't help but wonder how she was able to fire out these bolts of electricity so efficiently -- or so angrily. There was some kind of cold anger in her bones.

He'd heard that after a while, when you're burned, fire began to feel cold -- he wondered if that was how Azula felt every time she summoned her flames. "Azula, calm down," Aang said, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"These spirits are making a mockery of us!" she said. "I won't allow it."

"Azula, calm down, please!" Toph cried out, "I'm all for a fight, but you're starting to scare me. We need a plan, not this."

"This seems to be working." The two spirits were rearing back away from the lightning. "Well? Any other objections?"

"You're not focused," Aang said. "Remember what happened the first time. Katara's not here, and I'm not as good as she is. I don't want to have to heal you -- I don't want you to _die_."

Azula paused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there," she said, coolly. The spirits seemed surprised by the end of the lightning storm, and looked over at the three of them. "We need a plan, you're right. Play to our strengths."

"Well, we've got earth, fire, water, and air," Toph said. "We got that covered."

"Aang," Azula said, "I know this isn't easy for you, or maybe it's impossible, but if you can call upon the power of the Avatar, we need that push right now."

"I'll, I'll try!"

"Toph, buy us some time. I want to try something."

She paced around Aang. He looked at her, as Toph moved to attack the massive spirits. "What?" he asked, as she looked at him intensely.

"Focus on letting go of yourself," she said, "Like as though you were traveling to the Spirit World. But instead, try and feel yourself becoming part of the Avatar Spirit. If I'm right, you should be able to."

"No," Aang said, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It isn't working."

"Keep trying. I will try to buy you some time."

The Hei Bai were overwhelming Toph when Azula's lightning strike crashed across the sky, lighting up the square with the cold light of lightning. Aang watched them as he tried to call upon Roku or any Avatar who would listen.

Toph screamed in pain as a laser struck her barrier, shattering it and though Azula tried, her lightning began to arc wildly, and she tried to rein it in as the Spirits reared on her. "Azula! Toph!" Aang cried, and then the strange sensation overwhelmed him.

The Avatar Spirit awoke.

It made the square bright. He walked as some kind of angry divine figure, dispersing the lightning with but a wave of his hand and sinking Azula into the earth. She rose up, unharmed, and her eyes widened, almost greedily watching him move towards the Hei Bai. He didn't walk -- he glided across the ground.

The spirits looked frightened and then the fire struck them. Large tornadoes of flames ripped through them, and they began to run. "We should pursue!" Azula called. But it was too late, the Avatar Spirit was gone already.

"Whoa," Toph said, "You really are a God."

"What? Did it work?"

"Yes, it did," Azula said. "Unfortunately, now we have no means to defeat them even if we pursued. We should wait for the others to get back. I hope Sokka is all right."

"Me too," Toph muttered.

Aang nodded, but his mind was racing. He didn't remember letting himself go into the Avatar Spirit, but he remembered that he wanted to protect his friends. "Azula, what happened to your lightning? You looked like you were about to lose control --"

"I was," Azula said, "But you seemed to use the earth to ground me, and the lightning dispersed. It was unpleasant being buried, though, so please don't do that again."

"I'll try to tell them not to."

Aang nodded, and looked at Toph and Azula, and tried to piece together the lost minutes of his life.

* * *

"These stretches go on forever," Sokka moaned, "But I think we're nearly there. Notice how withered everything is? There hasn't been any human fertilizer to revitialize it, yet."

"I can't believe these spirits are using humans to create a new forest in the Spirit World."

"I know, Katara," Yue said, "It seems to be working, which is the more disastrous thing. Besides the ghosts, this is the most pristine forest in the entire Spirit World now, it is almost completely untouched by the corruption."

"I wish we didn't have to destroy it, but," Katara murmured.

"Those people don't deserve this," Zuko said.

"But neither did the Spirit World. We need to free the people, though," Sokka said, "It's the lesser of two evils."

Yue nodded, "I agree wholeheartedly, but I wish there was some way to restore the Spirit World."

"We'll find it," Sokka answered.

"Guys, not to interrupt this love-in," Zuko said, coldly, "But I think I see what's creating the forest." Sokka looked around, and Katara followed Zuko's gaze.

"I don't believe it -- this forest! It's a footprint," she said.

"That's not just any footprint," Sokka said, looking at it, his eyes wide. "That's the biggest footprint I've ever seen."

The footprint was so large, they didn't notice they were standing in it until they approached the end of the forest. Sparse stretches of bamboo went on for miles. A few miles away, in the distance, they could see another footprint, and the dense bamboo forest that it left behind.

"This is -- this is one big spirit," Sokka said.

_To be continued._


	37. Victory at Any Cost

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"The cold touch of my trembling gun. I close my eyes to hear you breathe."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_Victory at Any Cost  
_

Dawn came upon Ba Sing Se.

The Bending Club was universally late for school. They'd all overslept, and no one even said anything after the last night. There was just an unspoken understanding of one key absolute.

Tonight the moon would be full and the Great Spirit would be free to roam the streets of Ba Sing Se.

The main hallway, Aang and Azula met, she looked to be wanting to speak to him, and called out to him. He didn't at first respond, but when he did, she saw how tired he was. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head.

"You should rest, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about after school. It's important."

"Okay," he yawned.

"Try to rest up. Tonight, you know what will happen."

"I know. But using the Avatar State really makes me sore all over. I couldn't sleep at all --" and he stopped himself. The nightmares. That shadowed version of himself, it spoke to him every time he closed his eyes.

**Tonight, a great ordeal awaits you. But you **_**knew**_** that.**

He shuddered as the voice echoed in his mind, that awful, pounding sound that traveled into his mind without passing through his ears. All night, the taunting continued but he managed to sneak in a few hours of rest.

Toph was also looking tired, and Teo was already pressing her about it. "So you were up until three?"

"Not my best plan," Toph said.

"But you look like you got into an accident. Are you sure you're okay? You're kind of favoring your right side, actually."

She grimaced, "Slept funny."

"You're sure?"

"Aang, tell him I slept funny."

"Yeah, Katara told me she saw her practically falling off of her bed," Aang said. "She was really out of it last night."

"I was just telling him about our all night horror movie marathon," Toph said, winking slyly over in the wrong direction. She was really tired if she was having trouble deciphering who she was looking at. Aang sighed.

"What really happened?" Aang asked.

"Nightmares," she admitted, in a very tiny voice, "I had this awful dream that Sokka got killed because I was too dumb to move. I can't believe that idiot risked his life to save me."

"That's Sokka, though."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph muttered.

Bumi entered the classroom, looking a little perplexed, himself, and he sat down at the front of the room. "Miss Bei Fong, Aang, you're dismissed for the day."

"What?" Toph exclaimed.

"Don't look at me! I didn't decide this!" he smiled, "I would have decided to dismiss me for the day! Oh, a vacation after that awful vacation. Now, class, close your textbooks and I"m going to tell you more about my stay in the Western Air Temple!"

"Let's ditch," Toph said, "We got the go ahead to, anyway!"

They left the room and headed to their shoebox, where they saw Katara and Azula talking. "You guys, too?" Aang asked. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," Azula admitted. "Pakku dismissed us shortly after we got into class. Zuko and Sokka are coming as well." Aang looked at Katara and Toph, shrugging. "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't believe this is my father's request."

"Then --"

"Guys! You won't believe what I just heard!" Sokka said, running up. He seemed to have slept surprisingly well compared to the rest of the Bending Club. Zuko, for his part, was looking incredibly upset with his classmate's energy.

"What's that?" Katara asked. "It's Meatloaf Day?"

"No! Well, yeah, actually, it is. Fifteen kinds of meat in one loaf, sucks that I'm missing out," he said, "But I heard the Chairman's here, in the building. Piandao apparently was talking to him when we came in!"

"Okay, that confirms my suspicion," Azula said. "Jeong Jeong is the one who ordered our dismissal from class today. But for what ends?"

Jeong Jeong approached the shoeboxes at this time. "I couldn't help but overhear my name," he said, "But it's good that you're all together. I would like to speak to you. The rooftop may be the most private place."

The six exchanged glances, but agreed and trepidatiously followed Jeong Jeong to the roof. The warmth of the air felt nice. Their summer uniforms were so much lighter than the ones they wore year-round.

Jeong Jeong sighed. "I'm sorry to pull you from your classes to discuss this, but I realize tonight you need your strength and from the news last night, I assume you were busy then as well."

"What news?" Azula asked, slowly.

"Bizarre curfew, and what some reporters are describing as a gang war in front of the Upper Ring mall, what else could it be but the Phoenix Group moving forward with their agenda of Spirit extermination."

Azula glared at Jeong Jeong. "Are you preaching to us that we should coexist with these monsters?: Funny, I'd roll my eyes, but the irony is hurting too hard."

He looked her down, and his eyes were fierce. "Fire is an element of destruction. You must learn to tame it before it consumes you. Do not in your arrogance assume it follows your commands, or you'll find that it is you who follows, and it that commands."

"Do not lecture me, Chairman," Azula said. "I read the reports --"

"I don't care what you read. The man you read about was not the man who left the research facility that day ten years ago. My greatest regret was that I did not stop my friend before he made that mistake in the first place."

"You asked my mother to convince him to stop, but she didn't, did she?" Katara asked, quietly.

Jeong Jeong looked at her, and smiled weakly, "That I did. And if she did or did not, I couldn't say. The experiment began much sooner than I anticipated. I doubt she even had time to finish checking Lab Four, which is a pity. The spirit there broke from its containment first, the rest followed very shortly as the equipment was destroyed."

"Killing most of the researchers in the facility," Azula concluded.

He shook his head, "Many evacuated, but yes, most were caught in the crossfire. I don't pity those who ignored the obvious pain we caused those poor creatures."

"What do you care?" Toph asked. "You came up with those means."

"In theory, yes, but in theory you don't account for the pain they felt. In _theory_ spirits are just fragments of something, they're not real."

"But they are real," Sokka finished.

"And that is where the theory falls apart, you see?"

"Uncle wouldn't have gone through with it if he knew," Zuko said. "Something doesn't add up." He seemed to be shaking just a little, but Aang didn't know if it was from disbelief or from anger. "So tell me what you're hiding from us!"

"I was not in the main lab that day," Jeong Jeong said. "But everyone who was has died. I wish I could tell you why, Zuko, it pains me to think of my old friend being so twisted by his desire to see his son again that he would cause so much pain for everyone."

"It doesn't make sense!"

"I agree," he answered.

"Regardless, we've seen the Tower, we know how useless you were, we know what happened that day," Azula said. "We even have the video Kya Floes made, her confession!"

"Confession -- did such a video truly exist?" Jeong Jeong asked. "I would like to see it someday. But I have questions of my own. Tonight is the full moon. According to my predecessor, that was when the barrier weakened most."

"That's correct," Azula answered, "Tonight, a powerful Spirit will emerge into our world."

Jeong Jeong frowned. Aang spoke, quietly, "We have to stop them to protect the city. We're not doing this because we want to."

"What makes you think destroying the Spirits will save Ba Sing Se?"

"Well, er, it seems like it has so far," Aang began, sputtering.

"Or is that what Zhao told you?"

The group paused, and Azula looked angry. "If you don't mind, we'll be going now. This conversation is over."

As they left, Aang hung behind, and looked at Jeong Jeong, who looked strange and powerless alone on the roof. Aang began to speak, when the man cut him off. "You should get going. I wouldn't want you to be troubled over my concerns."

"I don't think you're like Zhao. You really care about this, don't you?"

Jeong Jeong sighed, "Fire is a destructive element, but it's the one people from my Nation build their lives around. Is it any surprise that in history, it is the Fire Nation that fuels the conflicts of the world? I want, for once, to believe the Fire Nation will protect this world, but a part of me in the back of my mind knows that it's impossible."

"That's not true --"

"Avatar Aang, why do you fight?" he asked.

Aang couldn't answer.

"Because someone told you to?"

Aang hung his head. "I wish I knew what way to take, but for now, this is the only path I see."

* * *

"Aang, can we speak?" Azula said, when he finally arrived home. She seemed to be busy poring over ancient books with yellowed pages, and when Aang answered, she picked up the books and led him upstairs to the meeting room.

"What's up?"

"Aang, I was thinking about the Avatar State you enter," she said, "And I think tonight we may need it. So I was doing some late night research when we came back." She yawned, "I stayed up all night trying to find it, but I think I have a means."

"Azula--"

"Please, don't worry. I will be fine. It's just," she frowned, "You have such astounding power, and yet you only ever use a fraction of it. I know your Earthbending is proceeding at long last, and I hope you'll remember my offer to teach you Firebending."

He nodded.

"But today, we need the power of the Avatar Spirit." She opened her book and pointed to a page, "These are the Chakra, believed to be gates that control the flow of energy in the body, to put it in vague terms."

He looked them over. "So, what do they do?"

"Usually, they're closed, but with careful meditation and discipline, they can be opened, or so I

understand." She sat down on the ground and motioned for him to join her. "You need to be prepared to release your hatred, and face your fears."

"Okay, uh," he closed his eyes and entered meditation. "What do I do first."

"We'll start with the Earth Chakra. It says here that it's at the base of the spine." She consulted a second, newer book, "The author, a so-called Guru Pathik, describes it as the chakra of survival. 'Fear,' he goes on to say, 'Blocks its flow.'"

"So, I have to face my fears to release it?"

"That seems to be the case," Azula said. She closed her eyes. "Are you ready?" The two of them breathed out heavily, and focused. Aang's thoughs immediately went to the nightmares, the image of his darker half, the spirits he fought before. Tui pulled him down into the murky depths, the panic in his mind seemed so real.

And around him, the familiar coils of Koh moved in the distant shadows.

**So. You think you can just banish your fears like that?**

He stopped, and slowed his breathing, focusing his thoughts. "I can't be afraid anymore."

**Then don't be afraid.**

And the depths seemed to clear, and he was surrounded by clear water everywhere. He opened his eyes and saw Azula similarly meditating. He waited for her to open her eyes or to speak and she didn't respond at first.

"The next chakra," she said, after a fashion, "Is the Water Chakra, the Chakra of Pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Aang blushed. "Uh, where is that one?"

"Figure it out yourself, Aang," she said, coolly. "You'll probably be right. This one is blocked by guilt. So, firstly, what is it you blame yourself for, Aang?"

Aang thought hard on this. There were many incidents in the past few months. "I guess, I blame myself for not being able to help Oma. And that I wasn't able to stop Koh from taking all of your faces. And, well, Yue --"

"I see," she said. "But I get the sense you're not telling me everything."

Aang sighed. "This has to remain between us. Okay?"

"You have my word."

"When you said that, and I don't know why, but, I think that I blame myself for what happened to Mom and Dad."

"You were three," she said, "You couldn't have possibly done anything, Aang. You need to let your guilt go, or you'll never be able to continue in this process. What happened has happened, and there is no amount of power in the world that can change that fact."

"You're right," Aang said. As he closed his eyes to meditate, he could feel the guilt he felt about his parents passing away with him. But just as the last bit of guilt seemed passing, it seemed to come back on him ten-fold.

**You should have saved them. You're the Avatar, right? Save them.**

"But I was only three -- I ddn't know what was going to happen."

**Is that your excuse. Did you forget already? Let me remind you. You were--**

"I won't be held down by this anymore," Aang said. The voice faded, and with it, he finally felt the flow of energy open up. He opened his eyes and looked at Azula. She looked at him, with concerned eyes. "What's next?" he said slowly. She didn't immediately respond, but when she did, she spoke slowly.

"The Fire Chakra, represents Willpower. It's situated here, in your stomach."

"What blocks this one?"

"Shame," she said.

Aang nodded, closing his eyes and entering another meditative state. He saw himself standing, shirtless, and the tattoos that moved across his back, his arms, and on top of his head stood exposed.

"You're ashamed of something, yes?" Azula asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Aang said. "I have strange tattoos all over me."

**That's just an excuse.**

"I know. I figured that out, Aang. You cannot ignore your identity as an Air Nomad, even if there are times you wish to escape that."

"It's not that I don't like being an Air Nomad sometimes," Aang said. "Gyatso taught me a lot about it, but I don't know if that's what I believe in."

"You will have to accept that," Azula said, "Someday it will be clear to you, and I'm certain in this modern world what you choose to believe will not make you any less of an Air Nomad, nor would accepting those beliefs make you any less you."

He smiled, "You're right."

"And so we begin the next chakra," she said, "The Air Chakra."

"What does that one stand for?" Aang asked.

"Love, located by the heart," she said, looking sidelong at him. "It is blocked by Grief. We cannot, of course, forget that grief is a part of life, but we cannot let it overwhelm us."

"Right," Aang said.

"You're thinking of your parents again, aren't you?" Aang nodded. "Stop dwelling on them, Aang. They wouldn't want that."

He tried to imagine them, but the image he had of them was so vague, so ill-defined, that they appeared like shadows in his mind. "But I never really got to know them."

**You can't ignore me forever, Avatar Aang. I'm a part of you --**

"We persist," Azula said. "Even after we're gone, we always persist. I would accept no less. The Spirit World is proof of that."

Aang thought about that. The image of his parents seemed to disperse.

**They don't exist anymore. We know that.**

"Yes," Aang agreed, "But that's not the end." And he saw all of his friends clearly through them. Katara stood at the fore, brightest of all. And he smiled. "You're right, Azula, it does." Azula didn't speak at first.

"Azula?"

"Oh, Aang," she said, "You're ready?"

"I am. The next chakra?"

"Sound," she said, "It is the Chakra of Truth, and it is blocked by the lies we tell ourselves. Fittingly, it's found by the throat." She laughed, "We tell so many lies it's hard to even know where to begin."

"Well, we lie to others to protect them," Aang said, "But what lies do I tell myself?"

"Lies have a strange tendency to ring true to even the liar after a while," she said, "Search hard, Aang."

"I never wanted to be the Avatar," he said, slowly.

"But you are. And you cannot run away from it. You have been granted great power, Aang. Why are you so scared of using it?"

"I can't remember what happened when I enter the Avatar State. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone I care about and -- I never wanted to have the whole world counting on me!"

"And yet you do," she said, "And there is nothing you can say to stop that. Accept it, Aang."

Aang sighed.

**So, Avatar Aang, what do you do? Accept this as an absolute truth?**

"I am the Avatar," Aang said, "There's no escaping that."

**Yet you want to. You're running right now.**

"No," Aang said, calmly, serenely, speaking with wisdom of a thousand lifetimes, "I'm not running aynmore."

**We'll see about that.**

The flow of energy through the Chakra filled Aang with a cosmic awareness. The Avatar was part of the world, and apart from it. He meditated on the paradox. Then, he was called back by Azula's voice, "We move on to the next Chakra."

"How many more are there?"

"This and then one more," she said, looking through the book. "Relax, Aang, this one is located here," she poked the headband and smirked, "And it's the Chakra of Light. Insight flows through it\, and is blocked by illusion."

"What does that mean?"

"According to Pathik, we accept things as reality that are in fact manufactured. In this day and age, his example is a little dated. The four nations are one people, divided only by geography. We understand that now, and travel is no barrier."

"Yes, but, the North still thinks they're better than the South even among the same people. We still have Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation as descriptions of people -- we still separate ourselves based on where we come from."

She nodded, slowly. "I suppose you're right."

"Maybe we'll get past that, but I don't know."

"It's not our job to worry about that." Aang was deep within his meditation, and she closed her eyes and joined him. When Aang opened his eyes, she opened hers. "Are you ready for the next one?"

"Yes," he closed his eyes and entered meditation. "The last one."

"The last one is the Chakra of Thought. It's located on the crown of the head, and cosmic energy flows through it. Earthly desires block it," she nodded, "So to unlock it, you need to release your desires."

"My desires? Azula, I'm not so sure --"

"Just relax," she said, "Remember what you're doing this for, and why. You could be a hero, Aang. Think of the people you would be saving."

"But --" The images of Katara that his meditation conjured up, he didn't want to discard them so quickly. He tried to rationalize it, but it was hard to give up what he wanted for something he never asked for.

He opened his eyes, and stared right into Azula's. She was close, too close. And she wasn't Katara. "Aang," she said, her voice as always cold, but something about it seemed different. "We all have to set aside our desires for our destinies."

"Even you?" he asked.

"Especially me," she said. "And especially you. Unlike our friends, we have the heaviest burdens on our shoulders. The others can walk away from this, Zuzu even did it once, but we can't. Not ever. Not until we're dead."

"But --"

"You can save Katara, Aang," she said, suddenly, averting her gaze, "You just need to let go of her first. Do not think me foolish enough to not know what you desire. I know I'm asking you to do something you don't want to, but we have expectations of us."

"Azula?" he was perplexed, and he felt strangely uncomfortable at this moment.

"I know," she laughed, hollowly, "You want a normal life? You want to go to school, to study for tests, date pretty girls, graduate, grow up, get married, and half two and a half kids? Don't make me laugh -- you don't get to choose that. Fate has decided what path we're on."

"We can have a normal life," Aang said, "I think so, anyway. This will be over soon and then we can go back to a normal life."

She looked at him and she narrowed her eyes, suspicion flaring behind her golden eyes. "Aang, I can almost believe you when you say that."

"Look, trust in me, okay, Azula?"

She frowned. "I want to." Aang's mind panicked, her eyes seemed cloudy, almost sad. He'd never seen that look in her eye. He had to clear his thoughts, he'd burned away all of his dread, hadn't he? And yet, Azula, Student Council President, and High School girl, scared him so much more than FIrebender Azula right now.

"-- Zula? Azula? You in here?" Katara opened the door and blinked, confused. Azula was leaning in towards a perplexed Aang, both of them on the floor. She wasn't sure what to think. "Am I interrupting something?" She was about to close the door when Azula leapt forward like a tigress finding new prey.

"Not at all," she said, "In fact, I wanted to discuss with you something. Sorry, Aang, we'll continue this discussion later."

"Ah, all right," Aang said, looking red in the cheeks.

* * *

Toph looked over in Sokka's general direction, and when she felt him react, she averted her gaze just as quickly as it fell on him. He cocked his head to the side and walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, "What? Do I got something on my face?"

"You looked confused? Toph, it's my job to be the confused one, I can't let you horn in on my territory, you know?" He laughed, and Toph weakly answered with a laugh of her own, but after the awkward moment passed, he sighed, "Look, I know I'm not Aang and his amazing powers of being friends with everyone, but we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, Snoozles, we're pals. What's up?"

"You want to talk about what's bugging you, then?"

She sighed, "Why'd you have to be so dumb and save me. I heard Zuko saying you almost turned into bamboo! Not much help, we could tape the sword to you, but you wouldn't be able to swing it really hard, now would we?"

"An earthbending bamboo tree would be much better, right?" he laughed. "Toph, okay, maybe I rushed in and didn't think, sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He mussed up her hair a bit. "You're a good kid."

"I'm not a kid," she muttered, straightening her hair. "So lay off, _sempai_."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, how are we going to beat those things?"

"I'm more worried about the thing creating the forest," Sokka answered. "It's even bigger than those things if the footprints are any indication."

"Maybe it just has big feet," she joked.

"Well, then I'd be relieved! But seriously, this one has me nervous, and it's not just about the Spirit. Tonight, we're going in blind."

"So?"

"I mean intelligence-blind," he said, "We don't know what this Spirit is, all we know is those three big spirits are kidnapping people. For all we know, the Great Spirit could be a push-over, but until we find it and see what it can do, we're going to be left guessing."

"And so? We've made it pretty far. We took out Koh, we took out Oma, you guys even took down Carpzilla!"

"Yeah, yeah, but," he frowned, "Back then, things didn't feel as tense, y'know?"

Tense, that was the atmosphere in a nutshell, all right. Toph nodded slowly, and then added, "Zuko, Katara, Azula, even Aang all seem a little on edge about this one. I don't think Azula even slept last night."

"I know we're a team, but this one's just not feeling normal. Be careful tonight, Toph, I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Metaphorically, I'll do it. But I got to warn you, can't really help you on a literal level." He grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Toph, that's a classic," he said, weakly.

* * *

"So, what did you have to see me about?" Azula asked.

"It's about tonight," Katara said. "I know I mentioned how large the footprint was, but I'm a little scared. Wouldn't something that large cause way more collateral damage than Oma did?"

"You have a point," Azula said, "We'll lead it out towards the fields surrounding the main city districts if possible. That should reduce the chances of us damaging buildings and homes."

"Thanks, Azula, I knew you'd think of something. Uh," she paused, "What was it you and Aang were doing, if you don't mind me asking!" She flushed and seemed to be fidgeting. "Some kind of special training?"

"Yes," Azula answered, smoothly, "It was to help him reach the Avatar State and control it. We may need his power tonight more than any other time."

"Ah, so it required you to lay on the floor, practically, er, on top of him, then?"

"You exaggerate. We were merely discussing the importance of releasing earthly desires to protect those important to us, and our responsibilities. Don't make it sound so sordid, Katara." she scoffed. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Releasing earthly desires, yeah, I'm sure -- sorry, it was just a little strange --" she said, "But are you sure it wasn't--"

"We were meditating, and I suppose my mind was elsewhere. It was nothing, Katara. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Fine, I wasn't trying to sully the monk-like Avatar, is that better?" she smirked, "Now, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"You agree that we should do all we can in our power to succeed, correct?"

"Of course, if we fail then --"

"Then we must be prepared for any and all eventualities, tonight. You've felt it, too, right? There's something different about this one. That void in the Spirit World, this one may be created to fill it."

"Yeah, I definitely think tonight is different." She frowned, "Azula, don't get too worried. Aang's here, and he's come through for us before. Remember Tui? We were so out of our league, and Aang just comes out of nowhere and saves us."

"I know," Azula said with a smile, "I was still nursing a fractured arm."

"I think, no matter what, if we trust in Aang, we'll succeed."

Azula nodded. "Excuse me," she said, "I have to see Zuko about something." She said her goodbyes and left Katara behind.

After a moment, Katara returned to the meeting room, and found Aang looking over at the computer console, intently. When she cleared her throat, he jumped so high that he bumped his head on the ceiling. "Katara! Didn't hear you come in!"

"Sorry," she said, "I got a little weird earlier so I thought I'd apologize."

"Oh, uh, it's okay. Things were getting weird before you got here, actually."

"I bet! Uh, maybe, maybe I'm prying, but what kind of girl are you interested in, actually?" Katara asked. "It's a stupid question, I know. You don't have to answer. But you know, we're always asking, 'Hey, you want to go into the Spirit World tonight?' or 'Did you practice your Waterbending this weekend?' and never asking normal dumb teenage questions."

"Yeah," Aang flushed, "Well, I like a girl who's kind and pretty and responsible."

"Oh, really? You're more into the motherly kind of girl, then!" she laughed.

"Y, yeah," Aang said, blushing brighter, "I guess I do. Can I ask what kind of guy you like, since you put me on the spot like that, maybe?"

"Well," she shrugged, "A powerful bender. That's who Aunt Wu told me I'd marry when I first started going to her shop. I really overdid it afterwards, asking her for all sorts of fortunes, but it was fun and I didn't really have a lot of time to just do silly things like that."

Aang smiled, "Well, I'm sure that narrows down the field in this day and age!"

"You never know," Katara said, "There could be some rock star who's secretly a super strong bender and doesn't even know it!"

"Ah, yeah," Aang said, grinning nervously.

"That was a joke! But really," she said, "I want to find someone who's good. Like, truly good inside. We've all already lost so much, sometimes you just lose hope in the world."

"Yeah," Aang said, frowning. "I never thought about it until today, but now I can't help wondering what my mom and dad were really like."

"I'm sure they were great people, Aang."

"I know," he said, sighing, "But it's still something I wish I knew." She nodded. "I'm okay, really. I don't feel guilty like I used to."

"Why did you feel guilty about it, though, Aang?"

"I wish I knew."

"You should get some rest, Aang, you look tired," she said. "I'm sure you'll need your strength tonight."

Aang nodded. "I'm going to get some sleep, yeah -- Katara?"

"Hm?"

"You too, okay? We all have to be ready."

"Yes, of course!" she said, and they parted. Katara looked downcast, heading to her room. She laid down, and tried to get some sleep, but was disturbed by a knock on her door. She got up, opened the door, and saw Zuko standing there, his arms crossed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," she lied, "Something up?"

"Yeah," he said, "Tonight, I got a real bad feeling about it. Be careful, okay?"

"Zuko? Are you concerned about me?"

"I promised myself something when I learned you were Kya Floes' daughter," he said, "I promised I wouldn't make the same mistake I made ten years ago. But tonight, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Be careful."

"It'll be fine. Azula's got a plan, Aang''s resting up and getting ready. It's not going to be _any_ different from any other full moon."

"Azula having a plan is what I'm worried about," he said, coldly.

"Well, relax. We've made it through before. This one should be easy."

"When has it ever been easy? Listen, Katara, there's something I learned a long time ago, and it's true even now."

"What's that?"

"Azula always lies."

* * *

Moonlight lit the city pale, and a lone cabbie had a strange passenger tonight. "It's been what, a month?" he said, "I remember you, girl. Phoenix Group paid your tab, by the way. What are you, some kind of princess?"

"Yes, some kind," the girl answered.

"Well, must be nice," he said. "So, you said you was from out of town, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What's it like? Never seen outside this dump in my whole life, kind always wanted to go to Ember Island as a kid."

"I hear it's beautiful there." She paused, "Where I'm from is both far and near from here. It is neither too warm nor too cold, nor is it really just right. It's all a whole mess of contradictions."

"Sounds interesting, though. Like to see it someday, you know? Especially if all the girls are as pretty as you."

"Oh, yes, I suppose," she said, bashfully,

"Well, here's your stop. You take care of yourself. There's lots of things in this city, not all of 'em nice like me, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, thank you again." The cabbie drove off, leaving the moon spirit alone in front of the door. She knocked, and was received, and entered into the dorm. She looked around at the assembled group, and bowed her head, "I came as soon as the barrier was weak enough. So far there haven't been any disturbances. Perhaps we got worked up over nothing."

"We'll know at midnight," Azula said. "I bet we'll be meeting at least those three spirits from before."

"Payback time," Toph enthusiastically responded, kicking he ground angrily. "Those jerks made me look like an idiot!"

"Look like?" Azula asked, looking up from the books she was studying.

"Shut it, Princess!"

"So, tonight we will be luring them to an isolated location," Katara said, "Azula said it would be best if we tried to get them to the fields outside the main city."

"Easier said than done," Zuko said,

"Yeah, but it's better than your plan," Sokka said. "Don't you agree, Zuko?"

Zuko stopped and looked at Sokka with a withering stare. "Oh, oh, I get it. What you're really asking is, 'Zuko, would you please beat the snot out of me?'"

Sokka paused, looked at Zuko, and looked at the group, "Anyway, regardless! We should get ready to begin the operation!"

"Agreed," Azula said. "We'll begin moving out towards the fields. The curfew is still in place, so we should be the only people in sight. Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah, sure," Zuko said. "Aang just has to say the word and I'm ready." Azula nodded, and looked to Katara and Toph.

"Ready," Katara said when asked.

"Also totally ready to go!"

"I am ready, too," Yue said, when asked. "Let's begin." Late night trams running to the end of town were seedier than the ones during the day, everyone agreed. And they sat awkwardly together with only a late-night businessman and a gangly looking delinquent in their car.

"So," Aang said, "When we get there, what do we do?"

"Prepare to fight," Azula answered, "We fight to win, victory at any cost."

"That sounds so dire," Yue murmured.

"This is the first spirit to almost kill one of us," Azula answered, "I think things are at their most dire now."

"You're right."

"So," Sokka said, "I nearly get killed and it's war? Neat!"

"_This is the last stop, Ba Sing Se Commons. This is the end of the line, thank you for choosing Ba Sing Se Tram Rail for your transportation needs today._" The doors swung open and everyone disembarked onto the tram platform. Aang looked out on Ba Sing Se commons. It spread on as far as the eye could see. The walls of Ba Sing Se looming as a distant, foggy figure in the cold moonlight.

"Wow," he breathed.

"This all used to be farmland," Azula said, "But expansion of the main city killed the old fields, and it was converted into a public park."

"That's kind of sad," Katara said, "Those poor farmers."

"Poor farmers who got paid handsomely for their land," Sokka muttered, "Let's get a good spot and be ready. These spirits could come out at any moment tonight!"

Zuko looked at his phone, and frowned, "We' got time. It's not even eleven yet," he said. They walked down the main path in the commons, The sprawling fields seemed so peaceful, but ever so slightly creepy. "I don't like it here," Toph muttered. "It feels like a graveyard. Things are just under the surface."

"It's okay, Toph," Aang said, "We won't be here long."

"You say that now," she said, hopping onto a rock and kicking her feet, "But then we're here til three in the morning because Snoozles can't tie his shoelaces."

"I can tie my -- hey, my shoelaces are untied!" Sokka said, hopping onto the ground and starting to tie them. He could hear Toph crying out a told-you-so, but was too busy getting the knot together to notice.

"So."

"Yeah, so," Toph said, echoing Aang's nervous sentiment. The quiet and still commons felt so different from the city that she kicked her feet up and closed her eyes. "We got so much time til midnight, I think I'm going to go nuts from boredom."

"We could play a game to pass the time," Katara suggested.

"Okay!" Toph said, with mock cheerfulness, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with A!"

"Absolute and complete darkness?" Zuko guessed.

"Got it in one!"

"I wasn't going to suggest anything like that. More like, we can just ask each other questions, or tell stories, something to pass the time for all of us."

"No offense," Azula said, "But I don't feel like games right now. We should use this time wisely, to focus on our mission."

The quiet descended upon them uncomfortably. Aang began to wish he'd brought his headphones with him. Zuko's eyes were glued to the time on his phone. He announced that it was eleven, and then eleven thirty. The group grew tenser and tenser with each announcement.

"Eleven-Fourty-Five," he announced. "We should be ready for anything. They may be growing restless at the leash, so to speak."

"I'm ready for anything," Yue said. Every focused on her, waiting for her to say something as the minutes slowly dragged on. "Nothing, still," she confirmed as Aang's eyes glanced at her. He looked back to the night sky, and the full moon overhead.

"Five minutes until midnight," Zuko said. "Feels like we're waitnig for the firing squad."

"Way to cheer everyone up, Zuko," Sokka muttered.

"Shut it, Sokka."

"Please," Yue said, "I need quiet." Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and white light as she opened them. "Now! They're free! I sense something else, though," she said, "A massive force of power."

"Where is it?"

"The three you mentioned, it was with them and now -- it's gone?" she paused. "The spirits have split up into the city. They don't seem to be slowing down. Hopefully they haven't found any prey tonight."

"Here's hoping," Sokka said, "We need them to come to us, tonight, more than ever."

"They're circling again, and coming this way," Yue said. "Be ready, that strange force I felt is back." The group looked towards Ba Sing Se, and they waited on bated breath. "They're closing in, fast!"

There they were, in the moonlight like dark shadows, and they moved in tandem, all together. They descended upon the commons and circled the Bending Club's position, before roaring. They echoed the roar for a moment, and recognition sank in.

"They remember us," Toph muttered, "Way to go, Lightning Bolt Queen,"

"Quiet," Azula said. "Something is different about them tonight."

The creatures howled again, and arms tore out of their body with a great deal of force and the howls grew louder as more and more limbs burst forth. They grasped at each other and seemed to pull each other in, closer and closer.

"What's going on?" Yue said, "That force, it's getting even stronger -- the Great Spirit!" Her eyes widened as the Aspects grabbed at each other with myriad arms and those limbs sunk deep into each other.

"They're merging together," Azula concluded. "They're not just working with this spirit -- they're pieces of it!"

When at last the pained, frenzied howling ended, what remained towered above them larger than even the ones before. Its large, asymmetrical head looked down on them and opened its maw. Energy flooded out and then focused into a beam of light on the ground between then.

"So this is Hei Bai's true form!" Azula said. "It's time to fight. Everyone, together!"

The many limbs the creature had scrambled to move its bloated body forward and when it righted itself, it stood even taller, leaving behind it sprouting bamboo that grew tall and withered The Bending Club was all that stood between it and Ba Sing Se.

"This isn't so bad," Sokka laughed. He readied his black blade and waited for the signal, "Aang, just give the word."

"Any second now," Aang said. It opened is toothy maw again and the energy lit up the night. "Now!" The team moved. Toph kicked up the earth, and large jutting spikes of earth appeared in front of her. The beam hit it and she shoved it forward. Hei Bai stopped his attack as the beam seemed to move back towards him.

Azula's flames crashed against its left flank, and a large arm tried to snatch her. It was met with a large needling barrage of ice. Azula looked back at Katara, and sighed, "I was handling it, Katara!"

"You say that now," she smirked. "Look out!"

Another arm had reached for Azula and the girl moved with acrobatic grace to dodge. The gnarled appendage struck the ground with such force that the earth was kicked up in all direction. With a flip in the air, Azula landed atop the arm and scaled it with a stunning amount of speed. Another arm reached out to grab her, but Katara moved quickly, arcing her water whip to knock it off course.

Azula moved onto the creature's back and looked down at the rest of the Club. "Aang! Up here!" she called, and Aang leapt up into the air, kicking up the earth as he went. The arms scratched around on his back, trying to find the invader, and Aang's air blast knocked them back just as they were about to overwhelm Azula. "What's the idea, Azula?"

"We have a perfect place to strike," she said, pointing towards the massive rise of the creature's shoulders. "But we need to be quick about it."

"Right!" Aang spun the air into a ball and jumped on it, moving up the rise, while Azula followed him. Arms were shooting out from Hei Bai's body, and they reached for Aang. Azula narrowed her eyes and a cascade of blue flames washed over the creature's back.

Aang didn't look behind him, but he could feel the heat of the flames. They were right behind him. Then, he saw the creature's head as he reached the top of its back. The eye-like white marks moved and shifted across the head, looking him straight in the eye. "Ah!" Aang cried as the beams shot out of them. It was not graceful, it wasn't particularly spectacular, but it was effective. He moved between the beams and was in the right position to strike.

Staff at the ready, he descended down on Hei Bai and struck with a massive gale wind.

Hei Bai roared and collapsed on its stomach again. With it, came the cracking of bamboo and a shower of splinters. "Good job, Aang!" Sokka said.

"No time for congratulations," Zuko said, "We need to kick it while it's down. Come on!"

And the creature struck back, a massive kick from its hind leg pushed the group to the ground as it scrambled back to its feet. "Looks like it's doing the kicking," Sokka said, grunting as he stood up. "What's with this thing? It's all gooey and shifty."

"Spirits aren't bound entirely by their forms," Azula said, brushing her hair back into place, "Remember, Oma was both Badger Mole and woman, and neither and both at the same time. Still, it seems like this one is unusual in that regards."

"Yue," Katara started, "Do you sense any weakness to this one?"

Yue shook her head, "It's so powerful, though. I can only sense a deep rage and anger from inside it, there's no real consciousness." She suddenly backed up, "Be careful, I sense that it's doing something!"

The creature began to howl in pain as another head burst out from its bloated body, and then another from its stomach, The arms pulled them apart, and they stood, three as one again. They looked to each other and seemed to shake and vanish.

"Where did they go!" Sokka yelled, sword ready to strike.

"Behind!" Yue called. Zuko was there to push her down and he barely managed to weave a burst of flame to keep the sightless Hei Bai away. The soundless appeared before Toph, the blind girl unaware until the sudden vibration of the creature's mouth widening. She erected a barrier. Behind her, the speechless Hei Bai appeared, its eyes ready.

Sokka's blade and Katara's tidal wave pushed it down, but the barrier Toph made was shattered by the beam and she was knocked back into them. "Watch where you're going," Toph yelled. Katara sighed.

"Yeah, right, whatever. Sorry for saving your life, Toph!"

And again, Lightning arced through the sky, striking the soundless Hei Bai. It crumpled to the ground, and pushed itself back slowly, frightened. Azula frowned, and looked to Aang, "The last Chakra -- we need to release it, Aang."

"I don't think we need to --"

She frowned, "Do you see how they're overwhelming us?"

"No, we can still --" The creatures shook and vanished again, reappearing around them, surrounding them and ready to strike.

"There isn't time to debate this!"

"What's going on?" Sokka asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Aang needs to use the Avatar State, now," Azula said, "But he's reluctant to unlock the final Chakra."

"Aang, I don't know why you're holding out, but, buddy, we need some of that Avatar magic right about now." The light coming from the three Hei Bai seemed blinding as it came down at them from three sides, carving lines in the earth as they went.

"No!" Toph said, putting up barriers as fast as she could. She looked tired, and Aang jumped in. He shaped the earth into a series of walls, and Toph smirked at him, "So, you finally act like a real Earthbender."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"We don't have time to joke around," Azula said. "Who knows what these things are going to do next."

"They're reforming," Yue said, "They're going back into the single Hei Bai state!"

The Hei Bai Aspects charged at each other, forming into one ball shape, and Hei Bai emerged from it, violently tearing into its shape. "Great," Toph said. "Just great." The creature lurched forward and smashed apart the barriers with a swipe of its arm. Toph struck with a series of boulders, but it seemed like Hei Bai swatted them like mosquitos. "What are we going to do, Aang?"

"There's got to be some kind of weakness, something we can do!"

"Aang, you know I'll support you if you don't want to unlock that Chakra," Katara said, "But I think we need a miracle now."

"I'm scared," Yue whispered, "I've never felt so much anger. All of it welling inside of it, bloating and corrupting it."

"Is it angry at us?"

"I don't think so, Sokka, I think it's just angry."

"Great, there goes my apology plan."

"Why isn't it attacking?" Zuko yelled. The creature was simply walking in a circle around them, moving its body with a complicated series of arm placement, with limbs bursting forth merely to balance it and then moving back into its body.

In its wake, it left a bamboo forest, withered and empty. "He's surrounding us," Azula said. "You said yourself, that inside the forest, things were different."

"Well, yeah," Sokka said, "But how is it going to force us into that forest? If we just stand here we'll --"

And it snarled at Sokka and charged with a great deal more speed than something its size should be able to. One of its limbs crashed in front of Aang and he was struck not by its proximity but how it seemed like boundless black had just clouded his vision.

"Sokka, shut _up_," Zuko said as he tried to dodge to the side. The sprouting bamboo was everywhere. It slowly rose up, and with it a fog settled in. He looked around for a way out, or for anyone else, and found himself alone and lost.

* * *

Aang felt like he was flying, the glider moved him through the air above the massive expanse of the dead bamboo forest. Hei Bai stood in the center, laser like beams shooting upwards at the Avatar. And Aang landed with a thud against the ground, outside the forest. He put the staff back into its weapon state, and sat in meditation.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said. "But at least I'll be able to give you a miracle."

He tried as hard as he could to focus his thoughts on releasing his earthly desires. His meditation brought him images of her smiling, her close to him, and the moments he spent with her both happy and melancholy.

And then like a pounding tornado through his brain, he heard a voice.

**You focus so much on Katara, you're missing the other things you desire.**

"Leave me alone," he said, "I don't need you anymore. I've accepted that I'm the Avatar. I'm not scared anymore."

**Because you opened your Chakras? Don't make me laugh. Tell me, do you really believe that we're all the same people? One people in four parts?**

"Yes!"

**Separation is an illusion? Don't make me laugh! The only illusion here is that you're doing this to be noble.**

"Shut up!" Aang shuddered," If you're me, you want to save this world, too."

**No, I don't.**

"Then you can't be me!"

**The lies we tell ourselves -- you don't want to save the world at all! You just want to be Aang, normal high school brat!**

"No -- no, no!"

**Your friends are already dead, Aang. There's no escaping that forest while Hei Bai is in control. His hatred of humanity will devour them alive.**

"No, they're all right. They're okay!"

**Grieving over them already, Aang? We're pathetic.**

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

**Why, are we ashamed of me? I'm the part of you that you deny.**

"No, I'm not, I accept you -- you're me, but you're wrong and --"

**Stop it, it's pathetic. The Sound Chakra is already locked, I don't feel like revisiting it.**

"Locked, but --"

**You know what, Azula didn't read carefully enough, or maybe she knew and just didn't care, but once you start unlocking the Chakra, you can't stop. Or else you risk blocking them all off.**

"No, I need the Avatar State, now!"

**Guilty, are we? This selfishness is what got us here in the first place, Avatar!**

"Stop it, stop it now."

**And fear. Exactly, you're never going to unlock all seven Chakra, just give it up.**

**"**No!" Aang said, "I'll save them all! I'm not afraid!"

The voice seemed startled, and didn't at first make any real words, moving at a loss. And when it spoke next, it was quiet and tiny. Barely a whisper.

_But I'm you -- and you're me..._

"No, I don't need you anymore. I'm not running anymore. You're wrong, and I can feel it. I can do this. And I will."

He thought, vaguely, that doing this would give him control of the Avatar State, but as he felt their consciousness overwhelm him, he could only hear the last whisper of his shadowy self.

_No, you won't..._

And then, silence.

_To be continued_


	38. The Path is Closed

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey. One is always aware that it lies in wait.."_

_-- The Path is Closed, Persona 3_

**Month 4: The Empress**

_The Path is Closed_

Aang was in the Avatar State.

He didn't know how he knew that, but he did, and it disconcerted him most that he was viewing himself as though he were an outside observer. The heat of the flames his body threw out to keep himself aerial seemed distant, and the landscape seemed so far below him.

Aang looked up, and saw Avatar Roku standing there with him.

"What's happening?" Aang asked.

"There is something we need to speak about, Aang," Roku said, gravely, "I fear you are about to make a greivous mistake."

"A mistake? Roku, what's the matter?"

"Do you remember the contract you signed? The one that said you were responsible for your own actions as the Avatar?"

"Yes, of course."

"As of this moment, your destiny is reaching a crossroads, but you do not seem aware of this. It is time for me to reveal to you the paths you can take."

* * *

"Bamboo, bamboo everywhere, but not a drop to drink," Sokka muttered to himself, cutting down a withered sprout .He was alone in this forest and he couldn't see anything, even though he was sure he'd been standing right by Hei Bai when the forest sprouted here.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Oh!" someone called.

"Yue!"

"Sokka!" She ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see someone. It's so difficult to sense anyone in this forest. I was worried we'd be lost forever."

"We'll be okay. Just keep close and we'll figure this out."

"Yes, we will," Yue agreed. "I sensed Toph nearby as well, but it's hard to tell exactly. Zuko and Katara aren't too far, either."

"And Aang? Azula?"

"I don't sense either. Maybe they weren't caught in the forest."

"Azula probably burnted it down already."

Yue smiled, "Well, I guess that fits her personality."

"Let's find the others. Lead on, Yue." She took to a direction, and Sokka followed, cutting down shoots of bamboo as they went further and deeper into the dark bamboo forest.

* * *

"Anyone? Please! Answer!"

Zuko looked up as he heard the voice. He'd sat there for at least five minutes trying to think of a plan, maybe longer. His phone wasn't working, he'd tried that first. In fact, most electronic equipment had shorted out. He'd tried to use the comms, and all he had was static.

"Please!" Katara's voice, and she sounded desperate.

"Katara, over here," Zuko called, and the relief was evident in the sigh she made.

"Zuko, you scared me!" she said, emerging from between the shoots. "This forest is so dense it's impossible to get around."

"Just stay in one place. Yue was with us, right? She's going to track us down."

"I hope so. Remember how difficult it was to navigate in the Spirit World?" he nodded, "I decided to mark some of these plants as I went, but I swear, I saw them more times than I made them, easily."

"Well, that's good to know," Zuko said. He sat down and Katara sat besides him. "So."

"So."

"Tell me, Zuko," Katara said, "Are you scared Azula is going to do something?"

"I know she is."

"She told you?"

"No, that's just how she is," he said. "She always lies. Even as a girl, she'd get me in trouble just because it was funny. She's never been normal, and she'll never be normal."

"Zuko, we're friends, right? You trust me, I trust you."

"You shouldn't," Zuko said, "But all right."

"It's the same way with Azula. I'm her friend, she's mine. We have a lot in common, actually, and we get along pretty well when we're not being competitive. So, I trust she's doing what she thinks is best."

"The only person Azula cares about is herself," Zuko said.

"Zuko," she sighed. He didn't seem to want to trust anyone. "I know you've been hurt, but you've got to let us in. Ever since I met you, I've done nothing but reach out to you, and you keep pushing me away. Why?"

"Because," he grunted, "That's all I can do to protect you from me."

"I didn't ask for your protection, and I don't need it."

"You're right," he said, "But you don't need me around, either."

"I want to be your friend."

"I wish we could be," he said, "But that's impossible now."

* * *

Aang saw himself dodging around the beams that Hei Bai shot out from its maw and weave through the grasping claws that burst out from the creature's bloated form. He was spirit form, hanging high above as witness to this spectacle. And Roku put his hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked at the old man.

"The Avatar State is not a weapon, Aang. Though it is powerful, should you die in this form, so too shall the Avatar Cycle. This is your first lesson for tonight," Roku said.

"I didn't know --"

"No, I didn't expect you to. However, your friend Azula has in the past month taken steps to turn you from the Avatar into her own tool to further her own agendas."

"Azula wouldn't do that--"

"Hasn't she, though? She was the one who brought forward the idea of using the Avatar State as a weapon to fight this Spirit. Hei Bai is not like the Spirits you have fought before."

"He's filling the void in the Spirit World, isn't he?"

Roku shook his head, "Someone is trying to do that, I believe, but it is not this one. Hei Bai is the defender of the forests and nature. A long time ago, an Avatar like you met him and gave him friendship. The Avatar and Hei Bai are allies ever since our predecessor taught him the persistence of the forest to survive and regrow even after absolute destruction."

"But now --"

"Hei Bai is the victim of the world's modernization. Factories stand where forests once dwelled. Smog covers the clouds, and trees are cut down every day for the conveniences we enjoy. That is the source of his rage, which now consumes him."

"Then, what do I do?"

"You have two choices, Avatar Aang. This is your crossroad of destiny, but I warn you, many who embark down a path find sometimes their road leads them back towards what the other path, other times, a wrong decision in the end will reward us more than the right decision."

"But?"

"But for you, it is not so simple. The path you do not choose will be closed to you forever. Your allies may not agree with your decision, and you could find yourself without a friend in the world. And you could still have made a decision you did not want, even then."

"How will I know?"

"There are no absolutes in this world, Avatar Aang. Good and evil are not so simply defined. You must however take full responsibility whatever you decide. We will support you no matter what you decide as long as you do this."

"Of course."

* * *

"Impossible? What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Zuko grunted.

"Zuko, don't say it's impossible. Nothing is impossible. So what's going on? Can't you tell me?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't want you involved."

Katara sighed and grew quiet. Time seemed to pass so slowly for them.

"Tell me about Iroh Houou," Katara asked, suddenly. "I want to know the Uncle Iroh you know, not the Dragon of the West everyone makes him out to be."

Zuko smiled, distantly. "I was close to my Uncle. Azula wasn't. His son died when I was pretty young, and even though he was working on that stupid experiment, he always took time to spend time with me."

"He sounds like he cared for you a lot."

"I think he did," Zuko said, "Which was good, since Dad never cared for me. I was too much of a mama's boy in his eyes."

"Oh, well, that's awful of him!"

"You want to tell him that/" Zuko asked. Katara got quiet and he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I miss my mother so much, sometimes. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. And after my stupid mistake --"

"Tell me about it, Zuko."

"What?"

"That mistake, tell me about it, please."

Zuko sighed. "All right, fine. You want the whole story? You've got it. How the accident happened, how I caused your mother to die, and how I got this hideous scar. All of it!"

* * *

"I'm so relieved to see you guys. This place is killing my feet!" Toph said when she hopped into Sokka's arms. "I hate it here. Lead me out of here so I can see normal-like again."

"It's foggy for your feet, Toph?" Yue asked, confused. She nodded.

"So many roots, they're all tangled up and they're kind of squirming, Makes the vibrations fuzzy like I guess what fog does to your eyes."

"That's not good," Sokka said, "We got to find Katara and Zuko and get out of here."

"Yes, definitely. Let's see. Last time I sensed them -- " she stopped, "Be careful! I sense something else approaching." There was a cry, an alien howl, and Hei Bai's sightless aspect could be seen approaching. Its head was far above the bamboo shoots and the bamboo splintered as it slowly approached them.

"I thought it was all in one piece!" Toph said.

"I haven't seen it since I got here," Sokka said, "And Yue hasn't sensed it either."

"Mostly," she said, bashfully, "It feels like I can sense it, but it's all a little strange."

"Guys, let's talk later and run like we're being chased by a giant spirit? Because that's what's happening right now!" Sokka nodded. "Which way, Snowflake?"

"This way!" Yue said, and led them deeper into the bamboo forest. The Sightless Aspect cried out and made to pursue. "I sense them close together!"

"That's great!" Sokka said, "How about this guy's buddies?"

"I don't sense them," Yue admitted. "But they could just be very good at hiding in this forest."

"Great!" Toph said, "We're all blind here! This is super!"

"Way to be positive, Toph," Sokka answered.

"I've got a gift."

The sightless Hei Bai opened its mouth, the light of the energy welling up as it prepared to fire its blast again. Toph stopped and turned around, she kicked the ground and shifted the earth. The bamboo shot up and out of the ground like projectiles as the earth rose up sharply under them.

The Aspect reeled and shut its mouth, while Toph rubbed her hands together. "Move it, guys, that's not going to stop him long!"

They hurried back into a run as the Aspect righted itself and began to chase again.

* * *

"Your scar? But you said --"

"I got it when I was seven in an accident," Zuko said, "Right?"

"Seven -- ten years ago."

Zuko nodded. "It was that accident. I don't remember the night clearly, but I remember instead of going with your mother, I broke off into a run. She followed me." His eyes seemed to glaze over as he spoke, as he lost himself in his jumbled memories.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't know--"

"I thought the explosion came from the main lab, but I got lost. There was so much fire in the way, that I got scared and when I turned around I saw some... thing."

The image in his head must have been terrifying, because for a moment it was as though he was seven again, his eyes were so large, and he spoke with a little bit of wonder in his voice. "I ran as fast as I could, I tried to find someone, anyone. And there she was, your mother -- she saved my life."

"Zuko," she murmured, "I don't know what happened next. I saw that thing again, and then things got hot and it wasn't clear from there what happened. It's hard to focus when you feel like your face is melting off."

Katara looked down at the ground. "You were attacked by that Spirit that broke free, and Mom rescued you?"

Zuko shrugged. "The one thing I do know," he said. "And take this how you want to, Katara -- your mother never went to Lab Four. I stopped her from going there."

Katara looked at the ground, "But if she didn't go there, she couldn't have --"

"Like I said -- Azula always lies." He sighed. "I made the mistake of going there that day. I should have just stayed with your mother, and she would have been okay. Instead, she saved my miserable life."

Zuko felt Katara take his hand. "Zuko, thank you."

"What? Why would --"

She smiled at him. And he couldn't help but smile a small smile back. "You'll never know how much that helped."

"What's taking Yue so long?" Zuko muttered, trying to hide his smile. "We need to get out of here and stop that Spirit." Katara shrugged, but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Yue. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move, but when she turned to look, it was gone.

"Zuko," she said, her smile turning to a solemn frown, "I think we have other problems."

"What?" He suddenly stood upright, and looked to the opposite side of the clearing. "Something's moving."

"I saw it too," she said.

They were back to back, scanning the clearing for any signs. The rustling trees appeared sooner and sooner, one to Katara's left, one at Zuko's front, until soon the entire clearing was moving and shaking. Though at first it was unclear, the Aspect of Heibai with no ears appeared, transparent and incomplete, but still, there.

"What do we do?" Katara whispered.

"Fight."

Zuko suddenly summoned a burst of fire into his hands and moved to attack the creature. He stumbled straight through it and landed on the ground. "What was that?" Katara asked. She suddenly turned behind her just as the light from its beam lit up the sky.

"Move!" Katara felt herself pushed aside by Zuko. The Delinquent Prince stumbled and barely avoided being seared by the light himself. "This thing moves too fast. By the time we saw it, it must have already moved!"

"We have to run," Katara said.

"No. I'm not running from this. We run, we make Yue's job harder than it already is. We fight, maybe we die, btu at least we made a stand."

"Zuko, that's crazy --"

"No, it's not. I don't intend to die, do you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then fight with me, and we'll win, okay?" With a breath, his hands ignited, and he made a slow, deliberate motion, stomping his left foot on the ground while lunging with his right fist. The flames roared, burning hotter as he did, and then trailed out in a long, narrow shot. Hei Bai the Soundless cried out and tried to move.

Katara didn't know Zuko was luring it to move, and she didn't know he expected her to be ready, but she was anyhow. The water from her bottle surged out in a great wave, and Hei Bai the Soundless found himself covered in freezing water that slowly iced over.

"Good work," Zuko said. "That should slow him down."

"I hope so," Katara said, loosening her stance. "Wait, you -- you planned that?"

Zuko shrugged. "No time, got to take advantage of this. It won't hold him long." He was on Hei Bai with a large blast of fire and his usual undisciplined, yet powerful strikes. Fire punctuated every move.

Katara watched him. It was frightening. He was a powerful bender, she had to admit, even though this was the first time in a long time she'd seen him bend extensively. He didn't look like a normal delinquent, he looked like a demon.

"A little help!" he roared over the sound of another explosion.

"Oh, sorry!" She sent a flurry of icicles down on the spirit. They pierced its skin just as the ice that was holding it down shattered.

"Was hoping it'd hold it longer." Zuko said, but Hei Bai the Soundless seemed sluggish now. It favored one of its arms more, and it moved with an awkward limp as it tried to use one of its higher arms to steady itself. "But looks like we did what we needed to."

"It's wounded -- Zuko, that's incredible."

"I don't know, it feels weaker somehow," Zuko said.

"Well, let's finish it, then!" She stopped and her eyes widened, "Zuko! Another one!" Zuko looked over at her, and then back towards the distance where the looming shadow of the Sightless Hei Bai.

And from the Bamboo, a sarcastic, angry voice saying, "Oh and super, we ran into _another_ one. Way to go, Yue."

"It's not my fault!"

Zuko looked over at Katara again, and shrugged. Katara helplessly answered, "I don't know whether to be relieved or angry."

* * *

"There is also one last thing you should know."

Roku looked down on the fight between the Avatar State Aang and Hei Bai the Complete. The large bloated monster pinned Aang down and was about to strike it with a large energy blast when the Avatar caused a roaring fire to rage up the creature's arm, causing it to rear back and the beam to fly off into the sky, burning a hole in a cloud.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"The people you've come to save, the ones trapped within the bamboo," Roku began, "Destroying Hei Bai will not release them. The only thing that can save them now is Hei Bai himself."

"But --"

"Yes, it seems most likely that Hei Bai is too far gone to listen to reason, and attempting to save Hei Bai may be fruitless. You would have to destroy him to protect this world."

"But then we'd be dooming those people."

"If you do choose to save him, you might be able to rescue those people, yes. But would you really put the city of Ba Sing Se at risk? Or the rest of the world?"

"But --"

"There are no absolutes here, Aang, but I remind you, you have one chance. There are no take-backs, no time to change your mind down the road. It is very clear. Two paths are open now, but soon, one will close."

"So you're saying I have to decide. Do I save Hei Bai and risk dooming the town? Or do I defeat him, and risk dooming the people in the bamboo forests?"

"No one said being the Avatar was going to be easy, but you have already faced your doubts and you have triumphed. I am certain you will make the right decision."

"I, I see."

"But now, you must return. And remember well the risks of the Avatar State, Avatar Aang."

"I will!"

Aang felt consciousness return to him and an understanding that he was in his body. He didn't feel the cosmic energy of the Avatar State around him, and noticed that he was standing in front of an angry Hei Bai.

The time to decide was upon him.

* * *

"Okay, the earless one looks beat up," Sokka said, once the group had finally organized themselves. "So how did you do that?"

"I punched it. Really hard."

"Way to go, Sparky!"

"I helped too, Toph."

"Yeah, but you're not that interesting, Sugar Queen."

Katara sighed, "Even if it's weakened, it's still a threat. It's already tried to blast us once. Zuko, what do we do? Try and take out the strong one, or take down the weak one?"

"Someone has to keep the weak one occupied," Sokka said. "I'll take care of that. I'm quicker than Zuko, and Katara, your bending kind of works better when you're not running all willy-nilly through the forest."

"Willy-nilly?"

"You know what I mean!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka's right, anyway," Zuko said. "Really. Willy-nilly? That's the best you had?"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," Yue said, "You were about to say, Zuko?"

"The rest of us will focus on the one without eyes. We'll be all right as long as the last one doesn't show up while we're dealing with this."

"I think that won't be a problem," Sokka said, "I bet Azula found the mouthless one."

"I hope she's okay," Yue said. "I can't even sense her."

"She's fine,' Zuko said. "She wouldn't be beaten by a part of a bigger Spirit. They seem weakened, but don't get cocky!"

"Whatever, Gang Leader!" Sokka waved at the Soundless Aspect. "Hey! You can't hear me can you! Well, take a look at this!"

And he was off like a bolt as the Soundless swiped at him. "Come on Sparks, give me the go!"

"Let's take it out."

The group moved. "Be careful," Yue called out, "Zuko's right, it is weaker, but it's still more powerful than what we deal with in Yomi."

"Read you loud and clear, Snowflake," Toph said, causing a rockalanche at the Sightless' feet, The spirit righted itself quickly, and shot a beam of light at Toph. The girl erected a barrier from the ground. "Get on it, Sweetness!"

"Right!" Ice rained down from the sky on the Sightless, and it roared and turned its attention over to Katara. She waved at it, meekly, and was about to turn and run when Zuko punched at its hind leg. The explosion rocked the spirit off balance.

Toph shot the barrier out towards it, and then caused the earth beneath its front legs to shift and sink. "We got it! Katara, hit it with your best shot!"

Katara nodded, and she moved the water around her in a complicated pattern, the water began to freeze over, and then formed into a massive spear of ice. She shot it at the Spirit and it pierced clear through.

Sokka meanwhile looked back at the Soundless, and grinned, "Okay, buddy. You're a has-been. Move over and let me show you how it's done."

The Spirit shot a beam at Sokka, tearing apart the ground as it brought it after Sokka's dash. The warrior moved in a wide arc towards him, his sword at the ready. He brought it up, and with a cry, leapt at the Soundless.

The creature brought his arm up and swiped Sokka aside. just as Sokka's sword cut into its side. The pain in Hei Bai's howl was evident. "Got you, now," he said, and moved in for another strike. The creature was stunned and reeling as the strike came in, straight and true.

At the same time, the two Aspects turned into smoke and vanished out of the forest.

* * *

Aang decided.

"Hei Bai, please, listen to me --"

His words fell on deaf ears as Hei Bai looked back towards the forest of Bamboo. It turned its body, with his many arms pedalling the swollen belly to turn. Then, slowly, as though deeply in pain, it moved back. "Wait!" Aang called, "Hei Bai, I know you're angry with us, but please, if you'll just listen --"

Aang watched as Hei Bai vanished. First, its arms and head, but each piece moved in through ripples in the forest. Aang watched wide eyed. He steeled himself. His friends were in there, and now, so was Hei Bai.

He put his hand up to the first row of bamboo, and found it strangely cold, different from the summer night's warm air. He backed up,a nd then, with a running start, he leapt into the forest.

* * *

The first thing the Bending Club noticed was the massive form of Hei Bai appear in the forest. It roared angrily, and it swiped down many rows of rotten bamboo shoots and with its twisted face, it looked far and wide.

"We must have made it really mad," Sokka whispered.

"You still don't see Aang? What about Azula?" Katara questioned Yue. "That's the real thing this time. We're not going to get lucky!"

"I know," Yue said, "I'm trying to find them but -- ah!"

"What?"

"Azula, she's nearby! And Aang, I can sense him. He's with Hei Bai."

"Is he in danger?"

"I don't think so. Hei Bai seems to be stunned. I think we weakened it by destroying those parts of him. in here."

"Where is here, anyway?" Toph asked. "It feels all weird, and it's kind of cold and stuff."

"I don't know, I wish I did --"

"I think I know."

The group turned, and saw Azula emerge from the bamboo. She looked tired, and angry, and she was favoring her side a little more than she should. "Azula, let me heal that --"

"I'm fine, Katara," she snapped, "It isn't going to matter if we don't destroy Hei Bai now. I've been pondering it for a while now, and the only logical explanation is that we're inside Hei Bai. The forest is a part of the Spirit."

"That's nuts," Sokka said, "But it would explain why we can't seem to get out. There's no normal exit."

"There is one way out," Azula said, "We destroy Hei Bai. His destruction should cause this place to cease to exist."

"That's good," Sokka said, "But how do we do that?"

"I assume with the three aspects destroyed, he'll be nowhere near as powerful. But still, there is a sure-fire weapon we can use to defeat him."

"What's that?" Zuko said, suspiciously.

"The Avatar State. We need to get Aang to use it. I have a back-up plan in case the Chakra still won't open, however," she said very solemnly, "I'd much rather not."

Zuko looked over at her, and she shared a glance with him. Then she turned to Katara, "Victory at any cost, yes?" she asked. Katara nodded slowly. And Azula looked to Toph, Sokka, and Yue as well.

"Any cost," they agreed.

"Good. I'm glad you agree," Azula said. "Let's go. Yue, lead us to Aang."

"Okay." She shivered, "I have a bad feeling about this, everyone. Please, be careful."

The group began an ominous march through the bamboo. Zuko looked at Katara, his eyes cloudy and indecipherable. She whispered, "What's wrong?" and he didn't answer.

She shivered, and looked at Azula. There was an iciness to her eyes that wasn't there before. She looked like she'd made a decision. She said to Azula, "What happened?"

"I realized something," Azula said. "There is no place in this modern world for these creatures. They need to be exterminated for our continued survival. There is no compromise. You agree, yes?"

"But -- Yue --"

"If we could replace them with people like Yue," she said, "Wouldn't that be so much better? Humanity could tame the Spirit World then."

Katara felt the coldness deepen.

"We're here," Yue whispered.

"It's time to see where this path leads," Azula said. The pulled aside the bamboo and ran through. "Aang, we're here. Are you hurt?" And then, they stopped, and stared. Hei Bai's head was bowed, and Aang's hand rested on the twisted maw.

"It's okay," Aang said. "I know how you feel. When I was traveling with my guardian, we saw all sorts of forests and lands. They were beautiful, but there's a kind of beauty to the cities, too. There's no reason they can't both exist, right?"

The creature roared in a solemn agreement.

"I know for a fact people are worried about destroying forests, too."

"Aang, what are you doing?" Azula asked, her voice absolutely scandalized.

"Uh, talking to Hei Bai. Are you all okay? You look like you got run over by something --"

"Aang, are you mad?" Azula asked. "This spirit is trying to destroy us, destroy our world! You can't just reason with a creature like this."

"Azula, wait," Sokka said, "Aang's the Avatar, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Shut up," Azula said. "These things nearly killed me tonight. And you, and you, all of us. And now we're all for talking to him? Aang, we need to put it out of its misery. It's twisted, it's outdated, and it wants us dead."

"No, Azula, it doesn't!"

Hei Bai roared. It moved its head up and it turned to Azula, bringing a massive arm down to strike her. "No!" Aang cried, and Azula looked smugly at him.

"Do you see now, Aang?"

"I was sure I could save him --"

"There's no one to save, Aang. We must destroy him or we're all trapped here, forever! Use the Avatar State, take a hold of your power and destroy your enemies!" She was speaking with a mad glint in her eye, and Aang stumbled backwards.

"I can't, Azula. If I do, I could break the Avatar Cycle."

"There are always risks," she said.

"I can't. And I won't. I still think I can save Hei Bai!"

Azula sighed, "Then I have no choice. Zuko," she looked to him, and he snarled at her. "As I discussed with you earlier."

He sighed. And with a burst of fire, he struck at Katara. "What are you doing, Zuko?" Katara cried, barely moving out of the way. "I thought you were on our side!"

"You're wrong," was all he said, before continuing the attack. Katara barely managed to move out of the way, and she steadied herself, bring water up and around her at the ready.

"Stop it, Zuko!" Sokka said, running to help his sister, only to be blasted aside by cold blue fire. "Azula!" he growled, "You traitor!"

"You agreed to this, didn't you?" Azula said. "Victory at any cost. Well, because Aang is so resistant to following my advice, I'm forcing his hand. He entered the Avatar State to protect us before, the principle's the same."

"But wouldn't he be stopping you, not Hei Bai?" Sokka asked. He struck at her with his sword, only to find her grabbing his wrist and striking him under his arm.

"Please, don't think I didn't plan for that."

Toph was already attacking Zuko and she tried to sink the earth beneath him and Azula. Both of them moved out of the way, and Zuko turned and shot a blast over at Toph. And then they saw the light emerging from Hei Bai's maw.

"Hei Bai won't stop. He's a monster. Like all of those spirits."

"You know what? I think we're wrong about that." Sokka said, gripping his side, "We were wrong about you, you are a monster."

Azula shrugged, "I had to be. It's the only way you survive for long. Not just in the Spirit World, either. But you'll come to see in time." She leapt out of the way of the blast, but Sokka was knocked clear out of the clearing by it. And she turned to Aang. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Aang gripped his staff. "Azula, don't do this. If we destroy him, everyone in the Spirit World will be trapped there forever."

"So? I don't really care about rescuing them. Ba Sing Se is overcrowded and most of them were just gutter trash anyway."

"I thought we were friends."

"How naive. We're teammates. Whatever else we could have been you gave up by siding with the enemy! But, I'm gracious, Aang, I give you the chance to open your Chakra and enter the Avatar State by choice. Or I'll continue until you enter that state by force!"

Aang frowned. "Azula."

Toph seemed at a loss. She'd seen Zuko fight before, but she'd never seen him fight like this. His usual moves were just pure force, no finesse, but this time he was fighting like a pro. Every movement carefully planned to exert the least amount of energy necessary, every blow punctuated by firebending that was honed through years of practice.

"This is the real Zuko," she frowned. "No good traitor."

Katara was at a loss, but she managed to summon up enough force to enter an octopus stance. She struck at Zuko as he moved around to put both Toph and her in line of his attacks. He didn't speak, he didn't even look at them in the eye. He just attacked like a mongrel guard dog.

Hei Bai slammed the ground around them, knocking them all to the ground. "Toph, Aang was talking to the Spirit, right?"

"Uh, y, yeah?"

"You talk to him!" she said. "I'll deal with this backstabber."

Zuko didn't wince, he just readied himself. The next attack came with flailing tentacles of water whipping at him. He kicked back, fire dispersing the water into steam. "Go!" Katara called, and Toph walked up to Hei Bai.

"Uh, yo."

The spirit turned and looked at her.

"So, Aang there's my pal. Taught him everything he knows, and he was telling you how we people aren't all bad, right?"

The Spirit hesitated and bowed his head to listen. Toph nervously put her hand to its maw, and it felt smooth to the touch. "Well," she continued, "We're fighting now, to protect you. You see? We're not all bad. You got every right to be angry, I'm angry right now too, but you know what? At the end of the day, we're all on the same side of things. Yue!" she called out, and she looked all over.

She was helping a limping Sokka back towards the frey. And Toph called her again. "Bring him over here!" The two came over to Hei Bai, and Sokka looked up at the massive thing.

"Er, hi," Sokka said. The creature snorted on him. "Friendly, right."

"Hello, Hei Bai, I'm Yue. I'm a Spirit, too."

"She's my friend," Toph said. "We're all not bad. Okay?"

"Let me handle this," Sokka said. "Okay, see, there are good humans and bad humans. We're the good ones. Help us!"

Aang could feel the burns on his skin from Azula's blue fire. She surrounded him inside the inferno and he was soon on his knees. "This is all the Avatar can muster? Really? Here I pinned all my hopes, my dreams -- everything on you."

"Azula, I don't want to fight you," Aang said, quietly. "You're my friend."

"You don't have a choice. Can you really beat me? Or how about Katara, do you think she can stop my brother? Believe it or not, he hasn't even been trying up until now."

Aang closed his eyes.

"So, that's what Roku meant," Aang said. Azula's eyes widened, and she approached.

"Roku? The last Avatar was Roku?" she seemed bewildered. And then she laughed. "This is too rich. Great Grandfather Roku? Really."

Aang looked at her, confused, and he backed away, slowly. "Azula --"

"Time's up, Aang. Zuko! Finish them off!"

"No!" Aang rushed to attack Azula, and she dodged and struck him with a searing blast. He turned, scrambled to his feet and looked downcast. "I don't have a choice anymore." He focused on the Chakra, he felt them open one by one.

And he felt the cosmic power flowing through him.

"You'd turn that on me?"

Zuko and Katara's fighting moved into close range. Water whipped up at Zuko, and he dispersed it with hands alight with flame, and he grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the ground. She looked up at him, disgust in her eyes.

"After all you said."

He closed his eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, I guess not. At least make it quick."

He was about to bring his hand down when he was lifted into the air by Hei Bai. He turned and looked at the creature. Lean, strong, and quick, it roared at him, covering him in a burst of light that sent him flying deep within the forest.

"Yeah! Score one for diplomacy!" Toph cried out in victory.

"You guys did it?" Katara asked. Hei Bai shifted and changed, his form taking on that of a panda bear. He was smaller than before, but he was still a very large panda. He looked over at her and sniffed her. Then he pushed her over with a gentle nudge.

"That means he likes you," Yue said, happily.

"Hei Bai, we can't celebrate yet," Katara said. "Aang's still in danger!" She turned and looked over at him. She stepped back, her breath suddenly taken from her as she watched Aang ascend, filled with the power of the Avatar Spirit.

"I think he can take care of himself," Sokka said, confidently.

Azula, however, was just as confident. Lightning crackled in her hand. "I won't allow that, Avatar. You don't know how disappointed I am."

The lightning moved up her arm and the blue light it emitted cast her in a sinister shadow, her eyes wide with anger. It arced off of her finger tips and carried up into the air. Aang did not see, or could not react, the others did not know which. It passed straight through him, and he fell to the ground with a large thud.

Azula walked over, taking out her gun, and cocking it. "To make sure." Her voice was trembling, and her hand was unsteady. She closed her eyes, as though she wanted to deny what she was about to do in her mind. The gun was cold, and Aang's breathing was shallow.

Katara doused the flames with a blast of water, and Sokka and Toph moved to intercept her, but it was too late. The gun discharged, a loud resounding bang. The bullet passed through Aang's stomach, and Azula was stunned. Toph tackled her, and Sokka picked up Aang.

"We need to get out of here!" he yelled. Hei Bai roared, the forest disappearing around them, and he kneeled down for Katara and Yue to climb atop him. They did so, and Hei Bai ran over, knocking the stunned Azula aside. Toph jumped up and Yue pulled her up.

Then, the three of them somberly pulled the bleeding Aang up, and then Sokka.

"Go," Yue said, "Run far away, Hei Bai." The spirit nodded and charged further into the Ba Sing Se commons. Katara looked helpless, as the water washed over Aang and did nothing to lessen the wound.

Yue caught her eye, and nodded. She brought her hands over the wound as well, and the two of them began their solemn task.

Toph looked vacantly forward, and Sokka looked behind them.

"Aang," Toph murmured. "She killed him. Right in front of us."

Sokka wanted to say something positive, and could only manage, "He'll make it." A sentiment he didn't even fully believe. "What we have to worry about is what we do now."

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"The Phoenix Group is now our enemy."

_And so ends your life._

_Your pursuit for the truth is now ended._

_0o0o0_

_Death is inevitable, and not to be feared. It is decided from the moment we're born._

_But when we follow our path to the end, we leave behind a legacy to tell._

_But, alas, my guest, your life is ended and your story unfinished._

_0o0o0_

_Unless..._

_0o0o0_

_Do you have the strength to deny death itself?_

_0o0o0_

_Next Month: The Emperor_

_To be continued. Really._


	39. The Emperor in the Reversed Position

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"We're all trapped in a maze of relationships -- life goes on with or without you."_

_-- Pursuing My True Self_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_The Emperor in the Reversed Position_

"Azula --"

"Ty Lee, leave her alone."

"But, Zuko, she's --"

"I said leave her alone. She needs time to herself." Ty Lee looked helplessly at Zuko, and sighed. Their appearance at her dorm in the middle of the night was unexpected, but Azula's condition was the thing that took her most by surprise.

She was unresponsive, and when asked why, Zuko didn't answer.

That was five days ago. Zuko said they'd be moving into a new dorm full-time, and that their previous arrangement ran into some difficulties. Azula, was still cold and aloof, and it was a different kind of Azula who emerged form that unresponsive state.

She wouldn't answer to Ty Lee or Mai, and Zuko, when he spoke with her, only did so with a curt and quick response. There was no love lost between siblings, but they at least agreed to something.

Zuko looked different since that night, too. He dressed differently, combed his hair and tied it back. He looked like an actual prince, Ty Lee thought, and he and Mai had begun talking. Ty Lee wanted to be happy for her friend, but there was something about their auras that seemedn incomplete.

Azula's was never colder, and Zuko's was never angrier.

How unalike siblings could be.

"Zuko."

Ty Lee jumped. She hadn't heard Azula speak that clearly since before that night. Zuko looked over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a question, I want to ask you privately. If you don't mind." She looked at Ty Lee, "I'm sorry for the past couple of days. I wanted to talk to you more about what we discussed on Ember Island. Is lunch all right with you?"

"Y, yes, sure, Azula!"

"And Mai?"

"I'll ask her," Zuko said. Azula rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will."

"Yeah, whatever."

"If you'll excuse us, Ty Lee," Azula said, and she led Zuko off. Ty Lee usually would have left it at that, and gone on to class ahead of them. Usually, she would trust her friends to be honest and forthright with her.

But there was just too much she wanted to know.

So she snuck around the corner.

"-- there's no way he could recover?" Azula asked. "You'd of course have told me about everything and anything that would be relevent, wouldn't you?" She said this with a cold smile that made Ty Lee's skin crawl.

"Yeah," Zuko said. Ty Lee was not an expert, but she could tell that he wasn't answering truthfully. Zuko wasn't exactly a graceful liar. But at the same time, he never was an elegant speaker either.

"Oh, that's good, that's good. You see, I told father that you were the one who killed the Avatar. He was pleased."

"What? But --"

"What is it Zuko? Wasn't that what you wanted? To restore your honor with the family, to come back and be welcomed by your father? I thought that it would be easier if I simply twisted the truth a little."

Ty Lee's mind raced with questions. There was so much going on here she didn't understand. For example, who was the Avatar? And why did she tell Ozai that Zuko had killed them? She ducked behind the wall as Azula looked over. "Anyway," Azula said. "Father is looking forward to seeing you."

"He's coming here?"

"Indeed," Azula said. "He said he wanted to tell us about his new project."

"That so?" Zuko said. He sighed. "Great."

"Well, then, he'll be here tomorrow. Be ready... brother."

When Azula had left, Zuko didn't seem to be following. Ty Lee waited for a minute, and then siddled up to him and sat down. "Hey," she said, "What's wrong? Class is going to start in like five minutes! We'd have to run to get there in time!"

"Yeah," Zuko said, lifelessly, "Sure."

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked, "Is it something Azula said?"

"No," Zuko said, "Just thinking about something. Nothing important."

"Well, if you want to talk, Mai or me are there. We'll listen to you. If you have to complain about your old dorm mates or your sister or even what's bugging you right now. We're there, okay?"

"Thanks," Zuko said, quietly. And he settled back into his memories.

* * *

"Ozai!"

Azulon's voice still echoed in that cold, dark hall.

"How dare you speak of your deceased brother in such a fashion." Zuko never really felt at home when Azulon was around. The old man was a sickly old beast, ever since that day a year ago. He lost a son, the company was spinning out of his control, and he was old. It took its toll on him. And he, in turn, took it out on everyone.

The hatred in his eyes when he saw Ozai, his disgust when he passed little Azula, and even though he had come to wish his son a happy eighth birthday, he could barely look at him, so noticeable and twisted the scar was on his face.

Zuko peeked over the corner, where he saw his father standing, arms crossed, and furious in return. "Father, I merely speak the truth. My brother's actions may well have doomed our company."

"You worry about the company? Is that so? You didn't seem worried at all while your brother was in line to inherit it."

"That was then, this is now," Ozai said. He seemed displeased. "You're scaring the children, father. Please, calm down."

The old man looked him in the eye. "As long as I draw breath, you will never inherit my company. Do you understand that, Ozai? The reason I named your brother my successor has nothing to do with the fact that he was my first son."

"Father, please, you're beginning to talk nonsense. This has taken much out of you. Let me handle the board, I'm certain I can--"

"You will do no such thing. Look at this pathetic little party. How many of these brats actually are friends with your son?"

"Their parents work at the same branch I lead," Ozai said, "My son is friends with all of theirs."

"No, their parents are just scared of you. Your own children are scared of you, that's what keeps them in line. You think that a seven year old girl would rather work on her homework than go out and play?"

"Ursa and I are very pleased with Azula's progress. She's a true prodigy, just like her grandfather for whom she's named."

"Is that it, then?" Azulon said, his voice dropping. "Can it be that I'm only now seeing my mistake?"

"Father, you don't look well. Please, sit down. Ursa!" Ozai called out.

"She's in the kitchen, Dad," Zuko called out, from his hiding place. "I'll go get her!" He ran to the kitchen as though his father was chasing behind him in his rage and ran up and hugged her. Ursa looked down at Zuko, and smiled.

"Well, what's gotten into you all of a sudden." She looked at him with the most loving eyes he'd ever seen, and saw no imperfections. "Is something wrong, Zuko?"

"Dad's looking for you. I think Grandfather may be really sick. Do you think he's going to die, Mom?"

"No, Zuko, there's no reason your grandfather won't live for a long, long time still."

"Mom! Dad's yelling for you!" Azula yelled from somewhere.

"I suppose I should see what he wants, though. Zuko, I'm trusting you to watch the kitchen until I come back, all right?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Be good until I get back," she said.

* * *

Zuko settled into his classroom, and sat down his usual seat. Sokka wasn't there. He hadn't been for the past couple of days. He reasoned he'd probably not see him there ever again. It wasn't as though the Floes could afford to go to the school without tuition, and Azula would almost definitely see to it that it was cut now that she was back.

Or was she? She seemed different, even to him.

Still, Suki sat two seats across from him, and the look she gave him was filled with absolute loathing. While Piandao took the roster, he looked up at Sokka's seat, and shook his head, disappointed.

"Zuko, you have some guts."

Zuko looked over at Suki. "Excuse me?"

"You and your sister -- after what you did? You should be in _jail_ No, you should be dead." Zuko hung his head, and didn't answer immediately. Suki took this silence to mean she should continue. "You murderer. Maybe you weren't the one to shoot him in the stomach, but you may as well have."

Zuko sighed.

"Well?"

"I haven't got anything to say. You can hate me."

"Are you proud of yourself?"

He shook his head, but she didn't seem to notice. She just answered Piandao as he called to see if she was there. And he looked at Zuko and sighed, marking him present. "This class seems to have a tradition," Piandao said, "There have already been two mid-semester transfers to this classroom, today, I'm announcing a third."

"Hello, everyone," the boy at the front said, "I'm glad to meet all of you."

"This is Tenchi. He's been traveling with his parents and has just been assigned here."

Zuko looked up at Tenchi and was struck by how familiar he looked. The waving sense of Deja Vu passed swiftly, when the boy sat down in front of him in a recently unoccupied seat. "Hello," he said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Stay away from that one," Suki said, "He'll stab you in the back."

"Well, then I most certainly picked the worst seat in the room. I'm going to just have to keep an eye open," he smiled at Suki, "Your concern is touching. It's as if destiny is calling out to us."

"I'm sorry, I'm already taken."

"Ah, well, it was worth a try." Zuko sighed. "Hey, you okay? My name's Tenchi, but you know that. Don't know your name yet, friend."

"Zuko," Zuko answered.

"Zuko, huh? That's a pretty regal sounding name. And here I had you pegged for a Lee."

Zuko grunted.

"More like a Mushi," Suki said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but are you her boyfriend by any chance?" Tenchi asked. Zuko shook his head. "Man, then what did you do? Kill her beloved pet?"

"You're not that far off," Suki said, angrily.

"It's complicated. Suki just doesn't like me."

"Suki, huh? Miss, you have a lovely name. Sounds like Love, to me."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Can we please just pay attention to class? And don't even look at me, Zuko."

Zuko sighed.

"Condolences, friend," Tenchi said, in a whisper. Zuko grumbled.

* * *

"Zuko, come along, we can't fall too far behind," Ursa called. "What is it?" She stopped and looked at where Zuko had stopped. The three gravestones were a hollow reminder to the young Zuko of his Uncle and Cousin. He didn't even know Lu Ten's mother but her photo made her seem beautiful. Next to it was a photo of Iroh, and there, a photo of Lu Ten. He stared at it, and looked aside.

When Lu Ten had died, it was sudden. Car accident. He'd just gotten his license, and someone ran him off the road. Zuko cried for days when he heard, but Azula seemed unfazed.

Even now, Azula was more bored than she was solemn. She watched other mourners with a sneering disgust. "Why are they wasting their time here. Dead people can't hear them."

"Do you know that for certain, Azula?"

Ursa was always the one to say the right thing, Zuko felt safe when she spoke, like she'd just said what he wanted to say even though he couldn't find the words. Azula paused, and then said, "Well, no, but isn't it obvious? We die, we get buried, and that's it, right?"

"Some people believe, especially among the Earth Kingdom, that their ancestors watch over them. Instead of worshipping Spirits like Agni, they worship their family and ask for guidance to honor them."

"Honor," Azula said, "Pfft! What nonsense!"

"Honor is important, Uncle always said a man always has his honor."

"Uncle's dead, so I guess he was wrong," Azula said, angrily. Ursa grabbed her by her wrist tightly, and Azula cried out, "That hurts, Mom!"

"Young lady, you and I are going to have a long discussion about showing the proper respect. Zuko, run along and tell your father we'll be there shortly." Zuko nodded, and solemnly approached his father.

"Where are your sister and mother, Zuko?" he asked, testily. He watched the other mourners suspiciously, "It reflects poorly on us to be separated."

"Azula needed a talking to. She really made Mom angry."

"She better make that talk quick," Ozai said. "The eulogy is almost over and Father's ashes are about to be entombed."

Zuko nodded, and looked sullenly over. At nine years old, he was too jaded for his age. "Why did Grandfather leave us?"

"Unfortunately, Zuko, there's not always a clear reason. Perhaps he merely pushed himself too much. His health had been deteriorating for so long."

"Are you going to miss him, Dad?"

"Terribly, Zuko."

"Really? Like you miss Uncle?"

Ozai nodded. There was a stony look on his face as he looked around for Ursa. She approached with Azula tagging along, dragging her feet like a petulant child. "Wish I could be home studying," Azula said.

"You always study."

"It makes Dad like me better," Azula said, obnoxiously.

"Grandfather just died, Azula. Mom said it's okay to be sad."

"I'm not sad. He was a mean old fogey and he hated Dad."

"No father would hate their children, that's what Mom told me."

"Shows what you know, dum-dum."

Zuko could do nothing but stew when his father turned to eye his two children critically. Ozai never brought happy memories to the young Zuko, only fearful ones. "Mom," he whispered, "Where do people go when they die?"

"That's a dumb question," Azula said. "They're gone. There's nothing else."

"Azula, please. Zuko, that's actually a very good question, but I'm afraid I don't have the answer for you. No one knows for certain. Death is like an undiscovered country, but no one ever comes back to tell us what they've found there."

"Are they happy there?"

"I would hope so, Zuko," she said, "I think your grandfather is happy to be reunited with his own mother and father, and your Uncle and Lu Ten, wherever they are."

"I wish I could go see them."

Azula giggled, "I can arrange that, Zuzu!"

"Azula, please," Ursa said, her expression was concerned, and the petulant child looked back with a confused, blank expression. "Zuko, everyone has a time to go."

"Even you?"

"Even me," she said, "But it won't be for a long, long time. And you, especially, have to focus on the here and now. I know you're meant for great things, Zuko."

"That's not what Dad said," Azula said in a faint voice, looking away innocently.

* * *

"Zuko," Mai said, embracing him in an uncharacteristic show of affection. She held his arm tight and found her other arm being held by someone else. "And, who is this?"

"I don't know, he keeps following me around, though," Zuko said.

"My name's Tenchi, but you can call me anything at all," Tenchi said with a wide grin. "I felt left out of the love-in, so I made myself welcome. Is that okay?"

"No." Mai snagged her hand back with a vicious tug, and glared at him with her best withering glance. Tenchi snuck back around behind her and took Zuko's other arm. "Zuko, why is he following you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I just came here, Miss, and I really don't know many people. Zuko, though, seems to get along with my just fine. And Suki said if I was going to be friends with Zuko I could forget about being friends with her. It broke my heart into so many small pieces," he said, in a melancholy voice.

"Can you please let go of me?"

"No, Zuko, I need to show someone some affection, and if your lady won't let me show it to her, you're all I got, friend!"

"Okay, he's weird," Mai said.

"Yes," Zuko agreed. "Sorry, Tenchi, but we need to go speak to my sister about something."

"Sister? You did not previously mention any sisters to me. You've been holding out on me, man, I knew it! I knew it from the moment I saw you!"

"Uh, Azula's younger than us."

"Azula, hm? That name reminds me of someone for some reason," Tenchi said. "Probably just a coincidence. It's a lovely name. And younger girls have a whole lot more energy. There's definitely some charm there."

"She's very strict."

"I don't mind it if a pretty lady disciplines me," Tenchi said.

"She's kind of psychotic," Mai added.

"Ooh! A challenge!"

Zuko frowned, "Your funeral."

"So, when do I get to meet this sister of yours, Zuko?" Tenchi smiled broadly, and Zuko couldn't help but sigh and nod his head.

"Tomorrow. She's busy today."

"Oh, she sounds industrious," Tenchi said. "My heart will await her even if she doesn't know it yet. Farewell, Zuko! Farewell, beautiful and mysterious girlfriend of Zuko's! I shall see you when the moon is next -- what's the moon going to be like tomorrow?"

"Three quarters full and waning," Zuko said without thinking.

"When the moon is next three quarters and waning!" Tenchi said, and with a bow set off. Mai shook her head very slowly.

"You and your weird friends."

"Are you saying you're weird?" Zuko asked. The change in his relationship with Mai wasn't a gradual one. It came on rather sudden, but he didn't mind. Right now, he needed anything to take his mind off of --

"_At least make it quick_."

-- he couldn't look back. Mai was saying something, and looked up expectantly for a response. "Sorry," he said, sheepishly, "My mind wandered for a moment."

"Where?"

"Thinking about last weekend."

She smiled, "I never pegged you for a romantic."

"What can I say?" Zuko tried to smile. But he couldn't help but think of the disgust in Katara's eyes. And how he'd betrayed them all, and how they wouldn't know how he had no choice. It was probably for the best, anyway. Azula was right.

They would have betrayed him in the end, just like his mother did.

* * *

"How dare you speak in that tone to me. Know your place, Ursa, or I swear, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"After what you and I have done, Ozai," Ursa said, looking aside, "We have no right to raise our own children. Look at Azula, Ozai, look at her with a father's eyes for once in your life. She needs help, there is something very wrong with her."

"The only thing wrong in this household is my miserable son."

"Zuko is a lovely child, and he wants you to love him. Everything he does he does it for your sake, Ozai, and you keep turning him away."

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," Ozai repeated, "You dote on the boy. You make him weak, unable to deal with the hardships he must face."

"Do you even look at him, Ozai? Don't you see what he's already faced?"

"Ursa, the boy ran like a coward. A miserable woman protected him, wasted her life. Just like you protect him, and are wasting your life. Zuko needs to be more independent. My father would have laughed if he saw how he's grown. He wants to be a sailor," he laughed, "The nobility of the emasculated Fire Nation Navy calls out to him."

"He wants to be like his Uncle. And Azulon will never see that now, will he? We already saw to that."

These words echoed in his head as he fell asleep. Zuko was eleven now, and he wanted to be a commander of a Comet Class vessel like the Sozin. He spent days down at the main building of the Phoenix Group, looking at the schematics and design prototypes the designers put together there for the Fire Nation Navy.

He wanted to be just like Iroh.

As he fell asleep, images began to blur with the words. He saw his mother, ever so carefully, kiss his forehead. "Zuko," she said, "Be strong, my love. I'll always be there for you, if you need me." And she looked so scared, so pale, that Zuko murmured, calling out to her.

"I wish I could stay, Zuko, but stay strong. Never forget who you are."

And then he saw fire.

That face, that immolated face that had no eyes, just sockets where there should have been eyes. And the light that emerged from deep within was blue, and it focused oin him, so clearly. And then it seemed to smile, with malice burning deep within its twisted, malevolant form.

"Do it. Make sure Azulon learns the folly of choosing that old nitwit to lead the Phoenix Group."

And then the heat was so intense that he swore he was blind. He woke up, and saw Azula, sneaking out of his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were muttering in your sleep," she said, "Is it about that ugly scar again?"

"Shut up! It's not ugly. What is it? You look sad."

"I do? Hardly! It's a beautiful day," she said. And she paused, and said, "Oh, yeah. And Mom's gone."

"What?"

"You heard me. Mom's gone. She left."

"You're lying! You always lie!"

"Do not! Shut up, dum-dum. Ask Dad if you don't believe me." She watched as he left, and replaced the old dagger on Zuko's desk. He wouldn't notice it was ever gone, even if it was a beloved memento from his long-lost Uncle.

Azula rolled her eyes.

Zuko ran out to the main garden, where he always found Ursa when she wasn't out in town. And saw an unfamiliar sight. Ozai looked down at the Turtle-Ducks, and threw a piece of bread down to them. "Dad! What did you do? Where's Mom?"

He didn't answer, and for the only time he could ever really remember, he saw his father's stony face crack, and he smiled to hide the tracks of tears that Zuko only saw for an instant, but remembered still.

* * *

"Mai, Zuko," Azula nodded cordially. She held herself differently now, Zuko noticed, but it was just an idle observation. He wasn't sure if she was standing like that because that's how she really stood, or if it was some kind of way to keep a distance from them.

Because he knew what the others didn't.

He held her hair up that night when she couldn't stomach what she'd done. It was the first time in his life that he saw his sister as something other than inhuman and unfeeling.

She didn't want to be close anymore.

"I hope you are enjoying your meal?"

She'd prepared them lunches, but it wasn't the same as the time the Bending Club had met on the roof to discuss the Spirits invading Ba Sing Se, and it wasn't quite the same when Ty Lee fervently complimented his sister's cooking.

It wasn't like Sokka. Mai wasn't Katara. He wasn't Aang. This was bizarre enough as it stood. But they couldn't turn back now.

"Yeah," Zuko said, quietly. "It's good, as always."

Did he see Azula wince? He must have imagined it, since she continued on regardless. "I wanted to ask you two, Ty Lee, Mai, to consider that offer I made during vacation."

"That crazy thing you said about Spirits?" Mai asked. "I thought you were kidding at first, but you don't joke, do you?"

"Don't say it like it's so absolutely true," Azula said, offended, "I've played a fair number of jokes in my time. But on this, no, I'm dead serious. Incidentally, I doubt you'll be seeing your friend Aang anymore. He's dead. Zuko saw to that."

"What?" Mai and Ty Lee looked at him with shock, with a bitter twist of sadness mixed in.

"Azula--"

"He's a hero, actually. He stopped the Avatar from destroying Ba Sing Se with the help of his spirit allies. He used us, and his friends will use you, try to convince you that we're the bad guys in this war." She frowned, "Make no mistakes, this is war. I'm asking you to put your lives on the line, and I don't expect you to make this decision lightly."

"But they don't have the Potential, Azula. They'd be useless against the Spirits."

"Who said they'd be fighting the Spirits? Our number one priority is stopping the Avatar's friends from completing his goals. You and I can handle the Spirits, don't you think?"

"Sokka, Katara, and Toph are evil?" Ty Lee said, holding her head, "But that doesn't make any sense. They go to school with us. I haven't seen them in a couple of days, but that's still crazy!"

"Crazy?" Azula's expression darkened, "Are you doubting me, Ty Lee?"

"No, Azula, I'm just wondering if maybe you're wrong. I mean, I knew Aang, he wouldn't have done that--"

"This stinks," Mai said. "I don't buy it. Zuko, how could you kill him?"

"I didn't -- Azula's -- it was in self-defense!" Zuko could barely slap his hand against his mouth. How he'd managed to spit that out in such a jumble, he was about to be sick with himself. He sounded like Azula -- and she was smiling at him, in that strange way she'd been smiling recently.

"Like Zuko said. Self-defense. But," Azula said, "Mai, your father is in line for the regional manager position for our marketing division operating out of Omashu, I believe, yes? It would be a _pity_ if his career were sidelined suddenly. There are so many promising candidates for that position, and we couldn't commit to someone like your father so quickly -- it would be negligent."

"You -- are you saying you'd--"

"And Ty Lee, I hear your family is having difficulties affording tuition for all of your sisters'. A real pity. I'm afraid, though, that we've had to make some cuts in our scholarship program, and your eldest little sister's college tuition is partially being paid by that program, isn't it?"

"Azula!"

"It's just like Zuko, I imagine he's a person of interest in two murders now, aren't you?" Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Just so we're clear, there isn't a debate. I can pretend and say you all made your choice to be here, but let's be frank, Father decided we'd be working together, and he gets what he wants."

* * *

"Director Zhao, what a pleasure to see you again," Ozai said, happily taking the man's hand. There was no sincerity in his smile, and Zhao's was just as fraudulent, a sniveling toady kissing up to his superior, nothing more.

"We're glad you could make it. The Bending Potential Project, as you know, has been hitting some snags recently," Zhao said, "And -- are those your children?"

"They insisted on coming, and they're old enough now."

Thirteen year old Zuko looked at Zhao for the first time, and he didn't take long to figure out everything about him was slime. The way he smiled, the way he dressed, it was all about outward appearance, but inside, it was rotten and oozing. Azula didn't seem interested in the old man, instead, she was drawn to the testing chamber.

"What's this?"

"This, my dear," Zhao said, gently moving the girl away from the glass, "Is our testing chamber. We have just made a breakthrough that I believe will astound you, sir. We codenamed the drug Dragon's Tooth, and it has been shown to increase the potential for Firebending astronomically in males aged eighteen to twenty-four."

"Interesting."

"This young man volunteered for the project," and Zuko could tell that volunteering for this project was nothing but a euphemism. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a prison cell. And he seemed confused.

"He's been injected with a small dosage, about fifteen cc, and has shown remarkable level of potential." He leaned forward into a mic, and pressed the intercom button, "Please, if you'd be so kind, demonstrate for us kata thirteen."

The man began to follow very awkward movements, at first Ozai was unimpressed, but as soon as the man stomped the ground, flames burst to life and danced around him as he moved. Azula's eyes widened and she stared fascinated at the sight.

Zuko turned away. "Why would anyone want to be a Firebender?" he asked.

"Firebending is a traditonal form of mysticism in the Fire Nation, young sir," Zhao said, "And it is also the strongest of the elements."

Iroh told him otherwise. "That's not what Uncle Iroh said," Zuko said, and Zhao stared at him for a long time, and shook his head.

"Fascinating, how soon can we mass-produce the drug? I want trained Firebenders combing the Spirit World for renegade Spirits, put an end to this Apathy Syndrome nonsense once and for all before someone draws the line and connects us to it."

"Well, sir, testing isn't completed yet, but I believe legal believes we can get this pumped out in two months."

"Good," Ozai said. "Very good work, Director."

"Thank you, sir." He turned on the intercom, and ordered the man inside, "Stop. That will be all." The man stopped, and stared at his hands. The fire was dancing between his fingertips, and the way he looked at them filled Zuko with anxiety.

"So, Miss Azula," Zhao said, "Do you approve?"

"I think I'd like to be a Firebender!" she said, "It looks powerful!" Zhao laughed, and Ozai joined in, a strange sort of family moment, Zuko thought, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the man. He was falling to his knees.

"And you, young sir?"

"Is that man all right?" he asked. "He seems to be hurting really bad."

"Flame suppressents, deploy them, now!" Zhao called, the room was filled with a light cloud of white chemical, and Zuko couldn't see the man anymore. "Get teams in there, now."

"Does this happen often?"

"One in ten subjects show side-effects," Zhao answered. "It's something we are working on."

"Side-effects?" Ozai snarled, "What sort of side-effects?"

The sounds from the testing chamber, muted though they were by the sound-proof glass, could still be heard echoing down the hall. Cries of pain, sound of fire bursting from everywhere, and dark clouds wafted up the hall.

"Lock down the command room," Zhao commanded. The doors sealed shut, and klaxons went off. Azula stuck close to Ozai, whether to use him as a human shield or for comfort, Zuko couldn't even begin to guess.

"We should be safe in here until another containment squad arrives."

"What is going on, Zhao?" Ozai roared. "I did not come here to watch one of your failures."

"I don't understand it, sir. We had him under watch for weeks. This was unexpected," he said, "It's not my fault."

"I should have you fired for this."

The door pounded, and Azula hid herself behind her father, "Is it coming to kill us, Father?" she asked, in a whimper. Zuko was spellbound, staring at the door. And the image of those large clawed hands, alight with a fire that burned a red unlike any he'd ever seen, reaching out for his face --

And the door pounded, shaking him from his revelry. "The doors?"

"They're holding, but barely. They're not built to resist temperatures of this degree. It's off the charts."

"Dad," Zuko said, quietly, "Are you scared?"

"No," Ozai said, "I'll face this thing alone if I must." The door was silent, and then, while their breathing was the only sound they heard, there was something like a scratch, and then another. Finally, even that noise subsided, but only for a moment, when the door was flung open by a great explosion.

What once had been the man, was now a strange crawling insect, every limb cracking at the joint, revealing a flowing red substance beneath, and every step seemed to melt the floor. And yet Zuko looked back at the others.

"It's by the door," Zhao said, "Sir, I advise you to move back."

"Dad, why's it stopped?" Zuko asked. From the bloated back of the creature, a large stinger unfurled and it waved dangerously, looking for someone or something. And when it saw Ozai, it lunged. Zuko didn't know what he was doing, his feet carried himself as he ran to defend his father.

But Azula struck first with a burst of flame that moved elegantly to throw the creature to the ground.

It snarled, and tried to right itself, when Zhao moved in. He was wearing a strange set of goggles, and was using a lasso that once it moved around the creature's leg, seemed to immobilize it.

"Thought these old things would become useful."

"What was that?" Zuko said, "I don't think I've seen anything so -- so ugly except in my nightmares."

"That was a spirit," Zhao said, handing the spirit over to one of the research assistants. "And your sister showed a remarkable proficiency for Firebending just now that took me by surprise. Natural Potential -- I think we've been following a dead end, sir."

Ozai looked at his daughter with a surprised, but calculating expression, "She can't possibly fight alone."

"I can help her!" Zuko said. "I can do it, Dad."

"It's entirely possible," Zhao said. "If he can see Spirits, that means he may very well have the potential." He put his arm around the young man and brought him close and spoke quietly in his ear, "Zuko, this will be a chance to prove yourself to your father. You don't like me, I can tell, but work with me, and I think we'll both benefit from this."

"Well," Ozai said, "Very well. We will end this repulsive experiment once and for all."

"Agreed," Zhao said. "Now, Zuko, if you don't mind, I would like to run a few tests on you."

* * *

At the front gate of the Phoenix Center School, there was a long black limosine, and Zuko knew immediately who it was. Azula was waiting for him by the gate, and she smiled at him with that same uneven smile.

"Father's here."

"I see that."

"He's offered to drive us to our new home," she said.

"What about the old Dorm?" he asked. "Are they still there?"

"And believe it or not, the Chairman is resisting our every move to evict those traitors," she said, opening the door to the limo and hopping in. "Jeong Jeong is an interesting man, he has enough connections to limit us. Zuko's here, Father."

Zuko stepped into the limo, and looked at Ozai. The man smiled at him. "Zuko, I'm glad to see you looking so well-dressed."

"Yeah," Zuko said. He felt uncomfortable dressed like this, he'd become so used to the old way of things. "Welcome back to Ba Sing Se."

"It will be a brief visit. There have been strides in the main office to open up a similar point of entry back home." Zuko looked up. Ba Sing Se may have been home for so long, but he still sometimes longed to return to the Fire Nation.

"Why?" Azula asked. "Wouldn't that open up the Capital to attacks like Ba Sing Se?"

"No," Ozai said, "Because we are not attempting to open it into the Spirit World, we're attempting to create one that leads directly to Yomi."

"Why?" Zuko asked. "Yomi's just as dangerous, maybe even moreso."

"Have you heard the expression, 'Nature abhors a vacuum?'" Zuko and Azula nodded, "What does that mean, in a strictly scientific sense?"

"Nature will attempt to fill an empty spot naturally," Azula said. "But what could that have to do with Yomi -- the Tower is the void in the Spirit World you spoke of?" she stated, stunned. Ozai nodded. "That explains the abnormal number of Spirits. If we were able to move straight there, we'd be able to strike whatever tried to fill that void --"

"Actually, Azula, we had other plans," Ozai said. "Too long the Spirit World has run rampant without someone to bring balance and order to it. Obviously, no Spirit could fulfill that responsibilty. They're savages, mindless and insinctual."

Zuko shook his head.

"We are going to fill that void ourselves," Ozai said. "Zuko, I would like you to lead the expeditions into the Spirit World again. You've proven yourself both capable and loyal to the Phoenix Group. I expect great things, Zuko."

"Congratulations, Brother," Azula whispered, "Aren't you happy I told him?"

Zuko bowed his head. He tried to feel ecstatic.

* * *

"How dare you, Zuko," Ozai yelled.

"I can't do this, Dad. I won't," he said, "This is wrong. We're hurting people."

"The Spirits are hurting people, we are saving them," Ozai said, "Remember that."

Zuko sighed. His father was always a looming presence. He was packing his things, leaving the dorm, and trying to leave behind the Bending Club. The guilt from the night before weighed down on him, as he remembered those houses burning.

"If you walk out that door, I never want to see you again," Ozai said. "I will no longer have a son."

"Fine," Zuko said. "Just like I never had a mom."

"You tread dangerous ground, Zuko," Ozai said, "Do not mention that woman ever again."

Zuko took his things in a suitcase, and headed to the door. He waved at his father, and walked out the door. He was filled with memories of the Tower, that strange building he'd stumbled upon in the Spirit World.

The Spirit he was chasing had vanished, and he, with only his swords as defense, found that strange building.

He walked inside, curious, and saw the memories the tower locked away. He climbed up its empty halls, and saw more and more memories, the images flooding to him in large numbers, until he reached a barrier.

He couldn't move it, and he looked for the stairs he came up on.

There was nothing there.

How did he get down? He tried to remember. He didn't see any other ways up or down, that was for certain, and then, as he tried to remember, the details seemed fuzzy, except for a sudden headache.

And a familiar voice.

And then nothing.

He looked back at the dorm, and sighed, sadly. He wanted his father to understand, but as long as he didn't, he had to face the fact that he'd walked out on his old life, and now had to brave it alone.

* * *

"So, leader,' Azula said, "You look determined. Would you like to go to the Spirit World tonight and begin acclimating our new teammates to their surroundings?"

Zuko sighed, "The other Benders could find us while we're meditating," he said, "It's too risky. Right now, let's just rest up and be ready for later."

"Good idea," Azula said, "In the meantime, I'll scour Zhao's old reports for any other ways into the Spirit World. I'm sure there must be another."

"Actually, Azula," Zuko said, "I'll do that. You should spend some time with your friends."

"Friends? Hardly. They're just allies," she said. "Just like I barely consider you family, Zuko. You're just a means to an end. If I may make a suggestion?" Zuko felt his anger rising, but he suppressed it, turning to look at her. He nodded. "We should hunt down some powerful Spirits to make sure they don't interfere with our Yomi expedition."

"Which did you have in mind?"

"I think we should track down and kill the Moon Spirit."

_To be continued._


	40. Life During Wartime

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"I swim in the sea of the unconscious. I search for your heart, pursue my true self..."_

_-- Pursuing My True Self_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Life During Wartime_

When he awoke, the air sounded like music.

Aang couldn't really clearly see where he was, so obscured it was by tall reaching bamboo and the strange mist of early morning. But the first thing that came to mind was the sound of harmony in his ear.

"You're finally awake."

He thought it would be Katara to greet him, or Yue, maybe, but no, the first voice he heard was someone he'd never met before in his life.

"Where am I?"

"Deep within the Spirit World, where no one can find you. You're safe, our friend has seen to that."

"Who are you?"

"Yangchen."

"Yangchen? That's a strange name. Are you an Air Nomad? I can't see you --" He looked around craning his head up, and he saw a pair of feet standing, near him. "Uh, sorry. I'm trying to sit up, but I can't quite seem to."

"You shouldn't move. The wound hasn't fully healed." She sat down by his side and he got his first good look at her. She had long black hair that was shaved on the top, and series of arrow tattoos crossed along her arms and from the crown of her head down to the forehead. Just like his, he thought. "I'm pleased to finally speak to you, though I wish the circumstances weren't so dire."

"What happened?"

"You died."

* * *

"This place isn't safe anymore."

"Where else do we go? Home? Dad will kill us if we bring home someone with a gunshot wound, Sokka. We need to stay here for as long as we can. And we need to keep him safe while he's recovering."

"Is he recovering? That coma isn't stopping, sis, we need to think about what we do. Do we cut and run, or do we try and stop Azula?"

"What's the point?" Katara asked. "Without Aang, we can't save the world. And even when he wakes up, how do we know he'll want to fight?" She sighed and looked at the sleeping form of Aang. "I managed to get the bullet out. I never thought I'd be bending blood --"

"But you got it out, so that's good," Sokka said. "But he's not looking any better, no matter how many times you take that magic water Yue got you to that wound."

"It's okay," she said, "I think he'll be fine, now, he just needs time."

"If you pull off a miracle, Katara, then all the more power to you."

"I know." She sighed. "I want to stop Azula. I can't believe I trusted her."

"She played all of us. Even Zuko, I think," Sokka said, "Only he was too dumb to realize it. I want to get back at those traitors, but I don't even know how to. They're more powerful than us, and it's only a matter of time before we're kicked out of school."

"We don't have anyone," Katara sighed. "Have you seen Toph?"

"She's in her room," Sokka said. "She's trying to look brave, but she's crying her eyes out in there. Can't blame her. If she wasn't crying, I'd be, too. She tried to murder him right in front of us."

Katara closed the door to Aang's room and headed downstairs. Sokka followed her. "Let's get some food, and try and make a plan. Azula's left most of her equipment here. Do you think she'll come for it?"

"Not likely. She even left the APPA. If she wanted that, she'd have been here by now. I think we're safe there."

"But they control everything. We're as good as dead if we try and fight them."

"I know, it's scary. If only we had someone to watch our backs," Sokka said. "But there's no one in the world. The Phoenix Group controls everything. Our school, our banks, our groceries... why'd we have to pick a fight with the evil conglomerate, sis?"

"They're the ones who started it -- The phone's ringing," she said. She didn't know what to do, so she looked to Sokka. He carefully approached it and cleared his throat. "Hel-OH! Yes, this is the Fire Residence, how may I help you -- uh, Piandao, sir? Sorry, uh, Toph put me up to it. Uh-huh? Uh-Huh?"

"What's he saying?" Katara whispered.

"He wants to see us? Now? Well, we can't actually leave -- our friend's sick. Yes, we're looking over him, he doesn't have any family here. Well, uh, we're here, I guess, if he says it's urgent can't he come to see us?"

Sokka nodded. "Okay, we'll be waiting."

"What was that about?"

"Jeong Jeong's coming here."

"What? And you said yes?"

"Listen, you noticed how he was going on about coexistence and all that? Remember how Azula told us that was nonsense? Well, we know better, now! Jeong Jeong may be our only friend in the world right now."

"If he's telling the truth," Katara added.

"Yeah, well, as long as we don't tell him about Aang, we should be okay," Sokka said.

Katara nodded, and the hours passed slowly. They tried to get Toph to eat, but she refused, viciously kicking them out of her room while she tried to look composed, but her eyes were red from grieving. Katara tried to be strong, but she sometimes broke down.

"We're powerless," she said, quietly. "We can't do anything."

Sokka frowned, but a part of him agreed. The same part that doubted Aang would ever wake up. That sarcastic, biting, dark part of himself that he let out sometimes to keep people grounded. But now, he had to bury that, and lead.

Sokka remembered how Aang led them, with patience, and a little confusion. He wasn't a natural leader, but he did what he could, and he always kept optimistic. So for now, Meat-and-Sarcasm Guy would have to take a backseat to Sokka, Team Leader.

"We'll find a way to fight back, don't you worry."

"I hope so."

The siblings ate in silence, and the heavy cloud that hung around the

* * *

"How can I be dead?"

"You aren't," Yangchen said, "But you were. For five seconds, all breathing stopped and your heart stood still. You were dead. If it wasn't for your friend, you wouldn't be here, now. You're safe, now, Avatar Aang."

"Who are you?"

"Your predecessor, Avatar Yangchen. I am pleased to meet Roku's successor."

"Why are you here? Where's Roku?"

"I am here because there are things you must know before you awaken in the human world. I must see if you are strong enough to return and fulfill your destiny."

"So this is a test?" he said, "But I can barely move."

"There won't be any grand duel of Airbenders, but we must speak about what it is to be one. You have lived your entire life without knowing your past, and that's where we must begin." Aang gurnted.

"Airbenders are supposed to live without connection to the Earthly world, right? Isn't that the basic idea?"

"Of the order, yes," Yangchen said, "They preached a disconnect from the world and to seek a higher spiritual awareness. For a monk, this is all well and good. But, Aang, we are not monks, and we do not live in the Air Temples, apart from the world."

"That's good --"

"But, until recently, isn't that how you've led your life?"

"What?" Aang said, startled, "How do you mean?"

"When you lived with Gyatso, what friends did you have while traveling?" Aang tried to answer, "Please, name at least five people you knew before coming to Ba Sing Se, quickly." He tried, to think of a name, but the people he remembered seemed so vague.

"I don't know --"

"You were always so absorbed in your own world that you ignored the world you were born to protect."

"I barely lived in one spot for more than a few months!"

"And yet, you never made any connections while traveling. No lasting friendships. From what I've seen of your world, distance does not mean the same thing it used to. You chose to make no friends, Aang, to keep yourself apart from the world."

"I didn't want to miss anyone when we moved."

"So you put on your music machine and tuned them out?"

"Yes!" Aang said. "I just didn't want to be lonely."

"So you lived in solitude so you never knew what it was like to not be alone."

Aang nodded.

"But as Avatar, you cannot be blind to the needs of others, in fact, in your darkest hour, their hopes will give you hope, just like you brought that hope to them. These are the bonds you must cherish, Avatar Aang, because they make you stronger."

Those years spent traveling seemed a blue. The only thing he remembered were the sounds of his headphones blaring out music while he nodded his head. He'd come home straight from school, and he'd do his work, and spend the evening with his guardian, learning from him while ignoring his pleading for him to make friends and to have fun.

"I had Gyatso," Aang said.

"Indeed, you did," Yangchen said, "And never forget that bond, either, Aang. Losing one's family is never easy. If you'd been born in my time, you would have been taken by the Order not long after birth. It was an honor, but it also led to feelings of great loneliness."

"My parents died when I was young, I barely remember."

"But at the back of your mind, it's there, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Aang, soon, you'll be able to walk. Avatar Kuruk will lead you to your next test. I am sure you remember him. I will see you again, though, when you're ready to leave this place."

Aang nodded.

"Rest, for now, Avatar Aang, and good luck."

* * *

Toph hadn't been out to eat, so Katara brought her some food. She didn't know why, but she kept herself hidden from the windows. Someone could see her out there. They were at war now, anyone could be the enemy, anyone at all.

"Toph?"

There was no immediate response. Sokka said she'd been crying, and if that was the case, she would want to compose herself. She was never a weak little girl, never. In fact, she'd heard her say that silly, girly girls like Katara herself were the exact opposite of what she wanted to be.

More than once, Toph had referred to Katara as her sworn enemy.

"Toph, I made some food. I, er, I brought it up. I'm just going to leave it by the door if you're hungry."

The door opened a crack.

"Thanks, Sweetness," Toph said, without her usual energy. It was a pale imitation, but drawing attention to it would have been worse than ignoring it. She picked up the tray and headed back into her room.

"Listen, we're going to have a guest here soon," she said, "Chairman Jeong Jeong. I don't know if we can trust him, but if we can have an ally, even one right now, we need to take that chance."

"An ally?"

"Yeah," she said, "Come on Toph, let's be positive! We can still win this. Aang is going to get better, and we'll stop Azula and her family from destroying the world for whatever reason."

"So we're on the Spirits side now? Koh's side?"

"No! But we're not going to just go in this blind like before. I'm sure Aang will be able to figure it out."

"We don't even know if he's alive."

"I believe in him," she said, "He's never let me down. He told me to believe in my mother. And I'm going to keep on believing in him, and not let him down."

Toph didn't answer at first. She could swear she heard Toph's voice catch, and the girl took a breath before continuing, "Fine. Whatever. But I promise you, next time I see Azula, she's getting buried."

"Well, if you want to come downstairs to eat --"

"I'm eating alone. Not in the mood for Snoozles' usual clowning."

There was no clowning to be had, anyway, but she decided to allow Toph the illusion of normalcy outside her room, for the time being. "That's fine. Enjoy. I worked hard to make that meal."

"Thanks." Toph sighed. "You're pretty good, almost as good as --"

Azula.

Why did it feel like three people had died, when only one stopped breathing? Katara sighed. Toph didn't finish her sentence, or even say good night, she just closed the door behind her and locked it. The girls' floor seemed so empty than it used to. Usually, Azula's door would be open, and her immaculate room served as the example she wanted the others to follow.

The door was unlocked still, and her life with them was perserved like a kind of museum exhibit, useless and nostalgic. Katara drew herself into the room, and closed the door behind her. She'd never spent much time in there. It was actually slightly larger than the other rooms. Ostensibly, Azula held the position of Dorm Manager, in addition to Student Council President and organizer of the Bending Club.

If the room was meant to mirror the girl, she wondered what happened. Lines of books were on a shelf that hung over her desk, a computer, turned off, took up a vast majority of the desk space. Next to it, she kept a series of boxes for programs she'd purchased. PhoenixSoft Office, PhoenixSoft OSIV, and, she couldn't help but smile in an amused, mocking fashion, a video game.

Azula played an online video game?

She had a little table set up around a large sofa, and on the tabletop she had a book on business and finances. The Future CEO of the Phoenix Group took her task seriously, Katara sighed. And perhaps that was the problem.

The pictures on the wall were of her and her father.

They never really looked happy, but kind of a manufactured smile was placed on each of their faces. A loud sound in the distance startled her from her investigation, and she looked at the window. It had started raining, and the bright flash of lightning brought her mind back.

The arc of the lightning bolt tore him apart --

And on the street across from the dorm, a figure stood in the rain, and people passed her without noticing. Katara stopped, and backed away from the window. She half expected a sniper's bullet to take her out.

They were at war, after all.

* * *

Aang woke up again.

And he found the pain in his stomach was lessened considerably. It felt like Katara had been running cool, healing waters over the burning in his stomach, and he could sit up. The first thing he did was see what was causing him so much pain.

He found himself regretting it immediately.

The scar burned through him, and he wondered if he could see it in his back, too. The lightning coursed _through_ him, straight and true. Azula, after all, did nothing half-way. There was a smaller wound, just off the side of his stomach, but the burns made it clear it was close.

"A gunshot. Nasty things, I hear," that voice was very familiar. "Long time no see, Aang. I didn't expect to see you in this state, though."

"Avatar Kuruk?" he rubbed his head -- something was distinctly absent but he didn't dwell on it -- and he stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. Avatar Yangchen said I died -- did Azula really kill me?"

Kuruk frowned, and nodded. "Funny how that snake could weave lies and truth together so effortlessly. You never knew when he was true, when he was lying," Koh the Face-Stealer, that's who it was that in the back of his mind warned him continuously. "But that's not the point. I'm here to see to you."

"Me?"

"An Avatar you are, yes, and you've shown me before how strong an Avatar you could be, but you're not there yet." He looked at Aang with a serious expression. "Learn from my mistakes, Avatar Aang, or you'll doom us to another repeat failure, and this time there will be no second chances."

Aang tried to right himself.

"You used the Avatar State in your battle against that girl, didn't you?" Kuruk said, "And she outsmarted you. You thought with brute force!"

"I didn't know what else to do. Zuko was going to hurt my friends."

Kuruk sighed. "Think, Aang. Do you really not trust the Waterbender? The others were able to follow your lead and quell Hei Bai's anger, and the Waterbender was saved by them, not by your show of force."

"But --"

"You got your head filled with the idea that as the Avatar, you're all powerful. I know, I was there once, too. You remember the story. How I bragged about all my accomplishments all the time. That's because I was the Avatar, I felt like I was entitled to more than I really was."

"I didn't ask to be the Avatar."

"Yeah, you don't want the responsibility, I can sympathize, but you got the power, so now you have to use it for the right reasons."

Kuruk sighed, and motioned for Aang to sit down next to him. "That girl, Azula," he said, "She's a victim of destiny just like you or me, Aang. In a hundred lifetimes and a hundred realities, we all end up in the same situation. I seek Koh for vengeance in one reality, while in another reality, Koh and I are trapped in an endless game. In one reality, you are the Avatar who tried to escape his destiny but instead found yourself drawn into it. Maybe in another, you don't run away, but you're still running from destiny.

"In another reality? Maybe this girl is the one who finds you, who teaches you how to Firebend, but even still, she'll be taunted by the very same thing that happened to her here, that happened to her elsewhere, and will happen to her in countless other possibilities."

"You're talking like this was unavoidable."

"Not unavoidable, but just the path of least resistance. She will seek power, and to do that, she will eventually drive everyone away from her until she's left with nothing but madness. Just like your destiny is inevitably to save the world."

Aang looked down at the ground. "But you said I was abusing my power."

"You are, but you can learn," Kuruk said, "Just like I did. And I hate to say it, but now is the time to learn how to balance Aang and the Avatar. I mean, really, kid, you don't get second chances at life often."

Aang smiled, "Yeah, so, it's my job to keep balance."

"Right, but no one said you had to give up being Aang to do it. Sometimes you've got to think about yourself above all else, even as the Avatar. No point in living your life exclusively for everyone else."

Aang nodded. "But it's still my job to help everyone. It's not going to be easy is it?"

"Playing the balancing act between what you need and what the world needs? Look, I did some crazy things to get Ummi to marry me, and let me tell you, none of them were easy. But you know what? Yeah, it was worth every second. Nothing in life that's worthwhile will be easy."

He stood up, "Well, Aang, it's been good to see you again, but it's time for me to return. Avatar Kyoshi will see you next."

"Kyoshi?" the Last Avatar to the world at large was rather an intimidating figure in the history books. "She's not going to hurt me, is she?"

"I guess I should say you're being silly, but, really? I was her mentor and let me tell you one thing -- there's a real chance she will."

* * *

It was coming on nine when there was a knock at the door, and Sokka approached it slowly. There was a hanging paranoia that kept him from just swinging open the door, but he had no way of peeking outside. He wondered if he could get one of those peepholes installed on the front door, it seemed like common sense right about now.

Fortunately, opening the door didn't bring with it a hail of bullets, but just an old man who looked quite in a state of confusion. "Hi," Sokka said, "Welcome to our humble dorm. Hope you didn't expect much hospitality. Things have gotten -- well -- messy."

And Jeong Jeong bowed his head. "I'm sorry for coming so late, but I realized you hadn't been in school in five days."

"I know," Sokka said, "We're really sorry, but we don't exactly feel safe with the Phoenix Group right now."

"Then I assume that you and Azula are no longer on speaking terms."

"To put it lightly. Come in," he said, and he sat down on the couch. Jeong Jeong walked over, and Sokka motioned at the seats. Jeong Jeong took one and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Much," Jeong Jeong said. "I believe in your possession is a White Lotus tile given to you by my old friend Piandao."

Sokka kept it in his pocket. He reached in, and pulled it out. "Yeah? What about it? It's a White Lotus Tile, woohoo."

"The White Lotus tile is a piece of the Pai Sho board, and a powerful one. It is also something else entirely. A society for those who believed in the unity of the four nations, during the Great War they worked behind the scenes. The Exiled Prince was brought back to power by our Society."

"You're a part of this White Lotus, huh? So?"

"We are your allies," he said, "We seek the same thing you do. Restoring the world to balance, with the Avatar's help."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I can buy that."

"Understandable, you would be a fool to trust my word so easily. Very well, how do I prove my earnestness to you, Sokka Floes?"

"Start off by telling me about the Phoenix Group. What's their deal, anyway? I know they're a multi-national conglomerate super-power, but I don't know much about the company history, if you know what I mean?"

"The Phoenix Company was founded by Sozin Houou, and his lifetime friend Roku when they were just leaving University. Sozin came into some money and used it as a start-up, with Roku's help they created a successful line of convenience productws. Where Sozin found the resources, I can only speculate, but it was impossible to confirm."

"Oh?"

"When I joined the company, his son, Azulon, was President, and he was a fine president but an awful man. He controlled Iroh and his brother with an iron fist. I'd met Iroh previously when we served in the Fire Nation Navy, and he arranged for me a position with the company with Azulon. It was obvious that the old man favored Iroh, perhaps because unlike even he, Iroh gained loyalty from his workers by being good and kind."

"Okay, so this is the guy who blew up Ba Sing Se? The black sheep of the Houou family?"

"Now you know why Zuko was so unsure of the story, in fact, even I doubt that story. But still, no way exists to prove Iroh's innocence. I have my theory as to who is truly responsible, though."

"Ozai?"

"How did you know?"

"You said Azulon favored Iroh, which means Ozai was going to get chump change compared to Iroh."

"Very good. Removing his brother may not have been his intent, but it was what happened in the end. Ozai now runs the company much like Azulon did, only, I fear Ozai's ambitions are higher."

"The Bending Club was his idea, right? Seems like he's cleaning the mess, on the outside, but what's really going on?"

"I've scoured the old reports trying to figure that out," Jeong Jeong answered. "What I did find out, however, is that you are correct, a tape existed, and I would like to see it, if I may be allowed." Sokka nodded.

"Okay, so, saying I buy your story," Sokka said, "How are you going to help us?"

"I've already blocked Ozai's attempts to get you evicted from this dorm, and since you're still here, I assume you have a very good reason. I would like to speak to Aang, if I might."

Sokka frowned.

"What's the matter? Is he unavailable?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

He looked at Jeong Jeong, and the man studied him carefully. "What happened on the Full Moon. I want to know everything."

"This doesn't leave this room."

* * *

Aang didn't feel the need to rest after Kuruk left, so instead he spent his time looking around the bamboo forest he'd found himself in. Hei Bai had been saved, and the forest seemed so much more natural and calm than the one he'd found himself in before he'd been, well, killed.

There wasn't much point in ignoring that. In fact, the thing he was searching for was a pool of water so he could take a look at his reflection. It took a bit of searching, but he found one, and he sat by its edge and looked down into the still waters.

"My hair!" he cried. He appeared completely bald, the full tattoo could be seen extending down his back.

There was an amused chuckle. It wasn't particularly feminine, not like the gossiping girls he'd seen every day he went to school, but there was something womanly about it. He turned and looked at the approaching Avatar Kyoshi.

He immediately felt tiny. The woman was tall, and imposing. But there was defintiely a gentle way in how she moved. Still, Kuruk said he should fear for his wellbeing, so he approached her with a small amount of trepidation.

"So, you noticed. This is a good thing, Aang. it shows that your spirit is enlightened, it has accepted the responsibilities that being the Avatar entails. I've come to aid you in furthering this knowledge."

"You're not going to hit me?"

"Why would I do that?" Kyoshi asked. "You have proceeded so far with a degree of confusion, yes, but to be honest, I cannot blame you. The fog that's fallen over the affairs of the Spirit World have left even the Avatar Spirit at a loss."

"Well, Kuruk said you might hit me."

"Kuruk says many things," Kyoshi said, hotly, "Not all of them true. Really, he's a chauvinist."

Oh, to hear the conversations the budding Avatar Kyoshi must have had with her spiritual predecessor. Aang smiled brightly, "Well, also, in the history books they say you were pretty scary. Did you really take down an entire battalion of Firebenders with a sneeze?:"

"No," she said, "It took an entire week's worth of sneezes. But they were not prepared for sudden bursts of airbending."

"Oh," Aang said, disappointed. "So, you're here to help me come to understand myself better, and how it relates to me being the Avatar, right?"

"Indeed," she said, tiredly, "But to be honest, these are things you must learn for yourself. We all make mistakes, as the Avatar I foolishly instituted the Dai Li, and the memory of their tyrany overshadows their role as keepers of the cultural history of the Earth Kingdom."

"The Dai Li weren't always evil, but corrupt men took over," he recited, "I remember that question on the essay portion of my history final. I was to discuss their relevence to modern Earth Kingdom culture."

"Ironic then that they became the agent of the change they were created to stop. Ancient Earth Kingdom culture, centuries old, deteriorated into memory following their disbanding. From Kyoshi Island, I foolishly viewed this as the last straw in the end of the old ways."

"Well, it partially was -- Bending became forgotten really fast after that."

"A couple generations passed, and the art was considered nothing but a myth," Kyoshi said, "And I foolishly thought this would end the world."

"But it didn't --"

"And I learned something that you too must learn," Kyoshi said, "That change is not a bad thing. There is a time and place for steadfast and stubborn resistance to change, yes, but there is also a time for you to accept that things will be different."

"Well, things are going to be different now, aren't they?" Aang said. "Azula and Zuko tried to kill me, and I don't know what happened to the others."

"You must have the strength to change the things you can, and the courage to face the things you can't as well as the wisdom to distinguish the two."

She smiled and bowed, "Avatar Aang, I trust that you will proceed with that wisdom. You have already shown great strides towards it. You have accepted that destiny is not something that you are a slave to. Your decisions will shape your destiny, and those around you as well."

Aang blinked. "Uh, okay, I think I understand."

"Good, Avatar Roku is the last Avatar you need to speak to."

"And then I can go home?"

"If that is what you decide," she said, and she vanished into the bamboo. Aang looked down at the reflection. He rubbed his head and shrugged.

"I could get used to this look, actually."

* * *

Jeong Jeong left at ten, and Sokka looked relieved to have told the story of what happened to someone outside of the dorm. He didn't know exactly what to think about the White Lotus Society. If it really existed, and his teacher and the Chairman were a part of it, then things may actually look up.

If they didn't and this was a lie? Things could get messy. He made a decision, and he ran with it. When he climbed up the stairs to his room, he noticed that Aang's room door was opened a crack. And he peeked inside.

Toph was standing next to the bed, looking at him.

She seemed angry and she kicked the bedpost. "Stupid Twinkle-Toes, getting yourself killed like that! I mean really, after all I taught you, you go and have Azula shoot you while you're down?"

Sokka frowned. He wanted to call out to her, tell her to stop and let him rest.

"Wake up! You're not going to stay in that bed forever. You got training to do, you got to be the Avatar, right? You remember that, right? I mean, sure, when you first came into my class and you went and made an idiot of me, I wanted to beat you up.

"But you're the only one who sees me like I really am. You're the best friend I've got, and if I lose you, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Sokka sighed, and shook his head. She needed someone to tell her it was going to be all right, and unfortunately, he doubted Katara's tact would work. So he yawned, loudly, and opened the door. "Oh, man, I am exhausted -- oh, whoops! This is Aang's room. I'm so tired I totally missed my room. Why, Toph, what are you doing here?"

"Snoozles!" she looked pale, "You didn't, uh, hear anyone talking just now, did you?"

"Nope, not a thing," he said. "So, what are you doing here? Keeping an eye on Katara's patient or something?"

"Y, yeah, sure. She told me he was looking better. I don't believe her. He still looks really dumb to me. Sleeping all the time. What a loser --"

"Hey, Toph," Sokka said, suddenly, "You know you can talk to Katara and me about anything, right? I know it's sudden, but I just kinda thought you'd always let it out to Aang and leave us all out of the loop."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, guess I did -- well, we're in the same year, so it's easier for us to relate to each other rather than our sempai."

"Yeah, I hear you, but sometimes, I don't know, it just feels like you don't trust us. We're pals, remember. I was there, too, getting my face stolen to get yours back, so don't forget it, right?"

Toph smiled, "Yeah, you're right. You're a big idiot for getting your face stolen. I mean, I didn't know what he could do, so I got an excuse, but you? No excuse!"

"Yeah --"

"And it's not like I've got a ton to unload on people. I'm always fine, remember? Toph doesn't let anyone get her down!"

"I know," he said, patting her on the head, "But you still got to remember there're people here for you besides Aang."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Snoozles. Hey, why are you going to bed so early, anyway?" Sokka frowned. He'd planned to stay up a little later and spend it in his room.. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah, so, see, here's the thing -- going to go back to school tomorrow. I mean, it's been what? Five days? I think that's enough time to get my strength back."

"Yeah, can't believe I miss Bumi's boring lectures."

"Well, we're not going to be kicked out for a while yet, so let's take advantage of it. And maybe, just maybe, we can start striking back at Azula!"

"Right on! She's going to learn that when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

Sokka nodded. Toph seemed a bit more like herself, now. But still, he could see she was mourning for Aang. But that wasn't something he could just magically wipe away. She didn't seem to be centered on that grief anymore, and that was the first step towards acceptance.

"Guess I oughta turn in, too. Night Snoozles. Thanks."

She headed out, leaving Sokka alone with Aang, He sighed, and sat down by the bedside. "Guess we get all caught up in this, sometimes. Yeah, at the start I thought you were an annoying dweeb who hit on my sister. But now, man, you're my pal. I can't let you down. So wake up soon, okay? We need a real leader, not some guy who's pretending."

He stood up and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

Aang was found in meditation by Avatar Roku, who smiled and sat with him. "And now we meet again, face to face. Surprising how much you've grown in the past five days, Avatar Aang."

"It's been five days?"

"Since you awoke, yes. Time passes differently here, as you remember. It's been a week since the full moon, and it will probably be another few days until you recover completely. You wsre fortunate. it could have been longer, and that is time we cannot afford."

"The cataclysm, the one you told me about -- it's still coming?"

Roku nodded, sadly. "The name they give this disaster you have heard by now, Avatar Aang. The Unification."

"What is it?"

"That I'm not sure but I do know that it threatens both the Spirit and Human Worlds. We cannot allow it to come to pass. But to do that, we must first look inward and find the strength to face our own failings."

Roku sighed before continuing, "Fire is the element of ambition and growth, but too often it ignores that sometimes things need to be stagnant because that's how they are. But, at the same token, inner stagnation can be equally hazardous as overly ambitious actions are.

"It's striking a balance. Between being apart and being a part of the world, like the Air Nomads, or being part of a whole or part of one, like the Water Tribe. Being diverse and steadfast like the Earth Kingdom is not a weakness, but becoming resilient to change is. And being willing to change is not always the best means. There are times where things must be unchanging."

"I understand."

"Aang, I think it is time for us to explore what happened ten years ago."

"Why?"

"Avatar Aang, where were you the night of the accident?"

"I don't know -- I was only three."

"This is important," Roku said. "You have asked me many times why you are significant, haven't you? Well, this is why."

"I really don't know. I can't remember -- I don't know why."

"You don't want to remember, and for that I can't blame you. The Spirit who broke free escaped from the facility for a brief time. Your parents' car was but one that was in its path that day. You were the only survivor they found."

He looked at Aang, carefully speaking, "You were there the day of the accident."

_To be continued._


	41. Chained to Despair

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"I once ran away from a god of fear, and he chained me to despair. I'll break that chain and run til I see the sunlight again."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Chained to Despair_

Aang remembered a man.

He remembered the car stopping, suddenly, as it plowed into a wall. He could inside the building, the fire was high, burning bright.

The man was stout, the fires were hot. He seemed hardy but he was burnt, and badly. And he saw him carrying a strange device in one hand, and a pair of goggles were over his eyes, and he seemed to be scouring the area for something.

The pain was unbearable, and it overwhelmed the sensation of sound. There was no sound, there was only sight and pain.

The pain was the primary thing. It was all over his body, but especially around his back. He felt like something had been burned into him. But he also felt safe, as though some force was comforting him. Three years old, and he wanted to call out for his parents, but something stopped him.

The same something that seemed to share his tiny body.

The man was suddenly taken by surprise, and then he saw it. The same thing the man must have been searching for. It was tall, gaunt, and a little bit draconic. Its body was thin, nearly skeletal, and covered in flames, bright red flames, a shade he'd never seen before. Brilliant red, just as bright as the sun. And he hunched over, with long talon-like hands at the end of a long, thin arm.

And the old man was trying his best to restrain it.

He seemed to be taunting it. And it seemed to be drawn to him. He was leading him away, and further, and further away. And he remembered -- he wanted to help the old man, do something. But there was nothing he could do.

And through that warm, glow of safety, even now, the image of that monster was fear itself.

* * *

Zuko's scar burned.

It did that from time to time in his dreams, like it was fresh and new, just emblazoned over his eye by some mocking monstrosity, but he was awake, and the burn felt nothing as intense as in his nightmares.

"Are you okay?" it was Mai who shook him out of it, and when she did, the pain subsided. "You look sick."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

"Don't you have a class you should be in right now?" Mai asked, boredly.

"Don't you?"

"No," she answered. "Azula called the Student Council together. I should probably get to that, though." They shared a brief kiss. "I'll see you after school, Zuko. Don't forget, Azula wants us to become acquainted with the tunnels for some reason."

"You'll see. By the way, stop very suddenly when we do."

"What?"

"You'll see."

He walked into his class, and the first thing he saw was that the seat next to his was occupied, and by a rather irate looking Sokka Floes. The boy looked over at him, and narrowed his eyes. Zuko accepted the challenge, and narrowed his. And then, suddenly, he found himself pulled into a headlock.

"Zuko! My friend!"

"Tenchi?"

"What are you doing, getting into a staring match with my new friend. Come on, let me introduce you two. This is Sokka. Sokka, this is Zuko. Zuko was kind enough to show me around." Suki rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands.

"We've met," Zuko and Sokka said simultaneously.

"Oh, that's good! I'm glad my two best friends already know each other. Sokka here says he appreciates my ardent fervor in the pursuit of true love, but he did mention that he'd beat me up if I hit on Suki again. A conundrum! True love is taken, and yet the one who has taken her is the one who supports me. What is a man to do?"

"You're an idiot," Zuko said. And Tenchi broke into a hearty laugh.

"Maybe! But at least it makes for an interesting story. I should write a movie about it. I could become rich. Yes, this plan has merits!"

"Tenchi, man, can I talk to you, real quick?" Sokka asked. And Tenchi nodded and departed with Sokka aside. Suki glared at Zuko after they passed and Zuko couldn't help but wilt a little.

"I told you not to look at me," Suki said.

"I only did what I had to do, Suki," Zuko said. "If you're going to be angry at anyone, be angry at Azula."

"Oh, I'm really angry with her. More than with you, even. But at least she's taken some responsibility for what she's done. She's a monster, but you're just disgusting."

Maybe Class 3-A was open to transfer into. It seemed the only person who didn't hate him was Tenchi, and the boy seemed to like everyone just fine. There was a kind of jovial quality to that kid, but it was more of the odd deja vu he had whenever he spoke, and how he carried himself just seemed so familiar.

When they returned, Tenchi leaned in and whispered, "After class, can we talk? I think you need some serious help, my friend."

Zuko shrugged. "Whatever."

"Excellent, we'll talk at lunch, then! And how fortunate for you, I brought some of my world famous rice cakes, enough to share. I intended to share them with your lovely and mysterious sister that I've still yet to meet, but I think today you need them more."

Zuko sighed. The class went slowly, and he couldn't help but drift off slowly into sleep. And the burning resumed. The image of a strange talon-like hand clouded his vision, and he jumped up as if in pain.

"Is there something wrong?" Pakku asked, crossing his arms. "Mr. Houou, I expect better than you screaming out in the middle of class."

"I'm sorry, sir," Zuko answered, "Sometimes this scar brings me a bit of discomfort."

"Indeed, well, if you need to see the nurse."

"No!"

Never, never the nurse. The strange cat-loving nurse had so much dander on her that even though he never had a cat allergy, he started to understand what it felt like to have one. And the last time he'd been sent to the nurse -- an exhausting hunt left him ill for a few days last year -- he was told to suck on some frozen frogs.

Not the most comfortable way to spend an afternoon.

"Zuko, that scar of yours is pretty cool," Tenchi whispered, "But does it really hurt you from time to time?"

"Yes," he answered. "Usually just a slight bit of discomfort, though. I'm not exactly happy with having it there."

"Yeah, I can understand, but it seems to drive the girls crazy. Oh well, nix that plan."

"Tenchi, you're crazy."

"So they say!"

The class continued on, and he tried to stay awake, to keep the nightmares at bay. They'd returned, and they returned in force since the full moon. Some nights, he got very little sleep, and he'd wake up and had the distinct feeling he was being watched.

He looked around the room. It was with him, now. He wanted to turn around and look behind him, but he refused. If there was something there, he wouldn't acknowledge it. After all, despite the threats and despite the blackmail, there was only one person responsible for this path.

Himself.

And he was closer to his father than he'd been in years. All the times he sought his father's attention, and now, Azula had given it to him. It was a lie, a pretty lie, and one that would unravel fast if Aang truly could be revived.

And even if he couldn't, the police would be alerted if he tried anything. Azula hedged her bets well.

When Lunch came, Tenchi seemed more serious than he had before. He was a thin, handsome sort, Zuko figured, and when he wasn't wearing a stupid grin, he seemed a little bit noble. Fire Nation, born and bred, dark hair worn long, tied back into a long ponytail.

"So, how about those rice cakes?" he asked, opening the lunch box. "Hey, what you got there?"

"Tea," Zuko said. "I used to work at a tea house."

"Ugh, tea, seriously? That stuff is like leaf juice, or something." Zuko laughed. "What? What's funny?"

"I used to say that," Zuko said. "My Uncle taught me how to drink tea. He used to say, 'Zuko, when I was your age, I felt the same way.'" His Uncle Iroh impression was pretty spot on, he thought. Tenchi just looked at him funny.

"You're joking right? He sounds like a fuddy duddy, no offense."

"Well, he died a long time ago," Zuko said.

"Sorry," Tenchi said, suddenly, "I didn't realize -- so you learned to like tea because he liked it?" Zuko nodded. "I guess it's an acquired taste."

Zuko grinned, "He prepared this one for me because it was my favorite. It was the only one that didn't taste like bitter leaves."

"Hit me up with some of that," Tenchi said. "I got to taste this famous Zuko's Uncle's Tea." Zuko poured out a bit from his thermos, and offered it to Tenchi. The boy tasted it, and after a second, quaffed it down faster than anyone should with hot tea.

"Are you hurt?" Zuko asked.

"No. This," his eyes were wide, "This is the greatest invention of mankind."

"Yeah, I started to drink tea more after that," he said. "It made me feel like I was conferring with him whenever I had a problem. I'd just sit and drink a cup of tea and think back to when I was a boy and he'd sit me down and give me advice."

"Didn't your Dad give you any?"

"Dad was busy, he ran a good bit of the family business."

"Oh? What's that? Local car salesman?"

"Yeah, er, something like that," Zuko said. He didn't go around boasting about being the son of the President of the Phoenix Group, unlike his sister. And besides, it was actually true at one point. The Azulon car was -- remained -- the worst idea to ever come out of the Phoenix Group.

"So, your Dad is kind of an absentee father. And your mom?"

"She left us when I was pretty young," Zuko answered.

"Rough. I'm starting to see the problem. Zuko, you need someone to give you guidance, and you lost your Uncle, who was kind of a compass for you. He always pointed north, so you knew where to go."

"Huh?"

"When I was talking to Sokka, he said you made some bad decisions and you used to be a good guy. But I told him you are a good guy,. He laughed, sure, I said, laugh, but you know what? I'm going to prove it to you."

"So you're here to prove that I'm a good guy?"

"I'm here to get you back on the right path, my friend! We're going to break those chains, let you spread your wings and get back to being the Real Zuko. Oh, hey, what's this Delinquent Prince stuff I keep hearing about you?"

"Uh."

"Never mind, not important right now." He waved his hand dismissively, "I'll figure it out eventually. So, tell me about yourself, Zuko. I know we're pals, but I don't really know you as well as I'd like."

"I wanted to be in the Navy when I was growing up. My Uncle commanded a ship back when he was in the military."

"Did he?"

"Well, he was considered pretty important," Zuko said, "He was originally in charge of the Fire Nation Army, but the Navy was where he really took a shine after a while. He said it was the best experience. You got to see all parts of the world that way, and how it used to look before we started using balloons to travel everywhere."

"Yeah, boat travel's the best," Tenchi agreed.

"So that's why I wanted to do that. I thought it'd make Dad proud that I wanted to serve the Fire Nation, but he didn't seem to care about it."

"I see, I see. So, what happened to that dream?"

"My Uncle made some mistakes, and I'm left cleaning up after them. I don't really know what I want from my life anymore."

"Aha!"

"What?"

"That's your problem. You have doubts in your compass. It points north, you think, but then someone tells you, no, it points east. Now your past decisions are in doubt, and you, my friend, are lost floating in uncharted waters." He mulled this over, "Yes, I think that sounds right. Let me assume for a second, you had someone tell you, no, your uncle is wrong. What you don't want is no longer what you need, you can have whatever you want."

"What? How --"

"And then! They say, Zuko, you can do this and be happy, and you do that -- but you're not happy because you are in doubt."

"Okay, Tenchi, you're good. You're almost as smart as Aang was--"

"Wow, I'm right? I was totally just making it up as I went after the compass thing." The blank stare he received caused him to blush, and he bashfully turned his head. "Ahem, what I meant of course is, yes, my family sometimes gives good advice."

"So, what do I do, O Wise One," Zuko said, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable.

"Well, let's see," Tenchi said, stroking his chin. "I think, Zuko, what you need to do is throw away the compass and map, and just go with your instinct."

"Instinct? Right, I don't think that's going to end well."

"Well, then, choose who you believe and just go from there. But I think in the end you'd be better off trusting in Zuko, rather than trusting in whoever else tells you what to do. They know what's best for them, but they don't know what's best for Zuko."

Zuko shrugged.

"So,. back to my question. Why did he call you the Delinquent Prince? Was it a bet?"

Zuko sighed, stood up, and walked out. Tenchi watched him go, and waved with a pathetic goodbye, and just sunk into his seat. "Oh, sweet, sweet tea, you will drown all my sorrows, won't you?" he asked the cup.

Sokka sat down in Zuko's seat and looked Tenchi over. "You see what I mean, now?"

"Actually, after speaking at length to Zuko, I believe I'm right even stronger! I'll prove it to you, soon!" Tenchi tried to look upbeat, but at the back of his mind, something seemed to gnaw at him.

"So, what did he say?"

"Not much. His Dad's been kind of a controlling influence on him, I guess. You know, not the type to play catch with his son, but boss him around? Plenty of time for that. Kind of sad, really. He really seems to be confused."

"Confused or not, he's a jerk and you should watch yourself."

"Okay, okay, I'll be careful. Happy, Sokka? I swear, you worry like an old maid! And look at you. You've got the totally hot Earth Kingdom babe girlfriend, and what do I get?"

"A swollen self-opinion?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Nothing!"

"Man, you got to give it time! I didn't just get her to fall for me overnight. I had to crawl for every inch."

Tenchi nodded, "I see, I see! Teach me more, sensei!"

"Ugh, I so don't have time for this." He sighed, "Look, after school, maybe. I got my sister nagging me to go to Aunt Wu's with her so she can get some advice from the lady that runs the place."

"Aunt Wu's?"

"Antique store. The lady also does readings."

"Oh, oh! Fortune telling! Fortune telling! I so want to know my future," he said.

"Uh, yeah, okay, see, this is a private sort of thing, Tenchi, don't really want people tagging along."

"Is your sister cute?"

"What? I don't know, she's my sister!"

"Okay, but is she cute?"

"I guess, I don't know --"

"Then she can tell me herself when we can reschedule hanging out time. Sokka, I'm new in town! I need to meet people, and your cute sister is one of those people I need to meet. Along with the mysterious Miss Azula."

"Are you asking everyone if they have a little sister?"

"No! They just keep mentioning their little sisters and they sound cute. What do I look like?"

"A pervert," Sokka said. "I'll tell Katara to stay well clear of you, thank you very much."

"Oooh, Katara, what a pretty name." He blinked a second, and went, "Whoa! Wait, I know that name! She's got an entire fanclub devoted to her, doesn't she? Man, she's your sister? I'm impressed. As far as I can tell, you're like the least popular guy in school."

"Hey, ow, that hurt!"

"Don't fear, Sokka, even as the world turns its back on you, Tenchi is there, my friend. Always at your side, ready to lay down my life if need-be!"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Maybe not. Rice cake?" Sokka accepted it, tasted it, and put it down. "No good, huh? Knew I should have followed the recipe closer."

"Oh yes. Much closer."

* * *

"I remember -- there was a creature," Aang said. "It, it looked right at me, and then that man came. He saved my life --"

Roku nodded, "The Phoenix Group, I believe, was made aware of your presence there, and kept tabs on you for most of your life. It is possible even Gyatso was paid to keep you from Ba Sing Se."

"Why, though?"

"I wish I knew, Avatar Aang. All of this is supposition, and only educated by what I know of the Phoenix Group's methods. Sozin created the company as a small pharmaceutical company, but soon expanded his operations."

"Roku, I really need to know -- what is your connection to this?"

Roku sighed, and heavily. "I wish I did not have to tell you this, Aang. I really don't want to make you feel as though you are fighting against all odds. But I suppose it is time. Sit down, listen for a while."

Aang smiled and kneeled. "Okay, Avatar Roku, I'm ready."

"It began maybe a year or so after University. Sozin and I met there, we were good friends, and we roomed together for a while, as well. Our friendship was nothing particularly impressive. He did not know I was the Avatar, and he was not yet the Phoenix King. But, unfortunately, our friendship benefitted him far more than it benefitted I."

Aang nodded, "So, what happened?"

"We began the company with a goal in mind. He chose to find a niche and build from there, and pharmaceuticals were the first step in building an empire. He came to me asking for my assistance. I was a philosophy student, and I couldn't understand what he wanted at first. After all, I was enjoying my time as a research assistant at South Sea."

"But you accepted."

"Yes, I accepted based on the belief that Sozin meant the betterment of the world in his company. The Phoenix Company then began to mount research he thought I would find fascinating.

"'You know that Spirit World nonsense you used to spout?' he asked, once. And I said I did, since I still researched it as a part time, personal project. Kyoshi told me it was real, and I had seen it myself, but I was a skeptical young man at the time, and was more interested in being Roku than being Avatar Roku."

Aang looked guilty for a moment.

"Sozin then told me that he intended to find it. I found that ridiculous, but then he said, he had proof. And that's when I first saw a Spirit in our world. Tui and La, I believe they were, they took a mortal guise, two koi fish in the Northern Water Tribe."

"So you met Tui and La?"

Avatar Roku nodded. "Sozin believed that the waters of the oasis they swam in could be used to further his pharmaceutical business, and he marketed it as a health drink. Strange thing. It worked. And so he wanted to further his research into the field of Spirits."

"Researchers were brought in, others, well, vanished, and I was there as an advisor and expert on the field. I read report after report, complaints about the esoteric nature of the research, and there was definitely some unrest among the ranks. But I still worked to discover a way to harness the Spirit World -- for the good of everyone.

"And then, one day, Sozin came to me and said to me, 'So, how do we find the Spirit World?' It took me by surprise. And I wondered why he thought I would know. "You're the Avatar, aren't you?' he asked."

"So he knew."

"Yes," Roku said, "And it was then that my friendship with him began to deteriorate. I told him I wouldn't even know even if I was. I asked him why. Power, he said. The spirits made him rich, and they'd continue to do so. Then, I told him even if I did know, I'd never tell him. That was the end of our friendship."

Roku continued with a heavy sight, "Research went slowly, and Sozin retired, but not before his son, Azulon, turned the Phoenix Company into the Phoenix Group. Sly boy, he was. He bought up competitors, and entered markets that his father had no concept of doing. Computers, cars, developing an interior marketing division, a construction company, a tourist trade."

"So that's Azulon's doing?"

"He was a crafty one, dodging laws and moving through loopholes. Sozin and I no longer spoke. And then, out of the blue, he called me one day. And he told me about Iroh's discovery. And thanked me."

"Thanked you?"

"Apparently something I said to him, a long time ago, proved to be key in Iroh's research. Foolish, really."

"The human spirit?"

Roku sighed. "It was harmless University student armchair philosophy nonsense at the time, but Sozin said it went further than just that. I headed up that research for forty years, and while my interest in it waned quickly, All of that built the foundation for Iroh's experiment. I thought it was for the betterment of man. Instead, this family came to use it for their own selfish purposes.

"Bending as a military tool! Selling the services of Waterbending Healers for outrageous sums. Competition for construction would be done for with Earthbenders working the field. And then, using Spirits to power that experiment -- I wish I'd seen it coming. but I was too old, and I spent far too long doing nothing to combat it."

"And so it's down to me?"

"This is my burden, but it's one that you must correct. Ozai wishes to use the void in the Spirit World, Avatar Aang, and you must not allow him to. A human filling that void would fill it, yes, but only those strong of mind could hope to contain the power that would fill them. A power beyond Bending."

"That sounds bad. And I still have the Unification to stop."

Roku smiled tiredly, "It never ends, Avatar Aang."

"No, it really doesn't," Aang said, with a sigh. "Roku? Thank you for telling me everything. But I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what these tattoos are?"

"You don't know how you got them? I have my suspicions, but I am not certain. I will do what I can to discover the truth, however.."

* * *

"But I want to go with you!"

"No!"

Sokka looked at a loss, and Katara entered to the scene of a third year student hanging on another third year student's knees. Actually, Katara realized, this wasn't surprising. She'd seen it before, plenty of times.

Usually though, it was Sokka hanging onto the other student's knees and not the other way around.

"Ah! You must be Katara!" the boy on the floor said, hopping up and straightening out hsi uniform. "I'd heard you were beautiful, but you still took me by surprise."

"Uh, thanks. And you are?"

"Tenchi, my name is Tenchi. It means Heaven and Earth," he said, smiling in a charming fashion. "And you're Sokka's lovely sister. He's told me so much about you and I have been dying to meet you."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Tenchi. Why were you hanging onto Sokka's knees like that?"

"Oh. Yes, quite, no reason." He stood up and dusted himself off and looked at her with his most pathetic eyes, "I want to go to this Aunt Wu's now, but I don't know where it is. Maybe you could escort me down there sometime?"

"Well, we're going anyway, and I don't see the harm in it."

"Why, that's a wonderful idea. See, Sokka? Your sister is so smart."

"See, Sokka? Your new friend is pretty quick!"

Sokka groaned. "Well, fine. But really, Katara, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It's not like Aunt Wu is going to blab about it to just anyone, and besides, if we can bring her in a new customer, I'm sure she'll appreciate it immensely. So, Tenchi, why are you interested in Aunt Wu's antiques?"

"Fortune telling! I'm just so impatient, I don't want to wait until tomorrow to happen to know what to expect. I want to know now!"

"I'm the same way. Aunt Wu had to stop me from visiting once because I came every day like five times a day!"

"She totally did," Sokka added.

"Man, really? We must be soul mates, Katara!" He broke into a jovial laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm just having so much fun since I came here. I've made so many new friends. Lovely Lady Suki, Sokka, your charming self, and even Zuko and his girlfriend."

"Zuko," Katara's expression ran cold. "I wouldn't trust him. I tried to reach out to him, and he just hurt me."

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm getting the sense that there may be only one person in the world who truly likes Zuko. And that's me. Oh dear."

"We're here," Katara said. "It was nice meeting you, Tenchi." And she walked in without him, and Sokka waved and followed her. Tenchi shrugged, and walked in afterwards. When he looked around, he was surprised by the amazing amount of merchandise the store had. Ancient Fire Nation swords, an Earth Kingdom coin collection that probably dated from the ancient years of the city of Omashu.

Katara and Sokka were nowhere in sight, so he just hung around, and he heard voices waft in from the back room.

"The World and the Star are connected. Signifying a renewal and elevation, an enlightenment if you like."

"So that means he'll be all right?"

"The Devil in the Reversed position, I believe so."

"That's good," Katara's voice sounded relieved. "What's wrong?"

"The Moon and the Tower, again," she said, "I believe another disaster is about to occur." Those sounded familiar, cards perhaps? Tenchi sighed, and tapped his toe.

"Really, the big question we need to ask is, what do we do from here?"

"That is something outside of my expertise, Sokka," Aunt Wu said, tiredly, "I'm glad that Aang seems to be recovering, albeit slowly. I can only imagine that he is dealing with a lot within himself now. But for the time being? You must decide for yourself."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "We can't let them get away with whatever they're planning."

"I agree," Katara said, "And I think Toph does, as well. Oh, yeah, there's a boy at school who's interested in fortune telling. Do you think you could give him a reading?"

"I don't do this as charity work, you know," Aunt Wu muttered. She walked out front and saw Tenchi. "Interesting, very interesting. You have come here seeking my wisdom, yes? Donation box is to your right."

Katara looked out and sighed. "Well, okay, I get what you mean now."

"He's okay, but he's a little weird," Sokka whispered, as Tenchi happily deposited his money into the box. He leaned forward as Aunt Wu began to shuffle the cards. "I'm kind of curious about what his reading's going to say, actually."

"I thought you didn't believe in it."

"I don't! But it still would be kind of interesting."

"The Lovers in the Reversed Position," she said, tiredly. "You are torn between two parts that should be in harmony, and yet are not. You seek some manner of harmony in yourself, and find it increasingly distant."

"You speak to my heart of hearts, Madame!"

"The Moon, Upright. The moon represents the subconscious, the desires that we do not acknowledge and yet drive us. Much of your life is based upon these unheard urges. You will be drawn into mysteries that you cannot fully comprehend because of this."

She seemed to furrow her brow as she pulled the next card. "Death. You are an agent of change. Many who see this card find themselves following Death, you instead ride his pale horse forward, acting to create a new beginning."

"Is that normal?"

"No."

"Oh, is it bad?"

"Not necessarily." She pulled out the next card, "The Chariot in the Reversed position."

"I sure do get a lot of those reversed cards, don't I?"

"Your goals are in peril. Victory is not assured." She turned over the next card. "The Star, Upright. Enlightenment, you may find that defeat is the sweetest surrender in your life. Do not be afraid to admit you are wrong."

"Wow," Tenchi said, "I'm impressed. You know your stuff! I don't understand _any_ of it, but it sounds so very real."

"Please, sir, I would rather not read your fortune again. I get a feeling of dread for you, young man. For your sake, I hope my reading is wrong."

"Well, that's okay. Thank you!"

Tenchi walked outside, and Sokka and Katara looked over at Aunt Wu. "Well, if you want to drive away customers, that's one way to do it. So, how did you rig the cards?"

"I didn't," she said, "That reading, I didn't think it was anything special, but that boy is most unusual."

"What did all of that mean?" Katara asked.

"I am not sure."

"So you made up some ominous sounding fortune and now you don't know what you meant?"

"Yes, quite," she said, in a strongly venomous voice. "Was there something else you two needed?"

"No! We're good!" Katara said. "Come on, Sokka. I think we need to talk to Yue about you know what."

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Zuko remembered a voice.

Vision was not very good, no, not at all. He remembered fear, though, and through that lens, his one good eye saw things as shadows, contorted and twisted. Angular, menacing, and it was surrounded by fire all around, bright lights and sounds. The creature, the woman, the man, those voices he heard, and he identified to a shape, vaguely.

"He's getting away!" The man said.

"Zuko, he's hurt --"

"Zuko! Where is he?"

"I locked him in lab four -- it was empty, he should be safe."

"Good, good work, Mrs. Floes. You do not know how much I am indebted to you. Your injuries --"

"They're not bad, really. Just a few burns."

"Nonsense, you need medical attention. I won't have my secretary getting hurt because she decided she needed to see this through."

"Sir, really, I'm fine. Is there anything I can do?"

"I suppose so." His voice was so melancholy, and there was no hope in that voice at all. "Yes, I suppose there is one thing. I need you to record this, and to carry this message to everyone. Mrs. Floes, I am so sorry for dragging you into this."

"Mr. Houou, you have been the best boss a woman could hope for. It's all right."

"No, it is not. There is a good chance we will not make it out."

"I know that, but I can't just run away and leave you to do this all alone. Is there a camera I can use?"

"Yes, I was recording this for my nephew. He was interested in seeing it, after all -- So he snuck in? Do you think he may have --"

"No, I don't think so. But that man might have--"

"Yes, I believe that's more likely. Or maybe it is just my fault. I won't deny that this was foolhardy."

He heard crashes and sounds drowning them out. And he heard them yelling as the shapes were separated by a wall of fire. "Go!" the man said. The woman cried out to him, and he yelled again, "Go! I will stop it myself! We will meet in the main lab if all goes well."

And then he closed his eyes and cried. He could hear the flames roaring, and he saw shadows on the wall. He opened his eyes as wide as they could. "Is anyone there?" he asked. And the shadows became clearer.

And then he realized they weren't shadows at all.

They were shaped like shadows, certainly.

But they were cinders and ash, burnt into the wall, shaped like men.

Zuko shouted suddenly, and found himself alone in the new computer lab. He wasn't that seven year old boy any longer. He was seventeen, and sitting in his new home. It was one part of the massive building they called a dorm. It felt cold and sterile compared to the other dorm, but it was much more useful for looking through the old records of the accident.

"There was a recording, but the one that Zhao had was damaged," Zuko said. "Do I believe that?"

He frowned.

"Zhao would do anything, contort everything to get people to see it his way. He did it to me, didn't he? He'd make Uncle seem like a hero to me, and denounce him everywhere else. Just so I'd believe him."

He looked through the files, and over Zhao's hard drive. "But -- if he gave us a fake recording, where did he get all of that sound. Katara and Sokka were sure it was real, right?" He sighed. "I wish I was a computer genius."

Something caught his eye.

"Password required?" he asked. And smirked. E-C-L-I-P-S-E.

Password Denied flashed on the screen. Zuko frowned. He really wanted to keep that protected, then, didn't he? He sighed, and closed his eyes. What would Zhao use as a password. Zuko typed in a few phrases.

"History Repeats," denied, "Moonslayer," denied, "Fire Lord."

Access was granted, and the folder opened. A picture was the first file. It showed Zhao at the North Pole, holding Tui, the Ocean Spirit in its mortal guise, in a fishtank. He was standing besides Jeong Jeong, who seemed distasteful of the scene, and Ozai.

Ozai seemed awfully pleased for someone who was not involved in any way with Zhao.

The next file was a video file. He was about to watch it when Azula walked in. He closed the folder immediately, and she looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Still toiling away over nothing, Zuko? Really, I checked every folder twice and found nothing interesting."

"Yeah, it's looking that way. But you never know. What do you want, Azula?"

"Oh, we were about to go to the Catacombs. I think we should go speak to Yue and make her see things our way, or end her. Either will do. After all, if she continues assisting those traitors, we'll be at a disadvantage."

"Aren't we already at one?"

"The Spirit Radar has been improved, made smaller, and more mobile," she said, "We have a means to travel the Spirit World without Yue's guidance. We should make use of it, and fast."

"Fine," Zuko said, turning off the computer. "We'll see."

"You look a little sick, though, Zuko. Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out? It's no good if we all get sick because of you."

"I'm fine, Azula," he said. "You're just imagining things."

"Am I? Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be conflicted, Zuko. But about what? You know there's only two ways this can end. We win, or we lose. And if we lose, we lose everything. Father is counting on us. Can you really let him down?"

Zuko sighed. "I suppose not. Azula, do you remember what Dad said about the accident? How a spirit got loose?"

"Yes?"

"How do you think that happened?"

"Hubris. They thought they could control spirits, instead, they should just have destroyed them completely. Come on, let's go. Ty Lee and Mai are waiting for us to show them where we're going."

"Right."

And Zuko took a sidelong glance to his research. It would still be there tomorrow -- but something inside him told him not to wait. "I'll be just a minute, I want to finish something here." She looked at him, and nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

And he sat down and pulled out a PhoenixSoft thumb drive. He copied the folder over to it, and then, when he was finished, deleted it from the main hard drive. "There," he said, finally, and he stood up.

Azula was waiting just outside the door, and she eyed him suspiciously. "Then, let's go, Zuko."

How did he end up in this situation? Zuko couldn't help but blame himself after all was said and done. And now, he didn't know which way to go. "We'll be going through the Catacombs entrance. I have another one located, but we need some more time."

"We could get attacked while we're away from our bodies," Zuko stated, and she smiled.

"Yes, wouldn't that be just a perfect opportunity for them."

Zuko looked at Azula, and frowned. As he walked to the door, he felt that sensation that he was being watched, from somewhere behind him, He turned his eyes ever so slightly towards the end of the hallway.

He caught a glimpse of a smiling blue face, before it vanished.

* * *

"We're going back in?"

Toph seemed surprised, but she held on tight while Katara drove the APPA towards the catacombs. "Yeah," she said, "Sokka's gone ahead to scout out the area. He's afraid Azula may be planning a trap for us if we try. But there doesn't seem to be anything unusual."

"That's good!" Toph said, "Except I want to beat that girl's head into a wall!"

"Well, I doubt she'd show up herself," Katara said, "But yeah, me too. And Zuko."

"Zuko is Zuko," Toph said, "But Azula is Azula. Get your priorities straight. What about Aang, though?"

"Jeong Jeong's going to stop by and keep an eye on the place."

"You sure we can trust him?"

"No, but Sokka says it's all right, and I believe him."

The entrance was empty, and Sokka walked out, motioning that it was clear. The three of them stuck close together, looking around nervously. Toph took each step slowly, trying to glean the most information out of it. "Okay, Sweetness, I sense someone down here. We should be careful."

"Who?"

"Two people. They're awfully still, though --"

"Zuko and Azula!" Sokka said, "They must be in the Spirit World. I wonder what they could be after."

"Maybe they're trying to get to the top of the tower. We were getting real close," Katara suggested. "We can't let them. If there's something up there, who knows what they'll do. Or what it will do to them."

"Yeah, those butts are mine to kick," Toph echoed. They approached the drop and looked around. The crystals shone brightly down here, and just down by the cavern's entrance, the shadows of Azula and Zuko grew long.

They were about to enter. "We could take them out, right now," Sokka said, grabbing his sword. "We could."

"That'd be murder," Katara said, "We want them to pay, but I don't want us locked away for life because of it."

Sokka about put away his sword as she said that. "You're right, but man, it would be so easy to --" He screeched as three knives sailed right by his head. Katara straightened, stiffened, aware and alert. She prepared her water to strike when she felt her arm go numb after a tiny poke from someone's fingers. She turned, as the water fell harmlessly to the ground, and Ty Lee waved at her.

"Hi, Katara. Really sorry about this." She then did a back flip and kicked Katara down to the

ground. Toph started to bend the Earth upwards, and with Ty Lee's quick strikes found herself similarly powerless. She screamed out of fright, and desperately tried to strike back with her fists.

"Stand still!" she cried.

"I, er, I am?" Ty Lee waved to Sokka, and added. "Hi Sokka."

"Ty Lee?" Another barrage of sharp implements sailed by him and Mai stepped forward. "Mai? You two are --"

"We don't really want to do this, but we don't exactly have a choice. Besides, I'm not letting you use that sword to chop off my boyfriend's head, so put it down and maybe we won't hurt you." Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Please, Sokka, just give up. I'm sure Azula won't hurt you--"

Katara stood up, coughing, "We will never, ever give up. We're going to stop Azula no matter what it takes."

"Yeah!" Toph said, her voice a little shaky, "Even if I can't even see you, I'll beat the stuffing out of you."

"Ty Lee, I thought this would at least be a little exciting, but this is just too easy. Let's make this quick so we can get this job over with."

"I'm with you, Mai, but I don't want to hurt Sokka -- he's so cute when he's being determined!"

Katara looked over towards Azula and Zuko. And then back at Ty Lee and Mai. She steeled herself and grabbed the often forgotten whip she kept by her side in case of emergencies. "Okay," Katara said, "Then you can take me on if you dare."

The three of them stood ready to fight.

And Mai and Ty Lee obliged.

_To be continued._


	42. The Trap

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Tell me why you did it, every dream falling apart. Tell me why you did it, after the promise. Still I can't, still I can't, oh, baby, I need your love. Looking so different, cloudy streetlight.."_

_-- Heartbeat, Heartbreak_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_The Trap_

"Avatar Aang."

The four Avatars who preceded him stood before him now.

"It is time for you to return," Yangchen said, "I fear your memory of this time will be gone when you awake, but the knowledge you have gained about yourself and the world will remain."

"Though you have survived, the Avatar State is locked to you," said Kyoshi, sadly, "Your injuries have blocked the Chakra from flowing and though your friends have dutifully taken care of you, they have no way of unblocking these passages."

"Okay, so you're on your own," Kuruk said, "But you can still seek us for wisdom when you need it. I know you can do it. You even taught me a thing or two."

"Indeed, Avatar Aang, we believe you are ready. You chose the path of balance, and though it puts you at odds with both your world and the Spirit World, I am certain you have chosen the best path."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku. Avatar Kuruk. Avatar Kyoshi. Avatar Yangchen." He bowed to each of them. "I feel like I've reached a new understanding here."

"The bonds you make with those around you will be your strength now, Avatar Aang," Yangchen said, "You must continue your training, however."

"Your Earthbending could use a little finesse," Avatar Kyoshi added, "But considering your teacher, I guess I shouldn't expect miracles."

"Hey! Toph's really good."

"I agree with the boy," Kuruk laughed.

"And you still have firebending to master," Roku reminded him. "Do not seek easy solutions, Aang, and do not think the hard part is past. There are many hardships on the road of the Avatar."

"I know, thank you, Avatar Roku, again."

He closed his eyes, and he felt himself adrift, lost, and for a moment, he felt scared. He opened his eyes, and he was no longer in the Spirit World, but he was not in his body either. He felt like he was traveling some cosmic distance, traversing the path between the two world.

And he saw it.

The monster.

Its eyes glowed deep blue flames behind stark red.

And it seemed to grin at him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"I never thought you could fight with that kind of get-up. That's, what, Gothic Lolita, or something?" Sokka said as he ducked and weaved through a barrage of small throwing daggers. The weaves of her black clothes hid many small implements, and the long, hanging sleeves seemed to be the perfect place to hide it.

"It's the only sort of fashion that's not completely boring," Mai explained, tiredly, "It's better than our school uniform, anyway."

Sokka scowled. He tried to move closer, but each time he did, she'd pin him to the wall and move back. Getting close to her wasn't going to be easy. He reached for his boomerang, and looked for an opening.

She spread out five daggers in her hand and threw them outwards.

That was his cue. He rolled under them and threw the boomerang in a wide arc. Too wide to strike her, really, if she was paying attention, but that wasn't what he was counting on.

She drew a dagger from the ruffle on her shoulder, and knocked the boomerang out of the air.

And the gap between them was closed in that moment of split attention. She barely had time to draw another dagger to parry his attack. It deflected the swing of the sword, but the dagger fell out of her hand.

"What a pain."

"Mai!"

Ty Lee catapaulted herself off of the ground, dodging the crack of a whip and running towards Sokka. The Water Tribe Warrior hesitated, and brought his sword up, but the speed Ty Lee moved at stunned him.

She slid on her knees under his strike, and kicked him in the leg, "Why did my leg go numb?" he asked. And Ty Lee giggled. He then swung his fist at her, and she deflected it and struck another point on his arm. It fell to his side, limp. "And my arm? What's going on?"

He swung his sword high and wide and she grabbed his hand, struck another pressure point, and waved. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, really helpful, Ty Lee, make him boring to pin down."

"Sorry, Mai, but you really looked like you were in trouble-- Ow!" And that was when Sokka's head fell on hers.

Sokka's head was swollen and red, and Ty Lee grabbed her nose. "Trust me, that hurt me more than it hurt you."

Ty Lee growled, if she wanted to be intimidating it wasn't working. It just sounded like a little girl getting angry that a boy pulled her pigtail. "You jerk! You bruised my aura." Ty Lee straightened herself.

"Well, excuse me, Hippie girl, but I'm just a little out of options. I'm barely standing here!"

Toph was feeling the wall of the cave, and wandering blindly forward. She cursed under her breath, then called out, "Sugar Queen, directions here!" She felt someone take her hand. "I said directions, not hand-holding."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!"

"I got my pride."

"Sokka needs serious help, and until our bending works again, you're going to have to trust me. Okay?"

"Fine, fine."

"Are you two done?" Mai asked, "Because those two that Azula warned us about are coming this way."

"My chi block should keep them from bending a little bit longer,' Ty Lee said, "It's okay. Azula said that my pressure point technique was perfect! And really, without that bending stuff, they're just kind of pathetic, you know?"

Mai sighed.

She threw a dagger aimed at Toph, and Katara reacted, shoving Toph to the floor. "What was that for?" She reached up for Katara's arm, groping in the darkness, and finally touched her arm, and recoiled at the wet feel under her hands.

"Sorry," she said, quietly, "That kind of hurt."

"You -- " Sokka tried to move forward, to knock down Mai in some way, but with one working leg, he found himself tumbled to the ground rather than moving forward in an angry charge. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground. "Are you crazy? Toph can't see!"

Mai frowned, "I thought we were on different sides."

"That is kind of unfair, Mai," Ty Lee lectured. "She can't see the daggers coming!"

"So?" Mai said. "I wasn't trying to kill her or anything."

"And don't even think about hurting my sister!"

Mai sighed, "I wasn't aware we were making rules. Ty Lee, let's just finish off those two before they get their bending back."

Toph whimpered, "Are you bleeding?"

"A little," Katara said. The dagger nicked her close to her shoulder, the blood looked worse than it actually felt. "They're coming this way, Toph. Stay close."

"I don't need you telling me what to do. You're the one who's bleeding!"

But still, Toph lingered close. Ty Lee was the first to move, leaping through the air overhead, and Katara found herself drawn to following her. She was a little creeped out, more than a little. She'd never considered what being without Bending would be like.

And she hated every second of it. "What's going on?"

"Ty Lee's coming in to attack."

"What about that other one?"

"I don't know -- Move!" She pulled Toph along suddenly, and the daggers sailed right by them, while Ty Lee cartwheeled after them. She leapt onto her hands and flipped back onto her feet, then rolled after them. She slipped out of the ball she crunched into and swept around at their feet, knocking Katara to the ground, while Mai's daggers flew through the air.

Katara hesitated, "Duck!"

Toph did so without hesitating, and the daggers went by harmlessly. Ty Lee was about to strike, when Katara cracked her whip at her. "I'm not helpless!" Katara said. Ty Lee hopped from one foot to the other,

"I know!" Ty Lee said. "But this isn't exactly for fun, right?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so," Ty Lee sighed. "Why are you guys not just giving up. You can't bend, and Azula said that was all you guys can do."

"She's wrong,." Toph said.

Mai sighed, "This isn't really as fun as I thought it was going to be. Ty Lee, let's just wrap this up."

* * *

Lightning struck.

It was raining outside. There was the pitter patter of rain on the window, and his room seemed so small, so mundane. And he seemed so tiny, so mortal. He was alive. But he died. He didn't know how many days he'd been asleep.

A day, maybe.

A week.

But the first thing he saw was Momo, who hung over his bedside in a mourning posture. But when Aang moved, Momo darted up to a high place and looked down. Confused, but curious, he slowly descended from his perch and approached his friend and master.

"Momo?" Aang muttered, in a groggy voice. "You're okay."

He purred happily and leapt up onto Aang.

"I missed you, too," Aang said. "Momo, tell me if this sounds crazy to you, but I was dead, wasn't I?" The lemur purred. "But now I'm not, right?" The lemur cocked his head to the side. "So what does that mean?"

Aang felt the headband that he wore all the time on his forehead, and he took it off and threw it aside. "I don't think I need this anymore."

He looked at the clock, it was well past ten at night, and he didn't feel remotely tired. His body was resting from his wounds. He looked down and pulled up his shirt. The wound was large and unsightly, but it was also a reminder.

"At least I know I'm mortal," Aang joked. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

Katara clenched her eyes shut.

Ty Lee and Mai moved to finish what they'd started. Sokka cried out helplessly from the floor. The daggers flew at them, the gymnast leapt high into the air and descended upon them with feet at the ready.

And then she felt it.

It was comforting, and it was warm and powerful. When she called, water obeyed. And she moved with it, and it moved with her, and they both struck the knives out from the sky, and whipped Ty Lee down to the ground.

"Hey! I can see!" Toph grinned, "Okay, you got the drop on us, sure. But how about this!" She stomped the ground, and it collapsed under Mai's feet. "Bored, now?"

Mai struggled to break free, but found herself sunk into the ground up to her elbows. "Well, obviously."

"Good!" Toph moved back to back with Katara. "Get that bouncy girl grounded, and I'll do the same thing."

"Right!" Easier said than done, she added mentally. Ty Lee moved swiftly, every move kept her moving, a street-smart acrobat who used everything to continue her momentum. "Stand -- ugh -- still!" She grunted with each blast of ice she sent flying outwards.

"If I stop, you're going to sink me into the ground!" Ty Lee protested. "I don't think a pretty flower like me could survive down here very long!"

"Sorry, but you don't give us -- hey! -- any other -- ah! -- choice!" Katara protested. She looked around the cave. She formulated an idea. Throwing a blast of water out, she let Ty Lee dodge it. The water fell to the ground, harmlessly.

And froze.

She whipped some water at Ty Lee, who jumped off the wall and overhead. She rolled across the floor, leapt into a cartwheel and a somersault and dodging each attack, she was too focused on Katara to notice where she was being led.

She landed on her hands, and then felt the coldness of the ice, and the slippery, smooth surface it made. "Ah!" she cried, as she flopped to the ground. As she pulled herself up, she felt the earth sink and she tried to hop out but it was too quick, and the earth remained solid through-out.

"Hey! Let me out!"

"Oh shut it, Ty Lee," Mai said, "It's bad enough not being able to move."

Toph ran over to Sokka, "Stand up, you big baby," she said, as she pulled him up to his feet. He shook his numb leg, and his numb arm. "Pins and needles, Toph, hurt like you wouldn't believe. Good job taking those two out."

"We can hear you, you know," Ty Lee called out.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked as he ran over. She was nursing her arm, with a glowing light coming from the water she washed over it. "Nice, magic healy-water."

"Yeah," Katara said, "I'm fine." She walked over to Ty Lee, "Why are you doing this?"

"Azula said we had to protect them," Ty Lee said, "Are you angry with us? Because I really don't want us being enemies to get in the way of our friendship--"

"-- Of course we're angry!" Sokka said, "Why are you helping her? She's evil!"

"No she's not!" Ty Lee protested.

"How did you know about our Bending? How did you stop it?" Katara asked, looking a little frightened.

"Uh, Azula told us. And these research guys helped me find out about certain pressure points and stuff that should stop bending. It was really hard figuring out where they were, some of them are really not easy to --"

"What are they doing in the Spirit World."

"They were setting a trap for you," Mai answered, "That's why we used this entrance."

"That doesn't answer the question," Toph said, "Do you want me to sink you in further?"

"Please," Mai said with a yawn. Toph growled and stomped over to Mai, "What?"

"Answer the question."

"They're trying to destroy some evil spirit!" Ty Lee shouted. "Please don't bury Mai alive, she's my best friend!"

"Way to go, Ty Lee," Mai rolled her eyes. "She was bluffing."

"You don't know that. Azula says they're trying to destroy humanity, remember?"

"She was obviously lying," Mai said, tiredly.

"Well, yeah, I know she's Azula, but she could have been telling the truth that time."

"This is why she always gets you to do her dirty work. Why else do you think she made it your job to find a hotel for the school trip?"

"Well, uh."

"Okay, this comedy routine is great, you two play off each other well, so on, so forth -- what spirit?" Sokka said, looking Ty Lee dead in the eye.

"Well," she looked aside, "I think it was the Moon Spirit."

"Yue!" Katara cried out. "She's going to kill Yue!"

"Hey, uh, are you guys going to let us out?" Mai asked, as the three knelt down near Azula and Zuko. They entered a trance before they answered. "Great. Just great."

"Hey, Mai, want to play a game of I-Spy?"

"Couldn't they have just killed me, it would have been the merciful thing to do."

* * *

The Spirit World seemed so ominous when they arrived. Foggy clouds covered the empty sky, and the tower Yomi loomed high like a menacing shadow on the horizon. And Yue was nowhere to be found, and neither were Zuko or Azula.

"I hate going in blind, no offense, Toph," Sokka said. "But let's move quickly. We need to fan out. I changed our comm frequency, so we shouldn't be picked up by Azula if she's expecting us."

"Couldn't we use the old one to find Azula and Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Not a good idea," Sokka said, "She may be monitoring it, but I doubt she'd be dumb enough not to change it."

"Good point," Toph kicked the ground, "Sucks."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "Okay, I'll take the north."

"Good plan, I'll go east, Toph, west. We'll meet up in five minutes if we don't find anything. Yue can't be too far away, and if she thought it was us --"

"She could be in real trouble!"

Katara set off north, and Toph went to the west. Sokka braced himself, and headed east. He didn't like being split up in the Spirit World, but he had to take the risk for Yue's sake. Zuko and Azula were dangerous enough, but if they planned to kill Yue, they'd be put tactically at a disadvantage.

And besides, Yue was one of them. Sokka wasn't about to lose another friend.

He charged forward, at a run. Five minutes wasn't much time to scout, but he had to make use of that time as quickly as possible. He just needed to find something. A trace of fire, a footprint, voices in the distance.

"_Guys!_"

"Toph? What is it?"

"_I think I found 'em!_"

"That's great!" Sokka stood still, "Where are they?"

"_Southwest of where I'm standing. I can feel it!_"

"Are they together? Is Yue there? What else can you tell us?"

"_Yue's there, definitely, I can feel her moving, and Zuko's heart-rate is through the roof, but Azula''s the same as always. So don't know how long they've been fighting. There's something else there, too. It's pretty big!_"

"A big spirit?" Sokka cursed, "Wait right there. Katara, did you copy that?"

"_What? Yes, I heard that if that's what you mean._"

"Meet up with Toph, ASAP."

"_As soon as possible, right? Okay, heading over._"

Sokka turned and ran towards Toph's location. From the ground, a spirit burrowed out and stared at him for a minute, and he stared back. It then broke into a run, northeast.

"Is it trying to run away from whatever Toph was talking about?" He broke into a sprint, and he was winded when Katara joined up with him. "We got to hurry. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Katara said, "It feels like my waterbending's all out of order. The last time that happened, it was when Aang blew Tui away."

"Tui -- It must be trying to protect Yue."

Toph was standing in a low crouch when they arrived, and moving slowly towards the southwest. "Took you guys long enough. The fight's getting worse. That big thing isn't looking so hot."

"Yes," Katara said, catching her breath, "I think it's Tui."

"Which means Yue's in real danger, she can't defend herself from Azula and Zuko alone," Sokka said. "We need to use the element of surprise, get a jump on them. Toph, you think you can like use one of your wooosh, earth cracking opening up beneath them and jutting rocks of death moves on them from a distance?"

"Easily."

"Okay, Katara, you get Azul--"

"I'll get Zuko, you and Toph can take care of Azula. Zuko's mine," she said, coldly. Toph could feel Sokka lean closer towards her as he shot her a look of confusion and a little bit of fear. He hadn't seen his sister like this in a long time.

"Okay, team, let's get them!"

Toph moved her feet, and nodded, "Okay, get ready to move, guys." She clenched her fists tightly, and pounded the ground with both fists. The fissure she made crawled across the ground, passing through a small pond and over by the shore of a large lake. Rocks jutted forth out of the fissure, knocking Azula and Zuko to the ground.

"Azula!" Sokka cried swinging his sword. Azula leapt out of the way with gymnastic ease. "Leave Yue alone."

Tui groaned, its large body looked shocked and broken. Yue stood besides him, rubbing his scaly skin gently. "Sokka!" she cried out, "Watch out, Zuko --"

Zuko was about to strike him when a wave of water washed over him. The water solidified into ice, and it lifted up into the air. Katara walked forward, "I've got him, Yue." Zuko looked over at her, and then looked away. "You won't get the better of me this time."

"Oh, I don't expect him to," Azula laughed. She wasn't fighting back against Sokka, just moving. "So Mai and Ty Lee didn't stop you? That's a pity. They were trained specifically to fight you."

Zuko grimaced. "Katara, you need to get out of here, now."

"But I knew you didn't have the guts to finish us off in the real world," Azula answered, "So I knew you'd come here after us. You should probably have just left Yue and worried about yourselves."

"Shut up, Zuko," she slammed a blast of water against his face, solidifying it over his mouth. "I don't want to hear excuses."

"Azula, what have you done?" Sokka asked.

"Father is sending some of our security officers. I always wondered what would happen if a body was, well, disturbed I could say, while their spirit was in the Spirit World. I guess we're about to find out."

Zuko looked aside as Katara's glare intensified.

"Azula, shut up." Toph slammed her with a wall of earth that she didn't see coming. And Sokka was on her as soon as she rolled across the ground. She got up and laughed.

"She's playing us. Katara, help Yue. Toph and I will keep these two occupied."

"Yes, Katara, do that!" Azula said. "That's a wonderful idea!"

Zuko was melting his way out of the ice, slowly, and he blew out a blast of fiery breath. He looked over at Katara, and then looked away. Pointedly ignoring her, he struck with finesse at Sokka.

Katara looked over at Tui and Yue, and stomped over. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Pretty bad," Yue whispered. "Zuko -- he's --"

"A jerk, I know," she said. "Let's heal him up."

"No, that's not what I -- okay, let's do that." Katara waved her hands back, and a large wave from the lake raged forward and washed over Tui gently. Katara concentrated, and Yue placed her hand down on the wet skin.

Toph wasn't impressively fast, but Azula just seemed focused on dodging and weaving, instead of attacking. It was Zuko who was doing most of the aggressive maneuvers, and Sokka was holding him at bay with his black-edged sword.

"So, we really should hurry back," Sokka said.

"I know," Toph answered, "But not without Yue being safe."

Azula frowned. "Are you done already, Bei Fong? I knew a sheltered little blind girl was no match for me, but really, I expected to break a sweat at least."

Toph looked ticked, but she steadied herself, "She's just trying to press my buttons, isn't she?"

"Oh yes."

"She's succeeding."

Zuko sent a circle of flames out from around him. It blew Sokka off of his feet, and he rolled on the ground, trying to keep moving. "This is going poorly. Katara, how are you doing?"

"Give me some time, he's a little bigger than my usual patient, Sokka!"

"Yes, take your time, Katara, you've got so much."

"Shut up, Azula!" Katara shouted.

"Oh, and that's our time up for today," Azula said. "Come on, Zuko, let's get out of here." Zuko stopped his attack and nodded. Azula curtsied to Sokka and Toph, mockingly, and walked towards the northeast.

"We can't let them get away!" Sokka said. "Toph, slow them down!"

"Oh, I'll just wave my magic wand and make them walk slowly!" She kicked the ground, trying to rupture it beneath Azula and Zuko's feet, but before she could follow up with a jutting rock, a raging fire rose up in front of them.

"Katara!" Sokka said, "How's Tui and Yue?"

"Tui's going to be fine," she said, "But you should have let me finish off Zuko!"

"It's --" Yue sighed, "I don't understand Zuko anymore."

"What's to understand? He's evil."

"No, but that wasn't what I meant. I don't think he is, Katara."

"You're falling for his trick, then," Katara answered. "We need to get back there. We could end up locked up if Azula gets our bodies before we can get back. Or, or worse, we could have no bodies to go back to!"

"Yeah, but we've got a wall of fire between us and the exit," Toph said. "Your department."

"Got it," she said, and washed a wave of water over it. "Yue, can you find a place to keep safe?"

"I think so," she said, "Please, don't worry about me. I have Tui to protect me."

"Yue," Sokka said, "Call us if she comes after you again, okay? We'll come running."

"Thank you, Sokka. I will."

"Let's go!" Toph urged, "I don't want to go back to my body and find it in a jail cell or worse, not there at all!"

* * *

Anxiously, Aang walked down the staircase to the ground floor, and he heard the quiet sound of the television and the rustling of papers as though someone were down there, reading and watching television. "Sokka? Katara?"

The noise immediately stopped, and someone stood up. "Avatar Aang?" the old man's voice was full of wonder. It took Aang a few minutes to place whose voice it was.

"Chairman?"

"You're awake," Jeong Jeong said, "I did not expect this so soon. You have been in a deep state of sleep for a week, now."

"I have?" Aang rubbed his head, "Yeah, I have. I'm sorry, Jeong Jeong, I guess I let you all down. What are you doing here? Where's Katara?"

"Katara and the rest of your friends are going to see Yue in the Spirit World. They have been gone for some time, but I did not want to leave you defenseless here." He frowned. "I am worried about them."

"You've been protecting me while they were out?"

"After all I've done, it was the least they could have asked of me."

"Thank you," Aang bowed. "If they went to talk to Yue, they shouldn't have been gone this long. I think I should check on them."

"That wouldn't be wise," Jeong Jeong said. "You are a target. If Azula or her father caught wind that you were awake, they would most certainly come knocking at that door."

"I'm not going to hide!"

"If that's your decision, it won't be an easy path," Jeong Jeong said, "And I will do what I can to protect you from Ozai's influence in the city. I have friends in high places, but they can only do so much."

"I know," Aang said, "But they shouldn't be gone this long."

"I will drive you down to the catacombs, then."

He had a white car, old, and beat down. And Aang looked at it curiously. "Zhao had this really nice red car."

"Zhao was also corrupt. Chairman is not a high paying position," Jeong Jeong said. "But it does me fine, and I don't need much."

He jumped in the passenger side, and Jeong Jeong took the driver's seat. "So, why did you decide to become Chairman, really?"

"I thought about what Iroh would have wanted," Jeong Jeong said, "He was a wise man, in many ways, foolish in others. But I think he would have wanted to assist you in your goal to bring balance to this world and the Spirit World."

"You knew Zhao--"

"I knew the position would allow me to assist you, so I took it. I did not realize Zhao had been acting to mislead you for his own purposes."

"What purpose was that, anyway? He never gave us any good answers."

"He wanted to become a Firebender," he answered. "But the only successful artificial Firebender lost an arm and a leg before he learned to control his powers. So he sought another means."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Yes, it is," Jeong Jeong said. "Still, you stopped him from restarting the research. Well done, Avatar."

"I wish he didn't have to vanish like he did."

Jeong Jeong nodded, "I would have liked him to see justice for what he did to Princess Yue." Aang looked straight ahead at the street. Ba Sing Se was beautiful, and it was his job to protect Ba Sing Se -- no, the world -- from the Spirits who were trying to destroy it.

And yet, he was also supposed to save the Spirits.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me, don't I?"

Jeong Jeong nodded. "But you have loyal friends who will help you every step of the way." He slowed the car down. "A Phoenix Group Security van? What is that doing out here?" Aang's eyes widened.

"They must be trying to capture Katara and the others!"

"Wait in here," Jeong Jeong ordered, and stepped out. "Just what is going on here?" he yelled. And the head security officer looked over.

"Got a report that three kids were trespassing on the premises. We were told to remove them." Jeong Jeong scowled.

"Where are they?"

"They're being escorted up here. Kids, trying to get a thrill by running through the catacombs. Can you believe that."

"They are students at my school, and I would like to speak to them."

"Sir, we're just doing our job."

"I don't care what you are doing, I demand to speak to someone in charge --"

"Then speak," Azula said, calmly. She looked over at the car, and Aang ducked down. She smiled confidently. "Chairman, what are you looking so upset for. I was just about to tell these fine people that we should just escort them home."

"You were not," Jeong Jeong said, "You were going to take them to Laogai or some other reprehensible lab."

"Oh, that's right," Azula said, "That's what you would have done back in the day, right?"

"Silence, girl."

"Azula," Zuko said, from behind. Mai and Ty Lee were standing with him, looking very uncomfortable with the situation. They were under an umbrella that Mai carried. "Just let him take them and leave it be."

"Zuzu, whyever would I do that?"

"Because we don't want to cause a scene."

"Fine," she complied. "Take them. But I expect they'll be punished accordingly or father will want some words with you. You do remember that he's your boss, right?"

"Oh, I remember," Jeong Jeong said, bitterly. "I remember all too well."

The security team set the still spiritless bodies of Sokka, Katara, and Toph down in the mouth of the catacomb entrance, and loaded back up into the van. Jeong Jeong looked at Zuko, who bowed his head.

Then he and the others entered the van as well, and the van drove off.

* * *

The first thing Katara felt on her face was rain. And she looked up when a flash of lightning lit up the sky. She cried out in fear. And she heard someone hush her. It was a familiar, and comforting voice.

"Aang, I'm sorry, I guess I screwed up --" she murmured.

"No," Aang said, "It's okay."

"Azula must have -- this must be what it's like to lose your body."

"Uh," Aang's voice hesitated, "Relax, Katara, just for a moment. Focus on me, okay?" She looked over to where the voice called her and tried to focus.

"You look wet."

"Well, I didn't bring an umbrella, sorry." She heard Sokka moan and Toph yawn. "You're all okay, Azula's gone."

"But -- Aang!"

She jumped up and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you, too."

"You're awake! I thought you were never going to wake up. How does your wound feel? Do you need me to heal it again?"

"Well, yes, but, not right now. You guys look exhausted."

"Aang?" Toph said, standing up and almost immediately falling down. "Aang, you're back!"

"Oh man, pal," Sokka said, trying to balance himself, "You're a sight for sore eyes. What happened? You finally get tired of lying around all day?"

"Yep," Aang said, with a laugh. "Jeong Jeong's brought the car. You guys can take it back, get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a real-- aah -- real good plan," Sokka said, through his yawning. And Toph nodded. He helped her to her feet and when she was steadied, helped Katara and Sokka to theirs. "Man, it's good to have you back. This leader gig sucks. No one listens to you."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Aang said, looking pointedly at Sokka.

"Come along," Jeong Jeong said.

"Hey, Jeong Jeong, do you think I can ride Appa back?" Aang asked, looking longingly at the strange bike. "I don't think keeping him out here in the storm is a good idea." Jeong Jeong sighed.

"I have the keys," Katara said. She handed them to Aang, "Be careful, it's a little slick, and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I won't," Aang said.

"And we need to have that wound healed every night, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Aang said, bowing his head.

"And Aang?"

"Hm?"

"Don't -- don't do that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to," he said, smiling. "Next time, I promise, won't be so bad."

"There isn't going to be a next time," Toph yelled, "If you think about dying, I'll kill you!"

Aang laughed. "Now I'm home," he said.

_To be continued._


	43. Everything You Never Wanted

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Their rhyme means nothing, but you've got everything. Bro, you've got everything, but you don't know anything."_

_-- Backside of the TV_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Everything You Never Wanted_

"Aang--"

"Hm?"

"You seem different, somehow," Katara finished, looking a bit confused. "I mean, you're still Aang, but you seem older than you did before."

"Do I?" Aang asked, confused. He stared at his hands, and seemed pensive. He looked at the back of his arms. "I guess so. Katara, I remembered something about the accident. While I was out, I guess my head got all shook up."

"You remembered?" Katara sounded unsure, but she washed the water over his wound and let its healing start. "What did you remember?"

"I was there," he said, quietly, "My parents must have been driving that day, and when the explosion hit, they were sent crashing into the building. I was in the back seat, and I was fine, but, somehow I think I shouldn't have survived."

"Oh," Katara said, and she averted her eyes. "Yes, well, Azula told me about that when she mentioned you'd be coming --"

"Wait. What?"

"I didn't want to bring it up," she said, "I knew so much more about you, and we were just going to see if you had the potential. If you didn't, you'd have been sent off to the boy's dorm, and everything would have been normal for you."

"But I'm not normal."

She nodded. "Azula thought if you knew about it, you'd say something, but if not, you'd find it traumatizing to remember that. A three year old boy who almost died on the day of the accident, that's why I knew you'd be the one I could turn to."

She smiled, wryly, and her eyes took a shallow luster, "Well," she said, "It looks like I was right in the end."

Aang shook his head. "I don't think Azula's all bad."

"Aang! Stop it!" she said, "You're lucky to be alive. She killed you. She shot you to make sure you stayed dead."

"But she didn't kill me --"

"If Yue wasn't there, you would have been dead!" She sighed, "The Phoenix Group is our enemy, we can't let them get any advantage. Jeong Jeong's right, you should be staying here, out of sight. Once Azula knows you're alive --"

"I don't care," he said. "Could you hand me that razor?"

She looked at it, and handed it to him, confused. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Aang?"

Aang took the razor to his head, and the large clumps of hair washed down into the water basin. The arrow-head on his forehead continued onto his head and down the back of his neck. She blinked. He looked over at her, and seemed a little taken back. "What's the matter?"

"You shaved your head --"

"So?"

"But I thought the arrows --"

"You know, I don't know what bugged me so much about these tattoos. I'm an Air Nomad, and they kind of make me look cool!"

She sighed, and nodded, "You're right. But Aang, please, consider just laying low. At least until after the school trip."

There came a loud knocking at the bathroom door, and Katara jumped back. Toph's voice could be heard angrily yelling, "Hey, I need to get in there, you two better not be hogging the bath all day!"

"Sorry, Toph, we're finished -- come on, Aang." Aang got up and walked up to the door, and when he opened it, he got pounded on the shoulder by Toph. "Toph!"

"That's for dying, Aang, you do it again, and it's going to be your head!" she said, and she pushed him out the door. Then she closed it again before Katara could leave. "So, how is he?"

"He's definitely improving. It's going to scar, though," she said, sadly. "But I think he should be okay. It won't hurt him, anyway."

"That's good, that's good --"

"Hey! I thought this was suspicious -- you almost never bathe!"

"I do too! Once a week!"

"That's disgusting, Toph."

"Hey, so's smothering yourself in overpriced scented water, but you don't hear me judging you, do you?"

Katara sighed, "Okay, so what did you want to know?

"How is he? He isn't going to go like completely mental on us or anything, right? His memory's not going to go all fuzzy, and forget who we are and make up some new identity or anything, right?"

"What, have you been watching too many sci-fi movies with Sokka?"

"Hey, shut it!" Toph said, "I'm really worried."

"He's fine. Though I'm worried about the fact that he seems fine after remembering a traumatic experience from when he was very, very young. I think he may be hiding a lot more pain than he lets on."

"Aang's tough, Sweetness. I'm more worried he'll keel over from that big old lightning bolt thing again."

"He's fine," Katara said. "But I'm going to try healing it every day for a few more weeks."

"Good."

"Toph, if you're really worried for him, you should convince him to just lay low and not go to school. He risked a lot coming out to save us from Azula, and I don't want to think what'll happen if Azula gets wind that he's okay."

"Yeah, I hear you," Toph said.

"Careful, I asked him already, but he ignored me."

"Gentle nudge, right?" Toph sighed, "That's exactly what you get from that sort of thing. Sure he'll do things you ask him to, but if he doesn't want to do it? You're not convincing him otherwise, sister."

"Fine, use your brute force method -- but be gentle. He just woke up from a week long coma."

"I know, I know, you don't got to remind me every five seconds," she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. Katara frowned, and cleaned up the basin.

"Why do they make me do all the hard work?" she moaned.

* * *

Aang looked uncomfortable letting Katara, Sokka, and Toph go off to school without him. He wanted to go back and be with his friends and let life return to normal, but Toph had been insistent.

Very insistent.

And persuasive.

"So, detention after school for a week!" Toph moaned, "Long Feng is so happy it makes me sick."

"I know," Sokka moaned, "But we can't get Jeong Jeong in trouble. He did totally bail us out. I think that proves the White Lotus are on our side on this."

"I know," Katara said, "But it's still a little worrisome."

"Good luck at school, guys. Toph, make sure Bumi gets me my homework and stuff, okay? I don't want to go back and get waylaid by tests and pop quizes."

"Right!"

"I'll keep an eye on Azula," Katara said, "I think she's up to something. When I know what, I'll be sure to send a text as soon as I can."

"Zuko's going to be a pain, but I'll try and keep tabs on him," Sokka moaned. "Man, class is so tense."

The three left Aang behind, and he went back to the television and slumped. Momo joined him shortly. "I'm not staying cooped up here all day," Aang moaned. He grabbed a Omashu Saber-Moose Lions cap and put it over his head. "Let's go out, Momo!"

The tram station was loaded with people, and Aang slipped in without notice, and he seemed happy to get out into the warm summer sun. The streets were crowded, people were moving, ti all felt alive and he loved it.

He looked down at the streets from the tram, and got off in the Lower Ring's Shopping district. The streets were full of people looking to buy, and the vendors were more than happy to show their wares on the street.

Except, strangely, for a block of stores. People were keeping well clear of them, even though they were clearly open. Aang wandered close, and saw that anyone who came near it, were suddenly intercepted by a delinquent, who watched them closely before they left.

He recognized one of them, a tomboyish girl. "You're that girl who's always with Jet, aren't you?" he asked. She looked over, and sighed.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Smellerbee put her hands on her hips. "Jet's not here, and he doesn't want to talk to you anyway."

"Is this his idea?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Why?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? That store is owned by the Phoenix Group. Fire Nation guy bought it up, very suspiciously. Usual MO of those suits."

"Maybe he's just an independent Fire Nation businessman. Or maybe he's friends with the old owner. There's lots of other explanations. Besides, are all these stores owned by the Phoenix Group."

"Acceptable losses," Smellerbee retorted.

"Acceptable -- you're serious, aren't you." He stared at her dumbfounded and then, when he found use of his tongue, "I want to talk to Jet. I want to talk to him now."

"Fine, whatever," she said. "Hey, the Duke, get Jet. We got a complaint from Mr. High and Mighty Phoenix High."

Aang crossed his arms.

Jet was brought over a few minutes later. He was chomping on that piece of grain hard and he looked angry to be called over to speak to Aang. Aang didn't care. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to stop!"

"So? You want me to stop, that's a good one, kid," he said. "This is a Freedom Fighter operation. We're going to free that block from the Phoenix Group -- or kill it trying. There's no middle ground."

"That's stupid. You don't even know for certain if there's a Phoenix Group run store there."

"I know," Jet said. "You ever seen a man driven to begging for scraps? I have, he may as well have jumped into Lake Laogai, that's how bad my old man is these days. I don't go home, too much to see Mom crying."

"I'm sorry they ruined your family, Jet, I'm not trying to say you're wrong. But what you're doing is going at it entirely wrong."

"You have no idea what my life's like."

"You're spending all your time here. Shouldn't you be in school? Or at least working to help your family out? Jet, I know I'm lucky. Trust me, I'm real lucky," he rubbed his stomach, "But you know what?"

"What?"

"If you went at everything with that level of passion, you'd be doing some good, instead, you're just going to make it so the Phoenix Group can buy up every store in this block for cheap. What's that accomplish?"

Jet grumbled.

"Jet?"

And he decked Aang across the jaw.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Smellerbee asked, restraining him.

"This guy badmouthed the Freedom Fighters, he's got to take the heat for it. Well, Aang? Think you can back up those words."

"Smellerbee," Aang said, "Go talk to the owner of that shop. Ask him if he works for the Phoenix Group."

"Eh? I don't see the point, but fine." She walked into the store, and Jet looked at Aang.

"You hung out with that Delinquent Prince traitor," Jet said, "And you got the nerve to say I'm doing this wrong?"

"Zuko's not my friend."

"Doesn't matter,' Jet said. "Guilty by association." They stared at each other in a tense, uncomfortable silence, until Smellerbee ran back, looking pale and confused. "What is it, Smellerbee?"

"Jet, that guy --"

"What about him?"

"He said he doesn't work for the Phoenix Group."

"So, he's lying."

"No, that's just it -- he's not, Jet. Look," she handed him the man's business card. Jet looked at it, and shook his head. "What?"

"Just made up to keep us from learning the truth."

"Jet, why'd he have business cards printed out just for that reason?"

Jet frowned.

"See, Jet? This wasn't worth it," Aang said.

"I was sure though--"

"You were wrong, Jet," Smellerbee said. "We're going home. You should, too. Your parents need your help, too. Aang's right."

Jet frowned. "I'll never stop hating the Phoenix Group for what they did. You saying I'm wrong because I hate them?"

"No!" Aang said. "They're not blameless."

"You go to their school, you probably get fed on their ten-en coin."

"Jet," Smellerbee said, "You're letting them get to you. Everyone knows it. But we didn't want to say anything."

Jet frowned. He studied Aang, and his glare was intense and angry. He stepped forward, and then he took the grain from his mouth and tossed it aside. He looked Aang dead in the eye.

Then he extended his hand, "Well, looks like my gut instinct about you was right. You're a stand-up kid, Aang."

Aang accepted the hand, and Jet shook it. "Thanks, Jet."

"I don't want to say I was wrong, so I'm not gonna. But I will say this, never saw another way before now. Working for the future, rebuilding -- yeah, that's the Freedom Fighter way. You inspired me, Aang, so I'm making you an honorary Freedom Fighter."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Smellerbee," he said, "Let's go and help get some business in this place."

"Right, sir!" Smellerbee said, brightening. She passed by Aang and whispered, "Thanks." And vanished into the busy street.

"Make no mistakes, Aang, we're still going to fight the Phoenix Group. But we're going to do it differently."

Jet sighed.

"Maybe that jerk was right," he said, "We got a responsibility to the people of the city. Yeah, hate to admit it, but he's right. Aang, remind him that, and tell him Jet says if he doesn't get back to helping the people, he's my enemy again."

"Who?"

"The Prince, duh. See you around, Aang."

* * *

"So, did you hear?"

"I saw it myself!"

"Really? That car looks so cool! It's a Phoenix Motors Dragon, isn't it? The new model. It isn't even in stores yet."

"Zuko is so cool!"

"But I liked him better before."

"You just say that because you like bad boys. He's rich and he's powerful, now. What's not to love?"

"His hair."

Toph rolled her eyes as Sokka and her passed the gossipers at the front gate. "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," she said. Sokka nodded and grunted in agreement. "Someone should totally take a bat to his car, you get me?"

"I don't want my detention extended, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said, "Wuss."

The two of them placed their shoes in the boxes and started to head to class when Sokka suddenly screamed. Toph looked over and saw another boy was standing near him. They way he stood seemed familiar, if a little lighter --

"Sokka! Come on, let's get to class. Zuko's busy showing off his new car, and I heard from Suki that you were an expert on math."

"Tenchi, what are you thinking, sneaking up on me like that--"

That voice was familiar, too, from somewhere, recently, actually. But Toph couldn't place it. it seemed too different. The manner of speaking, though, she could have sworn, it couldn't have been more than two or three months ago.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, yeah, Toph, this is my classmate, Tenchi."

"A pleasure to make the acquaintance of a lovely lady."

"Lay off, pal," Toph said, "I'm not a lady and I'm not lovely."

Sokka and Tenchi looked at each other, and Sokka shrugged. "Well, then, you're certainly very Toph, yes? I'm glad to make another new friend. Come on, Sokka, let's go before we're too late to finish my math homework."

"Tell me you started it."

"No, I did not. I got a little caught up in other things last night."

Toph shrugged as they walked past. There was definitely something odd about that one. But she couldn't exactly place her finger on it. Now it was going to bug her all day. She walked into class, and punched Teo on the shoulder.

It soothed her mood incredibly.

* * *

Zuko sat in the student council room, away from the throngs of girls who had heard about his new car. He wasn't exactly sure why he had a new car, but he woke up in the morning with Azula saying, "Dad bought you a car."

It wasn't the first present he'd received from his father since he started taking lead of the Expedition team, but it was the biggest. Ozai called him a little afterwards, apologizing for being caught in a meeting.

"What's this car for, anyway?"

"I thought you could use one. You are seventeen, after all, and I remember that you have your license."

How his Dad knew about that was a mystery. "Well," Zuko said, "I appreciate it, but what did I do to deserve this?"

"I have only been hearing good things from Azula. She praised you for keeping a cool head of the situation last night. But she is a little concerned that you're taking this too seriously." Ozai seemed to be smug about something. Zuko frowned.

"Well, thanks, Dad. I'll try not to show it off too much," he said, politely, though he didn't mean a word of that.

"So," Azula said, once he finished, "How about a ride to school, big brother."

"I don't exactly want to flaunt the new car, Azula."

"Too bad!" Azula said, "I've already decided. Unless, of course, you want Dad knowing about how you've been lying to him about what you've done." Zuko narrowed his eyes. Blackmail, Azula's favorite hobby.

"Fine. Get your stuff together."

The car was beautiful. Fire red, sleek, and gorgeous. The Phoenix Dragon, the new model that hadn't even made it to the showrooms yet. He was certainly taken aback by it, but Azula was more than happy to open it up and toss her things inside. "Coming?"

"Yeah," Zuko shrugged. "How did Dad know I had my license."

"I mentioned in passing you'd gone and taken your driver's exam a little while ago. But you had no car, so it didn't really matter."

Zuko sighed. "You are a piece of work."

"Well, if you don't want it, I'm going to be getting my license soon anyway --" Zuko sighed. There, the other shoe dropped. "What? What's with that look?"

"Dad gave this one to me. I'm sure he'll buy you ten cars for your birthday if you asked him for it."

"Oh, Zuzu, how funny you are."

Arriving at school, the throngs had overwhelmed him, and he finally found solitude amongst the desks arranged int a circle. He sat down on one of them and looked out the window from across the room. Beautiful summer sun shone down on the school.

The door opened, and Mai walked in. "Thought I'd find you here. New car, huh? Going to give me a ride sometime?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I was going to give you the first ride, but Azula insisted. And she's become very insistent lately."

"Tell me about it."

"How are you feeling. Toph can be rough with her Earthbending. I'm a little worried--"

"A little rough? She buried me up to my shoulders, Zuko. It took a jackhammer to get me out. Actually, it was the most interesting time I'd had in a while. Why did you never tell me about it."

"I didn't know you could pin a man at twenty paces, or that you hid so many sharp objects in your clothes."

"Well, now you know."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't more honest," Zuko said, "But the company had a policy about it. I'm trying to keep it up. There'd be mass panic if invisible monsters were discovered to be invading the city."

"Well, I guess. But I don't know, it could make things interesting."

"You and your sense of humor."

"You're about the only person who gets it," she said, smiling. "So, Zuko, are you going to skip class all day?"

"I'm skipping class? I did not know that," he said with mock surprise, "Here I thought I was very busily conducting student council business with the student council treasurer."

"Yeah, really, Zuko? No one's going to buy that."

"Piandao bought it."

"I'm sure he just wanted to get you out of the room before Sokka and Suki jumped you. Sokka I can understand, but Suki?"

"She's in on the secret, apparently Sokka couldn't keep his big trap shut. She was taken by one of the Spirits a few months back. The school dance, remember?"

"Yes," she said, "Azula explained it in detail on vacation."

"Ember Island," Zuko murmured. He remembered the night, the campfire, the promise they made and then he frowned. "Mai, I got a question."

"Go on, and it better not be about what I think it's about."

"It's not." He sighed, "If I told you that for the past year and a half all I wanted was to prove to my dad that I wasn't crazy, that I wanted what was best for the Phoenix Group and for everyone, and that I wanted him to treat me like his son --"

"Well?"

"-- Let me finish -- and when I finally get that, it's like -- I'm his son! He's proud of me, because I act like a leader, act like I'm the very model of the future President of the Phoenix Group. And then I keep finding that that's not what _I_ want."

"If you say you want to be a patissiere, then I'm going to show you where I hide my knives on my school uniform."

"No! That's not what I meant -- maybe it's nothing. This is what I wanted, right?"

"Is it? You sure that's what you've been wanting all this time?"

Zuko thought about it for a long time, and finally, just as she was about to speak, to break the silence that fell over the empty room, he said, "No. I'm not."

* * *

Katara sighed. Pakku's morning announcements were so boring, and she couldn't really get a good look at Azula from her seat without appearing totally obvious. So she just hung around and listened.

Azula was talking to many people, she'd always had people coming for advice from her, and Katara scoffed. It felt like first year, seeing that arrogant, posturing girl at the center of attention. Hatred filled her veins. She was not going to let Azula fool her again.

Azula threw her a glance, and she returned it, their eyes locked, and Azula smiled. It sent a chill down her spine, that arrogant smile. After class had finished, Azula approached her desk, and Katara froze. "What do you want," she said. There wasn't any need for questions.

"Well, that's certainly rude," she said, in response, "I was coming over to check on you. I mean, it must be so awful, going to detention."

"This will be my first."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it won't be your last." She leaned in close, and in a nasty, harsh whisper, she said, "While you go to this school as my enemy, I promise you, I'm going to make your life miserable. There are ways, you know, besides detentions. And I intend to use them all. My good _friend_," she said.

"Azula," she growled.

"Well, Katara, take care. I'd be careful, there are rumors going around that you and Zuko still have a secret tryst going on. I heard some girls were really upset about it. Check your shoebox after school before you put on your shoes."

"Yes, Azula, thanks," she frowned. Azula was evil. Pakku looked over at the two of them, and sighed. He called over to Katara, in a strict voice. "Yes, sir?"

"Is there something I should be aware of that's going on between you two? I heard from your teacher last year that in homeroom, there was an altercation that nearly put you both on suspension."

"Uh," Pakku looked at her expectantly, "It's like I told the counselor last year. She's Azula Houou. Her uncle killed my mother in that stupid experiment of his. She and I don't see eye to eye on it."

"But I thought you two had gone beyond that. I thought you were dormmates."

"We were," Katara said, "And then she regressed."

"Well, I'll make it clear, I want no altercations here. No dragging half the student body into a brawl in the halls outside of my classroom, understood?"

"There won't be."

"Good. And Katara, please," he said, in a softer voice, "If she provokes you, come to me first. I'd rather not see you getting into any more trouble than you already are in with the Chairman." She wasn't in any trouble, but that wasn't common knowledge. Sighing, she nodded, and headed to the third year floor for lunch.

Along the way, she bumped into Toph. "Watch it, Sweetness. I'm on recon!"

"What?"

"That new kid, there's something fishy about him," she said, "Got to keep tabs on him. Could be a spy."

"If he's a spy, he's a bad one," Katara sighed.

"That's just what he wants you to think!"

"Toph, you seriously need to lay off the cheesy movies," Katara moaned. Toph shushed her and dragged her into class 3-A. From the door, she could hear Tenchi talking to someone. There was a grunt, and confirmation that it was Zuko.

"Huh, he's talking with the enemy."

"He's Zuko's friend. It's well known. He's weird, Toph, but I don't think he's evil," she said. "Not like Azula. She's got half the school out to get me already!"

"Yeah, I heard. Sorry about this, but I had to spread the rumor that you once killed a man to watch him die, it was the only chance I will have to do it."

"Why would you do that?" Katara asked, glaring daggers at Toph.

"You're my sworn enemy."

"What does that even mean?"

"Shut it! He's coming back." She peeked out of the room and followed Tenchi as he walked back to the classroom. Katara sighed, and followed at a distance. "What is he doing?"

"Looks like he's dialing someone on his cell."

"This is it! We'll find out for sure what he's up to -- huh?"

"What? You can hear him?"

"Shut it!"

"Sorry."

After a second, Toph sighed. "Okay, one thing's for sure."

"What?"

"He's really weird. He just ordered okonomiyaki."

"So?"

"Delivery. Here."

"That's simultaneously disgusting and awful. I mean, half of the fun of okonomiyaki is making it yourself."

"See, told you he was evil."

"Not evil, just a complete freak," Katara said. "Come on, Toph, I'm going to go have lunch with Sokka. Can't you just give this a rest?"

"No! This is serious."

"Why?" Katara asked. "He's new. So was Aang, so was Yue, doesn't mean they had something to hide -- at first -- well, okay, a little --"

"See!" She pointed at Katara's face, but was off by about an inch. "Besides, I know I've seen him around somewhere. Sort of. And his voice sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"You're just imagining things. Hey, wait -- it does, yeah. Now that you say that, it does."

"See!"

"I don't know, Toph. It may just be one of those voices," she said. "Don't worry so much about it. See you, Toph."

"You're walking into enemy territory, Katara! I can't save you if you go in there alone!"

Toph sighed. She really, really wished Aang were here right about now. A lot.

* * *

Zuko sighed. Tenchi gave him the rundown of the morning classes, and thankfully the only thing he missed was Sokka's prodigiously inaccurate answer to one of the teacher's questions. Still, moving downstairs and to the front gate, Zuko saw what had called him our of his exile in the Student Council room.

His father's limo. Ozai was standing outside it. "Zuko, good to see you. Hope I didn't drag you from anything important."

Zuko bowed courteously, and Ozai nodded. "It's just lunch period, nothing major."

"Good. I was wondering, there's a meeting tomorrow with the board of directors. I know you have school, but I've arranged for you to take the day off to get some on-the-job experience. Well, what do you say?"

"You want me to sit in on a meeting?"

"No."

"But, you just said--"

"I want you to participate in a meeting. I expect you to be involved, Zuko. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Zuko said, and his father entered his limousine and it drove away. Zuko sighed, and returned to class, looking pensive. Being involved in a meeting with his father's blessing, that was something Azula would kill for.

Which left him all the more surprised.

And when he saw Azula in the hall, he pulled her aside, "Okay, fine, what do I owe you this time?"

"This time? I don't know what you're talking about--"

"I figured out your game. Everything you do for me, you want something in return, right?"

"Zuko, really, you're sounding paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid," Zuko hissed. "Dad just told me I was going to be involved in a meeting tomorrow. I assume you had a hand in convincing him."

"A meeting tomorrow? This is the first I'd heard anything about this. Are you sure you're not imagining things."

"No."

"Well, I had nothing to do with it. I'm surprised he's invited you, though. I won't lie. I envy you, Zuzu."

Still, something about the way she said that didn't feel right. "Whatever. Just don't get any ideas." She smiled at him, and he frowned right back. "Really, Azula. Don't."

"I haven't a clue what you're thinking I'd do, Zuko. Father says one thing, I'm not about to act against him."

"Good, keep it that way."

"I intend to," Azula said, coldly. She passed by him with an icy glare. And Zuko returned it with equal venom.

* * *

Aang returned to the dorm a little before the rest returned. "Welcome home," he said, they all seemed to be huddled in a group, looking paranoid. "Is everything okay, guys?"

"Just hate walking home," Sokka said. "Azula could be following us for all we know."

"I really don't think --"

"You don't know she's not!" Katara said. "She put tacks in my shoes!"

"And detention was awful," Toph whined. "I couldn't even put my feet up. That creepy nurse was monitoring it, too. She brought those stupid cats and they were making so much white noise I was having trouble seeing."

"And she thought I looked sick so she gave me frozen toad pills!" Sokka cried. "Frozen _toad_ pills."

"At least you didn't have Azula text you taunting messages," Katara said. "I don't know how she got my new number. I made sure to change it--"

"Zuko was giving me death glares during class, I think. Or maybe he was just glowering at Suki," Sokka said. "Oh, Suki, she's so good to me, making sure that dumb old Zuko stays off my back."

"Well, good for you, Snoozles. At least I don't have one of them in my class. Though that Ty Lee poked me in the hall --"

"Are you okay?" Katara immediately asked.

"Yeah, it was accidental, I think, but I still went numb thinking about it--"

"Ty Lee?" Aang asked. "What about her?"

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said. "You didn't hear. She and Mai are now totally Azula's flunkies. They attacked us, and they nearly got us, too."

"Mai's bad enough," Katara said, "But Ty Lee? She did something that stopped my bending completely. I felt incomplete until it came back -- it was horrible."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Ty Lee and Mai are my friends, though --"

"So were Zuko and Azula, and they've tried to kill us twice now."

"I'm sure there's some kind of explanation."

"Maybe, Aang, but what matters now is we keep a low profile. I'm not sure visiting the Spirit World is safe, but -- we need to," Sokka said. "Right now, Yue could be in trouble at any time. We need to protect her."

"But Aang has to stay out of sight --"

"Okay, we'll only go in when Azula and her flunkies aren't anywhere in sight. Yue ought to be able to tell us, right?"

"Right -- but," Katara sighed, "What if they try and take our bodies again?"

"We'll have to have someone keep watch. We'll rotate that responsibility," Sokka said. "And we'll need the Chairman's permission to go down there. I'm sure he'll come up with something if he's interested in helping us."

Katara and Toph nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Aang said quietly. "But I want to know something."

"What's that, Aang?"

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. "You guys don't need to do this. I -- I don't have any choice. The Spirit World and our world are in great danger as long as that void exists. And until we can stop it, I need to fight--"

"Aang, are you trying to tell us to cut and run after all we've been through?" Sokka asked.

"Idiot," Toph muttered. "We're in this all the way."

"Of course we're staying," Katara said. And then she started to laugh. The others looked at her, confused. "Isn't it funny how we thought Aang would be the one who would want to leave? And here he is thinking the same about us."

"That is kind of funny," Aang offered.

"No it's not. It's ironic," Sokka muttered. "Funny is the knock knock joke, the rubber chicken-pig, and the whoopee cushion."

"Uh-huh," Toph muttered. "Okay, enough out of Snoozles. We're in this all the way, Aang! But, uh, what are we fighting for, anyway?"

"We have to stop the Unification," Aang said slowly. "Whatever the Spiritless are waiting for is definitely bad. Remember how the symbol came from a cult?"

"That's what Azula said, but can we trust that?"

"She had no reason to lie, Katara, so I think we're safe to assume she wasn't lying," Sokka answered. "But yeah, an armageddon cult or something. Meaning this Unification may be the same thing as that cult -- I'm going to look into it."

"Thanks, Sokka," Aang said.

"I'm going to look into those Spiritless," Katara said. "I've gotten so used to going out into the streets I feel almost comfortable there."

"And I'm going to finish your Earthbending training! You're almost there! Eye of the Tiger-Fish, Aang!" Toph said, smacking him on the back.

"Thanks, Toph," Aang said from his new position on the floor.

* * *

"This is a dump," Mai moaned. She flicked a pair of glasses around in her hand, and looked at them again, "And what are these?"

"Glasses," Ty Lee answered, happily.

"I can see that, but why did you give them to us, Azula?"

"They're prototypes for our new Spirit-Spectral Analyzers," she said, "They'll allow you to see the trails left by Spirits. Effectively, you'll be able to see them. Mai, Ty Lee, we're going to be doing a lot of exploring the next couple of days."

Zuko looked over at them. They seemed excited, even Mai, who tried to hide it behind her general ennui. The dump, though, he recognized. "Why are we here, Azula?" he asked, curtly, "I'm surprised Dad let you come in here."

"Research states this is the best place to enter the Spirit World besides the catacombs. And it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but," Zuko frowned. "Never mind. Whatever. We're going in tonight?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page," Azula said. "Zuko, as leader, I'm sure you're aware that we're going to be facing challenges from the Avatar's friends. By having an isolated area where they can't reach us, we have the advantage that they do not have."

"We do?" Ty Lee asked, before being shushed by Mai.

"Yeah, we do, Ty Lee," Zuko said. "We'll have four to their two. They're not going to be stupid and let us do the same thing twice."

"I don't know, they looked pretty stupid to me." Mai yawned. "Can we get on with this?"

"Of course. Mai, Ty Lee, our goal is nothing short of complete annihilation of the Spirit threat. We will be taking the Spirit World and making it our new frontier. One that only we can enter. I will be frank, there is a risk. Spirits will be attracted to you two, since you lack the potential for Bending."

"What? Attracted to us? That sounds wrong," Ty Lee said, trying to look amused, but something about her shivering in the warm summer air made Zuko doubt she was just trying to get a laugh. It reminded him of Sokka, somehow.

"There is a good chance you two may die, as might Zuko and I."

"Yeah, get on with it, Azula."

"But, if we tame this land, this new frontier will be open to all of mankind," she said, "We'll be heroes! More than that, we'll be kings and queens of this new world, and all the power that implies."

Zuko frowned. "Azula, you're getting a little ahead of yourself, there."

"Am I, Zuzu? But you have to admit, it's tempting, isn't it. No one will be able to touch us!"

He wanted to pull her down from that delusion, but she held herself tightly there, and not for the first time did Zuko get a sense of dread eminating from his sister. He looked at Mai and Ty Lee. He wondered if they felt it too.

Ty Lee glanced at him, and she seemed fearful. "We'll be exploring Yomi, the Tower," Zuko said. "We'll find out the truth of what happened ten years ago, and locate the center of this void in the Spirit World."

"I don't care about the truth," Azula said, "But yes, we need to find the center of this void. Are you two ready to get your first glimpse of a larger world?"

Ty Lee looked at Mai, and then back at Azula. They both nodded.

"Good. Sit down, clear your mind -- and be prepared for anything."

_To be continued._


	44. The Blue Spirit

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Bro, change your rage to a smarter way 'cause, you know the stakes are hot star time is near."_

_-- Reach Out to the Truth_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_The Blue Spirit_

"Get them away!"

"Are you insane, Azula? Why are there so many?"

A wall of flames rose up from theg round and with a steadied, controlled breath, Azula cut off the wave of spirits that still reached out through the flickering flames to grab at Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko stepped forward and blasted them away with a large wave of fire.

"Azula, I"m not sure what you think we're gaining by doing this --"

"Experience, and first-hand confirmation that the Spirit World actively seeks out those without potential. Interesting, don't you think? We're almost there."

"You said that ten minutes ago," Ty Lee moaned. "Ten minutes ago, you said we just had to get to that tower, and then we ended up here in this creepy lakeshore area. I thought we were in a desert before!"

"Yeah, seriously."

"The Spirit World isn't like our world, it's alive," Zuko sadi. "It feels the devastation around it, and because of this pain, it changes, like grasping at a wound, though it can't do anything to stop the bleeding."

"That's horrible," Ty Lee said. "No wonder I felt a huge gray aura. This place really is alive."

"Nonsense," Azula said. "It's only as alive as our planet. It doesn't feel, it isn't a person or even an animal, it's just a ball of resources waiting to be exploited."

"So, now you're sure we're almost there?" Mai yawned. "I'm getting tired of these spirits already."

"Trust me, it only gets worse," Zuko muttered. He took to the fore, leaving the girls confused. They slowly followed after.

Ty Lee looked sadly at Zuko, then, turning to Azula, asked, "What's wrong with Zuko. He seems so sad."

"It's probably nothing,' Mai said.

"How can you say that, Mai? Aren't you and him --"

"Doesn't mean I'm not used to his mood swings. He'll mope for a minute then he'll be better. It's tiring, but cute -- in a way."

"No, no, I know what this is about," Azula said. "About a year ago, Zuko wandered into this tower. He got up a good ways, but at the time, the Tower was empty. The only thing that he saw there were ghosts of the past. Ghosts that brought him a lot of misery."

"How come?"

"Zhao wanted to stop us from discovering this tower for his own reasons. Yomi, as he called it, was a hypothetical in his research. He called it the Tower of Memory after Zuko's report, and the it confirmed one thing."

"What was that?" Ty Lee asked, enthralled.

"That the experiment, in a strange way, worked. The tower must be a part of the facility, and the surrounding area, that was dragged into the Spirit World. However, since I've seen only human spirits dragged in here, we can assume it was largely a failure for its intended purpose."

"Who cares about that, it's all in the past. What did the old Chairman do to Zuko, anyway?"

"Oh, cultivated a sense of survivor's guilt in Zuko, and held the idea that Uncle's innocence could be proven if he just stayed silent as motivation for Zuko's strange turn following it. He wasn't quite the same afterwards."

"Are you three just waiting for the next attack?" Zuko yelled, "Hurry it up."

"Oh, coming, Zuko!" Ty Lee waved. "We should go. I don't want freaky bug monsters eating my face or anything."

* * *

Ba Sing Se Royal Library, imposing as it was vast, stood opened to Sokka. "Uh, Piandao-sensei, thanks again," he said to the man, who nodded cordially. "This is a little weird, I know, but do you know anything of a Doomsday Cult from Fire Nation history?"

"An interesting question. Mad Scientist Bumi might have a better idea, but I believe the Library has a vast section dedicated to Fire Nation history. Perhaps your search would be best centered there."

"Thank you, sir. I won't keep you."

Piandao nodded, and they parted company.

The Fire Nation section of the library was full of newer books, whereas the other sections the tomes were yellowed or parchment, these were bound, with gilded pages, and the oldest couldn't have been more than a frew hundred years old.

"The Seal of Agni, wasn't that what Azula said it resembled?" Sokka muttered, and found on the shelf a book entitled _Gods and Monsters - Fire Nation Mythology_. He pulled it down and skimmed through the index.

"Agni! There it is," he blinked, "And a lot of theres, too. Well, let's look for the Seal first." He skimmed through the pages until he came to a section about the Fire Nation and Agni. Reading it, he frowned.

He began to quickly put notes down in a notebook he'd brought with him. He scribbled down notes about the nature of the symbol, the three-pronged flame, and the connection the Fire Lord had with the concept of Agni.

"So, the Fire Lord has Agni's divine flame in his hand. The flame of destruction? Man, that doesn't sound nice." He flipped the pages until he reached the pages dedicated to Agni's role in myths.

"Unlike Konohana Sakuya, who remained untouched by flames, most myths describe Agni as being consumed by his own flames, and yet, ultimately, he remains unscarred, a show of the mastery over fire that he had. The flames he is surrounded in are called the Flames of Destruction -- yeah, I remember that from the Fire Nation part -- and they..."

He gaped.

"Raze the world? Bring the world back to its original state so a new beginning can come -- a cult following the end of the Great War believed that this was the only way for the Fire Nation to return to its glory and --"

He stopped.

"The Unification and Agni's Flames of Destruction, they must be connected. But how -- the Unification doesn't sound anything like this, but if that's right, then it makes no sense for the symbol to be showing up." He picked up his cell and dialed Katara. "Sis, can you send me a picture of some of that grafiti, I found something that may be huge."

* * *

Aang couldn't believe Toph had created this construct, or that she was somewhere inside it, but from the abandoned construction yard, with no witnesses, she had built the dirt and mud around her into a giant suit of armor.

"Come on Twinkle-Toes, you can't break down this armor by jumping all over the place," she taunted, "Give me the best you got!"

Aang sighed, and stood still. Earthbending -- it was about standing your ground through all adversity, having the strength and will to see through all victories. And the massive fist coming towards him would not stop him, now.

He brought his palms out forward and grabbed it, then he clenched them into a fist. The dried mud and dirt cracked, and with one final push, the arm crumbled to pieces. He could see Toph's skinny arm flailing from up above him.

"Now we're talking! You keep this up, and I'm going to say you've finally mastered this stuff, Aang. But not before I beat you to a pulp!" She slammed the other arm down on him, and he punched upwards, shattering it with no problems.

He moved across the ground with slow, deliberate steps, and kicked up the mud and threw it like a ball up at Toph's face. She reeled back,and Aang saw his chance. He moved forward with a punch, then a step and a punch and then, finally, a wave of earth that knocked Toph completely off balance. The force of the landing shattered the armor's legs, leaving her prone.

"Give up."

"It's just a flesh wound," Toph muttered.

"But you have no limbs. You're a torso!"

"I'll bite you to death!"

Aang punched the chest piece of the armor and dug his fist inside, and tore it open, then he reached in and pulled Toph out. "Got you."

"No fair! You're the Avatar. You've been seeing some great Avatar Earthbender behind my back, haven't you!"

"No!" Aang said, hands out in front of him. "That was all you, Toph."

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, I declare you a master Earthbender, you're almost as good as me. Not by enough, but almost."

"So, we got time until the rest come home. Want to get some food?"

"Sounds like a plan. I want a duck burger --"

"Toph, I'm a vegetarian."

"And I'm your Earthbending Master. I'm still calling the shots!"

Aang sighed, "Yes, Sifu Toph..."

* * *

"There you go, Sokka, hope that helps," Katara said, snapping a photo of one of the graffiti symbols on the wall of the mall. Things were definitely getting worse. Apathy Syndrome was on the rise, and the Spiritless were all over the mall.

She spoke to one of them, in gentle tones, and he looked up at her vaguely, not recognizing a human voice, but sensing a human presence, it spoke, so that she'dn listen.

"...He is here...soon it will be..."

"Who's he?" she asked, patiently.

"Sa...vio...r..."

"Savior? That's interesting," she said.

"Un,,,ity..."

"I see," she nodded. They were passive, unlike that night. Aang was there, though, and they acted violently when he spoke. The moon was also full, unlike tonight, where it was waning ever more empty. It was a week until the new moon, she figured, and it bugged her just slightly that she didn't need a calendar to figure that out.

".... uhhh..."

There didn't seem to be anything else this one wanted to say. She'd asked several, and even though they didn't hear her, they felt her near and they spoke and she listened. The words they said made no sense, but what she knew, and what she'd heard before, things started to fall into place.

Her phone beeped, and she opened it. A text from Sokka was waiting for her.

"_We need to meet up, ASAP._ _Dorm in twenty minutes_."

Katara sent her response, and hurried to the tram station. The usual delinquents were there, but they looked up at her, and waved. One of them even smiled politely, and asked, "Everything going all right, Miss Katara?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "You boys shouldn't stay out too late. Things are just going to become more dangerous."

"Yes'm," the youngest of the delinquents said. Katara boarded the tram, and was struck by how strange that conversation was. Five months ago, she was being harrassed by them, now, they looked up to her because of what?

Because she was the Prince's friend.

Which wasn't true any longer. She felt that anger welling up. How dare he turn his back on what was right, and how dare he crawl back into the lap of luxury after all he'd done. That wasn't the Zuko she thought she knew.

Then she thought, she never really knew him at all.

She wondered if everything he'd said had been a fabrication, like that rough and unrefined fighting style that he put on instead of the Firebending mastery he displayed that night. She wondered, too, if the whole thing had been planned from day one.

It made her even angrier.

When she returned to the Dorm, Aang, Toph, and Sokka were already there, waiting in the meeting room. Sokka was writing things on the board. And he motioned to take a seat. He took a few more minutes to scribble down more of his notes, and then, finally, he turned around.

"All right, Aang, everyone, welcome to Sokka's Totally Rad Research Presentation. I gave it a peppy name because believe me," his face turned sour, "I've only got bad news. Remember how we managed to figure out a few more things last month? I wrote down some of the still nagging questions."

"The Spirits, especially," Katara said.

"I have a theory on them, now, but first, we need some background. Remember how Ozai said the accident was caused by a loose spirit? I have a theory. I believe the Spirit that broke free was Agni."

"Agni?" Aang asked, "Like Agni Kai's Agni?"

"Correct. The Agni Kai is a traditional duel and a key part of Fire Nation's honor system. He also was considered the divine benefactor of the Fire Lord, among other things. The Fire Lord, they said, was graced with the Flames of Destruction."

"Flames of Destruction sounds real bad," Toph muttered.

"Well, yes, and no. It's just that the flames were to destroy things that were old and strangling the world. Originally, anyway. Years later, a cult emerged."

"That doomsday cult Azula mentioned," Katara said.

"Right. The symbols do resemble each other, but there's something else. I did a little digging, and found there's more to it than just that," he said, "The graffiti had something in it that I was sure I'd seen before."

"And?"

"It's funny, really -- it's the first place we should have looked! But it was Zuko who gave me the idea."

"Huh?" Aang said.

"Remember, he said that the Seal of Agni was where he got the design on his coat? What was that design?"

"Ah, a, don't tell me, a thing I don't know because I can't see!"

"No, Toph, a phoenix."

Katara and Aang suddenly grew quiet. And then Toph stood up, "You're saying it resembles whatever the Phoenix Group logo is?"

"That's what I'm saying. A combination of the two."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Aang," Sokka said, "But I don't like it one bit."

"Well, I did discover something, too," Katara said. "I don't know what use it is, but I thought it was important."

"Okay, go on," Sokka said.

"Do you remember what else the Spiritless sometimes mumble?" Katara asked. The group shrugged.

"Something besides Unification? Uh, let's see. Unity's a big one. Lost, and mumbling and -- oh! I remember!" Sokka said, "He's Coming."

"Yeah," Katara said, "Except now, they're saying that he's 'here'."

"Okay, that's bad. But it goes with my belief that it's almost time," Sokka said. "The Spirits that helped us, the badger-mole guy that helped Toph break down Oma's barrier, and the Kyoshi Warrior who helped me once or twice, they may be trying to stop the Unification, too."

"But why?"

"Well, at first, I thought the two things, Agni's Flames and the Unification were two separate issues but then I thought, no, they must be connected. So I did a little more thinking. And what I thought was that whatever this Unification means, it's going to probably start with both worlds being destroyed."

"So, first comes the destruction of the world, then this Unification, and then what?" Aang asked.

"Who knows. It's still a theory," he said, "But I'm still trying to figure out why you guys can bend in the Spirit World, and why the Tower exists. But I have a feeling there's one thing that's responsible."

He drew a line from those two points, and wrote a word, circled it twice, and stood aside.

UNIFICATION

"Okay, so we know that -- but why do these spirits help us, exactly?"

"You mean, why us and not someone else? That's a good question -- but, well, maybe the spirits are drawn to people like them. I know it doesn't explain why my Spirit helper's a girl, but it's the best I got."

"Well, we'll go with that for now, until another appears -- maybe you're right," Katara said. She frowned. "I wonder, will more even appear?"

* * *

"This is where the barrier was," Azula said, "But it's gone now." The floor they stood on looked like a temple, imaculate and marble, with statues of a fiery god that flanked either side of the stairwell.

"This place is tiring, Azula," Ty Lee moaned. "Can't we go home?"

"Please," Mai said, between panting breaths, "I've never felt so tired."

"We should be getting down. Azula, you have that device, right? How many floors up can it read?" She shrugged. "Find out. We need to get down to the first floor and home."

"We don't have time to baby them. They'll need to toughen up."

"If they're here too long, they could get sick," he said, "And then we're stuck until they recover. Remember?"

"Fine," she muttered. "Let's see." She tuned the device, and sighed, "Ten floors up, not much of a climb, honestly."

"Not much? This is crazy! We've already climbed like ten!" Ty Lee cried. "Zuko, can't we just climb back down the way we came?"

"With what stairs?" he asked.

She turned around and her eyes went wide as saucers, "Where'd the stairs go!"

"Wish I knew," Zuko said, "Let's go up. We'll find a way down up there. In the meantime, try and keep close. We'll move quick."

"Fine," Azula said, "Waste of my time."

The first few floors were winding mazes, but Zuko kept a cool head. Spirits attacked from all sides, drawn to Ty Lee and Mai, but he struck them down quickly, and moved forward, never stopping. "Wait up!" Ty Lee cried, and she felt Zuko take her wrist firmly, gently, and pull her forward.

They climbed up to the fifth floor, and found it strangely quiet. "Let's rest," he said, and sat down. "Are you okay, Ty Lee?"

"I'm fine," she said, "But I think I may have twisted my ankle. It hurts, but I'm okay."

"Your body will feel it in the morning," Zuko said, "So I'd take something for the pain tonight." She smiled at him, and nodded. "Azula, we're almost there. Do you think this floor has --"

"No, I don't sense any activity," she said. "Then again, even the new Spirit Radar is reacting poorly in here. There is a lot of interference on this floor. I'd be careful proceeding."

"You guys have been climbing this tower for how long?"

"Four, five months," Azula said.."It's massive, but we are almost to the top."

"Hm, and you hid this from us? Some friend," Mai sighed. "So, what is with this floor." Zuko shrugged.

"I'm good," Ty Lee said, "Let's get back to climbing!" Zuko nodded. He stood and opened the door in front of them. The next room was full of statues, and they were not just of one kind. Oni, dragons, phoenix and serpents all cluttered the sides of the room, leaving one path, and one door. At the door, another statue stood, unmoving.

Unlike the others, this one was painted blue, a smiling Oni in dark azure tones. "Be careful," Zuko said. "This may be the perfect place for an ambush." He looked at the statue in front of them. It looked familiar.

Like he'd seen it before, but just out of the corner of his eye, for a split second.

"Relax, Zuzu," Azula said, rolling her eyes. "It'll be fine. They're just statues, after all." She walked forward, and the dual blades of the Oni statue suddenly struck. She jumped back, and fired a burst of blue flame.

The Oni deflected them easily, and then charged at her with blinding speed.

Azula rolled on the ground, then rose with a circle of blue fire around her. Ty Lee looked exhausted, barely able to move into a fighting stance. She kicked the Spirit, who grabbed her foot, and spun her around. She threw out her hands to balance herself on the ground and made a wide sweeping kick.

The Blue Oni fell to the ground and then jumped up.

"Darn!" she said. "Sorry, Azula."

"Zuko, help her or something," Mai urged. He nodded, but shook for some reason. he knew that thing from somewhere, but where -- he didn't have time to riddle it out, it turned to him and struck with a quick succession of strikes. Zuko barely ducked out of the way of a horizontal slice, and then rolled to the side of a vertical slice from the other blade.

It brought its swords back behind it to deflect Azula's attack, then kicked off of Zuko and moved to take on Azula again. Slice then slash, then a double thrust, twisting the blades and slicing in opposite sides. Azula couldn't quite keep up with it in speed, and a cut on her arm. "Oh, that does it."

Lightning arced off of her as she glared, angrily at it. The Spirit moved into position, watching Azula carefully. "Azula, wait!" Zuko called out, but it was too late. Zuko moved as quickly as he could and threw Mai and Ty Lee aside.

The Blue Spirit seemed to vanish, and the lightning continued through, and Zuko could feel pulses of electricity eminating from just behind him. "How can it outrun lightning?" Azula asked, mystified.

The Spirit appeared behind her and she brought herself around with a roundhouse kick. The blue searing flames knocked it aside, and it got back up, unblemished. "Is that a mask it's wearing?" Azula muttered.

Zuko moved to strike, and grabbed the spirit's arms, throwing it to the ground. It wasn't elegant, but Zuko knew that elegance wasn't always the best move. Then he kicked the spirit while it lay prone.

It convulsed, then jumped up to its feet.

It stared at him.

Just like at Laogai all those months ago --

Staring through him.

"I know you --" he muttered. And he struck. The attack took the Blue Spirit by surprise, and it reeled, dropping its blades. Zuko reached down and grabbed them. They felt so familiar, in his hands, and he attacked with grace of a trained swordsman.

The Spirit reeled backwards, and then, from his finger tips, azure flames burst out, knocking everyone into the statues that lined the narrow hall. It walked over to Zuko, and grabbed the blades from where they laid on the floor.

Then, just as mysteriously as it came. It vanished.

* * *

"So, Aang's a master Earthbender, now!"

"Great," Katara said, smiling, "That's great news, Toph."

"Well, we have a problem," Sokka said. "Aang doesn't have a Firebending teacher anymore. Azula was going to, I thought, but, well, obviously that's not going to happen now. And Zuko? Same deal."

"So?" Toph said, "All Aang needs are the other three. He'll be okay."

"Maybe,' Sokka said, "Maybe." He thought for a minute, "Azula left most of her things here, so, the Firebending scrolls may still be around here somewhere. Maybe he can use that." Aang hesitated, and nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just," Aang shrugged, "Airbending I could figure out like that because it felt so natural, like it was already a part of me, just one I'd forgotten. But Waterbending and Earthbending were a lot more difficult to leartn."

Sokka shrugged, "Don't know what to tell you, man. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a tense silence, and then Sokka broke it, "So, about the school trip! What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, "We can't go on it!"

"It's required," Toph muttered. "No one can not-go. At least it's the Fire Nation capital. A trip to Omashu would have been dull, dull, dull!"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "And there's a strategic reason to go."

"The Main Phoenix Group HQ," Katara said, "But the Spirit World is easiest to get into here in Ba Sing Se. Why wouldn't they just move the operations here to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se's a long zepellin flight here," Sokka said, "So maybe they just want to make it more convenient and open a new one -- a new experiment, maybe done right, would make things for them really easy."

"And make things worse for everyone else," Katara surmised.

"So, we have to find out what we can. If there's something going on in the main headquarters, we need to find out what it is, and stop it."

"Yeah! Storm the castle!"

"Not that easy, Toph, but I appreciate your enthusiasm," Sokka said.

"I want to come, too," Aang said.

"Well, I guess we can't keep you hidden forever," Sokka said. "Okay, okay, we'll see. That okay, Katara?"

"I guess, but wouldn't it be safer--"

"We can't keep him safe forever. Azula's going to find out, one way or the other. Especially since there's no body to bury."

"Yeah, yeah, I see," Katara said, "Still." She sighed, "I'm outvoted here, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Well," she said, "You still should keep a low profile, Aang. Things aren't good in school right now. Azula's doing everything she can to make us miserable."

Aang nodded, and sighed, slowly.

* * *

"It's gone," Azula said. She looked everywhere, examined every statue, and concluded again, "It's vanished completely. Let's continue." She frowned, holding her bleeding cut down. Mai looked over at Zuko, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, "I think so, anyway."

"Good." The four proceeded through the far door and found another staircase waiting. Climbing it, they found themselves in another floor that wound around endlessly. Zuko seemed distracted now, but Azula held the Spirits at bay as they proceeded.

Mai's knives cut through one, "Okay, I didn't expect that to work."

"Interesting,' Azula said, "Ty Lee and Mai are showing they're capable of fighting Spirits as well, Zuko. Still, your assistance would be invaluable."

Zuko struck one down with a sloppy punch and looked back, "They're blocking our way to the stairs."

"Not for long," Azula said. She pulled her hand back and thrust it forward, a large blast of fire knocking the spirits to the ground. "Let's move before they get back up. Come on, Zuzu." She led the group through, and then frowned.

"More are coming?"

"Yes," Azula said, "But I don't know from where."

"Great," Mai yawned. "Let's just hurry and find an exit."

"Fine," Azula said and she headed to a door. She shoved it open, and instead of a stairwell, she found herself face to face with many hungry looking spirits. "Other way," she said, calmly, and closed the door, turning around.

She didn't get two paces before the door was thrown open by a large bull-shaped spirit. Ty Lee screeched. "Nothing to be worried about," Azula said. Zuko blasted it with small fireballs, which served only to stun it and make it madder.

"Find the right door, Azula," he muttered. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and opened another door.

"Found it," she said.

"Good, get going," he said. He smirked at the bull spirit, and the others hurried to the stairwell. "I don't know what kind of animal you're supposed to be, but if you're anything like the bull-lion, you're not very bright." The creature stamped its hoof and charged. Zuko leapt out of the way, and struck with a single line of fire from a kick.

The creature howled in pain as the fire seared right through, leaving it in pieces.

"Simple enough." He was about to follow, when he caught a glimpse to his side of a smiling blue face. "You again!" He turned and struck, but the fireballs hit nothing but the wall. "Where did you go?" He turned around and was staring it right in the eye.

It looked at him, but moved not an inch.

"What are you?"

It pointed at itself, and then at him.

"What does that even mean?"

He then pointed at Zuko again, and then back to itself.

"Make sense!"

It shook its head, and Zuko could feel that it was disappointed in him.

"No, go away!" He struck at the Spirit, but found that it wasn't there when his fist should have connected. He stared back into the hall. He could hear Spirits moving in the distant, dark halls, and he looked to the stairwell.

Whatever that creature was, it was powerful.

And something about it made his skin crawl.

* * *

Zuko saw it again on the tenth floor, it was behind him, not moving, not attacking, and even when Azula or Mai looked at him, they said nothing about the Spirit that was behind him, watching him.

But there was something else, here. The floor had that same feeling as the ones below, a ghostly memory waited here. "I'm scared that it will be like last time," Azula muttered.

"I hope not."

"_Everyone is in the shelter, yes?" someone asked. He looked pained, and old, and fragile. The old man, Iroh, lost all of his humor in that moment. "What? You're missing someone? Mrs. Floes hasn't shown up -- I will look for her. Until then, try and keep the fire suppression systems going. We can't allow another explosion."_

_"Yes," he said, again, as though speaking to someone through the comm, "I know. The streets outside are in absolute chaos. Where am I? I'm in the main laboratory, of course. I am trying to stop the chain reaction."_

"Iroh was trying to stop it?" Azula asked, her eyes wide, she shook, and looked pale. "That's impossible. That man was insane, he wouldn't want to stop it --"

"_No, I haven't had any luck. Thank you, I will need the luck, my friend." He looked around. The main lab seemed to be sparkling with electricity, and there was the sound of distant explosions. And then a scream._

It chilled Zuko to the bone. He knew that scream. It was his own.

_"There's someone else here?" Iroh asked, surprised. "No, that can't be. Zuko!"_

"Zuko?" Mai looked over at him, "What was that about?"

He turned away, trying to shy away from his scar, and that was all the confirmation she needed. She nodded, and put an arm around him. "There's a way down, here," Azula said, coldly. "Let's just get out of here."

"Azula -- maybe Zuko needs a few minutes," Ty Lee urged. She nodded.

"Be quick about it, Zuko."

"I'm -- I'm fine." He looked back, and saw the Blue Spirit still looming over his shoulder, looking down on him with a fixed smile. "What are you looking at," he growled in a low voice.

"I'm looking at you," Mai answered. "You look paranoid, Zuko. You need some rest."

"Yeah, rest would be good." He moved towards the elevator, and found the Spirit was still following him. He wanted to yell at it to leave him alone, but he couldn't risk Mai or someone thinking he was talking to them, or, worse, that he was going crazy.

The five of them boarded the elevator, and Zuko was the only one to see that.

_To be continued._


	45. The Lady of the Mist

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Find your way through the favorite tune, playing all day, with my eyes closed."_

_-- Heaven_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_The Lady of the Mist_

Corporate was so much different from the labs and research facilities that Zuko was used to. He stared in awe at the city of Ba Sing Se as it spread out beneath him, looking down from the highest point in the city.

"The meeting will begin shortly, Zuko," Ozai said. "Be prepared. These people are sharks, They're fueled by ambition and ambition alone, and they crawl for every inch. They will smile and call you friend while they put the dagger in your back."

"Yes, sir," Zuko said.

"It didn't used to be this way. It used to be that we had divine right to keep the snakes in line, but now, we have to use our wits. It was the first thing your grandfather taught me, and the first thing his father taught him."

"I'll remember that, Dad."

He was seated at his father's right hand, and the other important and influential members of the Phoenix Group shuffled in. It was a sea of jet black hair and pale white skin, not one was native to the Earth Kingdom, not one, Zuko wryly thought, had ever gotten a tan.

The beginning of the meeting was dull, fiscal news. Revenues were down, costs were up, and some acquisitions were in jeopardy. Investments needed to be shuffled, and there were some concerns voiced at the exorbinate cost of running the school.

"The school is running well within budget," Ozai said. "Now, while you're saying profit is down, we are still making a profit, yes?"

"Well, yes, but it's a much smaller gain than budgeted," one woman said. "We're concerned that we'll have to cut some of our key programs to compensate."

"Leave me a list of possible areas to trim costs." Zuko was certain that the word school would appear on every single one of those lists. "Now, to the other matter."

Someone spoke up across the conference call, "_Well, the facility in our headquarters is starting to transition to the project, but your deadlines seem awful strict. It's going to take a week just to set up the equipment._"

"We need it done in two weeks, there is no time to waste. Do you require more transports? Extra lab technicians?"

"_While, sir, those things would help --_"

"Done!"

"_Understood, we'll double our shifts,_" the poor man on the other end said.

"And, lastly," one of the other board members said, "Well, perhaps it can wait."

"What is it?"

"Well, with your son here--"

"Anything you can say before me, you can say before my son. He is going to one day succeed me as president of this company, after all."

"Of course, sir. We have the issue of the local juveniles causing us undue trouble lately. Our employees are being harrassed simply for working for us."

"The delinquents, hm?" Ozai looked over to Zuko, "Zuko, you have lived amongst these juvenile menaces, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Zuko muttered.

"Your thoughts?"

"The Earth Kingdom is," he hesitated, "Strong and diverse, they have a steadfast pride in who they are. Most of these gangs are simply rebellious young men and women."

"Then we must break their pride," Ozai said.

"What?"

"A small problem now, like these gangs, may someday grow into something larger, Zuko. This is an important lesson to learn. We will institute a zero tolerance policy. I want security details on any and all of these so called delinquents who decide they want to make a point. We will raze their homes to the ground if we must, but they will learn to respect our authority."

"Yes sir," the board chorused.

Zuko sighed, and looked over across from him. The mask, the smiling mask of the Blue Spirit, turned to look at him, from behind the chair of the board member across from him. It stared at him, and he turned away.

He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

Aang remained back at the dorm, battening down the hatches and keeping out of sight for another day, but the rest of the former Bending Club returned to school and sat in bored isolation in the detention room.

The Dai Li watched their every move, and Long Feng sat at the front of the classroom, reading over paperwork from his classes. "Yes, Miss Bei Fong?"

"Can I go to the bathroom." Long Feng looked to one of the disciplinary committee members, and she nodded to him, and escorted Toph out of the classroom.

"I miss the cat lady," Sokka whispered across the aisle to hsi sister. She nodded back.

"Mr. Floes, if you wish to discuss something with your sister, do so at home. This is detention, that means you follow my rules. And the first rule is?"

Sokka didn't answer. He stared straight ahead, appearing alert.

Long Feng sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you may speak, Mr. Floes."

"No talking, sir!"

"Very good."

"Long Feng," someone spoke from the door. Katara whirled in her seat to see if she wasn't hearing things. Zuko, standing there, arms crossed, was in the door. "I need to talk to them privately for a minute."

"Can't it wait?" Long Feng said, distastefully. His dislike of the Houou siblings was well known to the detention-bound Benders, and Sokka wondered where it came from. "This is my detention hall, Mr. Houou."

"And this is my father's school."

"Some would have that up to debate," Long Feng said. But he surrendered. "Very well. I will be right outside, so don't attempt anything unusual, Houou."

Long Feng walked out the door, and Sokka and Katara watched Zuko anxiously. He moved like a scared lion, intimidating, but underneath, something seemed off, he seemed on edge, and it just paralyzed the Floes siblings to the spot.

"I need your help."

And that was when Katara started laughing maniacally. Sokka looked at the seat next to his and jumped over into it. "You need _our_ help?" Sokka asked. "Is this a joke. What do you want us to do, kill Aang again for you? I think you two did that all on your own well enough!"

"Really, Sokka, we should listen to him," Katara said in a tone that made both Sokka and Zuko shiver. It was like she was channeling Azula. She was even playing with her fingers just like she were toying with a mouse. "Then we can tell him no."

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, but I know you don't want this world to end any more than I do."

"Why don't you ask Azula for this favor, anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Because she's Azula," he said, distastefully.

"Oh, so you noticed that, did you?" Katara asked.

"There's a spirit, loose in Ba Sing Se. And I can't seem to fight it. I've tried bending, I've tried my fists, everything, but I can't seem to beat it."

"So, this is a shot in the dark, but this is another badger mole, isn't it?" Sokka asked.

"This isn't funny!" Zuko said, slamming his hands down on Sokka's desk. "I think it's targetting me."

"What makes you say that?"

He pointed at the corner, "It's right over there, taunting me, right now!"

"There's nothing there, is there, Katara?"

"He's lost it completely. If it's targetting you, why shouldn't we just let it take you?"

Katara eyed him coldly. "What can I do to make you understand that I don't have any choice in this. Azula --"

"Don't use her as an excusee."$

"You trusted me, once," Zuko said, "And I tried to protect you. I'm still trying, don't you get it? If you weren't so stubborn you'd see that!"

Katara narrowed her eyes and stared at him with hateful eyes. "I learned my lesson about trusting you, Zuko."

Sokka frowned. Something was strange about Zuko, but it wasn't like this before. He always seemed reticent to speak, especially to him, and not that he could blame him. The word tense didn't begin to describe the animosity between the two of them.

But, still, he had to admit, Zuko wasn't exactly actively antagonizing them. And he could. The Dai Li listened to him, and if he said Sokka had been tardy, he'd have gotten an extra detention faster than you could say curve ball.

"Katara, I don't --"

"Sokka, he helped kill Aang. He should be locked up."

Zuko sighed, and turned away from them. "Yeah, probably. But I can't just up and leave just yet, not yet."

"Zuko, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure we're the people you should be coming to for help?" Sokka asked.

"So, you think I'm going crazy, too?"

"Not saying that, but you're acting kind of, well, erratic."

"So, crazy."

"Well, yes, but I didn't want to say it that way," Sokka said. "Look, Zuko, you said it's here?"

"It's following me, all the time."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sokka said. "We can't see it, and even assuming it could disappear, why wouldn't it have taken you out by now, no offense?"

"Thanks for making this so much more comfortable, Sokka," he said.

Sokka grinned, "Oh, just like old times, right?"

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, Zuko," he said. "What did Azula have to say to this." His silence spoke volumes, "You don't talk to Azula much anymore, do you."

"I don't know what I can do to make you believe me," Zuko said.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Sokka answered, quickly. "But it seems unusual, highly unusual. But it reminds me of something. I don't know, I've got an idea, though."

"We're going to help him?" Katara asked, appalled.

"Thanks, Sokka. I owe you."

"Yeah, you do," Sokka said, coldly, "You owe me a lot after what you've done."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

He turned and walked out the door. Then he howled in pain. "Miss Bei Fong, what are you doing?"

"I'm kicking Zuko in the shin, what does it look like?" she asked, as if it were obvious.

"Another week's detention for you," Long Feng said, relishing the moment.

"Three words. Totally worth it."

"You know, with all this confusion," Sokka said, "Crazy Zuko, Azula being evil, and the whole Spirit World thing, it's nice to know there's still some simple pleasures, like a blind girl kicking the former Delinquent Prince hard enough to make him cry."

"Yeah, it is nice."

* * *

"Hey, it's Zuko!" Zuko found someone calling out to him. "Hey, where've you been?"

"What are you still doing here, Tenchi?" Zuko asked, hobbling to the shoe lockers. "It's almost the end of activity period."

"Well, I was doing some studying in the library, to be honest. There's this one girl who works there, she's really helpful and -- hey, why are you walking funny."

"Irate blind girl kicked me in the shin," he muttered.

"Ouch. Oh, yeah, that Toph girl, right? You know, she's been following me around for the past couple of days. You think she likes me?"

"No. If she liked you, you'd be in a headlock all day."

"So, she must really like you if she kicked you," Tenchi said. "I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone. Is that the elusive mayfly called love? Or just a passing sense of deja vu? I wish I knew."

"Do you think of anything but girls?"

"Tea. You got to get me some more of that tea," Tenchi said. "And to be serious, I'm not really interested in a first year. Close friendship, like brother and sister, maybe, but no, not romance."

"You can be serious?"

"You wound me, Zuko. To the heart!"

"Whatever."

Tenchi watched him fumble with his shoes, and then sighed. "So, did you take my advice?" Zuko grunted. "That bad, huh? You seem more lost than when you started. What's wrong?"

"I spoke to someone I hurt."

"An ex-girlfriend?"

Sighing, he shrugged, "Something like that."

"Oh, must have gone poorly, then."

"She thinks I'm the slime of the earth."

"Very poorly. Zuko," he sighed, "With women, they are quick to anger, and slow to forgive. You need to be making some kind of peace offering, you can't simply expect them to welcome you back with open arms after you've hurt them."

"I know that! But what do I do?"

"Well, if she's really important to you, you should dump Mai so I can make my move. Something about that frilly overcomplicated outfit of hers, man, this girl must be pretty if you're going behind Mai to get back together with her."

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation. I'm not trying to get back together with her, I just need her help."

"Using her? Zuko, for shame," Tenchi shook his head.

"Look, it's not like that at all!" he shouted. Tenchi nodded. "Well, what do I give her to let her see I'm not trying to hurt her again?"

"Well," Tenchi thought for a while, "That's really hard. It's not a question of what you can give her, but what you can do to prove to her you're sincere."

Zuko pulled out the thumbdrive from his pocket. He'd been so busy, he hadn't had time to look at it. "That's something I think I can do."

"Glad I could help. Now, shall we walk home together, friend?"

"No, not today, Tenchi," Zuko said, "I need to do something."

* * *

"What's the matter with you? Helping Zuko? That's crazy!" Toph screamed as they walked down the street to their dorm. "Do you need a refresher? Zuko and Azula: Bad. Us: Good. Okay, you caught up?"

"Yeah, I know that, Toph," Sokka muttered. "I heard enough of it from Katara."

"I really don't see why we're helping him, either," Katara said. "And you're being vague."

"Okay, would you like me to talk crazy in the street, then get back and have to explain it all over again to Aang, or do you want to wait and, I don't know, have a little faith in me? I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I think we need answers. Look, just trust me, okay? It will all make sense soon enough."

They sighed, and walked onward, Katara and Toph looking towards Sokka every now and then, and Sokka grew more and more agitated with each passing moment. He snorted angrily, and Katara feigned ignorance. "What?"

"Stop it! Both of you! Just relax and it'll make sense in time."

"Fine." Katara crossed her arms.

Along the side of the street, a car was slowed to a stop, and Sokka tensed. "Zuko? What's he doing there?"

"Do you think he -- Oh no!" Katara said. They ran over to the car, and found Zuko inside, eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked over in their direction. "What are you doing? Keeping an eye on us for Azula?"

"No," Zuko grunted, "I'm here waiting for you."

"Well, we're here. What is it? Come to laugh at us for falling for your little joke in Detention?" He shook his head. "Then what?"

"Here," he said, handing Sokka the thumbdrive, "Open that up. Password is Fire Lord, don't ask me why. It contains Zhao's hidden files, something he didn't want us to find."

"Zhao's files -- where did you find this?"

"Not important," he said, "I think you'll find an answer there. I don't know whether you'll be happy to hear it or not, but it's the truth, and that's what matters, right?" They nodded, slowly. "I hope you can find a way to stop this Spirit. I'll be keeping Azula out of the Spirit World tonight. So you can all go."

"How do I know that's not just a dirty trick to put us off our guard?" Katara asked, coldly.

"It could be," Zuko said, eying her, "But it's not. And even if it was, Yue would be able to sense anyone entering the Spirit World, right? What's the problem."

"The problem is you're scum."

He sighed. "I can't blame you for thinking that."

"Good!"

"Good luck," he said. He closed his eyes and rolled up the window. Katara glared after the car as it drove off, and Sokka sighed. He looked over the thumb drive suspiciously.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"One of those little things you put in a computer, you can store info on it. He said there's something here we should see. Well, there's just one thing --"

"What?"

"It could also, y'know, completely and totally screw up our computers."

"That's bad," Toph concluded.

"So, we got to wonder, is it worth the risk?"

"Let's," Katara frowned, "I don't know know, let's ask Aang. I think we should let him decide. He is the Avatar, after all." Sokka nodded, and pocketed the drive. "I don't know how much longer this can go on."

"Me either," Sokka said.

The dorm itself seemed unchanged, and Aang was upstairs in his room playing on one of Sokka's handheld video games. He looked bored out of his mind. "Hi guys," he said, when they knocked, "You guys look serious. What's up?"

"We need to think about what to do now," Sokka said, "Let's go to the meeting room." He nodded, and followed Sokka upstairs. Toph looked pensive, staring straight ahead, blindly, her feet firmly on the ground. Katara herself seemed angrier than usual, and Aang kept some distance from her.

And Sokka seemed overwhelmed.

"Zuko wants our help," Katara explained coldly.

"Oh? So?"

"We're going to help him," Sokka said, "Remember those spirits, the badger mole guy, that Kyoshi Warrior? Now, I've got no way to confirm this, but I think Zuko's also seeing one."

"Yeah, we discussed those before -- wait, Zuko's talking about one of those?" Katara asked. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But when I was thinking about it, something hit me. Why don't we just ask those spirits why they're helping us?"

"Because we can't find them, remember? They showed up like once, maybe twice, do whatever they do to help us, and poof, gone!" Toph said. "I mean, for all we know, Shu was a fluke."

"Well, yeah, tracking them down would be difficult, but," Sokka said, "We can't really safely explore the tower right now, so I think we should focus on exploring the rest of the Spirit World for clues. But, Aang, it's up to you. We can continue our tower investigation, but, there's no guarantees how safe that will be."

"Neither is the Spirit World."

"But at least there we only have to worry about the Spirits and the place itself, instead of those two things and Azula."

"Okay," Aang said, "We'll explore the Spirit World then."

"Great. Then we got one other thing."

"That thing Zuko gave us. It could wipe our our computers, spy on us, or be important info," Katara said. "Which is why I say we should toss it. Any information Zuko has we don't need."

"No," Sokka said, "He said these were Zhao's files. Important files, too, if they were password protected. If he's telling the truth, then this may be the biggest thing we've gotten to finding out what really is going on."

"But we can't trust Zuko!" Katara protested.

"No, I think we can," Aang said. "Zuko is a lot of things, yeah, but he's honorable."

"That's right," Sokka said, "He could have blown us to smithereens without a warning, but he didn't take a cheap shot when he could. And he did warn us about that trap --"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It's a consistent behavior, I don't think Zuko's that good of an actor. Okay, we'll try this out," he said. "Then, tonight, I think we should track down Mu Lan or Shu and ask them why they're helping us, and what's going on with Zuko."

Katara frowned, she looked at Aang with a cool eye, and then turned as Sokka put in the thumbdrive into his laptop. "Okay," Sokka said, "Loading it up!"

He paused.

"Sis," he said, "That video -- the one mom made. It's here, but --"

"What?"

"The file's too large for it to be the same," he said. "It's longer."

"Let's watch it!" Toph said.

"I don't know," Katara said.

"Mom didn't release the spirits, Mom isn't responsible for all this, we got to believe that. If this video is longer, that may mean Zhao let us find that copy -- an altered one!"

"Put it on, Sokka," Aang said, eagerly. "I bet you're right!"

The video crackled to life. There was Kya Floes, looking to her left and right, as fires raged. She was looking out of breath, and the sounds of fires raging in the background mixed with the static of the camera. "_To whoever sees this video, please, my name is Kya Floes. I work as a secretary under Iroh Houou. The explosion, this accident, is a result of an out of control experiment. Something, a calculation was off, it's impossible to say. But there's soemthing that needs to be said._"

"Mom," Katara breathed.

"_I'm sorry that we have to leave it up to you, whoever sees this, but you must be sure not to harm the spirits when they break free of their world. It's difficult for me to understand, but the damage could cause both worlds to be destroyed as we know it."_

"She looks so sad," Aang said.

"She sounds really tired," Toph added.

"_I have so much I want to say, but I don't have time. Sokka, Katara, I want to tell you how happy you made me. I won't be there to see you grow up, but I know, no matter what, you'll make me proud. Hakoda -- I'm so sorry."_

That was when the video was knocked out by an explosion, and a voice yelled out. "_Mrs Floes!"_ and then, quietly, "_I am so sorry, but I promise you, this message will not be in vain." _The sound cut off into static at that point, and the Floes siblings looked to each other.

"Is that all there was?"

"There are some old notes on the experiment," Sokka said. "I'll see if I can't find anything useful there later. Right now, I think I need some fresh air."

"Me too," Katara said.

The two of them left, and Aang sighed. "So, Zhao editted that."

"I didn't hear the original. Was it different."

"Yeah, it sounded like she'd caused it," Aang said.

"Who was that at the end?" Toph asked, quietly. She seemed to be thinking heavily about it. "That guy who didn't seem to know the camera was still working."

"Iroh Houou. He was Zuko's uncle. He died in the accident, too. Only the people who made it to a shelter got out," Aang said, "And, well, me," he added.

"And Zuko," Toph said, "Let me guess. Iroh Houou is kind of squat, short man, with a friendly, big face, kind of goofy looking actually, and a man who loves tea like crazy."

"Well, yeah, but -- Toph?"

"Lucky guess..."

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around, and Aang was on the phone. "They haven't? That's good. Are you okay, Yue? I mean, Katara said they went after you -- okay, you're fine. Hei Bai is helping, too? I knew he'd come around."

He hung up the phone, "Well, it's clear."

"Zuko kept his word," Sokka said. "What's with that guy? Can't he just be a total jerk so we can hate him without feeling bad?"

"Speak for yourself," Katara spat out.

"Guys, calm down," Aang said. They were approaching the catacombs, and Sokka had a permission slip from the Chairman in his bag. "So, who's going to stay out?"

"Well, Aang," Sokka said, scratching his head, "It's either you or Katara tonight. Toph and I need to be there, so I guess it comes down to a coin flip. I've got a hundred-en coin in here somewhere."

"I'll stay out! It's okay, it'll be easier for me to hide if I'm back in our world," Aang said. "Besides, Sokka, you've been doing a pretty good job in there."

"Gee, thanks. Okay, if Aang's going first, we should set up a rotation. Aang, then Katara, then me, then Toph. And then we repeat," Sokka said. "Fair?"

"Fair enough," Katara said. "Let's get this over with, quickly."

"I don't think she likes us helping Zuko," Toph muttered, "But I'm just not one-hundred percent positive yet."

"What's wrong with not liking this, Toph. You didn't like it, either."

"I didn't take every opportunity to talk about it, Sweetness. Let's go, already!"

Aang kept a watch as they entered the Spirit World, leaving their bodies behind and defenseless. The usual quiet wind blew through the Spirit World, but today, things seemed more sinister than usual.

"Hi, everyone," Yue said, quietly. "I've been looking for those Spirits, but I just haven't had any luck at all." She frowned, "Am I becoming so weak that I can't even defend myself, let alone do my job?"

"It's okay, Yue, I don't think they're exactly normal," Sokka said. "Aang's outside keeping watch in case they try to pull the same trick twice."

"Yes, I'm so glad that you weren't left stranded here."

"Well, we'd have good company," Sokka said. "But that's not the point. These Spirits may know something more about this Unification, and they may be willing to help us stop it."

"The Unification," Yue frowned, "That sounds familiar. But I don't know where I've heard it before."

"Well, the Spiritless in our world mumble about it a lot," Toph said. "But what would you hear that would say that."

"I wish I could remember! But no," she shook her head, "I'm coming up empty."

"Let's not dwell on it," Katara said, kindly, "We'll figure it out, I'm sure. So, where should we start?"

"Mu Lan helped Sokka, but I can't think of where she'd be," Yue said, "But Shu, the one who helped Toph, is a little easier. He would be underground. Perhaps, even, in Koh's old prison."

"That's a good place to start," Sokka said. "You okay going there, Toph?"

"Fine by me. I won't let it bug me."

"Good," Sokka said. "Lead on, Yue."

"Let me see," she looked around, "Ah! It's this way, today, come, quickly, before it moves again!" she called while breaking into a run. Katara watched her with a little bit of amazement.

"What?" Toph asked, when she noticed.

"I don't think I could run that fast in a gown like that."

* * *

Koh's labyrinthine prison was the way Toph remembered it. The feel of the old forest floor -- it was as if she could remember sitting here, talking to that man again. It had been so long since she thought about him, but recently, he'd come back to the front of her mind.

"So, this is where he held you?" Katara asked, while approaching.

"Yep," she said. "Underneath here. It was a big series of tunnels, and I used to go exploring looking for a way out. Then, I found a big boulder in my way, and push, I'm free."

"And so is Koh."

"Bite me, Sokka."

"Sorry," he said, "I don't blame you, it's just that that's what really happened."

"I know, but you don't got to rub it in --"

"Well," Yue said, "Here is the entrance. It's a long way down, and I can't tell for certain if anything's down there, but there's no harm in checking to see, is there?" They took a step into the cavern and walked down the burrow. As they walked further in, the light dimmed more and more.

"There's a natural light source at the bottom," Toph said, from memory, "But I navigated with my feet here."

"Well, great, leave us non-Earthbenders totally helpless,' Sokka said. Then, there was the pale light of the moon shining in the tunnel. "Yue?"

"Wow," Katara said, "That's amazing, Yue!"

"Pretty handy, huh?" she smiled, "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"You sure are," Sokka answered, enthusiastically. The four moved further into the tunnels, guided by Yue's light. "So, how much further?"

"It took me about an hour, I think," Toph said. Yue nodded, agreeing. "Oh, right, you went and tracked down Koh here, didn't you?"

"It did not go so well for me."

"Better than for Katara," Toph laughed.

"Hey! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?" Sokka asked.

"Well, you know how Koh's a giant centipede? They give Katara the willies," she laughed, "He didn't have to anything but stand there!"

"Oh, man," Sokka said with a guffaw, "That's so pathetic, Katara. What did you do, close your eyes tight so you wouldn't see it?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Poor Katara," Yue said. "That was not your month, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," she muttered. "Thanks for reminding me."

The tunnels long, winding passageways led to the deep down lair of the Facestealer. It seemed unchanged, and something about it made Toph shudder. "Do you sense anything down here, Yue?"

"I don't know -- wait, something is down here, but I don't think it's --" before she could finish her statement, it struck. It was made of shadows and moved around like a crawling insect. "It's a Spirit. It must have manifested from whatever was left of Koh down here."

"Great, just great." Toph struck the ground and used the walls to her advantage, bending an attack from both sides to squash it. "There, in, out, on with life."

"I don't think it's done, yet," Yue said. From the smallest crack, it seeped out, spreading out its loathesome wings and hissing in a high-pitch. Sokka grabbed his ears and looked back to Yue, "I'll see what sort of weakness I can sense."

"Great, until then," Sokka leapt forward with sword in hand and slashed at the spirit. It seemed cut in half, but the shadows reconstituted themselves after only a second later. It looked at itself, patting the area where it was cut, and, seemingly pleased with itself, swiped at Sokka. Its arms were caught in a wave of water that froze into an icy shackle.

Katara looked at it, and scowled. "Shatter it!" The shadow spirit hissed in pain as Sokka's attack shattered the shackle and its arm. It hurried into a dark corner of the room and began to scrounge at the corner. It weaved the shadows together, and the severed arms "This is bad," Katara concluded.

"Tell me about it," Toph said. "It's a creepy shadow."

"The shadows are feeding it," Yue concluded. "There's too much darkness."

"Then we're in seriously huge trouble," Sokka moaned, "Where's a firebender when you need one?"

"Not funny, Sokka."

"I know, I was serious," Sokka said. "Where's a friendly Spirit when you need one."

"I'll just click my heels three times, and one will appear," Toph yelled. And she mockingly clicked the back of her shoes together three times. "Oh, look at that, nothing --" but the strange mist the enveloped them spoke contrary.

"Toph, what did you summon?"

"I didn't do anything!"

The mist grew thicker and thicker, a heavy fog that settled around them. And in the distance, the sound of ringing bells echoed. There was a figure in the mist, and the shadowy Spirit watched it with epprehension.

Was it a Spirit, or a human, they couldn't tell. It walked up to the shadow, and kneeled before it. The Spirit lunged out at it, violently, but as it leapt into the figure, the figure dispersed into mist. The clouds then turned cold as ice, freezing around the spirit, and then, the figure appeared again, and with a quick movement of its baggy clothing, the ice shattered and dissolved into mist, no trace of the shadow remained.

"Who is that?" Katara asked, breathing mystified. "A Waterbender?"

"It's probably a Spirit, a really, really powerful Spirit," Sokka warned. "Stay away, and maybe it'll go."

"I don't sense anything but mist around us," Yue said, "But I know I'm seeing someone here--"

The figure turned to look at the four of them then, studying them closely. What could be seen through the clouds of fog around it, was that it was a woman or at least the shape of one, with long brown hair that vanished along with her face into the shadows of a wide-brimmed hat, but for a brief moment, Katara could swear she recognized her.

"Be ready," Sokka said. Apparently the recognition was hers alone.

"Sokka, could that be--"

The figure turned then, and walked into the mist. The cold air faded as she passed, and then, to their surprise, they were no longer underground, but at the entrance to the cavern. The mist vanished into the east, and Sokka frowned. "Okay, that was weird."

"I agree," Yue said.

"Sokka, that looked like Mom," she said. "That could be her!"

"Katara, Mom's... gone... you know that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Toph piped up. "I mean, we don't know what happened to the people in the explosion, right? They could have been tossed here."

"You mean, mom-- mom could be alive?" Katara said with a tiny voice.

"Katara --"

"Sokka, don't you want her to be okay?"

"I do," Sokka said, "But I don't want to raise my hopes. For all you know, it could just be taking on that form to throw us off and lure us into a trap."

"If that's the case, why not finish us there?" Katara asked, "Answer me that, smart-guy!"

"I don't know," Sokka said, "But something bugs me about that."

"I'm following her, maybe we can get some kind of answer. Especially if Iroh's still alive. This could be the biggest break in our investigation. So come on!"

"Let's go, Snoozles, she's not going to stop for anything."

"Yeah, I know," he said. Yue tugged at his sleeve, and he turned to look at her.

"What's so wrong with having a little hope that your mother may be alive?" she asked, and she seemed concerned. "I think Katara's right to have a little bit of hope."

"I want to have that same kind of hope, but we're only going to get disappointed. That video, Iroh said that her message wouldn't be in vain. That's not the sort of thing you say to someone you expect to get better."

He sighed. "Mom's never coming back, and I've accepted that. Katara, though? She hasn't."

* * *

Zuko decided that he wanted to walk around the Upper Ring that night, and so he did. He walked alone, but aware of the omnipresent Blue Spirit that seemed always two steps behind him. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to see it was there.

He knew no one else could see it, but something strange was happening. Before, when he looked at it, he felt a sense of dread, and yet, now, he seemed comforted to have it around. He was the only one he could talk to.

So, alone, hiding from the lights of the Upper Ring, he spoke to the Blue Spirit.

"I wish I knew what you were," he said, "I hope those Bending Club idiots can find out." The Spirit seemed to glare at him, and he bowed his head, "That was cruel, I know. But there's just this thing about it. I can't explain. I don't want to be their friends. That could cost me everything I've worked for!"

And the Spirit looked away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. This is messed up," he said. "I'm talking to a mute spirit that judges me."

The Spirit looked at him pointedly.

"Okay, so maybe you choose not to speak, I can't say. I can't exactly talk to that Tenchi kid about this stuff, though. And you're the only one who actually listens. Ty Lee means well, I know, and Mai's great, but they're too scared to do anything against Azula."

He sighed, "She's my sister, and you know, as crazy as it sounds, I think there's something in there that wasn't there before. Something Aang must have given her, but she's different, too. She seems too conflicted to be the old Azula."

The Blue Spirit looked at him, approvingly.

"If Aang is alive -- and if I'm right, he is -- what do I do? Stop him at all cost, or --"

The unspoken answer caused him to shudder.

"What's underneath that mask?" Zuko asked, quietly. "I want to see it."

The Spirit reached for the mask, and lifted it, so no one but Zuko could see. And what he saw caused him to fall to his knees. Then, the Spirit replaced the mask, and gazed down at the ground.

Zuko looked up, and frowned, "So, that's it? What does that mean? Who are you?"

He pointed at himself, and then at Zuko.

_To be continued._


	46. Thou Art I

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Warning warning warning, gonna short-circuit my identity."_

_- Pursuing My True Self_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Thou Art I_

The mist surrounded them.

It was suffocating, it was everywhere. Relentlessly, it drove at their senses, leaving them lost and disoriented, and yet Katara would not yield. She walked forward through the fog and thought of her mother.

The kindness, the warmth, the joy that her mother gave her, that she couldn't let die just because they'd been told so. They'd been lied to, and if Iroh was alive -- then why not Kya Floes? If anyone deserved a second life, it was her.

"Katara, this is insane!" Sokka moaned.

She didn't answer, she just kept on through.

"Hey, what did they do to Katara, replace her with Azula when we weren't looking?" Toph asked, frustrated. "Because you're acting crazy, Sweetness!"

"Shut up!" Azula was a traitor, and Azula lied to her, kept her trapped in a fog of confusion, and threw her off the trail she'd been so taken in that she even considered them friends. But she wouldn't be deceived any longer.

And the fog grew thicker.

"Katara," Yue said, gently, "I know you're worried about your mother, but this isn't safe. I can't sense anything. Spirits could ambust us at any moment. We should turn back. Remember, ww need to find one of those Spirits that helped us before to ask it some questions."

"I don't care about your dumb mysteries!" she shouted, suddenly. "I don't care about saving the world, all I want is some answers about what happened to Mom. Is that so wrong?"

"Sis," Sokka said, "Mom's--"

"She's got to be here, somewhere, Sokka. Don't tell me you've lost faith in her."

"It's not that simple, Katara," Sokka said. "Mom couldn't be alive. Don't you remember? The video and--"

"Sokka, you saw her!"

"I saw something that looked like her."

"Sokka, let's just go," Toph said. "It's obvious Katara's more interested in what she wants, not what's best. You know who else did that? Azula."

"Stop comparing me to her! I'm nothing like her!"

"No, that's not true," Yue said. "You both are young girls who have lost their mothers when they were young, both desperately trying to seek acceptance from their fathers, and both lost and confused. Azula may respond differently, but you are both alike. That's why you were becoming so close as friends."

"Shut up," Katara said, angrily. "Shut up about her. She and Zuko, they're both traitors, and I hate them both!"

Her voice echoed in the fog. And she shouted again, "Just leave me alone!" The echoes were the only response she had. The fog was so thick, she couldn't see but silhouettes in the distance. Did they already leave her?

"I don't need their help," she said. "I'll find mom myself, and prove--"

And then she groped in the fog, looking for her way, she had to keep going, or else she'd lose her hope forever. But she didn't know which way was east or west, and sometimes, she felt herself tripping on a vine on the ground.

And when she reached a dead end, the fog dispersed and she saw a wall of forest, impenetrable, blocking her way. "No, I must have gotten turned around, I'll just turn and walk and it'll be okay. And then, once I find her, she'll make all of this fog go away.

And she turned on her heel and stepped forward, right into a silhouette of a woman. The fog breathed, moving from the figure's face, and she saw the wide brim of that hat, and she tried to look up, to see her mother's eyes.

She'd never seen such malice in her life.

"No, you're not my mother--" she said. The painted face of the woman smiled, a crooked, evil smile, and the fog began to take shape, sharpening into jagged, icy spears, all aimed at her. "You're just a Spirit, you've been using me -- well, I won't let you get away with this!"

* * *

That was no face. What he saw, it did not have features like he'd ever seen before, or any recognizable features, no, instead, it was something entirely different. He saw anger, he saw regret, and he saw doubt, though he did not know what they looked like before, and asked about it later, he wouldn't be able to describe them, but he saw them there. Like pieces of a puzzle, fitting in.

Zuko stumbled and fell to his knees, and the empty alleyway was his only company. Somehow, his feet carried him back upright, and he began to walk towards the main street.

It was gone, now. Shortly after seeing that face -- if it could be called a face -- it vanished into the night again, and left him alone with his doubts.

While the Spirit was gone, somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew it was still there.

But what did it mean.

He wanted to howl at the moon, and run into the night and disappear, he wanted to forget about who he was, who he was going to be, and where he was going but he couldn't wipe that away. So instead, he just walked, empty, aimlessly, ever onwards, each step sapping away a little more of his energy.

And he found himself at the entrance to the catacombs.

"Why am I here?" he asked. He knew his old teammates were down there, and he thought, momentarily, they'd be easy to pick off. And then another thought struck back at him, red and blue dragons whispering in his ears. They were trying to help him, and he would betray their trust a second time.

And yet his father would be proud.

But what of his Uncle?

That thought struck him hardest. What of his Uncle. His uncle -- his innocent Uncle who had been wrongly accused, and the lie he'd been told that he refused to believe and yet, slowly, it became the truth. What would his Uncle want?

"Stop it, stop making me doubt myself," he said, he knew the Blue Spirit could hear him. "It's supposed to be simple. I'm going to save Ba Sing Se."

He wasn't sure, but the Blue Spirit must have been right behind him. When he turned, he saw nothing but the chirping of grasshopper-beetles. The city was quiet, it was at peace, and in harmony.

He turned, and left the catacombs. He would keep his word.

"Are you happy?" he hissed. The Blue Spirit's mask was just out of the corner of his eyes, and it nodded. "Good, are you going to leave me alone?" The Spirit shook its head and somehow, Zuko knew he was making those gestures again.

"Whatever. You're me, I'm you? Fine."

* * *

The ice cut a path through the mist, and though they moved quickly, Katara wasn't caught off guard. The spears didn't even seem to stop as Katara moved back and whipped them back around at the painted spirit.

Though she faded into the mist, Katara could feel her watching, from somewhere deep in the clouds. She could see her breath as she looked about, and there were shadows moving around her, silhouettes with no features, contorting, squirming in the distance like pale shadows rising from the ground.

"Where are you?" she cried, and walked forward. She stopped as she heard the crack of a twig being broken underfoot. She turned in the direction of the sound, and then whipped around, looking desperately for even a silhouette.

Nothing, the fog was empty. She steadied herself, hand on her breast, calming her heart. She was alone, she needed to be on alert and the sound of her pounding heart was distracting. She turned around, and nearly screamed.

The Painted Lady looked at her through empty, vicious eyes. The facepaint had long ago begun to fade and it seemed washed out and broken. She was covered in grime, and her smile, that angry, twisted smile just toyed with Katara.

She bended the mist into a large torrent of water, and it fell to the ground, washing up the Painted Lady and herself. "There, now you can't run away!" she said, focusing on keeping the momentum of her attack. With one hand, she bended the water around, with the other, she began to freeze it onderneath the Painted Lady's feet.

The Painted Lady struck with fluid strikes, and Katara's stance was thrown off balance. The water began to slowly stop, and wash away deep into the fog, and the Painted Lady moved like water, continuous, ebbing and flowing, back and forth, the mist swirling into cold ice that dropped from the sky like bullets. Katara bended the mist into a barrier, and stared at the Painted Lady.

She was beautiful, or would have been if not for the malice about her, and she did, at a glance, resemble her mother, through the mist there was a clear resemblence, but with that fog gone, that resemblence faded.

"Where are my friends?" Katara yelled. "Did you do something to them?"

The Painted Lady laughed, a chilling sound, and shook her head. Then she pointed at Katara and the grin widened. "Me? You mean -- I did something to them?" The Painted Lady clapped her handa and nodded.

Katara turned the icy umbrella around, melting it and sending it gushing forward at the Painted Lady. As it moved she thrust her hands forward, and it surged forward, icing over as it moved. It struck with such force to knock over the Painted Lady, and threw her hat aside.

She stood up, and straightened herself.

"Liar!" Katara yelled. "This fog -- get rid of it!"

The Painted Lady shook her head. And pointed again at Katara.

* * *

"Well, we're lost," Toph muttered.

"And I can't find Katara anywhere," Sokka said. They sighed, and called out for her. "She had to start acting all crazy, didn't she?"

"Well, she's wound up so tight she was bound to snap sooner or later," Toph muttered.

"I think it's this fog, it feels unnatural," Yue added. "It is making things difficult to see, and I don't mean simply our path."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "I feel it too. It's like in my head and all around me. I just can't focus on anything."

"Okay, great, now that you tell me that, I feel it too. You happy, guys?"

"Well, let's keep together and try to remember that we shouldn't be angry at each other, but at this mist."

"Oh stop trying to sound so smart, Yue," Toph snarled angrily. "We're completely lost! Can't you magically sense where we are?"

"I wish I could," she sounded sad. "And I know you don't mean that, Toph, you're just frustrated with the fog."

"I'm wondering which one of us is next to be there one second and then, poof, completely gone."

"I know," Sokka said, "We need to find a way out of this mist, or some way to get rid of it first, before we start looking for Katara."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all night," Toph added. "Now if only we had a clue where we were."

"Toph, you can sense things through your feet, right?"

"Duh."

"Think you can help locate us a path to the east?"

"I can try, but I don't make any guarantees," she said. She frowned, and began to concentrate, pulling her blindfold down tighter around herself. "The east is going to lead us by a big pond, so that's a no go. But if we go west, we'll be approaching a big metal structure."

"The Tower," Yue said, coldly. "How far away is it?"

"Say about fifty yards away," Toph muttered. "But I don't feel Katara anywhere."

"The Tower is a good place to get our footing," Sokka concluded. "Lead the way, Toph." The Earthbender nodded and trudged forward through the mist.

* * *

"Azula, we need to talk." Zuko crossed his arms and looked at Azula. She looked back at him, and, sighing, motioned to a seat. He took it, and looked her straight in the eye. "We're doing this wrong."

"Zuko, you know, I expected you to speak up sooner."

"Azula?"

"You're probably right," she said, tiredly, "But you could be wrong. After all, Zuko, the plan isn't to destroy the Spirit World, but to destroy the Spirits."

"They're the same thing," Zuko countered.

"Are they? It seemed like the Spirit World was fine accepting a human replacement for their Moon Spirit, remember."

"That was different. When the Moon Spirit cured her as a child, she must have become tied to the Moon Spirit."

"Possibly," she answered, "But, this void in the Spirit World is our opportunity to claim the Spirit World as our own, Zuko. Father has everything planned out."

Zuko sighed. "Are you serious?" he asked, "Do you really believe he's right, Azula?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I believe him?"

Zuko frowned. "Uncle Iroh tried to stop the experiment, we know that now. But Dad told us he was responsible. Azula, if Dad's okay lying to us about that --"

"You're insinuating that Father would lie to us?"

"I'm saying that he already has, Azula."

She frowned, "Zuko, that's treacherous ground you're on."

"We're just treacherous people. What did Aang do but suggest there's a different way? And you did what?"

"Don't mention that. Don't bring that up, Zuko, or I swear --"

"You killed hiim."

"No, you did. To the world at large, you killed him," Azula said. "What I did was merely facilitate your redemption."

"Redemption is a bitter work, Azula," Zuko retorted. "Nothing sits right, here, this is going to come crumbling down, and I don't want to see you get swept up in it, Azula. You're my sister."

"Where was this fraternal concern when you left the first time?"

"You changed since then. I changed."

"You bought the act? The nice girl Azula, helpful and resonsible Class President and friend to her clubmates in the Bending Club?"

"You don't want to accept the idea that they were your friends and you're the traitor, not them."

"Shut up, Zuko," she said, her eyes wide and unfocused. "I swear, if you don't, I'll do to you what I did to Aang." Zuko sighed.

"You have to be stubborn. Fine," he said, "I hope you're happy choosing this. I need to talk to Dad."

"You just missed him. He had a zepellin flight back to the capital today. Are you going to give him a call, plead for him to reconsider."

"I need to see him face to face," Zuko said, "There are things I need him to say to my face."

"Too bad, then," she said.

"The school trip's this weekend, I'll just talk to him then."

Azula frowned as he walked out of the room. She couldn't get a read on him, but he didn't seem the same as before. Something about the defiance in his eyes, the strength in his posture, things that she could only see inklings of before, were burning bright.

And it worried Azula.

But more than that, her stomach churned, and she tried to lie to herself, "I'm not the traitor, they are," she repeated. "And Zuko killed Aang, not me."

* * *

Katara couldn't keep up. The first movement the Painted Lady made was so quick that she didn't even see it happen, the mist transfigured under her careful motions, moving in tandem, two in one, to strike Katara and bowl her over.

The mist snaked around, living, breathing, a leviathan of mist that encircled them both, snarling and lashing out its massive tail. And the Painted Lady stood, moving her hands with the elegance of waves.

And Katara was reeling, on the ground, suffocated by the fog.

"I won't give up! I won't!" she cried, between heavy breaths, "I will not die here. There are people who need me!"

She grabbed the mist in her hand, and it condensed on her fingernails, growing into a large orb of water, She bended it around her and she thrust it forward. In the air, it split into a million drops and the drops froze as they fell towards the Painted Lady.

The Lady reeled back under the barrage of icicles and the leviathan moved to strike Katara as the Painted Lady reeled in position, its movements were as jerky and erratic as the Lady's. And Katara thrust her hand out and the mist began to freeze. The leviathan's skin became brittle ice and with a twist of her hand and a clenching of her fist, it shattered and melted harmlessly, puddling on the ground.

The Painted Lady looked over at her with her hateful eyes, and moved like she flew on the fog, and with her elbow, knocked Katara off balance. Before Katara's feet could plant themselves, she was swept up by the Spirit's feet, and even as she fell she saw the next blow coming, punctuated by a wave of mist that solidified as soon as it approached, a block of ice about to crush her

And Katara shut her eyes. "No!"

She rolled around, and stood up, sweat dripping off her forehead. She looked at the swirling mist, and at the puddles on the ground. And she closed her eyes tight. "I can't win this fight, why can't I beat her?"

The Spirit was standing, waiting, and she seemed fascinated by the prone girl. "So," Katara said, snarling, looking over at her, "Why don't you finish the job. Or does it make you feel tough to toy with your prey?"

The Spirit looked at her. And she leaned down to pick up the discarded hat. Replacing it on her head, she pulled it down over her malicious eyes, and she turned. "Don't turn your back on me." Katara mustered whatever strength she had left.

She bended the mist, the mist turned to ice under the strength of her anger, and it took the shape of a large, jagged javelin. She thrust it through the mist.

As though parting the heavens, the mist dispersed as the ice soared towards its target, and it grew with size and force as it went. The Painted Lady turned, and nodded. She pulled the brim of her hat further over her eyes.

And she was torn in two, dispersing just as the mist did.

Katara looked around.

She was somewhere she'd never seen before.

Statues of a fierce phoenix stood in front of her, and there were no doors, just walls, and the familiar sounds that echoed deep within the heart of Yomi.

* * *

"The mist is gone!" Yue looked at the expanses before the Tower, "I don't sense Katara anywhere outside, however. Toph frowned, and kicked her feet, and Sokka paced. "No, she isn't outside."

"Then where is she?" Sokka yelled.

"Inside?"

"What?" Sokka looked over at Toph.

"She could be inside the tower. You know, the one that we're standing in front of. So, let's go in and check it out. Yue, you can do that, right?"

"Yes, of course," Yue said.

They entered the Tower, and looked around. The clock hovered menacingly close to midnight, and there was an increased movment to the exposed clockwork that lined the foyer. It seemed like the creaking noise of the rusted cogs made things all the more intense, and oppressive.

"So," Toph said, "Get looking."

Yue was already lost in the moon glow, her senses reaching into the heights of the tower. Toph sighed, and pulled up her blindfold. "Creepy, huh?" Sokka asked, and Toph just shrugged and sat down on the step.

"What do you think that fog was all about?"

"I don't know," Sokka admitted.

"So, creepy magic mist shows up the same time as creepy lady that looks like your mom, and then Katara goes missing in it."

"Yeah, fishy," he said. "But Katara's strong, she's also not dumb. She'd know when to run."

"You think she got rid of the mist?"

"Maybe," Sokka said. "Still, I'd rather see her okay and in one piece for myself than just assume magic creepy fog vanishing means she's okay."

"Fair enough. Man, you and your sight fixation," she muttered.

"I found her!" Yue cried. "She's up far above the floors we've explored, but, the last barricade is gone --"

"We can get to the top?"

"Yes," she said, "It's not as far as I thought. But, the path is clear. She is maybe ten floors away from the top floor itself."

"That's bad," Sokka said. "Us two, even with Yue's back-up, we're not going to be able to make it up there. We need Aang."

Yue nodded. "I'll inform him."

"Thanks, Yue. I don't want to leave us defenseless, but--"

"Yeah, exploring Yomi's like going toe-to-toe with a grown saber-moose lion." Toph nodded. "Besides, if Azula hasn't made her move yet, she's not going to."

Yue pulled out from her robes a small blue cellphone, and began to dial it. "So that's how you call us," Sokka said, bemused, and Yue nodded, happily.

She was speaking to Aang within the third ring, and then, shortly afterwards, she said, "He'll be here soon."

"Great," Sokka said. "I can finally stop pretending to be leader."

"No you won't," Toph muttered.

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, and contemplated. He looked at the barren walls, and the spartan comforts, and frowned. He had his things tossed into a case that was thrown haphazardly on the floor, open.

There was a knock at his door, and he looked up. "Come in," he muttered, and Mai and Ty Lee shuffled in awkwardly. "What is it?" he practically snarled, and he looked down at the ground. The Blue Spirit was nearby, watching him.

"Zuko, what's gotten into you?" Mai asked. "You're moody, you're paranoid, and you're starting to tick me off."

"Yeah, basically what she said, but I wanted to add that your aura's really all grim and dark, so, maybe you should lighten up, for your sake."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"No, you're not," Ty Lee answered.

"I'm as fine as I'm going to be," he retorted. And Ty Lee squeaked and hid behind Mai. The dark haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and then shook her head. "What, are you going to say I'm being unfair, Mai?"

"No," Mai answered, "But you don't have to take out your own frustrations on Ty Lee. What's gotten into you. Ever since we ran into that strange blue-faced -- thing -- you've been acting like this."

"If I told you it was in the room right now, you'd think I was crazy."

"A week ago, maybe," Mai said. "But a week ago, I didn't even know what you did with your free time."

"Zuko, if something's bothering you, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Zuko looked at Ty Lee, and he was paler than usual. "What did you say?"

"I'm just saying you should open up, because we're here for you. But you just keep pushing us away for whatever reason."

She said that to him, once. Maybe not the same words, but the sentiment was the same. And now, she looked at him like he was scum -- probably because he was. "Ty Lee, you don't know me."

"I do know you," she said, quietly. "Maybe you don't remember, but we used to spend time together when we were kids. Before the private academy," she trailed off. "Before things got weird with your family and your mom-- oops!"

"Ty Lee," Mai shook her head. "Ignore her. She's not thinking. Zuko, you look sick. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Did you come in here trying to make me mad, or was there something else?" he asked, standing. They looked up at him, and he looked to the window. "Well?"

"Well," Mai said, "If you're really curious, we're worried about Azula."

"She's been muttering to herself over and over, about -- about you killing Aang and," Ty Lee looked frightened, "What is she talking about? Aang's not -- he's not dead, is he?"

Zuko sighed. "The truth is," he frowned, "The truth is going to get ignored anyway. So why even bother?"

"Why bother?" Mai asked, "Because we knew him. He was -- he was a friend, I guess."

"He's alive," Zuko said. "And when Azula knows that, she's going to finish him off. So, it's up to you. Tell her that, or don't."

"Then why does she keep saying you --"

"Because Azula's not herself," Zuko said. "Whatever threads held her together are snapping and there's nothing you or I can do about it. You've only got an inkling what it's like to fight these things, try doing it for two years. try being prepared for it your whole teenage life instead of just a week, and just imagine how hard it is to keep yourself together."

"But you're--"

"I'm seeing a Spirit that's not really there," he said. "I'm not any more or less crazy than Azula."

"Zuko," Ty Lee said, "Please, let me finish a sentence?"

"--Sorry."

"Zuko, I don't know what you think you're seeing," Ty Lee said, "But your chi isn't going crazy like Azula's. Maybe you're really seeing it, even if no one else can."

Mai frowned, "Zuko, you need to rest. You'll feel better after. You're just --"

"Just, what? Overworked? Stressed out?"

" -- yes, you are," Mai finished. "Come on, Ty Lee. Zuko is having one his mood swings."

He watched them leave, and he knew he shouldn't be so angry with his girlfriend, but right now, it took everything in him not to ignite the bed frame. He looked over at the Blue Spirit who stood in the corner besides the closet. "Are you real?" he asked. The Blue Spirit nodded.

"And you're me?"

The Spirit nodded again.

"And I'm you."

The Spirit nodded once more.

"So, what do I do?"

The Spirit pointed at him.

"I see," Zuko said. "What do I think is right?" Now, more than ever, he needed to speak to his father, and this time, he'd be the one doing the talking.

* * *

Aang looked at the massive statues that lined the strange temple-like floors they traversed, and he was somewhat off-put by the silence. "Shouldn't Spirits be all over this place?"

"I know," Sokka said, "It's quiet. Dead quiet."

"Don't say 'dead' okay?" Toph said, annoyed. "It's just, well, it's a quiet night. Okay? That's all it is."

"The Tower feels different. The Spirits are definitely still here, but they're dormant, like they're waiting for someone, or something to happen," Yue explained, "It's so creepy."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Yue," Toph said. "As if I'm not on edge enough. The creaks this place make are spooky enough, but you don't feel the movement under the floorboards like I do. It's like breathing, rhythmic breathing."

"Yes, but it's slowed, hasn't it?"

"-- yeah, I guess so," Toph said. "You sense it, too?"

"The presence in this tower is dormant as well," she said, "It must be what has been bothering me about this place the whole time. I don't like it."

"Maybe, maybe it's a good thing?" Sokka said. "We're making great progress, and things are great, and the evil force is sleeping. That may mean we're about to save the world, right?"

"Things are going to get worse before they get better," Aang said. "How much further is Katara?"

"Another six floors," Yue said, quietly. "But there's something in the way, I can't get a clear sense. Be prepared, it could be anything."

They climbed the stairs, and found the next floor similarly quiet, but Yue slowed, and looked around. "There it is again, that presence. It's here, on this floor."

"You recognize it?" Toph asked.

"Yes -- I think we've encountered this one before. But it's odd, I feel like it's fading, it does not seem the same as before," Yue answered, and the group moved slowly through the floor. "It's this way," she said, and lead them down the hall. "I can feel the stairwell is nearby, so, be alert."

They opened the door cautiously, and peered in.

"So, the humans come to finish the job," a weak voice coughed. "I suppose it was foolish to try and rescue the Moon Spirit from her human keepers, but I had to try."

"Rescue me?" Yue said, walking forward, "But I help them of my own will."

"Then we're both more the fools for it," the spirit croaked. He was a small, human-looking Spirit with graying hair and he was covered by weeds and plants, pieces of a larger form. "So, let them come and finish me, quickly."

"What happened to you?" Aang asked, approaching slowly, hands up. "I'm the Avatar, maybe I can help you--"

"The Avatar? No, it's too late for everyone, now."{

"No, it's not," Yue said. "We've worked hard to stop this Unification, and we're not about to give up!"

"It's a noble effort," he said, "But there wasn't anything you could do. So, you're not the same as the wild eyed girl from before. Where did she go to?"

"She -- she and I disagreed about something," Aang said, "And I think it's better to just leave her out of this. She's no longer one of us."

"That's probably for the best," he said, "The Spirits in this tower can't ever leave, it's driving them mad. They tore me apart when I tried to rally them together. They don't care if you're good or evil, just that you're not one of them."

"There's a presence in this tower, do you know what it is?"

"I wish I did," he said, dejectedly, "There's a powerful pull to this place, and when you enter, you're trapped. "

"Yue's fine, though," Toph said.

"She's a powerful Spirit, unlike the rest," he said, "I was once a great Swamp Spirit, I once had power like yours. I defended the swamps of the Spirit World, and I did so for so long I hardly remember life before that."

He closed his eyes, "Now, I should just let time take its toll."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, "I didn't realize you were trying to protect Yue. We hurt you, and left you to run here to die."

"Death like this, this is not so bad. But when this Tower fully awakens, then, I pity you humans. I pity you, because you may be the only ones who can survive."

"Awakens?"

The Spirit gave a weak smile as his eyes closed, "Time is an illusion, and what are memories but an illusion of time..."

"What's your name, wise one," Yue asked, in a hushed voice.

"They used to call me... Hue," he murmured. "Yes, I am tired now. I think I will rest." His eyes fluttered close, and he seemed lighter, emptier.

"He's -- he's gone," Yue said, as he faded into smoke. "All he wanted to do was help the other spirits here, and they murdered him."

"So, this tower is an illusion -- we knew that, but what is it an illusion for?" Sokka asked. "Man, this tower just gives me a headache."

"I wish there was some way to bury him, he did not deserve this fate."

Aang frowned, and looked over at the stairwell, "Katara still needs us, we can't get distracted. I know how you feel, Yue, but--"

"You're right, we don't know for certain that Katara's alone up there," Yue said. "We should be quick." She smiled at Aang, and he smiled back. "You're becoming more and more impressive, Avatar Aang."

"Uh, thanks."

"You're most welcome."

"Come on, stop patting ourselves on the back and let's move!" Toph yelled. The group hurried up the stairs and further into the clockwork maze.

* * *

Katara screamed.

It wasn't because she was claustrophobic inside this small room with little more than a statue for company, and not because her frustration with this trap she'd fallen into, but fully because the room was moving, changing and contorting.

She found herself grabbing the statue for dear life as the walls began to collapse into the floor, and the room began to take a new shape. A stairwell emerged from behind a forming new wall, but then, it was concealed.

She heard voices.

"You know, I should have taken a left there. We were lost for a good ten minutes," one murmured, annoyed.

"Well, Snoozles, you let Aang lead from now on."

"I thought he did good! Besides, this is the floor, right, Yue?"

"Yes, but --"

"We should find Katara."

"Yes," Yue agreed. "She should be in this room over here."

She opened the door as fast as she could, and nearly bumped into Aang. He steadied her and smiled, "Whoa, I thought you were a spirit for a second, Katara."

"You guys took forever!" she yelled. "What were you doing?"

"Stumbling around in the fog," Toph said. "Yue here couldn't see anything."

"That's not true!" Yue protested.

"Whatever, Snowflake."

"Like you were any better, uh, um, Dirtclod!"

"Hey, Snowflake, that wasn't too shabby," Toph smirked. "But yeah, we were lost forever. Where did you go? How did you get here? What happened to that person you were following."

"It was just a Spirit. I think I took care of it, though," she said, "With all this business with Azula, I sort of forgot how dangerous these Spirits can be. So, we're leaving, right? Can we please go? This place is so quiet, it's scary."

"I know," Sokka said, "But we can't stop, not now."

"Yeah," Aang said, quietly, "We're near the top."

"The top?" Katara's eyes widened. "We should go!"

"Agreed," Toph said, "We'll see what's up there, and then get going!" Reunited, the group proceeded through the halls carefully. The dormant spirits seemed like shadows, clinging to the wall, blending in like ornaments on the darkly ornate walls.

"Aang, is everything okay outside?"

"Zuko kept his word," Aang said, "No one came."

"I'm not surprised," Yue said, "He's an honorable person."

Aang nodded. "Yue, do you sense anything between us and the top?" She stopped, and then, slowly, exhaled.

"Yes, something is on the next floor. A memory, perhaps?" she said. "An Illusion of Time."

Aang frowned. "Well, this would be the last memory, wouldn't it?" Yue nodded. "Well, we should be prepared for anything."

The next floor was just as eerily quiet, and they proceeded through the large doors into a massive chamber. And then, they heard a scream inside their heads.

_stay away stay away why are you doing this_

And the wind spirit from before charged straight through them. _It looked wildly behind and then it seemed to shrink away. Its voice became too quiet to make out, just a feeling of panic that overwhelmed anyone who heard it._

_And then the heat and flame was so intense, that the walls themselves seemed to metl._

Aang's eyes widened as he turned around. "No, not that --"

"What is that?" Sokka muttered, wondrously. "Is that --"

"Agni," Yue said, quietly, like it were some innate knowledge. _The creature stood tall as the chamber, and its massive, skeletal frame was full of fire and brimstone, long draconic arms seized at the wind spirit and it barely scurried loose._

_Then there was another explosion, and the spirit of fire bounded forward with great speed, seizing on top of the wind spirit and it opened its jaw, unhinged and wide, and then, with one final snap --_

"No." Aang felt weak, leaning on his staff, "I don't want to face that thing."

"Aang, relax, you're okay," Katara said. "It's only a memory. It can't hurt you."

Katara grimaced. The Spirit that they thought her mother freed was so monstrous, that there was little redeeming about it. It seemed to act on instinct. _Once it pulled loose of the Wind Spirit, its frame buckled and his arms jutted out. It grew in size, its body's shape changed._

_  
And it looked directly at Aang._

_"Come on, follow me, now!" someone called. Iroh tried to grab its attention. The last gambit, he wouldn't let it fail._

_Agni watched the silly looking stout man amused, and then, it bounded, almost playfully after him. And the memory_ faded into the now. The room was charred, the heat was so intense, and Aang could barely look up.

"That's what it did," he said, "It was eating that spirit -- I remember -- and --" He looked at his arms, "Is that where these came from?" Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"One floor to go," she said, "No time for whining."

Katara let Aang rest against her as they walked, "It's okay," she said, "That's the past. It can't hurt us."

"I just remember being so scared, and now I have an image to go with that fear," he said, "That grin, the sound, that man who saved me."

"It's okay," she said, quietly. The stairwell before them was the largest they'd seen, and it ran straight up. Sokka climbed it first, and he seemed to be anticipating something.

"We're finally at the end of this dumb tower," he said. "I can't wait to see what's waiting at the top."

"I don't sense anything," Yue said, "But, it's still very odd. The tower doesn't feel as tall as it should be."

"Well, we've been traveling for like months, now," Toph said, "It's going to feel odd to finally get to the top."

"I can't wait," Katara said. "Maybe there's an answer to all of this up there."

"I hope so," Aang said.

Then, at the top of the stairs, a doorway. "Aang," Sokka said, "You do the honors." Aang approached it, shakily, and pushed the door. It creaked open. And the room beyond, the top of the tower, laid bare for them to see.

Everyone gazed in, expecting something, anything at all.

But the top of the tower was empty.

_To be continued._


	47. A Path is Open

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Oh God let me out, can you let me out, can you set me free of this dark inner world?"_

_-- Reach Out to the Truth_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_A Path is Open_

"What the -- where is everything?" Sokka said, staring at the empty expanses of the top floor of the tower. He was practically tearing it apart. "This is it, the top, right?"

"Something was here," Yue said, "But it's gone now. But I have a bad feeling about this place. It feels -- it feels wrong. I think we should leave. Now." She looked to Aang pleadingly. "I know it sounds odd, but don't you feel it, too?"

"Yeah," Aang said, suddenly, "There's something about this place that's just wrong."

"Wrong how?" Toph asked.

"Like, something is ripping a part of me out," Aang said, waving his hands to try and demonstrate. "It's really hard to explain, but it just feels really, really wrong."

"Is there a way down?" Katara asked.

"There's an elevator door here," Sokka said, pulling aside the old, rusted hinges. The sound the elevator made echoed like thunder as it creaked into place. "We should get going. With what Hue said about this place --"

"Who's Hue?"

"-- We'll tell you later, Hue said this place was trapping Spirits. It's like a huge Spirit Trap, and I don't want Yue stuck in here," Sokka said. "So whatever it is that's drawing them in here, if it's bad enough that Yue and the Avatar are feeling it, it may be too strong to resist for long."

"They're trapped in here?" Katara asked.

"That's right," Aang said, "We need to get downstairs."

"Well, come on, let's go!" Sokka urged. They all boarded the elevator, and it plummetted to the ground floor at such a speed that Aang was amazed he stood on the ground the whole time. When the gates opened, they stumbled out of the elevator and into the foyer.

"We're okay," Toph muttered. "Let's get out of here, like, now."

"Yes," Yue murmured, "Let's hurry."

* * *

The next day, Aang groggily got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, when a knock came at the door of the building. There was, frankly, a panic. Katara motioned to the kitchen, and Aang ducked in there, keeping himself hidden.

Toph hid herself behind the door as Katara opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, viciously.

Zuko Houou frowned, "I wanted to see how your trip went last night."

"We didn't find anything out, if that's what you're asking," Katara said. "Sorry, Zuko, it's going to take some time. And don't come around here. You're not welcome."

She about slammed the door in his face, when he put his arm in and pushed inside. "I know you're angry at me, but listen. I wanted to talk to you, all of you."

"We don't want to hear it, Zuko," Katara said, icily. "You're a traitor and a coward as far as I care."

Zuko looked downcast, "I know," he said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're coming on the school trip, right?"

"What does that matter?"

"I guess it doesn't. Look, can you please stop trying to shove me out the door. I'm not here to kick you out or to turn up the place looking for clues about where Aang is. You don't think Azula's dumb enough to not notice that he's completely vanished."

"He's dead."

"Is he really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," she snarled, "And Azula killed him."

"I know that," he answered. "But you had the power to heal him, didn't you? So why didn't you do it?" She paused, and narrowed her eyes slowly at him. "I'm right, you healed him. Azula figured that much out."

"How could Azula know anything about that? Did you tell her about it?"

"No!"

"Don't lie. You could put people's lives at risk. She's insane, and a murderer."

Zuko frowned. He didn't feel like arguing. "I'm not here because I want to scare you or threaten Aang. I'm not telling anyone about it. But it's going to come out, and when it does, I'm in as much trouble as you." He frowned. "Are you going on the trip or not?"

"What if we are?"

"Thought so. There's a tour being done on the second day of the Phoenix Group main facilities. It'd be a good time if you wanted to do some snooping. Azula will be expecting it though, so be ready for a trap."

"What? How did you-- Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I'd protect you, right?" Zuko said. He turned and stepped out of the door. "See you around." He walked out the door and onto the street. Katara closed the door after him and looked at Toph.

"He's telling the truth, Sweetness."

"I was afraid of that," she said. "Still, we can't let our guard down."

"I agree," Toph said, "But I don't think he's our enemy. Not anymore, anyway. I mean, he didn't even press us about the creepy spirit thing he was talking about." Katara shivered. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Had a strange nightmare. That Spirit was there -- the one in the mist. It hated me so much, and it tried to strangle me with the mist."

"Spooky."

"I know. Aang, it's okay to come out now," she said.

Aang looked pensive when he walked out, "Do you think Azula really knows?" he asked, and Toph shrugged.

"I bet she does. Zuko seemed to really get nervous when he mentioned that. I wonder what she's up to. She's always two steps ahead, and she always has us pegged. It sucks."

"It's hard having to fight someone who used to be our friend," Katara said.

"I think she still is the Azula we knew," Aang said, "But I don't know why she's burying it under all that anger and hatred. Katara, I think it's time I get back to school and try and live a norma life. Well, as normal as we can get."

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "Azula will find out, and right now, we need to prepare for the trip. It's in a couple of days, so there's a lot of preparation to be done. The Chairman may be able to help get you in, Aang."

"I'll talk to him!" Aang eagerly said. "I want to see the Fire Nation Capital. It's apparently got the most beautiful old palace in the world."

"Remember, we're going there to find out what's going on with the Phoenix Group, not sightseeing!" Toph shouted. "You're such a kid sometimes, Aang, I swear."

"Sorry," he said, bashfully, rubbing his bald head. It was taking some getting used to.

Sokka stumbled down the stairs, looking woozy. "What happened? What's all the yelling going on for?"

"We just had Zuko stop by."

"Really? Why are you looking so mad, Katara. Figures he'd be curious about what we found out. Sucks that we didn't get an answer to that, but I've got a few theories. Man, now I want to talk to Zuko, that can't be good."

"You can talk to him at school." She crossed her arms, "C'mon, Toph. Aang, let's go."

"Aang's going?" Sokka blinked.

"He just needs to get his uniform on, right?" Katara asked. "Azula knows. Something's bugging Zuko about it, too."

"Man," Sokka said, "Things are starting to come to a head. Does it hurt Zuko to be forthright about anything?"

"Maybe," Toph said. "He seemed to be hesitating a lot when he spoke."

"And I hate to suggest this," Sokka said, "But, he is a Firebender."

"No," Katara said. "I won't have Aang learning from a traitor like him."

"Okay, hands, who didn't see that coming. No one? Good," Toph said. "Lay off, Katara. He's definitely got something going on we don't know about. Maybe she's blackmailing him or something. Maybe he doesn't have a choice. Maybe she's just that good at making him do stupid stuff."

"Or maybe he's a no-good traitor," Katara suggested.

"All of those things are possible," Sokka interjected, "But it's not important. You girls get to school, Aang and I'll be after in a bit."

When the girls had left, Sokka looked over at Aang, and sighed. "What is it?" Aang asked, and Sokka paused before finally speaking.

"Aang, I don't know if we can trust Zuko or not, but one thing is definitely clear, we need a plan to take on Azula and the Phoenix Group, and if you can bend fire, then we're going to be better off than if you can't."

"I know," Aang said, "But it could be another trick."

"Yeah," Sokka sighed, "Azula's way too good at them."

"I wish she wouldn't do this. I'm worried she's going to go crazy at this rate," Aang said. "Like, really crazy."

"She'll be okay. She's Azula, right?" Sokka said. "Man, how can you still worry for people who want you dead? Is it an Avatar thing?"

"It's a me-thing, I guess. Gyatso taught me that to stay angry with someone is easy, but to forgive is the true path. And so, I forgive Azula. Just like I forgive you for stealing my pencils."

"Okay, that was one time."

"Twelve, actually."

"One, twelve, what's the difference? Come on, get dressed, Aang, we got to get you ready for your grand return to school."

"Yeah, I know," Aang said. "I'll be right down."

* * *

Zuko frowned.

"So, what is it now?"

"Sorry, Mai, thinking."

"I see that. But you've been thinking non-stop all morning," she said, "And why did you go to that dorm, anyway?"

"You followed me?"

"Well, yes, you're acting strange and I was afraid you were going to do something you'd regret," she said. "Is it that Water Tribe girl?"

"Katara?"

"That's right," she said, testily. "The one you went to the dance with."

"She's a friend -- she used to be. Doesn't matter, she hates me anyway," he said. "Why are you getting jealous. I'm not dating her."

"You're one to talk about jealousy," she said, sourly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," he muttered. "Look, I just wanted to talk to her about something." She shook her head. "What?"

"You don't get it," she said. "Look, I'll talk to you after class, maybe then you'll stop acting all weird."

"I'm not acting weird!"

She was gone, and didn't hear his protest. Zuko sighed and entered the class room. There was some excitement coming from around the room. "I don't believe he shaved his head. Man, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," another gossiper said, "But he seems to be okay. I thought he died."

"Me too," a third added.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked Tenchi when he sat down. The boy shrugged. "Not paying attention."

"A first year apparently shaved his head after a long absence, it's not particularly gripping gossip. Now, if it were a more substantial story, I might be interested."

"Tenchi, if it was a girl shaving her head you'd be all over it, don't try and hide it."

"Ah, ah, that's a more substantial story. There are conventions for men to shave their head, but not so many for women," he said. "And please, I don't come off as a one-track sort of guy, do I?"

"Oh, you do," Zuko said with a grin.

Tenchi frowned, and then, slowly, he asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Zuko?" Zuko shrugged. "You seem much less agitated, friend, I'm concerned. What happened? Did you and Mai --"

"Did me and Mai -- wait, no! You do have a one-track mind."

"Oh, oh well."

"No, I just think I've come to a realization. I still -- still don't want to go through with it, but I have to get some answers."

"Ah, you've found a path," Tenchi said, sagely, "Good. Good. Now, about Mai."

"We're still dating."

"Rumors say you two are on the outs," Tenchi said, "Are you sure everything's all right?" Zuko frowned, and thought about it. "Sometimes things are not so clear cut, yes?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "All the time."

"Well, regardless. This trip sounds exciting. I haven't been to the capital in a good many years," he said, "Not since I was small."

"Neither have I. I think I moved to Ba Sing Se when I was twelve or thirteen," he said, "About the time the project my Dad worked on was transferred here."

"Your mysterious father and his mysterious job," Tenchi said, scowling, "I wish you'd be less vague. It sounds very shady, to me."

"All right, everyone, settle down. I'm sure there'll be time for socializing later, but now, we have some important announcements to take care of," Piandao said, "As you know, in a few days, you'll be on our school trip to the Capital. We'll be staying for two nights, so we'll need to assign hotel rooms for everyone."

"Oh boy," Tenchi said, "This is the interesting part."

PIandao began to drone names, and Tenchi looked around the room as groups of people began to either cheer, or turn downcast as their names were called in order. "Houou, Zuko. Murakumo, Tenchi, Floes, Sokka, room three-forty-three," Piandao said.

"What?" Sokka suddenly jolted upwards. Suki hushed him.

Zuko frowned. It hadn't been unexpected, but he wasn't exactly sure how comfortable sharing a room with Tenchi and Sokka was going to be. Tenchi, for his part, looked excited. "This will be the best. I hope it's a nice hotel."

"Me too," Zuko muttered. "I always wanted to die in a high-profile fashion."

"Oh, relax. Sokka won't murder you in your sleep, but I do believe he snores loudly," Tenchi said. "Either that, or a motorbike keeps passing by whenever Sokka falls asleep."

"Oh, that's even better."

"I'm not happy about this either," Sokka said, "It's because we're sitting so close together. Why didn't you move?"

"Me? Why not you?"

"Uh, hello, hot girlfriend sitting next to me. You got, what? Weird kid."

"Hey!" Tenchi cried.

"It's true, you're weird," Zuko agreed.

"This is most hurtful."

"I'd like to go over the agenda, gentlemen?" Piandao said, pointedly. "We will arrive there at two-thirty this weekend, where we will proceed to the hotel, and then a brief lecture at the Fire Academy for Girls, a sister school."

"Oh, Azula's old school," Zuko sighed.

"I have yet to meet your beautiful sister, Zuko, I do wish you'd remember to introduce us."

"Shut up, Tenchi."

"Zuko, I understand saying that, but, Sokka, you too?"

"Mr. Murakumo, do I have to repeat myself?"

"Sorry, sensei."

"Very good. The lecture will then follow with a speech from President Ozai, who has prepared a speech particularly for you, the third year students, he's called, 'Shaping the Future.' Please politely listen to him speak, he does own this school."

"Piandao really doesn't seem to like your Dad."

"Who does?" Zuko muttered.

"Hey, uh, no offense, Zuko, but can we talk at lunch?" Sokka asked. "Seriously."

Zuko nodded.

"The next day will be the tour of the Phoenix Group main research facility. For those of you hoping to follow into the sciences, this will be a special treat for you. We will then proceed to the Museum of Natural History, and that evening we will see a traditional Fire Nation play at the Imperial Theater..."

Zuko frowned.

"That should be fun!"

"The third day, we will be leaving at five-thirty, and we will be back at eleven that evening. Please be prepared. In the morning, we will have a brief tour of the palace, and the rest of the day will be for you to enjoy as you please."

"Nice," Tenchi cheered.

"Well," Suki said, "This sounds busy. You sure it's okay to talk to Zuko, Sokka? Want me there?"

"Nah, got to do this solo," he said.

* * *

"So, who'd you get stuck with?" Toph muttered.

"Azula," Katara growled. "I can't believe this. Azula and me are sharing a room. I feel bad for that other girl."

"Oh yeah," Toph said. "Aang and Teo are getting a double since Teo needs to use the ground floor, and I got some girls I've never even talked to before. Total fashion victims, though." She flicked her food over the table. "And the crowd goes wild!"

The two girls sat in the second year room, and looked around. "So," Katara said, "What do you think Sokka's going to talk to Zuko about? Should we go and make sure he doesn't get jumped or anything."

"Nah," Toph said, "Zuko's too honorable to try something like that. I don't know who'd win in a fight, but Sokka may be able to give Zuko a run for his money, now."

"I hope so."

"Still, Zuko's been all weird, lately. A couple of days ago he was all jittery, now he's not. He's just so weird."

"Yeah --"

"You're jittery," she said suddenly. "What happened? You've been acting funny since that fog lady."

"I haven't!" Katara said in protest. "I'm just, well, I'm just a little, what's the word." She shrugged.

"Jittery."

"No!"

"You're acting like someone's watching you."

"I think it's Azula."

"She's busy over there talking to Ty Lee," Toph said. "It's not Azula."

"I don't know, I just keep seeing shadows in the rain," she said, "You know, like glimpses of people following us."

"I think you're going nuts."

"You're so compassionate, Toph," Katara said, wryly. "Just a big help."

"That's what I'm here for."

"How's Aang doing? I heard people gossiping about him all day today," she said. "Azula hasn't --"

"She hasn't, yet. But it may be coming soon. Come on," Toph said, pulling Katara into the hall. A second later, Azula left the classroom from the other door and proceeded downstairs. Toph led Katara down to a vantage point, and she found Azula standing in front of Toph's class, looking anxious.

"Aang," she said, politely, "It's been a while. I'd heard you hadn't felt -- well -- as it were."

"I'm feeling much better, thanks, Azula. It's been a while. How are you?" he asked, politely, patiently. Katara couldn't quite figure out why, but it made her stomach churn. Was something going to happen?

"I've never been better, frankly. I've made some amazing progress in my project. Climbed to the top, in fact."

"Ah, so have we," Aang said.

"Indeed. Good for you."

"Azula, you know, it's not too late," he said. "If you wanted to come back."

"He's asking her to come back?" Katara hissed to Toph, who shushed her and slapped her shoulder. She grumbled and looked at the two speaking. Azula moved like she'd just caught her prey, and began to paw at him, moving side to side.

"You want me back? But Aang, it is too late."

"It's never too late, Azula," he said. "I can help you, I'm sure of it."

"Help me? With what do I need help?"

"Not what, but who," Aang said, "You need help with you. Azula, you don't look the same. Your hair--"

"What about my hair?" she said, defensively. Like he'd touched a nerve, suddenly.

"It doesn't look as nice as it used to, like you haven't been taking care of it," her eyes widened and she nearly struck him there, but she restrained herself. "You have really nice hair?"

"If you're trying to butter me up with compliments, that path is closed," she said, angrily.

"I can't believe he's flirting with her," Katara hissed.

"Now you get jealous," Toph said, with a roll of her eyes. "Shut up, they're still talking."

"I want you to come back, Azula. I know there's a good side to you, you're conflicted, just like Zuko is. You're trying to ignore it, but you have doubts. Don't you trust me?"

"Trust? I've never trusted you. It's all been a lie. Everything. Every. Little. Thing."

"No it hasn't," Aang said. He sounded hurt.

"Why would I be interested in someone like you?" she asked, laughing a hollow and fake laugh. "You're just a -- a little loser."

"Interested in me?" Aang asked. "I didn't know that--"

"Of course I wasn't! It was an act."

"Azula?" He seemed so lost and confused that he was having difficulties expressing himself. Katara frowned.

"That little -- I knew she was no good."

Toph was about to correct her, but she shook her head. For some reason, Azula's heartrate was accelerating, everything about her seemed off-time. "Is Azula's hair different?"

"A little. It's a little uneven," she said.

"It's the little things that are off, right?" Toph asked. "This isn't good."

"Well, Aang, I hope you enjoy your second semester," she said, coldly, "I'm sure father will be delighted to see you this weekend. Poor Zuko, though."

"What?"

"Well, he did tell Dad a little lie that you were gone for good, I'm afraid, and that just isn't going to sit right. I mean, really, lying to get into someone's trust is just low, isn't it?"

Aang frowned, and Azula walked away. Ty Lee followed, looking sadly back at Aang. Katara walked over and looked him over quickly. "Did she hurt you?"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Protecting you," Toph corrected.

"I was fine. Azula's in a delicate state," he said, "She doesn't seem like herself."

"Maybe, maybe not," Katara said, "But she's dangerous, and we can't trust anything that she said. Please, Aang, you're lucky this is a public place."

"I was all right," Aang said. "She won't hurt me again."

"She will, if you let her," Toph said.

"I'm just worried about Zuko, now," Aang said.

"I don't buy it," Katara said. "She's admitted to lying before. What makes you think she's telling the truth now."

"I just got a hunch," Toph said, "But I think it may be what he said earlier. About Azula knowing this."

"That's what I think, too," Aang answered. "But we're not getting anywhere just talking about it. And now I'm just getting nervous."

"You should be nervous!" Katara said.

"Not good to get wound up, though," Toph said. "And lunch is nearly over. You better get back to your class, Katara. I'll keep an eye on Aang."

Aang and Toph walked into the room, and sat down. "What do you think, Toph?"

"I think you're stupid to be trying to help her," Toph said, "And finally you figure it out and she had to tell you herself. Wow, I wish I was that dense, sometimes. I figured it out about, what, a week or two after coming to the dorm?"

"What? -- oh," he blushed. "I didn't realize --"

"Well," Toph said, "I've got a confession to make. I love you! I've always loved you! But you don't love me back!"

"Toph? What are you--"

"Oh man! You jumped like five feet! That was totally worth it!"

"That wasn't nice!" Aang complained.

"Yeah, but it was funny!"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Zuko asked, standing tensely on the roof, looking down at the gate below. "You didn't find out anything about that spirit, right?"

"Not exactly," Sokka said. "But I wanted to know more about the one you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it."

"Just curiosity, nothing serious," Sokka said. "What's it look like?"

"It wears an Earth Kingdom mask, looks like a blue oni, smiling all the time. It's about my height, and it keeps following me around. But the worst part is that I think it's just in my head, sometimes."

"Maybe," Sokka said. "That's what I was thinking. About the ones from before, I mean."

"The ones from the Dance. The Badger Mole and that warrior that appeared out of nowhere. What about them is like this?"

"Well, when did you first see that thing?"

"I want to say in the tower. It attacked us, but, I'd be lying," Zuko said. "The first time was on Lake Laogai."

"The night of the full moon?"

"No," Zuko grimaced. "Later. Azula made some vague comments about Zhao. And I wanted to see if I could find his body."

"Zhao's -- Zhao's body?"

"Don't repeat what I say," Zuko muttered. "Yeah, he's probably dead. Tui pulled him under. Azula used that to get me to join your stupid club again."

"Wait, why are you telling me this now."

"Because I want you to trust me a bit. Because I don't like what this is doing to me, or to Azula." He frowned, "She's changing, back to how she used to be."

"So, this Spirit's been following you around, when else did you see it?"

"Before we set up that trap, I think I saw it out of the corner of my eye," he said. "Why? You think it has something to do with this?"

"Well," Sokka said, "My theory's that these spirits are shaped by us, kind of like, okay, imagine a long time ago there was a -- well, let's say a thief. He dressed in black and wore that mask, to intimidate those he robbed."

"Okay," Zuko said.

"Now, people remember him because of this mask, and rumors start, and as time goes on, that rumor becomes a legend, and that legend becomes a Spirit. Like how Koh started out. Now, years later, that legend fades into obscurity, and no one remembers."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well! Let me get there and stop interrupting, smart guy. Okay, better. Now," he thought back to where he was, and said, "Oh, right. Anyway, now he's kind of faded into nothing. And then you show up, and you're somehow like tied to him. You've got something about you that reminds the spirit of what it used to be."

"And then it follows me."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I thought about it. Toph learned to Earthbend like a Badger Mole, and Shu learned to Earthbend from them in the legend. So she's got that. Me and that warrior? Maybe we just both really, really envy the Avatar or something, I don't know."

"I see," Zuko said. "Because we've been going into the Spirit World..."

"We've caused this to happen, yeah. That's my best theory," Sokka said. "And everything you've said seems to fit. It's being shaped by a part of you, and it reacts to you when you're conflicted or guilty or something like that."

Sokka sighed.

"And I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Teach Aang Firebending. Please, you're the only person who can," Sokka said, grimacing, "Even if I can't find it in me to trust you."

Zuko looked at Sokka, and then back at the gate below.

"There's something I need to know first. By the time the trip is over, I'll tell you my answer," Zuko said. And he sighed. Teaching Aang Firebending, when he didn't even trust his own ability in it? Impossible.

"Right, and I don't think it has to be said, keep this from Azula. And I'll keep this from Katara."

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Well, you did betray her after all the effort she put into making you like us."

"Yeah," Zuko said, darting his eyes to the side, looking over at Sokka over his shoulder, "I know. She has every right to, but."

"You feel guilty about Mom, huh? That's why you gave us that video."

"What was on it?"

"Everything," Sokka said. "Your Uncle tried to help her -- so, I guess you ought to know that, if you didn't watch it."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I know."

"Your uncle was a good person, that's why I'm asking you. I hoped something about him would stick to you."

Zuko looked down at the yard below.

"We'll see, won't we. But remember, if you decide to betray us again, I won't hesitate."

Zuko sighed. "Aang's back in school, right? Then my days are numbered anyway."

_To be continued._


	48. On the Edge of the Inferno

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Catch a glimpse of the Hollow World..."_

_-- Pursuing my True Self_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_On the Edge of the Inferno_

The first thing in the morning, the class was assigned to buses that sat idly in the lot at the school, it was still dark out when they boarded and the buses drove outside of the great walls of Ba Sing Se.

Aang stared in wonder at them.

"Oh yeah, big walls, big whoop."

"It's been almost six months since I first came here," Aang said, "And they still amaze me. How did they build them so tall, Sokka?"

"Earthbending," Toph muttered.

"That would be a feat!"

"Who are you?" Aang asked, pointing at the jovial third year.

"I'm Tenchi, and I'm Sokka's roomie for this trip. Who might you be?" he asked, in a good natured way. Toph cast him a dirty look and pulled Aang into a headlock, which Tenchi watched mystified by her intensity.

"Listen close," she said, in a harsh whisper, "Because I'm only gonna say this once. Steer clear of that guy. He's evil, I tell you. There's something about him that just doesn't sit right, and I'm sure I'll figure out what it is."

"Toph, ow, that hurts," Aang moaned.

"Promise me you'll be smart about this and not pull another Azula."

"I promise," Aang moaned again, louder this time.

"Good," she released him from her hold and glared at Tenchi. "You better not be spying on us, spy!"

"Uh, I suppose I could spy on you and then promise to not spy on you if that would make things more interesting, Toph."

"Miss Bei Fong to you, sempai."

"All right," Tenchi murmured, confused. Sokka just gave him a helpless shrug, and Tenchi looked back at Aang.

"Well, Tenchi-sempai, I'm Aang," he said, quietly.

"Hello, Aang. An Air Nomad -- don't most of you stay on the reserves these days?" Tenchi asked, curiously. "I've never actually met one on a personal level, and I'm really quite curious about you. Your tattoos are traditional, right?"

"Right!" Aang said, happily.

"Very interesting," Tenchi said, nodding. "I'm sorry if this sounds like prying, but, are you a member of the old Order?"

"No," Aang said, "I'm not. My guardian used to be, and apparently my Dad used to be a follower, but he left to travel to Ba Sing Se. That's how he met Gyatso."

"Oh, I see," he said, "That seems to be more common these days. It's almost a little disappointing, but I suppose it can't be helped. These are days where you must live in tune with the world, not apart."

"That's kind of deep," Sokka said.

"Don't you think? Zuko muttered it once," Tenchi said. "Said something about his Uncle talking about it. He's been really weird lately."

"No kidding," Toph said.

"Oh, you know him?" Tenchi asked.

"Unfortunately," another voice said. She was drowsy, but Katara had just stirred from her sleep. "We're almost to the airport, right?"

"Another half hour," Sokka said. "The zeppelins are too big and too, y'know, flammable to keep around a big city like Ba Sing Se."

Aang was busy talking to Tenchi about school and life, and Sokka leaned forward to speak to Katara. "Well, I didn't expect Aang to get along so well with Tenchi, but I guess that's to be expected. Man, that kid's weird."

"I'm starting to get that bad feeling about him, too," Katara whispered. "Remember that weird reading Aunt Wu gave him?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "But she's a fortune teller, she's basically a high-priced con-artist."

"Sokka!"

"It's true," Sokka said. "I wouldn't buy a fortune teller's story for truth, Katara. It's Toph that's making me real nervous. Like she's got some sort of grudge against him and she's about to snap."

"He does seem familiar."

"I don't know why you say that."

"Aang, can I ask you something?" Katara said, drawing him over. He excused himself with Tenchi, and leaned in, "Doesn't Tenchi remind you of someone?"

"Huh? I guess -- a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Well, yeah," Aang said, "I'm not sure what, though. I think it's how he talks. He reminds me a bit of Gyatso, actually!"

"Oh," Katara said, sounding disappointed, "I'm sure I heard him somewhere, and I've never met Gyatso."

"Something you and Toph have seen, but me and Aang haven't?"

"Hey, wait," Aang said, again hopping back over to Katara, "Now that you mention it, there is something about his voice that I've heard before -- wonder what it is."

"So something I haven't seen," Sokka said. "If you think of anything, tell me. But it's kind of odd how we're speculating he's a spy or something and we don't even know anything about him. Hey, Tenchi, what's your dad like?"

"My dad?" Tenchi asked, and then he frowned. He seemed to have a hard time putting into words what he was thinking. "My dad was a very strict man. Ever since I was small, he expected me to follow in his footsteps. I did what I could, but I think I found myself much happier relaxing and letting life go by than worrying about every step on the way."

"And your Mom?"

"I don't really remember, it's been a long time," he said. "Must have been when -- no, I don't really recall. I was very young."

"Oh," Katara said, "I'm sorry. Our mother died in an accident when we were young, as well."

"Oh boo hoo," Toph said. "My parents are okay, but they're complete control freaks! They want me to be nice and polite and lady-like. As if!"

"I agree entirely with Miss Bei Fong!" Tenchi said, "It's not right to force us to be like the past generation. We'll leave our own mark, right?"

"Uh, right," Toph said, surprised by the sudden fierceness from Tenchi. He broke into a laugh. "What are you, some kind of freak? People are sleeping here."

"I'm sorry, but you seemed so surprised."

"Yeah, well, you just yelled that out all of a sudden."

"Was it too much? I wanted to sound cool," he admitted, bashfully. "I hope to impress Miss Katara so she might date me."

"Yeah, look, she's already got somebody," Toph muttered. "And that whole trying too hard thing is really a turn-off, just so you know."

"It is?" Tenchi furrowed his brow, "Maybe I should tone it down."

Sokka blinked. Somehow, Tenchi managed to confuse and alarm him at the same time as seem completely normal. He closed his eyes. They would be in the air on the way to the Fire Nation capital soon, and when they arrived, things would be reaching fever pitch quickly.

Ozai awaited, and with him, Sokka prayed, the answer to the mysteries and a way to finally bring an end to the nightmare.

* * *

The Zepellins were much more advanced than the old war balloons of ages past. They were elegant, streamlined, and scientific marvels of engineering. They were about to depart, boarding an Phoenix-Air Zepellin due for the Fire Nation.

The winds were calm, and the breaking dawn lit the zepellin's cold steel outline bright red.

Zuko sat in the first class section. The students were mostly in the main section, but the teachers and them were in the front, where the seats were better and there were more modern conveniences. Ty Lee fidgetted, looking nervously at the teachers.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked for the fiftieth time.

"Of course," Azula scowled, "Now stop asking."

Mai for her part, tried to look compassionate for her friend, but, failing miserably by the time the balloon took to the air, that she settled for bored contempt. Zuko, though, was too distracted on the vanishing ground below.

"What is it?" she asked once they were well in the clouds.

"A few hundred years ago, do you know who exclusively lived this high up?"

"The Air Nomads, right?" Mai asked, "What's with the history pop quiz."

"Just thinking," he said. "Wonder what they thought when they looked down on us from up there. 'Stupid mortals,' maybe?"

"They probably held everyone in contempt," she said, "I couldn't blame them. If they could do so much more, why didn't they just take over."

"I thought that too," he said, "But that thing I thought at first? Even that? Stupid of me for thinking."

"What?" Mai asked, sharply.

"When they looked down on us, they probably thought, "Why don't you find a way up here, too?" and waited for us, and when we came, we were the ones filled with contempt. Instead of joining with them, we, as a nation, struck back."

"That's history, Zuko. We apologized for that."

"We didn't mean it, though," Zuko said. "Because we've become too arrogant."

"Who are you, and what did you do to Zuko?"

"I'm sorry," he said, weakly, "I've gotten around to sorting out a lot of things these last few days. Just one of my random thoughts, nothing serious."

"We're going home, Zuko, you should be focused on that," Mai whispered. "And don't let Azula hear you thinking things like that. She'll take it the wrong way."

"I don't care what she thinks anymore."

"Neither do I, but I can't just ignore what she said."

"I know," Zuko said. He looked forlornly at the clouds. "Funny, things look so normal out there right now. Hard to think that the end of the world could be here tomorrow, right?" he said.

"And they say I'm gloomy."

"Sorry," Zuko winced, and closed his eyes. In the back, Katara was looking out the window at the clouds herself, and remembered the mist from the Painted Lady, and she winced.

"What is it?" Suki whispered.

"Suki, can I tell you something?" Katara asked. "It's got to be a secret, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Sokka."

"All right," Suki said, apprehensively. "What is it?"

"The nightmares are getting worse," she said. "I haven't been sleeping right since I keep seeing that thing in my head."

"Thing?"

"The Painted Lady," she said. "I see it, but instead of vanishing like it did, it falls to the ground and it's my mom instead. And then the Lady laughs and I wake up. What? What is it?" Suki's frown nearly took up her entire face.

"I think you need to be honest with everyone. It could be serious," she said. "Who knows, maybe this Spirit is still there, in your dreams. There's no way to tell for certain, is there?"

"Well, no," Katara said, "But I refuse to believe that I have an invisible Spirit following me like I was Zuko or something."

Suki grimaced, "Yeah, Zuko."

"What?"

"I know he's a total jerk who should be locked up and everything, but, Sokka and I were talking. He's really not that much different than he was before, and today, he gave me this really apologetic look."

"You feel sorry for him?"

"I think he might deserve another chance," she said, nervously, "Just a little bit."

"No," she said, coldly.

"Katara, this isn't like you."

"I have to be tough, for Aang's sake."

"Okay, listen, I told Sokka I'd keep this secret, but, he went to talk to him a couple days ago about things, and you know how Aang needs a Firebending teacher?"

"No," Katara said, icily. She looked over at Sokka, who was busy being the center of attention ridiculing the in-flight movie with the boys. "I can't believe Sokka would go behind my back like that."

"And that's exactly why he did," Suki said. "Katara, it's been over two weeks, and I know that it's still fresh. I'm still angry with him, too! But you're taking it to a new level."

She didn't say anything, and Suki realized she was on thin ice -- maybe literally.

"So, the, uh, the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think the Dai Li is really getting antsy. What I've heard from someone in the know, a couple of Long Feng's goons are keeping tabs on you ever since you got that detention."

"You think Azula'd use them?"

"You can't exactly fight back, can you?" she said. "Still, I'm going with you guys this time. I may not be able to fight any Spirits, but Dai Li, I'll take a suspension just to give those punks a piece of my mind."

"Oh, Suki," Katara said with a sigh.

"And besides, I want to help stop this any way I can. I may not be able to fight Spirits, but I can snoop around with the best of them."

"I heard," Katara said. Zuko and her anger forgotten, the two began to chat about the silly things that went on at school, and about the school festival preparations and everything that they never found time to talk about.

While Aang looked out longingly into the sky.

"Hey," Teo said, quietly, "Okay, this is going to be awkward, but. What's with the tattoos?"

"Air Nomad tradition," Aang said, happily.

"Oh. I thought you'd joined a gang or something. The Aang Gang," he laughed, nervously. "Man, you had me worried. Toph didn't show up for like a week and when she came back, she didn't tell me anything about where you'd gone."

"It's, uh, complicated."

"So, excited, roomie?"

"Yes!"

"I heard there's a hot spring at the hotel," he said, "Totally going to be worth taking a soak there. There's only one, so we got to get in during the guys' hour. Used to be split between the two, according to my dad, but from what Bumi said, they decided to tear down the divider and just make it rotation-based."

"Oh, right."

"Man, it'd be awkward if the girl's time started and we were still in there. But maybe it'd be worth it to see Katara in a towel --"

"Hey!"

"I'm teasing you!" Teo laughed.

"You're mean."

"Aw, I'm not, am I?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously," Aang laughed, "I hope this trip is good, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too. Man, it's a few more hours and I can only take Sokka's jokes so long."

"You haven't heard anything yet," Toph scowled. "I hate flying, I hate this blimp. I hate everyone."

"Well, good to see Toph's Toph no matter if she's above, on, or below solid ground," Aang joked. Toph threw something at him but it fell surprisingly short. "Uh, Toph."

"I'm airsick," she murmured, looking a shade of green.

"Oh."

"Uh, be right back," she said, darting down the aisle.

"Oh."

Aang looked back outside. The clouds looked so liberating, "I wonder what it'd be like to have a flying bison."

"They went extinct years ago," Teo said, "But I bet it would have been great, just flying without a care, you and your partner."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"You look pretty tired," Teo said. Aang really did feel tired. And he shrugged. "Get some rest, I'm going to go watch Sokka make a bigger idiot out of himself."

"Oh, okay," Aang said. He watched the clouds for a while longer before drifting into sleep.

* * *

The Fire Nation, at last, appeared beneath the zepellin, and it descended into the airport, where it was tied down to the ground by a busy crew, and Aang and Zuko both, separately, felt a thrill of anticipation, and a great sense of fear.

There were buses waiting, and they were split into groups based on their room assignment, and filed into the buses. Zuko and Sokka sat down opposite sides of the aisle from each other, with Tenchi acting as an unfortuante barrier between the two.

Aang meanwhile was at the front of the same bus, with Toph the seat behind him, her temper running dangerously close to blowing. "Uh," he said, quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Don't you dare say that this make-up brings out my eyes, Aang, or you're going to die!"

"Uh, okay, I won't, but what's with the --"

"No questions," Toph said. "Why don't I give you a make-over. I'll make you look fabulous, really." She crossed her arms and glared pointedly in the general, assumed direction of her roommates.

"Poor Toph," Teo snickered.

"You're dead to me, wheelchair boy, dead to me."

"Oh well," Teo shrugged.

The buses approached the Academy for Girls. The royal prefix of the school was still in use, but it was hardly appropriate. The Fire Nation didn't have royalty in these days, like many old traditions, it had simply faded away. The private school was now owned by the Phoenix Group, and he'd heard Mai and Ty Lee mention it before.

This is where they met Azula.

Indeed, a glimpse over at Azula as she walked off of the other bus was enough to prove it. She was absolutely lost in a great sense of nostalgia, of happier times. Ty Lee however, when she jumped off the last step, seemed less pleased.

A teacher from the school, a stern faced matron, welcomed them, and led them inside to a large lecture hall. "Our sister school from Ba Sing Se," she addressed them as. And she rambled on about the proud Fire Nation tradition.

Some things, like the Fire Nation's insular nationalism never seemed to go out of fashion. "Boring," Toph cried. "Can't they get to the lecture or something?"

"You want to learn?" Teo asked.

"I want her to shut up."

"Well, okay," Aang said, "Looks like it's starting. Let's see, the agenda says that it's a lecture from guest speaker Guru Pathik, author and faculty member of the Royal Academy for Girls. Hey, I know that name --"

"Thank you, Headmistress," he gave a bright, toothy grin to everyone as he stepped to the podium. The Guru Pathik did not look anything like he'd imagined, but, shrugging, he waited patiently for the old man to begin speaking.

"I was supposed to do a lecture on modern spirituality, but being as it is a weekend, and the spirits are calling me, I believe today we shall be having an impromptu lesson on Fire Nation history."

He paced back and forth, and finally stated, "A long time ago, you may have heard, there was a war that the Fire Nation began. They used the power of a comet to strike at their enemies and the war continued for a good many years. But Avatar Kyoshi, though first only acting in the interest of her homeland, eventually stepped up and stopped the war before it could culminate in horrible tragedy."

Pathik frowned, "But!" he said, smiling again, "That was long ago. Following the war, the new Fire Lord began to relinquish more of his power to the elected officials, and over time, the tradition of the Fire Lord became little more than a footnote in history. That last Fire Lord was an exiled prince."

Pathik frowned, "He was an interesting man, spiritually conflicted between the honor he fought for, and what was right. Fascinating, no?

"Humanity is often beholden to doubts, but one can always release those doubts through careful meditation. The most important thing of all is to remember that you are only one small part of a greater universe, and not let what you want cloud what is needed to be done."

He rambled on about chakras for a while, but Aang began to zone it out, and looked around. It was most first years, but a few second years had been thrown into the hall. Apparently they split the group in two when he wasn't looking.

He wondered if Azula was listening to this lecture.

When Pathik finished, they were told that there would be a speech by President Ozai at the front gate, and they were counted and led down to the front gate where the buses were waiting, and Ozai stood in front of them.

Aang hid in the crowd, hoping not to be noticed. He pulled a hat out of his bag and put it on. Ozai made a show of being happy to see everyone, but they knew that underneath that rented smile was a cruel man with a cruel heart.

"I'm so glad to see the students of our illustrious school here in the Fire Nation. Welcome home." And with that smile firmly on his face, he began to speak, and he began to weave a grand illusion. "You children are here to see this land, whether you are native of our beautiful lands, or a foreign student, who knew only Ba Sing Se before now. This is a land which built itself back up on intelligence, dilligence, and creativity. Your time here may be brief, and maybe you'll never return, but I hope it leaves an impression on you that will never fade."

"Our future, the future we make here every day, is for all peoples, not just the ones who live on this shore. You are the proof of that. All different people, but the same. Soon, we'll be entering a new era, one determined not by old distinctions, but new ones."

Aang felt sick listening to him.

"But, remember," he said, "Above all else, that we are the masters of our destiny. And destiny is but an old fashioned notion that fails to truly encompass the fullness of human potential."

And in the crowd, Zuko walked through to the edge of the school, and went into hiding.

* * *

The buses had left, and Ozai looked to his assistant. The weasely man wringed his hands, and looked about nervously, "Sir, the initial testing phase is beginning in two hours, all your other appointments have been rescheduled, as per your request, and --"

"And what?" Ozai asked. "I wasn't aware there were other plans, today."

"Your daughter wishes to speak with you, she said it was important."

Ozai glowered, "What does that girl want, now?"

"When I inquired, sir, she asked what business it was of mine, and made reference to my lowly birth."

"She's a sharp learner," Ozai said. "All right, I'll allow it. But I want no more appointments."

"Dad, we need to talk." Ozai gave a long, heavy breath. Zuko emerged from hiding, and approached him. "You can't keep telling me you're too busy." Ozai looked down on the boy, glowering.

"A disappointment like you is not worthy of my time. Azula already informed me about the miraculous recovery of the Avatar. It is an act of mercy that I don't throw you back into the streets to fend for yourself. I have nothing more to say."

"Master Zuko, may I implore you to follow proper channels, through me --"

"Shut it," Zuko said, glaring at the assistant, who backed off, as Zuko snarled. "And it's good you have nothing to say, Dad, because it's time for you to listen to me for a change. Do you want to talk here, or should we drive?"

Ozai nodded, and headed to the limousine that stood waiting at the curb. He opened the door and headed inside, and Zuko followed after. The car drove off down the capital's streets, and Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"This should be interesting," Ozai said. "What does a failure like you have to say."

Zuko grunted. "I'm tired of being thought of as a failure. I'm tired of being a slave to what you want from me. Yeah, glare at me all you want. I don't care anymore," he said. "In Ba Sing Se, they may have thought of me as a punk, but there was at least some kind of respect for what I did to try and keep people safe. Maybe I stopped believing in the mission, maybe. But I never stopped trying to protect people, especially after I failed them so many times before."

"Zuko the illustrious Hero, how childish," Ozai said with a smirk and a growl. "Let me guess, you walked little old ladies across streets and donated to charities."

"I did more than you've ever done. You just sat in front of all these kids who don't know who you are, but they're told by their parents how they have to respect you because you give them their education, their future, and told them lies. Amazing lies, about how you're giving them a future."

"I am," Ozai snapped. "I'm creating a future where man is supreme, just as it was meant to be."

"We're a part of this cycle, never anything more. We must accept our limitations, and work not to break free of them, but to expand them." Zuko said, "Uncle said some kooky things, yeah, but he was right. We're a small part of this, Dad. If you try and break this, you're going to get hurt, and you're going to hurt a lot of innocent people."

"And what do you care?" Ozai asked, "You don't owe them anything, and if you think you owe me anything, you're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko closed his eyes. "I wanted to ask you. It's been at the back of my head. A voice, a picture, things that didn't add up. They're small doubts, yeah, but they're nagging at me, like they're important."

"And what's that?" Ozai frowned, and he saw Zuko's eyes open and he stared him down. "An intense look. Maybe we'll make a man out of you yet."

"What part did you play in the so-called accident, Dad? Did you cause it all?"

Ozai laughed, a loud, manic sound that echoed uncomfortably in Zuko's ear. "You came all this way, prepared all those stupid words to ask me that? Really, Zuko, you had me worried for a moment. My involvement in the accident was merely as an onlooker."

"'Do it. Make sure Azulon learns the folly of choosing that old nitwit to lead the Phoenix Group.'" Zuko frowned. "It bugged me for so long, but I finally figured it out. Why did you say that, then, Dad, if you had nothing to do with the accident."

"So you heard that, did you? Sneaking into the facility even though you were told not to," Ozai said, "I'm disappointed with you, Zuko. I was there maybe an hour, I was gone before the accident. Tell me, how did I do anything?"

"An accomplice. Zhao."

"Zhao? Fascinating," Ozai said, grimacing, "Let me assume you know there's a connection there. Why would you think my actions that day were even remotely involved with the incident. Zhao worked in Lab 2. He captured the Ocean Spirit and was in charge of that one. Unless that's really a very large salt-water rash, how does that involve the Spirit that broke free, Zuko?"

Zuko frowned. "That doesn't change the fact that you conspired to sabotage the experiment, Dad."

"No, it doesn't, but it does change who's accountable. That old man, his secretary, or you, any of the three of you could be responsible, isn't that right? Really, though, it was probably the old fool. My brother really believed in his experiment being for the good of mankind."

Ozai clapped his hands, "But I must hand it to you, you've shown remarkable improvement, Zuko. Perhaps I've leapt to conclusions. You've shown yourself resourceful and cunning, both admirable traits. Perhaps you do deserve this second chance."

"I don't want it."

"What?"

"I think I have a direction," Zuko said, "One I've been looking for. My Uncle is innocent, even if there was an accident, he tried to save everyone. The only one I've got left to doubt is myself. I acted like I was some fool, listening to Azula even though I knew she was lying, because it was the way to please you."

"I'll humor you, Zuko, what direction is that?"

"I'll teach the Avatar Firebending, and help him save both worlds."

"A fool's errand," Ozai said. "I will be the one to save them. I'll fill the void within the Spirit World, becoming a new great Spirit -- no -- a God King. I'll lead the world on the path to a bright new future."

"Dad," Zuko frowned. "You wouldn't --"

"Wouldn't I? The Avatar's usefulness is at an end. The world no longer needs him."

"Aang will stop you."

"I doubt that, Zuko. But, you could do it now. You have your Firebending, me? I have nothing. Finish me, if you have the guts."

"No," Zuko said. "That's the Avatar's destiny."

The car came to a sudden stop. "A pity, for you," Ozai said, "Because, my son, I see now that simply leaving you to your own self-imposed exile is far too lenient for disobedience. It's time for you to learn proper respect."

Zuko looked out the window of the limousine, and saw they were stopped in front of the main research facility headquarters, with full security around them. He scowled, and turned to his father. "You--"

"Now you see, no mercy, not even for my own flesh and blood."

"I'll take them all on," Zuko said. Ozai smirked. Zuko kicked open the door to the limo, and leapt out, going for the closest security team leader and throwing him to the ground. He let tiny sparks come out of his fist as he kicked the other officers to the ground.

Ozai watched his son fight, without refinement, but with a brutal honesty. He frowned, and began to walk off. He nodded to his assistant, and headed into the building. It was no fun watching a dog yanking on its chain for too long, after all.

The guards were quickly overwhelming Zuko, pulling him down to the ground. And that's when they were thrown aside with an amazingly deft strike.

Zuko looked up, and saw the Blue Spirit standing above him, gleaming dao blades at the ready. The security officers ran to take down Zuko as he stood up, but found themselves knocked down with careful, and surprisingly non-lethal strikes from the Spirit.

"What's going on?" one asked, frightened. "Is this some kind of bending thing?"

"No," Zuko grinned, "This is my Spirit."

"What the--" Zuko struck the next officer, and the Spirit knocked down one who came after from the other side. They moved as one, and before long, the Security Team was retreating to regroup. Zuko looked over at the Spirit, and grinned.

"Thanks." He nodded cordially, "Guess this is what you were trying to tell me all along, huh?" The Spirit nodded. Zuko turned away, knowing that when he looked back, the Blue Spirit would be gone, and walked out through the front gate, which the gatekeeper opened cowardly.

* * *

"Father!" Azula smiled cordially. There was not time for shows of affection, not that there ever was, in this busy world, but Azula entered and sat down across from her father. She didn't seem to notice, but the office was threadbare and spartan, not one reminder of family remained in the room, the only thing that hung on the wall was a framed copy of his diploma, stating that he'd left the Fire Nation's most prestigious business school top of the class.

"So, you wished to speak to me, Azula? I hope it's less," he grimaced, "Profoundly foolish than your brother's speech earlier."

"Zuzu did speak to you? Oh, a pity," Azula said, "I wish I could have been there. But, like I said, Aang is here on the trip. He's attempting to keep a low profile, but really, those arrows practically say, 'I'm the Avatar' wherever he goes."

"Indeed."

"And tomorrow he'll be trying to find out about our Spirit Gate."

"Indeed, he will," Ozai said. "Azula, these are things I've already foreseen, I don't need you to inform me of them."

"Of course," Azula said, suddenly a little put off, "But I wanted to help. Perhaps my team and I could wait for them --"

"I've chosen a more suitable person for the task," he said. "Azula, your team failed to defeat them before, and your report on the tower has been less than adequate."

"Yes, yes Father," she said, grasping at her hair.

"You must focus on your education, when you one day take over this company. It may be sooner than you think," he said. She looked up, eyes wide as saucers.

"Take over? You mean --"

"Zuko has shown no potential for the business world. He would be another Iroh, led by his own foolish whims. And he has made it clear he has no interest in it anyhow. No, Azula, you've always been my favorite for successor."

"Yes, Father! I won't let you down --"

"Yes, see that you don't." He looked her over, and nodded. "Anyhow, if that's all, I don't see any need to keep you. You have a busy day tomorrow on your field trip."

"Please, let me help stop Aang -- I mean, the Avatar. It's a matter of pride."

"I said I have someone else in mind."

"Who? There are no other Benders, and Mai and Ty Lee are the only ones trained to combat them --"

"There is another Bender," he said, "Or have you forgotten that man."

Azula reeled back. "I'd only heard rumors, but -- it's true? He's still alive?"

"Indeed. The so-called Combustion Man still lives."

_To be continued..._


	49. Molten Core

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. This month is incredibly long, isn't it?_

_"Six to five, four to three, two one, one more time, heavy punch but I ain't 'bout to bruise."_

_-- Deep Breath, Deep Breath_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Molten Core_

"President Ozai, sir, it's an honor," Zhao said in a confident, dark expression. The new president of the Phoenix Group entered the lab that took up three floors of the main Phoenix Group Headquarters.

"Enough flattery, Zhao, let's get to the point."

"After many, many failed tests, we've made tremendous headway," Zhao said. "As you know, the basic principle of producing a Bender is simple enough. Merge a man's spirit with a Spirit. Unfortunately, the technology didn't exist until a few months ago."

"Yes, I read the report, you don't need to give me the whole song and dance. The report also said that the first ten tests were abject failures."

"The eleventh time's the charm," Zhao said. "This one is, well, unique. His brain has an overdeveloped third eye, which we hope will, at least, allow him to control his powers without going completely mad."

"I hope so."

"We've just begun the process."

The man's name would be lost to the ages. He was a cold, solemn figure with cold, dark eyes that stared straight forward as the machines began their work. The hum of electricity, the whirring of metal moving in circles around him, and the hiss of the fiery serpent that he couldn't see, but he began to hear as the pain wracked him -- those sounds were louder than thunder.

And then, it was over.

"Is that all?" Ozai asked.

"Now, you may begin the test."

A target range. The man eyed them. He could feel something well up inside him as he breathed in. He took a deep breath, and he could feel something burning inside him, begging to be let out. He held that breath, as if trying, hesitating --

And the explosion ripped through the laboratory.

"What happened?" Ozai demanded to know.

"I don't know," Zhao protested. "I'd never seen anything like this --"

The papers heard the news the next day. A malfunction had caused an explosion. No casualties were reported. It was simply a strange mishap, and not worth mentioning.

But the strangest thing, several employees later contemplayed, was the new project that had been sent out to their research and development teams. Prosthetic, robotic arms and legs -- but only for one side.

* * *

"Wow!"

Aang's gasp of surprise echoed through the foyer of the massive hotel room. There was a fountain in the center, surrounded by beautiful, lavish lanterns that lit the room in a comforting, low light.

"Man, must be nice to be able to see," Toph muttered, "All I'm getting here is a lot of empty space."

"Not too shabby," Teo said. "Come on, Aang, let's check out our room, okay?" Aang nodded and followed Teo down the hall to their room number. "This is it. Man, I hope the rooms are half as nice as the atmosphere."

"Me too!"

They opened the door and grinned. "This is paradise, Aang, let's enjoy it while we can." Aang eagerly agreed and leapt in. The big screen TV, comfy looking futons, and a beautiful traditional atmosphere, the place was gorgeous.

"They even left us some snacks," Aang said, happily, taking one of the little sweets from the bowl on the counter.

"Nice," Teo said. "I hope everyone else is enjoying their room half as much as we are."

Toph meanwhile was in and out of her room, having only to smell the nail polish to know it was a bad idea to even attempt to get some rest. She hurried over to Katara's room to find her surprisingly alone. "Where's the Princess and the poor girl caught in the middle?"

"Oh, May Lee had to step out," Katara said. "Azula I haven't even seen since the big speech Ozai gave us. Can you believe that guy? What a jerk!"

"Yeah, yeah, boring speech is boring. What do you think the Princess is up to?"

"Who knows. Want to go check out the rest of the hotel for a bit?"

"That's the plan. The Girly Squad has totally taken over any and all breathing space with their glosses and polishes, not to mention their foundations and what ever those other things are."

"Oh, Toph," Katara said, "Make-up is easy."

"Yeah, yeah, says the girl who can look in a mirror!"

"Oh, right -- well, uh, anyway! How's Aang doing? Heard you got a really weird teacher for your lecture. They split up the first years, and half the second years to that one. We got a boring one on Fire Nation history."

"Yeah, it was weird. Aang seemed to zone it out after a while. Crazy chakra stuff Azula was going on about that night she decided to pop a cap in his stomach."

"How can you be so --"

"Realistic about it? It's been like weeks, Aang's okay, we can move on with our lives, thank you, Sweetness. Want to see how the boy's room is?"

"Ugh, Zuko's up there --"

"Yeah, and so is enemy spy number one, but Sokka's up there too, and we got to make sure they haven't smothered him."

"Tenchi wouldn't do that -- Zuko, though --"

"So, c'mon!" Toph led her up the stairs, and they wandered over to the room where Sokka was staying. He was watching the television with Tenchi when they arrived. "Hey, why aren't you dead yet?"

"Huh? Oh, Zuko didn't even show. Actually, people are getting kind of nervous, he must have slipped away somewhere or gotten kidnapped. Which is ludicrous, but funny to imagine. One crispy kidnapper."

"Is this part of this Delinquent Prince thing I keep hearing about?"

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said, taking it as a quick save. "Oh, so, what's up?"

"We're just checking up on you," Katara said. "Azula didn't show either. But no one seems worried about that."

"Well, Azula's Azula, she probably had permission or something. You know how it is. The special students get special treatment."

They excused themselves and headed outside. "So, what do you think?" Katara asked. "Tomorrow's going to be dangerous. Do you think we can get out of this without getting into some real trouble?"

"This is gonna be recon only," Sokka said, "No damage. We get to smashy-smashy later."

"If there even is a later."

"Yeah, well," Sokka stopped, he hushed them, and waited for the people to walk by, but to his surprise, the person just stopped and looked at him. His uniform scuffed, his hair a mess, but a large grin on his face all the same, Zuko nervously spoke.

"Uh, hi. How's it, uh, how's it going?"

"Okay, what do you want?" Toph asked. "Make it quick."

"Yeah," Katara said, "We're a little busy and we don't need the enemy hanging around."

"I, uh, yeah, I guess that makes sense," Zuko said. Internally, he was wondering why he'd spent that extra hour rehearsing for this when he somehow managed to confront his father with a surprising amount of ease. "But, I wanted to talk to you guys. Is it okay, if, well, I want to ask Aang something, really, but I, er --"

"Spit it out, Sparky," Toph said, "Or I'll beat it out of you."

"I, well, I heard around, you know, from around, that you needed a Firebending teacher, and, well, er, that's to say -- I'm your man!"

"What."

Katara was clearly not amused, and Zuko began to stutter out a statement further expounding upon the premise, with carefully worded and planned arguments that made him grateful for the essays he'd written this year. Unfortunately, his stuttering only got out, "Well, uh, you know, I'm a firebender and you need a firebender and --"

"No way. Never in a million years," she said. "There's got to be someone else."

"Azula," Toph offered.

"Someone other than her."

"There's only one other Firebender I know of, but, well, he apparently blew up." They all looked at him, bewildered. "He's a legend, the only surviving artificial Bender. But his power was so great, he couldn't control it. He literally caused himself to explode."

"Okay, so, I vote for the charred pieces of ex-Firebender."

"Toph, seriously," Sokka said. "Look, you'll have to ask Aang. Did you get that answer you were looking for, then?" Zuko nodded. "Well, whatever. As long as you don't expect us to be buds anytime soon, I'm okay with it."

"I'm not! As his Waterbending Teacher, I protest this --"

"We ain't got a choice, Sugar Queen. Azula'd kill him outright rather than teach him. And 'sides, we'll be there to keep an eye on him. Ain't that right, Sparky?"

"Uh, well --"

Katara crossed her arms. "Fine, don't listen to me, then."

She went off in a huff, leaving Zuko a little pale, and his grin slightly faded, "She's really mad at me, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"I know you guys can't trust me, but I feel like this is why I was given this power," Zuko said, "I finally have a way to repay the city of Ba Sing Se for what I did to it."

"Uh," Toph said, "Spare us the life-story, Matchstick, let's just make it clear, I'm his Earthbending Teacher, I got seniority in this gig, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Zuko said.

"So you got to do what I say. That's only if Aang says yes, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Toph said, "And they said it couldn't be done. He can be taught!"

* * *

The Capital at night was lit like a festival, all manners and colors of lights searing an image in the starlit sky. There was the smell of a bonfire coming from somewhere in the distance, an ashen, pleasant smell that wafted into the hotel room.

Aang lay down and looked at the ceiling, taking in the ambience and warmth and he closed his eyes. The knock at the door didn't disturb him from his rest, Teo was already up and moved to the door. "Oh, Katara, what's wrong?" Teo asked, and Aang leapt to his feet.

"Something up?" he asked, trying his best to keep the circumstances of their private war secret from Teo, but he somehow felt his tone probably didn't exactly match his mildly concerned statement.

"Aang, we need to talk. Now." She dragged him by the wrist outside, with enough force to cause it to hurt. "I imagine you'll be hearing about it soon anyway, but Sokka's brilliant idea seems to have worked."

"Zuko's going to teach me Firebending?"

"I don't like it, Aang. I really, really think you should be a little, well, cautious about it. He's the enemy, remember?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful," Aang said, kicking at the floor. "Uh, so, how's your room? Is everything okay?"

"The Princess hasn't deigned to show up yet, so things are cool, for now. At least until Zuko showed up."

"Oh, that's good," Aang rubbed the back of his head. So unusual not to feel any hair, it took him aback. "Well, Katara, maybe on that last day, if things go well, we could --"

"Aang!"

Aang looked over and saw Sokka running over. "Oh, hey, Sokka, what's up?"

"Okay, there's a little problem. Suki's heard some students talking about it. Apparently they changed up the agenda and the tour's been canceled. If we can't get in there, we're sunk."

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Zuko's checking up on it," he said. And paused, "That's if, uh, if you're okay with him being part of the team, is what I mean."

Katara crossed her arms, "We can't trust him."

"Toph's with him, don't worry!"

"Okay," Aang said. "We should talk to him, then, about, well, all of this. I know it's hard to trust him again, but Sokka's right, I do need a Firebender teacher. I can't get it down. I don't know why --"

"Aang, don't worry," Sokka said, in response, "We'll figure it out."

They walked to the front foyer, where Zuko and Toph were trudging back. Zuko had his hands thrust in his pockets, and when he saw them, he looked aside, "Sounds like they canceled for real. Pakku-sensei said it was some last-minute change, and that they would be extending the museum visits to compensate."

"Ugh," Toph said, "This sucks!"

"What do we do?" Sokka asked. Zuko grimaced, and then looked over at Aang.

"That's up to the Avatar. We can just give up, and waste this opportunity, or we can ditch the tour and go there anyway. I'm sure there's a way in."

"Zuko was telling me 'bout it. The old headquarters is kind of built into the sewers, like some kind of horror movie. I could probably track down a tunnel that'd let us in."

"This'll be like Laogai," Zuko said, "But more dangerous. We'll definitely run into Azula and her friends, and worse. I don't know what my old man's planning, but from the sounds of it, it wasn't good."

"Zuko, about, uh, you," Aang said, "I was wondering if we could talk about it?"

Zuko nodded, and Aang and him walked aside. Zuko motioned to a small veranda, and they sat down, in the warm tropical Fire Nation air, and looked at each other. "What do you want to ask, Aang?"

"Well, lots of stuff, really. I need to know I can trust you, if you're going to teach me." He frowned, "So, why did you do it?"

"I didn't have a choice," he stopped, "No, that's wrong. I did have a choice, but I wasn't ready to make it. Azula held a lot over my head, and I couldn't exactly say no to her. I tried to warn you and Katara, but Azula had you both wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah, uh, I guess," Aang said, blushing a bit. "So, what was that?"

"Last year's fire in the old district, and Zhao's disappearance could both be traced back to me. That case I had that first day -- it was kind of blackmail material, really. It's why I couldn't bring myself to open it except to get that dumb armband." He frowned, "After that, she pinned you on me, as well."

"And Ty Lee and Mai?"

"Blackmailed," he said. "I can't exactly help out, since my Dad and I had -- well -- words. Yeah, I know, not my best plan, but I had to know something." He frowned, "I know I've made mistakes in the past, but now I know what I was meant to do. My Uncle is innocent, and I'm going to help you, so that you can save both worlds, not just this one."

"Why?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked down, "Because I never understood how fire could burn. Now, I've got all these regrets and dread that I just want to burn away. I want to repay Kya Floes for saving my life, and finally make it up to my Uncle, after losing sight of who I am."

Aang frowned. "Zuko?"

"Yeah, I know, it's hard to --"

"I think I can trust you, but it's going to take time. Tomorrow, you'll help us, right?"

"Of course," Zuko said.

"And, Katara's not going to like this --"

"No," Zuko said.

"So try and give her some space."

"Y, yeah."

Aang and Zuko came back down to see Suki had joined the group, and they were talking about the plan. "Suki's agreed to help us get out of this," Sokka said. "She's so clever!"

"Thanks, Sokka!" Suki said, ribbing him with her elbow, "So, Zuko," she gave him a cold glare, "What's the big idea, anyway?"

"Uh, that's --"

"Look, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt right now," Suki said, "So give me the low-down, what's the plan?"

"Oh, yeah," Zuko said, looking relieved. "From what my Dad's been doing, all I can tell is he's preparing what looks like a spirit gate. Basically, what my Uncle did, only controlled. Thing is, a thing like that could be really, really bad."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "You don't even need it to blow up for it to cause a whole boat load of problems for us. It could just speed up this disaster that's coming." Zuko nodded.

"That's what I thought, too," Zuko said. "Whatever those Spiritless are going on about, it has to be important."

"Oh yeah," Sokka said. "I'll fill you in tonight on what we've found out. But as far as we can tell, it has to do with a Spirit called Agni. It's the one that broke out."

"We've met," Zuko said, sourly.

Katara laughed, bitterly, "No kidding."

"Anyway, the Unification is definitely bad news, but your Dad, no offense, is more of a pressing concern if he's going to try and do a really dumb thing at a really dumb time," Sokka said. Zuko nodded. "So, uh, you know your way around?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I've been."

"Okay, good," Toph said, "So as long as I can use my amazing powers to find a way in..."

"We'll be ready to walk right into a trap," Katara said.

"Probably," Zuko agreed, "Azula could be waiting for us."

"Or you could lead us right to her," Katara added.

Zuko glared, and said, "Yeah, I could. But I won't."

"Guys!" Aang said, "It's okay. Zuko's on our side, right?" Zuko nodded. "So, let's just take it easy, okay? We need to plan how we're going to sneak away, too, right?"

"Leave that to me, Aang!" Suki said, "I've got it all worked out!"

* * *

The next day, the plan was put into motion.

Long Feng was counting out attendance as the groups lined up to begin the trip. "Suki, Miss Suki, where are you?"

"Help!" Suki called, "My luggage is attacking me!"

Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead, "This is her brilliant plan?" he asked to Sokka, who grinned confidently. "What?"

"You'll see."

"My word, that's the largest ball of garments I've ever seen," Bumi said, suddenly causing everyone to turn and focus on the scene that was unfolding. Teo was hiding at the top of the stairs, having constructed the ball of clothes overnight, and Tenchi was assisting as well, if for no other reason than to be a part of the moment, in his own words.

The stairs was completely blocked off by the monstrous ball, and Suki was stuck inside it. "Uh, I'm really bad at packing," she offered to the irate looking Disciplinary Chairman.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Okay," Zuko said, "We should get going now."

"Right!" Sokka motioned to Katara, who motioned to Aang, and the group quietly slipped away from the group. Once they were out of sight, they laid low nearby, and waited for the buses to leave. Long Feng, apparently still untangling himself from the remnants of the great ball of laundry, could be heard muttering and yelling.

"There's no time, we need to go now or we will be forced to find something else for the brats to do," he hissed to the other teachers. They shrugged, and agreed, the attendance was taken, mostly, and there was no need to double check.

"That was close," Aang said.

"Yeah," Sokka grimaced, "But man, Tenchi and Teo had a lot of clothes they didn't need. Oh, we borrowed some of your clothes, Katara. Y'know, extra underwear, swimsuits."

"What."

"Suki took it, not me!"

"Sokka!"

"Let's, uh, get going, guys. We don't have long. We need to be at the museum before they leave or we're in really, really big trouble," Aang said. The group nodded, and they hurried down the street. Zuko hailed a cab.

"Aang, we'll scout out ahead with Toph. Sokka and Katara can meet us back here in a little --"

"Oh no you don't," Katara said. "Sokka, you go with them, I'll keep an eye on Zuko."

"Okay, sis," Sokka said, "Sorry about her."

She glared at him, and Zuko pulled out his wallet, and gave ten-thousand en to Aang, "This ought to cover any other expenses, too."

"Wow, nice!"

"Thank the Phoenix King," Zuko said with a smirk. The forward group left in the cab, and Zuko began to walk towards the Phoenix Group HQ. Katara followed a few steps from behind. "Guess this makes more sense than giving them directions."

"Oh, I think we could have figured that out. Zuko, I want to make things crystal clear before we go any further. I don't like you. I don't trust you. You may think you've got everyone fooled with the gee-willikers aw-shucks routine, but I see through that."

Zuko looked over at her. She was intense, moving up close to him.

"So, let's be perfectly honest. I don't know if you're serious about this redemption or not, but if you take one step backwards, make any slip-ups whatsoever, and I promise you, I'll end you before you can hurt anyone I care about again."

Zuko, pale, took a shuddering breath. "Okay, we're perfectly clear."

"Good," she said. She followed Zuko to the meeting place, across from the HQ. Toph was already stamping the ground bare-foot when they arrived, and Aang looked up and smiled when they finally stopped.

"Great timing, Toph's just got something!"

"Great," Zuko said.

"Uh, you okay? You look sick," Aang said.

"Great, never better."

* * *

The sewers were dank, and disgusting, and Katara looked ill when they approached the wall. Toph held her hands out and felt them, and then, nodding, punched. The stone used in the old sewers gave way and there was a large metal wall underneath.

"Okay, now what?" Toph asked.

Sokka frowned, "Maybe we can melt our way in!" he announced, slowly the frown turned to a grin, "Okay, hotshot, you're up. Wow us with your amazing control of the primal forces of fire and heat!"

"Shut up," Zuko said, but he took to the fore and took a breath. "Ugh, the smell makes this harder than it already is." He thrust his hand forward, and the blast of fire was strong and hot, It took more streams of flame before there was any noticeable change, but soon, the wall was glowing red, and a small hole began to appearr.

"Keep at it!" Sokka said.

"Do you know how hard it is to control fire?" Zuko asked. "With this smell and your talking, it's a miracle we're getting anywhere at all."

"Oh, oh, right, quiet, got you," he snapped his fingers out and gave him a wink. "Totally quiet."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and resumed his stance. Careful breathing, rhythmic breathing, not allowing the wafting stench of the sewer to --

"Hey, you know what would be neat? If they made little chocolates shaped like triangles."

"Sokka, please!" Aang said. "Zuko needs concentration."

"Oh come on, Matchstick --"

"Will you all just go stand over there?" he asked, at the end of his rope. The group moved several feet aside, and he growled. He thrust his hand forward, and a stream of fire began to sear the metal away, turning it molten, the hole widening slowly, until it was large enough for them to sneak through.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Aang said.

"Katara, can you --"

Sewer water washed over the hole, and then receded back into the depths. She frowned, and led the way itno the facility. "Well," Sokka said, "On the plus side, Zuko, she did know what you were thinking. Now she just thinks you think she's an idiot. Progress, right?"

"Yeah, progress," he muttered, weakly.

The group found themselves in what looked like a maintenance tunnel underneath the facility. Zuko took a few minutes to get his bearings, and then moved in a direction, wordlessly. The others followed, and Aang spoke up, "So, where are we?"

"Underneath the main research facility," he said, "These tunnels were put here as kind of a safety precaution, an escape route and shelter in case of an emergency. Fortunately, these things were there in Ba Sing Se, too."

"But not everyone made it," Sokka sighed.

"Yeah," Zuko looked downcast, but spoke without any hitch in his voice, "Using these, we should be able to get inside and find out exactly what's going on here, and stop it before it gets out of hand."

"Well, great," Katara said. "I'm sure you've got a plan worked out for that, too."

"No," Zuko said. "But we don't have time for that. We'll figure it out when we get there. Sokka?"

"I got some ideas," Sokka said. "But I got to see what we're upn against. If this is a fully working one, we're in trouble, since that means Spirits and the last time? Not wanting a repeat."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, nervously, "But I don't know how he could have gotten any Spirits. That couldn't be easy."

"Well, we know they tried to capture La, maybe this was always in the works," Sokka suggested. "Which means Zhao wasn't rogue --"

"Yeah," Zuko said, sighing, "That's what I think happened."

"I hate that guy!" Sokka yelled.

"Me too, and I never met him," Toph added. "But needless to say, we should be careful, there are footsteps all over the place. Man, this big metal tube is giving me a headache. Are we close?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, "There's an elevator that'll take us to the lab."

"Which means they'll be expecting us."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered.

"Well, let's go!" Toph said. "Just so you guys know, I'll probably be hanging back in the peanut gallery this time since, hey, big metal tube, metal floors, metal ceilings, I'm about as useful here as Katara in a desert."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Toph protested.

The elevator was ahead, and so far, the walk had been empty. "Maybe we should take the stairs," Sokka suggested, and Zuko shrugged. "Well, let's put it to a vote. Stairs or elevator."

"Uh," Toph said, "I say elevator, since I'm lazy."

"Stairs," Aang said, "Get some exercise out of this!"

"Uh, guys, think about the strategic advantage," Sokka said, "The stairs are the last thing they'll expect."

"Or the first. Take the elevator," Katara suggested.

"Zuko, up to you," Aang said.

"Stairs," Zuko said. "I've got a bad feeling about that elevator." Zuko headed to the stairs, and the rest followed him, some grudgingly. He could feel Katara's glare on him, but she didn't say anything. "It's only a few floors up," he explained. They passed signs painted on the walls, B2, B1, 1, and finally, Zuko stopped at the second floor.

"This is it?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded.

He peered out through the small window, but saw no one. "Toph?" he asked, in a whisper. She put her hand to the ground, and shrugged. "Nothing?"

"Hard to say, gets harder when there's less echo. Some people up here, but not many. You sure this is the right place?"

"Definitely," Zuko answered.

"Okay, your call, Sparky," she said, "Looks clear."

They peered out the door, and Aang took a tentative first step out. There was something in the air, a strange crackling was the best way of putting it. He looked back at the others, and put his hand out to stop them.

He peered forward, and felt the air suddenly stagnate, for just a second.

It was quiet, for that moment, like a sudden, shrill silence that rung in the ear when nothing made a soung. And then, that silence was broken by a large explosion. The wall by the stairwell was broken, and he could see Zuko pulling Toph back to her feet.

Aang looked around for a sign of what caused it, and saw a man walking forward.

He was big, but not whole. Pieces of him were replaced with bionic prosthetics, an arm and the lower part of his leg on one side were completely replaced, and on his forehead, there was painted a third eye.

He was dressed in black, a simple uniform.

"Friend of yours?" Katara asked Zuko.

"No way," Zuko said, "I don't know who this guy is."

The man suddenly inhaled, and, leaning forward, exhaled. From his forehead, sparks crackled to life, and then, there was that sudden silence again. Aang looked back towards the stairwell, as another blast traveled through the hole and an explosion rocked the opposite side of the stairwell.

"Sparky Boom Boom Man!" Sokka muttered, "Is this the guy who blew himself up?"

"He must be," Zuko muttered. "There's no point in trying to outrange him, we need to get up in his face."

They regrouped on Aang's position, "You okay?" Aang asked, the rest nodded, and Zuko repeated his plan. "How are we going to do that?"

"Don't know," Zuko said. "We have to try, though."

"Right." Aang leapt forward, trying to bridge the gap, but he was veered back by the next explosion that rocked the ceiling beside him. The Combustion Man kept his eye on Aang, but when Sokka moved forward to use the distraction, his attention shifted, and there was another explosion in front of Sokka, tossing him back.

"He's good," Sokka said.

"He should be," Zuko said, "They abandoned the artificial bender program because people couldn't control their power."

"Oh, good, this one actually figured it out," Toph said. "And me without any earth to bend. This place sucks!"

Zuko sighed, and stepped forward, shooting a blast of fire out in front of him before launching into a low dash towards the Combustion Man. He glared forward, and inhaled. Zuko weaved to the left, but when the Combustion Man exhaled, he was caught in the explosion, and landed hard, rolling across the floor.

Aang leapt over to check on him, while Sokka continued to charge. The Combustion Man narrowed his eyes and caused another explosion right in front of him, blowing open the floor, and stopping Sokka dead in his tracks.

He eyed the Combustion Man, who returned the glance.

"Hey, take this!" Katara yelled, throwing out a large barrage of icicles at the Combustion Man. He just smirked, and caused an explosion mid air. He brought his arm forward, to cover his face just as the sword in Sokka's hand came down on him. He thrust back, knocking Sokka into the wall.

"Oh, you _are_ good," Sokka muttered, climbing to his feet. "But me? I'm magic." He attacked again, and the Combustion Man thrust the sword again to the side, Sokka let go of it, and threw his boomerang.

The Combustion Man looked a little confused.

"Wait for it, Chuckles," Sokka said. The Combustion Man began to move forward, when the boomerang arced back and knocked him clear on the back of the head. He thrust forward, causing a sudden explosion to knock him back.

Sokka reclaimed his sword, and began to go in for another strike when the Combustion Man looked up and struck again, blowing Sokka into the wall and breaking into a run down the hallway. "Great! He's getting away!"

"We shouldn't worry about him," Aang said, "We need to find the lab, remember?" Sokka grumbled, and nodded, reluctantly.

"It's this way," Zuko said, "Be careful of the hole."

"I feel it, Sparky, don't worry."

The group leapt over the hole and headed down the hall, looking ever leery of another ambush. "So that's the only artificial bender?" Sokka asked. "What's with the eye?"

"If I was to guess, it's what lets him focus," Zuko answered, "A spiritual aid, maybe. Hard to tell. He's strong, and he's careful, so we can't exactly hope for him to screw up and get him."

"Yeah, he's tough," Katara said, "But we don't have time to be macho at him all day, Sokka."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Sokka said, "But you got to admit. That was totally cool. 'Me? I'm magic!' Did you hear that, Toph?"

"Nope, totally randomly developed Deafness in addition to blindness. Of course I heard it, you idiot."

"We're here," Zuko said. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Figures, they'd change the code wouldn't they." He began to enter another one, but received no release on the lock. "Give me a minute."

The air became still and Sokka frowned, "Don't got one. Here he comes."

They didn't have time to move. The explosion ripped apart the door, and knocked the group about the hall, sprawled and prone, as he walked up to them, ready to pick them off one at a time. Aang barely clung to consciousness for a few minutes, before blackness overwhelmed him.

* * *

"This is the most boring museum ever," Suki muttered. "Wish Sokka could have been here."

"Wish we could have snuck out with them," Tenchi said. "Where did they want to sneak off to, anyway? You never really explained the whys and wherefores of the whole mission."

"Oh, uh, nowhere special. Zuko wanted to go meet his Dad and they were going with. It's all very normal and not at all suspicious."

"Who is Zuko's dad, anyhow?" Tenchi asked, furrowing his brow. "I never get a straight answer out of him about that. For all I know, his father could own the school!"

"You're not that far off, actually--"

"Anyway, tell me! I'm curious!"

"His father is Ozai Houou, he's the son of the Phoenix Group President."

"Oh," Tenchi said, pensively. "Oh! You're serious, aren't you? That's something else." He frowned, looking aside, "Why didn't he say, though?"

"Zuko's Zuko, he doesn't like talking about himself."

"That's true!" Tenchi said, perking up. "So, we're alone here and--"

"In your dreams."

"Ah, worth a shot."

"Actually," Suki said, looking over at the boy, "I'm curious. You've been going to school for a while now, but I don't really know where you stay."

"Oh," he frowned, "The boy's dorm down Fin Fam Street, off of Foom Way. It's pretty nice. I got a nice room. Single!"

"Really? I thought that place was full."

"Now it is!"

"You got really lucky," she noted. He nodded. "Where did you go before here."

"Uh, Omashu," he said, vaguely. "Yeah, Omashu's pretty nice. Interesting mail system."

"Okay," Suki said. "What school?"

"School -- uh."

"Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't," he said, and he seemed taken aback by that. "It's just so odd, I totally blanked." He started to think harder, but as he did, he grabbed his head. "Ow! What the--"

"What?"

"I just got a huge headache," he said. "That's not good."

"You should take it easy," Suki said, but even as she did, she couldn't conceal a little bit of suspicion lighting her eyes. "Maybe you should see one of the teachers about it."

"Good idea," he said, quietly, walking off. She crossed her arms, watching him, biting her bottom lip as she did.

* * *

The Combustion Man picked up the prince Avatar and looked him over. He matched the description perfectly, and once he was disposed of, his mission would be a success. The crackling of energy around his forehead was cut short by a sudden wave of water.

Crawling to her knees, Katara raised her hands up, causing the water to wrap around his mouth. It was brittle, and would only last a few seconds, but it was enough time, she hoped, to wrest Aang free.

Zuko rose to his feet and punched the ice clean off of his chin, with an uppercut that knocked him to the ground. Aang fell to the floor, and Zuko scooped him up. "Wake him up," he told Katara, curtly, "I'll buy us some time."

He was a close-quarters fighter, and the Combustion Man was not. He feinted and struck, causing the Combustion Man to be knocked back to the ground. Katara watched him for a moment, before turning back to splashing Aang in the face with water.

He grooaned, and grunted, and looked at Katara, "What hit me?"

"It's okay, Zuko's buying us some time. Help me wake Sokka and Toph up," she said, and Aang hurried to do that. "Can't believe he's helping us."

"I told you we should give him a chance."

Katara frowned.

Zuko lunged to strike, when the Combustion Man finally managed to grab his hand with his bionic arm, and threw him aside. He took a deep breath, and the air exploded, knocking Zuko back. He turned his attention back to Aang and inhaled sharply.

Sokka rolled over, "Five more minutes, mommy."

"I'm not your mommy," Aang said, embarrassed. "Come on, Sokka, we don't have time to fool around."

"Aang? What's going on?"

The explosion overhead caused him to sit up straight, and look over at the Combustion Man, "Oh, now I remember," Sokka announced, then tried to stand, causing himself to become dizzy. "That wasn't good."

"Well," Aang said, "What now?"

"He's going to tear us apart along with the rest of this place as long as he's up --" He looked back at the door to the lab, "Which gives me an idea! Come on!" Sokka yelled over at the Combustion Man, "Hey, Three Eyes! Catch us if you can!" Dashing into the Lab, Sokka was at first taken aback by the size of the room.

There were machines being assembled. They were on an observation deck, and the room extended up another floor, and below them, on the ground floor, there was a large machine that he assumed to be the gate. It looked familiar, almost like --

But time wasn't really something he had to spend leisurely. The explosion shook him back to reality, and he looked at Aang, "You go that way, I'll go this way, and try and make sure he blows up everything."

"What?"

"He's going to do our demolition work for us!"

Aang shrugged, and shouted, "Hey! Over here!" he perched himself on top of a large radar dish, and as soon as the crackle of energy washed through the air, he leapt, and beneath him, the dish was destroyed, pieces of shrapnel flying up towards him that he knocked down with a blast of wind.

"Hey, Sparky Boom Boom Man!" Sokka yelled from across the way, sitting on top of a large computer terminal, "Why not take a shot at me?"

The large man grunted and took in a breath.

"Yeah, come on, are you a man?" Sokka said, tauntingly. The exhale of breath was punctuated by the explosion, and Sokka leapt to safety bearly in time as the terminal was left little more than a piece of short-circuiting junk.

* * *

Zuko groaned, and got to his feet. His ears were ringing, but otherwise, he felt fine. He stumbled forward and called out, "Katara? Aang?" He could hear a round of explosions, and looked over in that direction.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. "Warn Aan--" and her voice was muffled.

"Your sister's here!" Toph yelled. "Hey, let go of me!"

Zuko frowned.

"Brother, good of you to rejoin us," Azula said. "While the Combustion Man distracts the Avatar, I thought I'd cut in." She was standing with Katara and Toph in the grasp of two security officers. "What? What's with that look."

"You had to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Am I missing something? Here I thought you were in on the trap."

"Liar!" Zuko snarled.

Katara glared at him, and Toph looked in his general direction. "What? You didn't know the Combustion Man would be waiting to take you all out? And that I'd be here to make sure he didn't let any of you escape in one piece?"

"What's Dad up to?"

"Oh, Zuko," Azula said, "It's like he told us. He's going to fill the void in the Spirit World. Remember?"

"How is this going to help him do that?"

"To fill that void, it's going to take more than just his Spirit, it's going to take his body, too. And so far, there's only one way to travel into the Spirit World whole, the Gate," she said, "Really, Zuzu, you should know this."

"I'm going to stop this."

"Bold claim," Azula laughed.

She was provoking him, waiting for him to make a move. He crossed his arms. He wouldn't fall for the trick. Azula always lied. And this was just one of her many, many traps. But, then, inspiration hit him.

"Well," Zuko said, "I think Aang's going to be the one stopping this. After all, he's in there with the artificial bender. And from what I saw, that guy couldn't aim with a fourth eye painted on."

"What?" Azula said, her voice raising sharply.

"Well, I bet he's hitting everything in there. Important equipment, right?"

"You think that'll fool me?" she asked, looking vaguely disconcerted.

"Oh, you can believe me or not," Zuko said. "But aren't I on your side? Wasn't that what you were implying before?"

"Zuko, you--"

"If I'm on your side, you know I'm telling the truth, if I'm not, you don't."

"That's--"

"What's it going to be, Azula?"

Toph bit the security guard's fingers, "Yeah! What's it going to be!" she said over the man's cry of pain.

She frowned. "Stop them yourself, Zuko."

"Not going to," Zuko said, grinning, "You'll have to do it."

Azula snarled, "How dare you do this, you, you -- I'll destroy you myself!" She thrust her fingers forward, preparing to make a bolt of lightning, when, to her surprise, the forces exploded at her finger tip, knocking her flat on her back.

The guards were surprised, enough so that Toph and Katara were able to break free.

"Hey, Sparky! Nice job turning the tables on her there," Toph said.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Azula, remember, lightning requires you to be able to calmly separate the positive and negative chi. You got too angry there for your own good."

Katara glared at him, and crossed her arms, "Not bad, Zuko."

"So, we let Sokka and Aang make a mess over there inside, and we take care of the Princess. Where are your lackies, anyway?"

"Ty Lee, Mai, get them!" Azula said, covering her face. "Leave Zuko for me. He caused me to bruise my face. He'll pay for that!"

From above them, Ty Lee descended and, shakily, waved at them before trying to strike. When she leapt over top of them, they saw Mai, knives at the ready, standing at the far end of the hall. Zuko looked at Toph, and then looked towards the windows.

The gardens were below, beautiful cared for to give the center of the facility a lively look. "Okay, you guys trust me now?"

"A little," Toph said.

"Then follow my lead." He pushed past Azula and leapt out the window. Toph looked at Katara, wondering what just happened, but before she could answer, Katara pulled her along, bending water into a slide out the window, jumped after him.

"Don't let them escape!" Azula snarled.

"Uh, okay," Ty Lee said, weakly. "Come on, Mai."

Mai looked over at Azula, frowned, and followed after. Azula rubbed at the bruise on her cheek, and screeched. "You'll pay for this, Zuko!"

* * *

"Okay, I think that's most of it," Aang said, looking around. "This was a lot easier than I thought." Sokka nodded and moved across the way. An explosion barely missed him, knocking him across the room. He rolled and kneeled across, under cover. "Okay, now the hard part."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "This guy's fast."

"And those blasts hurt!"

"Yeah, no kidding, just got winged by one, thanks," Sokka said. "We have two choices. One of us acts as decoy and the other goes around and flanks him, or we just sit here and wait for the girls. And Zuko."

"What about your Boomerang?"

"Boomerang is very special to me, Aang, I'm not risking it."

"I mean, it really worked well against him before."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "Yeah! That's right. Boomerang, this is your mission. If only I had something highly reflective." Aang looked at his feet, seeing a small fragment of a reflective metal surface, he kicked his feet and with a gust of wind, tossed it across the way. An explosion rumbled the area around them, and the fragment went flying at Sokka.

He grabbed it, and saluted to Aang, "This is perfect." He readied the boomerang, and looked at the mirror, adjusting and moving his aim ever so slightly, until he stopped, perfectly still. "Hey, Aang, think you can throw something out there, whatever it takes to get him to do that sparky boom thing."

"Huh?"

"Trust me. You ever see a cartoon where that rabbit-duck stuffs a carrot in the hunter's gun? It's like that, only with spiritually attuned primal elemental power. And explosions! And also real life." Aang readied himself. "Now!"

At the same time they moved. The boomerang arced as the Combustion Man inhaled deeply. The whirling of the boomerang caught his eye as the boomerang arced and nailed him dead in the third eye.

The sudden exhalation, and the rather disturbing sounds of the sparks on his forehead were superceded by a large explosion that rocked the compound. Sokka peeked out, slowly at first, as the silence deafened him.

The rubble buried the Combustion Man, but pieces of his bionic limbs could be seen sticking out of what used to be a very expensive wall. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that worked!" Aang said.

"Of course it worked. It was one of my ideas!"

"That's what worried me!"

"I hate you."

"Where are the others?" Aang asked, ignoring Sokka.

"I said I hate you!"

"Shouldn't they have helped as soon as possible?" Aang asked. Sokka muttered to himself while Aang continued on. "Do you think maybe Azula did this to separate us?"

"Aang, calm down. I'm sure Katara's fine. She's a big girl, she can take care of things."

"I know, but --"

"In the meantime, we should concentrate on finding a way back to them, since our explodey friend here kind of blocked off the way we came in when he went kaboom."

"R, right!"

Across the path, outside, in the gardens and the paths that led between each facility, there was a battle raging. Ty Lee flipped through the air, a sea of earth rose up, trying to swallow her. Toph moved with absolute conviction from motion to motion, a katta of rough, but perfectly executed motions that caused the earth to heave to life and lunge at her.

Katara brought water up from the earth, and cast it out in the air. It froze as it moved, covering the throwing knives in a thick layer of frost that brought them quickly to the ground. "Is there a reason you're picking a fight wtih me?"

"Isn't it obvious," Mai said.

"No, please," Katara said, between a grunt, "Enlighten me."

"You're getting awfully close to _my_ boyfriend," she said.

"Who? Zuko? You can keep him!" she said thrusting her hands out and redirecting the flow of water from a pipe outwards beneath Mai. The girl barely managed to roll out of the way, but Katara's grin caused her to pause.

"Oh, don't give me that," she said. "It's obvious what you're trying to pull."

"You seem surprised by it," Katara said, as the water began to turn into a thick mist. "So, why don't you tell me what I'm trying to pull, already."

"I meant it's obvious you're trying to take him from me."

"You couldn't be more wrong," Katara said. Mai's knives sliced through the fog, landing mere inches away from her, lodged firmly in the mud. "You're really, really scary good at that, Mai."

"Not good enough."

"Nope," Katara said. She thrust her hands in a claw-like motion, and the mist suddenly began to condense above Mai.

The earth jutted up by Mai, knocking her aside. "Sorry!" Toph said. Ty Lee descended behind Katara and moved to strike her in particular pressure points. But, to her surprise, the earth suddenly shook, and she found herself poking shoulderblades instead.

"Ow! Why would you do that? That's no fair!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Ty Lee." Toph looked to Katara, then said, "Want to switch dancing partners?"

"Not yet. Not until she gets that there never was anything between Zuko and I, and there never will be."

"Oh, yeah, that would be awful if she thought that, right?" Toph said, in a cheery sarcasm. "Look, I'm a bit more of that slow, methodical thing, and Ty Lee's totally not really someone I'm equipped to fight."

"You're doing fine!" Katara said, moving to strike at Mai with a series of water whips.

Toph muttered, "Yeah, and I'm sure Sparky's doing fine with Azula over there. They're playing us for saps, Katara!"

"You don't know that!" Ty Lee said. "And just as an aside, I know this is totally weird, but I was thinking maybe I should wear a mask to look more intimidating. Would that make this easier for you? Because it's still incredibly awkward for me and--"

"Shut up!" Toph yelled, the earth rising up to make Ty Lee a bite-size morsel. She bounced from one jagged tooth to the next and then descended behind Toph. She was about to strike when Katara's whips redirected their strike, making a wide-arc and knocking her to the ground.

"Okay, we'll switch. But remember, Mai has to know that I'm totally not trying to steal her boyfriend."

"Fine, I'll pound that through her thick skull," Toph said. "Okay, Knife-Girl, this is going to be sweet."

Ty Lee waved at Katara, and tried to look as innocent as she could as she moved back several steps. "Please don't ice me, Katara. You're kind of scary when you're angry."

"Oh," she said, behind a cold grin, "I know."

But Zuko was almost washed in blue fire. The heat radiating off of the blast wasn't the hottest he'd ever felt, but compared to Agni's white-hot touch, everything seemed cool. He wasn't afraid of his sister.

It was a sudden realization that fueled his next move. With a careful balance, he broke into a dash towards her, his flames sparking out, and washing away the blue with crimson, and he struck through the air, the fire encircling him as he made a large strike.

Azula's eyes widened and she barely moved back. She straightened her hair quickly, and desperately moved to regain the focus in her eye. The next thing she saw was Zuko charging her with his fist held up high. "Yes, brother, what a good idea." She struck his armpit, and he reeled back, in time for her to kick him twice, fire blasting from her toe to her heel. He rolled around, but he got right back up.

"Nice one," he grunted. "But I've had better."

"Oh, don't be so macho," she said, "I'm sure you think you're awfully brave, fighting the good fight against father. Don't be an idiot. You know he will never let you be happy as long as he lives. I'll tell him this was all some plan of mine, a brilliant plan to finally finish the Avatar --"

"No." He rubbed his chest, and then straightened himself, "You know what, Azula, I just realized something. You're as scared of him as I was."

"I'm not," she said, "I love my father. I am the picture of a loyal daughter."

"And I'm the Queen of the Seal-Lions."

"I'll finish you off for him myself, then!" she said. And she moved to strike. There were no openings, she was sure of that. Her style was perfect. The most he could hope for is to retaliate and trade blows. There was no hole he could punch through.

But, in her rush, she didn't see Zuko crack his neck and motion for her to come.

Fire, azure and hot as the sun, coursed from her fingers, and she struck with a speed and strength most would be surprised by, considering her size. But Zuko wasn't even fazed. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"What sort of undisciplined --"

"On the street, your fancy style is just going to get torn apart," Zuko said. "I learned that early on. You want to survive? Fight dirty."

She snarled, and was about to retaliate, when she was blown aside.

The battle seemed to calm down as Aang yelled out, "Stop!"

Mai and Ty Lee slowly let down their guard, and Katara looked over at him as he seemed to float, featherlike and ephemeral, to the ground. "Everyone, please," Aang said. "We shouldn't be fighting. There's no time for this --"

"Silence," Azula hissed. "We won't stop --"

"Azula," Ty Lee implored, "Let's just go. Your Father is going to kill you if he finds out --"

"Shut up!"

"Come on," Mai said, "We agreed to help you, but we're losing here. They've got us outnumbered." Toph grinned. "Though I can't wait to skewer you."

"Sure you can't."

Azula glared at Zuko, who narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "Fine, we'll end this for now. Next time, there won't be any excuses," she said. "This is, this is just a set-back."

"Azula," Ty Lee said, "Come on. We'll be late and be in major trouble with everyone if they find out we bailed."

"Yikes!" Sokka said, "We've got ten minutes. We need a fast cab and fast!"

The groups parted in two separate ways, and Katara looked over at Zuko while they walked. She shook her head, and moved ahead of the rest. Toph burst into a small sprint, and fell in step with her. "So, he's not that bad, right?"

"That could have been set-up," she said.

"Mai was really angry at you, no kidding at all."

"Well, whatever," Katara said, flushing suddenly. "It's not like we dated or anything."

"No, you two just went off on your own during the school dance in a nice secluded hallway, probably looking for a negligently unlocked classroom you could sequester away in for an hour of hot make-out bliss!"

"You're an evil girl, Toph," Katara moaned, "It wasn't like that! He knew my mom -- I wanted to know why."

"Looks like Aang's not the only one with options," she said. "Maybe I should let Azula know he's available."

"Shut up!"

"Man, your buttons are so easy to press. It's so funny! But seriously," she said, no beat missed, "Give Zuko a chance. He seemed to really want to help."

"I won't," she said, "Not yet anyway." But her resolve was already shaking. Aang looked over at her, and scratched his head. He wished he knew what to do about everything.

* * *

"Mr. Aang, where have you been all day?" Long Feng asked, tiredly, when the attendance came for boarding the bus back from the museum. "I didn't see you anywhere."

"Oh, I was kind of blending in with the crowd," he lied.

"I see," he said. "Need I remind you, that as a student here, you're expected to participate. There was a boy I knew once who tried to do things alone, but that just makes matters more difficult." These lectures were tiresome, Aang mentally noted. "You have to learn to work with others, even if it's only for the time being."

"I know," Aang said.

"See that you remember that," he said. "Mr. Floes, I don't even want to know what happened to your uniform."

"Good, because neither do I."

"Miss Houou, did you hurt yourself?"

"Move along, Long Feng, just keep moving." He hesitated, and went down the line. Azula stared him down as he went down the line, admonishing each in turn for a horrendous action he'd conceived they perpetrated.

"Well, we'll be boarding the bus to the, uh, what is it now?" Principal Chey said, leaning in close and whispering in an unusually loud volume to Pakku, who looked increasingly irritated with the administrator.

"The performance of _Throne of Blood_ at the Imperial Theater," Pakku said, tiredly.

"Oh man, I totally didn't read that one back in High School. Think it's going to be important?"

"Terribly so," Pakku said.

"Now they tell me. Okay, kids, board on the buses, we've got to get there like, oh man, ten minutes ago! Step on it, people!"

Pakku rubbed his temples as he boarded his class onto the bus. Aang waved at Katara, while Azula glared back at him as they both entered one after the other. The rest of the classes boarded, and soon, they were on their way.

The streets of the Capital were different than Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se was an urban center, sprawling and spontaneous, the roads reflected that. They were rarely straight intersections, but more confused and winding ways that came to a five way stop or a roundabout that encircled an ancient tree that an ancient poet once recited a haiku about.

But the Fire Nation did not have room to simply grow and expand like the cities of the Earth Kingdom. Space was carefully planned and the buildings were crowded around straight streets that came to simple intersections and the roadways had a tendency to be built upwards, rather than outwards.

The city was also much less segmented, the central Royal Quarter aside, the city was hardly separated by great gates that made it clear where the affluent lived and the poor huddled together. The bus drove across a ramp that overlooked the beaches around the capital, where old beachheads invaded during the final days of the Great War.

And then, the Imperial Theater was before them.

There was a great commotion as they stopped and were ushered quickly out of the buses and to their seats. Aang was besides Toph and Teo, and in front of him was Azula and Katara. Sokka was a few seats down the way, having managed to convince Tenchi to switch seats with him so he was besides Suki.

Zuko he didn't see, but he must have gotten separated.

"What is this play about, anyway?" Teo asked. "I've heard of it somewhere."

"_Throne of Blood_ is about a man who usurped the throne of the Fire Nation many centuries ago. He conspired with evil spirits to murder the rightful Fire Lord and use the good favors he'd earned in battle to make a claim for the throne. The Divine Right of leadership, however, was not with him, and the rightful heir launched a grand assault that defeated the usurper in accordance with the Spirits' prediction."

"Thanks, Azula!" Teo said.

"If you did your Literature homework, you'd know that," Azula scoffed.

Teo looked a little confused, and hurt, and Toph shrugged. The lights in the theater dimmed. And the play began.

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: Throne of Blood is the title of a movie by Akira Kurosawa based upon a certain Play by Shakespeare... in this case, it's more closely tied to the original source material._


	50. Disarm With a Smile

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. Macbeth is public domain last I checked, but still, it's not MINE, per se. _

_Another chapter? When does this month end?_

_"Turning misery into meaningfulness. Changing day after day, yeah yeah.."_

_-- Your Affection_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Disarm with a Smile_

"The might of the Fire Lord will not fade until the mountain itself marches towards your palace's great walls, but no man born of woman will slay you," said the woman in the black gown, who stood amongst two sisters in a dank, dark cavern.

The man before them, proud but weary, and broken, laughed, "Then my rule will last forever. Yes, this is good news, my fair spirits."

"Foul is fair, and fair is foul," another spoke.

"When the hurly-burly's done," the other cackled, "Will you say the same?"

And as the stage darkened, the actor stepped forward, "These spirits who bore me good news of my accension to the throne, now tell me fantastic happenings. But no mountain will march against my palace, and all men are born of woman, so simply that it is, I will never fall."

The scene changes, a woman walks on stage, rubbing at her hands. "And will this damned spot not wash off? This blood, the Fire Lord's own blood, won't wash out."

A flash of light, and the Fire Lord, that anxious, broken man, sits behind his wall of flames. "Your wife, my lord, is dead."

"She should have died hereafter."

Aang watched the play intently, but Azula's focus seemed elsewhere. She looked at her hand, and scoffed, angrily. No such thing as murderous blood appearing on her hand, not wanting to be cleaned.

"A poor player who struts and frets his hour upon the stage and is heard from no more. A tale, told by an idiot. Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

Katara looked down at the floor, and thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she replayed that mission, the role everyone played, and somehow, she felt almost conflicted. Somehow, she felt, some of her anger was more forced than real. She should be angry at Zuko.

And yet, somehow, she wasn't. Not as much as she wanted to be.

The great fight on stage began, and the heroic Firebender stood before the Fire Lord, the usurper, and the two were engaged in a bloody combat. The delusion in the Fire Lord's eye reflected in Azula's eyes as she watched.

She could recite the words. She knew the play well.

"Though the flow of lava marches upon my palace, I will not surrender. No man of woman born shall kill me. I will never surrender."

There was a flash of light, a blast of pyrotecnics, and the loud gasp from the Fire Lord, "I am dying," he said.

"I was torn from my mother's womb, so I am of no woman born," the Firebender answered. "So ends your tyrany."

The stage grew dark, and the curtain fell.

"That was pretty awesome sounding," Toph said. "So this is like an old play, right? Is that where the one liners action stars use come from."

"I guess so," Teo answered.

"Uh, Katara?" Aang said, leaning over, "Are you all right?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was distracted. Sh, Aang, there's the last scene, still." She didn't seem to pay much attention as the curtains rose and the scene started with the newly crowned Fire Lord spouting out overwrought dialogue about the coming new age of the kingdom.

"Miss Bei Fong, your feet," Long Feng hissed.

"I don't tell you you can't close your eyes, do I?" Toph muttered as she put her feet down. The second year in the seat in front of her glared back at her as he settled back into his seat. There was always awkwardness to these arrangements.

Sokka looked over at Suki, "So, did you understand any of that? It was all old-fashion-y."

"Relax," Suki said, "I'll give you a whole run-through tonight before curfew. You don't need to do anything else with your club, right?"

"Uh, nope," he said, "We're pretty set."

"Good. Then you're all mine."

"Uh oh," Sokka squeaked, as Suki gave him a predatory grin. "Oh, who am I kidding. Oh, hey, applause time. Woohoo! More of the guy in the spandex! Year! That guy! Way to make everyone else look dumb!"

"Sokka, don't embarrass me."

"Yes dear."

* * *

As the bus drove back to the hotel, Aang found himself dozing off. Near the back of the bus, he could hear Zuko talking to Sokka, in hushed voices. Most of the class had decided to take a nap, and Sokka, leaning close to Zuko, took the time to discuss the day's events.

"So," Sokka said, "Azula definitely seems different."

"She's been losing it since the last full moon," Zuko said. "But she isn't letting anyone help her. She even let me get the better of her, and that's never happened before. Ever."

"I wonder why," Sokka mused. "We destroyed most of the equipment. To be honest, this is just a set-back, but it buys us some time, definitely. Hope we can figure out what's going on and stop it before your Dad causes more problems. No offense."

"Yeah," Zuko mused. "I wonder how he's going to react."

"Not well?"

"That's a given."

"So, what next?"

"I wish I knew," Zuko said. "Does Yue have any ideas what's going on in the Spirit World. There's still time, but we should be ready for the full moon just in case. This next spirit may be even stronger than Hei Bai."

"Yue's got nothing, which honestly makes me worried," he said. "Koh was the same. We didn't hear anything from him until we figured out where Toph was. Then he nearly took us all out. You weren't with us that time, though. Let me tell you, scary stuff. He was a huge centipede. Apparently, he scared Katara without having to do anything but stand there."

"No kidding," Zuko said, a little bit amused in spite himself. "Well, obviously you still have your face so things worked out. I think they will, too. Once Aang starts learning Firebending, things will get easier."

"I hope so," Sokka said. "Man, he's incredible. I had to lead for a bit, you know, and it sucks."

"Tell me about it. Azula foisted the job onto me, too."

Sokka grinned, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "So you were behind it all along. I knew it!"

"Hey, now, she just told me what to do, I stood there dramatically for the photos," Zuko protested. "That's what it means when Azula says you're the leader."

"Well, Aang's good at it," Sokka said, "Even if he doesn't know it, I was thinking of asking him to take over as captain of the Baseball Club. But, then that happened and I just don't feel right asking him. I just know he'll go, 'No! You should be the Captain.' or something."

"Probably," Zuko said.

"To be honest, I'm afraid to ask this, but," Sokka hesitated, and then, quickly spat out, "Do you think we can really win this?"

"Sure we can," Zuko said. "We've got the Avatar and the son of the President of the Phoenix Group and some other guys. We'll be fine."

"I just fit under the some other guys label? Man, you're cold."

"That's why they call me the Delinquent Prince."

Sokka laughed, "You know, I think I like this Zuko. You actually found your sense of humor. Where was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

In another bus, another conversation was taking place, but this time, it wasn't anywhere near as friendly. Ty Lee poked her head over Katara's seat and poked her, gently, causing the girl to suddenly move to grab her.

"Sorry!" Ty Lee said. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"What is it?" Katara asked, coldly.

"It's about Aang," she said, "He's okay, right? Like, he's not going to collapse or anything. Has he been to the hospital?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, Azula, like, killed him, right?" she asked. "I was worried when I saw him fighting that he'd hurt himself again. I mean, I don't know exactly what happened, but the way Zuko told me, it sounded nasty."

"Aang's fine," she said. "He doesn't have any weak spots you can exploit."

"I don't want to exploit any weak spots," Ty Lee said, quietly. "I just don't want to hurt him. He's my friend. So're you, and I wish we didn't have to fight."

"So? Don't."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"If I do that --"

"Ty Lee," Azula was standing in the aisle, looking at her coldly. Ty Lee shrunk back and sunk into her seat, hugging her knees close to herself. "Katara, I'd rather you not converse with my friends. You remember my promise, right?"

"How could I forget?" Katara asked. This was much better, she thought, this was anger. Full of sound and fury, yes, but signifying everything. "I can take whatever you dish out."

"Good," Azula said. "I plan to make your life even more miserable from now on."

"It won't stop me," she said, in retort, "Nothing could. We'll win, Azula, and after all you've done to me so far, I'm going to enjoy it when we do."

"Enjoy the peace and tranquility of life while you can."

"So, how's your father dealing with the little explosion back at the headquarters?" she asked. Azula bristled and narrowed her eyes. "I bet he's upset."

"What my father does or does not do does not concern you, Katara. Do I pry into your father's little investigations?"

"When your father almost destroys the world, I make it my business, Azula."

"He would not! He was going to save it, and you've just delayed that, temporarily."

"So, did he hear about your unscheduled visit?"

Azula paled. "Of course not."

"Maybe I should mention it," Katara said.

"And maybe I should mention to your father how you've been lying to him for two years, and your involvement in the more criminal activities the Bending Club has been party to in the past. I believe the police would be very interested in your break-in of the Laogai facility the night Zhao disappeared."

Katara frowned. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

Azula walked down the aisle and took her seat at the back of the bus. A piece of paper flew through the air and landed on Katara's head. She was about to look back at Ty Lee and Mai, but she noticed there was writing on the folded paper.

She opened it.

"Please don't hate us," Ty Lee wrote, "We have our reasons. Ask Zuko."

Asking Zuko was out of the question. She sighed, and looked out the window. She could swear she saw the mist descending on the road, and she had a sudden vision of those hateful eyes, the Painted Lady's eyes superimposed over her own reflection.

* * *

"Aang, hey, Aang," Sokka was nudging him awake, he must have dozed off on the ride back. "We're here." Aang stretched and walked off the bus, taking a small hop off the last step and onto the ground. "So, was talking with Zuko. Apparently, the hot springs here are the best, so, you in?"

"Huh?"

"Take a bath, apparently it's some weird communal thing in this crazy country," Sokka said. "Think Tenchi's in, from what he mumbled while waking up. Come on, it'll be fun. Manly bonding time. Very manly."

"Oh, okay," Aang said, a little unsure. But still, he walked to his room and gathered his stuff. "Hey, Teo. Going to take a bath."

"Better hurry," Teo said, "Heard that the guy's time is just about done."

"You want to come?"

"Nah, it's kind of a hassle with this thing, the rocks are really slick and though it may surprise you, I'm not exactly a big fan of swimming."

"Okay, then," Aang said. He carried his bathing things with him down the hall and headed into the locker room. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but he saw Sokka and Zuko's things, as well as another set. When he entered, Tenchi waved him over.

"Air Nomad Kid! Hey!" he said. "Come on in, the water's perfect."

"Man, this is the best. Let me guess, rich kid like you got to use these all the time, huh, Zuko?" Sokka asked, nudging him in the ribs, "Must be nice."

"Not exactly. We traveled around the Fire Nation even before Dad became the president of the company."

"Oh, yeah, I got a bone to pick with you. You could have said that was what your dad did, instead of making me learn it from Suki and Sokka," Tenchi said, "We're friends, and you didn't tell me that?"

"I wasn't exactly happy with my old man," Zuko said. "He's done some questionable things. Besides, it's hard for people to get beyond that. I mean, half the time it's 'That Phoenix Group kid.' when people talk about me."

"What's the other half?" Tenchi asked.

"The Delinquent Prince!" Sokka said, with a grin.

"Okay, how did you get that nickname, I'm curious," Tenchi said. "Really, no holding back. There's got to be a story."

"Uh, well, there is one I can think of," Zuko said.

"There's a story?"

"You had to have heard about it. The time I beat up fifty people at the same time," Zuko said. "It was a little closer to two sets of twenty-five, but the point remains the same." He swelled a bit with pride. "They came at me down in the lower ring, about, oh, it's got to be a year ago now."

Aang rubbed the back of his head while Zuko told the story.

"The leader said I'd disrespected them by beating up their little enforcer in public, so they were going to pay me back for it. So they said, anyway. I think they had about ten people there, and they were starting to flood in."

"Zuko, trapped, back to the wall, lashed out with an amazing show of force and became the Delinquent Prince!" Tenchi said.

Zuko paused, and scratched his nose, "Not exactly. It was a little more luck than skill, I hate to say it. So, they came in, and I was really not sure what to do. I almost had to resort to _that_, but then I knocked over a trash can."

"What?" Sokka said, "What did you do, kick it at them?"

"One of them stumbled on it, fell flat on his face. They were distracted for like a minute, and _then_ I threw it at them."

"So you beat up fifty guys because someone was too stupid to jump over a trash can?"

"Basically," Zuko said. "It was a little easier once I got into the groove of things. I tried all the fancy moves I learned, but eventually, I just started punching since there's one thing I learned about most delinquents, they don't know how to block."

"Okay, so you beat up some guys, cool," Tenchi said, "Where'd the nickname come from."

"The next day, the same delinquent who started this came to me and begged me to lead his gang. I said no, but I told him what he should probably do is not harrass people in the streets, and I sort of implied I'd beat them up again if he did."

"And?"

"Nowadays, they're the most helpful bunch in the lower ring. Other gangs started to challenge me, and eventually, people heard I'd basically taken over the town around my apartment. And they started calling me the Prince from that point on."

"I see," Tenchi said. "Most unusual."

"I just tried to use that to help people out," Zuko said, with a shrug. "I didn't really respect the town when I first came, but, you learn to love it."

"I've almost been there half a year and it's great!" Aang said.

"So, you traveled a lot," Tenchi said, "Where would you say your favorite city is?"

"Besides Ba Sing Se? Oh! Omashu, definitely! If you're very sneaky, you can take a ride on the mail slides. They're a historical landmark of the city. Though they had to add conveyor belts to make them work uphill."

"Yeah, mysterious mail system," Sokka said. "I miss the South Pole personally. I was the local bigshot there."

"How many people lived in your town, ten?" Zuko asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. My dad worked as part of the police department there, it's where he got all his fancy ties to the Ba Sing Se police. Mom worked at the local Phoenix Group building as a secretary. She got a huge promotion though."

"Yeah?" Tenchi asked. "What kind?"

"Apparently the big shot Iroh Houou himself came down to do research in the south, so she was assigned to assist him, and he was so impressed by her he requested her as his personal secretary. That's why we moved to Ba Sing Se."

"Iroh Houou," Tenchi said, quietly, ponderously.

"Zuko's Uncle."

"I see."

"So, yeah. Man, this is getting deep. Hey, Tenchi, where's your favorite place in the world."

"Ah," Tenchi paused, and thought for a bit. "There was this place, in the mountains. They were beautiful. It was an old temple. We visited it once, I remember being impressed by the old paintings and the statues."

"Where was this?"

"In the eastern Fire Nation. When the sun rose there, it filled the sky."

"That sounds cool!"

"Yes, doesn't it?" Tenchi asked, passively.

There was a sound like the door sliding open, "Guess someone else is wanting to take advantage of this great spring," Sokka said, sighing. "Privacy was nice while it lasted --"

"You sure this is a good idea, Sweetness?"

"Oh, relax, Toph," Katara said, "It's a once in a lifetime chance. We should take advantage of it, right, Suki?"

"Definitely. So, I was talking with Sokka --"

"Oh wow!" Tenchi said, happily, "Sharing a bath with both Katara and Suki? This is a dream come true!"

"Shut up!" Aang whispered harshly.

"Oh no." Sokka said. "Don't they know it's the men's time?"

"It must have just ended. Maybe no one noticed we were here?" Zuko said. "There's another locker room on the other side. We can probably sneak out that way --"

As they approached the far side, stealthily, a loud, bored sigh followed shortly after the door sliding open. "No one here. Big surprise."

"Well, we'll have a private swim! I hope the water's deep enough that I can do a lap ot two. I love Hot Springs. La la la."

"Last time I was here, I recall it being quite deep, Ty Lee, so you may get your wish."

Zuko turned pale. "We're dead."

"Oh wow! Six beautiful ladies in little more than towels!" Tenchi said, "I must have died and gone to heaven!"

"You will if you don't stay quiet!" Zuko said, forcing Tenchi down in the water, a little too quickly. He spluttered and splashed.

"Did you hear something?" Katara said, as she dipped her foot into the water. Toph shrugged, and Katara slowly slid herself into the water. "It's so nice here. I had the worst bus trip back. Azula makes me so mad!"

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said.

Suki sighed happily, "This is heavenly."

"We're going to be icecubes," Sokka said, miserably. "That's what Katara's going to turn us into."

"That's nothing. We'll be victims of an execution, Azula style, if she finds us."

"So, we hide," Tenchi said. "We'll get to see beautiful women bathing, and -- what? A bad time?"

"Zuko, I think we should drown Tenchi. No one has to know, We'll play it off as an accident and no one will be the wiser."

"Uh," Tenchi whispered, "I can hear you!"

"Hey, what do I look like, your personal assassin?" Zuko said, hissing between his teeth. "Aang, you've got to have some idea. What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Aang said.

"Man, this sucks," Toph said. "I can't feel anything in here. Water is the worst. No offense, Sugar Queen."

"If you bathed more than once a week, you would probably have more friends," Katara said, bitterly behind a sacchrine voice. Suki stifled a giggle, and across the other side of the hot spring, Ty Lee's ears pricked.

"I hear someone!" she said. "They must have come from the other side. Wonder why they went to a rotation. Didn't it used to be boys and girls side?"

"This place doesn't get that many customers these days," Azula said. "Oh well, I suppose it's big enough to allow some of the other clientelle use it.

"I wonder if some naughty boys snuck in," Ty Lee said with a giggle.

"She's on to us!" Sokka whispered, as he carefully perched himself on a large stone that jutted out of the center of the pool. Aang was similarly inside the small crevace and clinging on for dear life, while Tenchi and Zuko barely were able to keep their heads above water.

"This is the worst day ever," Zuko moaned.

"Yeah -- whoa!" Aang's grip slipped and his foot kicked Tenchi into the water with a splash. He splashed right back out and gasped for air.

"You idiot!" Zuko hissed. The girls on both sides suddenly looked over. Suki moved, apprehensively, towards the stone, and called out.

"Don't think of answering, Tenchi," Sokka threatened, the boy just looked absolutely miserable, and sunk his head into the water. Suki approached, and the boys slowly began to creep around to the other side of the stone, when another girl's face appeared distantly in the mist.

"Hello?" Ty Lee called.

"Oh, leave it alone, Ty Lee," Mai yawned. "It's no big deal."

"I was sure that was a boy. Sneaking in here. How exciting!" she said. "Come on, it's flattering to have them peeking."

"Uh, no," Mai said. "Look, Miss Sunshine, you may be fine flaunting what you got, or whatever, but me? I'd rather gut them."

"That sounds fun, actually," Azula said, grinning.

"I don't see anyone," she said. "Guess it was just my imagination."

"Fan out," Azula said, "They could be hiding."

"Great, there goes the relaxing plan," Mai said, as she started to wade out into the water. Zuko growled lowly, and glared at Tenchi.

"This is totally not my fault. Aang kicked me."

"It was an accident!"

"I blame Zuko, this was his idea!"

Toph looked around, "Hey, is someone out there? That sounded like -- no way. I'm hearing things."

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"I thought I heard Snoozles. Wonder if he's decided to peek in on the girls' bath." She shrugged. Suki sighed, and looked around. "What?"

"Now that you mention it, I heard someone moving through the spring, but I thought I was just imagining it."

"We'll search," Katara said. "Knowing my brother, it's something he'd totally do. I'll make sure he doesn't think about doing it again."

"Me too!" Toph said. "I'll try the rocks, you girls look for him in the waters. We'll meet when the rat-hog is hung to dry!"

"Great, just great," Sokka said. "They heard me."

"Totally going to blame Sokka now," Aang said.

"Here here," Tenchi agreed.

"Let's just move so they don't find us!" Zuko hissed, moving through the steamy baths with stealthy silence. The others looked at each other, and followed slowly. "We need a miracle. Maybe a three legged crow'll fly down and tell them to get dried off and leave."

"Not happening," Aang said.

"So, uh," Tenchi said, quietly, "I would like to say that it was very nice knowing all of you and I hope in our next lives we will meet again."

"That's quitter's talk!" Sokka whispered, "We'll just hide in this little outcropping and hope Toph decides she's bored of beating me up."

Katara moved through the pool gently, feeling the warm water pass through her fingers. She shrugged when she saw a shadow in the steam, and moved towards it. The shadow moved towards her and eventually, the steam began to part.

"Azula."

"Katara."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bathing, I shouldn have known you'd be the one spying on us. So, this is your plan? You do have the advantage, but I warn you, I won't go down without a fight."

"Spying on us? Oh no, you're the one doing the spying!"

"I don't know if this is bad or good," Zuko said, "But let's just hope they get the others' attention so we can make a break for it."

"Miracle, miracle, come on!" Sokka said, pumping his fists.

"How dare you!"

"Katara, what's going on?" Suki said, stopping just short of the boys, and turning. "Is that Azula? What's she doing here!" She splashed her way over, while Toph hopped into the water with a big splash.

"Ty Lee, Mai," Azula called, "I found our so-called spies. Katara and her lackies."

"I'd rather be called a crony," Toph corrected. "Or, I would, if I was. Katara's more my subordinate."

"Shut up, Toph," Katara said through clenched teeth.

"It's totally true!"

"Great, you guys always manage to ruin everything."

"Hi! Want me to wash your back, Suki?"

"I think this is a bad time, Ty Lee, for, you know, everything," Suki hesitated.

"Oh, right. Uh, maybe I should make an angry face and growl at you? Would that work better?"

"Hey, girl, do whatever you want to do."

Sokka looked up to the heavens, "Oh three-legged crow, you do exist!"

"Come on, let's go!" Zuko hissed. The boys moved with speed and stealth, desperation seen only by condemned men pushing them onwards to the dressing rooms. Ty Lee's ears perked up, and she looked around.

"Huh, guess I was just hearing stuff," she said. "Where was I? Oh! Don't tell me, I got it. Gr!"

* * *

The sun rose on the Fire Nation's capital early and cast a golden sheen to the elegant, modern city. The warm breeze blew through the windows, and rattled around chimes that made a pleasant, calm jingle that rang out through the meeting hall where the makings of a traditional breakfast spread out before the students of the Phoenix school.

And yet, in spite of this pleasant, cool morning, Toph couldn't shake the feeling that something about the boys seemed off this morning. Their hearts escalated at a sharp speed whenever she raised her voice to speak.

However, the strangest thing happened.

"You know, last night was fun," Suki said, looking at Sokka, "Didn't you have a good time?"

"Good time?"

Sokka's heart rate stopped. It was a brief second, but the boy seemed so stricken with terror that he did not move. You could have heard a pin drop inside him, if you could force a pin through his gullet, Toph thought. She leaned forward.

"On our date," Suki continued, "Remember? The romantic stroll around the moonlit gardens? Wasn't it nice?"

"Oh! Yes! Wonderful!"

"Are you sure you're feeling all right. You acted all jittery last night, too."

"Are you not telling us something?" Toph asked, leaning even farther forward, slamming her hands against the table, "We have ways of making you talk, Snoozles! Special ways."

"He's Sokka," Zuko said, trying to play it cool. "When isn't he hiding something?"

Zuko's heart was going a mile a minute when he said that, and Toph turned her attention over to him. "So, what did you do last night?"

"Last night? Uh, well," Zuko said, scratching his nose, "I suppose you could say that I hung out with my roommates and Aang until Sokka had to go on his date."

That wasn't a lie, to Toph's surprise, but the way he took his time with that, it didn't take a detective to know that he wasn't telling her everything. "Oh, hanging. Chilling, perhaps."

"We, er, we mainly talked," Aang said, "It wasn't anything interesting. Just where we'd been and stuff. Nothing worth repeating!"

"Sure, Twinkletoes, you say that now," Toph said. "Suki, back me up here."

Suki took a sip of her tea, then, suddenly, realizing she'd been called on to partake in the time-honored interogation technique, cleared her throat, and said, "Look, Aang, if you just tell us if you were doing something, well, inappropriate, we promise to go easy on you."

"What?"

"Oh no," Sokka said. "I know this --"

"If you keep hiding it from us, I'll tear you limb from limb!" Toph said.

Katara rested her head in her hands, and shook her head, the hair-loops she'd nearly prepared swinging wildly, "This is not how I wanted to spend my breakfast."

"I'd listen to her," Suki said, "I can't control her, she's a wild woman."

"I'm not falling for that!" Sokka said. "If, and that's an if, I did something you may find inappropriate, seemy, perhaps even a little perverted, I would never, ever admit to it. And if I was forced to, I'd place the blame squarely on Tenchi and run for cover."

"What he said."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"Guys, please," Katara said, "Can we talk about something else besides what the boys did. I told you a hundred times, Toph, no one snuck through your things last night. I checked."

"You don't know that!"

"I helped you pack -- never mind. Look, can we at least explain why Zuko's here?"

"He's my bro-bro," Sokka said, "He can chillax with us anytime he wants."

"I thought we agreed, Katara," Zuko muttered.

"Doesn't mean you have to go everywhere with us," Katara mumbled. Zuko sighed, and tried to smile. "Why are you looking so happy?"

"I just want to be pleasant?"

"Yeah, that's the most not-pleasant smile I've seen," Suki said. "When's the last time you smiled, I mean, really smiled. Like you couldn't keep it off your face."

"Uh," Zuko thought back. "That'd probably be when I saw my Uncle the last time before the accident and --"

"Oh," Suki paused, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Zuko said, his smile actually seeming less forced. "I know nothing can bring him back, but he still taught me so much, it's like he's still a part of me."

Katara looked over at Zuko, and then, crossing her arms, said, "Okay, now this is depressing."

"Tell me about it," Toph said.

"Well, I'm curious, so I'm going to ask, how'd yesterday's mission go for Team Avatar?" Suki said. She put her cup forward and Zuko poured her another cup.

"Chalk one up for us. We got their creepy artificial bender guy to blow up their equipment, and then took him out with a well timed boomerang."

"Can't really say we had a better time," Zuko said. "Azula ambushed us. I still don't know how we managed to get out of that."

"Don't be so modest," Toph said. "Man, Zuko, you really knew how to push her buttons. It was pretty cool, I got to say. Aang's lucky to have you as his firebender teacher. I mean, you're no match in terms of awesome compared to his Earthbending master, but..."

"Hey, what about his Waterbender teacher?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed, "I'm glad I have all of you. I feel like I'm learning more than just Bending from you. I can't wait til we start our lessons, Sifu Zuzu."

Zuko's expression was a mix of pain as the hot tea went down his throat, surprise as the nickname registered in his brain, and rage, and as soon as he stopped drowning on his blistering hot tea, he'd be sure to let Aang know.

In the meantime, Katara was speaking. "That's a very observant comment, Aang."

"Thanks, Katara."

"So, what did you learn from us, come on, I'm curious! Tell me!" Toph said, excitedly.

"Well, from Katara I learned patience and understanding," he said. "She'd never yell at me when I made a mistake, just helped me learn why I'd made a mistake."

"Who cares about Katara, what about me?"

"I was getting to that --" Aang said. He looked a little rushed, but Toph had just kicked his shin, and he was inclined to follow-through with her request. "From Toph," the girl beamed, "I learned resilience. I mean, you're short, ill-tempered, I think you bathe maybe once a month, and look really dirty, but you never let anyone tell you that."

"I'm going to bury you."

"See!"

"Sifu _Zuzu_?"

"Oh, hey, Zuko's alive," Sokka observed.

"He doesn't look happy. So, Aang, what can you learn from Sifu Zuzu," Suki asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Before he murders you I mean."

"Not if I get to him first!"

"Well, from Zuko, I think I can learn courage," Aang said. "I mean, don't think for a minute you guys aren't brave, but you weren't there that day. Zuko was. And I'm a little scared to start bending Fire, but I know I have to."

Zuko looked Aang dead in the eye. "First lesson. Never, ever call me that again."

"Call you what, Sifu Zuzu? I think it fits. And it rhymes!"

Zuko shuddered, and looked over at Toph. The small girl cocked her head to the side as he spoke. "Can you show me your teaching methods? I want to try and use a method Aang's already familiar with to speed up the process."

"Why aren't you asking Katara?" Aang said, panic sneaking into his voice. "I don't want my head shoved into molten rocks!"

"It's the only way you'll learn," Toph said.

The table laughed, as Aang sort of sunk into his seat, embarrassed and a little nervous that they weren't joking. "So," Suki said, as the laughter died down, "What are we going to do with our brief morning of freedom?"

"Well," Sokka said, "We have a local here with us, maybe he has a suggestion."

Zuko blinked, and shrugged, "It's been a real long time since I've lived here. Well, there's the Palace. That's a historical landmark, but the tour's a little long. Oh, maybe the gardens."

"The gardens?"

"They're a popular tourist attraction," Zuko said. "They're a water garden, full of sculptures. It's bright, colorful, and it's a nice way to spend a day if you don't want to be shoved every which way by the tour guides."

"Water Gardens? Aren't you guys supposed to be the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, arching her brow and looking over at him suspiciously. Zuko looked a little put off.

"Well, we are still an island. We have to get used to water same as the Water Tribes."

"Water Gardens sounds perfect," Sokka said. "Let's roll."

"I guess I don't have a say in this," Katara said, annoyed. She stood up with the others and headed towards the door. Long Feng eyed them as they approached.

"Hello, students," he said, carefully. "I trust you remember you must be back by noon. I do hope I won't have to leave any of you behind." He seemed to be glaring pointedly at Zuko, but the third year shrugged.

"Of cource not," he said. "We're going to the Water Gardens."

"Ah, I see," Long Feng said, assuming the facsimile of a smile on his face. "Very good. Have fun."

"Oh I hate him," Toph said, when they were clearly out of earshot. "I bet he's got Dai Li punks eying us everywhere we go."

"Probably," Aang said, shrugging. "Still."

"Still what?" Toph asked.

"Still, he does have a point sometimes. It's not exactly something I like to admit," he said, "But he makes sense. In a creepy, evil way."

"Ugh, let's not talk about Long Feng," Suki said. "Let's just go and have fun."

"Yeah! And whatever we do, we will not question our whereabouts last night, no matter what." Sokka said. The boys shivered collectively, and the girls looked over perplexed.

* * *

The Water Gardens were just as Zuko described them. There was a feeling of peace and tranquility inside the otherwise modern and bustling Fire Nation capital, something the team had not really enjoyed for a very long time.

Sokka and Suki walked past a beautiful tiger-seal sculpture that seemed to be coming out of a waterfall, the trickling sound it made was the only noise in the gardens that they heard. "It's so nice here," Suki said. "I'm glad we came."

"Hey, what can I say, when Zuko has a good idea, he has a good idea."

"I wonder how old those are," she said, pointing to another scultpure, a long, dragon that seemed to go through the ancient trees and plants that surrounded the water.

"Hey, what is that?" Toph asked and Aang shrugged. Zuko looked over in the direction that Toph was pointing.

"A dragon?" He nodded cordially to Sokka and Suki as they passed.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Some say they're the first Firebenders," Zuko said. "They were hunted to extinction years ago, though. My Uncle got the name the Dragon of the West because of his military cunning, but in the old days, only someone who hunted a dragon was honored with that title."

"That's pretty sick."

"Some of history is a little sad," Zuko agreed. "Where did Katara go to?" he wondered. Aang shrugged.

"I think she's taking some time to get used to you being on the team."

"Yeah, I know," Zuko said. "I can't blame her. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I've made some pretty bad mistakes so far."

"It's not all bad, though," Aang said. "We have to accept the past, forgive each other, and move on."

"I know," Zuko said, "But it doesn't make it any easier. I was an idiot."

"Well, at least we agree there," Toph said. "So, what is it with you and Katara? You really seem to get all mopey around her."

Zuko sighed. "I promised myself I wouldn't let Kya Floes down. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. And, I know what it's like to lose a mother."

"Eh, you and your family problems," Toph muttered.

"I'm sure she understands that, Zuko," Aang said, quietly, "But it's really hard for her. She feels like she failed us by letting her guard down."

Zuko frowned. "I don't know if that's the case, but one thing's for sure. Azula can't be forgiven for what she's done."

Aang hesitated, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I can't just forgive one and not at least try to forgive the other, if you know what I mean. Azula's got a good heart, somewhere in there. She just doesn't want to let it show," Aang said, sagely. "I don't want her to hurt herself."

Zuko frowned. "You saw that too?"

He nodded.

"I wish I had something that I could do to help," Zuko said, "But I fear she's too fargone."

"No one's too fargone, there's always a chance for redemption, no matter how bad their crime. It's a basic tenent of being an Airbender, nothing is permanent."

"Well, I hope for her sake there's something you can do," Zuko said.

"Man, you two," Toph said, stomping her foot, "Relax! We're here on vacation, it's not time to worry about whatever Little Miss Crazypants is doing. She seemed fine when she snuck into the baths last night."

Zuko and Aang turned pale. "You don't say," Zuko said, quietly.

"Huh? What's wrong. Where are you two going?"

"To find Katara!" Zuko said.

"Er, yeah, it's almost time to get back!"

"What -- wait a second! Aang!" Toph said, charging after the first year Avatar, and Zuko, glad for a moment's rest, hurried deeper into the gardens. There was no place in the city he knew better. The vague memories of childhood memories passed on like the sunlight through the door, casting its shadow at dusk, and leaving nothing by the time twilight had come.

And he found Katara, to his surprise, by a small pond. There were no beautiful sculptures around this place, but in their place, the tranquility of a small flock of turtle-ducks swam. She watched them, and produced a piece of bread.

"I'm glad you don't follow the Azula school of turtle-duck feeding," he said, wryly. She whirled on him, and stared at him, darkly. "Want to know how she feeds them?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "She'd take a rock," he continued, "Lift it high over her head, and throw it into the water. I showed it to my mother once, and learned a lesson. If you mess with their babies, they bite back."

"Touching."

"I know it's not exactly a special memory, but I'm very fond of it," Zuko protested. "She used to take me here, especially when I was down. After the accident, we moved back here for a while. And -- well, look."

He pointed at the still pond, and their reflection. Katara looked over at him, apprehensively. "I couldn't exactly escape it. I'd been there, I could have -- I should have done more. And I failed my Uncle, and I failed that woman who saved me."

She couldn't find words to answer him. He looked lost inside his own mind, thinking long and hard about whatever he'd done.

"And Zhao just made it worse. If only I knew I was a bender, if I could have bended fire, I could have saved them. I was spared because the room I was in was fireproofed -- but there were ashes everywhere. I still see them sometime. They were -- they were shaped like they were shadows on the wall."

"If you fought that thing, you would have died."

"So?" Zuko said, "At least I wouldn't be alive knowing I just got in everyone's way. If I'd only listened to my Uncle and not my sister --"

"Zuko."

He stopped, looking at her.

"I don't think I can forgive you, yet," she said, "But I'm giving you a chance. You're the last living person to see my mother alive." He nodded. "Was she -- the last time you saw her, how was she?"

Zuko searched his memories. And he hesitantly said, "She was willing to do whatever could be done to help. I can only imagine why -- but it's like tutle-duck mothers. If something could harm their children, they will bite back."

She smiled at Zuko, which disarmed him, leaving him unsure of what to do. "I can see why you're fond of that memory." She offered him a piece of bread, "Feed them with me?"

He accepted, hesitantly, and threw small mouthfuls of bread to the turtle-ducks, and the ripples they left carried on.

000000000

Zepellins took off into the sky.

Aang looked one more time at the Fire Nation Capital with a mix of regret and excitement as they boarded their flight. "So," Sokka said, "That actually turned out pretty okay. I was expecting more of a disaster, but, hey, it turned out fine."

"Yeah," Katara said. "I guess things did work out in the end."

"I hate these balloons."

"I know, Toph," Katara said, soothingly. "So, Zuko, you're joining us in the coach seats this time, huh?" She sneered, teasingly. "I guess you've deigned to descend upon us mere mortals."

"Trust me, there's no fun up there. The teachers are dull as dirt," he said.

"What's wrong with dirt?" Toph asked, sharply.

"It's dull, obviously," Sokka answered.

Toph crossed her arms as they moved to their seats. This time, they managed to take seats near each other, with Zuko sitting besides Aang. Toph and Katara took seats behind them, and Sokka was to their left, with Suki taking a seat next to him. "So," Suki said, "What now?"

"Now -- I don't know," Sokka said.

"We should ask Yue," Zuko commented.

The others nodded, "Still," Sokka said, "We can't rule out your Dad doing something slimy and underhanded. It's kind of a family trait, no offense Zuko."

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko said, sourly.

"Aang, do you have any ideas?" Toph asked. "Oh, man, we're taking off. My stomach's gone, guys, I need to run." She was off down the aisle faster than they saw her before. Aang, pausing, started to think.

"Whatever the Unification is, we have at least a month until it happens," he said. "But that doesn't mean we can't look out for signs. Some sort of, I don't know, like -- you know how in the stories they have those prophetic visions before something?"

The others nodded, "So, a kind of prophecy, or a harbinger," Sokka added. "That's a good idea. We know the accident is responsible for it, but now we need to know the signs."

"Yomi," Zuko said. "It's definitely one of them."

"I'd say us being able to bend in the Spirit World's another," Katara added. "It weirded me out so much when it first happened."

"I don't know," Aang said. "But I'll see what I can find out."

"It's a little over a month until the world ends," Zuko muttered, "Great, just when I get an idea what to do with my life, it's about to stop."

"Yep, sounds about right, buddy."

* * *

Qin was head of Weapons development, and for good reason. His cunning mind was fast and he was able to divert attention away from himself easily when things went wrong. It was for this reason that he garnered points with the president once today, pointing out the Combustion Man's ignorance of their particular orders.

"So," Ozai said, "Why do you come here again, after what has already happened?"

"Sir, I have good news," he said, "While most of the equipment was destroyed by our renegade Bender, we did manage to recover the important pieces for the actual transporation. It's simply that we need a hole big enough to go through."

"And where, then, do we find one?"

"It's simple, sir. We go to Ba Sing Se."

Grinning, Ozai nodded in approval, "Make it so. I want to see this completed before the full moon."

"Of course, sir," Qin said, bowing and turning to go.

"One more thing," Ozai said, "I expect you'll be prepared for the interference of those children, this time."

"Your daughter has volunteered her team for the task already," he said, "I think that will be satisfactory. By the time they even learn about it, it will be far too late for them to do anything. Still, don't you find it strange, sir?"

"What?"

"They acted to stop this experiment when it should, in theory, stop the Spirits attacking our world. Perhaps," Qin hesitated. It was a strange time to develop a sense of dissent, "Perhaps it may be wiser to take a wait-and-see approach to the project."

"No."

"Very well," Qin said, his experiment with being careful over with, "By this time next week, I believe you will be able to enter the Spirit World whole."

"Excellent," Ozai said. "I expect news soon."

Qin nodded again, and walked out of the office. He looked over at the secretary with a greasy smile, and headed down to the depths of the lab. It took them a day and a half, but they'd finally found the only parts of the Combustion Man worth saving.

_To be continued._


	51. Under the Water, Carry the Water

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. Hey, things are starting to come to a close!_

_"Oh save me, the last beat of soul."_

_-- Reach Out to the Truth_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Under the Water, Carry the Water_

Night falls on Ba Sing Se the same as anywhere else in the world. There is that same stillness of twilight, the twinkling stars casting down a cold light, the moon, ever present, fuller and fuller as the days pass, watches over the thousands upon thousands who call Ba Sing Se home.

But in Ba Sing Se, those things that go bump in the night are real. They creep through the streets, even now, waiting to prey on those who walk the night, and, unseen, they linger ever closer to their meal.

But there is the sudden movement of wind, and the creature is sent across the street, slamming hard into an alleyway, where a boy waits with a sword.

"Still nothing," Sokka said, over his cellphone after sheathing his sword and hiding it under his coat. The infernal thing made him sweat, but it was better than being arrested for walking around with a sword in the middle of the night in the bad part of town.

"Yeah, just some little worm thing, nothing Aang and I couldn't handle," he continued. "Yeah, Zuko, we know. Well, I think that we're okay for tonight. They don't come out in big numbers, and Katara already dealt with another one by the school."

He hung up his phone. "Come on, buddy, let's go home."

"Already?" Aang said, upset.

"Yeah, I kn\ow it's getting closer to the full moon, but it's not here yet," Sokka said. "We can't really be expecting it to show up early. Even Yue's at a loss here, Aang. We're just going to have to get used to not knowing."

Aang nodded, but the apprehension grew. It had been a few days since they'd returned, and though the first night was quiet, Zuko had suggested they patrol the streets for any signs of the coming Unification.

To everyone's surprise, Katara seconded that idea. She said, "It's the only way we can be sure." And though they'd asked Yue, there was no solid answer. The Spirit World seemed dormant, as if some lethargy had taken hold, and there was no sign of it waking up.

And it was that lethargy that made Aang anxious. There was usually something, some sign of what was to come. Disappearances, a rise in Spiritless in the city, something, but, according to Zuko, everything had stablized and things were, surprisingly normal except for the rare few who broke free of the Spirit World through the small gaps in the barrier that held everything in check.

So close to the Unification, and yet, no real action. "Don't worry," Sokka said, "It's coming. This is just the calm before the storm."

"I know," he said. "But I want to do something. Fighting these things is awful. And we're not making any progress."

"I know," Sokka said, "But if we don't keep an eye out, we'll be taken by complete surprise, and then we're really in trouble. What really makes me nervous, though? Azula's been mighty quiet lately."

"Yeah?"

"Usually, she's tying Katara's shoelaces together or something, just causing trouble, but lately, she's been leaving school early. Some sort of special project, according to Pakku."

"That's not good."

"But, Zuko doesn't know what it could be," Sokka said, "But all signs are pointing to sucking."

Aang nodded.

"This is definitely the calm before the storm, and when that storm hits, you're going to miss nights like this, man." Aang nodded again, and the two of them boarded the tram together. They sat down, and looked apprehensively forward.

* * *

"No, your breathing is entirely wrong."

"What? My breathing?" Aang asked, yawning loudly after a moment. "I've been breathing like you said all morning."

"And you're doing it all wrong. If you can control your breathing, how exactly are you going to control fire. It's a dangerous element, Aang, the others so far? Cakewalk compared to it," Zuko said, crossing his arms. "Water's your pal, Air's pretty easy-going and will do what you want, Earth is tough but firm, but fire? Fire isn't your friend, it isn't going to listen to you, and it's going to do whatever it wants if you don't respect it."

"Ugh, this is hard," Aang muttered.

"Did you think fire was going to be easy to learn?"

"No," Aang muttered, bowing his head. "But, I mean --"

"You can't expect to get anywhere if you don't put the effort into it. We don't have time to take this slowly, but until you get your breathing right, I can't teach you how to bend fire."

"Okay, Sifu Zuzu."

"And what did I say about that?"

"Oops, sorry," Aang hid his head. Zuko paced and sighed. "What?"

"Dismissed. Get ready for school," Zuko said, "We're out of time. Same time tomorrow, we'll try and conduct an actual lesson."

* * *

The bells chimed the beginning of school, and already, the halls were beginning to clear, and Aang and Toph parted company from the third year. Katara was already gone, she couldn't dally when Azula made sure to mark every tardy as a chance to strike.

"Still," Sokka muttered, as he and Zuko approached their class, "It's really weird. By now, we should be getting a lot of activity, but it's been dead quiet, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, looking at the floor, "I wish we had some sort of answer and --"

"Hello!"

"Tenchi," Zuko muttered, as he grabbed his chest, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Apologies," he said, "But you two didn't hear me the first time. Piandao's starting roll, and you're just gabbing away about quiet and dead activities and some such."

"Yeah, er, sorry," Sokka said. "We should probably be quiet, Zuko."

"Oh, yeah," Zuko said, "We're just discussing the, uh --"

"The nightlife in town. Totally dead for this time of the year."

"Profoundly so."

Tenchi nodded, and seemed to accept that answer, and turned back front as the roll continued through the class. Zuko leaned in towards Sokka, "I'm a bit worried about it, to be honest. Maybe we should go to the Spirit World and see what we can find out."

"I don't know, we'll talk to Aang about it."

"Right."

The class went on normally, and when lunch came, Tenchi offered to share with Sokka and Zuko. The two accepted and they were walking up to the roof when it happened. Tenchi suddenly grabbed the railing tightly, and looked pale. His pupils dilated, and he seemed to be wracked with pain.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"My head," he muttered. "I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Zuko asked. He put a hand to Tenchi's head, "You're burning up." He pulled his hand back and offered a shoulder. "Let's get you to the nurse. She'll know what to do."

"I -- yes, I hope so."

"Sokka, help me out here," Sokka took Tenchi's other arm, and the three of them walked down to the nurse's office. "Excuse me, our friend's not feeling well --"

"Whassat? Cantcha see I'm busy?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Tenchi said, "But my dear lady, I'm feeling like a fever's coming on. Could you please spare us just a minute."

"Oh, what a polite young man," the old lady said, as the cat ducked into its pen, escaping from the mad nurse. "I'll give him a looksee. Good thing you boys brought him to me, he looks like he's in a state. Can you stand?"

"Yes, I'm better, now," he said. "But I think some tea would do me a world of good. Perhaps with some herbal medicines."

"That's a good idea," the nurse said. "You two, scurry along or something, I don't need you taking up all my space. I got work to be doing."

"Yes'm," Sokka said. He looked over to Zuko, and shrugged. "She's a weird old bird."

"Tell me about it."

"So," Sokka said, "That was sudden. Hope he's okay."

"Yeah." Zuko shook his hand. "Ow," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, taking the hand and looking at it, "That's a nasty little burn."

"I -- a burn?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "What did you do? Put the back of your hand on a hot frying pan in home ec?"

"No. I'm a firebender, we're not easy to burn."

"Then -- what's that doing there?"

* * *

Katara's day was hardly going well.

Azula watched her every move, and when the final bell rang, she got up and stood in front of the door, waiting for her. She couldn't figure out why. "Don't you have your little project to attend to?" Azula just smiled, and walked in step with her. "What is it?"

"Can't I walk without there being a problem?" Azula asked. "Really, Katara, you seem tense. Really, really tense."

Katara tightened her grip on her bag. Something was wrong, what was she doing?

"I mean, honestly," Azula said, "You've been hanging around my brother again, and we can't be having that."

"What does it matter where that jerk spends his time?"

Azula nodded, "What indeed."

And then silence reigned. She opened her shoelocker, and looked over at Azula, who was still standing nearby, smiling. "What?"

"Getting paranoid, are we? You know I can't do anything here. We're just 'classmates,' right? This nightly war we fight? It doesn't exist here. But as soon as you step outside that gate, I can't exactly be held to the same -- well, let's say standards -- as I do in here."

"Is that a threat?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You --" her anger was so intense. There was the creaking sound of pipes underneath the floorboards, surprisingly loud, and Azula's grin widened. "I hate you so much. You don't know what I've gone through because of you."

"Your mommy issues bore me, Katara. Always harping on me for your poor, dead mother. My mother's as good as dead to me, and you don't hear me crying about it. You know what, though? I think you like your mother being dead. You get to be Mommy to your brother and you're all of a sudden Daddy's favorite because you remind him of his deceased wife. So much attention, just what you always wanted --"

"Shut up!"

There was the sound of people screaming from the nearby bathrooms, as Katara's waterbending burst the pipes, sending water gushing up and it started to flood out into the main halls. "Temper, temper, Katara."

"I hate you, Azula."

"I know," Azula said, "But you can't do anything about it. You're too weak."

Around the corner, Suki approached her locker and saw Azula looming over Katara, who, hunched over, looked at her hands helplessly. She was about to lash out at Azula, and Suki decided to step in. "Hey, what's the big idea, Azula?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Suki," Azula said. "She's just going through a difficult time of the month, I suppose. You know how she gets."

"You want to leave, Azula, or do I have to make you?" Suki asked.

"I'd like to see that," Azula said, and to her surprise, Suki's palm flew up and knocked Azula's arms back, she moved, fluidly, to grab one and force it behind her back.

"Go, or I'll make sure Long Feng knows you were picking a fight with Katara."

"How dare you touch me," Azula snarled, angrily, trying to pull her arm free, but Suki's grip was tight and she didn't let go. "Let go of me."

"Fine," Suki said, waiting for the tendons in Azula's arms to tense before she did, and the force being released from the grasp was such that Azula nearly spun around. Thoroughly embarrassed, the girl leveled a cold gold eye on her sempai.

"You'll pay for this, Suki," she said.

"Don't care." Suki smirked as the girl turned and retreated, thoroughly defeated. "You okay, Katara?"

"I'm fine," she said, but something in her voice was defeated. "Perfect."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Thanks," Katara murmured, "For helping me there."

"What are friends for," Suki said. She picked up Katara's things and handed them to her, and then fiddled with her shoelocker. "So, what was she going on about?"

"Nothing," Katara said, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Nothing? Come on, if you can't talk to me about it, who can you?"

"It's nohing, okay? Just, drop it, please?" Katara said, more insistent, and with a good degree more volume. "She was just bugging me, nothing important. She does it all the time."

Suki sighed, and, putting on her shoes, "Let's get going, okay?"

"Thanks."

Suki nodded. "Looks like rain," she murmured. "Just great. Guess it's a good day for laundry, but now the basement's going to be packed. I envy you guys, you have a private dorm and everything."

"It's okay," Katara said. "Nothing special. It's not like Toph washes any of her clothes, so I keep finding my brother's underwear in the dryer."

Suki laughed. "That sounds like Sokka, forgetting the details." She looked up as the first droplets began to drop from the sky, slowly at first, but soon, the frequency built, and the girls took shelter under the awning of a nearby convenience store. "Man, it just had to rain, right?"

Katara looked out across the street. A man used a newspaper for cover as he ran under the roof of the building across the street, among a group of other people, a woman with a wide rimmed had pulled it down over her head, and it seemed like, underfoot, a slight mist was beginning to form from the heavy downpour.

"It's a little cold," Katara commented.

"Still, it's so muggy out."

"Yeah," she said. "Looks like there's going to be fog." Suki nodded in agreement. "Hey, I'm going to see if they've got any umbrellas in here. Want me to pick you up one?" Katara looked over, surprised, and nodded. She felt like her mind was wandering too mcuh.

She looked out across the street again. Now the fog was getting thick, and she couldn't see all of the people who were there before. The man with the newspaper had vanished into the thickness of the mist, but the woman was still visible by the silhouette of her hat. She put a hand forward to see how bad the rain was, and to her surprise, she pulled it back dry.

"Suki?" she called.

But the door to the store was billowing out fog, like smoke from a burning house.

"Suki!" she called, trying to enter the store. She bumped heavily into someone, and looked up. Suki, panicked, tried to collect herself.

"What's wrong?"

"This fog's just -- sorry, it must have been my imagination."

"That's okay," Suki said, and she handed an umbrella to Katara, and shrugged, "Looks like the rain's stopped. It was a pretty heavy storm. Now we just have to hope the cars can see through this mist. I can barely see across the street."

Katara nodded. She'd been in mist this thick only once in her life and the memories of it scarred. "I think we should hurry back home."

"Yeah," Suki said. The foglights of the cars cut a line through the mist, and they moved forward. In the crowds that they passed, Katara was surprised to see more women wearing that wide-brimmed hat. It seemed uncanny.

"So, Katara, I know I asked, but, what was Azula going on about there? You looked really upset, and I guess that was you who made the bathrooms explode."

"Oh," Katara fidgetted, "She just said I was... weak."

"Obviously you're not. She's picking on you because she's scared of you, that's the only reason. Don't worry. She's a bully, not very good at it, but a bully nonetheless."

"Yeah," Katara said. "But she just makes me so mad, everytime she flaunts herself around like she's the Spirits gift to the world. She makes a point to keep reminding me that she's prettier than me, people like her better, and she's smarter and richer than me, too. I mean, who cares? She doesn't have friends like I do, right?"

"Yeah, right!"

"I wish she would just disappear!" Katara frowned. "Let this mist just swallow her up -- Suki?" She looked to her side. She saw a figure next to her, and seemed relieved. "Suki, you got really quiet. Is everything --"

But it wasn't Suki who responded.

That laugh and those eyes -- she knew those eyes too well.

* * *

Zuko frowned, lighting a small fire on his finger tips outside the dorm. It looked little more than a lighter flame, so even a passerby who by chance saw him light it would think it was nothing out of the usual.

He looked anxious, and when he saw Aang approached, he frowned. "You're back."

"Yeah, sorry, I got really caught up. Baseball Club was today, and I'd been slacking and Piandao made me run like twenty laps. It was bad."

"We don't have time for clubs," Zuko grunted. "Where's Sokka?"

"He was on lap five when I finished --"

"Great," Zuko said. He exinguished the flame, and looked over at the streets. "I asked around about any unusual phenomenon like last month, and I've come up empty. Jun, Jet, all of the other big delinquents in town are more bothered by the Phoenix Group's crackdown on them."

"Huh?"

"Apparently the old man thought it was a prelude to open dissent against the company, and we can't have that, can we?" He stated it with disgust.

"You're uniform --"

"I decided I liked this one better," Zuko said, motioning to the open jacket. He combed his hair, but it was already messy from the day, and he didn't seem too concerned, letting it fall in a shaggy halo around his head. "I've got a bad feeling about today. You notice the rain earlier?"

"Yeah," he said, "It got real foggy."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Kind of funny."

"You don't think -- no way, Katara said it was gone."

Zuko shook his head, and frowned. "Come on," he said, and he went inside the dorm. Aang followed him, and the boys ascended the stairs and turned into Zuko's room. Aang looked around. The place looked much more lived in than when he was here before, with new photos on the desk, and the bed was a mess.

Above the desk, on a shelf, the case he'd carried with him was placed, and he pulled it down. "What's in there, anyway?"

Zuko opened the case and pulled from it twin Dao blades. "Memories."

Zuko and Aang were about to leave when a hurried, and heavy breathing pair approached. Sokka seemed to be catching his breath and red in the face, and he motioned for Suki, who also seemed winded, to speak.

"It's -- It's Katara -- she's," Suki gulped at the air, "She's gone. Looked all over for her, but she was right next to me, and she's --"

"It's that-- oh geez, this sucks -- it's that spirit again, I'm sure of it." Sokka brushed the sweat from his brow. "I had to run like twenty laps and then I ran all the way back here, you try and get through that without getting tired, Your Highness."

Zuko grunted, "We figured something was up. Where's Toph?"

"Dunno," Suki said. "Thought she'd be back here."

"Haven't seen her," Aang said. "She said she had something to take care of after class, and I had Club."

"We don't have time!" Sokka said, "Call her, and let's move! My Sister's somewhere in Ba Sing Se with a creepy fog monster!"

Aang fumbled for his phone, and rang up Toph's number, while Sokka finally caught his breath. "Where did you last see her?" Zuko asked. Suki fumbled for an answer. "Show us." And she nodded, and began to hurry down to the tram station.

Aang followed, putting his phone away. "She's not picking up," Aang said, "I don't know where she is."

"No time," Sokka repeated, "We don't have any time!"

* * *

Toph didn't exactly know why she'd stayed after, but now she was beginning to regret it. Her stomach churned, and she could feel someone walking up on her. She whirled around, and found, to her surprise, a gentle hand steady her. "Calm down," he said, "You look like you're about to fall down."

"It's you," Toph said, distastefully, "What are you doing here?"

"I was feeling sick," Tenchi said. "Want to walk home together?"

Toph hesitated, then, to her surprise, agreed. "Feeling sick, huh? What'd you do?"

"I don't know," Tenchi said, "I'm feeling better now, but I'm still a little dizzy, myself. What a pair we'd make, falling over each other all the way home!"

Toph chortled in a manufactured way, and Tenchi stopped, and frowned.

"You don't like me very much, I know, but it's all right. I just want to be friends, Toph. You're a very nice girl, but you don't let many people in."

"So? Better that way. You don't get hurt by people when you don't let them get close."

Tenchi nodded, but she couldn't tell. He paused, and then added, "Sorry, I suppose you're right. But you also get so much less in terms of joy when you don't take that chance. How many fantastic friendships have you turned away because you were afraid of a little pain."

"Okay, so what? I don't need anybody, got it?"

Tenchi stroked his chin, and said, "But, no man is an island. Isolation will only bring you hurt and pain, in the end, pain much worse than any you could experience with another."

"How do you know that? Huh? Mr. I'm-Everyone's-Best-Friend even though you came from nowhere and you're weird and a little creepy, too. I mean really, who talks like that? You're just, just some slimeball who's going to hurt my friends!"

Tenchi paused, and she did, as well. She breathed heavily, waiting for his response, his carefree laugh and a shrug. But instead, she received a very quiet response. "Is that why you don't like me? I see."

"You're just going to say I'm dumb or childish now, right?"

"I'd never say that," he said. "I can see you're quite serious. I don't want to hurt your friends, they're my friends as well."

"Are they, really? What do you even know about us?"

"I've picked up a lot since I started."

"It's not even been a month!"

"I know," Tenchi said. "And it took you a long time to get to this point with them, yes? Toph, I've heard about you from Aang, and from Zuko and Sokka, and even Suki. Do you know why I want to be your friend?"

"I know you're going to tell me."

"Because of what you are doing now. You protect them, even though they don't know it." He smiled, "I wish I could do something like that so easily, it's truly an admirable trait."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't think I could do that, bravely stand before danger so my friends could be safe, and you're here. You've told me you don't trust me, that you believe I mean to hurt your friends, and yet, you're telling me these things. It's remarkable."

"What's with you?"

"Things change," Tenchi said, sadly. "I -- tell my friends I said hello. This is where we part. I do wish you'll think back on me as a friend, Toph. Goodbye." He walked down the road to Fin Fam street, and she could feel his footsteps fade into the crowd's.

* * *

The city, large and sprawling though it may be, seemed so much smaller now. Aang was surprised how he recognized every street they passed, and how familiar the walk home had become. There was a light coating of mist after the rain, and the lights of the cars on the street cast shadows on the storefronts, and theirs were the largest shadows of all.

Fingers spindly and gaunt walking figures with legs craned at inhuman angles, they seemed to come alive in the mist, those shadows cast long on the wall. "This is creepy," Suki said. "I don't like this."

"Oh, this is familiar," Sokka said. "Guys, stay close. Katara's got to be here, somewhere."

Zuko seemed the most anxious, "That's real helpful."

"Okay, so she vanished without a trace last time, I fail to see how that's my fault."

"Guys!" Suki said, "Calm down. Let's just ask around and see if anyone's seen her. Let's meet back at the convenience store in ten minutes."

"Okay!" Aang said. He darted off into the fog. Though it was strangely cool to the touch, it really didn't seem that unnatural. It was only because of the stories Sokka told of the mist that swallowed Katara up before that he was even remotely concerned.

It seemed like everyone was busy.

Suki, for her part, described Katara to the best of her ability, and she tried to keep a level head and refrain from panicking, but Sokka, to his own surprise, was strangely on top of things. "You're sure you haven't seen her. A little shorter than me, long brown hair, Water Tribe? No? Thanks anyway."

Zuko, though, seemed to just vanish into the mist, and when ten minutes passed, he was late. "No luck," Aang moaned. "It's really like she completely vanished."

"I know," Suki said. "I hope Zuko's having more luck than we are."

"He's probably being all cool and collected at people. And then scaring them. It's his thing. And man, those swords he's carrying around? He's lucky no one messes with him."

Another five minutes passed, and the group became more and more uncomfortable. "I really, really don't think he'd be gone this long," Suki added, breaking off from their awkward conversation."I mean, he's not that unreliable, is he?"

"No," Sokka said. "Something's wrong."

"Could the mist have," Aang hesitated, "Gulped him up, too?"

Sokka bit his lip. "I don't see why it would gobble him up and not us. I mean, he's a Bender, and it doesn't seem to really affect Aang. And we've both been to the Spirit World and it hasn't eaten us up. Has it?" he looked to Suki, who shook her head. "Then --"

He slapped his head, and hard. He left a large red mark where his hand had met his face. "What?" Aang said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot. Katara's the reason!"

"What?" Suki said, "You're saying Katara's why he vanished?"

"Katara's the reason for all of this foggy-time nonsense, yes!" he said, "That Spirit -- it's connected to her!"

* * *

Zuko was lost.

Imagine, for a moment, that the sky is beneath your head, and the ground is above your feet, and that left and right are not really so much directions as they are guidelines for movement. Trying to navigate the fog was like trying to find forward, when all you could manage was clockwise.

He called out. But his voice echoed against unseen walls, endlessly repeating. He took one lurching step forward. "Sokka?" he called.

"Sokka?" answered the echo, in its parroting tone.

"Aang!" and much the same, "Suki!"

He tried to find something to place his hand, some indication that he was not just walking in place, as the fog grew even colder, and the sweat on his brow turned almost icy in the indeterminable maze.-

The most disconcerting thing about the fog was the way it billowed, almost like it were being coughed up from the earth from some great fissure, a fog not made of water, but of some toxic vapor that shot forth from the ground.

To his honest surprise, he could hear things in the distance. Cries, angry and hopeless. They were familiar cries, familiar shouts, and a familiar anger, one he'd known only too well, but in this place, they seemed magnified by the overwhelming solitude.

"Katara!"

"Get away!"

The fog suddenly came to life, its tendrils reaching at him. Only with a burst of flame was he able to cast it away, and for a moment he saw clearly the endless squirming darkness inside. The familiarity suddenly deepened.

He knew this feeling of despair.

"Katara, it's me!"

"You can't fool me, you know!" she called. The fog around his feet solidified into ice, and around him, the mist visibly sharpened, solidified, and began to hover, threateningly bobbing ever closer, the points sparkled from some undetermined lightsource from behind.

"I'm not trying to fool you, Katara," Zuko said, "I'm trying to help. If you'd just give me a chance!"

"I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work! I know you're not real!"

"I'm not trying to do anything, I'm -- what? Not real?" He felt his hands become chained to his side as the mist turned icy cold around him. The points were closer now, as if she was hesitating, doubting her own conviction that he was just another shadow in the mist.

He inhaled, the only thing he could do, and shot the flames from his mouth. The taste of fire made him leery of performing it, ashen and burnt and lingering in the corners of his mouth for days, but it was better than the alternatives. The icy shackles melted under the heat of his body, and though he couldn't feel the sun anywhere, he tried to draw as much strength as he cnould.

He wasn't sure what to make of the shadows he saw, walking, and moving. "Katara, please, listen to me. Whatever's going on, I'm here to help. Where are we?"

"I should be asking you that, Spirit!" she said. "You've been following me ever since I beat you. I thought you were destroyed, but apparently, you're a bit tougher than that."

She was stalling for time, and he realized he had to keep her talking. "Why do you think I'd know where we are?"

"Since you made this place. Don't think I'm dumb, Spirit. Just because you're talking in Zuko's voice doesn't change anything. If anything, it just makes this all the easier."

Zuko paused.

"So, why don't you try Aang, again? Or maybe Sokka. I think you'd have better luck with those. The only person I hate more than Zuko is his sister!'

Well, for once, Zuko wryly thought, he was glad to be second to her. "Katara, I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"You're a good fake, I'll give you that."

"I'm serious!" Zuko said. "It's the real me!" He had to find her amongst these shadows. He pushed one aside, and it vanished into fog, and then another. Meanwhile, another figure moved through the shadows, moving with apparent purpose, but something about it made him wary.

The mist seemed to drive at him as it moved. "Katara, what are you --" The serpent of fog writhed and a shivered, and then moved, flitting through the air like it were under the ocean, and then, it hissed, a cold blast of air and freezing water pelting him, knocking him backwards.

Another shadow dispersed as he fell through it, but it seemed for every one, a new one took its place. And the serpent charged at him. He could do nothing but grab his swords and slice blindly. But, to his surprise, the strike was true. The fog dispersed as his blade sliced it apart.

"Hey, why did you get quiet? Aren't you going to pull another trick?" Katara asked, somewhere in the fog. The echoes made it so hard to place which shadow was hers. And that other shadow, the one that moved as if she was literally carried by the mist, grew ever closer.

It was the first time he got a look at her. He was struck, at first, by how much it resembled Katara, but the anger, the twisted hatred, malformed that resemblance into something dark, as if it were everything she kept bottled inside --

Just like the Blue Spirit had been to him.

"Katara! Listen to me!" Zuko called. "I can't -- ah!" he cried out in sudden pain as she lashed out. Whereas the others had been incomplete, or unsure, this one was so full of hatred that she pushed him to the ground and large jutting gushes of water launched him high into the air.

"Katara," he called, weaker this time, "You have to listen to me now."

"Why should I do that?" she called. "You're trying to trick me. I know you're only pretending to be hurt."

"No!" Zuko said, "Forget that I'm hurt, you can't keep fighting this Spirit. She's you, and you're her. That's the way it works."

"That's -- that's crazy."

He could really use the Blue Spirit right around now, he thought, as he tried to track the Painted Lady among the shadows. She, at least, was easy to spot, as the surge of water washed him off his feet. "Is it? This is all in your head."

"All in my head?"

"Let go of all this hate," he said, "Or you're going to be lost in this fog forever."

"No -- no, it's the only thing that keeps me going."

"You said you wanted to give me a chance to prove myself," he said, "That's a good place to start." He grimaced. "But you can't keep hating the Phoenix Group for what happened to Aang, or what happened to your mother."

He frowned, "Just like I needed to stop hiding behind my selfishness."

"Zuko?"

"I wanted to be safe, I wanted to be loved by my father, and I wanted to go home more than anything in the world, but I was too proud to do it. I ran away, and even when I told myself it was because of how much I'd done, in truth, it was all because I couldn't bear to carry that responsibility."

"That's -- Zuko, it's really you, isn't it?" she seemed to be relieved. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"No," he said, "But you can get rid of it."

"How?"

"You have to move past this," he said. There, in the distance, he saw her. She was clear, a beacon in the fog, the only thing that was real here. He wondered suddenly if he'd been cast in shadow, too, not complete. He wondered what she'd seen.

But she was brilliant, and the Painted Lady nodded at her, dispersing into the fog. And the fog slowly faded away. He was relieved, and he approached her.

And then the honking of the car horn shocked him to reality. The mist was still there, but it was strangely relaxing, relieving to see it naturally waft about. The car driver looked at him angrily, and opened the window. "Hey, watch it, pal!"

Zuko, grunting, said, "I'm walking here!"

He approached Katara on the other side of the street, and she looked at him. "S, sorry, for what I said before. Uh, I'd say I didn't mean it, but I still kind of do. But, I said I'd give you a chance, and -- sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I can't blame you."

"That doesn't make it right. The others have moved on, but I just can't."

"It's almost over. I can feel it," he said. "Soon, we'll look back and laugh. So let's keep moving, okay?"

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

She hugged him, and the suddenness of the embrace surprised him. But, slowly, he returned it. "Thank you, for being there. Why -- why were you in there with me?"

"I don't know."

"There you are!" Sokka called from across the way. "We've been looking all over for you. What happened? Did you get eaten up by the fog monster, too?"

"I guess so?" Zuko said.

"Zuko, it's a good thing Katara hated you so much," Aang said, happily. "If she hadn't, we'd have had to ask Azula for help, and that wouldn't have worked out so well, I think."

"What?" Zuko asked, suddenly. "Why are you glad she hated me?"

"Well, my guess was that the fog ate you up because it sort of represented all that resentment my sis here felt towards you and the others. Kind of weird, I know, but, that's all I got," Sokka said. "Look, we're not exactly talking an exact science with spirits in the equation, but I think that should hold up."

"Well, now that that's done," Suki said. "Let's get back home and get some rest. I'm exhausted from running all over town. It's almost seven, did you know that?"

"No, sorry," Katara said.

"Now you have to tell me about everything Azula said today." Katara nodded, and the two of them headed down the sidewalk, towards the station.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Aang said, following after. "I'm worried about you, too, Katara!"

"I don't get it," Sokka said, with a sigh, "Apparently Azula was tormenting Katara earlier. You think she knew this would happen?"

"No," Zuko said. "She doesn't know about these Spirits."

"Well, any ideas why, then?"

Zuko thought about it, and nodded. "Katara's our strongest advantage right now, after Yue. Azula targetted her first because without her, we'd be blind in the Spirit World. After her, Katara's a healer. If she were down, it'd be easy to pick off any one of us."

"Well, according to Katara, Aang's picking up that healing -- oh no."

"That's the third advantage," Zuko said. "The Avatar. If any one of those first two things were removed --"

"-- Then Aang'd be in a world of trouble. You think she's going to try to--?"

"I'd bet on it."

"Oh man, Aang's going to be crushed?"

"Why?"

"He's holding out hope that she can be brought around," Sokka said. "It's crazy talk, couldn't possibly be true. Evil people don't come around."

Zuko frowned, "I hope she can be, too."

"Huh? From the sounds of it, she was pretty mean to you the whole time!"

"Yeah," Zuko said, "But she changed. She almost seemed like a person when Aang was there for her. I think, if anyone can save her, Aang can."

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath, but I'm called a pessimist by some people."

"No kidding. Let's go home," Zuko said, with a grunt.

"Okay. Question, why do you carry those things in plain sight?"

"Because I can," Zuko grunted, darkly.

"Good answer," Sokka weakly added, scurrying along with him, like a mouse hoping to avoid a cat.

* * *

The next day, Tenchi wasn't in class. Sokka and Zuko looked a bit concerned, but they figured he'd been sent home sick. When the group met at Lunch, Aang noticed things seemed tense, and he awkwardly brought it to attention.

"Huh?" Sokka asked, "It's nothing, really."

"Tenchi's still sick. I don't know what got him. Maybe a bug is going around," Zuko muttered, unconvinced. The two both seemed to be hiding something, and Toph spoke next, and brashly stood up.

"He's a liar, really!"

"What?" Aang asked.

"He wasn't sick! I saw him after school. I kind of, sort of wanted to keep tabs on him, and then we kind of sort of walked home. I don't know what his deal is, but he sure is acting suspicious if you ask me. He told me to tell you guys goodbye."

"Wait! This is why you missed Katara's whole episode?" Sokka asked. Katara's face flushed, and she shouted at Sokka.

"What are you calling an episode!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Toph said. "But yeah, okay, sure, that's why. That and I can't exactly read my cell phone, genius. Hello? Blind girl!"

"Well, uh, yeah, well, we were kind of busy, you know, finding my mysterious disappearing sister."

"I'm sorry that Sweetness likes to evaporate, but I can't be held accountable for everytime she does it."

"Guys! Guys!" Aang said, trying to keep the peace, "It's not so bad, right? Everything's okay. But what do you mean, he told you to say goodbye for him?"

"I told you arleady, I don't know why he does anything he does. He's weird and he's probably evil."

"I get the feeling there's more to Tenchi than that," Katara said. "Remember Aunt Wu's reading? It was really, really weird, if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah, that stupid fortune teller stuff."

"Well, it was kind of accurate before. Remember, she said the moon was in danger, and it was! If it wasn't for Yue, we'd be kind of moon-less right now," Aang said. Katara smiled and nodded at this, using this as a chance to rub it in her pragmatic sibling's face.

"Luck! It could have meant anything. It could have meant that the subconscious was in a tower -- oh, stop smiling like that, Katara, that totally does not prove your point!"

"Sure it doesn't, Sokka."

"Would you both shut up?" Zuko said. "It doesn't really matter, does it?: Tenchi is our friend, right? He's probably just still got a fever and staying home today to recuperate. It's nothing, okay?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "I guess that's reasonable."

"Azula and company are absent today, too," Katara said. "I don't know why, but that makes me even more nervous. Do you think they're up to something? The full moon's only a couple days off at this point."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "We can't forget, there's probably going to be a spirit attack on the full moon. We can't let our guard down. Tonight, let's set up another patrol."

"Sounds good," Zuko said.

"Yeah," Toph said, "More butt-kicking!"

"Hey, Aang, you coming to practice today?" Sokka asked. "It'll be fun, come on!"

"Yeah, sure," Aang said.

"Okay, I'll see you after class." The group parted, and it took until nearly the end of the day for Aang to realize there was no practice after school. Confused, he went down to the lockers, and found Sokka waiting for him.

"Hey," Sokka said, "Wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Well, first, I wanted to thank you for kind of being there for me," Sokka said. "Doing this club thing with me really meant a lot. You kind of helped me see I wasn't really, well, leading so much as bossing people around. But, more than that, I wanted to kind of pay you back."

"Huh?"

"I don't like it, but," he sighed, "You want to help Azula, right? Okay, I promise you, I'll stand behind you whatever your decision, but you got to know that she's totally gunning for you. She's going to try and kill you again, and this time, she's making sure you're not getting back up."

"She wouldn't --"

"She did it once, why not a second time?" Sokka said, "I've got a bad feeling about all this. No news is totally not good news right now. But, what say you and me get some food, and we talk some more."

"Okay," Aang said, apprehensively.

* * *

The tram was strangely quiet, as the two of them boarded the four-thirty to the Upper Ring. The thinning throngs of people shuffled out at every stop, traveling home. At first, it seemed, largely comprised of salarymen for the Phoenix Group, or some of the smaller, local businesses. They looked out across the aisle to the seats across from theirs.

And then they saw her.

And she saw them, and suddenly opened a nearby, abandoned newspaper, and opened it, ducking underneath the large folds of the printed papers. Sokka and Aang looked to each other, and nodded.

"Hi, Ty Lee," Sokka said, taking a seat next to her. The girl tried to appear enthralled with her paper, but it was obvious how anxious she was getting. "Funny to see you out so late. Where you coming from on a night like this?"

"N, none of your business!" Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, is everything all right? We haven't really talked at all since, it's been almost a month. Did I do something?" Aang asked. She looked at him like she was looking at a kicked puppy, and winced.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Azula's been really, really on edge lately. And if she sees me talking to you, she'll think I blabbed about the project and --"

"What project?"

"What project?" Ty Lee parrotted, looking pale. "I didn't mention a project, certainly not any Azula strictly told me not to tell you about!"

"Ty Lee? You look sick --"

"I'm not sick!" she said, backing away from Aang and into Sokka, "I'm just very tired. It's been a long day, volunteering. Yes. I was volunteering."

"In this neck of the woods?" Sokka asked. "There's barely anything but a few old shops, and -- well, yeah, dancers and --"

He received a slap for that one.

"Okay, he deserved that," Aang said, "But Ty Lee, I promise I won't let Azula know you told us anything. You look really, really out of it."

She exhaled, and threw aside the paper, "This is too hard, Aang. I thought if I could just act like it's a game, I could just ignore it, but this feels so wrong."

"What?"

"They're building something, and they want us to guard it from you guys. Now if I tell you about it, you'll come and I'll get in trouble or I'll have to fight you and maybe really, really hurt you this time."

"You don't have to do anything Azula tells you," Aang tried to say, soothingly, but Sokka's mind was already racing, and he grabbed Ty Lee's wrists, perhaps fiercer than he meant to, but the dots were starting to make a picture, and he was growing more and more pale.

"What are they building."

"I have to do what Azula tells me or -- Ow!" she recoiled from his grasp, "What's wrong, Sokka? What's so important about that?"

"What are they building, tell me, now."

"Some sort of big device. I don't know -- they're at the old Phoenix Group research facility near the Royal City --"

"This is bad."

"What is it?" Aang asked, and Ty Lee, in spite of herself, was curious and drawn to Sokka's answer.

"We destroyed the equipment, there's no way they could have -- they must have salvaged the important parts. This is bad -- they're going to open a gate to the Spirit World where the accident happened."

"Oh no," Aang said. "And if that happens--"

"What?" Ty Lee asked, "What happens?" She looked so small, and so afraid, that Sokka hesitated before answering.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"You're talking like it's the end of the world that they're building a gate to the Spirit World. So what? We go there all the time --"

"No, we don't," Aang said, "Our spirits go but our bodies stay behind. Whatever they're trying to do, it involves the person going through, body and soul."

"Don't worry about it," Sokka said, eying Aang. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you don't want this to happen for some reason --"

Aang looked at Sokka, and frowned. "Yeah, it's nothing, though. Don't worry, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee didn't look assured, but she didn't say anything more. "This is my stop," she said. "It was nice talking to you two again. I hope we can still be friends, okay?" And she got off the tram. Aang and Sokka looked at each other, and frowned.

"We got to stop them," Sokka said, "But we don't know when they'll be finished. We have to act, and soon."

_To be continued._


	52. Almighty

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"No sanity. Body aching. Control your. Own Fate."_

_-- Backside of the TV_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Almighty_

And it began with a word.

The word wasn't important, it could be anything, really. Words are meaningless to those who do not understand the language, and this language was old, it was older than time itself, and it reverberated from the deep.

The word itself was unimportant, but the meaning was significant. And when it came into your ear, worming its way into your head, its meaning became clear.

The word was pain.

The first one to sense it was Yue, and it coursed through her spine, moving like lightning and burning like ice, She screamed and she fell to her knees. She was not the last to hear it, and all through-out the Spirit World, the denizens howled in pain, and howled in fright.

Today, they would witness a god's birth.

* * *

The group was called down to the foyer of the dorm, and Zuko already threw on his coat, the phoenix billowing as he moved to intercept Sokka at the door. "We need to go. Now."

"What's going on, Zuko's been pushing us out the door like there's no tomorrow!" Toph complained. "Could you at least have him tell us what's going on?"

"We can explain on the way --"

"No, we need to take our time," Sokka said. "Calm down, Zuko. We don't know how far along this is. We have time. I think."

"You think?" Zuko snarled. "You think doesn't exactly give me a lot of confidence, Sokka. We went through a lot to make sure this didn't happen. What do you mean, we have to take our time?"

"Sokka's right," Aang said, anxiously. he didn't want to speak out but he felt he had to. As soon as he said that, Zuko calmed down, and he collapsed on the seat, feet up, boots on the table. The others slowly moved to seats around him, and Aang looked to Sokka, who remained standing by the desk.

"So, what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Ty Lee just told us that they're building something at the old research facility. Iroh's facility," Sokka said. "And there's only one thing I think it could be."

Zuko nodded. "They're going to open a hole."

"How can they do that? We destroyed everything," Katara said, but Sokka shrugged. "No clue, huh? Well, maybe it's not so bad. I mean, this hole's already there, right?"

"But there's a barrier," Aang said, "And they could damage it. Any spirit could just burst through. We wouldn't be able to keep up. It'd be like flooding an entire city."

Toph frowned, "So, we go and kick their butts! Easy enough. Let's get going!"

Zuko sighed, "They'll have security. And we can't go in there. The police would arrest us in a minute."

"And you were going to go rushing in anyway," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't exactly have time to think up a plan. Maybe I could just convince Dad this is a bad idea." Sokka gave him a withering look, and Zuko bowed his head. "Okay, bad plan. So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. "That's why we need to think. Maybe we could convince Ty Lee or Mai to sabotage it. Ty Lee seemed totally unaware of how this is a Bad Idea, Trademark belonging to Pheonix Group Industries."

Aang was about to speak when his cell phone began to ring. The others looked at him, and he checked the phone, embarrassed. "It's Yue!" he said. He answered the phone, and put it to his ear, anxiously. "Yue! Is everything --" he didn't get more than a second to speak, as he suddenly felt it welling up behind his brain.

The word echoed.

He screamed, falling to his seat, and Katara rushed to his side. "What is it? Is it the scar?" He pushed her aside and grabbed his head. He couldn't focus -- but he had to -- he couldn't lose consciousne--

* * *

"Welcome, Avatar Aang."

He looked up at the person speaking. Avatar Yangchen sat on an old Air Nomad meditation pillow, looking over at him from atop a small raised altar. "Avatar Yangchen -- did I?"

"You're asleep in the mortal world, but your Spirit is here."

"The Spirit World?"

"In part, and in part, no," Yangchen said, "Your next ordeal is close upon you, as you know, but at long last, the false king makes his move to conquer the Spirit World. You have already felt it, have you not? The Spirit World's cry?"

"Yes," Aang said, bewildered, "I heard it."

"Your friend did not mean to harm you, do not be alarmed, how was she to know that you would hear the echo. Imagine how it must be for her to have heard the word when it was first uttered."

"The Spirit World -- it talked?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, a little," he said. Yangchen smiled. "What?"

"You think too much in terms of the literal. You think of the Spirit World like your own. Perhaps it would be better to say, the Spirit World is both a world and a Spirit, but truly, it is neither. It is something more than that, but still, something less."

"You're speaking in circles!" he complained.

"Oh, am I? My sincerest apologies, Avatar Aang, but the concept would take far too long to speak of, and you have much you must accomplish tonight, so perhaps I oversimplified. The Spirit World cries in pain as an old wound is reopened."

"Then, it's too late?"

"No," she said, "The gateway may be opened, but fear not, the false king does not yet claim his prize. You and your friends will have a chance to stop him. And you must, if you fail, I fear the worst."

"What is he trying to do?"

"Mankind is by its nature prideful. Can you not see that? You face down the very forces of the Spirit World, the world created by Mankind's will, and yet, you survive, defying all laws of nature. It is in your nature to defy nature, just as it is in the Spirit World's nature to quelch your defiance."

"So, he's doing this thing because he doesn't want to be squashed by Spirits?"

Yangchen laughed. "Oh, what an interesting way to put it. Yes, at his core, the false king has but one true fear, that of his own mortality. A fear, I think, you alone have truly conquered. You have faced death down, once now. I think you find no fear in doing so again."

"I don't know," Aang said. "I -- I still want to be normal more than anything, but I know I have a responsibility."

"Very good. You are greater than any false king, to know that your duty comes before your ambition."

"But what is it he's trying to do?"

"Remove his mortality, to ascend to a higher existence. One might say, he aspires to become almighty."

"Like -- a god?"

"Indeed. A new god," she said. "But gods are merely constructs of human will, are they not? Or are they more. It's an interesting conundrum for ones such as we, both divine and mortal at once. Tell me, where do you put your faith, in that divine spark that grants you power, or the human will, that shapes it?"

"Uh," Aang said, confidently.

"Do not fear, Avatar Aang. Our time together draws to a close. Next time we meet, I hope, you will have an answer for me. An answer for all of humanity, because, indeed, that is what we are called to answer from the day we are all born."

"Thank you, Avatar Yangchen, you've given me so much to think about."

"I do hope it does not distract you. Go to the Spirit World, to that place where man and spirit become one, and know that what you must avert is a man seeking to become greater than yourself."

"I will -- thank you."

* * *

"Aang? Are you okay?" Katara said, looking him over. "You scared us."

He looked around. Sokka paced around, Aang's cell phone by his ear, and he spoke briefly, and curtly with someone on the other end, and Toph looked like she was trying to not appear worried at all.

"I'm okay," he said. "But, we have to hurry, the hole's been opened and--"

"We know," Katara said. "Yue's been telling us about it. There was an awful sound, but it died away shortly after. She said it felt in her head like she was being torn apart. Did you feel it too?"

"Only a little," he said, "It was an echo."

"You were taken down by an echo? What was that thing, some kind of monster?"

He shook his head, "It was the Spirit World, it's in pain because of Ozai. He's going to go to Yomi, and we need to stop him before he can reach the top!"

"Yue's waiting for us at the Tower," Sokka said,. "Sounds like the Spirits are making a dash away from it, so we should be clear." He handed Aang his cell back. "So, what do we do, leader? We have to stop him, right?"

"Right," Aang answered, "But it isn't going to be easy, is it. Guys --" he paused, and he looked down to the ground. "We may not win this one."

"What makes you think that?" Toph asked, apalled. "We've taken every curve the Spirit World's thrown, we rolled with the punches, and we got up when they knocked us down."

"I know," Aang said, "And you guys are the best, like, ever. I don't know how I would have gotten to this point without you, but I can't ask you to do this."

"We promised to work together, remember?" Katara asked. "We're not backing out because things are no longer so easy for us."

"I know! But," he paused, "Listen. I know what Ozai wants to do, and if he succeeds, there may be no way for us to stop this. I don't know what will happen, but the way the past Avatars made it sound, we can't let him succeed."

"So, you need us now more than ever," Zuko said. "I still have to make up for my mistakes. You can talk the others out of this, but not me."

"Zuko?" Aang looked over to him.

"Like we're going to give up on you now," Sokka said, smirking, "You've beaten death already, man, there's nothing you can't do. I'm going to be there and see you stop the Phoenix King for good."

"Me too!" Toph said, "We'll probably have a chance to get back at Azula, as well!"

"We're all in this with you, Aang, we're kind of a package deal at this point," Katara said with a smile. "Besides, what could he want to do?"

Zuko frowned. "He thinks he can become a god."

"Do you think he can?" Sokka asked.

"No."

"Aang?" Sokka looked to Aang, who shrugged.

"Uh, what's a god but a construct of mortal will?"

"Good question, very interesting philosophical debate, not the time," Sokka said. "Okay, so where does one go to become a god."

"There's a place where there's a void in the Spirit World," Zuko said, "The top of the tower. You've been there, right? He's going to go there to fill that void. He thinks it'll make him a God. I don't buy it."

"So we have to get to the top before him!" Aang said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Next came the silence.

The silence overwhelming, noisy and electric, covering your ears and robbing you of your senses. No, this silence was not quiet, silence was loud, it was the loudest sound that you heard, because it was the only sound.

This was the silence that spoke of a lack of life.

And Yue was alone in it. She tried to drown out the silence with her voice, and began to talk to herself. "My, what a mess," she said, crawling over a bump in the road that jutted upwards shortly ahead. The pathway that had been carved out by the creatures of this forest was the only reminder that once, before that cry, there had been spirits here, old as the Spirit World.

"I wonder where they all went to," she said, still unsure. Even Tui was gone, but he had gone with reluctance. She told him to be safe, and he went. "I hope Aang and the others are all right. I wonder why this is happening."

And while she spoke to herself, she almost missed the next sign.

It was a rumble. It was low, and it was deep, and it carried just under her own voice, but then, it grew louder, destroying the silence. She stopped speaking, awed by the sudden rage of the earth that swept around. It seemed to be traveling underfoot, towards the Tower that consumed the distance.

And she could see, even so far away, the first metallic strut jut out of the ground and lance through the tower, and the next and the strange shape the Tower began to take.

The clouds around the tower began to part, and the sound of lightning and rain covered the sky around it. Metallic cords wrapped around the struts, and then, the massive, hodgepodge form of the tower began to shake and quake and its shape began to morph. It seemed almost organic as the top of the tower started to unfold, and the cords and struts moved to support it as it grew taller, and taller still.

Yue's eyes widened.

"Oh no, what could this possibly mean?" she asked, no one in particular.

She received no answer.

The tower continued to grow.

* * *

Ty Lee was miserable.

And though she wore a smile, she felt like this sudden rainstorm fit her mood quite well, her aura was no longer pink, and she was starting to doubt, and doubt was never a good thing. She had doubts, of course, from time to time, but she always felt like she could dispel them upfront.

But that was not an option when the doubt she felt centered around her best friend, Azula Houou. Though, for a while, she felt concerned, now, she was truly at a loss.

It wasn't so much what Sokka told her.

No, it wasn't so much that at all, but it was what Azula told her to do now. She looked at Mai, and tried to discern, somewhere, in those deep, bored eyes, some sort of glimmer of her true aura, and yet, for the life of her, all she could feel was doubt.

"Mai?"

"Hm?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"I think so," she said.

"Do you want to do this?"

"No."

"Me neither," she said, with a sigh. "I want the old Azula back. Sure she was bossy, mean, and pretty scary, but at least she smiled once in a while."

"She smiles all the time."

"That's not a smile," she answered. "Not a real one, anyway."

Mai, for her part, nodded. "We have to do this. I hate to admit it, but I love that dumb old guy too much to ruin his career."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Mai. I'm sure your Dad appreciates all you do for him!"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I hope so. Because this seriously stinks."

"I know," she said. "But, would my sisters really approve of this?"

"I doubt it."

"Would your dad?"

"I doubt it."

"Do we still have to --"

"Azula will probably kill us if we don't."

"Oh."

"I know," Mai said. They stopped in front of a dormitory and went to the door and knocked, "I hate this too. Is Suki in?"

* * *

Aang wondered what it must be like for Ozai, to breathe the miasma of the Spirit World with your own lungs, to knock what the cold chills really felt like, and not just the sensations of the Spirit that roamed free of the body.

He stepped forward, into the storm, and the others followed. "This is really bad," Katara said, "It's like the time Tui caused that rain storm."

"Remember how Azula nearly shot Sokka?" Aang said, smiling.

"That's not exactly funny considering what happened, Aang," Katara warned.

"Sure it is. She didn't shoot Sokka, and I got better, so let's just put it all in the past. Forgiveness is an important part of being an Airbender."

"Oh, really?" Toph asked. "Then I guess as an Earthbender, I've got to keep a grudge. Just to balance things out."

"I don't think it works that way, Toph," Aang whispered.

"Sure it does." She slapped him on the back, hard, "That's for throwing a paper glider into my hair."

"Sorry," Aang grunted.

"Toph, this isn't the time," Katara said.

"Oh, lay off, Sweetness, it's okay. He's fine, see? Fit as a very fit thing."

Zuko grunted, anxiously pulling up to the front of the group, "Something's wrong," he said, "Usually this place isn't so torn up."

"You're right," Sokka said, "Wonder why."

"Ozai opened an old wound," Aang said, "That's what my predecessor told me. So I guess this is like the Spirit World's old scars."

Zuko nodded. "We should be careful. The Spirit World may be more active now, and we could get lost more easily."

"I know," Aang said, "But I don't think it's going to do that, not now. Call it a hunch."

"Okay, I will," Zuko said. "We should still be careful. I don't trust your hunches any more than Sokka's instincts."

"We found the restaurant in the end, didn't we?" Sokka yelled, "I thought Earthbenders held grudges, not Firebenders!"

"It was closed!" Zuko yelled, back. "Your instincts took us three hours to find a place that was thirty minutes away!"

"Whoa, whoa," Aang said. "Calm down!"

"Aang's right," Katara said, "We need to stay focused." The group sighed, and moved in relative silence. There were still aftershocks and rumbles from the quakes before, and the sound of thunder filled the air, as flashes of lightning in the distance scorched the earth.

The ground around the tower was littered with craters, and new ones were being created as lightning arced and shot down in a flash so bright that the group was blinded, the sound of thunder mixed in with the sound of rocks being blasted into little more than dust.

And the Tower itself seemed different. The doors were closed shut and wires and cords kept it locked up. Sokka drew his sword and struck it. His eyes widened in surprise as his sword vibrated against it, and he began to shake, and fall backwards. Aang caught him, and righted him. "Oh man," Sokka said, "Those things are tough."

"I'll get them," Zuko said. He drew his Dao Blades and sliced down at them, the blades searing with heat as they cut threw the wires, leaving a faint glowing tip of molten metal behind. "There. Just needed the right touch."

"Show-off," Sokka said, licking his wounded pride.

"I hope Yue got in before those cut her off," Aang said, "I don't see her outside, so she must have --"

"Oh, sorry. Were you looking for Yue? I'm afraid she's been busy keeping me company while I waited for you."

The group stopped, and underneath the ticking clock that now was a minute from midnight, Azula Houou stood. She looked down at them through her nose, regally facing away. "Did I disappoint you, Aang?: Zuzu? You all look so shocked. Did you think Father would be foolish enough not to prepare his path to the top beforehand?"

"Azula, step aside, we need to stop him," Aang said.

"I think not," she said. "But Yue and I were having a delightful conversation. I was just telling her how much she sounds like my favorite prisoner. Hoping for Sokka to save her, of course, you're too busy playing with swords to be worried about anyone."

The group stopped. Yue looked terrified, standing behind Azula, blue flames dancing at her feet, threatening to lunge up like serpents fangs if she stepped forward, "Sokka, it's Suki, she's--"

"That's right, SukI! That's her name." She scowled, "The girl embarrassed me in public, and she wasn't about to get away with that, now was she?"

"Azula, what have you done?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, yet. Well, if you hurry, maybe you can still save her, but, then, poor Yue, she'll be abandoned here, not to say anything about your plans to stop my father."

"Azula, you're a piece of work," Toph scowled. "Aang, we gotta help Suki --"

"No, Toph, we'll do it," Sokka said, "Aang, you beat her down and you stop that so-called King from destroying the world, got it?"

"Okay," Aang said, hesitantly, and the watched as his two friends retreated back. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at end, and he turned to see Azula blanket herself in cold, blue lightning.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect," she said, "You are so predictable. Don't you idiots know even the basics? Ever hear of divide and conquer?"

"You were playing us --"

"Not precisely, though I doubt Suki's in any immediate danger," Azula said. She sighed in feigned disappointment, "Good help is so hard to find these days. Ty Lee and Mai do what I say, but their hearts just aren't in it anymore."

"That's because you don't trust anyone. You blackmailed me, and them, into doing your dirty work," Zuko called out. And Azula laughed as the lightning flew through the air at him.

"Trust is for fools!"

* * *

Sokka tore through the city on the APPA, Toph holding on for dear life. They screeched to a stop in front of Suki's dorm and knocked furiously on the door. The door opened and a very timid looking girl peeked out. "Uh, I'm sorry, but, uh, it's after hours and --"

"No time," Toph said, pushing Sokka out of the way, "Where's Suki?"

"Oh, she left."

"She left?" Sokka yelled back. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"These two girls came and she said she'd be with them for a while. I don't know where they went, but I think they were being driven there. There was this really big limo and--"

"How are we going to find her now?"

"You're giving up?" Toph asked, punching him clean on the jaw, "Come on, where'd you take her?"

"Well, I --"

"If you were psycho and a girl, I mean!"

"Oh! Uh, that changes everything," he said, "But I'd guess I'd take her to my secret lair. Do we even know where that is, though?"

"I got a few ideas. Come on, let's go. We can figure it out on the way," she said, hopping onto the bike. "I hate this thing."

"Don't worry, I'll go fast."

"That's what I'm afraid of--!" she suddenly howled in fright as APPA took off. As they hit the main road, the traffic seemed to slow to a crawl, and Toph breathed a sigh of relief as Sokka brought the machine to a stop. "Oh -- I'm going to be sick."

"What's with this? It's nine in the evening!"

"I don't know. Look, I think if we try their dorm first, we should be --"

"Hey! I know that limo," Sokka said. "It's definitely a Phoenix Group limo." Sitting by the street, the black limo was surrounding by men in black suits. "And those are definitely Phoenix Group thugs."

"What are the chances," Toph said.

"What indeed. Follow my lead," Sokka said, as he sidled up. "Hey, you lugs. What exactly are you doing?"

The first man nearly jumped, but regained his composure quickly. "There's nothing wrong, sir, just keep moving along."

"Oh, I see how it is," Sokka continued, "You don't know us, do you. Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Azula that you've been slacking. Can I have your name?"

"You know Miss Houou?" the man said.

"Oh, yes," Toph said, "We're great pals. Vacationed with her on Ember Island, private invites only, you know the routine."

"Oh, yes, well," the man's nerves suddenly seemed rubbery, malleable, and Toph and Sokka exchanged wicked grins. "It's just that Miss Ty Lee and Miss Mai were having some trouble."

"Mai and Ty Lee, eh?" Toph said. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the prisoner, would it? Because if she escaped, well, Azula would want to know that."

"Yes, ma'am, but, no ma'am, just a bathroom break, that's all."

"I see." Sokka paced, "A bathroom break, in the middle of a residential area. Yeah, that's going to fly."

The man paled.

"So, she did bolt, huh?" Toph said, smirking, "Man, Azula's going to flip!"

"It's going to be great!" Sokka laughed.

"Please!" the man said, "I'm new here, I'm just a driver, don't tell Miss Houou -- her father will fire me if this gets out."

"Here's an idea," Sokka said, leaning in close. "Say she wasn't home. Say Mai and Ty Lee went looking for her and told you to go home. Got it?"

"Got it," the main said, nervously. "Come on, guys, let's get going."

They filed into the vehicle, and took off, and Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, "That ought to do it. They should be stuck here."

Toph shrugged, "Well, if they're in this area, I can probably track 'em. Give me a quiet spot and a couple of minutes." She set down in an alley and kicked the ground. She waited a second, and scanned around. "Not here. Keep moving."

This repeated for a few minutes. A quick scan, then moving on. But finally, when the vibrations returned to her, she looked in a direction, and said, "That way." They hurried through the alleyway to the back of an old building. Bouncing off the walls, Ty Lee descended on Suki. But, much to her shock, Suki grabbed her mid-strike and rolled on her back, tossing Ty Lee down the alley.

Mai readied her throwing knives, but a sudden shake of the earth caused them to drop, much to the girl's surprise. "How did -- you two. Figures you'd finally show."

"Hey, Mai," Sokka said, smiling, "How about you lay off on my girlfriend and we just talk." She drew her knives and threw them. They clanked harmlessly against a wall of concrete. "Seriously. We need to talk."

Mai, frowning, "So, talk."

"Not while you're throwing those around," Toph said, slamming her hands into the ground, and lifting up a chunk of the pavement, slamming and shaping around Mai's arm and slamming hard into the wall.

Ty Lee and Suki traded blows. Ty Lee struck with speed, but Suki read each move. "Should tell you," Suki said, "Back home, I was the best in my martial arts class. "

"They taught you this at school, too?" Ty Lee asked. She was surprised at Suki's sudden hand-chop, and then the dancelike strike.

"No, this is tradition. I'm a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Neat!" Ty Lee said, "But can you please stop fighting? We don't want to hurt you."

"And let you use me to hurt Sokka? Not happening."

"Suki!" Sokka called. "Ty Lee, we need to talk."

Suki looked over. "Sokka!" Her face brightened, "But what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were being held prisoner. Obviously, Azula was lying," Sokka said. Ty Lee threw down her hands, and looked over at Mai, who she found half-pinned to the wall. "Okay, now that we've got your attention."

* * *

Zuko waited for the coming pain, but it never arrived. To his surprise, in the air before him, an orb of water crackled with electrical charge before it finally sizzled, the water dropping to the ground harmlessly at his feet.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, and turned back to Azula, "I can't believe you. You lied to us, all of us!"

"So I did," Azula said. She tried to play nonchalant, but something about her set Aang on edge. The next thing she did was burn the floor at their feet, a rising blue fire tempest that soon engulfed the air before them. Zuko moved, bringing his hands forward in an offensive block. He dispersed the fire and stepped forward with a blast of his own. Azula launched herself into the air, and descended in a swirl of flame.

She smirked, brushing off her shoulder as she landed, the flames that surrounded her knocked them to their feet, and she straightened, crossing her arms, and moved towards Katara. "Really, Katara, weren't you always trying to pin everything on me anyway? Why are you so surprised that I lied to you?"

"You were my friend," she said, weakly, as she tried to crawl to her feet.

"No, you were just foolish," Azula said, kicking her back to the ground. She looked away. "You thought of me as a classmate, perhaps, one whom you shared some vague similarities to, and imagined that we were friends. Don't let your imagination run wild, Katara."

"Azula," Zuko said, coughing, "Always lies."

"That's the old line, isn't it?" Azula said, tiredly. She turned and blasted at Zuko, knocking him to the wall, pinning him down, as flames danced on his coat. "Azula always lies, you say. Did it make you feel better when Father praised me and ignored you? When Mother ran away?"

"Shut up, Azula," Zuko said, coughing, "And listen to me now. You're lying, right now."

"Oh, am I?" Azula said. "If Toph were here, what'd she tell you?"

"That you're good at lying," Zuko said, "But that you're slipping. Even I can tell, you're lying right now."

"Shut up," she hissed, "Just shut up and die, Zuzu!" She launched herself, blindly at him. He watched her come, smiling in a serene manner. "I hate you. I hate you! I!" she brought her hand back, "Hate!" and it became enveloped in blue, "You!" And she brought her hand down to strike, but Zuko's hand lanced up, and grabbed it.

"You're lying," he said. "And I don't hate you, Azula. Not anymore. Right now, I just pity you."

"Me too," Katara said, "Azula, we can help you, if you let us. You have to let us stop your Father. He could get himself killed, or worse."

"Yue did it," Azula said, trying to wrest her hand free, and when she did, she stumbled back a few steps, before righting herself, "Tell them! Tell them that it works, Yue!"

"I don't know that," Yue said, "The Moon Spirit already saved my life, ever since I was small, I had a small part of him within me."

"That doesn't mean anything," she howled. "And you're too late anyway -- Father's already on his way to the top floor. You're fools! This was a distraction!"

"Azula," Aang said, trying to approach her. She cast herself in flames, and struck at him, knocking him to his back, and she reached for the gun that she kept at her side. "Azula, listen to me, please."

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, "It just doesn't do to fraternize with the enemy."

As she drew the gun up, she found herself tackled to the ground. Yue looked terrified as she held Azula down. "No!" Yue cried, "Not again!"

Aang looked at her, mystified, and Katara walked over. She helped Aang to his feet, and smiled at him, "Don't worry. We'll keep her busy. You need to get to the top of the tower, now, and stop Ozai before he does something we'll all regret."

"You're right," Aang said. "Please, don't hurt her."

"We won't," she said. Azula snarled and threw Yue off. The Moon Spirit looked so tiny on the floor as the rage in Azula's eyes overtook her senses.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She then found herself thrown to the ground by a blast of wind. She grunted as she bounced and rolled. She jumped to her feet, and she ignited.

"Come on!" Aang said, helping Yue up, "We need to get up to the top."

Zuko intecepted Azula, knocking her off balance. She stumbled, turned, and kicked at Zuko, getting her footing back. "No!" she screamed as she tried to strike Aang with a blast of fire. Katara struck, and Azula's attack barely missed Aang. He could feel the cinders on his arm.

"No, Azula, this time, it's you, and me."

Zuko stepped forward, falling into a rough stance, "And me."

Azula frowned, "You two against me? Fine. You may have me outnumbered, but you are clearly outclassed."

* * *

"Okay, we're listening," Mai said, her arm still bended into the wall. "Talk."

She rolled her eyes as Sokka cleared his throat, "I don't know what it is Azula has on you, or what she's threatening you with, but you don't have to listen to her. What Ozai's doing has repercussions you can't even begin to imagine. It's that nuts."

"You said it was nothing to worry about--" Ty Lee began.

"You said what?" Toph suddenly shouted. "Oh, Snoozles. Listen, Pixie Stick, if Ozai succeeds, and thanks to you, he's one step closer to it, you can kiss your pink little behind goodbye, because everyone's as good as dead."

"I don't -- I don't understand," Ty Lee started.

"What's the worst he can do?" Mai asked, suspiciously.

"He could destroy the Spirit World," Toph said, "How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a good thing. The only things I've seen in there are monsters," Mai said, harshly. "It doesn't involve us."

"Oh yes it does," Sokka said, "The Spirit World and this world? They're symbiotic. That means they need each other to survive. That means that if we destroy the Spirit World, our world's going to follow."

"Oh no," Ty Lee gasped.

"Okay," Mai said, "But even if we wanted to help you, we can't."

"Why not?" Toph asked. "Are you scared of Azula?"

Ty Lee and Mai grew silent for a moment, and looked at each other, and Ty Lee looked back first, but her eyes glanced to her side, "Yes. We are."

Suki frowned. "That's how she is," Suki said, "She's using fear to control you two. But, if you stood up to her, I don't think she'd be able to do anything."

"But she -- she killed Aang, already," Ty Lee said.

"I don't want to end up dead," Mai added.

"Okay, I know it's scary, but," Sokka frowned, "We'll protect you. Okay?"

"How?" Mai asked. "You want us to stay in your dorm all day, hiding and waiting for Azula to come and get her revenge on us? In case you didn't notice, the Phoenix Group controls everything."

"You've got a choice," Toph said, "You either grow spines, or you bow down to everything Azula wants you to do. You want her to control you forever?"

Ty Lee stepped forward, "I'm tired of this! Mai, we should, we should tell her we're done. All I wanted to do was make people happy --"

Mai frowned. "I don't know."

"Come on, Mai, together, we'll be able to do it!"

She looked conflicted, for a split second, then, looking at Toph, she said, "If I agree, are you going to pull my arm out of here?"

"Maybe," Toph said, "Depends on how nice you say it, and if I feel like it when you do. Here's a hint, I'm starting to think I won't feel like it."

* * *

Aang could feel the creaking elevator stop prematurely. There was the sound of fraying cords, and he could feel his body move without a thought in between, He grabbed at the chain gate, and pulled it open, "Come on, Yue," he said, as he slid through the gap to the floor, "Hurry."

She tried to hurry, but the fraying sound was getting louder and louder, and he was panicking. He pulled her down quickly, and the two tumbled into a ball together on the floor. "Ow," she said, "I'm sorry."

Just as she said that, there was a loud snap, and the sound of the elevator going crashing down the shaft, and then, a loud crash. "That was close," he said. "We need to get to the top, now!"

"Uh, yes, about that," she said, "You mean the floor that used to be the top, right?" She looked sheepish as he looked at her as if she grew a second head. "When I was approaching here, before that storm really started to cover the sky, I saw the tower grow. Now that we're here, it definitely feels like it's another fifty floors taller."

"I guess the floor that used to be the top," Aang said, "That's where we felt that, that thing."

"The void, I think," she said, "Which would be where Ozai must be heading. He may already be there!"

"I know," he said, "We haven't got any time to chat. Which way?" She pointed down a hallway, and they took off.

The Spirits were strangely quiet, and they broke into a run when they saw them pass, "Aang, move!" Yue said, ducking to the ground as a large steel wire shot through the floor. It continued up to the next floor, opening up a large hole in the ceiling.

"That was -- really close," Aang said as he looked at the wire that was placed right by the tip of his toe.

"But convenient!" she said, "We can climb this up!"

"I, uh, I don't know if it's a good idea to be cheerful about big metal wires tearing apart the tower while we're inside, Yue."

"Oh, you're right," she said, "But we don't have time to worry about that. Ozai is our main concern, correct?"

"Well, right, but we have to survive to stop him."

"I know, I know," she looked sheepish, "But we can hurry up a couple of floors this way." Aang climbed the wire nervously, not sure if it was in fact attached to anything, but to his surprise it seemed sturdy, and as he climbed it, he saw that it was lodged into the ceiling of the next floor. Creeping miasma from outside floated in, billowing like smoke.

"I'm a little nervous," Aang admitted, "I don't think the tower can take too much more of this." He pointed to another hole in the wall where a metal strut had been lodged haphazardly. It blocked off their path, and they had to move down a long corridor.

"It's almost organic, though," she said, "It's like the tower is waking up."

"That's not exactly comforting." Yue nodded, and pointed down the hall. There was a stairwell at the far end, and they climbed up it, nervously. There was some rumbling down the hall, and the ceiling above them began to shake. "Oh no, that doesn't look good!"

Aang ducked to the side, carrying Yue, and the ceiling collapsed where they were. He approached it, and looked up. "Let's go," he said.

"How? That's way too high to -- " he took her wrist and jumped, carrying her up with him as he landed on the ledge the floor above. "Jump?"

"Okay, where to?"

"It's only another floor. We just need to --I feel someone coming this way -- is it Ozai? It's a few floors beneath us, but, it's gaining quite quickly. We need to hurry. We may have beaten him here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ah, let me see," she closed her eyes, and then, frowning, "There's someone upstairs, as well -- but then, what is it beneath us?"

"I don't want to find out." He hurried down the hall, and he heard the shaking as the walls began to tremble and shake, "We're going to be crushed!"

"It's close-by --" the wall to their right was smashed and tumbled, revealing the stairwell down the way, "And that was almost as if the tower was helping us."

"Maybe it is," Aang said, "Whatever it is, Ozai has to be stopped, maybe it knows that."

"I hope so," she said. "Up those stairs, we're almost there. I hope we're not too late."

Aang was anxious, climbing those steps. Yue's words echoed in his mind, and part of him felt that they may truly be too late right now. But he cast that from his mind. He had to remain positive. Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Toph were all counting on him, and Yue was here with him. He'd be all right.

He stepped towards the door and pushed it open.

He glanced at them over his shoulder, but he did not turn around. Ozai's cruel eyes weighed them, and then, he turned back to the object before him. Before, it was invisible, a void by definition was an absence of something. But now, it was overwhelmed. Spirits were being drawn from the walls, into this gaping hole in the Spirit World.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ozai asked, suddenly.

"Ozai, you have to stop," Aang warned, "You don't know what will happen."

"I have a very good idea."

"No," Yue said, "You can't. This isn't right, I can feel it. If you continue, you'll lose yourself before you gain what you desire."

"The Moon Spirit, Yue, right? I never had the honor of meeting you in person before," he said, turning to her, "Though I recall a young girl in the Northern Water Tribe city, who resembled you."

"We did meet --"

"I met a mortal girl, yes. You're living proof that I can attain my ambition, so don't you dare lecture me on what I can and cannot do." Yue looked cowed down before him. Indeed, knowing full-well that Ozai was no bender, even Aang was trembling.

"Please," Aang said, "You can stop this. Don't you see what you're doing to the Spirit World?"

"I do," Ozai said, "Let it tremble, it will have a new god-king."

He thrust his hand into the center of the void, and grinned as the Spirits began to wrap around his arm, creeping and glistening with mystical light. Yue looked terrified at the sight before her. "Aang, if you don't do something now, it will be too late," she warned, "Please!"

Aang hesitated, and gripped his staff. He tried to think of what he could do, and he was beginning to question himself. He stepped forward, and swung the staff, a gust of air blew Ozai's jacket and hair wildly, but he remained steadfast, as he watched with growing fascination as the spirits washed over him.

"The Avatar is no match for me," he said, "You only hold a fraction of their power, and soon, I alone will possess it."

"You're insane," Aang said, suddenly, he lunged for him, and Ozai, unprepared, was knocked aside, thrown out of the void before even half of his body was consumed by it. "I'm the Avatar, it's my duty to stop you."

"Aang, you can't --" Yue began.

"He's that strong?" Aang asked, and she nodded. He groaned, "Great."

Ozai looked at himself, and his suit, and frowned, "I need something more fitting of a god." He looked at his hand, and the clothes around him began to warp and change. Long, flowing robes, and a mantle shaped like wings of fire thrust out of the suit. He was regal, war-like, and on his head, he placed a flame that danced without burning him.

"I am the Phoenix King, what can a mere Avatar hope to accomplish?"

He needed a miracle.

* * *

The shaking of the building knocked Azula off her feet, but it wasn't the first time she'd been knocked to the floor, and she was losing ground. If she had been in her right mind, she'd have realized she was losing.

If she had been in her right mind, she would have retreated, returned, and trusted her father to have succeeded with the lead he'd been afforded.

The operative word in these statements was if.

Instead, she climbed to her feet, prideful, and angry, and charged Zuko. He was off-guard, for reasons she didn't realize, and didn't care to find out, and he was taken down to the ground, and she began to punch him. There were no flames in her attacks.

"I'll give you a matching scar, Zuko! People are more attractive when they're symmetrical, or so I keep hearing!"

"Azula, move --" he grunted.

"When I have you at my mercy? Never," she hissed. She brought her hand, burning with blue flames, and started to bring it down at his face. He grabbed it and tried to push it back.

"No, you're not listening -- the tower --" he grunted, as he tried to turn her pin around. She redoubled her efforts and the two of them wrestled on the ground a while longer. Katara panicked. She bended the water into a wave, and knocked Azula off with the force. She rolled and Zuko rolled away from her. "Azula!"

He called out to her, but it was too late. Struts lanced through the wall, right in front of her face, and she shouted in shock and fright. Wires came down through the ceiling, and they formed a kind of prison cell. "Azula!" Zuko called.

"Zuzu, you're really, really more clever than I thought. I don't know how you managed to do this, but well-played."

"Azula, listen, the tower is -- I don't know what it's doing, but something's wrong. You have to trust us." Katara reached forward, through a hole in the strange makeshift cage, "Please, Zuko and I'll get you out."

"Trust you?" she laugheed, "I'd rather die!"

Zuko drew his Dao Blades, and sparks ran along the edge, "We can't leave her here. Even if she just keeps fighting us, I can't --"

"I know," Katara said, "Go ahead. I'll be ready."

Just as he drew his blades up to strike the struts and wires, there was another creaking and the floor began to shake around them. He tried to strike them, but unlike the wires around the door, they were much thicker, and his swords cut through, moving in slow motion.

"Zuko," Katara called, as the floor began to give way, "You have to move!"

He didn't hesitate, "Just a little more."

"Zuko!" Katara all but yanked him out of the way as the floor collapsed. Azula smirked, confidently, as the crumbling floor began to move towards her. "Azula, grab onto something, we're coming."

She looked at them, and smirked. "I won't give you the satisfaction." And that was when she plunged into the murky depths below.

"Azula!"

* * *

"So this is what it feels like to control the raw power of fire," Ozai said, in wonder. "What a magnificent gift it is." He held aloft his hand, and flames danced in his hands, flames of many colors, green and red and blue and white, shimmering as his fingers led the waltz.

His every step was fire, leaving behind a trail of dying red flames that faded into smoke. He approached Aang slowly, even as the building trembled and shook. "You are insignificant, a bug in the grand scheme of things."

"Ozai," Yue said, "Please, what do you hope to accomplish doing this? You're just going to hurt everyone."

He frowned, "I alone will lead the new evolution of the world, a world where humanity rightfully holds supremacy over the Spirit World. Now, you interrupted me, Avatar Aang." He waved his hand with a flourish of flames that washed over the young Avatar. "See that it doesn't happen again."

The flames were drawn into a whirling vortex of wind, and Aang, desperately spun his staff as quickly as he could. He could sense his focus wavering as he bended the air around his staff to extinguish the flames.

Not even Azula's flames had been so hot. He could feel his skin start to ache in pain even as he blew them out. And yet, Ozai's focus was elsewhere, on that void in the Spirit World, the one he had torn open with his gate.

"Oh my," Yue breathed, "That was amazing, Aang."

He looked at the dispersed flames that glimmered in the air around him. He smiled, a brief bit of confidence, that he could at least fight back, and hope that the others would be here soon. He launched through the air, the wind at his back propelling him forward, and he slammed his staff into the ground, the stone beneath the floor broke upwards and ruptured the ground beneath Ozai's feet.

He stumbled, and slammed his fist down at the ground.

The metal turned red from the heat. "Watch out, Aang!" Yue said, "He's preparing something."

"You will show the proper respect!" Ozai shouted, the floor melting into magma and flame, Aang grabbed to his side, a bottle of water at the ready. The water snaked out of the bottle, and he washed it over the floor, turning to ice as it did.

He concentrated as hard as he could, but the flames melted the ice, and it turned to steam immediately. "Aang!"

He prayed for that miracle. The Avatar State, anything, just to buy him time.

The miracle came.

Yue wrapped her arms around him, putting her body before him, and she seemed to glow like the moon above. The floor rose up to devour them, but it splashed around her, cooling and turning to cooled metal as it did.

"Yue?" He shook her when she didn't at first respond, "Yue, answer me!"

"Aang?" she murmured sleepily, opening her eyes, heavy lidded, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks to you. But, don't worry about me, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest. He's powerful, too powerful," she said. "You can't allow him to absorb those poor spirits. They're crying out in pain, and more are coming -- darker -- the thing I felt before, they're so cold --"

"Save your strength," Aang said, "I'll finish this."

He leapt atop the wave of cooling metal and dropped down behind Ozai. The Phoenix King stopped, and turned to face him. "You're persistant, aren't you. I don't know how you survived that, but you won't survive this." He thrust at him, and Aang dodged around.

"The Phoenix King, huh?" Aang laughed, "More like the Sloth-Toad King! You're moving like you're underwater!"

"Little insect!" he snarled.

"Temper, temper," Aang said, dodging a column of flame that erupted from the ground. He moved to put his hand to Ozai's back and the Phoenix King reared around, only to find that the hand was still pressed firm against him. The wind was picking up.

"Stand still!" Ozai said, flames erupting from around him. Aang leapt high into the air and continued his strafe. "What is the meaning of this distraction?"

"Cold air and hot air swirling together in a circle," Aang said, matter-of-factly.

The winds were definitely picking up speed, swirling around them. Aang's free hand spun up the winds even faster. "You -- You dare?"

"Yep, I dare. I'm cooling the air around me, you're heating up the air around you, and every time I get you madder, you just seem to heat things up even worse."

The winds were buffetting about his robes, and Ozai stopped, and laughed. "I see, well played, very well played." His laughter grow more and more boistrous, and suddenly Aang's stomach started to drop. "I see you've never heard the legend about the Sun's gift to the Fire Lord."

"What legend?" Aang asked, slowly.

"A sword that cut grass down with powerful gales," Ozai said, "And magnified our flames tenfold!" His hands shot out into the storm, and the flames were fed directly into the tornado, Normal flames would have extinguished at the force, but the constant stream did not waver, no, it strengthened.

The Phoenix King ignited the air.

* * *

"So," Mai said, rubbing at her wrists for the umpteenth time today. The walk to the old ruins was a long one, "What happened to our driver anyway?"

"Oh, we intimidated him," Toph said. "Really easy, actually."

"You don't say," Mai yawned. "All right, we're almost there. I don't know why you think this will help. Ozai's already long gone."

"Well," Ty Lee said, "From what they said, the Spirit World went from really, really weird to super-duper weird. And that's just too weird for even a place as weird as the Spirit World!"

"That was beautifully technical, Ty Lee," Sokka said. She smiled back, playfully.

"Okay, you two, enough talking," Suki said, interposing herself between Sokka and Ty Lee, "I'm glad we can all let by-gones be by-gones, but don't go getting any ideas, Ty Lee."

"Oh, I wouldn't," she said, averting her eyes and then starting to whistle innocently. "So, uh, Toph, do you think Aang will forgive us, too?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I see," Ty Lee said. "Is he doing all right."

"Probably kicking Ozai's butt right now!"

"You don't know that," Mai said.

"Well, they need to think positive," Ty Lee said, happily.

"They need to be realistic. Azula's in there, too, remember."

"Yeah, but there's three of them and two of us," she said. She began to hum, and then, abruptly, said, "Here it is!" The place was covered in vehicles, and there was an abandoned limousine to the side. "There are a lot of guards, so you should probably let us go first."

"Okay," Toph said.

Ty Lee and Mai opened the gate, and walked through, with Suki behind as their apparent prisoner. "Hey!" Ty Lee said, "We got 'em!" The entire brigade of security officers drew their weapons on them, and Ty Lee and Mai slowly looked to each other. Ty Lee whispered, "I think they're onto us."

"No, you don't say."

"Hey, uh, why are you pointing those things at us?"

"Miss Houou made instructions that you be detained when you returned," Qin said, from the railing above. "She doubts your loyalty, apparently."

"Oh, she's good," Toph whispered, from hiding.

"So, uh, we're just going to be tossed in a jail cell? Boring," Mai murmured. "This is unfair, we brought her, just like Azula asked."

"And we're very happy that you have, Miss Houou said she will be the judge of matters when she returns from the Spirit World."

"Oh, uh, great," Ty Lee said, turning paler.

"Real great," Mai said, agreeing. She reached for her daggers, and Ty Lee readied herself to launch into battle. But there was no need. The entire brigade tried to steady themself with the first tremor, but the second was of such freocity that they could barely hold onto their weapons and stand.

Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai moved to strike and Qin barked orders from above, adding to a cacophony of sounds as the earth began to jut up and knock down any security officer who managed to even raise their weapon.

"You're really good," Sokka whispered.

"Oh yeah, we bad."

"We real bad," Sokka echoed. They bumped fists and headed in, Sokka drawing his sword and moving up the stairway to the railing Qin stood atop. It was constructed around a device he could only guess was a make-shift replica of the original that caused everything ten years prior.

A faint glow in the air was the only hint that there was a hole into another world here.

He swiped at one officer, and kicked another away, and finally he reached Qin. He dragged the man by the lapel and brought him in close. The thin, wiry Qin was kind of intimidated by the seventeen year old with a sword who was staring him down.

"Oh, uh, should I call off my men?"

"Yeah, that'd be a start," Sokka said.

"Men! Stand down. Uh, now, can we discuss this like proper gentlemen?"

"Okay, first off, I want this machine shut down, now," he said. Qin hesitated, "Now!"

"But without this, President Ozai can't hope to return to our world."

Sokka hesitated briefly, before saying, "Shut it down, anyway. You want to destroy this world, too?" Qin shook his head fiercely, "Then do it."

"Yes, yes," he pushed himself gently away and hurried to the console. He tapped the buttons, and looked hesitantly back at Sokka, whose sword stood at the ready. "Okay, it's done. Can I go now?"

"Where's Azula?"

"She's in the Spirit World -- well, if you mean her body, then, that's up the stairs, to your left, you can't miss it!"

"Thanks. Now get out of here before I change my mind," Sokka said. "Come on, Toph!" The Earthbender looked up, and ran to the stairs, following Toph. She fell into step with Sokka and looked to him.

"What's the plan?"

"We make sure when Azula gets out, that she's not getting away."

She grinned, "Payback!"

"Yep," Sokka said, "Payback."

* * *

The Spirit World felt the pain ease the moment the hole closed, but it was too late to stop the heaving of the tower, as more and more metallic shafts shot up through the building, skewering it, and cementing it to the ground as it reached its final floor.

Fifty floors below, the battle raged in a room consumed by fire. Aang blasted aside the flames with gusts of wind, but it didn't seem like there was an end in sight to the flickering embers that filled the wind.

Ozai, enraged, pounced upon Aang, turning his flowing robes into long, fiery wings, thrusting them out into the air, and blasting him backwards.

The walls began to shake, and he could see clouds out in the distance. The storm outside was subsiding, but the sky was still dark and clouded.

But the sudden influx of a cold breeze seemed to quiet the raging inferno that surrounded them, and the respite from the heat gave Aang a second wind. He raised the water up, eight tentacle-like shapes around him and struck at Ozai's every move. The Phoenix King, his robes now ashes around the floor, felt the stings welt his skin, and he looked down, amazed.

"The Avatar is much more powerful than I imagined." He turned to the void, greedily reaching out for it.

And it was gone.

The spirits crawled out, desperately fighting to escape their trap, and Ozai screamed in rage. "What have you done, Avatar?"

"I didn't do anything," he answered, honestly. "For all I know it could have -- Sokka!"

Ozai frowned, and took a deep breath. "No matter." He seemed confident, his rage controlled and focused into the air around him. Heat exuded everywhere. It was unbearable. "I've already become part of this World, I need only to call more of it to me."

The Spirits around him began to crawl fiercer and fiercer, dragging their fingers, talons, and claws into the floor as they were sucked in closer to Ozai. encircling him and becoming one with him, consumed wholly.

"Yes, I can feel it." Aang struck as hard as he could but he was pushed away by the swirling mass of spirits around Ozai. "Almost!"

Aang frowned, and suddenly, his eyes brightened. "Ozai, these spirits are weak. Go ahead and eat them all up. They won't make you stronger than I am."

Ozai frowned, "So you say."

"I bet you can't even eat a stronger spirit than that."

"Your impudence ceased to amuse me a long time ago, Avatar," he said. As he spoke, large red wings emerged from his back, draping about him like a robe, and he seemed even closer to godhood than before.

But Aang did not tremble. He was frightened, he was terrified, he was down to this last trick. But he needed to be strong. The second he faltered -- that was it.

"There are more Spirits here for me to consume, Avatar, your bravado will not avail you." He raised his hand, the wing suddenly thrusting upright, and the air in his lungs suddenly felt hotter. The floor ignited, the ceiling blazed, and he barely moved before his entire body was incinerated.

"That's it?" Aang coughed, "That's the best you've got?"

"Bow down before your God King, Avatar, and maybe I will show lenience."

"You're no god. Hei Bai was stronger than you, by far. Tui could easily squash you!"

"You're right," Ozai frowned, "I haven't truly reached their level, not yet." He smirked, "But soon." More spirits rose up, bursting through the floor and surrounding Ozai, and he laughed. "Sooner than you think!"

Aang grinned, shifting towards Yue's hiding place. The Moon Spirit looked at him weakly, "How's it going?" she asked.

"Where are those spirits you felt before?"

"Very close, and getting closer by the second. Why?"

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said. He laughed at Ozai, "Come on, that's it?"

"You will learn respect soon enough, if I have to burn it into every inch of skin on your body," Ozai yelled.

The Spirits around him, once white and pure, suddenly turned dark and cold, and Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "One problem, Ozai."

"What is this?" he cried, surprised, "What is going on?" His wings jutted out, even larger. he began to favor his left side, and when he moved the wing, his arm was dissolving into the wing, disappearing deep into the changing flesh.

He coughed, falling to his knees, and he began to scratch with his right arm at a growing black slime that oozed down his cheek. "What is this trickery?"

"This is the corruption, this is what happened the first time someone tried this," Aang said, "Now you know."

"No! I was so close! I won't, I won't allow this to be the end!" He stumbled backwards, towards the wall, and he leaned heavily against it, even as it shuddered, "I will overcome this."

"Yue, come on, we need to get out of here --"

The floor began to give way as metal struts jutted out of the floor, and there were cries, inhuman wailing, from the floors beneath. "Aang, I don't see any way down," she said, "There's only the elevator shaft and there's no way we can --"

"Hold on!" he said, picking her up.

"Aang!" she cried as he ran to the shaft, and kicking open the door with a show of earthbending force, he leapt down.

* * *

Zuko stared at the empty elevator shaft with eyes that were filled with anger, "Aang could need us, right now, what are we going to do?" Katara was trying her best to create a walkable surface on the floor, and sighed.

"There's no use worrying about it. Aang's going to be okay."

"How will he get down? He can't possibly think he can jump that, can he?"

"He'll figure something out," she said, with a weak smile. "But how are we going to tell him. He was counting on us --"

"I know," he said. And he looked at the floor angrily, "I know that already? Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but -- I know," she said, "I'm going to miss her, too. Strange enough."

The rumblings becaame increasingly more frequent, and Katara shivered. "He needs to hurry, though. I can't keep this up forever!"

The clock on the wall struck midnight.

"What -- what was that?" Katara asked as the cacophonous bells tolled twelve hours. "Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know, but --" Metal struts shot up through the ice and through the ceiling, and the walls began to shudder, "That's probably not the last of it!":

"Aang, please, hurry up," Katara said, hands held up in prayer, "We need you."

"He'll make it," Zuko said, confidently. There was a moment of silence, and the two of them looked to the elevator shaft, and to the stairwell, which was falling apart at the seams, and Zuko tightened his fists.

Then he heard a scream. It became louder and louder, and then was softened by the sound of wind blasting downwards. Like a blur of blue and dark reds, Aang and Yue passed by and then were lifted back up by a burst of wind.

Aang stepped off the elevator and stumbled. Zuko picked up Yue, and Katara steadied Aang, "You made it!" Katara said.

"Yeah," he looked around, "Where'd Azula go--"

"No time for that," Zuko warned, "We need to get out of here now!" Sheets of metal were beginning to attach themselves to the struts, and Aang thrust one out of their path and they moved through as quick as they could.

When they'd finally gotten to the door, and looked around, the metal suddenly took strange shapes, like ancient carvings, and the path was blocked off. Looking at it, Zuko frowned, "What's going on?"

"It wants us out," Yue said, weakly, "The Tower wants us to leave. It does not want anyone to reach the top -- not now."

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked.

"Because it -- it's telling me."

* * *

Toph and Sokka looked at Azula, carefully. Her breathing was perfect, normal, and she seemed fine, albeit in a trance-like state.

Sokka's phone rang, and he answered it, "Talk to me, Zuko."

He frowned. Toph looked over at him, expecting some hint of what was being said.

"You don't say," he finally. "You're sure about Azula? Positive?" He frowned, and slammed his phone shut, "Okay, then, what does this mean?"

"What?"

"They made it out. They're on their way home, so we should go. Oh, one other thing. They said Azula fell through the floor, no end in sight."

"So?" Toph said, "She's, what, dead?"

"That's what it would seem like, right?" Sokka said, as he watched Azula breathe in steadily and without pause.

_To be continued._

_A/N: Oh, am I going to get letters...  
_


	53. Burn My Dread

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"I'm afraid of what to come, at the same time afraid of what I become."_

_-- Burn My Dread -Last Battle- Reincarnation_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Burn My Dread_

Aang was inconsolable.

He looked at the hospital bed before him, and he tightened his fist. "She's not waking up. Do you think that means she'll never wake up?"

"Isn't it weird?" Sokka asked, quietly, "We're acting like this even though she tried to kill us not even twenty-four hours ago." Katara silently agreed, and looked at the assembled group that had come to see Azula this morning.

She was asleep, that was all they knew for certain. They thought it might be a case of Apathy Syndrome, or so the doctor told Zuko. Zuko just grunted, and denied that as any possibility. "The cases are on the rise," the doctor warned, "The numbers are quite unlike anything we'd seen before."

"Must be the moon," Zuko grunted. Not that it wasn't. The moon was almost full. Tomorrow night, there'd be another full moon, and in the back of his mind, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

"Aang," he said, calling the boy over. The boy gave a single glance back at Azula and walked over. "We need to be ready for tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Dad's gone, but, I still can't shake the feeling we're forgetting something. It's important we don't let our guard down, not so close to the Unification."

"Yeah," he answered, slowly. "Your Dad's gone. Aren't you mad at me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because everything my old man touched turned to dust," Zuko said. "Look at her, Azula was a normal child. I could have saved her, Aang, if she just held on. But something my Dad said or did made her too proud to accept it."

He sighed, "I feel powerless, like I can't do anything to save anyone. She'll never laugh again, never cry, never get angry, she's gone and there's nothing we can do."

Aang frowned. "Ozai's gone, too."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "But I still can't find it in me to forgive him yet."

Aang fumbled, he stuttered, and finally said, "But your father must have been a baby once, too, so he couldn't have started like that, could he?"

"No," Zuko said, "But he made his bed."

"I guess," Aang murmured, his voice fading into quiet. The world was moving on without Azula, who slept in her hospital bed. Ty Lee was in a state, and Mai was her only support. That was just like them. Mai was a realist, she knew there was nothing lost there, but Ty Lee, forever optimistic, mourned her friend.

Toph even seemed grudgingly upset. Though, perhaps, Aang thought, it was just that she wouldn't have the chance to get back at her now.

And Katara, strangely, seemed the most introspective of the events around her. She didn't even notice when Aang returned and placed a hand on her seat. She jumped when he spoke, and turned to him, "Hey," she said, weakly. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think."

"She was our friend once," Aang said, "That's all."

"Yeah," Katara said, "But I can't forgive her completely. She's done so many horrible things, she can't just go back to being a good person because she's in this state. We should get going. School's going to start soon."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"Did you sign up to help out at the school festival yet? We should try and coordinate so we can visit each other at our booths."

"School festival?" Aang asked. She smiled, and shrugged.

"You were out when the assignments were made. It's about time for our school festival. Each class gets together and does a booth. It's going to be the weekend before the Summer Solstice. Toph, what did your class decide to do?"

"Huh?" Toph asked, looking up. Katara gathered her things, and stood up.

"The school festival, what are you doing for it?"

"Don't remember. Think it was some kind of a portrait booth. You know, those funny pictures I can't see because I'm completely blind. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Lucky," Katara said. "My class had the brilliant idea to do a maid cafe. You know those creepy places where guys going to get waited on hand and foot by waitresses dressed like maids?"

"Not in the slightest," Sokka said, joining them as they walked out the front foyer. "Never been. Nope, not ever."

"I can totally tell when you're lying, remember," Toph said.

"Well, what's your class doing, Sokka?" Katara asked, hotly. "I'm sure it can't be worse than forcing us to wear uniforms for your amusement."

"Oh it's much worse. Some joker -- not me -- decided it'd be funny to volunteer a speed dating booth. I don't know where they got the idea."

"If it wasn't you then --" Zuko's eyes widened in a sudden realization. "Tenchi."

"That little rat," Sokka said. "He stole my idea -- I mean, how dare he!"

"Hey, Sweetness, you should totally do that," Toph said, grinning. "Come on, it'd be fun. I'll totally back you up, too."

"Why don't I believe you," Katara said.

"I guess that sounds fun," Aang said, "But I'm not really in a festival mood right now. I'll catch up with you guys later. I think I need some alone time." He started off the road ahead of them, and Zuko sighed.

"Man," Sokka said, "He's really taking that hard."

"It was something else. You should have been there," Katara said. "The tower basically kicked us out. It's changed, a lot."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "It's definitely something more sinister, now."

"I wonder," Sokka started, before letting his voice fade on the wind.

* * *

Aang looked up at the clouds in the sky and sighed. He didn't know what to make of this. He'd faced down a god and lived, and yet, things didn't seem to be improving. There was the mystery of the tower, reopened, and the nagging fear of the full moon.

He didn't mind when his friends talked about school things, usually, but right now, he didn't seem to be in much of a mood for it. He wanted a moment's solitude from the worries of being a student and the Avatar, both.

The wind blows, undeterred.

"Aang, hello."

Aang looked up, and he saw Tenchi standing across from him. The boy was facing away, looking over his shoulder. His hair blowed in the wind. "Oh, it's you. How are you feeling?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid. I thought a breath of fresh air might be what the doctor ordered," he said, "Unfortunately, everywhere I go, I'm still in the same situation."

"I know the feeling," Aang said, weakly. The wind seemed to be stilled by their meeting, and the crowds passed by them without even a second glance. Aang felt like he'd taken a step outside of time, and the two of them were the only ones experiencing reality.

"You don't look so well," Tenchi added, "Maybe you should take the day off from school. Maybe tomorrow as well. It's going to be a full moon, you know."

Aang paused, "Yes, I know."

"Funny, isn't it? The full moon is said to induce madness. It's really dated, honestly. The moon just reflects light from the sun, and the planet casts a shadow. That's what the scientists tell us. There's no reason for any lunacy."

"Oh, yeah," Aang said weakly, "But yeah, tomorrow's the full moon."

"I don't know whether to be excited or afraid," he told Aang. "I don't know why I should be either, but a part of my feels anxious and the other feels apprehensive. The full moon, you can't hide your face from it, even if you try."

Aang hesitated, suddenly gripped by some unnamed fear. "Tenchi, I should get to school. Are you coming?"

"No," Tenchi said, "Not today. Not tomorrow either. I'm surprised to see you today. It seems everyone's started to ignore me."

"You haven't been in school."

"I know. I can't go back there, though," Tenchi said. "Good luck, Aang."

"Good luck to you, too, Tenchi."

He stopped suddenly, "Please, Aang. I don't want any luck. Tomorrow night, just -- don't be around at night. It's dangerous, on a full moon. That's my intuition."

* * *

The school day passed, and the afternoon was laid out before the residents of the Phoenix Group's special dorm. Aang was met by Sokka shortly after class had finished, "So, partner, what's the good word."

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do today? I think we should all go out and just relax."

"Aang needs to practice," Zuko butted in, crossing his arms and looking at Sokka angrily. "His Firebending is in desperate need of improvement, remember."

"Oh, right," Aang murmured, "I don't really feel like it, Zuko. Sorry. We've got plenty of time, right?"

"You sure about that?" he asked, angrily, "Fine. Then come get me when you intend to be serious about this."

Aang paused, "I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't mean it like that. I am serious about this. But I'm really worried about something."

"Huh? Worried?" Sokka asked, leaning in close, "Did you get a zit?"

"No, I'm serious," Aang said, "Something feels wrong. I saw Tenchi this morning."

"He wasn't in class," Zuko said, "I thought he was still sick."

"He said he's not coming back to class, and he told me not to be out tomorrow night," Aang explained. He tried to convey the strangeness of the conversation, and the stillness of the air as they spoke. "But, it's really the strangest thing."

"Man, that is odd," Sokka said, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we should go check up on Tenchi, and see if he's feeling better. You want to come, Zuko?"

"Why not," Zuko grunted.

"Knew you'd want in," Sokka said. "Come on, I know the way." Zuko withheld a groan, and the boys started out the way to the boy's dorm. "Suki told me he was at that boy's dorm on Foom Way."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, it's really odd," Sokka said. "I was sure there wasn't a single place there. Maybe it was just a story to let Zhao get us special kids into his dorm."

"Could be, Zhao was good at manipulating the facts."

Aang shrugged. He didn't have much to add. He felt apprehensive about all of this, especially with the full moon fast approaching. The barrier that separated the Mortal and Spirit Worlds had been weakened by that experiment, he was sure of it, and tomorrow night --

He didn't want to contemplate it being the end.

"Here we are!" Sokka suddenly announced. It wasn't a very interesting building. Four stories tall, and made of the same material as much of the rest of the city. There was a sign that denoted it belonged to the Phoenix School, and on the front door, there was a sign to ring the bell.

Sokka pulled the string and the bell began to ring inside.

"Hello?" a boy asked, lazily. He looked at Zuko and Sokka. "Oh, hey, it's you. Long time no see, Sokka. Sorry, we still are totally full up."

"Not here about space, pal," Sokka said, "One of my friends lives here. Named Tenchi Murakumo, I think?"

"Murakumo? Never heard of him," the boy said. "Would have, for sure. Wait, he's a third year, right? Sounds vaguely familiar. He definitely doesn't live here, though. Sorry."

"He told us he had a single here."

"We don't have singles here, you know that," the boy laughed. "What? He's just yanking your chain. Probably heard you tried to get in and was making fun of you."

"I don't know, man," Sokka said, "You sure?"

"Positive. Sorry."

The door closed, and the three boys looked at each other.

"Okay," Aang said, first, "That was weird."

"So you tried to get in here before you got let into Azula's dorm?" Zuko asked. "Why?" He pointed down the road.

"Take that street up and take a left, and where do you end up?"

Zuko traced the path, and frowned, "The dorm."

"Wanted to keep an eye on my sis, and seemed like the best way. Didn't trust Azula further than I could throw her."

"So, the place was booked up?"

"Not that i mattered, but yeah, Aang, it was. Couldn't afford it even if it wasn't, though," Sokka answered. "The big question is, why would Tenchi lie about where he lived to Suki?"

"I don't know," Aang said, "But I get a bad feeling about all of this."

"Yeah, me too," Sokka said. "But there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe we should go home. You guys cool with that?"

"Yeah," Aang said. "Maybe, Zuko, you'd be okay with a lesson?"

Zuko nodded. "Good to see you finally showing some initiative."

* * *

"Despite the fire, no one was hurt in what some are calling a miracle. The Laogai facility is, as many recall, the site of a bit of controversy a few months back when their administrator, Zhao, disappeared."

"Why are you watching the news, sis?" Sokka asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"Didn't you hear about the fire?"

"What fire?"

"At Laogai!" she said, "It pretty much destroyed the facility."

"Miss Joo Dee has since been maintaining the facility as acting Administrator, however, she denied comment. President Ozai Houou was called, however, his secretary said he was on a sudden and unplanned sabbatical."

"That's really strange, isn't it, Sie."

"It certainly is, Duo," the newswoman answered. "In other news, the Apathy Syndrome outbreak has reached a new high, with victims suffering from it or related diseases hitting the triple digits. The latest victim? Azula Houou, a local celebrity at the prestigious Phoenix Center school."

"Oh man, they're going to give a whole spiel about how great she was, aren't they?" Sokka said, slapping his head.

"Probably," Katara said, shutting off the TV. "I don't know, the fire sure seems strange. Do you think maybe a spirit attacked it?"

"It's possible. They were up to some shady stuff," Sokka said. "Maybe Zuko'd know more."

"How's he and Aang doing?' she asked, secretively.

"Aang's finally gotten breathing down. You should have seen Zuko, he was red in the face. Hey, I mean, they can practice their jerkbending wherever they want, but I reserve the right to watch, you know?"

"Just don't put too much pressure on Aang. He doesn't respond well to it."

"I know that," Sokka said, "He's a big softy."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Zuko seems patient enough. Weird, huh?" Sokka smirked. "Zuko being patient."

Katara laughed, "He had to deal with Azula growing up. I think he learned a thing or two about being patient with her around. That's how I learned to be patient, anyway. Having you as a brother, I mean."

"Well, that's true but -- Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry."

"You're a very mean person, Katara."

* * *

"That's enough for now," Zuko said, putting his jacket back on. "It's getting late. You can see the moon's almost full, too. Tomorrow, it's going to be another ordeal."

"Yeah," Aang said, weakly, "I don't know what to expect. After yesterday."

"There's no reason for you to beat yourself over it. They made their decisions. You need to act decisively, or else you'll never win, Aang." Zuko frowned, "You have to be master and not let anyone affect your decisions."

"I don't know, Zuko, it just seems like I left Ozai there to die."

"There wasn't any other choice." He frowned, "I don't know what lies in store in the future. I wish I did. But after tomorrow, we'll continue your training. You have a grasp of the basics, but you seem cautious."

"I do?"

"You usually have a bit of excess, I don't know what, you just act like you're some kind of showman when you're bending Air, it's throwing me off to see yo being really kind of nervous."

"I don't know how to handle fire yet," he answered, lamely.

"You did fine," Zuko answered.

"Yeah, thanks."

There was a piercing sound in the night sky, and Aang looked over to see the flash of lights from sirens blaring in the distance, headed somewhere in the city. They stopped at the side of the street as a large fire truck passed. "Wonder what's going on," Zuko muttered before crossing. Aang hesitated, and followed.

Across the city, a building burned to the ground, the flames seemed unquenchable, no matter how many gallons of water were thrown onto them. And down the alleyway, and through the streets, a boy walked, unsettled and disoriented, looking at his hands.

* * *

The next day, there was gossip on the lips of everyone walking to school. Aang couldn't help but overhear two students talking excitedly about the news from last night. "I heard that one of the dorms totally caught fire. No one was inside, but, man, it was something else."

"Really?"

"It was that boy's dorm, you know, the haunted one."

"On Foom Way? Yeah, but I didn't know it was haunted."

"They say there was a ghost who lived there. People say he may be the spirit of the founder's son. Wouldn't that be spooky?"

"Yeah, but when did you hear about that ghost thing?"

"Today. Someone told me that he set the place on fire."

Aang paused, confused. After a while, he started, stumbling, towards school, and passed by Toph, who was at the front gate, waiting for him. "Finally!" she said, "You know how long I've been here? Did you forget to set your alarm?"

"Sorry, yeah," Aang said, scratching the back of his head, "Zuko really tired me out with his training. I don't know if I can do breathing exercises for two hours."

"Yeah, sure, great, whatever," Toph said, "Tonight's the night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what we'll be dealing with?"

"I wish," Aang answered. "We have to be ready for anything."

"Those fires we had the past few days may have something to do with it," Toph said. "I heard rumors that a spirit did it. I don't know if I buy what people are saying around town, but hey, it's all I've heard."

"I heard that too. Maybe Zuko knows a little more about it. The founder's son, that'd be --"

"Well, the founder's probably Iroh Houou, since he founded the school, remember? So it'd be his cousin. Did he have a cousin?"

"I think so," Aang said, "But he died."

"That'd be our ghost, then, wouldn't it?" Toph said. "We'll ask him about it."

"Okay, but be tactful. I bet these rumors are going to get him in a mood."

"When am I not tactful?" Toph answered, grinning.

Aang felt really bad for Teo, when he arrived. It was about time for the bell to arrive, and sitting on his desk was a rather irate looking Delinquent Prince. He was looking at Toph as if she'd grown a second head. "You think what?"

"We can't really talk about it now," Toph said, "But those rumors, what do you think?"

"I think they're a load," Zuko answered. "I already had to beat up one kid. It's disrespectful. My cousin died in an accident a long time ago. I don't know why they'd think his ghost would go around burning up Phoenix Group facilities."

"Uh, hello, sir," Teo said, "You're, uh, on my desk, you know."

Zuko glared over at Teo, who wheeled himself back just slightly. "Oh."

"If you could get off, that'd be great, but, no rush or anything. Take your time, actually," he seemed to wither as Zuko continued to glare at him. "I'll just be over here until you're done, no trouble whatsoever."

"Oh," Zuko said, jumping to his feet, "Sorry. I got to get to class, Aang. We'll meet right after school and get us all organized."

"Yeah, got it."

Aang sighed. Bumi went on and on through class, but Aang couldn't focus on that. More than ever, he wished he could hide under a rock until everything blew over. "Now, don't forget your assignments for the festival. I may or may not have made a bet with Pakku and Piandao that my class would get more visits than their classes. So I may or may not be counting on you, but defniitely not for a five-hundred en bill."

"That's Bumi for you," Teo moaned. "Hey, Aang, you okay?"

"You look kinda out of it, Aang. You should go down to the nurse's office." Toph frowned, "You know we need you in top shape tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's tonight?" Teo asked.

"Never you mind," Toph said, "Don't be so nosy!"

"I'm just curious," Teo said weakly. "Is it a club thing?"

"Yeah, sure," Toph said. "We're doing a club activity tonight, that's it."

"But wasn't that Azula's club?" he asked, "Isn't she --"

"Shut up!" Toph said, grabbing Teo forcefully by the neck. "Aang's kind of broken up about it still. He has this crazy idea that we can all just be friends, so why don't you lay off?"

"Don't worry, Toph," Aang said weakly. "I'm going down to the nurse's. Sorry, guys -- maybe I should take tonight off."

At the back of his head, he remembered Tenchi's strange statements, and he wondered if perhaps they were getting to him. But all the same, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

"Come in, come in!" the nurse said, amicably, "It's just about time for lunch, isn't that right, sweetie?" she pet the cat lovingly, "Now siddown and I'll make you up something that'll get you feeling right as rain."

"I'm okay, I think I just need to rest," Aang said. The nurse eyed him, dangerously, then pointed to a crowded bed that was being used to put a bunch of more traditional medical supplies down while she rearranged a shelf.

He awkwardly placed them on the floor and hopped onto the bed, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Avatar Aang."

His eyes shot open. He was sitting up, across from Avatar Roku, who smiled at him in a pleasant, but distant way. "It's good to see you, Avatar Roku."

"You seem frightened, Aang."

"It's tonight, I don't know what we're going to face."

"Tonight's ordeal will, I fear, bring a lot to the surface that you will not want to face, yes. You are right to be fearful," Roku's smile faded, and he looked away, "Tonight, you will face a foe whose power is unmatched, but do not be afraid."

"Unmatched? But how will we beat it?"

"There are more ways to confront a foe than with bending and fighting, Avatar Aang, but I fear there is more. This opponent will not be alone. Even now, a dark presence in the Spirit World grows ever more restless. I fear your victory has been short-lived."

"I don't understand, what does that mean?"

"Tonight, it shall become clear," he said, "Moving forward, Aang, there is one thing you must not forget. You must accept your destiny."

"Please, Roku, don't be cryptic, not now. Who is this foe you speak of?"

Roku sighed, "I suppose you should know, tonight, you will face that fear that has hidden inside you for ten years. Be strong, Aang, and be prepared, for your enemies take on all manners of appearances."

"No, you can't be telling me we'll be facing Agni --"

But he received no answer. He was rustled from his slumber, and he looked around the nurse's station. The nurse was nowhere to be seen, but there was a loud ruckus outside the door. He walked out, and he saw students lining up at the windows watching the fire trucks pass down the street.

"I heard the gym caught fire, man, that building is cursed," one student whispered.

"No way, man, it wasn't the school, it was the administration building. I heard the teacher's talking about it. They're going to be sending everyone home early thanks to it."

"These fires are scary, do you think it's the ghost?"

"Nah, it's got to be someone with a grudge against the school," the other student said, dismissively, "But these aren't freak accidents, that's for sure."

Aang blinked. The fires were somewhat conveniently timed with the full moon. He wondered to himself, just what was causing them, and if it could possibly be Agni. Knowing the enemy did not make him feel any less anxious about tonight.

Katara was there by the stairs when he passed. "Oh, hey," she said, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "What's this about a fire at the administration building?"

"It's really strange. They say a student came down there, and a few minutes later, the entire place caught fire. The details are really, really scarce right now, though. You think it has something to do with the other fires?"

"I think so, but I don't know what it means," Aang said. "We need to all talk about this tonight."

The walk home was completely silent, with Katara's weak attempts to start a conversation dying on her lips when she saw Aang's concentrated expression. He seemed lost in thought to her, but inside, he wasn't thinking, desperately trying not to think.

The others were waiting when they arrived.

"So we got out an hour early, that's good, I guess," Sokka said. "Hey Aang. Heard you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I feel a bit better now."

"Good," Zuko said, "We're trying to figure out how to split up. We don't know where and how tonight's attack is going to come. We just got to play it by ear."

"Aang said he had something to say," Katara added, "So maybe we should listen to him first."

"No, it's a good idea to split up," Aang said, "I spoke to the Avatar Spirit while I rested. He told me a lot about tonight. I know who we'll be facing, and he won't be alone."

"Great! We got something to work with now," Sokka said. "Come on, lay it on me. I'll come up with a battle plan, then it's just a matter of executing it."

Aang hesitated, looking at everyone staring at him in anticipation. He almost wanted to lie, but he had to tell them, to watch the hope slip from their eyes and replace it with dread. "He said we would be facing --"

"Come on, out with it, Twinkle-Toes!" Toph said, "You're starting to get Snoozles nervous."

"Hey, you're the one who's nervous, not me," Sokka said.

"Aang, tell us," Katara said, "Even if you tell us it's Agni itself, we'll be ready."

Aang smiled weakly, "Funny you should say that."

The group grew suddenly very quiet, and looked at him. "You're serious?" Sokka asked, "It's Agni? Then that means --"

"It doesn't mean anything," Zuko said. He bit his lip and clenched his fist, but remained resolute, "All it means is we have a chance to stop this here and now, before things get to that point. This is what we've been waiting for.":

"Yeah," Toph said, at first uncertain, but then, she repeated herself, with full bravado, "Yeah! We can do this!"

"It's going to take a heck of a plan," Sokka said, "But I think I can do it."

"We'll be ready, Aang," Katara said, "We're with you, you'll be all right. If we defeated Ozai, we can defeat this Agni, no problem. Right?"

"Right," Aang said, uncertain. Aang watched hsi friends begin to talk and to scheme, and he seemed more an outside observer in that moment than a member of the team. Sokka called out to him once or twice, and with a detached answer, Sokka nodded and continued to plan.

"Aang?"

Aang looked over at Katara, who sat down besides him, "What? Do you guys need me for something?"

"Well, yes, but," Katara said, hesitantly, "It's not that. We're worried about you. You seem kind of spaced out and it's just not like you."

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I guess that's right."

"Well, is everyhting okay?"

"No," he said, "No it's not. I don't want to face Agni. I don't think I can."

"You're not facing him alone, Aang," she said, "You're facing him with all of us."

He looked at the others, who were around the dining room rable, talking, and he couldn't hear what, but he saw them so intently working on ideas as the hours ticked closer and closer to that time.

And he looked to Katara. "Thanks, I guess," he said. And he did something he regreted almost immediately. He kissed her. It was a clumsy kiss, and she did not reciprocate, too shocked to react at all. "I gotta get ready," he said, weakly, and he hurried upstairs, leaving Katara alone and confused.

* * *

The moon was full and heavy over the city, and there was storm clouds in the distance, threatening to cloud it out. But still, regardless, it was tonight, and tonight was a cruel night. People hurried inside, and the sound of thunder rolled on in the distance.

To the Benders, it seemed an insult on top of an already dire night.

"Man, where's Aang? You see him, Katara?" Sokka asked, stretching. They'd spent hours discussing and planning. "We need him to split us up into two teams. Aang's going to need to take our best to face Agni, while the rest of us will deal with whatever else he can dish up."

"Aang's -- Aang's not really, you know, he's scared," Katara began, "He really doesn't want to fight Agni. Maybe we should, you know, give him time to get ready for it."

"We don't have time," Toph said, "He needs to get over it."

"It's not that easy," Zuko said, "I hope by the end of the night you'll see why. Agni isn't like the Spirits we've fought before. My Uncle was a fool for thinking he could contain him. Tui, La, Oma, even Hei Bai, they were nothing compared to Agni."

"Sounds heavy," Sokka said, "But we're not defenseless this time, Zuko."

"I know. I didn't say it was hopeless, but we need to be ready for anything. When you see him, like Aang I have seen him, you'll know dread like you've never known it before."

"But this is our chance," Katara said, "We can stop the Unification, and your Uncle and our mother's sacrifices won't be in vain, Zuko."

"I know that," he said. "I'm hoping for a miracle."

There was a knock at the door, and Sokka went over to it, "Who is it?" he asked, and when he heard the answer, he threw the door open, "Yue! It's good to see you!"

"Thank you, Sokka," she said, politely, "Why does everyone look so somber?"

"Because," Toph muttered.

"It's Agni, he's coming, tonight."

Yue faltered, and nodded, just quietly. "I see," she whispered. "How is Aang taking it?"

"Not well," Sokka began, but before he could say more, Aang came down the stairs, he had his staff at the ready, and his face was stony and expressionless. Sokka leaned close to Yue, and whispered, "But I think you can see that."

"We're ready, Aang," Zuko said, "We just need you to split up the teams."

Aang looked everyone over. "Zuko, and Yue, you'll come with me, and we'll track down Agni. Sokka, I'm trusting you to lead the others and be prepared for anything."

"Okay, man," he said, "You sure you don't want Katara with you? She's got that whole waterbending healing thing going for her. Which is nice."

"I can manage it, too," he said, "It makes more sense for me to go with Zuko, since he knows what we're dealing with."

"Okay, sure," Sokka said, "Sounds fine. We were discussing it. Agni's a powerful fire elemental spirit, right? Maybe you should try and lead him to a body of water, like Laogai, or the school swimming pool. Something to give you that water elemental advantage."

"I'll keep that in mind," Aang said, coldly.

"Good luck, Aang," Katara said, avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks," he answered, not looking in her direction. Toph grumbled to herself, and interposed herself between the two of them.

"Okay, enough of this depressing stuff. We're in this to win it, right? Well, let's win!"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "We're going to beat Agni, and we're going to save the world. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready," Zuko grunted. The others nodded, warily, and Sokka opened up the door and stepped out into the overcast night.

"Then let's save the world."

* * *

It took them hours, but despite Yue's best efforts, there was nothing. The Spirit World seemed content to lay, and not act It was getting on eleven, when finally, she shot upright and looked around. There was a light drizzle coming down upon them, and the night sky was dark and bleak, but in the horizon, there seemed to be a light.

"Something," she said, "I can sense something, but it's very strange. It's horrifically powerful --"

"Agni?" Zuko looked over.

"No," she said, "I remember when I sensed his memory. It was very distinct, very unique. This feels nothing like that, it feels more human than spirit, but yes, it is a spirit."

"Then this is that other enemy we were expecting," Aang said. The light burned brighter in the sky, and Aang's eyes followed it down to the horizon, "Is that a fire?"

"It seems like it," Zuko said. "This is a bad night for that arsonist to be around town making a mockery of my cousin."

"That's no fire," Yue said, "That's the spirit." She pointed at the light. It seemed to be moving, across the night sky, searing a path across the clouds, sparks descending to the earth and being extinguished by the rain.

Aang gripped his staff. "It's flying --"

"Is that --" Zuko's eyes widened. "That's a phoenix. They're a myth--"

"This is a Spirit that looks like a phoenix," Yue corrected. "But I've never seen one like this. But there's something about it that seems so familiar --"

Aang's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung slack. Zuko looked to him, and knitted his brow, "What is it, Aang?" he asked.

"It can't be!" Aang said, "Yue, can that be --?"

Yue's mouth formed an 'o' as Aang's thought suddenly became apparent to her. "I think you're right, Aang. That's why it's so familiar, but this is highly unusual."

"What is it?" Zuko demanded, angrily, "What is this secret you two are keeping?"

"Remember how I said I beat Ozai?" Aang said, weakly.

"That's my dad up there?" Zuko shouted. "How did that happen?"

"We were too late to stop him," Yue said, hurriedly, "But Aang managed to trick him into absorbing the corruption and the tower began to shake and shudder so horribly by then that we had no choice but to run."

"So he turned into this monster?" Zuko asked. He clenched his fists, and shouted unintelligbly. He took a deep breath, and turned back to Aang, "Forget Agni, there's no way the others can reach him. You've got to bring him down. I'll call the others."

Aang's head raced for an answer, but the thoughts of Azula, lying in that hospital bed, comatose and vegetative, flickered through his head at that moment. It clouded his senses, and there was only one person he could blame.

"Gladly." Aang leapt into the air. He landed on a rooftop and continued to climb, higher and higher, across the streets. He could see the light Ozai left in the distance, and he hurried after it, ascending to the sky bit by bit.

* * *

Sokka and his group were at a loss. "I really, really wish they'd give us a call, let us know what's what," Sokka murmured. "You know, an hour ago, I was nervous, now I'm just a little ticked off. What's with the past lives thing giving Aang bad info?"

"I don't think Aang would lie," Katara said, "But I don't know. It seems really strange."

"What's more strange is how you two are acting. Trouble in paradise, Sweetness?" Toph asked. She was a little more irritable about it than she expected. "You know what, I don't want to know. Your heart's racing a mile a minute."

"Oh," Katara weakly protested.

"Guys," Sokka said, pointing to the horizon, "That's about where the Royal City is, isn't it? Think that ghost burnt up another house?"

"That's just a rumor," Katara said, "But no, It looks more like a shooting star."

"That's a bright shooting star," Sokka said, "And it's so overcast --" His eyes flashed as he realized what it meant. "A Spirit. That's what we've been waiting for.":

A moment later, his phone rang. He picked it up, and seeing that Zuko was calling, answered, "What's up?" His expression darkened. "Right, change the plan, then. We'll keep an eye open for any signs of Agni. Good luck, Zuko."

"What?" Toph asked, "What's going on?"

The light passed by overhead, and Katara's eyes widened in wonder at it. The Phoenix King still seemed majestic, at that distance the strangely assymetrical wingspan seemed so difficult to make out, and it just seemed magnificent. Flames made up the feathers, and they sparked and flared and died down in a strangely relaxing pulse. The heat, on this cold night, seemed so welcome, and the tailfeathers -- the magnificent spread of the tailfeathers as he flew were filled with different color flames, blues and greens mixed with reds and whites.

It looked like a rainbow.

"Why did it get so hot?" Toph asked, looking around. "Guys?"

"It's beautiful," Katara breathed.

"It's Ozai," Sokka said, coldly. She snapped her attention over to Sokka. "That's the Phoenix King's godhood right there. The corruption made him lose control, but no one expected him to do this."

"I don't get it," Toph said.

"He looked like a phoenix," Katara said. "Like, a very large bird, but made of fire."

"I don't see how that could be beautiful," Toph muttered.

"Sorry, Toph," Katara answered. "I can try and knock it down. Maybe if I could freeze its wings, even for a second --"

"Aang's going to handle it," Sokka said, "Right now, Aang wants us to keep an eye out for Agni. if we see him, we probably shouldn't engage."

"So, let's split up," Toph said. "We'll cover more ground and all that junk."

"All right," Katara said. "I'll see what I can find."

"Me too. Keep in touch." The group spread out across the city. Toph headed towards the center of town. The streets weren't empty, but there was still a sense that people were only rushing from place to place. No one paid any mind to the light in the sky, they couldn't even see it. The only thing they felt was a brief sensation of heat whenever it passed overhead.

Katara wondered what it was looking for, but continued towards the lower ring.

Sokka couldn't help but feel envious of the people he passed, they could go home, and they didn't have to fear that looming presence in the sky. Agni, however, seemed to be more of a distant after-thought now.

He scoured the skyline for Aang's shape. He wasn't sure if he could find it.

Toph, however, seemed focused entirely on her task. She never felt like she'd been robbed of something being born blind, not to say she didn't envy people when they spoke about things like colors and shapes, but still, she had an idea of what those were probably like. The Spirit World gave her a glimpse of color, and she could take it or leave it.

Strange, though, that she walked through an empty street in the Upper Ring. The rain was heavier now, and most people had gone inside, but still, she passed a lot of people on the way here.

Now, the only signs of life were in the alleyway, the Spiritless.

They seemed restless, agitated. The full moon did strange things to them. But tonight, they were silent, just sitting, waiting, anticipating something. She felt sick just thinking about it. The battle overhead passed her by.

But on the ground, nothing escaped her sight.

Someone was here.

And there was the smell of incense, something burning and something beautiful all at once. There was someone in the middle of the heat, and she couldn't quite make out who. He stood perfectly still, his head craned upwards, mystified by some sight in the sky.

The Spiritless kept their distance, but she could tell they were focused entirely on him.

Who was he?

"You there!" she called out.

"Toph?" the voice was painfully familiar, and she paused. "What are you doing out here tonight? It's miserable --"

"What am I doing? What are you doing, Tenchi?"

Tenchi paused, and then frowned, "I don't know the answer to that. I felt like I had to be here, tonight. I don't know what's going on, anymore, Toph. You were right. I am dangerous. You should get away before I do it again --"

"Again? Wait, do what again?"

"The fire --"

"You've been the one who's been lighting those buildings on fire?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Like I believe that!" she shifted her feet, she could feel the earth tremble in anticipating of her command, and she liked that. "Why are you burning down those buildings? How are you doing it?"

"I'm not, I don't know," he said, "It's like there's something else inside me doing it." She twisted her foot, and the road began to sink into the earth below. Tenchi gasped, and backed away. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"The same way you're burning down those buildings. Whose side are you on!" she demanded. "I know you're a bender!"

"I'm a bender?" Tenchi asked, "I'd say, 'What's that?' but I think I already know. You're a bender, right?"

He shuddered.

"I'm not like you," he said, "I remember now."

But Toph wasn't listening as she charged in.

* * *

Aang stood atop the Phoenix Group building in downtown Ba Sing Se, catching his breath. He didn't expect it to be so difficult to climb this high, but looking down on the city that looked like a model from this high, he felt exhilirated.

But he couldn't be distracted. Out there, in the sky, was the Phoenix King.

He circled the city, his fiery plumage lighting up the night sky for miles around him. And Aang waited for him. He readied his glider, and when the Phoenix King passed, he leapt into the night sky. The thrill of keeping afloat through this glider was unmatched.

He was falling behind the Phoenix King, and he descended on another tall building, jumping back up into the air with forward momentum pushing him along. The Phoenix King's neck craned, and its beak seemed to smile.

Aang moved closer, and he caught a glimpse of the face.

Ozai's face was being malformed by the corruption into a bird-like shape, but still, pieces of him remained, his cold eyes, and half his smile. "Avatar!" he screeched. "I finally found you!"

He flapped his wings, and there was a fiery gale steadying him, slowing him down. Aang bended the wind around, to turn himself and he moved in to strike. "Ozai!" he cried, "You monster!" he struck with a blast of wind he blew from his mouth.

The force of which knocked him flying backwards, while Ozai remained motionless in the sky, his wings flapping to keep afloat. The wind seemed to break into nothing. "Pathetic," the voice cawed. There was very little humanity left in that voice. It was a pale imitation of the old Ozai Houou.

Aang brought himself down on a rooftop, and he stared up at the Phoenix King. The blackness of the corruption slithered down his spine, and his tail seemed to ignite the air. The winds from his flapping wings were hot and dry, and the crown of flames above his head was like a halo, shimmering and white.

"Ozai is no more, boy," the Phoenix KIng said, "I've become as powerful as a god. I am the Phoenix King!"

"I don't care," Aang shouted. He readied himself for an attack, and Ozai's massive form descended lower, towards him. Flames surrounded his wings, and then, with a sudden, powerful flap, they shot down, like meteors, leaving flaming craters in their wake. Aang barely dodged around one, and nearly landed in the flames from another.

Aang grit his teeth. "You should have finished me when you had the chance, boy," Ozai taunted, "But now you'll face the power of a true god."

"You're right, I should have," Aang said. He leapt into the air and spun a slicing blast of air at Ozai. The Phoenix King dodged around and dived at Aang, knocking him into the wall of a building. Aang recovered himself quickly and jumped back up.

The Phoenix King moved through the air like a fish through water, and Aang's strikes seemed to miss him as he weaved through the air.

The path he left was full of sparkling embers that fell slowly to the earth, doused by the rain. Aang looked at them, and the rainfall suddenly, and grinned. As he launched himself on his glider, he put out a hand, collecting the water on his fingertips. Small, at first, but growing larger as he sailed through the sky, the water collected in a large whip, and he struck at Ozai.

* * *

Below, Aang's friends could only watch. "I feel useless," Sokka muttered, "I can't even hit him with my boomerang from down here."

Katara, from the lower ring, felt the same, sifting through the thinning crowds, eyes drawn skyward. But she had an idea. She just needed an empty street, or secluded alleyway.

She texted Sokka and told him to meet her in front of the Phoenix Group building.

When they arrived, Zuko was there, as well, Yue with him. Both stared skyward at the battle that was taking place. "Why are you guys here?" he asked, when he saw them approach.

"Good question," Sokka said, "Ask Katara."

"Aang needs us," she said, "He can't fight that thing alone."

"How are we going to get up there, then?" Zuko asked. "I hope you thought about that."

"I did!" Katara said. She grabbed some water out of the air, plucking drop by drop, and moving them together, into one long icy slab that dropped to the ground and shattered.

"Okay," Sokka said, "We need another plan."

"That was an example!" Katara said, "In practice, it'll be less shattered."

"We'll see," Zuko said, "We need to get to the top of the building."

"Right," Sokka said, "Let's go!"

* * *

The water struck the flaming feathers, and Ozai was surrounded by a cloud of steam and he darted upwards to get out of it. It was not much, but he seemed flustered and the feathers slowly reignited once he was high above.

The rain seemed to be slowing him down, Aang thought, "So, Ozai," he said, tauntingly, "How was that?"

He landed on a rooftop, and waved at Ozai. The Phoenix King scoffed and dived at Aang, stopping just above him and a wave of feathers launched down upon him. Aang threw his staff up to block, and whipped the wind around it, knocking the feathers harmlessly to the side.

"Not talkative anymore, I see."

"You are insignificant, beneath my notice," Ozai snarled.

"You sure are spending a long time noticing me, then," Aang answered.

Ozai snarled, again, a strange sound coming from a beak, and surrounded himself in a ring of fire. The fires spread down upon the rooftops, and Aang noticed that they were beginning to catch. He turned to blow out the flames.

Ozai grinned and began to launch himself at the Avatar once again. He was knocked, however, off his trajectory, crashing into the rooftop nastily, by a sudden splash of water to his wings. He turned his gaze to his right as he climbed to his massive talons, and saw them.

The Avatar's companions stood ready, his own son among them. "So, all the traitors are working together."

"Guys?" Aang said, bewildered, "How'd you get up here?"

Sokka, sitting down to steady himself, said, "Ice bridge, the less said, the better."

"Sorry,' Katara said, "But we couldn't let you fight him alone. He's way too powerful." She was about to say more when the Phoenix King lifted up into the air. The force from his sudden ascent knocked them down, and the heat was intense.

They stared at the inferno in the sky, and the Phoenix King dived down upon them, fiery bolts descending to the earth as he came. Zuko pushed Katara aside and struck at them with his own bursts of fire.

The two forces met in mid air, causing an explosion that knocked everyone back down, and Ozai reeled in midair.

"Keep him distracted," Aang said. "I've got an idea."

"Right, distract the angry phoenix guy, sure," Sokka murmured, "How do we do that?"

"Use your head," Katara said.

"Use your mouth," Zuko suggested simutaneously.

"That's not a bad idea," Sokka said. "Hey, Ozai! Your underwear is showing!"

The Phoenix King shook himself, and propelled himself back into the air. "My what?" he hissed. "Your petty insults do not harm me any."

"Yeah, okay, that's what your mom said."

"What does my mother have anything to do with this?" Ozai howled.

"I don't know, did she dress you this morning? The chicken costume is so last Autumn Equinox." Ozai loomed overhead, his wings blasting them with heated air and flames licked at the edge of the rooftop.

"You will pay for this disrespect."

"Great, he's distracted," Sokka said, "Now who wants to stop him from incinerating us?"

"Oh, I was hoping Aang was going to do that," Katara said, weakly, "Because I've got nothing. Zuko?"

"Don't look at me."

"Yue?"

"I'm at a loss."

Sokka peered over the Phoenix King's wings, and blinked, "Isn't that Aang now?" he said, quietly. The Phoenix King craned his neck, but it was too late, Aang descended on him, water dousing the flames on his back.

The Phoenix King rocketed up into the air, but Aang placed his glider around his neck, and held on tight. "You can't hold on forever," Ozai taunted. "You'll be a spot on the pavement before ten minutes pass."

"We'll see," Aang said, coldly.

The force as Ozai climbed was intense, but Aang carried through, fighting back the feeling of sleepiness that came upon him. The Phoenix King suddenly stopped, his flames beginning to flicker out,and then he dived.

The flames trailed long behind them, and Aang fought back the feeling of the heat and the pressure of the force that buffetted him around. He tightened the grip the staff had around Ozai's throat, and he could hear the beast suffer to breathe.

"You -- you insact -- get off!"

"No," Aang answered.

"What is worth dying for," Ozai said, "I won't stop until you fall!"

"Revenge," Aang answered.

"You're mad," Ozai coughed, "What vengeance?"

"For Zuko, for everything he did to try and win your favor," he said tightening his hold, "For Katara and Sokka. You used their mother's memory to make them do your dirty work. And for what? You became a monster, not a god."

"Nothing -- nothing they did -- I made them do," he said.

"And for Azula, who you turned into a monster in your own image," he said, finally, tightening it as hard as he could. Ozai sputtered, weakly, and no words came out, He began to fall from the sky, and Katara called out to Aang.

"He's not going to make it," she said.

"He's fine," Sokka said, "Ozai's not diving -- he's falling!"

"We need to get down there," Zuko said. "Katara!"

"On it!"

"Oh no, not another ice bridge," Sokka moaned.

"Don't be such a baby, it's an ice slide this time."

"Oh, like that makes it all the better, Katara."

The only ones who witnessed the giant phoenix land in the middle of Ba Sing Se were the Spiritless. Everyone else was inside to avoid the downpour. Everyone, except for Avatar and his companions.

Aang stumbled off of the Phoenix King, and he looked at him. "So now it ends," he said.

"No," the Phoenix King coughed, "I rise from the ashes, a thousand times, if I must."

Aang hesitated. "I don't believe you."

"You know I wouldn't lie about that. Ask your blind friend," he cughed, rising to his talons, and folding his wings. From underneath one, a human-shaped arm emerged and wild fire blazed the streets.

Aang coughed, and launched his own attack, winds slicing at the fiery wings. Ozai snarled in pain, and moved forward. "I am a God!"

The others tried to approach, but the fires were so strong, they could barely face them, yet they did not spread, they simply grew stronger. "No, you're not," Aang said. He brought himself upright.

"So, Avatar, what do you do now?" he asked.

Aang didn't have an answer.

Zuko cursed as he tried to bend the fire, and failed, "It's too strong," he complained, "I can't break it."

"We need to do something," Katara urged. "Where's Toph, maybe she could make a tunnel under it."

"I don't know,"

"I'll try calling her," Katara volunteered, and she began dialing her number. "Come on, Toph, pick up -- ah! Toph! We need you to -- you're not Toph."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Is she all right?" Katara breathed, "No, you shouldn't come to us -- just, take her to the dorm, okay?"

She paused, then nodded, "Thank you, Tenchi. I don't know what we'd have done -- huh."

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"Toph got hurt pretty bad," she began, "But Tenchi found her and was taking her home when we called. I don't know why, but," she shrugged, "I think he wasn't telling me everything. What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, "But we can't worry about it right now."

Aang was facing a God-King, alone, and though grounded, Ozai fought fiercely, flames just seemed to appear wherever he glanced, and Aang could barely keep up. "You're pathetic, simply pathetic. Where are your taunts, your little tricks now, boy?"

Aang coughed, the smoke from the flames were beginning to affect his lungs. He paused, remembering his training with Zuko, and controlled his breath. "I'll," he stopped to cough, "I'll let you know when I think of some, okay?"

"Impudent to the last. Your friends can't help you, boy," he said, "You'd best make your peace."

Zuko felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall, but it was all he could do. He struck again and again, and yet, no progress was being made. "Give it up, Zuko," Sokka said, weakly, "I'm stumped."

"My water's just evaporating," Katara said, weakly. "I don't know what to do."

"We're finished," Sokka moaned.

"That's quitter talk," Zuko grinned, "Did you think we were finished when the girls were looking for us?"

"No, but --"

"When was that?" Katara asked, but no one noticed her.

"We'll beat this. We just need to think outside the box." Zuko pointed to the tips of the flames. "Over, not under."

"Over? But my ice will melt before then."

"I can do this," Zuko said. "I think."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Ever see a rocket?" Zuko said mysteriously, "Give me some space." The siblings took several steps back, and then, Zuko thrust his hands down. Thee fires that came out suddenly gave him enough force to propel him upwards, and it wasn't graceful, it wasn't elegant --

But he landed, just over the flames, and rolled.

The flames were circling Aang, and these ones parted with his strike, "Ready, Aang?" he asked. "We're going to put an end to this."

"You're a disappointment, Zuko," Ozai said, "You were half what your sister was worth." He struck at Zuko, "Now you interfere with my victory?"

"Yeah, I do that, don't I?" Zuko grunted. "Come on, Aang."

"I'm trying," Aang said, "But nothing seems to work."

"Let's fight fire with fire," Zuko said, "You can do it. Just remember the basics."

Aang nodded, and resumed his breathing. "I'm ready," he said, hesitantly, and Zuko nodded.

"On three. One, two," and he brought his fist back, "Three!"

Fire washed upon the Phoenix King, knocking him back into a wall. The force was so great, so unexpected, that he lost his balance, landing on his belly. "Now!" Zuko said, "This is your chance!"

Aang readied himself, but hesitated, "I don't know -- I don't know --"

"What?"

"I can't -- he's still a person."

"He's not, Aang," Zuko pleaded. "He's not a person anymore."

"Zuko, your friends are weak," Ozai said, crawling back upright, "Just like you."

"Aang, now, before it's too late," Zuko pleaded. "We won't have another shot at this!"

"I know," Aang said, "But I can't -- even if I do, will it stop him?"

And that was when he arrived.

* * *

He stood at the edge of the flames, Toph on his back. The girl was covered in soot, and her feet were covered in burns. He looked sympathetically at Katara, and deposited the blind girl at her feet.

"Tenchi, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know you told me not to, but I had to come. We cannot escape our destiny, after all."

"Destiny?" Sokka looked at Tenchi, and cocked his head to the side, "Who are you?"

"Is that really the question?" Tenchi asked, and he placed his hands to the flames. They went through, unfazed, and then he pulled them aside. He stepped through. Sokka picked up Toph, and he and Katara followed right behind him, as the flames slowly began to smolder.

The Phoenix King lurched forward, trying to strike down Aang and Zuko, and he stopped upon noticing the strange boy who approached. And for a moment, his eyes fogged over. "No, this is impossible, you can't be -- how the years have passed."

"I'm sorry to see you like this," Tenchi said.

"What?" Sokka sputtered, "You know Ozai."

Tenchi didn't answer. He approached the Phoenix King and stood at ready. "Any time, Ozai, any time."

This snapped Ozai from the haze, and he struck down with a fiery wing. The flames seared through Tenchi, but when they fizzled, he looked untouched. Ozai looked mortified, and tried again, but Tenchi grabbed the wing, and the flames suddenly began to die.

"How dare you. I am the God here, not you. I'm the one who worked so hard, so long, how dare you continue to surpass me."

"I'm sorry," Tenchi said, "But I can't go easy on you this time."

"You were always the favorite," he gasped, "Always. Now look at you, young and powerful again. How? How did you?"

"This?" Tenchi said, "Time's an illusion, Ozai, and so is this."

Ozai lurched back, and fell to the ground. He stopped moving, his eyes closed, and the flames began to flow towards Tenchi, who looked back at the others, with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to witness this," he said, as Ozai's body seemed to whither and shift back to the way he was before.

And then the flames consumed him. Tenchi closed his eyes tightly. "There was no saving him, I'm sorry."

"Tenchi," Sokka said, and he began to look nervous, "The way Ozai was talking there. It sort of sounded like you were, I don't know, his brother."

Tenchi looked at Sokka, and burst into laughter.

Sokka nervously joined in, "Ridiculous, I know."

Tenchi, through his laughter, managed to say, "But I am."

The laughter stopped, and Sokka backed away. "You're Iroh Houou? But that's impossible."

"Uncle?" Zuko murmured, eyes wide.

"Yes, Zuko," Tenchi said, "I had forgotten who I was for so long."

"You're alive!" he said, "You're really alive!"

"No," Tenchi said, "Don't be so happy to see me." He smiled weakly. And he looked to Toph. Katara was tending to the burns on her feet, and Aang looked at Tenchi. Something didn't feel right.

Toph stirred, and murmured, "He's not human," she said, at the start, "He's a Spirit."

"That's not entirely accurate," Tenchi said. "But we can discuss this elsewhere. It's quite rainy out, and you're going to catch a death of cold out here."

Zuko watched mystified as Tenchi moved past him, "But you're Uncle Iroh, right?"

"A piece of him," Tenchi answered, slowly, "Yes, that is probably the best way to put it. Come along, let's go back to your dorm. We have much to discuss."

"No," Yue said, suddenly. "I won't let you do this."

Tenchi looked at her, and smiled, "You're a very pretty spirit girl," he said, "If I was as young as I looked, I'd be very taken with you."

"I know you don't mean to, but," she said, "We cannot trust him."

"Yue?" Zuko began, "This is my Uncle --"

"No, he's not," Yue said, "Don't hide yourself behind this trickery, I see through you. I know who you are."

Tenchi sighed, heavily, "Oh, I see. You're gifted with the wisdom of the moon above, my dear girl, but there's a lot you don't understand, about what happened ten years ago, and what you're about to face."

"I know enough," she said, firmly, "And I promised to protect my friends. I won't let you do this." Aang looked up to Yue, and put a hand on her arm. She looked at him, and said, "I won't let you have to face this again, Aang."

"Aang," Tenchi said, "The Avatar himself. It's been a long, long time, how you've grown. I doubt you remember me."

"I remember. You saved me from that monster," he said. "Thank you." He bowed.

"No, the Moon Spirit is right, do not thank me. I am not all I appear to be," he said, "Too long you've been in the middle of this storm, without seeing fully what you face. Avatar Aang, I am Iroh, the man who caused the accident ten years ago, but that is not all I am."

He held out a hand, and the flame that burned in his palm was wild, and it seemed to burn the flesh of his hand.

"I am also Agni, the God who will end the world."

_To be continued._


	54. Living With Determination

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games._

_"Sure, we gave a shot, but it didn't work. Probably 'cause we had a whole lot going on and on and on."_

_-- Signs of Love_

**Month 5: The Emperor**

_Living With Determination_

From the moment a child is born, there is one undeniable truth that though distant and easily forgotten, creeps in the back of the mind, holding ransom that child to the bitter truth. "Remember, you are mortal."

Tenchi -- Iroh -- Agni -- whatever he was called, smiled at them in a melancholy way, his eyes glistening with years of unspoken sadness, and broken resolve. He knew that tonight, he would remind them of that inescapable reality.

The heavy rain outside this late-night restaurant they found themselves in set the mood, that oppression that weighed them to their seats. Tenchi saw his friends in a new light, and Aang saw Tenchi free of illusions.

Yue in particular stared at him with wild, fearful eyes, and she seemed to hover over her friends. Tenchi thought she looked kind of angelic, and envied his nephew his friendships. "You're Agni," she said, coldly, "Why haven't you tried to destroy us yet?"

"That is a good question," Tenchi said, "I think the best way to put it, my dear Moon Spirit, is that I am more Iroh now than Agni. But that will not last forever."

"I don't believe you."

Tenchi looked at her helplessly for a minute, and shook his head. He then leaned forward in his seat and smiled at the rest. "So," he said, "You must have much to ask."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I am, in part, your Uncle, Zuko. I thought you dead for so long, that cry, the fire, it was too much for this old man to bear, I could not even look. But I am, also, in part, Agni. It is difficult for me to explain, and impossible for me to demonstrate."

"So, why aren't you talking in first-person-plural?" Sokka asked. "You know," he cleared his throat and put on a monstrous, gargled voice, "We are Agni!"

Tenchi looked at him, and back at Zuko, "I see you've made some very interesting friends, nephew." He looked back at Sokka, "Agni sleeps now, in the Spirit World. I am tied to him, I suppose."

"He's asleep?" Aang asked, suddenly, "Then we can stop this whole Unification thing!"

"You misunderstand," Tenchi said, "It's not just a slumber, it is more of --" he thought hard about what to say next, and then, finally, said, "Think of a butterfly. It is beautiful, no creature flies with wings quite as magnificent, but it starts out life miserable and wretched. It is this metamorphosis that Agni goes through, the spirits of the Spiritless in this world fueling this transformation."

"So he's in a coccoon?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed," Tenchi answered. "While he is in this state, I fear you will be unable to find him, let alone harm him. It would be like chipping away at a glacier, every inch of progress you make will only be slowing down an unstoppable force."

"And when he wakes up, this Unification will begin?"

"In full, yes," Tenchi said.

"Okay," Sokka said, "Let's stop beating around the bush." He slammed his hands on the table, and leaned in on Tenchi. The boy backed away, and frowned. He knew what was coming, and he couldn't bear answer. "What's the Unification, exactly?"

"It is what it sounds like," Tenchi answered. "It is the unification of two things into one. In this case, the Spirit World and our world will merge into a single entity."

"What?" Katara gasped, "But that'd mean there'd be Spirits everywhere. People would be overrun so quickly, there's no way they could fight them."

Tenchi laughed sadly, "Indeed, the survivors would be in a good deal of danger, but no, most will never see that. Before this can occur, there needs to be a cleansing of the dead wood, as it were."

"Agni's fire," Sokka said, "The flames of destruction."

"Agni will become the harbinger of the new world," Tenchi said, "Just as he was in days long past. But there will be some who survive the flames, these special individuals who are granted a great gift, may survive for days, weeks, who can truly say, but in time, they will make a choice, and they will face that someday, you will die."

"But," Aang protested.

"You mean us," Toph said, scowling at him, "You mean we'll be the survivors 'cause we're Benders."

"Almost defniitely," Tenchi said. "My brother did not seem to understand how grave the situation was. He played games, made power plays, and simply made matters worse for everyone. Destroying those Spirits was a foolish thing to do, my friends," he said, "They feed him now."

Aang shuddered. "You mean he's getting stronger?"

Tenchi nodded.

"Well," Sokka said, "We don't have a choice, do we. We have to face him. Iroh -- Tenchi -- whatever we're going to call you, thanks for telling us this."

Tenchi looked horrified, "You're going to fight?"

"What? Not a good idea?" Sokka asked, wilting back. "I mean, what else do we do?"

"There is another way," Tenchi said. "You can kill me. I am projecting my spirit out into this world just like you project yourself into the Spirit World. I act as a link, just as the Avatar does, between the two worlds. If I die, the link will be severed, just as Aang's was before."

Aang shifted in his seat, "When Azula killed me, I was in the Avatar State, I'm cut off from that, but --"

"You are no longer acting as an achor for the two worlds, which is why I came. The worlds have become so close that the Unification is inevitable."

"We can't stop it?" Aang asked. "There has to be a way!"

"There isn't," Tenchi said. "I know you are young, full of hope for a future that is so limited that I can count the days."

"How long?" Sokka asked.

"The summer solstice is in twenty-five days, is it not?"

"That soon?" Katara breathed.

"If you break the bridge, though, you will be unable to enter the Spirit World, you will lose your Bending, your awareness of this other side, and you will forget that they ever existed," Tenchi said, "You'll be normal, able to live your lives until the end comes."

"We can't do that," Zuko said, "That'd be giving up."

"I won't give up because you say so," Toph said. 'You said the Avatar gave up on us, but you're wrong. Aang's here, fighting for us every day, so we can have a future. I'm going to be there and help him make it."

"Me too," Yue said, "I know I'm not really a fighter, but I would lay my life down to save the world my father and friends live in "

"We can't give up," Katara said, though she still couldn't look Aang in the eye. "Aang, you feel the same way, I know it."

"Of course he does," Sokka said, "He's our leader. He'll stop Agni!"

"I don't know," Aang said. "I want to fight on, but I don't know if we can."

"You won't be fighting a spirit like any you've seen before," Tenchi said, "What you've seen me do tonight is like breathing is to you, involuntary and beneath his notice. Agni, fully awakened, will truly be a god. His power is so immense that just facing him will drain you of your will to fight."

He took a breath, and continued, "He will be unstoppable, and I do not want to see you suffer for your foolhardy belief that there is a way you will win."

Aang was about to speak, when Tenchi brought a hand up. "No, don't answer, now," he said, "There's still a few days left. Take your time, and come to the right decision. I'll come to you, before I must return."

He stood up, "The rain is so heavy, it speaks of humanity's despair, don't you think?"

* * *

The despair of humanity may be over-dramatic, but it certainly seemed that everywhere they looked, people were miserable. The rain died off close to midnight, and the group made their way home in relative quiet.

Six months past, Aang had been here nearly six months, and he did not imagine that the fateful day he stepped into the dorm, and signed that contract, that his destiny would take him here. He was given a choice, to face a god of dread, and save the world.

It was asking so much of a thirteen year old boy.

"Aang?" Toph asked, in a whisper, as he began to fall out of step with the rest, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he answered, listlessly.

"There's something. Did something go down between you and Sweetness?"

"I kind of, maybe, kissed her," he answered, blushing, "She didn't seem to like it though. Maybe I made a mess of everything doing that. Not that it matters anymore."

"Whoa," Toph whispered, "So, okay, you thought tonight could be our last night, but, man. You really screwed up. Totally picked the wrong moment, Twinkletoes. So, talk to her about it, like, really talk to her about it. No more of your usual 'La la la I'm not listening,' stunts."

"Uh," Aang hesitated.

"And don't tell me it's too late and the world's going to end soon anyway, because it's not. Remember, we said we'd fight this. I think we can win, no matter what Iroh thinks. I know he means well, but," she hesitated, before saying, "He's someone who I think just doesn't know what he wants. I can't get a good reading on him because of that whole spiritual projection thing, though."

"So that's your woman's intuation."

"My gut feeling," she said, punching him in the gut to emphasize the point, "Is that he's wrong. So we can win this, but I think he's right. This ain't going going to be a cakewalk like the last few. But we beat worse."

"Thanks, Toph," Aang said. "I think maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right! And you should totally talk to Katara, okay? Trust me," she looked unsure of what to say now, "You know, if things don't work out, it isn't the end of the world, either, right?" He paused, and nodded. "Good, 'cause I'd kick your butt if you decided that we'd be better off laying down and dying 'cause your girlfriend broke up with you!"

"I know, Toph," he said.

"I'd still be your friend, too," she said. "And you know I'm going to be there til the bitter end."

"I know," he said, "I'm glad I met you, Toph."

"Don't get too mushy," she said, "But yeah, I'm glad we met, too. Don't tell the others I said that, though, it's going to ruin my image."

"Toph, could you help us pay for the tram tickets?" Yue asked, and she gently pushed Toph forward. And she stood besides Aang, smiling. "You look deep in thought. Is something troubling you?"

"No, not really," he said.

"You know," she said, "I think it's surprising it took us this long to figure it out. Unification, it's so obvious in retrospect. It explains so much."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"It seems all so dire, too. Agni, the way I sense him, is so full of anger and power, he seems bent on destruction, and that alone, and it seems in my head, that he is unstoppable," she said, "But I don't believe that for a minute. He does not know who he is dealing with."

"What?" Aang paused, "You mean me?"

"Yes," she said, "I've seen so many people as the moon. I never thought I'd see so many people in my life. Little people, important people, all of them living their lives. And yes, he is right, there is so much despair in the world."

"I know," he said, "Everyday you turn on the news, there's another disaster, or more people getting sick."

"But there's also hope," she said, "I've seen it everywhere, but no one has given more people that hope than you, Aang. You gave me hope when it was gone, and the same for everyone here."

"I'm glad I could help," he answered.

Yue smiled, "You mustn't lose hope, Aang. If you do, then, I'll lose hope as well, and so will all of your friends."

"That's a lot of pressure," Aang answered.

"I know," she said, "But I believe in you above all else. I'm going to confess something, and you have to promise no one hears a word about this."

"Huh?" he blushed, suddenly, at her proximity. It wasn't every day the moon goddess was whispering into his ear.

"When I tried to protect you from Ozai, I didn't actually know that I could do that --" she flushed, "I thought, if I die, at least, Aang would be okay."

"That's, that's crazy, Yue!"

"I know," she said, "But I've seen you face so many incredible odds. Tonight was just another one of those times. I'm glad I got to be a part of this journey, Aang. I can't wait to see you emerge on the other side of the storm."

"Thanks, Yue, I'm glad you're with us, too."

She nodded and they headed towards the group.

"What were you two talking about?" Sokka asked, as he hurried them towards the tram, "The tram's totally going to leave you behind!"

"Spirit World stuff," Aang and Yue said simultaneously.

"Sure, leave us out of the loop," Sokka complained. "Let's get you back to the Spirit World, Yue. It's been a long night."

"Yes, I think it's time," she said, "I'll make sure to inform you immediately if there's any change to the tower."

"The tower must be the coccoon," Sokka said, "Yeah, tell us as soon as possible, Yue."

* * *

The next day at school seemed rather alien to Aang. Twenty-four days remained until the world ended, and he was sitting in class discussing ancient history with a crazy old man. But somehow, he didn't mind.

And that was the weirdest part of it all.

"You look happier," Teo said, "Everything go well last night?"

"Oh, not really," Aang said, "But I was really looking forward to this class today. I mean, when else are we going to hear Bumi's rendition of the Battle for Omashu?"

"Tell me about it," Teo laughed. "Hey, you want to go grab lunch with me?"

"Sure!"

Though a line was formed, Aang didn't seem to mind so much. Normalcy, for what it was worth, soothed the nerves. "Everyone's buying lunch today, looks like. Don't you usually pack a lunch, though?"

"Usually, but I'm cool just talking," Aang answered. "How's everything with your dad."

"Better than ever! We finished our glider about, oh, it had to be two months now, but we haven't had a chance to go take it out. You want to come?"

"Maybe, but I'm going to be really busy this month," he said. "Something just came up."

"I see, well," Teo smiled, "How about after midterms?"

"Maybe," Aang said. "I hope so, anyway."

"Great!" He wheeled himself over to the counter, "Hi, I'd like -- " he was handed a generic packaged bread, and looked at it, "Thanks." Teo sighed. "I really should start packing my own, but Dad's an awful cook. Everything tastes like motor oil."

"Yuck," Aang laughed. "Guess he got the two types of oil mixed up."

"Must have!"

The two of them sat outside, by the trees in the front courtyard, and Aang looked up at the clear sky. Last night's storm had long since passed, and it was a new day. He listened to Teo talk about the glider he'd made, and everything that had happened during the procedure.

"So, what did you do last night?"

"A little gliding," Aang admitted, sheepishly, "Until the storm came, anyway."

"You're nuts," he said, laughing, "Where'd you glide from, the Phoenix Group highrise?"

"Yep," Aang answered, "Did a little bit of dancing with the birds."

"You're a funny guy, Aang, so what did you really do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Aang answered, exasperated. "So, what is the plan with the festival?"

"Oh, so you heard from Toph about it, right? We're going to do those caricatures for people who stop by. Even if you can't draw, you can just welcome people and stuff like that. Myself, I'm going to demonstrate my skills of an artist," he laughed. "I'm pretty bad, but it's not meant to be serious."

"I'll give it my best shot!"

"Good," Teo said, "We're putting up sign-ups for shifts, so figure out when you want to work and when you want to look around the festival."

"I should go talk to the others, we were going to coordinate," Aang said. They walked inside, and passed by Sokka, who was staring intently at the notice board that was posted across from the shoelockers. "Hey, Sokka, what's up?"

"They're doing a beauty contest," Sokka said, "There don't seem to be many sign-ups, though."

"Yeah, usually aren't. A couple of self-absorbed girls sign up, and the event gets canceled from lack of interest."

"I can drum up some interest," Sokka said, writing down a couple of names.

Aang peered at the list after Sokka left. "Katara -- Toph? Suki? Ty Lee? Mai?" He called out to Sokka, "Are you crazy?"

"Like a fox-hare!"

"This is going to have total karmic backlash, I can just feel it in my bones," Aang sighed.

* * *

After class, Sokka and Aang walked home together, the clouds overhead were starting to blot out the sun, and another rainy night seemed inevitable. Aang sighed, and Sokka shrugged, "At least tonight we're not going to have to go out in it. Toph's been in better shape."

"Yeah," Aang sighed, "The burns looked pretty nasty."

"Well, Tenchi didn't mean to do it," Sokka said, "Iroh, I mean, or whatever we're calling him. I can't believe he was in my class this whole time, and he was Iroh Houou!"

"It's so weird," Aang agreed, "I didn't even get a sense that he was different. But Toph did."

"She's got a good gut instinct," Sokka said, "She's always been pretty sharp, like that. Man, it's been like three months since she joined up, almost six since you came here, it's almost been half a year."

"And the world could end soon," Aang said. "If we fail."

"We won't," Sokka said. "I know it sounds arrogant, but I don't care. We're the best. We're more than just a bending club now, we're the Avatar Squad, and we're going to find Agni, and exterminate him so he can't destroy our worlds."

"I hope so."

"I know so, Aang," Sokka said, "When Iroh comes to ask us what we decide, I can tell you, we're all behind you one-hundred percent."

"I know," Aang smiled, "You wouldn't let me forget it even if I wanted to."

"That's just how we are." Sokka smirked, "Man, we have our whole lives ahead of us, and it's going to be more than just twenty-five days. I want to travel around the world, maybe start a family someday, get outrageously drunk on cactus juice at least once while I'm legally able to do it!"

Aang blinked.

"There's just too much to do in just twenty-five days," he concluded. "Or is it twenty-four, now? Who can say. The Summer Solstice -- we'll be ready by then! And then we can actually have a full moon where we don't have to stay up outrageously late."

Aang laughed, "I hope so!"

"I hope so, too," Sokka said, "But I'll probably end up cramming for midterms by then. So there goes that wish."

"I'll make sure you study hard ahead of time," Aang said.

"Gee, thanks, Aang. Why don't you just kick me in the butt."

"Sure, I'll do that, too!"

"You're a pal, Aang, a real pal."

* * *

Toph was getting her feet healed when Aang arrived back at the dorm. The sound of thunder in the distance made it clear that there was another storm passing through. Lightning violently coursed through the air, and Aang couldn't help but shudder at the thought of electricity passing through him again.

"Oh, welcome home," Katara said, as the healing process went through. "Now the other one, Toph." The girl kicked her foot out angrily. The water washed over it gently, and glimmered a pale blue. "These burns are incredibly different than any other I've seen."

"Well, I was burnt by Agni," Toph said, "But I'm a survivor, I'll be okay."

"You are making a remarkable amount of progress, but I still think you should take it easy. Not that we know where to go from here, anyway."

"Uh, Toph, you think you can --" he tried to be subtle, but Katara frowned, and looked away.

"If you have something to discuss with Toph, you're going to have to say it with me here, Aang," she said. He felt relieved that she missed his intent, but Toph just looked grumpy.

"Oh, uh, that's fine, Katara."

"So, what is it?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, Aang, what's up?" Toph asked, "Did your Avatar Sense tingle yet?"

"I haven't heard from any of my past selves,"

"Okay," Toph said, "Then you don't know anything about why people are asking me if I'm really serious about doing that Miss Phoenix Contest thing?"

"Ah!" Aang turned pale, "Never heard of it."

"Miss Phoenix? The beauty contest? I think you'd have a shot at winning it, Toph," Katara said, kindly, "You have fantastic hair." Then, dryly, she added, "When you remember to wash it, at any rate."

"Yeah, not interested in your hygiene lectures, Sweetness," Toph said, quickly, "'sides, I'm not winning when Miss Popularity is also signed up."

"Miss Popularity?" Katara asked, confused.

"Hey, psst, that's you," Toph stage-whispered.

"I didn't sign up --"

"In case you didn't figure it out, neither did I," Toph said. "The only reason I know you're signed up is 'cause a bunch of boys mentioned they were really looking forward to seeing you in some pretty dress."

"But, but --" Katara's face suddenly turned crimson with rage, "I know who's responsible."

And Aang was about to turn tail and run.

"Hey, hey, cool it, Sweetness," Toph said, "Don't you know the old saying that revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Oh, I can do cold."

"Not like that," Toph said. "I got an idea. Come on, we'll talk about this away from prying ears."

Instant Karma, Aang thought, was going to get him.

* * *

Walking to school the next day, he was surprised to see Zuko waiting for him at the front gate. "You ready?" he asked, curtly.

"Ready?"

"To pick up your training," he said, casting a sidelong glance at him. "We don't have long until the solstice, and if we're not ready before then, we'll be at a major disadvantage."

"Oh, yeah," Aang said, looking downcast, "You're right. We should do something tonight."

"If the weather improves," he said. "I can't believe Tenchi was really my Uncle. Now that I think about it, the resemblence to Lu Ten was uncanny."

"Your cousin?"

Zuko nodded, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. It's just been too long since I saw Lu Ten, and I'd lost faith in my Uncle. I wish there was time, some way, to tell him how sorry I am."

"I'm sure he doesn't need to hear you say anything to know that," Aang said, "He seemed to really miss you."

"Yeah," he said, "But somehow, he's been merged with that monster."

Aang shuddered, "I don't really want to have to fight it, but we don't have a choice. If we don't fight, the world doesn't have a fighting chance."

"You know we can do it," Zuko said, "And we have the time to prepare. There's no question, we're going to fight and win."

"Yeah," Aang said, unconvinced, "Yeah, of course. Zuko, I know it's kind of awkward to ask, but -- how are you holding up?"

"Holding up?"

"Your father -- he's --"

"Dad chose that path," Zuko said. "I'm sad, but not as much as I hoped I'd be." He sighed, and started towards the school. "How about you?"

"I don't know," Aang said, "I can't get it out of my mind. I'm not sure we can beat Agni, but a part of me thinks I'm just making it out to be worse than it is."

"Trust your instinct, Aang," Zuko said, "

The two of them headed inside, and stopped at the large crowd in front of the bulletin board. One of the boys was laughing hysterically, and his friend was fighting back snickers, "Oh man, really, that Zuko?"

"Do you know any other Zukos?" the laughing boy asked.

"That's humiliating," a girl said, "But if Floes really did sign up those girls without asking, then he deserves this."

"Why don't they just ask a teacher to take their name off?"

"Mad Scientist Bumi's why," the first girl answered, "He's enforcing a law on sign-ups that he calls 'No Take-Backsies' or something."

"Wait, what's going on?" Zuko asked, pushing through the crowd. There, on the bulletin board, next to the Miss Phoenix contest sign-up, was another sign-up so recently signed that the ink was still drying.

The 'Miss' Phoenix contest.

"What is this?" Zuko asked.

"Due to rampant claims of sexism," Bumi said, suddenly, from behind Zuko, "We decided to institute a beauty contest for the boys. And since really, no one wants to see you lot in speedos any more than we have to, I volunteered a wacky spin on an old chestnut."

Aang sighed, seeing his name just under Sokka's, and above Zuko's. Teo's was under Zuko's, and somehow, that didn't surprise him. "What is it, Bumi-sensei?"

"An astute question," Bumi said, "I hate to be a drag, but I have to inform you that you'll be wearing women's clothes."

He snorted and chuckled.

"Drag?" Zuko murmured, "Oh no, no way. I did not sign up for this!"

"Too bad, I have to call No Take-Backsies on this, or else no one would sign up," Bumi said. "Come on, girls love a man in touch with his feminine side, at least, they did back in my day. Not me, though, never an interest in the crazy mad-scientist."

"Katara must have --"

"This won't stand," Zuko cursed. "Sokka's to blame for this, somehow, this is his fault."

"Yeah, you're right there," Aang said.

"He will pay."

"I think he already will," Aang pointed out, "He'll have to wear a dress. I'm probably going to need a wig --"

"You're going along with this?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, why not?" Aang said, "It's not like we can get out of it."

"Well, okay, fine, but I still want to yell at Sokka."

"Me too," Aang said.

That was how they ended up on the roof at lunch, the girls hiding behind furious giggling. Suki even couldn't help but chortle in an evil fashion. "So, let me get this straight," Toph said, "You didn't put our names down."

"Uh, I abstain from answering," Sokka said, "But I can tell you for certain Aang wouldn't do that, or Zuko, either. Because they both suck."

"Hey!" Aang protested.

"I wouldn't because unlike you, I have a sense of decency," Zuko snarled. "Why did you write our names down?"

"Because one person does not a beauty contest make," Katara said, wizenly, "And besides, you guys totally did something bad on our trip and won't tell us what it was. So there you go, your punishment."

"I hate you, Sokka," Zuko growled.

"This is totally not my fault, I'm telling you."

"Oh come on, Sokka," Suki said, "I think you'll look just darling with hair-loopies."

"And you've already got a ponytail," Katara pointed out, "See, you're already halfway there. You just need a pretty skirt and a matching blouse."

"And Aang would need a wig."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Aang said, "Maybe try something interesting with the hair color --"

"Dude!" Sokka said, "Why are you okay with this? It's totally not manly!"

"Why fight it," Zuko said, "Bumi's being unreasonable and calling No Take-Backsies like he's five. The man's in his hundreds, why is he pulling childish tricks like that?"

"Well," Sokka said, "At least we'll get to see the girls suffer too, right?"

"Oh, right," Katara muttered, "We still have to go through with that."

Toph grimaced, "This is humiliating."

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Suki said, "I was thinking of signing up, anyway. I mean, come on, you think one of those uppity brats are going to beat me?"

"That's the spirit, Suki!"

"Still not talking to you, Sokka," she said, pointedly.

"Okay."

"Ty Lee seemed excited," Suki continued, and Mai, well, I think she's been appeased with your name being put on there, Zuko, so..."

"Hooray," Zuko said, "Not that she's said word one to me since I decided to help you guys."

"Trouble in paradise, hm?" Toph said, "Seems everyone's having relationship problems. Not me, though, I'm smart enough not to bother with it."

Aang grimaced. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Katara, and she seemed angry right now, besides. And at the back of his mind, he could feel himself doubting why they were even going along with this.

The nagging, undeniable truth, "Remember you are mortal."

* * *

The next few days passed without much incident. Classes came and went, and with each passing day, the Solstice drew ever closer. Aang grew apprehensive, and every night, he went to bed thinking, "Tomorrow, it will be twenty-two days until the end," then, "Twenty-one days until the end."

To make matters worse, every time he'd tried to talk to Katara, she had just turned away. It wasn't as though there wasn't good reason. He had his training to attend to, and while he was improving, Zuko's frustration at his pace of improvement was noticeable. Meanwhile, Toph's feet needed healing for the group to be at their peak performance.

He still needed to talk to her, and he spent all day looking for her, but without any success. He was about to give up.

Then, to his surprise, he saw her standing alone by her shoe locker that day, and he approached her, "Uh, hi, Katara."

"Hi Aang," she said, distantly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I guess," she said, "I just -- I've been thinking. What if Iroh's right? We've fought a lot of powerful beings before, but we've never really fought any that could be thought of as a god. If Agni is as powerful as he says, what chance do we really have?"

"We have to fight, I guess," he said, "Or we'd just be giving up."

"I don't know, is that really so bad?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged. "I want to go back to not knowing that we can count the days on our fingers and toes."

"We'll manage," Aang said. "A, about before, that time -- well --"

"Aang," she frowned, "I don't know what to tell you."

"It's okay, I wasn't thinking and --"

"I just can't think about relationships right now," she said, "The world's going to end in, in, in like twenty days!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's too much," she said, quietly. "I don't want to hurt you, but, it's too much right now."

"I understand," he said. He didn't.

"I wonder when Tenchi will be back," she said, abruptly changing the topic and moving to leave.. "Did you make your decision, Aang?" He hesitated, briefly, then nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll be behind you. Maybe I'm getting nervous over nothing."

"Yeah," he said, downcast. "I know what we have to do."

But he still didn't want to.

* * *

It was getting on eleven when someone knocked on the dorm. Aang approached it, and peeking through the peephole, he opened it slowly, and let the visitor in.

Tenchi.

He looked apologetically at everyone as they all filed into the lounge. "I'm sorry to come so late. Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Yeah!" Toph said, "We're going to kick Agni's sorry butt all over the Spirit World."

Tenchi sighed, shaking his head. "Some of you don't seem so certain," he said, looking at Katara. "You look a lot like your mother, you know. She deserved to be a hero, not what has become of her."

Katara looked surprised at his statement, then, frowning, cast her head down. "Tenchi --" Aang began.

"Aang, let's talk somewhere privately."

They went up to the roof, where the waning moon looked down on them, like its lid was heavy and closing upon itself, sleepily. "The moon will never be full again," Tenchi said, "Isn't that a sad thing?"

"Iroh --"

"Aang, you alone have the right to make the decision," he said, "I wanted to take you from the others so that you didn't have to feel obliged to go one way or another. I want you to think long and hard about what you're going to do now."

Aang nodded, "I understand."

"Take your time, I have until midnight. When I return, Agni will begin to awaken, and when the solstice come, the fires will wash upon both worlds. You won't feel anything, you won't even have time to know fear. It will be peaceful."

He paused, "But if you decide to face Agni, you'll be facing a fully realized God. Do you have any idea what it will be like? This is not an angry spirit you'll be dealing with, his breath will burn the flesh from your bones. and -- worse -- he has the powers of the other elements as well."

Tenchi sighed, finally, and walked over to the edge, "It's a baeutiful city, don't you agree? I wish I could have spent longer here, and seen Zuko grow into the man he is today. I wish I had not been so blinded by the past that I could not see the future that was right before me."

He looked back at Aang, "I regret the decisions I made, but there is no taking them back. I advise you to decide with that in mind. There is no taking back this decision." He turned his back on Aang and looked back down on the city. "Are you ready?"

Aang nodded, "I've made my choice."

_And so ends your fifth month._

_You have reached the truth at last._

_0 0 0_

_You have been granted a choice. Will you face an insurmountable foe?_

_Or will you accept the inevitable fate of all who live?_

_You have made a decision, regardless, but why continue?_

_0 0 0_

_Is there even a further truth to discover?_

_0 0 0_

_Next Month: Judgment_

_To be continued._


	55. The Voice Someone Calls

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"I guess it all depends on how you going to behave in the moment, huh, the moment of truth, tell me what's really happenin'.."_

_-- Backside of the TV_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_The Voice Someone Calls_

"We'll fight."

His voice caught afterwards, and he didn't find the strength to say anything else. Tenchi looked at Aang, his eyes weary and sad. "Aang, I must advise you to consider your decision more carefully. Do you know what you're fighting against?"

"You've told me," Aang said, quietly, "But my friends trust me to make the right decision. They all told me they'd be behind me, no matter what. And every last one of them won't give up until they can't fight anymore."

"Please, Aang, do not do this. I do not want to hurt you all. Will you kill me now, before I return to the Spirit World?"

"What will that accomplish?" Aang asked, "It won't stop it, and we'll lose half a year of our lives in the process. Even if we can't win, we have to try. We have to give people hope, even if it's in secret."

Aang felt Tenchi step back. "This is the last time I'll ask," he said, his skin beginning to sear under undying flames, and the skeletal frame remained beneath it. He loomed over Aang, the appearance he took seemed dragged out of his nightmares.

He was standing before Agni, in his true form. "Do it now!" he shouted, "I do not want to fight my friends."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, "But the answer's still the same. We'll fight Agni, no matter what the cost."

Then came the most terrible thing Agni could do, he simply stared at Aang. The blue flames deep within that seemed to act as his eyes flickered coldly, and he moved closer to Aang.

He stopped close enough that Aang could feel the heat radiating off of him, casting menacing shadows along the rooftop.

And he nodded.

The illusion of flesh and bone returned, uncharred, and Tenchi brushed a bit of soot off his shoulder. "I understand. I hope you don't come to regret this decision, my friend. The Tower, Yomi, will be opened to you." His shoulders heaved.

"Thank you, Iroh," he said.

"Do not thank me," he said, "I haven't done you any favors. I'm only doing this because you feel so strongly about this. I will be atop the tower on the Solstice, awaiting the full awakening of Agni. That will be your only chance, so do not be late, once Midnight tolls, Agni will awake and the world will be washed in flames. This is the only chance you possibly have, so do not be late."

"I know," Aang said, "We'll be there."

"I know," Tenchi said, sadly, "I have not, in many years, hoped for anything. But tonight, I hope you succeed. Goodbye, Aang. I wish you the best of luck."

And he was gone. There was no flash of light, no sudden cloud of smoke, just that he was there and that now, he wasn't there. Aang headed back downstairs, and the others looked at him, expectantly.

"So?" Sokka was the first to say.

"We'll fight," Aang said.

"Great!"

Aang picked up his cell phone, and looked at the caller -- Yue. When he answered, she seemeed excited, incredibly so. "What is it, Yue?" He nodded as she talked about how the tower suddenly opened up just a few minutes ago. "That's great, I know. Tenchi will be up there, waiting for us."

"The tower?" Katara asked, in a whisper. Aang nodded in affirmation, and then said his goodbyes quickly.

"She said it's open. All the way to the top -- the real top. There's only one barrier left, the gate to the roof of the tower."

"The final destination," Zuko said, "After so long, we'll finally be there."

"Are you really okay with this, Zuko?" Aang asked, "We'll be fighting your Uncle."

"I know," he said, "But I just have to hope he believes in me enough to know I'm doing this for the right reasons."

Aang nodded, "Katara, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm relieved you chose that, now. I was a little bit afr

aid, before, but, I don't want to give up all of this. My Waterbending, it feels like a part of me, and if I lost that, I wouldn't feel whole."

"So, we climb the tower now," Toph said, "We get to the top, and then we beat up Agni and save the world!"

"Yeah," Aang said, "We save the world."

* * *

The next morning began a new month, and there remained twenty-one days until the Solstice. Aang tried to keep his best face on, and went to school expecting anything but what he arrived there to see.

There, painted on the wall of the clocktower, was the Symbol of Agni.

Students were lined up in the courtyard, and teachers were frustrated, moving in the students one at a time, and pulling in stragglers. Jeong-Jeong looked at it with a great deal of anger. "First the administration building, and now this?" he muttered. "What manner of foolishness is this?"

"I promise you, I'll find whoever is responsible, sir," Long Feng said, "And see that he is given a quick expulsion."

"Uh," Aang said, "I don't think they're going to care, sir." Long Feng turned angrily to Aang, and seeing who it was, his expression lightened somewhat.

"Ah, Aang, good to see you on time today," he said, "But what do you know about this graffiti?"

"I've seen it around town, before. I think the guy I saw painting it last had Apathy Syndrome," he lied. He'd never seen anyone paint it, but it was true. The Spiritless were the culprits. He just never saw one so large before.

"Apathy Syndrome, you say?" Jeong Jeong said, nodding to Long Feng, "I'll speak to Mr. Aang about this privately. Please inform his instructor that he will be late, Long Feng."

"Yes sir," Long Feng replied, looking distastefully at his superior. For a moment, it seemed like he would be complain, but he gave in without a word, and hustled into the building to attend to some of the more stubborn students.

"The Spiritless are responsible, then," Jeong Jeong said, "What a disaster this all is. I had read Sokka's research on Agni, but I did not think the symbol would so brazenly be put before us."

"There's something you should know," Aang said. "About everything."

"It seems a very heavy burden you carry, Aang," Jeong Jeong commented. "We'll talk more after school. You had best get to your class. But before that, I have to wonder, how they painted it and when? I did not see it last night when I left the building."

"I don't know," Aang said. "I have a feeling this is only the start."

"I see," the Chairman sighed, "Get to class, Aang. We'll be trying to get this cleaned up all day, I can just see it now."

Long Feng awaited him behind the front door. "I see you've managed to make it in good with the new chairman. A man after my own heart, Aang, indeed, I knew there was a reason I took a liking to you."

"Uh, thank you, I guess," Aang said. Long Feng always made him nervous.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. Still not ready to do what was necessary, but starting to see the necessity."

Aang tensely stared at Long Feng. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, of course, that you still cling to those rules and laws that exist to keep people like us from really ever making anything of ourselves. I wasn't exactly born into a position where I could rise up the Phoenix Group ladder. Maybe this isn't the glamorous side of the ladder, but it is just one rung."

"I see," Aang said.

"Soon, I'll be climbing another, and another, until I finally reach the top," he said, "Which is why I think we'll be seeing a lot less of each other after this semester. I've just received a promotion. I hope you do keep in mind my offer to join the Disciplinary Committee, I think you could learn a lot."

"I'll, I'll think about it."

"Don't think, Aang, act," Long Feng said. "There, your classroom is in the middle of the obligatory 'Don't Panic' speech, as your instructor so -- eloquently -- put it."

"Okay," Aang said.

When Aang sat down, he shuddered, "Long Feng is creepy," Teo observeed, before turning back to attention. Bumi's speech wasn't particularly long, but it was, amazingly, effective at calming the class down.

He turned a strange phenomenom into a mere act of vandalism easily. Of course, Aang and Toph shared a brief exchange of whispers. They knew better. It made him uneasy, but he decided to wait.

He sent a text out to the others to meet on the roof, and settled in to his class.

"The modern city of Ba Sing Se, as you know, was built by refugees from the war. That accounts for our rather unorthodox layout. Which distinction is the most -- well -- distinct! Aang, your arrow tattoos just look like they're pointing at you all the time, so you answer that one."

Aang panicked.

"Uh, well," he thought hard about it, briefly, and he could hear Bumi humming a theme tune from some old trivia game contest. "Well, I guess, the two major rings?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Bumi said, excitedly, "The Lower Ring was where most refugees ended up. It's our most populous sector, and it's where most people say the city really is. Sure, the Upper Ring, where the richer residents stayed, like merchants and nobles, is known as a tourist locale, but to really live in Ba Sing Se, you got to hit the Lower Ring."

He paused for a beat, then added, "This message brought to you by the Ba Sing Se Tourist Board. Ba Sing Se, the Big Kumquat."

Aang sat down and exhaled. "That was close," he said.

"You still got it, though," Teo said, "I would have guessed the spiraling expansion of the outer limits of the city, behind the wall, and the relative lack of development outside."

"You're both idiots," Toph said, "He said distinctions, means two things, and there's two rings. Easy."

"Good for you, Toph," Aang said.

"Wow, Katara must be tutoring you, Toph, you're a lot smarter than you were a couple of months ago."

"Shut it!"

Teo laughed, but he was surprised when Aang didn't join in, "Okay, you two have to admit, that was funny, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Aang said, but his thoughts lay on the graffiti outside. "It was funny. I just didn't hear it at first."

"Oh, got it," Teo said, "Thinking about something? Hm, I wonder what Aang could be daydreaming about."

"Uh?"

"Katara, maybe?" Teo teasingly asked, prodding him.

"No," Aang said. Katara was the furthest thing from his mind, he had to keep it that way, "Not really."

"They're having issues," he heard Toph whisper, "So lay off or I lay into you."

"Got it," Teo muttered, "Sorry, Aang, ignore me, okay?"

"It's fine," Aang said. "You didn't know."

Teo hesitated, and sighed, looking down at his desk while the class continued. Outside, the bustle of the clean-up crews distracted the students sitting by the windows. And Aang glanced over every now and then.

The bell rang.

"Lunch time," Bumi said, "A good time for you to get your mind off of all this nonsense about vandalism. Maybe you can offer a hand in cleaning it up, or making some new graffiti, if you're so inclined."

Aang headed to the roof. He was the first one there, and Katara was next to arrive. He grimaced. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He wondered where Toph got off to right after class.

"Oh, Aang, hello," she said, though it was clear the awkwardness between them was still there. "I can't believe that someone would do that, even a Spiritless. It just seems so strange."

"Yeah, really strange," Aang agreed. They didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "Did you see the others?"

"Sokka and Zuko were talking to Mai, something about Ty Lee, I think." Katara fidgeted, "And Toph, well, I thought she'd be up here with you."

"Me too," Aang said.

The door flung open, and Toph stomped onto the rooftop, "Sounds like that thing isn't coming off no matter what they do. They're going to paint over it," Toph said. "But who could have gotten up there and painted it? I doubt a Spiritless person would just grab a ladder and --"

"Maybe that's what they did, though," Aang said. "You know they've been more and more active as time went by."

"That's right," Katara agreed, "They definitely seemed a lot more alert than before."

The door swung open again, this time Sokka and Zuko came through, looking a bit pale. "Did you hear about the hospital yet?"

"What?" Toph asked, "Did Azula wake up and burn it down?"

"No," Zuko said, "Azula's still out. But her entire ward was full of Apathy Syndrome patients. Well, last night, a bunch of them apparently started a small -- well, kind of a small riot."

"That's bad," Aang said.

"A bunch of them escaped, but the rest have been put into higher security," Sokka said, "Elopement risk wasn't really a big concern when all they used to do was drool and stare at the ceiling. Ty Lee was there this morning, and one of them nearly bowled her over trying to get out."

"Told the gangs to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior out of known Apathy patients," Zuko said. "But this is bad. I guess this is the first part of the end of the world."

No one said anything else, they just looked down at the courtyard. The amount of work going on down there was incredible, "Do you think," Aang said to break the silence, "They have any idea what's going on?"

"No," Katara said, "But with luck, they won't have to know. We've been working in secret up to now, I don't see why we should stop."

"You're right," Sokka said, "A mass panic at the idea of the end of the world wouldn't be good. That's of course if anyone would believe us. Besides, even if we fail, they won't know what happened."

The group nodded, slowly. "We can't fail," Zuko said, "Too much is counting on this."

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked, looking at Aang.

"We should probably try and find our way to the top. I doubt Agni is going to sit by and let people walk into his tower, even if Iroh wants to help us do it."

"Yeah, we have to clear a path," Sokka said. "We don't know what Agni is really capable of, but we know he's powerful. Who knows what the tower's like now."

Zuko grinned, "It'll be easy. Nine, right? I'm going to go check around town after school. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, Zuko," Aang said, "Nine on the dot, everyone. Don't be late."

* * *

After school, the graffiti seemed to be gone, and the school courtyard carried on without a worry. Things seemed to return to normal for the majority of the students, but Aang still couldn't get over the feeling of terror he felt when he saw that there.

He was about to leave when he remembered the Chairman wanted to talk to him. The impromptu office in the library was crowded with visitors, and Jeong Jeong seemed rather out of sorts. Reporters were everywhere.

"I know, the vandals will be caught, however," he began. "No, we don't have any leads at this time. We suspect that may be suffering frmo the Apathy Syndrome. Please, no more questions at this time."

When he said that, the reporters seemed to sink a bit, and slowly filed out. Jeong Jeong rested his head in his hands. "What a disaster."

"Sir?"

"Oh, Aang. I apologize, this has been a very busy day. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"It's about earlier," Aang said. "The last full moon, actually --"

"I assume things went well?"

"Yes," Aang hesitated, "But also not really."

"Go on," Jeong Jeong said. "Tell me everything." And Aang began to tell him everything. The fight with Ozai, and the intervention of Iroh, Tenchi's true identity, and the nature of the Unification.

Jeong Jeong's face sunk deeper as it went. "Iroh was that boy? I see. I don't know how such a thing could happen, but it isn't too far removed from the basic idea of an artificially induced bender."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"But in those cases, the human was the dominant partner, but it seems the opposite is true, in this case." He thought about it for a bit. "The Unification will end the world as we know it, you said?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "Agni will wipe out everything and start over."

"That's dire news," Jeong Jeong said. "And we have only twenty-one days until then."

"We're going to fight."

"That's your decision,": Jeong Jeong said, "I can't stop you."

"Thanks for understanding," Aang said, "It wasn't an easy decision."

"No, I can't imagine it was," Jeong Jeong answered, and frowned. "This is a lot to deal with. Thank you for your time, Aang. Have a safe trip home."

Aang stood, and left the library. The hallways were so quiet, and Aang felt a little nervous walking them alone. He could see people hurrying to a club activity or something, and he felt a little jealous that they were still living their lives normally.

"Aang," someone called, and he turned to see Mai approach him. "You're still here. Good."

"Good?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor," she said. "I can understand if you don't want to, after the last month, but --"

"Sure," Aang said, "What is it?"

"Ah," she said, taken off-guard, "Well, to be honest, it's Ty Lee. She didn't show up in class after lunch like she said she would. It's probably nothing, but still, I'd appreciate someone there with me when I go see."

"Oh, right," Aang said, "All the Apathy Syndrome patients getting restless."

She nodded. "Ty Lee's holding out hope that Azula will wake up. I hope she doesn't."

"Why not?"

"She threatened my family," Mai said, "And I wanted to give her a second chance. I'm not going to be fooled again."

Aang sighed, "Yeah, I can understand that."

Mai walked with him to the hospital. There was a surprising amount of police hanging around the parking lot, and Mai's face paled even further than usual when she saw them. "Are you okay?" he asked her, but she didn't respond. Also, a large number of news vans were parked across the way.

At the front door, the receptionist looked at them strangely, "If you're here to see the so called Apathy Uprising, I hate to tell you this, kids, but it's already been taken care of."

"Uh," Aang said, "We're just here to visit Azula."

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty, right?" the receptionist said, her posture relaxing noticeably, "She's been moved to the third floor, private wing. Visiting hours are almost over, though."

"We won't be long," Mai said. She took off down the hall, and took Aang by surprise. He had to jog to keep up with her. "This is ridiculous. Ty Lee probably just didn't want to go to class knowing her."

"Oh," Aang couldn't think of anything more to say. They boarded the elevator, and she looked hikm over.

"You seem a lot older than when you first came here. Like a man now," she said, frowning, "Kind of depressing, really. You're younger than me. But I got a glimpse of what you see all the time. I'm surprised you don't look older."

"Yeah, we, uh, we manage."

"You seem to thrive," she said. "I guess I'd gotten bored to the point that I thought it'd be more exciting with Azula. Now I think I've had enough excitement. Go me."

"Mai?"

She sighed, "We're here."

The private wing was surprisingly full. A lot of patients were moved there following the excitement downstairsd, and several reporters were talking to people about their eye-witness account.

It seemed that for the news world, business was booming.

The room with Azula's name on it was at the end of the hall, by a window. It was a small, one-bed room, and there wasn't much activity near it. Inside, the constant sound of the EPM and the static of the electrical equipment around her, seemed louder than it was, and she was entirely silent in that bed.

To her side, Ty Lee looked despondent. "Oh," she said, hearing the door creak open, "Is it that time already?" She blinked when she saw Mai and Aang approach. "Oh, oh no, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, Mai, please don't get me in trouble with Long Feng, I won't do it again --"

"What happened to your head?" Aang asked. She paused, then felt her head. She felt the bandage under her fingernails, and her face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, that? Nothing, really. One of the patients pushed me down. That was the second group. The first group I got lucky. They wanted me to stay for a bit, so I did. I guess I missed class, though, so please don't be mad, Mai!"

"Why are you still here anyway?" Mai asked, "She threatened you, too."

"Oh, I know that," Ty Lee said, "But there's a small part of me that hopes she'll come back to the way she was when we first met."

"Bossy, egotistical, and deranged?"

"Well, I meant not evil," Ty Lee said, "But okay, you're right, she's always been a little, a little nasty."

"I think there's a good person in there," Aang said.

"She killed you, that's not exactly what I expected you to think," Mai said, angrily. "How can you two think there's anything worthwhile there?"

"Because," Ty Lee said, "Because she's my friend."

"She didn't see us that way," Mai warned.

"I know. But if I didn't keep trying, I wouldn't be your friend, would I."

Mai hesitated, and frowned, sitting down, "I guess there's really no alternative." Ty Lee shrugged. "I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt again, Ty Lee. I swear, ever since we were children, you did stupid stunts like this."

"Sorry --"

"Aang," Mai said, "Thanks."

"What for?"

She sighed, "Being you, I guess."

"No problem. I should get going. Kind of got a world to save, you know?" He tried to smile, but somehow, the smile wouldn't come through. Ty Lee walked up to him and hugged him. "What's this for?"

"You looked like you needed some reassurance. I was always rooting for you, even when I was fighting against you, Aang. You can do it, I know it."

Twenty-one days were left for them to live normal happy lives, Aang thought. If he failed, anyway. But he felt somehow that the bonds he made with them had survived worse than the end of the world, now.

"Thanks, Ty Lee, that means a lot."

* * *

Zuko had never seen the Upper Ring look like this before. Jun had given him a tip on some activity around the mall, but he didn't think that it would be so devastating. The interior of the mall was riddled in graffiti, the words 'Unity' and 'The end is coming' were written on the wall, and the symbol was painted on the floor.

The reporters were having a field day with it.

He wasn't so happy.

The Spiritless were in the halls, leaning against them, looking vacantly forward. He grabbed one by the collar. "Okay, talk."

"...time...is..."

"Still, nothing? You're responsble for this, right? All this panic?"

"Must...Agni..."

"Make sense!"

"Whoa, cool it, hotshot," a familiar feminine voice called. He turned and saw Jun approaching, "He's not going to tell you much."

"Jun, thought you were following up other leads?"

"I was, but then I saw you harrassing a guy for no reason," she said. "You seem really curious in what these people are doing nowadays. I've seen the news, but, I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

"Okay," Zuko said, "What do we do? Let them make a mess of our city?"

"For now, yeah," Jun said, "Don't know what else to tell you."

He sighed, and leaned against a wall. "Well, what were you all the way up here for?"

"Nothing much. After this morning's excitement, these ones seem to be calming down. Call it woman's intuition, but I think it's going to get worse as things go on."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe you should let us handle this," Jun said, "You handle the monsters, we take care of the details." She paused as she was walking off, "Good to have you back. Your girlfriend wasn't exactly my kind of partner."

Zuko looked blankly forward.

"The Water Tribe girl."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Jun said, waving, "You get back to your monster hunting."

He looked at the clock. Six at night, he had plenty of time before the mission. He looked over at the Spiritless, and noticed one sneaking away. The most peculiar thing was when his eyes and Zuko's met, he moved quicker.

Three hours, and a suspicious target. He had the time, and things were just about to get interesting.

* * *

When Aang returned to the dorm, he didn't see anyone there. The place seemed different, emptier than usual. Everyone was busy making the best use of their time, he figured. He stopped by the main desk.

Sokka left a note, detailing where everyone was. He'd taken Suki on a date, and Katara and Toph were going to do some 'girly-bonding' in the meantime. Aang checked the clock. It was only five, and he had plenty of time.

So he sat down and turned on the television.

"Everywhere you look, Ba Sing Se has been overtaken by vandalism," the pundit shouted, "This is what our ministers are encouraging."

"I don't think it's fair to blame the government for the actions of a few individuals."

Another, interrupted, "It's a sign, a sign of the end."

"So you keep saying," the pundit sneered, "But really, all you've got is some old books and a degree in anthropology, what do you really know about this?"

"The Sign of Agni is, is, a death cult's symbol," the expert said, "But this is unlike any I've ever seen, the sheer coordination."

"These symbols look like anti-Phoenix Group propaganda," another commentator asserted, "They take the famous symbol and mix it with some old mumbo-jumbo -- no offense."

"But I'm certain --"

Aang flipped the switch, and turned off the television. He collapsed on the couch and groaned, "This is bad. There's going to be a panic if this continues."

Momo hopped atop him, and peered at him curiously.

"Hello, Momo. Did I wake you up?"

The lemur purred and hopped off of Aang, proceeding to claw at the kitchen door. "Hungry, huh? I'll get you something, buddy." He opened the cupboard and got a treat out for Momo to snack on. He took the biscuit greedily and threw it into his mouth as fast as his little bites could take it.

Aang smiled enviously at his pet. "You're so lucky, Momo. You don't even worry about the Solstice like we do. You just live each day without a care in the world."

The lemur titled his head, curiously.

"Well, don't worry about it. It won't matter soon, one way or the other."

* * *

Zuko was beginning to doubt this person had Apathy Syndrome at all. The way he was moving, he was scared out of his wits. And Zuko couldn't really blame him, he had a tendency to unnerve people when he walked around town.

But he was in a full run, and so was his target.

Zuko knew this city well, but this man had obviously never been to the Lower Ring. He was walking into a part of town where the buildings literally were assembled wherever there was space, and the walls formed dead-ends more than they formed streets.

And he'd just walked into one of the many dead ends.

"That was fun," Zuko snarled, "But that's as far as you're going."

"Please don't hurt me," the man whimpered, "I was just seeing, you know, the Spiritless in the mall are the most active, and I thought maybe if I stayed they'd reveal some new mystery to me --"

"Wait, what did you call them?"

"The -- The Spiritless, you know, the Apathy Syndrome patients. We believe they don't have any spirit so --"

"I know that, but how do you know that?" he snapped. The man whimpered. "Answer me!"

"A man, he told me about them. He said they were going to herald a new age," he whimpered. "I'm just a guy, really. I'm just -- I don't want to die --"

"So you hang around the mall with the freaks? That doesn't sound very normal. Who is this man? Where did you meet him?"

"Work, he said, he said after the Phoenix King disappeared, that there wasn't any other hope," the man said, "President Ozai, I met him once, he was a great man and --"

"I know President Ozai." He grinned. "Don't you know who I am?"

"You're a very scary delinquent?"

He gave the man a toothy grin. "My name is Zuko Houou. I'm more than just any delinquent."

"You're President Ozai's son -- then, you must know, your father, he was going to save the world--"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! I'm sorry," the man whimpered. "I didn't realize you were his son, that's all. Then you must know about the Sons of Agni."

"How do I know you know anything about the Sons."

"Ah, ah, well, our leader, that's who you can talk to."

"Where can I meet him?" he asked, pinning the man to the wall, "And what do I call him?"

"Grand Master," the man said, "I don't know much else. A guy I work with, he talks to him, sometimes, and he says he's been working in the project -- you know, the big project."

"The Spirit World project?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"I need a name, something to go on."

"Mu-- Shu-- Ju -- something, I don't know. I've never met him."

"Fine. Get lost." The man scurried away, and Zuko looked at his phone. The merry chase had cost him about an hour, and it was now getting on seven. Frowning, and upset, he headed back towards the dorm.

* * *

"This is nice," Suki said, as they approached her dorm. "We don't get to do this too often with your club activities taking up so much time. Let me guess, you're going to be so busy I'll barely see you outside of school, now."

"No," Sokka said, "If you want, we can do this again tomorrow."

"Okay, maybe, but seeing too much of each other isn't much good either,' Suki laughed. "What happened to the real Sokka?"

"What do you mean? Just because I'm spending time with my girlfriend I must be some sort of alien imposter bent on world domination?"

"I didn't say anything about that," she said, faking suspicion. "I knew it!"

"You've caught me!" Sokka cried out. "But seriously, is it so bad that I want to spend some time with you, Suki?"

"No, just," Suki paused. "It's nothing, never mind."

Sokka sighed. "Life's too short. Can't waste time"

"Sokka, are you hiding something from me?" Suki asked. "You've been acting strange all day. At class, while we were in the park, the restaurant -- you can tell me, I'll believe you."

"Suki, do you trust me?" he asked, and she looked at him. She knit her brow, and nodded. "Then leave it at that. It's nothing to worry about."

She was about to protest, but the intensity of his eyes caused her to back down. "All right. I trust you."

"Good," he smiled, "Don't worry, soon, everything will go back to normal."

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of going to bed at night wondering if you were going to be in school the next day."

"Yeah," he said, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

"Okay, we've done your fortune, you happy?" Toph asked, angrily. She felt like a porcelain doll with all the make-up on her face. The clothes weren't exactly her usual thing, either, since they clung a little too close to her skin. "You know, when you said hanging out, I didn't exactly get the memo about the make-overs."

"No! We've got more to do," Katara said. "And don't be such a baby."

"Yeah, sure, we'll just completely ignore the end of the world."

Katara looked out across the grafitti stricken mall, and sighed, "No way of that happening, Toph. Look, we should just have fun, and we've never really done a girl's night together, just us two."

"And I'm glad for it!"

Katara shook her head, "Just try and have fun, Toph. I think you look great."

"Well, I can't argue that," she said, "Because, first of all, I'm awesome in every way, and second of all, I can't see!"

Katara was about to say something when a couple of girls in the Phoenix School uniform passed by, "Hey, Katara, I thought you said you were busy this afternoon."

"Oh, hi, Rin. A little," she said, "Toph and I were just --"

"Bei Fong? I nearly didn't recognize you. You look like a -- like a girl, I guess." Rin frowned, and looked to her friends. "Katara, why are you wasting time with this first-year."

Toph's feet began to twitch, "Because, sempai, she's a nice person, unlike you."

"As if," she said.

"What does that even mean? Do you listen to yourselves?" Toph mumbled, but she wasn't heard. The usual outspoken first year faded behind Katara, looking a bit out of her league.

"Come on, Katara, we were about to hit the Ichiban Street. Ditch the runt and let's go."

Katara sighed, "I'm good, Rin. You go ahead."

"You're not choosing the runt over us, are you?" Rin asked, off-put.

"You know what?" Katara said, smiling down at Toph, a gesture maybe lost on her, but the intent somehow carried through in the vibratins on the floor, "Yeah, I am."

"So go on!" Toph shouted, "Get moving, prissy-pants!" Rin looked flabbergasted, and Toph started away, "Come on, Sugar Queen, let's go." She began to walk off, and felt Katara turn and follow her almost immediately.

When out of sight, Toph hopped onto the nearest bench she could find and growl somewhere deep in her throat. "I hate girls like that," she said.

"I hope she didn't hurt your feelings --"

"Yeah, like she could," Toph said, weakly. "I'm made of stone, remember! Tough, nothing gets through --"

"I think it has to," Katara responded.

"What do you know?"

"A lot. We're friends, Toph."

"So? Doesn't mean you got to like hanging out with me instead of your school friends."

"Sure it does," Katara said. "I've had more fun today with you than I did with any of those other girls. I mean, sure, they're fun, but they don't have your, uh, your charm."

"You don't mean that," Toph grumbled.

"Of course I do."

"The only reason you hang out with me is because I'm an Earthbender."

"No, that's not true."

"That's the only reason anyone's wanted me around."

"Toph, listen," she said, "We all got given this gift for a reason, and I think of this as a chance we wouldn't have had otherwise. We got drawn together, but that doesn't cheapen our friendship any, does it?"

"I guess not," she said.

Katara didn't know what else to say, until she received a sharp blow to her shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Affection, I don't do hugs," Toph said. "I give 'em to Aang all the time."

"That hurt -- do you always do that so hard?"

"That's right."

Katara rubbed her shoulder, "Aang's shoulders must be made of steel by now."

Toph grinned, "You'd better be good to him, Katara. Or I'm going to hunt you down." She paused, turning pale, and her heartbeat swiftened, "What did you do."

"What? Nothing -- I'm just -- with all this, I can't --"

"That's a lame excuse," Toph said. "You got to commit to something, Sweetness." She paused, a grin creeping onto her face, "Oh well, if you don't want him, I'll take him."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take him, he's sweet, probably would do anything I asked him to, too," she said, "Real nice guy."

"Toph --"

"Look, Sugar Queen. You've got first dibs, he already likes you, lots. You either take it or you don't. And if you don't choose soon, someone or something will make the choice for you."

Katara fell into silence.

"Let's get going back. We got to get ready," she said, "Especially since you made me dress like this. Yuck."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around the same as any hour, but the Bending Club stood waiting for the clock to tick. Everyone was there, but no one was ready to enter. The catacombs, this dank, forgotten piece of Earth Kingdom history as dark as the cave itself, had become a part of their lives in a way they'd all rather forget.

"We're all here," Sokka began.

"Yeah," Zuko muttered.

"So."

"So."

"So, what's the hold-up!" Toph shouted. "We need to get in there and start climbing."

"You're right," Sokka said, "But first, I've been thinking. We've been the Bending Club for a while, but, that's really Azula's club, not us."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "It was her personal army."

"So," Sokka continued, "I've been trying to think of a new name. The Gaang, maybe?"

"No," Zuko said, "I'm already in deep enough with the normal gangs."

"It has a ring to it," Aang offered.

"Right, okay, scratch that. Zuko's got that whole 'Delinquent Prince' thing squared off that we'd have to promote him to leader just out of deference to his royal punkness."

"You have any other ones that involve the word Aang in it?" Toph asked, "'cause I'm going to save us time and say no."

"But I was going to suggest Boomeraang."

"I said no!"

"Okay, fine, Toph."

"You gave a good one earlier," Aang said. "The Avatar Squad!"

"Yeah, that works," Sokka said. "The Avatar Squad, a tactical group put together with one purpose, the save the world from being destroyed by Agni!"

"Right on!" Toph said, "That sounds awesome!"

"Fine by me," Zuko said. He looekd over at Katara, "You've been quiet."

"Oh," Katara said, surprised, "Well, I guess that fits, well. And Aang seems to like it. Let's go with it. The Avatar Squad."

Aang smiled at her, and she smiled back, but the both of them didn't say anything. Zuko shook his head.

"We don't have time to waste. We need to get to the top of the tower."

"Right," Aang said, "We need to go in. Iroh gave us this opportunity, we can't waste it. We only have twenty-one days to reach the top of the tower."

"We'll make it," Zuko agreed.

"We have no other choice, if we're going to stop Agni," Katara said, "But I wonder if we'll really be able to do anything."

That doubt still persisted in the back of his mind, too, but he didn't want to let them down. They looked at him, expectantly. "We'll win," Aang said, "We have to!"

_To be continued._


	56. Yomotsu Hirasaka

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Clockwork maze, end unknown, in frozen time a staircase stands."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

"Just once, when we come into this world, I'd like not to be assaulted by horrific spirit smells and the noise of some hideous death-bird overhead," Sokka moaned. But the Spirit World didn't seem any friendlier than last time.

Crawling, creeping expanses of dark corruption seeped to the surface, bubbling out of fissures left in the wake of Ozai's ascension. The charred, cold smell of the ground was only overwhelmed by the overripe fruit that hung from the boughs above them, and the crystalized entrance seemed more threatening than before, cracks across the crystal surface seemed to etch a skull-like shape across their tips.

And Yue, too, seemed colorless and pale when they arrived, "It's good to see you all. We shouldn't linger. The creatures here are angry and deadly."

"And numerous?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, yes," Yue confirmed, "They're legion."

"That's bad," Sokka moaned. The others nodded, and Aang took to the lead besides Yue. She seemed lost in a maze of fragmented planes, shifting endlessly.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, and she nodded, coming back to her senses suddenly.

"It's just how strange it is, now. The Spirit World is different than you see, it's constantly breathing, but until recently, that breathing was very shallow. How should I put this -- it's like waking a platypus bear. It takes a while for it to stir, but once it's awake --"

"You think Ozai woke it up?"

"I'm afraid so," Yue said, "But I hope it's only my imagination."

"Don't be so gloomy!" Toph chastised, "We're here."

"Yes, I'm glad for it. The tower is -- different, now, too. The changes have taken a long time, but it seems to have settled."

"Iroh's at the top," Aang said, "Zuko, you can sit this out, if you--"

"No."

"But --"

"It won't be an issue," Zuko said. "Do you doubt me?"

"Yes," Aang whispered, but thankfully, it didn't seem to reach Zuko's ears. The Delinquent Prince hurried to the front, "Zuko?"

"Let's go," he said, simply, "We don't have time to waste."

The gate to the tower was the first, immediate difference. Metal spiked out of the door, wrapping it in wire and chain. Zuko pushed open the door, and the others entered. He closed the door behind him as he entered.

The clock still hung in the air, its hand stuck on midnight, but the rest of the foyer looked different. The winding stairs seemed to be falling apart, and at the center, a great staircase made of red stone led upwards.

The walls were painted with murals of great spirits. Koh in shadows, Oma and Shu together, the Moon and Ocean spirit in harmony, and many more. Aang paused. "This is different."

"It's not the only thing," Katara said, "Where's the elevator?"

"It is at the top of the stairs," Yue said. She pointed upwards, "You can't see it for the mist." Indeed, the fog was heavy, choking and it carried with it a purple tinge that made it seem wholly unhealthy.

They took their first steps upwards, and the stairs creaked under their weight. The elevator was bare, exposed, hanging up there, without a shaft. The pieces of metal that made up the long shaft seemed to hang midair beneath it, and the mechanisms underneath, apparent for all to see, where like clockwork.

They stepped inside, and the familiar creak fo the door and the deafening lock, and they ascended.

The floors between where they started and their destination were devastated, pieces of metal pierced through them, leaving small holes and shafts of light. Spirits lunged at them when they spotted the elevator pass, but they were too slow, and a few plummeted to the endless abyss below.

And then it stopped. The room seemed different. The shrine was broken asunder, and there were stairs laying beyond. Immaculate white and tiled.

Endless corridors, winding mazelike through the mist that permeated the holes in the wall, the rivets of steel encroached on the beautiful shrine panels, the Avatar Squad looked at the sight before them and knew they stepped upon holy ground.

"Well, this is different," Sokka said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Yue agreed, taking the fore. "I came here to investigate, but I didn't dare proceed any further than this."

"This looks a little like the old Avatar shrines," Zuko commented. "I saw a few of them back home."

"There are probably lots of secret passages," Toph said. She kicked the floor, and a tile was sent flying upwards, "Okay, I'm good. Let's get going!"

"It's so quiet up here," Katara whispered, "I feel like we're trespassing."

"Get used to it," Zuko grunted.

"I will, I'm just saying --"

"Hey," Zuko said, not waiting for a response, "I don't see any spirits hanging around up here. Yue?"

"There are some," she said, "But they seem to be ignoring us. If we're quiet, we should be able to avoid unnecessary conflict."

"Aw, man," Toph muttered. She put her hand on a wall, and nearly screamed when it gave way. She rolled down a small slope, and found herself in a dark room. Candles were the only light, and they seemed muted in the miasma. Toph, however, never let herself rely on her spirit-side's sight.

She felt around her, the vibrations returning an image of the small passageway. "Guys?" she called out, but she received no answer. Across her comm, she got nothing but static. "Oh this is bad!" She banged on the wall from where she entered. "It must be a one way door. Anyone!" she shouted, "Can you hear me? I'm okay, but I can't get out!"

The candle-light flickered, and faded, and she fell into darkness.

But she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?"

* * *

"Toph!" Aang called out, but again, no answer. Zuko was examining the wall Toph was against when she cried out, but he had no luck pushing the panels. "Anything?"

"No," he said, "It seems like she just plain vanished."

"That's impossible," Aang said. Zuko gave him a cold look. "Not that I don't know you know that."

"This is the Spirit World, she could have just as easily been jolted back to real world. Of course, she might not be able to find her way back --"

"She's still here, close," Yue said, approaching from a hall with Sokka and Katara, "But I don't know how we can reach her."

"Could this have all been a big trap?" Sokka asked, looking pensive, and he smacked himself on the forehead, "How could we have been so stupid? I should have totally seen this coming."

"If this were Agni's doing, we'd know," Yue said. "He's different than other Spirits, his entire being seems to devour the surrounding, like it were aflame. This is definitely disconcerting, though. The miasma, too, seems thicker up here."

"It definitely does," Aang said, "I hope that it isn't poisonous."

"I doubt it," Sokka said, "We'd be feeling it by now if it was."

Yue brushed her fingers against the wall, and looked back the way they came. "I can sense something moving towards us. It's definitely coming for us. Its power is enormous --"

"That's really bad," Sokka stated.

"We have to find Toph!" Aang protested.

"We can't stand around, though," Sokka argued, "We need to get moving!"

"What kind of spirit is this? We can stop it --"

"No!" she said, "It's death -- it's coming closer!"

* * *

"A little blind girl, lost and alone," the voice taunted, "Real pathetic."

"Xin Fu!"

Toph's breathing stopped, she tried to find where the voice came from, but she couldn't. There was no speaker, just a voice, and an indistinguishable presence in the black inky void of the corridor.

"I beat you," she said, "You're dead --"

"Am I really?" Xin Fu asked. She stumbled through the darkness.

"Yes!" Toph said. "This is a trick, someone's playing with my head. And I'm not falling for it. I'm glad you're dead. You were a jerk, first of all, and then you kidnapped me and however many other people for that creepy centipede!"

"Is that doubt I hear?"

"No! You're dead and gone and nothing can bring you back. And good riddance!"

The ground beneath her trembled, bits of rock rose up around her and metal quivered as the stones around them shifted. She turned around, and she could feel him standing there, but it wasn't him, not as she expected.

He seemed incomplete, not whole, like parts of him had been crushed off. She stumbled backwards. "What are you, some kind of zombie?"

The floor rose up to strike her down and the Xin Fu creature was hot on its heals. She dispersed the attack with ease, but she was hoisted up by the creature. She never felt so tiny as she did then, dangling above the ground, in pitch black, completely blind and completely helpless.

She struggled, but no matter how she tried, Xin Fu wouldn't let go. "Cry out for help, your friends have abandoned you."

"No! They'll find me!" she said, "They'll find me and you'll be sorry!"

"I thought you didn't need anyone."

"I don't, but they'll find me anyway!"

He threw her hard to the ground, and slammed the earth with his fist. The ground spiked up, and metal began to fall, collapsing around her and encasing her. Xin Fu seemed to shuffle towards her. "Let's see you get out of that one, little blind brat."

She tried to bend the earth beneath her, but she couldn't get it to move in the tiny encasement she'd found herself trapped in. She closed her eyes, and held her breath. Metal, she couldn't bend it. The earth had been refined out of it through fire, another reason to hate that element, and she was pinned down beneath it.

She wanted to scream, but maintained her composure.

Then, it hit her.

She could feel small, hidden veins of earth deep within the steel, impurities that had been missed, and she wondered, briefly, what, if anything, could be done with it. But planning and methodical thinking were never Toph's strong suit.

She just acted.

* * *

"I can see it."

Katara's voice trembled as she spoke, and the others turned their attention to where she stood. It was in their path, and it seemed to move patiently, calmly through the tunnels. It appeared, at first, to be a woman in shape, but upon closer inspection, it seemed more of a corpse. Her body decayed, a mask attached to the face giving the only human feature to her body, the white robes frayed and stained yellow. She was covered in chains, and they restrained her arms, but only barely.

"This is, this is very, very bad," Sokka said.

"We fight it, we win, easy enough," Zuko said, drawing the dao blades and moving to strike. Sparks flew off his blade as they impacted with the corpse's frail arm, and yet, though his blade clearly struck, it didn't seem to remotely wound her.

"So, how's that plan working out for you?" Sokka asked as Zuko backed off. "I think we need to run like crazy."

"I agree,' Yue said, "This being, it feels like death."

Aang clenched his staff, "But Toph --"

"We're no good to anyone dead," Zuko commented. "I don't know why, but whatever this thing is, it completely ignored my bending and my sword." The corpse meanwhile looked at her arm, perplexed, and then, she responded, violently. She raised her hand and shadows enveloped Zuko, twisting him around and he was flung up into the air. She looked at him but a moment before casting him down the corridor. A door slammed down behind him as he vanished deeper into the catacombs.

And the creature turned to the rest of them. "We got to move, now!" Sokka said.

"Zuko's all right," Yue said, "But I can't find a path through the tower to him." The corridor he's down is sealed --"

"Let's go!" Aang said. "Run away!"

The group barrelled towards the corpse-woman, and it took her by surprise. She backed away, like floating on the air, and was shocked when they moved past her and down an open corridor. One group went to the left, the other to the right, and perplexed, she watched them move.

And began to slowly pursue the group that went down the left.

* * *

In the darkness, the silence of the secret corridor, the sound of metal bending came out deafening and thunderous. The crack, the steel contorting and crumpling as she struck it aside, and the rivets snapped in two.

She would have loved there to be an audience, but Xin Fu, his presence, seemed distant now. The candles had reignited, and she could see, if she chose to. The everlurking shadows flickered against the wall.

She had to find Xin Fu, and stop him. The passageway was narrow, she could barely put her arms out. The candles sat on small pedastals, and they flickered when she walked past. She could feel his presence getting closer.

And closer still, and very suddenly. A wind passed through the corridor, and the candles flickered one dying light out before being snuffed out by shadows. And she could feel him approaching again.

"I don't know how you escaped that!"

"I'm the best earthbender ever, that's how," she interrupted, coyly. "I'll be willing to give you a few pointers, Xin Xin."

Xin Fu -- or whatever resembled him, stepped forward and using his larger frame struck at her. Toph diverted the attack barely, moving only to find herself backed into the side of the narrow corridor. He smashed his hand into the wall just above her head, and the stones began to crumble, and candlelight filtered through the tiny holes.

She could see him.

She never really knew what Xin Fu looked like. She'd imagined him, though, a large, imposing sort, with eyes that could cut glass, and a fierce scowl. And she was surprised by just how much he looked like her memory of him.

She looked at him with working eyes.

And saw a series of vibrations.

"You're not Xn Fu," she said. She pushed him into the wall, and moved to a move comfortable position, "You're a spirit using my memory to play tricks on me. I don't know how you did it, but get out of my head!"

She kicked the stone tiles up and flung them at the memory of Xin Fu, who deflected them with ease and retaliated by knocking the tiles beneath her feet high into the air. Toph tumbled and rolled. "You're nothing, absolutely nothing," Xin Fu taunted.

"Get out of my head," she murmured, "I'm not nothing!"

She slammed into him, and when he tried to retaliate, his arm brushed against the wall. He snarled, cursed, and tried again, but the narrow hallway limited what he could do. He tried to kick up the tiles, but Toph slammed him off balance.

"You're too sloppy," she said, "A real earthbender would never get knocked off his feet so easily!"

He got to his feet, and started to bend the tiles up into the air, but he did not get far. Toph struck him first, the tiles stopped and dropped to the ground as her feet knocked him to the ground. "Who are you really?" she asked. "Answer me! How did you get into my head!"

But Xin Fu didn't answer. The vibrations began to fade, and she backed away. He deteriorated, the feeling began to reveal nothing but a shambling fetid shell. it wasn't human, but it seemed to be made in the appearance of one, made of corruption in the shape of a corpse.

Then, it melted into nothing.

And a great cry caused the tower to shudder, like a woman in pain.

Toph backed away, and the candlelight from the lanterns reignited. She replaced her blindfold and walked further down the tunnels, muttering to herself. "This is why I'm going to keep this dumb thing on from now on."

There was a large fire a few feet away, and when she arrived, she could feel more vibrations of those creatures from deeper within the hallway she stood in. They seemed focused around someone, also further in, but she couldn't make out who from this distance. "Guys, I'm okay, but --" there was still nothing but static on her line. "This is just perfect."

She saw no other way to go, so she hurried down the passage.

* * *

Aang jumped when he heard that cry. He looked over at Sokka, who shrugged. They'd been separated from the girls, and though their comms were filled with static, they continued to listen in hopes that it would break.

"I don't think that was one of the girls," he paused, and added, "Or Toph."

"Then who?"

Sokka peered around a corner, and took a sudden, stumbling step back, "I think I know who it was."

"Who?" Aang asked, and he saw Sokka point around the corner. Aang peeked around it and stared. The corpse-woman stood there, catatonic, her mask cracking. It seemed frozen, it did not move or react to Aang's shocked gasp.

"What's it doing?" Sokka asked, frightfully.

"Nothing. It's just -- frozen stiff."

"Wait, really?" He moved out of hiding, and taking his sword, poked her. It deflected the attack somehow, and the sword nearly caused Sokka to fall on his back. "Okay, that was odd. But it doesn't seem to notice us."

"We should hurry and find the girls," Aang suggested.

"Good plan, leader. Take the lead."

"Okay!" Aang said, excitedly, and they ran past the frozen creature. The corridors, obscured in the miasma, wandered on endlessly. On the other end of the catacombs, Yue stood before a door, and traced her fingers around the spiralling design.

"It won't open?" Katara asked.

"No, something's keeping it closed," she said. "I wonder what."

"That thing, maybe? I wonder what it is."

"I've been thinking about that. It feels like Agni, but less so. Perhaps it's a piece of him that is guarding the halls. Iroh may have opened the path, but there is little else he could hope to do."

"A part of Agni? This is just a part of him?"

Yue nodded, hesitantly, "A very small one."

Katara took a quiet, heaving breath, and said, "We're in big trouble. She split us up, and we don't have anyway to communicate to them. And that scream -- do you think it was Toph?"

"No," Yue said, "Toph screams louder."

Katara paused, and then gave Yue a dirty look, "That was a joke, wasn't it? At Toph's expense, too."

"Maybe," Yue said, bashfully, "It could possibly be seen as such!"

"Yue, we're a bad influence on you." The two girls laughed, and when the laughter died down, they were once again confronted with the enormity of their task. "So, we have to stop her, but how."

"That's a good question. I didn't sense any weaknesses. But -- I'm not sure how to explain this. The memories in this tower, they have a distinct feel to them. That's how I'm able to tell a floor may show us one."

"Okay, I got you. It's like, if I smell pickled sea prunes, I know my brother bought some from Cabbageway."

"Pretty much," Yue said, "It's been so long since I've smelled pickled sea prunes --"

"You were saying?" Katara politely interjected. Yue looked flustered for a minute, then, she regained her composure. "About the memories."

"I feel like this spirit is feeding off of those memories. It's as though Agni has been the one showing us these glimpses of the past. Perhaps that's what Hue meant. That memories are an illusion."

"Well, this is Agni's coccoon, right?" Katara said, "That's what Sokka thinks anyway."

Yue frowned, and shivered, "He waits dreaming in his house, dread Agni." She frowned, "Yes, I think that sounds right. He's sleeping, somewhere deep within Yomi, waiting to awaken and destroy our worlds, and this fragment of himself is the dreams he's having." She shivered, and held herself, "He dreams of death."

"No wonder you were so -- vehement when you met Tenchi."

"I -- yes, he scared me, quite a bit."

She was about to say more when she noticed the coming footsteps, "What is it?" Katara asked, and she followed Yue down the hallways. "Yue?"

"Aang, Sokka, they're just ahead!" She ran into a coridor, and collided soundly with Sokka. The boy reached out to steady her and she smiled, "Thank the Spirits, you're all right."

"You guys made it okay," Sokka said, trying to contain his excitement and relief. "Have you seen any way to reach Zuko yet? What about Toph? We need to get up to the next floor, and fast--"

There was an echoing bell in the distance, and the halls grew darker. Candlelight flickered in the lanterns, leaving only a steady red pulse that lit the halls barely enough to see in the miasma. The bells, the temple bells, were getting closer.

Along with chains. "Oh come on!" Sokka shouted, "What's with this thing."

"It's a fragment of Agni, his dreams," Yue said. "It's the source of all the memories in the tower."

"That's just perfect," Sokka moaned. "Aang, are you sure we can't get any Avatar power to break that thing?"

"I don't think that'll work," Aang said, "After what happened with Azula."

"Then what do we do?" Sokka asked. "It seemed invulnerable to everything."

"It does seem to have no weakness --" Yue paused, and gasped, "That's odd. It doesn't feel as strong as before." The chains in the distance grew louder with every clang of the cloister bells. The miasma grew thicker.

* * *

Zuko couldn't think.

The voices were so loud now, those taunting, angry voices. "A traitor, through-and-through," Zhao said, "So what if that big fish dragged me under. You wanted that, didn't you? You enjoyed every second of anticipation, wondering how long it took before I couldn't hold my breath."

"No, that's not true," Zuko snarled, "I tried to help you!"

"Pity? I think not. If you really wanted to save me, you would have jumped in after me. You're glad you got rid of me."

The room was heated by the flames in the distance, and he ran to them. The corridor was long, empty, and wide. He couldn't feel the other side of the hall no matter how far he stretched his arms in the pitch.

"Running away to daddy? Oh, that's just rich."

"Shut up," he said, "You're not real. You're dead!"

"But Tui took me, even if I died, my Spirit lives on here, in Yomi. You remember the conversation we had that night. How the spirits of the dead were drawn to this place? Exactly. This is where the dead go. They all suffer, no matter how good or bad they were in life. Don't let your pathetic morality conflict with reality."

"No, that was just a lie, to keep me from learning the truth."

"The truth is, Zuko, the only one who told you lies was you," Zhao taunted, "You're just too naive to accept that. But you will, when you join us, soon. Along with the rest of your friends."

He was almost to the flames -- and they burned him as he approached. "What the --" he backed off. The appearance, that immaculate, god-like flame, in the center his father stood, covered in fires he couldn't quell.

"Zuko."

"Dad?"

"Now do you see your uncle for what I've always said he was?" he asked, the fire was burning away his fingers, leaving nothing but bones. He could smell the cindered flesh, it was like a memory being drawn back from the darkest reaches of his mind.

"You did this to yourself," Zuko answered, hollowly.

"Is that so?" Ozai pointed to him with skeletal fingers, the frayed ends of his robes were raging aflame. "Is that really how you think?"

Zuko shuddered. "You lied to us."

"To your so-called friends? Yes. They were weak, they couldn't bear to do what had to be done. This was clear when they dared negotiate with a monster. But you, and your sister? I would never lie to you. You just refused to listen."

"You were wrong. You were always wrong."

"No. I am the Phoenix King, never apologise, never admit you're wrong." That familiar mantra, the family motto. "I must admit, I'm proud of you, I didn't think you had the guts. But you pulled it off. Your sister in a coma, myself dead, burning away forever in Agni's fire, and you, the lone heir to the Phoenix Group. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"I didn't, I didn't do that -- wait."

Something he said didn't sit right.

"You're pathetic, Zuko. You're the richest man in the world, the most powerful, and you're still quibbling over details." Zhao's voice taunted him in the darkness. He could see, just barely, a face, tinged blue, from the light of the fire.

"Details?"

"What does it matter how your father knows, he's achieved what I'd only dreamed of. He's a god."

"No, I didn't say anything about that -- what's going on!"

He bended a flame in his hand and it burned bright, revealing the room and showing him everything. The bloated Zhao, the skeletal, burning remains of his father, they seemed somehow off.

The fires, however, felt real, and they were burning all around him now, their tongues flicking at his skin, leaving behind marks that burned with a cold heat.

And in the distance, another figure, in a boy's school uniform, stomping towards him at a frightening pace.

"It's a trick!" she was shouting. "Whatever you're seeing, it's all a trick!"

She repeated that in a loud obnoxious voice.

"How do you know she's not a trick, too, Zuko?" Ozai asked, behind clattering teeth, "How do you know we're not the only real thing here?"

"They're going to read your mind or something," Toph said, calling out to Zuko, "But you need to remember they're not real."

Zuko closed his eyes. "Are you sure you're not a trick yourself, Toph?"

Toph stumbled, "What'd make you say that? I'm real. I'm the realest thing you'll ever meet!"

"Tell me, what number am I thinking of?" Zuko asked.

"Like I'm going to know that. Six."

"That's right."

Toph frowned, "Okay, I got lucky. That doesn't mean I'm reading your mind, though. I got it, I got it. When was the first time I ever saw you?"

Zuko hesitated. "I don't really remember that well. Wasn't it -- it was the night I moved into the dorm. I'd only seen you around school before then --"

"Wrong! First time I saw you, with my feet, was when Katara led that jerk Jet to you and you totally beat up his whole gang in like three minutes."

"I remember that -- you were there?"

"I warned you about that one guy!" Toph said.

"That was you?" Zuko frowned. "I didn't really think anything about it --"

"And thus, I can't be a figment of your imagination. Unlike these two." She pointed at the shambling corpse spirits. "If you strip them of their illusion, they're nothing."

Zuko frowned, and looked at his father's immolated body, and then at Zhao's pale blue face. "You're right," Zuko said, "They're not real. My father would never be proud of me." He frowned, and Toph moved to knock the closest down, and Zuko chopped the one behind him in two with a single slice of his Dao Blades.

"There, that's that -- what the --" there was a horrifying screech in the distance. Toph stumbled and tried ton regain her composure, "That thing scares me half to death."

"Tell me about it. I thought someone died," he said. "Come on." He lit his hand ablaze and pointed forward, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, but no offense, that way's where I came in."

"And?"

"There's no way out."

Zuko paused, coughed, and turned around, "Let's go!"

* * *

The creeping figure of the corpse woman stopped dead in her tracks as she stared down the corridor at the Avatar Squad. Aang took to the front, and Sokka stood behind him. Katara readied her water around her and the three stood protectively before Yue.

The spirit was about to strike when she seemed to shudder horrifically, and then, she grasped her face and screamed. The mask began to shatter and crack, dropping to the floor with a quiet clink.

She stood, unmoving for a minute, her hands covering her face, and the bits that peeked out were rotted and fetid.

"This is our chance," Yue said, "Strike now!"

"Right," Sokka said. He moved to strike and to his surprise, instead of mysteriously deflecting his blade, the wraps of chains were cut asunder by it, and the creature moved back, stumbling in the air, as if she was unbalanced by the chains falling to the ground.

"There!" Aang said, "I see an opening!" He moved to strike himself, running across the walls to get the perfect angle. He swung his staff, and a great blast of air knocked her into the opposite wall.

She crawled to her feet, and pulled back ugly, wormlike strands of hair from her face. If that face had once contained a single measure of beauty, time and rot had it robbed, leaving nothing but the barest of skin, which was ashen and without blush.

Yellow eyes surveyed the group, and she made to strike, black shadows coalescing underneath Sokka's feet. "Move, Sokka," Yue called,

He looked down and started to move when he suddenly fell through the floor. Yue reached out to grab him but Katara held her back. "Be careful," she said, "She looks ready to strike back."

"Yeah, uh, could you hurry this up," Sokka said, barely grasping at the floor, "Because there's like a bottomless pit I'd really not want to fall into."

"Aang and I will distract it, Yue, get my brother up when she's busy," Katara said. She splashed water into the corpse-woman's face, and the fragment of Agni stared at her, mystified. "Yeah, that was just to get her attention," Katara said.

"Sure it was, sis," Sokka said.

"Look, I'm a little stressed here, Sokka."

"Oh, I can totally relate. Death-pit, and all."

"Please, don't distract me, Sokka," Katara said, sharply, She waved her hands into a careful stance, and the water that splashed against the creature's face sharply froze, and she howled in shock and pain.

"I got her," Aang said, bending the tiles beneath her to smash into her face. The corpse-lady was pinned against the wall, and black shadows coalesced at her finger tips. "Now, Yue!"

Yue scrambled to offer Sokka an arm. He took it, graciously, and as he was pulled up, they could hear Aang and Katara cry out in pain. As Sokka stumbled to the safety of the floor, the hole closed, suddenly. "That was close," he muttered, looking over to the battle.

Chains wrapped around Katara and Aang was pinned to the ceiling, bobbing around in the breeze.

The spirit looked at him, and then, turning around, moved close to Katara, staring deep within her with horrid yellow eyes.

"Stay away from my sister!" Sokka charged, and his attack caught the spirit by surprise, knocking her into the wall, and pinning her behind his sword. "I don't care what you are, I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Go, Sokka!" Yue cheered. "You're amazing!"

The corpse spirit grabbed his blade and wrapped her fingers around it. She pushed back, the sword slicing into her, releasing more miasma into the air as it did. Sokka was blinded. Stumbling back, a bit, he let go enough pressure for her to push him down. Within moments she was atop him, jaw opening wide.

He pushed back. "I don't know what mouthwash you use, but I think you need to buy something stronger, like formeldahyde."

Aang kicked himself against the corridor, trying to move himself just slightly as he dangled overhead, the black chains seemed to be draining him, but he wouldn't give up. Waterbending was all but impossible like this. Airbending would lack the control necessary.

Earthbending --well, looking at his feet dangling helplessly feet above the ground, that seemed like a wasted effort.

That left one option.

He took a breath. Firebending.

To his surprise, when he exhaled, the breath was hot, but not yet fiery. It was close, but right now, he needed it to work and in spades. He needed to buy time, and he did the only thing he could think of. "Hey, lady!" he called.

The spirit was distracted, craning her neck, disgustingly with skin flaking off as she did, to look at Aang.

"Check out what I can do!" he put all his concentration into this exhalation. Fire poured from his lungs. It barely singed her, but the reaction was unlike anything he expected.

She jumped five feet back, and hovered back. Seemingly retreating, she seemed to scramble for a way to hide her face. "She's getting away," Yue cried, "Sokka, are you all right?"

"I'm okay," he said, "Just nearly got to make-out with a dead girl."

"That was impressive, Aang," Yue cheered, "Agni isn't any match for us as long as he's asleep."

Aang laughed nervously, "Uh, okay, thanks." He looked at the black chain that hung him above the ground, "Do you think you can help us out of this?"

Katara yanked on the chains that bound her hands, "Please?"

"Give me a minute," Sokka said. "I'm having a little trouble seeing right now, so you're either going to have to wait, or hope I can hit the farside of a hut in summer-time with the sun in my eye."

"We can wait!" Katara suddenly said.

"I hope that creature doesn't get too far," Yue said, "We had her on the ropes, too."

It didn't get far.

Zuko drew his blades as he heard the sound of someone running down the halls. Toph nodded, and backed against a wall. They hid, in wait, an ambush in waiting. There was a sound like heavy cloth dragging against the floor, and a light patter of something hard and hollow hitting the tile.

Zuko nodded to Toph, and then, pausing, tapped the floor once. She nodded back, and the two of them prepared to strike.

The corpse spirit did not have a chance to defend herself against the flying tiles, pushed back against the wall.

She saw the fiery blades coming down on her, and eyes, wide with terror, closed as she dissolved into miasma.

The tower seemed to stir, slightly.

"That thing's gone," Zuko said. He frowned. "Do you think it's dead?"

"Who knows," Toph said. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"Wish I knew." He scanned the halls for signs of the others. "Maybe you can find them using your Earthbending."

"Yeah, maybe --" then they heard Katara shriek. "My earthbending tells me they're that-a-way."

"Incredible."

The two ran down the hall, to see Katara glaring daggers at Sokka while she rubbed at her hands. "You nearly cut me in half!" she yelled.

"How was I supposed to know the chains would do that? You can't blame me for that. You just can't."

"Well, now that they're gone," Aang said, laying on the floor, "We should try and find that spirit and finish her."

"Too late, we beat you to it," Toph said. "Zuko and Toph, Master Spirit Slayers."

"Go team," Zuko muttered.

"Where have you been, Toph?" Katara asked, looking her over, "Let's see, you've got a few nasty cuts. Looks like you got pulled under a pile of rubble."

"Yep."

"Let me fix that up," Katara said. The water washed over Toph, who squirmed. "Relax, it won't hurt a bit."

"Oh yes it will," Toph protested. "I'm fine. Ow! That stings!"

"That just means it's working," Katara answered. "Zuko, you've got a bit of soot on you--"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Toph wiggled out of Katara's grasp and walked over to Aang, "Get up, Twinkletoes. We got things to do, you can't keep laying around all day."

"But I need a nap," he moaned.

"We need to get a little higher," Katara said, "But we should take it easy."

"I agree," Zuko said. "I don't want to face anymore zombies."

"Yeah, memory-leeching zombie spirits," Toph muttered, "Totally not fun."

"Well," Yue said, "The door appears to have unlocked."

"Let's go, then," Sokka said. "We don't have time to waste."

* * *

The miasma only got thicker as they climbed. The next few floors were filled with narrow passageways, and spirits, shaped like birds, descended upon them. They appeared through holes in the walls.

Aang peered through one, and saw nothing but black storm clouds through the thick fog. "We're really high up," he commented.

"Yes, we are,' Yue said. "We've climbed another four floors."

"How much further do we have to go on? My feet are killing me!" Toph whined.

"Only another floor,' Yue said. "But I sense something strange -- another memory."

"Does that mean that creature's still alive?" Katara asked. She shivered, "That's horrible. I don't want to think about having to fight it again."

"I don't think so," Yue said, furrowing her brow. "We'll see."

"I hope not," Sokka said, "I'm tired. If I see another bird coming at us, I swear I'll scream."

A bird descended from the ceiling, almost as if to mock him for his transgression. He screamed and sliced it in two. "Far be it for me to agree with Sokka," Zuko added, "But we should hurry. Yue, where's the stairs?"

"Just ahead," she said. "We're almost there. Hold together just a little while longer."

The Avatar Squad trudged towards the door. They looked exhausted, broken, and ready to fall apart. But they carried on ahead, pulling the door open and walking up the cherry red stairs. The miasma was so thick as they climbed that they all nearly stumbled when they tried to reach a step that wasn't there. Sokka stumbled into a door and pushed it open.

_"Come on, follow me! Don't be distracted!" Iroh looked over at Kya Floes' body on the floor. The explosion -- he didn't want to look at it any further. He said quietly a few words, and turned back to the looming form of Agni._

_He moved on two legs, but his large arms scraped against the floor as he chased Iroh, almost as a playful puppy chases a stick._

_There was another siren, and an explosion rippled through Agni, and he seemed to absorb the fires and move towards Iroh._

_"This spirits-forsaken thing better work, for all our sakes," the old man said with a heavy sigh. "That's right! This way!"_

_He wasn't young, and he supposed he should have expected what happened next, but the cry told a different story. As Agni lunged, he tried to move, but his back suddenly gave. He stumbled, barely out of where he stood._

_Not far enough to avoid Agni's arms. The Spirit grabbed him and stumbled forward, teetering before the gateway._

_Iroh smiled, wryly, "So this is how it must be," he said, "So be it."_

_And he grabbed the floor with his feet and pushed himself back._

_He tumbled into the gateway, Agni in tow, just as another explosion caused them to hurtle forward with a great degree more force. The gateway closed, the explosion tore apart the laboratory, and the miasma parted._

In this room, there were charred remains of machinery, and they seemed to be placed about as though tossed in without a care.

Zuko looked at the scene before him, replaying the memory that had appeared in his head. "Uncle -- he did all of this to save us."

"And yet," Yue sighed, "Now he's become tied to the very spirit whose purpose is to destroy the world he tried to save. Zuko, I'm sorry."

"No," he said, "It's all right."

Katara smiled at him, weakly, "Your uncle was a hero, Zuko. I'm sorry we ever doubted him."

"Me too," Zuko said, "I never should have."

"Okay, we're all gushing over Iroh," Sokka said, suddenly, "But I'm like dead tired, here. Maybe we should have this conversation tomorrow, when we're all rested."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "I think so."

"Right, sorry," Zuko muttered, "Let's get going home."

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: The title of this chapter comes from the name of the slope that leads into Yomi in Japanese mythology. The spirit was in turn inspired by whom the boulder at the end of the slope was placed for. Fun little research project for you all! Delay was caused by thunderstorms, lost power last night.  
_


	57. Cult of Personality

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Get on your feet, tear down the wall."_

_-- Pursuing My True Self_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_Cult of Personality_

Agni would awaken in only nineteen days.

The Avatar Squad's day at school went slowly. Aang seemed anxious to get out of the classroom and was out the door before anyone else when the bell rang. He stepped out into the hallway, and took a long breath.

He took a second glance at his phone. The text message he got from Zuko seemed urgent.

The previous day, after school, they had all discussed what they'd seen in the tower. The strange spirit that attacked them was one of their concerns, but most notably, the memory of Iroh's sacrifice had unnerved all of them.

The memory was thick in the miasma, but the scene. The charred, broken laboratory, the woman laying prone on the floor, an unspoken grief from the Floes siblings confirming the suspicions of who she was, it left all of them slightly off their footing.

And now, Zuko was calling them to Hanamura. The noodle shop was a common enough meeting place for students that it wouldn't attract attention, but it was strange that he couldn't wait until they were in the dorm.

Toph finally plowed through the pack of students erupting from the door, and looked over at him once her footing had become solid enough, and the movement of the pack distant enough that she could see him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Zuko's got something he needs to tell us. Something big, apparently."

"Got you," Toph said. "So let's go. They're probably already at the dorm waiting --"

"We're going to Hanamura. Come on."

The two of them walked to the noodle shop, passing students wearing different uniforms as they went. They were closer and closer to the point where the Lower Ring and Upper Ring were open, and Hanamura stood just on the brink of the Lower Ring. It was nestled amongst a small block of stores. The smell of noodles prepared in rich, salty broths watered their mouths even before they stepped in.

Zuko sat at the bar, a bowl of noodles in front of him. He idly lifted up what looked to be a piece of pork-poultry.

He didn't notice them until they sat down, and he glanced aside. "Got my message? Good. We're waiting on Katara and Sokka."

Aang nodded. He looked over at Zuko's bowl of noodles, and he gave him a strange look. "Uh."

"You want some?"

"No, vegetarian."

"I'll take it!" Toph volunteered.

Zuko grinned, "Why don't you two just order up. My treat."

"Zuko's seriously buying? Yes!" She called the cook over. "Hey, can I get the Harukaze Bowl?"

"Just a vegetable bowl for me," Aang said, weakly. Zuko looked over towards the door and back to Aang. "Wonder what's taking Sokka and Katara."

"Don't know," Toph grumbled. "But I do know the secret menu item is totally awesome. Thanks, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that," he muttered, almost as an involuntary response. "I sent them both messages. They should be here by now."

The bowls were cooling by the time Katara came bursting into the restaurant. She looked out of breath and rather upset. "What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Dad called us after school, asking if we were okay," Katara managed to squeak out between breaths. "Apparently there'd been an incident. There was a -- a demonstration of some kind. Some people were going on about -- about Agni and." She swallowed and gasped for breath. "There was a jumper. A Spiritless jumped. She was from our school, too."

"What?" Aang blurted out, "But that's --"

"I know. Things are getting bad," she said, "Sokka went over to check it out. The police are overwhelmed. The demonstrators are rioting and they're claiming that it's a sign."

Zuko growled, "Too late. I was afraid something like this was going to happen."

"What?" Katara gasped. "You knew?"

"No," Zuko said. "But a couple days ago I chased a guy claiming to be part of some kind of brotherhood of Agni worshippers."

"A cult," Toph muttered. "Figures. He's a god, he'd have to have followers. If they just --"

"That's not important," Zuko said. "What's important is we get down there and try and find someone who'll give us a lead."

"Right, follow me," Katara said. She took off into a dash once outside, and Zuko followed at a fast pace. Toph stretched, and grunted.

"Have to run everywhere, don't they?"

"Come on, Toph, we can't let them beat us there."

"Right, right," she said, "Why are you such a big kid all the time?"

"It's fun!"

"Sure it is," she said. "You didn't just eat a whole Harukaze bowl."

The Lower Ring was filled with chaos. There were policemen at every street, trying to push people away from the demonstration, and Katara grimaced and stopped at a side-road. An officer was there, and from the way she was looking at him, he wasn't there before.

"They've closed off the way there," Katara said. "Sokka's in there. I could call my Dad, but he'd yell at me for wanting to go into that mess."

"We'll have to improvise," Aang observed. "Any ideas?"

"I got one," Zuko said. "Give me a minute and I'll have us a distraction." He grabbed his cell and walked off down the street, out of earshot. The remaining members of the squad looked at each other, and Katara only offered back a shrug.

When he returned, he looked a little angry. "There'll be a distraction in five minutes. We got to lay low until then."

"Great," Aang said. "What do you think is going on?"

"Well, maybe we should find a TV and get an idea of what's the situation," Katara said. "Where's one of those old-timey stores with the TVs in the window playing the news. They're always really helpful in the cartoons."

Zuko shrugged, and headed into one of the stores. The others followed him in. It was a quiet, small establishment, and the man in there was already busy talking to Zuko when they got in. He looked over at them, and nodded. "He said he was about to lock up."

The news could be heard coming from a small television on the other side of the counter. "And the scene is something to see. The Sons of Agni claim that this peaceful demonstration is being silenced by the police."

The group looked over and saw the square being filmed from a small helicopter. The crowd inside was angry, yelling at the police, who tried to clear a path through.

"The student was from Phoenix Center Schools, a third year. Police believe she was suffering from Apathy Syndrome, a condition known to cause some patients to suffer suicidal episodes. However, at this time, there is no confirmation whether this was an accident, a suicide, or something else."

"This is bad," Aang said.

"What's going on?" Toph asked. "I can't tell."

"Sorry, Toph. I'll explain it for you," Katara said, starting to describe the scene to Toph. The girl grimaced as Katara finished. "That's what we're trying to get towards."

"You're all crazy, we'll get trampled if we try to get close."

"I know," Zuko said, "So we won't. Let's just see if we can't find any clues." Zuko looked outside. "There's the Sewer Pentapus now."

"The what whats?" Aang asked.

"A gang I know," Zuko said, "They've got the police guard distracted. Let's go before they get caught."

The guards nearby were busy chasing the gang as they broke out into a fight. As they went down the back streets, they heard the sound of the protest getting louder and louder. The chanting was indecipherable. There was no unified call.

It was just madness.

The city of Ba Sing Se was enormous. People too numerous to count lived within its protective walls. At least two-hundred of them were there. Most of them looked to be middle-aged males, probably Phoenix Group salarymen, but there were younger members, even a Phoenix Center uniform or two dotted the line. They were picking fights with the police, at the front of the shouting.

There was a woman standing at the top of the building where the police pushed the protestors away. She was shouting at the top of her lungs. She seemed panicked, afraid, and confused.

"What good did they hope to bring by revealing the truth?" Aang asked.

"I wish I knew, Aang."

"You guys made it!" Sokka called out. "Man, you've missed a show. I've been helping out where I can. People are getting trampled all over the place, though, so don't get too close to the police line." He seemed to be taking things in stride, Aang thought.

"So, what's happening?" Toph asked.

"Well, at first, they were holding a demonstration, calling it a religious thing. It wasn't too bad, according to the police. There was an issue with the permit, but things seemed to be resolved peacefully there."

"Right," Aang said. "Then that girl."

"She 'jumped' off that building there," Sokka said. He made quotation marks with his fingers in the air. "The police aren't too sure. Either way, she fell and the police were called in and the demonstrators got angry."

"Why would anyone do this?" Aang mumbled.

"Don't know. Times like this make me wish Azula were still around and, you know, not crazy," Sokka said. "She had a good grasp of what made people tick."

Katara inhaled sharply, "Let's not talk about that right now. Have you found anything out?"

"It's a mob mentality here," Sokka said, "Someone started it, but, well, who knows. Far as I can tell, they say that the girl was chosen and that it was part of their religion."

"Chosen?" Zuko grunted, "The Spiritless?"

"That's what it sounds like, doesn't it?" Sokka grimaced, "This is bad all around. I knew things would get bad if the word got out, but now this is on every news show on the planet. You can see the news helicopters up there, right?"

"The police haven't told you to go home?" Zuko asked.

"Like I said, I made myself useful. Help get people to safety."

"Are there any people here we could talk to?" Aang asked. "Maybe we can get an idea who's in charge of this group."

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure Katara could help field dress a few of these people, too. They're a little understaffed."

Sokka saw an officer escorting a limping man, and offered his assistance. The officer gave him a brief chastisement, and then allowed him to take the man, who slung his arm around Sokka's shoulder.

"Zuko, some help?" Sokka asked. Zuko walked over and slung the man's other arm around his shoulder. "There we go. You okay?"

The man seemed to be in a lot of pain, but only nodded. "Dangerous crowd," Zuko observed.

"Don't know what happened," the man grunted. "Wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Well, that's what happens," Zuko grunted.

"But Agni is coming," the man said. He looked to be in his late forties, and looked tired and overworked. "They told us."

"Who told you?" Katara asked. "Oh, you poor man. Your leg looks broken. I'll get you a splint. Where's the medical tent, Sokka?"

He pointed her over and they helped the man over there. Katara was waiting with the splint, and tightened it around his leg. "So, who are these people."

The man smiled at her kindness, and said, "The sages. That's what we call them, anyway. I worked with one of them. They said the messenger appears to them in a dream."

"That sounds a little weird," Toph said. Aang nudged her sharply. "Not to be rude."

The man looked a bit perplexed. But Zuko spoke up quickly. "You rest up here. The police'll probably want a statement, too."

The group left the tent, and they looked around at the mess. Things were finally quietening down, and the police seemed to have restrained the crowd. They could see Ji restraining one man who refused to calm down, and the woman who was screaming was being led away, an officer talking kindly to her as they passed.

"This is a mess," Aang said. "Who could be doing this?"

"These Sages," Zuko grunted. "Got to be what that guy meant by grand master. Looks like they're moving into a full-fledged cult now."

Aang frowned. "But what's the point in doing this? It's not like this is a lie."

Zuko shrugged.

"Well," Sokka said, "We should go. If Dad finds out we were here he'll have our hides!"

* * *

The evening buzzed with quiet chirping and the electricity coming from the power lines. There was a pale moon in the sky and the atmosphere seemed perfectly peaceful, absolute and pervasive through the city.

The sound of cars on the busy night streets were dulled by the light mist that fell shortly after dusk, and the sound of a radio coming from an open window gave all this noise a lively rhythm, transforming it into an elegy for the passing day.

Aang leaned out his window and looked out at the city passing the street outside his dorm, and though he couldn't count them for the cloud cast sky, the stars and moon gave him somewhat of a comfort.

The news of the riot spread through the city, and Sokka had been watching the news raptly to discover any new leads on the cult.

But tonight, the tranquility replaced the overwhelming dread he felt everytime he looked at a clock or a calendar, and realized that each passing second was a second lost forever.

He could hear shouting on the street below. A boy and a girl teased one another, a group of friends besides them. They looked happy, students no older than he. He fell into a sullen mood and the clouds seemed darker on the horizon for it.

Enka singing in the distance, he looked lost and helpless. And not for the first time since he'd made his decision, he wished it had been someone else. Tender vibratto and the knocking of the door, mixed and sloshed together in his ear.

"Who is it?" he asked, dreamily.

"It's me," the girl on the other side said. "Open up, will you?"

"Sure, Toph," Aang said, heading over to the door. Momo perched on his shoulder as he walked over, preening himself carefully. He threw open the door. "What's up?"

"Not much. Want to take a walk or something? I'm getting sick of my room."

He looked over at the clock on his wall. It was nearly ten. "Isn't it a little late?"

"So what if it's late?" Toph asked. "We won't be long. Come on, you're sounding all mopey. It'll do you a world of good to get outside and away from it."

Agreeing reluctantly, she dragged him outside. The dorm was quiet. It was always more quiet past a certain hour, but this silence was still and lifeless, a difference from the slumbering calm of night, when everyone went their separate ways to count the hours until sleep.

"Creeps me out," Toph said, seemingly detecting his attention drawn to the still. "Wish we weren't so tired."

Aang nodded.

The night air was calm and cool from his window sill, but on the outside, it was kind of a warm embrace on the skin. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was still far from ideal, the breeze was a rare kindness, but it was almost too chill, too cold to be refeshing.

He could hear people talking and laughing and the night still seemed alive. Toph even relaxed, looking brighter than she had before. "So, you owe me a letter-writing session." He blinked, and he wracked his brain for what she meant. "I want to tell my parents something before the Solstice."

"Oh," Aang said, "Yeah, I remember. When do you want to do this?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I can't find the words. Stupid, right? I want to say something but I don't know what."

"You miss them," Aang said. His suggestion caused her to bristle. "It's true."

"I know, but," she frowned, "I don't miss them miss them. I got to sound horrible. But while I miss them, I don't miss having them around. You know how they treated me. I was a burden unless I was out there getting them sympathy votes. They wanted to take me away from here because it wasn't safe."

"They wanted to protect you."

"Then they could have spent time with me once in a while!" she snapped. Aang sighed, and she calmed. Looking aside at him, she laughed weakly. "I don't want them back, but I want them to know that I don't hate them. You don't know what it's like to have parents like --" She stopped abruptly, and looked at him with a sympathetic glance, her eyes just a foot too far left.

"Yeah --"

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, quickly, "I didn't mean it -- see what I did? I don't know what to say and I just sound dumb. I'm no good at this people thing. I hit things real good, I can act tough and I don't compromise. But when it comes to knowing somebody?"

"You just stumble?"

"You got to take things head on, Aang," she said, "That's how people like me think. Wish I could use some of your Air Nomad thinking. Look at you, you're the most popular kid in the class. People just like being around you because you make them feel lighter. I like being around you 'cause of that, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I wish I had your luck. Or at least Katara's girly-ness, sometimes. Look at what you make me do. I tell you dumb things like this and I don't feel bad about it!" She smoldered, "I hate that about you. Why do you have to be so nice."

Aang laughed. "You don't need to worry about what to say, Toph. I think you'll come across somehow."

She paused, and nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Sleep did not come easy.

Eighteen days remained, and weighing heavily on his mind, Aang's sleep was filled with images of that dread monster, Agni in his fiery majesty. The flames licked against the blackness of his mind, the sparks in myriad colors against the empty dreamscape.

He could feel the heat against him, burning him, jaws open to consume him. And when he woke with a start, he was before Roku. The old Avatar smiled at him briefly, before resuming a dour expression. "Now you know the truth of the ordeal that awaits you."

"Roku -- did you know?"

"Did I know that Agni stirred?:Yes, but I did not even begin to imagine the full extent of its implications."

Aang felt anger welling up inside him. "Why didn't you tell me from the start? Why did you hide all of this from me? Why?"

Roku frowned. "The answer is simple, Avatar. You know me as Roku, you know me as a past life, but you do not begin to comprehend the extent of this understanding. There are things I did not want to discuss. My role in the experiment is a great shame to me. I feel responsible for what you have endured and what you will endure on the Solstice."

"So? Why didn't you tell me that I'd have to face this?" He clenched his hands into fists. "Tell me!"

"An Airbender has a tendency to view a problem with a simple instinctual response. Fight or flight. They're particularly gifted at the latter. Instead of facing their problems head on, they wish to hide it. I could not tell you these things because you did not want me to. There's nothing further than that."

"What?" Aang paused. "But how?"

"You weren't ready to face these truths. I sensed that. The Avatar Spirit sensed the fear in its human piece, and sought to hide it. In a way, I'm glad it was this way. You could not escape the reality of your predicament, but because you have grown you faced it without hesitation with the bearings of a true Avatar."

"I'm not ready for this, Roku. People are going to get hurt and I can't do anything to stop it. And facing Agni -- I don't think I can win that."

"Some men worship that they don't fully understand, believing themselves chosen by fate to pass along a message of twisted hope to the world," Roku said. "I am aware of this. Though you must remember Agni is your priority, protecting the people of the world from the panic the Sons of Agni will cause is important as well."

"You already know?"

Roku nodded. "I've felt the stirrings of another in this Spirit World, one whose actions are -- strange, erratic -- but I can't say for certain who or even what is acting this way. As I speak to you now, and as Koh did before, something is trying to sow this discord on your people."

Aang hesitated. "You're sure?"

Roku nodded. "Do not forget, your days are limited."

"I won't." He sighed. "I can't win this, though, Roku. Not without the Avatar State --"

Roku brought his hand up, silencing Aang with a glance. "You are destined to save the world, Aang, this I believe. Your actions so far have shown me you are fully capable, and when the time comes, you will be ready."

"But, I can't --"

"Even in the darkest moment, there is one light that must never -- can never -- be extinquished. No matter what the cost, you must protect that light, Avatar, it is our purpose in the world, even more important than maintaining the balance of the world."

"What is this light?"

Roku smiled, "When the time comes, you will know. Believe me, Avatar Aang, yours will be the brightest of them all."

* * *

The next day was a weekend, and Sokka looked tired. He was facedown on the sofa, muttering to himself when Aang descended the stairs. The light shone through the windows casting shafts of light down onto his back.

He grumbled something, turned over and forced his eyes shut.

Aang shrugged, and headed to the door. As he turned the knob, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned, and Zuko loomed. There was no other word for it. Zuko towered over him, and his presence was never a pleasant one. He seemed to have skipped the jacket today, but the black t-shirt was enough to just give him a dark aura that his eyes pierced through.

"Uh?" Aang whispered.

"Let's talk outside," he said quietly, tilting his head over in Sokka's direction, "He overdid it last night."

"No kidding," Aang said. "I'm a little sleepy myself."

"I noticed." They stepped outside. The sun was uncompromising, and Aang missed the calm of nighttime. The twilight brought with it a chaos that turned the music the night brought into a cacophony of noise, honking horns, shouting people, loud music coming from the windows that futily made to drown out the day.

It was life, though, and that too was comfort.

"So," Zuko said, "We don't have any big leads. Only thing I've got is parts of a name. All I know is it's Shu or Mo or Ku or -- you get the idea."

"I wonder if Katara and Sokka's dad could help! He knows lots of people on the police force."

Zuko thought this over, "Well, maybe. I could present this as a request from a concerned party. If they're using Phoenix Group resources --"

"Maybe!"

"Anyway," he stopped, "While we don't have any leads, I think we should work on your firebending a little more. We're making progress, and I think you'll be ready soon."

"Great!"

"And," he paused, "I'm worried about Katara."

Aang bristled with jealousy. "Why?" he asked, coolly. Zuko seemed perplexed by the sudden chill but shrugged.

'She's been acting strange since we went to the Spirit World. I'm afraid seeing that memory troubled her. That woman must have been Kya Floes."

Aang thought about this, and nodded, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"I was thinking you should," Zuko said. "There's still some -- well -- bitterness."

"There's a lot of, er, awkwardness on my end," Aang said. "Maybe Sokka?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. How about --"

They both simultaneously shook their heads at the next idea before he could even say it. Their minds had reached the same conclusion. To Toph, Tact was something you used to stick posters on the wall.

"It's kind of weird being the only people who could talk to her about this," Aang said.

"Yeah, look at me. I'm practically responsible for the situation in the first place."

"No you're not!" Aang snapped. "You can't blame yourself, Zuko. You didn't know this would happen."

He sighed, and shook his head, "I -- I know. I want to say I want to admit that, but I'm not ready to yet. When this is done, maybe. When Agni's stopped."

Aang hesitated, but nodded. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. "So!"

"So."

"What do we do then?"

Zuko shrugged.

"Great, I'm out of ideas too. You want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

The tram station was full of people, and the papers some held all had news of the riots in hand. There was fear in the city, a panic waiting to explode, and those riots were like a trail of gunpowder, ready to be set off with a spark.

"If it isn't the so-called Prince himself." Zuko stood straight and turned back. There, Jet stood, arms crossed. "Heard you'd come around."

"Jet," Aang said, as a distant manner of greeting.

"Aang. Good to see you again. Keeping out of trouble?" He smirked. "Hanging around with the Prince, huh?"

"What do you want." He didn't ask, he demanded.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not here for a fight. The way things are going, I think people need to work together. Lots of weird stuff has been going down in this city, that riot's just the most recent. Think it's going to get worse."

"Yeah, so?" Zuko asked.

"Wanted to make peace. You know, peace?" He offered a hand. "Let's put the past behind us. I got to say, I respect you, Zuko. Don't like you, think you're a good-for-nothing rich boy, but I can respect you just the same."

Zuko hesitated, and accepted the hand. "I can respect that."

"Part of my new perspective. Got Aang to thank for putting me on my head," he said. "But yeah. Fancy running into you two here."

"How's the gang?" Aang asked.

"They're doing good. More time spent at home, I guess. It's hard work making the place better, but we're managing."

"Good," Zuko said. "Come on, Aang, our tram's arrived."

"Well, hope everything's okay!" Aang said. "Take care!"

Zuko sat down and glowered at the door. "I hate that guy," he said, firmly.

"Yeah, he's kind of weird,' Aang agreed. "But, hey! You're not enemies anymore, so you should at least be nice to him."

"Maybe," Zuko muttered. "Maybe."

* * *

Sokka woke with a start, he could hear the bell chiming the hour, and after the third ring and the dying echo, he looked around and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, stretched, and walked over to the television, turning it back on and leaning forward, intently.

"Yesterday's riots have prompted the police to monitor further demonstrations by the Sons of Agni. A representative of the group has stated that this was reminscent of War-time suppression by the Dai Li, promising that their demonstrations would be heard."

"Typical of Fire Nation," one of the guests on the show said. "I don't believe this. All the police are doing is making sure another tragedy doesn't happen. How quickly we forget that poor girl --"

"The girl was sick," another guest said, sharply, "We, as part of our doctrine, believe she had been chosen to be taken by Agni before the time."

"Now, Shyu, is it? Your group is little more than a cult. Before we know it, we'll have more jumpers because of this -- this nihilism!"

"That's not true," he said. Sokka leaned closer. He'd seen that face before. During the riots -- he was there, but Sokka wasn't sure where. "We don't condone the act at all, but we have to accept that those suffering from the ailment that people call Apathy Syndrome are chosen for a higher cause --"

"And where do you get this information? Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I worked with many who --"

"See, this is nonsense!"

Sokka grumbled. "I'm sure I know that guy --"

"Hey, Sokka." Katara sat down on the seat beside him. "Good to see you with us again. What's up?"

"Nothing, Katara, I'm trying to focus -- Ah, man, now they're on commercial. See what you did?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with a roll of her eyes. She cast a sidelong glance to Sokka and shrugged, "Did you find anything?"

"There's this guy, Shyu, he showed up on this program but I don't know why I know him. It's like finding a lead and then not knowing what to do with it. In fact, that's exactly what it is!"

"Great analogy, Captain Obvious."

"Quiet you."

"So, let's see. Maybe you saw him at school?"

"No, that's not it. I would remember, after the Xin Fu incident."

"Then maybe you saw him at the riot."

"I know I did, but there's something about him that -- wait! That's it!" he said. "He works for the Phoenix Group. I think I saw him around here once or twice to talk to Azula."

"Great! So now what?"

"Now, we get Zuko to go be Mr. Phoenix Prince and go and get him to show up and tell us everything he knows about his kooky cult."

"That sounds good. I don't know where Zuko is, though."

* * *

"So, that was good!" Aang said. "But did you have to order a meat bowl?"

Zuko looked over at Aang, then back at the bowl. He shrugged and took another bite. Pushing the tray aside, he stood up. "Let's get going."

"Home?"

"You go on ahead," he said, "I have something I want to do before I go back."

The afternoon sun glared in his eyes as he followed Zuko into the street, "I'll come with." Zuko hesitated, then grunted, shrugging. It did not take long for the path to become familiar to Aang. Sozin Memorial Hospital, sterile and lonesome, was their destination.

The walls were covered in grafitti, the warning of Agni's coming. Someone was busy cleaning it up, and Apathy Syndrome patients just sat there, subdued, but strangely alert, and anxious.

Inside, the nurse at reception brightened when she saw Zuko walk in. "Hi, Zuko. Got a friend today? The doctor's just finished with Azula's check-up, so you should be fine to go on up."

"Thanks," he muttered, and headed to the elevator. Aang waved and skipped aftr. There was a moment of tense silence, and then Zuko spoke up. "You can laugh or whatever."

"At what?"

"Me, tormented through-out my life by my sister, coming to visit her."

"That's nothing to laugh at."

He looked aside, "Isn't it?"

"I think there's some good in her," Aang said, "And I know you see it, too. So, it's just like you Zuko."

"Just like me, huh?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You protect your own," Aang said. "It's how you are."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe."

She looked like she was sleeping when they entered. A doctor looked over at them, her eyes coolly examining the two of them before she stood up. "Good to see you, again. I thought you'd be in a little earlier."

"Sorry I ran late," Zuko said.

"It's no problem. Mr. Houou, your sister's condition is still largely unchanged, but I have noticed an increase in brain activity. It's generally the same as one would have when they are dreaming."

"So?"

"That means your sister's brain is still alive, and not damaged," the doctor said. "I thought you would like a little good news with the bad for a change."

"Yes, thank you," Zuko said. "Could I have a few minutes?"

"Of course." The doctor rose and left the room. Zuko watched her go, and then turned his attention back to Azula.

"That's great news," Aang said. "Maybe if we can find her --"

"No," Zuko sighed, "I don't think that's likely."

"Why not?" Aang asked. "She could be found! It's not like she's dead, Zuko. We can't lose hope, even when things are at their worst."

"I said it's not happening," Zuko said, with hsi voice raising. "Don't you think I asked Yue to look for her? She hasn't found her yet. She's either lost forever, or she doesn't want to be found, and neither of those leave me thinking there's any chance she'll come back."

Aang looked cowed, and Zuko paused.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay," Aang said, "But I still believe in her. I want her to come back so we can all be a team again, and finish the year together."

"I know," Zuko said. "I know."

She couldn't hear them, and she looked serene, like an angel in repose. Gone was the fierceness of a tiger, she was in a hospital gown and covered by blankets to keep her warm, a variety of devices hooked up to her giving off an electric hum.

"Zuko," Aang said, quietly, "Do you think if we get her back, she'll --"

"I don't know, Aang," Zuko said, "I'd rather not cling to any false hope anymore."

_To be continued._


	58. Traumerei

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Nightly dance of bleeding sword reminds me that I still live."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_Traumerei_

Aang awoke with a scream.

He could feel the heat and searing flames of Agni's hand as it came down upon him and when he awoke, drenched in sweat, he was alone in his room, the only sound came from his alarm which blared angrily in his direction.

He hit the alarm and got out of bed. It was still early, but he wanted to be ready for his Firebending lesson. It was the crack of dawn, and he could already hear Zuko moving about outside. He opened the door a crack, and saw him returning from the shower, looking ready to go.

Aang sighed and headed down to the showers himself. Washing the sweat from his body, and getting himself awake, he still couldn't shake the apprehension he was feeling.

Zuko was waiting in the lounge, looking over at him. "Good, you're ready."

There were fifteen days left until Agni awoke.

The past few days had been busy, but they moved so quickly. Zuko sought out Shyu among the thousands of people who worked in the Phoenix Group, and school passed with preparation for the big festival.

He'd been practicing his caricatures during the class.

"So," Aang said, "What's the lesson today."

"Hadn't decided," Zuko said. "You've been doing well. I think you're about ready."

"How about lightning!"

Zuko glared at him, "How about no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But it looks so cool, and it could be really useful."

"I said no."

"Azula looked so cool doing it, too. I mean, obviously it's a little scary, but --"

"I can't teach you how to bend lightning, okay? I don't know how to do it."

Aang shut up.

"I saw the scrolls, but," he sighed, "I just can't do it. It just blows up in my face."

"Oh," Aang deflated. "Sorry, Sifu Zuzu."

"Don't call me that," he said mechanically. "Come on, let's just do some basic katas." He was about to grab his coat when his cell phone rang. "Who is this and how did you get this number?" he asked, testily.

"It's you," he murmured. "When? All right, I'll be there."

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"I got a call about our lead. I need to follow up on it. I want you to do twenty katas while I'm gone. Toph will tell me if you didn't --"

"Why don't I just come with you?"

"I said twenty katas," he said, "I'm going to get Toph to watch you."

"Oh no," Aang said, slumping.

* * *

Zuko grunted.

A parking garage in downtown Ba Sing Se just reeked of a set-up. He'd been on the receiving end of one too many ambushes to walk in lightly, but when he arrived, he was surprised to see the man he was looking for with a light jacket on in the early morning chill, desperately taking the first sips of his morning coffee. "Oh, you came," he said, "I was worried you wouldn't."

Zuko shrugged, and walked over, peering around his shoulder as he went.

"Oh, this must seem a bit suspicious, but it was the easiest place for a meeting. I know what you're thinking, about the Sons of Agni and all of this business after the riot."

"I'm thinking you're making a lot of people panic for no good reason."

Shyu slumped, and nodded, "I can see that. It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know."

Zuko glared at him, and he retreated back from the gaze. "Then tell me what this was supposed to be about."

"When your father disappeared, we feared the worst," Shyu said. "We put all our faith in him, in his plans. But to be honest, I had my doubts. I remembered the days with your Uncle, of course. It seemed a far cry from then."

"I don't care about the history lesson."

"I know," Shyu said, weakly, "But Agni is coming. If, if what we've been told is true, the only way for any of us to survive is to be chosen."

Zuko growled, "So you think you can just go around telling people things you've been _told_?" He grabbed Shyu by the jacket, and pulled him close. "Are you stupid or something?"

"I'm sorry!" he choked, "That's why I called you!"

Zuko released him and glared. "Listening."

"I tried to tell the others that. But, we've all had the dreams. They told us --"

"Who told you?"

"Someone. It's hard to tell. This person, whoever it is, claims to be descended from the Avatar." Zuko cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Shyu took this as a good sign, and with a little more confidence, said, "Still, this person, something about them seems off. It can't just be coincidence, but I don't think what we're doing is right. Not after what happened."

"The girl," he concluded. Shyu nodded. "The real Avatar is busy making sure that Agni can be stopped."

"But I'd heard he turned his back on us --"

"My father lied," Zuko snarled. "The Avatar will stop Agni, so there's no reason for you to be doing this."

"So, the Avatar will save us, after all?" Shyu asked, his eyes alight. "I should tell the others as soon as I can."

Zuko's stomach churned. Something about that made him nervous. "No, don't. Not yet." He looked around, and grit his teeth together. "They may not be so receptive to the idea."

Shyu hesitated, and then finally agreed. "There may be some truth to that. We'll see. Ah, there was something else. The next rally will be held tomorrow in the Upper Ring Mall area."

"That's bad."

"Yes," Shyu said. "There are many Spiritless there, and I fear we may see more of what happened before."

"I think you're right," Zuko muttered. He spat and cursed. "Thanks for the information. If something comes up, contact me."

"Yes, of course," Shyu said, "I'll do what I can."

Zuko grimaced. "I think Azula'd be proud of that," he muttered under his breath, and he gave a sidelong glance to Shyu as he turned to go.

"Wait!" he said. "I just thought of something. There'll be a meeting of the senior members tonight. Perhaps you can come and try and reason with them."

Zuko shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

Aang jolted to his feet when Zuko returned. It was getting close to the beginning of the school day, and Toph had left him to get her school bag together. He'd taken this time to doze a little, but he was hardly asleep when the door slammed opened and there stood Zuko, literally smoldering.

"Uh, Zuko, you've got a little --"

He snorted, angrily, a burst of flame punctuating his mood.

"Oh," Aang said, quietly.

"This is a big mess," he said, "Why is it I have to clean up all of my family's messes."

"Sorry, Zuko," Aang said.

"My dad decided that it'd be great to tell everyone in the know that you betrayed humanity," Zuko said, "That's where this cult got its start. They're scared."

"Yeah, I know," Aang said. "Something's manipulating them. I spoke to my predecessor about it a while ago."

Zuko sighed. "Any clue who?"

"Or what. I don't know. They're a big mystery," Aang said. "Just one more thing for us to worry about, I guess."

"One more thing, like school," Katara interjected, coming down the stairs with her stuff in hand. "We're going to be late and you two are just sitting there talking. Boys, go figure."

"Oh no!" Aang cried, making a mad-dash up the stairs.

"School's not important," Zuko muttered, "We have other things that need to be done. Aang's firebending is getting there, but we're still not ready yet."

"Aang's firebending can wait," Katara said. "Zuko, school's important too. Don't think I haven't been checking with Sokka to see if you've been in class or not."

"That snitch," Zuko growled.

"Don't be angry with him, be angry with you, Zuko," she said. "What are you going to do with yourself if you don't graduate?"

"I'll be fine. What about you? Are you going to keep dodging the issue forever?"

"What issue?" Katara asked, unawares.

"Aang," Zuko muttered. "You'd have to be blind not to see he likes you."

"I'm not having this conversation," Katara said, with finality. Zuko grinned, and turned around.

"And I'm going to keep an eye open for leads instead of going to school."

Katara sighed, angrily, "Fine, you want to play it like that. I heard from Mai why you two aren't talking. Why haven't you apologized yet."

"Apologize for what?" Zuko snapped. "Ty Lee told me the same thing, and I don't get it. What do I have to apologize for. I send her one text message saying it may be safer if we don't spend time together until this is over and --"

Katara put her hands on her hips. "And?"

"And she's gone crazy on me. You girls make no sense."

Katara scoffed, "The Big Bad Delinquent Prince doesn't get it, does he? You broke up with her with a text message."

"I did not!"

"Well, that's what she thinks."

"Then she's wrong! How is this my fault, anyway?" Zuko muttered.

"If you go to school, I'll help smooth things over with Mai," she said. "It's better if we all go. It's suspicious enough with you going off on your own. People either think you're starting a turf war or you're up to something."

Zuko grumbled. "Fine. I'm going."

"That's better," Katara said, smiling.

"Girls," he grumbled, stomping up the stairs like a petulant child, "You're all crazy."

* * *

They were gone. He looked down into the abyss, and saw nothing. Stone dragons snaked around pillars that held up a long passageway, metal rivets forming a cage around the sides, broken pieces of the wood corridor hanging almost uselessly to keep out the foul wind.

The familiar tile began to dissolve. He did the only thing he could do, and broke into a fast sprint forward.

Aang could feel the tower crumble to dust under his feet as he ran. The corridor seemed to run forever, and the sky above was tumultuous, shifting like a murderous storm at sea, all-devouring and insatiable. Behind him, as the corridor fell to dust, the heat snaked its way around and nipped at his heels.

He couldn't move any faster. Agni climbed up out of the pit, its eyes icy azure flames, and the flames started to catch before him as its fingers curled around the walls, setting them alight. It opened its maw wide and a sound like laughter echoed.

The floor before him started to ignite, and Aang turned behind him to see the crumbling corridor and Agni looming behind him.

He was alone. He was all alone and it was dark in the shadow of the fire god.

It laughed, and its maw looked endless.

And then Aang woke.

"You okay?" Toph whispered, "You fell asleep pretty quick there. You're not having nightmares again, are you?"

"It's nothing," Aang said, "I slept bad last night."

"No kidding," Toph said, disbelief in her every syllable. "So, you're sure you're okay? Your heart's going a mile a minute."

"Yeah," Aang said, "I just need to calm down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, come on, we're about to start setting up for our booth for the festival. It's only like seven days away." She groaned, "I hate this. We got to do all sorts of arts and crafts. Well great, leave the blind girl standing with the pin, why don't you?"

"Sorry!" Aang said. He yawned, sleepily. "Well, what are you assigned to do? Maybe I can help."

"While you were sleeping, I volunteered you for just that," Toph said. "Since we go to the same dorm and all, Bumi agreed on the spot."

"Great," Aang mumbled.

"So, we'll be working on getting the easels set up. Can't sketch a caricature on a table. Spoils the fun. Or so I hear, since I can't see or anything."

"Yeah, got it, you're blind, won't forget it," Aang muttered.

"I just want you to be aware how totally unfair this project is to me."

"Got it."

"Wake up!"

"I'm up!" Aang straightened.

"That's better. You're going to fall asleep one of these days and just not wake up, I swear," Toph muttered.

"I'm sorry," Aang said, "Like I said, been sleeping really rough."

"Fine, fine," she waved her hand dismissively. "Let's get to setting up easels, okay? We've got five, and we need to put them in just the right places."

"Right," Aang agreed, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Aang, a minute of your time, my lad," Bumi said, hobbling over. "Seems to me you've been spending far too much time with your head in the clouds and your face on your desk during my lectures these days."

"I'm sorry, I just --"

"Is something wrong?" he asked. There was a degree of sincerity there he hadn't seen in Bumi before. "I know a thing or two about sleepless nights, and the number one cause of them in teenage boys happens to be teenage girls -- and vice versa -- most of the time anyway --"

"No, it's not that," Aang said, wryly adding that it wasn't that completely, "It's just that I've got so much work to do with the festival and homework, and the midterms are coming up soon --"

"Forget about all that, Aang," Bumi said, "You don't seem yourself anymore. Is everything all right?"

"No," Aang answered, slowly, "But there's nothing you can do to help me."

"I can offer my years upon years upon -- maybe a few more repeats of that to go but you get the idea -- of experience," Bumi said, "So give it a shot."

"Well, it's like -- I don't think I can really explain it so well. There's something everyone wants me to do, but I don't know how I'm going to do it. And I keep going over it in my head and it always ends up the same way."

"Well, then, if I may humbly suggest, do nothing."

"What?"

"You're thinking about what you're going to do, so do nothing. If you take things on too aggressively, you'll only end up hitting a wall, sometimes, so let things move and then use that time to prepare. Neutral jing."

"What's that?"

"Well, if you were listening, you'd have figured it out," Bumi cackled. "But seriously, Aang, wait, and listen and react. Watch Bei Fong, she's a master of it."

Aang nodded, "Okay. I'll do that."

"Good, now you run along. Classes are done and we need to scrub down this joint. It's ranker here than a rhino the day before his bath."

"Yuck," Aang muttered, and left the school by the front entrance. He passed Suki on the way, and she called him over. "What's up?" he asked as he walked over.

"It's complicated," she said, "But Sokka won't tell me anything right now. He's in a weird -- er -- zone where he's just acting all mysterious, creepy, and paranoid."

"Yeah, I saw his room," Aang said. "He's busy trying to find out if those riots have anything to do with the Spirit World."

"Of course they do," she said, "You're not kicking me out of the loop, too, are you? This is infuriating!"

"Sorry, Suki, it's really hard to --"

"What's going on, Aang? That's all I want to know. You know I can keep a secret."

Aang hesitated, and looked around for an out, an escape. Suki made sure there were none. "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Promise."

"Pinky swear," she said, offering her pinky to him, "So come on, dish it."

Aang sighed, "You've noticed how Tenchi isn't at school anymore?"

"Yeah," she said, "Wait, he's got something to do with that cult, doesn't he?"

"Something, yes," Aang said.

"I hope he didn't get pushed off, he was weird, suspicious too, but he wasn't bad," she said. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"He's fine."

"Then what does he have to do with them?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this," Aang said, "Tenchi is -- was -- Iroh."

Suki cocked her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow, "Repeat that one more time, slowly."

"He's Iroh, Zuko's Uncle, Well, a part of him anyway. But that's not all. He's become merged with a spirit named Agni, the same spirit that caused the accident ten years ago. In two weeks, he's coming back, and he'll use his fire to end the world."

"End the world?" Suki repeated. "You're kidding, right?"

Aang shook his head.

"So you just got to beat him, right?"

Aang nodded, slowly.

"You worried me, you idiot!" she shouted, "You made it sound like something really bad was going to happen."

"Uh, it'll be fine," Aang said, not even believing what he said. "But things are really tense right now. We only have so long to prepare."

"Right," Suki said. "So I probably should tell Sokka to focus on his job before asking me out again. I mean every night for a week is pushing it. I like being noticed, but this is ridiculous."

"Well," Aang said, weakly, "Time's precious, like water in a desert."

"I guess you're right," Suki answered, "I'll tell him to tone it down just a little, though."

Aang smiled, "That's good. I'll see you tomorrow, Suki."

The walk home was quiet and calm. The sound of cars honking their horns as the light changed seemed distant as he passed by the tram station and hurried back to the dorm. Katara and Toph were sitting just outside, watching the street.

"Hey, welcome home," Katara said as he approached. "What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing," he said, with a yawn. "I think I'm going to get to bed early tonight."

"Lightweight," Toph snorted.

"Hey, if Aang's tired there's nothing he can do about it. We don't want him to get sick."

"Yeah, yeah, but we need to get to the top of Yomi, and we barely have two weeks to do it, so let's get going!"

"Sorry, Toph," Aang said, weakly, "Tomorrow. Things have been pretty quiet in the tower. That weird spirit aside, the last few times we were in it was pretty quick."

"Yeah," she muttered. "Okay, fine, get some sleep then."

"Yeah, going to," Aang said, as he headed inside. He closed the door behind him, and turned when it didn't slam shut. Katara held the door open and pushed her way inside. "Katara? Something up?"

"Hey," she said, quietly, "Listen, I'm worried about you. Everyone's noticed you've been sleeping less, and I think I heard you crying out when you were sleeping. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing," Aang said.

"It's not nothing," she said, "For the longest time I had dreams about my mother, and I'd wake up crying. It took me opening up to people about it to make them go away. Maybe you need to talk about your nightmares."

"I don't want to," he said, stubbornly.

"As your Waterbending master, this isn't a request," she said, firmly. "Come on, Aang, let's go to the roof, no one should be up there at this time of the day."

They went up to the roof, and Aang sighed, looking out over Ba Sing Se in the warm afternoon sun. Katara knelt down and indicated for him to do the same. He did so reluctantly, and she smiled at him. He frowned in exchange.

"So," she said, "Tell me, what have you been dreaming about?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Aang, this isn't going to work if you don't open up to me. Trust me, okay?" she said with a broad smile. He stopped, for a moment, before sighing.

"I'm dreaming about Agni."

"I see,' she said, "What about him? The time you saw him when you were little?"

"Not anymore," he said, "I see him like he appeared then, but bigger. Or maybe the same size. It keeps changing. The dreams are never the same, but they always end in the same way."

"How is that, Aang?" she asked.

"We lose," he answered. "The only things that remain the same every time are how we're finished. Zuko's frozen solid, Toph falls off the tower, Sokka's encased in stone, and you're --" he hesitated, "You're set on fire."

"Okay," Katara said. "These things haven't happened to us, Aang, they're not going to. You don't have to worry."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it easier. When you're all gone, I try and run away, but no matter what I do, or where I go, he catches up to me and -- usually that's where the dream ends." He added lamely, "I either get eaten or squashed, or both."

"Aang, you're just getting nervous. When we fight Agni, nothing like this is going to happen," she said. She seemed paler, somehow, but he put that to setting sun. "I know we may not all make it, if what Tenchi said is true, but I'm not giving up hope that we all will survive."

"Yeah," Aang muttered. "I hope so."

"Even when things are their worst, hope will be there," she said, "It can't ever be put out."

"I'll remember that," Aang said, a little lighter.

"Good," she said. "And Aang -- about --"

"Don't worry about it," Aang said,

"I do," she said, quietly, "I do worry about it." He didn't seem to hear her, and she brightened a bit, and said, "Well, after this is all done, then we don't have to worry about secret clubs and anything like that. Guess that means we'll have to move out of the dorm, too."

"Oh," Aang said, surprised, "Really?"

"Well, maybe," she said, "But we won't need to hide what we do anymore, we'll just be normal kids again."

"Yeah," he said, "Normal kids who saved the world."

"No one will ever know that, though," she said, "Are you sure you're okay with that?

"Yeah. The world doesn't need an Avatar," he said.

"No, Aang, we do. We need you." She smiled brightly. "You're going to save the world, I know it."

The world doesn't need an Avatar, Aang thought, repeating his own reasoning, not like it used to. But in a way, it made him swell with pride when Katara said that. "Thanks, Katara, that means a lot to me."

"I'm glad I could help. You should do some school work and get to bed at a reasonable hour, Aang. No more late nights."

"Okay, Sifu Katara," he said, bowing, "Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it, Aang."

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Shut up, Zuko, this is totally going to work," Sokka hissed. The two of them tried to look inconspicuous amongst the crowd of people loitering outside the mall. It was well past midnight, and the Spiritless were active, moving about and scribbling their vandalism on every wall they could find. Not for the first time today, he regretted mentioning this to Sokka. He felt a little naked without his jacket, and his Dao Blades were impressively hard to hide without it.

A group of people watched his and planned, and plotted.

Zuko and Sokka stepped forward. Sokka was first to speak, "Hail, o illucidated bretheren of the ebon night."

"Shut up," Zuko hissed.

The old man at the front of the group turned to look at these new arrivals with a sniveling sense of disgust. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes," Sokka said, "We are looking to become official members of your order."

"This is a by-invitation only group," the leader said. "Please, leave."

Zuko grunted, and stepped forward, "I spoke to Sage Shyu about you. I want in."

"And why is that, young man?" the elder Sage asked. "And is this true, Shyu?"

Shyu looked nervous, and tried to catch a glimpse of the two boys. Zuko raised his head just enough that his scar was clearly visible even in the moonlight. "Oh, yes, I recognize them. Good lads."

"Indeed," the Sage muttered.

"We're here because we want to be saved. One of our friends suffers from the same sickness that these people have," Sokka said. It wasn't completely a lie, but Zuko still felt uncomfortable with thisn situation.

"I see," the Elder Sage nodded. "Very well. Welcome to the Sons of Agni."

"So, what did we miss?" Sokka asked.

"We were just discussing tomorrow's demonstration. After the incident last time, we want to be better organized. Our goals are not to cause a mass panic."

"Could have fooled me," Sokka muttered.

"What was that?" the old man asked, sharply.

"Nothing!"

"Still, we're worried that some selfishly want to withold salvation," the old sage said. "We've been warned of them. This -- Bending Club."

"Oh, really?" Sokka said, quietly. "Where'd they hear that name?" he whispered to Zuko. Zuko shrugged, but remained stoic.

"Still," Zuko said, aloud, "Maybe there's a good reason to be restrained. If Agni is coming, just saying the world's going to end is going to just scare people. There's nothing wrong with what you're -- we're doing -- but people could get hurt again."

"The boy does make some sense," Shyu said, "I think we should listen."

"No," the elder sage said, "It's very clear what we have to do. The world must know of Agni's coming."

"Oh," Sokka said. He then, after a moment's consideration, asked, "Why?"

"Because that's how salvation is to be granted. We were warned that Ozai had failed, shortly after the signs appeared."

"Like the graffiti at the school," Zuko concluded.

"These visions told us we had a chance to fix everything."

"Visions again," Sokka muttered, "What's with these visions."

"What made you sure these visions weren't some trick?" Zuko asked. "Not that I'm saying they are, but I'm just curious. Shyu didn't exactly give us the full run-down."

The elder sage walked over and looked them over closely. "Who are you two?"

"Just, just guys, y'know, scared, desperate guys who don't want to die," Sokka said. He gave Zuko a cautious glance, and Zuko nodded.

"And you weren't even told of Miss Houou's warnings?" the elder sage asked. He looked at Zuko, who didn't shake, but Sokka could tell he was nervous just by the way he stood even more rigid. "Wait, I know you. You're Zuko Houou, leader of those squanderers."

"Okay, mad dash now?" Sokka asked, hissing.

"Yeah, might be good," Zuko said.

Just as the cultists began to move, oen of the Spiritless began to howl in pain, clutching at her hair. Zuko bristled and looked around. "A Spirit," he muttered, "The barrier between the two worlds is weakening."

"Man, I hate when they break out," Sokka said. "So what do we do? Is it heading this way?"

"I'm guessing so. As much as I hate to say it, we can't let these people get hurt." He looked at the elder sage and looked him dead in the eye. "You should tell your followers to hide."

"Why would we do that?" he asked, "The Spiritless are harmless--"

"They're not," Sokka said, "Believe me they're not. But that's not the issue. A spirit's coming this way. The Spiritless can feel it."

"So you come to our meeting and drag a Spirit here?"

"Not our fault!" Sokka said.

"Funny how that happens," Zuko said. "I'd almost say this was a trap. Let me guess, you had a vision that you should come out here and make your voices heard, right?"

The Elder Sage said nothing, and that spoke volumes.

"Something's using you, old man," he said, "And you're just lucky that we showed up." Zuko looked back to Sokka, who looked around. "See it yet?"

"Not yet," Sokka said, "Hard to tell what we're looking for. Spirits do tend to run the gamut."

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko said, "Just keep alert."

Shyu busied the people towards the tram station, and looked back at the other sages, who were watching spellbound as more and more Spiritless began to scream and shout. It appeared on the horizon and descended upon the square, wrapping its long serpentine coil around, blocking the sages within.

"What's this?" Shyu said, pushing against it, "I can't seem to go any further."

"They can't see it, great," Zuko muttered. "Find some cover, whatever you do, stay behind us." He looked at the spirit, covered in blue scales, an ancient dragon, long extinct, loomed over them with blue fire playing within its maw.

"Okay, Zuko, what's the plan?"

"Plan? You're the plan guy. I'll just ... improvise."

"Sounds good," Sokka said, readying his sword, "Let's make that the plan."

The dragon spit fire onto the ground, and Zuko was there, dispersing it with a slash of his dao blades and returning the favor with his own bursts of fire. The dragon roared, and buffetted them backwards with a flap of its wings.

Sokka rolled and rose, bringing his sword up high to slice the creature's skin. The scales were thick and strong, but the sword left a long gash anyway. Its painful cry gave way to a burst of fire that shot out of its mouth at Sokka.

Zuko struck for the softer underbelly and his blades scratched it deep. "This is going slowly," he commented, "The scales are too hard."

"Well," Sokka answered, "At least it's grounded."

"Maybe we should let it fly. Get those people to safety."

"Forget them," Sokka said. Zuko glared at him, and Sokka sheepishly said, "Okay, fine, let's get it into the air." He grumbled angrily as he looked for something, anything to use, "Easier said than done."

The dragon snapped at them, its fangs dangerously close when Zuko blasted it with flames. It backed away as flames filled its maw, and it spat them out down at the ground. He heard the sages shout in fright as the fire seemed to shoot from mid-air and landed just feet away from them.

"Hurry it up!" Zuko shouted. "Eyes on me, dragon."

Sokka looked at the wings. They were long, leathery things that were covered in the foul mark of corruption. They also seemed impressively soft for the creature's otherwise sturdy blue scaly armor. He smirked. "Give me just a second, and keep it busy, Zuko!"

"Oh, sure, I'll just make it do its tax return or something," Zuko spat. "Don't tell me what to do, Sokka."

"Sorry," he grumbled. "He's in a really bad mood tonight." Sokka waited for the creature to breathe its flame breath again before hopping onto its long serpentine body, and climbed up towards the wings. He readied his sword and just as he was about to bring his sword down, it wiggled about.

Writhing about, he could barely hold on with both arms, leaving him functionally paralyzed. It cried out in pain as Zuko struck it, and the writhing began to subside. Sokka opened his eyes and saw his goal was within reach.

He brought his sword up to strike it just lightly.

The sudden noise shook him, and the upward momentum pushed him off. The dragon took to the air, and looked down at Sokka with eyes alight with malice. "Okay, run for it," Sokka said to the sages, "Or you're not getting another chance!"

It took in a deep breath.

"Oh this is bad." It was the only thing Sokka could think of saying. The fire it belched was blue and hot and massive. And Zuko dived in front of Sokka and brought his arms up. With one massive blast of fire, he managed to divert it, causing the night sky to light up with blue and red, mixing, intertwining, many shades of flame.

"Pretty," Sokka murmured.

Zuko brought his arm up to blast the dragon again, and it looked down, searching for the sages. The five had vanished, and the dragon circled the area, looking, until finally losing interest. The blasts of flame buffeted it in the air, and it turned to lunge at Zuko when suddenly it stopped.

Its maw was right in front of him, gaping wide enough that he could fit his head inside.

Then, it backed off, closing its maw, and it took to the sky.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked, looking at the space the dragon had been.

"Good question," Sokka said. "Really good question. But it does make something abundantly clear."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered. "Someone or something is toying with us."

"But what? And why?"

"Does it really matter?" Zuko asked. "The cult's got away."

"I don't think they're going to be a problem," Sokka said. "Most of them were just ordinary people. I bet tomorrow's turn-out is going to be a record low for them. I bet some of those sages are probably tendering resignation from the position."

Zuko nodded. "We'll see."

"We need to focus on Agni," Sokka said, "But when we're in the Spirit World, we should keep our ears to the ground. Yue'll know if something's going on."

Zuko nodded.

"But for now, let's go to bed. I'm bushed."

"Yeah. Me too."

"We make a good team, Zuko," Sokka grinned, "We should do this more often, only with a hundred percent less dragon breath."

"Agreed."

_To be continued._


	59. A Chance for Normalcy

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"This time I'll grapple with that god of fear, and throw him into Hell's fire. I'll shrug the pain and run til I see the sunlight again."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_A Chance For Normalcy_

A week remained until the world was going to end.

The Avatar Squad hurried through the corridors of Yomi, they were out of breath, tired, and besieged from all sides. Katara's water splashed against a doorway, smashing it down and washing the ambushing spirit away. To her back, Zuko's flames traveled down a long corridor where a massive spirit howled in pain as the fire returned it to nothingness.

Toph smashed the wall and brought the crumpled metal up to blockade the path they came from while Sokka stood by Yue, Aang shot a burst of flame to their right and then kicked up a windstorm to their left.

"Okay," Yue said, "I think we should go this way." She pointed. "I'm sorry it took so long, this floor is causing havoc with my sense of direction."

"You're telling me. Whose bright idea was it to have the corridors spin around?" Toph yelled. "It's making me dizzy!"

"I know," Katara mumbled. She put her hand on a wall to steady herself. "Those spirits are taken care of."

"More are on their way," Yue warned, "We must move quickly!"

"Okay, it's been like a week of us coming in here and busting heads," Sokka shouted as they burst into a dash down the corridors, the sound of spirits getting closer in every direction, "How come it seems like we're not making any progress?"

"We're making excellent progress," Yue said, smiling, "You mustn't give in to despair."

"I know," Sokka sighed. "Hey, Aang, how are you doing?"

"Better," he said. "I've been finally catching up on all that sleep I missed."

"Finally," Toph muttered, "Okay, so which way?"

"Left," Yue said. "Still, isn't your festival coming up soon? That should be fun."

"I hope so!" Toph grinned, "My only regret is I won't actually get to see Snoozles wearing an evening gown."

Yue giggled. "Oh, yes, the beauty pageant."

"Who do you think should win?" Katara asked. "My vote's on Aang. He's got the softest features, and he's short enough to pass himself off as a girl."

"Hey!" Aang said, "I can't help being a little small for my age."

"Oh come on, he's bald," she said, "Zuko's totally going to take it. He already screams like a little girl."

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh," Toph said without missing a beat, "Sorry, Snoozles, I just can't see you winning this one. You'd look totally awkward in anything."

"Fine, I'll show you. I'll win that contest and then you'll be sorry!"

"This isn't going to end well," Zuko grumbled. "Spirits from the right."

"On it," Toph said, slamming the tiles down, and collapsing the floor in front of them.

"Well," Sokka said, "Who do you think's going to win the other beauty pageant. My vote's on Suki, naturally."

"Of course you'd say that," Toph snorted. "Who cares about who wins this stupid contest?"

"You're the one betting on Zuzu winning the boy's pageant," Sokka pointed out.

Aang laughed, "I think Katara should win, and not just because she had a fan club." Katara smiled at him, sweetly, and he smiled back. The moment was interrupted by Toph's gagging.

"Don't even get me started," she said. "Okay, so what? Who cares who wins these things. It's just dumb fun, anyway. And it'll be fun to make fun of Snoozles."

"Yeah, sure, make fun of the plans guy, that's a sure-fire way to get given the dirty jobs, Toph," Sokka muttered. She didn't hear him, or at least acted like she didn't. "Hey, there's a door here!"

"Yes, we're here, finally!" Yue shouted, triumphantly. They pulled open the door, and behind it, there was a practical wall of a spirit standing in front of the stairway. "Oh, my, that's the other thing I sensed, I guess."

"Could have used that info a while ago," Toph muttered.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment," Yue said. "Don't worry, he may be big, but the bigger they are the harder they fall. So to speak."

"Yeah," Aang said, "But do you mean harder as in the impact or as in the difficulty in making him fall?"

"We'll just have to find out," Zuko said, grinning. "He doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

Yue was dazed.

"I pity anyone who didn't see that!" Toph laughed as the monstrous spirit fell into several large blocks and vanished into a large reaching miasma that climbed high into the air, mixing into the obscuring mist that surrounded them.

"That was amazing," Yue breathed.

Aang rubbed his head, "But it sure hurt."

"Well, no use wasting time reflecting on it," Sokka said, "Let's go. We're almost out of here."

Yue nodded, taking to the front. "The elevator will take us down. It's odd, I haven't sensed a memory in a good long time, perhaps we've finally seen the last of them."

"Maybe," Katara said, "We did stop that monster."

"Yes," Yue said, "I think that's got something to do with it, too."

They ascended the staircase. Aang looked down off the side, and immediately regretted it. There were holes in the floor where he could see a winding mass of staircases spiralling upwards, metal rivets and poles forced through them.

"How much further?"

Yue frowned, "Not far. Another twenty floors remain."

"We could make it tonight," Aang said.

"No," Sokka said, "I don't think that's a good idea. We need to be ready for whatever the top has waiting. I bet there'll be something up there just waiting to stop us."

"Yes," Yue said, "I sense a powerful force at the top of the tower. A familiar force, too." She trailed off. "Perhaps it's just my imagination."

"All right," Aang said, reluctantly, "We'll wait then."

"Besides, tomorrow's the festival, do you want to be sick for the festival?" Katara asked, laughing. "We promised to take it easy tonight."

"I suppose not," Aang looked embarrassed as everyone started to laugh. He looked up the stairway. The elevator shaft wrapped around it, and it twisted very sharply onto a floor. The higher they got, the more disconnected the tower seemed from reality.

Gone was the harsh, metal plated floors of the foyer, and every single illusion they faced until now, terrestrial and familiar, and now, this heavenly corridor they found winding around the tower, would often lead to terrifying ends.

Ends with no walls, merely a drop through the clouds.

He was about to speak his apprehension when Sokka called out to him, "You coming?" The elevator door was open and Sokka was ushering in the rest when Aang finally collected his senses enough to walk on.

"So," Yue said, "Good luck on your contests." She giggled. "I'll be rooting for all of you!"

"Gee, thanks," Zuko said, deadpan.

* * *

The day of the festival, and in the back of their heads none of them could help but remember that only six days remained until the Solstice. Still, Katara's spirits were high as she knocked on the boys' doors.

Zuko was the first to answer. He was fully dressed, and seemed to be ready to go. He growled in a low voice, "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you guys are awake. Don't want to be late for the school festival, do we?" She put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you were going to skip today's as well?"

"Maybe," Zuko grumbled.

"You know the others would never forgive you if you missed the contest. Remember, it's at noon. Your shift at the booth is right after, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'll be coming to visit. Aang, as well. Toph doesn't get off duty until after."

Zuko rubbed his eyes, and cocked his eyebrow, "Why are you dressed like that?" Katara looked down at her maid costume, and blushed brightly.

"Well, I figure I've got three changes of clothes already, I may as well just go and walk there. The girls' pageant is at three, so after your shift is done, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"You'll come and visit the second year booths, right?"

"Whatever."

"Good. Sokka! Wake up!" she yelled. The door to her brother's room opened a crack, and he peeked out, hair a mess around his head. "You look so attractive with the bed hair, Sokka. Maybe you should hit the showers."

He muttered something in some eldritch tongue, and disappeared back into his room, emerging with his toiletries a minute later, grumbling in an unintelligible fashion.

"Aang? You up yet?" she asked, knocking on his door again.

"It's open," Aang said. She opened the door, and found him looking peaceful, sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. "Something up?"

"We're leaving soon, probably the minute Sokka's done getting ready. You all set to go?" Aang nodded, not opening his eyes. "Well, then be ready. Uh, what are you doing?"

"I heard meditating would help me concentrate," he said, "And I feel like I needed to meditate."

"Oh." She paused, "Is everything all right? The nightmares are gone, right?"

Aang hesitated, "No, but they're just dreams, right?"

Katara hesitated, unsure of what to say. A smile crept onto her lips slowly as she nodded her head. She sat down on the bed beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "They're just dreams. They can't hurt you."

"Yeah," he opened his eyes, "So, that's what they're making you wear for your booth?"

"That's right, maid cafe. Brilliant idea, right?" Katara rolled her eyes, "I heard the boys planned it. I guess it could have been worse. You should have heard their other ideas."

Aang smiled, "You look, er, good in it."

"Thanks," she said, weakly. "I kind of don't like it, but I drew morning and afternoon shifts."

"That sucks," Aang said.

"It does," she agreed. "Well, I won't keep you from your meditation -- just wanted to make sure you guys were ready to go. I've got to make sure Toph's not still asleep."

Aang smiled, and nodded and she was gone. He returned to meditation, half aware of Sokka's cries from the bathroom as he, assumably, tried to complete his shaving rituals with poor results. Aang shivered when he thought of Sokka in a dress.

And especially the proximity there was of that event happening.

He tried to return to what he was meditating upon before Katara interrupted. He recalled his past lives, and tried to find some morsel of wisdom they could offer. Before him, in his mind, he visualized Kyoshi.

She opened her eyes and surveyed him. "You look troubled, Avatar Aang. Isn't today one of your school's events?"

"Yes, well," Aang paused, "You heard about that."

"We are one and the same in spirit, Avatar Aang, don't forget. You're thinking about it just now. My condolences on having to see your friend dressed like a woman," she answered dryly. "Now, what is it that troubles you?"

"It's Agni."

"Of course," she said, "There is no way you can defeat him in a contest of power, that much is certain. The Avatar Spirit is too weakened to do so alone."

"I know," he said, "But if I could just use it, control it, I could do something more than just stand there and --"

"I did not say your situation was hopeless, Avatar Aang, but it is dire. Your friends and yourself, while formidable, are no match for a fully-realized spirit such as Agni. No, what you must do is consider another approach."

"Another approach?"

"It's as Avatar Yangchen told you. Your bonds will be your strength," she said, "Do not forget the people you have met and how you have affected their lives all while they affect yours. Use today as a chance to remind yourself of the strength they've given you."

"I will," Aang said. "Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi."

Kyoshi bowed her head and smiled. "When the time comes to face Agni, Avatar Aang, you must be decisive, do not waver. When you know what you must do, do not hesitate."

Aang frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You will know," she said, "Good luck, Avatar."

* * *

Aang drew morning shift at the stand the day before, and so he sat there in front of an easel with Ty Lee trying to sneak a peek at what he was sketching. It wasn't that he was bad at art in the same way that Sokka's attempts at doodles were an affront to everyone who ever held a brush, but he wasn't that great.

"Come on, let me see!" she kept pleading, and he was getting nervous.

Okay, the nose looked about right, but what was with her eyes. They were askew, and cross-eyed. That wasn't good. He was beginning to panic.

He squinted.

She looked a little bit like a monkey in the picture.

"Hurry up, Aang, Mai's turn is next."

He could already hear Mai protesting, and relaxed a little. If he just added a little ink there and -- no, that really didn't look right. He was beginning to get nervous.

"Hey, back off, you're making his hands shake."

"Oh," Ty Lee backed down when she saw Toph approaching,stomping her feet. "Sorry, Aang!"

"It's fine," he said, "Well, it's not the best, but --"

"Well, it looks like her," Mai said, putting her hand to her face to hide a wide smirk. "It really, truly does."

"No it doesn't," Ty Lee moaned, "I don't have a tail!"

"It's called caricature, that means we get to make you look dumb, now stop complaining. You're holding up the line!" Toph shouted. Ty Lee blinked, and pushed Mai down in the seat. Mai looked about to stand up, when Ty Lee pushed down with surprising force.

"Hey, wait --"

"Come on, Aang," Toph said, "Give Miss Scowls a portrait, too. It's only fair!"

Aang smiled nervously, and began to sketch on the blank piece of paper. "Make sure to capture her winning smile!" Ty Lee suggested. "No, no, her hair buns! Her expressive eyes? Oh! I got it, her weird shaped head."

"Why are you talking about my head like it's weird," Mai muttered, "Monkey girl."

"Stop calling me that!"

"This isn't going to end well," Toph muttered.

"I know, her head really is weird-shaped," Aang said. "Or does this look weird -- never mind, dumb question."

"Yeah, stay the course, wing commander."

"Roger that,' Aang responded, smirking. "There, done!"

Mai looked at the ghastly rendition and smirked, "That's your worst? Here I thought it wouldn't look anything like me."

"Hey, he really captured your weird head."

"Shut up about my head," Mai said through teeth clenched tightly. She looked to be at the end of her patience.

Aang sighed in relief as the two girls left, and looked across the way to Teo. He was just finishing a sketch and waved at Aang. He rolled over and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "It's almost time. Time for our entire reputations to be shot to the ground."

"What reputations?" Toph asked, arms crossed. She smiled smugly, "Last I recalled, you didn't have a date to the dance."

"Neither did you -- and you're going to be in that beauty pageant afterwards, remember!" Teo retorted.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. "Can't I skip?"

"If you do, you'll fail the year,' Teo said, "That's what Bumi told me anyway. He seems so serious about this. It's really, really creepy. Why is he so interested in getting us to wear dresses and stuff."

"I don't know," Aang said, "But it shouldn't be that bad. Come on, it's for fun."

"Dude, you're way too okay with this," Teo said. "I mean, seriously!"

"I don't see what's so wrong!"

"Twinkle-toes is a delicate flower just waiting to bloom, that's why," Toph teased. "He'll be the belle of the ball!"

Teo laughed, "Yeah, he'll probably sweep the judges, for sure."

"He'll do a little dance!" Toph guffawed.

Aang's face grew redder and redder as the two went back and forth, laughing and teasing him. At first it was from embarrassment, but now it was turning to anger. "Guys, quit it. It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is!" Toph said between a burst of laughter. "He's -- oh he's going to -- get oh man -- get posters made of him!"

Aang stood up straight, and rigidly stomped to the door. Teo tried to calm him down, between snorts of laughter, "Aang, please, it's just -- with high heels!"

"And I call him Twinkle-Toes now!"

"Shut up!" Aang shouted back and stormed out the door, almost immediately crashing into someone the moment he stepped out the door. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, Aang," Katara's voice chimed. He looked over at her, as she steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders. "Hey. You already leaving your booth?"

"Yeah, some people don't apprecaite me in there."

"Aw," she teased, "You haven't forgotten what time it is, have you?"

"Couldn't if I tried," he muttered.

"Well, good! We need to get you all ready. I tried to get ready for this, but the cafe was swamped. People really liked our service."

Aang looked over her and blushed. He could definitely see why.

"Aang? Aang? You there? You spaced out for a minute --"

"Oh, sorry, Katara, I was just thinking."

"Well, I'm let's get you boys all rounded up. We're going to give you a make-over, on the house," she said, "This will be fun, you'll see!"

Aang nodded. Somehow, when the girl of his dreams said it while wearing a maid costume, it all was quite acceptable. "Toph's inside with Teo --"

"Toph! Come on, it's time!" Katara said, calling her over. The blind girl stomped over, dragging Teo in his wheelchair along. "Well, Teo, are you excited?"

"I will mourn my fallen dignity. In due time. You look great, Katara! Are you still on after this contest? Mind if I stop by at one of your tables?" He grinned.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Katara fiddled with her hair-loops, and led the boys to a room that was empty for the festival. She looked around, and anxiously tapped her toes. Aang examined the room. The paint supplies made him think this room was being used by an art club of some sort.

"Where is Suki?" Toph asked, "Does she need us to help wrangle Sparky-senpai and Snoozles-senpai?"

"I think she's fine," Katara said, "They're probably just hiding under the desk and she's trying to drag them out."

The clock ticked closer and closer to the time of destiny, and the door was flung open. Zuko stormed in, looking back the way he came, he snarled. "Have some dignity, Sokka."

"No," Sokka protested, holding for every inch as Suki dragged him in behind her. "I want to go back under my desk. It was safe there."

"You don't hear me complaining," Zuko grumbled. "Okay, what do we do?" The door opened again, and Mai walked in, glaring knives at him. Seeing how she handled real knives, he was glad she didn't seem to have access to them.

Ty Lee smiled obliviously, "Okay, we're ready to do our part, Katara!"

"Yes, I'm going to enjoy this. Zuko's mine," Mai claimed. The other girls nodded, and looked at the rest.

"Dibs on Sokka!" Suki called. "I want him to look pretty as a delicate flower!"

"That's not manly," Sokka protested, from his corner. "Not manly at all!"

Ty Lee found herself pushed towards Teo, "Ty Lee can help me out with Teo. We're going to pick out the ugliest dress in the world and make him wear it. It'll be awesome!"

Ty Lee was about to protest when Toph nudged her sharply under the ribs and nodded her head towards Aang and Katara. Katara walked over to Aang, and led him aside, "Well, guess that just leaves us."

"Uh, y, yeah," Aang said. "Nice day, huh?"

"Relax, Aang, I won't hurt you," she said, "Well, not until we get that girdle on."

"What girdle?"

* * *

The stage was set.

The 'Miss' Phoenix Contest was about to get under way. The jeering crowd pushed and shoved for a good seat to experienced the adject humiliation that was about to ensue for those involved. Among the crowd, whispers could be heard. "The Delinquent Prince is competing. I heard he's like as big as ten guys, how is he going to pass off as a girl."

"Sokka's been trying to get out of this for weeks, it's going to be so funny."

"Shut up, it's about to start!"

Bumi cackled, and looked back at the boys at stage right, "You boys ready? Let it be said, before the jeering, cajoling, and otherwise ensues, that you're the bravest bunch of students I've ever had the honor of seeing dressed up like women and made up like a teenage girl at a slumber party."

He then hobbled onto the stage, and shouted, "Who's ready to see a bunch of boys dressed like a bunch of ugly looking women?"

The cheers caused the boys to sink further into embarrassment, "When I get out of this outfit," Sokka muttered, darkly, "Suki is so going to pay for this."

"No she won't," Zuko said, "Because you're not a man. You are not a man."

"Shut up! You're the one whose ex dressed you up. I can't believe you didn't say anything. She's out to get you, really!"

"I don't care," Zuko said, "This isn't important enough to worry about."

"Fine, whatever," Sokka said, "Hey, Teo, how are you feeling?"

"Toph did my make-up. Now not only do I get to go out on stage and make an idiot of myself, but I'll look like the Humorist from those comic books!"

"Man, that's rough, buddy," Sokka said, putting a hand on his back.

"Aang," Zuko whispered, "Did you get a chance to talk to Katara?"

"No," he sighed, "I was too nervous with all this make-up."

"Yeah, I hear you," Zuko muttered. "Hang in there --"

"Well, they were asked to guess what animal I was thinking of, and since none of them got it right, I decided to just pick a name out of a fancy looking hat," Bumi could be heard muttering on-stage. "Let's see, here we go! First, let's meet our first contestant. Teo -- or should I say Tea?"

Teo grimaced, and rolled out. Despite Toph's best efforts, Ty Lee managed to salvage the face. The dress was a garish brown and green color, and he looked absolutely mortified walking on stage. They had put on a wig that barely matched his hair color that he could only assume Toph picked out.

"H, hello," he squeaked.

"Well, isn't she just modest. Tell us about yourself, missie," Bumi cackled.

"Well, uh, I like...uh... inventing and, well, ahem, that's to say, needlework."

"Isn't that just the weirdest combination of hobbies you've ever heard, let's give Tea a big hand. You, in the back, stop whistling."

"Toph! I know that's you! I'll get you for this!"

"Wonderful, spirited lass. Okay, next up, all-knowing choosing hat --" he picked out a name. "Sokka Floes. Miss Floes, come on out and meet our panel."

There were not words for Sokka's mortification. As he walked out, he got cat-calls from every boy in his class, and he sunk further into a funk. Thankfully, the clothes were thick enough to hide his mascule figure.

Actually, in viewing himself in the mirror, he had to say he didn't look half bad with hair-loopies. The wig was nice, short haired, and the loops hung lower than his sister's. "Modern Water Tribe, tres chic, as the kids say today. Where is that language even from, does anyone know?" Bumi wondered aloud.

"Ahem, hello," Sokka said.

"Oh, right, introductions. Tell us about yourself, Miss Floes."

"Well, I like penguin sledding, long walks on the tundra, and darning socks."

"Very traditional," Bumi nodded. "Well, let's give her a round of applause. That's better, and stop with that nonsense in the front!"

Pakku's head clanged against the judge's table. "I'm tenured," he muttered to himself, "There's nothing stopping me from leaving this hall and calling in sick for the rest of the school year."

Piandao similarly scowled over in Pakku's direction. "This was your bright idea. "No one will sign up," you said, "It's going to be easy," you said. I'd rather be sailing."

"That can be arranged --"

"Dudes, chill," Principal Chey said, from the far side of the table, "I'm trying to channel my judging vibe into a tangible field of judgment so I can, you know, do my job. Maybe you guys should do that, too, or whatever."

Pakku groaned, "I can't figure what's worse. The pageant, the principal, or that he just told us to do our jobs."

"Now, we have a fiery one for you. From the Fire Nation, a hot-blooded young lady, Zukka Houou," Bumi looked expectantly at stage right. Zuko grimaced, and hesitated. "Any second now. Coming on stage. Right. Yeah, okay. There she is!"

The crowd was dead silent.

The glare spoke volumes. Anyone who said, thought, or took pictures at this spectacle would find themselves summarily punched. He was dressed in a Royal Academy for Girls' uniform that somehow was made in his size. He had a long black wig on, and carried a kendo bokken. The end result was simultaneously disturbing, threatening, and just a little bit cute.

"My, uh, well, let's get to know you. Do you have any hobbies."

"Punching people."

"Okay, that's all we needed to know."

"I guess I could use this thing to hit them, too," Zuko grumbled in a low voice.

"All we needed to know was the first thing, thank you." Bumi looked to the crowd, and he could hear chirping somewhere in the distance. "Well," Bumi said, "Our last contestant is from the Air Nomads. A free-spirited girl, let's itnroduce, er, Ananya!"

Aang, for his part, was the only one to really look like a girl. He was in a blonde wig, and he was dressed in a girl's uniform that fit him well. He moved onto the stage with a spring in his step that almost looked like --

Skipping.

"Can we declare a winner yet?" Pakku protested.

"Dude, you got to let the inner beauty come out, too," Chey said, dreamily.

"That's a no," Piandao translated.

"Let's introduce yourself, Ananya."

"Hi!" Aang said, in his best girly voice, "I'm, er, Ananya, and I'm just easy-going and stuff. If you want to do stuff, that's great, but if not, we can just, er, hang-out!"

"Isn't that nice, well, now the judges need to confer over the contestants. While we wait, let's meet these lovely young ladies one more time --" Bumi was cut off by Pakku.

"Let's just end this pathetic hoe-down. Aang."

"Aang," Piandao agreed.

"I'm going to go with the second one," Chey said.

"Okay, then, with a two to one vote, it looks like Aang's our lucky winner," Bumi said. He shrugged, and laughed, "Well, by merit of him being the only one to even remotely look like a real girl."

"Hey!" Sokka said, "I got one vote!"

"Now who isn't manly," Zuko muttered to himself.

"Aang, congratulations. You get the first prize. You get a seat judging the girl's beauty pageant in a few hours. Lucky you."

"Do I get to judge the swimsuit competition?" Aang read from the note handed to him by Sokka. He cocked an eyebrow at it and whispered to Sokka, "I don't think there's a swim-suit competition --"

"Swimsuit competition?" Bumi said. "Oh, why the heck not!"

Pakku cleared his throat, "Because that wasn't part of the pageant. We agreed, it wouldn't run more than thirty minutes, Bumi."

"Yes, that was then this is now," Bumi whispered quietly back at Pakku, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Pakku."

"Where are they going to get swimsuits in three hours?" Pakku muttered.

"That's all for our pageant. Let's hear it one more time for 'Miss' Phoenix!"

Aang blushed at the cheers, and the one loud whistle that he knew had to be Toph.

* * *

Aang felt Toph grab him from behind before he heard her. "Hey, there, Twinkle-toes. Congratulations on being the girliest man on campus!" she laughed at his grumbling response. "You did look like a girl."

"You don't know that!"

"Snoozles wouldn't have caught that, neither would Sparky," she said. "They'd be too busy muttering."

"I'm good like that," Aang said. He was glad to be out of that get-up and back into his school uniform. The wig remained thankfully forgotten somewhere in the bowels of the dressing room, never to be returned.

"So, you want to hang out and check out the other booths for bit?" she asked. "We got the time, right?"

Aang looked at the clock. The next event wasn't for a while, and he hadn't made any other plans. He agreed, and the two of them climbed the stairs to the second floor. "I know where you want to go!" she teased, taking off into a sprint ahead of him, pushing the crowds aside. "Well, come on, hurry, let's get a good spot!"

She led him to the back of the line that formed coming out of Katara's class room. A majority of the line was comprised of boys, from all three years, though a few third year girls were present, gossiping and saying nasty things about the second year girls.

Aang sighed.

"This line goes on foreever," he said, "We'll never get in."

"I could flip the fire alarm --"

"No!"

"It'd clear out the line," she said, weakly, as though surprised by Aang's sudden forceful opposition.

"And the cafe, too!"

"Oh, good point," she answered. "Wait, I got it." She suddenly barged through the group in front of her, shouting, "Move aside, contest winner coming through. That's right, take a glimpse at 'Miss' Phoenix as she goes to her celebratory coffee, stop gawking, Chuckles."

She finally positioned themselves at the front of the line. A girl in a maid's uniform stared with a mixture of marvel and anger at the spectacle they had just caused. "Can I help you?" she muttered.

"Oh, Aang!" Katara pushed her way forward. "Don't worry, Kimiko, I got this one. Come on, guys!"

"Sorry about the show," Toph said, "But screw waiting!"

"Well, I don't know if you'll get in trouble," she said, "But be more careful!"

"Fine," Toph muttered. "Aang appreciates what I do for him, don't you, Aang?"

Aang panicked, looking over at Katara's disapproving glance, and then back to Toph's broad smile. He had three options he could see: side with Katara, side with Toph, or side with neither and try and get out of this without being flayed by both of them.

He threw caution to the wind, and chose number three. "Well, it may not have been the best way of doing it, but I appreciated it, Toph!"

"See, Sugar Queen?" she stuck her tongue out.

"Sounded like he agreed with me," Katara said, smirking. "So, what'll it be?"

"You've got three items, and two of them are the same thing," Toph said. "Just get us the house special."

"Right, two coffees coming up," Katara said. "How did I do?"

"You look like you need to ask Zuko for pointers," Toph answered. Aang shrugged and smiled.

"Well ha, ha, Toph. Very funny," she said, and quietly added, almost inaudibly, "I already did."

Toph waited for Katara to be gone before putting her arm around Aang's neck and pulling him forcefully closer to her. She scowled at him and looked him straight in the face. "Okay, so now you're going to tell me what the big idea was with the swimsuit contest."

"I didn't know what it said until I read it!" Aang said, "I promise. Sokka just asked me to read that and --"

"And you listened to Snoozles instead of your best judgment," Toph said. "That two-faced weasel-mole!"

"Well, you did sign him up for that against his will."

"Only after he did the same thing to us!" Toph protested.

"Two wrongs do not make a right, usually, they make more wrongs."

"But three lefts makes a right," Toph protested further. "I know, I checked!"

Katara returned shortly. "There you go!" she bowed and then, looking around, sat down. "I need a break."

"No kidding. Look at that crowd!"

"It's unbearable," she moaned. "Everyone's come to this booth."

"Ours was pretty busy, too," Aang said, sympathetically.

"Well, look at it this way, only a little more to go, then you get to play dress-up for everyone to ogle you -- only this time on a stage!" Toph said, supportively. "You're totally going down, by the way."

"I'm not going down without a fight," Katara answered.

"Oh, there'll be fighting!" Toph said. "But I hope we don't really have to wear swimsuits. I'd die, really, on the stage. They'd have to bury me because of the embarrassment."

"Bad news," Katara moaned, "Sokka brought swimsuits. Don't ask me how he snuck them in, or how long he's been planning this. What i want to know is how he knew everyone's sizes."

"There are some things I'd rather not know," Toph said.

"Me neither," Aang agreed.

Katara sighed. "I should probably get back to work. Oh, before I do, after the pageant, want to go check on my brother with me, Aang? I promise it'll be fun."

"Okay," he said, hesitantly. Aang didn't notice the glance Toph threw Katara's left shoulder, but Katara caught it, and nodded. "Well, afterwards, then?"

"That's right," she said. "I'll see you there, Aang!"

* * *

The judging table had an extra seat pulled for him this time, and he sat down apprehensively. The girls had spontaneously vanished at the appropriate time for preparation and he hadn't heard word one about them since then.

He looked next to him at the Principal, Piandao, and Pakku. Chey was obliviously staring forward, a piece of paper with some unintelligible scribblings written on it next to him. Piandao's was surprisingly full of small sketches and carefully practiced caligraphy, but it did not seem to contain any judging information.

Pakku's was completely blank, and he looked over at Aang, critically. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "What exactly do I judge based on?"

"Bumi explained it to me as a ten point system based on three key characteristics. That being said, that's ridiculous and useless. Vote based on whatever you want to vote on and please try not to make any ties, we would like to go home sometime his year."

"Oh, right, sure," Aang said.

Bumi was up on stage, peeking out from stage right at the crowds that were forming in the auditorium. Some of the more self-absorbed girls were anxious to get started, but he could see that the rest were nervous.

Aang waved at them from down on the floor. And Bumi spoke to them quickly.

"Well, we're about to start, so break a leg! That's show-talk, don't actually break a leg -- unless you're really that desperate to win, might score you a few sympathy votes!" He cackled at his own ill-humored comment, and stumbled onto the stage. "Welcome to the real Miss Phoenix Beauty Pageant. For those of you who were here earlier, well, this was the one you wanted to go to."

There was no laughter, only the bitter gravity of truth.

"Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Let's introduce our first lovely contestant." The first few girls were of little interest to Aang. He couldn't remember their names, and while they were pretty, it was in a pretty boring way. A combination of make-up, fashionable outfits, and practiced posture.

"Well, she's a wild one, isn't she?" Bumi asked, looking incredibly bored. "Okay, next up is contestant number three, the lovely Miss Suki."

"Yeah! Go Suki!" Aang could hear Sokka shout from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yes, believe me, every year is like this," Pakku added, dryly.

Aang shrugged.

"So, Suki, tell us about yourself," Bumi said, introducing the girl to the audience. She was dressed in an attractive tank-top and shorts combo, a baseball jersey acting as a makeshift jacket.

"Well, I like baseball, sports in general, and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty when I've got to."

"So, why are you here today?"

"Because my no-good boyfriend signed me up without asking first. Don't worry, we got him back for that."

The crowd laughed, at least those who got the implication.

"Wonderful. Miss Suki, ladies and gentlemen. Now, we have number four, Katara Floes from the Southern Water Tribe. Please, give her a warm welcome."

The applause was deafening, especially since Katara's fan club had somehow wedged themselves in right behind the judges. Aang rubbed at his ears as she walked out, dressed in a Fire Nation dress, with her hair done up in an intricate style."I see you've gone for a left-field look, why is that?"

"Well, I don't think I could top my brother, and besides, he stole my clothes," she said. She gave the crowd a bright smile. "Well, I'm Katara, most of you know me. I'm on the swim-team, so I'd say I'm pretty fit, too."

"And why are you competing today?" Bumi asked.

"To kick Toph's butt, duh."

"Oh, this is getting personal. Toph Bei Fong, would you like to come out and answer that challenge?"

Toph stumbled out, wearing a traditional kimono with her hair done up in an old-fashioned Earth Kingdom style. She looked awkward wearing it, like a doll. She glared at the crowd, who oo'd and ahh'd as she came out.

"Why, you clean up nice, Bei Fong, hardly recognize you!"

"Shove it, old man," Toph said.

"Now that's what I call feisty," Bumi teased right back. "So, Miss Floes here has issued a challenge to you, contestant five. Do you think you could beat her?"

"Easily! Just give me five minutes in a ring --"

"I meant in a beauty contest," Katara answered. It was barely picked up by the microphone. Toph just glared in her general direction and thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take that challenge."

"Great! Just two more contestants to go. Number six, why don't you come on out for everyone." Ty Lee literally cartwheeled over. She was dressed in what could best be described as a circus outfit, intricate to look at, but simple and easy to move in.

She hopped and waved to everyone. "Hi! I'm Ty Lee! I like dancing and acting and one day, I want to be a movie star!"

"That's a nice aspiration," Bumi said. "I heard that you once did a trapeze act."

"I did! When I was like six, my parents took me to a circus, with all my big sisters, and I managed to climb up and swing around on them for a bit. I also crossed the tightrope!"

"Talented, isn't she?"

Aang sighed, "Bumi's just going through the motions, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Piandao said, rubbing his temples.

"I think we lost Chey about the third contestant," Pakku confided.

Chey, for his part, stared straight ahead, not really reacting.

Aang sighed.

"And lastly, we have contestant number seven, our school treasurer, Mai. She's a bit shy, so let's make sure she has a warm welcome, okay? She's got a lot up her sleeve," he snorted at his joke. "She's really sharp, too."

There was a uniform groan from the audience.

Mai walked out, dressed in a regal looking kimono. She glowered at every other contestant. She stood next to Bumi and sighed. "This is getting long. Can we just skip to the basics?"

"Go for it."

"Name's Mai, I don't really like anything. This contest is boring, let's just get it over with."

"But what about the swimsuit competition?" Bumi grinned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking no," Mai said.

"Seconded," Pakku said, raising his hand.

Bumi glared out at Pakku, and then back at the rest of the contestants. "Well, all right then. We'll just move along."

"No!" Aang heard Sokka shout, "My revenge! Ow! Zuko, why did you hit me?"

"Judges, let's have your votes," Bumi said. The judges poked Chey, who suddenly started with the shock of the contanct.

"Uh, going to go for number two."

"Number five," Piandao said, "I admire her spirit."

"I have to admit preference for number four, a very honest and straight-forward girl." Pakku nodded in approval at Katara. The contestants all looked at Aang, expectantly. Aang buckled in his seat. "Well, Aang?"

"Well, uh," Aang frowned. "I kind of like, uh, number --"

"Yes?" Bumi said, "Speak up."

He was going to say four, but suddenly he found his voice catching, especially as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well, uh, Number --" he could imagine the pain Toph would give him for letting Katara win, though. "Uh, what happens if I pick someone and that doesn't make a winner obvious?"

"We go to a vote of the audience that takes ten minutes," Pakku groaned.

"Okay, let's do that. Number three!"

"What? No fair!" Toph shouted. "Be a man, Aang!"

"Well, we have to go to a vote. Thank you, judges, for trying your best," Bumi said. "This may take a few minutes, but let's get it started."

The vote took a little less than ten minutes, and the girls were put back on stage when it was finished. They all stood looking expectantly. Toph and Katara exchanged tense glares while Bumi fumbled with the envelope.

"Why did we even seal this thing?" he muttered, "Oh, no, I got it. Wait, that was my finger -- there, got it this time. The winner is, by a landslide vote by the girls -- Mai! Most commonly cited reason was, she stopped the contest from going on longer."

The girls all looked at Mai.

"What? I didn't expect that either," she said, weakly.

* * *

"Okay, so we didn't win, or lose," Toph said, peacefully, "But I still would have kicked your butt in the swimsuit competition."

"Can we just forget about that? I can't believe I went through with that!" Katara said. She parted with Toph at her room, and Aang, who until now remained quiet and let the two of them argue, smiled at her.

"Well," he said, "Let's get going?"

"Yeah," she said, "I can't wait to see Sokka's class project. A speed dating cafe, I remember one year a second year class did that. Nobody showed, at all!"

They climbed the stairs and approached Sokka and Zuko's room. The halls were busy up and down from them, but their own room seemed surprisingly quiet. They nervously pulled open the door, and were pelted by a bouncing ball.

"Ow!" Aang said, grabbing his nose.

"Oh, man, so sorry!" Sokka said, "Didn't hear you --"

"Wow," Katara said, looking around, "This place is dead."

"Tell me about it," Sokka said. "This was the worst idea ever." Zuko grunted his agreement from the other end of the room. "As you can see, the rest of the class ditched us to run the place this shift. Even Suki! Suki left us!"

"Sucks," Aang said.

"Totally."

"So, let's do it!" Katara said. "Let's totally do a speed date!"

Aang blinked. "But, doesn't there have to be more people?"

"Oh, we can do it, just us four," Katara said. "Though, one of you has to pretend to be a girl."

"Aang can do that, he did win that contest!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, you just volunteered," Zuko said. "Besides, Katara's your sister, it'd just be creepy." He took a seat next to Aang, and Katara and Sokka sat across from them. "Bear in mind, this is humiliating enough for me, too."

"Oh, big tough Delinquent Prince," Sokka said, affecting a feminine voice. "Well, let's see. Zuzu, what is it you look for in a girl?"

"Huh? Me?" Zuko asked, blinking. "Well, someone who's -- er -- well, I don't know. There's something to be said for all kinds."

"Whoa, can you say commitment issues?" Sokka said.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Uh, can I ask a question?" Aang asked. "Katara, uh, where's your idea of a dream date?"

"Huh? Well, that'd be something quiet like that park we went to in the Fire Nation. You can really connect to a guy there -- " Zuko nearly fell out of his chair at that. "What? Oh, oh! That's not what I meant!"

"It'd better not be," Zuko grumbled.

"My turn!" Katara said. "Okay, Aang, Zuko, you can both answer this one. If you had to choose just one thing to bring with you to a deserted island, what would you bring?"

"A boat," Zuko muttered.

"Well, I'd bring a book," Aang said, "It's got to be boring there, and there isn't much else to do."

Zuko noticed everyone looking at him a minute later, as though they expected him to ask a question to continue. He looked at Katara, and at Sokka, and groaned. "Sokka. Uh, how do you sleep at night?"

"Comfortably with thoughts about how awesome I am," Sokka answered. "Why?"

"I'm just not sure."

"Okay," Sokka said, "Moving on. Did anyone feel like they made a connection here? Zuko?"

"Sure, Katara," Zuko answered, blandly. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Going with Katara," Aang said.

Katara looked at Aang and Zuko, "I don't know," she said, "Zuko's practical, but Aang's exciting." She giggled, "Can't I take both?"

"No," Sokka answered. He stood up and noticed everyone glancing at him. "What, you expect me to -- oh, fine. I guess I find Aang to be the most attractive -- why did I say that? Now I feel like I need to take a shower."

The group sat for a minute in contemplation.

"This is the lamest thing ever," Zuko concluded. The three nodded in agreement.

* * *

The day had wound down and it was time to get going home. They were cleaning up in the first years' room when Aang arrived. The desks were back in place and the easels were all set aside to be put away the next day.

"So," Toph said, "How was speed dating?"

"Let us never speak of it again."

"Rough, huh?"

"Sokka said I was the most attractive," Aang muttered.

Toph inhaled sharply, and then smacked her lips together, "Yep, rough. So, we're about done here. Where are the others?"

"Katara's returning her uniform and she said she'd meet us by the gate. Sokka and Zuko were putting their room back together, and they'll be down there soon."

"Cool."

Teo approached them and offered his hand to Aang. "Well, Aang, good show at the pageant. I can't believe we survived that without getting bullied all day."

"We still have the rest of our school lives to live it down," Aang laughed.

"Yeah, guess so. Dad's going to be here soon, so I'm going to get out of here while the halls aren't crowded. Have a good weekend, man."

"You too!" Aang said.

Toph sighed, "It's almost time."

Aang looked over at her, and nodded. "It was nice to try and forget about it for one day, wasn't it?" Toph shrugged.

"I guess," she admitted, drawling the sound lazily. "But we got to get to the top soon." They walked to their shoe lockers and he saw Katara already out by the gate. "I wonder what's going to happen. Just one week."

"Just one week," Aang said. "We'll make it."

"You really think we can do this?"

"It's like we always say," Aang said, "Let's be positive."

"Positive," she puffed, "Sure, fine. If you want to be Katara."

Aang laughed. They walked out to the front gate and joined Katara. "So, guys, how was it?" she asked. Toph shrugged and Aang laughed.

"She's being fussy," he said.

"I see that. Poor widdle Toph, are you cranky?"

"Hey! Don't treat me like a baby, Sugar Queen!"

Katara smiled and waved over Zuko and Sokka, "Sorry, it was just kind of funny in my head. So, there we go. I thought the festival was fun. I'm still angry at your girlfriend for stealing the contest."

"Yeah, well, she made a compelling argument," Zuko said.

"My revenge," Sokka sniffled.

"There, there, Snoozles. Next year we can have university guys doing car-washes in their swimtrunks."

"How's that supposed to cheer me up."

"It isn't," Toph answered.

The group laughed, but Zuko remained sober and cold. "It's almost the Solstice. We can't afford to just have fun anymore."

"Well, yeah," Sokka said, "But it doesn't mean we can't laugh."

"Yeah, Zuko, let's be positive," Katara said. "We'll get to the top of that tower, we'll beat Agni, and we can get back to our lives."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, "If only it was that easy."

Aang nodded.

These bonds he made, the strength his past lives said he could gain from them, he could feel it, faint at first, but growing since he arrived. Now, looking at his friends, he knew what he had to do. No matter the cost, he had to protect them.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Huh, Katara?" She pulled him aside. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say something to you," she said. His heart skipped a beat, but he tried to remain stoic as they walked together down the road. "After all of this is done, and Agni's gone, I wanted to know if you --"

"Katara," he said. He braced himself. He wanted to ask why they had to wait, he wanted to ask what made her change his mind, but somewhere in the back of his head, he couldn't think. "Maybe this isn't the best time for this."

"Aang?"

"We have to beat Agni first."

"Yeah," she said, quietly, "But afterwards?"

"We'll see what happens, won't we?" Aang said, trying to smile.

She frowned, and nodded. "Yes, we will."

Aang couldn't explain why he did that. He wished he could say he misspoke, but he could feel something nagging at the corner of his mind. A nagging voice that warned that there was the ever real possibility that not all of them would return.

And when the sun came up the next morning, only five days remained until the end of the world.

_To be continued._

_A/N: Happy early update! Next chapter will be up Thursday. This would have been up earlier if not for the fact that I spent three days unable to upload this chapter.  
_


	60. Unity

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Oh I will run, burning all regret and dread, and I'll face the sun with pride of the living.."_

_-- Burn My Dread_

**Month 6: Judgment**

_Unity_

Four days remained.

The reality of this was not lost on the Avatar Squad as they walked to school through the throngs of people who lived their lives without a second thought. Aang was walking alone. He'd slept in, and the others had left before he'd even woken up.

Still, he wasn't that late.

There were students filing in through the main gate even as the bells chimed the start of the day, and he was in the classroom before the lecture began.

Toph kicked his seat when he sat down. He looked back at her, and she glared at him. "Tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"We can't wait any longer. We got no time!"

"I know that!" Aang protested.

"Quiet, students, settle down!" Bumi said, "I know we're still excited about the festival, but it's back to normal routines, now."

Aang rolled his eyes. That was hardly the case. The previous day the group rested so tonight they could climb the tower all the way to the very top. Unfortunately, last night, he couldn't sleep. He tried, and laid awake in bed until he finally drifted off sometime close to three in the morning, but all the while he was thinking of things and people.

The places he'd seen, and the people he knew, all coming back to him with the gravity of reality pushing down on him. Four days was not much time. It seemed so long but then he looked back and realized that not so long ago, it had been two weeks,

"With the Solstice just around the corner, I don't want you to waste your day off, so I've prepared, dah-duhduh-dun! Study sheets! I expect them to be handed in after the Solstice holiday, completed, Bei Fong, not like what you tried last time."

"You didn't specify!" Toph complained.

"Well, this time I did," Bumi retorted, sticking out his tongue, "So, nyeh. Anyone else have any complaints?" The class groaned as one person, unified against the threat of homework. "Wonderful! Let's just get these handed out."

Aang groaned and put his head against his desk.

The nightmares from before had thankfully faded into the darkest recesses of his memories, not to be awoken that ngiht. When he finally slept, the dreams he dreamed were of those people he knew, and all of them stood beside him as he walked down an empty road.

Agni wasn't far from his thoughts, though.

He knew that road led to Agni, but he couldn't see him, not in that distance.

"Aang," Toph called. "Wake up!"

"Sorry," Aang murmured, "I'm just sleepy."

"You should have gotten some sleep last night."

"I tried!"

"Not hard enough!" she hissed.

Aang groaned. Today was going to be a long day, and the anxiety over what would await them atop the tower did not help matters whatsoever.

* * *

The bells rang and the class began to shuffle off to lunch. Aang stood up and stretched, yawning loudly as he prepared to go up to the rooftop. When he arrived, everyone else was there. Katara handed him a bowl of cooking ramen soup, and looked to Zuko.

Zuko frowned. "So, we got to get up there tonight, or we're not going to be ready."

"Yeah," Aang said, "There's no time."

"No time at all," Katara whispered. "Well, let's keep positive about this. We could have given up before now, but we didn't. Why are we getting nervous now?"

"It just seems so close," Sokka said, "It didn't feel this close before. It's different than the others. We knew the full moon was coming, and that was when we'd face some kind of challenge or ordeal, but now --"

"When night falls on the Solstice," Zuko concluded, "We'll be facing something we may not all come back from."

The others looked away.

"Let's not think about that," Katara said.

"No, he's right," Sokka said, "We need to protect Aang at all costs."

"Right," Zuko said, "What we do with our lives is our business, but Aang's different. He's the Avatar, he's more than human."

"Guys," Katara whispered. She looked at Aang, who was in turn examining his bowl of noodles as if it was the only thing of concern int he whole world. "Aang --"

"Do you guys really think I'm different? That I'm more important, somehow, because I'm the Avatar?" Aang asked. "There have been Avatars before me, there'll be tons after me! I'm not special!"

"Twinkletoes, c'mon," Toph said, in her lightest voice, "You should take it as a compliment."

"Ever since I got here, everyone's been treating me special. Why was I chosen to lead? Because I'm the Avatar. Why does everyone come to me? Because I'm the Avatar! I'm sick of being the Avatar! I'm sick of all this! I want it to be over."

Zuko frowned. "It will be over soon enough," he said, approaching Aang, "If you don't stop acting like a spoiled child!"

"Zuko!" Katara said, her tone maternal and chastising,

"You know why you're the leader? Yeah, because you're the Avatar, but if you weren't good at it, we would have replaced you a long time ago. And since when did being the Avatar make it so everyone came to you when they needed help? People did that because they knew if they wanted someone to listen, they had to go to Aang."

Aang frowned. "You've got it easy, Zuko. You could just walk away."

"Walk away?" Zuko said, glaring, "I could just 'walk away' from this responsibility? You think that's what I did?" He looked set to punch the young Avatar but he dropped his fists and sighed. "I didn't walk away, I was tossed aside because I didn't want things to be business as usual for the Phoenix Group. Collateral damage wasn't something I was okay with."

Aang stared right back, challengingly.

"I spent every day after I left trying to make up for my mistakes, trying to sort out who I was and where I was going. Now I know that, Aang, and I can't walk away from this any more than you could. So don't give me the pity party about how everything is your fault, because I don't care."

"Whoa, Sparky, cool it," Toph said, a bit bewildered.

"I didn't ask to cause the two worlds to come together," Aang said, "You can't blame me for that."

"I can, and you know why I can?" Zuko said, "It's so obvious. You blame yourself for it. You think everything in the world revolves around you."

"Not like you're any better!" Aang shouted.

"Guys!" Sokka said, interposing himself between the two arguing teammates. "Calm down before I kick both your butts. What Zuko's trying to tell you, Aang, is you need to stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"You can't be serious," Aang said, "You can't be! No one's going to die!"

"No one's saying we're going to be jumping off of cliffs like meer-lemmings, but if it comes to either us or you, we need you to survive," Sokka said. "We're counting on you, Aang."

Zuko grunted, and nodded.

"You're counting on me?"

"Of course," Katara said. "We believe you can save the world."

Aang looked at her, appreciative at first, but then his expression slowly changed as the full weight of what she said fell on his shoulders. 'Save the world,' was something for comic book heroes and not for teenage boys who just wanted to get through his vacation without homework. "Me?"

"Sure," Toph said, "We've seen what you can do, and I got to admit, you've got it."

"So, what do you say, buddy?" Sokka said, "Let's start putting together a game plan."

Aang stood up, leaving his noodles forgotten on the ground and he headed for the door. The others called out to him, but he shut it out and hurried down the stairs as fast as he could. He could hear them following, but he had the advantage of speed.

"Aang! Wait up!" Toph called, as he seemed to disappear from her sight. His light steps were so distant that they really felt like a fly landing on her arm, barely noticeable "What's gotten into him?" she asked as she stomped back up to the roof. "I blame you, Matchstick."

"Me?" Zuko grumbled, "He was mad at me, something you said scared him."

"Don't blame me!" Toph said, "If anyone scared him, it was Sweetness over there."

"Guys," Sokka said, "Relax. I think he's just getting cold feet."

"A groom gets cold feet," Zuko retorted, "This isn't a wedding, this is the end of the world. If he feels like not taking part in it, he doesn't exactly get given the choice one way or another. We don't have time to wait for him to be ready!"

"I know, okay, I know," Sokka answered.

"I don't see you doing anything!"

"We'll look for him," Sokka said, "But give him a little space."

Katara hesitated, but eventually, she nodded in agreement. "Aang's under a lot of pressure -- we all are -- but we have to remember what we're here for. We're not going to just save the world, we're going to get back our lives once Agni's gone."

"I'm going to miss bashing in heads," Toph admitted.

"Not as much as you'd think," Zuko answered. "Aang's got to know we're all in the same boat he is. Why does he have to act like a kid."

"Uh, newsflash, Sparky, he is a kid."

"I know that! Not like we're much older and we're not running off because we're scared."

"I don't think he's scared," Katara said. "But he needs some time to sort things out. Don't worry, Aang'll be ready for tonight."

"I hope you're right," Zuko muttered.

* * *

The mall was pretty empty on a day like today. Most of the students were at school, so the most Aang saw were parents with their littlest children, and a few older gentlemen who were spending their golden years enjoying the simpler things like a brief constitutional through the nicely air conditioned building.

Aang sighed, watching them.

There, on two opposite ends of the spectrum, were the people who didn't know they were relying on him. Children who had their full lives ahead of them, and those with most of their lives behind them, and yet, both would be cut down at once if he failed.

If he failed -- maybe when he failed -- and then everything would be over, and there'd be no more humanity to lead, there'd be an end to the cycle because there simply aren't any more people to continue it with.

And that was what scared him most. It wasn't just these people he'd never met who would never know that he held their futures in his hand, but the legacy of those who came before him that he would let down.

"And you should be in school, young man."

Aang's ears picked up at the sound of a tired old voice calling out to him. He turned and saw Aunt Wu standing with a styrofoam cup full of coffee, who looked at him with a suspicious glance. "Oh, hi."

"Playing hookey, are we?"

"Yeah," Aang said.

"There wasn't any spirit in that," she observed and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, still hot. Now, come on, what is it? Are you or are you not?"

"I am, okay?" Aang snapped. "I don't want to be in school right now. What's the point?"

"What indeed," Aunt Wu asked. "Come along, help an old lady unlock her store, would you?" Aang was about to protest when she gave him a withering glare, and he bowed his head. He followed at a respectful distance, and when she approached the old antique store, she motioned for him to take the keys from her hand.

He opened the door, and walked inside.

"So, what is this all about?" she asked. "You haven't been keeping me abreast of your journey into the Spirit World."

Aang sighed. "The world's going to end in four days."

She breathed a low whistle, and shook her head, "Good thing I took out that loan, then."

"This isn't the time for joking! Agni's going to destroy the world!"

"You are getting worked up over nothing," she observed. "Aang, calm down and sit with me just a bit. Do you remember how I took a reading for you when you first started?"

He blinked, and nodded. "What about it?"

"Perhaps you'd like an idea of what the future holds."

"What future?" he asked, glumly.

"The one you and your friends have before you, of course. Foolish boy, there is no such thing as an end. Nothing ever ends." She ushered him towards the back, away from the prying eyes of the children who walked hand in hand with their parents through the brightly lit mall.

"With that cult gone," Aunt Wu said, "I thought things would become easier. I guess not. So, Aang, shall we begin?" She lit a candle and looked to him. He took a minute to nod, and she drew the first card and placed it on the table.

The Fool, the card of beginnings. "The start of your journey, this is you up until now. You did not know what you approached, and you blindly approached the cliff, with no one to blame but yourself."

She pulled out the Star. "The Star represents enlightenment. Your entire quest has been to understand. Until this very moment, the truth has not been clear to you."

She drew the next card. "This is your future -- " She placed the card down, face-down, and flipped it over, slowly. "The World."

The World seemed to represent everything in harmony. "That's good?"

"That's better than good," she said, "The Tarot represent a journey. Every step you take brings you closer to understanding your place in the world."

"So the World means I know my place in the world?"

"That's right."

"What will I have to face on the Solstice? Can you tell me?" he asked. He knew that she probably had no answers, but right now, he took comfort from that. She put a hand up and stopped shuffling the deck.

"I'm making no guarantees my predictions will be accurate."

She turned over the first card. "The Empress, a maternal figure, a womanly figure. You will be confronted with a powerful, natural force."

The next card was Judgment, "You will face the divine will, a danger far beyond any you have ever experienced before." She turned the next card over in her hand, and shook her head. "No, it is nothing, do not be alarmed."

"Uh, okay," he stuttered, "If you say so."

"To prevail," she said, drawing another card, she smiled and put it down, "You must trust upon your family. The Wheel of Fortune smiles upon you, you will have a chance, but do not count upon this stroke of chance to be everything."

Aang nodded.

"You must rely on the Chariot, the High Priestess, the Magician, and the Emperor, and never forget the Moon," she said, "These seem to represent your allies in this fight. They are in tune with you, and as such, they will be pivotal in your understanding of yourself."

"Of course, I knew that --"

"Then tell me why you seem unsure of that."

"Well, okay, if they're my friends, like you said," he began, "We kind of began to argue." She nodded. "They seem to think I'm special, that they should do whatever it takes to make sure I'm the one who makes it out okay, even --"

"Lucky is the boy who has the strongest bonds of friendship and doesn't want them." She lit some incense, and the streams of smoke seemed to wrap around him, casting into the light tiny red threads that glowed under the silvery stream of smoke.

"What the --"

"The bonds you've made," she said, "Anyone who's ever met you can feel the bond they've made with you. Even myself." She pointed at the red thread that seemed to tie them, as the smoke drifted over and away from it, obscuring it once again.

She smiled, "I have only known you a brief time, but I know that when your friends say they would die for you, they do not mean it simply because you are the Avatar, but because you are their friend. Wouldn't you die for them -- again?"

"Of course," Aang said, "I'd do anything to protect them."

She frowned. "Remember that, then, when the final battle comes. Remember that they do not fight for themselves alone, but for everyone they've met, and the web of tiny red strings that tie us all together."

Aang nodded, but looked still uncertain. "Can I stay here a little bit longer? I need time to think."

"Of course, take whatever time you need."

Aang sighed, and looked at the ceiling. He wished he could speak to his past lives about this, but he knew what they would say, that he couldn't run away or ignore the reality of what was approaching. Four days seemed so short.

The Solstice seemed so real.

Time doesn't wait for anyone, and it marched on, the minutes turning to hours as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

"It's about time you went home," Aunt Wu said, kindly as she could. "It's about dinner time, and I would like to be able to go and leave the shop for it, you know."

"Oh, sorry," Aang said, weakly.

"Cheer up, Aang, things will work out."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

The mall was full of people, an ever-winding maze of invisible red strings and their destinies carried on through into a murky, protracted future, and Aang thought about what Aunt Wu said, and he tried to figure where he stood in all of this.

It was getting late, though the sun was bright in the sky, his phone told him it was past six. His phone also told him his friends were worried about him. Six text messages from Katara, a missed call from Sokka, two from Toph, a whopping twelve texts and two missed calls from Zuko of all people -- Aang tried to digest this.

"There's our lost boy," a friendly, familiar voice called. "Aang, where have you been, my kids have been calling me nonstop wondering if I'd seen you."

It was Hakoda Floes, standing besides his partner Bato. They had coffees in hand, and looked like they were just as surprised as he was to see them. "I'll get the car," Bato said, excusing himself, and Hakoda put an arm on Aang's shoulder.

"Heard you ran out on class," Hakoda said, "But sounds to me like you've got good reason. I know what it's like, moving out here into the big city, there's a lot to take in."

Aang remained quiet, listening.

"Sometimes, I forget I put my kids through it too. Seems like I'm always busy, going case to case like this, but I'm trying to build a future for them, give them a real chance." He looked over at Aang. "Your guardian's doing the same for you."

"I know that," Aang said. "Did you ever find that girl?"

"Yeah," Hakoda said, looking embarrassed, "Seems she just ran off to her old man's to get away from her mother for a while. Tempers flared up, people got mad, and fool that I was, I got suckered into it. Bato, though, he knew right away something was up. Problem with a private firm, you don't really have the same procedural safety."

"Oh," Aang nodded, "But at least you did your job."

"Did I?" Hakoda asked, "Bato said the same thing, but there's a time when you get too involved with something, even when it's not your job to be. Sometimes, you need to take an outside perspective."

Aang nodded. "Bato's better at that, than I am."

"Nonsense," Bato said, "You're one of the best detectives I knew. Back in the South Pole, this guy would have been chief of police if they could convince him not to move around."

"Shut it, Bato."

"No, I get to have my revenge," Bato said. "Is he telling you that sob story about the girl we tracked down?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "He said you tracked it all down."

"He's the one that found her," Bato said, "I just sorted the facts. Temperance, Hakoda, I keep telling you, temperance."

"Yeah, yeah," Hakoda muttered,

"Come on, I'm wasting gas waiting for you two to get it together," Bato said. "Aang's friends are waiting for him. Said something about a party --"

"You let it slip," Hakoda moaned.

"Party?"

"Act surprised," Bato said, "Or I'm never going to hear the end from Sokka. He's too much like his father in that regard."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin. Toph was right behind the door when he entered, and slammed it shut behind him. "Hey, Aang, we thought maybe we put a little too much pressure on you and this is kind of our way of saying sorry." Sokka grinned earnestly, "So, let's chow down!"

"Wow, this looks good!" Aang said, looking at the large spread of food that was laid out in the lounge. "Who paid for all this."

"The Phoenix Group would like to show its appreciation for avoiding a catastrophic miscalculation and a second tragedy like ten years ago." Zuko coughed, "I used the company credit card to write it off as a business expense."

"Score one for being dormmates with the president of the biggest company in the world!" Toph laughed.

"Not yet, but, yeah," Zuko said. "So, we have time to relax before we go into the Spirit World, and this seems as good a time as any."

"Yeah, I mean, why not celebrate before, so we can dole out the celebration in small, manageable chunks for after, as well." Sokka nodded, and said, "Sounds good, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Zuko muttered, "I can't afford this every night, you know!"

"Guys, I got to say I'm sorry, too," Aang said, looking around. "I didn't really think about it earlier, but I'm really scared about all this and I don't want to think about us not coming back together. But, it was dumb of me to think it was just because I'm the Avatar," he said, "That you guys wanted to be my friends."

"Idiot," Toph muttered.

"Aang," Katara smiled, "Looks like you've gotten that out of your system. If I had a chance to save any of you, even if it meant -- you know -- I'd do it."

"Me too," Toph said, "We've come too far to talk about dying."

"Right," Sokka said, "So let's talk about victory. Agni may be strong, but he's been asleep for a long, long time. I think we should get used to the space on top of the tower tonight and plan around positioning."

"Good idea. If he's anything as big as the last few spirits, we can outmaneuver him easily," Zuko agreed. "We'll need to use everything to our advantage."

"I hope those spirits come to help," Katara said. "They'd be a great help."

"I know, I bet they will," Sokka answered, "But we can't count on them. We have to rely on ourselves first."

"Right!" Toph shouted.

"So, we need to be aware of our surroundings," Aang said, "And be mobile."

"Right, right," he said. "I know you don't have the Avatar thingie you used to do, but you're a master of all four elements by now, even Zuko thinks you're ready."

Zuko nodded.

"You're our ace."

"Well, I'm no good alone," Aang said, "Don't count yourselves out."

"Oh, we won't," Toph said, confidently, "We'll be right there with you the whole time. No matter what this guy throws at us, we'll be ready."

"Nothing is invincible," Katara reasoned, "We just need to find his weak-point."

"It's not going to be like some video game, it won't be blinking and labeled," Zuko pointed out, "We need to use our heads and figure it out."

"We don't even know what Agni looks like, now," Sokka pointed out. "We need to be on our feet. But Aang, as team leader, you make the shots. If you say jump, we put on a helmet and say, 'Where to?'"

Aang smiled, "Well, let's enjoy some of this food and get going, team! We have a tower to climb!"

* * *

"Well, this is it," Aang said, leading the group into the tower's depths. "After tonight, we'll have seen everything this tower has, won't we?"

"Yes," Yue said, "Except for the very roof of the building, we'll have seen everything. However, I sense a terrible presence on the top floor. It isn't Agni, nor is it one of his aspects."

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know how else to explain it, but it is both strange but not a stranger."

"That's strange."

"Yes."

"Okay," Zuko said, cutting off Aang and Yue, "That's enough babbling. We'll be ready for whatever it is when we get there, but right now, spirits are on the move. Yue, we need a route."

"Oh! Of course!" She focused on the miasma that cloaked the spirits in shadows, and pointed, "This way, the others are much more dangerous."

"Aw," Toph moaned, "It's our last few floors, can't we go in guns blazing?"

"No," Zuko grunted.

"Aang, Zuko's telling me what to do again!"

"Great," Aang answered, blithely.

"You're no fun!" Toph moaned. She kicked up some stone and it went shuddering deep into the corridor, erecting a huge wall. "So, let's get up there so we can have some real action!"

Spirits clawed their way into the building from the exterior walls, bursting in with an explosion of rubble and a burst of miasma that blinded the Squad.

Katara whipped the water straight out of the mist, and pushed it back at these strange, clawed monsters. They pushed back as hard as they could, but one after another, they were repelled out the hole.

All except one, who dug its twisted claws into the floor until the water stopped. Katara, breathing heavily, looked over at Aang as he rushed forward. He kicked the earth, knocking the creature up out of the ground, and before it even touched the floor, a blast of wind knocked it out into the sky.

"Nice one, Twinkletoes!" Toph said, "Couldn't have done it smoother myself!"

"Thanks, Sifu Toph!"

"There," Yue said, "But there are many spirits waiting. Maybe we should try another route?"

"No," Zuko said, "Let's take them all on."

"Right!" Sokka said, grabbing his sword. "You want to lead, or should I?"

"Go ahead, I'll give you the headstart," Zuko said, twirling his dao blades with a flourish. "You're going to need it."

"Oh, yeah?" Sokka bristled, "Well, let's see about that!" He charged into the shadows. Spirits of many shapes and sizes lunged at him, but the black blade cut straight through them. Every swing put him in position for another attack.

"I think he's had enough time," Zuko grinned. He charged, and twin blades moving perfectly in sync, he struck down spirit after spirit. Back to back, the two boys moved in unison, As the hall started to clear, Aang and Katara moved with Toph at the rear, Yue walking in the middle. As they drew closer, they could hear the boys.

"Fifty-two --"

"Fifty-four."

"You cheated! That one was totally one," Sokka yelled.

"You missed the one that nearly took off your head."

"Oh har har."

"Boys," Katara moaned, putting her palm to her face, "This is not the time to be competing over who can kill the most spirits."

"Go Sparky! Show Snoozles how it's done!" Toph said. "I should get in on this."

"We're almost to the stairs!" Yue said, happily. "We're making such progress. Everyone is so strong."

The last spirit cleaved into four pieces, the boys sheathed their blades and glared at each other. "I got that one."

"No, I did."

"You both did," Katara said, "Let's not forget why we're here!"

"Oh, right," Sokka said. "Look what you did, you made Katara yell at me."

"Me? That was you!"

"You both did!" the remaining group chorused.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Toph said, punching Aang in the shoulder.

000000000

"Eighteen," Aang counted. "Eighteen."

"That powerful presence I felt, it's on the next floor," Yue warned. "We should approach carefully. This floor is strangely quiet. I'll see if I can't find out why." She closed her eyes and put her hand on Aang's shoulder as they walked through.

This floor was different.

The tile seemed to vanish into stone as they walked forward, the corridor seemed to transform into a cave. "Okay, I wonder if this is what the tower really looks like."

Metal struts and panels lined the wall patching up old holes and reinforcing the structure. There was a distant sound like a heartbeat, very slow, but ever rhythmic.

On, off, on, off, passing heat, passing light, waxing and waning like the moon. Constant, and pounding, but ever so soft.

"This is how the tower feels," Toph said, peeking out of her blindfold, "This is what I see when I use my feet. Everything else so far must be some big illusion to the eyes."

"The tower is made of memories," Yue said, "The floors below must be the memories of those who built this tower, the memories of Iroh Houou and Agni."

"There's another," Aang said. "That wind spirit. Its memories are here, too."

_It was dying. It was devoured by that beast, but a little fraction remained, and there was something it could do. The feel of wind, gentle against his cheek, went unnoticed. He was too focused on something else, he was too frightened by that fire, too afraid to never wake up._

_A kindred spirit._

_The wind spirit had no more words, she just crawled closer to the child, and bound him in her protection with her last gasp._

_Agni approached, and _Aang shivered. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"A memory, I think I saw --"

_Arrows, like his people once wore, all the power she could give him. And she faded into nothing, content that she could protect one of her people, never knowing who the boy was._

Aang looked at the pale blue ink on his arms. "You guys don't see it?"

"I sense nothing," Yue said.

Aang sighed. "Then I guess it was just my imagination."

"The stairs," Sokka said, "We need to be ready for whatever is up there."

"I know," Aang said. He breathed a light sigh. "Okay, I'm good."

"Me too!" Toph chorused. The others were less enthusiastic, but all seemed ready, and they took the their steps up. The steps seemed to vanish once they took the next step, something that always seemed disconcerting for the person at front. That's why Toph always led ahead, never looking back.

Aang, for his part, preferred the middle. He had something to distract him, and only a few people had to look back and think he was walking on air. This was always the case. And to think, soon, this strange habit would be a thing of the past.

A memory, like the tower that created it.

Every step seemed like an eternity.

The power of whatever awaited filled their senses, and it was filled with heat and fire. Sokka was the first one to see it. And his expression soured. "I know this spirit."

The blue dragon stood before the barrier, twisting around its serpentine coils, and waiting, When they approached, at first, it did not react, but as soon as Aang stepped forward, blue flames lit the floor.

_Stand back, _A calm, seductive female voice rang in their heads, _I have been charged by my master to allow none to pass this point._

"Who are you?"

_I have been given no name, nor do I want for one,_ the dragon said, _I'm more than content being that nameless terror in your nightmares._

"Nice," Sokka said. "Why did you attack those old guys?"

_That was a long time ago, and I can't possibly be expected to remember every little mortal I've incinerated or every single mundane task I've been ordered to fulfill. If you do not turn back, you'll be the next to see how hot my stomach can get._

"Those sages," Zuko said, "Were you working for the person who gave them their dreams? You do, don't you!"

_You must be the one they call Zuzu._ The dragon seemed to laugh. _I can see why you're considered so untrustworthy. Yes, I do work for the very same master those old fools served. But it's much more than that. Why don't you ask your Blue Spirit to explain it to you._

Aang clenched his stomach as fear started to take place. "Shut up!" he said, striking the dragon with a blast of air. It reeled backwards, and the dark stone walls crumbled as its lashing tail struck it.

_How dare you --_

"Team, go! We can't let this spirit stop us!"

"You got it," Sokka said, "Strike for its stomach. Those scales aren't as tough!"

"Sure thing." The walls began to jut outwards as Toph moved to attack. Stones descended on the dragon like needles, wedging themselves into the small spaces between her scales. It roared and a blast of flame began to heat the floor.

"Move, Toph!" Katara shouted, grabbing water from the miasma and dousing the flames The dragon seemed to positively smirk and then lunged at her, The coils straightened as she neared Katara's face and her long throat began to well up with flames.

Katara tried to scream, but the air was knocked out of her when Zuko pushed her aside. The flames seemed to devour him, but the dragon seemed displeased. Her roar echoed, first with rage then with pain as Zuko redirected the flames back at her.

"Water," Yue said, "That's her weakness. She can't stand water! Aang, focus on your Waterbending for offense."

"Right!" Aang said. He lifted the water off the floor and made a small globule that spun around him.

The stones pelted the dragon again. It hissed in annoyance, and whipped its tail back at Toph. The blind master stopped it in her hands, and the dragon's next noise was more of curiosity. It turned itself around, flapping its wings to buffet Sokka away.

Toph, hand covered in stone, held the tail in a firm grip. "Nice, huh? I can do this, too," she said, encasing the tail in stone. The dragon howled, fire raining down on Toph. The earthbender kicked the ground up into a barrier, the flames colliding with it and lighting up the darkened hall with blue light.

The first pelting of water seemed to literally sizzle against her scales, the next bubbled, like acid, as the steel hard scales began to melt. The dragon's cry of pain forced it to lay its head down. _This sensation is unpleasant, we don't like it, Avatar._

She turned her eyes to him, and he brought another quick slicing blast of water down on her. Then another, from the opposite side, like it were being thrown about like a ball. The dragon's cry was loud and excruciating. The water dropped harmlessly to the ground as Katara's concentration broke.

_Allow me to repay you the favor._

The dragon moved into the air, crashing through the floor above and then the roof and took in a deep breath. Aang kicked up a bunker from the floor, and Toph did the same. The first lick of flame was nothing, it was colored red and it was surprisingly cool for the dragon's breath.

The others, ducking behidn the barriers that Aang and Toph had made, peeked out once the flames had died.

And saw the red flames had merely escaped from her maw, almost like slobber. Green tinged flames poured out afterwards, superheated and containing an unnatural weight. It dropped, like liquid out of her jaw, and when it hit the ground, it felt like the earth had turned molten. And the intake of air made it clear another was coming.

"I can't hold it," Toph grunted. "Aang?"

"It's taking everything I've got. Firebending, Waterbending, Airbending, everything, just to keep my hands from burning off."

"I don't think I can take this next hit."

"Me neither," Aang admitted.

"We need to strike," Sokka said. "Boomerang, don't fail me now." He aimed that small metal weapon with such precision, no one dared say anything to disrupt his aim. Katara held her breath.

The dragon finally began to exhale just as she noticed the whirring of the boomerang as it cut across the air. The cry it made as the boomerang sliced across the bare, exposed flesh, and the flames crashed through the walls while its large, serpentine body tumbled out of the air, was so surprised and high-pitched that the group began to warily laugh.

Aang peeked out, and looked at the cooling earth, and the large hole in the wall.

"It's gone," he said. "Do you sense it, Yue?"

"I don't," she said. "It's retreated. Is that -- is that what I think it was?"

"I don't know," Aang said quickly. "But probably."

"That is bad," Yue said. "If that's the case --"

"I can't get this door open!" Zuko shouted.

"Me either," Toph answered, "And I metal-bended the heck out of it!"

Aang looked over at the large hole in the ceiling and up. "We can get up this way," Aang said. "Come on." He began to bend the earth up into steps and climbed up the next floor and then again up to the roof. The others followed, cautiously.

"Here," Yue said, "I can sense Agni strongest from the roof."

They looked around. Large braziers of flame, casting off iridescent heat, and the pattern in the floor, the seal of Agni, seemed to give off an ever imposing image. "Why would they put this on top of a tower. The only way people are going to see it is if they were looking down on --" Sokka trailed off as he looked up.

"Sokka, finish what you're --" Katara trailed off as she looked at what Sokka was looking at. "Oh by the Spirits, is that what I think it is?"

"It's got to be," Sokka said. "Zuko, do you --"

"Yeah, I see it."

Yue was breathless, looking up at the sky. The clouds had parted and they could see the sky above the Spirit World oh so clearly. Toph threw aside her blindfold, and her jaw stuck open. "So that's how it _looks_?"

"I can't believe this," Katara repeated.

The stars were so close that they seemed like little candlewick flames. Some moved like lightning bugs in the sky, spirits, high above the corruption, looking down. But it was not them that they saw.

It was beyond them, the walls, the streets, the buildings that reached towards them, like looming, man-made stalactites. Car lights, tram lights, street lights blurring together, moving in slow motion, sometimes, and all so suddenly, they would rush quickly, faster than a blur.

"That's -- that's Ba Sing Se," Aang whispered. He could almost reach out and touch it, it seemed so lifelike, so close, so horribly close. Their world hung in the air above the Spirit World. And it seemed to move closer as the days passed, until that day came when that sobering of thoughts came to their thoughts as they woke up in their safe, warm beds.

Tomorrow, the world will end.

_Tomorrow ends your sixth month._

_You have denied yourself a peaceful death._

_0 0 0 0_

_You stood atop the tower and you've seen the line where the two worlds meet._

_Tomorrow, you will battle a god in his own domain_

_You will know the full depth of despair._

_0 0 0 0_

_Is there a reason to fight?_

_You can still run away._

_0 0 0 0_

_Tomorrow: The World_


	61. Megami Tensei

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"There's No Man's Land, no man ever survive, the invisible hands are behind you just now. If you ever win that race against rage, then you'll be king 'cause it's a No Man's Land."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle -_

**Last Day: The World**

_Megami Tensei_

Today was the last day of their lives.

Every single person, walking in Ba Sing Se, oblivious to this fact, carried on their normal routine. The first day of the holiday. Students were busy celebrating their freedom, there was a light and happy atmosphere to the city that permeated every nook and cranny.

All except for one dorm room, where the atmosphere was grim.

However, hope persisted. The flames licked and warped as they collided, and Zuko grinned, pulling his fists out of their stance, and bowing. "Good, Aang. If you keep that up, we'll have no trouble."

"Thanks, Zuko," Aang said, breathing heavily, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep up the breathing so easily," Aang said, "It takes me everything just to remember."

Zuko shrugged, "It comes with time, I guess."

"Okay." Aang said, standing up straight and rubbing the sweat from his brow, "What's next?" Zuko looked at him perplexed, and shrugged. "Aren't you going to teach me some ultimate move that I should practice before tonight?"

"Nope," Zuko grunted, "I promised Mai I'd meet her for coffee at her favorite depressing cafe. I think you should take the time we've got left to preserve your strength for tonight. There isn't going to be any chances for us to go back and rest, remember."

"I know," Aang muttered. "We're going to win, tonight, for good."

"Yeah," Zuko nodded, "No doubt."

The Summer Solstice was a hot day, muggy and a bit oppressive. The fans they had set up in the foyer gave very little cool air, but at least moved the hot air. Sokka, for his part, was working on starting up the air conditioner when Aang and Zuko descended the steps to the ground floor. "Going out," Zuko said, "Don't wait up."

He was out the door before Sokka's response finished. "Well, great. Hey, Aang, give me a hand here."

"What?"

"I can't quite figure out how this thing works. It keeps asking me for a passcode, and I've tried every combination I can think of."

"You're trying to hack our air conditioner?"

"Well, Azula didn't exactly give us the keys to this place, remember?" Sokka muttered. "Man, if I could have some words with her right about now. This is the hottest day of the year and we're stuck with fans!"

"I don't think it's going to matter much. Were we going to just spend all day in here?"

"That's a good point," Sokka said. "I got Suki meeting me in an hour."

"Great! Have fun, Sokka!"

"I'll try. Man, it's really tonight?" Aang nodded. "I think I can feel it in my bones. It's like the full moon only worse. I think my hands are shaking just thinking about it."

"This time we've got to meet them in their own world, though," Aang pointed out. "It's going to be different fighting in the Spirit World. Even after all this time, it still feels like it's tiring just being in there."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "One disadvantage. Seems like the odds are really stacked against us. Sounds like a good video game, us against the world. And then we punch the world-devouring ancient horror in the face."

Aang laughed, "Well, let's get ready for some face punching, then!"

"Right," Sokka said. "Going to practice until my date."

"Great!" Aang laughed. He felt something brush against his leg, and then climb up it. Looking to his shoulder, Momo curled up against him and looked around. "Hey, Momo."

"Hey, it's our mascot," Sokka said, "Probably wishing us luck."

Aang pet Momo on the head, and the lemur nodded, bounded onto Sokka's shoulder, and began to pick at his hair. "Looks like you haven't given Momo enough attention."

"Why is he picking at my hair."

"Why else do they do that?" Aang said, with a laugh.

"No, really, why?" He called after Aang as he walked away. "This is a serious question and I need to know why he's doing -- ow, that hurt, Momo. That's it, we're so done talking."

Aang climbed the stairs to his room. He'd been contemplating what to do with himself today, and Zuko's training session, while a blessing, had not exactly covered the entirety of the day. It wasn't until nine that they would ascend, one final time, the tower and face down Agni at the top.

So, rather than focus on that, he tried to find more productive uses of his time.

Bracing himself for anything, he decideed that he'd seek counsel from his past lives, one final time before the final battle.

* * *

"I hate the service here."

"And yet you always come back," Zuko pointed out, smirk on his face. "Glad Miss Phoenix decided to let me come along."

"I hate that title, too," Mai added.

"I love it when you hate the world," Zuko commented. Mai rolled her eyes, and he shrunk a bit back into his chair. She was usually a little more receptive to his flirting. Not that he didn't feel incredibly awkward enough as it was, a delinquent in a cafe full of artistic types, but with her complete dismissal of his existence, he started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Still, he thought, taking a sip of the coffee, it wasn't necessarily bad.

"Well," he said, "You know, tonight is kind of a big night."

"Is it?" Mai asked, "I hadn't heard."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, "I'd been kind of not sure how to bring it up."

"I was being sarcastic," Mai continued. "Katara of all people let me know, it's the only reason I didn't turn you down outright."

Katara had told her? The thought repeated itself in Zuko's head as he tried to figure out what that meant and what shen knew. Katara suggested trying to talk to Mai -- had she planned it? Zuko thought, not for the first time, that Katara had somehow managed to channel Azula.

"Oh, right. Ah," he hesitated. Why now, of all times, did he have to discover his crippling fear of women. "So, right, what do you think of all that?"

"We're probably all going to die, so let's go all out," Mai answered.

"We're going to win."

"So you say," she muttered. "Win or lose, at least you did something. Look at these people, they don't care about what happens."

"Well, some would say you're no different," Zuko commented, a little frustrated. "Mai, I'm trying to apologize. I didn't mean it like that and --"

"And you think I can just forgive you like that? Really, Zuko? You thought it was going to be that easy?"

"No!" Zuko said, "But you're not even giving me any signs one way or the other."

"Haven't I?"

Zuko sighed. This wasn't how he wanted this to go, not in the least. Emotions were running high, which was unusual from both himself and from her, and from even a cursory glance he could tell the entire cafe was staring at them. "Okay, maybe you have."

"There, you can be reasonable."

"But you've got to give me something more than that," Zuko protested. "I want something to fight for."

"Something to fight for? Zuko, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"Maybe. But it's true," Zuko said. "Look at Aang. He's grown stronger from every person he's met."

"Why me?"

"Because no one else I know can find the ugliness in a sunrise," Zuko said. "I kind of like a girl who's not mushy."

Mai rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Here's the deal, Zuko. You come back alive and the world isn't over, and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider letting you be my boyfriend. Fair?"

Zuko nodded. "Fair."

"So, Tenchi was the embodiment of the destruction of the world _and_ your uncle. How's them odds," Mai added, conversationally.

"Toph claims she called it."

"The way it sounds, she was the one who got called out," Mai added.

"Yeah, apparently he beat her bad. When I asked what happened, she said it was a cheap shot and that no one ever said anything about fire shooting out of the ground. And that's all we can get out of here."

"Great," Mai muttered.

"Tonight, we're putting this to rest. We'll be normal," Zuko said, "Finally."

"Normal? What's so great about normal?" Mai asked. "You want to be boring like everyone else?"

"Well, no, but," Zuko started.

"But what? I don't think you can ever be normal, Zuko. But, might be nice to not have you running off risking your life fighting monsters."

* * *

"Avatar Aang, what a pleasure to speak with you once more," Yangchen said, with a smile. The room they spoke in was draped in velvet and blue, and looked very serene, and a bit other worldly. "You seem much more in control of yourself than when last we met."

Aang nodded, "Thank you, Avatar Yangchen."

"What is it you needed of me?"

"Tonight, I'll be facing Agni. This is it, the last battle, and I just don't know what's going to happen. What do I do?"

"Do you have a better understanding of what it means to be both divine and man in one, Aang? Tonight, you will face one who is like yourself, both divine and man. Agni is no longer the same as when you saw him as a child."

"I know," Aang said, "Iroh --"

"It goes further than that, Aang. You must understand, Agni will reach a complete metamorphosis tonight, he will become more than anything you have ever faced."

"This isn't helping!"

"Oh, yes, I suppose it isn't. You know this already, don't you. But, what you don't know is that you will be fighting an enemy with no malice in his heart."

"What?"

"Though he can be a vengeful spirit, what Agni does tonight is in no means an act of anger or revenge for his imprisonment. What he does tonight is mankind's will, and that is your greatest threat."

"What does that mean? Mankind doesn't want to die!"

"Are you so certain of that?" Yangchen asked, sadly, "Are you so certain that mankind wishes nothing more than to live day after day of their wasteful existence, wallowing in the despair of hopeless futures, envisioning a world where one day their lives will have simply passed without a single person caring?"

"What?"

"Mankind's existence is despair, and Agni is the instrument of that despair, Avatar Aang, because to so many it seems meaninglessm, they wish the world to be reborn. All the people that you met, surely you wouldn't say they were -- well -- optimistic?"

"Wait, they were happy!" Aang said.

"The young man whose anger at the Phoenix Group clouded his judgment, do you not see that he despaired? He rallied against this enemy to hide his own inability to affect what happened to his family and to his friends."

"Well --" Aang paused, "I made him realize he was wrong, though!"

"And the blind girl, whose life was controlled by her parents. Do you think she believed reconciliation between what she saw as two separate desires, her happiness and her parents' love?"

"Toph, but --"

"And the waterbender, who created an identity for herself to replace the mother she lost?"

"They --"

"Or the girl firebender, whose life was lived seeking power because she did not know there was anything else in this world?"

"Stop it! I -- I tried to help all of them."

"Yes, and you succeeded," Yangchen said, "You gave them hope. Though despair is great, you have been given the gift of the only thing greater. Even as you face despair in its very face, never forget what hope can do."

* * *

"Hey there," Suki said, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him closer to her. "You're late, you know."

"I had a lemur picking my hair for some reason."

Sokka found himself pushed quite a bit away, "Okay, you better not have ticks."

"Is that what he was looking for? Aang refused to tell me!"

"No kidding," Suki said. She peered suspiciously at the wolftail for a minute, before pulling him back close to her. The humidity made her feel sticky, but she was more than happy to have him here with her today. "So, we got the game in like twenty minutes. You should have seen the line!"

"Yeah? It is the Solstice, people are off work everywhere."

"Well, a baseball game for us, and a nice way to spend the last day of the world, right?" she chuckled, and he gave her a dark expression.

"How'd you --"

"Aang told me. Don't get so depressed, you know you're going to win, right? So don't worry!"

"It's not that easy," Sokka said.

"It is. You go in, you beat the tar out of that spirit, you come home safe and sound. Though, if you win, what'll happen with the Spirit World? Will it be destroyed or --"

"I don't know," Sokka said.

"I hope Yue will be okay," she said, "I would hate for us to lose our favorite moon spirit."

Sokka sighed. Suki peered at him, leaning forward to look up at his expression. It was focused, and intense, and it seemed to be working the tiny cogs and gears that would produce some kind of insight or plan. "Yeah," he finally said, "She'll be okay. She'll be with us."

"Right, see?" She smiled broadly. She fancied that she looked beautiful when she smiled, and the look he gave her then was all the proof she needed for that. "So, let's get ourselves a meat bowl, sit down, and enjoy the game, Sokka, and forget about all the heavy stuff."

"I guess you're right," he answered. Though his mind seemed elsewhere, he was easily led into the line and he listened to her talking as they moved slowly, ever so steadily forward to the gate. Suki wondered what he was thinking about, but when she asked, he said, "Nothing. My mind's just wandering."

"It sure does that a lot."

"Well," he was about to say, when he noticed someone, "Hey, that's Piandao! Hey! Over here, it's us! Your students! We're being lazy! And you can't do anything about it!"

"Sokka, don't taunt our teacher."

* * *

Avatar Kuruk was the next to appear before him. The waterbender Avatar sized Aang up in an instant, crossed his arms, and smirked. "You look ready for war. Good, because if my hunch is right, we're going right into a warzone."

"How do you mean?" Aang asked, leaning forward, intently, "What sort of hunch?"

"When I fought Koh, I felt a great darkness beyond him, felt like he was only one of those things that lurk in the deep places of the Spirit World. I got a feeling tonight, those things are going to break free."

"That's bad," Aang said.

"You're telling me," Kuruk said. "Koh was more powerful than any of them, alone, possibly in a group, but the numbers? I couldn't even count them, but I felt them, and they were legion."

"Just what we needed," Aang muttered. "Can't we get any good news?"

"Sure," Kuruk said, "You already know the secret. You showed it to me when Koh appeared, and maybe you didn't know it at the time, who knows, maybe you don't even know it right now, but somewhere in your skull, you know that destiny isn't some immutable thing."

"What does that mean?" Aang asked, wishing he'd paid more attention to his vocabulary lectures.

"It's not unchangeable, you can shape it," Kuruk said. "Seize your destiny, shape it the way you want it. Yeah, you're going to fight monsters like you've never seen before, yes, you got Agni himself acting as some kind of harbinger of despair, but you're the Avatar, as long as you believe in that power and the person behind it, you're going to go far."

"But, what do I do to shape it?"

"That's something I can't tell you, but I'll let you in on a few secrets I've picked up over the year. Love is a powerful thing. I'm not talking just the romantic sort, though that stuff can move mountains and make a young idiot boy into a man, but the love you have for those people you meet."

"Making little red threads," Aang muttered.

Kuruk nodded, "That's where you'll find the power to change destiny. Even when your hope is lost, theirs can never be, as long as they believe in you. Believe in them, and who knows what'll happen."

* * *

Katara didn't know why she ended up here.

She had all day, she knew she had opportunity to try and reach through to Aang, to apologize for her confused, hurtful words to him before, but every time she tried, he pushed her away. She wished she could just figure something out.

And that wondering brought her here.

Before the face of her enemy, serene and peaceful, the only thing that proved she was alive was the gentle heaving of her chest as she slept. It was almost unfair. Even with the rudimentary care given to her, she managed to look pristine, like a fairy tale.

"I hate you," she said, "Make no mistake. You pretended to be my friend, you lied to me, to Aang, and you know what? You got closer to him than I did. I was jealous, okay? Really jealous."

Azula didn't answer, even if she heard, Katara reasoned, her response would have been the same.

"We fought something that reminded me of you," she said. "The same condescending attitude and the same psychotic hatred, we all felt it. No one said anything, but we all were thinking it. Was that your spirit, like the Kyoshi Warrior or the Painted Lady? You're still alive in there, I know that. Are you still fighting for power?"

Katara laughed, "You know what? I almost expected to come here and see you awake and smirking, confdently, like we'd just played into your hand. You always seemed to be two steps ahead of us."

"Did you ever start feeling like you weren't just lying when you said we were friends?" Katara asked, taking a deep breath, "I know you won't answer, I know you can't, but if I ever see you again, that's the first thing I'm going to ask you. I want to know if there really is any part of you that wasn't a lie."

This felt awkward. She looked around, making sure no one overheard her. This was something she wanted to get off her chest before she fought Agni, a loose end that dangled, but she couldn't quite tie up.

"Miss?" a nurse said, quietly, as she opened the door, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but, if everything all right?"

"Oh, uh," Katara blushed, "No, it's nothing! I just had something I wanted to say to her face. Made me feel better."

"It didn't sound like very friendly talk," the nurse said, "Not that it's any of my business."

"It's not," Katara said, "But no, it wasn't."

"You're one of the people who brought her in," the nurse said, "Right? She must be a friend of yours if you're coming to visit."

"It isn't always that simple," Katara said, "We brought her here because it wasn't right to leave her. She wouldn't do the same."

"You don't know that for certain," the nurse said. "Not that I know many folk like Azula Houou, but in my limited experience, that's a lonely life. You can't exactly be normal if your father's so important."

Katara looked at Azula. She looked more peaceful now than in any memory of her she had. There was always a knit brow, a cold eye or a frown on her face. Very rarely, she could remember her smiling but in retrospect, she could see the lines of the mask, and where they seemed to peel away and hint at something further.

"I just hope this helps her," Katara said, "Because otherwise, something's going to break."

* * *

Avatar Kyoshi was a stern faced woman, and Aang fidgeted under her careful scrutiny. She did not speak for some time, but when she did, it was the same powerful, yet serene and confident voice that he had come to expect from the famed Avatar.

"You come seeking advice," she said, "But I fear there is little I can give you. My time as Avatar was long, but unfortunately, my choices were often too set in their ways. When I met destiny I decided to wash my hands clean and allow the world to go its own path."

"You fought the war! You saved the world hundreds of times! I know you're a great Avatar, even if you think you made a few mistakes."

"The path men take is hard for anyone to predict, Aang," Kyoshi said, "And you must be quick to correct any mistakes you make following that path, or else you will be left behind."

"Well, tell me what I should do against Agni. I'm sure you've got some sure-fire strategy."

Kyoshi laughed, "I fought men, and nothing more. Spirits listened, because we revered and believed in them. Do you know how much power respect can have, Aang?"

"A little," Aang answered.

"We are but gnats to the spirits," Kyoshi said, "They are timeless, constructs of our will given their own power and they grow beyond us in time. We are connected, but we are not the same. Believe me, your attacks will do no more to him than a mosquito bite."

"What's a mosquito?"

"It's a very small insect whose bite itches only a little," Kyoshi sighed, rubbing her head. "They're all over the Fire Nation. Nasty creatures."

"Well, if you noticed them --"

"This is not a productive area of discussion, Aang," Kyoshi said, "Perhaps my description was a little poorly thought out. Your attacks will not even leave a scratch, Aang. You are entering a fight where brute strength will not avail you."

"But I can't reason with him!" Aang shouted back, "There's nothing to reason with."

"Your situation appears hopeless," she said, "But that is the furthest thing from the truth. Show him the proper respect, Aang, and you will understand the flames of destruction may be inevitable, but perhaps, still, they can be delayed."

* * *

Toph argued with herself for hours.

The letter came as a bit of a surprise. Yesterday, it arrived. She read it over for hours. It was a printed out sheet of writing specially designed to be read by the blind. She traced her fingers over it.

It came from her mother.

Aang helped her write the first note, but he was occupied -- which apparently meant staring vacantly at his wall and ignoring her when she whalloped him over the head -- and the only other occupant of the dorm at this time was Momo, who was busy pawing at Aang's gigantic ears.

That led her to one conclusion -- she was on her own.

She knew the number, and it would be easy enough to dial, but that seemed so reckless, like so much could go wrong.

But she wanted to call them, to tell them she missed them herself, and to let them know she loved them even if she didn't come home tonight.

Toph didn't know what else to call that feeling in her stomach that welled up everytime she thought about tonight. It wasn't the usual excitement, or even the anxiety that overtook her everytime the evening came to a dull calm. This was outright fear, and a strange contentment that if she didn't come back she would have made a difference anyway.

She picked up the phone.

She traced her fingers down the pad, pressing her finger down but pulling back just enough that it didn't dial. She repeated this for several minutes, contemplative and hesitant. She was not one for inner monologue. She just repeated, 'Should I or shouldn't I?' in her head.

She felt her finger slip, and push down the first number. She wasn't one to question fate.

The ringing was rattling, her heart beat so fast. Then, the phone was answered. "Yeah, put on my mom --"

She paused when the voice was the delicate, and strangely quivering voice of her mother. "Mom?" Toph repeated. "I, er, I got your letter."

To her surprise, the words came out much smoother than she thought.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, my heart swells with pride seeing you like this," Roku said. "You are ready to face your destiny tonight, and I have asked the spirits for your safety in the coming turmoil."

Aang bowed his head. "Avatar Roku, you've been my guide alone for so much of this. I need your advice one more time."

"And you'll have it," Roku said. "What is it you need to know?"

"How do I defeat Agni?" he asked. "I don't know what to do!"

"Agni is not a malevolent entity, but he is a dangerous one. His powers have swelled far beyond any I've ever seen before. There is a presence in him that restrains him, and that is where you must strike."

"What? Why?"

"You cannot harm it with brute force," Roku said, "You mustn't let him come to any lasting harm. It is through this piece of him that you will find a path towards victory, Aang. However, I fear the cost of this victory may be one you are unwilling to pay."

"I'll do anything!" Aang said, "Everyone is counting on me. I can't fail them!"

Roku paused, "I misspoke," he said, "It is a price I do not want you to pay. These people will never know of the battle you fight tonight, Aang, they will never know you are their hero."

"That's okay," Aang said, "I don't need parades or medals."

"I know what I have said before," Roku said, "But allow me a moment of selfishness. Aang, above all else, I wish for you to choose the path that will make you happiest."

"I will, Avatar Roku," Aang said, bowing his head.

* * *

It was getting late, and the stars were mere distant twinkling points of light on the horizon when Aang was jostled from his meditation by an incredbily loud series of beeps. He spent the better part of the next three minutes scounging his floor for signs of his cell phone, until he found it at the foot of his unmade bed, wrapped up in a sheet that had long since fallen off.

He stared at the incoming call name.

It was a little moon, which smiled, quite pleasantly. Someday he was going to learn how Yue made that happen.

"Yue? What's up?"

"Aang!" she almost shrieked, "It's starting. We don't have time to wait."

"Already? It's just past seven --"

"I know," she said, "But it's starting. I can feel Agni moving, and the whole Spirit World is breaking apart from it. You must hurry, please. I'll wait for you in our usual spot." There was a sound of something exploding in the background, and Yue's voice turned very quiet, "If it's still there."

Aang bit his lip, and set a text out to everyone. Leaping into the hallway, and right into Katara, he stumbled and nearly fell on top of her. Katara steadied herself against him, and looking him in the eye, she said, "What happened?"

"It's starting."

"Already?" Katara grimaced, and then she shook her head, "We need to get going. Did you send out a message?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "I'm worried --"

"So am I," she said, "But let's be positive today, Aang. There's a lot we have to look forward to and if we just keep on smiling, things will be okay."

Aang hesitated, and then, smiling, nodded, "Right. Let's be positive about this."

"Aang, we're coming back from this, okay?" she said, "And then --"

"We'll talk about it then, okay?" Aang said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said, "If I made you think --"

"Don't be sorry," Aang said in a hushed voice, "Remember, keep on smiling."

"Hey, you two!" Toph shouted, "Everyone's here and ready to go except you two!" she stomped up to them. "Okay, loverboy, smooching later." She grabbed Aang in a headlock and dragged him towards the stairs, "Move it, Sweetness."

Katara couldn't help but laugh. Aang looked so helpless in the short girl's grapple, and his heels dragged as she carried him closer to the stairs. "The world's going to end, and we're just standing around?" Zuko asked, looking impatient and serious as ever. "Pick up the pace!"

"Ah, cool it, Zuko," Sokka said, "We'll get there in time. Relax!" He was as calm and as smug as ever. Aang wrested himself free and smiled at them.

"Well, team, we shouldn't leave Yue waiting. It's the end of the world."

"Well, as we know it," Sokka corrected. Aang nodded. He looked to Zuko, Katara, and then finally over at Toph.

The blind girl shrugged, "Eh, I feel fine."

"Agni is waking up," Zuko said, "No turning back."

"Let's go," Aang said. The walk over to the catacombs was a somber one. Even Toph seemed to keep quiet as they passed the people who lived their lives unaware of the catastrophe approaching them.

"It's kind of sad," Katara said, "They don't even realize it."

"It's better," Zuko said, "The truth would only make them afraid. There's nothing they could do to prepare."

"I know," Katara answered, "But it doesn't seem right."

"I understand how you feel," Zuko said, "Part of me agrees with you, but we all know that this would only cause a panic. How did Yue sound?"

"She's all right, but there's a lot of activity going on in the Spirit World."

"Define activity. Are we talking rampaging spirits or general mayhem, here," Sokka asked.

"General mayhem, for now," Aang answered.

"Oh joy, the for-now just really made my night, Aang," Sokka retorted with a grim frown.

"We're here," Zuko said. "I ordered the place shut down all day. I expected him to not wait for us."

"Wish you'd have told me that," Sokka muttered.

"Not my fault you weren't ready," Zuko answered, hotly. "Come on, let's get down there and finish this."

They climbed down further into the catacombs, past the beautiful crystals that reflected light in the dark tunnels, the damp smell of water caught and stagnant remained ever familiar and yet somehow there was a wave of nostalgia.

"Remember when you and Azula totally let us drop and hurt ourselves?" Aang said. "That really sucked."

"It was funny," Katara defended.

"You did what?" Toph asked. "I didn't know you had it in you, Sugar Queen!"

"It was Azula's idea. And she did it to me, first."

Zuko looked over at Aang, then at the bashful Katara, and then looked innocently off to the side. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sokka asked. "It's not like you -- oh you did, didn't you."

"I admit nothing," Zuko said.

"You totally did!" Sokka accused.

"Did what?" Aang asked.

"This guy is the one who did it to Azula!"

"Okay, I did," Zuko said. "What's it to you?"

Sokka looked at Zuko, and faced down his withering stare. He smiled, brightly, and finally said, "What was it like?"

"Immensely satisfying."

* * *

Fire.

There was fire everywhere. The heat was the very first sensation they felt when their spirits awoke in the Spirit World. The world was stained red from the fires that erupted from fissures that carved up the ground. Things shook in the distance, as a low rumble vibrated deep beneath their feet.

"This is what's going to happen," Zuko muttered, "This is what our world will look like."

A wave of flame passed before them, the earth around the fissures were molten. Plants were immolated, and the cooler ground was ashen.

Her hair stained with smoke, Yue looked absolutely relieved to see them. "Please, we must hurry! This path is safe, but for who knows how long."

There was an eruption as a distant flat land heaved upwards suddenly and molten rock poured upwards. "Man, this is bad," Toph muttered.

The tower in the distance was stark and black against the burning sky, and even at this distance Aang could feel that power resonating, the power of Agni that awaited them at the very highest point.

Some cooling fissures let out smog and steam instead of flame, turning into strange funaroles that belched out heated air with disturbing regularity. It was almost as if the very planet they walked on was breathing out the heat.

Around the Tower, the fissures covered a large area. "This must be the epicenter," Sokka concluded. "Makes sense. If Agni is inside the Tower, everything's sort of pushing outwards from this point."

"That's going to make it really hot in here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Yue said, "It is."

Zuko pushed the door open, and they stepped into the foyer. Though the heat raised higher and higher, the black metal remained cool to the touch, and the tower itself, while hot, seemed almost cooler than the air outside, especially as they climbed up.

It became comfortable at about the hundredth floor, and then it grew colder.

"All the heat must be forced down," Sokka said. "Which goes against every known law of science."

"I know," Zuko muttered, "I figured that out the first time you muttered it to yourself."

"Oh, lay off Snoozles," Toph teased, "You know he has no inner monologue."

"I cannot believe you all are joking at a time like this," Yue said, breathlessly. "I don't know if that's confidence or nervousness, though."

"A little of both," Katara said, with a shrug.

"Never before has this elevator seemed to take so long," Yue said.

"This is it!" Aang said. The door to the elevator opened, and they stepped out. They were on the second to last floor. There was no sign of the struggle against the blue dragon, as though the tower regenerated itself overnight.

And the gate was still there, that horrible door. "I don't understand," Yue said, "We need to be proceed further, but that door is in our way."

"Let me get it," Toph said. She stepped forward, and pushed against the door. "No good," she said, "There's nothing for me to bend in there. Whatever it is, it ain't metal."

Yue pressed her hand to the door, and closed her eyes. "You're right. This is similar to the other barriers in the tower, but it's different. It's as if someone doesn't want us to proceed."

"But who would do that?" Sokka asked.

"Who indeed," a voice echoed.

"Very funny, guys. Katara, I know you do a wicked good Azula impression, but now is not the time."

"That wasn't me," Katara said.

"Then who was it?"

The group turned around. "Azula?" Aang gasped. "You're okay! We looked everywhere for you -- We thought you died." The girl moved out from behind the blackened earth. She'd been waiting for them, expecting them.

Azula smiled, her face a wild-eyed and maddened parody of her usual control. Her gun was at the ready. "Something -- destiny, fate, it allowed me to live. In fact -- I believe it chose me."

She took aim and fired.

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: Megami Tensei translates to the Goddess's Rebirth. Considering Azula's startling new, er, extension of her own power trip, I thought it appropriate. And now... it begins.  
_


	62. Heartful Cry

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Masks insane, heavy rain, ultimately slain makes shadows slaves. Everything they've done is in vain. Carryin' AK-47, 24-7, but you got eleven persecuted by heaven."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle -_

**Last Day: The World**

_Heartful Cry_

That gunshot froze Aang in his spot. There was no reason to move, admittedly. The shot was fired wildly, without aim, and wouldn't have hit him unless he moved, but the terror was what stopped him.

The others, for their part, moved to defend. Toph leapt to the fore before anyone could stop her.

Toph reached her hand out, and then, reeling her other hand back, she moved forward, her entire body shifting as she concentrated on that tiny bullet with eyes she couldn't trust. Her palm thrust forward.

The bullet collided with it, flattening under her strike. "Okay lady, you got five minutes," Toph shouted, "Either you let us up, or that happens to you!"

The blue dragon flew above Azula, circling her like a protective guard dog. She looked at her nails, chewed and disgusting, and smirked. "As a descendent of the Avatar, I've been chosen to put us on the right path."

"That doesn't make any sense, Azula!" Zuko said. "The world's going to be destroyed! What good is everything you've worked for if everything is gone?"

"Stupid Zuzu," Azula said, calmly, "Poor, naive Zuzu. This new world that Agni creates is not some kind of punishment, it's a paradise, a new frontier only those with bending can explore. We'll be at the forefront."

"You're crazy, Azula," Zuko said. "You're going down."

"Am I really crazy?" Azula asked. One glance at her would say yes. The wild, unkempt hair, the nails that were chewed short in some desperate attempt to maintain some level of decency. Her eyes betrayed the fact that she must not have slept.

"How long have you been here, Azula?" Aang asked.

"I lost track," Azula said. "It could have been a month -- maybe three? Could have been a year. Who knows."

"Time flows differently here, it's true," Yue said. "Sometimes days pass before it is nighttime in the real world -- sometimes only hours. It's hard to tell."

"What does it matter?" Azula asked, snarling.

"Wait, you're the one who -- those people!" Aang said, "You caused all of that panic in Ba Sing Se? Why?"

"You don't know?" Azula laughed. "Allow me to explain it to you. What Agni does isn't just some petty revenge for ten years ago, Aang. It's the will of humanity. The more they wish for their world to end, the more powerful he becomes."

"You've been doing this for that?" Sokka asked. "Then why did your pet there go and try and kill your leaders?"

"Wouldn't it look amazing if the Sons of Agni were found dead, immolated by some unseen flame? I'd have left a survivor, oh, let's say Shyu, he was always good at blabbing, just so they'd know just how they died."

She grinned. "It's all perfectly logical."

"For a crazy person!" Katara shouted. "Is this what it's always been about, Azula? You're crazy quest for power? Didn't our friendships matter at all?"

"Power is the only thing that matters," Azula snapped. "People will always abandon you. Always. But power, true power, people will always respect you -- or fear you."

"We didn't abandon you," Aang said.

"You would eventually," Azula said, coldly. "But, now I'm offering you a chance. Side with me, help me tame this new world. We'll be like gods!"

"One problem with that,' Toph said, "There isn't going to be a new world. We're stopping Agni, right here and right now, you either move out of the way, or you get to be our warm-up!"

Aang paused, and stepped forward, "Or help us, Azula. Help us stop him."

She looked at Aang's outstretched hand for what seemed like an eternity. Her hand hovered cautiously in the air, and then, her expression changed. It was a mad smile, with her eyes unfocused, it was the look of someone lost.

"No, I don't think so." She fired a burst of blue fire out at Aang. Zuko moved first, he smashed the fire away and countered with his own blast. Azula ducked to the side, and put her own fist against his arm, pushing him down to the ground.

A whip of water knocked her aside, but she grinned and flipped back, her feet firing off a blast towards Katara. As Katara ducked away, Toph charged forward. She slammed against the floor, kicking up the black, burnt stone and she swung around and kicked it towards Azula.

The firebending prodigy leapt high into the air, and began to descend upon Toph with a fiery dive, but to her surprise, the winds knocked her further into the air as Aang came at her with his staff.

She was knocked back with his swing, but she righted herself midair, and kicked off of the wall. She traded a fiery punch with a blast of air he'd kicked at her, The explosion knocked Aang out of the air, and he rolled across the ground with smoldering embers on his clothes.

"You think you can stop Agni?" Azula laughed. "You're pathetic."

"You're one to talk!" Katara shouted. She charged Azula with her water whip at the ready. The first strike knocked Azula senseless, and the next brought her to her knees. "After everything you've done you think you can call _us_ pathetic?"

Azula grinned and said, "Are you going to hit me if I say yes?"

Katara slapped her straight across the face. "I'm sorry I ever met you, Azula."

"Maybe you should stay in the back-lines," Azula hissed, chopping at Katara's ankles with a fiery strike, "You always were the worst fighter."

Katara managed to leap back, but Katara already began to press the advantage. Streams of fire from her fingertips cast long shadows on the walls, shadows of two girls locked in desperate combat. But just as Azula cornered Katara, she stopped. She cocked her ear to the side, and then she turned. A blast of fire knocked Sokka's boomerang to the ground.

"I almost forgot about you!" Azula said. Sokka charged forward with his sword at the ready. He struck down at her, and she brought her gun's barrel up to desperately repel the sudden attack. "Kind of vicious, aren't you?" she asked as the metal clanged.

"Kind of crazy, aren't you?" Sokka asked. He pushed back against Azula, but she kicked him back and covered her movement back with a blast of fire from her feet. She rolled around, holstering her gun and grabbed Toph's incoming fist.

She was about to counter when a blast of wind twisted the hold to her disadvantage. The next slam Toph did knocked her into the stone. She coughed and gagged a bit from the force. Toph lifted her foot to strike down, but Azula grabbed her by the sole of her feet.

Toph screamed as the heat left handprints on the bottom of her foot. She stumbled backwards, and Azula stood up. Her eyes were unfocused, she seemed just a bit delirious. "How else do I make you see I'm right? For all your overtures of trust, you have all never once trusted me!"

The searing heat that rolled across the floor. The hea cast distortions on the shadows through the azure blaze, and she let a small smirk show on her face. She turned her face, but out of the corner of her eye she saw two shadows growing larger, the flames rippling as they were pushed back, and Zuko charged her fist alight with crimson fire.

She took her momentum and pushed it into a long arcing fiery roundhouse, the flames collided and smashed the two fighters across the room. Like wildfire, the blaze was spreading, but to Azula's surprise, it wound around and moved closer to her. At the fore, she saw Aang, a ball of air under his feet, trailing the fire after him.

"Neat trick," Azula grunted, getting up. She could see the others beginning to recover. "But I've got a few of my own. Dragon! I require your aid!"

The massive blue coil unraveled and descended onto the ground. She acted as a barrier, looking over her prey with the discerning beastly eyes that glimmered with a human intelligence. "Great," Sokka moaned, "I was wondering when that thing was going to step in!"

"Well, now it has, happy?" Toph muttered.

"It's still weakened from our previous encounter,' Yue answered. "Let Aang and Zuko focus on Azula."

"That's probably for the best,' Katara said. "Azula knows us too well. She's exploiting every weakness we've got."

The dragon took a deep breath, she cast out a gust full of fire, and the remaining members of the Avatar Squad ducked behind Toph's roughshod barrier. "Right around now, I wish we could have our own cavalry."

"Hey, wait, maybe we do!" Sokka announced. "We've got our own spirit friends, don't we?"

"Well, they're not here!" Toph shouted.

"Maybe we should ask for their help, like Azula did?" Katara suggested.

"Simple, elegant; I like it!"

Sokka focused his thoughts and put his hands together in prayer. "Oh great and merciful spirit of kicking butt, please offer us your aid in our time of need."

The others looked around, and shrugged. "That was a bust," Toph said. The dragon's breath tore apart the shield, knocking Toph for a loop. She rolled across the ground, smoldering ever so slightly. "I hate this dragon so much!" She kicked up pieces of stone and with a backhanded slap sent them flying at the dragon.

The roar of the dragon aside, Aang could feel pain welling up in his head. Azula's first strike had knocked him off balance, the next extinguished both his flames and, briefly, his balance. Now, just recovering, she was was busy doing the same to Zuko. Weaving her flames between his, and moving her arms in just the right spots, she seemed to be perfectly countering his style.

Until his head collided with hers.

The rage in her eyes made them glow. The snarl on her face was more feral than anything he'd seen on her. She was so fully lost in her head, he wondered if she even realized who she was fighting, or why at this point.

"Azula!" he called out. The girl, distracted, turned and received an elbow to her side for the effort. The snarl nearly drowned out his next cry. "Please, stop this. You're not well."

That was when her eyes turned cold. She barely blocked Zuko's next attack, but she didn't counterattack, she didn't strike his open flank, she was too busy looking straight at Aang with her frigid stare.

When she spoke, it was a husky, icy sound. "You dare?"

Zuko backed away, the heat she was eminating was too great to fight back. She was wrapped in blue, the flames turning red at their tips, which flailed wildly, larger and larger. "Azula, stop," Zuko tried to say through hoarse throat, the heat choking him.

"You dare pity me?" she said. "I have it all planned out, Aang. Don't you see? This new world will be a place where I can claim godhood. I'll become a goddess. You could, too. I'd let you rule by my side, even. But I already know your answer. I see it in your eyes. You're too wrapped up in things like friendship and compassion to truly embrace what you are."

She stepped towards him. He could feel her cold hatred wrapping around her. "Azula," he said. He couldn't think of any words. Any way of fighting back.

And then he had an idea.

"Why aren't you using your lightning, anyway?"

The waves of fire knocked him and Zuko to the ground. "Lightning? You want lightning? Fine."

Behind her, the dragon reared back and prepared to fight back. She swiped her massive tail against Katara, knocking the girl to the ground with an unpleasant thud. The tower itself seemed to be heating up, as the flames outside raged.

The dragon grew stronger the hotter it got, and Sokka's boomerang struck against the scars from their last encounter. The dragon turned her eyes to Sokka, and she coiled herself around to bite. The beast's massive teeth were yellowed, and slobber dripped off their tips. Sokka moved back as the maw snapped down in front of him, and he struck with his sword.

She howled in pain, and the heat of her breath forced him back.

The sounds the tower made began to grow louder, and the floor began to creak and shudder with the noise. The dragon did not seem to hear them, It moved to strike as the room began to be filled with a light mist.

Katara looked up, and around. The mist carried with it a familiar presence. "Guys," she whispered. "I think the cavalry's here."

"Good," Toph muttered. "My feet are sore from kicking these stones at it."

Yue clasped her hands together. "It isn't a moment too soon. I fear Agni is beginning to fully awaken! We can't spend any more time."

The lightning coursed through her, and she glared with absolute hatred at Aang. For his part, Aang watched her carefully. He hoped his guess was right. "We're your friends, Azula."

"Stop it," she hissed. "Stop saying that."

"We'll stand by you. We'll be right there, always."

"Stop it!"

"Always, always there with a smile."

"Shut up!" she glared.

"No matter what happens," he said. "We' won't ever leave you."

"Die!" she yelled. Her face contorted with rage and surprise as the lightning did not fly through her fingers, but simply explode in front of her. She fell to the ground, rolling to her feet, smoldering, as the floor began to tear open, revealing the tower beneath, ravaged and reshapen by the tremors.

She stumbled backwards. "No," she said, "Why can't I kill you?"

"Azula," he said, approaching, "I forgive you."

Her eyes seemed so frightened, so afraid of those words. "No," she said, "You don't have the right! How dare you pity me!"

Zuko looked at Aang, and nodded. "We'll always be there, Azula."

"You, both of you, you killed Father. You're just monsters! You'll kill me, too!"

Another tremor, another fragment of rock crumbling from the ceiling deafened the room.

The tremors did not simply extend to the tower. The rumblings came from deep down, deeper than they could imagine. There, buried in the stone, they waited for the call. The sudden heat, the surge of flame freed them.

They were not, like so many spirits, shaped by mankind, they were shaped by something deeper, something more primal. They were, in a word, primordial. Their number was legion, with a thousand eyes between them, claws, talons, beaks, tentacles and paws all blended together. And when they crowed, it was with one voice, one single word.

And when they rose, they picked up the scent, Grasping the cold metal rivets, claws piercing the steel walls, they began to climb.

The dragon howled in rage, the fire and claw lashing wildly at the new threat that had appeared. Her calm, seductive voice piercing into their minds, saying, _This is treachery. How dare you!_ as another blast of flame tickled her throat and she belched out the searing heat towards a blue masked spirit.

The mist seemed to be alive, moving to strangle the dragon, wafting towards her nostrils as the dragon snorted it away. The Painted Lady, eyes a calm, kind blue, moved the mist protectively around them, and Sokka looked over the assembled spirits. "They really believe in us, huh?" Sokka muttered.

"Of course!" Toph said, watching Shu raise the black stone into the air and launch it into the dragon's maw. "But we can't let them fight alone."

"You're right," Yue said, "Azula's dragon is quite powerful. As strong as these spirits are, they won't be able to defeat it alone."

"Well then," Sokka grinned, "Let's go. Boomerang, go!" He launched the small metal boomerang into the air, and it lodged itself deep inside the dragon's scales. She howled, from pain or surprise no one knew, but Sokka's face fell. "Well, I don't think it's coming back this time."

The mist wrapped around Katara's hand, coalescing into water floating between her hands. She wrapped it around her, building up momentum until she launched it, slicing through the air and tearing through the dragon's scales. Shu sniffed about, and, content with his findings, he slammed his claws into the ground, tearing a fissure beneath the dragon's feet.

Taking to the air, the dragon breathed heavily, flames turning weaker. Fragments of stone caught between broken fangs seemed to dribble out of her mouth, molten. The Kyoshi Warrior, Mu Lan, threw her fan into the air. The buffeting winds of the dragon's wings knocked it down to the ground, but the Blue Spirit was already moving.

Digging his dao blades into her, the spirit descended and landed behind Toph. The dragon screeched. Her outrage was so great, the sound that pounded in their heads were only grunts and screams. "Okay, we made her mad, and that seems to be about it. Go team!" Sokka shouted.

Toph grinned, "Well, we'll just have to -- hold it."

"Hold it?" Katara asked.

"Hold what?" Sokka asked simultaneously.

"I got my eye on you," Toph said, pointing at Sokka. "Yue, do you get some major bad vibes from outside?"

Yue paused, and she recoiled, "Yes. It reminds me Koh, only, more."

"More Koh-ish?" Sokka suggested.

"No! More of them!" Yue said. "I can't even begin to describe how they feel. It's like they know you're watching them, and they shift in horrible ways."

"How close?" Sokka asked. No sooner did he speak a massive talon pierced the wall, and it pried open the wall, tearing the stone and steel away and tossing it into the fiery abyss below. It was massive, faceless, with a maw that seemed to be in its underpit, and a tail where its eyes would be.

Behind it, some dark carapaced creature climbed over it and into the floor, making a cry that threw everyone aside. The dragon fell to the ground, its cry weakened and pitiful. Yue looked to the other spirits, and back to Sokka. "These things," she said, "They're spirits from deep down. The entire Spirit World is being torn apart below us. We don't have much time."

"So what do we do?" Run?" Sokka asked. Yue nodded. "But--"

"We'll hold them off," she said. She looked to the dragon, and frowned, "All of us."

"Even you?" Toph asked. "No way, Yue! You can't stay down here. We need you!"

Yue stood back, surprised, "Need me? I've never been that large of a help to you. You've always done what I only wish I could do."

"So?" Toph asked. "Without you, we wouldn't have made it past Go."

"She's right," Katara said, "You're as much a team as the rest of us."

"You really want me there, when you face Agni?" She seemed taken aback. "I don't know, the spirits need my help --"

"I think they know we're not taking no as an answer," Sokka said. "Aang! We need to book it!"

Aang turned back, for a moment, and received an angry blow to his stomach for his trouble. Angry, and barely seeing straight, Azula shouted, wordlessly and struck again. He blocked what he could, but he couldn't feel her letting up.

Zuko moved to restrain her, but he was pushed back by her flames. "Azula," he called.

"I'll feed you to whatever those things are," she shouted, "How dare you pity me!"

"I don't," Aang said, "But I'm your friend, Azula."

"Friend? You betrayed me, betrayed the human race, and now you pretend to want to save it when the only way to save it is to destroy it and start over! Fool, fool, fool!"

"Azula," he said, "You're not making sense."

"My father was a god," she said, "I was going to be a goddess, I was going to save these people, but since they rejected us --"

"Azula," Zuko said, "It's over. We're ending this tonight."

The creatures poured in through the cracks and holes in the floor and walls, moving in to surround them. Fans cut through their tendrils, their eyes focusing on the Kyoshi Warrior, and they crawled towards her.

But for every one that fell, it seemed three more emerged. "We don't have time," Sokka said. "We have to stop Azula, Zuko!"

Zuko grimaced, and reached for his dao blades, but Aang caught his eyes, and he seemed to plead wordlessly. "You've got a minute, Aang," he whispered, and relaxed his grip on the hilt, just a bit.

"You're confused, Azula," he said, "But we never stopped looking for you. Never."

"Liar," she hissed.

He let down his guard, and looked her in the eye. "You told me you trusted me, once. You were the one who abused that trust. I shouldn't ever let my guard down around you again, but here I am, open to whatever you want to do."

He closed his eyes. This was the craziest thing he'd ever done. At the back of his mind, that last sting of her bullet before he lost consciousness came back. The feeling of being drained of everything replayed in his head. The sensation of death was strangely familiar, now, because of this girl.

He could hear the gun cock back, he could hear it tremble. He could hear her breathe.

"I trust you not to pull that trigger, Azula. I trust you to see reason."

He heard her shout, a cry full of heart and rage, and he heard the shot. But for some reason, he didn't feel the bullet pierce him, though he imagined he flinched. The fires crackled, and he felt the cool wisp of smoke behind him.

"You fool," she said, the bond they shared stronger than ever, "You stupid fool. If you want to face Agni, go ahead. I'll see you in the afterlife, if there even is one after this." Zuko looked amazed.

"What -- what happened?" he whispered.

"She saved your life. There was one of those things behind you and she --"

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "Talking? Aang, I'm disappointed. As president of the Bending Club, I expect you as field leader to lead your friends up to the top floor. I'll fend these things off myself."

"But --"

She looked so tired when she looked at him with those eyes. "Zuko, what did Uncle used to say Redemption was?"

"A," he hesitated, his breath short, "It's a bitter work, Azula."

"Then I've got a lot of bitter work in front of me."

"Guys, we don't have time," Sokka shouted. "Come on, Toph, tell me you've got this thing opened!"

"I'm working on it, shut up and let me concentrate!" she shouted. She felt a piece give way, and the door crumpled under her hands. Shu's barrier around them kept those beasts at bay, but the Sokka-dubbed Were-Badgermole was beginning to buckle as Aang and Zuko rejoined them. "Got it!"

She kicked the door down. "Let's go!" Katara said. She looked back at Shu, and she smiled, "Tell the others to be careful, okay?"

Shu nodded, and with a shout, he returned to his Badgermole form. "Nice guy," Sokka said, "Total opposite of you, Toph."

"Shut it," Toph said.

"Aang, you -- isn't Azula coming with us?" she asked. "I thought she--"

"No," Aang said. "She's not." He looked so despondent, and Katara could think of nothing else to do but pull him into a quick embrace.

"You saved her, Aang, just like you said you would."

"But I promised I wouldn't leave her," he said, weakly, "What sort of friend am I?"

"The best one I know," Sokka said. The others agreed, "But we don't have time to commiserate.. We'll meet up with Azula when this is done, okay? We'll take her back and -- we'll take her back home."

"Yeah," Aang said weakly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's move it, guys!" Toph shouted. "We got to get to the roof, now!"

They ran up a long winding staircase, and through the heat of the room to the top. The rooftop was pristine, untouched by the flames or the heat, and above them, the world seemed like a kind of rooftop, hovering almost within reach.

"Are we too late?" Sokka moaned.

A calm voice, no anger or joy in his tone, spoke. "No, you are just in time. I had feared you'd be late, but, then again, I'd feared you'd show at all."

The group turned their gaze from the roof and saw him, surrounded by flames, beautiful, regal dress on his person. He was old, but he looked older, his eyelids heavy, and his paunch stomach seemed deprived. "Uncle," Zuko said, "It is you."

Metal seemed to bind him to the floor, like chains. "Iroh Houou," Toph said, "Nice to see you again, Pops. What's with the bling"

"And you," he said. He lifted the chains, and laughed, "This? This is what binds me to Agni. I will soon be the Harbinger of Despair, bringing forth the flames of destruction that already ravage the world below us."

"So, what now?" Aang asked.

"The question comes down to you," Iroh said. "You can't turn around, now, I fear. You are past the point of no return, but perhaps if you pray for mercy, you will be spared. To what manner of world, I cannot say, but to face him you will see just how little we, as a part, can do."

"Where is Agni, now?" Sokka asked, "The tower is his coccoon, right?"

Iroh laughed. "The tower? Yes, it is a part of his coccoon, yes."

"A part -- where is the rest of him?" Toph asked.

"An excellent question."

"But you're not going to say," Sokka said.

"It hardly matters," Iroh said. "You'll soon see for yourselves. I can feel your determination from here." He stepped forward. "I can feel what you're willing to do." The tower suddenly lurched again. "But there's no time, nothing more I can say."

He seemed so weak in that moment, though he was dressed in symbols of strength. An old man who was consumed wholly by the hopelessness of the world.

"Uncle, please," Zuko said, "Just a minute more. There's so much I want to tell you. I want to know, did I do what was right?"

Iroh chuckled, sadly, "You did what you believed in, Zuko. I have never been prouder. It hurts me to think that we are on opposite sides of this struggle. Perhaps, in another lifetime, I could see the man you'd become."

"Uncle," Zuko's weak protests faded into whispers.

From the tower beneath them, steel dragons wrapped around Iroh, pulling the chains taut, and suspending him mid air. Flames rose up around him. And he closed his eyes, "It's time. Agni awakens. This is your only chance, Avatar."

"My name's Aang," Aang said. He didn't feel the resolve he heard in his voice, but somehow, saying that, "It's my duty as the Avatar to stop this now."

"Yeah!" Toph shouted. "We can beat some chained up old man easy."

"Toph, don't jinx it," Sokka hissed, quietly. Toph managed a weak sorry. "Okay, Iroh, we'll save the world and prove that humanity isn't going to give in when things are tough."

"Right!" Katara said. "You can count on us."

"I know we'll win," Yue said. "I don't sense anything from Iroh. Agni must still be dormant, so we must do everything we can to weaken him now!"

"Uncle, I'm sorry, for everything," Zuko murmured. He drew his Dao Blades and gripped them tight, shutting his mind off from what he had to do now.

Iroh, suspended and wrapped in the strange metal sturcture, looked at them, smiling, "Now I understand the fortune teller's words." He closed his eyes. "It begins. Like all things, the world began with air. The Air is ethereal, omnipresent, both quiet and loud, and its people are not bound to the world."

He opened his eyes, and they were pale, and clouded. "Their people forget the world, and forget they are a part of it, not apart from it. Isolated and dying, they will be the first to break the cycle. This is how the air will die."

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: A big apology for the delay on this chapter. Took a weekend off thinking I had plenty of time to finish this thing, and then, shock of shocks, I was struck with a virus. Laid down but not out, I spent most of the last couple of days recuperating and planning. Next week proper updates should resume for the last four chapters of BMDComplete._

_Join me, won't you?_

_Author's Note Addendum: This was all one big scene. Wow.  
_


	63. The Battle for Everyone's Soul

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Come from the direction, no indication. You've got to to let it move first. Let it out, let it down, let inside let loose, then let it, damned depressed, c'mon, let's get it up.."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle -_

**Last Day: The World**

_The Battle for Everyone's Soul_

"It begins. Like all things, the world began with air. The Air is ethereal, omnipresent, both quiet and loud, and its people are not bound to the world. Their people forget the world, and forget they are a part of it, not apart from it. Isolated and dying, they will be the first to break the cycle. This is how the air will die."

And the world was still.

For that short, blessed, sacred moment, the world stood still, and Aang could feel nothing but his friends, and see nothing but his enemy in front of him. Distinctions made, he could feel the energy building within him, and the sympathetic energy of those besides him welling up.

"It's now or never!" Sokka shouted. "We make our stand here. Whenever you're ready, leader!"

He looked back at them, their faces absolutely brilliant with determination, shining a pure light on the cold dais, blasting away the smog and the fiery red flickers from the world below. Katara smiled at him -- for him, he dared dream for just a second -- and he knew he was ready. "Everything we've got," Aang said, "Let's give him everything."

"This fight isn't just for us," Zuko said, "This is for everyone. We fail here, we fail the world."

That grave truth did nothing but bolster their strength. They struck, as one body, fire, wind, water and stone traveling in one massive strike against the trance-like Iroh. His clouded eyes did nothing to react, and it was as though he did not even perceive tbe attack.

When the attack landed, the dais shuddered from the force. The rooftop, this altar to Agni, seemed to crack just a bit from the power of their attack. The filthy smoke made it difficult enough to see, and the dust from the attack obscured it even more. Everything seemed to be shadows for the longest time.

Aang's breath shuddered. He knew it would take more than that, but that attack, it would give them momentum. "Don't let up!" Sokka said. "The second we let up, we're in trouble!" Toph took that as confirmation to continue. She moved like an earthquake, every attack moving clearly towards her target.

Katara was next to move, like a torrent, her attacks washed down upon Iroh, and froze midair, dropping like a thousand arrows upon him. Fire washed up between the earth and rain, focused, powerful strikes while Zuko remained disciplined, controlled, and urgent.

Aang moved last, taking his staff and twirling it in his hand, building the momentum and releasing it in a slicing tornado. When it collided, all the dust and smoke was blown away, and Iroh was revealed before them.

Untouched and unharmed.

"That's impossible! Not even a bruise?" Sokka shouted. "Toph, what happened?"

"I dunno, he got lucky?" Toph shrugged. "We just do it again, right? He can't block all our attacks forever."

The smog swirled around them, gently wafting about in a cool breeze. "I don't think that's going to work," Katara said, as diplomatically as she could. "We need another plan of attack."

"I got another plan, for you. Sokka, take your sword and go chop him!" Toph yelled.

"He's a human being, not a shadow!" Sokka protested.

"We don't have time for distinctions," Zuko said. "Toph's right. Maybe we should try a more direct approach."

"All right," Sokka said, uneasily. "We'll try it."

Sokka drew his black sword, and saw Zuko draw his twin blades beside him. "Well, partner, let's show this old guy what we're made of."

Zuko nodded, and he took a step forward when Yue shouted, "Stop!"

"What?" Toph protested, angrily. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed that the wind?" Yue asked. "It's gotten much stronger."

"So what? Fire has a tendency to lift up air, it's how balloons work," Sokka said. Yue shook her head. "What, it isn't?"

"No, I mean --"

"Yue's right," Aang said, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. "This wind's getting much stronger." It was louder now, too, like the prelude to a storm. A lonesome whistle built into a blustery shout. The smoke and belching smog painted the wind a dark gray. It circled the edge of the tower's rooftop dais, but every so often a loose gust would throw them for a loop.

"When did that happen?" Sokka asked, bewildered. "Yue, do you got a reading on this guy at all?"

"I can sense Agni, but Iroh seems to be dormant," Yue said, "He's still not fully awake, but he does not seem to be feeding. Our attacks -- they did something, though."

"Something good, maybe?" Sokka said, hopefully.

"Yes!" Yue said, "We should continue our attack, but be careful, we won't get another easy shot in like that again, and we're running out of time."

"This timer makes things even harder," Katara said, "If Agni wakes up, what happens?"

"Conservative estimate is we die," Sokka said.

"Yue, tell him not to make jokes like that at a time like this!" Katara said, her face puffing out angrily.

"No," Yue said, slowly, "He's right."

"Okay, enough chatting, not enough whacking," Toph said, driving her hand into the stone beneath her and lifting it up with a mighty heave. She punched it straight across the ground, with a terrible screech as it skid across the surface, and it collided with the steel dragon statues around Iroh with a loud crash.

Pieces of the stone were sucked into the cyclone, and a large twister extended from the storm and split, touching down on the ground and scattering the shrapnel across the rooftop. The twisted dispersed, but another blast of wind pushed the group forward. "Okay, this storm is bad," Aang surmised. "We need to be careful!"

"No? Really?" Zuko asked. He looked to Sokka, "Let's do it, Sokka!"

"Right," Sokka hesitantly replied, and he steadied his grip on the hilt of his sword. His fists turned right from the force. "Here goes nothing!" They began to charge across the floor, but a stray gust of wind knocked them to the side, and another buffeted them backwards.

"Aang," Sokka coughed, picking himself off from the floor, "Maybe a little cover, buddy?"

"Oh! Right!" Aang said. "Whenever you're ready!"

"On my mark," Sokka said. "Three, two, one, go!" The three boys charged, Aang gathered the wind into a ball that he traveled across the ground on like a scooter. The first gust of wind came from the east, and he pushed himself forward, jumping off of the ball of air and grabbing the wind as it came, spinning it into a new ball.

"Smooth moves, Twinkle-toes!" Toph said, "Keep it up!"

The next gust of wind came from in front of them, and he pushed forward, and pushing the air out forward, pushed back. The wind began to swirl around, Aang began to desperately move his hands in the opposite direction, and the wind was pushed aside, spinning like a twister as it did.

"That was really close," Yue breathed in relief.

"Now!" Sokka said, "Strike!"

They brought their blades to strike, leaping through the dragons and the blades nearly broke through when the winds suddenly pushed outwards. The storm grew more tumultuous, raising high above in an ever rising cyclone of smog-filled air.

Sokka rolled and picked himself up, and looked absolutely furious. "Oh, that does it!" He picked himself up, and he shouted, full of rage. Then, a blind charge, his sword lifted high in the air, he made to cut down Iroh.

And stopped.

Iroh's voice broke through the storm. Drops of rain fell from the sky, landing on their heads. Katara looked up, into the blackened clouds above. "Water is the source of life. Mankind emerged from her murky depths when the world was young. Sometimes gentle, often deadly, always respected, the people of the Water echo their patron moon and ocean."

Yue's brow furrowed, "Waterbending -- Agni is getting closer!"

"They are a people of community, of unity. But now, they forget that, the balance between the north and south shattered. So divided, so conquered -- the water tribe will stagnate and the water too will perish from this world. So the chain breaks, again."

Yue shivered, the blustery winds billowing her brilliant white robes around. "Something about this feels wrong. I can sense he's doing something, but I'm not sure what."

"I think I know," Katara said. "Everyone! Get near me!" The group huddled together under Katara. "Aang, get ready. The attack's going to come any second now."

"I think I feel it," Aang said.

"Yes, it's gotten too cold all of a sudden," Katara said. "There! Aang, let's do it!" She brought her hand up into the sky, as a million lancing icicles dropped from the blustering storm. Her first palm strike melted the nearest icicles, and she brought her hand around in a sweeping motion. The ice reformed in front of them. Aang followed his sifu's instructions, doing much the same with the next wave.

The third landed against the ice Some of the larger lances of ice actually pierced the shield, causing Yue to shout in surprise. "It's okay," Katara said. "I think that's the last of them --" Another shudder came across them as even more icicles lanced into the ground. Zuko thrust his hands forward to put forth a great blast of flame that melted the ice as it drove in.

Falling to the ground, the water filled the etchings on the stone dais on the rooftop. Icicles were everywhere, jutting into the ground, some shattered by others that came too close, it was like staring at cold, blue needles in a pincushion. And Sokka stood in the midst of it, unharmed.

He was limp, not unconscious, but limp and standing. He looked like a mannequin. "Sokka?" Katara called out. "Sokka, are you okay?"

"What's Snoozles' deal?"

"Don't know, Toph," Katara said. She approached him. "Sokka, say something --"

His sword was at her throat suddenly, a jerky impusle that drove her back. He lacked the finesse of movement to follow her, just lurching forward like a movie monster zombie, his eyes absolutely filled with terror that he could not seem to speak. "Oh, Tui," Yue murmured, "What is happening?"

"Do you get any reading, Snowflake?" Toph asked. "Anything at all?"

"Yes," Yue said, "Whatever it is Iroh is doing, it is affecting Sokka in a strange fashion. It's almost like he's acting as a strange puppet-master, and Sokka is his puppet." Sokka raised his sword again and stumbled forward after Katara. The girl could only scurry backwards.

"Figure out how he's doing that," Aang said, "I'll be back in a sec." He charged at Sokka and pushed the boy to the ground. "Katara, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but, Sokka!"

"I don't know what Iroh's doing to him," Aang told her, "But give Yue just a minute and --"

He paused. He could feel something worming its way into his body like a fever. It was a gripping, terrible feeling that made him feel as if his body was being frozen from the inside. He could only let his limbs fall limp to his side, nothing else would happen.

"Aang?" Katara's eyes widened. "Not you, too," she whispered. She melted an icicle becide her and slammed Aang back with the water. "Yue! Please! Hurry!"

"I don't know what it could be --" Yue said, desperately, "Katara, he must be waterbending, but I can't figure out how that's allowing him to --"

"Waterbending?" Zuko scoffed, "We haven't drunk anything --" he paused, and added, "At least, not recently."

"Uh," Toph added, a little fearfully, "Aren't we like some big percentage water?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "But no one could bend that -- could they?"

Yue's eyes widened as Zuko spoke, "That's it. He's bending the blood in their bodies. Everyone, be careful --"

She shivered when she felt Iroh's eyes affic themselves to them. And she nearly scurried for cover to save herself from having to be under their cloudy scrutiny. Toph made some rude shout, but her voice was cut short and she went oh so limp and colorless. Zuko didn't have time to do more than grunt before his body seized.

Yue, to her surprise, was untouched. "Katara, please, be okay," she whispered as she lifted her dress and ran as fast as she could from them. They began to move towards her, Toph's hands clawing for her.

"Katara!" she called, and hoped that when Katara turned, she would not be that still imitation of movement.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Katara shouted at Aang and Sokka as they brought their weapons down upon her. She whipped them aside with a quick water whip, and brought herself into an octopus stance, "But I will if I have to!"

"Katara, oh, you're okay!" she said, relieved. "He's bending their blood!"

"How?" she asked, sounding horrified. "Who'd do something like that?"

"Agni," Yue answered, "Remember, that isn't Iroh in there, not really."

"I know, but that's so -- so monstrous!"

"We need to break his hold on them," Yue said.

"But how?"

"I don't know!" Yue shouted, "I didn't think that far ahead!"

Katara turned around and washed down Toph and Zuko and struck Sokka in the sword hand, knocking the blade to the ground with an octopus tentacle. "Well," she said, "We need to either break Agni's concentration, or make him stop -- somehow."

"Agni's concentration may be impossible to break," Yue said, fretfully. "Watch out! Oh, you got him!" she said, as Aang fell soundly to the ground. "Well, maybe you could bloodbend them back to normal?"

"What?" Katara shouted, "First off, that's horrible! I refuse!" She paused, as she saw Zuko raise to his feet in an unnatural flurry of arm and leg movement. "And even if I could, how could I be stronger than Agni?"

"Maybe," Yue said, "Maybe if I amplify your power!"

"Like we did to heal Aang? Yue, that's one thing, this is something else," she said, "It's so wrong. I'd be invading my friends' bodies."

"To save them," she said, "I know it sounds horrible, but we don't have many other options, or time to find them in!"

"I know!" Katara said. "I know that!"

She closed her eyes. "Katara, I'm sorry, I know you're --"

"Do it."

"What?"

"I said do it!" she yelled, "Don't make me change my mind, Yue. Give me everything you've got!" Yue hesitated, but put her hand on Katara's back. Washing them both in white light, she closed her eyes and felt Katara move the water with all the strength of the moon.

The puppet soldiers stood quiet, unmoving, as an invisible battle took place. Katara shivered as she felt the water inside her friends, unnaturally held by some distant force, some entity she couldn't quite feel, and the further she reached, the more terrifying it felt.

Until she gasped, sharply. "Agni," she said, "Agni is terror." She couldn't think of how else to describe that strange draconian presence within her friends. "I won't let you have them, Agni!" She pushed out with all her might. "I won't let you, do you hear me?"

She screamed in pain as she fought back against a renewed force, the soldiers moving slowly, rigidly, towards them. "No," Yue whispered, "I need more strength. Tui, if you hear me, please --"

"I won't let him hurt my friends, Yue," she said, "I won't!"

She thrust her hands out and the soldiers stood still. The four of them, suspended, were pushed back as Katara brought her hands down. She clenched her eyes tight, biting back tears, "They're mine."

"What?" Yue whispered.

"I can -- I can't describe it, but it's like when I bend water, I can feel I'm a part of it, a partner. Only, this is more horrible. There's a third person in the partnership, and they're little more than -- than a slave. No, a tool."

She stumbled to her knees. "Oh, Yue, what have I done?"

Yue kneeled besides her, "You stopped him. You can release them, now, he's stopped --"

"Yes, release them --" she faltered, and then, bringing her hands down, she cut the strings, and the four stumbled back to life, There was an unnatural quiet that fell upon the tower. The winds were still gusting, but the sound was almost muted, and Katara's frightened whimpers were all Yue could hear.

"Katara!" Aang called, breaking the quiet. "Is she okay?"

"Sis," Sokka said, "Sis, what's wrong?"

She held Sokka tightly in an embrace, "I've done something horrible --"

"No," Sokka said, "No you didn't --"

"I -- I hate to be the one to break this up," Toph said, looking a little bashful, "But we got Iroh to deal with, and, what's more, I got a bunch of bad vibes coming up. I think he's about to wake up some more --"

"No," Yue said, "This is worse." She narrowed her eyes. "Be ready, they're coming from all directions."

"They?" Zuko asked. "Man, I'm _numb --_ what now?"

"Those things are coming!" she said. As she spoke, a large tentacle burst up from underneath the stone, shattering the strange dais and climbing up, its large, monstrous eye looking around and searching for something.

"What happened to Azula and the Spirits?" Aang asked, his voice tiny. "Are they --"

More and more creatures climbed to the top of the tower, their unearthly ugliness etching into them all a feeling of terror. One sniffed the ground with its tongue, and lurched forward on large, leathery wings. It made a clicking sound as its million teeth opened from its snout. Sokka struck it clean in the maw with his sword, knocking the creature to the ground, where it shriveled up.

"We need to be ready," Sokka said, "Iroh could do something any minute now. We can't take our eyes off of him."

"So, how do we split this?" Aang asked.

"I'll take care of these things."

"I'll help," Zuko said. "They don't seem to like our blades."

"Okay, Aang, you and Toph, get at Iroh."

"What about Katara?" Toph asked.

"Give her some time," Sokka said. "She's got to be tired. She went toe to toe with Agni and won, remember?"

"Yeah," Toph said, uncertain, "Pretty awesome."

Sokka sliced another's tentacle away from its nostril, and pointed to Iroh, "Go!"

"Well, it's now or never," Aang said. "Come on, Toph!"

"Okay, show me what you learned, Aang. I expect some Earthbender thinking, here," she said. "We hit him head on, no fancy tricks."

"Good idea!" Aang said. He slammed the ground, bringing up a large slab of earth. Jumping onto it as he pushed it forward, he darted through the air, smashing through a large elephant-nosed monster as he did, straight towards Iroh.

Toph muttered, "Show off."

She smashed through one of the creatures on her way, and slammed it into the ground. "Hey, Iroh, special delivery!" The monster was launched by a long tremor that pushed it into the steel dragons around Iroh. The frames shuddered from both attacks, and Aang brought an airbending slice down onto Iroh.

The shuddering sound that followed seemed unnatural, and Sokka looked over to Yue and Katara, "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Yue said, "Thanks to you two."

"No problem," Zuko said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"The earth," Iroh spoke. "The earth is a constant, shaped not in minutes but in millennia, its people are hardy and strong, able to bear many hardships. They are a people of diversity, but time has changed this."

The earth rumbled, and steel dragons shot forth, writhing almost alive as they moved under Iroh's control. Twenty separate heads, Sokka counted, and a few more near Aang and Toph. "They have become too insular, they cast out those who they do not feel adhere to their beliefs. A stone wall is not built from many small stones, nor many large ones, but they have forgotten this, and with time, the great walls will crumble. This is the way the earth will decay, and the cycle continues to break."

The steel dragons raised out of the ground, tearing a pattern into the shattered dais, and they lunged through the creatures. Tearing through one creature's neck, and letting the mass of claws attached to it fall to the ground, the dragon surged towards Sokka. With a wide slice of his blade, he knocked the dragon's path upwards, sending it careening down through another creature. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Tell me about it," Zuko muttered, incinerating a mass of writhing tentacles. "I don't even want to think about how these things popped into existence."

"Not those things," Sokka shouted back, "Iroh -- the storm's still pelting us with freezing water, and the winds are still blowing us around like rag dolls, and now these things? How can he even bend them, they're like made of metal!"

"Don't know," Zuko said, "I'm the wrong guy to ask."

"Well, can't really ask Toph right now," Sokka said, slicing into another creature before dodging a lunging dragon statue, "So I was hoping maybe you could shed some light into it."

"Well," Zuko dodged around a statue and threw one of the more humanoid creatures into it, "From what I remember, the basic theory was that metal smelted away all the impurities."

"But Toph can totally make them go crunch," Sokka said. "Maybe, just maybe, there's some impurities left and that's what's going on?"

"Sounds good," Zuko said.

"So, if we smelt them again --"

"Maybe we'll catch the impurities missed the first time through?" Zuko finished the thought. "Worth a try."

"Well, if I'm wrong, we'll just have molten metal dragons coming at us. We can deal with that, right?"

Zuko looked at the chaos around him, and shrugged, "Honestly? At this point, I'm expecting an elephant-lion to drop from the sky."

"It would just complete the decor."

"Are you ever serious?" Zuko asked, flames licking the edge of his blades.

"Right now, I'm only getting by on my great sense of humor," he answered, looking a bit weary. "Behind you."

Zuko kicked behind him, a blast of flame punctuating the motion. "Did I get it?"

"Little to your left."

Zuko arched the kick to his left, the flame forming a crescente shape as it went. "There, right?"

"Yeah," Sokka said.

"Head's up." A gust of wind knocked one of the icicles loose, and the sharp object went careening past Sokka, skewering a creature against a metal dragon. Zuko took a deep breath, and sliding his foot across the ground, looked for an opening.

He stepped forward, slamming his foot into the ground as his fist shot forward, The wave of fire he unleashed washed over one of the steel serpent, its body turning a molten orange hue as it slowed, burning through a creature as it stopped.

"I think it's finished," Sokka said.

"Yeah. Behind you."

Sokka turned with a wide arc slashed a tentacle in half, it fell harmlessly to the ground. "Thanks, Should we tell Aang?"

"I think he and Toph have it covered," Zuko said, pointing across the storm-ridden battlefield. Toph grabbed a dragon by the throat, and crushed it in her palm, tossing the broken metal piece to the ground.

"Man, there's no end of these," Aang moaned. Icy rime covered the remains of a statue at his feet, and he kicked it aside as he dodged around another. "Can't even get close to him like this!"

"Leave it to me, Twinkle-Toes." She punched one of the dragons, and grabbed the next, crumpling it in her fist. Moving forward, she took the one in her hand and jammed it straight in the maw of an incoming dragon, slamming the earth up to knock back another, and moved to strike down on Iroh.

With a great heave, the fissure opened up beneath him, jutting a rock into the statue, knocking him to the side. The old man seemed surprised, but reasserted himself. "That all you got?" Toph asked. "I was expecting more."

She was pushed back by a sudden gale, and the storm reached a terrifying climax. The wind and rain chilled them to the bone as the sound from down below became more and more deafening. A large shape passed through their field of vision, obscured by the smog-filled storm, and then another. A moment passed and a third darted through, shaping the smog and dispersing it as a fourth emerged, and took its place.

Lifeless, but lifelike, they watched them with cold, jeweled eyes. Massive dragons made of steel, every minute detail recreated with terrifying accuracy, bore down on them. The creatures that remained did not know terror.

But they knew finality as one with sapphire eyes washed them in ice. "Oh no," Yue whispered. "We don't have much time."

"Well, those guys are out of the way, we can focus on Iroh." Sokka looked over at Katara, who seemed shaky. "Sis, just sit back, we'll finish this."

"No," she whispered, "I'm ready."

"If you say so," Sokka said, weakly.

Flames, gusts of wind, stones of every shape and fissures of increasing size were all thrown at Iroh, and Katara added her ice and water to the mix. Sokka stood ready, sword drawn. One of the massive dragons began to move. It crashed into the ground near Iroh, its emerald eyes glimmering as the stones raised up from the ground.

"Watch out!" Yue called. The stones fired out like shrapnel from a grenade. Aang heard Zuko grunt in pain, and Sokka cry out. The dragon's head then craned its neck, and lifted itself up. Another, with topaz eyes, breathed out a gust of wind from somewhere deep within its hollow coil. The Avatar Squad held on as much as it could, but the force grew greater and there did not seem to be any stop to it.

Aang dug his hand into the ground and reached out to Katara. She grabbed hold, and felt pulled back by Sokka. Aang's grip remained tight. Yue and Zuko found themselves grasping for icicles or cracks in the surface, and holding on, but Toph's shout gripped Aang with terror.

"Toph!"

The winds subsided, and the sound of the storm became the only sound they heard. "Toph!" Aang leapt to his feet and towards the edge. "Toph! Answer me!"

"Can you be any louder?" Toph muttered.

"Where are you?" Aang said, looking around.

"Down here!" she said. She thrust her hand into the tower's surface, and began to climb up, slwoly, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Get him before he wakes up Agni. We don't have time!"

When Aang looked back, he saw she was right. Yue's eyes were affixed on Iroh, with growing fear as the old man's clouded eyes opened again. "Fire is how the world will end. It is all consuming, it takes hold and it devours every last fiber. The people of the Fire Nation are ambitious and full of the energy to reach their goals. They destroy all who stand in their way. This is the way the cycle ends, in fire. The world will be consumed."

Toph heaved herself onto the tower just as the rumbling took hold. "Whoa, I just got up --"

The dragons descended into the depths, and lightning arced through the storm. Bolts struck the tower with a loud crack and a bright flash. The rain chilled, and the wind howled a terrible sound. The metallic rivets and struts began to fall off of the tower as the dragons tore through it. Every floor, one by one, was torn apart. Flames burned higher, and the Spirit World made a sudden shout.

Yue's eyes were wide and trembling.

The shout made them quiver, it was a strange, wordless sound, one not of pain, not of a whimpering last breath, it was something more like --

"At last," Iroh said, sadly, "We awaken."

"We're too late," Sokka said, his voice faltering. "We couldn't --"

"It's not over,' Aang said. "Not yet."

Lightning struck the roof of the tower at the center, coursing around Iroh and tearing apart the stone. But, as the pieces began to shudder and move apart, they did not, surprisingly, fall as far. Gravity seemed to stop, and the stone floated mid air, along with myriad other pieces of the tower. An entire floor seemed to be floating just beneath them.

Toph looked at a loss, pulling up her blindfold and looking around. Isolated on her small island in the fiery sky, she tried to find the others among the floating masses. Iroh seemed distant, floating in the sky surrounded in a cage of steel dragons. The land below was fully torn away by the flames, and beneath, writhing dragons, countless in number seemed to loop and knot around themselves. They encompassed as far as the eye could see.

The flames rose up into the sky. Around Iroh, pieces of the tower, metal and stone, began to shape into a massive shape. "Is that a ribcage?" Sokka asked, to no one in particular. "Only a part of -- the tower's only a part of him!"

"Sokka?" Katara whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I was so stupid. I didn't see the forest for the tree."

"It's not your fault," Zuko said. "I still don't see what you mean."

"We're lucky ot be alive," Aang agreed.

"No," he said, "I thought the tower was the coccoon. But that's not it at all."

Flames weaved into shapes, stones and metal forming a strange skeleton that was not quite human, but a little draconic, and from the immolated cage Iroh resided in, six enormous arms emerged, and above him, the flames and stone formed a grinning, skeletal face, with points of blue light deep within.

"The tower was just a part of it," Sokka repeated, "The Spirit World was his coccoon."

"You mean," Katara's eyes widened, following the strange immolated skeletal form upwards. "Oh, how do we fight something like this?"

"We have to find a way," Zuko said, his eyes determined. "We don't have any time left."

"Zuko's right. We have to keep fighting." Aang gripped his staff tightly. "No matter what, we can't give up!"

Even as he said this, Agni raised a fiery hand to reach expectantly towards Ba Sing Se. And as the clock ticked another minute closer to the end, the worlds grew closer and closer. They stood ready to fight, but fire was all they could see, as far as the eye.

_To be continued._

_Author's Note: Written in one night. Tonight, actually.  
_


	64. The Genesis

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Then what you're gonna do is drop the hammer down. Drop the rhyme, drop the hammer, digging like a labor. You've got blood all over, ash all over, spit it out, son, game's over.."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle -_

**Last Day: The World**

_The Genesis_

Agni's very breaths seemed like eruptions of volcanos all along his long, twisting frame. The crackling shimmer of lightning coursed from one massive bone to the next, shattering fragments to be consumed by the all engulfing fire.

The storm seemed to buffet the rocks around him, encircling him like planetoids, and Aang stood on one of the largest, looking at a loss. They were tired, and they exhausted every option they had, and now, standing on that lonely rock, they felt even more powerless.

He could see despair in their eyes.

"We have to keep fighting," Zuko said, and he threw a blast of fire into the raging inferno in front of him.

"I don't think that's going to work," Sokka said. "I mean, he's kind of a big fire whatever he is. He's not going to be hurt by you indiscriminately throwing out fireballs."

"Well, I don't see you having any better ideas!" Zuko snarled.

"Well, gimme a second and I'll tell you!"

"We don't have seconds, we act now or we lose," Zuko said.

"I know that, but we're missing Toph and we're all just a little on edge."

"Sokka, the world is about to go up in smoke, of course we're on edge!" Katara shouted. "Do you have any ideas or not?"

"Please, stop fighting," Yue cried, impotently.

"Shut up, I'm thinking, okay?" Sokka shouted right back. "Iroh, we got to get to Iroh. That's the only thing I can think of, okay?"

"Get to him how?"

"I dunno," Sokka said. He pointed at the smaller floating pieces of debris above them. "Maybe if we could climb up those and get up to the top, we'd be able to hit him with something or, I don't know."

"That's suicide," Katara muttered. "Agni wouldn't let anyone get near any weak spot, would he?"

"I'll do it," Aang said. "I can climb up there easy, and he won't be able to catch me."

"I don't think he has to catch you, since, well, everything revolves around him in a very real and literal way," Sokka moaned.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Aang asked. "I'm fast. I can do it, Sokka."

"Okay, okay," he waved his hand, "I trust you, Aang. But be safe --" he felt the gust of wind before he even finished his sentence. "Well," he continued, watching Aang leap from one piece of rubble to the next, "He's our last, best hope."

"What do we do?" Katara asked. "I don't think any flimsy ice structure is going to get us anywhere in this heat."

"You're right," Zuko said, looking around, "But maybe there's another way up. Some of those larger rocks come awfully close. We could hop on --"

"We need to find Toph, too," Sokka said. "She may be below us."

"Or above us," Zuko pointed out. "We'll split up."

"Well, I'll head down alone, you guys, head up," Sokka said, "I'll catch up with you when I'm done searching."

"Good luck," Katara said, embracing her brother tightly. "I wish there was more time."

"Don't worry,' Sokka said, his words surprisingly hollow to his own ears, "We'll make it through this."

* * *

Aang balanced himself on a tiny rock that was the very limit he'd be able to stand on. There was a nearby passing island in the sky, and he launched off of his small perch, kicking it down hundreds of feet, and he rolled as he landed.

He looked at the immolated flowers and the ravaged ground of the fragment he landed on, and spying a hilltop to climb, he hurried over. Looking in front of him, it was hard to see anything but the fire and the blackened, charred bones further within. Even as he turned to face away from it, the fires had caught on the storm, the air a chilling crimson.

The heat made it so hard to concentrate, and the elevation -- he wasn't sure how much further he needed to climb, but he looked up and he could see the movement of the far off limbs as he drifted closer towards them.

"I can't stop now," Aang murmured, to no one in particular, "I'm so close --"

He stumbled, falling to his knees, "I just need a minute to catch my breath."

The heat caused the distant trees to appear distorted, and they waved around like they were made of rubber. Aang's eyelids drooped. "It's so hot."

"It will only get hotter," someone answered. "You were doing very well, for what it's worth. I'm surprised you got this high."

"Who's there?" Aang shouted, eyes darting to and fro, searching for the speaker through fatigued eyes. "Show yourself." He tried to widen his eyes as a figure appeared from behind a heat distorted tree, but he seemed to be all there, and yet, also, ephemeral. "Tenchi?"

Tenchi had the decency to look bashful, "Your friends did very well. I imagine if those creatures hadn't attacked, you may well have slowed the awakening, but it's like I told you, this was inevitable."

"I know," Aang said. "But it doesn't have to be now."

"Mankind's despair is too great, Aang. You showed so much strength, but you're only one person, your friends are only a small part of the whole."

"Agni must know I'm going to attack you," Aang said, "The Iroh-you, I mean."

"He doesn't," Tenchi said, "But I noticed you a few minutes ago. I'd been watching ever since. Like I said, you were doing very well."

"Why don't you stop him? You don't want the world to end, do you?"

"I did, once," Tenchi said. "A long time ago."

"But now?"

"Now, I have no choice but to be witness to it," Tenchi answered. He paused, and shaking his head, he added, "We'll all be witness to it."

"I won't let it," Aang said.

"Aang, let me tell you a story," he said.

"I don't have time," Aang said, leaning heavily against his staff, "I've got to get higher --"

"You're not going anywhere, yet," Tenchi said. "You're exhausted. Azula, and now myself, we've worn you to your breaking point. You need to rest, or you won't have a hope of even scratching Agni."

Aang faltered, and looked at Tenchi. "What kind of story?"

"I want to tell you how we reached this point, so you can understand exactly what led to this moment."

* * *

Sokka stumbled onto the floating rock with a great thud, and rolled around on it, covering his uniform in dirt and mud. There were some pockets of water that were turning to steam as he watched them, and patterns in the stone made it look like pieces of a temple.

Sighing, he began to comb through the surroundings, calling out, "Toph!" every so often. He didn't want to admit to the others how hopeless the situation was. Even if they found Toph, there wasn't much good an earthbender could do them. Aang wasn't only their last, best hope, he was their only hope.

Being around Agni drained him, much like the Spirit World drained them. It was a sapping, oppressive heat that overtook them when he emerged. He prided himself on being the idea guy, the guy who could figure out just what they were up against.

He didn't foresee this.

Holding onto a fragment of an already consumed world, and with the clock ticking down until his world would be washed clean the same as this one, he couldn't help but wonder what sort of world the Unification would create.

He shuddered at the thought.

"That's quitter talk," he muttered, "Aang's still here, we still got the Avatar."

He readied himself to leap to another platform beneath, and bracing himself, he landed with another heavy sound and he coughed.

"You should roll when you land," he heard Toph said. "And not like that."

"Toph? You're okay!"

"Yeah, go me," Toph said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Hope Aang figures out how to tap into his Avatar power and then goes mystic kung fu on his butt?"

"Yeah, we're not doing that," Toph scoffed. "We need to get up and kick him in the teeth."

"Well, we were thinking of trying to get at Iroh, somehow, but he's like thousands of miles overhead and we're all the way down here."

"Well, there's things we could climb up with," Toph said. "Those things," she pointed at the floating islands, "And those things, too."

She pointed at the long, steel coil of a dragon weaving through the islands and rising higher into the air, a trail of fire belching from its shut metal maw. Sokka rubbed his chin. The angle was just steep enough that they'd be able to hold on while still making good time, he figured, but there was just one problem.

"How do we get on one?"

"I've been watching them. They go really close to one of those islands, there." She pointed down further into the abyss, where the snapping of dragon maws drowned out all other noises. He followed her finger to the small island that floated close to the fiery body of Agni. The dragons flew past it, tearing off pieces and fragments of the island as they passed.

"That's really close," Sokka managed to gulp out.

"Look, take it or leave it. I was going to head down there when you showed up, so you either try and climb back up, or you come with me."

Sokka looked her dead in the eye, and he could see how frightened she was. "Okay, let's go."

They descended the floating islands, which Toph made substantially easier, shaping the earth into slopes that they could climb down. The closer they got to the island, the more intense the heat seemed, and the louder the sound of the dragons moving past the islands sounded.

It was like a rollercoaster, until you stood right under it, you didn't realize just how fast and forceful they moved until you were standing right beneath them, and felt the rubble crumble down atop you.

"Almost there," Toph reassured him, as they dropped down another island, just as a dragon crushed a small floating rock with its massive snout. "Just one more island to go!"

"You make it sound like this is the hard part," Sokka said. "Need I remind you that we need to ride a slippery looking dragon to a higher island, islands that they have a tendency to run head-first through?"

"Nope, I remember. That's the fun part," she said.

"I wish I had your confidence."

He dropped down onto the island and was shook up as a dragon roared its way down passing by it. Toph shouted in surprise as it came back up, behind them, tossing them to the ground with the shock of it passing through. "That was bad," she said. "Do you think he knows what we're doing?"

"If he does," Sokka said, looking upwards at the impossibly large spirit, "He hasn't let us know it yet."

"He's not even going to know what hit him."

"I hope not," Sokka said, "I can blame Zuko if he doesn't. Then he can take the fiery death that awaits us, instead!"

"Wuss," Toph muttered.

The dragon crashed through the island again, rising up into the sky, and pushing the both of them back with the sudden force of its writhing coil. The serpentine shape passed swiftly past them, and Sokka furrowed his brow. "Okay, how do we do this?"

"Close your eyes and jump!" Toph said.

"Jump? When?"

"Three."

"What? Already? There's nothing there and --"

"Two."

"I don't want to die, Toph. It's like the last thing I want to do in my life. Right there beneath kiss a penguin."

"One."

"You're serious -- what's that noise?"

"Go!"

Toph jumped towards the hole, and Sokka followed her lead. He felt like he was plummeting forever, and he heard her call out, "Grab onto me!" she said. He did so, and then he realized what the noise was. A dragon smashed its way through the small island, turning it into tiny pieces of rubble.

Toph grabbed hold of it, and slammed the metal down into convenient hand holds. Sokka smacked into the metal body hard, and tightened his grip. "Hey, watch it, buddy!" Toph shouted. The dragon wound his way around another island and moved further towards the storm. Sokka looked at the Agni, and shook his head.

"How do we fight something that huge?"

"Size isn't everything," Toph said. "The bgiger they are, the harder they fall."

"Those two sentences were the most hackneyed thing I've ever heard you say."

"So what? It's true!"

"Okay, I'll grant you that," Sokka said, "But this is a little bit different than beating up wrestlers with muscles bigger than you."

"Principle's the same. Go for their vulnerable spot. Usually their knee joint."

"Toph, he doesn't have legs, he has," Sokka looked at the dragon, "Whatever this thing is."

"Then maybe we should try seeing what happens when we break one!"

Sokka looked pensive as he went through that logic. "Nothing ventured, right?"

* * *

"In reality, I'm the one responsible for all of this," Tenchi said. "Not just the experiment ten years ago, but more than anything else, my own frustrations at myself fueled what Agni was becoming." He looked helpless. "Lu Ten, my son, was so young when he was taken from me. Zuko was even younger, but he had the same determined look on his face that I saw on my own son."

"I'm sorry about your son," Aang said. "But that wasn't any reason to give up hope."

"No," he said, "You're right. But it was the thought of losing Zuko to my own pride, that is the genesis of this. How could I have been so consumed with my work that I did not think for a moment that harm could come to him."

"He snuck in, though," Aang pointed out. "You couldn't have known that."

Tenchi laughed. "You know, I told myself that, but I knew that it was but a hollow lie. I knew Zuko, very well. If he was determined to see the experiment, with me, he would be there, with my permission or otherwise."

"Yeah, he can be kind of stubborn," Aang admitted.

Tenchi shuddered slightly, "I remember the feeling of Agni feeding on my despair, despair at my own foolishness, and despair that though I had stopped the experiment from doing anymore damage than it had, I still doomed the world. You know what my experiment caused, and the tower was the proof that the two worlds were becoming closer."

"You know Zuko's okay now, and we've fought back everything that broke into our world. We just need some way to make a better barrier, or, or something. We can stop Agni, I know it, but we need your help."

"If I had the strength, I would," Tenchi said. "But I am old, and the Spirit World is a terrible place for someone like me. Ten years, not knowing whether it's been ten minutes or ten lifetimes, having no one to spend the time with, it drives a man to talking to himself. Unfortunately, I had someone to answer me."

"Agni. You mean, he spoke to you?"

"Through me, he grew to become more than simply a spirit. There are very few who worship Agni these days, in earnest, and he was weakened, hungry, and the experiment did something -- it changed him. That is what he told me, anyhow," Tenchi admitted. "Perhaps he was lying, but something tells me he was not."

"But if he and you are connected, then when did he start transforming?"

"It wasn't until you arrived that the Unification began. As the Avatar, you are the bridge between the worlds, but you were also touched by Agni when you were young. He could sense that your arrival meant it was time. Even before, though, he was feeding, growing stronger. The corruption you fought was his influence."

Aang frowned. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

"Destiny," Tenchi answered. "It has brought us to this moment. I tell you this, because in my own way, I believe your destiny is to stop this. If humanity truly were at its end, perhaps it would be time for a new beginning, but I do not believe that it is, anymore."

"There must be something we can do," Aang said.

Tenchi thought, and smiled, "Maybe there still is."

* * *

Zuko and Katara reached their hands down to hoist Yue up to a higher platform just as it began to float out of reach. Her feet dangled over nothingness, and she grunted as she pulled as hard as she could to climb up over the top.

"I don't see anyone," Zuko muttered. "This is hopeless."

"Anyone?" Katara's ears perked, and she looked at Zuko suspiciously. "Who else could be out here. Just Toph and -- oh no."

"Azula," Zuko said. "She was in the tower when it was destroyed."

"She cheated death before," Katara said, "She'll do it again. Look, we'll be covered in ash and tired and sweaty and gross, and we'll get back home, and Azula will be there, snooty as ever, wondering what took us so long."

"And then she'll give us her lecture."

Katara smiled, "Thirty minutes, on the dot."

"One day," Yue said, "I hope to hear this legendary lecture. But right now, we must be alert. We don't have much time, and if we hope to help Aang, we need to find a path upwards."

Agni's arms moved upwards, and a massive wave of heat pushed down on them. Zuko stood upright as Yue and Katara were knocked to their hands and knees, breathless, as the heat seemed to burn away every bit of oxygen in their body. "Do you think he saw us?" Zuko wondered.

The hand reached out closer to the approaching planet, and affixed itself, flames drifting away into the storm that raged around them. Steam poured out of the fiery winds, and lightning sometimes struck the outlying islands. "So," Zuko said, "Anyone got any ideas?"

Katara coughed, her mouth dry, "I don't think there's any way my bending's going to be any help at all. It'll evaporate before it even gets close enough to do anything."

"I don't sense any weaknesses," Yue whispered. "There's nothing we can do but hope Aang can do something to change things."

"We can't give up," Zuko said, "Not after coming so far."

"What else can we do?" Katara asked, voice trembling, "Everything we've done so far has been completely in vain."

"No," Zuko answered, "That's not true! We saved people, we stopped Ba Sing Se from descending into chaos. We did something."

"But what if it wasn't enough?" Yue asked, her voice strange and even. "What if this is truly the sum of our existence?"

"It isn't," Zuko said, unequivocably.

"Zuko?" Katara murmured, "Sorry, it's just -- this is too much."

"I know," Zuko said. "I'm feeling it too, but I won't give in."

"Neither will I," Katara agreed. "Right Yue?"

"Of course,' she murmured, "What was I thinking? We have so much to do and so much time to do it in once Agni is stopped."

"We need to reach Aang," Zuko said. "I think I see a path, but it's going to be tricky."

"Define tricky?" Katara asked, tracing the pattern of the moving islands and rocks.

Zuko pointed to a distant island on the edge of the storm, the licks of flame having charred it, it looked black like coal. "That's the island that'll get us up there."

"But, that's crazy!" Katara said. "We'll die!"

"If we time it just right, we'll be able to get on there and off before we have to worry, and don't worry. You've got a firebender with you, remember?"

"I don't like this," Yue hazarded, "But if it's what we need to do, we'll do it."

"I wish we brought some ropes," Katara mentioned. "Sokka told us we should always bring rope, but do I listen to him when he's right? No."

Yue giggled,

* * *

"Okay," Sokka said, "These things appear to be pretty hollow, so maybe we can use that to our advantage somehow."

"I got it," Toph began to scoot up higher and higher along the dragon's scaly exterior.

"What the -- what are you thinking, Toph. We can't just go up there!"

"Why not?"

"Well, first off -- and then there's -- also, you can't --"

"You got nothing, right? Thought so." She grabbed hold of a large horn that jutted out and created a hand-hold. "Wait here, Sokka, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"Inside."

"Inside?" Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh, oh, I got it. It's a joke. You're just trying to make me think you're going to jump inside this thing's mouth and take its head off that way."

"Nope," Toph said. "That about sums it up."

She continued climbing while Sokka impotently shouted out protestation after protestation. After a while, his throat began to hurt, and he noticed how hot things were getting. The dragon looped around an island and darted downwards. He could see people climbing up the island, as it floated closer and closer towards the storm.

"Great, everyone's gone crazy just because the world _might _end."

The dragon arced up again, and his eyes were drawn to the looming shape of Ba Sing Se overhead. It looked gorgeous, people were there, living their lives, free and unaware of the fire that awaited within minutes.

Sokka amended his previous thought. Now was a good time to get a little bit crazy.

"Toph, I hope you can hear me, because now would be a good time to take this thing's head off, before we go flying into the fire and I die, okay?"

He heard a loud clang. And then another. Then he heard what sounded like metal ripping. The dragon stopped, suddenly, and another rip sounded, closer this time. He could see it extending across overhead, small hands tearing their way from inside, and they passed by him again, until the dragon's head creaked to the left, and with one final shove, was thrown into the fiery abyss below.

Toph climbed out, dripping with sweat, and smiled. "It was really, really hot in there."

"Yeah, I bet. I hope that did something."

Agni's cry was not as pain-ridden as Sokka would have hoped, but he suddenly lurched and his entire body -- which seemed to take up his entire frame of vision, moved suddenly towards them, hand extending to swat at them.

"Move!" Sokka shouted, grabbing Toph and leaping from the dragon and landing on an island underneath. He rolled across the ground as molten metal and sparks shot forth from the severed dragon's neck as Agni's hands tore through it. He moved to cover Toph, and he could feel the molten metal burning his back.

Toph's eyes were wide and terrified at the noise he made. "Sokka?" she said, very quietly.

"You okay?" he managed, through the pain.

"Yeah."

"Super. Because I'm not."

"We need to get you to Katara!" she shouted. ."Come on, Snoozles, let's find her and get you healed."

"Don't think we're going to get much mileage out of that," Sokka muttered. "Seeing as we're kind of in the middle of a firestorm." He grunted when he shifted. "I'm okay."

"Did you even hear yourself? That was not an "I'm Okay" noise you just made. So stop arguing."

"No, we should just wait here," Sokka said. "I saw them, they're coming up this way. If they make it up, we'll see about healy-magic water."

"You're impossible!" Toph shouted. "I'm going to go find them. You don't move and don't even talk, okay?"

She began to run to the edge of the island they floated on, and looked around desperately for any signs of someone else. Sokka looked up. They were so close to Iroh, he could feel the heat from every breath Agni took. The superheated light seemed to pulse rhythmically as the heat shot outwards, increasing the pain he felt.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Aang felt Agni move before he saw it. Everything he saw was Agni, there was no room for anything else. It wasn't until the arm moved that he realized what was happening. He could see the sparks below him shoot off, and he saw people falling. His eyes widened in terror.

"They seem to have caused him some mild irritation," Tenchi said. It wasn't a very nice statement, but the look on his face said it was earnest. "I'm sorry. There's very little anyone could do to hurt Agni in this state."

"Then that's why he's not trying to stop us?"

"No," Tenchi said, bashfully, "That's because he hasn't actually noticed you at all."

"What?" Aang's voice was flat, and a little testy.

"Well, that's not true. He's noticed you now, but he probably thinks you're already squashed."

"Great," Aang said. "That's just what I needed to hear."

"That's our advantage," Tenchi said. "Agni will not notice us until we strike, and by then, if we're lucky, that will be all it takes." Tenchi followed Aang as he leapt onto a small rock and then leapt onto a passing island. "So, might I ask you something?"

"Sure," Aang said.

"By now you've seen the worst humanity has to offer. My brother used you, his own children, and the children of poor Kya Floes to fulfill his own ambitions. Even before that, Zhao was using you for much the same reasons. Your friends have betrayed you -- killed you -- and yet you keep fighting."

"Yeah?"

"How do you do that?" Tenchi asked.

Aang looked for another path to follow while thinking about how to answer. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"It cannot be that simple," Tenchi said. "I do not believe anyone can simply do what is right."

"Yeah," Aang said, hopping up onto another platform that suspended itself on the winds of the storm, "I guess that's right. I do it because everyone I've met in Ba Sing Se has a future to fight for."

"Do they?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah. Something to aspire to. I don't know if they'll all make it," Aang said, "But I intend to be there for them every step of the way. And that's why I'm here. Because there's a future worth fighting for, in spite of all those bad things."

Tenchi laughed, "To be young again."

Aang looked at him, cockeyed.

"I mean, simply, that I saw the world through that perspective recently. It's a wonder that anyone would want to lose sight of that unyielding belief in the future."

"We're almost there," Aang panted. The heat was unbearable up here. He could no longer see Agni's head, but if he looked down, he could see the movements of his arms as they reached out and plucked the flames of destruction to unleash upon the world.

Ba Sing Se would be doomed if they didn't strike now.

"Good," Tenchi said. "It will be time to say farewell, soon."

"Iroh," Aang said, "Thanks."

"When I return to Agni, I will attempt to stop him, momentarily. If you act quickly, you may be able to strike me when this happens," Tenchi said. "The effect would be like causing the heart to explode from inside."

"Okay."

"If this fails, you will undoubtedly have his full attention," Tenchi warned. "And there is nowhere to hide from him now."

"It's worth the risk," Aang said.

"It is an honor to have met you, Avatar," Tenchi said, "I regret that I ever believed you had turned your back on us." Aang leapt onto the platform, a fragment of the rooftop's dais relief could be seen at the center, and it rocked between two sides, facing the center, where Iroh's body acted as a part of an intricated, living heart.

"Goodbye, Iroh," Aang said. "Thank you."

* * *

"This is going to be tight."

There was a larger gap than Zuko anticipated between the two islands. The lightning lanced across the clouds, and Zuko could feel his hair stand at end as a bolt struck down on the island, tearing fragments away. "So," Katara said, "What do we do if we miss?"

"We don't," Zuko answered.

Yue's face paled, "You know, this doesn't seem very safe --"

"Jump," Zuko commanded, leaping for the island. He grabbed hold and swung, gripping the ledge fiercely and pulling himself up slowly. He took a breath when he arrived on the island, looking for the raised island to pass. "Hurry, we don't have long."

Katara threw herself at the island and Zuko reached out to grab her. When she was safely there, they turned to Yue. "Come on," Katara said, "We'll catch you."

"I don't know about this," Yue hesitated. "Maybe I should just wait here?"

"Yue, come on!" Zuko barked. The Moon Spirit started, and made a running jump to the ledge. Her hands were just too short, the tip of her fingers just brushing against the hot stone. She felt like she was plummeting when two pairs of hands grabbed her arms. They pulled her up, and she saw Zuko smiling apologetically.

"I could have died," she moaned, weakly.

"You're okay," Katara said, "Even if this jerk rushed you."

"We don't have time," Zuko said, "We need to jump soon. I can feel the electricity already." The storm loomed closer as the island drifted slowly towards it in its wide arc. The crack of distant thunder made the closing in electrical storm all the more real. "Get ready to jump."

"Ready," Katara said. She made a running dash to the edge and leapt off, grabbing the island and pulling herself off. "That one wasn't so bad."

"I'll go next, and we'll pull you up, Yue," Zuko said. She nodded, in understanding, and he dashed across to jump. When he was steady on the island, he reached out for her, "Come on, Yue. Hurry."

They all could feel the static charge start to rise, and Yue made her dash just as the sound of thunder echoed. Lightning arced out of the clouds, reaching for the tallest object it could find -- Yue.

She stopped, frightened, and screamed, but the sound was drowned out by a loud crash as the earth rose up around her and the lightning crashed into it, dispersing into the ground. "Yue!" Katara shouted. "Yue, are you okay? Answer me!"

"I'm okay," Yue said, weakly, as the earth wall crumbled. "I don't know what happened."

"I can tell you what happened, you were lucky I saw that. Who knew eyes could be useful," Toph's brash, angry voice said. "But get moving before we got another one of those things, my feet are killing me after that."

Yue hurried across the gap, and Zuko pulled her up. "Toph, come on," Zuko said. "We got you." Toph punched the ground in font of her, and leapt on a large pillar that emerged. Jumping across, she moved right past Zuko without even stopping. "Or not."

"Let's hurry it up. Sokka's up there and we don't got time to waste!"

"What happened, Toph?" Katara said, and the diminutive first year grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along. "Ow, what's the rush?"

"Your brother just got pelted with molten metal, that's what happened," Toph snarled.

"How did that -- never mind, doesn't matter," Zuko said, "Let's hurry. How far up is he?"

"Not far," Toph answered. "Aang's higher. I haven't seen him yet, don't think Sokka has either."

"How did you get up there so fast?" Zuko asked.

"Rather not talk about it," Toph said, evasively, "Not the best idea we had."

Zuko nodded, and hurried up, climbing another gap. "Seems to be easier around here."

"You can thank your resident genius earthbender for that," Toph said, "Please, no autographs."

"Very smart, Toph. Shaping the islands so that climbing down and back up would be much easier, it's so simple," Yue murmured.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

* * *

When Aang climbed up the tiny trail of rubble that lead to what was, for lack of better words, the heart of Agni, he was taken aback by what awaited him atop. Iroh seemed encased in steel and stone, hovering just above a large part of the rooftop that seemed surprisingly untouched. The markings he could make out were glowing red with embers, and resembled the seal of Agni, and Iroh stood at the center.

What wasn't covered with flame was small, and the heat from it was intense. Ashes and sparks leapt across the short way, and Aang coughed at the sudden dryness he felt all over his body. A part of him wished Tenchi were still there, to take his mind off of it.

The time would soon come, though, and he needed to be ready. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember his training. The Air that came naturally to him was easy to summon to his aid, though the breath of air was hot and not at all comforting.

The water came, too, coalescing from the steam, and giving him much needed cool to focus on the next element, the earth. It rose up at his command, but it required so much of his concentration to do so without losing the other two elements.

It was fire that was easy. He just needed to look forward to see it, and draw upon it.

Anticipation drove him forward.

Within the intricate steel dragons that created a magnificent gilded cage for Iroh, the old man's eyes opened and looked at Aang. The two of them stared for some time, it seemed like forever until something changed.

The roar of surprise that faded on the fiery tongue, the dying inferno and the opening that he was looking for, all came within seconds of each other, and all seemed to threaten to shatter his concentration, and his resolve.

He looked at Iroh, and he could barely whisper, through parched lips, "I'm sorry," before he struck. The Wind carried the earth, water, and fire with it, one after the other as they traveled through the cage and striking.

Agni screamed. Aang looked up, and fell to his knees at the power of that noise. His arms flailed about, fire shooting out in all directions, burning away the storm and leaving behind nothing but a whirlwind of fire. The flames were so intense they seemed to devour anything that approached it, islands were left as little more than ash in Agni's wake.

One arm passed by Aang, knocking hiim to his back and rolling him across the floor as it descended upon a dragon that wormed its way inbetween the wrong island at the wrong time, turning it into little more than a rain of molten steel.

The wild flailing of his throes left little behind but ash and sulfur. Aang looked skyward, for a moment, hoping that somewhere beyond the fires and the wind he could see Agni's face.

He felt his heart stop.

Agni's eyes were focused downwards upon him, Ba Sing Se forgotten.

Agni's maw opened wide and he shouted. The noise sent shockwaves down the massive form, reigniting the dying flames stronger and brighter than before. Aang felt his skin burn as the flames touched him, and he crawled back.

Agni's eyes followed him.

He felt the shudder of the island as a dragon dove past, and curved its ascent downwards, coming down upon him with fiery vengeance in its ruby eyes. Aang readied his staff, twirling it around to build momentum before striking as the massive steel form came close. Air shot through its open maw, carrying the flames down into its throat. Its body started to glow red, and then cool.

Agni's hand came down upon it, destroying it as it came down, reaching for Aang. The Avatar turned and crawled to his feet as he ran. Another dragon shot upwards, blocking his retreat, and he turned, seeing the embers suddenly burst to life.

They moved like tigers, bounding towards Aang as he batted them away with his staff. The first few he had no trouble with, but as he continued to strike them down, they came at him with greater ferocity, and he found himself biting back shouts of pain as his skin smoldered under their touch.

Agni's hand raised high into the air, opening into long talon-like digits.

And he brought his hand down upon Aang.

* * *

Katara ran towards Sokka, crying out his name and sliding to her knees next to him. "Sokka, say something, come on --"

"What took you?" he croaked.

"Give me just five seconds, and I'll have you feeling better," she said, bending the water out of her canteen and placing it against the burns on his back. "It's not so bad," she said, comfortingly, "But don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he muttered, tiredly. "How's your water reserves looking?"

"I can get a little bit back from the steam," she said, "I think, but we're really limited."

"Better than I thought," Sokka said. "We need to reach Aang. He's going to need our help." He crawled onto his hands and knees, and pushed, slowly, off the ground. "I was looking at the paths we could take. There aren't many, but if Toph's able to earthbend us up a bit, we could --"

The roar of surprise cut him off, and he furrowed his brow.

"What was that?" Zuko asked, looking to Yue. The Moon Spirit seemed more perplexed than any of them, sputtering out something vague before closing her eyes. "Well, whatever it is, I don't think that's a good sound."

There was a calm moment as the heat began to subside, and Agni's body became surprisingly still. The storm seemed to quieten and the world seemed at peace for a moment. Katara looked upwards.

"Guys," she said, "Isn't that Aang?"

"This is our chance!" Sokka said. "We can mount a counter attack. We just need to get a little closer."

The group moved, climbing up the distant path of islands towards Aang. They could see him clearly when they reached the fifth island, and stopped, for a moment when Agni made a cry of pain. They were pushed to their knees by the sudden outcry, and the heat reignited, the world became washed in red.

"He's hurt," Yue whispered, "Agni's actually hurt."

"A real hit?" Katara asked in hushed awe. "How did Aang do that?"

"I don't know," she said, "But we can't rest yet, it may have hurt him, but he is still far from being taken out."

A blur of flame passed by them, and a nearby island turned into ash as the massive claw tore past it. They were knocked down by the fire and the heat returned as Agni's body shifted, his eyes turning downwards. "He saw Aang," Zuko concluded.

"That's bad," Toph added.

"We need to get there and help!" Katara answered. "We're almost there, we can't stop!"

"Are you crazy?" Zuko retorted, "There's no way up there!"

"I don't care," Katara said, "We need to make one. Aang needs us right now."

"Sis, Zuko's right," Sokka said, begrudgingly, "We can't just run and hope a magic platform will appear. We need a plan."

"That's your cue, Snoozles," Toph said.

"I'm working on it," Sokka protested.

"Hurry!" Katara urged, as she saw the dragons arc towards the island Aang stood upon, alone.

"Don't rush me. Toph, maybe we can grab one of those dragons again, and this time --"

"We don't have time to wait for one," Katara shouted, again, "He's hurt!"

"No," Yue whispered, pleadingly, "He must be okay, after all we've gone through, it can't end like this. If only there was something more I could do." Agni's arm loomed overhead, and Yue put her hands together in prayer. "Please, Aang, be safe!"

As the hand dropped, the world seemed to slow.

Everyone's eyes were on it as it came closer and closer to Aang. Every second seemed like it took hours, and when it finally landed on the island, the molten rock that washed away and the great sound of an explosion rocked the world.

And for that moment, the Avatar Squad was silent.

The first person to break the silence was Toph. She didn't make any words, she just snarled as she threw rocks down into the spirit's molten body. Katara fell to her hands and knees, sobbing softly.

"No, no," Yue whispered. "All of this time, we had no chance."

Sokka shouted, slamming his fists into the ground, and Zuko's eyelids drooped as he turned to stare at the ground. "This is some kind of joke!" Zuko muttered. "Were we really just given these powers so we could die here?"

Toph's voice grew hoarse and she stumbled to the ground, looking thoroughly defeated. She just repeated Aang's name, over and over again.

Katara lifted her gaze from the ground for just a moment.

The air was still, and Agni turned his attention to them, looking them over with a calm and steady gaze. She did not feel an ounce of animosity from it, but she couldn't contain the feelings of rage and sadness that churned about her stomach like a disease. She could feel another sob climb to her throat, and she closed her eyes for a moment, but something caught her eye as her lids shut, and she opened them faster than she anticipated.

"Aang?" she whispered.

Aang rose from the rubble. He was covered in burns, ash, and she wondered if he was bleeding. From that distance, she couldn't see his eyes, his back to them as it was. His uniform was all but burned away, and when he stood, he wobbled, ever so slightly. Agni's gaze shifted suddenly to him, as he opened his eyes.

Brilliant, pure white light poured out of them, the tattoos on his back and arms pulsating with the same warm glow.

_To be continued._

_A/N: Seems like a nice stopping point, don't you think? See you Tuesday.  
_


	65. Burn My Dread Completely

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Tear up your fear, the end is coming near. Spit it out like it's bitter, I'll burn your dread. No soul, robust, all dust, we bust justice to the man with no life."_

_-- Burn My Dread - Last Battle -_

**Last Day: The World**

_Burn My Dread Completely_

The heat flashed pain through every joint in his body, and he swore he felt every inch of skin burn away. The light was blinding, and he whited out, unable to see anything but fiery light in his eyes.

"Aang," someone called out, her voice wretched and grieving.

"Aang!"

Like night comes to day, darkness crawled its way down, dripping into the white, and leaving nothing behind but absolute darkness. It was a viscous sort of shadow in front of him, rippling with his every breath.

He was dreaming, lost in distant space, where no star gave off their white light, drifting through a black hole.

He wondered, was he dead?

"Aang!" the voice called again, and the shadows seemed to crawl away, scurrying like rats, revealing a long and narrow hallway before him. Floating in between the hall, large enough to block his path but not large enough to take up the hallway itself, a door stood.

He looked behind him, and found nothing, and turned and looked again in front of him. He seemed to shimmer in the dark, casting a pale light on everything as he moved. The monochrome hall seemed as though it once knew what color was, but remained washed in black hues and gray lines.

He saw no other way forward, so he moved, placing a hand on the door. He turned the handle, and stepped through.

* * *

Agni's eyes flared as Aang rose from the rubble. His eyes fluttered open, shooting pure light out, clearing away the smog and smoke, and the light began to spread down his tattoos, from the forehead down his back, and his knuckles to his shoulders.

"Aang!" Katara called out, but if the Avatar heard her, he did not care.

"He's in the Avatar State," Yue whispered, mystified, "I don't know how he unlocked it. After Azula --"

"Does it matter?" Sokka's voice caught with emotion, "He's okay!"

Zuko's expression was serious, but a hint of a smile played on the corners of his lips. "Of course he's okay. He's the Avatar. He's got luck to spare."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said, nudging Zuko with her shoulder. "Come on, Aang! Kick his butt!"

Katara stared wordlessly up at him, and she took in a deep breath as they all felt Agni move. The massive hands thrust out towards the Avatar, flames searing the sky and casting sparks and ash down upon the Avatar Squad.

They were thrown about by the force as the talon slices at Aang, but the Avatar brought his hand up, and with a gust of wind, he pushed the mighty hand back. It was like moving a mountain, slow but his determination steadfast, the arm slowed at first, and then moved backwards with increasing momentum until it snapped all the way back. Another hand reached up to snatch Aang in his claws.

Closing his talons around the Avatar, the Spirit began to squeeze. Katara gasped in fright as it happened. "No!" she shouted, "Aang, fight back!"

Agni's expression turned from one of satisfaction, to one of sudden shock. From within the fist, the bright light glimmered from the gaps between each digit. it started off small, but grew in size as they were pushed back further and further.

Agni howled in pain as the digits snapped back, the stone and steel beneath the fire scattered out into the firestorm, and turned to ash above their heads. The Avatar stood, unmarked, fires circling around him like orbiting planets.

* * *

The only light he could see in the room came from a large window somewhere behind him. All else was darkness, the shadows of objects seemed to blend in behind a large curtain of shade, and he couldn't be sure where he was.

Though he felt like it was familiar, somehow. The way the shadows stood reminded him of a place he'd been before. When he walked forward, his footstep seared light into the ground, cracks moved, looking like veins, pouring the light into the room.

"Maybe life here isn't so boring," Mai's idle voice said, he could hear her speaking from somewhere deep in the room. As he walked, his footprints left marks in the floor, casting back the shadows, which moved with apparent anger backwards. "Aang may be a dweeb, but he's not so bad. Besides, Zuko's here, and -- yeah, it's not so bad."

She sighed. "The end of the world, huh? It better not be. That'd be even more boring than one of Pakku's lectures. Aang, you'd better not screw this up."

Aang looked around. "Mai? Where are you?" his voice sounded so small and hollow to his ears, making him feel like he'd been calling out to a room with no one to answer. "Is this real?"

He placed his hand on a wall, or what he thought was a wall, and stumbled as his hand seemed to phase through it, light rippling out of the hole as he pulled his arm back. Bewildered, he stood and watched as the light spread like a wave through the shadow, pulling it back, spreading over a set of desks arranged in a half circle. "The Student Council room?" Aang murmured. "But -- I was in the Spirit World a moment ago."

As he walked towards the windows, he could hear someone's footsteps, moving away from the room. "Mai?" he wondered,a loud. "Is that you?"

"I wonder," another voice said, coming as though from outside the room, "I wish it wasn't so awkward talking to Aang and his friends after all of this stuff with Azula. Aang'll bring her back, though, and we can start again. Right?"

"Ty Lee?"

"Come on, Aang!" Ty Lee's chipper voice cheered, "All of us, every single person, whether they know it or not, is counting on you. I know you won't let us down!"

He reached for the door, and pulled it open, casting a blinding light into the room. He covered his eyes, trying to gaze through the piercing brilliance. Somewhere, in the distance, like large hands, the shadows grasped and pushed through the light, gripping the door frame, and pushing back.

* * *

Now, standing and ready, the Avatar moved to strike. He split the flame that orbitted about him, onto the palm of his hand. It grew with ferocity, and with a breath, and a single gesture, it seared through the sky, forcing Agni's arms back, and leading the spirit to snarl.

With a single breath of his own, a great burst of flames began to spread through the sky, looping around and darting straight for Aang. The Avatar moved aside, rising through the air, until the spark in Agni's eyes glimmered.

The flames reared about, and struck him from behind, then pushing the Avatar forward with concussive force. Large stones around Agni rose up and reshaped themselves into stone shackles, They struck his wrists, and tied themselves together, and threw Aang back into the storm.

Flames lanced out from the wind, lashing like whips against his skin, welting his flesh with burn marks.

Zuko tried to rise to his feet, but stumbling to the ground, he shouted in frustration. "Aang!" He cursed, "We're useless here. Agni's too strong, we're nothing."

"We got to be there for Aang," Katara said. "He'll be all right as long as we believe in him."

"You really believe that?" he asked, bewildered. She nodded, solemnly, and he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, "Well, then, what else can we do. Come on, Aang! Don't let that cheap shot take you out. I taught you better than that!"

As Aang shot closer and closer to the electrical disturbances deep within the hurricane, he spun around, moving his arms. A flame grazed the shackles, leaving a small crack behind. Then, with another spin, the Avatar pushed out of his confinement, righting himself in the air, and collecting the wind into a ball, shot himself forward, another orb orbiting his body.

* * *

Aang pushed back at the shadows, tearing through them and running through the door. They turned back at him, chasing after him with long fingers grasping at his shirt and his jacket. He turned to face them, and put his arm outstretched in front of him.

And the shadows stopped, light pulsed from the palm of his hand, and pushed them away. It slithered into the corners of the hall, Long trails of light ran down a seemingly endless hallway. He couldn't see very clearly, but he walked down the hall, without looking back.

The shadows seemed to sulk back as he approached, angrily dispersing. At his foot, he saw something he recognized. Though he never paid it much mind while at school, he recognized the school crest on the floor. It shone as a beacon of light in the shadows.

As he stepped on it, the light began to shoot out, breaking fissures in the darkness.

"Most people won't even see it coming," Suki's voice said, carried across on a breeze. He could see the baseball diamond in the distance, and he walked towards it, pushing past the shadows. "I guess I'm most people, since I don't see anything. I wish I could do more. Sokka's useless without me there to keep him in line."

"Suki?" Aang wondered. "Where are you guys? I can't see you -- is this some kind of weird dream?"

"Well, even if I can't help directly, I'll be there in spirit. The world can't end yet, anyway. I've got plans! Sokka hasn't let me down yet, and neither has Aang. So give him one between the eyes for me, guys!"

Shoeboxes in front of him, the windowed doors casting their light and pushing the shadows further into the corners of the hall, everything was a pale gray, but signs of life -- opened lockers, with one shoe still in them, and a letter half-placed in another -- seemed to create a snapshot of the school in his mind's eye.

"What's going on?"

"Aang and Toph sure have been acting weird in class all month. I wonder if it's got anything to do with that weird cult. The end of the world's kind of scary to think about." Teo laughed, the sound echoing down the empty halls, "What am I saying? There's no way that could happen. Sure, things can be tough sometimes, but if you just have the strength to carry on -- man, I sound philosophical. Wonder if Aang's starting to affect how I think!"

Aang looked around. Things were so still, even the breeze seemed to have stopped in place.

He stepped down to the shoe boxes, and looked at his own. He reached to open it. He heard those footsteps again, they seemed to be coming closer, from outside. Pulling his hand away from the box, he began to head to the door.

Grasping the door, he heard an old man's voice.

"So, the Phoenix Group finally blew it up? Knew they'd do it someday. Oh well," Bumi's voice sighed. "Just got to trust in Aang. As long as he remembers everything I taught him, he should be just fine. Wonder what Iroh thinks of all of this. Poor old fool, never could look forward for looking back."

He looked back at the empty halls, and heard the sound of dripping water. When his eyes glanced around for signs of the noise, he saw a black droplet reach the ground and expand. "I have to admit," he could hear Long Feng's voice say, "I'm looking forward to this school year. Finally a chance to move forward. Perhaps I've even taught those snot-nosed kids a thing or two."

He washed out into the black expanse with a thud.

"So," a voice, familiar yet strange, said, "You are the Avatar?"

Aang looked up. Tenchi stared back, his eyes alight with blue flame.

* * *

Aang stood, arm forward, hand up, serene and passive. Agni's flailing arms passed by him, leaving trails of fire behind that flared up and transformed, bended into fierce fire spirits that descended upon Aang.

He pushed one aside, and another was knocked to the wayside by a shockwave of air. Still more descended upon him from above, carried on fiery flapping wings. The sparks turned the sky light, as they dispersed into untainted light.

Agni howled in rage, and a large metal dragon swooped up towards Aang, looping around him and rushing in head on, its massive maw alight with fire. Aang raised his hand, calmly, letting the palm sit in front of him as the dragon approached.

The earthen impurities deep within it began to compress the body as it came forward, crumpling it like a used soda can, until the dragon stopped, tumbling to the abyss below. Islands in its path were torn to pieces. Even as it fell, Agni's body shifted, slowly at first, but with growing speed, as it brought two of its arms up and struck at Aang.

* * *

Aang rose to his feet, and stared at Tenchi, mystified. Besides the blue flames that hovered just in front of his eyes, he seemed covered in black shadows, with his skin a horrible gray. "You're Agni, aren't you?" Aang asked. "What did you do with Iroh?"

"Iroh is still here," Agni said, "We're never far apart. I must admit, you took me by surprise. Even now, your body fights against my form. I must admit I'm very impressed by your persistance. But, you do not understand what you are doing."

"I do," Aang said. He pushed past Agni, who reached out with a hand that burned. The shadows began to spread along his arm, but he shoved aside. The light, pale though it was, pushed back the darkness that spread out, leaving nothing but a small speck behind. "I know you don't do this because of your imprisonment, but because you think this is what the world wants."

Agni frowned. "I know what I must do. The cycle has already been broken, you are too late to stop the end of your worlds. Even should you stop the flames, your world will become one with my own. It is the only way to save both worlds."

"So, why do you have to destroy everyone."

"My flame does not bring pain, it brings salvation. The Unification, should it be completed without me, will bring nothing but pain. Spirits and humans both would battle amongst each other and themselves, seeking to recreate the world in their own arrogant image."

"There's a way to stop this," Aang said, "I know there is. You can't stop me by telling me this."

Agni raised a hand, and said, "Stop. For a moment, consider, that you are wrong. You once sought to destroy the Spirit World completely, did you not? But now you realize that this was merely an illusion of victory. Defeating me in this way, too, shall be a hollow end to your world."

He continued, flames and smoke billowing from his lips, "This world wishes its own destruction, so it may be reborn. This is humanity's will, Avatar Aang, who are you but a servant to that self-same will?"

He motioned to the shadowy expanses around him. "This city, alone, has a million voices screaming out to me, praying for someone to end their miserable existence. Your new world has brought nothing but pain, and Humanity's hubris has broken the balance that you upheld."

Aang shook his head, "And I hear voices telling me that they want to live to see tomorrow, because it may just be better than today."

Agni paused.

"A few voices," he said, "But they shed as much hope as a single candle in the night."

Aang continued walking. After a moment, he heard Agni's footsteps follow after him. Two wanderers in the black, Aang's footsteps cast a light wherever he went, while Agni's cast the shadows darker than before, dulling Aang's light.

"The World," Aunt Wu's voice said, as she mused. She let loose a long hum. "The card that represents Aang. I shouldn't worry, this is the third different kind of reading I've done today, and the signs don't look good. But, strangely, I don't feel like I should worry."

Aang smiled, "See?" he said. "There's still hope."

"A fortune teller," Agni said, "Nothing more."

"She doesn't believe in fortunes, she believes in people. It's the people who make her predictions a reality."

"So you say," Agni said.

"She gives people hope for tomorrow, too," Aang said.

"False hope."

"It's better than none at all," Aang contested. Agni fell silence. Aang's footsteps cast a brighter light, spreading outward like a wave on an ocean, worming up the streetlights. Even as Agni's shadows reached to dim the light, the streetlights cast a warm light through the shade.

"Never let your feelings get in the way of doing your job," Hakoda's voice echoed. "That's a rule to live by. But, at the same token, don't forget about your feelings because of it. That's a rough balance, sometimes." He coughed. "Katara, Sokka, I'm sorry I haven't been a better father, but in the future, I promise, I'll do better."

"Come on," Aang said, "You can't deny that."

"He's one person," Agni reminded. "In this city, for every one, fifty more cry out that tomorrow will be worse, or that they don't want to go on. Bills to pay, having to live with people they hate, it drowns out this one voice."

Jet laughed, "Papers are saying today could be the end of the world, huh? That's fine. The Freedom Fighters were looking for a challenge. Looking at it from a different perspective, the world'll just begin again. Sometimes, you just have to have things turned on your head to see straight, I guess. How's that sound, Aang. Weird kid, wonder what he's doing right now."

Agni made a low hum, and said, "So, this one, too?"

"Yes?"

"I can sense so much despair in him," Agni said, "But I cannot deny that he still seems hopeful."

"We can't get rid of those feelings," Aang said, "But people find a way to cope."

"Hakoda's overdoing it again," Bato's voice sighed. "That fool never does things halfway. And his humor's rotten as ever." Agni smirked.

"See?" he said, "One who despairs."

"No," Aang said.

"Still, that Aang kid sure put some sense in him this time. He's a good influence on Sokka, too, keeping the kid in line. First time in a long, long time I feel like we can put what happened to Kya behind us and just move on."

Agni frowned. "Is that so?"

"See?" Aang smiled.

"Indeed."

* * *

The Avatar did not respond quickly enough, tumbling down into the emptiness beneath him, landing hard into an island. The island cracked under the force of the attack, and Toph shouted out. "Come on, Aang, fight back!" She rose too her feet and then stumbled and fell on her bottom. "I just can't move."

"I cannot, either,' Yue said. "Aang, please, everyone is praying for you."

The island exploded into dust, and large fragments floated around Aang as he rose up into the sky. He weaved through tornados of flame that shot forth out of Agni, and rose up to face the massive spirit straight in the eye.

A talon reached to swipe him, but Aang struck first. With a thrust of his hand, rocks shot forth from his aura, striking at the joints of the massive skeleton. "That's the way, Aang!" Sokka said. "You got him on the ropes!"

* * *

The streetlights led them to a small building that was cast in shadows. The lights in the windows cast out onto the street below, leaving white light on the gray and still pavement before. Aang drew to a stop, and Agni turned to stare at him.

"What is this place?" Agni asked.

"I think this is--" he reached out, and touched the wall of the building, feeling the stone under his fingers ripple as he did. The outline of a familiar door emerged from the shadows, and the darkness creeped down a deep alleyway. "-- Yes! It's my dormitory!"

Agni nodded. "I don't believe we ever saw this place," he said, distantly. "Yet, I believe we always hoped we would get a chance."

"Well, let me show you around," Aang said, opening the door. The darkness inside retreated as they entered, casting the lounge in a familiar, but darkened light. It seemed like midnight, where the colors washed away, leaving nothing behind, but it felt safer than anywhere else in the strange phantom city.

Agni looked around. "It's quite nice," he admitted.

"Well, Azula and Zuko had it made special for them," Aang explained. "I guess they wanted to make it look nice."

Agni nodded.

Aang heard a shout from upstairs. He looked up and charged through the climb, rounding the corner suddenly. He saw, through the darkness, a light from a door that stood just a little bit ajar. He approached it, and pulled it open.

"No way," Sokka's voice said clearly. The room appeared empty. The clothes thrown around were familiar, baseball uniforms and team logos that he knew Sokka wore whenever they were free from school. The baseball bat on the desk sat forlornly, and despite the mess, Aang was convinced there was some manner of order to everything, even if it escaped him. "There's no way he can be dead. I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

"I know I made an idiot out of myself more times than I care to name. But you never once called me on it when I made some stupid boast or came up with some harebrained plan that didn't work out. But you didn't give up on me," Sokka said, "So I won't give up on you."

"Sokka," Agni said, pensively. "I remember that one."

As he walked into the room, behind him the shadows moved like greedy hands, grabbing everything in the room, and washing it away into darkness. When Aang turned to look at Agni, he saw nothing but shadows around him. "Yeah, he missed you at the festival."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to make you dress up like the rest of us, since you suggested that dating booth idea. It was a bad idea, by the way."

"I see," Agni answered. He walked through the doorway, and left Aang alone in the darkness. Aang sighed, looking tired. He felt like he was looking for something that he couldn't find. Even though the voices he heard gave him strength, it felt like all of it was being used elsewhere.

He heard a distant sob and moved towards the door. Stepping out, he recognized the lay of the room. The simple, organized care taken to personalize the room without overwhelming it. Moderate and cool, he knew it had to be Katara's room though he never saw the inside of it.

"Aang, come back. I should have told him -- I should have --"

"Katara?" Aang called back. "What's wrong?"

"I was so used to being everyone's mother," she said, "I didn't want to risk all of that just for -- and now he's gone. Why didn't I tell him? He's always listened to me, I was the one who pushed him away."

"Katara!" He called out her name again, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He took a step back, sighing to himself. "This isn't really real, but their voices seem so close. I wish I could do more for them."

He closed his eyes and turned around. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a different room. The meticulous care, and the almost utilitarian feel made it clear whose room this was.

"Fool," a distant voice said, warmly. "You'll never leave me? That's what you think?"

He knew that voice, Azula's, but it seemed uncharacteristically pleasant, he felt like he was intruding upon her privacy suddenly. "You trusted me," she continued, "Even if I never gave you any reason. Well, then, I'll trust you to finish this. Even if I can't win this fight, I'll do my part to make that future you believe in, even if I know I won't see it." He could hear her laugh, and he wondered, was it his imagination that she sounded pained.

"This is my ultimate act of trust, so make good use of it, Avatar Aang, or I will come back for you."

"She betrayed you," Agni's voice reminded him. Aang turned towards Agni's voice, and saw him standing there, a cold expression on his face. "Yet, she was willing to give everything for a chance for redemption."

"She's okay, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Agni's response was plain, "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? That's what you feed on, isn't it? People who want to die, or who are tired of the world?" Aang asked, snarling.

Agni bowed his head.

Aang paused, looking at himself, and saying, "It's been a long day. I'm sorry. I know you don't want this, it's the world who does, but surely you can see there's more than just despair now."

Agni remained silent. He walked forward, the shadows following after him like a lost puppy, covering everything and leaving them stranded in space. "I know this room," Agni said. "I don't know how."

"Huh?" Aang paused, feeling around the area. His hands felt a soft bed, and a glimmer of light brought the room into focus. It was spartan, but unlike Azula's, there was some degree of character to it. A small photo, well-loved, sat by the bed.

He couldn't see who it was of, in the shadows, but he had a good idea. The light gained a warm quality to it, and he heard a soft, introspective voice from somewhere in the room, speak, "Were we really given these powers so we could die here?"

"Zuko!" Aang answered, feeling the heat suddenly energizing, and familiar.

"That's ridiculous," his voice continued. "We were given these powers to save people, to do the right thing. We can't die here, Aang. We didn't come this far only to fail! With or without you, we'll continue to fight, even to the end. It isn't heroism, it's our responsibility."

Agni didn't say anything, but he took the photo from the bedside, and looked at it. He tossed it behind him, and it stopped midair, frozen in the instant. "Let's move on," he said. He walked out, and into the hallway. The hall lights made a pattern in the shadowy floor, and led the way up the stairs.

Aang followed them, and turned, looking for Agni. The boy was no longer there. He paused, looking around, but saw no one. He continued up the stairs. The girl's hall was completely dark except for a small light at the end of the hall. He traced his way through the shifting darkness, letting the shadows churn behind him as he stepped through, towards the window.

Looking out it, he could see in the distance, outlined in grey along a blackened sky, the old construction yard.

"Aang, Aang, you gotta be okay," he heard Toph call out. "You just gotta be okay. After everything we've been through? What's the point of winning if that's what we gotta pay."

He heard her shout out, "I'm not accepting anything less. You better pull another miracle recovery right now, or I swear I will kill you myself. Do you hear me, Aang? I won't take no for an answer!"

Aang paused, and then, in spite of himself, he started to laugh. A smile on his face, he could feel the shadows shifting around him, and turning, he saw the stairway. Furrowing his brow, he wondered what could be further up.

He began to walk. When his feet touched the ground, the light that stretched out washed the hall in light. Everything seemed cast in black and white like an old photo, but the shadows were pushed away.

He walked up the steps, and saw a light from the door up the stairs that led to the rooftop. He ran towards it throwing open the door, and saw what was casting that pale, glimmering light.

The moon hung in the sky, low and large, resonating with his own light. A soft prayer echoed across the city. "All of this time, we had no chance. Please, Aang, we need you now. After all we've done, you can't abandon us now." Yue's voice was as sweet as ever. "We have a duty to these people, you and I. The others may not understand like I do, but I know they will be right behind me when it comes time to help you fulfill your destiny."

As the light washed across the city, a looming shadow surged back, the two forces meeting. They collided. The light would not yield, and the dark was undeterred. "Agni," he said, "Why do you continue to fight?"

"You have your destiny," he heard Agni call, "And I have mine."

Aang stared across the way, from the roof of the dorm to the construction site where Agni stood, staring him down. He looked expressionless. Aang frowned, and braced himself for impact.

* * *

The arm jerked to a stop, and Agni seemed surprised by this. He tried to bend it again, with more and more force, until the bones began to crack. Flames spewed out of the cracks with enough force to blow the arm flying outwards. Ash and sparks washed over Aang and he was sent spiraling down in front of Agni's chest.

Iroh, inert as he was, did not seem to notice Aang, or the world at all, wrapped up in the gilded cage that now bore scarring from Aang's attack. Agni did not wait long enough for Aang to rise and see, however, as another arm descended upon the Avatar.

But to Agni's surprise, it was not molten rock or searing flesh that followed, but steam. He raised his hand up in a repulsed impulse, as the fingers, extinguished, began to fall off. From the storm, tiny drops of water formed globules that spun around Aang, and the Avatar rose up from the ground, staring at the spirit's wounded heart.

Aang swelled with strength as he threw out the orbitting elements, tearing through Agni's chest and striking at Iroh.

* * *

The light swirled with the shadows, lapping them up until what remained was sent scattering into the darkest corners that the eye could see. Agni cried in pain as his whole body began to flicker and spark, every inch of flesh burning off into the horrible spirit that hid within Tenchi's body.

**This is mankind's will?** he asked, his voice coming from somewhere within Aang's mind, He stumbled to his knees as the light washed around him,crawling up his shadowy flames, and turning them brilliant and red.

"Mankind wants a future. Look," Aang said, pointing to the horizon. From his finger, red strings went out in all directions, and from where they stopped, many more looped around, forming a net of red around the entire city.

Agni's eyes followed the thousand-fold strings, and seemed to smile. **So this is the Avatar's true power. More than his strength, but what he stands for.**

"Mankind despairs, but mankind also dreams for the future," Aang said. "And I'm going to fight for a future for everyone."

Agni laughed. A low, melodic sound that carried over the entire cityscape. As the light began to spread into a dawn, Agni started to fade away. **Then take that future, Avatar. I wish more of humanity was like you. You have found a reason for living already.**

Aang looked to the dawn as Agni faded into the shadows, as daylight washed away the night.

* * *

With both his remaining hands, Agni reached for his chest, in a guarded stance.

Its azure flame eyes stared at Aang as he smiled back.

"He's not dead?" Katara murmured. "But Aang -- with the Avatar State and everything, he --"

"No," Yue said, "He isn't." She clasped her hands together.

The Avatar Squad looked weak, tired. They looked up at Aang, and at Agni. As Agni's mouth moved, they felt pushed down, down to the ground, with the sheer power of his words. Agni spoke.

They did not understand his words. The feeling of despair weighed them down, they were unable to even look up at the sky and see Agni's hands suddenly shoot down to his side, wrapped in red strings that bound him.

Thousands and thousands of strings wrapped around him as Aang stood, hand outstretched. Agni's words continued, and Yue opened her eyes. She felt tears sting her eyes, but strangely, she felt relieved. "Is it over?" she wondered.

Aang's feet brushed against the ground, a cool breeze brushing past them as he landed. Sokka looked up at Aang, his eyes full of uncertainty. "Aang? What's going on?"

Aang turned to them, and smiled. The glow faded from his eyes, and the white light seeped out of his tattoos. "It's over," Aang said. "We won."

Katara stopped breathing for a second, as the reality of his words sank in. Her eyes, looked desperate, and she shook her head, "That's not a joke, right? You're serious!"

"Yes," Aang said. His voice seemed distant, almost unsure, "I think so, anyway."

"You think so?" Toph muttered.

"What's happening to Agni?" Zuko wondered, managing to look up at the behemoth. His great shoulder hunched down and the flames seemed to disperse into the sky, leaving behind a trail of light as the sparks drizzled down into the abyss.

The storm stilled, and the fires dispersed. The sound of thunder grew quiet and for a moment, nothing seemed to move. The shattered fragments of the world slowed to a standstill, and then, with sudden velocity, rained downwards.

"What the-- what now!" Sokka yelled. "Do you have more plans to kill us, Universe? You're mocking me, I know." He squinted, staring into the vast cosmos, "I'm onto you."

The island they stood on began to buckle as well, and then, with sudden gravity, they felt themselves pulled in. The speed hit them fast, and their screams faded into the night as the Spirit World, piece by piece, put itself back together.

* * *

Aang awoke before the others. He found himself on a small bed of grass on an open plain. In the distance, he could see the tower's remains, already being reclaimed by the Spirit World. Trees and vines grew around it, and, somehow, it seemed natural. The sky was dark and overcast, and a light rain was slowly dying around them.

The others were lying in the grass around him, sleeping almost peacefully. He wasn't about to wake them. They'd been through too much already.

When he tried to move, though, he felt a rush come to his head, and dizzy, he had to sit down.

"What happened?"

"You have chosen to fulfill your destiny, young Avatar," Roku's voice said. Aang looked around, searching for a sight of the old man. "But your duties are not yet finished."

"Roku, where are you?" Aang asked. "Is this another one of those crazy fever dreams I keep having?"

"No," Roku said. He appeared before Aang as the rain subsided. He had a long expression on his face, but unmistakable pride shone forth. "Your battle with Agni took place not only here in the Spirit World, but within the hearts of humanity."

Aang rubbed his head. "Man, no wonder I feel exhausted."

"You did very well, Aang," Roku said, "But it is not time yet to rest. There is one last task before us." The clouds above him began to disperse. Aang's eyes widened in fear.

"Is that --"

"Yes," Roku said, "Though Agni has been sealed away, the danger has not yet passed."

Above them, through the dispersing storm clouds, the juttig spires of the Phoenix Group's Ba Sing Se branch headquarters pierced through as it moved slowly towards the Spirit World. Aang could see other buildings appearing from behind the clouds, looking like a menacing series of stalactites.

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

Roku frowned. "To save the world, you must sacrifice the one thing in this world you've wanted more than anything."

Aang looked over at Katara. "But," Aang said, slowly.

"The two worlds must be brought apart if the future you fought for is to become a reality. But it is a future you may never experience."

Aang felt a lump in his throat form. "But, that's not fair."

"Rarely is life fair," Roku conceded. "But, Aang, I am not here to tell you what to do. Your destiny is of your own making. However, now, there is very little choice in what you can do."

"But, my friends --"

"Will no doubt miss you," Roku said.

"Give me some time, please," Aang said. "We said we'd all come back from this."

Roku closed his eyes.

"Please?" Aang asked. He closed his eyes, and braced himself, on a quivering breath. He didn't want this cup. "Just, just one month."

Roku frowned. "One month." It wasn't Roku who spoke, it was a sleepy voiced Katara, who rose from her slumber first. "Why am I all wet?" She looked over at Aang, "What was that about one month?"

"Nothing," Aang said, quietly. "Just something dumb."

"Oh," she said, sitting up. "Is it over?"

"Almost," Aang said, "We can go home soon."

"Great," she said, "Can't wait to celebrate."

Aang looked to Roku, who nodded, solemnly. "Yeah, that'll be great."

"Aang," she said, "Why do you look like you're going somewhere very far away all of a sudden?" She looked somewhat scared. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything will be fine now, I promise."

"This place is beautiful. Where are we?" she asked. She looked at Aang, as his tattoos began to shimmer with white light, and his eyes, gray giving way to white, seemed to her so sad. "Aang? Aang! What's happening?"

The wind whipped up as Aang began to rise up into the sky. Her gaze followed him, and her eyes began to widen as she saw the Phoenix Tower stop, its flagpole stopping just inches from the ground before her.

And then, with a bright flash of light, it was all gone.

* * *

The first thing Katara did, upon waking up in her bed, was scream. The scream brought a loud knock on the door. "What the -- Katara, is this some kind of joke, 'cause if it is, I'm not laughing!" Toph yelled.

Katara opened the door to see the petite blind girl standing outside her door. Then she felt the cane smack her on the shins. "Idiot," Toph muttered. "Come on, Sweetness, wake up. We got plans today, remember?"

"Aang, he -- where's Aang -- why are you using that --" she rubbed at her head. It felt like she was supposed to remember something, but it all just seemed to be rushing outside of her head swiftly.

"Aang's downstairs, trying to get Zuko to let him regrow his hair after their stupid little bet."

"Oh, oh right," Katara said. "I had the strangest dream. I woke up in this beautiful field, it was green as far as the eye could see, and everything seemed so ethereal, and pale and --"

"Hello, blind girl? When you say green, I think, the guys are eating all the breakfast downstairs."

"Oh," she paused, "And Aang was there, but he was going somewhere, somewhere far away."

"Yeah, duh," Toph said, "He's going home, remember? Sweetness, did you bump your head? His train's set to go at the end of the month. Wow, you are totally an airhead."

"Everyone's okay, what about Azula --"

"I didn't know you cared about that stuck up priss. She's still got that, whatever it is. Poor Matchstick visits her everyday, but," she frowned. "Come on, don't make me upset. Okay? Let's just go and eat. This weird forgetful you is starting to creep me out."

"Yeah, let's go eat," Katara said, smiling.

_To be concluded._


	66. In Bright, Shining Moments

_**Burn My Dread Complete**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon, some of the concepts are similarly inspired by Persona 3 and Persona 4, property of ATLUS games. _

_"Kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita. Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you"_

_- Kimi no Kioku_

**Last Month: The Fool**

_In Bright, Shining Moments_

Aang was tired on that warm, fading summer day. The wind blew through Ba Sing Se, singing a lonesome elegy for the passing night. Aang woke up, grabbed his uniform, and went through his morning routine. Staring in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but feel really annoyed at his bald head.

It was a month gone, and Zuko still refused to let him grow his hair back out.

He yawned, and stretched, and threw on his uniform shirt, and looked at the jacket, the traitorous implement, and threw it aside. It was too nice a day to go out with the whole uniform, anyway, and no one cared if the jacket wasn't there.

The Phoenix School was having a tumultuous election month, and today was finally the big day to elect the new student council president. He stretched and buttoned up the shirt as he walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, Sokka," he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sokka muttered, "Major quiz today, and Pakku's going to kill me. I studied all night, man, and I can't remember a word of it. Come on, quiz me."

"Uh, what's an economy?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, Sokka, just resign yourself to your fate of flunking this quiz," Aang said, "You'll still graduate, right?"

"Zuko's laughing at me, I can see it with his eyes," Sokka said. "The School Delinquent got a higher score on the midterms than I did!"

Aang winced, he remembered seeing Sokka's name at the dead last position for the third years. "Well, chin up, Senpai!"

"Easy for you to say," Sokka said, "Mister Popularity got top of his class."

Aang grinned, "Yeah, well," Aang shrugged, "I had time to study to spare."

"He says, after working on the election and winning our last baseball game with a homerun hit," Sokka said. "You know what, Aang, I'm going to miss you so much when you go."

"Yeah," Aang said. He furrowed his brow. It was today, wasn't it, tonight he'd be on the train back home. "I'm going to miss you guys, too."

"So, what are you going to do once you and Gyatso are reunited. Go around the world looking for new adventures?"

"Well," Aang shrugged, "The way it sounded, he was thinking of heading to the Fire Nation for a few years, and we could finally settle down there for a bit. I'll miss Ba Sing Se, but, I liked what I saw of the Fire Nation, and I'd like to know more."

"Yeah, well, you let us know if you're bored and we'll come and bug you on Zuko's company jet."

"You know he hates it when you make promises like that for him," Aang said.

"He knows I hate it when he mocks me with his eyes."

"You're just paranoid!"

"Was I paranoid when I said that letter from Gyatso was a bad sign and now you're leaving us and you're going to miss my graduation!"

"No I won't!" Aang laughed, "At the rate you're going, you're not graduating at all!"

"I think I preferred my delusions of Zuko laughing at me to you actually doing it," Sokka said. "Besides, Piandao said he was going to work with me and make sure I get out of this dump. Besides, my midterms suffered, but did you see my practice entrance exams? I am so a shoo-in for Ba Sing Se University," he said.

"That's great! What are you going to take there?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot," Sokka said. "I mean, at first, I didn't even know what I wanted to do with myself. I figured I could just follow my dad's footsteps, but now, I'm not so sure. I kind of want to get into politics, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "A man has to fight for what he believes in, you know? And I'm nothing if not direct."

"So, I guess I'll be voting for Sokka Floes in a couple of years, huh?"

Sokka grinned, "Yeah, this election day, go with the Floes! It's catchy, right?"

"Yeah, I think Ty Lee's campaign slogans were better. 'Vote for Me, Ty Lee!' I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't listen."

"Okay, okay, but come on, her name rhymes with Me, so she can get away with it," Sokka protested, "I've got to be creative. Who are you voting for anyway?"

"I'm not," Aang said, "I don't feel right casting a vote between two friends. Besides, I'm not going to be here next semester, so."

"Right," Sokka nodded. "I was really leaning towards Mai with her whole I Believe in Mai campaign, but Ty Lee did promise snack machines."

"I think Suki would get the wrong idea if you voted for Ty Lee."

"Yeah, okay, so the girl likes me, can I help being absolutely adorable?"

Before Aang could respond, he heard Katara snort as she made a futile effort to contain the fit of laughter that followed. "Adorable, Sokka?" she managed to squeak out before another fit of laughter took her over.

"I made the top of Ty Lee's Cutest Guys list. Sorry, Aang, you only got third."

"Who beat me?" Aang wondered.

"Zuko," Katara managed to say, her laughter reduced to a titter. "Ty Lee's not exactly the smartest member of our student body, though."

"Zuko got second on that list?" Aang wondered, "How did that happen?"

"Don't let it get to you," Sokka said. "In my book, you're both losers."

"Gee, thanks, Sokka," Aang muttered. He yawned loudly, and rubbed at his eyes. "Morning, Katara." She looked at him with a worried, motherly expression. "What? What's wrong?"

"When did you get to bed last night. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I got to bed early enough. I don't look that tired, do I?"

"I guess not," she said. "So, last day at the Phoenix School. Looking forward to seeing Gyatso again?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "I'm going to miss everyone though."

"I can't believe midterms have already come and gone. Feels like I'll be a third year before I even realize it."

"Yeah,' Aang said, "I'm going to a Fire Nation school, so I'll be a second year there next semester."

"At least some things will be consistent, right?" she said. "Oh, right, before I forget, could you go and remind Zuko to go to school today. He left early and probably forgot it's your last day. That boy, I swear," she crossed her arms, "Everyone here seems to act like I'm their mother. Some more than others."

"I heard that!" they could hear Toph shout from upstairs.

"Oh, uh," Aang looked around, "Where is he?"

"With his sister," she answered. "You know he goes and sees her every day, before and after school."

She seemed less than enthused with going to see Azula, so Aang shrugged and agreed. "Great!" she said. "Now, remember, we're all meeting on the roof at lunch, so don't be late, Aang."

"I won't be!"

Aang hurried down the stairs, almost sliding down the railing as he went, and ran for the door, grabbing his books as he dove through the door. He slung them on his back and, suddenly, felt like his strength had been all sapped away.

He looked up at the sun, and listened to the wind. The city seemed so quiet in the morning. It was too early for most of the students to begin going to school, and most of the salarymen were already in their offices going through the daily grind.

Aang sighed. Walking slowly, he wondered what was wrong with him. If he was getting sick, it was a bad time for it.

The election was today, and he had to give moral support to both candidates. At the same time, the Principal was having a morning speech, which he was certain he'd fall asleep through at this rate. Last night, he had sent the last of his things off back to Gyatso, and his room seemed very barren.

Momo seemed to like Sokka's room, but still looked sad when Aang turned to leave. The lemur had snuck into his room the following night, and he found him in the morning at the foot of his bed.

The last six months had been interesting. When he arrived, he would never have believed that he was going to be sharing his dormitory with a delinquent prince, let alone become friends with him. He also didn't expect to feel so sad to leave behind all of his friends. Toph, especially, he'd miss. But none more than Katara.

He sighed. He'd failed to work up the guts to tell her all year, and he was beginning to regret that.

The tram carried him through the town he'd come to think of as home and he wondered if he'd ever see it again after today. It seemed to be shining gold in the dawn's light, and the people on the tram didn't even begin to appreciate it.

But, a part of him said, they must, or else there wouldn't be another dawn.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, something stirred. A distant memory of some kind, until now forgotten, but it felt so recent and new to him. It was foggy now, obscured in his brain, but it was threatening to come forth, and he wasn't sure if that was something to anticipate with excitement or fear.

The tram stopped at the station, and he hurried out into the city, eager to get away from his thoguhts.

The hospital was a familiar sight. Sozin Memorial knew him by name, and when he walked in, the receptionist just smiled and said that Zuko was already with Azula, and wished him a good day.

Zuko sat at his sister's bedside, a place that seemed to dominate a lot of his memories of Zuko. "Is she okay?" Aang asked.

"I think so," Zuko said. "She seems peaceful. It's been about a month since the incident."

"Yeah," Aang said, "That was a scary call."

"I didn't think she was going to make it, but she's pulling through," Zuko said, "But sometimes I wonder if it'd be better if she didn't. This is everything she hated, Aang. She was mean, she was sneaky and coniving, but she still was a person with hopes and fears."

"Yeah," Aang couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew Azula was always so uncomfortable around those Apathy Syndrome patients. Still, he couldn't believe what his eyes told him. She was there, comatose, suffering from the same inexplicable symptoms.

"Katara sent you, huh?" Zuko asked. "Yeah, I remembered. Today's your last day. Not going to be the same in the dorm without you. Actually, thinking we'll close it down after this semester. Two people can easily be moved into the girls' dorms, and, well, it has a lot of memories."

Aang nodded. "You ever get the feeling there's something you just can't quite remember, but every now and then it just peeks through?"

Zuko raised his brow, looking at him. "What brought that on."

"Nothing," Aang yawned.

"You look sick."

"Maybe," Aang whispered. "I just feel really tired for some reason."

Zuko sighed. "I'm thinking of taking the entrance exam for Ba Sing Se University. It's not exactly my first choice, but I don't want to move her."

Aang looked at Azula. She always seemed so perfect and restful in that sleep. He wondered what it was like, idly, to be lost in that sea of the unconscious. "She'll appreciate it, I think."

"No," Zuko shook his head, "Let's be realistic. This is Azula. When she wakes up," he said that often, never letting himself fall prey to the trap of 'Ifs.' He continued, "When she wakes up, she'll be more likely to yell at me than to thank me."

Aang shrugged, "Well, that's the Azula we love."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're a good brother,' Aang said. "And because she needs someone here for her when she wakes up."

"So, what are you planning to do with your life. Are you going to just be president of the Phoenix Group?"

Zuko shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps, that's for sure. If I'm going to be the president of the company, it's not going to be like when he was in charge. But, at the same time, I don't know. I thought about business, but I was thinking maybe I'd see about enlisting in the navy."

"Follow that dream?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded. "I approve! You could do some good that way that you couldn't do by being the best president the Phoenix Group ever had."

"We'll see," Zuko said. "But we're going to be late, and we have a lecture from Chey."

"I'm going to beg Katara to write down the best of Pakku's pained cries of desperation while listening to him."

"I'm looking forward to it. Lunchtime, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Aang and Zuko walked together towards the school. The crowds of students was thick and the air was heavy with gossip and rumors bounced from group to group with the speed of light. Zuko spoke about his date with Mai the other night, which Aang listened to politely.

"So, things are better? After the study date fiasco."

"I did not plan that,' Zuko protested. "Sokka did it."

"Now you're sounding like Sokka."

"Don't even joke about that,' Zuko snarled. The school clock was minutes away from chiming the start of the day when they passed through the gates. The students were running through, some looked out of breath, others seemed to be laughing at the ones who were having to make a dash just to be on time.

It was so normal.

Aang couldn't help but wonder why that seemed so odd, but it was this normal life that he enjoyed, finally free from traveling from place to place, staying little more than a month or two before leaving.

It seemed to pass too quickly.

"Hey," Zuko said. "Do you know that girl?" Aang looked over in Zuko's direction, and then passed him at a strangely beautiful girl with white hair. She was watching him from a hiding place, looking bashful when she realized she'd been spotted. Aang shook his head. "She seems familiar somehow, but I don't know why."

The girl sulked back into the shadows, and was gone form their sight, but Aang couldn't help but feel she was following him. "She looks like a third year."

"Who looks like a third year?" Toph said, whacking Aang's shins with her cane. "Are you daydreaming again. Like a third year would have a crush on you."

"Just, saw this pretty girl outside," Aang said.

"She seemed to be watching Aang. I don't know who she is. She was wearing the school uniform though, so, maybe she goes here. I could check in the other classes."

"It's okay," Aang said. "Toph, you voted yet?"

"Yep, I put in my vote for moodiness over cheeriness, like all good students should. Seriously, if you want Ty Lee to make addresses at morning assemblies, you're crazy!"

"I better put in a vote for Mai before the polls close," Zuko said. "See you at lunch, Aang. Toph, try not to hurt Ty Lee's feelings too much."

"Yeah, whatever,' Toph said. "Come on, Bumi's about to start role and you're not there yet!"

"Neither are you."

"But I'm teacher's pet," Toph said, "And you're a kid with arrow tattoos that makes Bumi subconsciously call on you every day. How do you deal with it?"

"Know the answers."

"Good idea," Toph grinned. She held onto Aang's arm as he walked through the crowds. "How am I going to get by without my seeing-eye Aang, anyway?"

"You'll just beat up more people with your cane," Aang laughed.

"Excellent suggestion." She whacked someone with it as they passed, laughing as they made a large crash on the ground, papers flying everywhere. "That was perfect, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "But it wasn't very nice."

"Nice-schmice, it was funny."

Aang looked back at the fallen young man, and in the crowd, standing still, trying to appear nonchalant, was that girl again. The way her eyes seemed to shine like moonlight set his mind back into the distant pits of memory, to a girl he knew, but somewhere, that snapshot seemed to be another life. "What is it?" Toph asked, tugging at him, "That's the wrong way, Aang. Class is about to start --" and as she spoke, the bell sounded, "Well, five seconds ago. Let's go!"

"Oh, right," Aang said, turning back. "I just had a weird sense of deja vu."

"To the hundred times we've been late? Come on!"

Aang felt himself shoved in the vague direction of the class door, as Toph whacked anyone who dared get in her path with her cane. He felt bad for the one or two kids too slow to move, but it was well known that getting in Toph's way was basically a license for her to wail on you.

Toph put her feet up as soon as they got settled in class, enjoying the strange immunity she had to any retaliation from Bumi. The old mad scientist himself seemed to be going through roll call in an alternating fashion, top then bottom, all coming in close to the center of the list.

"So, anyway," Bumi said, "Now that that's all out of the way and settled, I hope everyone's gone and voted, since polls closed -- oh five minutes ago according to my clock. Yes, I know it's an interim appointment, but your votes could have repercussions you can't even imagine. Ty Lee for example will bring love and cheer to everyone in the building, while Mai may or may not actually cause the principal to break into tears."

He paused.

"So, I guess they're about the same," Bumi finished.

Toph snickered. "This is going to rock."

"So, let's all get our things together and head on down to the auditorium for another riveting assembly." The class shuffled to their feets and listlessly started down to the auditorium. Teo grinned at Aang.

"So, how is it working with both candidates? Isn't that a conflict of itnerest?"

"I wasn't going to vote," he said.

"That's right, today's your last day," Teo said. "It just isn't going to be the same without you, man."

"I'm going to miss you a ton, Teo," Aang said. "I'll try to write, but."

"Yeah, school," Teo said. "Well, I'll try and keep Toph in line on my own, but something tells me she's just going to get more fierce when people start calling her senpai."

Aang's eyes widened as he contemplated this.

"Aang?"

"You must keep this from her as long as possible," Aang said, "For all our sake's."

"Will do!"

Aang yawned. "I hope this lecture isn't too boring. I don't want to miss the election results."

"Aang, you okay?" Teo asked. "You look sick."

"I do?"

"Well, I guess the word's fatigued. You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Dunno, maybe you should see the nurse," Teo suggested.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice intruded. Toph nearly jumped, pulling Teo with her when the girl appeared behind them. Aang turned, and looked at her. She was very pretty, almost unearthly. And the way she smiled at him seemed to be so familiar. "I'm sorry for intruding. You're Aang," she said, though she tried to pose it as a question, she caught it too late, arcing the end of his name sharply.

"Yeah, that's me," Aang said. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"That's complicated," the girl said. "My name is Yue. I have something I need to talk to you about, if that's okay."

"I guess so," Aang said. He could feel something resonating between the two of them. Perhaps it was a twinge of familiarity. The way she acted, so rigid and proper, seemed almost like Azula, but there was a distinct lack of fierceness hidden beneath it. It was almost calming.

"So, on the roof, would you meet me -- alone?"

"Whoa," Toph murmured. "How's she look, Teo?"

"Uh," Teo whispered back, "Like a goddess."

"I keep telling Katara to tell him --" Toph said, shaking her head. "Hey, Aang, let's get moving, okay?"

"Oh, I suppose," Aang said, "Look, we've got the assembly, and if I'm not there when Bumi counts us, he'll make me stay after and --" he yawned, "Well, it'll make me late for my train."

"Yes," Yue said, "I understand. I'll meet you on the roof. Don't be late."

"So," Toph asked, when they were apart, "How did you rope in someone like that?"

"I don't know!"

"She seemed familiar," Teo said. "I think there was an exchange student named Yue. But she went home. Oh, right! That's it, she went to the prom, too. We even got a picture of you all together."

"We did?" Toph said. "I don't remember that."

"Okay, now you guys are getting forgetful. She was pretty close to Sokka, I think," Teo said, "I remember Suki glaring daggers at Sokka all night long."

"Wasn't that the night the earthquake took out the gym?"

"Yeah," Teo said, "Really, really weird though. I don't think the school's built on a fault line, let alone the gym."

"Pfft, science, who needs it."

"Hey, Toph," Aang said, quietly, "Do you ever get the sense that you've forgotten something. Something big, too."

"What?" Toph began, bristling, but when she was about to speak, she hesitated. "You know, now that you mention it, yeah. Shouldn't we know Yue if she had a thing for Sokka?"

"That's bugging me, too," Aang said.

"What are you two muttering about? This isn't one of those mysterious Bending Club meeting things, is it?" Teo asked. "We're going to be late if you two don't hurry it up!"

* * *

When the assembly began, Principal Chey took the stage and began talking. Aang didn't really hear what he was saying, though it sounded as if he was being very serious about something. Bumi was throwing him an angry eye, but Aang was too busy looking for a glimpse of that strange girl.

For the past month, the feeling of something being missing had struck him. Sometimes, he'd wish for a grand adventure to happen, like in the movies, but at the back of his head, he always thought, 'Be careful what you wish for.'

Now, he was certain there was something more to it.

"Aang, I'll have to give you a detention on your last day if you don't sit down. Pakku's already complaining about my class to Piandao, I can just feel it. Do you have any idea what it's like with those two old guys? Blah blah blah, Bumi's too lenient, blah blah blah, can't dress himself properly, blah blah, we're getting too old for this, blah."

"Sorry, Bumi," Aang said, looking a bit sheepish.

"And, well, I don't really understand the whole science of it," Chey was saying, "It's always a total downer to hear one of our own being cut down in their prime. Azula's brother, Zuko, has asked me to thank everyone who's visited her in the hospital, and we all pray for a speedy recovery."

He looked at his notes. "Oh, right, and the election results are in. Apparently, it was pretty close, but Mai eeked out the highest number of votes."

Somewhere, in the audience, Mai could be heard shouting, "What?"

"Well, uh, we can sure tell she's excited," Chey began. "Whoa, what do you mean we didn't tell her? Oh, right, I was supposed to do that before the assembly. Sorry."

Teo snickered, "Look at old man Pakku over there. He looks set to explode."

"Yeah," Aang chuckled. "Poor Mai. I bet she doesn't have a speech ready, either."

Mai stumbled onto the stage, looking back at Ty Lee, who gave her a double-thumbs up. She looked at the treacherous sheet of paper in her hands, and then back at Ty Lee. Then, she walked up to the podium.

"Uh, thanks. I guess. You really want to do this?: I mean, I know it's for a few months, but, really? Me?"

The audience seemed to suddenly be comprised of crickets. A lone cough echoed in the silent auditorium. "Fine," Mai said. "Ty Lee gave me her speech to read, but I can't actually make heads or tails of what she wrote. I am a jellybean? Rainbow butterfly oatmeal? Ty Lee, this is just a picture of you next to the number one."

"Sorry," Ty Lee squeaked from offstage, "I wrote it last night, I was a little tired."

"I'm just going to have to go with something short, then. Look, you voted for me, you don't get to make take-backs, got it? You may not be happy with what I do, but deal with it, and I'll try and be the best council president you guys could have. I mean, other than Azula."

The audience looked stunned.

"Uh," Mai looked over at Chey, who just motioned for her to go on. "Well, I guess I'll state that my first act is we'll be needing a new treasurer. So if you like having your soul dripped out like Ba Sing Se water torture, then, hey, come to me. And, secondly, uh, that's it."

"Huh?" someone shouted.

"That's my speech. Go Phoenix High Firebirds. Or don't, whatever." She looked at Chey, "Can we, I don't know, finish this up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Chey said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay, let's get out of this hot, sticky auditorium, everyone. You heard the man."

The audience just watched spellbound as Mai hopped off the stage and through the door. Toph grinned. "Oh yeah, she's going to be perfect."

"You mean besides her total boredom with routine and pageantry?" Teo whispered.

"She is Miss Phoenix High," another classmate said, "Besides, this auditorium's so hot. I think my butt's stuck to the seat."

"Do I even know who you are?" Toph asked, glaring in the general direction of the voice.

* * *

Aang snuck out of class a few minutes before lunch. He was curious just who this Yue girl really was, and why she wanted to talk to him. If she was, as Teo said, an old transfer student, why did she come back just to speak to him?

Something at the back of his mind absolutely ached, begging to be heard, but stifled by a heady fog that went through his brain. He gripped his head, and felt his legs buckling as he climbed the stairs to the rooftop. The Dai Li were nowhere to be seen, and he was glad for it.

Long Feng's creepy glorified hall monitors aside, the trip upstairs seemed plagued more by his unwilling legs. He was drained, fully, and he wondered if maybe going to the nurses may have been a wiser idea than he first thought.

Opening the door, he walked out onto the roof, and over to the old familiar seat. They met there so often, to talk about -- about something important at the time -- and he couldn't quite remember what. He remembered Azula bringing her cooking, how she looked just slightly happier whenever someone complimented her.

He missed her a lot. Katara's cooking replaced it after the incident, and he wondered why his friendship with Azula had broken so completely.

The breeze seemed so lonely, and he smiled into it, it made his head feel lighter, and as though he could remember, just briefly, those old adventures he had.

"You really came," Yue said, "I'm so glad. I was worried you'd completely forgotten me."

"I'm sorry," Aang admitted, "I don't think we've really properly met."

"Of course we have, silly," Yue said, "You just don't remember it. But, this is all one big lie you've made, Aang, just for a brief moment of happiness."

"I don't understand --"

"Your real memories are returning to you, as the Avatar Spirit inside you grows more distant. Soon, you'll remember everything," she said, "For better or for worse. I wanted to be here for this, though."

"Yue, I'm not sure I --"

He stood up, but his feet gave way, and Yue was there to grab him. She rested his head in her lap as she sat down. "Don't push yourself," she said, her voice so melancholy behind the sweet smile. :"You've done so much, Aang, you're doing so much and you don't even realize it."

* * *

Sokka snorted and woke up with a start. He looked around the classroom. The teacher stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Mr. Floes, what is it?"

"Sorry, uh," Sokka said. "I just really have to go. To the bathroom."

"Class is over in a couple of minutes," the teacher said, "Can't you hold it until lunch?"

"No!"

The teacher sighed. "All right, you're excused."

Suki looked over at Sokka, and wondered what it was that had gotten into him. Then she noticed Zuko looking over at Sokka with an intense expression that she couldn't quite read. She rubbed her head. Had she fallen asleep too? Her head felt like a fog had lifted.

"Mr. Houou, I didn't excuse you -- oh forget it. Class dismissed," the teacher finally said in frustration.

"You felt it too?" Sokka asked. "What was that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, "But suddenly I've got a really bad feeling about all this. Could a Spirit be attacking and we didn't even realize it until now?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. "Let's find the others and meet up. We need to figure out what just happened."

"I'll get Toph and Aang, you get your sister," Zuko said. Zuko headed down the stairs, pushing past students walking along. Sokka blinked, got his bearings, and ran downstairs. Katara was running up the stairs as he passed, and he turned around when he saw her.

"What's wrong, Katara? Did you get that weird feeling that you'd been asleep for the past month too?"

"It's Aang," she said, "I've got this horrible feeling that something's wrong."

"Well, why are you coming upstairs. First years are on the first floor, remember?"

"No," she said, "He's not down there. I already checked. The only other place I can think of is the roof. Toph said he was heading up there to talk to Yue. Yue!" Katara steadied her head in her hands, "This is all so confusing. What happened to us?"

"Well, I don't know, but maybe Yue has some answers. How is she even here? The full moon was a week ago."

Toph was pulling Zuko up the stairs behind them. "What are you doing standing around for!" Toph shouted.

"What's this bad feeling, anyway?" Zuko asked, irately, as Toph tugged on his jacket. "Aang was fine this morning. What makes you think suddenly he's not."

Katara looked coldly over at Zuko. "I just have this memory of waking up in a beautiful field, and Aang looked so sad, like he was going somewhere far away."

"And that's it?" Zuko scoffed.

"You don't understand," Katara said. "It wasn't a dream. I'm sure of it now. He's going away."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Home."

"Can't you just trust my intuition?" Katara asked. Zuko was about to speak, but stopped. "Thank you."

"The roof, let's go!" Toph urged. She looked nervous, but hid it behind an angry scowl. "You're so slow, Zuko."

"Sorry."

Sokka lead the group up the stairs to the rooftop. He pushed the door open and looked around the rooftop. The sun was warm and the breeze cool as the last days of summer wrapped around them in a perfect embrace.

The sound of birds as they flew down to the trees below in the courtyard out front seemed to be carried on the wind towards them. Sitting, peaceful and serene, Yue seemed to be almost unnatural, her hair caught the light of the sun and shimmered.

She looked up at them, and she managed a weak smile. "You're here," she said, quietly.

"Aang!" Katara pushed past Sokka when she saw Aang, resting his head in Yue's lap, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. The clouds drifted overhead in patterns and he seemed to watch them dreamily. "Aang, what happened. All of a sudden, I just remembered everything that happened. The Spirit World, Ba Sing Se coming down on top of us, everything --"

"It's okay," Aang said, weakly.

"What's wrong, Aang?" she asked. "You look so tired."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Aang laughed. "I'm fine."

"Yue, is he --" Zuko managed to ask.

Yue looked aside. "In a way. When we defeated Agni, it was already too late to stop the worlds from colliding. Without the flames of destruction, this world wasn't ready for it, however, and if the two worlds had merged, the results would have been unimaginable."

"But that's okay, now," Toph said. "So, what's the deal? Why can't I bend if the Spirit World's okay? I mean, it is okay, right. You're here, and --"

Yue nodded. "I suppose with the two worlds separated, your bending has just stopped. But the Spirit World is okay. I'm projecting myself here, not unlike how Iroh did. It takes an awful lot of concentration, and I don't know how much longer I can be here, but I will try to stay as long as I can. At least, until --"

"No!" Katara yelled, "We need to do something!"

"Katara," Sokka put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and she stared down Yue, daring her to tell her otherwise. "Come on, you can't be telling us we beat a god but saving our friend? That's impossible?"

"Well, I --" Yue looked hurt. "I didn't --"

"Guys," Zuko said. "A man has to do what a man has to do. Aang must have his reasons."

"How can you be so calm?" Katara asked. "He's dying!"

"No," Yue said, "It's not dying, exactly. The Avatar Spirit -- his spirit -- is the barrier between our worlds now. Without him, the worlds would just continue to collide."

"So he'll just end up like Azula?" Zuko asked. He clenched his fist. "How is it we keep finding these things we can't fix?"

"Stop it," Aang managed to say. "Come on, guys. Trust me, okay?" he smiled, "I know what I'm doing. I'm the Avatar, after all."

"But we need you," Katara managed to say.

Aang laughed, "Come on, you're acting like this is goodbye, forever."

"It is, isn't it?" Zuko managed to say. "We can hope, we can pray to the spirits until our mouths our dy, but it isn't changing the fact that we couldn't do anything."

"You can do something," Aang said. His voice seemed so small, so scared. "Just -- stay with me, okay? So I don't forget who I am."

Katara sat by Aang, and Yue moved him gently so he was resting on her lap. She stood up, and looked over at Zuko, Sokka, and Toph. She nodded to them, and they came closer to Aang. Katara was the first to speak. "We're never going to leave you, Aang."

"You guys," he managed to cough out, "You guys are the best. When I was fighting Agni, I saw everyone's hearts fighting back against him, too, but it was your voices that gave me the most strength."

"Hey," Sokka said, "What good are we if we can't be your moral support."

"Aang, you need your strength," Katara scolded, lovingly. "There's so much we need to talk about still. I wish there was more time."

Aang smiled. "Katara, I know."

She flushed, "I know, but I wanted to tell you, just once." She suddenly felt very insecure, looking at the others, looking over at her. Toph, for her part, wasn't actually looking at her -- her eyes were actually still focused on the ground in front of Aang, but she was making motions to continue.

"Come on," Yue said, whispering.

"I, uh, I love you."

Aang smiled, his eyes drooping. "I feel the same," Aang managed to say. "Katara, promise me something?" She leaned close, to hear his voice as it began to drift, totally drained of strength. She nodded, slowly, as he spoke. "Whatever you do," he said, "Please, don't let the world wish for Agni to return."

Katara closed her eyes, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Of course, Aang."

Aang smiled. The wind seemed to sing an old, somber song, It felt so cold, even with the warm summer air, and Katara shivered.

Aang closed his eyes, and drifted away into a peaceful slumber..

_"You were right there besides me. Always, always, always standing there smiling besides me. Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you."_

_- Memories of You_

_The End._

_

* * *

  
_

_Author's Note:_

_There it is, the end of Burn My Dread Complete. The story spans sixty-six chapters and evolved from a one-off idea that I put up as Burn My Dread in Part, a kind of pilot for the concept. That I'm here, writing the words, "the end of Burn My Dread Complete" is almost like dreaming. It's over, it's finally over._

_And so what now?  
_

_It's time for a sequel, duh! The first sequel, Burn My Dread FES will be more of an extended epilogue to the story. It will pick up a few months after the ending, and focus on a different character, but every main character will have their moment to shine in the sequel, I promise. That said, the story should be largely stand-alone, so you don't need to go back and check on this one and go, 'Oh yeah now I remember.'_

_I'm sure there are going to be questions, still, and I did try my best to keep the main plot points clear and concise, but the problem with writing a story like this is you have to tread carefully the ground between exposition and letting the audience figure it out for themselves. This final chapter may be the weirdest, so a brief explanation._

_Nothing changed from the end of the Solstice to the next morning. They simply don't remember it as anything more than a dream. But as the month drew to a close, their memories slowly started to return until they all came back very suddenly. Most people remember normally -- Teo remembers their weird Bending Club excursions -- but Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and anyone else privy to the secrets of the Spirit World also forgot about it._

_If you have any questions that desperately need answering, please send them to me via PM, and if the question isn't going to be be addressed in FES, I'll try and answer it to the best of my ability._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and will join me for Burn My Dread FES. _


End file.
